Saving Bella TRADUCTION FR
by Emilie0611
Summary: Jasper est de retour à Forks pour s'excuser mais il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il sait, maintenant, qu'il doit bien faire les choses. Mais comment ? Et quel est ce truc sur la vraie compagne ? Non-canon AU New Moon OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, je me lance aujourd'hui dans une traduction.**

**Cette fiction apparatient à Mynxi, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire.**

**Vous trouverez l'originale de la fiction sous ce lien .net/s/5560977/1/Saving_Bella**

**Il y a 55 chapitres et la fic est terminée.**

**Je me suis mise à lire des fic en VO quand je n'ai plus trouvé de JELLA en VF et du coup j'ai eu envie de vous la faire partager. **

**J'avoue que je suis un peu anxieuse car première trad et première publication, donc si vous relevez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas. Si une âme charitable veut jouer le rôle de Bêta, je suis preneuse également, parce que franchement, j'ai bien du modifier ce chapitre 4 ou 5 fois et à force de relire je ne vois plus rien, LOL.**

**BONNE LECTURE ET A TRES VITE POUR VOS PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

JPOV

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et cessai de me frotter la nuque. Dépité, je levai les mains et criai :

**"Merde! Charlie! Je ne sais même pas quoi dire!"** je ne savais vraiment pas, j'avais le cœur brisé, mais Bella...Bella n'avais pas seulement le cœur brisé, son âme était déchirée, brisée, torturée. Elle avait l'air d'un zombie.

C'était bizarre de penser, de la part d'un vampire, que quelqu'un puisse devenir un zombie, pourtant le mot correspondait réellement. Elle ne peut avoir cherché à manger des cerveaux, comme dans les films, mais Bella était à peine présente.

Elle était sans vie, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle était censée faire mais en pilotage automatique. Elle ne prêtait attention à personne à moins qu'ils ne lui posent directement une question. Ses yeux étaient vides, remplis d'angoisse et de peur.

Qu'une petite humaine ait l'air si effrayante à mes yeux était la preuve que la situation était vraiment mauvaise.

Charlie me fixait, simplement. Si son visage ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'il pensait, ses émotions le faisaient, assurément.

Quand j'avais frappé à la porte une heure plus tôt, il avait ouvert avec un sourire mais il s'est rapidement transformé en regard haineux et ses sentiments suivaient.

**"Est-ce que Bella est ici?"** ai-je demandé, avec un accent du sud, aussi poliment que je le pouvais.

Il me regardait, bouche bée, avec incrédulité. Ses émotions dégageaient successivement haine , tristesse puis regrets et à nouveau tristesse et haine.

Il voulait me haïr, être furieux après moi, mais il était tellement triste qu'il avait du mal à maintenir ce sentiment de haine.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi me détesterait-il autant? Savait-il même qui j'étais? Je savais que Bella était dans la maison, je pouvais la sentir et entendre son cœur battre, cependant, je ne ressentais aucune émotion venant d'elle. Je me suis convaincu que l'ampleur des émotions de Charlie écrasait tout le reste.

Il a finalement demandé, un peu curieux et je pensais vérifier si sa colère était justifiée : **"tu es un des enfants Cullen, n'est-ce pas?"**

J'ai hoché la tête : **"Oui monsieur, je suis Jasper"**

Sa colère est revenue en force et son visage a viré au cramoisi. Je décidai de lui envoyer une vague de calme. Me prendre une balle et devoir expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas blessé ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée aujourd'hui. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne portait pas son arme mais qu'elle était accrochée près de la porte et qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil.

Une fois qu'il eut repris des couleurs normales pour un humain, j'ai à nouveau demandé : **" Bella est-elle là monsieur, je suis en ville pour quelque jour et je voulais dire bonjour."**

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'étais venu m'excuser d'avoir essayé de tuer sa fille. J'étais sur qu'il ne m'aurait pas fait entrer.

Je sais qu'elle a dit qu'elle m'avait pardonnée. Elle s'était assurée de dire à Alice et Carlisle qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Je doutais qu'elle soit en colère ou effrayé par moi parce que Bella avait toujours été étrange. Mais j'avais besoin de m'excuser et de le lui dire en face. Tant de chose s'était passées depuis son anniversaire il y a 4 mois. Je devais lui parler.

Charlie me fixait une seconde de plus, cherchant quoi répondre. Il était encore furieux et je continuais de l'aider à rester calme. Il était triste, tellement triste et je n'imaginais pas ce qui le rendait ainsi. Allait-elle bien? Je savais qu'elle était là, alors était-elle malade? Est-ce que l'un de ses amis était mort? Il était si terriblement triste.

**"Oui, elle est là, mais je ne sais pas si elle voudra te voir ou n'importe qui d'autre de ta **_**famille**_**."** il cracha le dernier mot.

Ok, donc il était en colère après toute la famille. Pourquoi Bella ne voudrait-elle pas nous voir ? Voyant la confusion sur mon visage, Charlie réalisait que je ne comprenais pas.

Il soupira et frotta son visage. **"Entre jasper, je suppose que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais voir si elle veut descendre."**

Sur ce, il ferma la porte derrière moi et parti à l'étage.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je réalisai que ses épaules étaient voutées et qu'il semblait très fatigué, de larges cernes sous les yeux. Il se déplaçait lentement, comme un vieil homme. Il semblait même beaucoup plus âgé que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. D'accord, je le voyais seulement en ville ou quand j'allais chercher Alice chez Bella occasionnellement et bien qu'il soit déjà venu à la maison une fois, je ne le connaissais pas bien, mais mes yeux et ma mémoire étaient plus performant que ceux des humains. Il avait vieilli et perdu pas mal de poids, quelque chose allait vraiment mal.

Que voulait-il dire par "je suppose que ce n'est pas de ta faute"?

Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas ma faute?

J'essayais de ne pas écouter la conversation, ou plutôt l'absence de conversation, à l'étage, mais impossible avec mon ouïe.

En haut des escaliers, Charlie à hésité. Son cœur et sa respiration était si lents, il dégageait de la peur et de l'inquiétude.

Cela retint mon attention.

Il a frappé à la porte et attendu. Ses émotions sont devenues plus fortes et il est rentré après 2 ou 3 secondes. Ca ne m'a pas échappé quelle n'avait pas répondu et sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son cœur n'ont pas changé au bruit soudain, qui, habituellement, surprendrait quelqu'un.

Je ne ressentais toujours pas ses émotions. Etrange! Avant que je n'ai le temps de penser à ce problème, Charlie parla :

"**Il y a un garçon en bas pour te voir."** Il savait mon nom mais a choisi ne pas lui dire. Encore bizarre. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit mon nom.

Aucune réponse.

**"Veux-tu descendre voir qui c'est?"** lui demanda-t-il, essayant de piquer sa curiosité je pense.

Toujours rien.

Alors que j'attendais, je remarquai que la maison était extrêmement propre, presque stérile, je pense qu'il n'y avait pas un brin de poussière sur quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas typique pour une famille d'humains. J'étais déjà venu chez Bella avant et je n'avais jamais vu que c'était comme ça. Mais quelque chose d'autre semblait juste bizarre.

J'entendis le lit grincer dans la chambre de Bella, signifiant qu'il s'était assis avec elle. Mais pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas?

J'étais sur le point de monter quand il parla de nouveau :

**"Bella, tu as de la visite. Je ne l'ai pas renvoyé, soit tu descends, soit je le fait monter pour te voir."**

Sa fréquence cardiaque accéléra un peu mais elle ne répondait toujours pas. Est-elle malade? Je reniflai l'air pour y déceler un quelconque signe de maladie que je n'aurais pas remarqué mais rien à part l'odeur des nettoyants et l'arôme frais des humains.

Je sais que ma soif de sang n'est pas un problème, mais merde, je pense que j'ai reniflé un peu trop, le venin s'est accumulé dans ma bouche et j'a du l'avaler par à-coup.

Charlie commença à redescendre. Bella n'a jamais dit un mot et son cœur a repris un rythme normal. Si je ne le savais pas, je pourrai dire qu'elle dort, mais Charlie n'a jamais agi comme s'il essayait de la réveiller.

Je le fixai alors qu'il venait lentement dans les escaliers. Je remarquai son regard désespéré et la façon dont ses vêtements étaient froissés et grossièrement ajustés à son corps, il regardait surtout les escaliers en marchant. Etait-il malade? Je n'ai rien senti de ce que je peux dire, mais je ne peux pas sentir toutes les odeurs de maladies ou de médicaments, seulement certaines.

Il me regarda alors qu'il s'arrêtait au bas des escaliers.

**"Avant que je ne te laisse monter la voir, je dois te poser quelques questions, mon garçon. Viens t'asseoir au salon quelques minutes."**

Il était brusque dans sa demande mais ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et ses émotions dégageaient désespoir et regrets.

Que se passe-t-il? Je me le demandais mais je n'ai rien dit pour voir ce qu'il voulait savoir, même si j'avais une bonne idée d'une des questions qu'il avait, au moins.

Je le suivis au salon et m' assis dans le rocking-chair beige tandis qu'il se mettait dans un coin du vieux canapé fleuri orange et marron. Alors je le regardais patiemment, prêt à le calmer si sa colère contre moi revenait. J'écoutais aussi Bella mais pas de changement.

**"Pourquoi es-tu ici?"** commença Charlie. Mais avant que je n'aie pu répondre, il continua avec ses questions.

**"Est-ce qu'**_**IL**_** va passer aussi?"** demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de colère.

**"As-tu une idée de ce que nous avons traversé depuis que toi et ta famille êtes partis?"** Il rugissait mais essayait de garder une voix basse que Bella ne pourrait entendre.

Il était devenu rouge à nouveau et crachait des mots comme parti... personne...aide...mort. Ok, maintenant il avait toute mon attention. Quelqu'un était mort? Je le calmais une nouvelle fois. Quand il respira normalement, e commençai à repondre à ses questions et à lui en poser.

**"Monsieur, je suis juste venu m'occuper de quelques affaires chez mes parents et je suis venu seul. Personne n'est avec moi donc personne ne passera ici."** Déclarai-je calmement m'assurant de bien mettre l'accent sur le fait que je sois seul.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et posai ma question.

**"Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur? Il est arrivé quelque chose? Est-ce que Bella va bien?"** demandai-je encore, calmement et poliment. Je voulais vraiment la voir et obtenir des réponses.

Il me regarda de nouveau, l'air ébeté. Comme si je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Sa colère commençait à augmenter alors j'ai juste maintenu une vague de calme sur lui. Mais j'avais besoin de réponses, de savoir que Bella allait bien. Nous étions partis donc elle devrait vivre pleinement et heureuse, mais si quelque chose n'allait pas, je devais savoir.

Finalement, il soupira et frotta son visage de ses mains.

**"Bella"** il fit une pause . **"Bella a"** il s'arrêta.

Il me regarda et sa colère augmenta malgré le calme que j'envoyais. Comment faisait-il ça? Je n'ai jamais été en incapacité de contrôler quelqu'un, Jamais.

**"Tout est de SA faute!"** cria-t-il. **"Il lui a brisé le cœur! Il l'a laissé dans les bois pour mourir! Il n'a pas pris la peine d'écrire ou d'appeler! Il NE L'A JAMAIS AIMEE!"** Ses cris devinrent aigus à la fin de sa tirade.

Puis le chef de la police se mit à pleuré. Ses larmes coulaient librement et il essayait de sortir d'autres mots. Sa colère avait presque complètement disparue, remplacée par le désespoir.

**"Elle est...morte...à l'intérieur...je ...ne peux pas...l'aider"** hoqueta-t-il.

Je me suis assis, assommé. Ma famille avait causé ce chagrin? Et que voulait-il dire "Il l'a laissé dans les bois pour mourir"? Edward ne l'aurait pas abandonnée dans la forêt, si? Je savais qu'il n'avait aucun contact, aucun de nous n'était supposé en avoir avec elle. L'enfer, je ne devais pas être là mais il le fallait.

Enfin, il l'aimait. Je pense que je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais recontactée. Mais il a dit qu'elle était "morte à l'intérieur". Ca ne peut pas être bon.

Ca ne peut pas être bon du tout.

**"Monsieur, je ne comprends pas que qui est arrivé?"** je savais que je risquais de l'enrager et il était encore à sangloter sur le canapé mais je devais savoir.

Sa tristesse était écrasante. J'espérais peut-être que ça cesserait un peu avec mes questions.

Il me regarda, les yeux rougis, et renifla comme un enfant. Il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche arrière et se moucha. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, pensant à ce qu'il était sur le point de me dire. J'avoue que je devenais de plus en plus nerveux.

Edward ne nous a jamais rien dit de sa rupture avec Bella. Il nous a rejoint à New York après que nous soyons partis et est resté 2 ou 3 semaines. Il a décidé de "s'occuper de quelques affaires", nous avons tous pensé qu'il retournerait vers Bella mais il a déclaré qu'il ne ferait jamais ça et qu'aucun de nous ne le devrait non plus. Il a dit à Alice ne plus regarder son future ou le sien. Il a dit vouloir être seul. J'étais heureux parce qu'il déprimait toute la famille ce qui voulait dire que j'étais, à cette époque, le vampire le plus déprimé des Etats-Unis.

Charlie se calma et à commença à me raconté toute l'histoire, tout en regardant fixement le sol.

**" Il l'a quittée dans la forêt la nuit où vous êtes partis. Il a rompu avec elle dans les bois et l'a laissée là, perdue. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir et nous avons organisé les recherches. Finalement, des gamins de la réserve sont venus aider et l'un d'entre eux l'a retrouvée. Elle était seule dans la forêt sombre depuis 11 heures."** Il me regarda.

**"11 heures dont la majur partie sous la pluie. Le savais-tu? Qu'il l'avait laissée dans les bois?"**

Je n'étais pas sur devoir répondre mais après quelques secondes je réalisai qu'il attendait. Je ne savais juste pas quoi dire, j'étais sidéré.

**"Non Monsieur, il ne nous a rien dit à propos de la rupture, juste qu'il l'avait fait."**

J'étais si étonné que c'est sorti à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement, mais assez fort pour que Charlie l'entende et continue.

**" Pendant des semaines, elle était quasiment dans un état catatonique,"** il parlait en regardant le plancher et plus doucement mais je pouvais l'entendre bien sur **"j'avais peur, j'allais devoir l'hospitaliser mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai appelé sa mère et lui ai demandé de venir. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma petite fille, mais je l'avais déjà perdue, dans son état."**

Je pouvais sentir les larmes salées qui coulaient de ses yeux et il n'a rien fait pour y échapper.

**"Quand Renée est arrivée, nous lui avons dit qu'elle partait en Floride et elle s'est levée en rage. Bella n'avait jamais crié comme elle l'a fait ce jour-là. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais désolé pour ça" **a-t-il dit avec un sourire tordu, **"J'étais content de lui avoir fait faire quelque chose, bouger, parler, crier, hurle, ça changeait. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle a balancé les vêtements qu'on avait emballé pour elle partout dans la chambre et s'est mise à pleurer."**

Il essuya ses larmes, hoquetant légèrement sans cesse.

**"Je pensais qu'elle irait mieux. Elle a pleuré pendant une semaine, Renée est restée et a pris soin d'elle durant cette semaine. Quand elle a arrêté de pleurer, elle est retournée à l'école. Depuis c'est une bonne élève, ils lui ont permis de récupérer. Elle n'y avait pas été pendant un mois."**

Il me jeta un regard. Je le fixai attentivement, attendant qu'il continue avec la connerie qu'était devenue la vie de Bella.

**"Elle allait à l'école, elle a quitté son travail chez les Newton et je n'ai plus abordé le sujet. J'aurai peut-être du. Elle a cessé de m'accompagner diner, elle mange à peine, dort à peine."**

Ses yeux torturés fixaient mes yeux dorés alors qu'il poursuivait :

**" Elle fait des cauchemars, tous les jours, elle crie, sans cesse."**

Ces mots étaient comme un poids mort sur mon cœur froid et mort. C'était le temps présent, pas le passé. Elle avait encore ces problèmes. Je comprends maintenant.

Il l'a brisée.

Il ne sait pas qu'il l'a fait. Il a pensé qu'elle continuerait comme une ado normale. Mais quand Bella a-t-elle jamais été ordinaire? Je suis si abasourdi que je ne sais pas s'il faut être en colère après Edward pour avoir brisé Bella ou être triste pour elle et son père. Je décidai que je devais voir Bella avant de pouvoir le dire.

Attendons.

Il l'a laissée dans les bois? Pendant 11 heures sous la pluie? Quel BORDEL! Ok je vais officiellement botter le cul de ce con arrogant. C'est une chose de rompre avec sa petite amie mais c'en est une autre de la laissé coincée et perdue dans les bois.

J'avais encore plus besoin de voir Bella maintenant. Je me demande si Carlisle sait ce qu'il a fait?

Je regardais Charlie pour voir s'il allait continuer. Il essuyait ses larmes.

**"Elle s'est vraiment rattrapé à l'école. Elle n'a plus d'amis. Ils ont cessé d'appeler, ils ont cessé d'essayer. Ses professeurs disent qu'elle répond si on lui pose une question mais elle ne dit jamais rien volontairement. Elle connait toujours les bonnes réponses mais ses profs diraient qu'elle ne fait même pas attention. Ils disent qu'elle regarde dans le vide. Ils ont tous suggéré que je l'emmène consulter mais je ne peux pas le faire pour elle. Elle veut seulement aller à l'école. Elle ne va plus à l'épicerie. Quand elle n'es pas à l'école, elle reste dans son lit, à regarder le plafond."**

**"Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense, elle ne me dit rien. Renée à prévu de revenir le mois prochain pour vois si Bella repartirait avec elle en Floride, elle ne le sait pas. S'il te plaît, ne lui dit rien. Je crois qu'elle attend **_**SON**_** retour."**

J'ai remarqué qu'il ne dit pas le nom d'Edward. Maintenant, je l'appellerai Fuckward!

Charlie se leva, je suivis donc une seconde après.

**"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fera en te voyant, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Mais si te voir change quelque chose alors je vais laisser faire. Mais, quoique tu fasses, surtout ne dit pas SON nom. Elle ne le supporte pas."**

Il me donna un coup d'œil sévère mais n'en expliqua davantage.

Il partit vers les escaliers sans un mot. Que voulez-vous répondre à ça? Je hochai la tête, indiquant que j'avais compris son avertissement et je montai lentement les escaliers.

**"Première porte à droite"** me dit-il comme j'avançais.

Je dois admettre que j'étais nerveux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille plus mal. Je savais que Charlie me laissait être là parce qu'il ne savait pas la tournure que prendraient les choses. Mais ça ne signifiait pas que je devrais être ici. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'étais juste venu m'excuser. Je devais encore le faire mais plus seulement parce que j'avais essayé de la tuer à son anniversaire. Non. C'était aussi pour l'avoir quittée, pour le fait que Fuckward l'ait abandonné dans les bois.

Ouais, il va perdre un morceau de son corps la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Rien ne me fait peur, mais j'étais effrayé de rentrer dans cette chambre. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'Edward pouvait être un batard sans cœur mais je suppose que j'avais tord. J'étais devant la porte. Sa respiration et ses battements de cœur étaient lents et réguliers.

J'espérais à moitié qu'elle dorme ainsi je pourrai partir et ne pas la déranger. Peut-être revenir demain après avoir réfléchi à tout ça.

Je frappai à la porte. Pas de réponse.

**"Entre"** hurla Charlie depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je saisis doucement la poignée et la tourna. J'ouvrai la porte, l'odeur de Bella flottait dans la pièce. Pas de changement. Elle ne vit pas que j'étais là.

J'entrai doucement et remarquai que la chambre, comme le reste de la maison, était très propre. Je supposai que c'était la seule autre chose que faisait Bella. Nettoyer. Sa chambre semblait vide cependant, pas comme celle d'une ado ordinaire. Les murs étaient nus, elle avait une bibliothèque avec du bric-à-brac dessus mais aucun livre et plusieurs étagères vides. Elle aimait lire. Mais les seuls livres que je voyais dans sa chambre étaient ses manuels scolaires sur son bureau.

Elle était sur le lit, me tournant le dos et je notai qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Elle avait une silhouette agréable avant. Maintenant même ses fesses semblaient maigres. Je n'étais pas sur de devoir passer du côté auquel elle faisait face pour voir si elle dormait ou juste l'appeler.

Je choisis la dernière option.

**"Bella?"** dis-je doucement.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas la réveiller. Elle ne répondait pas donc je décidai de vérifier si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou pas. Je contournai prudemment le pied du lit pour aller de l'autre côté. Elle était réveillée. Son regard marron , plat m'a transpercé. Je réalisai, à ce moment, que je ne pouvais ressentir aucune émotion venant d'elle. Je les cherchais dans la chambre. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés aux miens.

Ses yeux racontaient la même histoire que Charlie. Elle était brisée. Son âme était brisé, pas que son cœur. C'était déchirant de voir l'absence d'éclat dans ses yeux. Son visage était jaunâtre avec de profonds cercles violets sus les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient plats et ternes, comme ses yeux. Aucun éclat. Sa peau semblait sèche et pâle, même comme du papier. Elle était trop maigre, ses os ressortaient de partout. Elle avait l'air plus morte que vivante.

Autre le fait de me regarder fixement, elle n'avait toujours pas fait attention à moi. Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre pendant une minute environ avant que j'essaye à nouveau.

**"Bella?"**

Elle me fixait simplement. J'avais le sentiment que peut-être elle n'était pas sure que ce soit réel. Je commençai donc à lui parler.

**"Bella? C'est moi, Jasper. Je suis là. Je suis là, seul."**

Je figurai qu'il était mieux qu'elle sache qu'elle ne verrait personne d'autre. Sa respiration et ses battements de cœur commencèrent à augmenter. Je continuai à lui parler, espérant obtenir une réponse. Charlie à dit qu'elle répondait si on lui posait une question directement.

**"Bella? Comment vas-tu Darlin'? Je suis en ville pour quelques jours et je me demandais si tu voulais passer le temps? "**

Je laissai mon accent du sud s'affirmer. Généralement, les dames l'apprécient.

Elle haletait presque maintenant et son cœur accélérait mais elle restait à me fixer en silence. Je n'étais pas certain de devoir essayer, ou non, de la calmer avant qu'elle ne se mette à hyper ventiler. Je décidai d'attendre une minute. De toutes façons, je n'étais pas sure que ça marche, je ne ressentais toujours rien. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était énervant.

**"Bella, ton père m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis tellement navré Darlin'! Nous n'en avions aucune idée. Edward nous avait demandé..."**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Elle poussa un cri épouvantable et enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle recula contre la tête de lit et commença à se balancer sur elle-même. Elle regardait droit devant dans le vide. Charlie arriva en courrant dans la chambre.

**"Il est parti, Il est parti, Il est parti, Il est parti, Il est parti,"** murmura-t-elle à plusieurs reprises.

**"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"** demanda-t-il frénétiquement et furieusement.

Il me foudroya et je suis sur à cet instant, que si le regard pouvait tuer un vampire, je serai six pieds sous terre. Il s'assit sur le lit et a pris Bella dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa et se balança plus rapidement, répétant son mantra.

Je regardai, hébété, les yeux grands ouverts, comme cette magnifique créature était devenue une coquille d'humain vide.

**"Que s'est-il passé?"** grogna Charlie après moi.

**"J'ai essayé de lui parlé, pour qu'elle me reconnaisse. Je lui ai dit que vous m'aviez parlé. J'ai essayé de lui expliqué qu'E..."**

Charlie rétrécit ses yeux vers moi, je me suis tu, et je réalisai ce que j'avais fait. J'ai prononcé _SON_ nom. OH MERDE! Il m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Quel con!

**"Oh",** fut tout ce que je pus dire.

**"Attends-moi en bas, s'il te plaît"** me demanda Charlie, les dents serrées.

Je hochai la tête et descendis. Ho Mon Dieu! Mais que s'est-il passé ici? Je vais tuer Fuckward! Il ferait mieux d'espérer qu'Alice vérifie son futur parce qu'il ne va plus en avoir un très longtemps. Ce n'est pas rompre avec quelqu'un, c'est le briser. Qu'a-t-il fait? Ce n'est pas normal. Alice et moi avons rompu après près d'un demi-siècle, nous pensions être des âmes sœurs mais aucun de nous n'a connu ça.

Bien sur, nous avons tous les deux été blessés mais nous avons juste réalisé que ça ne marchait pas entre nous. C'était réciproque, et elle a pleuré, mais je suis resté fort et je l'ai soutenue alors qu'elle a sangloté durant toute une journée. Mais Bella, elle, a pleuré pendant une semaine. Elle semble plus morte que vivante. Elle ne parle pas, ne mange pas, ne dort pas. Elle est à peine humaine.

Je suis retourné m'asseoir au salon où Charlie et moi avions discuté. J'écoutais, alors qu'il était en haut à essayer de la calmer et elle continuait de répéter "il est parti". Je me sens tellement coupable de lui avoir causé plus de peine. Je n'aurais pas du venir, je n'aurais rien du dire. J'aurai simplement du partir quand elle n'a pas répondu après que je l'ai appelée. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai fait pire. Et malgré la peur et la tristesse dans ses yeux quand j'ai dit son nom, je n'ai encore rien ressenti d'elle.

J'avais l'habitude de la ressentir avant. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-elle réellement morte à l'intérieur? Me bloque-t-elle? Si c'est le cas, comment? Est-ce la même raison pour laquelle Fuckward ne peut pas lire en elle? Je pensais à appeler Carlisle pour lui parler de ça. Ils savent que je suis en vacances mais pas que je suis ici. Et ils ne savent rien à propos de Bella non plus. Je pense qu'ils doivent savoir.

Charlie vint environ 5 minutes plus tard. J'écoutais et Bella scandait encore "il est parti" mais sa respiration et son cœur avaient ralenti. Charlie rentra dans le salon, les yeux braqués sur moi. Sa colère n'était pas aussi forte que lorsque je suis arrivé mais définitivement dirigée contre moi et pas seulement parce que je suis un Cullen. J'ai salement merdé.

**"Bon?"** grogna Charlie.

* * *

**Alors?**

**J'attends de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, est-ce que vous avez envie de connaître la suite?**

**Je publierai une fois par semaine , le vendredi, peut être plus souvent si je le peux.**

**Je vous laisse vous diriger vers le petit bouton magique!**


	2. Chapter 2

Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient à Mynxi, je ne fais que traduire.

Lien de la VO sur la chapitre 1 et dans mes favoris

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier toutes cells qui ont laissé une reviews, c'est très encourageant! Comme certaines l'ont remarqué, la traduction était publiée 2 fois, pas moi et par l'auteur, nous avons donc décidé de ne laisser que cette version.

Mynxi laisserai un message de son côté pour avertir les lecteurs que la suite se passe ici.

Réponse au reviews sans compte:

**Isabelle :** Merci à toi et bien sur que tu vas pourvoir lire la site, la voici!

**Mmev: **Effectivement la fic est très bien, tu pourras le découvrir dans la suite.

Et donc nous voici au chapitre, l'opération sauvetage de BELLA commence...

**Chapitre 2**

**JPOV**

**Précédemment dans le chapitre 1**

_"Bon?" grogna Charlie._

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et cessai de me frotter la nuque. Dépité, je levai les mains et criai :

**"Merde! Charlie! Je ne sais même pas quoi dire!"** je ne savais vraiment pas, j'avais le cœur brisé, mais Bella...Bella n'avais pas seulement le cœur brisé, son âme était déchirée, brisée, torturée. Elle avait l'air d'un zombie.

* * *

J'ai fait le con, je sais. Qu'est ce que je peux dire à Charlie ? '_Désolé, j'ai juste prononcé le nom de Fuckward ce qui a provoqué chez votre fille une sorte de stress post traumatique?_ ' Non. Ou alors '_désolé, j'ai essayé de tuer votre fille pendant son anniversaire ce qui a engendré toute une série d'évènements qui ont fait ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ?_ ' Je secouai la tête, essayant d'effacer l'image de Bella, là-haut, le regard vide, répétant '_il est parti_ '. Fuckward a foutu la merde et maintenant il n'est même pas là pour nettoyer ça.

**« Charlie, je suis désolé. Je ne dirai plus jamais son nom, c'était un accident ! Je sais que vous avez dit qu'elle ne le supportait pas. Je suis désolé. J'essayais juste de lui expliquer que nous ne savions pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. »**

Je soupirai fortement alors que de la tristesse et de la colère émanaient de Charlie. Cela semble être constant, du moins quand je suis dans les parages. Je sais que je dois bien faire les choses, pour Bella.

Bella ne mérite pas d'être cette coquille vide qu'elle est devenue. Savoir qu'elle est comme ça depuis 4 mois m'arrache les trippes. Ils ne pouvaient même pas nous appeler, Fuckward s'est assuré que nous changions tous de numéro de téléphone. Alice n'a jamais vraiment regardé son futur, si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu tout ça, nous aurions pu l'aider. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça, tout est de ma faute. Je regardai Charlie.

Il continuait de fixer le sol, pleurant silencieusement. Il était presque aussi mal qu'elle, la seule différence, il parlait et communiquait. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de dormir et de manger, particulièrement Bella. Je peux aider. Je vais aider. Je dois aider.

**« Charlie, je sais que vous être en colère pour ce que j'ai causé aujourd'hui et je ne vous en veux pas. Je…j'ai juste fait une erreur mais je voudrais essayer d'aider. J'aimerais revenir demain matin. Comme c'est samedi et qu'il n'y pas cours, j'aimerais essayer de passer la journée avec Bella. Même si tout ce je peux faire c'est m'asseoir avec elle dans sa chambre et lui parler. »**

Je me sentais comme si j'avais tout le poids du monde sur mes épaules.

Je savais que j'allais devoir appeler Carlisle cette nuit et leur faire savoir où j'étais et ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne seront peut-être pas contents mais j'ai besoin de conseils sur la façon d'aider Bella. Je soupirai lourdement et frottai mes genoux. Je jetai un regard à Charlie, il ressentait maintenant de la curiosité et du regret. La tristesse était toujours présente ainsi que la colère mais il réfléchissait à ce propos.

Finalement, il hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour moi, apparemment.

**« Fiston, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es juste un jeune homme apparenté au salaud qui a brisé ma fille. Tu ne nous a rien fait. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de t'assurer qu'**_**IL**_** ne reviendra plus jamais ici. Je suis peut-être le chef de la police mais je ne garantis pas **_**SA**_** sécurité dans cette ville. »**

Sa colère était de retour et ses yeux en feu montraient qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même. Bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas blesser mon _ex-frère_, mais à cet instant, j'espérais qu'il puisse.

J'acquiesçai. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas vouloir de mon aide mais je devais le faire.

**« Monsieur, je sais que c'est la faute de mon idiot de frère. Nous ne savions pas qu'il l'avait abandonnée dans les bois. Nous ne savions pas qu'elle était comme ça. Mais je sais que je veux l'aider. Elle a fait partie de ma famille pendant presque un an. Nous avons tous pris soin d'elle, pas seulement **_**LUI**_**. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi venir demain. Si les choses sont encore pire ou s'il n'y a aucun changement à la fin de la journée, je vous promets de ne plus vous embêter. Mais, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi essayer. »**

Je plaçai, autant que je le pouvais, mon accent du Sud dans cette demande, et lui envoyai un peu de ma sincérité afin de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que je voulais faire.

Il fixait toujours le sol, mais cette fois, il hocha la tête et parla rapidement :

**« Je vois bien que ça signifie beaucoup pour toi et franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'essaye de ne pas aller dans son sens, de la faire manger quelque chose au moins une fois par jour, de la faire parler au moins une fois par jour.**

Ses larmes commençaient à couler plus franchement et sa voix était tendue sur la fin.

**« Je regarde ma fille se laisser mourir de faim, en silence. Je suppose que si tu peux l'aider, je te permettrai de venir les autres jours mais si je te demande de partir, tu devras le faire sans discuter. Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille encore plus mal. »**

Plus mal ?

Comment pourrait-elle aller plus mal ? Il a déjà vu pire. La semaine où elle n'a pas voulu quitter son lit.

J'acquiesçai et me levai. Je devais sortir de cette maison, réfléchir et appeler Carlisle.

**« Monsieur, je serai là demain matin à 9h et je prévois de rester la journée. Si j'arrive à la faire sortir, est-ce que ça vous va ? »**

J'attendais. Au-delà de la tristesse, je perçus brièvement de la peur. Cela diminua avant qu'il ne parle. Pensait-il que je pourrais la blesser ? L'abandonner dans les bois comme _LUI ? _Pourquoi avait-il peur ?

**« 9h c'est bien. Tu peux l'emmener dehors si elle y est disposée. Mais n'y crois pas trop, elle quitte la maison seulement pour se rendre au lycée. Et quoi que tu fasses, surtout ne l'emmène pas dans les bois. Je suis sur que tu comprends pourquoi. Les autres ne reviennent pas, n'est-ce pas ? »** Me demanda-t-il, un soupçon de peur sur la dernière question. Alors c'était ça qui l'inquiétait. S'ils revenaient, _LUI_ ou leur présence lui ferait encore plus de mal.

**« Non Monsieur, personne ne revient pour le moment, mais je voudrais appeler mon père pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe. S'il décide de venir nous rendre une visite, est-ce que ça ira ? Je vous garantis qu'ils ne **_**L**_**'emmèneront pas s'ils viennent. **_**IL**_** est à l'école en Europe. »** Honnêtement, je ne savais pas où était Fuckward mais Charlie avait besoin d'une raison qui ferait qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avec le reste de la famille.

**« Ce doit être agréable pour **_**LUI**_** de pouvoir voyager dans le monde pendant que mon bébé dépérit. » **Il ricana.

Je ne peux même pas le blâmer. Qui sait ou IL se trouve et ce qu'IL fait. Cependant, je doute que ce soit ses meilleurs instants. A ce stade, j'espérais même qu'il soit plus malheureux que Bella. Ce dont je doutais. Elle est train de mourir, littéralement. LUI ne peut plus. Mais sur que je peux _LE_ tuer. Je ne savais pas quoi réponde à sa dernière remarque alors j'ai seulement dit :** « je suis désolé Monsieur. Je vous verrai tous les deux demain matin et je vous promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour que ce soit pour le mieux. »**

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers la porte et scannai une dernière fois les deux personne de cette maison. L'une était remplie de colère et de chagrin, et l'autre, je ne ressentais rien mais je savais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle était détruite. Bella s'était calmé mais je pouvais entendre le léger craquement du lit alors qu'elle continuait de se balancer sur elle-même. Je soupirai. Je devais régler ça. C'était de ma faute après tout.

Charlie me suivit et ferma la porte derrière moi. Je montai dans mon pick-up, une Toyota Tundra noire de 2009, Toyota fait ce qu'il y a de mieux actuellement. Je restai là, quelques minutes, écoutant la maison. Charlie était retourné parler à Bella mais elle l'ignora. Le cœur lourd, je sortis de l'allée et me dirigeai chez les Cullen.

J'appelai Carlisle, il était aussi stupéfait que moi. Il promit de ne rien dire à Fuckward et je peux dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je l'appelle ainsi. Mais il n'avait réellement aucune idée de qu'il était arrivé à cette jolie âme. Je lui dis qu'elle ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas et ne répondait même pas aux gens la plupart du temps. Il suggéra de lui demander si elle voulait travailler sur ses devoirs. Pourquoi pas puisque c'est la seule chose qu'elle fait. Ou alors, l'aider à faire le ménage.

Je lui demandai s'il pensait que je pourrais l'emmener quelque part mais nous n'étions pas sur de ce qui serait bien pour elle. J'optais finalement pour la librairie. J'espérai qu'elle me laisserait lui acheter un truc qui lui ferait plaisir. Je me sentais tellement impuissant. Alice aimait toujours que je lui achète quelque chose mais je savais que Bella n'aimait pas les cadeaux. Enfin, on verra bien ce que demain nous réserve.

Au moment où je parlais avec Carlisle, je pris une décision dont je ne lui parlai pas. J'allais y retourner cette nuit. J'allais aider Bella à dormir. Peut-être que cette seule chose sera le début de sa guérison. Une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit à Carlisle. Il aurait probablement été d'accord avec ça, que c'était quasiment indispensable mais, d'une certaine façon, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu bizarre. Je prévoyais de me faufiler dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit comme Fuckward en avait l'habitude. Seulement, j'avais un but, l'aider et non l'espionner.

Alors que je retournais chez elle à travers la forêt, je pensais encore à la façon de lui parler demain matin. La maison était silencieuse, les lumières éteintes, il était presque minuit. Je supposai qu'ils devaient dormir. Je crois que je devrais aider Charlie à dormir également. Il semblait qu'il en avait presque autant besoin que Bella.

Je grimpai dans l'arbre situé devant sa fenêtre pour vérifier à l'intérieur. Tout était noir dans la chambre mais je pouvais voir qu'elle me tournait le dos. Elle respirait profondément et son cœur était lent et régulier. Je supposai qu'elle dormait. Puis je les sentis, ses émotions. Alors je pouvais les ressentir quand elle dormait ? Et, Ho Mon Dieu ! Le voulais-je ? Désespoir, tristesse, peur, c'était puissant. Tellement puissant que je dus resserrer ma prise sur l'arbre, alors que j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle pour aider Bella.

Avant que je n'aie pu faire un autre mouvement et alors que j'étais assis dans l'arbre encore émotionnellement assommé, les sentiments devinrent plus intenses. Dieu du ciel ! Comment une personne peut ressentir ça et vivre ? Une partie de mon cerveau répondit à cette question. _'C'est impossible, elle ne vit pas. Elle existe à peine'._

Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration augmentèrent. Un cauchemar. Charlie disait qu'ils étaient mauvais. Je ne pouvais toujours pas le contrôler, je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Je le voulais mais je n'arrivais à lui transmettre mes propres émotions, je ne sentais que les siennes et ça me paralysait. J'ai combattu dans des guerres et je n'ai jamais ressenti de telles émotions venant d'un groupe de personnes et encore moins d'un seul individu.

**« Merde ! » **murmurai-je. Je ne peux pas le croire !

Puis ça empira. PIRE ? PUTAIN !

**« NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! S'IL TE PLAIT, NOOOOOOONNNNN ! » **Bella cria, s'assit, droite dans son lit et commença à pleurer, bruyamment, puis je ne sentis plus rien. Le soulagement était immédiat quand elle contrôlait ses émotions. Je ne sais pas si elle savait qu'elle faisait ça. Elle ne devait surement pas savoir que j'étais là. J'écoutai.

Charlie aussi était réveillé maintenant mais il ne vint pas la voir. Il roula dans son lit et soupira. Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Son cœur battait plus vite de part la surprise mais ralentit rapidement. Il ne se leva pas. Il n'allait pas vérifier ?

Pas étonnant qu'il semble avoir besoin de sommeil, c'est toutes les nuits pareil. Il me l'avait dit mais rien de tel que le voir. Bella cessa de pleurer et je me rapprochai le plus près possible de la fenêtre. Je lui envoyai, autant que je pus les regrouper, une bonne dose de calme et de léthargie. Je l'assommai. Quand je fus sur qu'elle était dans les vapes et moi en contrôle, j'ouvris la fenêtre. Elle grinça mais je n'étais pas inquiet. J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et fis la même chose pour Charlie. Je m'assis par terre, entre les deux chambres, m'assurant qu'ils étaient tous les deux détendus et qu'ils dorment pour le reste de la nuit. J'étais heureux d'avoir pu faire quelque chose. Bella n'a pas fait d'autres cauchemars cette nuit-là et Charlie a dormi calmement tout du long.

Je ne savais pas si Charlie devait travailler, il ne l'avait pas précisé quand je lui avais demandé pour revenir aujourd'hui, aussi, quand l'aube commença à poindre à l'horizon, je quittais, à contre cœur, la Résidence Swan. Je m'assurai qu'ils dormaient encore et sortis par la porte de devant. Pas besoin de sauter par la fenêtre alors que je savais que tout le monde dormait et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils se réveillent et me trouvent.

J'allai me changer à la maison et attendis quelques heures. J'espère que Bella n'a pas eu d'autres cauchemars après mon départ. J'ai essayé de la maintenir aussi endormie que possible. Je restai assis là pendant des heures me demandant ce que j'aurais pu faire différemment. C'était ma faute. J'avais attaqué Bella et à cause de ça, Fuckward a ressenti le besoin de la quitter. Il a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, que ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais je sais, pourtant, qu'il était toujours inquiet à propos de mon contrôle.

Mon contrôle n'était pas le problème. Le problème était de faire avec la soif de six vampires présents dans la même pièce. C'est ça ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais compris avant ? Ho Mon Dieu ! Tout ce temps, je canalisais leur soif en même temps que la mienne. C'est pour ça que c'était si difficile quand nous étions au lycée. Nous étions tous là, ensemble, dans ces classes étroites et chauffées. Saint Enfer ! Je dois appeler Carlisle.

Ca peut attendre. Je regardai mon téléphone et vis qu'il me restait 10 minutes avant qu'il ne soit 9h, je devais y aller. Je peux l'appeler dans la nuit. Je pris mon pick-up et me dirigeai chez Bella.

J'espérais, qu'en arrivant, tout le monde irait bien et tout serait normal mais, bien sur, je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas et, honnêtement, j'avais peur. Peur de lui faire plus de mal. Peur de contrarier Charlie, encore. Peur de ne pas pouvoir arranger tout ça. J'aurais peut-être du appeler Alice. Elle aurait pu regarder et voir ce qui fonctionnerait ou pas. Alors que je réfléchissais à ça, debout devant la porte, elle s'ouvrit.

Je n'avais pas frappé mais je suppose que Charlie avait entendu ma voiture quand je me garais. Mais ce n'était pas Charlie à la porte. C'était Bella. Elle se tenait là, regardant à travers moi. Je savais qu'elle me voyait mais me reconnaissait à peine. Ses cernes n'étaient plus aussi profonds, je savais donc que dormir avait été bénéfique pour elle mais elle semblait encore absente. Elle ne dit rien mais s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser entrer.

Je la contournai, notant que je ne captais aucune de ses émotions. Eveillée, elle était vraiment comme morte à l'intérieur, mais dans son sommeil, la douleur prenait le dessus. Charlie était dans la cuisine à faire frire des œufs et hurla depuis là-bas : **« bonjour ! »** Il semblait presque heureux. Je mettais ça sur le compte d'une bonne nuit, également.

Je soupirai, au moins, cela avait l'air d'avoir aidé.

Bella me regarda une seconde, plutôt à travers mois, alors qu'elle fermait la porte. Elle retourna au salon, prit un chiffon et commença à nettoyer la tablette de la cheminée, reluisante, incluant les bibelots et les photos posées dessus. Je criai un **« bonjour »** en retour à Charlie et suivis Bella dans le salon.

Elle se comportait comme si je n'étais pas là. Bon '_rien ne va ici _', pensai-je ironiquement.

**« Bonjour Bella, comment a été la nuit ? » **elle s'arrêta à la fin de ma question. Elle semblait réfléchir à la réponse mais ne se tourna jamais vers moi.

**« Mieux. »** murmura-t-elle.

J'étais si excité d'avoir obtenu une réponse que j'aurai presque dansé au milieu du salon des Swan. Sa voix était éraillée à cause de son manque d'usage, même en murmurant, j'entendais l'effort qu'elle devait faire pour parler. Mais elle a répondu. Elle m'a reconnu et à répondu !

**« Petit déjeuner ! »** cria Charlie de la cuisine **« Bella, Jasper, venez ! »**

Bella continua de nettoyer quelques secondes de plus avant de soupirer lourdement et de poser le chiffon. Elle alla dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise, face à Charlie. Elle ne regarda personne et ne dit rien. Comme je la suivais, Charlie se tourna vers moi.

**« Petit déjeuner Jasper ? »** me demanda-t-il.

J'avais deux options : 1, j'ai mangé à la maison et non merci, ou 2, m'asseoir et manger cette nourriture repoussante. Aussitôt que j'y pensais, je savais ce que j'allais dire.

**« Etes-vous sur d'en avoir assez Charlie ? J'ai mangé quelques toasts à la maison mais ces œufs sentent bons. »**

Ca marchait, Bella me jeta un regard. J'allais manger, pour elle. J'allais manger pour qu'elle me prête attention. Et j'allais en détester chaque seconde, mais ça en vaudrait la peine si son regard était pour moi et non dans le vide.

**« Bien sur qu'il y en a assez. Je n'étais pas certain que tu aies à manger chez toi donc j'en ai fait en plus. »** Déclara Charlie, fier de lui. Une partie de la colère et de la tristesse qu'il projetait la nuit dernière avait disparu, remplacée par l'espoir. Espoir.

Charlie servit une toute petite part à Bella. Je suis sur que les humains sont censés manger plus que ça à un repas. Ce n'était que des œufs et des toasts en plus. Puis il me donna une part trois fois plus grosse que Bella et enfin il en prit une, un peu plus petite que la mienne. Il en restait encore une portion. Je regardai Bella. Elle soupira et prit sa fourchette.

Elle étudiait sa nourriture et la regardait un moment. Elle était si maigre. Comment pourrais-je la faire manger ? Une idée me vint mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera. Evidemment, j'avais la nourriture devant moi et j'allais la manger mais pas si pouvais l'éviter.

**« Bella, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec le déjeuner, quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ? »** lui demandai-je en plaisantant. Charlie jeta un regard vers moi mais commença à manger sans rien dire. Bella cessa de picorer dans son assiette et leva un œil vers moi. Gagner ! Un autre regard direct. Elle braqua son regard sur mon assiette et moi durant une seconde. Je pris la fourchette dans ma main et hésitai devant les œufs. Je la questionnai, arquant les sourcils et retournai à mon assiette.

Il y eu une lueur dans ses yeux. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je l'aurai surement manquée tellement ce fut bref. Elle ne dégageait toujours aucune émotion et il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage mais elle répondit, juste un peu plus fort que tout à l'heure :

**« Ils sont bons, essaye. » **je la regardais avec amusement. Elle me défiait.

On pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

**« Darlin', comment sais-tu qu'ils sont bons ? Tu ne les as pas goûté toi-même. Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en ton jugement. »** Je faisais en sorte d'accentuer mon accent du sud et un ton amusant. Je lui lançais un défi. J'allais manger seulement si elle mangeait. Et je pouvais dire qu'elle voulait me voir manger. _(N/T : je garde volontairement Darlin', ça colle vraiment au personnage de Jasper)_

Elle retourna à son assiette, sans expression, attrapa un morceau d'œuf et le porta à sa bouche. Je la regardais entourer la fourchette de ses lèvres roses pâles et la faire ressortir. Je doute que ce soit censé être érotique mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu excité en la regardant. Immédiatement, je me sentis mal de penser ça à propos de Bella, surtout dans la situation actuelle, mais je l'imitai.

Je pris un bout d'œuf et le mangeai juste une seconde après qu'elle ait reposé sa fourchette dans son assiette. Maintenant elle me regardait. C'était sinistre d'avoir ses deux yeux morts fixés sur moi mais au moins elle me regardait, plus comme si je n'existais pas. Elle prit un autre morceau, en silence, et je suivis. Nous nous regardions, bouchée après bouchée. Charlie aurait très bien pu ne pas être dans la même pièce. Il n'a jamais dit un mot. Je pouvais sentir sa curiosité, même sa joie à nous voir manger ensemble, bouchée par bouchée. C'était un défi silencieux et je l'acceptais avec joie.

Quand elle eu fini ses œufs alors que mon assiette était encore presque pleine, je la pris et lui donnai la moitié de ma part sans la quitter des yeux. Elle m'a vu le faire, du coin de l'œil mais n'a rien dit. Elle remangea. Charlie était confus, heureux, fâché et triste. C'était un véritable buffet d'émotions et j'étais content qu'elles ne soient pas toutes négatives.

Bella ne finit pas son assiette et j'arrêtai, comme elle. Charlie ne disait rien. Une fois terminé, Bella se leva, prit son assiette et jeta les œufs dans le broyeur de l'évier. Je me levai derrière elle avec mon assiette, elle se retourna et me la prit sans rien dire ni même me regarder. Charlie nous regarda et attrapa sa propre assiette. Elle fit la même chose avec celle-ci. Il en fut surpris donc je présume que ce devait être nouveau pour elle de faire ça.

Je jetai un œil à Charlie et il me sourit, d'un sourire sincère, et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il quitta la pièce en silence et partit à l'étage. Bella rinça la vaisselle et la laissa dans l'évier. Ses yeux morts perforaient mon âme et je me sentais presque mis à nu. Elle cherchait quelque chose mais quoi ?

**« Bella, voudrais-tu que je t'aide pour la vaisselle ? » **dis-je lentement en regardant l'évier. Elle continuait simplement de me fixer, comme si je n'avais rien dit. Alors, essayant de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, je tentai de répondre à une question silencieuse, pas certain de ce à quoi elle pensait.

**« Oui…les œufs étaient dégoûtant. Et ce sera pire quand je devrais les recracher plus tard. »** Je faisais en sorte que mon accent soit fort et ma voix teintée d'humour.

Un autre éclat dans ses yeux, plus prononcé. Celui-ci, n'importe qui l'aurait vu. Elle revenait à la vie, lentement mais surement. Il y avait autre chose dans ses yeux. Je pense l'avoir vu. Une envie. Peut-être, pas sur. Elle était encore tellement éteinte. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la prendre dans mes bras et faire partir tout ça. Je fis un pas vers elle, nos poitrines se touchant presque. Elle recula la tête pour me regarder mais n'avait aucune émotion, aucune expression.

Doucement, je posai ma main droite sur bras. Je ne voulais pas encore la contrarier. Elle avait repoussé Charlie hier soir. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle me repousse aussi. Je me sentais déjà si mal qu'elle soit comme ça. Je touchai légèrement son bras et elle ne fit aucun mouvement en arrière aussi je répétai la même chose avec ma main gauche. Je frottai doucement ses bras de haut en bas pendant quelques instants et elle continuait de me regarder, simplement.

Je supposais qu'il était mieux de lui demander avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se recule. Je voulais l'aider. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour elle.

**« Bella, Darlin', est-ce que je peux te serrer dans les bras ? »** j'attendais une réponse, retenant ma respiration. Elle me regardait, seulement.

Une minute passa et je continuais de masser doucement ses bras puis finalement, elle avança vers mois et mis ses bras autour de ma taille, sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je soupirai et l'enveloppai dans mes bras d'acier. Elle se mit à pleurer. Je ne sais pas si c'était bien ou pas. Elle ne braillait pas comme la nuit dernière, elle pleurait. Je murmurai **« Chut, je suis là. Tu vas bien. Tout ira bien Darlin'. » **Je l'ai chuchoté encore et encore, attendant qu'elle se reprenne. J'allais la calmer mais pensai que peut-être elle avait besoin de ça. Si ça durait trop longtemps alors je l'apaiserai. Pour l'instant, j'étais prêt à la laisser faire elle-même.

Elle s'accrochait à moi. Si j'étais un gilet de sauvetage, elle pouvait être sacrément sure que je la sauverais volontiers. Alors que je l'étreignais, je pensais qu'en moins de 24 heures, je l'avais aidée à passer une bonne nuit et manger un repas décent.

Je sauverai Bella.

* * *

**Si vous voulez aussi un gros calin de jasper, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!**

**La suite arrive ce WE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pfiou, me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, un peu tard mais j'ai tenu mon planning!**

**Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire la fic de Mynxi.**

**Je voulais toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews.**

**Beaucoup ont réclamé leur câlin, alors vous l'avez eu finalement?**

**Je pense que beacoup auront envie d'être à la place de bella dans ce chapitre, je ne vous fais donc pas plus attendre!**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**

* * *

**

**S****aving Bella**

**Chapitre 3**

**JPOV**

Précédemment dans le chapitre 2

_Elle s'accrochait à moi. Si j'étais un gilet de sauvetage, elle pouvait être sacrément sure que je la sauverais volontiers. Alors que je l'étreignais, je pensais qu'en moins de 24 heures, je l'avais aidée à passer une bonne nuit et manger un repas décent._

_Je sauverai Bella._

_

* * *

_

Nous restions là, 20 minutes environ. Quand Charlie revint, l'évier en ligne de mire, il se mit immédiatement en colère.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? Que lui as-tu fais ? »** Me cria-t-il pratiquement dessus.

Bella leva les yeux vers moi, puis vers Charlie. Elle renifla et se dégagea lentement de mes bras. Je la laissai à contrecœur. Je la savais en sécurité dans mes bras. Je savais qu'elle gambergeait, qu'elle était fragile à bien des niveaux et je ne voulais pas la laisser s'éloigner.

**« Monsieur… »** Commençai-je, mais Bella me coupa et je la laissai parler.

**« Char-papa, je lui faisais un câlin, j'étais triste et je me suis mise à pleurer, mais je vais bien maintenant. »**

Sa voix était plate, monotone, morte. Elle renifla et prit un mouchoir sur le comptoir près du réfrigérateur. Elle se moucha puis se tourna vers l'évier et vida l'eau. Elle ne dit rien de plus et il ne lui posa aucune autre question.

Charlie me regarda, peiné. Je ressentais toutes ses émotions auxquelles vint s'ajouter de la culpabilité que je supposais due à son emportement. Je lui fis un signe de tête en guise d'entente mais choisis de rester silencieux.

**« Bella, je dois aller au bureau quelques heures, ça ira pour vous deux pendant ce temps ? » **Demanda-t-il, semblant presque avoir envie de pleurer.

Je me tournai vers Bella quand elle jeta un regard à Charlie, il était de retour, ce regard hébété et morne. Elle ne me dit rien ni ne fit attention à moi. Elle s'était refermée. Cette petite porte, que j'avais ouverte, s'était juste refermée.

Je soupirai pour moi-même et retournai une expression peinée à Charlie.

**« Je peux te voir dans le garage une minute, fiston ? » **Me demanda-t-il comme abattu.

J'acquiesçai. Je posai légèrement ma main sur l'épaule de Bella, et avec mon accent du sud, je lui murmurai, d'un souffle frais, dans l'oreille, **« je reviens dans un instant, Darlin'. »**

Elle ne releva pas mais frissonna un peu. J'étais heureux de lui provoquer une quelconque réaction.

Charlie fit un petit sourire alors qu'il me précédait. Il saisit sa veste et son ceinturon sur la porte et continua jusqu'au garage. Il posa ses affaires sur le capot de sa voiture et me regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Ses émotions n'étaient qu'espoir, peur, colère et tristesse. Tout à fait logique pour moi. Il s'agissait de son bébé.

J'attendais en silence alors qu'il fixait les affaires sur son capot. Enfin, il soupira et se retourna mais continua de regarder le sol tout en parlant. Il parlait doucement, probablement parce qu'ainsi elle n'entendrait pas, mais aussi parce qu'il était fatigué.

**« Ecoute fiston, je suis désolée d'avoir crié. Seulement, je l'ai vu pleurer et ça m'a rappelé hier soir lorsque tu as dit **_**SON**_** nom. Je sais qu'elle pleure beaucoup, généralement la nuit, mais elle a bien dormi la nuit dernière. Je ne l'ai entendu criée qu'une fois dans son sommeil, et j'ai bien dormi moi aussi…pour une fois. Je suis content, pour être honnête nous en avions besoin tous les deux. »**

Il me jeta un regard. Je le regardais toujours sans rien dire, me demandant où il voulait en venir.

**« Ecoute Jasper, tu as obtenu plus d'elle en une nuit que moi en plusieurs semaines. Je ne pas dire que je suis vraiment heureux que tu l'aies fait réagir mais il y a du changement et ce changement est bon. Elle mange, elle en a besoin. Le médecin parlait de l'hospitaliser si elle perdait plus de poids et de la nourrir par sonde. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais, merci. » **Charlie me remercia en me regardant dans les yeux et je pouvais percevoir sa gratitude. Il était sincèrement heureux que Bella aie mangé ses œufs. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'étais autant d'avoir mangé moi-même, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

**« Je vais sortir un moment. Je ne dois pas vraiment aller au bureau mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir avec elle. Combien de temps vas-tu rester ? Je n'aime pas la laisser seule trop longtemps, j'ai peur qu'elle se fasse du mal. Ca n'est encore jamais arrivé, mais en ne mangeant pas, elle s'en fait déjà. »**

Il regarda de nouveau le sol et je supposai que c'était à moi de parler.

**« Je resterai aussi longtemps qu'elle le permettra. Peut-être jusqu'après le diner ? J'aimerais encore essayer de l'aider à manger ? » **Je le questionnai pour savoir si c'était bon, me demandant si j'y arriverai encore une fois. Il hocha la tête.

**« Je pense que je mangerai au restaurant ce soir. Peux-tu faire à manger ou tenter de lui faire faire le repas pour vous deux ? Il y a beaucoup de poisson dans le congélateur ici. » **Il pointa le congélateur dans le coin du garage.

Je fis un signe de tête.

**« Oui Monsieur, je suis sur que nous arriverons à faire quelque chose. Avez-vous un numéro de téléphone au cas où ? »** Lui demandai-je tout en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche. Il me donna son numéro et je le programmai. Tandis que nous parlions, je pensai que je ferai bien de dire à Charlie ce que j'avais prévu.

**« Charlie, pensez-vous que je puisse emmener Bella dans une librairie à Port Angeles ? Si elle est d'accord je veux dire. »** Lui demandai-je avec autant de prévenance et d'excitation que je pus. Il me regardait, ahuri. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il m'était poussé un troisième bras ou une deuxième tête.

**« Ummm…si elle est d'accord ? »** me répondit-il plus comme une question. Il était sceptique mais, pas de problème, j'allais retenter. Je décidai de changer de tactique.

**« Peut-être que je pourrai l'emmener manger quand nous y serons, si ça lui va. »**

Il hocha la tête bêtement, saisit son ceinturon et alla le poser sur la caisse à outil, à l'opposé du congélateur.

Ha oui, il n'allait pas travailler, donc pas besoin. Il me laissait seul à essayer d'aider Bella. Mes pensées revinrent au petit déjeuner. J'avais encore les œufs sur l'estomac, et aussi gênant que ça puisse l'être, je n'arrivais pas à oublier le spectacle de sa petite bouche prenant chaque bouchée entre ses lèvres. Je secouai la tête et vit Charlie mettre sa veste et monter dans la voiture.

**« Bonne journée et, s'il te plaît, sois prudent, ne lui fait pas de mal. Appelle-moi si besoin. Oh, je peux avoir ton numéro Jasper ? »** Il insista sur la question.

J'acquiesçai, sortis mon téléphone et composa son numéro. Sa poche sonna et je raccrochai.

**« Voilà, il devrait s'afficher sur vos appels entrants. »**

Il hocha la tête, une fois de plus, et sans un mot, ferma la porte et démarra la voiture.

Je rentrai retrouver Bella.

Elle finissait simplement la vaisselle. J'étais surpris que Charlie n'ait rien dit au sujet notre étreinte ou quand j'ai murmuré à son oreille. Je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas et c'est ce qu'il a voulu dire quand il a dit '_Je ne pas dire que je suis vraiment heureux que tu l'aies fait réagir mais il y a du changement et ce changement est bon_'. Il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air si j'arrivais à quelque chose. J'étais content de ce changement.

D'un autre côté j'étais inquiet, ce n'était pas suffisant, ça n'allait pas durer.

Elle posa la dernière assiette sur l'égouttoir et se tourna vers moi. Elle me regardait sans vraiment me voir, encore. Elle avait remis sa carapace. Je devais, au moins, faire en sorte qu'elle me regarde, réellement, et non dans le vide. Je jetai un œil à la cuisine, elle avait tout nettoyé.

**« Bon Bella, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »** lui demandai-je avec excitation, comme si je parlai à une personne normale, et pas à ce zombie, devant moi. Elle restait, le regard bloqué sur ma poitrine. J'attendais. Après 3 minutes, il était malheureusement clair qu'elle ne dirait rien, je tentai donc l'humour.

**« Ummm…alors, ces œufs ne m'ont pas vraiment réussi, je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? » **je grimaçai en frottant mon estomac. J'essayai de lui envoyer un peu d'humour mais je ne pouvais pas dire si elle le sentait ou non.

Ses yeux se relevèrent vers moi. Dieu merci ! Elle me regardait.

**« C'est la deuxième porte à gauche, par là. » **elle pointa le bout du couloir. Elle ne riait pas, son ton était toujours plat mais elle répondait. J'allai m'occuper de mon déjeuner, il le fallait si je devais encore manger, aussi désagréable que ça puisse l'être.

Quand je revins quelques minutes plus tard, je ne la vis nulle part mais mes oreilles et mon nez me disaient qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Je montai et frappai à sa porte. Pas de réponse.

**« Bella ? Es-tu décente ? » **_(N/T Quel gentleman !)_

Je n'allais pas entrer sans invitation si je pouvais l'éviter.

Elle marmonna un « oui », aurais-je été humain que je ne l'aurais pas entendu, mais elle, savait que je pouvais. J'entrai, allai droit devant et m'assis sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle me jeta un regard mais ne dit rien alors je réessayai.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui, Bella ? » **je faisais en sorte de parler lentement et d'intensifier mon accent afin d'obtenir une réaction. Mais elle m'ignora encore regardant le mur droit devant.

Je pensais que je devais essayer quelque chose de différent. Je me penchai vers elle, sans la toucher mais assez près pour que je sente la chaleur de sa peau.

Je murmurai encore à son oreille **« Bella, voudrais-tu m'accompagner à Port Angeles aujourd'hui ? » **je m'assurais que mon souffle frais chatouille son oreille. (_N/T ben voyons !)_

Je souris en la voyant frissonner. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle s'était fermée à moi. C'était de plus en plus énervant, mais je voulais juste la sortir de cet état de transe dans lequel elle était. Elle ne parla pas et son visage était vide d'expression.

J'attendais toujours et ne me reculai pas. Je calai ma respiration sur la sienne, chaque expiration frôlait son oreille. Elle frissonna une ou deux fois de plus mais nous restions silencieux. Je trouvais que cette position n'était pas si difficile malgré sa jugulaire à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. Je me concentrai sur sa respiration et non sur les battements de son cœur, pompant son sang délicieusement parfumé, dans ses veines.

Je devais rester concentrer. Plus je la regardais, plus je voulais lécher son oreille, goûter sa peau, mais je restais immobile, me demandant ce qu'elle ferait si je léchais son oreille. Elle était belle après tout. Derrière tout ça, je savais pourtant qu'il y avait une jeune femme brillante et vibrante, et j'allais la sauver. Mais d'abord, je devais la retrouver, elle s'était renfermée et était butée.

Alors que j'imaginais, sans penser nourriture, combien la peau de Bella pourrait être chaude et savoureuse, elle répondit enfin.

**« Non. »** fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Mon cœur se serra un peu mais peut-être que si elle savait ce que nous allions faire à Port Angeles, elle changerait d'avis.

Je me reculai et essayai de la regarder dans les yeux mais elle restait fixer droit devant elle. Je pris gentiment son menton entre mes doigts froids et durs et tournai sa tête vers moi. Elle essaya de résister un peu mais je m'en foutais. Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient nos visages et je lui demandai une nouvelle fois.

**« Bella, darlin', je vais à la librairie de Port Angeles et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. J'aimerai aussi t'emmener déjeuner quand nous serons là-bas. Rien de luxueux, peut-être le chinois Chez Sam. Ton père a dit qu'il ne serait pas rentré à temps pour manger alors soit je devrais te préparer du poisson, soit voir si tu peux le faire toi-même ? Que préfères-tu ? Port Angeles avec moi ou du poisson ici ? »** J'essayai de rendre ma demande aussi sexy que possible, amplifiant mon accent, même si je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit attirée par moi, si ? À quoi je pensais ? Je voulais juste qu'elle aille mieux. Je voulais qu'elle sorte, qu'elle s'amuse, qu'elle sourie. Je voulais la sauver des ténèbres dans lesquelles elle avait sombrée. Je sais qu'Alice et moi avons rompu il y a quelques mois et je ne devrais pas draguer Bella. Manifestement, elle n'était pas guérie de lui. Evidemment ! La dernière chose dont elle a besoin, c'est que je complique encore plus cette pagaille. Je devais quand même admettre que j'aimais l'idée d'emmener Bella en rendez-vous. Peut-être un jour. Mais certainement pas aujourd'hui !

Je tenais toujours son menton, la regardant dans les yeux et attendant qu'elle réponde quand je réfléchissais à la façon dont je lui avais demandé de venir avec moi à Port Angeles. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux pour rompre le contact. Son corps s'affaissa un peu mais elle ne se défit pas de ma prise et je ne la lâchai pas. Etre un vampire rendait facile toute immobilité prolongée. Je savais que je pouvais l'attendre, je le voulais. Et je peux être aussi têtu, femme ! Me suis-je dis en souriant intérieurement.

Elle soupira **« je ne peux pas Jasper. »**

Elle ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne me laissa rien percevoir de ses émotions. Je me demandais si elle savait qu'elle pouvait me bloquer. Une façon de le savoir, changer de sujet.

**« Bella, sais-tu que je ne ressens aucune de tes émotions ? Je n'en ai pas été capable depuis que je suis revenu hier. »**

Pas besoin de lui dire que ça marchait quand elle dort. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais chez elle comme Fuckward en avait l'habitude. J'aurais dû le savoir. Elle est trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lire mes pensées. Fuckward, je secouai la tête.

Les yeux toujours clos, la voix sans inflexion, elle commença **« Jasper, je sais que tu es venu la nuit dernière. Je sais que tu m'as aidée à dormir…merci…mais tu n'aurais pas du avoir à ressentir ça, entendre ça. Je suis contente que tu ne le puisses plus. Personne à part moi ne devrait avoir à sentir tout ça. C'est ma douleur, mon problème. Tu peux retourner vers ta **_**famille**_**. »** Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et je réalisai que ce n'était pas seulement Fuckward qui l'avait quittée. Notre départ à tous l'a affectée. Nous sommes partis sans dire au revoir.

Je dois arranger ça ! C'est de ma faute ! Ho Dieu, c'est de ma faute ! Sa vie est ruinée à cause de moi !

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre que je ne pars pas **« Bella, je ne pars pas. Pas jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu vives comme ça. »**

Je ne peux dire que j'avais prévu ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Elle se dégagea de ma poigne, s'emmêla les pieds et tomba sur le sol. Je restais là, à la regarder, me demandant ce qui avait causé cette réaction. Un éclair de feu passa dans ses yeux. Elle me fusilla et commença à hurler.

**« VIVRE COMME CA ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI JASPER ? ****tu reviens dans ma vie et tu penses que tu vas juste faire en sorte que tout ailles mieux ! ET BIEN VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »**

je la fixai, choqué. Pas sur que ses hurlements soient une bonne chose. Je ne ressentais toujours rien d'elle, mais, visiblement, elle était furieuse.

Je pensais que j'allais rendre les choses meilleures, que j'allais l'aider. Je devais l'aider mais elle ne voulait pas de mon aide.

**« Bella, je suis désolé, je suis juste revenu à Forks m'excuser. Ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne m'en voulais pas pour ça. Le penses-tu toujours ? Parce que c'était avant que tu deviennes un de ces morts-vivants. » **Je blanchis dès que je dis cette dernière phrase. Je savais ce qu'elle allait penser, ce qu'elle voudrait dire, et cette déclaration n'allait pas atténuer sa colère.

Elle tremblait sous la colère et devint rouge. Je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à la calmer un peu, je méritais tout ce qu'elle était sur le point de déverser sur moi. Mais je ne percevais toujours rien d'elle. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas nécessaire, toutes ses émotions étaient inscrites sur son visage.

Encore une fois, Bella ne fais rien de ce à quoi on s'attend.

Elle s'évanouit.

Je l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ses émotions affluèrent aussitôt qu'elle fut dans mes bras. _(N/T ça c'est l'effet Jasper !) _Et dès que je ressentis un vague de désespoir venant d'elle, je commençai à la calmer. Je savais que si je ne prenais pas le contrôle, elle allait me mettre à terre avec son trop plein d'émotions, et je devais rester fort, pour elle. Je n'étais pas sur de la cause de son évanouissement. Elle était rouge mais n'avait pas cessé de respirer, ni hyper ventilé, son cœur battait vite mais pas de façon incontrôlable. S'est-elle réellement évanouit parce que son esprit ne suivait pas ?

J'appelai Carlisle alors que je la maintenais endormie. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque étaient réguliers.

**« Allo, Jasper ? Comment va-t-elle ? » **Demanda Carlisle dès qu'il décrocha. Je pense que je vais en finir avec ça.

Je racontai à Carlisle tout ce qui s'était passé ce matin, les œufs, le câlin, jusqu'au moment de son évanouissement. Il était d'accord avec le fait que son esprit s'était fermé. Elle échappait à la douleur de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait.

Nous prîmes une décision. Je la sortis de la maison, ça la forcerait à me parler, c'était contre sa volonté. Elle avait besoin d'être en colère, de ressentir quelque chose. Je la portai dans la voiture et attachai sa ceinture, puis je retournai dans la maison où je trouvais une paire de tennis près de la porte, son manteau et son sac à main accrochés au porte-manteau.

Je mis ses affaires dans le pick-up et grimpai derrière le volant. Je m'assurai qu'elle reste endormie jusqu'à un peu plus de la moitié du chemin vers Port Angeles. Si elle était vraiment en rogne contre moi, je la ramènerai chez elle, mais j'allais faire mon possible pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Je lui envoyai un peu d'exaltation pour l'aider à se réveiller. Elle s'agita. Ses émotions me heurtèrent de plein fouet, tel un raz de marée, tristesse, douleur, colère. Elles étaient tellement puissantes. Je dus me garer sur le côté de la route. J'étais content de pouvoir les ressentir mais c'était si intense. Je continuai de tenter de la maintenir calme et de la réveiller. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et la secouai un peu.

**« Bella, Bella, réveille-toi, Darlin'. »**

Elle remua, elle regarda autour d'elle puis vers moi. Elle était en colère et désorientée, je pouvais encore la percevoir. Avant qu'elle ne me crie dessus, je m'expliquai.

**« Bella, tu t'es évanouie dans ta chambre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir contrariée. Nous sommes presque arrivés à Port Angeles, à la librairie. Je pensais que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose de nouveau. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une série de livres sur des vampires bien appréciés des jeunes adultes en ce moment. »** Ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je la gardai au calme mais pas complètement. Elle était furieuse et ça se voyait. Il était nécessaire qu'elle le ressente.

Elle regarda autour d'elle encore une fois et je sentis un peu de suffisance de sa part. Je la regardai, haussai un sourcil la questionnant silencieusement.

**« Bon Jasper, il semble que tu m'aies kidnappée sans même prendre mes chaussures. Beaucoup de magasins affichent clairement « tee-shirt et chaussures obligatoires.»**

Elle ne souriait pas et son visage était vide d'expression mais ses yeux montraient un peu plus de vie et ça me fit sourire de savoir qu'elle avait tord.

Je souris, satisfait, et désigna de ma tête la banquette arrière. Elle y jeta un œil puis se tourna vers moi. Ses émotions disparurent.

**« Bella, comment fais-tu ça ? Je pouvais ressentir tes émotions jusqu'à maintenant, comment fais tu pour me bloquer ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules, se rassit dans son siège et regarda par la fenêtre sans dire un mot.

**«Comptes-tu mettre tes chaussures et ton manteau ? »** lui demandai-je.

L'intérieur de la voiture était suffisamment chauffé, comme je m'en étais assuré, mais elle devait s'habiller pour entrer dans le magasin.

Elle m'ignorait encore.

Je décidai donc de conduire, sans dépasser la vitesse autorisée, et de parler, simplement.

Je lui racontais mes souvenirs de ma vie humaine, que j'avais été Major durant la Guerre Civile. Je lui parlais de mon penchant pour les livres, particulièrement ceux sur la guerre, de ma rencontre avec Alice, sans m'y attarder, de notre rupture. Je ne lui dis pas combien j'avais changé, ce serait pour une autre fois.

Jamais elle ne me regarda ou me prêta attention. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ne posa aucune question et aucune émotion ne filtrait. J'aurais très bien pu parler à un arbre.

Pendant que je parlais, je me demandais comment la faire venir dans la boutique. A part la porter à l'intérieur, je n'étais pas très sur de la façon dont j'allais procéder.

Nous nous garâmes devant la librairie, j'éteignis la voiture et pris ses affaires derrière. Je ne lui demandai rien, ne parlai pas et ne la regardai pas. J'attrapai son pied gauche et lui mis sa chaussure. Elle essaya de retirer son pied mais de dit rien du tout car elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas.

J'attachai sa tennis et pris l'autre. Elle tendit la main pour la prendre. J'avais son pied droit dans une main, son corps était donc tourné vers moi, et sa deuxième chaussure dans l'autre main. Je me stoppai et arquai un sourcil. Je n'allais pas céder si elle ne parlait pas. Après quelques secondes, j'allais pour lui mettre la chaussure quand elle la saisit.

**« Je peux le faire »** dit-elle calmement.

Je pense que ses mots étaient bien plus posés que ce qu'elle ressentait, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certain.

Je lâchai son pied et sa chaussure et me réinstalla dans mon siège lui faisant toujours face et la regardant. Pas un instant elle ne posa les yeux sur moi et elle enfila sa chaussure, lentement. Quand elle eut fini, je lui tendis son manteau qu'elle mit sans discuter.

**« Je vais attendre ici » **déclara-t-elle.

J'émis un petit rire moqueur **« Tu viens, Bella » **je grognai. Cela sonnait peut-être plus menaçant que je le voulais mais mon intention était claire.

J'ouvris ma portière qui donnait sur le trottoir et sortis. Je lui tendis la main. Elle saisit sa poignée de sa porte pour l'ouvrir mais je lui attrapai rapidement le bras et la tirai sur le siège.

**« Bella ce n'est pas sur de sortir de ce côté, viens par là, s'il te plaît ? »** lui demandai-je.

Elle sortit du véhicule, ignorant ma main. Nous entrâmes dans la librairie sans incident aucun. Je m'assurai qu'elle allait bien faire un tour et non pas rester vers la porte avant d'aller dans le rayon Histoire Américaine.

Je la retrouvai, 20 minutes plus tard, farfouillant le rayon romans. Elle avait un petit livre dans ses mains, une histoire courte, « le Portrait de Dorian Gray»**** **d'Oscar Wilde. Je m'amusai du fait que c'était l'histoire d'un homme monstrueux qui gardait une apparence belle et jeune alors qu'il commettait des actes atroces, pendant que son portrait se modifiait, prenant les traits de celui qu'il était réellement. Je n'étais pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée d'achat car je savais comment se terminait l'histoire, mais je crois qu'elle le savait aussi. Etait-ce la fin qu'elle souhaitait pour Fuckward ? Je suppose que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait, il était un genre de Dorian Gray.

Je lui demandai avec humour **« vas-tu prendre ce livre, Bella ? »** je ne pus contenir le sourire qui suivit.

Elle me regarda. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent une seconde, en réaction au ton humoristique. Je voulais en voir plus. Je devais poursuivre dans cette voie, pour elle. Je pris le livre de ses mains et me dirigea vers la caisse. Elle me suivit sans même discuter. C'était curieux. Je regardais pour voir si elle était derrière moi. Elle me suivait et regardait ses pieds. L'adolescente au comptoir me sourit et me demanda, trop gentiment, si j'avais « trouvé tout ce que je voulais ». Le double sens ne m'échappa pas. L'envie qu'elle projetait confirmait mon sentiment. Bella se tenait à côté de moi et tressaillit un tant soit peu à ses paroles, mais par ailleurs ne releva pas le problème.

Je me demande pourquoi Bella se soucierait du fait que la fille me drague ? Curieux.

Je payai le livre et nous sortîmes de la boutique. Je posai le bouquin dans la voiture et tourna Bella pour marcher le long de la rue. Il faisait froid mais c'était supportable. Elle ne me questionna pas et se laissa guider le silence. Alors que nous longions la rue, après seulement un pâté de maisons, Bella se figea.

Je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions, son visage ne trahissait rien mais elle commença à trembler. Je suivais son regard pour voir ce qu'elle fixait. Je ne comprenais pas mais je sentais que je le devais. J'avais loupé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

**« Bella ? »** l'appelai-je avec inquiétude.

* * *

**** Le Portrait de Dorian Gray : petit résumé sur Wikipédia http:/fr(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/Le_Portrait_de_Dorian_Gray**

**Que se passe-t-il? ****Qu'a-t-elle vu ou Qui a-t-elle vu?**

**Est-ce que vous avez ressenti ce petit souffle dans votre cou? ****Qui en rêve?**

**J'ai décidé d'être généreuse, comme le Papa Noël, une review = un teaser!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, c'est avec un tout petit peu de retard que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre. je pensais réellement pouvoir le fair plus tôt mais j'ai été prise dans la folie noël. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que le Papa Noêl a été super gentil avec vous!**

**Alors qui a eu un "Jasper" sous le sapin?**

**Merci à MMEV, SM33 et LA pour vos reviews comme à toutes les inscrites, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ça plait et je sais que Mynxi est super contente elle aussi que sa fic intéresse outre-atlantique!**

**Je voulais enin vous dire, et je me dépêche, que je viens de finir de lire Golden Moon, un Jella, dont la trad a été interrompue au chapitre 18 et c'est vraiment dommage parce qu'elle est vraiment bien. Si certaines sont intéressées, je pourrai essayer de vous faire un résumé de la suite de cette fic, je ne sais pas quand exactement mais assez rapidement pour ne pas trop perdre ce que j'a lu.**

**Maintenant place à la site, vous allez enfin savoir ce qui tourmente tant Bella, plusieurs avaient trouvé d'ailleurs.**

**

* * *

**

**Saving Bella : chapitre 4**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 3_

_Je payai le livre et nous sortîmes de la boutique. Je posai le bouquin dans la voiture et tourna Bella pour marcher le long de la rue. Il faisait froid mais c'était supportable. Elle ne me questionna pas et se laissa guider le silence. Alors que nous longions la rue, après seulement un pâté de maisons, Bella se figea._

_Je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions, son visage ne trahissait rien mais elle commença à trembler. Je suivais son regard pour voir ce qu'elle fixait. Je ne comprenais pas mais je sentais que je le devais. J'avais loupé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important._

_**« Bella ? »**__ l'appelai-je avec inquiétude._

_

* * *

_

**« Bella ? »** l'appelai-je à nouveau.

Elle me tendit sa main et baissa la tête. Elle tremblait toujours mais saisit ma main fermement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Si j'avais été humain, elle aurait pu me faire mal. Je regardai devant. Tout ce que je vis, furent deux hommes sortant d'un bar. Ils rigolaient et plaisantaient à propos d'un match qu'ils venaient juste de regardaient et ne nous prêtaient pas attention. Ils semblaient être sur le point de se séparer alors ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du trottoir pour finir leur conversation.

Est-ce que Bella avait peur d'eux ? Fuckward l'avait-il rendu méfiante envers tous les hommes ?

Elle continuait de trembler à côté de moi et j'étais certain que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Le café où j'emmenais Bella était juste derrière les deux hommes. Je faisais en sorte de me placer entre elle et eux alors que nous marchions dans cette direction. Je dus retenir un grognement avant qu'il ne sorte, quand je ressentis un fort désir venant d'eux alors que nous avancions. Je savais que c'était diriger vers Bella et je n'appréciais pas.

Est-ce qu'elle les connaissait ?

Ils ne nous dirent rien et ne s'intéressèrent pas à nous non plus. Je savais qu'ils nous suivaient du regard mais je les ignorai et gardai Bella contre moi, loin d'eux. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient lui faire du mal alors que j'étais là mais je n'aimais pas qu'elle en ait peur.

Je la fis entrer dans le café et nous dirigeai vers le comptoir. La seule personne présente était le garçon boutonneux qui travaillait comme Barista _(N/T : expert en préparation de cafés)_. Je regardai Bella qui fixait toujours ses chaussures.

**« Bella ? Que veux-tu ? C'est pour moi »** l'invitai-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et secoua la tête puis retourna à ses pieds. Je soupirai. Allais-je devoir le refaire aussi tôt ? Nous allions aller manger peu de temps après donc je suppose que ça pouvait attendre. Mais je pensais que juste s'asseoir, écouter de la musique et parler serait bien. Je nous commandai donc deux chocolats chauds, le mien étant juste pour donner le change. Je n'allais pas boire si je n'y étais pas obligé.

Bella n'a rien dit, ni fait une seule remarque ou un quelconque mouvement. Je pris les boissons et nous conduisis vers de confortables fauteuils près de la cheminée. L'endroit avait l'air agréable et reposant. Bella s'assit, je posai sa boisson devant elle, mais elle ne s'y intéressa pas, pas plus qu'à moi.

Ca semblait être comme forcer les mâchoires d'un alligator grincheux.

**« Bella, je t'ai pris une boisson, bois-la au moins, s'il te plaît »** lui demandai-je.

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. Comment la faire régir ?

**« Bella, est-ce que tu veux aller ailleurs ? Faire autre chose tant que nous sommes de sortie ? »**

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de la regarder, je savais qu'elle, ne me regardait pas. Je pouvais encore entendre les deux hommes devant lesquels nous étions passés, parler de rentrer ici pour mater 'le minable avec la fillette'. J'espérai sincèrement qu'ils allaient choisir d'aller ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais bien gérer la situation s'ils essayaient d'ennuyer Bella.

Il fallait que je sache. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur d'eux ?

**« Bella ? As-tu peur de ces hommes ? Souviens-toi, je ne peux pas ressentir tes émotions. » **J'espérai qu'elle me réponde, vraiment. Elle hocha la tête. Je grognai. Elle leva ses yeux vides vers moi, sans vraiment me regarder, encore une fois.

**« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me parles ! »** Grognai-je.

La plupart des gens auraient été effrayés par ma façon de faire mais pas Bella. Elle me regardait, simplement. C'était mieux que regarder dans le vide. Elle semblait être sur le point de répondre quand la sonnette de la porte retentit.

Nous regardâmes tous deux vers la porte, moi seul savais qui entrait et ça ne sentait pas bon. Elle se retourna vers moi, les yeux un peu plus ouvert mais toujours sans vie. Pourtant, comptez sur Bella pour sans cesse me surprendre.

Elle prit son chocolat chaud, but une gorgée et se mit debout. Je pris ma tasse et allai pour me lever également, alors que les hommes étaient au comptoir à débattre du fait que le café était meilleur dans bar que n'importe où ailleurs. Avant que je ne me mette debout, Bella vint se placer entre mes jambes. Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur. Que faisait-elle maintenant ?

Vu sa position, je ne pouvais pas me lever, elle tremblait mais réussit quand même à prendre une autre gorgée de son chocolat avant de s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je bougeai rapidement mes mains pour lui faciliter les choses car j'avais toujours ma boisson dans ma main droite. Elle se recroquevilla sur mes genoux et nicha sa tête contre mon torse, sous mon menton.

Son parfum me mettait l'eau à la bouche, frésia et vanille et une touche de fraise venant de son shampoing. Je secouai ma tête, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Je posai ma tasse et l'entourai de mes bras, je savais qu'elle y était en sécurité. Je le pense vraiment. J'essayais de lui envoyer un sentiment de sécurité et de tendresse mais je n'étais toujours pas certain qu'elle les ressentait.

Les hommes commandèrent leurs cafés et vinrent directement s'asseoir en face de Bella et moi. Grosse erreur.

Le désir émanant d'eux était répugnant. Ce qui me rendait furieux étaient leur colère et leur méchanceté. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient rien de bon. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien faire avec Bella dans mes bras et je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je dus réfréner un grognement. Toutefois, je pourrais manipuler leurs émotions mais est-ce que ça toucherait Bella ? Je ne pouvais pas le tenter. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire plus peur encore, ne sachant toujours pas si mon don fonctionnait sur elle. Encore une fois, toujours aller à l'évidence.

J'envoyai une vague de satisfaction qui maintiendrait dans un état joyeux Bella et les requins présents dans la pièce.

**« Bella, est-ce que le ressens ? »**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Les siens étaient morts, ils me donnèrent presque des frissons. Je le refis.

**« Ça, tu le sens ? » **murmurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, lentement. Ok, donc même si je ne pouvais pas la sentir, elle, elle pouvait. Pas bon avec les deux imbéciles à côté. Ils n'ont rien fait à part murmurer comme il serait sympa de conclure avec 'cette fille '.

Ces hommes étaient des porcs, même pire que des porcs. Ils étaient mauvais. Ils ne savaient pas que je pouvais les entendre et j'étais heureux que Bella n'en soit pas capable. Ils allaient poser problème et je devais nous faire sortir d'ici avant que ça n'arrive. Bella remis sa tête contre ma poitrine.

**« Bella, es-tu prête à partir, Darlin' ? » **Je lui demandai juste assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent. Je n'avais pas été assez prudent. J'aurai du garder cette conversation privée.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda.

**« PRENEZ UNE CHAMBRE ! »** lança un des hommes. Honnêtement, je fus surpris qu'il mette tant de temps avant de dire quelque chose. Ils venaient juste de décider d'un plan, nous faire sortir et se débarrasser de moi pour l'avoir. Elle hocha la tête signalant qu'elle était prête à partir. Et maintenant quoi ? Est-ce qu'on essaye d'attendre qu'ils sortent ou est-ce qu'on part avant eux, ils pourraient alors mettre leur plan à exécution ?

Je devais éloigner Bella d'eux. Juste à ce moment, mon téléphone bipa, indiquant un message.

_**Alice : Envoie-la aux toilettes.**_

Pour gagner du temps, je montrai le texto à Bella. Elle cessa tout mouvement et regarda le téléphone comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu. Finalement, elle me regarda dans les yeux et je lui fis un signe de tête tout en lui désignant du menton la direction des toilettes. Elle regarda les hommes par-dessus son épaule, puis vers les toilettes et revint à moi. Très lentement, elle se leva, posa sa tasse et s'éloigna.

Le plus petit des deux se leva aussitôt qu'elle eut le dos tourné. Je me plaçai devant lui.

**« Où penses-tu aller ? »** je grognai et plissai mes yeux. Je sais combien je peux avoir l'air effrayant. J'espérai que ce serait suffisant. Il me regarda simplement et plissa ses yeux. Il jeta un regard vers les toilettes et répondit, **« à ton avis ? Je dois aller chier. » **L'autre mec restait assis mais je pouvais sentir sa nervosité. Tous les deux transpiraient la luxure et le mec devant moi était agité.

**« Je crois que je vois et que tu peux attendre » **déclarai-je d'un ton menaçant.

Je pense que ces deux hommes étaient un peu trop alcoolisés pour saisir la nuance. Aussi, quand le deuxième allait pour rejoindre son ami, je décidai que j'avais assez joué. Je leur envoyai une bonne dose de peur, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus. Alors que l'autre gars se levait, il essaya d'agir difficilement, d'ailleurs il ne cachait même pas ses intentions.

**« Nous allons te prendre cette jolie petite chose et il n'y a aucune putain de chose que tu puisses faire pour ça, mec ! »** dit-il.

Je souris. La peur s'accentuait alors que je faisais un pas vers eux.

**« Vous devrez foutre le camp avant qu'elle ne revienne et je ne veux jamais vous revoir. C'est clair ? Si je peux, ne serait-ce que vous sentir, ça ira mal pour vous !**** » **Dis-je, un maximum de venin dans la voix.

Ils tremblaient mais leurs cerveaux ne fonctionnaient pas bien aujourd'hui. Le premier que j'avais arrêté leva le poing et le balança vers moi. Je l'évitai facilement, mais c'était clair que leur peur ne se manifestait pas par la fuite mais par l'attaque. Merde !

**« Dehors ! »** leur aboyai-je.

Ils hésitèrent et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Ils me suivirent. Je cessai de les apeurer avec les émotions. J'allais régler ça à l'ancienne.

Nous allâmes au coin de la rue, dans l'allée derrière le café. J'avais laissé mon téléphone sur la table, espérant que Bella comprendrait qu'il fallait qu'elle reste sur place. Je ne savais comment j'allais faire. Les tuer ? Juste les blesser ? Le seul à nous avoir vus était le jeune boutonneux.

Je devais retourner vers Bella. Ça devait être rapide. Je me tournai vers eux.

**« Bon les gars, on peut faire ça à la manière douce ou à la manière forte. »**

Ils se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers moi.

**« La manière forte » **dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Je soupirai.

Ils s'avancèrent tentant de m'intimider. Je soupirai de nouveau. Ils levèrent tous les deux le poing et s'élancèrent sur moi. Je bondis en arrière sans les toucher et ils tombèrent tous deux par terre. Ouèp, ils étaient bourrés et débiles. Ça allait être facile. Ils se bousculaient pour se relever. Je restais à les regarder trébucher sur eux-mêmes.

**« Petit minable ! » **hurla le plus petit.

Je le fixai simplement. Puis avec d'un petit sourire narquois, je dis **« Crétin, tu réalises que je ne vous ai pas touché, pas vrai ? »**

Il me regarda, incrédule, comme si c'était impossible. Je devais retrouver Bella et je ne pouvais pas m'amuser avec ces trous du cul plus longtemps. Je m'avançai.

**« Vous devez apprendre quelques manières et je vais vous les enseigner. Vous êtes irrespectueux envers les femmes. Je vais donc vous montrer ce que c'est qu'être utilisé et maltraité. » **Dis-je les dents serrées. Ils avaient peur. Bien.

Je m'approchai d'eux. Le plus grand balança un coup de poing alors que l'autre reculait. Je saisis son poing et le comprimai, pas assez forte pour briser les os mais assez pour que la douleur le mette à genoux.

**« Maintenant écoute, stupide petite merde. Tu laisses ma copine tranquille et toutes les femmes d'ailleurs. Toi et ton pote là, vous n'êtes rien que des tas de merde et je vous tuerai si je vous revois, suis-je bien clair ? »** Je grognai, doucement mais assez fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre tous les deux. Je frappai légèrement le type au visage, lui cassant la mâchoire et lui envoyai une dose de léthargie pour l'assommer.

L'autre gars regardait, figurant que j'allais juste l'assommer. Je fis un pas vers lui et il recula. Le con. J'avançai un peu plus vite. Il ne s'enfuit pas, il recula et trébucha sur des ordures. Il tomba et je ne perdis pas de temps, je marchais aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible et arriva sur lui, lui brisant le nez et probablement la pommette. Puis je l'assommai également. J'ai fait ça rapidement. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Bella ne me cherche.

Je déplaçai les deux gars plus loin dans l'allée et déchirai leurs vêtements. Ils allaient se réveiller cassés et dans une situation très compromettante. Je plaçai leurs corps en position de cuillère et utilisai des bandes faites à partir de leurs vêtements pour les attacher étroitement ensemble. Grace à ma nature vampirique, tout ça me pris environ une minute. Je devais rejoindre Bella après tout.

Comme je le soupçonnais, Bella trépignait nerveusement devant le café, dehors dans le froid, tenant mon téléphone. Quand j'arrivais au coin de la rue, elle me vit et me fit sentir son soulagement. C'était bien de sentir ça venant d'elle, pourtant, alors que j'approchais, le sentiment disparut. Elle ne me sourit pas, ne parla pas mais me regarda. Elle me tendit mon téléphone.

Je regardai l'écran, il y avait un message ouvert.

_**Alice : Reste là.**_

J'hochai la tête, reconnaissant qu'elle ait envoyé ce message et que Bella l'ait eu. Elle me regarda attentivement. Je savais ce qu'elle cherchait. Les avais-je tués ? Je laissai faire. Je ne dis rien. Je fixai ses yeux vides. Autrefois océans de chocolat en fusion, maintenant plats, sans vie, vides. Je la fixai, simplement, et la laissai regarder mes yeux noirs. Cette couleur avait pris le dessus alors que nous étions encore assis dans le café, à cause de ma colère envers ces types. Ils n'auraient vraiment pas du nous suivre. Quelqu'un allait devoir les trouver, ils ne pourraient pas se sortir de cette situation eux-mêmes. Je rigolai en réalisant que ce serait surement le Barista quand il irait jeter les poubelles.

Je pouvais jouer son jeu. Je savais qu'elle avait froid et ce silence devenait ridicule. Alors nous attendions. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle attendait que mes yeux reprennent leur couleur or mais dès que ce fut fait, elle se détendit un tant soit peu et rentra dans le café. Moi, je restais là. Elle attendait pour voir s'ils devenaient rouges ou or ? Elle pensait que je les avais tués.

Je ne comprenais pas cette femme !

Je décidai d'envoyer un message à Alice pour la remercier puis je suivis Bella à l'intérieur.

Elle était assise dans la chaise où j'étais au départ et buvait son chocolat chaud. Je décidai de jouer avec elle. Je marchai jusqu'à elle et baissa la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait le regard fixe, droit devant, à hauteur de mes jambes. Je la saisis sous les bras, faisant attention de ne pas la blesser ou renverser son chocolat et la manipulait comme une poupée de chiffon, puis je m'assis et l'installa sur mes genoux.

Elle ne dit rien mais lutta pour se relever, je ricanai.

**« Non, non, tu veux t'asseoir sur ma chaise mademoiselle, d'ailleurs tu le fais quand je ne suis pas là. »** je la regardai avec un sourire satisfait, alors que la tenais en place parce qu'elle se tortillait. Comment pouvait-elle rester sans expression sur son visage ?

Finalement, elle abandonna et s'installa. Elle m'ignora à nouveau et se remit à boire son chocolat chaud. Le Barista regardait toute la scène et dégageait une tonne de luxure. Je suppose qu'il aimerait qu'elle se tortille sur ses genoux. Je devais admettre qu'elle touchait et frottait une partie du corps qu'un peu d'attention ne dérangerait pas. Je ne devais pas penser de cette façon. Il s'agit de Bella et elle a le cœur brisé.

**« Bella, je n'ai pas tué ces hommes. »**

Je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Je suis sure qu'à cause de mes yeux noirs, elle soupçonnait encore que je les ai tués, bien qu'ils ne soient pas devenus rouges. Son corps se détendit un peu plus mais elle ne dit rien.

**« Je peux y retourner et en finir avec eux si tu veux. »**

Elle me regarda, toujours sans expression et haussa les épaules.

Elle haussa les épaules ?

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Si ces mecs lui ont fait du mal, j'y retourne et je les tue. L'ont-ils déjà blessée auparavant et les veut-elle morts ?

**« Bella, tu les connais ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? » **Je posai deux questions à la fois dans un but, avoir autre chose qu'un hochement de tête ou un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse. Elle me regarda un long moment. J'arquai un sourcil, attendant une réponse.

**« Ils m'ont attaquée l'année dernière, ce sont les hommes…. »** Elle ne pouvait pas finir. Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire. Fuckward nous avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais pour les tuer cette nuit-là, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. Maintenant j'étais furieux. Ils ont essayé de l'agresser deux fois !

**« Bella, c'est bon Darlin', je sais de quoi tu parles. Je ne les ai pas tués, mais ils méritent de mourir pour toutes les choses qu'ils ont faites aux femmes. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. »**

Comme j'avais mis leurs habits en lambeaux, j'avais leurs portefeuilles. Je savais qui ils étaient et où ils vivaient. Et j'avais un plan.

**« Je ne vais pas répandre leur sang, Darlin' je ne veux pas de cette saleté en moi et je ne serai pas leur bourreau, mais justice sera faite, je te promets. »**

Elle me regarda, sans expression, mais je supposais qu'elle avait un air interrogatif. En d'autres termes, qu'allais-je faire ?

Je soupirai **« allons manger un bout Darlin ', et je t'expliquerai sur le chemin du retour, ok ? »**

Elle acquiesça et se tourna pour finir son chocolat.

**« Veux-tu emporter le mien ? Je te promets que je n'y ai pas touché »** dis-je en souriant. Elle fit non de la tête, je jetai donc mon gobelet dans une poubelle au passage.

Alors que nous nous éloignions du bar, passant devant l'allée, des grognements et des gémissements nous parvinrent de là-bas. Bella leva les yeux vers moi et se rapprocha un peu plus. Je lui souris, sachant exactement comment les deux crétins allaient être retrouvés, et passai mes bras autour de ses épaules. Je crois que je cherchais n'importe quelle excuse pour la toucher, la tenir. Je n'aurai pas du la prendre sur mes genoux plus tôt. D'ailleurs, j'avais espérer qu'elle aurait dit quelque chose à se sujet plutôt que gigoter puis abandonner.

Je n'avais pas à mettre mes bras autour des ses épaules maintenant mais j'aimais sentir la chaleur t la proximité de son petit corps. Elle était quand même si mince. Je crois qu'elle est plus fragile aujourd'hui qu'elle ne la jamais été. Elle pesait probablement 40 kilos toute mouillée.

**« Bella, le restaurant chinois, ça te va, pas vrai ? » **elle hocha la tête.

Dieu merci ! J'espère que ça signifie qu'elle va manger. Carlisle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop la forcer cependant. Apparemment, quand les personnes cessent de se nourrir, leur estomac rétrécit et elles ne peuvent plus ingurgiter autant de nourriture qu'avant. Mais ça a eu l'air de bien aller avec les œufs ce matin. Il ne me semblait pas que nous ayons fait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui et elle avait dormi un moment après s'être évanouie. Et honnêtement, je l'avais maintenue dans cet état parce qu'elle en avait besoin.

Nous arrivâmes au Chinois, c'était un buffet, je devais donc payer un repas pour moi,même si je n'avais pas prévu de manger. Je ne discutai pas et payai. Nous trouvions un vestiaire pour poser nos vestes puis j'allais avec Bella aux différents buffets. Elle ne parla pas mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle n'a pas contesté non plus.

Elle se fit une assiette avec des roulés, du poulet à l'orange, du riz et des sushis. Bien que ça avait l'air assez bon, ça ne sentait pas aussi bon et je n'avais pas envie d'en connaitre le goût. Je pris deux sushis pour moi dans une petite assiette. Je choisis le même genre qu'elle au cas où elle les voudrait. Je doutais qu'elle mange toute sa nourriture. Je me maudissais silencieusement d'emmener une anorexique à un buffet, d'après mes précédents cours de psycho, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Pourtant, techniquement, elle n'était pas anorexique, me le rappelai-je. Elle est déprimée. Elle ne se préoccupe pas de son poids, elle n'a juste aucun appétit. Voila la différence. Je pensais que nous pourrions parler un peu. Il y avait quelques autres personnes dans le restaurant, un peu bruyantes, j'espérais donc que nous passerions inaperçus.

Bien sur, je pensais ironiquement, un petit sourire sur le visage, 'qui ne remarquerait pas le vampire et le zombie au restaurant chinois ?' ouais, ça fait genre mauvaise sitcom là. Bella attira mon attention avec ses yeux vides et pencha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre mon monologue interne et voulait savoir ce que je trouvais amusant. De toutes façons, je savais qu'elle ne trouverait pas ça très marrant. Je secouai la tête.

**« Alors Bella, voudrais-tu faire autre chose ce soir ? »**

Lentement, elle mangeait son assiette, j'en étais content. Il ne semblait pas qu'elle allait me faire manger une deuxième fois aujourd'hui. J'effectuai mentalement une petite dance de la joie à cette pensée.

Elle continuait de me regarder et secoua sa tête négativement. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je n'avais pas envie de la ramener chez elle. Je ne voulais pas fermer la porte à clé. Mais ce fut une longue journée pour elle, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. J'allais lui donner un choix à faire mais en fin de compte ce n'était pas une option.

**« Bella, il y a un film que j'aimerais voir et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Tu veux y aller ce soir ou demain ? »**

Franchement, je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait en ce moment mais j'allais l'emmener quelque part. Elle me regarda, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je la fixai attendant une réponse de sa part et j'allais péter un plomb si je n'en obtenais pas une. J'essayais de lui faire un regard qui ferait bien passer le message, genre tu ferais mieux de répondre ou sinon.

Elle se tendit, regarda la table et dit tout doucement **« demain ».**

**« Alors, c'était si difficile à dire, Darlin ? »** Je lui demandai parce qu'elle semblait avoir eu de la difficulté à le dire. Puis je réalisai que nous n'avions jamais terminé la discussion responsable de son évanouissement. Celle où je lui avais dit ' Bella, je ne pars jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, mon cœur. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu vives « comme ça »' et elle avait déconnecté.

Nous avions toujours besoin d'avoir cette conversation. Je devais trouver un film à aller voir demain. Je devais m'occuper des deux bâtards que j'avais laissés dans l'allée. Et je devais m'assurer que Bella passe une bonne nuit. Je ne me suis jamais sentie typiquement occupé mais apparemment, Bella était une grosse occupation. Non, pas Bella, mais la sauver des ses démons intérieurs, si. Je gémis intérieurement. J'avais pas mal de boulot.

Juste à ce moment, mon téléphone signala que j'avais un message.

* * *

Alors que dire après ce chapitre...si vous demandez où je voudrais être là tout de suite je vous répond : **cheminée, fauteuil, genoux confortables et bras forts de Jasper**, franchement ça me va! Et vous?


	5. Chapter 5

******L'auteur de cette fic est Mynxi, je traduis simplement.**

**Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, l'histoire commence à prendre forme.**

**MMEV : **effectiement ils se rapprochent mais vraiment petit à petit et pour le moment c'est plutôt difficile de savoir ce que pense Bella.

* * *

**Saving Bella Chapitre 5**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 4 _

_Nous avions toujours besoin d'avoir cette conversation. Je devais trouver un film à aller voir demain. Je devais m'occuper des deux bâtards que j'avais laissés dans l'allée. Et je devais m'assurer que Bella passe une bonne nuit. Je ne me suis jamais sentie typiquement occupé mais apparemment, Bella était une grosse occupation. Non, pas Bella, mais la sauver des ses démons intérieurs, si. Je gémis intérieurement. J'avais pas mal de boulot._

_Juste à ce moment, mon téléphone signala que j'avais un message._

_

* * *

_

Alors que je ramenais Bella chez elle, je lui fis savoir que je reviendrai l'aider pour dormir. De toute façon, elle savait déjà que je l'avais aidée.

**« Bella, je vais aller chez moi et m'occuper de quelques trucs, mais je serai de retour à temps pour t'aider à dormir, ok Darlin' ? »**

Je savais que je lui laissais la possibilité de choisir, bien que j'eue prévu de le faire qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle hocha la tête et sauta hors du pick-up. Je la regardai rentrer dans la maison. Les lumières étaient éclairées, Charlie était là.

Pendant que nous étions au restaurant, j'avais décidé qu'elle en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui et que nous pourrions parler d'avantages demain matin. Elle était d'accord pour que je revienne le lendemain ce qui nous permettrait de discuter. Evidemment, elle fit un simple signe de la tête pour dire oui. Il fallait sérieusement qu'elle se mette à parler ou j'allais faire un anévrisme. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible pour un vampire mais peut-être que je devrais vérifier auprès de Carlisle, parce que cette femme est en train de me tuer. Généralement, je suis plutôt quelqu'un de calme mais faut pas exagérer.

J'arrivai à la maison et appelai Emmett. Il fallait savoir ce qu'il entendait par venir ici. Je suppose que j'aurai du savoir qu'il voudrait voir Bella. Il était aussi triste qu'Alice d'être parti en la laissant. Il était vraiment protecteur envers elle. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'elle pète les plombs au chinois donc quand j'ai reçu le texto, je l'ai ignoré. Je n'ai pas répondu et ne lui ai pas dit de quoi il s'agissait même si je suis sur qu'elle était curieuse.

_**Emmett : je viens voir ma p'tite sœur !**_

Je vérifiai encore mes textos pour être sur que je n'avais rien loupé. Pas que ce soit déjà arrivé. Etre un vampire assure de pouvoir entendre et sentir des choses qui pourraient échapper à d'autres personnes, mais je me sens détraqué à proximité de Bella. Peut-être parce que je ne peux pas ressentir ses émotions ! Je composai le numéro d'Emmett.

**« Quoi de neuf frangin ? » **répondit-il. Je roulai mes yeux. Il semblait si heureux et je ne sentais rien d'autre. Ça allait être chouette de l'avoir ici. Il était réellement joyeux la plupart du temps et son enthousiasme était le bienvenu.

**« Emmett, j'ai eu ton message. Désolé, j'étais avec Bella et je n'ai pas répondu. »** dis-je sérieusement.

**« Mec ! Je sais ! Alice lui a envoyée un SMS, t'as oublié. De toute façon, Rose et moi sommes en route. Carlisle a dit qu'elle était malade. Qu'est-ce qui se passe mec ? » **Je pouvais dire qu'il était énervé et inquiet juste à l'entendre.

Je savais que Rose n'était pas une fan de Bella et je n'étais pas très content qu'elle vienne avec Emmett mais l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Je racontais l'histoire de Bella sans rien oublier. Je voulais que Rose sache pour les deux hommes, pas parce qu'elle voudrait les tuer mais en espérant qu'elle aurait un peu de sympathie pour Bella. Aucun d'eux ne m'interrompit avant la fin.

**« Mec ça craint ! » **dit Emmett d'un ton grave.

'Sa bonne humeur est bien vite retombée' pensai-je ironiquement.

**« Je sais » **répondis-je. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de dire à Rose d'être gentille mais je sentais que je devais dire quelque chose.

**« Rose »** elle me coupa.

**« Jasper, je sais ok… je sais. » **je n'étais pas bien sur de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et mon hésitation suffit à ce qu'elle m'explique.

**« Je sais, je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec Bella. Bordel, c'est à cause d'elle qu'on a déménagé… »**

**« Rooossee ! » **je l'avertis d'un grognement.

**« Laisse-moi finir ! »** cria-t-elle.

J'attendis.

**« Je ne suis pas une fan de Bella d'accord. Mais elle est malade, et elle a vraiment l'air d'être au plus mal et c'est à cause de nous. Je ne l'aimais pas parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle perturbe notre famille. C'est trop tard pour ça. Et Fuckward » **elle ricana **« comme tu l'appelles…a l'air de l'avoir vraiment foutu en l'air. Personne ne mérite ce par quoi elle passe. J'en ai parlé avec Emmett pendant le trajet, je lui ai promis et je te promets la même chose, je ne serai pas méchante avec Bella, plus. »**

J'étais médusé, et n'allais pas avoir à batailler. J'étais soulagé.

**« Merci Rose »** dis-je avec le sourire.

**« Merci bébé »** ajouta Emmett.

**« Maintenant, qu'en est-il des deux abrutis dont tu t'es occupés Jazz ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Oh ouais, j'avais encore ce problème à régler. Je lui parlai de mon plan et bien que ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle convint que c'était assez bien.

**« Oh Alice vient juste de m'envoyer un SMS »** dit Rose.

Nous attendions qu'elle nous le lise.

**« Tout ce que ça dit c'est :' je m'en suis directement chargé pour vous les gars, occupez-vous juste de Bella. ' Est-ce qu'elle parle des crétins ? » **Un autre texto arriva **« oui »** lit Rose.

Nous ricanions. Fiez-vous à Alice. Je suis sure qu'elle a préparé ça dès que j'ai pris la décision de le faire.

Ça me faisait penser. **« Comment ça se fait qu'Alice n'est pas avec vous ? » **demandai-je.

**« Elle a dit que se ne serait pas bon pour elle de se montrer aujourd'hui »** répondit Rose. **« C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit, sans plus de détails. »**

J'hochai la tête, même s'ils ne le voyaient pas. Alice avait une raison pour chaque chose qu'elle faisait.

**« Alors, quand est-ce que vous arrivez ? » **demandai-je.

**« Sans doute demain vers midi. Je suis complètement excité de voir ma petite sœur. Penses-tu qu'elle sera contente de nous voir ? » **Il commença tout euphorique mais à sa dernière question, on sentait l'angoisse arriver. Je me sentais presque mal pour lui. Il aimait sincèrement Bella et n'avait pas envie d'être rejeté.

**« Je pense que c'est mieux si je lui fait savoir que vous venez. Je ne peux pas dire quelle sera sa réaction. Généralement, elle n'en a pas et je ne peux pas sentir ses émotions quand elle est éveillée, alors j'en sais rien. » **Répondis-je honnêtement. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser trop espérer, il aurait le cœur brisé.

**« Wow, c'est à ce point hein ? J'espérais que tu exagérais les choses, Jazz »** dit-il calmement.

**« Non. Honnêtement il n'y pas de mots pour le décrire. Elle est comme morte à l'intérieur Em, et extérieurement, ça n'en est pas loin. Putain, elle a l'air plus morte que nous. »** Je soupirai. **« Je dois la sauver, tout est de ma faute » **dis-je, morose.

**« Non ! »**

**« Arrête ! »**

Rose et Emmett hurlèrent tous les deux simultanément. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour eux. Alice était fatiguée d'entendre ça. Tout le monde en avait marre. Je me blâmais pour avoir détruit cette famille. Franchement, je me moquais bien qu'Edward nous ait quitté mais pas Esmée et Carlisle. Alice et lui avait un lien particulier grâce à leur don. Emmett, Rose et moi étions proches, donc il était logique qu'ils viennent, pour m'aider avec Bella.

Serions-nous assez de trois pour la sauver. Je regardai l'horloge, il se faisait tard. Je mis fin à ma conversation avec Emmett et Rose et pris le chemin de la résidence Swan. Tous les deux allaient passer une bonne nuit. Bella et moi devions parler demain matin.

Quand j'arrivais, sa fenêtre était entrouverte, elle m'attendait. J'écoutais et constatais que Charlie ronflait dans sa chambre. J'écoutais Bella, elle était aussi dans sa chambre, le rythme cardiaque et la respiration calmes, mais ne percevais aucune émotions. Merde, elle est réveillée.

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je peux la plonger dans un sommeil profond et on règlera ça demain matin. Je sais pourtant qu'elle sera probablement furieuse. En y repensant, elle m'a remercié pour l'avoir aider la nuit dernière. Peut-être que ça ira finalement. Je souris. Je ne vais pas passer par la fenêtre. Je vais utiliser la porte d'entrée comme une personne normale. Je ne suis pas un singe. Pas que ce soit difficile, c'est juste une question de principe.

J'allai vers la porte et utilisai la clé cachée, que je l'avais vu prendre hier, pour entrer. Je montai silencieusement à l'étage et envoyai une vague de léthargie sur Charlie. Il avait aussi besoin de dormir. Il ronfla plus profondément alors je me dirigeai vers la porte de Bella. Je savais que j'allais lui faire peur, je décidai donc de lui faire savoir que j'étais là avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je projetai une vague de joie, comme je savais qu'elle pouvait le ressentir. J'attendis.

**« Jasper ? » **appela-t-elle, puis j'ouvris la porte. Elle ne sursauta pas, ne bougea pas. Elle était face à moi, dos à la fenêtre.

Je lui souris. **« Bonsoir, Darlin'. Que fais-tu encore debout ? »**

Toujours ce regard morne. Le regard de la douleur, mais pas la simple douleur, de celle à détruire son âme. Ça me fend le cœur de voir cette expression. Je projetai toujours de la joie et j'ajoutai une petite quantité de calme pour la relaxer. J'attendais une réponse. Tout semblait être au ralenti avec elle.

**« Je t'attendais »** répondit-elle finalement d'une toute petite voix.

Je lui souris. **« Bien je suis là maintenant Darlin', prête pour dormir ? »**

Elle bailla légèrement, de façon adorable, et hocha la tête. Est-ce que je venais juste de penser que son bâillement était adorable ? Adorable ? Ok, mettre cette information de côté pour plus tard, quand elle dormira. Je devais la toucher, pour savoir si elle allait bien. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'humour, ça faisait briller ses yeux, même brièvement. Bien sur, il y avait toujours de la colère mais j'allais éviter cette émotion. En route pour l'humour.

Je m'avançais du côté du lit d'où elle me faisait face. **« Bonne nuit mon cœur » **je murmurai à son oreille, elle frissonna.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. **« Bonne nuit Jasper » **répondit-elle doucement, se demandant surement pourquoi j'étais penché au-dessus d'elle. Je souris. Je lui envoyai mon humour puis plaçai mes mains de chaque côté d'elle et rabattis rapidement la couverture sous son corps, de ses épaules à ses pieds. Je le fis à ma vitesse, donc ce fut terminé avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

Mon regard se reporta sur son visage un fois terminé et je fus choqué. Ses yeux étaient presque brillants. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux mais il y avait cette lueur. Un petit sourire se dessina au coin des ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait. Merde, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas la ressentir. Elle se mordit la lèvre très légèrement, presque comme si elle ne voulait pas que le remarque.

**« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi pleures-tu Darlin' ? » **

Je m'agenouillai à côté du lit et nous fûmes face à face. Elle ne bougea pas pour se dégager, elle resta allonger là, me regardant de ses yeux larmoyants. Merde, je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer. Je m'amusai.

**« Chérie ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je m'amusai. Je suis désolé. »**

Tout en la suppliant des yeux, je me demandai si je devais continuer d'utiliser des petits noms affectueux. Pourquoi ne me répondait-elle pas ? Quatre minutes passèrent, à juste nous fixer l'un l'autre. Finalement, elle déglutit et murmura **« merci », **en fermant les yeux.

Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues coulèrent. Je crois qu'une partie de mon cœur mort et froid s'est brisé à chacune d'elles. Je m'en foutais, je devais arranger ça. Et si je tombe amoureux d'elle en chemin, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la toucher, pour tenter de la réconforter. Alors je fis ce que n'importe qu'el homme aurait fait, j'essuyai ses larmes de mes pouces et posai un baiser sur son nez.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Je lui souris chaleureusement et secoua ma tête, répondant à sa question muette. Non, elle ne devait s'inquiéter de rien. Elle ferma les yeux et j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre. C'était plus facile d'atteindre Charlie de cette façon. Je me blottis contre elle et attira son corps recroquevillé contre le mien. Elle se tendit durant une seconde. Je murmurai **« tout va bien Bella, dors. Je suis là, nous parlerons demain. »**

Elle se relaxa un peu et je la rapprochai un peu plus de moi. Je lui envoyai une vague de calme et de léthargie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme profondément.

Comme le jour se levait, je quittai rapidement Bella pour aller fermer la porte de sa chambre. Charlie n'avait pas besoin de me voir, coucher dans le lit avec sa fille, en sortant de sa chambre. Peu importe que ce soit de façon innocente. Je savais que je développais des sentiments pour Bella. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à ce propos. J'ai eu toute la nuit pour y penser. La conclusion à tout ça ? Oh merde et Eh bien. Ça bataillait dans ma tête et se termina par un uh-oh. Quand j'entendis Charlie ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, je partis me cacher dans le placard. Il allait probablement venir voir Bella. Il était curieux quand il vint vérifier.

Quand il referma la porte, le soulagement et le bonheur dominaient ses émotions. Ça me rendit heureux. Il avait bien dormi et il savait que Bella aussi. C'était une petite guerre de gagner. Il était 5h du matin quand j'arrêtais d'aider Bella à dormir. Il était 8h et elle dormait toujours mais elle commençait à remuer. Pendant qu'elle était restée inconsciente toute la nuit, ses émotions n'étaient rien d'autre qu'apaisement, mais maintenant arrivaient chagrin, tristesse, colère et peur. Je ne voulais pas la rendormir mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle ressente ça, je secouai alors légèrement son épaule en lui envoyant un sentiment de calme et de joie pour la réveiller. **« Bella ? Bella, Darlin' ? »**

Je me rallongeai près d'elle. Ça me semblait important d'être à la même place que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se sentit confuse, même hors d'elle pendant un moment. Une fois qu'elle eut regardé dans mes yeux, elle fut soulagée. Ça paraissait bizarre. Elle était soulagée de me voir ? Jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle avait eu peur que je ne sois parti. Putain de Fuckward ! Si jamais je mets la main sur lui, ce ne sera pas assez tôt.

Je lui souris et lui laissai ressentir mon calme. Elle avait plus d'éclat dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus aussi morts qu'avant. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient mieux aujourd'hui aussi. Maintenant nous devions juste la remplumer un peu et nous nous en occupions. Elle se blottit contre ma poitrine et referma ses yeux. Je dus rire. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle n'avait pas dormir correctement pendant des mois et maintenant elle était heureuse d'avoir pu le faire.

Aussi, je ne peux pas dire que je n'aime pas l'avoir contre moi. Sa chaleur irradie ma peau à travers la couverture. Je me sens bien. J'en ai profité toute la nuit et je vais encore y avoir droit quelques minutes. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai tenue contre ma poitrine. C'était bien. Autant je savais que c'était mal, autant c'était bon. Son sang ne me tentait pas trop malgré notre proximité mais je remarquais que c'était un peu plus difficile aujourd'hui. J'allais devoir chasser.

Ca ne faisait même pas une semaine que je m'étais nourrit, mais la proximité de Bella ainsi que son odeur et sa chaleur constante rendaient les choses un peu moins confortables. Encore que encore gérable aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'Emmett pourrait rester avec elle cette nuit pendant que j'irai chasser un peu. Oh merde, Emmett et Rose.

**« Heu…Bella ? Darlin' ? Je sais que tu es bien installée et c'est bien, mais nous devons vraiment parlé, ce qui implique que tu te joignes à la discussion. »**

Elle me regarda, les yeux toujours mornes, mais ils avaient plus de profondeur en eux. J'estimai que c'était une petite victoire.

Elle hocha la tête et se tortilla pour sortir de dessous la couette. Je ricanai, je l'avais vraiment couverte étroitement. Mais je n'allais pas l'aider à moins qu'elle ne me le demande. Je restai donc posé là, lui souriant. En soufflant de frustration, elle finit par me demander **« Jasper, peux-tu m'aider à sortir de là, s'il te plaît ? »**

Je lui souris et tirai son édredon vers le haut pour éviter de la faire rouler sur le sol. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Elle prit quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte.

**« Heu…Bella ? »**

Elle se tourna vers moi sans rien dire.

**« Je dois courir chez moi me changer » **je pointai mes vêtements d'hier **« donc je serai de retour dans une heure. Dis-moi, vais-je à nouveau prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi ? » **Je lui souris, arquant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie mais je devais savoir. Et que je sois damné si elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en train de réfléchir à la réponse. Elle se sentait un peu malicieuse et je la regardai béatement.

**« A toi de décider Jasper » **dit-elle calmement, un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Ses émotions ne me parvenaient plus, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je regardai bouche bée l'endroit où elle se tenait. Cette saleté allait encore me faire manger avec elle ! Je soupirai. Si elle mange, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je courus jusqu'à la maison, me douchai, me changeai et récupérai ma voiture. Je retournai chez les Swan une heure plus tard.

**« Jasper c'est bon de te revoir fiston ! »** appela Charlie depuis la porte d'entrée alors que je descendais de voiture. Je lui serrai rapidement la main et entrai. Il était heureux. Je pense qu'il a vu Bella. Elle n'était en aucun cas revenue à elle mais elle allait mieux.

**« Fiston, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec elle hier, elle n'a pas voulu le dire mais il y a clairement une amélioration, et elle a dormi toute la nuit. Elle a l'air beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! » **Ouais, il était heureux. Je lui souris et lui dis que je l'avais emmenée à la librairie, dans un café et au restaurant. Elle a mangé un peu. Il rayonnait, simplement.

**« Je suis désolé si j'ai eu des doutes quant à ta présence ici. Elle est en haut dans sa chambre je pense. Elle a déjà pris son petit déjeuner et a mangé aussi. »** Il exaltait.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Dieu merci, elle n'allait pas me faire manger. Je secouai la tête en pensant aux choses que je faisais pour cette femme, combien de temps ça durerait. Et je savais. ' _Complètement mordu là, Major_ ' me dit ma petite voix.

**« Devrais-je monter ? »** demandai-je.

Il n'avait pas vraiment montré qu'il allait l'appeler pour qu'elle descende. Elle devait savoir que j'étais là, Charlie avait parlé assez fort et je suis sur qu'elle avait du entendre mon pick-up se garer.

**« Oui, monte. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas recouchée. Elle est descendue ce matin, une lueur dans les yeux, elle m'a dit bonjour avant que je ne le fasse en premier, elle a mangé dès que je l'ai servie et m'a remercié d'avoir préparé le petit déjeuner. Sais-tu qu'elle n'avait pas parlé autant depuis quatre mois sans qu'on le lui demande ? »**

Je sentais que Charlie devenait morose et je détestai qu'il perde sa bonne humeur, aussi, je lui envoyai une vague d'exaltation.

**« C'est génial Charlie ! Je lui ai dit que l'emmenais au cinéma aujourd'hui, ça ne vous dérange pas ? »**

Il me regarda, il était curieux mais ne le montra pas.

**« C'est bon, fiston, sors-là de la maison. Si tu peux me rendre ma fille mieux qu'elle ne l'était à votre départ, je ne peux rien dire. »** Il me souri sincèrement. Je lui retournai son sourire et montai. Charlie ne me parlait pas mais je l'entendis marmonner ' _j'espère qu'il est prudent, je confie ma fille à SON frère '._ Il était en colère mais optimiste. Je voulais lui dire qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, mais il ne savait pas que je l'avais entendu.

Je trouvai Bella assise dans son lit en train de lire Le Portrait de Dorian Gray. Je ricanai pour moi. C'est un livre tellement approprié. Elle me regarda, ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Je vins et m'assis à côté d'elle. Je mis un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra.

**« Comment ça va, bébé ? »** je ris, lui transmettant mon humour. Après tout, j'étais légèrement sérieux quand je l'appelai bébé, je devais en jouer, en quelque sorte.

Elle me laissa sentir ses émotions. '_Merci'_ je remerciais le ciel, silencieusement. Elle s'ouvrait à moi. Elle était triste, très très triste, en colère, même perdue, mais l'humour était présent. Elle me regardait dans les yeux, son regard était encore vide mais elle revenait peu à peu.

**« Nous devons parlons, est-ce le bon moment ? »** demandai-je sérieusement.

Elle ferma le livre et le posa sur la table de chevet. Elle tourna son corps vers moi indiquant qu'elle m'écoutait mais ne dit rien.

**« Vas-tu participer à la conversation ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de parler à un arbre aujourd'hui. »** Je souris.

**« Je parlerai. »** répondit-elle doucement.

Je ressentais presque le besoin de la serrer dans mes bras pour ça, mais je m'en tenais à lui serrer la main. Elle garda sa main dans la mienne par la suite, ce qui ne m'échappa pas.

Je souris et commençai je pensais que débuter par des bonnes nouvelles était bien.

**« Darlin', j'ai quelques nouvelles avant que nous allions plus loin. J'espère que tu ne seras pas fâchée mais j'ai dit à la famille ce qui se passait. Et tu sais qu'Alice est en contact aussi. Et bien…Emmett vient te voir. »**Terminai-je rapidement.

Elle fut aussitôt furieuse, mais aussi si triste. Elle me laissait le sentir. Cependant, son visage était vide d'expression. Je vis l'éclat dans ses yeux s'affaiblir. Merde ! Elle repartait.

**« Bella, Bella, c'est bon chérie, il veut vraiment te voir. Il était si furieux et bouleverser quand nous sommes partis. Il n'a plus été le même. Il a essayé Darlin', il continuait ses blagues et ses jeux. Mais il était toujours mélancolique…nostalgique. Il t'aime réellement et est vraiment excité de te revoir. »** Je la priai de comprendre.

**« Il m'aime ? Il est excité de me voir ? Il a changé ? »** Elle commença à crier **« Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire là dedans au moins ? Est-ce que quelqu'un se soucie de ce que je veux ? »** Elle se mit à pleurer. Je la pris sur mes genoux et la serrai contre moi.

**« Bien sur que si Darlin'. Tu ne veux pas le voir ? Je peux l'appeler tout de suite et lui dire de faire demi-tour. Quoiqu'ils devraient être là dans 2 heures. »**

Elle pleurait toujours, abattue mais sa colère grandit encore.

**« Ils ? »** questionna-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Je savais que ça ne passerait pas bien. Elle ne se doutait pas que Rosalie avait changé d'opinion.

**« Heu…ouais, Emmett et Rosalie, ils sont partis hier et seront là vers midi »** dis-je penaud.

**« Rose ? Oh, c'est juste génial » **marmonna-t-elle véhément.

Anxiété, dégoût de soi et désespoir coloraient ses émotions et je me dépêchai de rétablir ça.

**« Bella, comme je te l'ai dit, tout va bien. Rose ne te déteste pas, ça n'a jamais été le cas. Elle ne voulait pas que ce qui s'est passé, arrive. »**

En quelques sortes, j'ai réussi à m'enfoncer encore un peu plus avec ça.

**« Elle SAVAIT ce qui allait se passé ? Elle SAVAIT que vous alliez ME QUITTER ? »** Elle bouillonnait.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage puis dans mes cheveux. J'étais surpris que Charlie ne soit pas monté me criant de partir. Elle hurlait et pleurait. J'écoutai Charlie et j'entendis son cœur battre légèrement plus fort, au salon. Il regardait un match quelconque à la télé. Je ne savais pas s'il ne nous écoutait pas ou s'il essayait simplement de nous ignorer, mais il projetait de la colère et de la curiosité. Je devinai donc que c'était plutôt le dernier choix.

**« Bella. Non. Ok. Non, elle ne savait pas que nous partirions. En fait, elle pensait que nous allions devoir partir parce que tu étais SA chanteuse. Puis IL a essayé d'être plus roche de toi et elle s'inquiétait qu'il puisse déraper et que nous soyons obligé de partir à cause de ça. Elle avait peur que tu ne changes la famille et tu l'as fait. Mais elle n'est plus en colère pour ça. Elle sait qu'ils t'aiment tous et qu'ils ont tous souffert aussi Darlin'. Emmett n'est plus le même, Esmée est tout le temps triste, Carlisle essaye mais il est très affecté par la tristesse d'Esmée. Alice est folle de chagrin, elle n'est plus la fille piquante que tu as connu au lycée. Et moi, et bien je dois faire face à tout ça, en plus de ma propre culpabilité d'avoir été le déclencheur de cette situation. »** Je baissai la tête honteusement et le lui fis ressentir.

**« Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je suis désolé Darlin'. Je vais essayer de réparer ça, chaque jour à compter d'aujourd'hui, si tu me le permets. Tu pourras te servir de moi et en abuser de la façon qui te plaira et jamais je ne me plaindrai. J'ai détruit ta vie. Je suis désolé. »** La dernière excuse ne fut rien de plus qu'un murmure. Je ne pouvais la regarder. Honnêtement, si j'avais pu pleurer, je crois que je l'aurai fait sur le champ. Je n'avais jamais été de ceux à pleurer devant une femme, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, avec Bella, je le pourrai. Je veux qu'elle sache combien je suis sincèrement désolé.

Elle bloqua ses émotions et je relevai les yeux vers. Juste avant qu'elle ne le fasse, la dernière chose que je ressentis fut de la culpabilité. De quoi se sentirait-elle coupable ? Bella ne fait jamais ce à quoi on s'attend. Pourtant cette fois, je m'y attendais en quelques sortes. Je la regardai dans les yeux, elle était partie. Elle regardait dans le vide. J'avais besoin qu'elle revienne. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser repartir en arrière, comme les mois précédents. Et, Oh Mon Dieu, Charlie ! Il va vouloir me tuer.

A ce moment-là, je savais qu'elle n'était plus sauvée. J'avais échoué. Mon cœur se brisa. Je ne pouvais même plus la regarder. Ce regard vide, désolé, c'était trop. Je l'ai détruite encore plus, moi, de ma faute. Mais je devais m'excuser. Elle le méritait. Je me penchai sans la regarder, la soulevai, la posai sur mes genoux, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je sanglotai. Je la tenais tout en pleurant, des sanglots secs secouaient mon corps et je murmurai **« je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé »,** encore et encore.

Elle ne réagit pas, ne parla pas, ne me rendit pas mon étreinte. C'était comme tenir une poupée de chiffon, la chaleur en plus. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas la laisser.

Puis, je les entendis se garer devant.

'Ca ne pouvait pas arriver' pensais-je. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler les sanglots. Je n'essayais même pas. Je savais seulement que je ne pouvais pas projeter ma tristesse sur Bella, elle était déjà assez détruite. Je gardais donc tout pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ce qui se passait intérieurement, mais je pouvais éviter de le partager.

**« Bella, tu as de la compagnie ! » **appela Charlie. Je savais qu'il était temps de prendre ses responsabilités.

* * *

**Alors que pensez vous de tout ça, ça vous plait toujours?**

**Emmett arrive, chouette, on va rigoler!**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute, je suis assez à cheval sur l'orthographe et j'essaye de faire au maximum pour ne pas vous "abimer" les yeux!**

**je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne nouvelle année!**

**PS: pour avoir le droit de consoler Jasper, il suffit de cliquer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Allez encore un!**

**je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise, je suis sure que Mynxi (l'auteur) l'est aussi, d'avoir des lectrices françaises! Elle était d'ailleurs ravie de passer au niveau "international", lol.**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'elles ne comprenaient pas bien la réaction de Bella mais il faut bien se rendre compte qu'elle fait une très grave dépression dont elle ne se sortira pas comme ça. Le chemin va être long et Jasper va devoir être très patient.**

**mmev : donc oui Jasper va en baver un peu mais c'est lui le vampire, hey, il peut encaisser!**

**

* * *

****Saving Bella Chapitre 6**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 5_

_Elle ne réagit pas, ne parla pas, ne me rendit pas mon étreinte. C'était comme tenir une poupée de chiffon, la chaleur en plus. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas la laisser._

_Puis, je les entendis se garer devant._

'_Ca ne pouvait pas arriver' pensais-je. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler les sanglots. Je n'essayais même pas. Je savais seulement que je ne pouvais pas projeter ma tristesse sur Bella, elle était déjà assez détruite. Je gardais donc tout pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ce qui se passait intérieurement, mais je pouvais éviter de le partager._

_**« Bella, tu as de la compagnie ! » **__appela Charlie. Je savais qu'il était temps de prendre ses responsabilités._

_

* * *

_

Je fus surpris quand Bella réagit presque immédiatement. Savait-elle qui était là ? Les attendait-elle ? Charlie disait que ses amis ne venaient plus par-là. Elle se tortilla pour se dégager de mon étreinte, ce que je laissais faire. Je la regardai, bouche bée. Ses yeux toujours absents, elle prit son pull et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée sans jamais me jeter un autre regard.

Devrais-je descendre ? Je savais qui était en bas, je pouvais les sentir.

**« Bella ? Oh non chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Lui demanda Charlie avec inquiétude. Confusion, colère et tristesse émanaient de lui. Les deux autres présents dans la pièce étaient purement en colère.

**« Que veux-tu dire Charlie ? » **demanda l'un des deux d'une voix grave de baryton. **« Elle a l'air comme d'habitude. »**

Il était perdu mais en colère, il savait que j'étais en haut. Je décidai que je devais descendre. Ça paraitrait bizarre que je reste là.

Je me déplaçai lentement vers la porte et entendis Charlie dire aux deux autres,

**« Elle allait mieux ce matin, elle est sortie hier avec Jasper, Jasper ? Hey, Jasper, viens là ! »** Appela Charlie.

J'étais déjà dans les escaliers quand il m'appela. Je levai la tête pour voir les deux hommes debout à côté de lui. Le plus petit tenait Bella dans ses bras. Je refoulai un grognement. Je ne devais pas faire ça ici, mais il devait la lâcher.

**« Jasper, je voudrais te présenter Sam »** il désigna le grand homme à peau sombre **« et Jacob »**, montrant le garçon à peau sombre qui tenait Bella. Des loups-garous. Je pourrais les sentir à 1 km à la ronde, littéralement.

Je leur fis un signe de tête mais aucun d'eux n'offrit sa main et Charlie nous jeta un regard perplexe. Il revint à Bella, les yeux tristes. Elle restait juste là, Jacob l'entourant de ses bras. Elle ne lui retournait pas son étreinte, ne le regardait pas, ne disait rien.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jasper ? »** me demanda-t-il. Tout le monde me regardait, attendant une réponse.

Je regardai Bella, désirant la sortir de son état catatonique, pendant que je parlais.

**« Nous parlions et heuuu….eh bien, j'essayais de lui expliquer combien notre départ avait affecté tout le monde dans la famille. J'ai peut-être aussi mentionné le fait qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient en route pour nous rendre une visite. »**

Je regardai Charlie, les yeux tristes. Je voulais vraiment pleurer, encore une fois. Je ne peux pas croire que tout ça se passe devant ces bâtards.

**« Alors quoi, ta famille est de retour ? Ils reviennent tous maintenant ? »** Demanda Sam avec haine. **« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que vous **_**tous**_** avez fait ? Sais-tu combien de vies vous avez détruit ici ? Sais-tu par quoi elle est passée ? Sais-tu que je l'ai retrouvé par terre dans les bois après 11heures sous la pluie ? Le sais-tu ? Hein, petite merde ? » **Il cria presque tout le temps et ses mains tremblaient. Mes yeux ne quittèrent jamais Bella alors qu'il me hurlait dessus. Je ne peux pas dire que je le lui reproche non plus.

Les bras de Jacob tremblaient également et je l'entendis grincer des dents. Il tenait toujours Bella et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Je tendis la main vers elle mais il la détourna de moi. Je regardai Sam puis Charlie qui ne comprenait visiblement pas le soucis. Je regardai Sam de nouveau et lui montrai Jacob de la tête. Je tendis encore ma main, essayant de faire comprendre à Sam que Jacob devait la lâcher. Il n'était pas prudent, je le savais.

**« Jake, mec, laisse là, il ne lui fera pas de mal avec nous autour, n'est-ce pas Jas-per ? »** il cracha mon nom. Je fis simplement non de la tête. J'allais vers Bella et la retirai gentiment par les épaules de la prise de Jacob. Ses bras se mirent à trembler encore plus et Charlie était carrément inquiet. Jacob recula d'un pas et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Je regardai Sam **« je suis désolé, nous le sommes tous. » **marmonnai-je tout en attirant Bella dans mes bras glacés.

Je devais la tenir dans mes bras. Charlie me regardait avec colère, je pouvais seulement supposer que c'était parce que nous nous passions Bella comme une canette de bière à un barbecue. Bien sur ça pouvait être parce qu'elle était redevenue comme avant que je vienne. Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde avait un regard furieux sauf Bella et moi. Elle était absente et moi, j'étais triste. Je m'en foutais que tout le monde le sache. Je savais qu'elle allait mieux et j'ai empiré les choses.

Je n'avais rien à dire alors je restai juste là, tenant Bella. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de qui la tenait dans ses bras ou même si quelqu'un le faisait. Je la rapprochai un peu plus, reposant sa tête contre mon torse, mon menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Et j'attendis. De toute façon, pourquoi ces mecs étaient-ils là ?

Presque comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, je grinçai intérieurement à cette idée, Charlie prit la parole **« depuis qu'il l'a trouvée, Sam vient toutes les semaines prendre des nouvelles de Bella »** me dit-il sérieusement.

Je hochai la tête une fois en indiquant que j'avais compris.

Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose, tout le monde me regardait.

Je regardai Sam dans les yeux, **« Merci. Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Je n'excuse pas ce qu'a fait mon **_**frè-re. **_**Je ne sais pas ce qu'IL lui a dit et aucun de nous ne savait qu'IL l'avait abandonnée dans les bois. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a deux jours quand je suis revenu et que Charlie m'a raconté toutes les horreurs qu'il y a eu depuis que nous sommes partis. »** Je projetai une légère onde de sincérité sur tout le monde. Bella devrait savoir que je faisais ça et les autres devraient, il faut l'espérer, penser que cela venait de ce que je disais. Je n'étais pas sur que les loups connaissent mon don.

Sam hocha la tête sèchement. Reconnaissant, dans la mesure où il savait, que je n'étais pas responsable de l'état de Bella. Pourtant, je connaissais la véritable histoire. Il regarda Jacob qui réussissait à se calmer mais me regardait ne projetant rien d'autre que de la haine et une absolue aversion.

**« Jake, allons-y. » **il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte sans même regarder si Jacob le suivait. Il suivait.

Charlie les suivit et les fit sortir. Je savais qu'il allait être furieux, je sentais sa colère se construire, côtoyant sa tristesse. Il en était revenu à ce qu'il ressentait le premier jour de mon retour. Merde ! J'ai tout foutu en l'air ! Ils se sont nourris, ils se sont reposés me rappelai-je. Je les ai aidés pour les choses basiques. Je devrais peut-être juste partir. J'empirais les choses maintenant.

Fuckward marquait un point, notre monde n'était pas fait pour Bella. Ce n'était pas mon boulot de ramasser les morceaux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Bella devrait être capable de l'oublier sans que j'interfère. Il nous a dit que nous partions pour son propre bien. Il n'a jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer. Il essayait de la sauver. La protéger de nous et d'elle-même. Peut-être devrais-je l'appeler. Je devrais partir d'ici et l'appeler. Il pourrait venir et réparer toute cette connerie s'il le veut. Il n'aurait jamais du la ramener à la maison. Je suis la cause de son départ. C'est mon manque de contrôle qui a engendré tout ça. Je ne devrais pas être là.

Bien sur, c'est dur de garder le contrôle de soi-même dans une pièce remplie de vampires assoiffés de sang, quand on peut ressentir leur soif. Merde, j'étais affamé. Je me sentais comme si je n'avais pas eu de faiblesse pendant des années et que son sang allait me sauver. Je n'avais pas besoin de repenser à ça. Je devais partir. Elle sera mieux sans moi.

**« Jasper » **Charlie me sorti de mes pensées. Je le regardais, il était triste. Sa colère s'était dissipée, il était seulement triste, sans espoir. J'attendais de voir s'il allait me demander de partir, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir s'il le faisait.

**« Jasper, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle allait mieux il y a une heure. Elle t'a laissé la prendre dans tes bras, c'est encore un progrès. A part Jacob, personne ne pouvait l'approcher autant, pas même moi. »** Il regarda vers le bas. **« S'il te plaît, si tu penses que tu peux l'aider, si tu peux la faire revenir, je t'en prie. »** il murmura la fin dans un profond soupir.

Je regardai l'ange dans mes bras. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais rien ne changeait. Ses mots brisèrent mon cœur froid mais elle n'y faisait même pas attention.

Quand nous étions en haut, je venais juste de lui promettre '_Je vais essayer de réparer ça, chaque jour à compter d'aujourd'hui, si tu me le permets. Tu pourras te servir de moi et en abuser de la façon qui te plaira et jamais je ne me plaindrai'._ Si je partais que je j'appelais Fuckward, je romprais cette promesse seulement une heure après l'avoir faite. Je ne peux pas l'appeler ! À quoi je pensais ? S'il se montre ici, Charlie essayera de le tuer et Bella régressera tellement qu'elle ne pourra jamais revenir. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je lui fis un signe de tête.

**« Je vais essayer » **ce fut tout que je pouvais dire. Il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de l'histoire. Il ne savait pas qu'un vampire tenait sa fille, que les deux hommes qui venaient juste de partir étaient des loups-garous. Et il ne pouvait rien savoir de tout ça.

**« Allez, viens Bella, retournons en haut. »** je me reculai et desserrai mon étreinte. Elle se tourna, monta les escaliers vers sa chambre sans même un regard en arrière pour Charlie ou moi. Elle a pu entendre tout ce qui s'est dit, mais elle a choisi de ne pas y réagir la plupart du temps. Je la suivis en silence. Quand j'arrivai dans sa chambre, elle était retournée se coucher, fixant le plafond.

C'est à peu près comme il y a deux jours quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Seulement, cette fois, je ne vais pas tout faire foirer comme je l'ai fait ce jour là. J'en ai déjà assez fait aujourd'hui. J'allais m'allonger à côté d'elle, sur la couette violette, et lui fis face. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. J'avais juste envie de la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser et tout faire disparaitre. Pouvais-je faire ça ? Est-ce que ça marcherait ? Je soupirai. Dans sa situation actuelle, ce serait profiter d'elle, elle est à peine capable de consentir à quelque chose. Je dois mettre mes hormones en veilleuse là. Est-ce que les vampires ont des hormones ?

**« Bella, Emmett and Rose seront là dans une heure environ. Dois-je les renvoyer ou non ? »** Je savais que je devais le lui demander de façon à obtenir une réponse. J'étais heureux de réfléchir tout de même rapidement là. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et le posai sur son ventre.

**« Bella, Emmett est vraiment excité de venir pour te voir. Je ne peux pas être celui qui lui dit que tu ne veux pas le voir. Donc si la réponse est non, tu ne veux pas le voir, alors appelle le toi-même s'il te plaît. » **Mes yeux allèrent d'elle au téléphone puis je me remis sur le dos. C'était un simple lit double, confortable et ça nous allait. J'attendis de nouveau.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Bella prit une décision. Elle prit le téléphone et fit défiler le répertoire jusqu'à trouver le numéro d'Emmett. J'avais tourné la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait toujours ce regard vide. Comment elle a trouvé le numéro d'Emmett me dépasse, c'était comme si elle ne voyait pas vraiment le téléphone. Elle tendit le téléphone vers moi tout en regardant toujours droit devant. Je le regardai simplement. Je n'allais pas faire ça pour elle. Si elle voulait que ce soit fait elle allait devoir se débrouiller.

Elle attendit patiemment pendant une minute jusqu'à réaliser que je ne le prendrais.

**« Pas maintenant. Plus tard »** dit-elle d'une voix monotone. Sa main me tendait toujours le téléphone.

**« Quand plus tard, Bella ? » **je ne le reprenais toujours pas.

**« demain »** répondit-elle avec seulement une seconde d'hésitation.

Ça progressait.

**« Oh non, tu le fais »** lui dis-je.

Je souriais intérieurement et je la regardais, elle devrait tourner la tête pour vérifier si j'étais sérieux.

Elle reposa le téléphone devant elle et le regarda.

**« A ce stade Bella, ils peuvent être là à tout instant »** dis-je lentement. Je m'amusai presque de son casse-tête.

Elle rejeta son bras vers moi. **« S'il te plaît ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas et ça me plaisait de la faire réagir. Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction pour me regarder après m'avoir tendu le téléphone pendant une autre minute. Ils étaient de nouveau vivants. Ma tête effectuait une petite dance de la joie alors que mon corps restait stoïque, ne trahissant pas mon état d'esprit.

**« Jasper, s'il te plaît »** elle plaça le téléphone devant moi. Son expression était toujours plate et je n'allais pas rentrer dans son jeu. Autant j'étais soucieux qu'elle soit contrariée et nerveuse, autant elle n'était pas un pantin.

**« Bella, appelle les simplement et dis leur que tu ne veux pas les voir aujourd'hui mais qu'ils peuvent venir demain. »** lui dis-je encore, appuyant mon accent du sud. Après tout, je savais que les femmes aimaient ça et j'essayais d'en jouer. Je décidai de lui envoyer une bonne dose de confiance pour l'aider à passer cet appel. Elle me regarda quand elle le sentit mais ne bougea pas. J'arquai un sourcil.

**« J'expliquerai si tu appelles »** déclara-t-elle.

Encore mieux, maintenant elle essayait de négocier avec moi.

**« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas passer ce coup de fil ? »** demandai-je franchement curieux. Je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire, mais j'étais quelqu'un de patient, je pouvais attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le bon moment.

**« Bella, tu peux essayer de me faire toutes les offres du monde, je n'appellerai pas »** dis-je pour terminer. Elle perdait vraiment du temps. Puis le téléphone vibra signalant l'arrivée d'un SMS.

_**Alice : ils seront là dans 7 minutes. Appelle Jazz.**_

Bella le lut puis me le montra, essayant de me passer le téléphone. Je souris et secouai la tête. Bella le tendit vers moi mais je repoussai sa main.

**« Elle t'a dit de le faire Jasper »** dit-elle.

Je souris encore. **« Elle n'est pas ma mère Bella, elle n'est même plus ma femme. Tu veux que ce soit fait, fais-le toute seule. Sinon, descendons les attendre. »** Je m'assis et lançai mes jambes hors du lit.

Bella me regarda. L'étincelle dans ses yeux s'élargit, elle était en colère maintenant. Je le savais. Je ne sais pas comment mais je le savais. Elle était furieuse après moi et c'était bien. Je suis sur que c'était ce qu'Alice voulait d'ailleurs, elle savait que je n'appellerais pas juste parce qu'elle m'avait dit de le faire.

Je me levai. **« Alors ? » **demandai-je en tendant mes mains vers elle.

Son regard se baissa sur le téléphone et elle appuya sur la touche appel. Je soupirai et me rassis.

**« Hey, frangin ! Quoi de neuf ? » **J'entendis Emmett mugir à travers le téléphone.

**« Jasper ? Allooo ? » **Bella recula le téléphone des son oreille parce que, ouais, Emmett parlait juste trop fort.

**« Je sais que c'est toi. Ecoutes, nous sommes presque arrivés. Est-ce qu'on doit aller chez Bella ou à la maison ? »**

Je haussai les sourcils et montrait le téléphone d'un signe de la tête lui disant silencieusement de lui répondre.

**« Emmett »** dit-elle timidement.

**« Bella ! »** cria-t-il. **« Bella, je suis en chemin petite sœur. Es-tu chez toi ? Où est Jasper ? » **Il était excité. Personne ne pouvait manquer ça dans sa voix.

**« Emmett. » **dit Bella sur le même ton.

**« Bella ? » **demanda-t-il étonné.** « Tout va bien ? Où est Jasper ? »**

Belle me regarda, me suppliant des yeux. Dieu merci, elle était de retour. Ils reflétaient ses émotions.

**« Je suis là Em »** dis-je la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Nous sommes presque là dans environ une demi heure maintenant. »**

Je souris, 7 minutes mon cul. Elle a menti pour débloquer l'impasse. Merci Alice. Le corps de Bella se détendit un peu. Je savais que la menace imminente Emmett la stressait mais il fallait le faire.

**« Allo ? Les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous me faites vraiment peur. »** Emmett était sérieux maintenant. Je montrai le téléphone à Bella pour qu'elle parle. Je n'allais pas la laisser s'en tirer.

**« Emmett, est-ce que vous pouvez venir demain plutôt ? »** demanda-t-elle catégoriquement. J'étais juste heureux qu'elle parle, je ne me souciai presque pas qu'elle ne donne aucune inflexion à sa voix. Ses yeux n'avaient plus ce vide en eux. Elle revenait à elle et je devais juste faire en sorte de garder cette porte ouverte.

**« Ummm…bien sur, pas de problème Bells. Tu as cours demain ? »**

Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Elle allait devoir aller au lycée. Et je ne pourrais pas y aller avec elle. Aucun de nous, nous étions déjà diplômés.

J'avais besoin d'un plan. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule au lycée pendant des heures. Elle pouvait régresser si vite. Je devais être là-bas avec elle. Mais comment ?

**« oui »** murmura-t-elle.

**« Ok, je te vois après alors. Jasper, t'es encore là ? »** Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de tuer son chiot.

**« Ouais, je suis là Em. Merci. Vous pouvez allez à la maison, j'y serai plus tard. A moins que Bella ne veuille que je parte maintenant ? » **Dis-je tout en l'interrogeant. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je vis un autre flash dans son regard avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes et elle fit non de la tête.

**« Bon je pense que je vais rester un moment Em. Toi et Rose, installez-vous, allez chasser si besoin. Je vais devoir y aller ce soir. »** Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Sa respiration devint légèrement plus difficile. Elle essayait de ne pas flancher.

**« Ummm…Bella ? Est-ce que tu penses que je peux passer juste une minute avant d'aller à la villa, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »**

Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Je lui lançai un regard appuyé demandant une réponse et elle secoua la tête pour dire non.

**« Heuu…Em, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée tout de suite. Va à la villa, s'il te plaît. Quoique ce soit, ça peut attendre demain, d'accord ? »** Demandai-je.

Bella se raidit en attendant la réponse. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir aujourd'hui.

**« Bien sur frangin, pas de problème » **répondit-il.** « On te verra à la maison. Fais un câlin à ma petite sœur pour moi. Bye. » **Il essaya de paraître heureux sur la fin nous pouvions tous les deux dire qu'il était blessé. Je la regardais tristement en reprenant mon téléphone.

**« Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ce que ça signifie pour lui de te voir ? »** je ne voulais pas la faire se sentir mal mais je voulais qu'elle sache que nous n'étions pas passés à autre chose.

Elle détourna sa tête alors que ses larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Je me déplaçai contre la tête de lit, me penchai en avant pour la saisir sous les bras et la ramener doucement sur mes genoux. Elle se blottit contre moi. Ça me rappelait le café. Elle se sentait en sécurité comme ça et j'en étais content. Je souhaitais simplement que ce ne soit pas parce qu'elle était triste. Je la serrai dans mes bras un moment sans rien dire. J'attendis jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent. Bien qu'elle ne pleurait pas distinctement, je pouvais sentir les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux et venaient s'échouer sur mon t-shirt.

Finalement elle s'arrêta et je l'assis la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y voir. Peur qu'elle ait fait marche arrière encore une fois. Mais non. Il y avait un peut d'éclat dans ses yeux qui me donnait espoir.

**« Veux-tu discuter ? Je pense que ça m'aiderait à comprendre tout ça si tu pouvais me dire ce qui s'est passé après ta fête jusqu'à notre départ. »** Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ça mais de quelle autre façon allait-elle le surmonter.

Un nouveau flash illumina ses yeux. Je supposai que c'était de la peur au vu du sujet. Mais peu importe, n'importe quel éclat est mieux que cette torpeur. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

**« En as-tu déjà parlé à quelqu'un Bella ? » **lui demandai-je en lui faisait sentir ma préoccupation.

Encore une fois, elle fit non de la tête. Je soupirai fortement.

**« Bella, tu dois le faire sortir. Ça te tue littéralement de garder tout ça pour toi. S'il te plaît, darlin'. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, en parlerais-tu à quelqu'un ? Je trouverai qui tu voudras. »** Mon accent du sud si prononcé en raison de mon inquiétude pour elle, je n'ai même pas remarqué tout de suite le frisson qu'il lui a provoquée.

Elle était redevenue la statue Bella. Il semblait qu'il luit fallait du temps pour prendre une décision donc je la laissais, espérant que si j'attendais assez longtemps, elle répondrait. Pourtant, après 5 minutes, l'impatience me gagna. Ça commençait à faire long.

**« Bella ? Parle-moi s'il te plaît. » **Priai-je.

L'humour. L'humour fonctionne parfois. Je descendis lentement du lit avec elle dans mes bras et la retourna au bord du lit. Elle s'assit là en me regardant, se demandant surement ce que je faisais. Je lui fis donc mon sourire spécial et m'agenouillai puis je pris ses deux mains dans les miennes.

**« Mademoiselle Bella, je vous prie de m'octroyer ce que je veux savoir. Je m'agenouille devant vous, non comme un homme en quête de vérité, mais comme un vampire désireux d'une réponse avec des mots. »** Dis-je aussi sérieusement que possible. Je riais intérieurement espérant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Ça marchait ! Ça marchait mieux que je ne l'espérais. Elle me fit une grimace mais je pense que ça devait être un sourire forcé. Elle essayait ! Dieu merci, encore ! Si je venais à me rendre là-bas, j'allais lui devoir un paquet de faveurs.

Je souris en réponse à son étrange expression et la regardai dans les yeux. Il y avait encore ce vide en eux mais j'avais eu une réponse alors je n'allais pas faire le difficile.

**« Jasper, pas aujourd'hui. Je te raconterai mais je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, ok ? » **J'acquiesçai. C'était acceptable.

**« Prête pour ce ciné alors ? » **demandai-je.

Elle sortira encore d'ici quand bien même je devrais la porter. Pas que ce soit un problème. En fait, elle hocha la tête. Je savais que je poussai ma chance mais je devais demander, **« veux-tu qu'Em et Rose nous rejoignent là-bas ou nous y allons juste nous ? »**

J'essayai d'éviter des questions qui avaient oui ou non comme réponse pour la faire parler. Elle a une belle voix et j'ai envie de l'entendre un peu plus.

Je n'allais pas lui donner toute la journée pour réfléchir. Après une minute je la relançai.

**« Bella ? »**

**« Oui, je suppose qu'ils peuvent nous retrouver là-bas, mais juste pour le cinéma et tu les appelles. » **

J'étais surpris. Elle a parlé, elle a posé des conditions et fait une demande. Même sans inflexion dans la voix, ce son me rendit heureux. Je sortis mon téléphone. Emmett allait être en extase. Je les appelai. Après son cri bruyant, je leur dis de nous rejoindre au cinéma de Port Angeles et nous choisirons un film. Je leur dis aussi qu'ils étaient juste invités pour le film, par ailleurs ils pourraient la voir le lendemain.

J'espérai qu'il avait compris ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Si non, je suis Rose avait saisi et espérai qu'elle pourrait lui expliquer. Bella ne voulait pas parler.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre? La situation se débloque un peu, Jasper a réussi a fair sortir Bella de sa coquille.

Maintenant , place à la rencontre avec Emmett et Rosalie, comment cela va-t-il se passé?

Quant à jacob et sam, à votre avis?

Pour me faire un joli KDO, y a le petit bouton plus bas (je ne suis pas très gourmande, vous voyez)!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vous vouliez savoir comment allait se passez la rencontre avec emmett et Rosalie, on y est, alors plus de blabla, j vous laisse lire!**_

_Rien ne m'appartient_

_**Mmev : **_Emmett adore Bella, il va être très présent pour elle et effectivement il est très touché par ce qui lui arrive et ses réactions. Jacob reste un loup donc...

**Diana : **Emmett reste Emmett, un clown au coeur tendre!

* * *

_**Saving Bella chapitre 7**_

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 6_

_Je n'allais pas lui donner toute la journée pour réfléchir. Après une minute je la relançai. _

_**« Bella ? »**_

_**« Oui, je suppose qu'ils peuvent nous retrouver là-bas, mais juste pour le cinéma et tu les appelles. » **_

_J'étais surpris. Elle a parlé, elle a posé des conditions et fait une demande. Même sans inflexion dans la voix, ce son me rendit heureux. Je sortis mon téléphone. Emmett allait être en extase. Je les appelai. Après son cri bruyant, je leur dis de nous rejoindre au cinéma de Port Angeles et nous choisirons un film. Je leur dis aussi qu'ils étaient juste invités pour le film, par ailleurs ils pourraient la voir le lendemain._

_J'espérai qu'il avait compris ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Si non, je suis Rose avait saisi et espérai qu'elle pourrait lui expliquer. Bella ne voulait pas parler._

* * *

Quand je mis fin à la conversation avec Emmett et Rose, je regardai vers Bella. Elle semblait tendue mais encore principalement absente et renfermée. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait accepté de voir Emmett, il aurait fait la vie à Rose jusqu'à demain et je suis sur qu'il m'aurait tapé sur les nerfs cette nuit aussi. Je pris la main de Bella et parti vers le rez-de-chaussée. Parler était futile à cet instant. Mais j'espérais montrer à Charlie qu'elle avait repris le dessus. J'avais besoin qu'il voit qu'elle allait mieux, que je ne l'avais pas détruite encore plus.

Arrivés en bas, je cherchai Charlie dans le salon et la cuisine. J'entendais les battements de son cœur, il était dans le garage. Je dirigeai donc Bella par là-bas sans lui demander ni ne la regarder. Je ne sais pas si elle avait une idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire mais peu importe. Je devais l'amener tout de suite vers Charlie et elle suivit. J'ouvris la porte menant au garage. Je le trouvai à sa table de travail, des poissons étalés de partout. Je lui souris et avançai.

Il avait un regard qui reflétait la curiosité qu'il ressentait, accompagnée d'espoir. Quand nous arrivions à sa hauteur, j'attirai Bella à mes côtés et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil qui parut peut-être réprobateur mais il était fort curieux. Il regarda Bella et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il l'avait vu lui aussi.

**« Bella, voudrais-tu dire à ton père ce que nous faisons ? »** Lui demandai-je en la regardant.

Charlie me jeta un regard, l'espoir qu'il ressentait grandissait considérablement puis son regard se porta sur Bella. Les émotions qu'il me donnait me faisaient presque penser à Alice s'il n'y avait cette tristesse et cette colère sous-jacentes. Elle le regarda, puis se tourna vers moi et revint à lui. Je pouvais voir et sentir qu'il était juste heureux qu'elle le regarde directement.

**« Nous allons au cinéma »** dit-elle simplement. Charlie et moi lui sourîmes.

Il l'écarta de mes bras et l'attira à lui pour un gros câlin, ce que je comprenais. Quand il la relâcha, il maintint sa prise sur ses bras.

**« C'est formidable bébé ! Quel film ? »** Il était heureux.

**« Ummm…. »** Elle me regarda et haussa les épaules. Je ricanai.

**« Nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté de ça. Je pense que nous verrons ce qu'il y a sur place. »** Expliquai-je à Charlie.

**« Bella, peux-tu lui dire qui vient avec nous ? » **Charlie la regarda à nouveau et ses yeux brillèrent encore.

**« Emmett et Rose » **dit-elle.

**« Quand serez-vous de retour ? Vous allez manger dehors ? »**

Cette fois, je haussai les épaules et me déchargeai sur Bella. J'allais lui faire dire plus que huit mots. J'étais content qu'il ait posé une question. Elle nous regardait chacun notre tour. Je savais qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'éviter de parler. Je n'étais pas sur de savoir pourquoi elle pensait qu'elle devait se taire. Nous attendions. Je crois que Charlie était habitué à ce petit jeu aussi. Enfin elle répondit.

**« Je pense que nous serons rentrés à temps pour manger papa. »**

Charlie me regarda en souriant.

**« Est-ce que toi, ton frère et ta sœur voulez vous joindre à nous pour le repas, Jasper ? » **Il semblait presque plein d'espoir à l'idée que je sois dans les parages.

Je regardai Bella.

Les merveilles ne cesseraient pas. Elle trouva un moyen de communiquer avec moi sans utiliser la parole ou les expressions faciales. Elle me fit ressentir son excitation et son envie. Je lui souris mais regardai Charlie.

**« Je serai avec vous pour le diner mais Emmett et Rose ont probablement besoin de temps pour s'installer, Rose s'occupera d'Emmett. »**

Je sentis sa gratitude. Elle communiquait. Simplement, pas de la façon à laquelle je m'attendais.

Je voulais quand même qu'elle m'explique comme elle faisait pour permuter le partage ou non de ses émotions comme ça. Elle est humaine. Elle ne devrait pas être capable de faire ça. Elle referma la porte de ses émotions une fois sa tâche accomplie et je secouai légèrement la tête. Charlie la tenait toujours par les épaules.

**« Je vous vois plus tard alors, je pense que je commanderai des pizzas pour le repas. Que veux-tu sur la tienne Jasper ? » **Je savais que je n'allais pas y échapper.

**« Peu importe, Monsieur. »**

Bella m'envoya un rapide sentiment d'amusement. Je la regardai. Vous n'auriez jamais dit qu'elle était amusée en la regardant mais elle le ressentait et elle s'ouvrait à moi peu à peu.

**« Soyez prudents les enfants. » **Dit Charlie.

Je regardai Bella pour qu'elle réponde. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête. Je lui fis non de la tête. Elle savait que je voulais qu'elle réponde verbalement.

**« Ok, papa »** dit-elle après une petite hé était, sans aucun doute, curieux maintenant. Je lui souris, il fit de même en retour. Je pris la main de Bella et la dirigeai à l'intérieur de la maison pour prendre nos manteaux.

Je l'aidai à monter dans le pick-up et m'installa au volant. Je m'engageai sur la route tout en respectant les limitations de vitesse. J'allais profiter de ce temps pour essayer de parler avec elle. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire ça sans paraître condescenant, mais je devais le lui dire quand même.

**« Tu as été vraiment forte Bella. Je suis fier de toi. Charlie était heureux que tu lui répondes. »**

Elle acquiesça, c'était bien.

**« Maintenant Bella, tu sais, quand nous serons au cinéma, j'espère que tu parleras à Rose et Em, également. »** Je parlai lentement, tenant d'utiliser chaque once de persuasion que je connaissais.

**« Je sais »** répondit-elle.

**« Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais parler avant que nous arrivions ? »** Lui demandai-je, espérant qu'elle saisirait la perche. Elle fit non de la tête. Bien, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour.

**« Bella, puis-je te poser quelques questions ? Y répondras-tu ? »**

Après une autre longue hésitation, elle répondit, **« Jasper, tu peux demander, je ne sais pas si je répondrai. »**

**« Très bien, Darlin'. Je me pose des questions sur plusieurs choses, préfères-tu que je les pose une par une ou toutes en une fois et tu choisis ce dont tu veux parler ? » **Je pensais que lui donner des choix pourrait garantir de plus longues conversations.

**« Je suppose que tu peux les poser toutes en une fois et je réponds à celles que je veux. »** Retourna-t-elle. Je crois qu'à part la fois où elle m'a hurlé dessus, c'est la première fois qu'elle dit autant de choses depuis que je suis revenu.

**« Ok, comme tu le sais, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ****LUI****, mais je comprends que ce ne soit pas un sujet facile tout de suite. Je veux aussi savoir ce qu'il en est de ta relation avec Jacob, puisque ton père à dit qu'il était le seul autorisé à te prendre dans ses bras. Je m'interroge aussi à propos du lycée. Je voudrais connaitre tes pensées au sujet des choses dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt quand je t'ai dit que Rose et Emmett revenaient et que tu m'as crié dessus. Je veux aussi te parler de l'incident d'hier au café. C'est assez ? Ou sinon je peux continuer. »** Lançai-je à la fin.

Elle regardait droit devant, et connaissant son processus de réflexion particulièrement lent, je garai la voiture sur le côté de la route. Déferla sur moi une vague de curiosité puis plus rien.

**« Oh, et je veux aussi avoir comment tu contrôles tes émotions comme ça. »** Je lui souris. Je n'allais pas lui donner de réponses si elle ne posait pas de questions. Je restais à la fixer et elle restait à regarder par la fenêtre.

**« Que fais-tu »** me demanda-t-elle finalement sans jamais me regarder. Tout pour éviter de me répondre je suppose. Je lui souris et arquai un sourcil.

**« Je crois que tu sais. »**

**« Très bien, mais j'ai une question d'abord. »** Répondit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était la même Bella. Elle est éteinte mais quand elle parle, elle est forte. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle se réfugie à l'intérieur d'elle-même, prendre des forces. Est-ce possible ?

**« Oui ? »** Demandai-je curieusement.

Elle m'examina et ses yeux prirent un peu plus d'intensité. Si je n'étais pas un vampire avec une excellente vue, je n'aurai pas été capable de relever la différence mais c'était là.

**« Que veux-tu dire à propos du lycée ? »**

Ahh, une conversation est lancée.

**« Et bien, franchement Darlin', je n'ai pas envie de te quitter toute la journée pendant que tu es en cours, mais techniquement, je suis déjà diplômé, Em et Rose aussi, maintenant j'ai une idée mais tu dois me dire ce que toi, tu veux. »**

J'apprenais à jouer son jeu. Elle allait devoir me demander si elle voulait que je continue.

**« OK ? »** Dit-elle. Je secouai la tête. Pas assez bien.

**« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller au lycée par moi-même, je le fais depuis des mois ? » **Il n'y avait toujours aucune émotion dans sa savais qu'elle allait être en colère à ce sujet mais je ne pouvais pas dire.

**« Bien, parce que tu fais des efforts quand je suis là. Donc je veux être là. »**

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

**« Jasper, arrêtes, c'est pas grave, rentre chez toi, avec ta ****famille. » **Sa voix tremblotait et elle se brisa sur le dernier mot. Merde ! Réparer ! Réparer ! Ma conscience me hurlait dessus. Je ne pouvais pas la présenter au cinéma en pleurs. Emmett allait me tuer.

**« Bella ? Bella, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Je suis chez moi. Je t'ai dis que je ne partais pas. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je n'ai aucun autre moyen de te le prouver que rester à tes côtés. »** Merde, j'allais faire ça maintenant. Et ça ne fait que deux jours.

**« Bella, je t'apprécie, ok ? Je sais que c'est tôt et que je viens juste de rompre avec Alice et que tu, et bien…tu traverses cette merde. S'il te plaît, ne me renvois pas. Je ne veux pas partir. J'ai été forcé de partir d'ici une fois et j'ai détruit ma famille et mon mariage. Si je dois encore partir, je n'ai plus rien et toi non plus. »** Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je viens de dire. Oh Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que je viens juste de vomir toute cette connerie ? Tout est vrai, mais je viens simplement de la blâmer. PUTAIN ! MERDE !

Je fis la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. Je me rapprochai d'elle, m'agenouillai sur le plancher devant, posai ma tête sur ses genoux et me mis à pleurer. Je sanglotais et suppliai,** « ne me fais pas partir, s'il te plaît ? »** J'avais plus pleuré aujourd'hui devant cette femme que durant mon entière existence ! Je sentis sa main courir dans mes cheveux et je relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle laissa sa main mêlée à mes cheveux, des larmes plein les yeux. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes séchées. Je tendis ma main et les essuyai tout en me calmant.

**« Bella, nous n'aurions jamais du partir. C'était de ma faute ce que nous avons fait. Je ne te reproche rien et, Darlin', je suis désolé de rester écrouler sur toi. »** J'essayai de sourire sur la fin. **« C'est à mon tour de parler une minute Darlin, tout ce que je viens de dire est vrai. Tu étais devenue un membre de la famille et nous sommes partis parce qu'****IL**** nous a dit de le faire, nous l'avons fait à reculons. Je sais que tu crois que nous sommes juste partis comme ça mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons bataillé, chacun de nous. Nous l'avons fait pour ****LUI**** parce que tu étais ****SA**** petite amie. ****IL**** ne voulait pas que tu vives dans notre monde Bella. Nous sommes de dangereuses créatures. Je suis particulièrement dangereux quand je suis dans une pièce remplie de vampires assoiffés de sang. Mais ****IL**** t'aime, ****IL**** t'aimait assez pour te quitter afin que tu sois en sécurité. ****IL**** ne sait pas que je suis là, que nous sommes là. Mais voir ce que notre départ t'a fait me convainc de ne plus JAMAIS partir. Sauf si tu me le demandes. »** J'ajoutai cette dernière phrase doucement mais assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Je la regardai dans les yeux, l'implorant de me demander de rester.

**« Jasper, ça fait beaucoup d'information. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire change la façon dont je voyais les choses. Je suis sure que tu le sais. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je sais que tu voudrais que je sois ce genre de personne normale, bavarde mais j'ai juste besoin de temps pour moi maintenant. Ok ? »** Je la serrai contre moi. Elle voulait que je reste. C'est tout ce que j'avais entendu. Elle voulait que je reste ! Tout le reste, je pouvais gérer. Elle allait m'autoriser à rester dans son entourage, j'allais donc pouvoir la sauver. Je lui souris timidement et hocha la tête. Je lui donnerai du temps.

Elle me regarda et c'était comme si on avait appuyé sur un putain de bouton. Un bouton dont j'aimerai bien comprendre le fonctionnement, puis le briser, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon. MERDE ! Ses yeux se voilèrent, son corps s'affaissa, sa tête tomba et elle était partie, encore. PUTAIN !

**« PUTAIN ! »** Criai-je. Elle ne broncha même pas. Comment fait-elle ça ? Est-ce normal ? Je frottai mon visage de mes mains puis les passai dans mes cheveux.

**« Bella ? » **Dis-je, ma voix se brisa. J'allais perdre de nouveau.

**« Bella, darlin' ? Veux-tu toujours aller au cinéma ? Voir Emmett et Rose ? »** Demandai-je. Je t'en prie, réponds, s'il te plaît ! J'attendais parce que c'était habituel. Ma lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et je sentis le venin s'accumuler dans mes yeux bien qu'il ne coulerait jamais.

Cinq minutes passèrent.

**« Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir où nous allons Darlin'. »** L'encourageai-je. Elle releva les yeux mais son regard ne m'atteint pas. **« S'il te plaît bébé, répond moi »** je fixai ses yeux chocolat vides.

**« Nous pouvons toujours y aller. »** Fut sa réponse. J'acquiesçai et retournai sur le siège conducteur. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle soit si loin émotionnellement, mentalement et physiquement donc je fis la seule chose que je pouvais pour arranger un de ces points. Je me penchai, la saisit par la taille et la fit glisser sur la banquette jusqu'à mes côtés. Nous faisions le reste du trajet en silence, mon bras autour de ses épaules.

J'aperçus la jeep d'Emmett en entrant sur le parking et cherchai une place à proximité. Allez comprendre l'homme de plus de 70 ans qui sautillait sur la place à côté de sa jeep en nous faisant signe. Je regardai Bella. Rien. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait être la réaction d'Emmett mais je savais qu'il allait être dépité. Je me garai sur la place de parking 'suggérée ' et vis immédiatement Emmett évaluer la situation. Il me jeta un regard bizarre, il était contrarié, curieux et confus. Rose sortit de la jeep et rejoignit Emmett. Elle se sentait nerveuse et coupable et alors qu'elle nous vit, elle devint curieuse.

J'éteignis le contact et leva un doigt à l'attention d'Emmett et Rosalie leur suggérant de me donner une minute. Emmett fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas.

**« Bella, je sais que tu sais que nous y sommes, et que ça fait beaucoup de choses en une fois. Je suis désolé à propos de ça Darlin'. Veux-tu aller saluer Emmett et Rose, ou préfères-tu aller directement à l'intérieur du cinéma et leur parler quelques minutes plus tard ? »** Honnêtement, j'avais l'impression de parler à un enfant de 5 ans et je n'avais pas l'intention de la traiter de la sorte. Mais cela semble une réaction naturelle envers quelqu'un qui comate la plupart du temps.

Emmett devint furieux aussitôt que je posai la question à Bella mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était. Il s'avança vers le pick-up et je levai le doigt à nouveau. Il s'arrêta mais sa colère augmentait tandis que Rose était de plus en plus curieuse. Finalement, je saisis son menton et tournai sa tête vers moi. Elle me laissa faire. Elle était toujours vide de toute expression et je la pressai pour avoir une réponse.

**« Bella ? Ils attendent. » **Sur ces paroles, je lui tournai la tête en direction d'Emmett et Rosalie. Ils virent. Ils virent qu'elle était absente, qu'elle regardait autour, derrière, au travers d'eux mais jamais elle ne les regardait, eux, directement.

Rose haleta et Emmett grogna trop bas pour des oreilles humaines. Rose attrapa le bras d'Emmett soit en guise d'appui, soit pour le retenir, je n'en étais pas sur. Je retournai son visage vers moi et arquai les sourcils lui montrant que j'attendais une réponse.

**« C'est bon maintenant »** répondit-elle.

Je sautai du pick-up et me tournai pour la faire sortir, sans demander. Elle s'était quasiment retransformée en poupée de chiffon. Emmett et Rose vinrent à l'arrière de la voiture où nous étions restés. Je tournai Bella pour leur faire face. Ils en restèrent bouche bée. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir on avait vraiment l'impression de voir un zombie. Et encore, depuis qu'elle a mieux dormi durant ces deux dernières semaines, elle a vraiment meilleure mine que lorsque je suis arrivé.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux. Je fis un signe de tête vers Bella. Personne ne disait rien, je décidai donc d'intervenir. Je m'avançai entre eux.

**« Bella, voici Emmett et Rose » **dis-je en les désignant pour les présenter. Je leur fis face. **« Les gars, voici Bella » **la présentai-je d'un sourire triste.

Emmett fit un pas en avant, je m'écartai. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir mais je pouvais sentir, venant d'Emmett, de la colère, de l'inquiétude et de l'envie. Je suis sur qu'il va la prendre dans ses bras.

**« Hey, Bells, c'est bon de te revoir. Merci de nous permettre de venir au cinéma avec vous. » **Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'étreignit doucement, tout en essayant de paraître joyeux.

**« Salut Bella, c'est sympa de te revoir »** dit Rose timidement en jouant avec ses mains devant elle, pas vraiment sure de savoir quoi faire. Je savais que ça allait devenir gênant. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y remédier. Il fallait qu'ils voient, eux aussi, le résultat des choix de Fuckward. Je regardai Emmett qui s'était reculé vers Rose et devenait de plus en plus gêné et triste.

**« On y va ? » **dis-je simplement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas le genre de situation qu'on voit tous les jours. Nous nous tournions et nous dirigions tous vers le cinéma. Emmett acheta les billets tandis que nous autres allions vers le snack.

**« Bella tu veux quelque chose ? » **demandai-je. Elle secoua la tête pour dire non.

**« Que veux-tu boire ? » **la questionnai-je. Elle me regarda mais ne dit rien. Finalement, je sentis un peu de frustration de sa part puis plus rien. Je souris.

**« Un moyen coca cerise et un petit popcorn, s'il vous plaît »** commandai-je. Elle me regardait toujours et me laissa ressentir sa frustration une nouvelle fois. Rose nous regardait simplement.

Quand le cassier nous apporta la commande, je tendis le tout à Bella brusquement. Elle le prit mais manqua de le faire tomber si je ne l'avais pas encore tenu. Nous nous dirigions tous les quatre vers le cinéma et rose se pencha en arrière, faisait un petit signe de tête en direction de Bella et arquant un sourcil pour me questionner. Je souris.

**« Je pense qu'Emmett aimerait manger un peu de popcorn. »** dis-je comme si c'était normal.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! »** murmura Emmett. Je ricanai.

**« Et bien Em, ce que je vois, c'est que j'ai du manger des œufs au p'tit déjeuner hier, le moins que tu puisses faire, serait de manger du popcorn aujourd'hui. En plus, je vais manger de la pizza ce soir en rentrant. »**

**« Mec, je comprends que tu manges quand il y a Charlie mais là, on est juste entre nous. Pourquoi je devrais manger du popcorn ? »**

Je souris. J'espérais que ça allait marcher. Nous nous installâmes, Bella entre Emmett et moi, Rose de l'autre côté d'Emmett. Je n'avais pas encore répondu à Emmett alors qu'il savait que quelque chose allait venir.

**« Bella, mange ton popcorn » **lui dis-je doucement.

Elle secoua la tête.

Bien, jusqu'ici, c'est ce à quoi j m'attendais. Je murmurai, de façon à ce que Bella n'entende pas, à Emmett de manger un popcorn. Il me regarda, mais je pense qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir. Il prit un popcorn et le mangea. Je souris. J'en pris un et le plaça devant le bouche de Bella. J'attendis 30 secondes avant de dire **« Bella, ouvre »**, ce qu'elle fit. Je lui mis le popcorn dans la bouche qu'elle mâcha et avala. J'en pris un autre et le mis devant elle. Elle fit non de la tête.

Cette fois-ci, sans que je le lui demande, il en prit un autre et le jeta dans sa bouche. Bella ouvrit la bouche et je déposai le popcorn sur sa langue. Je souris à Emmett qui restait là abasourdi et Rose qui rigolait discrètement. J'en repris un autre et à nouveau le présenta devant elle. Elle avait le regard fixé droit devant. Emmett me supplia du regard je secouai la tête. Je savais que Bella se jouait de lui d'une certaine façon mais elle devait manger. Il en mangea un autre et elle ouvrit la bouche.

Après lui en voir fait manger une trentaine tout le long du film, le même nombre qu'Emmett, il était évident qu'aucun de nous n'avait regardé ce film. J'avais du m'agenouiller devant Bella qui me regardait fixement ou sans me voir, mais ses yeux s'était peu à peu plus focalisé sur moi. Je plaçais doucement chaque morceau dans sa bouche et ne fut jamais lassé d'avoir mes doigts près de sa bouche, regarder ses lèvres se fermer, sa bouche bouger quand elle mâchait et ensuite sa gorge convulser à chaque fois qu'elle avalait. J'aurai pu faire ça toute la journée. Emmet nous regardait, Bella et moi, et rose se marrait à chaque fois qu'Emmett mangeait du popcorn. Ils les avalaient tout rond. Bella s'était appliquée à manger et avait même prit, d'elle-même, deux gorgées de sa boisson sans jamais rompre notre connexion.

Toute cette histoire me rappelait la scène des œufs d'hier. Je me demandais ce qu'elle en avait pensé pendant ce temps. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais compté le nombre de popcorn mangé par Bella parce que j'avais été plus absorbé par ce que je voyais. Emmett devait probablement savoir combien il en avait mangé, lui. Je ricanai intérieurement en pensant à tout le popcorn qu'il avait ingurgité. Nous partîmes dès que la lumière s'éclaira, il ne restait que quelques popcorns au fond du pot.

Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du cinéma et je tenais Bella par la main quand Emmett saisi mon bras et m'arrêta.

**« Mec, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? »** je regardai Bella qui fixait le sol.

**« Bella, ça ira avec Rose si je vais aux toilettes avec Emmett ? Je suis sur qu'il a mangé un truc qui n'est pas passé »** dis-je en pouffant. Rose rigola et Emmett me foudroya du regard. Bella releva les yeux, ils brillaient de nouveau. Elle était sur le chemin du retour. J'avais l'impression que c'était à chaque fois plus facile de la faire revenir parmi nous.

**« Ça ira » **déclara-t-elle. Je mis la main dans ma poche de pantalon et en sortis les clés de la voiture.

**« Vous n'avez qu'à aller dans la voiture. »** je lui tendis les clés. Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Rosa m'interrogea du regard, je la sentais inquiète et nerveuse à l'idée d'être seule avec Bella.

**« Tu peux essayer de lui parler mais ne part pas sur quelque chose 'd'important' »** dis-je. Elle acquiesça et suivit Bella. Le soleil se couchait et le parking devenait plus sombre. Je m'inquiétai brièvement que Bella soit dehors mais elle était avec Rose, donc en sécurité.

Je retournai vers Emmett. **« Alors ? » **il s'éloigna de moi, un air dégoûté sur la figure et parti vers les toilettes. Je ricanai et lui suivis. Je suis sure qu'il attendait autre chose de moi que le regarder se débarrasser du popcorn. Une fois fait, il se tourna et dit, **« c'est la merde, mec ! » **je souris. **« Quelle partie ? »** demandai-je.

**« Tout. J'ai mangé du popcorn alors Bella en a mangé. Elle est affreuse, mec. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, bordel ? »** Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

**« Je t'en ai parlé la nuit dernière, tu croyais que j'inventais » **je lui fis le regard « j'te l'avais dit ».

**« Bien, je pensais que tu exagérais. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse être comme ça. Elle n'a même pas dit bonjour ni m'a serré dans ses bras en retour. »** Dit-il, se sentant aussi abattu qu'il en avait l'air. Je lui mis une tape dans le dos.

**« Mec, tu ne peux pas te décourager. Elle est mieux si tu lui demande des choses, si tu as des attentes. Tous les autres la laissaient comme ça mais ça ne marchait pas. Je la pousse, je lui demande des choses et je la force à manger.** » Je le regardai pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieux.

**« C'est entièrement de SA faute, Em, il ne s'est pas qu'il l'a détruite, mais il l'a laissé sans même un regard en arrière pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle a été retrouvée dans la forêt après y être restée seule pendant 11h, sous la pluie. Elle était dans un état quasi catatonique. Elle ne va pas beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Mais il y a une amélioration par rapport au jour où je suis arrivé. Tu peux croire ça ! Charlie m'a laissé venir chez lui. Il a vu que je la faisais aller mieux. Je vais manger avec eux ce soir puis je reviendrai à la maison et nous pourrons élaborer un plan. J'ai besoin de chasser aussi et je dois y retourner pour les aider à dormir. Elle a meilleure mine après deux nuits de sommeil. C'est incroyable ! » **Dis-je. S'il avait pu pâlir, ce serait sans doute fait.

**« Elle avait l'air pire que ça ? »** demanda-t-il. Je soupirai.  
**« Je te l'ai dit Emmett, les cernes sous ses yeux ne sont rien comparé à ce qu'ils étaient il y a deux jours. Elle fait souvent des cauchemars. »  
**Il était toujours abattu et en colère. **« Je peux rester avec elle pendant que tu chasses. »** proposa-t-il.  
**« Em, si c'est bon pour elle, pas de problème. Mais je les aide à dormir. Je sais que tu veux aider aussi mais je dois être là pour la partie sommeil. »** Dis-je.  
**« Tu aides aussi Charlie ? »** demanda-t-il curieux. Je hochai la tête, simplement.

Juste après, je ressentis de la colère et de la peur, énormément. Je regardai Emmett qui ne comprenait pas. Je me mis à courir aussi vite qu'humainement possible pour voir ce qui se passait. J'entendis Emmett appelé puis il me rejoint.  
**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda-t-il. Je ne pouvais rien entendre mais je pouvais, sans aucun doute, le sentir, **« beaucoup de colère et de peur »** répondis-je. Nous arrivions sur le parking, ça venait de l'endroit où nos voitures étaient garées. Ouais, c'était mon cauchemar. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça.

* * *

L'auteur nous laisse encore sur une fin qui fait rager!  
Honnêtement, j'ai adoré imaginer la scène d'Emmett qui doit manger du popcorn, Rose qui se fout de sa gueule, faut le dire!

je vais essayer de vous faire la suite assez rapidement!  
Une tite review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE!**

**Vous étiez toutes tellement impatientes de savoir ce qu'il se passe que j'ai décidé de mettre le turbo pour pouvoir publier ce chapitre plus tôt!**

**Alors, est-ce qu'Edward est de retour?**

**ATTENTION**

**Cette fic est Rating M, à partir de ce chapitre l'auteur aborde le sujet du suicide.**

**Avant de répondre aux reviews anonymes, je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires. je suis plus que contente que la fic vous plaise. Bon comme je ne suis pas très douée pour exprimer mes sentiments, je m'arrête là mais sachez que j'adore vous lire!**

**Ho, par avance, je m'excuse si vous trouvez qu'il y a beacoup "hocher la tête" (j'essaye de varier mais pas facile en fait), LOL, bizarrement, les nombreux "nod" de la VO sont plus agréables à lire!**

**Lisou : **bonnée à toi aussi, merci! comme je le disais, beaucoup ont pensé à Edward donc je te laisse le découvrir plus bas!

**Adeline.L: **merci, je suis ravie que tu adore la fic. Serais-tu contre un retour d'Edward?

**Diana : **comme je l'avais dit, la scène du cinéma m'a aussi énormément plu. Jasper, emmett et Rosalie vont tout faire pour que Bella s'en sorte, c'est devenu leur raison d'être à Forks.

**mmev :** ha Jacob? espérerais-tu déjà un conflit entre vampire et loups-garous ou alors entre deux prétendants?

**Vavaamoi: **merci de ton intérêt pour cette fic. je suis également devenue fan des Jella, dommage qu'il y en ait si peu e français. J'en lis beacoup en anglias, il y en a des très bons! Pour ce qui est de la traduction, sauf si cas de force majeur, elle sera faite entièrement, pas de soucis.

** Hermione snape: **ça y est voilà la suite, LOL

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 8**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 7_

_Juste après, je ressentis de la colère et de la peur, énormément. Je regardai Emmett qui ne comprenait pas. Je me mis à courir aussi vite qu'humainement possible pour voir ce qui se passait. J'entendis Emmett appelé puis il me rejoint._

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**__ demanda-t-il. Je ne pouvais rien entendre mais je pouvais, sans aucun doute, le sentir, __**« beaucoup de colère et de peur »**__ répondis-je. Nous arrivions sur le parking, ça venait de l'endroit où nos voitures étaient garées. Ouais, c'était mon cauchemar. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça._

_

* * *

_Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Emmett ralentit mais continua d'avancer. Il devait les aider, et rapidement. Je devais prendre le contrôle de la situation mais je ne pouvais pas être trop près. Emmett s'avança et entoura la taille de Rosalie de ses bras et la sécurisa à ses côtés. Ça ressemblait à ce que n'importe quel petit ami aurait fait.

**« Hey bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **lui demanda-t-il en la détournant subtilement de la personne adossée à sa jeep. Elle s'était raidie dans ses bras mais ne luttait pas contre lui tandis qu'il la déplaçait pour l'appuyer contre mon pick-up.

Ma voiture, celle dans laquelle Bella était assise. 'Ok Major, garde le contrôle' me disait ma conscience. Il fallait rendre cette situation amusante. Je projetai humour et bonheur. Et doucement, je marchais jusqu'à eux. Emmett commença à rire, Rose gloussa et le mec qu'elle avait plaqué contre la jeep éclata de rire. Bon j'y avais peut-être été un peu fort, mais j'étais inquiet pour Rose.

L'homme qu'elle avait épinglé riait tellement qu'il était plié en deux. Je leur murmurai à distance de partir d'ici, sachant qu'ils pouvaient m'entendre sans que l'homme ne s'en rende compte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Rose l'avait attaqué mais Emmett devait l'emmener loin d'ici avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

**« Rentrons à la maison, bébé. »** lui dit Emmett en l'amenant vers le côté passager de la jeep et la faisant monter dedans. Elle riait encore mais ses yeux étaient totalement noircis par la soif. J'avançai, retenant ma respiration, et guida l'homme surexcité loin de la jeep pour qu'ils puissent partir.

Emmett décolla et je repris le contrôle des émotions que j'avais projetées.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, mec ? » **lui demandai-je alors que je le plaquai à l'arrière de voiture comme un ivrogne.

**« Aucune idée, mec. » **il ricanait. Il avait probablement la trentaine, des cheveux courts noirs, un bouc, des yeux vers et un léger embonpoint. Il portait un t-shirt de concert noir, un short en jean et des tennis. Bien que nous soyons au mois de janvier, il n'avait pas de manteau. Je sentis la soif diminuer avec le départ d'Emmett et Rose. La brûlure redevenait normale mais j'en avais un peu plus conscience qu'auparavant.

Il riait toujours alors que je commençai à lui envoyer des ondes de calme afin qu'il retrouve son sang-froid. Il se remit à parler. **« J'ai vu les filles debout là, elles ne parlaient pas alors je suis venu voir si elles n'avaient pas des problèmes de voiture. Aucune des deux ne semblait contente. Je leur ai juste demandé si elles avaient besoin d'aide et d'un coup la blonde m'a poussé contre la voiture et s'est mise à renifler mon cou. Honnêtement c'était genre chaud au début mais quand je lui ai dit que j'étais marié et pas intéressé, j'ai essayé de me dégager mais cette gonzesse est putain de forte ! » **Cette fois-ci, il me regarda dans les yeux. Il avait de nouveau un peu peur. Bon, les humains sont sensés avoir peur de nous.

**« J'ai rien fait, mec, j'te jure ! »** insista-t-il. **« J'essayai juste de donner un coup de main et elle s'est transformé en psycho-nympho ou quelque chose comme ça. »**

Je ris à ses paroles. Elle reniflait son diner et il croyait qu'elle essayait de le violer ou un truc dans ce genre. Impayable !

**« Mec, c'est juste une chienne en chaleur. T'inquiète pas d'elle, son homme va s'assurer de s'en occuper. Rentre chez toi et passe une bonne nuit. »** Lui dis-je en lui tapotant le dos puis j'allais du côté conducteur de mon pick-up tout en secouant la tête.

**« Ouais mec, bonne nuit. »** il s'en alla se sentant à la fois confus et amusé. Ce mec n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il était passé près de finir en repas ce soir. Je secouai ma tête en montant dans la voiture.

**« Tu vas bien, Darlin' ? »** demandai-je à Bella. Elle me regarda tandis que je lui parlais. Elle était toujours consciente et mon cœur se gonfla un peu de savoir que ce spectacle ne l'avait pas effrayée de nouveau.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »** demanda-t-elle. Encore mieux, elle engageait la conversation, en quelque sorte.

**« C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Il vous a juste demandé si vous aviez besoin d'aide et Rose l'a attaqué ? »** Je savais déjà que c'étais le cas. Je ne perçus rien d'autre de lui que ce qu'il avait dit, c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé partir. Elle hocha la tête. J'arquai un sourcil et lui fit un signe pour qu'elle continue.

**« Il nous a juste demandé si nous étions en panne de voiture et Rose l'a poussé contre la voiture, comme il l'a dit. J'ai eu peur, c'est pour ça que je suis allée dans la voiture. J'ai pensé que peut-être il allait nous attaquées et que c'est pour ça que Rose s'en est pris à lui en premier. »** Elle parlait lentement avec une légère émotion dans la voix. Pour la première depuis que j'étais là, sa voix n'était pas monotone.

**« Et bien, il n'a pas essayé d'agresser qui que ce soit. Il pensait vraiment que vous aviez besoin d'aide. »** Je démarrai la voiture et repartis pour Forks. **« Son sang l'appelait, comme le tien avec… »** J'avais presque dit son nom, merde, fallait que je fasse attention ! Elle regarda par le pare-brise. **« Bella, c'est ta peur que j'ai ressentis quand j'étais encore dans le bâtiment, n'est-ce pas ? »** je savais que oui. L'homme n'était que légèrement effrayé par Rose, rien à voir avec ce que j'avais senti. Je voulais qu'elle m'en parle. Avait-elle seulement dit qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il s'en prenne à elles ? N'avait-elle pas eu peur de Rose s'apprêtant à en faire son repas ? C'est Bella.

Ses mots me sortir de mes pensées. **« Je l'ai fait exprès pour que tu viennes aider. »** dit-elle comme si elle discutait de la page sociale du journal. Je la regardais bouche bée. **« Tu peux dégager une émotion si forte volontairement ? »** je n'étais pas vraiment sur de vouloir connaitre la réponse. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Encore plus étonnant, comment faisait-elle ça ? Quelque chose se passait et il fallait que je sache quoi. **« Bella, comment peux-tu faire ça ? Comment sais-tu d'ailleurs que ça marchera ? Ce qui est le cas entre parenthèse. »** J'étais confus, pour ne pas dire énervé qu'elle ait été si près de Rose alors qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

J'attendais patiemment qu'elle réponde.

**« non »** dit-elle uniquement.

**« Tu ne savais pas si ça marcherait ? Ou tu ne savais pas que tu pouvais le faire ? »** Demandai-je.

**« Je ne savais pas si ça marcherait. »** répondit-elle doucement.

**« Ok, alors comment savais-tu que tu pouvais faire ça ? »** c'était la vraie question, en plus de comment faisait-elle pour s'ouvrir et se fermer à moi. La réponse à la première question m'amènerait peut-être à la seconde.

**« Je savais que je pouvais le faire parce que ça a marché à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de te laisser ressentir mes émotions. Cette fois-ci, il fallait que ce soit quelque chose qui te fasse venir rapidement, alors j'ai du… »** Elle laissa la phrase en suspend. A ce moment, je devinai ce qu'elle avait du faire.

**« Tu as du te faire peur ? »** demandai-je. Elle acquiesça. **« Tu t'es servi du souvenir du jour de SON départ, pas vrai ? »** je devais savoir. Etait-ce ce qu'elle avait ressenti après qu'il l'ait quittée ? C'était une pure terreur. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Mon instinct fut de gronder. Il lui avait fait ressentir ça ! Que lui avait-il fait ? J'avais vraiment envie de mettre mon bras autour d'elle et de la rapprocher de moi, mais je ne le fis pas. Entre ma soif et la rencontre récente de Rose avec son chanteur, je ne pouvais pas être certain que Bella soit en totale sécurité si près de moi. Son parfum était déjà enivrant alors qu'il tourbillonnait dans l'intérieur chaud du pick-up. Ça n'aidait pas non plus que j'ai des envies de meurtres envers Fuckward en ce moment.

Je lui expliquai que j'aimerai l'avoir près de moi mais que ce n'était pas possible dans l'immédiat. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

**« Bella, je ne crois pas pouvoir rester pour diner non plus. J'ai besoin de chasser. Mais je serai revenu à temps pour le coucher, ok ? » **Elle fit un signe de tête de nouveau. **« Vas-tu manger ? »** je voulais vraiment savoir si elle pensait pouvoir manger. Elle sembla y réfléchir un peu trop longtemps.

**« Je n'a pas tellement faim »** dit-elle.

**« Bella, mangerais-tu si j'étais là ? »**

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avaler de la pizza et il fallait que je chasse, mais si elle a besoin de moi, elle passe avant. Je mangerai de la pizza et je partirai chasser juste après.

**« peut-être »** répondit-elle. Ça alors, une vraie gosse !

**« Mangerais-tu si Emmett venait diner avec toi ? »** demandai-je. Je ne savais pas s'il le ferait après la séance popcorn mais ce serait moins dangereux pour elle et Charlie si ce n'était pas moi. Elle secoua la tête. Bien, cela répond à la question. **« Donc tu veux me torturer, c'est ça ? »** demandai-je avec un petit rire.

Elle me regarda d'un air mort qui devint peu à peu triste. **« C'est une torture pour moi. »** dit-elle doucement d'une vois triste. Puis son inexpressivité refit surface. Pas complètement, merci mon dieu, mais elle était là de nouveau.

**« Bella pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce une torture de manger ? » **Je fus surpris de sa réponse et attristé aussi. Voulait-elle réellement me torturer ? Je plaisantais juste.

**« Tu n'aimes pas plus ça que moi mais pour des raisons différentes. »** dit-elle d'une voix monotone. Elle avait fait machine arrière.

**« Bon, on connait tous mes raisons, quelles sont les tiennes ? » **lui demandai-je. J'espérais qu'elle répondrait, j'en savais encore si peu sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle baissa sur regard sur ses genoux et répondit, **« je ne veux pas vivre. La nourriture me garde en vie et je ne veux plus. Ca n'a pas bon goût et je n'ai plus faim. » **HO MERDE ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si je dis ce qu'il ne faut pas, elle va se renfermée. Ce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire, c'était de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse. Seigneur ! Elle voulait vraiment mourir.** « Bella, as-tu essayé de te suicider ? Ou de te faire du mal d'une autre façon ? »** Je devais savoir jusqu'où ça avait été, en espérant qu'elle me dise la vérité.

**« Oui et non »** répondit-elle après quelques minutes.

Je respire profondément, que j'en ai besoin ou non. Je ne peux pas hurler, je ne peux pas hurler, je ne peux pas hurler. Je peux tuer Fuckward. Je peux traquer ce fils de pute et le déchiqueter au point qu'il aura l'air d'avoir été attaqué par une râpe à fromage.

**« Bella, sil te plaît, dis moi. Je ne dirai rien à Charlie, promis. »** Je le lui demandai aussi calmement que possible, les dents serrées. Je savais déjà qu'elle avait été inquiète qu'il le découvre. Il m'avait dit qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle mais qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour se nuire. Apparemment, il avait tord.

**« Jasper, chaque jour j'espère la mort. Je souhaite qu'un bus me renverse, qu'un bâtiment s'écroule sur moi, qu'un animal m'attaque. Mais je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. J'ai appris à faire face en me mutilant. La vue du sang me fait perdre conscience et pensant un petit moment, je ne pense plus à rien. Je me sens mieux, l'espace d'un court instant. Ça ne saigne pas beaucoup. Quand je le fais je n'ai pas à ressentir quoique ce soit. Je suis engourdie. C'est plus facile maintenant. Je ne le fais plus aussi souvent qu'au début. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis que tu es revenu parce que je ne voulais pas que tu le sentes. Tu te reproches déjà ce qui s'est passé et je ne laisserai pas un accident arrivé. Mais Jasper, si tu veux un volontaire, je suis là. »** Elle parla directement à ses mains, sauf la dernière phrase, celle ou elle s'offrait à moi en guise de repas. Je suis content de ne pas avoir mangé de popcorn parce que je crois que je vais être malade.

La râpe à fromage, ce n'est pas _assez bien_. Je vais le déchiqueter et le brûler à moitié. Je garai la voiture. Nous étions presque arrivé mais je ne pouvais plus conduire, ni avoir cette conversation chez elle.

**« Bella, je suis tellement désolé que tu aies du traversé tout ça, Darlin', vraiment. Mais ma puce, tu as plein de choses à vivre. Je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air mais c'est parce que tu as cessé de ressentir. S'il te plait, pense à ce que tes parents ressentiraient. Comment je me sentirais, ainsi que toute la famille. Je sais que tu es en colère contre nous et je ne peux t'en vouloir mais ne LE laisse pas te détruire. Laisse-moi rester avec toi, t'aider, le temps qu'il faudra. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Je. Ne. Te. Quitte. Pas. »** Je la suppliai. Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus.

J'allais jour la carte de l'honnêteté. **« bella si je dois manger 3 repas par jour pendant les 20 prochaines années pour toi, je le ferai. Et je suis sérieux Darlin'. » **Elle me regarda et des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux. Quelque soit la faim que j'avais ressentie plus tôt, elle avait été remplacée sans peine par le dégoût et la colère. Je tendis le bras et l'entrainai sur mes genoux. Elle s'y blottit et laissa ses larmes couler. Dix minutes plus tard elle demanda **« vraiment ? »** et **« OUI » **fut tout ce que je pus dire alors que je lui transmettais mes émotions. Sincérité et amour. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais. Pas encore. Mais je pouvais le lui faire sentir, sentir l'amour d'une personne pour une autre. Pas mon véritable amour pour elle, elle ne pourrait encore l'assumer et je ne pense pas le pouvoir non plus.

**« Laisse-moi te ramener. Je ne peux plus attendre pour la pizza. »** Dis-je avec excitation. Elle me regardait simplement, sans émotion particulière mais je pouvais dire qu'elle essayait. Elle essayait de se sortir du trou noir dans lequel elle avait basculé. J'essuyai les larmes sur ses joues et la gardai blottie sur mes genoux tout en conduisant. Totalement illégal et totalement nécessaire. Je la voulais dans mes bras pour toujours.

Nous arrivions chez elle pour la pizza. J'en ai mangé une part et demi, elle aussi. Ce n'était pas aussi flagrant que lorsque nous avions mangé les œufs ou avec le popcorn mais nous avons gardé un contact visuel à chaque bouchée. Charlie était heureux qu'elle parle avec lui. Il m'invita à rester pour la soirée mais je refusai lui disant que je devais voir Emmett et Rose. Bella m'accompagna à la porte et je lui embrassai la joue pour lui dire au revoir. Charlie nous vit depuis le salon et me sourit gentiment. J'étais en train de gagner sa confiance et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour Bella.

Je rentrai à la maison et me débarrassai de la pizza alors qu'Emmett et Rose se moquaient de moi. Puis je partis chasser, faisant en sorte de manger tout ce que je pouvais pendant que j'étais dehors. Je devais retourner chez Bella mais il fallait que je parle avec Emmett et Rose également. Je leur parlais de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Bella dans la voiture. Rose s'excusa vigoureusement pour l'incident du parking. Même si elle était en colère contre elle-même, elle était heureuse qu'Emmett et moi lui ayons sauvé la mise. Elle avait fait l'expérience de la rencontre avec son chanteur et il était encore en vie. Nous étions fiers d'elle. Elle avait réussi à lutter contre son côté animal assez longtemps pour nous puissions arriver et l'aider. Ou comme Emmett l'avait dit, elle avait assez joué avec la nourriture. Ce qu'il lui valut une claque derrière la tête.

Je leur demandai ce qu'il pensait de mon idée d'être avec bella au lycée pour l'aider et d'expliquer à Charlie pourquoi j'y étais. Ils confirmèrent avec enthousiasme. Rose s'occuperait des documents cette nuit pendant que je serai chez bella et nous décidions qu'Emmett pourrait accompagner bella au lycée, supposant qu'elle soit d'accord. Ensuite, je passerai à l'administration demain pour mettre les choses au clair. Je repris la route en direction de chez bella quand tout fut réglé.

J'attendais devant la porte d'entrée m'assurant que Charlie était dans sa chambre. Puis je me dirigeai vers celle de bella et vérifiai les émotions de Charlie, son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration pour voir s'il dormait, puis lui envoyai une vague de léthargie afin de le maintenir dans cet état. Bella était assise au milieu de son lit, la lampe allumée et lisait sa dernière acquisition. Je lui souris.

**« Tu m'attendais ? »** lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda et hocha la tête.

**« Au sujet de demain, Darlin', je sais que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler du lycée depuis que tu m'as hurlé dessus et tout ça, pouvons nous en discuter rapidement avant que tu ne te couches ? »** lui demandai-je timidement, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à crier encore une fois. Elle acquiesça de nouveau. 'Ravi de voir que les muscles de son cou fonctionnent parfaitement bien' pensai-je ironiquement. Je m'avançai vers le lit, enlevai mes chaussures et m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle commença à s'écarter pour me laisser de la place, mais au lieu de ça, je la saisis sous les bras, la soulevai et me plaçai sous elle, la reposant doucement sous mes genoux. J'en profitais probablement mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Si elle avait protesté je l'aurai laissé s'enlever mais elle ne le fit pas.

**« Bon, Emmett, Rose et moi avons établit un plan et je sais que tu as dis que tu n'avais pas besoin de baby-sitter au lycée, donc j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire un compromis. Qu'en penses-tu, »** lui demandai-je tout en passant mes bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochant de moi. Je sentais sa merveilleuse odeur de frésia et de vanille combiné au parfum de fraise de son shampoing. Elle hocha encore la tête et je grognai en signe d'avertissement.

Gronder avait fait son effet par le passé. Ca marcha cette fois aussi.

**« Et bien ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Voyez ça, maintenant c'est une question, différent d'un hochement de tête ! » **je rigolai un peu lui montrant que je n'étais pas en colère. Je la serrai dans mes bras et lui dis mon idée. Elle était d'accord avec ça et accepta même qu'Emmett l'accompagne et revienne la chercher au lycée, qu'ils passent du temps ensemble après également mais demanda à ce que Rose reste chez elle. Elle avait encore des limites et j'étais disposé à travailler là-dessus avec elle. Je lui posai une autre question avant de la mettre au lit.

**« Bella ? Tu as dit que tu te mutilais, où ? Jusqu'à quel point ? » **Demandai-je timidement. Je voulais vraiment savoir mais j'avais peur de la réponse. Elle se dégagea de mes genoux pour me faire face.

**« Tu veux que je te le dise ou que je te montre ? »** me demanda-t-elle en me regardant froidement dans les yeux.

**« Comme tu veux, Darlin'. »**

Elle souleva son t-shirt pour me montrer son ventre. Je pensai que l'avoir vue plus tôt aujourd'hui sur le parking avec un vampire assoiffé était mon pire cauchemar. Je crois que j'avais tord. Je vis sur son ventre tellement de cicatrices que je ne distinguais même pas où les unes commençaient et les autres finissaient. Je savais que j'en avais aussi mais elles étaient involontaires. Elle en avait facilement une centaine dont 10 qui formaient des croûtes. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je n'avais rien senti. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle les a fait avant mon retour. Je supposai simplement que la puissance de son odeur était naturelle. Je secouai ma tête et l'attirai contre moi.

Je la câlinai et la berçai. Me réconfortant autant qu'elle. Elle n'aurait pas du faire ça. Elle aurait du être une belle jeune femme, heureuse et forte. Elle paraît forte quand elle parle mais elle n'utilise pas souvent sa voix pour exprimer ses besoins ou ses opinions. Après quelques minutes, je la tournai pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux en tenant son menton. **« Autre part bella ? »** demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête et mon ventre se tordit encore. **« Où ? » **elle commença à bouger mais je la tins fermement. **« Dis-moi » **lui dis-je.

Sans détourner son regard, elle essaya cependant de dégager son menton. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas me le dire en me regardant dans les yeux. Mon cœur se brisait encore. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux encore supporter. Elle est si détruite. Je la sauverai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. Elle rouvrit ses yeux remplis de larmes cette fois.

**« Mes cuisses » **elle murmura si bas que je ne l'aurai pas entendu si je n'avais pas été un vampire.

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

**« Plus de ça Bella, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plaît. Plus de ça. »** Demandai-je. Elle me fit ressentir son consentement et sa tristesse. Je n'étais pas préparé et sa tristesse était écrasante. **« Bella, est-ce que tu ressens ça tout le temps ? »** j'étouffai.

**« Oui » **répondit-elle et elle enchaîna **« la mutilation m'aide à me déconnecter. Je crois que c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à contrôler ce que tu ressens venant de moi. J'ai appris à bloquer ma douleur du monde extérieur. Je mérite de souffrir tu ne devrais pas ressentir ça. »**

Je secouai ma tête. **« Bella, cesse de mettre des barrières et laisse moi t'aider, Darlin'. Je le peux. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Personne ne mérite de ressentir cette douleur. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu le mérites ? »** Je devais le lui demander, je ne la comprenais vraiment pas.

**« Je n'ai rien de spécial Jasper. Je sais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour… »** Sa douleur grimpa en flèche et elle ne put finir sa phrase.

**« Qui a dit que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour LUI ? Franchement Bella, tu étais trop bien pour LUI. Il ne te méritait pas. »** Dis-je avec conviction.

**« Si »** murmura-t-elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner mais elle ne fut pas effrayée.

**« Bella, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ? » **lui demandai-je. Elle secoua la tête.

**« Pas aujourd'hui. » **je hochai la tête. **« Ok. Laissons tomber mon cœur, on verra demain, d'accord ? »** Je ne pouvais pas lui mettre la pression. Je ne pouvais pas perdre le fait qu'elle parle de nouveau. Elle hocha la tête et nous nous séparions pour nous allonger sur le lit. Elle se mit sous la couette et je la couvris de la même façon que la nuit précédente puis la ramena contre ma poitrine. Elle s'endormit seule en 5 minutes. Je la laissai être elle-même un moment jusqu'à ce que la peur et la tristesse prennent le dessus. Alors je la calmai et la gardait comme ça pour le reste de la nuit. Je n'ai pas beaucoup aidé Charlie cette nuit. Je réalisai que son manque de sommeil était du aux hurlements de bella. Donc tant qu'elle dort bien, lui aussi. J'envoyai un texto à Emmett pour lui dire d'être là le lendemain matin, puis je passai le reste de la nuit, essayant d'imaginer comment sauver l'ange que je tenais dans mes bras.

Heureusement, pendant que je pensais à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je pensais aussi à toutes les façons de tuer Fuckward. Je devais aussi décider quoi faire avec les loups. Je pense qu'un coup de fil à Carlisle serait bien. Ou je pense que je pourrais en parler à Rosalie, elle était là quand le traité à été signé. Je dois savoir si le traité est toujours d'actualité. Ils ne l'ont pas montré mais ils étaient furieux aujourd'hui. Et honnêtement, je ne veux pas d'un loup incontrôlable près d'elle. Je me demande si elle sait ce qu'ils sont. Une question de plus.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus de questions que de réponses.

Je devais également me préparer mentalement pour demain. Je n'étais pas impatient d'y être mais je savais que c'est la bonne solution. Emmett et Rose travaillaient aussi sur la raison de leur présence ici. Je savais pourquoi j'étais là. Enfin, l'histoire pour les autres personnes.

Charlie fut le premier à se lever ce matin, je me cachai donc quand il vint voir Bella. Sa joie et son soulagement étaient les bienvenus comparés aux émotions qui venaient d'elle. Je me rallongeai sur le lit avec elle et la réveillai quand il fut l'heure.

**« Bonjour Darlin' »**lui dis-je d'une voix trainante pour essayer de débuter la journée sur une note positive. Elle me regarda et hocha la tête, pris ses affaires et alla à la salle de bain. Je restai là jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à rejoindre Charlie pour le petit déjeuner. **« Je te vois dans un petit moment, n'oublie pas de dire à Charlie qu'Emmett t'emmène au lycée »** elle acquiesça puis j'avançai et la pris dans mes bras.

**« S'il te plaît Darlin'. Sache que tout ira bien »** elle hocha la tête, encore, et je lui fis le regard.

**« Je sais jasper. C'est juste que ne me sens pas de parler là tout de suite. »**

Je fis un signe de tête en guise de réponse accompagné d'un petit sourire. **« Tu vas le dire à Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? »** je le lui demandai encore pour être sur qu'elle allait bien lui parler. Elle hocha la tête. Je soupirai. **« Nous allons travailler sur ce truc de tête branlante Darlin', j'ai peur que tu finisses par te blesser au cou. »** je lui souris. Elle me regarda et me laissa ressentir son amusement avant de tout intérioriser.

Je sais qu'elle a dit qu'elle le faisait consciemment mais je suis presque sur que non. Je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions quand je suis arrivé ici mais elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. Elle ne les gardait pas seulement hors de ma portée. Elle se blindait contre tout le monde. Le regard vide et le manque d'intonation font partie de ce processus également. Je la serrai une nouvelle fois dans mes bras puis sortis par la fenêtre pour aller me préparer pour le lycée.

* * *

Et voilà, rien de ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, hein?

Bella se dévoile un peu plus et du coup Jasper se retrouve un peu débordé par tout ça. Vous découvrez une Bella vraiment au plus mal.

Dans le prochain chapitre, le retour au Lycée de Jasper Hale! quelles vont être les réactions des autres?


	9. Chapter 9

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'ai été très occupée ces deux dernières semaines. Je n'ai malheureusement pas e le temps non plus de répondre à vos reviews mais je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils mots!**

**Cette fiction appartient à Mynxi**

**Place au retour de Jasper à Forks High School**

**

* * *

**

****

**Saving Bella chapitre 9**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 8_

_Je sais qu'elle a dit qu'elle le faisait consciemment mais je suis presque sur que non. Je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions quand je suis arrivé ici mais elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. Elle ne les gardait pas seulement hors de ma portée. Elle se blindait contre tout le monde. Le regard vide et le manque d'intonation font partie de ce processus également. Je la serrai une nouvelle fois dans mes bras puis sortis par la fenêtre pour aller me préparer pour le lycée._

_

* * *

_Je me rendis à l'administration vers 9h. Emmett était déjà passé prendre Bella et l'avait emmenée au lycée.

Quand il revint après l'avoir déposée, il était très contrarié. **« Mec, ce n'est plus la même Bells. » **dit-il gravement.

**« Je sais. Elle allait mieux aujourd'hui quand même, non ? » **Lui demandai-je afin d'être sur qu'elle n'avait pas régressé après mon départ.

Il hocha la tête et ajouta, **« elle m'a dit bonjour aujourd'hui et a expliqué à Charlie pourquoi j'étais là quand je suis arrivé. Il était surpris de me voir. »**

J'émis un petit rire en entendant ça. Elle était sensée le dire à Charlie avant l'arrivée d'Emmett.

**« Mec, il y a autre chose que tu devrais savoir, elle sera surement furieuse après moi que je te le dise mais j'ai promis de ne pas en parler à Charlie, je n'ai rien dit à propos de vous en parler à toi et Rose. » **A ce moment là, Rose entra dans mon bureau, où j'étais en train d'imprimer les papiers que je devais rapporter au lycée. **« Elle s'est mutilée »** dis-je en grimaçant. Je supposais que ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Je crois que c'était important également, au cas où elle le ferait en notre présence, nous devions être préparés à cause du sang. Du moins c'est ce que je me disais.

**« QUOI ? »** hurla Emmett. Rose tressaillit, elle était triste et en colère. Emmett était furieux. S'il avait pu, il aurait viré au rouge ou même pire à cet instant. **« Elle s'est fait du mal par rapport à ce CON ? »** demanda Emmett les dents serrées. J'acquiesçai simplement. **« Le ventre et les jambes. Charlie n'en sais rien. Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas le lui dire. » **J'insistai sur ce point en les regardant bien tous les deux dans les yeux. Ils acquiescèrent.

**« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »** demanda Rose.

**« Elle me l'a dit » **répondis-je tout en allant mettre mes chaussures.

Ils me suivirent dans ma chambre.

**« Quand je suis allé la chercher ce matin, j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait une odeur un peu forte mais je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ça. Est-ce qu'elle le fait encore ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« J'espère que non, Em. Je lui ai demandé de ne plus le faire et elle était d'accord. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis mon retour parce que…parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je perde le contrôle et que je m'en veuille. Mais…MON DIEU ! »** Criai-je à la fin. Je ne pouvais même pas le dire.

**« Mais quoi ? »** me demandèrent-ils en même temps.

**« Elle a dit que si je…je 'voulais un humain volontaire'…elle était prête. »** je dus étouffer les derniers mots. J'en étais même malade rien que d'y penser.

Ils étaient bouche bée. Je crois que personne n'a bougé pendant 5 ou 6 minutes. La colère dans la pièce était étouffante. J'étais en colère aussi mais trop dégouté pour la laisser prendre le dessus. **« Écoutez, je sais que tout ça est juste dingue mais à partir de maintenant, nous devons y aller doucement avec elle, laissons-la venir à nous essentiellement. Emmett, as-tu parlé avec elle de ce que vous feriez après les cours ? » **Demandai-je, essayant de ramener le calme sans manipuler leurs émotions, parce que, franchement, ils avaient le droit d'être énervé.

**« Et bien, j'ai dit à Charlie que je retournerai la chercher au lycée et il m'a dit qu'il était heureux que nous soyons là pour l'aider. Il m'a pris à part et m'a dit que si nous lui causions encore plus de tord, il nous 'tuerait' » **il ricana tout en mimant les guillemets sur le dernier mot. Je souris.

**« J'ai eu droit à la même chose l'autre jour. »** je hochai la tête.

**« Bon de toutes façons, je lui ai dit que je la récupèrerai et que je resterai avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. Il m'a demandé où tu serais. Je lui ai répondu que tu resterais surement avec Rose, comme ça elle ne sera pas seule à la maison. Il a acquiescé et m'a demandé pourquoi nous n'allions pas tous lui tenir compagnie tout simplement. En fait, c'est elle qui a répondu. » **Il était heureux en disant ça. Je souris. Je suis content qu'elle ait parlé à Charlie.

**« Ben, qu'a-t-elle dit ? »** demandai-je impatiemment. Il me sourit.

**« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait juste passé du temps avec moi. »** répondit-il tout en dégageant un amour fraternel. Rose ressentit un pincement de jalousie mais si elle ne disait rien, moi non plus. Je leur avais déjà dit que Bella ne voulait qu'Emmett auprès d'elle après les cours.

**« Rose, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec hier, n'est-ce pas ? »** lui demandai-je directement. Elle me fit un regard perplexe et secoua la tête.

**« Non, honnêtement, je pensais qu'elle avait peur de moi ou qu'elle m'en voulait pour ce que j'avais fait. Je ne pourrais pas la blâmer de ne pas vouloir me voir aujourd'hui. »** Dit-elle tristement. Je m'approchai, mis un bras autour d'elle et gloussai. A présent, elle ressentait de la curiosité. **« Rose, c'est Bella, en fait elle pensait que tu la protégeais. Et quand je lui ai dit que ce gars était ton chanteur, ça lui était vraiment égal. »**

Elle était étonnée. Emmett était fier. J'ai ri, simplement.

**« ET bien, je dois dire que je me rends mieux compte de ce qu'Edward à enduré à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas comme il faisait. J'arrivais à peine à gérer, et si ça n'avait pas été pour vous, je n'y serai pas arrivée. Merci. » **Elle était embarrassée à cause de son manque de contrôle.

**« Je sais que c'est dur Rosalie. Je ressentais ta soif autant que toi. C'était toujours difficile pour moi d'être près de bella en même temps qu'Edward, c'est pour ça que je gardais mes distances avec elle. » **Ils me regardèrent tous les deux.

**« Jazz ! Nous ne savions pas que notre soif t'affectait ! » **Hurla Rosalie. Je haussai les épaules.

**« On ne peut rien y faire. Fuckward, tout comme Alice, savait que c'était pour ça que je restais loin de Bella. Carlisle était au courant parce que nous en avions parlé. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous l'avoir dit, je pensais que ce n'était pas important tout simplement. » **Emmett soupira.

**« Mec, tout ce temps je pensais que tu ne savais pas vraiment te maîtriser, et tu es en train de me dire que tu** **contrôlais ta soif plus celle d'au moins 5 autres vampires ? Bordel de merde ! »**

Je souris. **« Em, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire à ce sujet, j'ai l'habitude. C'était juste difficile d'être proche de Bella. Mais depuis qu'Edward n'est plus là, ce n'est plus un souci, surtout si je suis seul avec elle. » **Je minimisai la chose.

**« Jazz, je suis désolée, si j'avais su j'aurai chassé plus souvent quand nous étions entourés de beaucoup de monde, pour réduire ma soif. » **dit Rosalie, légèrement perturbée. Je roulais mes yeux.

**« Ce n'était vraiment pas grave, mais merci. » **Réitérai-je.

**« Revenons-en à Bella, est-ce qu'elle me déteste ? Je veux lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Tu penses qu'elle voudra encore me parler ? » **Demanda Rose, pas très sure d'elle. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas la garce que tout le monde pense. C'était une façade parce qu'elle doutait d'elle. Elle se servait de son attitude et de sa relation avec Emmett pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Evidemment, elle l'aime, là n'est pas la question, mais elle ne s'aime pas. Mais je me tais. Nous connaissons tout les deux la vérité, et parfois je lui envoie un peu de confiance ce qu'elle apprécie en général. Mais sinon, nous ne parlons pas de son manque d'estime d'elle-même. Bella et elle se ressemblent sur de nombreux points.

**« Tu devras simplement lui parler Rose. » **dis-je de façon détachée.

**« Je pense que je devrais aller au lycée. A plus tard Emmett, Rose. Et rappelez vous, quand vous lui parlez, évitez les sujets difficiles à moins qu'elle semble disposée à les aborder, et quoique vous fassiez, ne prononcez jamais le nom de Fuckward. Elle flippe complètement et se referme. »** Insistai-je.

**« On le sait Jazz, tu nous l'as dit quand tu nous as raconté ton premier jour ici. » **dit Rosalie.

**« Emmett, j'y vais. Quand tu iras la récupérer, considère-la comme une personne normale, elle semble mieux réagir. Emmène-la manger un morceau au café ou autre. Elle a besoin de sortir de chez elle et de manger. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore prête à venir ici. »**

Emmett acquiesça. **« Heu...Jazz ? »** demanda-t-il. Je me tournai vers lui et attendis. **« Est-ce que je dois encore manger avec elle ? » **m'interrogea-t-il, morose.

Rose et moi rigolions. Je hochai la tête. **« Elle devrait mieux manger si tu le fais. Au moins commande quelque chose, mais demande lui. La nuit dernière, elle m'a dit que c'était pénible pour elle de manger parce qu'elle ne veut pas vivre et que manger la maintient en vie plus longtemps. Alors tu verras. » **Dis-je tristement, puis la pièce fut englouti une nouvelle fois sous la colère et la tristesse. Sur ce, je me tournai pour partir au lycée.

J'ai dit au lycée que mon université s'était rendu compte qu'il me manquait un crédit en gym et je devais revenir pour le valider. C'était bête mais ça marche. Je n'ai pas pu trouver quelque chose qui nécessiterait que je revienne au lycée toute la journée puisque je suis diplômé, donc Rose a trafiqué les archives du lycée de Forks pour faire apparaître qu'il me manquait une matière. Je me suis assuré que Mme Cope m'inscrive dans la classe de Bella en lui disant que c'était le meilleur moment de la journée pour moi. Comme une coïncidence, c'était juste après le déjeuner, je pensais donc passer l'heure du repas avec Bella puis aller en classe. Ainsi elle me verrait pendant deux heures. J'espérais que ce soit suffisant.

Mme Cope s'excusa pour leur négligence tandis qu'elle m'inscrivait pour mon cours, mais je lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ça me faisait plaisir de revoir d'anciens amis. Elle fut apaisée et me laissa partir. Il me restait environ une heure avant le déjeuner, j'errai donc dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle de classe où était Bella. Je trouvai son odeur et la traçait jusqu'en anglais. J'étais content de pouvoir l'attendre quand le cours prendrait fin. J'étais sur que ça allait lancer des commérages. J'espère juste que Bella ne se ferait pas harceler. Je regardai par la porte, elle était assise, stoïquement, face au devant de la salle, sans aucune expression, comme elle pouvait l'être. Je soupirai. J'espérai que c'était juste pour l'avantage d'être en classe.

Je la regardais car je ne pouvais pas la ressentir. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle récupéra doucement ses affaires. Elle savait que je serai là pour le déjeuner, mais apparemment elle n'était pas pressée. J'attendis. Tous ceux qui sortirent exprimèrent leur surprise et leur curiosité quand ils me virent. J'étais appuyé contre le mur face à la porte, une jambe repliée et les bras croisés. Je ne prêtais attention à personne, j'attendais seulement.

Bella fut la dernière à sortir, trainant des pieds, la tête baissée. **« Tu les fais attendre, hein Darlin' ? »** demandai-je en gloussant. Elle redressa la tête et ses yeux reprirent vie. Je soupirai intérieurement. Elle va mieux quand je suis là. J'allai vers elle et souris. Je lui tendis ma main pour qu'elle la prenne. Elle la regarda brièvement avant de s'en emparer. De mon autre main, je pris ses livres, je suis un gentleman après tout. Nous marchions main dans la main jusqu'à son casier pour y déposer ses livres avant d'aller déjeuner.

Les gens nous regardaient, perplexes, mais bella gardait la tête baissée tandis que je la guidais. Nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria et la majorité des personnes présentes se tut. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il y avait une forte curiosité dans cette pièce, évidemment. Je sais que Bella déteste l'attention mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Je remarquai même une forte colère de la part de certains gars mais je l'ignorai. Bien sur qu'ils l'étaient. On m'associait à Fukward et il l'a détruite.

Je suis sur qu'il y eu la même réaction ce matin quand Emmett l'a déposée et ce sera pareil quand il viendra la chercher. Je ne vais pas me faire du souci pour ça. Le seul sujet dont je me préoccupe, c'est cette femme brisée devant moi. Nous nous placions dans la file puis elle prit deux tacos. Je pris la même chose. Nous ne parlions pas. Je payai son repas et nous nous installâmes seuls à une table. Une fois que nous fûmes à l'aise, je décidai d'entamer la conversation.

**« Comment se passe ta journée jusqu'ici Darlin' ? » **demandai-je. Cela me semblait être un sujet abordable. J'essayai d'ignorer les émotions dans la salle et de me concentrer sur Bella.

**« Bien »** murmura-t-elle. Elle ne mangeait pas et se contentait de regarder son assiette.

**« As-tu bien commencé la journée avec Charlie ? »** je l'incitai à me dire quelque chose de précis à propos de sa journée. Elle hocha la tête. **« Bella »** lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche. Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux implorants. Elle transmettait des émotions, même si elle n'était pas heureuse, elle le faisait savoir. **« Tu as besoin de manger Darlin' et j'apprécierai de ne pas avoir un repas en compagnie d'une muette. »** dis-je avec le sourire.

Elle baissa le regard sur son assiette et pris un taco. Elle croqua un petit morceau et je souris. **« Maintenant, dis-moi comment ça s'est passé ce matin avec Charlie et Emmett » **lui demandai-je. Elle mâchait lentement tout en me regardant et ce fut moi, cette fois, qui lui fis un regard suppliant. Je savais ce qu'elle demandait. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de manger de taco. Je vais finir par avoir l'impression d'être un vampire boulimique. **« S'il te plaît Bella, pas aujourd'hui ? » **la priai-je. J'avais vraiment envie de lui faire ressentir mon dégoût mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait bénéfique pour son appétit. Elle hocha la tête et reposa son taco. Merde.

**« Allez Darlin', manges-en juste un, tu dois pouvoir le faire toi-même. »** Elle me regarda et secoua la tête.

Je gémis sachant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je pris un taco et le portai à mes lèvres. **« C'est bien parce que c'est toi » **dis-je en la regardant et en prenant un gros morceau. Je l'avalais d'un coup, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de le garder dans ma bouche plus de temps que nécessaire. A mes mots, elle releva les yeux et me regarda avaler le taco. Je lui désignai son assiette d'un signe de tête et elle reprit le taco. J'étais tellement occupé à la regarder grignoter le taco, attendant qu'elle en mange autant que moi, que je n'avais pas remarqué la colère qui glissait sur moi.

Bella regarda quelque chose derrière moi et je le sentis, lui et sa colère, juste à temps pour éviter le plateau qu'il jeta sur moi. Bella n'eut pas autant de chance. J'esquivai le plateau et il vola droit dans sa figure, la heurtant violemment. J'entendis le cartilage de son nez se casser et je cessai immédiatement de respirer. Je savais qu'il allait y avoir du sang. Elle recula dans sa chaise et tomba sur le sol. Je sautai sur mes pieds et me précipitai vers elle à vitesse humaine, cognant Mike Connard Newton au passage. **« Bella, ça va ? » **lui demandai-je. 'Bon, question stupide hein…elle a un putain de nez cassé' pensai-je.

Mike couru vers elle après s'être relevé. J'avais redressé bella et l'avais assise sur sa chaise. Il était effrayé et toujours en colère.

**« Bella ? Bella ? Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé ! » **Il était quasi hystérique. Je savais que Bella s'évanouissait à la vue du sang.

**« Continue de me regarder Darlin', ne regarde pas en bas » **lui dis-je. Je gardais mes yeux sur elle et ignorais Mike. Je tendis la main vers les serviettes sur le plateau de Bella quand Mike les pris et commença à les presser sur son visage.

**« Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé Bella ! » **Il parlait fort et Bella grimaça sous la pression. Je pris les serviettes et le poussai.

**« Dégage de là, tu en as assez fait » **lui dis-je, menaçant.

Je tamponnais son visage avec les serviettes, en douceur, tout en maintenant le contact avec son regard. Elle tremblait légèrement et haletait. Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi. Peut-être l'adrénaline et le fait qu'elle essayait de ne pas perdre conscience.

**« Tout est de TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE ! » **Mike commença à me hurler dessus. Je l'ignorai. Je ne pouvais pas le blesser comme je le voulais. Je devais vraiment m'occuper de Bella et j'essayais de ne pas respirer tout en faisant ça. Parlementer avec lui n'était pas une option et le tuer non plus, malheureusement.

Assez rapidement, le Principal Dekker entra, quelqu'un l'ayant appelé. **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » **demanda-t-il. J'essayais toujours de nettoyer Bella. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et ça coulait toujours. Ni Bella ni moi ne parlâmes. Une femme derrière moi dit **« Mike à lancer un plateau sur Jasper et c'est bella qui l'a reçu ».**

J'ai simplement fait un signe de tête pour confirmer sans jamais les regarder.

**« C'est vrai ? » **demanda M. Dekker. Je supposai qu'il regardait Mike parce que sa peur augmenta.

**« Oui, Monsieur »** répondit Mike.

**« Très bien, venez avec moi. Monsieur Hale, emmenez Melle Swan à l'infirmerie. » **Dit-il avec autorité.

**« Oui, Monsieur » **répondis-je. **« Une seconde Bella. »** Je levai mon doigt. Elle hocha la tête légèrement et grimaça. Seigneur, j'ai envie de tuer ce minable ! Je relevai les yeux, pris les serviettes sur mon plateau et les tins sur son visage.

**« Ne regarde pas en bas Darlin', regarde droit devant et tiens ça sur ton nez. » **elle les prit, les plaça sur son nez puis je la conduisis à l'infirmerie.

Et voilà, pour avoir un cours et déjeuner avec Bella. Qui aurait cru que ce serait si difficile ? Quand nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, je m'excusai pour appeler Emmett et prendre l'air. Je faisais savoir à Emmett ce qui s'était passé et qu'il devait passer prendre Bella au lycée. Tout de suite après que je sois sorti, je l'entendis dire à l'infirmière qu'elle s'évanouissait à la vue du sang alors qu'elle se sentait mal. J'aurai ri si je n'avais été si énervé. Mme Cope me demanda de rejoindre ma classe et je lui fis savoir qu'Emmett était en route pour la récupérer.

J'arrivai quelques minutes en retard en gym mais le Coach Clapp ne dit rien tandis que je lui donnai le formulaire qu'il devait signer. La rumeur se propageait. Il y en avait qui pensaient que j'étais revenu pour piquer Bella à Fuckward. D'autres qui parlaient de son nez cassé. D'autres encore qui disaient qu'elle sortait ou couchait avec moi et Emmett depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu la déposer ce matin. Je secouai la tête. La rumeur était partout et elle allait empirer puisque maintenant j'allais cogner Mike Newton pour elle. Il était dans cette classe et, pour lui, ce n'était le bon endroit où se trouver à cet instant.

Heureusement pour lui, il était dans le bureau du principal et fut suspendu pour trois jours. Je ne le reverrai pas d'ici vendredi. A moins que je me montre chez lui, ce que j'envisageais sérieusement. J'assistai au cours de gym parce que je n'avais pas le chois puis quittai le lycée. Je savais que j'étais sensé rentrer à la maison et rester avec Rose mais je devais passer voir Bella. Je me promettais de ne pas rester longtemps. Emmett avait besoin de temps pour renouer avec elle.

Alors que je partais, j'entendis encore plus de commérages au sujet de Bella qu'Emmett était venu chercher. Qu'ils sortaient ensemble, sans aucun doute, vu qu'il lui avait donné sa chemise pour qu'elle se change. Merde, je n'avais même pas pensé à lui dire de lui apporter des affaires de rechange. J'aurai du y penser, elle était couverte de sang. Le Chef n'allait pas être content de ça. J'écoutais à quel point les filles étaient devenues dingues en voyant Emmett torse nu et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu envieux. J'aurai pu donner ma chemise à Bella. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je savais que mes cicatrices n'étaient pas facilement visibles pour les humains, mais elles étaient là, et je me serai senti embarrassé de marcher dans le lycée torse nu. Je savais qu'ils ne les auraient probablement pas vu, mais à la lumière directe et assez proche, elles auraient pu être remarquées.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai chez Bella. Je savais qu'elle allait avoir mal. Je savais aussi que ça allait être un peu difficile d'être à côté d'elle mais elle ne devrait plus saigner maintenant et Emmett était la seule autre personne présente. Enfin je pensais qu'il l'était. Alors que j'arrivais dans la rue, je remarquai que la voiture du Chef était dans l'allée. Le lycée l'avais surement appelé. Je frappais et Emmett m'ouvrit la porte.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là frangin ? » **Je le regardai comme s'il était devenu fou. J'étais là pour prendre des nouvelles de Bella, bien sur.

**« Je suis là pour être sur qu'elle va bien. » **dis-je. Il hocha la tête et recula pour me laisser entrer. **« Est-ce que le lycée a appelé Charlie ? » **demandai-je. Il fit oui de la tête simplement.

**« Ils sont dans sa chambre maintenant. Elle est bien amochée mec. Ils voulaient qu'elle aille à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner mais elle a refusé. J'ai du lui passer ma chemise quand je suis venu la chercher parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. » **Il ricana un peu pour ça mais il était loin de ressentir de l'amusement. Il était inquiet, contrarié et en colère. **« Comment t'as pu laisser ça arriver, mec ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Laissé ça arriver ? Je sais, je sais, mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas bouger trop rapidement, j'étais dans une pièce remplie d'humains Em. J'ai entendu le plateau arrivé sur moi et je pouvais sentir la colère, je savais donc que quelque chose avait été jeté mais je ne savais quoi avec certitude. Je me suis tourné juste à temps pour l'éviter. J'ai bien pensé à l'attraper et le lui renvoyer mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ca ne m'ait pas venu à l'idée que le fait de l'éviter allait laisser Bella en première ligne. Je suis désolé. Le bâtard l'a lancé mais je pouvais le stopper. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. » **Je baissai la tête et faisais ressentir à Emmett mes remords. Il me mit une tape dans le dos.

**« C'est fait maintenant mec. Je sais que c'était un accident en quelques sortes. C'était pour toi et tu n'aurais rien eu mais la chance de Bella a encore frappé. » **Dit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Je lui rendis un sourire timide. Au même moment Charlie descendait. **« Elle va bien ? » **demandai-je, ayant très bien entendu leur conversation. Charlie tentait de faire déposer une plainte à Bella, mais elle refusait sous prétexte que c'était un accident. Il hocha la tête alors qu'il arriva en bas des escaliers.

**« Oui, elle va bien. Mais elle ne portera pas plainte contre Newton. Elle maintient que c'était un accident. » **Dit-il morose. Je ricanai.

**« Et bien, c'était un accident Charlie. Le plateau m'était destiné. Je me suis juste retourné quand Bella a regardé Mike, pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. J'ai vu le plateau voler et je l'ai évité de justesse. Je n'ai pas pensé où il allait une fois qu'il m'est passé devant. Je suis désolé. » **Je soupirai.

**« Ecoute gamin, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est ce petit minable de Newton, et il ferait mieux d'espérer de ne pas mettre un pied en dehors des clous pour un bon moment. »** Dit-il sérieusement. Il était furieux.

Je ne peux pas dire que je lui reproche d'être en colère mais la menace contre Newton était marrante. J'en souris et il me le retourna. **« Bon, j'étais juste venu voir si elle allait bien. Je sais qu'elle avait prévu de passer l'après-midi avec Emmett. » **Je haussai les épaules, ça commençait à devenir un peu gênant.

**« Et bien, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la saluer et ensuite tu peux partir ou rester selon ce qu'elle préfère. » **dit Charlie puis je sentis ses émotions changer. Il était triste et reconnaissant. **« Jasper, tu as commencé à ramener ma petite fille à la vie, je ne sais pas comment je peux te remercier pour ça. Je voulais vraiment en vouloir à toute ta famille d'être partie et d'avoir causer ça, mais tu es revenu et elle progresse. Merci. » **Il mit sa main sur mon épaule et la serra. Je lui fis un signe de tête.

**« De rien, Monsieur. Honnêtement, nous ne savions que ça arriverait. Nous serions restés en contact sinon. » **Il hocha la tête et sa tristesse augmenta.

Je suppose qu'il repensait aux moins passés durant lesquels Bella dépérissait.

**« Jasper, Emmett, vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus pour le repas ce soir. Votre sœur est avec vous aussi n'est-ce pas ? » **Me demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai.

**« Ouais, Rosalie est ici aussi. Elle et Emmett vont rester avec moi ce semestre le temps que j'obtienne le crédit qu'il me manque au lycée. Carlisle et Esmé ne veulent pas que je reste seul à Forks. » **Je donnais à Charlie l'histoire que nous avions montée. Il fit juste un petit signe de sa tête.

**« Et bien, vous êtes tous les bienvenus ici, à tout moment et j'apprécie vraiment que vous aidiez Bella. Je suis désolé, la maison n'est pas très grande sinon je vous aurais dit que vous pouviez rester avec moi. S'il vous plaît, dites à vos parents que je garde un œil sur vous aussi. » **Ca nous fit sourire, Emmett et moi.

**« Merci Charlie » **dis-je.

**« Hey, ça veut dire que je peux vous appeler papa ? » **demanda Emmett avec un sourire. Il ressentait de l'excitation et un peu de malice. Je ris à ça ainsi que Charlie.

**« Bien sur fiston, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout. Toi aussi Jasper. J'ai toujours voulu un garçon, ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Bella mais vous savez un homme veut toujours avoir un fils pour chahuter, jouer au football, aller à la pêche, ce genre de truc. Des trucs d'homme. » **Il employa un ton bourru sur la fin et nous ricanions tous.

**« Merci Charlie…heu papa » **Dis-je en souriant. Il rayonnait et était fier. Ca me serra vraiment cœur. Il était fier que nous l'appelions papa. Il faudrait que je partage ça avec Emmett plus tard.

**« Bon, je dois retourner travailler les enfants. Prenez soin de ma fille et je vous vois tous au diner, d'accord ? » **Demanda-t-il. Je coupai Emmett avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

**« En fait Rosalie et moi avions des plans pour nous retrouver et elle nous fait à manger mais Emmett avait prévu de rester. » **Dis-je avec un sourire narquois. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Emmett se tendre et mon sourire s'élargit. Il était contrarié mais résigné.

**« Oui, ça me **_**plairait**_** de me joindre à toi et Bella pour le diner…papa. » **il appuya sur le papa à la fin et fit un sourire radieux à Charlie, cependant ses émotions disaient qu'il n'était pas ravi de faire ça. Je ris sous cape.

**« Bon, je vous verrai plus tard les enfants. » **Il nous mit à chacun une tape dans le dos et sortit.

**« Au revoir papa ! » **Nous criâmes à l'unisson, en rigolant.

**« Je vais voir bella très rapidement et ensuite je pense que je vais aller faire des courses. » **Emmett hocha la tête tandis que je montai les escaliers.

**« Hey, de quoi as-tu besoin frangin ? » **demanda-t-il. Alors que j'avançais dans le couloir vers la chambre de Bella, je lui répondis.

**« Des affaires de sports. »**

**

* * *

**

Comme le dit si bien Emmett, la chance de Bella a encore frappé! La pauvre...elle n'est pas gâtée avec tout ce qui lui arrive, heureusement elle peut compter sur les sexy vampires!

Je vais faire au mieux pour publier le prochain chapitre rapidement pour me faire pardonner de cette attente!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour,**

**Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, le 10ème déjà!**

**D'une pour me faire pardonner du délai pour le précédent et de deux, parce que j'ai adoré ce chapitre et je suis sure que vous aller l'aimer aussi! Jasper va règler ses compter avec Mike!**

**Merci à Mmev et Adeline L. pour leur review!**

**La fic appartient à Mynxi**

**

* * *

**

Saving Bella chapitre 10

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 9_

_**« Bon, je vous verrai plus tard les enfants. » **__Il nous mit à chacun une tape dans le dos et sortit._

_**« Au revoir papa ! » **__Nous criâmes à l'unisson, en rigolant._

_**« Je vais voir bella très rapidement et ensuite je pense que je vais aller faire des courses. » **__Emmett hocha la tête tandis que je montai les escaliers._

_**« Hey, de quoi as-tu besoin frangin ? » **__demanda-t-il. Alors que j'avançais dans le couloir vers la chambre de Bella, je lui répondis._

_**« Des affaires de sports. »**_

_**

* * *

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de bella et la trouvai allongée sur son lit. ****« Hey Darlin' » **lui dis-je en passant la porte. Elle fixait le plafond. Elle ne me prêta aucune attention mais son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra un peu. Curieux._

**« Bella ? » **demandai-je en m'approchant et m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle tourna lentement sa tête pour me regarder. Elle avait deux yeux au beurre noir, je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur du sang et même s'il n'était pas frais, c'était assez fort. Son nez était énormément enflé et violet, et il y avait une petite coupure sur le dessus. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Elle n'a même pas eu de larme quand le plateau l'a heurté. Avait-elle pleuré ?

**« Bella, Darlin', je sais que tu dois avoir mal en ce moment et que tu es censée passer l'après-midi avec Em. Je voulais juste m'excuser, j'aurai du arrêter ce plateau. Je voulais aussi savoir si tu avais besoin que je fasse quelque chose ? » **J'y mettais tout mon cœur. Je la laissais ressentir mes remords. J'étais sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir stoppé ce plateau.

**« Je vais bien » **répondit-elle doucement puis elle retourna de nouveau sa tête vers le plafond.

Etait-elle en colère contre moi ? Je m'étais excusé. **« Bella, tu m'en veux Darlin'? » **Il fallait que je sache. Je voulais réparer ça si possible. Il y eut un blanc puis elle répondit.

**« Non, je n'ai rien contre toi Jasper, j'en veux à Mike pour avoir voulu te blesser. » **Elle est incroyable, elle savait que le plateau ne m'aurait rien fait et elle n'est pas furieuse d'avoir été blessée. Elle est en colère pour le geste qu'il a eu envers moi.

**« Je le suis aussi et je vais avoir une discussion avec lui tout suite, ça n'arrivera plus. Il a été suspendu pour trois jours. Mais il va passer ces trois prochains jours à bosser dur au magasin de ses parents. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

**« Jasper, ne lui fait pas de mal, c'était un **_**accident**_** » **dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. Malgré ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, elle ne s'était pas renfermée dans sa coquille et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux pour ça. Mais je n'allais pas laisser passer.

**« Bella, je ne vais rien lui faire. Peut-être lui foutre la trouille mais je ne vais rien lui faire de mal. Ok ? » **Demandai-je.

**« « Jasper, s'il te plaît, laisse le tranquille, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. » **demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu vides mais il y avait du mieux.

**« Darlin', techniquement, il l'a fait exprès, ça a juste atterrit sur la mauvaise personne. » **affirmai-je en lui faisant un regard lourd de sens. Elle savait que j'avais raison.

**« Mais ça ne t'aurai pas blessé s'il t'avait heurté, laisse le tranquille, je ne veux plus de drames, s'il te plaît. » **Elle me suppliait presque.

Je ricanai. **« Bella, ça ne te concerne pas vraiment. Il a un problème à régler avec moi, je vais lui en laisser l'opportunité, loin des regards indiscrets du lycée. Quand il reviendra, tout le monde aura tout oublié de cette histoire. Par ailleurs, le plus gros sujet de rumeur du moment n'est pas Mike. Mais plutôt une quelconque relation entre toi, moi et Em, oh et aussi sur Em torse nu. »** Dis-je en souriant.

**« Putain ouais ! » **cria Emmett dans l'escalier et je ris. Les yeux de Bella brillèrent mais elle n'était pas prête à rire, pas encore, mais elle n'en était pas très loin. Elle laissait les émotions filtrer petit à petit, mais il y avait du progrès.

**« Darlin', je vais y aller et te laisser passer l'après-midi avec Em. Renvoie-le à la maison quand tu veux. Veux-tu que je vienne cette nuit pour t'aider à dormir ? »** Je choisis de lui demander. C'était vraiment par égoïsme. Je voulais qu'elle dise qu'elle souhaitait ma présence. Elle hocha la tête. Je lui grognai dessus.

**« Oui Jasper, s'il te plaît, aide moi pour cette nuit, mon visage va surement devenir trop douloureux pour que je puisse dormir correctement et je…je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. » **elle répondit d'une voix un peu plus plate qu'auparavant mais je n'allais pas lui mettre la pression.

**« Darlin', il faut que tu mettes de la glace que ton visage pour le faire dégonfler, tu peux t'en occuper ? » **Demandai-je, espérant que je n'aie pas à me battre avec elle pour ça aussi.

**« Oui, je vais le faire dans une minute » **dit-elle. Avant qu'elle n'aie fini sa phrase, j'entendis Emmett aller dans le congélateur et préparer quelque chose pour le lui apporter.

**« Em, s'en est chargé, je te vois cette nuit. Vas-y doucement avec lui. » **Je lui montrai la porte de sa chambre de la tête faisant référence à Emmett qui se trouvait encore en bas. **« Il n'a pas l'habitude de s'occuper des humains. »** terminai-je. Elle hocha la tête légèrement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal au visage mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser sur le front mais je n'osai pas lui toucher la tête. Je pris doucement sa main et la portai à mes lèvres **« bon après-midi Miss Bella » **dis-je en accentuant mon accent. J'inclinai ma tête vers elle puis m'en allai.

Je croisai Emmett dans les escaliers en descendant. **« Hey Em, je sais qu'elle ne voudra surement pas manger, mais elle a juste avalé deux morceaux au déjeuner avant que…donc peut-être que tu peux voir pour l'emmener manger un bout. » **Je haussai les épaules. **« Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui tu dois manger avec elle. » **lançai-je. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il acquiesça. Je ris et continua mon chemin.

**« Jazz ? » **il m'appela du haut des escaliers. Je me retournai pour lui faire face. **« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Newton ? » **demanda-t-il à la fois curieux et vicieux. J'arquai un sourcil. **« Une idée en tête, Em ? »**

Il haussa les épaules.** « Je crois que tu devrais lui faire peur et bien comme il faut. Mais si tu le tues accidentellement, je te couvrirais frangin. »** Dit-il. Je ricanai.

**« Je ne vais pas le tuer Em. Je verrai ce que je ferai sur place. Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de matériel de camping, juste au cas où. » **Il rigola et alla dans la chambre de Bella. J'espère qu'ils passeront un bon moment. Compte tenu de la situation, toutefois, je doute que ça va être agréable pour l'un d'eux. Je vais peut-être voir si Rose veut venir avec moi au magasin de sport. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire quand je serai là-bas mais j'allais marquer le coup, sans aucun doute.

Je montai dans mon pick-up et pris la route en direction de notre maison. Je suis sur que Rose veut savoir comment va Bella. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait parlé à Emmett depuis qu'il est parti chercher Bella. Au moins je pourrais partager avec elle la rumeur du lycée sur son torse nu de mari. Je souris à cette pensée, je sais que nous sommes désirables mais Emmett les a vraiment fait baver quand elles l'ont vu conduire Bella à sa jeep.

Alors que je m'arrêtais devant la maison, Rose apparut à ma portière. Ouep, elle était angoissée et inquiète. **« Elle va bien ? » **demanda-t-elle. Je descendis de voiture.

**« Ouais, mieux que ce à quoi on peut s'attendre quand on se prend un plateau en pleine figure à pleine vitesse. »** lui dis-je. Elle tressaillit à cette pensée. Ca ne l'aurait pas blessée mais elle sait combien les humains sont fragiles et surtout Bella vu son état actuel. **« Donc, je pensais rendre une petite visite à Mike à son travail…voudrais-tu te joindre à moi ? » **dis-je avec un sourire démoniaque.

**« Et bien, j'aime la tournure que ça prend, quel est ton plan ? » **demanda-t-elle en copiant mon sourire.

**« Lui foutre la trouille. » **dis-je d'un air menaçant. Elle sourit comme une maniaque.

**« Ca me plait. Comment vas-tu faire ? » **M'interrogea-t-elle en devenant impatiente et excitée. Je lui fis part de mon plan tout en grimpant dans le pick-up pour partir faire du ''shoping ''. Je lui racontai tout ce qui était arrivé à Bella au lycée ainsi que les débuts d'Emmett torse nu. Elle rigola de la partie à propos d'Emmett torse nu mais était plus qu'énervée au sujet de l'incident à la cafétéria.

**« A quoi il pensait ? » **Elle grogna.

**« Fuckward n'était pas là Darlin'. » **Je haussai les épaules. Pour je ne sais quelles raisons, elle était choquée par ma réponse. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Elle savait ce que je lui demandais. En quoi mon commentaire était-il choquant ?

**« Et bien, je pense que j'ai été choquée parce que tu ne L'as plus jamais appelé autrement que Fuckward depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Et je crois que Mike s'en est, en fait, pris à toi parce qu'il reproche à notre famille ce qui est arrivé à Bella. » **Dit-elle. Je réfléchis à ça 2 minutes. Je supposais que c'était la raison de son attaque mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Et oui je n'ai pas dit SON nom depuis que j'ai découvert quel con IL est.

Je la regardai. **« Alors ? » **lui demandai-je, ne sachant pas trop si ses pensées la menaient quelque part.

**« Ben, je sais que tu es furieux après Mike et tout, mais honnêtement, je pense que pour lui, il venait juste en aide à Bella. » **ajouta-t-elle. Je secouai la tête.

**« Ca ne suffit pas Rose. Il lui a bien fait mal et je pense que si j'avais été humain je serai à l'hôpital maintenant. C'était censé m'atteindre à l'arrière de la tête, tu te souviens ? Il ne peut pas s'en tirer en réagissant comme ça. Et je ne veux plus jamais le voir près de Bella. Je sais le désir qu'il ressent pour elle. Il en a toujours eu. Et si nous sommes honnêtes, Fuckward n'aimait pas non plus qu'il lui tourne autour. Il n'a probablement pas de pensées pures, vu ses sentiments. » **Je fulminais un peu mais j'étais frustré.

**« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » **demanda-t-elle d'un coup. Enfin, j'avais l'impression que c'était sorti comme ça. Je fis juste un signe de tête. Je n'allais rien dire de plus. **« A quel point ? »** Continua-t-elle. Ouais, comme si je n'avais pas vu cette question venir.

**« Je ne sais pas Rose, ok ? Allons juste nous occuper de ce crétin et ensuite nous pourrons en parler. D'accord ? » **Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant, jamais en fait.

Nous nous arrêtions devant le magasin de sport Newton et entrions. Je me dirigeai vers lui et m'arrêtai devant le comptoir. Je baissai les yeux sur lui. Je pensais lui envoyer un peu de peur pour commencer.

**« P..p…puis-je….t…t…t'aid…d…der ? » **il bégaya doucement. Je lui souris largement et me penchai sur le comptoir. L'odeur de la peur peut être quelque chose de magnifique. Je m'en délectai durant une minute avant de parler m'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

**« Je crois que tu peux **_**Mikey**_**. » **Je dis son nom en ricanant. **« Tu vois, il y a un abruti qui a fait beaucoup de mal à une de mes amies aujourd'hui. Et je ne suis pas très content de lui. D'autant plus que c'était dirigé contre moi. » **Je grognai presque cette dernière partie. Il déglutit et je remarquai qu'il avait du mal à avaler. **« Maintenant, que penses-tu que je devrais faire à ce propos ? » **lui demandai-je. En fait, je me demandais ce qu'il dirait. Il resta figé pendant une minute quand finalement, il eut un élan de courage. Imbécile.

**« Tout est de t…ta faute. » **Il essayait de paraître sur de lui mais il était seulement effrayé. Bien. **« Je n'ai pas jeté un plateau à la tête de quelqu'un. » **Dis-je d'un ton accusateur. Il tressaillit. **« Je n'ai pas frappé une fille au cœur brisé en pleine figure, lui cassant le nez et provoquant deux yeux au beurre noir. » **Je continuai sur le même ton. **« Et je ne suis pas celui qui a toutes les forces de police de Forks aux trousses à cause de ça. » **Ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire. Il pâlit à cette idée. Et je continuai, menaçant. **« Tu devrais avoir peur **_**Mikey**_**. Elle n'avait pas besoin de blessures physiques en plus. » **Il avait vraiment peur, mais pas seulement de moi, de Charlie aussi. Je souris comme un démon en y pensant.

**« C'est de…de…t…ta…ta…f…f…faute. » **Il bégaya. Il essaya de rassembler son courage et je ne l'arrêtai pas. Je voulais entendre en quoi c'était ma faute et il devait pouvoir parler un peu plus pour ça. Mais je n'allai pas l'aider non plus. **« V…vous…vous…l'av…l'avez t…tous….tous…ab….abandonnée. » **Il allait de mieux en mieux.

**« Je ne l'ai pas quittée, Mikey. Ma famille a déménagé et Emmett, Rose et moi étions à l'université quand c'est arrivé. » **Bien sur, nous étions bien là, mais c'étais la version donnée pour les autres.

**« E…Ed…Edward….l'a…l'a…dét…détruite. » **Maintenant, il devenait en colère à l'évocation du nom de Fuckward, ce que je ne pouvais lui reprocher.

**« Elle…elle…était…magnifique…maintenant…elle…dépérit. » **Son courage augmentait, les mots sortaient plus facilement et quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas aimer où il voulait en venir. J'attendis. **« Elle...elle…était…parfaite…et il….l'a…détruite ! » **Ouep, il était de nouveau en colère. Je ne pouvais pas croire aux conneries qui sortaient de sa bouche. Je haussai mes sourcils de surprise mais ne dit rien. Je voulais voir jusqu'où il allait s'enfoncer. **« Elle aurait du être à moi ! Elle était censée être à moi ! Nous aurions été parfaits ensemble. Maintenant regarde la ! Ca ne sert plus à rien de la regarder ! Elle a disparu ! » **Il se rapprocha de moi et hurla. Les clients du magasin sortirent quand ils entendirent crier. J'entendis Rose gronder à quelques pas de là. Et Mme Newton n'était pas plus avancée sur l'affrontement à l'avant du magasin.

J'essayais de contenir un minimum mon grondement alors que j'entendais ce con cracher toute cette merde. A lui ? Il pensait qu'elle devrait être à lui ? Sa quoi ? Son trophée ? Sa putain ? Il s'en foutait d'elle. Il aimait ce qu'elle représentait. Il continua, interrompant mes réflexions. **« Elle était censée être à moi et maintenant elle n'est rien ! Personne ne veut d'elle ! Elle ne parle même plus à personne ! C'est entièrement la faute de ton stupide frère ! Il devrait payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait ! Vous devriez tous payer. Si ce n'était pas pour votre famille, elle irait bien ! Elle ne sert à rien maintenant !** »Là-dessus, je sautai par-dessus le comptoir et le plaquai à l'opposé.

**« ELLE NE SERT A RIEN ? »** Lui hurlai-je.

**« A quoi allait-elle te servir au juste ? » **Lui demandai-je, menaçant. Alors que je le tenais par la gorge, son pouls s'accélérait et la chaleur de son corps était intense. Il était terrifié. Et il devrait l'être. Je savais que mes yeux étaient noirs de rage et j'avais du faire attention de sauter par-dessus le comptoir à une allure humaine. J'étais surpris d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de penser à ça. Il n'était pas si grand, peut-être 1m75, dans le genre trapu, rien à voir avec mon 1m90 et mon physique d'homme musclé et mes larges épaules. J'étais intimidant pour lui, vampire ou non. Je lui envoyai une vague de peur pour le maintenir figé et là ou je le voulais. **« Je ne voudrais rien de plus que t'arracher la langue et la passer au mixeur pour toutes les saletés qui sont sorties de ta bouche. » **Dis-je avec autant de haine que possible.

**« Je pense que je devrais faire la même chose avec cette petite bite que tu appelle une queue. Parce que personne ne devrait parler d'une femme comme ça ! Ni de Bella, ni de personne ! » **Je lui criai cette dernière phrase à la figure. Je le gardais plaquer contre le comptoir et le nourrissais de peur. Il n'essayait même pas de se défaire de la prise. Bien. Je n'ai pas eu à prétendre le laisser se battre. **« Tu es un petit porc, gamin et tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un d'aussi fantastique que Bella. Qu'elle passe par une mauvaise période en ce moment ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas bien ! Espèce de minable trou du cul ignorant. Alors écoute moi et écoute bien parce que je ne vais le dire qu'une fois. JE. NE .TE. PEMETTRAI. PAS. DE LUI FAIRE ENCORE DU MAL ! CA. IRA. MAL. POUR. TOI ! SI. JAMAIS. JE. T'ENTENDS ENCORE. . MERDE. SUR ELLE ! Me suis-je parfaitement fait comprendre ? » **Lui demandai-je avant de le lâcher.

Je devais encore mettre les choses au clair avec ce con mais sa peur était au plus haut sans influence de ma part. Il acquiesça juste, incapable de parler à ce moment. Excellent. **« Maintenant, dis-moi, **_**Mikey**_**, que devrais-je faire au sujet de l'incident de tout à l'heure à la cafétéria ? » **il ne répondit toujours pas à ma question, comme plus tôt. A cet instant, Rose arriva avec un chariot rempli du matériel de camping dont nous aurions besoin si nous faisions réellement du camping. Elle examina la situation et sourit. Je lui retournai son sourire. Elle dégageait de la colère et de l'envie. Je compris le sens. Elle avait quelque chose à ajouter. Je relâchai Mike et comme dans une démonstration de force, je repassai par-dessus le comptoir.

Il se tenait là à regarder, comme un poisson à bout de souffle. **« Rose. » **Je lui fis un signe de tête. **« Tu as pris tout ce dont nous aurons besoin, petite sœur ? » **Demandai-je comme si rien ne venait d'arriver.

**« Ouep. »** Répondit-elle en souriant. Ouais, elle prévoyait quelque chose. Elle regarda Mike et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Je souris. **« Penses-tu pouvoir nous encaisser, s'il te plaît ? » **Demanda-t-elle gentiment. Il hocha la tête et alla vers la caisse, lentement et tremblant. Il était encore effrayé mais du désir et de l'ébahissement commençaient à apparaître alors qu'il regardait Rose à plusieurs reprises.

**« Il commence à '' ressentir des choses '' pour toi. » **Lui murmurai-je, m'assurant qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête une fois montrant qu'elle m'avait entendu et compris. Rose et moi attendions alors que Mike enregistrait nos achats. Après tout, c'était le seul magasin de sport à Forks et nous devions sauver les apparences. Mme Newton verrait nos achats sur le livre de compte puisque nous allions tout mettre sur le compte de Carlisle. Quand nos achats furent enregistrés et payés, tout en silence, Rose me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil.

**« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous discutiez tout à l'heure. » **Dit-elle à Mike. Il hocha la tête. je lui offris un sourire menaçant alors que je prenais un assez large couteau de chasse qu'avait choisi Rose en faisant les achats et le sortis de son fourreau. **« Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle en m'ignorant totalement.

Il garda ses yeux bloqués sur les miens, devint un peu plus pâle et sa peur augmenta. Je gardai le contact tout en faisant tourner lentement le couteau dans une main et caressant la lame avec un doigt de l'autre main. Bien, je pense que j'ai peut-être commencé à faire impression.

**« Heu…um…ce n'était rien. » **Dit-il doucement et j'arquai un sourcil à son intention sans rompre le contact. Rose se pencha un peu, montrant son décolleté, j'en suis sur.

**« Est-ce que c'était au sujet de Bella ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Il acquiesça simplement. **« Tu l'as frappée au visage avec un plateau, c'est ça ? » **Demanda-t-elle innocemment. Il hocha bêtement la tête, encore, incapable de détacher son regard de la menace que je représentais. **« Tu l'aimes bien? » **Lui demanda-t-elle. Il réagit quelque peu à cette question.

**« Oui, je l'aime bien. » **Dit-il doucement.

**« Et moi, tu m'aimes bien ? » **L'interrogea-t-elle.

**« Rose » **L'avertis-je en lui saisissant le bras. Je lui envoyai mon amusement, elle savait donc que je jouais.

**« Quoi ? » **Elle me jeta un regard innocent. Je ricanai presque. Je n'étais pas sur de ce qu'elle allait faire mais j'avais une idée.

**« Non. Rose. » **Je la fixai, puis Mike. Il se redressa légèrement. Il acceptait le défi.

**« Jazz, je suis sure que Mike ne me porte aucun intérêt, n'est-ce pas Mike ? » **Elle posa sa question en le regardant avec ses yeux de biche.

**« Et bien…heu…umm…tu…Emmett ? » **Finit-il par demander.

**« Oh ! Tu veux dire mon petit ami ? Le petit ami qui, actuellement, s'occupe de la pauvre **_**Bella**_** blessée. » **Dit-elle avec mépris. **« Il n'est pas là, hein Mike ? » **Demanda-t-elle gentiment. **« Tu m'aimes bien ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

**« Je…heu » **Il me regarda et je secouai la tête lentement et soigneusement. Il fit non de la tête. Je rigolais intérieurement.

**« JAZZ ! Je l'ai vu ! Si Mike veux m'apprécier, c'est son choix ! » **Me hurla-t-elle, ressentant plein d'humour.

**« Non » **Affirmai-je. Je reportai mon regard sur lui. **« Elle te paraît utile ? » **Je désignai Rosalie de la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il devint gêné même s'il était encore effrayé en majeure partie. **« Est-ce que ma SŒUR te paraît utile, est-ce qu'elle présente assez BIEN pour toi ? » **Lui demandai-je en grondant. Il se recula contre le comptoir sur lequel je l'avais plaqué quelques minutes auparavant. Il secoua sa tête.

**« Utile ? » **Demanda Rose comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

**« Oui, chère sœur, utile. Ce porc a dit que Bella ne servait plus à rien puisque Fuckward l'a détruite. » **Dis-je en gardant me yeux sur lui et en disant chaque mot intentionnellement.

Elle regarda Mike et son doux comportement fit place à la garce qui était en elle, comme tout le monde le savait. Rose n'a aucune utilité d'hommes comme ça, même pas en guise de casse-croûte. **« Est-ce que ce qu'il dit est vrai ? » **Demanda-t-elle à Mike avec un regard qui pourrait tuer. Il restait là, figé. Je continuais de jouer avec le couteau dans ma main. Bien sur, je n'allais pas vraiment m'en servir mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Pour aider, je lui envoyai une dose supplémentaire de peur.

**« Mike, je voudrais te demande quelque chose. Tu sais ce que c'est ? » **Demandai-je furieusement. Il secoua la tête. Je regardai Rose. **« Tu vois cette magnifique femme devant toi ? » **Il hocha la tête. **« Penses-tu être assez bien pour quelqu'un comme elle ? » **Il secoua la tête. Il commençait à comprendre. '' Bon garçon '' pensai-je.

**« Les femmes comme Bella et moi veulent des hommes. Pas des salauds comme toi qui pensent que nous sommes des objets. Et tu ne seras jamais un homme parce que tu ne comprendras jamais ça. Je devrais laisser mon frère découper le ver de terre que tu es et voir si les morceaux repoussent pour les couper. » **Elle ricana. J'avoue que j'étais surpris mais je ne devais le montrer ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Au lieu de ça, je rigolai méchamment.

**« Petit sœur, voudrais-tu partir devant et emmener les affaires à la voiture, je te rejoins dans une minute ? » **Demandai-je sans jamais quitter Mike des yeux.

**« Bien sur, cher frère. Oh et, Jasper ? » **Demanda-t-elle en attendant que je réponde. Je la regardai. Elle me sourit, menaçante. **« Pas de sang. » **J'acquiesçai.

A ce moment, Mike était pétrifié. Il était juste où je voulais qu'il soit. Je regardai Rosalie prendre le chariot rempli d'affaires et se diriger vers la porte sans un regard en arrière. Je me retournai vers Mike dont les yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes alors qu'il jeta un œil au couteau que j'avais dans la main. Je souris. Plaçant une main sur le comptoir, je sautai au côté de Mike. Il tremblait de peur. J'en rajoutais et honnêtement je ne savais pas ce qui venait vraiment de lui et ce qui venait de moi mais peu importe. Il était plus que terrifié et c'était ce que je voulais.

**« Je crois que tu dois rester loin des femmes de ma familles et cela inclut Bella. Le chef n'est pas très content de toi dans l'immédiat et tu ferais mieux de ne pas griller un stop dans les 20 prochaines années. Et comme je l'ai dit, si jamais j'entends encore ces saletés sortir de ta bouche, je n'hésiterai pas à couper ta langue et à la donner comme hors d'œuvre au puma le plus proche. Le plat principal sera le reste, un morceau à la fois. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » **Je parlai d'un ton bas et calme ce qui le rendait encore plus menaçant à cause de l'absence d'émotion.

Je pointai le couteau sur lui d'une façon nonchalante, comme si je ne tenais pas un très large couteau de chasse de 20 cm dans ma main. Je lui lançai un regard significatif lui faisant savoir que j'attendais une réponse. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire fut de hocher la tête. **« Bien, mais je veux aussi que tu comprennes à quel point je suis sérieux. Puisque Rose a dit pas de sang, je suppose que ce sera juste la peau. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire tout en réduisant la distance entre nous.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors? (Saute façon Alice!)

Est-ce que ce beau mâle vous a fait de l'effet avec tout cet étalage de testostérone?

Je suis fan de Rosalie, girl power!

Je vous le promets, pour chaque review, une baffe pour _Mikey!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ca y est, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Je m'excuse à nouveau d'avoir pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude mais j'ai toujours des journées bien remplies en ce moment, ce qui me laisse un peu moins de temps pour vous.**

**Je vais aussi faire un remerciement groupé pour toutes reviews même si ça m'embête de faire ça parce que j'aime bien vous répondre individuellement, surtout que j'ai toujours des commentaires très sympas, alors MERCI MERCI MERCI d'être là et d'aimer la fic et le choix que j'ai fait.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Emilie**

**

* * *

**

**Saving Bella chapitre 11**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 10_

_Je pointai le couteau sur lui d'une façon nonchalante, comme si je ne tenais pas un très large couteau de chasse de 20 cm dans ma main. Je lui lançai un regard significatif lui faisant savoir que j'attendais une réponse. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire fut de hocher la tête. __**« Bien, mais je veux aussi que tu comprennes à quel point je suis sérieux. Puisque Rose a dit pas de sang, je suppose que ce sera juste la peau. » **__Dis-je avec un petit sourire tout en réduisant la distance entre nous._

_

* * *

_

**« Comment ça s'est passé ? » **Demanda Rose tandis que je m'installais au volant du pick-up. Elle attendait, assise côté passager et notre équipement avait été chargé à l'arrière de la voiture.

Je ricanai **« je crois qu'il a besoin de nouveaux vêtements. » **Rose rit avec moi alors que prenions la direction de la maison. Maintenant que je m'étais occupé de ça, j'allais pouvoir me concentrer sur la façon dont j'allais sauver Bella.

Rose n'avait pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec Bella. Elle n'avait pas du tout parlé pendant qu'elles nous attendaient au cinéma. Rose a dit qu'elle avait eu trop peur pour essayer. Je suppose que je ne peux pas la blâmer. L'idée d'empirer l'état de Bella est assez effrayante. Je suis tellement content que toute cette histoire avec Mike n'ait pas l'air de l'avoir fait régresser. J'espère que tout se passe bien avec Emmett. Je pris mon téléphone après être arrivé à la villa et avoir déchargé la voiture. Rose avait passé la journée à nettoyer la maison et à la rendre plus vivable, découvrant les meubles et faisant la poussière.

**« Jazz ? » **demanda-t-elle.

**« Ouais » **je me tournais vers elle, étant sur le point d'appeler Emmett et voir comme ça allait.

**« Et bien, deux choses. Premièrement, je pense que c'est à peu près l'heure de diner et tu ne veux pas les interrompre, et deuxièmement, devrais-je acheter un peu de nourriture, pour Bella, qu'on garderait ici ? » **Elle avait raison sur le fait de ne pas appeler maintenant. Je suis sur qu'Emmett aimerait n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas avoir à manger. Rose dit qu'il a râlé toute la nuit au sujet du popcorn. ''Allez, t'es un vampire, conduis-toi en homme !'' Pensai-je. Oh bon. Um. De la nourriture pour Bella.

**« Je ne sais pas Rose, je pense que tu peux prendre quelques trucs à grignoter au cas où elle viendrait. Mais je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction au fait d'être ici. Honnêtement, elle fait abstraction de tout ce qui lui rappelle Fuckward et je présume que cette maison en est une grosse partie. » **Dis-je franchement. Je ne savais même pas comment aborder avec elle le sujet de sa venue à la maison. Peut-être qu'aucun de nous n'était prêt pour ça.

Merde, elle n'a même pas l'air à l'aise dans sa propre maison, pourquoi le serait-elle chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Je haussai les épaules à l'intention de Rose et partis vers le salon. Je l'entendis me suivre. Je suppose que nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett rentre ou appelle. Je décidai alors de lui en dire plus au sujet de Bella et nous nous demandâmes si je devais appeler Carlisle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à propos de cette histoire de mutilation, je savais que c'était un problème psychologique et j'avais appris les bases de la psychologie à l'université mais ce n'était pas un sujet que je trouvais intéressant en général. Connaître les émotions des gens était assez de psychologie pour moi. Bien entendu, Bella devait être différente même de ce point de vue.

Au final, nous décidâmes qu'il serait bien d'appeler Carlisle et d'avoir son avis.

Durant l'appel, nous réalisâmes une chose, qu'un médecin traitant ne pourrait probablement pas aider Bella parce que ses problèmes sont centrés sur les créatures surnaturelles et qu'elle va se faire enfermée si elle dit la vérité. Ou alors nous aurons les Volturis aux fesses donc aucune des options ne semble acceptable.

Je décidai donc que nous devrions peut-être chercher des informations sur internet. Je trouvai un site utile qui m'orienta vers des services spécialisés dans ce domaine que les personnes pouvaient joindre à partir d'un numéro vert. J'en appris un peu et rassemblai des informations pour Bella. Peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider. Cependant, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était tout à fait prête à regarder ça. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à le faire, c'était ce que l'un des sites disait, il faut y aller en douceur.

Dans l'immédiat, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait l'air d'être un danger pour elle-même. A l'exception du peu de repas qu'elle fait, mais même ça, elle y arrive du moment qu'Emmett ou moi ''souffrons'' avec elle. Je secouai ma tête et partis dans ma chambre me laver avant de me rendre chez Bella pour la nuit. Je sais qu'Emmett l'aime et qu'il veut rester avec elle, mais franchement, j'ai besoin d'être avec elle. Ça me tue ne pas être à ses côtés. Je sais qu'elle va bien, Em est là-bas et elle a Charlie, mais je suis soucieux de le voir de mes yeux.

'' Quand suis-je devenu si nécessiteux ?''

Emmett appela pour dire que Bella avait sommeil et que je devrais venir. Il allait rester là-bas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. C'était bien. Je quittai Rose en lui embrassant la joue et lui fis un signe. Elle ricana alors que filais par la porte, excité d'aller retrouver Bella. Je courus aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la porte de sa maison. J'écoutai. Il y avait un cœur qui battait dans le salon. **« Entre »** murmura Emmett très doucement. J'ouvris la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée.

En ouvrant la porte, je détectai du contentement et de l'appréhension. Que diable ? Je regardai Emmett qui était allongé sur le canapé avec Bella recroquevillée sur sa poitrine, presque comme un petit chat, serrant contre elle un ours en peluche blanc de taille moyenne. Elle avait l'air endormie, elle portait un pantalon de yoga gris et un t-shirt noir. Elle tenait solidement l'ours, le câlinant, un doigt enroulé dans le ruban rouge à cœurs blancs qu'il avait autour du cou. Le contentement venait d'elle, mais où avait-elle eu cet ours ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. L'appréhension venait d'Emmett. **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et d'où vient cet ours ? » **Demandai-je, souriant à la scène devant moi. Elle était vraiment adorable.

Il murmura **« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en colère de nous voir comme ça. Et je lui ai donné l'ours après que tu sois parti. C'est un ours de Saint Valentin que j'ai acheté sur la route. Je lui ai dit que j'avais un cadeau pour elle hier. C'était l'ours. Je ne lui ai simplement pas donné hier. Je suis content d'avoir attendu. Après la journée merdique qu'elle a eue, j'ai pensé que ça ferait la différence. Elle ne l'a pas posé depuis que je lui ai mis dans les mains. » **Il sourit et il émanait de lui de l'amour et un peu de fierté.

**« Je suis content que ça la rende heureuse. Elle est très contente en ce moment, ce qui n'est pas typique quand elle est endormie » **lui fis-je savoir pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait fait du bon boulot.

Cela me fit juste penser **« Charlie est en haut, n'est-ce pas ? » **Je pouvais le sentir et l'entendre. Emmett acquiesça bien qu'il savait ce que je demandais.

**« Nous étions en train de regarder un match, Bella était assise à côté de moi, appuyée contre moi. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, elle s'était glissée sur mes genoux et s'est endormie comme ça. Je me suis donc tourné et penché en arrière. Charlie m'a dit de m'allonger si je le pouvais, comme ça nous serions plus à l'aise. » **Il haussa les épaule et continua **« Ca n'avait pas l'air de l'embêter du tout, mec. Quand le match s'est terminé, il m'a demandé si je pensais partir ou pas. Je lui ai dit que j'allais rester un moment et voir si elle se réveillait, comme ça je pourrais l'envoyer au lit, mais que je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Il a dit que ça ne posait pas de problème si je restais sur le canapé cette nuit de toute façon, que je devais juste vous prévenir. Il m'a donné le téléphone et est monté se coucher. » **Il avait un sourire radieux, heureux que Charlie l'ait si bien accepté. Il agita le téléphone en l'air puis le reposa par terre.

J'étais content que Charlie apprécie Emmett mais aussi un peu jaloux que ce ne soit pas moi. J'essayai d'écarter cette pensée, Emmett était son frère dans tous les sens du terme, sauf par le sang. Mince, même Charlie l'aimait. Nous aimait. Je lui souris mais n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui poser la prochaine question. **« Alors, que veux-tu faire, Em ? »** je savais que je voulais l'avoir contre moi cette nuit mais je ne voulais réellement pas leur enlever ça non plus. Ils avaient aussi besoin de moments pour se lier à nouveau, même si elle dormait. Même avec un nez cassé et des yeux au beurre noir, elle était adorable, comme ça, installé sur le haut de sa poitrine. Je pris une décision de dernière minute, sortis mon téléphone. Je pris une photo et l'envoya à Rose et à Em, comme ça il l'aurait.

Il rigola mais était reconnaissant que je l'aie fait. Il faisait assez sombre dans la pièce, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était très abîmée. Je l'envoyai aussi à Carlisle et Esmé. Après la conversation inquiétante que nous avions eue plus tôt, ils allaient l'apprécier. Ce fut le cas. Esmé renvoya de longs remerciements, elle était heureuse qu'on aide. Carlisle envoya en retour un smiley. Il n'avait jamais été un homme de longue déclaration. Je ris à son message, attendant qu'Emmett me réponde. Comme je l'avais distrait avec la photo tout à l'heure, je reposai ma question. **« Alors, que veux-tu faire Em ? »**

Il soupira. Je ressentis son envie, son amour et de l'hésitation. Je lui souris. **« Veux-tu attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille puis l'accompagner au lit ? Ou bien je peux la maintenir endormie tout la nuit, juste comme ça et tu pourras la garder avec toi ? » **Demandai-je. Et ses grand bras s'enroulèrent doucement autour son fragile corps endormi. Il ne se sentait pas sur de lui donc je pris la décision pour lui. Je courus rapidement à l'étage et pris la couette de son lit. Je la rapportai en bas et Em bougea ses bras pour que la couette soit entre eux, au moins sur le haut et il la glissa sous elle du mieux qu'il put sans trop la bousculer. Elle se débrouilla bien toute seule donc je décidai de la laisser tranquille pour le moment. C'était probablement mieux pour elle de dormir naturellement si possible.

J'appelai Rose pour qu'elle vienne un petit moment. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle reste seule à la maison quand nous étions tous ici. Je pris le fauteuil et elle s'assit au bout du canapé, les grands pieds d'Emmett sur ses genoux. Nous parlâmes toute la nuit et je racontai à Emmett ce qui s'était passé au magasin avec Mike. Nous lui fîmes également part de nos recherches et de notre discussion avec Carlisle. Emmett nous parla ensuite de son après-midi et de sa soirée avec Bella.

Il dit qu'il lui avait donné de la glace pour son visage après que je sois parti mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé dessus très longtemps. Il a essayé de la faire parlé de tout et de rien, de sa vie avec sa mère à ses résultats en classe mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup réagit. Il était un peu découragé mais il s'était souvenu de l'ours en peluche qu'il avait dans sa jeep. Il était allé le chercher et ça avait eut l'air de la sortir de son cafard et même plus. Nous étions un peu inquiets de ce qui allait se passer quand elle se réveillerait et qu'elle devrait laisser l'ours en peluche pour aller au lycée. Honnêtement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à ce qu'elle le prenne avec elle mais Rosalie dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas parce que ça attirerait l'attention sur elle. Et elle avait surement raison. Emmett voulait qu'elle le prenne mais seulement parce qu'il lui avait offert. A un moment durant notre discussion, sa peur commença à augmenter mais je lui envoyai une dose de calme de léthargie pour l'aider à rester tranquille et endormie. A part ça, elle ne fut jamais agitée.

Il dit qu'elle lui avait un peu plus parlé, de sa mère et de combien elle était écervelée et de toutes les choses qu'elle avait essayé de faire faire à Bella durant toutes ces années. Ce n'était une conversation très fluide mais ça marchait. Quand Charlie était rentré à la maison, il avait été content de voir qu'elle parlait un peu plus. Charlie lui avait demandé une nouvelle fois de porter plainte contre Mike mais elle avait refusé. Charlie avait préparé du poisson pour le diner mais Emmett le dissimula. Il l'avait encore avec lui-même en ce moment et son dégoût rien que de penser à ça me fit rire, alors que Rose riait de ses pleurnicheries. Il n'a pas l'air de trouver ça aussi drôle que nous.

**« Charlie a été génial. Il m'a laissé choisir le match comme Seattle ne jouait pas ce soir, il a dit qu'il était impressionné par ma connaissance des équipes. » **Emmett parlait avec fierté. Nous entendîmes l'alarme de Charlie à l'étage et nous regardâmes avec des gros yeux. Nous avions parlé toute la nuit sans même nous en rendre compte.

**« Nous devrions partir. »** Me dit Rose un brin nerveuse. **« J'ai conduit jusqu'ici en pensant que nous serions partis à temps, que faire s'il entend la voiture maintenant ? »** Demanda-t-elle. Je regardai Emmett et Bella.

**« Il a dit que tu pouvais rester, pas vrai ? » **Demandai-je à Emmett alors que je connaissais évidemment la réponse.

Emmett hocha la tête une fois et regarda Bella. **« Elle ne s'est pas réveillée comme elle était censée le faire. » **Il serra Bella un peu plus contre lui. Je souris.

**« Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il dira quelque chose pour de Rose. Ce qui l'agacerait un peu plus, ce serait qu'on soit resté debout toute la nuit. » **Je souris. **« Faisons simplement comme si nous dormions quand il descendra. Rose, prend cette petite couverture sur le dossier du canapé et couvre-toi. Au cas où, je le ferais se sentir à l'aise ou heureux ou autre. » **Dis-je d'un haussement d'épaules. **« Je pense que ça ira. Il est tellement heureux que nous soyons là pour Bella dans l'immédiat que nous aurions surement pu tuer Newton hier soir et nous en tirer. » **Je ris doucement à cette pensée.

Rose prit la couverture, s'allongea un peu au bout du canapé et se couvrit. J'inclinai le fauteuil et me mis plus à l'aise. Nous entendîmes Charlie sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il remarquerait tout se suite que Bella n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il fit. Il vint au bout des escaliers et écouta. Curiosité et inquiétude dominaient ses émotions. Il se fait vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour elle. Je soupirai intérieurement et nous fermions tous nos yeux comme Charlie descendait. Je fus immédiatement frappé par sa surprise de tous nous voir dans le salon. Après un moment, cela passa à l'épatement et le bien-être. Je dus réfréner un sourire parce qu'il était vraiment heureux que nous soyons là pour elle bien qu'il fût curieux. Je suis sur qu'il s'interrogeait au sujet de Rose et de moi. Il s'avance un peu plus dans salon pour, je suppose, voir si nous dormions.

Il eut un petit rire bourru et remonta se doucher. Alors qu'il était sous la douche, nous parlions de comment nous réveiller. Finalement, nous décidâmes que comme il savait que nous avions veillé tard et que nous n'avions pas de réveil, nous avions deux options. Mettre une alarme sur un de nos téléphones ou le laisser nous réveiller. Rose était pour l'alarme, Emmett ne voulait pas du tout se lever, et je dis que Charlie devrait nous réveiller. Au final, je gagnai parce que je ne voulais pas que l'alarme effraye Bella. Et quand elle se réveillera, il était probable qu'elle soit désorientée et embarrassée que nous soyons tous là.

Charlie redescendit et nous retournâmes à notre sommeil. Techniquement, nous avions une heure avant que Bella ne doive se lever pour aller au lycée. Nous ne savions donc pas vraiment combien de temps il allait nous laisser là.

Il alla dans la cuisine où nous pouvions l'entendre préparer le café. ''Oh merde, j'espère qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que nous buvions du café !'' Pensai-je.

**« Je ne bois pas de café » **murmura Emmett trop bas pour que Charlie l'entende. J'entendis Rose émettre un rapide et léger petit rire. Charlie ne se sentait pas très sur de lui et un peu inquiet alors qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine. Je me demandais ce qui lui passait par la tête. Nous dormions encore environ 30 minutes avant que Charlie ne décide de venir nous réveiller.

Il vint vers moi en premier. Je pensais un peu que je serai le premier parce qu'Emmett avait toujours Bella avec lui et qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Rose. Il voulait sans doute une explication avant de réveiller les autres. Ainsi, lorsqu'il me secoua légèrement l'épaule, je me réveillai lentement, regardant tout autour de moi comme si j'étais confus. Vous devez apprendre ces petites choses quand vous êtes un vampire. Je ne m'étais jamais véritablement soucié de ça jusqu'à ce je commence à vivre avec les Cullens et que je prétende être un humain régulièrement. D'ailleurs, vous regardez la télé et les films avec un nouvel intérêt. Je regardai Charlie avec un air interrogateur, puis vers Emmett et Bella et souris. Mon regard se porta à nouveau sur lui, un peu penaud, espérant que j'affichais la bonne expression.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit en colère contre nous mais je pensais que la vue de Bella et Emmett l'adoucirait. **« Pardon. Bonjour Chef. » **Dis-je doucement. **« Je suppose que nous nous sommes endormis en attendant que Bella se réveille. » **Dis-je rapidement espérant qu'il savait que ce n'étais pas planifié. En fait, ça ne l'était pas, nous n'avions simplement pas fait attention à l'heure et Bella n'a jamais trouvé que son perchoir, en la personne d'Emmett, était assez inconfortable pour que ça la réveille. Charlie me sourit et secoua la tête.

**« Que faites-vous là ? » **Demanda-t-il, son regard navigant entre Rose et moi. Je souris.

**« Et bien, Emmett nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'il serait en retard parce que Bella s'était endormie sur lui. »** Je fis un large sourire en disant cela et je reportai mon regard sur la jeune fille endormie et sur les vampires ''endormis''.

**« Emmett nous a dit que vous lui aviez permis de rester s'il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison la nuit dernière. Quand il a appelé, il nous dit qu'il était trop fatigué pour conduire et Rose lui a répondu que nous viendrions le chercher. Nous attendions donc que Bella se réveiller et nous avons discuté entre nous. Elle semblait avoir un peu froid alors je suis allé lui chercher sa couette et je suppose que Rose à pris la couverture du canapé pour elle. Mais je pense que nous nous sommes simplement endormis. Apparemment Bella ne s'est pas réveillée. »** Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**« Vous prenez vraiment soin les uns des autres, hein ? » **Charlie sourit avec bonheur et fierté.

**« Oui Monsieur. » **Dis-je d'un hochement de tête. **« De Bella aussi. Nous ferons en sorte qu'elle aille mieux. » **Dis-je doucement mais avec conviction.

**« Et bien, vous êtes les bienvenus, à n'importe quel moment. Encore désolé de ne pas avoir de chambre où vous puissiez vous installés tous les trois. Je ne savais pas que j'allais hériter d'une brochette d'enfants. » **Dit-il, ressentant un peu de mélancolie. Je pense qu'il aurait peut-être aimé avoir une grande famille.

**« Bon, je crois que je dois retourner à la maison me préparer pour le lycée. Vous voulez que je les réveille ? »** Demandai-je en désignant le canapé de la tête.

**« Bien sur, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu peux rester si tu veux. » **Offrit-il. Je secouai la tête.

**« J'ai besoin de rentrer pour me préparer pour le lycée et je suis venu avec Rose donc elle devra me raccompagner à la maison, mais Emmett devrait pouvoir prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous et Bella. » **Dis-je avec un large sourire.

Un léger grognement se fit entendre depuis le canapé et mon sourire s'élargit même un peu plus. Je pense que Rose ne pouvait plus tenir alors elle prétendit se réveiller d'elle-même. **« Oh, bonjour Chef Swan, Jasper. » **Dit-elle doucement en s'étirant et en baillant. **« Je pense que nous nous somme endormis, hein Jasper ? » **demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement, puis elle regarda Emmett et Bella et sourit. Je me souvins de la photo sur mon téléphone.

**« Chef, voulez-vous une copie de la photo ? Je l'ai prise la nuit dernière. »** Je sortis mon téléphone et lui montrai la photo. C'était avant que la grosse couverture soit posée sur Bella donc on pouvait la voir serrer l'ours en peluche. C'était vraiment une photo adorable.

Il sourit d'une façon mélancolique alors qu'il hochait la tête. Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge au bout moment puis nous entendîmes son téléphone biper, annonçant qu'il avait reçu la photo. **« Bonjour, Rosalie, c'est ça ? » **Dit-il timidement, la voix un peu rauque due aux émotions qui le traversaient. Il s'approcha pour lui serrer la main. **« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » **Dit-il en s'avançant.

**« Je suis heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Rose, c'est comme ça que m'appelle ma famille. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

**« Et bien, je crois que j'ai dit aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient m'appeler papa hier donc il en est de même pour toi jeune fille. Bella a besoin d'une sœur. Si tu es d'accord. »** Ajouta-t-il à la fin, incertain de ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.

Elle sourit. **« J'en serait honorée, papa. » **Répondit-elle avec fierté. Elle était heureuse d'être incluse dans ce petit cercle familial que nous formions. Je me levai et allai vers Bella pour la réveiller en premier.

**« Bella ? Darlin' ? Debout mon cœur. » **Je lui secouai un peu l'épaule. Elle grommela et se blottit d'avantages contre Emmett. Il sourit et ouvrit ses yeux, l'étreignant un peu plus.

**« Hey » **me dit-il faisant comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller lui aussi. Je lui souris en retour.

**« Hey. Nous nous somme tous endormis, c'est le matin. Je dois retourner à la maison me changer pour le lycée. Tu peux rester et prendre le petit déjeuner avec Bella si tu veux. Je suis venu avec Rose donc elle va devoir me ramener. »**

**« Jazz, mec, tu n'as cours qu'après le déjeuner. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le petit déjeuner avec Bella, je rentrerai avec Rose dans sa voiture et tu pourras prendre la jeep. » **Suggéra-t-il, ayant le regard de quelqu'un qui venait juste de proposer un plan pour la paix dans le monde. Je savais que le fait qu'Emmett dise que je pouvais prendre sa jeep n'était pas rien. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne la conduire. C'est dire à quel point il ne veut pas manger le petit déjeuner. Bon, il avait ''dormi'' toute la nuit avec de la nourriture dans l'estomac et je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Bella alors j'acquiesçai.

**« Ok »** Répondis-je tout simplement.

**« Bells, réveille-toi. » **Dit-il en la frictionnant sur le côté avec son énorme main. Elle grommela un peu plus alors je lui envoyai une petite dose de bonheur pour la ramener parmi nous.

**« Jasper ? »** Demanda-t-elle. Elle savait que ça venait de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée et au fait que mon nom soit la première chose qu'elle dise en se réveillant.

**« Ouais, Darlin', je suis juste ici. C'est l'heure de se lever et de se préparer pour le lycée. Je crois qu'Emmett pourrait vouloir se lever aussi. » **Dis-je avec un petit rire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était assez réveillée pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

Sur ce, elle se redressa assez rapidement sur le ventre d'Emmett. Il rigola, la faisant bouger de haut en bas. Elle serrait toujours l'ours en peluche mais la couette avait glissé par terre. Elle nous balaya du regard.

**« Qu'est qui se passe ? » **Demanda-t-elle. Je souris et regardai Rose. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle parle à Bella, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle saisit mon mouvement et devint immédiatement nerveuse.

**« Tout va bien Bella » **commença-t-elle gentiment **« tu t'es rendormie sur Emmett la nuit dernière et Charlie lui a dit qu'il pouvait rester la nuit et t'emmener dans ta chambre quand tu te réveillerais. Emmett nous a appelé et nous a dit qu'il voulait rentrer dès que tu serais réveillée mais qu'il était trop fatigué. Jazz et moi sommes donc venus le chercher. Pendant que nous attendions que tu réveilles, nous nous sommes tous endormis dans le salon. » **Rose le lui expliqua parfaitement. Bella la fixait simplement. Une expression absente mais honnêtement, je pense que c'était plus de la stupeur qu'autre chose. Evidemment, Bella me coupa de ses émotions un fois redressée ce qui fait que je ne pouvais que supposer à présent.

Emmett rigola encore ce qui fit rebondir Bella une nouvelle fois. **« Euhhh…Bells, tu crois que tu peux te lever ? » **Demanda-t-il, essayant de paraitre inconfortable. Je suis sur qu'il devait l'être avec la nourriture dans son estomac mais il devrait bien sortir avec ça. Je crois que c'était plus par rapport à Charlie qui se tenait là silencieusement, plein de joie et de fierté, ce qui prenait le pas sur son inquiétude, sa tristesse et sa colère.

**« Oh, désolée Em' » **Dit-elle en sautant de lui. Cela nous fit assez rire. Elle était si mignonne, debout là, semblant peu sure d'elle, toujours un peu l'air absente et tenant son ours en peluche de Saint Valentin. Emmett se lava et passa un bras autour des épaules de Rose, exerçant une petite pression et lui embrassant la tempe.

**« Bonjour bébé. » **Elle sourit à ces mots tendres.

**« Bonjour chéri. »**

**« Bien, on va s'en aller, passer une bonne journée au travail Chef. » **Dit Emmett alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entré en tirant Rose derrière lui par la main.

**« Passez aussi une bonne journée. Merci d'être venu. Vous êtes surs de ne pas vouloir prendre le petit déjeuner, je peux en faire assez pour tout le monde ? » **Demanda-t-il poliment.

Rose secoua la tête **« Ca ira Emmett pourrait manger une vache si on la mettait devant lui. J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner, peut-être une autre fois. Mais merci. » **Je suis certain qu'elle avait bien quelque chose de prévu. Je leur souris alors qu'ils déclinaient l'invitation et sortaient.

**« Bye papa ! »** Cria Emmett alors qu'ils passaient la porte.

**« Au revoir papa. » **Dit Rose plus timidement puis ils furent partis. Charlie ricana.

**« Ca fait bizarre de les entendre dire ça, en partie parce qu'ils sont déjà si grands. Mais c'est agréable. J'espère que ça ne vous met pas mal à l'aise les enfants ? » **Me questionna-t-il en me regardant.

**« Pas du tout, Monsieur. C'est sympa d'être entouré d'une famille et comme nous considérons Bella comme quelqu'un de notre famille nous apprécions grandement que vous nous retourniez ce sentiment. » **Je lui fis un sourire sincère, montrant que j'étais heureux de la situation.

**« Si tu es si à l'aise, qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces Monsieur ? J'ai l'impression d'être vieux. Papa ou Charlie, mais s'il te plait, arrête avec ce Monsieur. » **Il rit mais sa demande était assez sérieuse. Je rigolai.

**« D'accord, papa. J'ai beaucoup appelé Carlisle monsieur aussi. C'est la façon dont j'ai été élevé. »** J'insistai bien sur mon accent du Sud, montrant que mes racines du sud étaient la raison de ces formalités. Il sourit en retour et hocha la tête.

**« Je suppose que je devrais mieux respecter les bonnes manières, hein ? » **Je souris.

**« C'est bon, M-Papa. » **Je regardai Bella qui était restée là à nous regarder bouche bée. Je ris. **« On dirai que tu as vu se produire un miracle Darlin', ça va ? » **demandai-je, sachant que son problème était la plaisanterie entre Charlie et moi, rien de plus.

Elle hocha bêtement la tête et ferma la bouche. **« Euhhh…je vais me préparer pour le lycée. Je redescends dans quelques minutes. » **Charlie et moi acquiesçâmes et partîmes dans la cuisine alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, l'ours en peluche à la main.

**« Veux-tu de l'aide pour le petit déjeuner Charlie ? » **Demandai-je. Je tentai le papa mais cela dérapa.

**« Nan. Je m'en occupe. Bacon et œufs, c'est bon ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« Ouais, peu importe, je ne suis pas difficile, mais je ne suis pas un gros mangeur le matin de toute façon. » **J'essayai de trouver une manière d'éviter de manger quand j'étais avec Charlie.

Il hocha la tête et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Nous parlions, de rien en particulier, tandis qu'il cuisinait. Je lui parlai de mon premier semestre à Dartmouth, que je n'avais pas vraiment fait mais j'étais allé à l'université assez souvent que ça ne posait pas de problème. Je suggérai même que Bella postule là-bas, comme ça nous pourrions être tous ensemble et il trouva que c'était une ''super idée''. Je souris à son enthousiasme. Je savais que mes sentiments pour Bella grandissaient et si jamais elle avait les même, cela rendre les choses plus faciles. Même Fuckward n'avait jamais été dans les bonnes grâces de son père.

Elle avait l'air d'être mieux aujourd'hui. Elle réagissait plus, même avec les yeux au beurre noir, les poches sous yeux n'étaient plus aussi mauvaises. Ses cheveux et sa peau semblait plus jolis aussi. Probablement parce qu'elle mangeait plus. **« Je voulais encore m'excuser papa. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais j'ai le sentiment que j'aurai du faire quelque chose hier pour l'empêcher d'être blessée. » **Je baissai la tête, je me sentais vraiment mal. Je voulais la protéger et la garder en sécurité mais j'avais échoué.

Il se pencha et posa une main sur mon épaule. **« Fiston, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, et bien que j'aurai souhaité que tu puisses faire quelque chose, ce n'est pas le cas. C'était censé t'atteindre et tu l'a juste évité comme toute personne normale l'aurait ait. Personne n'avait prévu qu'il toucherait Bella. Je suis désolé que tu te sentes mal…j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle porte plaine contre ce gosse comme ça, il ne fera plus ce genre de connerie. » **Il parla doucement mais avec ardeur à la fin de phrase. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir jurer aussitôt fait mais ne dit rien.

Je souris largement. **« Et bien, pour être honnête avec toi papa. Si je te parle comme à un père et non comme au Chef de la police je veux dire » **je fis une pause lui faisant un regard entendu. J'avais piqué sa curiosité il arqua un sourcil et me fis un signe de tête pour que je continue. **« Je…heuuu…et bien….je….me suis….déjà…euh….occupé de ça…..en quelque sorte » **Bégayai-je. Je n'étais pas tout à fait nerveux de lui raconter ça mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille non plus. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent encore plus et il m'encouragea à continuer de la tête. **« Ben…je…lui…ai rendu…visite…hier…au travail…après…être parti…d'ici. » **je m'arrêtai encore. **« Rose était avec moi. » **je pensai que ce détail rendrait les choses meilleures. Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, restant silencieux tout ce temps. **« Je lui ai juste dit…et bien…qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça…et peut-être bien que je l'ai menacé…un peu. » **Dis-je, ma voix devenant plus aigue sur la fin, indiquant que j'étais nerveux et me demandant si j'aurai du le lui dire.

**« Devrais-je être inquiet qu'il porte plainte, fiston ? » **Demanda-t-il, un peu fier et heureux, mais très inquiet.

**« Je ne pense pas. Je ne crois pas qu'il voudra admettre la situation. » **Dis-je avec un large sourire. Maintenant, il était vraiment intéressé mais je laissai cette pépite en suspend une minute.** « Et bien » **je ris **« je l'ai peut-être…euh…fait mouiller son pantalon. » **je dis la dernière partie rapidement et éclata de rire. Les yeux de Charlie s'agrandirent. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Jasper ? » **Demanda-t-il timidement, je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas sur de vouloir avoir la réponse. Je le regardai et secouai la tête.

**« C'est mieux si je ne te le dis pas, il n'a pas du tout été blessé mais il n'ennuiera plus jamais Bella ou quelqu'un de ma famille. Ça, j'en suis sur. » **Dis-je, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. **« Plus rien ne lui fera du mal, pas même elle-même, même si je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet. » **je ne terminai pas, convaincu que j'allais m'en sortir avec ça.

Bella arrivait au coin tandis que je finissais ma phrase. Je n'avais, bien entendu, pas prévu ce qui allait arriver. Elle me surprend toujours. **« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? » **Elle me hurla dessus, se tenant seulement à quelques centimètres de ma figure. Ses yeux étaient toujours sans vie mais ils étaient remplis de larmes ? ''Quoi ?'' Elle serrait son ours en peluche et était habillée pour aller au lycée. ''Qu'avais-je fait ?'' Je regardai Charlie qui était aussi perdu que moi.

* * *

Bella Vs Jasper, les paris sont ouverts!


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée, désolée, désolée...Encore une fois je publie avec du retard.**

**Alors, zou, pas de temps à perdre en bavardage, voilà la suite de la confrontation...ou pas...**

**Merci pour les reviews, encore une fois, je manque cruellement de temps mais les vacances approchent, je vais pourvoir m'occuper un peu plus de vous!**

_La fic appartient à Mynxi, les personnages à SM_

_

* * *

_

**Saving Bella chapitre 12**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 11_

_Bella arrivait au coin tandis que je finissais ma phrase. Je n'avais, bien entendu, pas prévu ce qui allait arriver. Elle me surprend toujours. __**« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? » **__Elle me hurla dessus, se tenant seulement à quelques centimètres de ma figure. Ses yeux étaient toujours sans vie mais ils étaient remplis de larmes ? ''Quoi ?'' Elle serrait son ours en peluche et était habillée pour aller au lycée. ''Qu'avais-je fait ?'' Je regardai Charlie qui était aussi perdu que moi._

**« Bella ? » **Appelai-je timidement. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle soit contrariée. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait. Je repensais à la fin de ma conversation avec Charlie. Je réalisais mais je ne comprenais toujours pas. Soit elle était en colère parce que j'avais menacé Newton soit parce que j'avais dit que je la protègerai, même d'elle-même. Elle devait croire que j'avais parlé d'elle. Je ne ferais pas ça ! Sauf si je pensais qu'elle se ferait réellement du mal. Je remarquai aussi une faible odeur de sang frais et de crème antiseptique. Elle s'était encore mutilée ?

**« Ummm…Bella, veux-tu monter avec moi pour qu'on parle une minute, Darlin'. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. » **Dis-je sincèrement. Je lui envoyai du réconfort mais elle n'y répondit pas. Elle restait là à me regarder minutieusement dans les yeux, de son regard morne rempli de larmes. Ca suffit presque à me donner l'envie de détourner le regard, mais d'un côté je n'avais pas honte de ce que j'avais fait, et de l'autre, je n'avais pas fait la chose à laquelle elle pensait. Quoique ce soit, nous avions besoins de parler en privé avant qu'elle ne craque devant Charlie. Elle me fixait et j'en faisais de même. Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer notre attention mais je ne détournai pas le regard et elle non plus.

**« Papa » **Je devais, sans aucun doute, jouer la carte du papa dans l'immédiat. **« Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux nous donner une minute ? » **Lui demandai-je sans jamais quitter Bella des yeux. Cette petite fille fragile de 40 kg n'allait pas me faire baisser les yeux. Comme je ne pouvais rien ressentir venant d'elle, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'allait donner cette confrontation, mais si les cris étaient un indice, ça n'allais pas être très agréable.

**« Euh…um…bien sur, je dois partir au travail donc je vous verrai plus tard. Vous pouvez tous venir pour le diner également. » **Dit-il alors qu'il continuait de nous regarder tour à tour avec suspicion et inquiétude.

**« Merci, je le ferai savoir aux autres. » **Dis-je, impassible.

**« Bella, passe une journée, chérie. »** Dit-il, peu sur de ces mots.

**« Merci papa. » **Répondit-elle, impassible elle aussi, sans jamais rompre le contact avec moi.

Charlie secoua la tête et bien qu'il fût inquiet, je pense qu'il me faisait assez confiance vu qu'il était parti sans un regard en arrière. Aussitôt qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, je concentrai encore plus mes yeux dans les siens, lui faisant un regard plus menaçant. **« Quelque chose à dire ? »** Demandai-je, quelque peu furieux. Elle ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. J'attendais mais elle se tenait droit devant moi et elle sentait vraiment bon.

**« Tu ferais mieux de reculer, petite fille » **Dis-je sur un ton menaçant. Ses yeux s'élargirent un peu en prenant conscience de la menace mais elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se déplacer. Un pas en arrière. Sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Bon, au moins elle était un peu censée mais pas assez. Je devais la faire manger et l'emmener au lycée, je n'avais pas le temps de jouer alors je me levai, ses yeux toujours verrouillés aux miens tandis que je me redressais. Je l'attrapai par le bras, la retournai et la fit asseoir sur la chaise que je venais de libérer.

Je fis pression sur elle avec un peu trop de force, elle relâcha l'air contenu dans ses poumons et grimaça. Je ne savais pas où elle avait mal mais je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de la blesser.

**« Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis en colère, Darlin' ? » **Demandai-je tendrement en m'accroupissant devant elle. Nous devions régler ça et visiblement j'étais le seul qui allait devoir faire un effort. Qu'elle têtue ! J'haussai un sourcil après qu'on soit resté à se fixer quelques secondes. **« Bella. » **Je grognai. Elle ne répondit toujours pas. **« Bien, prend ton petit déjeuner et après je t'emmènerai au lycée. »** annonçai-je sèchement. Je me relevai et allai dans le salon en la laissant là, le regard sur moi alors que je m'en allais.

Je n'entendais rien dans la pièce, je lui laissais donc jusqu'au moment de partir pour le lycée. Elle était toujours assise là, ses yeux sur moi quand j'entrai dans la cuisine. **« Tu saute le petit déjeuner hein ? Ok. On mangera midi. Tu es prête à partir ? » **Demandai-je comme si tout allait bien. Elle n'allait pas me dire quel était le problème donc je décidai de faire comme s'il n'y en avait aucun.

Je sentis encore l'odeur du sang et de la crème en entrant dans la cuisine et j'avais envie de la questionner à ce sujet mais si elle ne m'en parlait pas maintenant, je savais qu'elle ne m'en parlerait pas plus tard. Elle s'était occupée de mettre un pansement dessus. Je pouvais le sentir également et l'odeur du sang était très minime. Je lui en parlerais après.

Elle me fixait, simplement. Ça devenait vite lassant. J'avais la sensation que mon prochain mouvement allait lui faire mal au visage mais ça allait arriver dans tous les cas. Je m'avançai vers elle et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle continuait de me regarder avec beaucoup de colère mais un peu absente. Je rêvais de pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle ressentait au moins. Rien.

Je me penchai et murmurai **« tu vas au lycée **_**maintenant**_**. Nous parlerons plus tard. » **Sur ce, je me penchai plus en avant, la saisis par la taille, la jetai sur mon épaule et me dirigeai vers la jeep d'Emmett. Et je m'arrêtai pour prendre son sac de cours en route. Elle n'a jamais rien dit mais je suis sur que le sang affluant à son visage était douloureux.

Je la déposai sur le siège passager de la jeep et l'attachai. Je jetai son sac sur la banquette arrière et grimpai dedans. Emmett avait laissé les clés sur le contact pour moi, je démarrai et pris la direction du lycée. **« Désole si ça t'a blessé Bella mais je ne joue pas. Tu veux me faire face alors fais-le. Mais ne me crie pas dessus pour ensuite ne plus rien dire comme si ça expliquait tout. Tu ferais mieux de voir comment tu vas faire ça parce que je ne pars pas et je vais t'aider à surmonter tout ça. »** Dis-je sincèrement en la regardant. Elle regardait droit devant.

Quand je m'arrêtai devant le lycée elle ne bougea pas. **« Vas-tu sortir ou vais-je te porter jusqu'à ton premier cours ? » **Lui demandai-je en prenant son sac à l'arrière. Alors que je le ramenais vers l'avant, elle tendit la main et je la laissais le prendre. Je me retournai pour sortir de la jeep et l'aider à descendre mais elle dit sèchement **« Non. » **Je la regardai, attendant plus d'explications. Elle se tourna simplement et descendit seule. J'étais contrarié. Je la regardai entrer dans le bâtiment, tout le monde regardait son visage tandis qu'elle avançait. J'espérai qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée contre moi toute la journée.

J'attendis quelques minutes et je pus entendre la rumeur au sujet de Bella, blessée par un plateau par Mike, certains disaient par moi, d'autres que j'étais jaloux d'Emmett et que je l'avais fais exprès. Il y en avait même qui parlaient du retour de Fuckward et qu'elle le choisirait lui plutôt que moi et que, donc, je l'avais frappée. Je me sentais vraiment mal d'envoyer Bella là-bas toute seule. Je voulais juste la protéger de toute cette merde, de ce monde dur, je suppose. Je savais aussi que c'était une partie du problème de Fuckward. Il voulait tellement la protéger qu'il l'a quittée et brisée. Je ne savais toujours pas tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle était belle et douce, et il l'a laissée dans les bois comme un déchet.

Je sentais la colère arrivée et le lycée n'était pas l'endroit où être pour moi. Je repris la route pour rentrer à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour moi de repartir pour le déjeuner. ''J'espère que les autres sont sympas avec elle'' pensai-je. Je m'en voulais. J'avais l'air d'un parent surprotecteur. Encore pire, je n'avais pas envie de penser à elle comme mon enfant ou même comme ma sœur. Emmett aimait qu'elle soit sa sœur. Rosalie avait l'air d'avoir accepté ce fait assez facilement aussi. Mais qu'était-elle pour moi ? Une amie ? Non. Elle est certainement plus qu'une amie. Je suis un empathe, et si je mets sincèrement un nom sur ce que je ressens pour elle, je dirais que je l'aime. Pas comme une fille, ou une sœur, ou une amie, mais comme une femme. Elle est une femme et je suis un homme. Bien que je sois un très vieil homme, coincé dans un corps jeune couvert de cicatrices. **« Mes cicatrices. » **Soupirai-je alors que j'arrivais à la maison.

J'entrai et trouvai Rose et Emmett assis à la table de la salle à manger en train de jouer aux cartes. **« Petit déjeuner ? »** Demandai-je. Je pensais qu'il serait en train de mettre la pagaille dans la chambre ou dans la forêt en ce moment.

**« Et bien, nous pensions que tu voudrais parler en rentrant donc nous…uhmmm….nous nous sommes déjà occupé de ça. »** Dit Rose avec le sourire.

**« Tout s'est bien passé après notre départ ? » **Demanda Emmett. Je suis sur que l'expression sur mon visage était suffisante pour qu'ils comprennent que les choses n'étaient pas parfaites. Rose se leva et vient moi, me prit par la taille et m'attira contre sa hanche.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? » **Demanda-t-elle découragée. Je les regardai tous les deux et soupirai. Je fis signe à Rose de s'asseoir et je pris une chaise à côté d'elle.

**« Je pense qu'elle m'a entendu parler à Charlie et soit elle est furieuse parce que j'ai menacé Newton, soit elle croit que j'ai parlé à Charlie de ce qu'elle se fait. Ce que je n'ai pas fait. » **Je leur dis la vérité. Ils se regardèrent puis revinrent à moi.

**« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur de ce que c'est ? »**Demanda Emmett.

**« Parce que les deux choses ont été dites l'une à la suite de l'autre quand elle est entrée dans la pièce. J'ai dit '' il n'a pas du tout été blessé mais il n'ennuiera plus jamais Bella ou quelqu'un de ma famille. Ça, j'en suis sur'' suivi de '' Plus rien ne lui fera du mal, pas même elle-même, même si je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet'' »** Je les regardai tout en répétant les mots que j'avais dit à Charlie plus tôt. Ils inclinèrent leur tête en signe de compréhension.

**« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? » **Interrogea Emmett. Ils s'inquiétaient tous les deux pour elle.

**« Elle m'a hurlé '' tu as fait quoi '', devant Charlie puis m'a foudroyé du regard jusqu'à ce que je la dépose à l'école. Elle n'a rien dit d'autre, n'a pas pris son petit déjeuner, quoique je n'ai pas essayé de manger avec elle. J'ai essayé de lui laisser de l'espace pour qu'elle se calme mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle avait des flammes dans les yeux mais toujours ce vide, à donner des frissons, mais je ne vais pas la laisser m'atteindre. Me faire fuir ou me repousser ou quoiqu'elle tente de faire » **Leur dis-je. Ils étaient fiers que j'aie dit ça mais toujours préoccupés par le bien-être de Bella.

**« Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de lui parler ? » **Demanda Rose timidement.

**« Rose, je crois que c'est une idée géniale. » **Dis-je. **« Tu as besoin de créer un lien avec elle et elle pourrait aimer avoir une femme avec qui parler. Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas ? » **Dis-je d'une voie trainante. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas mais je voulais que ce soit clair qu'elle soit volontaire pour cette mission. Elle sourit et me fit un signe de tête. Je ricanai et ils me questionnèrent du regard. **« Ces femmes qui communiquent sans parler. » **Répondis-je avec un petit sourire narquois pour Rosalie. Ils sourirent également de ça.

**« Rose, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire qui pourrait aider pour quand tu iras lui parler, fais juste de mieux que tu peux. Je ne l'ai pas confronté à ce que je pensais être la raison de sa colère envers moi. J'attendais qu'elle vienne vers moi puisqu'elle a jugé nécessaire de se tenir devant moi et de me hurler dessus. Cette femme a de graves problèmes émotionnels. » **Dis-je exaspéré.

**« Femme ? C'est ma petite sœur, je l'appellerai à peine une femme, Jazz. » **Dit Emmett, me questionnant.

**« Ecoute Em, je sais que c'est ta petite sœur, et je ne vois pas les choses autrement, mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est une femme. Elle a 18 ans, et comme tout humain Américain de sexe féminin, elle est considérée comme une femme. Du temps où j'étais humain, elle aurait été une femme à un bien plus jeune âge et apte à se marier. » **Dis-je, ayant l'air d'un vieil homme. '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ?''

**« Jazz ? » **Rose était curieuse et nerveuse.

**« Ouais » **j'arquai un sourcil à son attention.

**« Au-tu….heuuuu…. » **Elle regarda Emmett et sa nervosité s'amplifiait. Je soulevais mes sourcils en signe de questionnement. **« As-tu des sentiments pour Bella ? » **Elle murmura presque me regardant, mais jetant constamment des coups d'œil à Emmett du coin de l'œil.

**« Quoi ? Rose c'est ridicule ! Dis-lui que c'est ridicule Jazz ! » **Emmett bondit et commença à marcher en faisant des allers-retours, dégageant colère, inquiétude et incrédulité. Donc il pensait qu'il était fidèle à sa parole mais elle ne reflétait pas ses émotions.

**« Oui. » **J'opinai de la tête une fois, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, la colère envahit la pièce et Emmett se jeta sur moi. J'esquivai l'attaque en le poussant sur le côté alors qu'il passait en trombe devant moi. Il atterrit par conséquent sur le frigo d'Esmé, cassant une porte et causant une importante entaille sur le côté, sans parler du comptoir éclaté et fissuré sous la force de l'impact d'Emmett et du frigo. C'était sur qu'on allait avoir besoin d'un nouveau frigo.

**« EMMETT ! » **Cria Rose en le poursuivant, et je lui envoyai tout le calme que je pouvais pour le garder sous contrôle.

**« Laisse-moi être furieux après toi, espèce de petit trou du cul, menteur, tricheur ! » **Grogna-t-il les dents serrées. Son corps était trop détendu pour qu'il m'attaque mais je ne pouvais pas changer ses pensées.

**« Elle. N'est. Pas. Un. Jouet ! » **Dit-il tandis que Rose avait ses bras autour de lui, plus de manières réconfortante que pour le restreindre. **« C'est ma sœur ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ? » **Hurla-t-il.

**« Je n'ai rien fait, Em. » **Dis-je calmement. **« Rose a demandé si j'avais des sentiments pour elle et la réponse est, oui. Je suis désolé si ça te contrarie mais ça ne change pas ce que je ressens pour elle. Honnêtement, je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi ça arrive, elle est humaine, et loin d'être prête pour une relation, mais je ressens un certain besoin de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger, et je suis inquiet quand elle n'est pas près de moi. Comme en ce moment, ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir être assis avec elle au lycée. » **Je lui fis un regard suppliant, espérant qu'il comprenne.

**« Bon, c'est ce que je ressens pour elle aussi. Je l'aime aussi, mec. COMME. UNE. SŒUR ! » **Finit-il en criant et en mettant l'accent sur les trois derniers mots.

**« Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais. » **Lui signifiai-je.

**« Tu ne l'a pas nié non plus. » **Soupira-t-il. La résignation prenait le pas sur la colère. **« Mec, tu ne peux pas. Elle est trop brisée, dévastée. Regarde à quoi elle ressemble 4 mois après qu'Edward ait rompu avec elle. Si tu devais essayer quelque chose et que ça ne marche pas, il ne restera rien. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Pas encore. » **Il me suppliait de comprendre.

**« Emmett, JE SAIS ! OK. JE SAIS ! Et si jamais je revois Fuckward, il va savoir ce que c'est que s'enfuir à toutes jambes. JE. LE. PROMETS. Il lui a fait ça. Et ça me brise le cœur, Em, chaque minute de chaque jour, ça me brise le cœur de la voir comme ça. Savoir quelle aimante, intelligente et belle créature elle est et qu'elle ait été réduite à ça. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il la laissée, perdue dans les bois. Et je pense qu'il y encore plus à propos de cette histoire, ce qui ne fera qu'ajouter du petit bois à son bûcher, dès que nous en entendrons parler. » **Je le laissai ressentir ma sincérité et mon amour. Il hocha simplement la tête. Rose continuait de le tenir et ne disait rien, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissant. Elle ressentait de l'inquiétude, de l'amour, de la fierté, et un peu de jalousie tandis qu'on arrivait à la fin de la discussion. Emmett se fondit dans son acceptation de mes sentiments.

Je décidai de chasser rapidement avant de partir au lycée, juste un casse-croûte. Quand j'arrivai là-bas, je partis rejoindre Bella à l'extérieur de sa classe. Elle était encore la dernière, cette fois-ci elle me vit mais passa quand même devant moi sans s'arrêter. Je crois que je devrais cesser d'espérer qu'elle passe outre quelque soit son problème. **« J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, Miss Thang ? » **_(N/T : terme qui désigne une personne hautaine)_ Dis-je d'une voix lente, un peu rude alors que je saisis son bras et la tirai en arrière vers moi. Le mouvement de recul l'a fit un peu trébucher mais je ne la lassai pas tomber. Je la fis se retourner pour qu'elle soit face à moi. Le couloir était rempli d'étudiants qui nous regardaient alors qu'ils passaient lentement à côté de nous.

Je réalisai que je ne serai pas non plus tranquille avec elle à la cafétéria. Il y aurait toujours des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets. **« Nous sortons pour le déjeuner. » **Dis-je et je la dirigeai vers le parking.

**« Nous ne pouvons pas partir pour le déjeuner Jasper. » **Dit-elle de cette foutue voix monotone.

**« Nous y allons. » **Dis-je en la guidant vers ma voiture. Elle ne fit pas d'histoire pour monter dedans puis je marchai à allure humaine pour aller m'installer et je partis. Je supposai qu'elle ne voulait pas préparer quelque chose chez elle alors je l'emmenai au restaurant.

Oops.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant et entrâmes à l'intérieur. On nous donna une table et je m'assis en face d'elle. Jamais elle ne posa ses yeux sur moi, toujours par terre ou sur la table. La serveuse nous apporta les menus, projetant des vagues de luxure sur moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel quand elle repartit. **« Tu as sauté le petit déjeuner, tu vas avoir besoin de manger Darlin' » **Dis-je aussi gentiment que possible. La première chose que je lui aie dite depuis que nous avions quitté le lycée. Elle prit le menu et commença à y jeter un œil. Je la regardai, espérant qu'elle allait commander quelque chose quand la serveuse reviendrait. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je n'avais pas remarqué la voiture de police qui s'était arrêtée dehors.

**« Ahem » **Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'il arrivait à notre table. Je me sentais un peu comme un lapin piégé par les phares d'un voiture et je suis sur que mes yeux devaient être grand ouverts. Comment allai-je expliquer ça. Je lui envoyai un peu d'amusement espérant qu'il ne serait pas fâché. Pourtant, il n'était pas réellement en colère quand il nous vit, juste inquiet et curieux.

**« Vous n'êtes pas censés être au lycée tous les deux ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Je regardai Bella qui avait le nez dans le menu comme si Charlie n'était pas là.

**« C'est l'heure du déjeuner, tu veux te joindre à nous Chef, c'est moi qui offre ? » **Demandai-je poliment.

**« Je ne peux pas accepter. De toute façon, je me suis juste arrêter pour récupérer mon déjeuner et le ramener au poste. J'ai appelé avant. » **Il me sourit mais fronça légèrement les sourcils en direction de Bella qui l'ignorait. Il était blessé que sa propre fille l'ignore.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne me pas parle non plus. Pas depuis qu'elle m'a crié dessus ce matin, c'est pour ça que je l'ai emmené ici, pour essayer de la faire parler, loin des autres lycéens. » **Lui expliquai-je. Il me fit un signe de la tête.

'' Une famille qui communique sans parler ?'' Songeai-je pendant un instant, riant intérieurement de mon propre humour tordu. Je secouai un peu la tête et reportai mon regard sur Charlie. **« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je la ramènerai à temps pour son prochain cours. » **Là, je devais jouer la carte du bon gars.

**« C'est bon. Je comprends. Déjeuner bien et merci pour l'invitation. » **Dit-il encore, ressentant de l'espoir et de l'inquiétude.

**« Au revoir papa. » **Lançai alors qu'il se tournait pour partir puis il fit un signe de la main. La serveuse approchait au même moment pour prendre notre commande et fut choquée quand elle m'entendit appeler Charlie papa. Je souris. Maintenant, ça allait se propager dans toute la ville comme un feu de forêt. Impossible d'échapper à la rumeur. Oh bien.

**« Que puis-je pour vous ? » **Me demanda-t-elle gentiment. Je lui désignai Bella, qui la regardait furieusement. Merde ! Une émotion avait fait son retour et son nom était fureur. Je ne pouvais pas la ressentir, mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle était carrément énervée et que c'était dirigé contre la serveuse. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ?'' La serveuse pâlit sous le regard mais répéta à l'intention de Bella. **« Que puis-je pour vous ? » **

Bella me regarda et dit en ricanant **« Je prendrais comme lui. » **Bon. Je regardai le menu et commanda deux sandwiches poulet salade, des frites et deux cocas.

**« Syndrome prémenstruel ? » **Demandai-je avec sarcasme et colère. J'en avais ras le bol de cette connerie. D'un autre côté, elle démontrait qu'elle avait des émotions et j'étais content que ce soit le cas. Elle plissa ses yeux remplis de colère mais portant toujours une trace d'absence. Elle allait de mieux en mieux mais ça signifiait que sa colère se manifestait à travers cet état. Je m'en fichais réellement, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait me blesser physiquement. Elle pouvait me faire du mal d'une seule façon, en me disant de partir. Je m'étais ouvert à elle. Merde, cette fille m'avait vu pleurer deux fois !

**« Alors ? » **Demandai-je l'incitant à répondre.

**« Non. » **Affirma-t-elle calment et catégoriquement. Le ton de sa voix ne reflétait pas la colère dans ses yeux. C'était un peu déconcertant.

**« Bella, je vais te le demander encore et cette fois, j'apprécierai d'avoir une réponse. Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Qu'ai-je fait ? » **Lui demandai-je directement et calmement.

**« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas télépathe alors tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas que je te faisais confiance et que tu m'as trahie ? Devant. MON. PERE ! » **Elle parla de plus en plus fort jusqu'à crier le dernier mot. Maintenant, tout les gens dans le restaurant nous regardaient. Je lui envoyai un peu de calme mais ça n'avait pas l'air de faire effet, évidemment, elle contrôlait bien, je ne ressentais rien d'elle donc je ne savais pas si ça marchait. Nous avions tous les deux tressailli lorsqu'elle mentionna le télépathe mais ça ne la découragea pas.

J'étais heureux que le Chef Swan ait prit sa nourriture et soit reparti. Bien sur, je pouvais aussi penser que s'il était resté, elle n'aurait pas crié comme une banshie. _(N/T __fée des légendes irlandaises dont les plaintes présagent la mort d'un proche parent)_

**« Bella » **Dis-je en secouant la tête. **« Je ne t'ai pas trahie, je n'a rien dit à personne. » **Dis-je doucement.

**« Je t'ai entendu. J'ai entendu que tu ne pense pas que je puisse mener mon propre combat, que tu as attaqué Mike Newton et que tu as dit à mon père que je me faisais du mal. » **Dit-elle les dents serrées et bouillonnant. Je ne ressentis que du soulagement. Je ris. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien mais je ris.

J'étais heureux qu'elle me parle, heureux de savoir quel était le problème afin que nous puissions nous en occupé, heureux qu'elle se soit trompée sur une partie de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle me fixa avec de grands yeux. Je ris encore plus. Elle revenait à la vie et était furieuse après moi. C'était surement une réaction inappropriée, mais j'étais tellement content que je ne pus m'en empêcher.

**« Je ne vois pas en quoi ta trahison est drôle. » **Dit-elle catégoriquement. La serveuse apporta nos plats et je me mis à regarder pour voir si elle allait manger. Quand elle me regarda à nouveau, je pris une frite et la mangeai. Elle me fixait toujours et je souriais comme si j'avais gagné à la loterie, même après la frite. Elle me fit finalement sentir la colère et la trahison qu'elle ressentait pour me faire comprendre qu'elle attendait. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle faisait ça. Carlisle pensait que c'était la même raison qui faisait que Fuckward ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et qu'elle est capable de l'utiliser à cause de son importante détresse mentale et émotionnelle. Je suppose que ça a du sens.

**« Ok…tout d'abord, je n'ai rien dit à ton père, je lui ai juste dit que j'allais te protéger même de toi-même. C'est tout ce que tu as entendu et c'est tout ce que j'ai dit. Il était inquiet que tu recommences ce que tu avais déjà fait mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Ok ? » **Dis-je doucement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention dans le restaurant. Elle hocha la tête. **« Ensuite, j'ai vu Newton parce qu'il en avait après moi, pas toi. Bella, ce plateau m'était destiné. Oui j'étais énervé parce qu'il t'a blessée et en fin de compte, c'est pour cela que je suis allé le voir mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seule. Ton père voulait que tu portes plainte mais tu refusais donc je me suis occupé de ton problème et du mien en même temps. Tu peux m'en vouloir mais je le referais. » **Dis-je sérieusementen la regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'étais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

'' Whoa. D'où est-ce que ça vient ? '' Je la regardai et elle paraissait décider de ce qu'elle allait dire. J'avais une question qui pourrait tout aussi bien sortir du contexte je me raclai la gorge et désignai son assiette de la tête. Elle la regarda et prit son sandwich. Bien. **« Bon…Et bien, tu vois si tu veux être en colère pour ça. Pourquoi protèges-tu Newton d'ailleurs ? »** Elle me regarda comme si je l'avais frappée. Elle avait même l'air de reculer très légèrement.

Après une longue pause, elle répondit. **« Parce que c'était un accident. »** Elle ne dit que ça. Je soulevai un sourcil mais elle prit un bout de sandwich. Sournoise. Elle sait que je ne l'interromprai pas si elle est en train de manger. Elle se jouait de moi en ce moment mais je ne pouvais même pas être en colère par ce qu'elle n'est plus un zombie. Je la regardai en silence tandis qu'elle mangeait entièrement son sandwich puis il fut l'heure de retourner au lycée. Heureusement, j'ai fini par ne manger qu'une seule frite dont je devrai toujours me débarrasser plus tard.

Une fois dans la voiture et en route pour le lycée, j'interrogeais de nouveau Bella **« alors, pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? » **Je le lui demandais pour deux raison. D'une j'étais légèrement jaloux et je voulais savoir, et de deux, j'avais besoin de savoir s'il l'intéressait. Je la regardai, elle essayait de ne pas sourire. Elle l'aime. Je sentis mon cœur mort et froid couler à pic. J'étais heureux de ne pas être en mesure de pâlir sinon je crois que c'est ce qu'il serait arrivé. J'essayais de ne montrer aucune émotion mais c'était difficile. Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à cet instant, combien j'aimais Isabella Swan.

J'étais dévasté d'avoir appris qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pouvais quand même pas partir. Voilà à quel point j'étais impliqué la dedans. Même si elle se mariait avec un autre, je ne pourrais pas la quitter. Je crois que j'aurais du prendre la place de grand frère, juste comme Emmett. Emmett. Je me demande que ce qu'il pensera du fait qu'elle fréquente Newton. Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux nous ne sommes même pas de la même espèce. Perdu dans mon désarroi, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivé, ni que Bella essayait d'attirer mon attention.

Je vis la main s'agiter frénétiquement devant mon visage et me concentrai sur Bella. Elle apparut légèrement inquiète. **« Jasper, ça va ? As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? » **Je la regardai un instant et me rendis compte que si elle avait dit quelque chose, je n'avais rien entendu. Juste alors, la cloche sonna et elle regarda vers le lycée. **« Nous devons y aller ou nous serons en retard. » **Dit-elle, sautant du pick-up, me laissant là à me demander ce que j'avais loupé.

Je sortis et allai vers les vestiaires des garçons. Je me changeai en écoutant les ragots sr le pourquoi de mon retour et ''l'accrochage '' d'hier. Personne ne dit rien au sujet du nez cassé de Bella. Tout concernait Mike et moi. J'entrai dans le gymnase et trouvai Bella, seule et isolée, assise dans les gradins où il n'y avait personne d'autre. Je doute qu'elle veuille encore plus attiré l'attention sur nous. Elle me fit ressentir un peu d'embarras pour que je sache comment elle se sentait. Je la regardai et tentai de lui faire un sourire chaleureux.

Je n'étais pas sur de ce que je devais faire maintenant, quel comportement adopter. Elle aimait Newton. Newton ! Gah ! Sa vision des femmes était horrible. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un comme lui. De toute façon, avec un peu d'espoir, il devrait rester loin d'elle maintenant. Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour elle pour m'en vouloir. Elle ne voulait pas que je le fasse fuir. Le coach Clapp entra et débuta le cours. Nous allions commencer par courir. Il demanda à Bella si elle voulait participer malgré son visage. Elle lui répondit d'un petit ''oui'' et s'élança après les autres. Je pris mon rôle et courus à côté d'elle sans dire un mot.

Il y avait trop de gens curieux autour de nous, parler était donc exclu. J'avais espéré que ce serait le seul cours où nous pourrions discuter, c'est pourquoi je l'avais choisi. Bon, dans une semaine ou deux, je ne serai plus la nouveauté du moment. J'espère. Je la rattrapai quelque fois alors qu'elle trébuchait mais à part ça, il n'y avait pas eu d' échange entre nous.

Le cours se termina et nous nous changeâmes. Je retrouvai Bella à l'extérieur du vestiaire des filles pour l'accompagner à son prochain cours. Nous nous arrêtâmes à son casier. **« Bella, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises ce que j'ai loupé tout à l'heure. » **Dis-je, pas certain de vouloir l'entendre puisque ça avait surement à voir avec cet abominable et repoussant Mike Newton. Je la suppliai des yeux. Et elle eu ce regard, encore. Celui qu'elle avait quand elle essayait de ne pas rire et que ses yeux étincelaient. Elle était belle malgré les ecchymoses. Elle se moquait de moi ?

''Oh Mon Dieu ! Sait-elle que je suis jaloux ?'' Je le fis encore, je déconnectai une fraction de seconde et manqua quelque chose. Elle s'en allait. Je courus pour la rattraper. **« Je suis désolé Bella, sincèrement, j'ai beaucoup de chose en tête, c'est tout. Ecoute, je veux qu'on parle plus tard. Mais si ça te va, Rose aimerais venir te récupérer ? »** Je devais le lui dire avant de partir sinon Rose me tuerait. Elle s'arrêta net et me regarda. Elle n'avait pas une expression très claire mais je savais qu'elle était surement nerveuse Rose n'avait pas été vraiment sympa avec elle par le passé. **« C'est ok Bella ? Elle veut juste parler, faire amende honorable. Elle a pensé que, puisque tu étais tellement en colère après moi ce matin, tu aimerais une discussion entre filles. » **J'espérais qu'elle comprenait que c'était vraiment une idée de Rose.

**« Ouais, bien sur…ça me va. » **Répondit-elle sourdement. Puis elle entra dans sa classe, sans même dire au revoir.

Je ne rentrai pas à la maison, j'abandonnai le pick-up et me dirigeai droit dans la forêt. J'avais besoin de temps pour me vider la tête. J'avais besoin d'être clair avec le fait qu'elle aime ce putain de Mike Newton. Juste penser à ses sales mains visqueuses n'importe où à proximité d'elle m'énervait. Je pourrais être capable de supporter qu'elle sorte avec n'importe qui mais lui ! Je m'assis pendant des heures et laissai le désespoir me submerger. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point ça me faisait mal de savoir qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Pas juste n'importe qui, mais un trou du cul qu'on a envie de frapper, qui a bien besoin d'un coup de pied dans son….

Je suis pitoyable. Je devrais partir. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Je lui avais promis, mais c'était quand je pensais que je pouvais être proche d'elle. Ca n'a pas changé. Elle ne m'a pas dit de partir. Je ne pense pas. Merde ! Et si elle l'a fait, si c'est ce que j'ai loupé quand elle l'a parlé tout à l'heure. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Dois-je y aller et demander si je dois partir, parce que je n'ai pas fait attention plus tôt et que je n'ai pas saisi si elle m'a demandé de m'en aller. Je fis ce qu'une personne dans ma situation ferait. Je pleurai. Des sanglots secs secouaient mon corps alors que je sentais me cœur se briser. Mon Dieu, est-ce ce qu'elle a ressenti quand Il est parti ? Ce n'était que désespoir, ravage, détresse, toutes les émotions négatives réunies de façon écrasante. Que faire si elle ne veut pas de moi ?

Finalement, je me repris et regardai autour de moi. J'étais assis au milieu de la forêt, sous une légère bruine, pleurant parce qu'une humaine ne voulait pas de moi. C'était à ça que j'avais été réduit ? Je suis un combattant, un soldat, je ne renonce pas quand les choses se corsent et je ne perds pas ! Ouais, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une petite discussion revigorante. Et je savais exactement où trouver ça. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai la seule personne que je savais capable de me redonner espoir quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

* * *

Alors?

Beaucoup s'attendaient à un prise de pouvoir de Bella, mais Jazz ne se laisse pas faire.

Pour vos avis, c'est un peu plus bas!


	13. Chapter 13

Voici le nouveau chapitre, personnellement, c'en est un que j'aime beaucoup, on avance dans l'histoire.

Merci à titine13110 pour ta review, Jasper sexy, ça s'est sur! Perdu, hummm, ça reste à voir, il a du caractère, beaucoup de caractère, particulièrement dans cette fic! J'ai aussi commencé à m'intéresser au Peter/Bella, il y en a des biens, mais en anglais.

Cette fic appartient à mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 13**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 12_

_Finalement, je me repris et regardai autour de moi. J'étais assis au milieu de la forêt, sous une légère bruine, pleurant parce qu'une humaine ne voulait pas de moi. C'était à ça que j'avais été réduit ? Je suis un combattant, un soldat, je ne renonce pas quand les choses se corsent et je ne perds pas ! Ouais, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une petite discussion revigorante. Et je savais exactement où trouver ça. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai la seule personne que je savais capable de me redonner espoir quand j'en avais le plus besoin._

_

* * *

_

**« Oui, oui, t'es un homme, t'es impressionnant, va récupérer la fille et arrête d'agir comme une tapette. » **La voix à l'autre bout du téléphone se faisait trainante, comme s'il s'ennuyait. Je ricanai.

**« Comment fais-tu ça ? » **Demandai-je sachant que je n'aurai jamais de réponse.

**« Va juste la chercher et arrête de te plaindre, merde mec, t'as besoin de plus d'encouragements ou ça ira pour aujourd'hui, je suis un peu occupé ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Je ris un peu. Je crois que j'avais l'air d'une sorte de chialeuse même si personne n'était là pour le voir.** « C'est bon mec, merci ! Oh et Peter, toi et Charlotte devriez nous rendre visite. Je veux que vous fassiez sa connaissance. » **Lui demandai-je.

**« Je sais que nous serons là pendant les vacances de printemps, comme ça vous pourrez passez plus de temps avec nous sans être interrompus par les cours. » **Dit-il comme s'il l'avait toujours planifié. J'ai appris, il y a de nombreuses années, qu'on ne pose simplement pas de questions à Peter. De toute façon, on n'obtient jamais de réponse.

**« Merci frangin, on se voit dans deux mois alors. »** Dis-je en raccrochant.

C'était plus que les encouragements dont j'avais besoin. Peter me voit avec la fille. Je crois. Il avait prévu de venir me voir ainsi il pourra la rencontrer. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient là, Fuckward ne les voulaient pas du tout autour d'elle. Bien sur, il ne sortait pas vraiment avec elle, mais il ressentait le besoin de la protéger d'eux. Ils ne feraient jamais de mal à un humain dont nous nous soucions. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas que l'on se prive de notre nourriture naturelle que ça signifie quelque chose. Au contraire, ils sont un moindre danger pour elle que nous. C'est facile de résister à un steak si vous en avez eu un hier.

J'avais été ici assez longtemps pour que mes vêtements soient trempés et en plus, après vérification, il était près de 22 heures. Elle va bientôt aller se coucher. Je me demande si elle voudra de mon aide ce soir ? Ce serait bien si je pouvais la cajoler encore une fois. Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir à la penser qu'elle m'en donne la permission cette nuit. Peu importe qu'elle convoite Newton. Si je pouvais être là pour elle, peut être qu'elle changerait d'avis. Si je ne la blesse pas comme eux l'ont fait, peut-être, seulement peut-être aurais-je une chance. Je souris intérieurement. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Je courus jusqu'à la maison et découvris qu'il n'y avait personne. Je me lavai rapidement, passai un survêtement et un t-shirt pour être plus à l'aise pour la nuit puis me dirigeai chez Bella. Quand j'arrivai là-bas, la BMW rouge de Rose et la grosse jeep rouge d'Emmett étaient garées dans l'allée. J'allai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et écoutai pour voir si j'entendais Charlie. Ils étaient tous dans le salon en train de parler. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était trop tard pour me présenter à leur porte et je n'avais même pris de voiture, sans parler du fait que je n'avais pas vraiment la tenue adéquate. Mon téléphone bipa.

_**Frappe, tout ira bien.**_

Je souris. '' Merci Alice ''. Je frappai et Charlie m'ouvrit. **« Hey Chef. » **Je lui souris. Il recula pour me laisser entrer.

**« Que fais-tu là Jasper ? » **Demanda-t-il par curiosité bien qu'il fut content de me voir.

**« Je me sentais un peu seul à la maison alors j'ai pensé venir vous voir, Bella et toi, et il se trouve que c'est juste le bon endroit ou être. » **Dis-je en lui souriant et en jetant un regard au reste de ma famille dans le salon. Ca le fit sourire tandis que nous entrions dans le salon.

Emmett, Rose et Bella étaient sur le canapé, Emmett au milieu et Charlie pris le fauteuil. **« Tu peux prendre une chaise dans la cuisine ou te faire une place sur le canapé si tu veux Jasper. » **Il désigna le canapé.

**« Je pense que je peux me faire une petite place. »** J'allai vers le canapé, tout le monde se décala, ainsi, je pus m'asseoir à côté de Bella qui serrait son ours en peluche contre elle, encore une fois. Nous étions serrés mais je ne prévoyais pas que ça dure longtemps. Je mis mon bras autour de Bella pour avoir plus place, évidemment.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » **Demandai-je. Charlie raconta qu'il était rentré à la maison et que Rose et Bella étaient en train de préparer le diner, ils avaient donc invité Emmett mais personne ne savait où j'étais. Je les regardai, ils semblaient un peu honteux. Ils auraient pu m'appeler. Le bon côté de la chose, c'était qu'ils m'avaient épargné un repas, ce qui n'était pas leur cas. Je leur envoyai donc un peu de gratitude et récoltai des sourires entendus en retour.

Je bougeai un peu, tout comme Bella. Je suis sur qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, ratatinée entre deux vampires, froids et solides comme un roc. Ca ne me dérangeait pas vraiment mais j'allais obtenir ce que je voulais. Environ 8 minutes après m'être assis, je soufflai, pris Bella sous les bras, la soulevai et la plaçai sur mes genoux. La surprise devint l'émotion dominante dans la pièce, alors que je m'installai sous Bella. Elle se retourna et me regarda, me laissant également ressentir sa surprise. Charlie était un peu ennuyé mais rien de méchant. Il n'était pas en colère contre moi.

J'entourai Bella de mes bras et les laissai reposer sur ses genoux. Elle posa une main sur la mienne et laissa son autre main sur son ours en peluche, mais je n'aurai pas pu être plus heureux. Je ne l'avais pas perdue, elle ne m'avait pas demandé de partir. Mais si elle faisait juste comme si tout allait bien devant Charlie, elle n'avait pas à couvrir ma main de la sienne. Charlie souleva un sourcil mais je haussai simplement les épaules en souriant. Il me retourna le sourire et continua de raconter leur soirée.

Nous rigolions et partagions des histoires. Nous en apprîmes beaucoup sur l'enfance de Bella. Bien qu'elle ne participât pas trop à la conversation, elle semblait s'y intéresser. Charlie en savait beaucoup sur les années d'enfance de Bella même si elle en avait passé la majorité avec Renée. Il avait du régulièrement discuter avec elle pour en savoir plus sur Bella. Je me demande si elle le savait ?

Nous partagions certaines de nos expériences avec Carlisle et Esmé mais ne parlions jamais de notre enfance. Par moment, Charlie ressentait du remords. Je suppose que c'était parce qu'il savait que nous étions tous ''adoptés''. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Il prenait ce qu'on lui offrait, et la plupart étaient les trucs absurdes qu'Emmett avait faits tout au long de ces années. Et nous prenions soin d'éviter les histoires avec _LUI_. Je suis sur que tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, et Bella et Charlie en était tous les deux reconnaissant.

Avant que nous le sachions, il était déjà presque minuit et Charlie et Bella avaient sommeil. Nous souhaitions bonne nuit aux humains et nous préparions à quitter la maison. Emmett attrapa Bella et la fit tourner en lui faisant un câlin. Je ris devant le spectacle. Bella ne réagit pas vraiment, elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur son ours et ferma les yeux, essayant probablement d'éviter d'être malade. Rose étreignit Charlie, Emmett et moi lui serrâmes la main. Rose passa un bras autour de Bella et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête, puis elles allèrent vers la porte. Je marchai vers Bella, et même si elle avait été assise sur mes genoux juste avant, je n'étais pas encore sur si je devais la prendre dans mes bras ou non. Je fis comme Rose et passai un bras autour d'elle supposant que c'était acceptable mais elle se lova contre ma poitrine. Je soupirai de joie et l'enlaçai de mon autre bras. Elle ne me rendit pas mon étreinte. Ses bras étaient entre nous serrant son ours.

**« Veux-tu que je revienne cette nuit ? » **Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille et je pressai avec douceur mon nez sur le haut de sa tête. Elle frissonna à mon murmure ce qui me fit sourire. Elle hocha à peine la tête mais c'était assez comme réponse. Je reculai et allai rejoindre Rose et Emmett qui m'attendaient à la porte.

Un **« bonne nuit papa ! » **de nous trois retentit au même moment ce qui déclencha de nouveaux rires. Charlie rit aussi et secoua la tête.

**« Bonne nuit les enfants, soyez prudents sur la route. » **Dit-il, puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

**« Je reviens. » **Dis-je à Bella et elle ferma la porte à clé. Elle n'avait pas ri, ni souri ce soir mais elle semblait plus légère. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi déprimée, ni dérangée par le fait qu'on appelle Charlie papa.

Mais tout ceci n'est qu'apparence. Ce n'est peut-être pas la réalité. Bella parle plus. Elle est plus susceptible de répondre et donner des informations, le vide dans ses yeux à presque complètement disparu. Elle revient. Elle peut exprimer la colère, la joie et l'humour ne se ressentent pas encore, mais elle fait des progrès donc je peux rien dire. Mais elle semble passer toute sa colère sur moi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec ça.

Je marchai avec Emmett et Rose jusqu'à leurs voitures. **« Merci de m'avoir épargné le repas ce soir. » **Dis-je avec honnêteté. Ils eurent un petit sourire.

**« Nous l'avons plus fait pour nous tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de rester seul et ça nous laissait le temps pour nous autres, de faire connaissance. » **Dit Rosalie.

**« Comment s'est passé ton après-midi avec Bella ? » **Demandai-je, très intéressé par le résultat.

**« Et bien, cela a été difficile de la faire parler au début. Je me suis excusée d'avoir été garce avec elle avant et je lui ai dit que je voulais vraiment que nous devenions des sœurs. Après lui avoir dit ça, elle a eu l'air de s'ouvrir un peu plus. Elle devrait vraiment te dire de quoi nous avons parlé, mais je lui ai expliqué que je pensais qu'elle était trop dure avec toi. » **Dit-elle nerveusement. **« Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de dire ça mais elle est réellement ton point sensible, que tu l'admettes ou non, nous pouvons tous le voir. Je lui ai juste dit d'y aller doucement parce que tu t'en soucies vraiment. Je pense qu'elle était vraiment contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, même si j'ai fait le plus gros de la conversation. Bien sur, nous avons évité les sujets clé, Edward, l'automutilation, Mike. » **Elle me regarda sincèrement quand elle me dit la suite. **« Elle t'apprécie aussi Jazz et je te dis ça parce que je ne veux pas que tu l'abandonnes. Je pense que ça pourrait vraiment la blesser, donc si tu l'aimes ou si tu l'apprécies, fais attention. » **Elle parla de façon maussade et son regard alla d'Emmett à moi.

**« Je ne lui ferait rien de mal. » **Dis-je avec véhémence

**« Vous devriez y aller, Charlie doit surement se demander ce que nous faisons là s'il est encore debout. Je vais partir avec vous en voiture et je reviendrai en courant. Pose-moi deux blocs plus bas Em.' » **Leur demandai-je. Nous partîmes. Arrivés deux blocs plus loin, Rosalie poursuivit sa route et Emmett tourna dans une petite rue bordées d'arbres et s'arrêta. **« Merci. » **Dis-je puis je me tournai pour sortir de la jeep quand sa grosse main d'acier saisi mon bras pour m'arrêter.

Ma réaction naturelle fut d'attaquer mais je m'arrêtai, toutefois, je ne pus réprimer un grognement. Emmett me regarda, choqué, et me relâcha immédiatement.** « Mec, je voulais juste que tu attendes une minute. » **Dit-il un peu nerveux que je puisse encore attaquer. Je secouai la tête.

**« Mec, n'empoigne pas quelqu'un comme ça. Je voulais vraiment t'arracher le bras pour ça. » **Dis-je en me retournant dans mon siège pour lui faire face.

**« Ouais, désolé, je voulais juste m'excuse pour ce matin d'avoir essayé de t'attaquer, je suis peut-être devenu un peu cinglé mais regarde-la. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mec. Je suis désolé. » **Il baissa la tête et je pus sentir ses remords et son inquiétude.

**« Emmett ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je savais que tu ne serais pas content quand tu l'apprendrais. Je ne savais pas comment adoucir le coup non plus. Sache juste que je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Nous sommes des créatures passionnées et je l'aime plus chaque jour. » **Ses yeux s'agrandirent à mes mots.

**« Oui, j'ai dit je l'aime. J'ai sondé mon âme cette après-midi et je ne peux pas le nier. Je prendrai ce qu'elle voudra bien offrir et je ne la quitterai pas une nouvelle fois. Si c'est Mike Newton qu'elle veut, alors il m'aura avec. Je resterai avec elle jusqu'à son dernier jour ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle me renvoie. Même alors, je doute que je m'éloignerai. » **Dis-je avec conviction tout en laissant Emmett le ressentir.

**« J'aimerais te demander si tu es sur, mais il semble qu'il n'y a pas lieu de t'en persuader, hein ? Seulement, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, tiens compte des conseils de Rosalie. Si elle t'apprécie aussi, ne gâche pas tout. Fais en sorte que ce soit pour toujours parce qu'elle est aussi passionnée que nous. Si elle ne revient jamais à son état normal, je serai étonné. » **Son plaidoyer se termina plus dans un marmonnement pour lui-même. Il regarda le levier de vitesse de la jeep, ressentant de l'inquiétude, de la peur et de la tristesse.

**« Emmett, regarde-moi. » **Demandai-je et il redressa la tête lentement. **« Je prendrai soin d'elle, et si je dois merder, je te donne la permission de me botter le cul et je répondrai même pas. Sans parler du fait que je ne pense pas que tu l'abandonneras encore, n'est-ce pas ? » **C'était quelque chose dont j'étais sur mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Il sourit tristement. **« Je ne suis peut-être pas toujours aussi proche que tu ne l'es Jazz, mais elle saura toujours où me trouver à partir de maintenant. Je répondrai toujours à ses demandes. » **Il fit un signe de tête et regarda encore au loin.

Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais qu'Emmett était presque au bord des larmes. Putain, ses émotions m'ont presque donné envie de pleurer. Je lui envoyai du calme et de la joie. Il leva les yeux et me fit un autre sourire sérieux. **« Va t'occuper d'elle mec, elle t'attend. » **Dit-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos. J'acquiesçai et couru jusqu'à la maison. C'était quelque peu intense et je suis sur d'avoir entendu Emmett étouffer un sanglot alors que je courais dans les bois. Il est en droit de s'inquiéter. Nous l'avons presque perdu et cela aurait peut-être été le cas si je n'étais pas revenu.

J'arrivai à la maison et pouvait facilement entendre que Charlie était définitivement endormi de part ses ronflements qui emplissaient la maison. Je m'introduisis à l'intérieur et montai à l'étage. Elle était allongée dans le lit, serrant son ours et l'air endormi, mais je pouvais ressentir ses émotions, je savais donc qu'elle était réveillée. **« Hey Darlin'. » **Murmurai-je pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là. Elle roula dans ma direction.

**« Hey. » **Dit-elle d'une voix endormie mais sonnant comme si elle était heureuse de me voir. Je souris et allai m'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

**« Veux-tu discuter cette nuit ou juste dormir et parler plus tard ? » **Demandai-je doucement. Je fis en sorte de maintenir Charlie endormi en lui envoyant une dose de léthargie, ce qui permis aussi de diminuer ses ronflements.

**« Je sais que nous devons parler mais est-ce que c'est bon si nous faisons ça demain. Je suis fatiguée. Et oui, je parlerai le moment venu. »** Dit-elle sur un ton qui disait qu'elle n'était pas trop heureuse mais la monotonie dans sa voix avait presque disparue et ça c'était bien. Je la regardai dans les yeux. Je n'avais aucun problème pour voir dans le noir et ils étaient très fatigués. Elle avait presque l'air d'être prête à pleurer mais il n'y avait pas de larme. Elle avait tellement de choses à régler qu'elle devait vraiment laisser quelqu'un l'aider.

**« Une chose de sure Darlin', veux-tu que je m'allonge avec toi ou que j'aille m'asseoir sur la chaise ? »** Je lui laissai le choix espérant qu'elle me choisirait. J'eus ma réponse lorsqu'elle se décala sur un côté du lit et roula sur son flanc dos à moi, serrant toujours l'ours en peluche. Je souris et quitta mes chaussures. Je callai la couette autour d'elle et de l'ours et m'installai à côté d'elle. Je la tirai plus près de ma poitrine et me délectai de la chaleur de son corps que je sentais malgré toutes les couches de tissus. C'était réconfortant, c'était chez moi.

Je me penchai et murmurai, touchant à peine son oreille de mes lèvres. **« Fais de beaux rêves Darlin'. » **Elle frissonna et soupira en guise de réponse. Elle s'endormie en un rien de temps et eut un sommeil agité mais à chaque fois que les battements de son cœurs s'accéléraient, je m'assurais de la calmer immédiatement. Je sais qu'habituellement elle parle en dormant mais je l'avais gardé si profondément endormie qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot. A l'exception de la nuit dernière durant laquelle elle avait bien dormi d'elle-même, elle n'avait eu que des cauchemars. Elle ne devrait pas faire de cauchemars. Elle n'en avait pas quand elle était avec Fuckward, je sais donc que c'était une chose de plus qu'il lui avait pris. Ses rêves… tranquilles, joyeux, apaisants, réparateurs.

Tout au long de la nuit, je me blottissais un peu plus contre elle de temps en temps et enfouissais mon nez dans ses cheveux. Son odeur était merveilleuse et je commençais à réaliser que plus je m'occupais d'elle, moins son odeur m'affectait. Ne vous méprenez pas, ma gorge me brûlait encore mais c'était juste plus facile de l'ignorer. Ma tête et mon corps s'accordaient pour être sur de ne pas blesser cette belle créature. J'étais satisfait mais savais que je devais encore être prudent avec le danger que cela pouvait représenter pour elle. En particulier quand nous étions tous les deux dans une pièce pleine de vampires.

Au petit matin, je la réveillai et m'échappai pour aller me changer et récupérer mon pick-up. Je lui dis que je repassais la chercher pour le lycée. Comme elle somnolait, elle ne dit pas grand-chose et alla se préparer. Quand j'arrivais à la maison, Emmett, en jean sombre et sweat-shirt noir, montais dans sa jeep pour aller voir Bella.

**« Comment s'est passé ta nuit ? » **Demanda-t-il en souriant et en agitant ses sourcils. Je secouai la tête.

**« Bien. Je l'ai aidé à dormir, nous nous sommes dit que nous parlerions aujourd'hui. J'ai oublié que tu étais en mission transport scolaire. Je lui ai dit que je repassais la chercher. Ca ne te dérange pas ? » **Demandai-je. Je pus sentir sa déception.

**« Je suppose que puisque vous voulez parler, tu vas vouloir passer l'après-midi avec elle ? » **Demanda-t-il tristement. J'y pensai. Nous devions discuter de beaucoup de choses et le petit déjeuner et la route jusqu'au lycée ne suffiraient pas.

Je hochai la tête. **« Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir. Je sais que tu étais impatient de la voir ce matin Em', j'ai pu sentir ton excitation en arrivant et maintenant je sens que tu es déçu. Alors vas-y. je la verrai au lycée et je la ramènerai chez elle. Je vais l'appeler et lui dire que tu es en route à ma place. Je n'ai pas envie d'empiéter sur ton temps. » **Il devint heureux immédiatement mais le regretta ensuite. Je souris et secouai la tête. **« C'est bon, va. » **je le chassai de la main.

J'entrai dans la maison, Rose était assise dans le salon et était habillée d'un débardeur rouge et d'un pantalon de yoga blanc. **« Merci. » **Dit-elle et je pus ressentir sa gratitude. J'arquai un sourcil en signe de questionnement. De quoi me remerciait-elle ? **« Tu l'a laissé y aller. Il était impatient de retourner là-bas depuis que nous en sommes partis hier soir. Il espérait aussi que vous vous entendriez mieux ce matin. A ton air, tu as fais mieux aujourd'hui qu'hier ? » **Dit-elle avec un sourire.

J'acquiesçai. **« Oui. Nous n'avons pas discuté mais nous allons le faire et elle a promis de vraiment me parler. » **Dis-je en souriant. Je sortis mon téléphone et l'appela rapidement. Puis je reportai mon attention sur Rose. Je me méfiais de ce que Bella pourrait me dire plus tard. Je sais que Rose a dit qu'elle m'aimait bien mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et qu'en est-il de Newton, elle le défendait et souriait quand je l'ai mentionné ? **« Rose, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont tu peux me parler à propos de ton après-midi avec Bella ? » **J'ai besoin de connaître tout ce qui est possible quand j'irai lui parler.

**« Jasper, je ne sais pas, ok. Nous avons principalement parlé de toi et un peu de votre rupture et toi et Alice. Elle posé des questions à ce sujet mais a écarté Alice la plupart du temps. Je pense qu'elle est intéressée. Elle voulait surtout savoir si ce que tu lui as dit l'autre jour était vrai. » **Elle me regarda avec un air d'excuse et la culpabilité dominait ses émotions.

**« Quoi ? »** Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Elle soupira et se résigna. **« Elle a demandé si tu étais sérieux quand tu as dit que tu l'aimais et je lui ai dit que oui, mais qu'elle devait prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Elle a convenu qu'elle ne pouvait pas ce précipiter dans quoique ce soi avec toi ou n'importe qui d'autre. » **Ce n'était pas nécessairement de mauvaises nouvelles. Je pouvais attendre. J'avais déjà le sentiment d'attendre depuis une éternité alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours.

**« Je peux attendre. » **Dis-je en souriant timidement à Rose. Elle me retourna mon sourire.

**« Rose ? A-t-elle dit qu'elle était intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre ? » **Je me sentais comme un lycéen s'intéressant à la dernière rumeur sur la fille que j'aime. Je suppose quand dans un sens c'était exactement ça, mais ça semblait néanmoins puéril.

**« Elle n'a évoqué personne à part toi. Mais comme je l'ai dit, nous avons évité les autres sujets. Je crois que sa principale question pour toi quand tu la verras sera la raison de ton retour. Ou plus précisément pourquoi tu t'en soucies maintenant. Son autre question, et je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse, est pourquoi tu t'es moqué d'elle. » **Rose m'interrogea du regard à ce sujet. Je souris et lui expliquai pourquoi j'avais ri et pourquoi j'étais heureux de cette stupide situation.

Rose me sourit mais ses émotions me dirent qu'elle était légèrement contrariée et qu'elle se sentait coupable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ressentait de la culpabilité, mais je n'essaye pas de comprendre les émotions de chacun à chaque fois. Si je le faisais je deviendrais fou. Nous bavardions le reste de la matinée au sujet d'Emmett et de comment il gérait le cas Bella. Apparemment, il n'est pas très ouvert avec Rose et j'avais envie de lui parler de la discussion que nous avions eue la nuit dernière dans la jeep mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Elle le comprit, à un certain point.

Très vite, il fut temps pour moi de me mettre en route pour le lycée. Bella me retrouva à l'extérieur de sa classe, je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas la dernière à sortir aujourd'hui. Puis nous allions jusqu'à la cafétéria. Je ne savais pas si nous allions réussir à beaucoup parler mais nous récupérâmes nos déjeuners et nous installâmes à table. Tout autour de nous, des murmures spéculaient sur ma relation avec Bella. Quelques uns disaient même que j'avais tué Newton et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas au lycée. Je dus avoir un petit sourire à cette pensée. ''C'est pour ça que je ne pourrais pas le faire cela attirerait trop l'attention sur moi.'' Pensai-je avec regret.

**« Alors…tu es toujours furieuse après moi ? » **Demandai-je, hésitant sur la façon de commencer ça. Elle prit une bouchée de ses macaronis au fromage qu'elle avait pris à la cafétéria juste au moment où je posais la question, je devais donc attendre pour qu'elle me réponde. Ca va, je pouvais attendre. Elle paraissait plus en forme chaque jour, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Elle fit non de la tête tandis qu'elle mâchait mais j'attendis.

**« Jasper, si je t'en voulais encore, je ne t'aurais pas laissé passer la nuit dernière avec moi. » **Dit-elle dans un murmure. Je hochai la tête.

**« Est-ce que tu aimerais commencer par quelque chose en particulier Darlin' ? » **Je pense que j'étais assez bien élevé pour la mettre aussi à l'aise que possible. Elle réfléchit un moment.

**« Je crois que la chose à éclaircir rapidement c'est ce que tu as manqué hier quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je protège Mike et si je l'aime. » **Dit-elle dans un demi-sourire. On y venait mais lentement. Concentration ! Ne va pas encore louper quelque chose ! Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'elle poursuive.

**« Et bien d'abord, je ne vais pas te dire ce que je t'ai dit hier parce que j'étais en colère contre toi et j'ai dit des choses blessantes. Je suis heureuse qu'elles t'aient échappées et jamais je ne te les dirai. Je ne les pensais pas. Ceci étant dit, voici les vraies réponses à tes questions : je protège Mike parce que c'était vraiment un accident. » **Elle désigna son visage de la main. **« Il a été très gentil avec moi ces derniers mois et bien qu'il t'ait attaqué, il l'a fait pour moi. Il l'a fait parce qu'il était inquiet pour moi et qu'il ne pensait pas que vous devriez être avec moi pour me faire encore plus de mal. » **Elle continua de me regarder dans les yeux et était légèrement voûtée sur la table, l'air fatiguée.

Je savais qu'elle avait bien dormi la nuit dernière, ce devait être le sujet de la conversation ou autre chose qui lui donnait cet air las. Je hochai la tête. Je crois que je comprends son point de était juste une abominable créature mais ça elle ne le savait pas. Elle me regardait toujours, ses yeux étincelèrent et ses lèvres tremblèrent, de la même façon qu'hier mais encore plus maintenant. Si c'est la partie ou elle me dit qu'elle veut être avec Newton. Je retins ma respiration je serrai mes mains ensemble sous la table pour éviter de casser quelque chose et attendis.

Elle me fit un sourire très petit et timide, comme si elle ne le voulait pas réellement mais qu'elle ne pouvait le retenir. Je lui aurais sourit en retour si je n'étais pas aussi nerveux. Je patientai. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, regarda tout autour de la salle pour voir si personne n'écoutait et parla. **« Je n'aime pas Mike Jasper, ça n'a jamais été de cette façon. Et bon…sachant que…tu lui as foutu la trouille, je doute que je doive me fait encore du souci à propos de ses avances de toute façon. » **Dit-elle essayant apparemment de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire. Ca lui ferait surement mal à la figue aussi mais j'étais stupéfait.

J'étais prêt à bondir par-dessus la table, la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser déraisonnablement. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Je relâchai l'air que je retenais et desserrai mes mains. J'attrapai sa main libre par dessus la table. Elle mangea un peu plus et me laissai lui tenir la main sur la table. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Et apparemment, elle souriait parce que 'elle trouvait que l'image de Newton se pissant dessus était amusante. Je soupirai intérieurement, évidemment qu'elle avait également entendu cette partie. Cela signifie qu'elle sait que son père ne désapprouve pas totalement non plus. Je lui souris tandis qu'elle mangeait.

**« Est-ce que je peux poser une question maintenant ? » **demanda-t-elle brusquement avant que la cloche ne sonne. Je fis oui de la tête et lui souriais toujours. **« Pourquoi te moquais-tu de moi hier ? » **Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée et fâchée. Son ton me disait ces choses. Elle les ressentait et les montrait. Nous y arrivions finalement.

**« J'étais heureux. » **Dis-je lui faisait un sourire entendu. **« J'étais heureux que tu me reviennes. Que tu sois en colère et que tu me cries dessus, et que tu me dises ce qui te contrariait pour qu'on puisse y remédier et j'étais heureux que tu aies tord. Tu m'en voulais sans aucune raison. Je n'ai pas régler ton problème par ce que je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas le faire et je n'ai rien dit à ton père. Je suis désolée, je sais que ce n'était pas bien mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'étais si heureux. » **Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Sa main se resserra sur la mienne et je fis de même. Elle comprenait et n'était pas fâchée. C'était une de ces choses simples. Nous avions encore beaucoup de choses à voir après le lycée. Nous allâmes en sport sans dire grand-chose. Je n'avais aucune raison de partir puisque je la ramenais chez elle, j'allais donc à la bibliothèque le temps qu'elle termine ses cours de la journée. Je le rejoignis à l'extérieur de son dernier cours et remarquai que quelques filles lui lançaient des regards mauvais. Nous prîmes les livres dont elle avait besoin pour le soir et nous dirigeâmes vers sa maison en silence. Maintenant, nous allions avoir certaines conversations plus difficiles.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'y ai trouvé beaucoup de tendresse.

Bella a carrément évolué dans ce chapitre.

Pour les fans de Peter, il arrive!


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour chères lectrices!**

**J'étais tellement impatiente de vous mettre la fameuse discussion que je m'y suis mise à fond et la voilà!**

**Du coup pas de réponse au reviews cette fois mais tout de même un énorme merci collectif pour votre soutien!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 14**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 13_

_Sa main se resserra sur la mienne et je fis de même. Elle comprenait et n'était pas fâchée. C'était une de ces choses simples. Nous avions encore beaucoup de choses à voir après le lycée. Nous allâmes en sport sans dire grand-chose. Je n'avais aucune raison de partir puisque je la ramenais chez elle, j'allais donc à la bibliothèque le temps qu'elle termine ses cours de la journée. Je le rejoignis à l'extérieur de son dernier cours et remarquai que quelques filles lui lançaient des regards mauvais. Nous prîmes les livres dont elle avait besoin pour le soir et nous dirigeâmes vers sa maison en silence. Maintenant, nous allions avoir certaines conversations plus difficiles._

_

* * *

_

Pendant que nous roulions dans un silence assourdissant, j'étais, pour une fois, véritablement heureux de ne pouvoir ressentir ses émotions parce que ma propre angoisse grandissait en pensant à toutes les choses qui allaient venir. Je commençais à faire une liste dans ma tête de tous les sujets que nous devions aborder et chaque nouveau point s'ajoutait à l'inquiétude de cette après-midi. Nous devions tous deux parler de quelques petites choses mais aussi d'autres plus importantes.

D'un côté, j'étais content que nous soyons sur le point d'en finir avec ce truc. Je n'étais pas sur que nous allions tout régler ni à quel point elle allait être disposée à répondre, mais nous avions le temps ou nous allions essayer. Alors que nous nous arrêtions devant la maison, le silence assourdissant s'amplifia lorsque j'éteignis la voiture. Nous restions assis un moment, regardant droit devant nous, nerveux à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Bien que je ne ressentais aucune de ses émotions, je savais que nous redoutions cela tous les deux.

Je sortis de la voiture et en fis le tour pour l'aider à descendre. Nous entrâmes dans la maison et je jetais un œil à l'intérieur. Je me demandais ou nous devrions nous installer. La cuisine semblait trop formelle, le salon pas assez et sa chambre trop intime. Je pense qu'elle se posait la même question puisqu'elle aussi regardait autour d'elle. **« Alors, où ? » **Lui demandai-je sur un ton aussi léger que possible.

Elle y réfléchit environ une minute et finalement, désigna les escaliers de la tête. Je lui fis un regard poignant. Nous n'allions pas déjà commencer la méthode silencieuse. **« En haut ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement en retour. J'acquiesçai et ricanai sans bruit parce que je n'avais pas répondu. Tout n'avais pas besoin d'être dit verbalement mais dans son cas si, pour le moment.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre dépouillée et enlevâmes nos chaussures pour nous asseoir sur le lit. Elle posa ses livres sur le bureau et me rejoignit une seconde plus tard. Elle s'assit en tailleur adossée contre la tête de lit, prit son ours en peluche et le serra contre sa poitrine, j'adoptai la même position qu'elle face à elle au bout du lit. **« Alors…par où veux-tu commencer ? » **Demandai-je essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux parce que je l'étais vraiment. J'allais obtenir des informations que je savais ne pas vouloir entendre. Peu importe combien je savais avoir besoin de les entendre pour pouvoir l'aider.

Elle me regarda stoïquement quand je lui posai la question et alors qu'elle l'assimilait, ses yeux s'assombrirent, la profondeur s'y installa de nouveau et elle commença à avoir le regard dans le vide. Merde, je déteste ça, mais à un certain point, je savais que ça arriverait aujourd'hui, parce que c'était sa façon de gérer ses émotions. Je n'allais pas l'embêter avec ça du moment qu'elle me parlait. Je paniquerai plus tard si elle ne revenait pas après que nous ayons fini.

**« Bella ? » **L'appelai lui faisant savoir que j'attendais une réponse puisque ça faisait à peu près deux minutes que je lui avais posé la question.

**« N'importe Jasper, cependant j'ai aussi des questions. »** Dit-elle sur un ton monotone. Je hochai la tête. Je pensais essayer de débuter par quelque chose de pas trop méchant pour enchainer ensuite sur les choses plus importantes. Après une profonde inspiration, je commençai l'inquisition. J'étais sur que c'était aussi pénible pour elle.

**« Ok…alors, tu as tiqué quand nous étions à la librairie pour t'acheter un livre. Pourquoi ? »**

Elle soupira.** « C'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » **Demanda-t-elle un peu surprise mais d'un ton toujours plat. J'opinai.

**« Je pensais commencer par un petit truc. » **Lui dis-je lui faisant comprendre que je voulais parler de plus gros problèmes au fur et à mesure. Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

**« Elle te draguait et je trouvais ça écœurant qu'elle le montre à ce point, particulièrement quand j'étais avec toi. Pas que nous soyons ensemble mais elle ne le savait pas. » **Dit-elle rapidement. Alors elle était jalouse ? Mon cœur lourd bondit à cette pensée le temps d'une seconde. Je souhaitais presque qu'elle soit jalouse. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, c'était lors de mon premier jour avec elle.

Je la regardai une seconde, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'approfondir ce sujet, ce n'était pas pour ça que nous étions là. Je décidai de laisser tomber dans l'immédiat et de passer à autre chose. **« Pourquoi ne parles-tu à personne ? » **Demandai-je sincèrement curieux, je pensais que ce pouvait être un sujet un peu plus sûr. Evidemment, j'ai toujours tord quand il s'agit de bella et je venais juste d'ouvrir une grosse boîte de Pandore.

**« Les gens n'ont pas besoin de perdre leur temps à me parler. Je n'ai à dire de toute façon. » **Répondit-elle de retour à son ton complètement plat. Elle répondait, elle regardait dans le vide. C'était comme parler à un robot.

**« Quoi ? » **Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire à ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle pensait si peu d'elle-même. Elle ignora mon grincement sur la question. **« Bella tu repoussais tout le monde parce que tu ne voulais pas leur parler, ils estimaient que cela valait la peine de discuter avec toi. Je pense que tu en vaux la peine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi croirais-tu ça ? Ton petit ami a rompu avec toi, je comprends que tu sois déprimée, mais des personnes autres que lui se soucient de toi. » **Je radotais un peu mais j'étais tellement estomaqué par les conneries qui sortaient de sa bouche mais elle ne dit presque rien.

Cette conversation allait vite devenir lourde et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais mais nous devions en finir avec ça.

**« Je n'ai rien de spécial, je ne suis pas assez bonne pour quelqu'un, **_**LUI**_** en particulier. » **Dit-elle doucement, sans inflexion dans la voix. Elle répond mais merde, j'espère que je ne la perds pas, c'est dangereux et je le sais. Il y avait trop de distance entre nous. Je voulais juste qu'elle aille mieux. Je me mis sur les genoux et rampai à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas pour me faire de la place. Elle était déjà plus que partie, j'étais très inquiet.

Je la soulevais et m'installai sous elle pour la placer sur mes genoux. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, aucun mouvement pour partir. Une poupée de chiffon. Je mis me bras autour d'elle et de son ours qu'elle tenait toujours contre sa poitrine et la serrai dans mes bras juste un moment. Je m'adossai contre la tête de lit, ainsi elle était appuyée, son dos contre moi, sa tête contre le côté droit de mon visage et je pouvais sentir son shampoing à la fraise. Toujours la fraise. Je la serrai simplement. Je ne pouvais pas parler.

Cette femme magnifique voulait mourir, voulait être invisible, et elle pensait être une perte de temps pour les autres. Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire que je tombais amoureux d'elle, d'ailleurs, à ce stade, elle ne me croirait pas. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine que j'étais là. On est fin janvier et cela faisait juste quatre mois que tout avait éclaté mais c'est tellement différent. Je veux juste régler ça. Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi. Autant pour mon confort que le sien. Il fallait que je la tienne dans mes bras, toujours. Je voulais m'asseoir et discuter de toutes les choses bien à son sujet, mais encore une fois, il était probable qu'elle ne me croie pas.

Comment faire changer d'avis quelqu'un d'aussi têtu et brisé que Bella ? Je la tenais simplement. Le temps passait et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Avec sa tête aussi proche de ma bouche, il y avait deux choses que je souhaitais faire. Je voulais embrasser et lécher son oreille et je voulais discuter avec elle. Parler n'allait m'amener à rien mais je doutais que l'option oreille me mène quelque part également.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa en moi à cet instant, c'était comme si j'étais possédé. Comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter et ça allait être une catastrophe. Je me laissais glisser vers un fantasme que j'essayais de réprimer. Je me laisser penser à la presser contre ma poitrine, laisser ma langue courir le long de son oreille brûlante, me blottir dans son cou et le lécher. Sentir la chaleur de ses pulsations sur mes lèvres et ma langue tout en caressant son cou et goûtant sa peau. Je pensais la retourner sur mes genoux et ainsi pouvoir l'embrasser intensément et sentir la chaleur brûlante de sa bouche sur la mienne, glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

''Je suis un gentleman, je suis un gentleman, je suis un gentleman'' me répétai-je, essayant de calmer la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise. Je crois que c'était trop tard. Elle remarqua, elle bougea un peu mais juste assez pour se frotter à mon érection volontaire et se figea. Elle se figea sur mes genoux mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'en aller. Pas que je l'aurais laissé faire, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'a pas essayé. Alors je fis la meilleure chose. Je m'assurai qu'il n'y ait pas de question sur ce à quoi je pensais. Mais j'aurais du y réfléchir un peu plus.

Je me penchai et murmurai à son oreille de la façon la plus sexy possible **« Certains de nous pensent que tu es très spéciale et attirante. Tu es assez bien pour **_**LUI**_**, peu importe ce qu'IL a dit. Tu mérites mon temps et je passerais volontiers l'éternité à t'écouter parler. » **Pour ponctuer mes mots, je fis glisser très lentement et légèrement mes lèvres sur son oreille, ajoutant un petit souffle frais et en même temps, je l'attirai plus contre moi et la frottai un instant contre mon érection contenue dans mon jean. Et elle frissonna. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu à sa réaction.

Quand je la relâchai de nouveau, elle était toujours aussi raide qu'une planche. Elle ne bougea pas, ne parla pas et ne répondit pas. Et plus nous restions là assis en silence et plus je réalisais ce que je venais de faire. ''OH MON DIEU ! Emmett va me tuer !'' J'ai dit que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, que je ne me presserai pas. N'était-ce pas le contraire de ça ? Je viens juste de frotter ma queue contre une femme complètement détruite. Visage, esprit et cœur. **« Ho Mon Dieu ! Bella ? Bella ? Je suis désolé ! » **Dis-je comme un enfant effrayé.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'est bien. Je pense, va-t-elle dire quelque chose ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas de partir. Je laissai complètement tomber mes bras. Elle resta immobile. Finalement, elle relâcha son souffle et descendit lentement de mes genoux. Je crois que j'ai envie de pleurer, encore, à cause du fiasco que je viens de causé. Quand elle ne fut plus sur moi, je sautai du lit et me réajustai. La peur avait rapidement fait redescendre mon érection mais j'étais encore mal à l'aise. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça !

Je la regardai. Son visage était sans expression et quand elle réalisa que j'avais bougé, elle reprit sa position prostrée initiale. La façon dont elle passait la plupart de ses jours, selon son père, fixant le plafond dans le vide. MERDE ! Je m'agenouillai près de son lit vers sa tête. **« Bella ? Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît dis quelque chose Darlin'. Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. » **Je la suppliai.

**« Alors » **Dit-elle doucement et j'attendis. Je ne l'avais pas encore complètement perdue. Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer et je ne le fis pas. Je retenais littéralement ma respiration par rapport à ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle resta à fixer le plafond tout en poursuivant **« Alors…je te suis **_**utile**_** à toi aussi ? C'est ça ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement et toujours sans intonation mais elle réussit cependant à insister le mot utile. Et je sus. Oh merde ! Savais-je ? Pas étonnant que Rose se sentait coupable tout à l'heure. Elle lui avait parlé de Mike, de tout apparemment. Même si elle a dit qu'elles n'en avaient pas parler. Et Bella, elle venait juste de me comparer à lui !

**« Alors Rose te l'a dit ? Elle t'a parlé de cette infâme et répugnante créature ? Et tu vas ME comparer à LUI ? » **Je commençais calment mais criais sur la fin de ma phrase. J'étais à nouveau sur mes pieds et commençai à marcher près du lit. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle est dans une pièce en compagnie d'un vampire furieux et elle ne réagit même pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment l'envie de mourir. Peut-être devrais-je juste l'aider. Elle a dit qu'elle était prête.

Je me rapprochai du lit. Je grimpai au-dessus d'elle, mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, mes mains posées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Elle ne regardait toujours pas, elle regardait dans le vide et je savais que mes yeux étaient noirs. Noirs de colères et non de soif. **« As-tu vraiment envie de mourir Bella ? Pour me comparer à cette CHOSE ! Ne comprends-tu pas que je me suis ouvert à toi, maintes et maintes fois, durant les quatre derniers jours ? N'as-tu rien entendu de ce que je t'ai dit ? » **Je parlais les dents serrées. Elle me brisait le cœur en pensant que je n'étais pas mieux que ce Newton ! S'en est-elle même jamais soucié ?

**« Et bien, n'est-ce pas ce que veulent tous les mecs ? N'est-ce pas ce à quoi nous sommes bonnes ? Et IL a du s'en aller parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour ça avec LUI. » **Elle déclara ça platement, sans aucune émotion comme une liste de course. C'était un fait. J'étais énervé. Qui l'avait convaincu de ça, Rose ? Je savais que Rose n'était pas vraiment une grande fan des hommes en général. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé entrer dans cette catégorie. Il fut un temps oui, mais ça n'avait plus été le cas depuis près d'un siècle.

**« Alors quoi Bella ? Juste parce que je t'aime bien je devrais ne vouloir me servir de toi que pour le sexe ? Je ne peux pas aimer tout de toi ? Ton esprit aussi bien que ton corps ? Et laisse-moi te dire autre chose. Je n'ai pas fait ça juste parce que je pensais obtenir du sexe en retour. Je l'ai fait pour te montrer l'effet que tu as sur moi. Juste parce que Fuckward n'avait pas les couilles de toucher, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas désirable. Même maintenant, et honnêtement Bébé, tu n'es pas sous ton meilleur jour. Tu es extrêmement maigre et tu as l'air horriblement fragile, sans parler de tes deux yeux noirs et de ton nez cassé. Tu ne regardes pas les gens mais dans le vide, et tu te fous même de ceux d'entre nous qui SE SOUCIENT DE TOI ! » **Je me suis peut-être un peu emporté à la fin. Mais elle avait besoin de comprendre.

Elle ne dit rien, n'eut aucune réaction. ''DIEU ! COMMENT FAIT-ELLE CA ?'' Je la fixais, simplement. J'avais vraiment besoin de me calmer mais ça ne marchait pas. Je devais arranger ça mais ça foirait encore plus. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, elle tourna la tête du côté de la fenêtre. Et bien, n'est-ce pas tout simplement incroyable. Maintenant son cou était entièrement à nu.** « Bella, tu m'offres ton corps pour mon repas, ou tu ne veux plus voir ma sale tronche ? » **Je tentai de faire un peu d'humour même si je ne le ressentais pas, j'étais toujours énervé. Enervé contre moi pour la merde que j'avais foutue, énervé contre Fuckward pour les dégâts qu'il a causés et si Rose a quelque chose à voir avec cette merde, je serai énervé contre elle aussi. Bien plus que ça, si je n'arrange rien, je vais devoir laisser Emmett me cramer ce qui ne me réjouissait non plus.

**« Bella, je veux une réponse. » **La sommai-je en grognant un peu. Elle retourna sa tête pour me regarder. Il y avait du progrès. Ses yeux brillèrent. Une émotion. Elle n'allait pas me laisser ressentir ce que c'était.

**« Prends ce que tu veux Jasper et après laisse-moi tranquille. » **Dit-elle d'un ton affable, tournant à nouveau sa tête sur je côté. J'y réfléchis. Je ne peux pas croire que j'y ai pensé.

**« MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! »** Hurlai-je en sautant du lit. **« PUTAIN ! Bella ! Arrête tes conneries ! Arrête de t'apitoyer ! Arrête de te mutiler et arrête de faire comme si tu n'avais plus rien à vivre sous prétexte que quelques trous du cul t'ont sous-estimée ! » **Lui criai-je. Les pensées cohérentes avaient disparu depuis longtemps semble-t-il.

**« Je ne me suis pas mutilée depuis que tu es ici. » **Dit-elle gravement, toujours fixée sur le plafond. Ben merde, je suis en train de faire une crise cardiaque et de paniquer et elle restait de marbre, allongée sur son lit. Je lui envoyai ma colère.

**« Maintenant tu mens ! Tu me mens ? Je peux sentir le sang Bella. Je peux sentir la crème antiseptique que tu as utilisée après. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne t'es pas fais du mal ? Essayes-tu vraiment de me mentir ? » **Je débitai mes mots. Je ne peux pas la croire !

Cette fois elle répondit rapidement. **« Quoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle. Très bien, elle voulait la jouer comme ça, j'avançai et commençai à sentir. J'allais lui montrer de quoi je parlais. Je n'eus pas à aller bien loin. C'était sur sa jambe. Je relevai la jambe de son jean et elle me suivait des yeux. Je dénichai le pansement que j'avais senti tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas un gros pansement, un petit rectangle avec des points de sang, mais le plus important, c'est que je savais qu'elle ne s'était pas coupée exprès. Ho merde, j'avais encore tout foutu en l'air.

**« Ho. » **Ce furent mes seules paroles.

Je redescendis son pantalon et m'assis à côté des ses jambes au bord du lit. Je frottai mon visage de mes mains. Je pense que j'étais vraiment fatigué alors, et définitivement abattu et en colère. **« Bella, je suis désolé, j'ai senti le sang ce matin et j'ai pensé au pire. Je suis content que tu ne te sois rien fais intentionnellement. Comprends-tu à quel point je me soucie de toi ? » **Je parlais en regardant le sol au travers de mes bras posés sur mes genoux. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ce n'était pas ce que j'espérais aujourd'hui.

Je crois que je devais ralentir les choses. Si je ne la prenais pas continuellement sur mes genoux, rien ne serait arrivé. Je n'aurais pas du être comparé à Newton. Et elle ne se fermerait pas presque entièrement à moi. Je souhaiterais pouvoir recommencer des choses. Mais je dois avancer et ne jamais oublier tout ce que j'ai fait foirer dans ma vie. Bella disparaîtra et ne sera finalement rien de plus qu'un souvenir. Je me décourageais moi-même. Elle m'a dit de prendre ce que je voulais et de partir. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle voulait que je parte maintenant ?

**« Bella ? Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? Je t'ai dit que je partirais si tu me le demandais. Je veux être ici avec toi. Et je suis désolé par rapport à tout à l'heure, sincèrement. Je me suis laissé emporter. S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. » **Suppliai-je doucement, parlant directement au plancher. J'étais tellement embué dans ma propre misère que je ne l'ai pas vu bouger. J'étais un vampire bon sang, elle ne devrait pas pouvoir se faufiler sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mais si. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursautai et lui grognai dessus. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. C'était juste une réaction naturelle. Elle ne broncha même pas, elle laissa sa main sur mon épaule et attendit que je me détende un peu. Je la regardai dans les yeux. Ils étaient vides mais pas totalement. Pas comme il y a quelques minutes.

Quelque part je devrais être heureux qu'elle m'ait approché mais je redoutais ses mots. Je redoutais qu'elle me dise de partir. Partir pour toujours, la laisser. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne parle. Les miens la suppliaient en silence pour un quelconque pardon ou acceptation, tout sauf le dégout et la haine que je méritais. **« Désolée. » **Dit-elle doucement mais avec émotion. Je n'étais pas sur de pourquoi elle s'excusait. Désolée qu'elle veuille que je m'en aille ? Qu'elle m'ait comparé à Newton ? Pour quelque chose que je ne comprenais ou que je ne savais pas ? Je suis sur que mon visage reflétait ma confusion parce que ma voix ne fonctionnait pas.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et là, j'attendis ma sentence. Celle qui me dirait de partir. **« Va-t-en. » **Murmura-t-elle doucement. Mon cœur se brisa. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle me demande de m'en aller. Elle ne me veut plus dans les parages. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, mais me renvoie-t-elle parce qu'elle pense que je suis comme _LUI_ ou comme Newton ? Ca ne peut pas arriver. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Elle était retournée s'allonger sur le lit, serrant son ours en peluche, comme si je n'étais pas là. Attendant que je parte. Attendant pour poursuivre sa vie sans être vivante.

Charlie a dit qu'il pensait qu'elle attendait le retour de Fuckward. L'attendait-elle réellement ? est-ce pour ça qu'elle me renvoyait, parce que je n'étais pas _LUI _? j'avais plus de questions aujourd'hui que jamais et elle me disait de partir. J'avais les nerfs, le cœur brisé et pour quelque raison que ce soit, dans l'immédiat, je détestais ce maudit ours en peluche. Elle aime cet ours en peluche plus que moi. Emmett ? Emmett lui avait donné l'ours. Elle l'aime plus. Je lui donnerai n'importe quoi et elle est contente de me jeter et de garder un putain d'ours !

Il y a quelque chose que je peux lui offrir. Quelque chose qui, je suis sur, scellera mon destin avec elle. Quelque chose qui me ferait partir. **« Bella » **murmurai-je parce que c'est tout ce dont j'étais capable. **« Je vais m'en aller. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je vais le faire parce que tu me l'as demandé. Avant que je ne parte cependant » **Je me tournai pour la regarder mais elle continuait de m'ignorer. Je voulais voir ce que serait sa réaction. Aussi, je l'observai attentivement alors que je disais calmement la suite. **« Avant que je ne parte, veux-tu que j'appelle Edward pour toi ? » **Ouèp, j'ai dit con nom.

Je voulais savoir si elle _LE_ voulait ici. Si c'était ce qu'elle attendait vraiment. Je voulais savoir, si elle allait piquer une crise et crier à la mention de _SON_ nom. Et j'eus tout de suite une réponse. Elle ne fit rien. Elle ne fit pas de crise elle ne réagit pas, à peine. Je vis son corps se tendre légèrement, ses yeux reprendre vie, mais rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il y a cinq jours, j'avais dit _SON_ nom et elle était devenue dingue. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas différente de d'habitude. Je crois, que d'une certaine façon, c'est bien. Mais qu'est-ce ça signifie ?

J'attendais. Je la regardais. Je n'allais pas encore pleurer bien que j'avais la sensation qu'on me déchirait de l'intérieur alors que je m'asseyais silencieusement pour la regarder.

**« Il est parti. Peu importe ce que tu dises, il est parti, il ne voulait pas de moi. Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas bien pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait assez de faire semblant d'être ce qu'il n'était pas. Il n'est pas humain, moi oui, je ne suis pas assez bien pour être avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien faire de stupide, mais cela ne le préoccupait pas vraiment. Il est parti. Il a dit qu'il avait facilement des distractions qui l'aideraient à m'oublier et que je l'oublierai simplement parce que la mémoire humaine est comme une passoire. Il a pris mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, il a pris les photos que j'avais de lui, il a pris ma chanson. Il m'a quittée dans la forêt qu'on voit de la maison. Il m'a embrassée sur le front et a filé. J'ai essayé de le suivre. Charlie a trouvé un mot disant que j'étais partie faire un tour dans les bois avec LUI pour parler et que je serai bientôt de retour. Je n'ai pas laissé de mot à Charlie. Je ne savais pas que j'allais être abandonnée dans les bois. Il l'a laissé pendant qu'il était ici à récupérer mes affaires. Si cela lui avait importé, il ne m'aurait pas laissée là dehors. Il a dit que vous étiez déjà tous partis, qu'il était resté juste pour dire au revoir et que je ne reverrai jamais aucun d'entre vous. Il ne vous en voulait pas. Il a dit que vous étiez tous trop vieux pour rester ici plus longtemps et qu'il était temps de partir. Il a effacé tous les numéros dans mon téléphone pour que je ne puisse pas vous appeler. Il a juste oublié une chose. Il a oublié ça. » **Elle tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et en sortit un journal bleu couvert de marguerites blanches, sans serrure. Elle me le tendit.

Je le regardais attentivement ne sachant pas si je devais le lire ou non. Je reportai mes yeux sur elle et elle me regardait mais dans le vide, l'absence dans ses yeux plus présente que jamais. Elle me dit tout ça sans aucune émotion. Je l'ouvris doucement et la dernière page ouverte s'imposa. Datée du jour suivant son anniversaire. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle écrivit dedans. Mais son marque pages, je reconnus tout de suite l'écriture. Un morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit ''Sois Prudente''. C'était _SON_ écriture. IL a prit tout qu'elle avait qui aurait pu la faire penser à LUI mais IL a oublié ce morceau de papier. Et elle l'a toujours gardé.

Je relevai mes yeux sur elle. Elle me regardait toujours et elle sut que j'avais compris. Je savais que c'était _SON_ papier. Que devrais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je suppose que j'avais la réponse à ''dois-je L'appeler''. C'était un énorme NON. Qui voudrait de quelque qu'un ayant fait ces conneries ? Je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'avais entendu. Je savais que ça me ferait le détester encore plus. Il a pris ses affaires. Ne voulant même pas lui laisser un souvenir de lui. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas revenue, qu'elle était perdue dans les bois. Et il l'a laissée là ! Il avait laissé un mot à Charlie pour l'aider à la trouver.

Je tournai dans la chambre à allure vampirique. J'étais furieux ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Je pensais qu'il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait ! Je l'ai senti ! C'est un homme mort ! Bella retourna se coucher sur son lit avec son ours en peluche ignorant le vampire furieux qui faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Elle agissait comme si de rien n'était, elle était complètement fermée. Je crois que maintenant je sais pourquoi. Comment faire face à cette merde ? Je vais le tuer, doucement.

D'un coup, je m'arrêtai net au milieu de ma diatribe interne. **« Bella ? Veux-tu toujours que je m'en aille ? » **Demandai-je effrayé que la réponse soit oui.

* * *

Je suis curieuse, Team Bella ou Team Jasper?


	15. Chapter 15

**Prêtes pour la suite?**

**Avez-vous préparer vos banderolles pour encourager notre valeureux guerrier?**

**En tous cas, il a votre préférence, sans aucun doute possible, on se demande bien pourquoi.**

**TITINE13110 : Emmett s'est mis en mode grand frère protecteur et il ne va rien lâcher. Donc Jasper se retrouve à devoir gérer Bella et Emmett, sans compter Peter qui va vite faire son apparition, là ça va donner, le pauvre...Merci pour ta review!**

_La fic apparient toujours à Mynxi_

_

* * *

_

**_Saving Bella chapitre 15_**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 14_

_D'un coup, je m'arrêtai net au milieu de ma diatribe interne. __**« Bella ? Veux-tu toujours que je m'en aille ? » **__Demandai-je effrayé que la réponse soit oui_

_

* * *

_

Alors que je roulais vers la maison, je n'arrivais pas à croire comment l'après-midi avait tourné. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Cela me prouvait plusieurs choses également. J'aime Bella Swan. Je vais estropier Fuckward Cullen lentement. Et je serai toujours là pour Bella quoiqu'elle en dise. Je pris mon temps pour rentrer, je n'étais pas sur de ce que j'allais dire à Emmett et Rose quand j'arriverai.

Ils allaient me cuisiner. Je le savais. Ils allaient vouloir savoir comment s'était passée la discussion. Ils allaient, évidemment, vouloir savoir si elle allait mieux ou moins bien après ça. Ils voudraient aussi savoir au sujet de ses problèmes de mutilation, ce que Fuckward avait dit et tout ce que j'avais fait. Ce que j'ai fait. Oh Mon Dieu ! Je ne savais pas comment j'allais leur raconter tout l'histoire sans me faire tuer dans le processus.

J'arrivais à la maison bien trop tôt et je savais que j'allais devoir assumer. Je me sentis descendre de la voiture et marcher lentement jusqu'à la maison. Il semble qu'un chant funèbre serait approprié pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je ne l'entendais pas mais je m'y attendais pouvais entendre Emmett jouer à la Xbox et Rose était dans leur chambre. Je décidai que la discussion pouvait attendre un moment.

J'entrai dans la maison et évitai Emmett et ses cris me demandant comment ça s'était passé et ce qui n'allait pas. J'allai dans ma chambre alors que Rose sortait de la sienne avec les mêmes questions. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et enlevai lentement mon t-shirt et mon jean. Emmett et Rose étaient dans ma chambre, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Puis ils m'interrogèrent directement. Je les ignorais. Je ne les écoutais pas. Je ne voulais pas les entendre. J'avais besoin de temps pour moi.

Finalement, Emmett demanda avec méfiance **« Dois-je aller parler avec Bella pour savoir ce qui se passe ? » **Bien que je ne voulais pas entendre leurs questions, j'avais entendu celle-ci et heureusement.

**« Non. Donnez moi juste un instant pour me laver et ensuite nous parlerons, ok ? » **Répondis-je d'un ton las. Ils marmonnèrent un ok et partirent. J'allumai l'eau chaude et entrai dans la douche.

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'une douche mais d'une excuse pour m'éloigner d'eux. Me donner du temps pour réaliser ce que j'avais fait. La façon dont j'avais ruiné ma relation avec Bella parce que je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes hormones, mes sentiments, quoique ce soit qui m'arrivait. Je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. Je devais aussi élaborer un plan, pour expliquer tout ça correctement aux vampires qui attendaient en bas et dont la curiosité, l'inquiétude et l'agitation me rendaient nerveux.

Je me lavais minutieusement, remarquant toutes les cicatrices sur mon corps. Je me sentais déjà mal et ça n'aidait pas. Je regardais toutes les marques de morsure en forme de croissant qui couvraient chaque centimètre de mon corps, infligées par quelque nouveau-né ou autre. Principalement ceux que j'ai formés, même pas ceux que j'ai combattus. C'étaient des jours sombres pour moi mais ils n'étaient déjà plus comparables à aujourd'hui. Avoir Bella me demandant de partir. La soif de sang et les combats pour les territoires, contrôler 20, 30, parfois l'équivalent de 50 nouveaux nés n'étaient rien comparé à ça. De toutes mes cicatrices, celle sur mon cœur était la pire.

Je fis mon possible pour ne pas m'effondrer dans la douche. Je me ressaisis et finalement, décidai d'en finir avec ça. L'eau était devenue froide le temps que je me douche et que je passe en revue les cicatrices en relief sur mon corps. Peut importe combien nous étions classe et beaux en tant que vampires, ces marques me rendaient à jamais répugnant. J'étais content que Bella ne les ai pas remarquées. Si elle regarde mieux, elle les verra. Elle sera juste aussi dégoûtée que tous les autres, si ce n'est pas terrifiée. Une fois qu'elle saura qui je suis vraiment. Je me suis peut-être ''retiré'' de cette vie mais c'est toujours qui je suis. Je suis un Major, toujours craint et vénéré dans les Amériques pour ma participation aux guerres de vampires du Sud.

Toutefois, tout ce battage ne signifiait pas que je n'avais pas peur de descendre et de dire à Emmett que j'avais brisé sa petite sœur encore une fois. Peut-être même pire ? Je ne sais pas. J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et allai à mon placard. Le noir semblait opportun dans cette situation. Je sortis une paire de jean noir qui s'ajustait bien à mes hanches, Alice avait l'habitude de dire qu'il me faisait de belles fesses, et je décidai de l'associer à une chemise boutonnée noire par-dessus un maillot de corps blanc. Je me passerai de boxers, je méritais d'être mal à l'aise.

Je m'habillai et trouvai une vieille paire de bottes de cowboy noires pour parfaire la tenue. Je pense les avoir déterré pour pouvoir brûler avec style. Je suis content qu'Emmett ne puisse pas lire mes pensées. Je n'aurais pas survécu aussi longtemps. J'hésitai devant la porte de la chambre. Tenant la poignée en cuivre, les yeux rivés sur mes bottes, je tentai d'étouffer ma souffrance et ainsi pouvoir descendre. Ils attendaient avec anticipation et en silence. Je pris une profonde et inutile inspiration et tournai la poignée.

Quand j'arrivais en bas, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, face à moi. Je les saluai d'un signe de tête et passai la main dans mes cheveux mouillés puis me dirigeai vers un somptueux fauteuil couleur crème face à eux. La télévision était éteinte, les jeux d'Emmett oubliés et ils étaient assis tels des statues, côte à côte, sur le canapé de cuir blanc. Je pris place et les regardai droit dans les yeux. Je soupirai et regardai par terre. **« Que s'est-il passé Jazz ? » **Demanda Emmett à la fois apeuré, inquiet et anxieux.

Je levai de nouveau les yeux sur eux et ratissai mes cheveux de la main, enlevant l'excédant d'eau que je jetai sur le côté. Je secouai la tête sachant que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Je baissai le regard. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder et lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Merde, je ne pouvais même pas me regarder dans une glace. **« Ca ne s'est pas bien passé. » **Dis-je à voix basse. Tous deux devinrent extrêmement inquiets tandis que la colère d'Emmett se construisait peu à peu. Je savais qu'il allait sortir de ses gonds. Je ne savais pas trop comment arrêter ça. Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir l'arrêter.

**« Emmett, avant de me tuer, tu dois écouter toute l'histoire, s'il te plaît. » **Dis-je morose, puis je relevai prudemment la tête, assez pour pouvoir voir sa réaction à mes paroles. Sa colère grimpa en flèche et il sauta sur ses pieds. Rose attrapa son bras mais il se dégagea.

**« QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT ? » **cria-t-il en s'approchant de moi, tremblant de rage. Il me saisit par le cou et me souleva. Je ne luttais pas, je ne me dérobais pas. Cette fois, c'était moi la poupée de chiffon.

Il me secoua vigoureusement en criant à plusieurs reprises **« QU'AS-TU FAIT ? TU LUI AS AIT DU MAL ? JE TE TUERAI SI TU LUI AS FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! » **Rose lui saisit les bras, essayant de lui faire lâcher sa prise sur moi et elle était terrifiée. Je ne savais pas si elle avait peur de lui ou peur pour moi mais vu son expression je dirai que c'était plutôt pour moi. Je doute qu'aucun de nous deux ait jamais vu Emmett aussi furieux. Il continuait de me secouer et de faire pression sur mon cou mais je ne pouvais pas trouver ce petit truc en moi qui me ferait essayer de l'arrêter. Je ne le calmai pas et ne dit pas un mot. Tout était mérité. J'ai souvent tout foiré avec Bella et je méritais une sorte de châtiment.

Ce qui semblait avoir duré une éternité avoisinait les cinq minutes environ. Emmett se calma assez pour me lâcher sans avoir causé de sérieux dommages sauf au mur contre lequel il m'avait cogné plusieurs fois. Ça ne m'avait même pas blessé. Enfin sa poigne si mais pas le mur. Sa frustration retomba et Rose réussit à l'éloigner de moi. Je m'affalai sur le sol et fixai les nervures du bois.

Quand il fut capable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes, Emmett retourna sur le canapé et Rose vient vers moi. Elle ne posa pas de question, elle attrapa juste mon bras et me remis sur mes pieds. Elle était furieuse, effrayée et anxieuse. **« Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec cette connerie, est-ce que ça t'ennuierais de nous dire ce qu'il y a Jazz ? Tu ne t'es même pas battu avec Emmett donc je sais que ça ne peut pas être bon. »** Elle parla sur un ton qui reflétait sa colère et son inquiétude.

Je levai les yeux sur elle, son visage était marqué par l'anxiété. Cela semblait même amoindrir un peu sa beauté. Je regardai Emmett qui était assis sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux et la tête dans ses mains. C'était une position typiquement humaine mais son désespoir et sa rage allait bien avec. Je retournai vers le fauteuil pour reprendre. Je défroissai un peu ma chemise et m'assis. Regardant le sol, j'arrivais à peine à parler, ma propre souffrance me ravageait. **« Je suis désolé. » **Je ne pus dire que ça et encore ce n'était qu'un murmure.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** Demanda Rose tandis qu'Emmett commençait à avoir peur. J'essayais de rassembler mes esprits, en silence, pour pouvoir leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Mon regard voyageait entre les deux et je pouvais ressentir leur peur, leur préoccupation et leur inquiétude alors que je commençais à parler.

**« Nous sommes arrivés à la maison et avons décidé d'aller dans sa chambre et parler. Nous avions à peine commencé mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle soit si loin de moi. Je l'ai prise et installée sur mes genoux. » **Je relevai la tête mais ils étaient sans expression, attendant de voir où la merde avait commencé et où elle finissait.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de leur dire ce que j'avais fait. Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais trop gêné et bouleversé mais ils avaient besoin d'avoir une petite idée pour comprendre. **« Je…et bien…je suis devenu….un peu trop…familier….pendant…qu'elle était assise….là. S'il vous plaît… » **Je levai la main pour stopper leurs questions. **« S'il vous plaît…ne demandez rien…pour faire court…j'ai…flirté…avec elle…et elle s'est dégagée. Elle m'a comparé à Newton…et ça m'a rendu fou. Apparemment, elle est au courant de tout ce qu'il a dit. » **Je fis un regard lourd de sens à Rose et sa culpabilité augmenta. Elle détourna le regard mais Emmett me fixait, attendant. Je continuai **« je me suis confondu en excuse mais elle s'en foutait. »**

**« Elle m'a demandé de partir et je lui ai proposé d'appeler Fuckward pour elle. » **Tous deux haletèrent, surpris par ça. Je secouai la tête, leur fis comprendre que je ne l'avais pas fait, et ils se calmèrent un peu. **« Je l'ai proposé parce que je pensais qu'elle attendait peut-être qu'il revienne et que c'était pour ça qu'elle me rejetait. » **Dis-je tristement.

**« Jasper, elle n'est pas… » **Je levais de nouveau la main et Rose s'arrêta net.

**« Je sais. Elle n'est pas prête. Ça ne veut pas dire que je pensais de façon cohérente à ce moment. Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais. Mais s'il vous plaît, j'ai autre chose à dire. » **Je les regardai et lentement, ils me firent signe de continuer. L'inquiétude qui flottait dans la pièce était étouffante.

Mes mots n'étaient pas plus qu'un murmure mais j'arrivai à leur dire qu'elle ne s'était pas fait de mal et que j'avais fait une erreur. Puis le leur racontai tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit au sujet de Fuckward.

Ouèp, avec ça, j'ai eu la réaction que j'attendais. Esmé va être énervée. Et bien, à partir de maintenant, Fuckward jouera du piano, dehors. C'est là qu'il se trouvait depuis qu'Emmett l'avait lancé à travers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas crié. Il avait marché calmement, l'avait pris et l'avait balancé. Sa colère était si forte que je n'avais pas pu bouger même si je l'avais voulu. Rosalie, elle commença à pleurer, des sanglots secs traversaient son corps alors qu'elle regardait Emmett jeté le piano comme une balle de baseball pour le receveur, évidemment, la fenêtre ne l'avait pas attrapé, mais le jardin d'Esmé, si.

Avec le verre éparpillé de partout et la rage d'Emmett qui m'empêchait de bouger, Rose s'était figée sur le canapé où Emmett l'avait laissée. Elle désirait être réconfortée mais j'étais incapable de l'aider. Emmett resta fixé sur la fenêtre durant une heure avant d'être assez calme pour retourner sur le canapé avec Rosalie, mais elle n'osa pas de rapprocher de lui. Je fus incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme assez pour et ça lui prit encore 45 bonnes minutes après qu'il ait balancé le piano. Quand je pus reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même et sur les émotions, j'envoyai à Rose un peu de calme mais laissait Emmett tranquille. Je ne voulais pas risque de l'enrager encore plus en essayer de contrôler ses émotions. Il était furieux et en avait tout à fait le droit.

Personne ne dit un mot après leur avoir parler de ''la démonstration d'affection de Fuckward pour celle qu'il aimait''. Nous passions presque toute la soirée en silence. Mais il y a avait plus encore.

**« Quand elle a eu fini » **Murmurai-je à peine capable de penser à ce qui s'était passé et encore moins de sortir les mots. **« Quand elle a eu fini…après, j'ai fait les cent pas dans chambre, à vitesse vampirique, furieux. Pas aussi furieux qu'Emmett à l'instant mais la même colère. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait toujours que je parte. » **Je déglutis péniblement alors qu'ils prenaient connaissance de l'information. **« Je lui ai dit que je ne partirai pas à moins qu'elle ne me le dise. Et elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit de m'en aller. » **Je les regardai avec une tristesse absolue dans les yeux. Je suis sur qu'ils savaient que c'était pour ça que j'étais à la maison. Je n'allais pas retourner l'aider à dormir et c'était le milieu de la nuit. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour le lycée le lendemain.

Rose s'approcha et s'assit sur mes genoux, m'étreignant étroitement, tentant de me réconforter, mais cette situation me rappelait trop Bella. Ça me faisait plus de mal. Je me mis pleurer. Et Rose, bénie soit-elle, se mit à pleurer avec moi. Emmett resta là à nous fixer. Trouble, inquiétude, colère mais surtout de la peur émanaient de lui. Je n'étais pas sur du pourquoi de la peur mais j'en avais une assez bonne idée. Si Bella m'avait renvoyé, le renverrait-elle lui aussi ? Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer ne pas avoir tout foutu en l'air pour lui également.

Quand j'eus fini de pleurer, et manifestement je me fichais de qui le savais, je restais là à serrer Rosalie dans mes bras. Je m'accrochais à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je pense l'avoir un peu écrasée mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. Elle m'a juste laissé faire et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Emmett ne dit rien non plus. Je pense que, d'un côté, il comprenait. Il devait gérer sa propre tourmente interne.

A l'approche de l'aube, Emmett parla enfin. Une seule question et son espoir grandit. **« Devrais-je quand même aller la chercher et l'emmener au lycée ce matin ? » **J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à y penser.

**« Techniquement, c'est moi qu'elle a viré. Elle n'a rien dit à votre sujet, donc oui, à ta place, j'irai. Nous ne pouvons pas la perdre, et même si elle m'a dit de partir je ne quitte pas la ville. Et je dois finir le lycée maintenant. » **Je hochai la tête de haut en bas tout en parlant, comme la tête d'une poupée qui bascule. **« Je n'abandonne pas. » **Déclarai-je confiant. Bien que j'étais loin d'avoir une quelconque confiance.

Le regard froid qu'elle m'a jeté quand elle m'a demandé de partir m'a plutôt déconcerté. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir toute cette haine en elle. Elle ressemblait presque à un vampire et les ecchymoses sur son visage amplifiaient vraiment l'intimidation. A ce moment, elle semblait avoir un air qui disait qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle. Peut-être que c'est là que nous avions eu tord. Peut-être n'avait pas besoin d'être traitée comme un bébé comme nous l'avions fait. Je sais que ce n'était pas ce que j'essayais de faire, mais j'avais toujours ce besoin de la tenir, dû à l'instinct de protection.

Je regardai vers Emmett qui était tout agité et plein de haine. J'avais la sensation que le sentiment de haine n'allait pas disparaître de si tôt. On est jeudi matin et Emmett va aller chercher Bella. Je ne pouvais que prier qu'elle ne le renvoie pas. Je dois admettre que je suis surpris qu'il ne m'ait pas tué. Je pense que sa furie meurtrière est plus dirigée contre Fuckward mais je suis quand même stupéfait.

Rose et moi attendions avec impatience qu'Emmett revienne avec des nouvelles de Bella. Si elle le laissait l'accompagner au lycée. Ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet de l'affrontement, comment elle avait l'air, si elle avait mangé. Il était parti depuis assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse facilement présumer qu'il ne s'était pas fait immédiatement jeter dehors mais quand les cours commencèrent et qu'il ne revint toujours pas, nous commençâmes à nous inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? N'est-elle pas allée au lycée ? Est-il resté avec elle ? Est-il allé ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rose et moi nous assîmes en silence, anxieux. Je savais que j'avais envie de l'appeler mais je m'inquiéter de déranger avec la sonnerie du téléphone. Je pense que Rose pensait la même chose. Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre tout comme la nuit dernière et nous nous fixions dans les yeux, l'inquiétude gravée sur nos visages.

Alors qu'on approchait de l'heure du déjeuner, je prévoyais d'aller m'asseoir avec elle qu'elle le veuille ou non mais Emmett devait déjà revenir. Finalement, je sortis mon téléphone et le fixai. Rose tapota doucement le coussin à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Je changeai de place et nous nous serrions tous les deux pour nous réconforter et nous soutenir par rapport au coup de téléphone que j'allais passer. Emmett répondit dès la première sonnerie.

**« Quoi de neuf mec ? » **Dit-il sans trop d'intonation dans la voix. Bon, il était évident qu'il n'était pas joyeux comme d'habitude. Rose et moi nous jetions un regard.

**« Hey Em, nous nous demandions si tout allait bien ? Tu n'es pas rentré. » **Dis-je doucement, pas sur de vouloir la réponse. Il y eut un bref blanc avant qu'il ne réponde.

**« Elle ne va pas bien mec. Elle ne sortira pas de sa chambre. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis hier midi avec toi. Je suis ici avec Charlie, on essaye de la convaincre d'aller au lycée ou au moins de sortir et manger. Il dit qu'elle est presque comme avant mais que cette fois elle parle. Enfin…bon…ce n'est pas tant qu'elle parle, elle nous traite de tous les noms. » **Répondit-il gravement et je pus entendre son inquiétude.

J'avais presque vraiment envie de rire à la dernière information, qu'elle les insulte. C'est une petite capricieuse. Mais j'étais tellement dévasté qu'elle n'ait rien fait depuis que j'étais parti. Rose et moi nous regardions, aucun de nous ne sachant quoi dire. **« Et mec, Charlie a dit que les cauchemars étaient de retour. Elle a à peine dormi donc lui non plus. Il n'est pas encore parti au travail. Elle est là-haut maintenant à l'enguirlander parce qu'il lui demande de manger. » **Dit-il essayant de paraître amusant mais ça ne marchait pas.

**« C'est STUPIDE ! » **Criai-je dans le vide. Rose parut surprise. Emmett resta silencieux. **« J'arrive Em'. » **Dis-je, ne cherchant ni attention ni approbation. Rose me regardait toujours mais ressentait de la fierté, de l'espoir et de l'inquiétude, elle espérait donc que cela fonctionne quoique je fasse. Elle voulait hurler, bien. Elle peut me hurler dessus.

Quand j'arrivais au domicile des Swan, je rentrai directement à l'intérieur. Je ne frappai pas. Bien sur, ils avaient surement entendu ma voiture et Emmett savait que je venais. Je ne sais pas qu'il leur a dit. Je le vit, lui et Charlie assis dans le salon et Charlie me regarda bouche bée. Emmett avait l'air inquiet mais sa confiance en moi m'aida. Je hochai la tête et dit **« Hey » **alors que je passai devant eux et montai vers la chambre de Bella. Charlie avait peur et était anxieux mais il ne dit rien.

J'arrivai à sa porte qui était ouvert, elle était couchée sur le lit, fixant le plafond et serrant toujours son ours en peluche, elle portait le même jean et le même pull qu'hier, je devinai donc que rien n'avait changé depuis que j'étais parti. Son visage strié de larmes était vide de toute émotion et ses yeux étaient absents. Je tentai un subtil **« Debout ! » **Je lui grognai dessus. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi et la colère barrait son visage.

**« NON. » **Dit-elle fermement.

**« Sors de ce lit, tout de suite ! » **grognai-je encore. Ses yeux encore vrillés aux miens, pleins de vie et de flammes.

**« Non » **Répondit-elle encore. Je me penchai, l'attrapai et la jetai sur mon épaule comme l'autre jour et descendis à la cuisine. Charlie et Emmett regardaient avec crainte.

Je la posai sur sa chaise à la table de la cuisine et pointai le bol de flocons d'avoine.** « Mange. » **ordonnai-je.

**« Casse-toi de chez moi connard ! » **Elle grogna en retour les dents serrées.

**« Un tel langage est indigne d'une dame. » **Dis-je d'abord gentiment puis finissant sur le même ton qu'elle. Elle me foudroya du regard. Je m'en foutais. Elle allait mieux même si personne ne le pensait. Elle répondait bien que ce soient des insultes, il y avait de la vie dans ses yeux, le feu pour être exact, et elle allait manger et aller au lycée.

**« Va-t-en, espèce…de…fils de pute ! » **Elle me hurla presque dessus. J'entendis Charlie demander à Emmett s'ils devaient intervenir. Emmett lui dit gentiment de me laisser une minute et expliqua que nous avions eu un ''accrochage'' hier.

**« Ecoute petite fille, grandit ! Le monde ne s'arrête pas quand quelqu'un meurt et c'est plus que sur qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter parce que tu es en colère après mois ou que tu as le cœur brisé à cause d'un quelconque connard ! Maintenant occupe toi de toi parce qu'on ne peut pas la faire à ta place, mange, douche-toi et ensuite nous allons au lycée et je ne te laisserai pas une minute hors de ma vue. » **Je finis ma tirade menaçant, la foudroyant droit dans ses yeux bruns remplis de chaleur et d'émotion. C'était une vue magnifique. Et je vis le moment où elle comprit ce que je venais de lui dire quand ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je lui fis un sourire narquois.

**« Tu m'as bien entendu Darlin'. Je ne vais pas te laisser te faire du mal parce que tu te comporte comme un gosse rebelle. » **Lui murmurai-je fortement, m'assurant que Charlie ne puisse pas entendre. **« Maintenant prends ton petit déjeuner et dis à ton père qu'il peut aller travailler, parce que tu n'as pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, n'est-ce pas Darlin' ? » **Dis-je d'une voix trainante avec un rictus grandissant. Elle continuait à essayer de me faire baisser les yeux, mais sa tête n'était pas à la même place qu'avant. Elle ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard. **« Sors. » **dit-elle doucement puis elle détourna le regard. Je secouai la tête.

**« Aucune chance Darlin'. » **J'employai le même ton qu'elle.

**« Tu as dit que tu partirais si je te le demandais et tu l'as fait. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » **Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée et elle me regarda les yeux vaincus. Bien, maintenant nous arrivions à quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux après avoir fini de parler. Je m'agenouillai devant et lui saisis le menton avec douceur pour qu'elle me regarde.

**« Tu m'as dit de m'en aller mais tu ne le voulais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demandai-je doucement et avec sérieux. Emmett et Charlie continuaient d'écouter depuis le salon et de s'inquiéter mais aucun n'intervint.

Elle me regarda de ses grand yeux tristes baignés de larmes, **« non » **dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Je l'attirai à moi et la serrai fermement mais prudemment.

**« Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit parce que je n'étais pas là, hein ? » **Demandai-je connaissant déjà la réponse. Elle hocha simplement la tête contre ma chemise. **« Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dit de m'en aller ? » **Lui demandai-je priant pour une réponse. Elle secoua encore la tête et commença à pleurer. Je la tenais contre moi et Charlie et Emmett apparurent enfin à l'entrée de la cuisine pour me regarder la réconforter.

**« Ca va aller Charlie, je vais m'occuper d'elle. » **Lui dis-je en le regardant. Elle se recula un peu et renifla, je me tournai pour la regarder alors qu'elle me fixait dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherchait mais je pense qu'elle l'a trouvé. Je finis de parler à Charlie en la regardant directement. **« Promis. » **Affirmai-je avec sincérité tout en projetant ce sentiment dans la pièce. Charlie acquiesça et regarda Emmett.

**« Je suppose que je vais y aller alors. Faites attentions à elle. » **Il s'approcha de nous et se pencha. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et sortit de la maison.

**« Maintenant mange. » **L'encourageai-je en désignant la nourriture. **« Ensuite nous irons à la douche. » **Dis-je avec un sourire diabolique et elle se raidit dans mes bras me regardant les yeux grand ouverts. Emmett ressentait de l'amusement mais ne dit rien et resta là où il se trouvait, telle une statue.

* * *

Je vous dis tout de suite que le prochain chapitre est en cours de traduction, vous saurez donc bientôt si la douche sera partagée...


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voici le chapitre consacré à la fameuse douche (Bon moi je ne sais pas le faire, maisje suis sure que vous arriverez parfaitement à visualiser la danse des sourcils brevetée par Emmett LOL)**

**Vous ave toutes beaucoup aimé l'attitude autoritaire de Jasper et je peux vous dire que la fic se dirige dans ce sens, jusqu'à la domination parfois (Rating M+++) mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. A côté de ça, il sera toujours aussi tendre, juste comme on l'aime!**

Je fais un tir groupé pour les remerciements :** Diana / Morrijyg / Diri-chan / Triskelle sparrow / Mme.v / Galswinthe / Anael Snape / Grazie / Loberni / Oliveronica Cullen massen / Ranianada / Slakware / Hp-drago / K'ai / Noemie**

Merci à vous toutes pour votre fidélité et vous encouragements qui me font à chaque fois super plaisir.

Noemie, miss, désolée les adresses mails ne sont pas passées dans le messages, par contre tu peux t'inscrire sur le site et ainsi ajouter la fic dans tes alertes, comme ça tu seras prévenue à chaque nouvelle publication.

**Le super auteur de cette fic est Mynxi**

* * *

**Saving bella chapitre 16**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 15_

_**« Maintenant mange. » **__L'encourageai-je en désignant la nourriture. __**« Ensuite nous irons à la douche. » **__Dis-je avec un sourire diabolique et elle se raidit dans mes bras me regardant les yeux grand ouverts. Emmett ressentait de l'amusement mais ne dit rien et resta là où il se trouvait, tel une statue._

_

* * *

_

Nous nous fixions l'un l'autre pendant un moment mais je n'effaçai pas le sourire sur mon visage. Je fis finalement un signe de tête vers la table. **« Mange »** dis-je d'un ton autoritaire. Elle regarda vers le bol puis revint à moi. **« Oh non, je ne mange pas aujourd'hui. Tu vas prendre soin de toi ou je vais te forcer à manger et tu sais que je peux le faire. » **Lui dis-je sérieusement. Emmett se trouvait toujours au niveau de la porte et regardait. Je lui prêtais finalement attention.

**« Emmett va à la maison chercher Rose s'il te plaît. » **demandai-je en le regardant. Son regard alla de moi à Bella et il hocha la tête. Sans un mot, il partit récupérer sa femme pour moi. Bella fixait le bol. **« Quelque chose ne va pas avec ça ? Tu veux autre chose ? » **Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil, lui faisant savoir qu'elle avait le choix de la nourriture mais qu'elle mangerait. Elle le regarda encore.

**« C'est froid. » **Dit-elle en direction du bol plus qu'à moi. Je le pris et allai jusqu'au micro-ondes.

**« Je peux le mettre là dedans, c'est ça ? » **Demandai-je. Ouais, je savais ce qu'était un micro-ondes et j'avais vu plein de gens s'en servir à la télé et tout, mais je savais aussi qu'on ne pouvait pas tout mettre dedans.

Elle me fit un signe de la tête. **« Appuie juste sur le bouton 1 minute. » **Je hochai la tête, posai le bol dans le micro-ondes et me tournai pour m'appuyer contre le plan de travail et la regarder pendant que nous attendions. Je la regardai dans les yeux et pus voir la profondeur, là ou était son âme. Le secret de Bella était dans ses jeux, je pouvais le voir. Je ne pouvais pas le saisir mais il était là. J'eus le sentiment de l'aimer juste un peu plus. Elle continuait de me fixer également et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle cherchait. Quand le micro-ondes sonna, je pris le bol et le redonnai à Bella.

Elle eut un air dégouté mais pris la cuillère et commença à manger, lentement. Je regardai chaque bouchée juste comme je l'avais fait le premier jour avec les œufs. Je regardai ses lèvres roses entourer la cuillère et capturer un peu de flocons d'avoine ici et là, ce qui l'obligeait à parfois lécher ses lèvres. J'étais hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi et faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser mon imagination déborder.

Heureusement, Rose et Emmett arrivèrent rapidement et je mis de côté '' mes rêveries''. Bella finit de manger puis je les conduisis, elle et Rose, à l'étage. Personne ne dit rien mais Rose était curieuse. Emmett ne posa aucune question, pourtant, je pense qu'il savait ce que je faisais. J'étais sérieux lorsque je disais que nous ne laisserions pas Bella hors de vue. Quand nous fûmes dans sa chambre, je la pris par la main et l'emmena vers sa petite armoire qui se trouvait face à son lit et à côté du placard. **« Prends les vêtements que tu veux mettre après ta douche. » **Demandai-je. Ses yeux s'étaient un peu agrandit mais elle ne dit rien et fit ce qui lui avait été demandé.

Quand elle eut tout sorti, je les lui pris et les posai sur le lit. Elle me fixait toujours. **« Je le pensais quand j'ai dit à Charlie que nous ne te quitterions pas des yeux. Tu peux te raser si tu penses pouvoir le faire sans faire une autre erreur. Mais tu ne te feras pas de mal. Qu'est-ce que tu utilises normalement ? » **Demandai-je comme si je savais ce que je faisais. Honnêtement, je ne le savais pas mais j'allais la garder sauve quand bien même cela me tuait.

Elle revint vers sa table de nuit où elle gardait son journal et récupéra un petit sac dans lequel il y avait une lame de rasoir, une paire de ciseaux et quelques boules de cotons. Je soulevai un sourcil et lui arrachai très rapidement le sac. Elle haleta un peu à cause de la vitesse mais encore une fois ne dit rien. Je n'arrivais pas croire qu'elle les gardait près de son lit comme s'il n'y avait aucun souci. Je pense qu'elle avait assez confiance en Charlie pour qu'il ne regarde pas. Je ne lui redonnerai rien et j'écrasai le sac et son contenu de mes mains formant une boule. Le métal crissait et se regroupait à l'intérieur des boules que je faisais. Evidemment il pourrait toujours y avoir des bords pointus mais je me sentais mieux.

Elle regardait, un peu morose, mais elle allait apprendre. **« Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller à la douche ? »** Je souris. Je me demande si elle saisit ce que je suis en train de faire. Rosalie restait à la porte de la chambre regardant discrètement mais avec curiosité. Ses yeux s'élargirent un peu mais elle se retourna vers les affaires posées sur son lit. J'attrapai son bras pour l'empêcher de ramasser ses vêtements et secouai la tête. **« As-tu un peignoir ? » **Demandai-je. Elle regarda vers son placard comme si elle essayait de se souvenir si elle en avait un. Je m'avançai et commençai à fouiller des yeux. Je trouvai un peignoir en satin rose suspendu à un cintre en satin rose, par-dessus une chemise de nuit en satin rose. Femme. Je pris le peignoir et en le sortant, je remarquai les étiquettes qui pendaient le long de ma jambe.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais porté. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le mettre ? **« Tu le gardes pour une occasion spéciale ? » **Plaisantai-je.

**« Non, je…ce n'est pas quelque chose que je mettrais… je ne l'aime pas. » **Répondit-elle, hésitante.

**« C'est très joli Bella, pourquoi ne l'aimerais-tu pas ? » **Demandai-je, curieux de sa réponse.

**« Ma mère me l'a offert il y a deux ans mais je ne l'aime pas donc je ne le mets pas. C'est juste que ça ne me ressemble pas. » **Répondit-elle a voix basse.

**« En as-tu un autre que tu préfères ? » **La questionnai-je en regardant celui que je tenais dans la main puis vers son placard.

Elle fit non de la tête une nouvelle fois. **« Alors celui-ci fera l'affaire. » **Je le lui mettais sous le nez pour qu'elle le prenne. Au fond, je ne pouvais pas attendre de la voir dedans. Savoir qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce fin bout de tissu entre elle et moi. '' Ouais, t'es un vieux cochon Major'' m'avertissait ma petit voix. J'eus un sourire diabolique à cette pensée. Je relevai mes yeux sur Rose. **« Va avec elle dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se douche. Fais ton possible pour ne pas la manger et ne la laisse pas se blesser intentionnellement ou accidentellement. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Rose ricana et acquiesça. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent encore plus. **« Je peux prendre ma douche seule. » **Elle essayait de paraître forte mais sa peur se ressentait dans ses mots. Je secouai la tête.

**« Nan, tu va faire ça à ma façon fillette. Je suis fatigué de faire à ta manière et je ne sais pas comment les gens ont fait ça durant des mois. Actuellement, tu as deux choix et les deux impliquent une douche. Peux-tu deviner quels sont ces choix ? » **Demandai-je sans jamais me départir de mon sourire.

**« Ummm…je vais juste aller prendre ma douche accompagnée de Rose. » **Dit-elle mais ça avait plus l'air d'être une question. Je hochai la tête.

**« Ca m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Ton autre option est que je vienne avec toi et que je te lave. Et je vais apprécier ça. » **Dis-je avec un large sourire.

Emmett, qui était en bas, rigolait, les yeux de Rose devinrent énormes mais elle ressentait de l'amusement et de la curiosité. Bella, la pauvre. Je pense qu'elle savait de quoi je parlais. Mis à part le fait qu'elle ait déjà les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, elle ne réagit pas. **« Mets ton peignoir ici et va dans la douche. Rose viendra quand tu seras sous la douche et restera avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini. Tu peux revenir ici t'habiller pour la journée. »**

**« Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement prendre mes affaires avec moi et me changer là-bas ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

**« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes trop de temps à un endroit. Et il y a plus de chose dans la salle de bain dont tu pourrais te servir pour te faire du mal. Bien sur, il y a un verrou sur la porte mais ce n'est pas un problème pour nous. » **Alors que je lui répondais, j'avais un peu l'impression de me raccrocher aux branches.

La vraie raison ? J'avais envie de la voir dans son petit peignoir. Ouèp le côté vieux cochon était la seule raison. Elle hocha simplement la tête. J'avais la sensation que les choses allaient être différente à partir de maintenant. Et le ''Major'' avait pris le contrôle. Elle ne me contrôle pas, je la contrôle et la contrôlerai. J'irai aussi loin pour essayer de gagner son affection. Mais pas tout de suite. Dans l'immédiat, il fallait juste la ramener à son état normal. Par n'importe quel moyen. Rose et moi sortions de la chambre pour que Bella puisse enfiler le peignoir.

Deux minutes plus tard, Bella sortit vêtue de son peignoir de satin rose. Je ne fis aucun effort pour cacher le fait que je la reluquais. Même avec son visage noir et bleu et son corps osseux, elle était toujours belle. Je me demandais, distraitement, s'il y avait jamais une fois où je ne l'avais pas trouvé belle. Elle nous regarda et son visage se colora légèrement. Je lui souris chaleureusement et lui désignai la porte de la salle de bain. **« Ne ferme pas à clé. » **Lui rappelai-je. Elle acquiesça tandis qu'elle en prenait le chemin et je me laissai tenter par ses jolies petites fesses qui se balançaient, uniquement couvertes de ce satin rose qui épousait délicieusement ses formes. Je regardai ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient en cascade au milieu de son, frôlant le satin à chacun de ses pas. Je pouvais en entendre le chuintement couplé au trottinement de ses pieds tandis qu'elle avançait dans le couloir. Sa peau était pâle et le peignoir s'arrêtait juste en dessous des ses fesses rendant ses jambes longues et crémeuses, juste un peu trop maigrichonnes.

Même avec un poids insuffisant, elle était encore belle, même si elle était taillée comme une baguette et n'avait aucune vraie silhouette, je savais que lorsqu'elle reviendrait à son état normal, elle retrouverait ses formes. Et malgré tout ça, elle avait de jolis petits seins dessinés par le tissu et ses mamelons se raffermirent sous l'effet du frottement. Ouais, je n'ai rien loupé durant les 15 secondes qu'elle a mises pour aller de sa chambre à la salle de bain. Du haut de sa tête à ses mignons petits orteils. Je remarquai que ses ongles de pieds étaient un peu longs mais ses pieds étaient quand même mignons. Je supposai qu'elle n'y avait pas touché depuis qu'IL était parti, et ma colère augmenta. Je laissai sortir un petit grognement et Rose se tourna vers pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle était perdue et inquiète. Emmett accourut, inquiet, cherchant qu'elle était le problème. Tous deux me fixaient. Au moment où nous entendîmes la douche se mettre en route, je me tournai et relevai mes yeux sur eux. **« Je suis désolé, j'étais furieux que Fuckward l'ait réduite à ça. »** C'était plutôt vague, mais un air compréhensif s'affichait sur leur visage et ils se contentèrent de ma réponse. Je n'allais surement pas leur dire que j'étais en colère parce qu'elle n'avait pas coupé ses ongles de pied depuis 4 mois ou plus.

Je secouai ma tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et écoutai. Nous pouvions l'entendre entrer dans la douche puis je fis un signe de tête en direction de la porte tout en regardant Rosalie, lui indiquant qu'elle devrait y aller. **« Es-tu sur que c'est nécessaire Jazz ? » **Demanda-t-elle quelque peu tendue.

**« Non, probablement pas, mais je veux qu'elle comprenne que je suis sérieux. Et si ça peut aider, ainsi soit-il. Juste aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît Rose ? » **Demandai-je poliment, l'implorant du regard. Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de bain. Nous l'entendîmes annoncer sa présence à Bella mais aucune autre indication ne fut donnée.

Rose commença à s'excuser pour mon comportement et j'eus un petit rire dédaigneux. Ce n'est pas mon comportement qui pose problème, pensai-je.

Le regard d'Emmett alla de la porte à moi. **« Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? L'habiller peut-être ? Ou vas-tu te charger de cette corvée toi-même ? » **Me taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je ris et répondis **« ouais, j'adorerais, mais quelque part, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait. » **Je décidai que même si elle était hors de ma vue, j'allais quand même rester là. J'avançai et me penchai contre la porte. J'écoutais Rose demander à Bella pourquoi elle ne voulait pas aller au lycée, et pourquoi elle (Rose) devait être là pour la regarder se doucher.

Bella ne répondait mais je n'allais pas laisser passer. J'entrouvris la porte et bien que je fus tenté de regarder, et j'en avais vraiment vraiment envie, je fermais les yeux et passai la tête entre la porte et l'encadrement. Emmett était toujours là et ses émotions partirent dans tous les sens. Il était en colère, paumé, effrayé et même amusé et il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter.

Je secouai la tête et murmura trop bas pour Bella n'entende **« je ne regarde pas. » **Puis je lui envoyai de la sincérité pour qu'il sache. Les émotions de Rose étaient les même mais elle pouvait voir les yeux fermé et elle était plus amusée. Je parlai presque de manière un peu rude. **« Bella ? »**

Evidemment, les choses que je ne soupçonnerai jamais avec elle semblent toujours se produire. Elle sursauta, couina et glissa emportant avec elle le rideau de douche. Rosalie la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le fond de la baignoire et ses émotions débordèrent, peur, terreur, douleur et détresse absolue s'insinuèrent en moi. C'était si fort que cela me fit tomber à genoux, m'immobilisant encore. Je ne réfléchissais pas et tout se passa si vite que je regardai Bella pour voir si elle allait bien. Rosalie se tenait dans la baignoire, une Bella inconsciente dans ses bras et toutes deux dégoulinaient d'eau, la douche étant toujours en route. Bella s'était encore évanouie, ce qui expliquait les émotions.

Le corps de Bella était empêtré dans le rideau de douche arraché qui ne la couvrait pas beaucoup. Au début, je la regardais pour être sur qu'elle allait bien. Mais en parcourant son corps, je remarquai à quel point elle avait la peau sur les os, ses cuisse étaient couvertes de cicatrices rouges et blanches, certaines anciennes, d'autres plus récentes. Je suivis les cicatrices du haut de ses jambes à son bassin qui était pratiquement découvert et ne pus m'empêcher de regarder. Je savais que Rose pensait que je regardais son intimité mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était entièrement rasée et avait autant de cicatrices que sur ses cuisses et son ventre. Elle avait omis cette partie quand elle m'avait parlé de la mutilation. Je regardais de plus près le reste de son corps et en vis également une au bas du renflement de son sein. Je suspectais qu'il y en ait plus mais cette partie était presque entièrement couverte par le rideau de douche. Le reste du rideau était collé à Rosalie qui s'était rapidement retournée pour éviter plus de reluquage. Elle n'était toujours pas revenue à elle et j'étais encore paralysé par ses émotions.

**« Emmett » **appelai-je vraiment difficilement à cause du manque d'air. Ses émotions m'avaient littéralement coupé le souffle. Il m'avait lâché quand j'étais tombé à terre et était resté à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, le vue cachée par la porte. Il fit un pas en avant, regardant une Rosalie toute mouillée, dos à nous, berçant une Bella toujours inconsciente. Je tendis la main vers lui tel un homme mourant. **« Sors-moi d'ici ! » **Le suppliai-je.

Emmett regardait la scène et bien qu'il fût furieux et paumé, il me souleva et se dirigea en bas. **« Dehors » **dis-je. Je ne savais pas où il prévoyait de s'arrêter mais je devais reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, ainsi je pourrais retourner vers Bella et l'aider. Nous étions passés par derrière et étions presque dans les bois, la perception des émotions se calma, le soulagement s'immisça presque instantanément en moi. **« Je vais bien, tu peux me poser. » **Dis-je. J'étais sur le point de le remercie mais n'en eus pas le temps.

La colère d'Emmett grimpa en flèche. **« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel mec ? » **Hurla-t-il.

**« Em', je suis désolé, je crois que je lui ai fait peur quand j'ai parlé et elle s'est évanouie. Je n'étais pas préparé à recevoir toutes ces émotions, elles étaient si foutrement fortes et affreuses que je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'avais besoin que tu me sortes de là-bas pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle et l'aider. Je ne suis plus capable de faire quoique ce soit quand je ressens tout d'elle. Je peux les bloquer si j'y suis préparé, mais je ne l'étais pas, je ne le suis jamais pour cette merde ! » **J'étais quasi hystérique. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des tonnes d'énergie à l'intérieur de moi. Je me demande si ça ressemble à une montée d'adrénaline ?

Encore une fois, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et ne fis attention à rien d'autre. Aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fus surpris de sentir le poing d'Emmett en contact avec mon œil. Directement dans mon putain d'œil. Ca fait mal cette connerie. Je fus projeté à travers le jardin des Swan et atterrit dans un arbre, 50 mètres plus loin, et l'abattis. Merde, comment expliquer ça ? Et ouais Charlie, il y a des arbres un peu faiblards. Je ne pense pas. Je me levai et regardai l'arbre, il se démerda pour tomber sans rien embarquer au passage, mais mon œil piquait un peu. Je le frottai et regardait Emmett à travers l'autre. Il se tenait toujours où je l'avais laissé. Hein…je l'avais laissé où ?

Je ne pouvais même pas être en colère je savais pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais honnêtement, j'avais des préoccupations plus importantes, je lui envoyai donc des doses de calme et de léthargie pour le détendre et pris le chemin du retour jusqu'à la maison. Il se déplaça lentement pour me rattraper et bouillonnait toujours de rage mais ne dit rien. Nous voulions tous deux savoir si elle allait bien. Alors que nous nous rapprochions, nous pouvions entendre Rose lui dire qu'elle irait bien et que nous serions bientôt de retour. Je ne ressentais rien de Bella, je supposai donc qu'elle devait être réveillée désormais.

Nous retournâmes à l'étage pour découvrir Bella enroulée dans sa couette au milieu de son lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine entourés de ses bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Tout comme le premier jour où j'avais dit le nom de Fuckward. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? » **Demandai-je en entrant dans la chambre. Une chose était presque sure. Bella était toujours nue sous sa couette puisque ses vêtements étaient éparpillés à côté du lit. Avec son nez cassé et ses yeux bleus et noirs, on dirait vraiment qu'elle venait d'être battues et abusée. Je frissonnai légèrement en pensant à ça. Comment pourrait-on jamais lui nuire ?

Emmett alla se placer près de Rose, toujours trempée, qui se tenait plus près du placard que de Bella. J'étais près du lit mais Bella se balançait toujours ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. **« Que s'est-il passé après que soyons partis ? » **Demandai-je à Rose puisque je n'avais pas eu de réponse à ma première question.

**« Eh bien…je l'ai transportée ici et l'ai posé sur son lit. Elle était toujours sans connaissance. » **Commença-t-elle. Elle était contrariée et nerveuse. **« Je suis allée chercher une serviette pour la sécher un peu. Pendant que je l'essuyais, elle s'est réveillée. » **Elle regarda Bella, l'implorant silencieusement, et je sentais de la tristesse émaner d'elle. **« Je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien…je lui ai donné la serviette pour qu'elle finisse de se sécher. » **Elle jeta un œil à la petite serviette bleue étendue sur le sol près d'elle, que je venais juste de remarquer. Je lui fis signe de continuer et Emmett posa une main sur son épaule tandis qu'il fixait Bella, il avait peur.

Je reportai mon regard sur Bella mais rien n'avait changé, elle continuait de se balancer. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé avant de l'approcher. **« Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, je lui ai donné la serviette et elle a demandé où tu étais. » **Dit-elle en me regardant. Je hochai la tête. **« Je lui ai dit qu'Emmett avait du te porter parce que quelque chose n'allait pas et que tu lui avais demandé de t'emmener à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle a entendu l'arbre tomber, m'a jeté la serviette, à poussé un petit cri et s'est mise en boule comme ça. Je l'ai couverte avec la couette mais elle a essayé de s'éloigner de moi, je l'ai donc installée au milieu du lit et j'ai reculé, elle se balance depuis. Elle ne me parle pas et je pense qu'elle ne veut pas je sois près d'elle. » **Dit-elle tristement.

Je m'assis sur le lit et l'attirai dans mes bras m'assurant que la couette reste bien en place autour d'elle. Elle ne lutta pas et cessa son balancement. Elle me laissait juste la serrer dans mes bras. **« Bella, Darlin' sais-tu ce qui est arrivé ? » **je devais la faire parler et savoir si elle comprenait ce qui arrivait. Elle fit juste non de la tête. Je soupirai et m'appuyai contre la tête de lit, enlevait rapidement mes chaussures pour éviter de mettre de la terre dans son lit et allongeai mes jambes. Je nous tournai, ainsi elle était allongée sur mes genoux. Posant mon menton sur sa tête, je lui envoyai du calme et du réconfort pour l'aider.

Emmett et Rose restaient juste là à regarder. Ils étaient inquiets et curieux. Cela semblait être leurs sentiments dominants lorsque j'étais avec Bella. **« Darlin', quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? » **Demandai-je. Rose me jeta un regard curieux, surement parce que je venais juste de le lui demander. Je dis rien et attendis que Bella réponde. Après 5 minutes environ, les deux statues au pied du lit commençaient à s'impatienter mais je ne dis rien, pas plus que Bella. Il y avait de la tension et un silence assourdissant dans la pièce.

J'avais trop peur de la pousser, je la tenais donc juste contre moi, attendant qu'elle se décide à répondre. Après tout, je pouvais réellement attendre l'éternité, pensai-je ironiquement. Alors nous attendions. Après 15 minutes environ, Bella finit par répondre. **« Je me douchais et tu as dit mon nom. » **Murmura-t-elle. Bon, cela semblait sensé. Encore une fois, Rose avait l'air vraiment perdue et il en était de même pour Emmett cette fois-ci. **« Bella, tu as encore perdu connaissance quand j'ai dit ton nom. Sais-tu pourquoi ? » **Demandai-je, espérant sincèrement qu'elle avait une réponse, mais je pourrais parier que non.

**« Eh bien… » **Dit-elle immédiatement puis plus rien pendant trois autres minutes. Nous faisions des progrès. **« Tu m'as fait peur…je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans la douche, j'ai eu si peur que je me suis évanouie. » **Sa réponse ressemblait plus à une question mais elle avait une idée de ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant, maintenant j'allais lui faire ça et je n'en avais pas envie.

**« Bella, tu ne voulais pas que je te vois sous la douche à cause de tes cicatrices ? » **Lui demandai-je calmement, essayant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais contrarié. Elle fit un rapide signe de tête. **« Ca ne suffit pas cette fois. » **Dis-je fermement.

**« Je ne voulais pas que tu vois mes cicatrices. » **Dit-elle à vois basse mais au moins il y avait une intonation dans sa voix. Je ne savais pas de quoi ses yeux avaient l'air comme je la tenais contre moi mais j'espérais qu'ils ne soient pas vides.

**« Pourquoi ? Je les avais déjà vues. » **Dis-je, pas sur de vouloir qu'elle sache que les avais toutes vues à présent mais j'espérais qu'elle en parle. J'attendis deux minutes puis la bousculai pour l'inciter à répondre, elle reçu le message.

**« Je…j'en ai…plus » **Dit-elle dans un murmure.

**« Je sais » **Soufflai-je à son oreille. Ca n'avait rien de sexuel, je voulais lui donner un peu plus d'intimité, bien que nous sachions que les deux autres vampires présents dans la pièce pouvaient entendre chaque mot. Elle se raidit légèrement dans mes bras mais ne dit rien.

**« Pourquoi Bella ? » **Demandai-je. Je m'en fichais que Rose et Emmett soient dans la chambre, de toute façon, je leur aurais fait part de la conversation autant qu'ils soient là. Je luis mis un petit coup pour qu'elle réponde.

**« Pourquoi quoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle jouant l'idiote.

**« Bel-la » **La réprimandai-je. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses genoux.

**« C'est personnel » **Dit-elle, des sanglots accompagnés de larmes commençaient à étouffer sa voix.

**« Chérie, je suis désolé, sincèrement, mais je les ai vues, presque toutes, quand tu t'es évanouie. Je ne vais pas mentir. Voir où étaient ces cicatrices m'a fait autant de mal que sentir tes émotions. Et tu sais qu'elles m'ont mis à genoux Bella. Il y en a de partout. Tu es couverte de cicatrices Darlin'. J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça, je vois pour les zones charnues, mais le bas ventre et les seins Darlin' ? Ce sont des endroits sensibles. Comment peux-tu même le supporter ? » **Demandai-je le plus tendrement, le plus concerné possible.

Elle se tourna dans mes bras et je dus maintenir la couette en place. Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Les siens étaient tristes, apeurés mais pas vides. J'en étais content. **« Jazz ? » **je lui souris chaleureusement. Elle ne m'avait jamais appelé Jazz avant.

**« Oui, Darlin' ? » **demandai-je tendrement, me doutant qu'elle me passait de la pommade pour quelque chose.

**« Est-ce que je peux m'habiller et parler de ça après ? » **Demanda-t-elle les yeux baissés pour éviter de me regarder en face, et elle rougit légèrement mais c'était génial de voir ses joues se colorer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait rougit durant ces 4 mois.

Je hochai la tête. **« Habille toi, nous allons t'attendre dans le couloir. » **Dis-je tout en la faisant glisser de mes genoux sur le lit. Je pris la culotte sur le sol, qui était précédemment sur la couette, elle était rose avec un petit nœud bleu sur le devant. Rien d'extraordinaire mais pas complètement innocent. Je souris alors que je l'avais dans les mains. **« Au fait, je l'aime bien. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire et elle l'attrapa. Je la lui laissai et ris alors qu'elle devenait tout rouge. Je l'aimais avec ces couleurs et j'espérais la faire rougir beaucoup plus.

Emmett et Rosalie me suivirent dehors et je me tournai pour fermer sa porte. **« Oh et Bella, mets le soutien gorge qui va avec. » **Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil et en désignant de la tête le soutien gorge sur le sol. Son visage vira au rouge à nouveau et je suis presque sur que Bella était de retour parmi nous malgré toutes les rechutes, elle est forte, je sais qu'elle l'est. Elle a juste besoin d'apprendre à gérer ces choses. Alors que nous attendions qu'elle finisse de se préparer, nous l'entendîmes farfouiller. Il nous parvint un grognement de douleur et je le sentis avant que cela n'arrive. Cette fois, j'étais prêt.

Nous débarquâmes tous dans la chambre pour trouver Bella inconsciente sur le lit, un petit couteau de poche de la main, du sang sur la lame. Son chemisier était remonté et nous pouvions tous voir une coupure toute fraîche sur son ventre, près de plus anciennes qui étaient pratiquement guéries. J'avais déjà pris une bouffée d'air et cessé de respirer avant que la porte ne soit ouverte. Apparemment Rose l'avait fait aussi mais Emmett était le plus éloigné de la porte et il n'avait pas du le faire.

Il se précipita sur Bella.

* * *

Encore une fois, Mynxi nous laisse avec un magnifique cliffhanger et en toute bonne traductrice qui se respecte, je me verrais mal vous dévoiler la suite, n'est-ce pas?

**Petite annonce**

**Je me lance dans une nouvelle traduction, et encore un JELLA, avis aux amatrices! **

**Il s'agit de The wonders of life.**

**Alors pour en savoir plus je vous donne rendez-vous sur le premier chapitre, quanf FF nous autorisera à poster (bug)!**

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz et à la prochaine!

Emilie


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE : la publication de ma prochaine traduction est reportée jusqu'à ce FF règle le problème, il y a un bug pour poster les nouvelles fics, désolée. **

**Bien venons en au fait. Attention, je vous conseille la boîte de mouchoirs et les anti-dépresseurs à proximité...**

**Ranianada : mrci de ta gentille review!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 17**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 16_

_Nous débarquâmes tous dans la chambre pour trouver Bella inconsciente sur le lit, un petit couteau de poche de la main, du sang sur la lame. Son chemisier était remonté et nous pouvions tous voir une coupure toute fraîche sur son ventre, près de plus anciennes qui étaient pratiquement guéries. J'avais déjà pris une bouffée d'air et cessé de respirer avant que la porte ne soit ouverte. Apparemment Rose l'avait fait aussi mais Emmett était le plus éloigné de la porte et il n'avait pas du le faire._

_Il se précipita sur Bella._

Tout se passa très vite mais comme je l'ai dit, j'étais préparé. Aussitôt que je sentis l'odeur je sus, je ne serais pas vers elle à temps. Je savais aussi qu'il y avait deux autres vampires dans la maison. Ce n'était pas un problème pour ma pire journée mais Bella rendait les choses plus difficiles. Elle avait perdu connaissance, j'avais donc fenêtre ouverte sur ses émotions. Mais elles ne me paralysèrent pas, Dieu merci ! J'allais vraiment devoir lui amener quelque chose de sympa si jamais j'allais là-bas.

Emmett chargea en avant, Rosalie lui sauta dessus en criant **« NOOOOOON ! » **pour l'arrêter, bien qu'elle ne fasse pas sa taille et qu'elle n'ait pas sa force. Je devais le stopper mais j'essayais de garde le contrôle sur moi, avec Bella c'était vraiment sur le fil du rasoir alors que je m'efforçai de maintenir mes émotions contre les siennes et d'arrêter Emmett. Il était clair que Bella regroupait la meilleure attaque émotionnelle que je pourrais jamais projetée. Je pris rapidement tout ce qu'elle donnait et le répercutai dans la chambre. J'essayais de garder assez de contrôle mais c'était difficile parce que je devais aussi les ressentir. Etre préparé fait une énorme différence.

En une milliseconde, deux vampires étaient à terre se tordant de douleur. Je me sentais mal d'avoir touché Rose mais je savais qu'elle comprendrait. Cela devait être fait rapidement et par conséquent, c'était un peu imprécis.

**« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **Gémit Emmett, Rose me regardait attendant une réponse. Je ne savais pas si je devais la laisser se relever maintenant parce qu'elle avait recommencé à respirer. Eh bien, il y a comme un problème. Bella est sans connaissance, gelée et ensanglantée, et il y a deux vampires affamés retenus par un autre et ça ne tient qu'à un fil.

**« Vous est-il possible de cesser de respirer suffisamment pour sortir d'ici sans risque ? » **Demandai-je ne sachant pas comment le dire autrement.

**« Peux-tu nous libérer de cette merde pour qu'on puisse essayer ? » **Demanda brusquement Emmett. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, c'était vraiment affreux, je le savais. Je levai la charge émotionnelle, guettant le moindre signe indiquant qu'ils seraient un danger pour Bella et je m'étais positionné entre elle et eux pendant que nous ''parlions''.

**« Oui, maintenant je peux. » **Affirma Emmett entre ses dents. Rose confirma de la tête. Je retirai les émotions de la pièce et projetai du calme. Bella commença à revenir à elle également et donc à reprendre ses émotions, ce qui me rendait la vie nettement plus facile. Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle eu tout de suite l'air horrifié, prenant conscience des deux vampires, négligemment assis par terre en train de la regarder, et moi, dos à elle le regardant pas dessus mon épaule.

**« Toi, ça va ? » **Demandai-je d'un ton bourru.

Le sang sur son ventre avait déjà commencé à sécher et la blessure n'était pas assez sérieuse pour que ça continue de couler. Elle hocha la tête. **« Va te nettoyer. » **Commandai-je sévèrement, lui jetant un regard dur, puis je reportai mon attention sur Emmett et Rose. J'entendis Bella descendre lentement du lit et regardai tandis qu'elle prenait la direction de la salle de bain. Je regardai méchamment Emmett et Rose mas ça ne leur était pas destiné. Je n'étais pas en colère contre eux. Je l'étais contre Bella. Colère n'était pas un mot assez fort. J'étais furieux.

Elle savait que nous l'attendions, elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle en connaissait les conséquences, mais l'avait quand même fait. Elle venait juste d'offrir son corps à l'aide de la lame d'un couteau. Garce. **« Vous deux, ça va, vous avez besoin de sortir ? Peut-être aller chasser ? » **Demandai-je ne cachant pas ma colère. Ils avaient tous les deux peur et je crois, qu'à ce moment, j'avais surement l'air d'un vampire. Je me sentais ainsi également, avec toute cette colère qui bouillonnait en moi.

**« Je vais bien, j'irai chasser plus tard, je gère pour le moment. » **Dit docilement Emmett, avec culpabilité et peur. Rose hocha juste la tête signifiant son accord.

**« Oui, tu es d'accord avec Emmett ou oui, tu as besoin de sortir ? » **demandai-je de façon méprisante. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu.

**« Je vais bien pour l'instant. » **Dit-elle doucement en regardant au loin. Je ne voulais pas être méchant mais, à ce moment-là, je contrôlais à peine ma colère. Je ne peux simplement pas croire qu'elle nous ait fait ça. Ce qui me rend furieux, c'est qu'elle l'a fait intentionnellement !

Environ deux minutes plus tard elle sortit de la salle de bain et aucun de nous n'avait bougé. Je pouvais sentir l'alcool, la crème antiseptique et le pansement, je savais donc qu'elle s'en était occupé. Il reste une petite trace de l'odeur du sang mais rien de méchant. Je la foudroyais du regard, ma colère se déversait, mais pas au sens littéral du terme, je n'aurais pas fait ça à Emmett et Rose, toutefois, Bella pouvait la sentir, la voir. **« Je…je…je suis…désolée. » **Bégaya-t-elle doucement, plutôt penaude et fixant le sol.

**« Tu es désolée ? » **Je bouillonnais. **« Désolée ? » **Hurlai-je. **« Tu essayais de te tuer ! Tu n'es pas du tout désolée ! » **Lui criai-je dessus.

**« Jasper, calme-toi. » **Dit Rose tout en se levant et venant vers moi. Elle posa légèrement sa main sur mon épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas me leurrer, je savais qu'elle était morte de peut, si on peut dire, mais elle essayait.

**« NON ! » **Hurlai-je en me tournant vers elle. **« TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! » **Lui criai-je à la figure. **« Elle savait ! Rose ! » **M'écriai-je, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Bella, tout en faisant mon possible pour ne pas hurler sur Rose. **« Elle savait que nous l'attendions ! Que nous sentirions le sang ! Que l'un de nous l'attaquerait surement ! LA TUERAIT ! »**

Je me tournai vers Bella qui restait là, terrorisée. Je ne pouvais pas le ressentir mais je le voyais sur son visage. Elle était effrayée et elle devrait l'être. **« Alors, à quoi as-tu pensé, hein ? » **lui demandai-je vigoureusement essayant toujours de calmer ma colère. **« A quoi as-tu pensé ? Qui pensais-tu que ce serait ? Emmett ? Rose ? MOI ? » **Je recommençais à crier et elle grinça des dents. Je m'avançais vers elle mais Rose pressa mon épaule essayant de me retenir. Je me dégageai de sa main.

**« Eh bien ? » **Lui demandai-je, les dents serrées, en pleine figure.

**« Je…je…je ne….pensais pas. » **Bégaya-t-elle dans un murmure, le regard baissé.

A ce moment, j'avais réellement peur qu'elle s'évanouisse à nouveau. Ca lui était assez arrivé aujourd'hui, mais je ne gérais toujours pas bien ma colère. **« Qui ? Bella ? Qui ? » **Demandai-je un peu plus calmement. **« Qui voulais-tu qui vive le reste de son existence en sachant qu'il t'avait tuée ? La femme qui essaye de devenir ta sœur, ton amie ? » **Demandai-je en désignant Rose. **« Ton frère ? Celui qui voudrait probablement en finir d'une façon ou d'une autre s'il avait fait ça ? » **Demandai-je en montrant Emmett. **« Qu'en est-il de moi ? Le seul que tu laisses t'approcher, celui qui a avoué avoir des sentiments pour toi ? » **Demandai-je posant ma main sur mon cœur. Ce cœur qui se brise malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas battu en plus de cent ans.

C'était trop. Trop de colère, de souffrance, de peine, de souci. Trop de tout. Je tombai à genou, ma colère disparut. Je serrai mes bras autour des genoux de bella, la faisant vaciller mais la maintenant en place en même temps. Je la serrai simplement. J'échouais et je ne pouvais le supporter. **« Si tu veux te tuer Bella alors bien, mais le suicide par vampire est exclu. Je ne prendrai plus part à ton autodestruction. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi Darlin'. Je t'aurais aidé tant que je pouvais, quoique tu demandes. J'aurais fait en sorte que ça marche. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterai jamais et je ne le ferai pas maintenant. Je peux te consacrer les 20, 30, 80 prochaines années sans problème. Mais je le ferai de l'extérieur et garderai un œil sur toi. » **Dis-je tristement mais avec conviction.

**« Autant j'ai envie d'être près de toi, t'aimer, te serrer dans mes bras, autant je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ce qui s'est passé se reproduise. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Je ne pourrais pas vivre si te faisais du mal et je suis sur que personne ne le pourrait. » **Dis-je la tête dans ses genoux tout en faisant un signe vers Emmett et Rose. J'étais fatigué. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement et mentalement, j'étais épuisé. **« Je resterai dans l'ombre Bella, dans les arbre, dans les bois, assez près pour t'aider à dormir correctement le reste de ta vie, mais jamais assez près pour risquer ça encore une fois. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. » **Dis-je tandis qu'un sanglot d'échappa. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes s'accumuler mais je ne savais pas si elles coulaient, et elle n'avait fait aucune tentative pour s'éloigner de moi.

**« Je suis désolée. » **Je me relevai et à la dernière seconde, je pris une rapide décision. Je me penchai et touchai ses lèvres des miennes. Elle haleta un peu mais je ne cherchai pas plus loin. Je voulais juste sentir ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes, juste une fois. Je plaçai une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa joue, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle ne se recula pas et ses lèvres semblèrent répondre après une seconde. Elle avait un goût sucré comme le miel et salé à cause des larmes qu'elle versait. Ses lèvres étaient douces et veloutées comme un pétale de rose, la chaleur qui traversait mon corps entier me donnait soif de son corps, soif que je n'assouvirai jamais. J'étais dépité que ce soit la seule expérience que j'aurai jamais. Je reculai et lui donnai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. J'appuyai mon front contre le sien, gardant les yeux fermés. Je pouvais sentir les larmes qui continuaient d'affluer et de couler. C'était un baiser d'adieux. **« Je suis désolé. » **Murmurai-je mais elle entendit.

Puis je me tournai pour partir sans jamais vraiment la regarder. Emmett et Rose m'appelèrent mais je courus hors de la maison jusqu'à mon pick-up. Je savais qu'ils viendraient et me trouveraient bien assez tôt mais je devais faire face. Je devais assumer le fait que je ne voulais pas rompre ma promesse mais que je ne pouvais pas non plus l'honorer. Je l'entendis se mettre à pleurer. Et cela brisa mon cœur de savoir que j'avais fait ça. ''Non elle a fait ça, elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix'', me gronda ma conscience.

Je rentrai à la maison. Je pensais attendre Emmett et Rose. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ils resteraient avec Bella et j'étais sur que j'allais me faire botter le cul mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre pour assurer sa sécurité. . LA. TUERAI. PAS. Je ne suis pas mieux que Fuckward. Je comprends pourquoi il est parti après que j'aie essayé de l'attaquer. Je suppose qu'il ne mérite pas que j'use tant du Fuckward, il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité parce qu'il l'aimait. Eh bien je veux aussi qu'elle reste sauve et je l'aime également. Je ne peux juste pas partir aussi loin que lui.

Mon téléphone sonna mais je l'ignorai. Je ne regardai pas qui c'était et je m'en foutais. Je venais de perdre la personne la plus importante de mon monde tout ça parce qu'elle avait un penchant pour l'autodestruction, l'automutilation, auto-extermination, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Mon téléphone sonna encore. Je l'ignorai. En tout il sonna 37 fois consécutivement. Je finis par l'écrabouiller, déposant les restes sur le sol de ma chambre près de l'endroit où j'étais assis. Quand quelqu'un ne répond pas c'est qu'il ne veut pas parler. Je devais réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne quitterai pas Bella, je peux la suivre nuit et jour mais je devrai chasser. Je pense que si elle parvient à bien dormir, je chasserai la nuit et la suivrai la journée. D'ici là, je crois que je chasserai pendait qu'elle est au lycée et je resterai près d'elle la nuit pour l'aider à dormir.

Hein ?

Pourquoi avoir besoin de la suivre ? Je n'ai pas besoin de la traquée. J'ai dit que je resterai à proximité, je peux être dans la même ville. Elle peut avoir mon numéro si elle a besoin de moi pour quelque chose. Je suppose que nous pouvons même avoir une relation par téléphone si elle veut. Je ne peux pas la tuer par téléphone, donc ça me semble assez sur. Je sortirai pendant qu'elle dort mais je n'aurai pas de contact physique avec elle, plus jamais. Je soupirai. Ça craint. Je l'aime et ce baiser.

Ce baiser.

Eh bien, c'était l'un des meilleur, déjà parce que c'était elle. Et j'ai eu un tas de baiser à mon époque. Il n'était pas plein de passion, d'ardeur ou même d'amour. C'était un adieu, une seule fois, je rêve de pouvoir conserver cet éternel, doux, tendre et innocent baiser. Et c'était génial. Et ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

A partir de maintenant, je regarderai de loin je pense, pendant qu'elle en aimera d'autres. Etre avec d'autres intimement, de la façon dont je l'aurai souhaitez et rêver. Je m'assis sur mon lit, la couette bleue qu'à mis Rosalie remplace la rose à fanfreluches d'Alice ce qui me rappelle que je n'en ai pas. Pas de compagne, pas de femme, pas de petite amie, pas d'avenir. Juste comme mes débuts après avoir quitté Maria. Je suis seul. C'est une chose d'avoir des mais et des frères et sœurs mais c'en est une autre de partager une relation personnelle avec quelqu'un. Mais je suis relié à quelqu'un que je ne peux avoir.

Je suppose que je la regarderai vieillir, avoir une famille. Je regarderai alors que ses enfants joueront dans le jardin et que je serai assis dans un arbre tel un fantôme. Une ombre, qu'ils verront peut-être brièvement mais sans savoir vraiment que je suis là. Je les regarderai grandir et je verrai la jeune femme qu'est Bella maintenant devenir une magnifique maman, et finalement une grand-mère, jouant avec ses petits enfants pendant les week-ends et les vacances souriante, heureuse et amoureuse de son mari. Ce mari qui la prendra dans ses bras quand elle sera triste et la fera rire pour lui remonter le moral. Celui qui lui donnera la famille et la vie que je ne pourrai pas. Ce mari que je regarderai l'aimer et être aimé en retour. L'homme pour qui elle vivra et avec qui elle mourra. L'homme que je ne serai jamais.

J'étais assis à contempler le sens de la vie de Bella, en réalité, visualisant simplement ce que ce serait de la regarder pour toujours sans même être proche. Ce sera dur. Mais je peux le faire. Je lui ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. La nuit tomba et j'attendais que Rose et/ou Emmett défonce la porte. Je pensais que lorsque Charlie rentrerait, l'un des deux ou les deux viendraient me chercher. J'attendis mais personne ne vint. Aux environs de dix heures, j'estimais qu'on approchait de l'heure à laquelle Bella allait se coucher et je décidai de retourner chez elle. Pour m'asseoir dans un putain d'arbre et la regarder.

Quand j'arrivai, il n'y avait personne, aucune lumière allumée, pas de télévision, aucun bruit. Je ne pouvais entendre personne et seule la camionnette de Bella était dans l'allée. Rose et Emmett étaient partis, Bella était partie, même le Chef n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ok c'est bizarre. Je décidai d'entrer pour voir si je pouvais trouver où ils étaient. Quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, je fus accablé par le spectacle. Il y avait des affaires de partout. Les photos étaient déchirées, les coussins du canapé renversés et il y avait du verre brisé de partout. J'allai dans la cuisine, c'était la même chose. Des assiettes, des casseroles, des couverts, des serviettes, de la nourriture, de partout. C'était une catastrophe et je ne cessais de me demander que qui avait bien pu se passer ici. J'allai à l'étage.

La vue était la même, la chambre de Bella était complètement retournée, son ordinateur jeté au sol, ses livres de cours de partout, les bibelots de ses étagères par terre, pour la plupart en pièces. Les meubles de la chambre étaient vides, leur contenu éparpillé sur le sol. Près de la fenêtre, reposait la couverture du livre que je lui avais acheté. En regardant de plus près, les pages étaient de toutes parts, c'est ce qui mettait le plus de pagaille. Elle avait détruit la seule chose que je lui avais donnée. Mon cœur se brisa juste un peu plus, si tant est que ce soit possible de briser la pierre de cette façon.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, le miroir était cassé et le contenu de l'armoire à pharmacie était jeté dans la baignoire et par terre. Bien sur, la douche avait déjà perdu son rideau. J'allai dans la chambre de Charlie me demandant jusqu'où allait cette destruction. Sa chambre apparue intacte à l'exception de quelques vêtements par terre, mais je ne savais pas vraiment qui les avaient mis là.

Où étaient-ils tous et pourquoi cet endroit était-il saccagé ?

Alors que j'étais à la porte de la chambre de Bella, le téléphone sonna. Quelque chose me dit que je devais répondre. Je courus en bas et décrochai à la deuxième sonnerie. **« Allo ? » **dis-je atone tant j'étais encore choqué.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce BORDEL ? » **le lutin, jadis ma femme, hurlait.

**« Je…je ne sais pas. » **Dis-je, bien confus quand à la raison de sa question. Habituellement, elle est celle qui a les réponses.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **me cria-t-elle.

**« Quand ?...aujourd'hui a été plutôt….. » **mon regard fit le tour du salon une nouvelle fois **« mouvementé » **dis-je, mordant.

**« Eh bien, je n'ai rien vu depuis l'incident de la douche de cette après-midi. »** Dit-elle agitée.

**« Attend, tu as vu l'incident de la douche ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêché ? » **Lui hurlai-je.

**« Jasper, » **dit-elle avec condescendance **« combien de temps entre le moment où tu as décidé de passé ta tête dans la douche et que tout arrive ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

**« Oh. » **Soupirai-je doucement. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de nous avertir. **« Alors qu'as-tu vu en dernier ? » **Demandai-je perplexe.

**« J'ai vu Emmett te jeter contre un arbre et le casser. Puis j'ai perdu tout le monde ! » **Hurla-t-elle. **« J'ai attendu pensant que c'était juste une coïncidence. Je ne pouvais plus voir aucun de vous puis d'un coup je t'ai vu seul à la maison, en train de bouder. J'ai appelé et appelé jusqu'à ce que tu casses le téléphone. Les décisions de dernières minutes, ça craint ! » **Elle était plus calme mais toujours agitée, au moins elle ne me criait plus dessus. **« Je peux te voir mais je ne peux voir ni Rose, ni Emmett, ni Bella. Je n'en ai plus été capable depuis l'incident de l'arbre. Puis je t'ai vu chez Bella, c'est un vrai merdier. Je savais que tu répondrais au téléphone si j'appelais. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon dieu ? » **Grogna-t-elle.

**« Merde, je ne sais pas Alice ! » **M'exclamai-je. **« J'ai quitté Bella, elle a essayé de se tuer en se coupant sachant très bien que nous étions derrière la porte. Emmett a essayé de l'attaquer mais je l'ai arrêté. Je lui ai dit que je serai tout près mais pas assez pour qu'un coup comme ça m'amène à lui faire du mal, et je suis parti. J'ai attendu qu'Em et Rose rentre et me crient dessus mais ils ne sont jamais venus. Alors quand j'ai décidé qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, je suis revenu chez Bella pour l'aider à dormir mais il n'y avait personne et la maison était sans dessus dessous. Puis tu as appelé. » **Dis-je impassible. Je continuai de regarder tout autour. C'est un humain qui avait fait ça, pas un vampire.

**« Tu es un idiot. » **Dis calmement Alice. Je pensais qu'elle serait furieuse mais elle était presque blasée de ça.

**« Je sais, mais je lui ferai pas de mal. Je lui ai fait une promesse et j'essayerai de la tenir tout en gardant mes distances. Je ne pourrai pas vivre si je la blesse, Alice. » **Dis-je tristement.

**« Tu es un idiot. » **dit-elle encore de la même façon.

**« J'ai saisi, merci. Ca ne change rien. » **Répondis-je.

**« Tu es un idiot. » **Dit-elle encore. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'allai pas encore lui répondre. **« Tu te rends compte que tu as tout foutu en l'air, non ? Et maintenant je ne peux même pas voir si ça va s'arranger. Je ne peux voir personne à part toi dans l'immédiat et ça fait vraiment peur parce que tu es tout seul Jasper. Tu fais ce que tu as dit que tu ferais, je pense. Tu restes flou mais je peux te voir assis à l'extérieur de la maison, dans les arbres ou dans la voiture, juste à regarder. » **Me dit-elle. Et je savais que ça ressemblerait à ça. ca ne veut pas dire que je suis content qu'elle me le confirme.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par flou ? » **Lui demandai-je.

**« Je veux dire que quoique tu regardes, et je suppose qu'il s'agit de Bella, je ne peux pas le voir. Je ne peux pas dire ce qui se passe sauf pour toi, ni ce que tu regardes. »**

**« As-tu essayé d'appeler Emmett ou Rose ? » **Demandai-je.

**« Non. Je voulais te parler en premier parce que je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. » **Dit-elle.

**« Je vais les appeler et voir où ils sont. Je t'appelle plus tard. » **Dis-je.

**« Ils sont à l'hôpital. C'est là qu'Emmett te dit qu'ils sont puis tu y vas mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. » **Dit-elle sur d'elle. Elle m'a vu y aller dès que j'ai pris la décision d'appeler Emmett. Je pense que je pourrais en prendre la direction et appeler en route. Merde ! Pas de téléphone. Je vais juste y aller.

**« Heu…tu arrives à l'hôpital et disparais à nouveau. » **Dit-elle inquiète. Je vais y aller, peut-être que je pourrai voir pourquoi je disparais ainsi que les autres.

**« Appelle les si tu veux, si tu le fais, dis leur que je suis en route. » **dis-je puis je raccrochai sans un au revoir. L'inquiétude grandissait, il y avait tant dégâts ici, ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

Je courus à la maison et pris ma voiture. Quand j'arrivai à l'hôpital, je trouvai la jeep d'Emmett sur le parking et me garai à côté. A l'intérieur, j'avançai jusqu'à la réception et bien sur, ils savaient qui j'étais, je fus rediriger sans même dire un mot à la réceptionniste. Elle m'envoya au 4ème étage. Je n'avais jamais trop trainé à l'hôpital et je ne connaissais pas le chemin. J'arrivai au 4ème étage et fut accueilli par un autre bureau d'accueil dans une pièce beige avec une petite salle d'attente. Il y avait quelques chaises blanches matelassées qui semblaient confortables et une porte fermée sur le côté. Sur la porte il était inscrit ''UNITE PSYCHIATRIQUE''. Merde !

La femme assise derrière le bureau avait dans les 40 ans, portait une tenue d'infirmière et semblait plutôt s'ennuyer. Quand elle me vit elle ouvrit la porte. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi le personnel ne me parlait pas et me faisait avancer. Pourtant, je savais qu'ils connaissaient Carlisle et Charlie, donc je supposais qu'être proche des deux familles avait certains avantages. Je passai la porte et vis Rose assise par terre, elle avait changé de vêtements et je supposais qu'elle portait ceux de Bella parce qu'ils avaient l'air un peu petits, le pantalon bleu était trop court et le t-shirt rouge trop serré. Elle avait peur et était inquiète, tandis que j'approchai elle me regarda et la colère s'insinua mais elle était plus bouleversée qu'autre chose.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **Murmurai-je puisque cela semblait être la meilleure chose à faire.

**« Toi, toi, voilà ce qui s'est passé. » **dit-elle gravement.

**« Pourquoi est-elle là ? Que s'est-il passé après que je sois parti ?** »Demandai-je inquiet. Elle soupira.

**« Je pense que nous devrions sortir Jasper. » **je regardais la porte à côté de laquelle elle était assise.

**« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » **Demandai-je, je pouvais sentir que tout le monde était à l'intérieur et je pouvais entendre les battements de cœur de Charlie et Bella.

**« Je suis là dehors parce qu'elle ne me veut pas dedans. Elle devient hystérique quand je suis là parce que je l'ai maintenue le temps qu'on l'amène ici. Elle me déteste. » **Dit-elle maussade.

**« Je suis sur qu'elle ne te déteste pas, elle est juste en colère pour le moment. Nous pouvons sortir et parler. » **Dis-je d'une vois trainante.

Emmett sortit juste à ce moment. **« Dégage de là espèce de salaud égoïste et ne revient pas ! » **Il bouillonnait. Sa colère était ahurissante. Je fis un pas en arrière parce que ça me paraissait risqué, comme s'il voulait attaquer à tout moment. Il était prêt pour ça, c'était sur. Je hochai la tête. Je reculai dans le couloir, l'observant. Je n'avais pas réellement peur, je savais que je pouvais le prendre mais je ne voulais pas causer plus de problème et je pense que résister en aurait causé. Rose se leva et me suivit dans le couloir. Une fois à la porte, l'infirmière nous ouvrit.

**« Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? » **La suppliai-je.

* * *

Je sens que Bella va encore en prendre pour son grade.

Des volontaires pour consoler la pauvre Jasper?


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou à toutes!**

**Me voilà avec la suite tant attendue, après les misères que nous a fait FF, mais bon finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien!**

**Du coup, je m'étais dit que j'aurai peut-être le temps de faire un chapitre supplémentaire parce que je m'attendais à ce que le problème dure plus longtemps mais non.**

**Et puis, j'ai été pas mal prise pas mon boulot la semaine dernière, j'étais en formation et honnêtement, en rentrant chez moi le soir, j'avais qu'une envie c'est être dans mon lit!**

**Allez, je vous laisse en compagnie de votre vampire préféré, d'une Bella bien tourmentée et d'un Emmett furieux...**

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 18**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 17_

_**« Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? » **__La suppliai-je._

Nous nous tenions dans la petite salle d'attente, Rose était en colère mais toujours plus triste qu'autre chose. Elle me regarda dans les yeux semblant sur le point de pleurer. **« Pas ici, dehors. » **Dit-elle à voix basse. Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking, elle continua jusqu'à un coin de forêt qui se trouvait au-delà de l'endroit où nous étions garé. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de la suivre. Quand, enfin, elle s'arrêta après plusieurs centaines de mètres, l'hôpital n'était plus visible. Je ne savais si c'était parce qu'elle prévoyait de me botter le cul ou de me hurler dessus et qu'elle ne voulait aucun témoin. Dans les deux cas, je le méritais.

**« Plusieurs choses se sont produites depuis que tu es parti et aucune d'elles n'étaient de bonnes choses, enfin une…peut-être. » **Dit-elle incertaine. J'attendais toujours que sa colère se déverse sur moi. Mais j'étais perdu parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de sortir.

**« Je suis allé à la maison j'ai vu la pagaille, que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? » **Demandai-je encore. J'avais besoin de réponse j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour comprendre. Elle était dans le service psychiatrique, pour l'amour de Dieu !

**« Ok, elle a pleuré. Elle a pleuré pendant des heures, elle pleurait tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, Jazz. » **Elle me regarda, les yeux tristes, et je m'assis par terre. Je me foutais de l'endroit où je m'asseyais, j'avais besoin d'être assis pour entendre ça. Je l'ai blessée. Je sais que je l'ai fait mais ça vaut mieux que la tuer. Emmett n'en était pas loin. Je n'en avais pas été loin non plus. Je ne voulais simplement pas qu'elle meurt. Est-ce que personne ne comprenait ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne m'avait pas fait mal de partir. J'ai aussi pleuré. J'ai profondément ressenti la perte parce que je soucie vraiment d'elle. Et je n'ai pas fait partir les autres comme l'a fait le crétin je ne voulais simplement pas participer à son autodestruction. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

**« Ok… » **Ma voix s'estompa. **« Et ? » **Elle baissa les yeux sur moi puis vint s'asseoir près de moi.

**« Ecoute Jazz, j'essaye vraiment de comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu ne voulais pas partir. Je sais ça, mais ça lui a fait du mal. Sévèrement. Nous avons essayé de la réconforter, mais elle est même devenue encore plus hystérique quand nous la touchions. Quand nous avons dit que nous allions essayer de t'appeler pour que tu reviennes, elle s'est effondrée pendant des heures, puis quand les pleurs se sont un peu calmés, elle est devenue dingue et à commencé à tout détruire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais vu un humain agir comme ça. Tout ce temps, elle criait que les gens la laissaient tomber, qu'elle n'était assez bien pour personne, qu'elle faisait fuir les personnes à qui elle tenait. Quand elle a atteint la cuisine, elle a tout retourné et à pris un couteau. Emmett l'a attrapée parce qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre un coup. Je l'ai maintenue jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ici. » **Elle risqua un regard dans ma direction et je pus sentir qu'elle était nerveuse et bouleversée.

Je hochai la tête. Cela expliquait la maison et pourquoi elle était là je pense. Il semblait qu'elle avait plus à dire, je restai donc silencieux, attendant. **« Quand nous somme arrivés ici, c'était comme si elle avait tourné un bouton. Mis à part le fait qu'elle était transpirante et ébouriffée, elle a parlé normalement avec le personnel hospitalier. Elle a expliqué qu'elle s'était ''un peu mise en colère'' quand elle s'est disputé avec un de ses amis mais qu'il y a eu ''un malentendu''. Elle a dit qu'elle mangeait mieux ces derniers jours et qu'elle avait diminué ses actes de mutilations mais qu'elle s'était fait surprendre et que ça l'avait mise en colère. Elle a essentiellement dit la vérité. Mais elle a nié être suicidaire ou avoir des envie de tuer, et ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la garder contre sa volonté parce qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse, qu'elle a 18 ans et qu'elle est considérée comme une adulte. Même Charlie ne pourrait pas la forcer à rester. » **Elle s'arrêta de parler pour me laisser assimiler tout ça, je pense. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'étais paumé. Si on ne l'avait pas forcé à rester, que faisait-elle là ?

Je regardai Rose qui elle, regardait ses genoux. Elle pouvait sentir mon regard et nos yeux se croisèrent. Ses yeux dorées grouillaient d'informations qui, je savais, feraient toute la différence. Je suis sur qu'elle pouvait lire l'interrogation dans mes yeux, mais c'était juste du bon sens que savoir que cette question allait arriver. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. **« Ella a décidé de rester pour une évaluation, elle a dit qu'elle était peut-être suicidaire mais qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle faisait. Ils ont pu se servir du fait qu'elle soit en insuffisance pondérale pour la garder, mais aussi parce qu'elle est la fille du chef de la police. Elle est là pour les trois prochains jours ou jusqu'à ce que les docteurs l'autorisent à sortir. » **Elle regardait à nouveau le sol et parlait doucement.

Je n'allais pas attendre de voir si elle allait répondre à ma prochaine question sans la poser. **« Pourquoi aurait-elle décidé de rester ? » **Demandai-je curieux et très inquiet. Inquiet parce que j'avais raison, je le savais, elle le savait. On ne se coupe pas dans une maison remplie de vampires sans présumer que rien de mauvais ne va arriver. Que Bella veuille l'admettre ou pas, elle a essayé de se servir de nous pour se tuer.

**« Elle a pensé que si elle restait et obtenait de l'aide, elle pourrait te convaincre de revenir. » **Dit-elle en me regardant tristement, puis sa tristesse et sa colère augmentèrent. Je baissai la tête. Je l'avais réduite à ça. Mais peut-être que c'était une bonne chose, elle allait avoir de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

**« J'allais revenir. Je ne l'aurai pas quittée. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais rester loin d'elle. Je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie. Tu penses que je peux la voir maintenant ? » **Demandai-je gentiment, espérant que Rose dirait oui et qu'elle obtiendrait la permission d'Emmett. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il m'a dit de ne jamais revenir. Rose regarda droit devant, sans objectif particulier.

**« Emmett est très en colère. » **dit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout. Dans un sens, je crois que c'était le cas.

Elle me regarda sérieusement. **« Charlie l'est aussi. » **Dit-elle rapidement. Mon robuste cœur de pierre fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ca allait bien entre nous. Il m'appelait fiston. Je l'ai laissé tombé. L'état de sa fille s'est empiré par ma faute. Elle a terminé à l'hôpital à cause de moi. Si j'avais pu pâlir, ce serait arrivé. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie me haïsse. J'aimais que nous fassions tous les deux partie de la même équipe. J'aimais que nous travaillions ensemble pour aider Bella. Maintenant il est en colère contre moi. Je ne sais pas si cette relation peut être restaurée. Je l'aime et son consentement veut vraiment dire quelque chose pour moi. Je le respecte j'admire son amour et son dévouement pour sa fille. La femme que j'espérais, un jour, appeler mienne. Mienne. Je ne sais pas si elle sera jamais à moi mais elle veut que je revienne dans sa vie, et pour ça, elle est allée à l'extrême. Ca veut dire quelque chose pour moi. Et je suis sur qu'elle savait que ce serait ainsi.

Je suggérai que nous retournions à l'intérieur et dis à Rose que je ferai de mon mieux pour m'excuser auprès de tout le monde. En réalité, je veux juste voir Bella. Lui faire savoir que je ne l'avais pas quittée. Lui dire combien je suis fier d'elle pour avoir demandé de l'aide. Rose me demanda d'attendre dans la salle d'attente du 4ème étage plutôt que foncer tête baissée vers mon destin dans le couloir d'un blanc stérile. Elle voulait pouvoir dire à tout le monde que j'étais là, que je restais et que j'aimerais voir Bella. Aussi demander à Bella si elle voulait bien me voir. J'avais espéré qu'elle ne me renverrait pas, puisqu'elle avait dit qu'elle était là pour moi. Je n'avais pas pensé que c'était une possibilité jusqu'à ce que Rose en parle. Maintenant j'étais inquiet et j'avais peur. Et si elle me renvoyait ? Était-ce possible ?

J'avais l'impression de n'avoir été que dans un état de confusion qui tournait dans ma tête comme un tourbillon, il ne mène nulle part, ne fait rien mais il est toujours là. J'attendis. J'attendis 45 minutes. Etonnamment, entre la porte de sécurité et l'éloignement de la chambre de Bella, je ne pouvais entendre la conversation, si conversation il y avait dans cette pièce. Ces chambres étaient plutôt bien isolées, pour une bonne raison je suppose. J'entendis la voix d'Emmett s'élevée une ou deux fois mais ne pus saisir clairement ses paroles. Finalement, Emmett sortit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je restai là, à le regarder.

**« C'est le milieu de la nuit. » **Dit Emmett durement. J'acquiesçai, je savais qu'il était environ 1h30 du matin maintenant. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était toujours furieux contre moi mais je ne fis rien, ne dit rien. J'attendais le verdict comme un prisonnier attendait sa peine de mort. **« Elle ne dormira pas sans toi. Les visites se terminent à 20h mais comme nous sommes dans un ''cas spécial'', nous sommes autorisés à aller et venir comme bon nous semble…je te déteste là tout de suite. » **Lança-t-il en me foudroyant du regard, je hochai juste la tête. Même si, encore une fois, je faisais une petite danse de la joie dans ma tête parce qu'elle refusait de dormir sans moi. Je ne savais toujours pas si ça voulait dire qu'il allait me laisser la voir. Et l'infirmière derrière le bureau qui ne faisait rien d'autre que rester là, me regardant en projetant constamment des vagues de luxures. Je voulais vraiment aller voir Bella.

Il soupira mais sa colère ne diminua pas. **« Je veux qu'elle se repose. Elle est ici pour les trois prochains jours et pour préserver les apparences, tu dois aller au lycée. Elle est d'accord pour rester ici pour te montrer qu'elle essaye d'avoir de l'aider mais elle ne veut pas les laisser la sédater. Elle ne leur a pas parlé des cauchemars mais Charlie l'a fait. Ils font pressions sur elle pour lui injecter quelque chose pour qu'elle dorme. Elle te veut. Les médecins pensent que sa dépendance à toi n'est pas saine mais ils ne vont pas t'empêcher de venir ici. **_**Je ne pense pas que tu devrais.**_** » **Il dit tout ça comme s'il rapportait des informations mais sa dernière phrase était de son cru et transpirait la colère.

**« Pourquoi ? » **Demandai-je docilement. Je ne savais pas si je devais demander mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait que je devais faire.

**« Tu lui as fait ça et elle pense que la seule façon d'aller mieux est que tu sois près d'elle. Je veux qu'elle soit forte, sur ses deux pieds comme on dit. Sans parler du fait que tu es juste aussi con que **_**ton frère**_**. » **Il ricana en disant ces deux derniers mots. Mais après ça, j'étais droit devant lui.

**« Je sais que j'ai merdé ! J'essayais de sauver sa vie Emmett ! Sa vie ! Ou ne te souviens-tu pas que tu as essayé de faire d'**_**elle**_** ton prochain repas ? » **Je grognais doucement pour épargner les oreilles indiscrètes de l'infirmière, mais je devais aussi me faire comprendre

**« Je me souviens, mais je crois aussi qu'elle doit être forte. Et oui, merci de m'avoir arrêté, c'était vraiment comme un gros coup cette merde émotionnelle. Mais je crois toujours que tu devrais rester loin de ma **_**sœur**_** ! »**Grogna-t-il en retour. Je ris. Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais je réalisai juste qu'il n'avait aucune idée. Il haussa un sourcil, se questionnant probablement au sujet de ma propre santé mentale à ce moment même.

**« Emmett, ces émotions que j'ai utilisées pour t'immobiliser sont celle de Bella. » **Affirmai-je, espérant franchement qu'il comprendrait la gravité de la situation, de sa situation. Je crois qu'il a compris. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Ses émotions me disaient qu'il était abasourdi.

Je lui fis un sourire entendu. Il saisit. Je hochai la tête. **« C'est ce qui m'a mis à genoux dans la salle de bain quand tu as du me porter dehors. » **Lui dis-je.

**« Oh. » **Grinça-t-il, toujours sans voix.

**« C'était les seules émotions que je pouvais utiliser à ce moment parce que j'essayais de me protéger d'elles. C'est ce qu'elle ressent quand elle est inconsciente, qu'elle dort, et quand nous somme rentrés dans chambre la dernière fois, elle était inconsciente. Même avec mon expérience et toutes les années que j'ai traversées, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Et je n'ai pas essayé de les recréer. Elle ''les mets en mode off'' quand elle est réveillée, elle pense que c'est consciemment mais je n'en suis pas si sur. Elle peut les contrôler néanmoins et elle me laisse la ressentir quand elle veut. Parfois, elle les utilise pour communiquer quand elle ne veut pas parler. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut que je l'aide à dormir. Elle les ressent quand elle dort. » **Je le mettais au courant de son histoire émotionnelle presque avec suffisance.

**« Bon, je ne te veux pas là-bas, et je ne suis toujours pas sur, mais Charlie et Rose pensent que c'est une bonne idée. » **Dit-il avec mépris. Quoi ? Hein ?

**« Je pensais que Charlie m'en voulait, aussi ? » **Demandai-je, à nouveau confus.

**« Oh c'est vrai, Rose ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère, elle a supposé que c'était la même raison que moi. Il ne t'en veut pas. En fait, il est un peu en colère contre toi mais pas vraiment. Il est plus ou moins énervé que tu aies amené Bella à demander de l'aide alors que lui non. Il est énervé de la façon dont c'est arrivé et parce que la maison est retournée, ce qu'il na pas encore vu, en passant. Nous lui en avons juste parlé mais il était encore au travail quand nous l'avons amenée ici et ils nous a rejoint. » **Dit Emmett alors que l'inquiétude s'infiltrait en lui. Je crois que l'inquiétude porte sur ce que pensera Charlie quand il verra ce qui est arrivé à sa maison.

**« Tu vas avoir de plus sérieux ennuis quand il rentrera chez lui. » **Dit-il, suffisant, après un moment. Je ris à ça aussi.

**« Il y a toujours une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'avoir laissée détruire la maison ? » **Demandai-je, une totale confusion devant s'inscrire sur mon visage en repensant à la maison saccagée, c'était des vampires après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait les blesser.

**« Eh bien, tu vois, quand elle commencé, nous avons pensé qu'elle se défoulait. Que, peut-être, elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Nous n'avons pas tenté de l'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende. Puis Rose a insisté pour que nous la calmions, si possible, parce que la toucher ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Alors c'est ce que nous avons fait pendant qu'elle détruisait le salon. Quand elle s'est déplacée à la cuisine nous avons commencé à l'attraper mais nous ne voulions pas lui faire du mal, elle donnait des coups et criait. Je l'ai donc laissé faire et elle a retourné quelques tiroirs, puis Rosa l'a attrapée et elle a renversé, avec ses pieds, des assiettes et des trucs qui se trouvaient à côté de l'évier. Rose la relâché parce qu'elle hurlait encore plus quand on la tenait. Mais ensuite, elle a pris un couteau, j'ai pris peur, alors je l'ai attrapée et j'ai décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'être calmée et nous l'avons amenée ici. Elle s'est débattue tout du long mais n'a plus dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté la maison. Quand nous sommes arrivés, c'était comme si elle avait appuyé sur un bouton, c'était une personne totalement différente. » **Je hochai la tête, ça ressemblait de près à la version de Rose, à propos des évènements qui l'avait conduite ici.

Alors Charlie ne m'en voulait pas, sa maison était saccagée mais il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Sa colère contre moi pourrait bien augmentée toutefois avec ça. **« Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux aller la voir maintenant ? L'aider à dormir ? » **Demandai-je. Emmett fit un simple signe de tête et se retourna en direction de la porte de sécurité.

**« Oh, et Charlie n'est toujours pas au courant pour les coupures. Elle ne lui a pas dit et les médecins ne peuvent pas parce qu'elle est adulte. » **Murmura-t-il la plupart du temps vers le sol mais je compris ses mots et leur signification. Faire attention à ce que je disais.

J'entrai dans la chambre, Charlie était assis sur un fauteuil matelassé bordeaux, orné de perles dorées sur les bords qui dessinaient le contour, et il y avait un repose-pied assorti sur lequel était assise Rose. La chambre était d'un blanc stérile et avait une fenêtre protégée par une grille en métal pour éviter que les gens ne l'ouvrent mais elle permettait l'entrée de la lumière. Au milieu de la petite pièce se trouvait un petit lit double sur lequel Bella était allongée dans les draps blancs, recroquevillée sous une couverture bleue contre son ours en peluche. J'arquai un sourcil et fit un signe vers celui-ci en regardant Emmett. **« Je suis retourné le chercher. Elle l'a demandé. » **Dit-il doucement. Elle était réveillée, parce que je pouvais le ressentir, mais tout indiquait qu'elle était endormie. Sur son visage tournée vers moi, ses yeux étaient fermés, bleus et noirs comme jamais mais le gonflement de son nez avaient finalement diminué. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval qui suivait la ligne de son dos contre le lit, et je pense qu'elle portait une blouse de l'hôpital mais comme elle entièrement couverte, je n'en étais pas sur. Ses mains dépassaient des couvertures, là où elle tenait son ours, et je pus voir le bracelet bleu de l'hôpital. Quelque part, ça semblait surréaliste. Voilà que j'étais ici, voilà qu'elle était ici, voilà ce qui s'était passé.

**« Darlin' ? » **L'appelai-je pour qu'elle sache que j'étais là. Je ne prêtai pas attention à Charlie et Rose en entrant. J'étais toujours à la porte, j'avançai jusqu'au bord du lit et m'agenouillai. Elle ne répondit pas. **« Darlin', je suis désolé, désolé d'être parti tout à l'heure. J'ai eu peur, je suis désolé. » **Je parlai d'une voix traînant, doucement et tendis la main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit le contact. **« Hey mon cœur. » **Dis-je, tentant un sourire. Je pense qu'il a plus eu l'air d'une grimace cependant.

**« Jazz, je m'excuse aussi. » **Marmonna-t-elle mais je saisis. Mon souffle se coupait chaque fois qu'elle m'appelait Jazz également. C'était nouveau, c'était un surnom affectueux, il signifiait quelque chose.

**« Tu n'avais pas faire ça Darlin', j'allais revenir, j'avais juste besoin de m'éclaircir les idées. Je…je ne pouvais pas…supporter l'idée….que….quelque chose de mal…..t'arrive. » **Dis-je, essayant de faire en sorte que mes mots ne donnent pas d'indications de ce qui s'était passé à Charlie.

Elle hocha la tête. **« Je suis fatiguée. Est-ce qu'on peut parler dans la matinée ? »** Demanda-t-elle doucement. J'acquiesçai.

**« Ils disent que tu ne voulais pas dormir sans moi. Comment ça se fait ? »** Demandai-je, connaissant pourtant la réponse.

**« Tu éloignes les cauchemars. » **Dit-elle sachant que je comprendrais. Mais Charlie ne savait pas que je l'aidais à dormir toutes les nuits. Je hochai la tête d'un air entendu.

**« Bon, où veux-tu que je me mette ? » **Demandai-je, pas sur de ce qu'elle attendait. Normalement, je grimpais avec elle dans le lit. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit une si bonne idée avec son père à 1m50 de nous. Emmett était dans le coin derrière moi, débordant de colère et d'inquiétude. Rose et Charlie restèrent silencieux, regardant curieusement notre interaction.

**« Peux-tu t'allonger avec moi ? » **Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec ses gros yeux de chiens battus.

**« Je…heu…ummm » **Je bégayai, regardai Charlie, les sourcils relevés en signe d'interrogation et d'inquiétude. S'il disait non, je ne pense pas que je pourrai aller contre lui. Il savait en quelque sorte. Il hocha la tête et se leva. Je me levai également.

**« Je pense que c'est mieux si j'y vais, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper et je crois que vous avez aussi besoin de dormir les enfants. Prends soin d'elle. » **Dit-il d'un ton bourru, rempli d'inquiétude et de préoccupation et oui, même d'un peu de jalousie.

**« Merci monsieur, bonne nuit. » **Dis-je en lui faisant un signe de tête.

**« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit avec ce Monsieur ? » **demanda-t-il, le regard lourd de sens.

**« Pardon, merci papa, bonne nuit. » **Dis-je en secouant la tête et en rigolant.

**« Mieux. » **grogna-t-il. **« Bonne nuit les enfants et merci. » **Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**« Bonne nuit papa. » **Dirent Rose et Emmett et l'unisson en riant.

**« Bonne nuit papa. » **Cela vint doucement de Bella et il se tourna pour lui sourire. Il revint vers elle et je me poussai du chemin.

**« Bonne nuit chérie. » **dit-il et il se pencha en avant, la serra maladroitement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Cela rendit mon cœur joyeux de le voir interagir avec elle comme ça et ça le rendait heureux lui aussi.

**« Oh et Charlie, Emmett et moi viendrons demain pour remettre la maison en ordre, ne t'en soucie pas cette nuit, s'il te plait.» **dit Rose rapidement avant qu'il ne sorte.

**« Merci, mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas nécessaire. » **Dit-il avec un sourire.

**« Heu…ça l'est monsieur…papa. » **Dit Emmett en se reprenant.

**« Bon bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas trop grave, mais vous devriez venir voir Bella demain pendant que Jasper est au lycée. » **Conseilla-t-il. Nous acquiesçâmes tous. Je me déplaçai de l'autre côté du lit, Bella me tournait le dos et je m'allongeai près d'elle, mon bras autour de sa taille.

Je restai en dehors des couvertures, et pour quelque raison, je voulais que Charlie voie ceci. Qu'il sache que je ne cherchais pas à profiter de sa fille, mais sur un si petit lit, c'était vraiment la seule position possible. Elle se décala plus au bord de lit pour me faire un peu plus de place et je suivis. Charlie était soucieux et anxieux mais nous fit un signe de tête et partit.

**« Bonne nuit Bella. » **Dis-je en embrassant le dos de son cou nu, puis je lui envoyai assez de léthargie et de calme pour assommer une équipe entière de foot.

Emmett et Rose restèrent un peu plus longtemps mais décidèrent qu'ils devaient partir. Rose était juste aussi étonnée quand Emmett lui a dit que la douleur et la tristesse que je leur avais envoyées étaient les émotions de Bella. Je crois que tous deux avaient une nouvelle appréciation de sa souffrance. De temps en temps, je la serrais un peu plus contre moi quand les pensées de ce que j'avais fait plus tôt me traversaient l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je lui avais fait ça. Bien sur, quand nous avons peur et que nous sommes sous le coup du stress, nous ne faisons pas toujours les meilleurs choix. Mais j'étais resté assez proche pour pouvoir rectifier l'état actuel des choses.

Je me rends compte que tout cette situation, moi dormant avec Bella dans lit maintenant, est complètement peu conventionnelle pour cet hôpital mais personne n'avait dit quelque chose que j'étais capable d'entendre. Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup. Leur respect pour nos familles nous offrait cette courtoisie et cette intimité. Bella dormit jusqu'à ce qu'ils apportent le petit déjeuner pour nous deux. J'étais aussi surpris de ça, en fait. Je ne payais pas pour rester ici. Quoique, peut-être que je devrais voir pour m'arranger pour payer pour le séjour de Bella. Tout ce que l'assurance ne couvrirait pas.

Sur ces trois jours, je dormis chaque nuit avec Bella. Les médecins ne me dirent rien. Bella me dit vraiment peu de chose, se contentant le plus souvent de sujets sans danger, comme le temps ou le lycée. Mike était revenu vendredi et personne ne savait où était Bella, ce qui me surpris pour une ville si petite. Mike m'évitait pendant le cours de sport, cours auquel j'allais juste pour préserver les apparences. Je n'y allais pas pour le repas du midi, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Cependant, Mike avait, sans aucun doute, peur de moi, et j'aimais que ce soit comme ça.

Emmett et Rose rendaient visite à Bella pendant que j'étais au lycée ou à la maison pour changer de vêtements, et je partis une fois pour aller chasser rapidement. Charlie venait le soir après le travail et je restais dans la salle d'attente pour qu'il puisse avoir un peu d'intimité avec sa fille. J'espérais qu'elle s'ouvrirait à lui. Toutefois, il ne dit jamais rien à propos de ses discussions avec elle, et elle me parlait à peine. Je suppose qu'elle parlait au psychiatre qu'elle voyait une fois par jour. C'est tout ce que je pouvais espérer pour elle. Il la mit sous antidépresseurs et lui donna quelques somnifères qu'elle refusa. Je pense qu'elle lui avait parlé des cauchemars puisque Charlie les avait mentionnés, mais je n'en étais pas sur.

Nous avions une relation intéressante. Je la câlinais quand elle était inconsciente, elle était assise sur mes genoux quand elle était consciente, et j'étais rarement dans la chambre quand les autres y étaient. C'était presque comme une relation silencieuse et secrète. Je m'en foutais mais je ne pouvais pas argumenter. Elle avait de l'aide et nous étions proche….dans un sens.

Je me sentais seul au milieu de tout ça. Je ne parlais véritablement à personne. Je n'avais pas de téléphone donc je ne pouvais appeler personne ou envoyer des messages. Je restais avec Bella qui ne me parlait pas vraiment mais qui ne voulais pas que je m'en aille. Je sortais de la pièce à l'arrivée de Charlie, récoltant au passage une tape dans le dos. Avec Emmett et Rose, c'était à peu près pareil, ils me demandaient rapidement comment elle allait et s'il y avait du changement. Les infirmières m'évitaient pour des raisons propres à elles, et même si je savais que la majorité me trouvait attrayant, aucune ne m'approchait. Encore une fois, je pense que ça avait plus à voir avec le respect de nos familles qu'autre chose.

Dimanche soir, il fut temps pour Bella d'être libre de sortir. Charlie allait la ramener à la maison, et j'allais me tenir éloigné jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour eux de dormir, alors je me faufilerai et les assisterai. Je pense qu'Emmett et Rose avaient nettoyé la maison vendredi après-midi, comme ils avaient dit qu'ils le feraient et avaient remplacé un bon nombre d'objets cassés. Charlie leur en était reconnaissant mais ne cessait d'essayer de les payer pour le travail accompli et le remplacement des objets. Ils ne voulaient rien entendre.

A l'insu de Charlie, je m'étais aussi arrangé pour payer la note d'hôpital de Bella, pour aujourd'hui mais aussi dans le futur. La facture irait d'abord à l'assurance, puis le reste à charge serait envoyé à mon avocat de Seattle, qui gère toutes mes factures ainsi que mes fonds. Je lui avais notifié qu'il devait s'occuper de toutes les choses, concernant Mademoiselle Swan, qui passeraient sur son bureau. Evidemment, il accepta sans hésitation. Il avait toujours été un homme intelligent. Peut-être un peu sournois, mais pas moins intelligent pour autant.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, pas de fin tragique!

Jasper me fait quand même de la peine là, non?

(Sinon, un peu de pub, ma nouvelle traduction d'un Jella est en ligne : The wonders of life. Toujours dans l egistre vampire mais différent de Saving Bella.)

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	19. Chapter 19

La fic appartient à Mynxi

**Pas de commentaires aujoud'hui, je vous laisse à votre lecture et encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 19**

_Précédemment dans l chapitre 18_

_Dimanche soir, il fut temps pour Bella d'être libre de sortir. Charlie allait la ramener à la maison, et j'allais me tenir éloigné jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour eux de dormir, alors je me faufilerai et les assisterai. Je pense qu'Emmett et Rose avaient nettoyé la maison vendredi après-midi, comme ils avaient dit qu'ils le feraient et avaient remplacé un bon nombre d'objets cassés. Charlie leur en était reconnaissant mais ne cessait d'essayer de les payer pour le travail accompli et le remplacement des objets._ _Ils ne voulaient rien entendre. _

* * *

J'étais à Port Angeles, dans une boutique de téléphones portables, essayant de leur expliquer comment j'avais "perdu" mon téléphone. Bien sur, je dus en acheter un nouveau et décidai d'en prendre un pour Bella aussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en avait un. Je savais que Charlie en avait un mais je crois que c'était celui du travail. Bella ne travaillait pas et, franchement, elle ne parlait à personne et n'allait nulle part. Je doutais donc qu'elle pense en avoir besoin. Mais tout allait changer. Je lui achetai un I phone et le rattachai à mon abonnement, de cette façon, elle ne pourrait pas trop protester. Je m'assurai ensuite que tous les numéros de téléphone de la famille étaient programmés dedans excepté celui de Fuckward, évidemment.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroit où j'avais besoin d'aller dans l'immédiat, j'entrai donc dans une ancienne boutique pour passer le temps. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était du temps et je n'allais pas chez Bella avant tard ce soir. Emmett allait la récupérer au lycée comme d'habitude et passer l'après-midi avec elle. Nous essayions de maintenir un planning régulier. Le médecin avait dit que ça l'aiderait également. Jusqu'à présent, elle allait bien, elle prévoyait de continuer à prendre les médicaments prescrit et pensait qu'ils l'aidaient un peu. Elle avait un premier rendez-vous pour sa thérapie mercredi et je l'emmènerai, comme ça, le thérapeute pourrait me rencontrer et je pourrai aider Bella émotionnellement si nécessaire.

Tous les plans étaient en place. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue, c'était que Charlie soit aussi dépendant de moi que Bella. Je suppose que c'est peut-être trop tôt pour dire ça, mais je fus surpris que Charlie appelle sur le téléphone d'Emmett la nuit dernière, me cherchant. Je pense qu'il a essayé sur mon téléphone mais il n'a eu que la messagerie puisque le téléphone n'existe plus.

Il voulait que je vienne "pour Bella ". Après qu'Emmett m'ait expliqué que lui et Charlie avaient échangé leurs numéros après l'incident de l'hôpital pour que ce soit plus facile de se contacter, il me dit d'aller chez les Swan parce que Charlie avait "besoin" de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ça mais je ne discutai pas et y allai. J'avais prévu d'y aller dans deux heures de toute façon, mais ça, Charlie ne le savait pas.

Bella n'était à la maison que depuis quelques heures, je ne pensais pas qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose de mal si vite. Quand j'arrivais, comme à mon habitude, j'entrai. Ils m'avaient appelé, ils m'attendaient, donc entrer seul avait du sens pour moi. Charlie était assis dans le salon, regardait un match à la télé mais ses yeux étaient étrangement familiers. Il regardait la télé sans la voir réellement. J'entrai et m'assis sur le canapé, passant devant lui pour au moins lui montrer que j'étais là.

Je choisis de ne rien dire, attendant qu'il se rende compte de ma présence. C'est ce qu'il fit environ trente secondes plus tard. Il me regarda et me dire bonjour d'un signe de tête. Je le lui rendis. Il resta à me regarder brièvement, comme s'il livrait une bataille interne et c'est là que je réalisai que je ne ressentais rien de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec cette famille ? J'avais toujours pu le ressentir. Il était capable de couper l'accès à ses émotions comme Bella ? Lui avait-elle parlé de moi ?

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chef ? » **demandai-je un peu plus enjoué que je n'aurai du mais je voulais faire avancer les choses. Il arqua un sourcil comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je sache et je lui retournai le même regard. Finalement, je pus ressentir ses émotions tout à la fois, il y avait de la détermination, de la peur, de l'acceptation et un peu de jalousie. Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas cette famille. Ses émotions étaient confuses et il était capable de les couper. Savait-il quelque chose à mon sujet ? Essayait-il de me dire quelque chose ? Nous nous fixions l'un l'autre pendant environ 2 minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

**« Merci d'être venu. » **Dit-il sincèrement en me regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait beaucoup mais il était connu pour le faire de temps en temps. **« Jasper, quelle relation as-tu avec ma fille ? » **demanda-t-il promptement avec un soupçon de colère. Je crois qu'il essayait vraiment de contrôler sa colère. Mais la question me prit au dépourvu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je haussai les sourcils, choqué.

**« Ben…heu…Monsieur ? » **Questionnai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne du monsieur mais peut-être qu'il en dirait plus. Que lui avait dit Bella ?

**« Jasper, ça ne m'a pas échappé que tu es resté avec ma fille presque 24h/24 depuis qu'elle est entrée à l'hôpital, que votre dispute est la raison pour laquelle elle y est entrée et que ma maison est saccagée, et que tu en as fait une affaire personnelle de l'aider. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ? » **Demanda-t-il, curieux et sincère. Je hochai la tête, sachant que j'allais devoir répondre à la question mais je n'étais pas sur du comment ni de ce qui ferait que je pourrais être jeté dehors.

**« Au départ, j'étais juste venu dire "bonjour " le premier jour. » **Dis-je, jaugeant ses émotions qui étaient un mélange de ce qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt, détermination, peur, acceptation et un peu de jalousie, auxquelles s'ajoutait de la curiosité. **« Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'allait pas bien et je me suis senti responsable, pas directement bien sur, mais parce que c'est à cause de **_**mon frère**_**. J'ai eu l'impression que je lui devais de l'aider. Je l'ai toujours bien aimée, tout comme ma famille. Même Carlisle et Esmé la considère comme leur fille qu'ils ont abandonnée. C'est juste que personne ne pensaient que c'était si grave. Que ça lui avait fait tant de mal. Je leur ai dit tout ce qui s'était passé en tous cas, enfin pas la partie concernant l'hôpital mais le reste. Ils se sentent très mal. Esmé voulait revenir rapidement mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Alice et Carlisle travaille beaucoup. Alors Emmett et Rose sont venus immédiatement. Ils ont roulé toute la nuit pour arriver ici dès qu'ils ont su. Emmett l'aime comme la petite sœur qu'il a toujours voulue. » **Dis-je avec un léger sourire, essayant de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus focalisé sur moi et valorisant Emmett en même temps.

Il était trop futé pour ça. **« Ca ne répond toujours pas à ma question fiston. » **dit-il sur un ton bourru. Je soupirai, j'avais essayé.

**« J'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour Bella la semaine dernière. Surement parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle. Je ne vais pas la brusquer, elle ne le supporterait pas si je le faisais et cela ne fait qu'une semaine. Je ne sais pas exactement que je ressens mais je tiens beaucoup à elle. Je vais rester là pour valider la matière qu'il me manque, alors pendant ce temps, j'aimerai continuer à faire partie de la vie de Bella, de la votre aussi, M… » **Je m'arrêtai avant de l'appeler monsieur mais je n'étais pas sur de devoir l'appeler papa à ce moment là.

Il hocha la tête. **« Elle à l'air de tenir à toi aussi. Elle a demandé à ce que tu sois autorisé à passer la nuit avec elle ici aussi, comme tu le faisais à l'hôpital. » **Dit-il, défait. J'étais littéralement choqué. Bella avait demandé si je pouvais passer les nuits avec elle. J'essayai de laisser une expression choquée apparaître sur ma figure. Je suis sure qu'il l'attendait. Il me regarda à nouveau brièvement dans les yeux avant de reporter son regard sur ses mains. **« De ce que je vois, j'ai deux choix. J'autorise ceci bien que ça ne me plaise pas et j'espère que ma fille aille mieux ou je la perds. Ou alors, elle ne va pas mieux ou elle part pour rester avec toi chez toi. Dans les deux cas je la perds. » **Il me suppliait du regard. **« Je ne peux pas la perdre. » **Dit-il pour finir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus, ces six mots signifiaient quelque chose. S'il la perdait, il se perdait lui-même. Presque de la même façon qu'elle lorsque Fuckward est parti.

Je fis un signe de la tête. **« Alors ? Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? » **Demandai-je, pas sur de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Je savais qu'il m'avait essentiellement dit que j'avais la permission de partager de lit de sa fille, de façon platonique, évidemment. Il releva ses yeux vides sur la télé. Maudite famille au regard sinistre ! Pourtant, je pouvais toujours sentir ses émotions, et il était surtout nerveux mais beaucoup d'autres sentiments tourbillonnaient tout autour également.

**« Tu as un certain pouvoir que ma fille, un contrôle, ça ne me plait pas trop mais je t'apprécie Jasper. Je pense que tu es un jeune homme bien, ce qui m'amène à une autre question. Quel âge as-tu ? » **Il essayait de s'en convaincre, il cherchait à gagner du temps. Je m'en fichais. J'étais aussi nerveux que lui.

**« J'ai 20 ans, monsieur. » **Répondis-je rapidement, réalisant une seconde trop tard, que j'avais utilisé le mot monsieur et je grimaçai. **« Papa, je veux dire. » **Dis-je avec un sourire penaud et interrogateur, incertain quant au terme à employer. Ca le fit un peu sourire.

**« Dur d'aller à l'encontre des tes bonnes manières, hein gamin ? » **il tenta de plaisanter mais c'était juste sans relief. Je hochai simplement la tête et lui retourna un sourire hésitant. **« Je crois que la question importante est, que veux-tu faire à propos de tout ça. Je veux dire, tu es un bon jeune homme, et tu devrais probablement avoir une vie en dehors de prendre soin de ma fille. Tu devrais sortir avec quelqu'un, aller faire la fête et non pas réparer le merdier de ton frère. Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité. Je m'en occuperai. » **Dit-il, concerné. Je souris légèrement, il essayait de me donner une porte de sortie si je le voulais.

**« Je vais être honnête là. Elle me plait. Je veux l'aider. Et un jour, j'espère que je pourrai essayer de sortir avec elle. Je ferai ce que je peux pour l'aider et j'aime l'aider à dormir la nuit. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est la prendre dans mes bras, elle n'a pas plus faire un seul cauchemar depuis que je suis resté avec elle. Bien sur, je suppose qu'elle te l'a déjà dit. Jamais je ne profiterai d'elle. Je ne permettrai jamais à personne de le faire non plus. Je suis sérieux quand je dis ça et je ne sais pas comment te convaincre, mais je ferai tout ce que tu penses juste parce que je veux vraiment faire partie de votre vie. » **Je dis tout ceci d'une voix traînante, lui envoyant un sentiment de sincérité pour accentuer la portée de mes mots.

**« Jasper, qu'est-ce que tes parents disent de tout ça ? » **demanda-t-il en faisant un geste de la main en direction des escaliers.

**« Je suppose….j'espère qu'ils diraient qu'ils me font confiance, que je suis un adulte qui sait faire les bons choix. » **Dis-je en haussant les épaules, essayant de me comporter un peu comme un jeune homme nerveux. Je savais que j'avais 20 ans physiquement mais en réalité, j'en avais 165 et "mes parents" se fichaient de ce que je faisais et avec qui. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, je pense, mais ils n'allaient rien dire.

**« Ca te dérangerait que je leur passe un coup de téléphone pour les informer de la situation ? Après tout, j'ai dit que je garderai un œil sur vous les enfants, si vous avez passé le message. » **J'acquiesçai avant qu'il continue. **« J'aurai l'impression de les tromper si j'autorisais ça. » **je hochai une nouvelle fois la tête mais ensuite, je dus lui explique que j'avais "perdu" mon téléphone et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu me joindre. Alors il sortit le sien de sa poche, je lui composai le numéro et le lui rendis quand il commença à sonner. Alice avait surement déjà vu ça et préparé Carlisle. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle n'était pas là pour aider, après tout elle considérait Bella comme sa meilleure amie mais elle maintenait que ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Carlisle répondit à la troisième sonnerie, Charlie lui posa la question, lui donnant une petite explication sur la récente hospitalisation de Bella, et ils donnèrent leur autorisation. Bien sur, je pus entendre Carlisle également, il était poli, jouant la surprise, ce qu'il était sans doute d'une certaine façon. Il confirma ce que j'avais pensé. Si Charlie me permettait de rester, il n'avait aucun doute sur mon comportement de parfait gentleman. Il sembla que certaines inquiétudes de Charlie furent apaisées et il s'excusa auprès de Carlisle de les mêler à ses problèmes. Carlisle le rassura et lui fit savoir qu'ils allaient essayer de venir prochainement. Charlie réitéra son implication quand à nous garder, "nous les enfants", en sécurité tout en gardant un œil sur nous. Carlisle dit aussi que Bella pouvait rester chez nous à tout moment. Mais évidemment, Charlie ne voulait pas entendre ça et il se déroba dès que ce fut dit.

Je restai immobile et attendis que la conversation prenne fin, prétendant seulement savoir ce que Charlie avait dit. Je dus donc demander le verdict quand Charlie raccrocha. **« Il a dit qu'il pense que tu seras un parfait gentleman et de ne pas s'inquiéter, que l'arrangement lui convient. » **dit-il défait. Peu importe combien la situation était conflictuelle pour lui-même, il espérait que Carlisle s'y opposerait.

**« Monsieur…papa, si ça peut aider, je n'ai aucun problème à dormir la porte ouverte. » **offris-je, essayant de calmer ses peurs. Il acquiesça légèrement.

**« J'apprécierait fiston. Je pense que nous allons préparer pour que tu puisses amener tes affaires ici. » **Dit-il prudemment. Cependant, j'avais besoin d'excuses pour partir alors j'étais aussi opposé que lui à cette idée.

**« En fait papa, je pense que ce serait mieux si j'essayais de toujours vivre chez moi, me changer là-bas, me doucher et tout ça. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien sage de trop prendre mes aises ici. Après tout, ce n'est que temporaire, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demandai-je, lui envoyant un peu d'assurance. Son humeur s'allégea un peu à cette idée, alors que la mienne s'assombrit. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que ce soit temporaire. Je voulais la tenir dans mes bras toutes les nuits.

**« Ouais, juste temporaire, hein gamin ? » **Dit-il comme s'il essayait de se convaincre plus que moi. Ce qui était le cas, j'en suis sur.

**« Je suppose qu'il est presque temps d'aller se coucher maintenant. Je vais avoir besoin de rentrer chercher mon pyjama et dire à Emmett et Rose ce qui se passe. » **Il hocha la tête. **« ca t'ennuie si je monte en vitesse pour le dire à Bella ? » **demandai-je, plus par formalité, mais en signe de respect.

**« Bien sur fils…c'est aussi ta maison maintenant, pour la plupart. Simplement, n'en abuse pas et tu seras le bienvenu à chaque fois, pour n'importe quelle raison, tu peux aller et venir à ta guise. » **Dit-il avec fierté mais aussi avec prudence. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas en lui vouloir d'être prudent, mais j'étais heureux qu'il soit fier de m'avoir pour faire de moi son fils, un peu plus encore. Je lui fis un sourire sincère et montai à l'étage.

Je fis savoir à Bella que j'allais revenir puisque j'allais passer les nuits avec elle à partir d'aujourd'hui. Cela la fit légèrement sourire mais sinon elle ne dit rien. Nous allions devoir travailler là-dessus aussi, maintenant qu'elle était à la maison. Je racontai tout à Emmett et Rose, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils étaient choqués. Je me moquai d'eux quand leur mâchoire se décrocha après leur avoir dit qu'il avait réellement appelé Carlisle pour avoir son approbation. C'est à ce moment là que je décidai que j'avais besoin d'un téléphone, Charlie avait essayé de m'appeler et n'avait pas pu me joindre, tout comme Bella si elle en avait eu besoin.

A présent, nous étions lundi après midi, tout en retournant à la maison, j'étais impatient d'offrir à Bella son nouveau cadeau, sachant qu'elle allait détester ça mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus à ce sujet.

Je décidai d'aller passer un peu de temps avec Rosalie pendant qu'Emmett restait l'après midi avec Bella. Le lycée s'était bien passé pour elle aujourd'hui de ce que j'en savais. Personne n'avait véritablement dit quelque chose au sujet de son absence. Je suppose qu'ils y étaient habitués dans un sens. Mike l'avait évité comme la peste à la cafétéria et en sport. Peut-être que cet imbécile avait une ou deux cellules grises finalement il ne la regardait jamais quand j'étais dans les parages.

La nuit dernière, Bella me dit qu'elle était contente que Charlie soit d'accord pour que je reste et que, de cette façon, je n'aurai plus à me faufiler dans et hors de la maison. Je devais admettre que ça rendait les choses plus faciles pour moi aussi mais j'étais quand même nerveux. Je ne voulais simplement pas que Charlie soit en colère contre moi. Ils dormirent tous les deux très bien la nuit dernière mais nous devions encore régler certaines choses parce que je n'allais pas jouer au compagnon de chambre sans lui parler. J'attendis donc jusqu'après le diner, aux alentours de 20h pour y aller pour la nuit. Je balançai mon sac sur mon épaule et roulai jusque chez les Swan. Je n'avais pas besoin de courir à travers la forêt pour y aller ou en partir maintenant. Je garai simplement mon pick-up dans l'allée comme les autres fois.

Rosalie se sentait un peu mise de côté mais elle allait demander pour alterner les après midi avec Emmett et une petite sortie entre fille à Seattle quand Bella s'en sentirait capable. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, j'entrai. Emmett était assis sur le canapé, Bella sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me rendait jaloux mais à les voir comme ça, je dus retenir un grognement. Il me fit un regard d'excuse c'est que mon visage devait trahir mes émotions. Charlie était assis, très calme et détendu, et regardait Sports Center avec Emmett tandis que Bella faisait ses devoirs.

Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire, petit sourire mais c'était suffisant. **« Salut Jasper. » **Dit-elle doucement et mon cœur de pierre se réveilla encore, à chaque fois qu'elle me parlait, je me sentais un peu plus léger. Nous nous en tenions à de simples sujets au lycée parce qu'elle craignait qu'on nous entende, mais nous parlions quand même un peu.

**« Jazz. » **Emmett m'accueillit d'un signe de tête.

**« Fiston. » **Charlie en fit de même. Je leur fis aussi un signe de la tête et répondit à Bella.

**« Bonsoir Darlin'. » **Dis-je en souriant. Je montai et déposai mon sac dans la salle de bain où je me changerai plus tard.

Je retournai au salon et m'assis au bout du canapé à côté des pieds d'Emmett. Bella se leva immédiatement et se déplaça sur mes genoux, son dos contre ma poitrine et ses doux cheveux parfumés à la fraise dans ma figure ce qui me fit rire. Emmett était un peu jaloux mais il en rit aussi. Charlie avait vraiment l'air préoccupé mais un peu surpris. **« Suis-je le plus doux des fauteuils Darlin' ? » **demandai-je, sachant que, pour elle, nos genoux n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un banc en ciment. Elle haussa juste les épaules. Bien, nous allions travailler là-dessus de suite !

**« Bella ? » **dis-je simplement lui lançant un regard significatif sur le côté. Comme elle était dos à moi, je ne pouvais pas la regarder directement dans les yeux mais j'espérai qu'elle avait saisi.

**« Quoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle docilement. Je secouai la tête, déçu.

**« Tu dois répondre, pas juste hausser les épaules ou hocher la tête, c'est clair ? Je ne vais pas supporter tes réponses silencieuses plus longtemps. » **Dis-je sur ton dominant. J'avais l'impression de parler à un enfant de cette façon mais je voulais bien me faire comprendre. Quand elle ne dit rien de suite, j'ajoutai, **« J'attends aussi que tu répondes à tout le monde également. Tu dois te remettre à communiquer avec le monde. » **Je ris un peu lorsqu'elle répondit d'un signe de tête et lui mis un petit coup sur le côté pour la titiller. Elle laissa échapper un "ungh" mais pas de douleur et répondit, **« ok Jasper ! » **un peu fort, ce qui nous fit tous rire.

Emmett se leva. **« Je pense que je vais y aller puisque tu as jugé bon de laisser Rose seule à la maison. » **Dit-il en lorgnant sur moi et je haussai les épaules.

**« Je dors ici, je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle voudrait venir. » **Dis-je comme excuse.

**« J'aurais pu la ramener à la maison avec moi, abruti. » **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'Emmett me traitant de débile doit être l'ultime insulte. Je plissai les yeux mais ne dit rien.

**« Les garçons… » **Gronda Charlie à la façon d'un père.

**« Je m'assurerai de faire ça à partir de maintenant. » **Dis-je, irrité envers lui mais avec un petit sourire à Charlie.

**« Vous pouvez venir ici quand vous voulez. » **Lança Charlie, un sentiment de fierté l'enveloppait. Il aimait vraiment nous avoir ici. Je lui souris en opinant ainsi qu'Emmett.

**« Elle n'a pas besoin de se tenir éloignée à cause de moi. » **Ajouta Bella, et je me sentis un peu fier d'elle à ce moment pour avoir parlé sans qu'on la pousse.

Emmett lui fit un sourire éclatant auquel elle répondit par un timide. Je lui souris aussi et Charlie ajouta le sien à la mêlée. Nous y étions finalement arriver nous devenions plus à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

**« Bon, je pars, merci encore pour le diner papa. » **Dit Emmett en tapotant son ventre et en me regardant je pus à peine cacher mon rire. Je savais qu'attendre après le diner était une bonne idée.

**« As-tu mangé Jasper ? J'ai des restes et Emmett peut en emmener pour Rosalie si vous avez faim. » **Je lui souris chaleureusement. Il essayait de prendre soin de nous.

**« Nous avons mangé. Rose est une assez bonne cuisinière. Merci quand même. » **Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Emmett qui me fusilla du regard tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**« Bon, bonne nuit ! » **lança Emmett et à ce moment là, Bella sauta de mes genoux. Je fus un peu surpris pas le mouvement brusque mais ça allait. Je réussis à ne pas lui gronder dessus devant Charlie. Nous allions devoir parler des gestes brusques, surtout quand je ne peux pas ressentir ses émotions. Elle courut vers Emmett et sauta dans ses bras.

**« A bientôt. » **Dit-elle en lui faisant un gros câlin, il avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer du fait de cette démonstration d'affection. Charlie et moi nous regardâmes avec des sourires qui en disaient long. A cet instant, tout le monde dans cette pièce était heureux, enfin je n'étais pas sur pour Bella mais le reste d'entre nous était content d'elle et c'était un sentiment génial.

Quand il la reposa, elle affichait un petit sourire. Il n'était pas grand mais assez pour montrer qu'elle faisait des progrès. **« Je t'aime grand frère. » **Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux et il la souleva pour un autre câlin.

**« Je t'aime aussi p'tite sœur. » **Murmura-t-il à son oreille. C'était un chuchotement mais je suis sur que Charlie pouvait l'entendre. Je pouvais sentir les larmes qui remplissaient les yeux de Charlie et il renifla légèrement.

**« Bonne nuit Emmett. » **Dit-il de sa voix bourrue pleine d'émotion accompagné d'un signe de tête dans la direction d'Emmett alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle bain au bout du couloir, gêné, avant que quelqu'un puisse voir qu'il pleurait. Elle fit descendre Bella et elle se tourna, avec un air curieux sur son visage, pour voir son père disparaître.

**« La démonstration entre toi et Emmett l'a rendu extrêmement heureux Bella. Ca l'a fait pleurer, alors il s'est excusé, il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque. » **Lui murmurai-je de l'autre côté de la pièce mais assez bas pour être sur que Charlie n'entende pas.

**« Es-tu sur qu'il va bien ? Il est heureux ? » **Demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiète alors qu'elle fixait le couloir.

**« Bella c'est une question idiote pour Jazz ? » **Lui chuchota Emmett à l'oreille et elle frissonna un peu alors que l'air frais lui chatouilla l'oreille. Je ne retins pas le léger grondement qui sortit cette fois. Et Emmett se recula rapidement.

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Demanda-t-elle un peu effrayée, regardant tout autour de la pièce, puis Emmett et enfin moi. Emmett me fit un signe, indiquant que j'allais devoir m'expliquer. Je m'approchai d'elle et pris chacune de ses mains dans les miennes.

**« Bella Darlin', je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça alors je vais juste le dire, et de toute façon, je l'ai déjà dit avant. Je t'aime beaucoup et la proximité d'Emmett m'a rendu un peu jaloux. » **Je parlai doucement espérant que Charlie resterait dans la salle de bain un petit moment. Emmett lui tapota le dos.

**« J'y vais, comme ça vous pourrez discuter. » **Sur ce, il partit. Elle me fixait, les yeux grands ouverts. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait alors j'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui ne serait pas un rejet.

**« Jasper….Je…Heu… » **Elle se mit à bredouiller et je réalisai encore que j'allais sans doute un peu trop vite pour elle. Je posai un doigt glacé sur ses lèvres chaudes. Et durant une seconde, je me suis permis de ressentir la chaleur au travers de ses lèvres et de me perdre dans le souvenir de la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Combien son goût était sucré et la façon dont sa chaleur circulait en moi tel un feu ardent. Je rêvais d'embrasser ces lèvres, encore.

Je sortis de mon bref rêve éveillé pour me retrouver en train de tracer ses lèves avec mon doigt en les fixant attentivement. Je retirai mon doigt rapidement. Merde ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire. **« Shhh….je suis désolée. Il faut qu'on parle. On peut monter ? » **Demandai-je et elle acquiesça. A ce moment, Charlie sortait de la salle de bain et j'étais content qu'il ait manqué ce moment de faiblesse avec sa fille.

**« Nous allons monter pour parler et nous préparer pour nous coucher si ça te va ? » **Demandai-je en regardant Charlie. Il hocha juste la tête.

**« Passez une bonne nuit les enfants et souvenez vous de garder la porte ouverte. » **Bella approuva de la tête et alla vers Charlie pour l'embrasser sur la joue en guise de bonne nuit. Il était une nouvelle fois heureux alors qu'il lui retourna le baiser un peu maladroitement. Elle revenait vraiment à elle et rapidement semblait-il.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait seulement un peu plus d'une semaine que je suis revenu.

**« Bonne nuit papa. » **Dit-elle tout en se dirigeant à l'étage et je montai juste derrière elle.

**« Ho » **dis-je en claquant des doigts, **« j'ai presque oublié. » **je regardai entre Bella et Charlie. Je reportai mon regard sur Bella. **« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. » **dis-je avec un sourire mais elle plissa ses yeux.

**« Jasper, tu sais que je n'aime pas les cadeaux. » **Dit-elle catégoriquement. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**« He bien, tu vas aimer celui-là et Charlie aussi. » **Dis-je en le regardant à nouveau. Maintenant il était perplexe. **« Voilà » **Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et en sortis un I Phone rose bonbon puis le lui tendis.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

Je ris à sa question. **« C'est un I Phone Bella, je voulais que tu aies un téléphone au cas où tu aurais besoin de nous ou nous de toi. Je l'ai rattaché à mon abonnement comme ça ce n'était pas plus cher. J'ai aussi programmé tout nos numéros dedans. » **Dis-je en souriant et en regardant Charlie.

**« Fiston, c'est trop. Je peux te payer pour le téléphone et prendre à Bella son propre abonnement. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter quelque chose comme ça. » **Dit-il avec sincérité.

**« Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème. J'ai beaucoup d'argent, tout comme mes parents. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un cadeau. Vous devriez tous deux savoir maintenant, qu'il n'y a pas à discuter à propos de nos cadeaux. » **Dis-je, leur jetant un regard lourd de sens. Bella soupira et hocha la tête.

**« Merci jasper, tu n'aurais vraiment pas du, je te promets que je n'utiliserai pas beaucoup de minutes ou d'autres choses. » **Dit-elle vaincue.

**« Bella c'est un abonnement illimité, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, aussi longtemps que tu veux et ça ne me coutera pas un centimes de plus. Tu as internet, de la musique, des jeux et bien plus. S'il te plait, profite de toutes les fonctions. » **Dis-je en la regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus. Je sais que quand Alice le faisait, ça marchait, alors je pensais essayer.

Elle soupira encore, hocha la tête et se dirigea en haut sans plus rien dire, les yeux de chiens battus n'eurent pas l'air de marcher aussi bien que je l'espérais mais elle cessa de discuter. Je souris derrière elle alors que je regardais ses fesses se balancer en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, en pensant qu'il serait merveilleux d'avoir une telle chose entre les mains. Je secouai ma tête. **« Bonne nuit papa. » **Je me tournai et fis un signe de tête à Charlie, tentant de ne pas paraître trop exciter de suivre sa fille dans sa chambre. Je pense que j'avais réussi, il était satisfait, se sentait coupable (au sujet de téléphone je suis sur), mais son état d'inquiétude constant était toujours présent. Je m'arrêtai à la salle de bain pour me changer puis rejoignis Bella dans sa chambre.

Elle fouillait dans ses tiroirs pour rassembler ses affaires pour la nuit. **« Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite nous pourrons parler, ok ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

**« Bien sur, pas de souci Darlin'. » **je me sentais d'humeur démoniaque alors j'ajoutai, **« besoin d'aide ? » **en agitant mes sourcils et lui faisant un petit sourire. Elle pâlit un peu puis rougit furieusement. Je ris des rapides changements dans son état d'embarras.

**« Ca ira merci. » **Dit-elle dans un murmure puis s'en alla. Je ricanai pour moi-même je m'allongeai sur le lit et attrapai l'ours en peluche posé là. Elle aimait véritablement ce truc. En fait, j'étais triste que ce ne soit pas un cadeau venant de moi ou même mon idée. Emmett est un grand gamin dans l'âme. Comptez sur lui pour lui prendre quelque chose d'aussi chou. La Saint Valentin était dans deux semaines à peu près. Je me demande si ce serait le bon moment pour un premier rendez-vous ?

* * *

Jasper s'intalle mais ne vous emballez pas, on n'est pas encore là, lol!


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisirs et désolée de nepas vous avoir répondu individuellement cette fois.**

**Titine13110, te voir aussi impatiente me laisse penser que tu aimes bien la fic et tant mieux! J'essaye de maintenair un rythme régulier dans la publication et pas de soucis la traduction sera faite jusqu'au bout mais ça prend du temps effectivement.**

**Bien, je vous laisse avec votre vampire préféré et attention, Mesdames, il se lâche!**

la fic appartien à mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 20**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 19_

_Elle fouillait dans ses tiroirs pour rassembler ses affaires pour la nuit. __**« Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite nous pourrons parler, ok ? » **__Demanda-t-elle._

_**« Bien sur, pas de souci Darlin'. » **__je me sentais d'humeur démoniaque alors j'ajoutai, __**« besoin d'aide ? » **__en agitant mes sourcils et lui faisant un petit sourire. Elle pâlit un peu puis rougit furieusement. Je ris des rapides changements dans son état d'embarras. _

_**« Ca ira merci. » **__Dit-elle dans un murmure puis s'en alla. Je ricanai pour moi-même je m'allongeai sur le lit et attrapai l'ours en peluche posé là. Elle aimait véritablement ce truc. En fait, j'étais triste que ce ne soit pas un cadeau venant de moi ou même mon idée. __Emmett est un grand gamin dans l'âme. Comptez sur lui pour lui prendre quelque chose d'aussi chou. La Saint Valentin était dans deux semaines à peu près. Je me demande si ce serait le bon moment pour un premier rendez-vous ?_

* * *

J'attendis qu'elle revienne et elle gloussa quand elle vit que je tenais l'ours. Je n'étais pas inquiet qu'elle soit seule dans la salle de bain. C'était étrange comme j'étais beaucoup plus intéressée par le fait qu'elle soit nue que par ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se blesser. Je pense qu'il y avait une part de confiance là dedans, même si elle devait absolument la gagner. Je me décalai sur le côté et soulevai la couverture pour qu'elle s'installe.

Elle s'avança doucement, pieds nus, vêtue d'un tee-shirt bleu marine défraichi et d'un pantalon de jogging gris. Quelque part, elle était adorable malgré les vêtements amples et usés qu'elle portait. Je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer comme ses seins bougeaient à mesure qu'elle marchait vers le lit elle n'avait pas de soutien gorge. Elle se blottit dans le lit, mais je restais assis, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Je plaçai l'ours en peluche contre sa poitrine et elle referma automatiquement ses bras autour de lui en le serrant fermement. Je soupirai en pensant que j'étais jaloux d'un ours en peluche. Mais elle serait bientôt dans mes bras même si ce n'était que pour dormir. Je crois que je redoutais également notre discussion. Mais nous avions tant de choses à clarifier et nous ne l'avions pas encore fait.

Comme toujours, le gentleman en moi lui permis de commencer, **« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux évoquer en premier Bella ? Des questions que tu aurais ou quelque chose qui te préoccuperait ? » **Lui demandai-je en baissant mon regard dans le sien alors que je jouais avec une mèche de ses cheveux. C'était tellement bon de voir que ses yeux avaient repris vie en majeure partie. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû aux médicaments, ou son expérience à l'hôpital, moi qui était parti, ou alors tout ceci réuni. Peut-être quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais même pas pensé mais elle revenait à un état normal. Ses yeux avaient cette profondeur et je pouvais commencer à voir la bonté d'âme qui faisait Bella. Je regardai rapidement ses marques noires et bleues qui commençaient à jaunir et le gonflement avait presque disparu, elle revenait à un état normal dans plus d'un sens.

Elle me fixa un moment puis leva un doigt tout en regardant au loin. Ok, elle pensait que je pouvais gérer ça. Après près d'une minute, je la relançai avec un doux **« Bella ? » **Son regard revint vers moi et elle hocha la tête me faisait comprendre qu'elle était toujours avec moi. Je haussai un sourcil et souris un peu.

**« Je suppose, en réalité je ne sais pas par où commencer Jasper. Vas-y-toi s'il te plait. » **Dit-elle doucement tout en caressant la fausse fourrure de l'ours avec sa main droite.

**« Eh bien, nous avons déjà un peu parlé du fait que je ne peux pas ressentir tes émotions et que ça me rend dingue en fait. Hier, quand je suis venu ici, je ne pouvais pas ressentir celles de ton père non plus et puis, d'un coup, elles se sont abattues sur moi. Tu ne lui a rien dit à propos de moi, si ? » **Je devais demander mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'avait fait. Ou sinon il serait en train de courir en hurlant s'il l'avait crue.

**« Non, je n'ai rien dit. » **Dit-elle avec un air pensif.

**« Quoi, tu sais quelque chose là-dessus, comment vous êtes capables de faire ça ? » **Lançai-je.

**« Je suis désolée Jasper, je ne sais pas. Quand je ne veux pas que tu ressentes, je pense "je ne veux pas" et alors tu ne peux pas. quand je veux que tu me ressentes ou je veux t'envoyer quelque chose, j'ai juste l'impression que je le fait sortir de mon corps et tu le sens. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer autrement. » **Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

**« Bella, dès que tu es réveillée, je ne peux plus te ressentir. Ca ne marche que quand tu es inconsciente. Je ne crois pas que tu garde tes émotions consciemment. J'en ai parlé à Carlisle et il a l'air de penser que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont tu bloques E…**_**LE**_** bloques, aussi. » **Elle se tendit un peu quand je dis presque son nom ce qui m'alerta aussitôt mais je n'aimais pas qu'elle se crispe comme ça. Elle devait pouvoir entendre _SON_ nom sans faire une putain de crise de panique.

Elle apparut un peu confuse et répondit en haussant les épaules, **« Je ne sais pas alors. » **Dit-elle avec un sourire qui reflétait son autosatisfaction. Je plissai mes yeux.

**« Tu ne sais pas mais ça te plait que ça me court-circuite, hein ? » **demandai-je comme si je la grondais. Elle pouffa légèrement et hocha la tête.

**« Peut-être. » **Couina-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Mon cœur se gonfla encore plus que tout à l'heure. Elle rigolait. Juste un peu. Elle n'était même pas le genre de fille à ricaner. C'était plutôt Alice, pas Bella. Mais elle venait juste de pouffer de rire et j'aimais ça ! Elle est toujours pleine de surprise et c'en était une bonne. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à un sourire alors encore moins à un clair signe d'amusement de sa part. Je lui souris largement en retour, en signe d'approbation. Je voulais la serrer contre moi mais elle était allongée et moi pas.

Il n'y avait plus lieu de la prendre dans mes bras maintenant, le moment était passé, mais je choisis de m'allonger à coté d'elle, comme ça j'aurai une meilleure position si je voulais l'étreindre plus tard. Elle roula sur le côté face à moi, accrochée à son ours, je roulai sur le côté face à elle et laissait ma main glisser jusqu'à reposer sur celle qui tenait l'ours. C'était comme s'il fallait toujours que je la touche mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Non pas qu'elle était de ceux à se plaindre. **« Bella, est-ce que ça te dérange ? » **Dis-je en faisant glisser mes doigts sur le dessus de sa main jusqu'à son poignet puis du poignet à sa main tout en regardant son visage pour voir sa réaction. Ses yeux semblèrent s'assombrir légèrement mais je n'étais pas sur de la signification. C'est pourquoi il était important qu'elle réponde avec des mots. Je ne savais pas vraiment déchiffrer le langage corporel parce que je n'avais jamais eu à le faire je me reposai toujours sur mon don. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'apprendre les subtils signaux des autres personnes.

Elle me sourit juste un peu, ça avait l'air presque douloureux et stoppa les mouvements de ma main. **« Ca ne me gêne pas, c'est plutôt agréable en fait. » **répondit-elle, toujours avec cette expression grimaçante. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête.

**« Il semble que je ne puisse pas garder mes mains loin de toi, j'ai la sensation d'avoir toujours besoin de te toucher Bella. Je ne sais que tu n'es pas prête pour un quelconque truc romantique, et je ne te pousserai pas. Franchement, je prendrai tout ce que je pourrai avoir, et si dormir avec toi dans mes bras est tout ce que je peux avoir pour les dix prochaines années, je serai heureux. Je sais que, parfois, je te mets mal à l'aise et je suis désolé. Je ferai de mon mieux pour éviter que cela n'arrive mais des fois c'est difficile pour moi. S'il te plait, tu dois juste toujours me dire s'il faut que j'arrête, ou me repousser quand tu veux et je te promets que je n'irai pas au-delà de tes limites. » **Dis-je avec sincérité en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle hocha juste la tête. Je ne dirai rien pour cette fois. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle dise de tout ça, de toute façon.

**« Je sais que c'est dans deux semaines, mais la Saint Valentin approche et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ce soir-là ? Tu n'as rien à faire, j'espérais juste que je pourrais peut-être t'emmener diner ou faire quelque chose de sympa. Ca n'a même pas à être un vrai rendez-vous si tu ne veux pas. » **Dis-je d'une voix trainante, parlant bien plus à la couette qu'à elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'inviter une jeune femme à sortir me rende nerveux. Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai rien d'un crétin soumis qui laisse une quelconque stupide fille diriger sa vie. " Mais Bella n'est une stupide fille" me rappela ma petite voix, " c'est une belle jeune femme qui a, en quelque sorte, littéralement fait un voyage en enfer et qui est de retour maintenant".

J'attendais donc la réponse. Je risquai un coup d'œil à Bella qui elle regardait son ours en peluche. Je souris légèrement devant cette vue si attendrissante. Je soulevai son menton afin qu'elle puisse me regarder. **« Tu n'as pas à répondre maintenant. Je suis sur que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Je te redemanderai quand la date sera proche. En attendant, souviens-toi simplement que tu peux dire non et je serai toujours là, pour ce que tu veux. » **Dis-je tendrement, puis je pris sa main qui tenait l'ours et l'en éloignait avec douceur. Elle ne me résista pas je pense qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Je lui embrassai doucement la main, autorisant mes lèvres à s'y attarder un peu plus longtemps qu'elles n'auraient du.

Evidemment, Bella me surprends continuellement. Je fus presque instantanément gratifié par une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Alors que je relâchai la main de Bella, elle prit son ours en peluche et souleva la couverture pour le placer dessous avec elle, c'est alors qu'une odeur flotta, qui n'était que Bella à l'état pur. Pas un concentré de Bella comme prévu. Une Bella excitée. Mes narines s'évasèrent et mes yeux s'assombrir de désir. Je ne pouvais ressentir ses émotions mais je savais qu'elle était excitée par quelque chose qui venait juste de se passer. Elle vit l'expression sur mon visage et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je pense que pour une fois, Bella avait réellement eu peur.

Je secouai ma tête, me levai du lit et marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je ne l'ouvris pas mais j'avais besoin de distance pour reprendre le contrôle. Je restais de dos, moi et ma furieuse trique face à la fenêtre. Dans mon pantalon de pyjama bleu et blanc à carreaux, ce n'était pas difficile de le manquer. Je me trimballais une tente d'une assez bonne taille dans mon pantalon de flanelle et j'espérais m'être éloigné avant qu'elle le remarque. Il n'y avait pas moyen que mon maillot de corps blanc à manches longues soit assez long pour la couvrir. Sincèrement, je n'étais pas embarrassé, c'était vraiment une réaction normale. Mais je doutais que Bella eut envie d'être confrontée à ce genre de chose et je venais juste de lui promettre que je ferai mon possible pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Alors, regardant vers le bas comme si je regardais le jardin par la fenêtre, je vérifiai que la partie gênante, et ouais, agitait son drapeau rouge pour attirer l'attention.

**« Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Me demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. Je continuer à "regarder par la fenêtre".

**« Je heuuu…Bella. » **je bégayai ne sachant pas quoi dire. Si je lui disais la vérité, elle serait mortifiée et gênée. Je ne voulais pas non plus lui mentir. **« Ummm…à quoi pensais-tu juste avant ? Avant que je me lève ? » **Lui demandai-je, ne sachant pas comment faire autrement pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait et essayant en même temps de me débarrasser de mon érection. Penser à des chiots bouillis, des mamies défraichies en bikini, Rose et Emmett en pleine action sur le piano. Ouais, ça je le voyais bien. Heurk…Ok….Ca allait mieux. Je repassai ces images en boucle, encore et encore, attendant que Bella réponde. Je tentai un regard vers elle par-dessus mon épaule.

Ses yeux étaient énormes, sa bouche formait un parfait "O" et je savais qu'elle avait saisi. **« heuuuu….tu as pu ressentir ça ? » **Demanda-t-elle. Je ris un peu et secoua la tête.

**« Umm…non…mais quand tu as mis l'ours dans le lit… » **Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et appuyai mes mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui dire que j'avais pu la sentir. J'espérai qu'elle comprenne. Et je pense que c'est ce qui arriva au moment où elle devint rouge comme un homard. **« Crois-moi, il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné. C'est une réaction normale, je n'étais juste pas prêt pour ça, j'ai été surpris. » **Dis-je essayant d'apaiser son embarras. Je conservais les images horribles dans ma tête et mon érection disparaissait peu à peu. Quand elle fut à peine visible, je retournai vers le lit, incapable d'être loin d'elle plus longtemps. Elle savait ce qui se passait et nous étions tous les deux adultes. C'est juste une partie de l'anatomie humaine même si, techniquement, je ne suis pas humain, j'ai quand même tout à la bonne place. Je lui fis un sourire tordu et la rejoignis sur le lit.

Je suis qu'elle pensait que c'était plus sur si elle prenait sa position normale pour dormir, sur le côté, et que je me glisse près d'elle. **« Désolé pour ça. » **Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, la faisait frissonner. Je souris mais ne dit rien.

**« Je suis désolée aussi. » **Murmura-t-elle en retour.

**« Pas besoin. Tu es une jeune femme tout à fait normale, tout va parfaitement bien, mais je suis un invité dans ta maison, et plus particulièrement dans ton lit. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre mal à l'aise. » **Je continuais à chatouiller son oreille avec mon souffle regardant quelques petits poils danser le long de son cou tandis que je parlais et elle frissonna encore une fois. J'aimais pouvoir avoir cet effet sur elle.

**« Bon Bella….si on changeait de sujet ? » **proposai-je avec un peu d'humour. J'étais en appui sur mon bras, je pouvais ainsi voir son visage à travers le rideau que formaient ses cheveux et je passai ma main dans ma chevelure blonde qui ne devait surement plus ressembler à grand-chose maintenant.

**« Mmmmhummm…. » **Répondit-elle ayant l'air un peu somnolente.

Pourtant, il n'était seulement qu'un peu plus de 21h alors je voulais au moins aborder autre chose. **« Quelle est ta relation avec Jacob ? » **Demandai-je, probablement un peu plus brusquement que je n'aurais du. Ca la réveilla. Elle s'assit et me regarda. Je haussai un sourcil.

L'odeur de son désir s'échappait encore à chacun de ses mouvements mais j'y étais un peu moins sensible et je savais que j'avais de forte chance de la sentir encore d'ici la fin de la nuit. J'étais encore plus curieux à propos de sa réaction. **« Pourquoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle, un soupçon de colère dans la voix. Cette fois, je haussai mes deux sourcils.

**« Je me demandais pourquoi il était la seule autre **_**personne**_** que tu autorisais à te prendre dans ses bras, du moins jusqu'à récemment ? » **J'essayai de paraitre sans arrière-pensée.

**« Pourquoi as-tu dis personne sur ce ton ? Tu as quelque chose contre lui ? » **Demanda-t-elle, comme sur la défensive.

Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer, je voulais juste savoir ce qui se passait avec le garçon-loup. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il était, apparemment, et je ne pense pas que je devais être celui qui le lui dise, pas maintenant en tous cas.** « Cela dit, je n'ai rien contre lui, je sais simplement qu'il est de la réserve et je me demandais pourquoi tu es si proche de lui, vous n'allez même pas au lycée ensemble. » **Dis-je d'une voix trainante et en haussant les épaules, feignant l'innocence.

Elle sembla se détendre un peu après ça mais je savais qu'elle s'en prendrait rapidement à moi si je disais quelque chose de mal sur lui. **« On avait l'habitude de jouer ensemble quand j'étais petite, lui, moi et ses grandes sœurs. Je me sens juste en sécurité avec lui. C'est toujours si chaleureux et confortable d'être près de lui. Je le vois comme mon propre soleil. » **Dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne m'étais pas forcément destiné. Et à ce moment, je réalisai que j'avais peut-être de la concurrence. Je savais, sans aucun doute, que ce n'étais pas Newton, et Fuckward était aussi hors jeu même si nous n'avions pas encore parlé de ce qu'elle ferait s'il lui demandait de revenir avec lui. Mais Jacob, son propre soleil ? Merde ! Elle l'aime, c'est pour ça qu'elle le laisse être proche, être dans sa vie.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quels étaient ses sentiments pour elle puisqu'il ressentait surtout de la colère envers moi. Je remarquai que ni lui ni Sam n'étaient venu hier mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle venait juste de rentrer de l'hôpital. Je n'en étais pas sur. Je savais qu'ils la soutenaient et je ne voulais faire fuir personne qui pourrait l'aider si possible. Particulièrement parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient et qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Ils sont dangereux.

"Il n'y a que Bella pour déménager dans une ville remplie de créature mystiques et faire ami-ami avec les deux côtés" me dis-je en la regardant et réfléchissant à ce que j'allais dire ensuite. **« Alors tu l'aimes ? » **Lâchai-je. Ouais, j'aurais du y penser un peu plus avant de dire ça. C'était sorti de façon un peu accusatoire mais ma jalousie avait pris le meilleur de moi-même. Merde. C'est toujours deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle faisait des progrès. Faisait. Je vis ses yeux se troubler un peu et perdre son expressivité. MERDE !

**« C'est un ami Jasper. » **elle était dans son mode monotone et creux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle se refermer sur une question comme ça ?

Elle roula et s'allongea sans davantage de commentaires. Elle me laissait à l'écart. J'avais foiré. Je savais que c'était un sujet délicat. J'aurais pu être plus sympa. **« Bella ? » **L'appelai-je penaud. **« Bella. » **Dis-je un peu plus énergique. Maintenant, elle m'ignorait. Nous n'allions pas aller nous coucher comme ça, ça non. **« Bella. » **Grognai-je. Figurez-vous qu'un vampire n'arrivait pas à impressionner la minuscule humaine, elle continuer de m'ignorer. J'attrapai son épaule et tentai de gentiment la faire rouler pour qu'elle me regarde. Elle résistait. Bien sur, je pouvais l'y obliger mais je n'avais pas envie. Je voulais qu'elle ait envie de me parler.

**« Bella, écoute, je suis désolé. C'était juste une remarque, vraiment. Je peux dire que tu l'aimes. J'ai juste laissé ma jalousie prendre le dessus. S'il te plait, ne me rejette pas. Nous **_**devons**_** parler de ça. » **J'insistai sur notre besoin de communiquer. Nous avions encore tant de choses dont nous devions parler. Elle m'ignorait toujours. Bien. Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain. Je changeai de vêtement et même si je ne partais pas, je n'allais pas la laisser croire que j'allais partager son lit alors qu'elle faisait comme si je n'existais pas. Je pensais que ma tenue attirerait peut-être son attention.

Quand je revins dans la pièce, ses yeux étaient clos et elle n'avait pas changé de position depuis que j'étais parti. Elle était toujours réveille parce que je ne ressentais rien venant d'elle, malgré la respiration tranquille et son rythme cardiaque lent. J'entrai et m'assis dans le rocking-chair en bois sombre qui se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre. J'attendais. Je pense que j'attendais pour rien parce que bientôt Charlie approcha et me demanda pour j'étais assis dans le fauteuil tout habillé. Je lui expliquai que Bella refusait de me parler et je ne l'aiderai pas à dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide.

Charlie, fidèle à lui-même, n'insista pas, ne demanda même pas pourquoi elle était énervée. Il dit simplement que je pouvais dormir sur le canapé si je voulais et qu'il y avait des couvertures dans le placard du couloir. Sur ce, il disparu dans sa chambre. Il ne dit même pas bonne nuit à moi ou Bella et je pense qu'il croyait qu'elle dormait surement. Elle en avait certainement l'air mais j'en savais plus. Je restai assis et attendis. Bien sur, Bella était têtue tout comme moi. Mais je ne pus y croire quand je commençai à sentir sa peur, sa culpabilité et sa tristesse. Elle s'était endormie ! Cette petite….. ! Ohhhhhhh, je vais la fesser.

Bien entendu, l'idée de lui donner la fessée se transforma en rêve sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Elle était en travers de mes genoux et je remontais sa petite jupe à carreaux d'écolière pour révéler son cul nu, blanc, arrondi et bombé tout en le caressant et savourant la chaleur qui venait de son corps. Sa tête penchée en avant, ses cheveux balayant le sol. Je tiendrais ses poignets d'une main, derrière son dos pour l'empêcher de se tortiller et de se défendre. Je la claquerais juste assez fort pour laisser une empreinte rouge de ma main sur sa peau laiteuse. Une peau qui n'avait jamais vu la lumière du jour, qui n'avait jamais été touchée par un autre homme. Je frotterai la douleur après chaque tape jusqu'à ce que son cul ait une belle teinte rouge et que la chaleur s'intensifie. L'odeur de son désir s'accentue tandis qu'il coule le long de ses cuisses, attendant juste que je la prenne.

Je revins d'un coup à la réalité, abandonnant mon fantasme, quand je réalisai à quel point mon jean était inconfortable. Ce n'avait pas été le moment idéal pour remettre ce pantalon. Bella dormait. Elle n'allait plus me parler pour cette nuit. Ses émotions n'étaient pas bonnes mais pas horribles. Je décidai que je pouvais aller m'occuper de mon problème dans la salle de bain m'assurant que les deux humains restent bien endormis. Ce ne serait qu'une fois, parce que j'étais foutrement sur que je ne voulais pas que ça devienne une habitude ! J'allai dans la salle de bain et envoyai à Bella et Charlie assez de léthargie pour tenir tout un bataillon endormi.

Je retirai mon pantalon et trouvai que je serai plus à l'aise sous la douche. J'allumai l'eau et la laissai chauffer, je jetai mon t-shirt et mon jean dans mon sac et préparai mes affaires pour la nuit après que ce soit fini. Bien que la température de l'eau importait peu, le chaud était toujours mieux, surtout pour ce que j'allais faire. Son shampoing à la fraise était posé sur le rebord de la baignoire et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'ouvrir et de sentir. Pense à son odeur quand elle masserait ses cheveux avec. Je pensais à elle, nue, dans cette douche, il y a à peine une heure. Et j'avais une assez bonne image de ce que ça pourrait être. Même avec toutes les cicatrices, elle était belle. Après tout, qui étais-je pour juger quelqu'un par apport à ses cicatrices ?

Je versai un peu de son shampoing dans ma main, ça ferait un parfait lubrifiant et l'odeur était incroyable. Je m'imaginais la prendre dans cette douche, moi la penchant en avant, elle tenant ses chevilles, puis je m'enfoncerais lentement dans son centre chaud et serré tandis qu'elle grognerait et gémirait à chaque poussée. J'instaurerais un rythme atrocement lent pour nous deux. Elle me supplierait d'aller plus fort et plus vite mais je ne le ferais pas, je la torturerais juste un peu plus longtemps. Et quand j'accélèrerais, je tiendrais prudemment ses fines hanches blanches en faisant attention de ne pas pousser trop fort. Ce serait délicat, mais dans cette position je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de risquer de la mordre quand je viendrais. Elle était trop loin de mes dents. Ses cheveux se balançaient à chaque coup que je donnais, caressant le fond de la baignoire et son visage virait au rouge alors que le sang lui montait à la tête. Elle ne se plaindrait pas, elle pousserait en arrière sur mon long manche dur comme la pierre rencontrant chacune de mes avancées. Je jouis soudain dans un grognement, retenant le grondement qui se formait.

Maintenant, c'était gênant. Je n'avais pas fait ça depuis des années. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Alice comblait mes besoins dans ce domaine, sachant parfois, avant moi, que j'en aurais envie. Avant ça, je m'étais occupé de moi seulement quand je vivais avec Peter et Charlotte. Vivre avec Maria apportait son lot de _récompenses_ aussi. Ces quelques années où je fus seul furent les seules fois où j'éprouvais un tel besoin. Ce n'étais pas comme si je ne pouvais pas aller n'importe où et avoir un large choix de femmes, ce que j'avais fait de temps en temps, mais les humaines finissaient toujours en repas à la fin. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Bella. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai même pensé à ça !

Je revins dans la chambre dans les vêtements de nuit, Charlie devait au moins s'attendre à ça demain matin. Et je suppose que ma discussion avec Bella devra également attendre. Mais je ne m'installerai pas dans le lit avec elle, je l'aiderai avec les cauchemars mais juste ça. Je crois que j'étais un peu vexé qu'elle m'ait repoussé comme ça. J'essayais. J'essayais d'être un ami, d'apprendre à la connaitre, et je sais que étais un peu jaloux mais elle s'était complètement fermée à moi et ça, ça n'allait pas. Nous allions devoir définir quelques règles de base si nous voulions traverser ça.

Je passais le reste de la nuit à penser et repenser au règles de base de notre "amitié" et j'envoyais des texto à Emmett. Il n'était pas très content d'entendre qu'elle s'était à nouveau refermée et que j'avais encore perdu le contrôle comme un petit ami jaloux. Il promettait de m'attaquer en douce et d'arracher différentes parties de mon corps si elle n'allait pas mieux demain matin quand il viendrait la chercher pour le lycée. Rose lui avait demandé pour alterner les jours avec Bella, il allait donc lui en parler aujourd'hui pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Si c'était bon, Rose commencerait aujourd'hui en allant la chercher après le lycée. Bien sur, son premier rendez-vous de thérapie avait lieu demain et je l'emmènerai, donc Emmett perdait un jour. Je pensais pourtant que de nous partager les jours pourrait marcher. Emmett prenait lundi et jeudi, Rose, mardi et vendredi, et moi mercredi. Je proposai qu'on en discute. Ils n'étaient pas surs et quelque part, cela dépendait de ces rendez-vous.

A présent, j'attendais le matin, espérant que Bella serait de meilleure humeur et qu'elle serait disposée à passer outre ce problème avant l'arrivée d'Emmett. Je pensais que je pourrais même la réveiller à peu plus tôt puisqu'elle s'était endormie plus tôt que d'habitude de son propre chef. Je savais qu'elle en avait besoin, mais après une semaine, elle avait déjà meilleure mine sans ses yeux noirs. Les poches sous ses yeux avaient complètement disparu, sa peau n'était plus sèche, du au fait qu'elle mangeait et buvait, et ses cheveux devenaient plus lumineux et plus doux. La nutrition est vraiment importante pour le corps humain. Et nous allions parler avant qu'elle aille dans la salle de bain, parce que mutiler à cause de cette dispute n'était pas une option non plus.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" me demandai-je en regardant le téléphone dans ma main, et je soupirai. Seulement 3h du matin. J'avais encore un moment à attendre. Je me connectai à internet, je suis sur que je pouvais trouver un truc qui m'occuperait un peu.

* * *

Qui veut une douche "très sympa" avec un vampire sexy?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?

A bientôt pour le prochain!

Emilie


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour!**

**Désolée, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans la traduction mais les enfants sont en vacances, du coup, j'ai un peu moins de temps.**

**Comme d'habitude, je remercie mes fidèles revieweuses pour leurs encouragements toujours très sympas!**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est le rendez-vous de Bella chez le thérapeute, ça avance!**

la fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 21**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 20_

"_Quelle heure est-il ?" me demandai-je en regardant le téléphone dans ma main, et je soupirai. Seulement 3h du matin. J'avais encore un moment à attendre. Je me connectai à internet, je suis sur que je pouvais trouver un truc qui m'occuperait un peu._

* * *

Sur la route, en chemin pour le rendez-vous chez le thérapeute, Bella me laissa ressentir sa nervosité. Je devais admettre que je l'étais aussi. Je savais que l'hôpital avait pris le rendez-vous pour elle et qu'ils voulaient qu'elle m'emmène avec elle. Je trouvais ça un peu étrange et n'en avais pas parlé à Carlisle mais je m'inquiétais de ce qu'ils me voulaient. Etait-ce parce qu'on m'avait permis de rester avec elle tout le temps de son séjour là-bas ? Je ne voyais que ça comme raison.

Au moins, nous avions réglé nos problèmes de la nuit dernière. Elle s'excusa en se réveillant une heure plus tôt nous permettant ainsi de parler. Elle dit qu'elle n'était pas préparée à parler de Jacob et qu'elle n'aimait pas ma réaction jalouse, que ça lui rappelait trop _LUI_. Je réussis à rester calme parce que je ne m'attendais pas à être comparer à Fuckward et que les choses auraient encore pu se terminer très mal. Je lui expliquai que je n'allais pas régenter ses relations et que si elle m'avait laissé m'expliquer hier soir, elle ne se serait pas couchée énervée et je ne serais pas resté en plan tout la nuit.

Elle avait des remords par rapport à cela au moins. Nous parlions des règles que je voulais pour notre amitié. Celles-ci incluaient qu'elle participe à la discussion quand nous en avions besoin. Si elle se sentait sur le point de se refermer, elle devait le dire plutôt que le faire. Je ris en repensant à la nuit dernière. Je m'étais bloqué quand elle s'était fermée à moi. Il n'y aurait plus de ça.

Je lui parlais de mes sentiments pour elle, encore et encore mais je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle pensait, je lui demandai donc d'exprimer ses sentiments pour moi et de me dire que qui allait ou pas. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais mettre mon bras autour d'elle ou lui tenir la main au lycée. Je savais déjà qu'être presque toujours sur mes genoux n'était plus une donnée et je "dormais" dans son lit. Notre proximité était donc plutôt constante. "C'était une bonne chose que ma soif soit sous contrôle", pensai-je ironiquement, me rappelant pourquoi toute cette connerie avait commencé.

Cela me conduisit à une autre règle. Comme je ne pouvais pas ressentir ses émotions, les mouvements brusques, près ou loin de moi, pouvaient mal se finir pour nous tous. Je le lui rappelai et elle s'excusa penaude. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'excuse mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne que j'étais un vampire, peut-être un peu plus que ne l'était Fuckward. Au moins, je n'essaye pas de prétendre que je suis un jeune imbu de lui-même aspirant à devenir un homme. Nous parlâmes aussi du fait qu'elle allait devoir commencer à dire et entendre son nom. Elle était d'accord pour dire que c'était quelque chose sur laquelle elle voulait travailler lors de la thérapie.

Et bien sur, la règle sur la non mutilation. Puisque j'avais eu toute la nuit pour y penser, j'avais décidé que si elle était sur le point de se couper, elle devait me le dire et j'essaierais de l'en dissuader d'abord puis je partirais si ça devait vraiment arriver. Elle dit qu'elle ne le ferait plus mais Carlisle ainsi que les médecins m'avaient dit que ce n'était pas juste une chose qu'on arrêtait de faire. Mais elle me promit que si elle était sur le point de le faire, elle demanderait, à moi ou toute autre personne avec elle, de partir. Nous devions encore parler de l'incident qui l'avait conduit à l'hospitalisation, mais nous n'avions plus de temps.

Donc la principale règle de notre relation était la communication.

Elle dit que notre proximité ne la dérangeait pas et que c'était plutôt réconfortant, alors qu'on se prenne la main ou autre était bien tout simplement. Je lui demandai si j'avais fait autre chose qui l'embêtait mais elle secoua la tête. Sur ce point, je la poussai gentiment du lit. Le bruit sourd réveilla Charlie et signifia la fin de notre discussion. Elle ne m'en voulait pas et j'étais plutôt certain que je n'avais heurté rien d'autre que sa fierté. Cependant, je lui dis que je n'allais pas la laisser s'en sortir avec cette connerie de ne pas parler. Finalement, elle émit un petit rire, ça en valait donc le coup.

A présent, je nous conduisais à son rendez-vous, je tenais sa main sur le siège et elle me permit de ressentir sa préoccupation, son inquiétude et sa nervosité. C'était rafraichissant de sentir quelque chose venant d'elle-même si ce n'était pas les émotions les plus joyeuses. **« Veux-tu que je t'aide à te calmer Darlin' ? » **Lui demandai-je parce que son cœur et sa respiration commençaient à s'accélérer.

Elle secoua la tête. Je freinai brutalement. **« Quoi ? » **Sortit-elle dans un souffle, surprise, alors que sa ceinture la retint et que ses émotions disparurent. Je me rassis et la fixai. J'attendais le moment ou elle réaliserait. **« Jasper ! » **Hurla-t-elle.** « Je n'ai pas à utiliser des mots pour chaque petite chose. C'était une question dont la réponse est oui ou non, un simple hochement de tête est parfaitement acceptable. » **Elle s'agitait et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu Darlin'. » **Lui rappelai-je qu'elle était d'accord pour utiliser des mots à partir de maintenant.

**« Putain, tu ne crois pas que tu va un peu loin ? » **demanda-t-elle toujours énervée contre moi. Je continuai de lui sourire et repris ma route. Je secouai la tête. Elle soupira de frustration et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en regardant au loin. Je remarquai que cette position actuelle faisait remonter ses seins et que son épais pull rouge se resserrait contre sa peau. Elle aurait vraiment du porter un manteau mais il était posé à côté de ses genoux, me cachant ses jambes revêtues d'un jean. Je soupirai et regardai à nouveau la route.

Je ferai mieux de m'habituer à être près d'elle et ne pas faire attention à quel point son sang et son corps sont exquis. J'étais content qu'elle soit un peu en colère contre moi, ça semblait étouffer un peu la nervosité qui flottait dans l'air. Bien entendu, arrivés devant le bureau du thérapeute, la tension était revenue d'un coup comme un élastique qui aurait cassé. Nous entrâmes main dans la main dans la salle d'attente du bureau et avançâmes jusqu'à la réception. Bella dut remplir quelques papiers et je m'assis discrètement avec elle, mon bras par-dessus ses épaules et elle s'appuya contre moi pour écrire.

L'espace d'attente était assez agréable, décoré de beige avec des touches de couleur rouille. Les chaises n'étaient pas très confortables, un peu comme celles qu'on trouve chez les médecins, et il y avait deux tables avec quelques magazines. La réceptionniste était une femme plutôt banale dont les cheveux étaient arrangés en queue de cheval, elle était costaude, avait des yeux marron, un visage rond et des lèvres fines. Elle ne nous sourit pas et nous parla le moins possible. Une affiche sur le mur attira mon attention et je la fixai pendant un bon moment, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle me captivait autant. C'était une photo d'un soleil se levant sur une magnifique prairie, dans le ciel on pouvait lire " l'étape la plus difficile de la thérapie, c'est de franchir la porte".

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas trop quoi attendre de cette séance, j'avais rapidement parlé avec Carlisle cette après-midi en attendant que Bella sorte du lycée. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était "ce n'est pas aussi terrible qu'on le pense et tout se passera bien". Je n'avais pas trouvé ça franchement utile et je m'inquiétais pour Bella. J'avais peur que ça la renvoie dans son état catatonique quand des sujets qui l'effrayaient, tel que Fuckward, seraient abordés. Je soupirai intérieurement alors nous restions là, à attendre qu'elle soit appelée, bien qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre. Je pouvais entendre le thérapeute dans l'autre pièce qui passait un appel personnel. Rien de spécial à ce sujet.

Finalement, il sortit et appela Bella, il ressentait du calme et un peu d'inquiétude. Au moins, il n'était pas effrayé. C'était un homme mince, environ 1m85, il portait un pantalon à pinces et une chemise bleu ciel dont les manches longues étaient remontées. Il avait des cheveux courts brun clair, juste assez longs pour pouvoir être mis sur le côté. Son visage était étroit mais ses traits amicaux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé, ses lèvres étroites étirées en un petit sourire que la pointe de son nez surplombait. Il devait avoir la quarantaine et semblait sympa. Nous nous levâmes tous les deux. **« Je suis Ryan, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. » **Dit-il en nous tendant sa main. Nous nous serrâmes la main rapidement pendant que nous nous présentions, et durant tout ce temps, je gardai ma main dans le bas du dos de Bella pour le offrir mon soutien.

**« Dois-je aussi venir ? » **Demandai-je poliment. Il me sourit chaleureusement. Eh bien, au moins, il avait l'air d'un gars amical.

**« Pas maintenant…j'aimerais d'abord parler avec mademoiselle Swan, puis vous séparément…..puis ensemble. Ce sera surement la seule fois que nous ferons ça. » **J'acquiesçai. Bien, au moins, je ne serai avec elle en thérapie régulièrement.

Je regardai Bella pour être sur qu'elle allait bien. Elle m'envoya sa nervosité en signe de réponse et je lui fis un signe de tête pour dire que j'avais compris. **« Bella, je vais aller m'asseoir dans la voiture et écouter la radio pendant que vous discutez, ok ? » **Lui demandai-je. Je pensais qu'elle serait peut-être plus à l'aise si elle savait que je n'écoutais pas. Elle me fit un signe de tête et un sourire timide suivi de **« merci Jasper. » **La curiosité de Ryan augmenta suite à notre interaction et il remarqua ma main dans son dos. Je hochai la tête à son attention et me dirigeai vers la porte.

**« Il a l'air d'être un gars bien. » **Dit Ryan à Bella en la conduisant dans son bureau.

J'étais plutôt sur de ne pas vouloir savoir tout ce que Bella allait lui dire, j'allumai donc la radio dans la voiture pour m'assurer que ce soit difficile, voire impossible d'écouter. Le rendez-vous de Bella devait durer 2 heures. J'avais l'impression que c'était long, je pensais que ce genre de choses ne durait qu'une heure à chaque fois. Est-ce que j'allais être là-dedans pendant une heure aussi ? Je choisis de m'occuper en envoyant des texto à Emmett et Rose qui étaient restés à la maison à regarder un film. Nous parlâmes du film, je leur dis que le conseiller avait l'air sympa et combien Bella était nerveuse. Charlie était aussi inquiet pour elle ce matin et était content que j'y aille. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il était au courant qu'on m'avait demandé d'être présent mais je n'allais pas le lui dire.

Après une heure et demie, Bella sortit et me fit signe de derrière la fenêtre. Je sautai du pick-up et rentrai à l'intérieur. **« C'est à toi. » **Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je lui souris en retour à l'attira à moi pour un câlin qu'elle me rendit. Elle souriait et je ne pus faire autrement que d'être reconnaissant pour ça.

**« Ca va ? » **Demandai-je, parce que je savais que parfois les sourires pouvaient être faux, mais celui-ci paraissait assez sincère. Toutefois, sans ressentir ses émotions, je me sentais toujours un peu paumé. Ses bras verrouillés autour de ma taille, elle hocha la tête contre ma poitrine mais je la serrai brièvement.

**« Ce n'était pas si mal. » **Dit-elle, la tête contre ma veste bleu marine Columbia. Je fis une autre petite pression sur elle puis la relâchai.

Je me tournai pour voir Ryan, regardant notre échange avec curiosité et tendresse. Je savais qu'il était là tout ce temps, bien sur, mais je m'en fichais. Outre la fois où Bella avait pleuré dans mes bras dans sa cuisine, c'était la première fois qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. **« Tu veux les clés de la voiture ? » **Lui demandai-je alors que je m'éloignai d'elle et avançai vers Ryan.

**« Non, je vais attendre ici. » **Dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je lui souris et lui fis un signe de la tête avant de me tourner et de suivre Ryan dans son bureau.

Nous nous installâmes dans son bureau qui était beaucoup plus hospitalier que la salle d'attente. Il était vaste et contenait un grand canapé rouge moelleux décoré de plusieurs coussins, une causeuse en cuir marron et deux fauteuils beige foncé, le plus gros donnant l'impression qu'une grande personne se trouvait sur un trône mais qu'une petite se faisait engloutir. Je pouvais sentir que Bella avait choisi un fauteuil. Je souris et m'assis que le même qu'elle. Il y avait plusieurs étagères de livres le long de deux murs dont la plupart étaient des livres de psychologie. Une large baie vitrée se trouvait derrière le canapé et faisait entrée beaucoup de lumière malgré un rideau en accordéon qui garantissait une certaine intimité. Cette pièce ressemblait plus à une piaule, même avec le petit bureau en chêne dans le coin, l'ordinateur et la chaise en cuir noir.

Il me fit un regard interrogateur tandis que je m'asseyais où j'avais sentis Bella et je le regardai sans expression, me demandant ce qu'il pensait. Il s'installa dans le canapé en cuir en face de moi, là où, selon moi, il était également quand Bella était ici. **« Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui Jasper. » **Commença-t-il avec un sourire. Je lui fis un signe de tête pas certain de ce que je devais dire. Il sourit un peu plus. **« Etes-vous nerveux ? » **Demanda-t-il. Je haussai un sourcil.

**« Pas vraiment. Je suis plus inquiet au sujet de Bella qu'autre chose. » **Dis-je d'une voix trainante. Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant mon accent.

**« Elle a signé une décharge m'autorisant à vous parler de tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle n'en signera seulement une pour son père pour qu'il ait accès aux renseignements médicaux nécessaires. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi elle s'ouvre si facilement à vous selon vous ? De ce que j'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas dans sa vie depuis très longtemps. » **Demanda-t-il avec une réelle curiosité.

**« Sincèrement, je n'en suis pas très sur, Monsieur, elle est devenue de plus en plus attachée à moi, ce qui ne plait même pas vraiment à son père. Mais obtenir d'elle qu'elle aille à l'hôpital et qu'elle vienne ici n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut faire de lui-même. » **Dis-je honnêtement.

**« Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte. Elle m'a dit que tout avait commencé quand votre frère l'a quittée. Evidemment, Forks étant ce qu'elle est, et vu vos familles respectives, j'ai entendu des choses. Elle n'a pas voulu parlé de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là mais je sais qu'il l'a laissée dans les bois et qu'elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle pendant deux semaines environ. J'espérais qu'elle vienne avant. Est-elle toujours en contact avec votre frère ? » **Je le regardai et plissai mes yeux.

**« Non, pourquoi ? » **Demandai-je. Il était devenu nerveux tout le long de son petit discours et il semblait essayer de se montrer sournois. D'un coup, je n'étais plus vraiment sur d'apprécier ce gars.

**« Eh bien, pour être honnête, nous avons parlé longuement j'en ai appris pas mal sur sa famille et un peu sur ses relations avec votre frère et votre famille. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Elle évite presque complètement le sujet vous concernant, vous et votre famille. Ca n'a pas beaucoup de sens pour moi. Elle ne peut même pas véritablement me dire si elle est en colère ou triste, et elle ne sait pas mettre de mots sur ses émotions. » **Dit-il dérouté. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas rire de ça. Bella ne pouvait tout simplement pas exprimer ses émotions. Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

**« Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle évite ce sujet mais je sais qu'elle s'est sentie trahie par nous tous pas seulement LUI. » **Raillai-je. Cela déclencha son intérêt.

**« Vous faites tous les deux ça aussi, refuser d'utiliser le nom d'Edward, son nom est Edward, pas vrai ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« Oui et mettons les choses au clair, c'est mon frère adoptif et il n'est plus du tout mon frère après ce qu'il lui a fait. » **Dis-je en colère, n'essayant pas le moins du monde de cacher ma haine envers lui. Il haussa ses sourcils et un soupçon de peur s'immisça en lui.

**« Ecoutez, je suis en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il lui a fait, et une fois qu'elle vous dira ce qu'il lui a dit et fait, et pas simplement le fait de l'avoir laissée dans les bois, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux, mais tout ma famille lui en veut pour ça. » **Dis-je me laissant submerger par la colère. Il hocha la tête et y pensa durant un moment.

**« Pensez-vous que la réaction de Bella face à cette perte est appropriée ? » **Demanda-t-il essayant de faire retomber ma colère mais aussi de récolter d'autres réponses, je pense.

**« Non. » **Répondis-je du tac au tac. Il était toujours calme et me regardait mais pas dans les yeux, ce qui était plutôt normal pour un humain.

**« Alors, selon vous, quelle aurait été une réaction appropriée ? » **Demanda-t-il toujours d'un ton calme.

**« Je suppose de la façon dont nous l'imaginions, elle serait triste mais reprendrait le dessus et passerait à autre chose. » **Dis-je, amenuisant ma colère. Il était là pour aider Bella et je devais me rappeler que mes problèmes avec Fuckward n'étaient pas le sujet. Il opina.

**« Ce serait la réaction typique à une rupture. Pourquoi pensez-vous que ça ait si mal tourné pour elle ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« Je ne sais pas. Je ne la connaissais pas très bien quand ils sortaient ensemble. » **Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il fronça ses sourcils en réfléchissant à sa prochaine question.

**« Eh bien, elle s'est attachée à vous pour une quelconque raison, et je ne suis pas convaincu que la façon dont elle se repose sur vous soit très saine. Particulièrement quand vous admettez tous les deux que vous ne vous connaissez pas si bien que ça. Elle n'a pas voulu répondre quand je lui ai demandé si elle espérait qu'être proche de vous ramènerait Edward dans sa vie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » **Demanda-t-il.

C'est sur que Ryan n'était pas un idiot. J'avais posé la même question. Je n'étais simplement pas sur de ce que je devrais dire de ma conversation avec elle et il remarqua mon hésitation. **« Préféreriez-vous répondre à cette question en sa présence ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je le lui retournai et lui fit oui de la tête. **« Très bien. J'ai encore quelques petites choses et ensuite nous pourrons la faire revenir…elle m'a dit que vous l'aviez amenée à remanger parce que j'ai remarqué qu'elle manquait vraiment de poids. Avez-vous l'impression qu'elle a un problème d'alimentation ? Comme une anorexie ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? » **Il essaya de ne pas paraitre accusateur mais je le ressentais quand même comme une insulte envers Bella.

**« Elle n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui se préoccupait beaucoup de son apparence et son alimention semble plus en lien avec sa dépression qu'avec une envie de perdre du poids. Elle n'a pas jamais parlé d'avoir besoin d'en perdre. » **Dis-je, utilisant plus une approche clinique.

**« Je vois que vous êtes un jeune homme intelligent. Bien, c'est une bonne chose, mais s'il vous plait, faites le moi savoir si vous avez des inquiétudes quand à ses habitudes alimentaires. » **Dit-il en appuyant son regard et j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

**« Maintenant le nez cassé et les yeux au beurre noir, je vois que ça date d'une semaine environ. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait **_**accidentellement**_** reçu un plateau dans la figure ? » **Demanda-t-il en me regardant pour que je confirme. J'eus un rire sardonique en entendant ça.

**« Ouais, cela m'était destiné. Je l'ai évité mais c'est elle qui l'a reçu à la place. » **Répondis-je tout en lui faisant comprendre du regard que le sujet était clos. Je m'en étais occupé et il n'avait pas à s'en soucier.

Il hocha la tête minutieusement. **« Et cela nous amène à la question de la mutilation. Elle a dit que vous l'aviez surpris et que ça vous avais rendu furieux, c'est ce qui la conduit à l'hôpital la semaine dernière ? » **C'était plus qu'une assertion mais il cherchait une autre confirmation que je lui donnai d'un hochement de tête.

**« Je vois, elle a dit qu'elle ne se couperait plus, mais je dois vous mettre en garde, ce n'est pas un comportement qui change comme ça, ça empire en général avec la thérapie avant d'aller mieux. » **Ryan était nerveux en me donnant cette information et c'était compréhensible. Pire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Je haussai mes sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

**« C'est pourquoi je voulais vous parler. Je sais que vous prenez beaucoup soin d'elle et qu'elle est attachée à vous. Ce qui, honnêtement, m'inquiète, mais j'ai besoin de mieux la connaître avant de complètement comprendre cette relation. Pour elle, la mutilation est une libération de ses émotions. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, elle ne peut pas les esprimer et c'est un moyen pour elle de ressentir et de se sentir, à la fois, libérée de ce trop plein d'émotions. » **Je suppose que ce qu'il disait avait du sens mais pourquoi ce serait pire ? Il pouvait voir que j'étais perdu. **« Ce sera pire quand elle commencera à travailler oralement sur ses émotions. Habituellement, la mutilation s'accentue parce que l'individu essaye d'échapper aux mauvais ressentis, de se sentir libéré. »** Je hochai la tête, c'était logique bien que ça ne me plaise pas.

**« Vous êtes la personne la plus proche d'elle en ce moment et je sais que la dernière fois que vous l'avez surprise, vous êtes parti. De ce que j'ai compris, ça l'a énormément blessée. Sincèrement, je suis surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas plus mutilée après votre départ. » **Dit-il surtout pour lui-même.

**« Mon autre frère et ma sœur était là, ils l'ont stoppé quand ils ont pensé qu'elle allait se faire du mal et l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital. » **intervins-je pour qu'il sache que c'était une possibilité.

**« Oui, c'est ce que dit le rapport de l'hôpital. Dans ce cas, elle m'a dit que vous aviez passé un accord, que si elle est sur le point de se couper, elle vous en parle et si elle le fait quand même, vous partez pour un petit moment. » **J'étais surpris qu'elle ait partagé ça avec lui.

**« Oui, je ne veux pas être dans les parages quand elle le fait. Alors si je n'arrive pas à l'en dissuader d'abord, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que je partirais un moment. » **Dis-je en confirmant ses dires.

**« C'est important et je suis content que vous travailliez là-dessus avec elle. S'il vous plait, gardez ça comme objectif. Si elle vient vers vous, ne soyez pas en colère contre elle, essayer d'être compréhensif et de l'amener à parler de ses émotions plutôt qu'elle ait recours à la mutilation. » **Conseilla-t-il.

**« Je vais m'en tenir à cet accord sans problème. » **Dis-je avec un sourire ironique. Il n'en a pas idée.

**« Bien, faisons-la revenir. » **Dit-il en se levant pour aller chercher Bella. Je me levai également pour le suivre mais il leva sa main pour me dire d'attendre. **« Je reviens de suite, vous pouvez attendre ici. » **Il ressentit de la curiosité tandis que je me rasseyais et il sortit. Il l'appela et quand elle entra elle posa les yeux sur moi. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotions mais elle me laissa les ressentir immédiatement, ce n'était que des sentiments d'envie et de perte. Je lui souris chaleureusement et ouvris mes bras.

Je savais qu'elle voulait s'asseoir avec moi. Elle était tendue et j'étais dans son fauteuil, je crois que c'est ce que Ryan voulait voir, sa réaction quant à l'endroit où je me trouvais. Elle vint rapidement vers moi et s'assit sur mes genoux. Les émotions de Ryan étaient un mélange de crainte, d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Je plaçai mes bras autour de sa taille, elle pivota légèrement sur le coté, s'appuya contre ma poitrine, les jambes repliées sous elle, sa tête calée sous mon menton. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête comme je le faisais normalement et l'intérêt de Ryan augmenta. Je ris intérieurement et ouais, je venais juste de lui donner matière à réfléchir. Je ne savais pas si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés et la seule chose qui manquait ici était son ours en peluche. Cela me rappelai vraiment l'incident au café, seulement, Ryan n'allait pas l'attaquer et je ne crois pas qu'il soit conscient de la situation, pas encore.

**« Bien… » **Commença-t-il tout en nous regardant. **« Je crois…heu…Jasper. Vous alliez répondre à une question quand elle serait dans la pièce. Vous vous souvenez de ce que c'est ? » **Il se sentait vraiment peu sur de lui, me faisant même me demander s'il se souvenait de la question.

**« Oui, vous vouliez savoir si je pensais qu'elle espérait que Fuckward revienne dans sa vie en étant proche de moi. » **Dis-je, du venin dans la voix, et elle se tendit dans mes bras. Je savais que sa tension venait de l'utilisation du nom de ce con et non du ton de ma voix. Ryan haussa ses sourcils de surprise et je souris diaboliquement. **« Je ne le laisserai plus jamais l'approcher et elle le sait. » **Dis-je avec certitude et je sentis Bella se relaxer un peu sur mes genoux.

**« Je vois… » **Dit Ryan, lassant sa phrase en suspens, pensivement. Je suppose que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait puisque j'avais hésité tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de lui dire que nous avions suffisamment parlé du problème pour qu'elle comprenne que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. **« Je crois qu'on en a terminé. L'un de vous a-t-il des questions ? » **Dit-il, son regard navigant entre nous deux. Je secouai la tête et Bella se leva.

**« Est-ce que Jasper peut venir en thérapie avec moi ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement sans regarder le thérapeute qui était face à nous. Son inquiétude augmenta sans savoir quoi dire. Tapette.

**« Bella, je crois que ce qui préoccupe Ryan, c'est que tu te repose trop sur moi Darlin' et que tu n'es pas assez indépendante, Emmett le pense aussi à un certain niveau. Alors est-ce qu'on peut dire que je viendrai peut-être les autres fois puis on commencera à diminuer ? » **Dis-je, juste assez fort pour que Ryan puisse entendre mais j'essayais d'employer un ton respectueux et calme. Elle se raidit à l'idée que je me retire. **« Je ne pars pas Darlin', et puis tu m'auras toujours toutes les nuits. » **Lui murmurai-je. Je pense que je n'avais pas chuchoté assez bas puisque la curiosité de Ryan s'amplifia et il demanda, **« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par elle vous aura toutes les nuits ? »**

**« Bella a demandé que je dorme avec elle pour l'aider à chasser les cauchemars. » **Dis-je avec sincérité en le regardant, espérant qu'il n'allait pas pousser ce sujet plus loin. Pourtant, cette fois, il ne saisit pas.

**« Alors il y a une relation romantique entre vous deux ? » **Demanda-t-il. Je soupirai, il n'avait pas compris.

**« Non. » **Ce fut tout ce que j'avais à offrir.

**« Je vois. Donc Bella, vous vous reposez sur Jasper pour manger, dormir, il s'est inscrit au lycée avec vous, vous voulez qu'il vienne en thérapie avec vous, et je sais qu'il dormait avec vous quand vous étiez à l'hôpital, ce qui s'est prolongé apparemment. Pense-vous que vous vous reposez trop sur lui ? Que vous n'avez aucune indépendance ? » **Demanda-t-il, tout à fait dans son rôle de thérapeute.

**« Bella ? » **l'incitai-je après avoir attendu une minute.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux tristes. **« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » **Dit-elle à voix basse puis elle repositionna sa tête sous mon menton. Mon cœur se brisait pour elle, mais le thérapeute avait raison, elle se reposait trop sur moi. Je voulais être là pour elle, mais ce n'était pas forcément très sain. Je soupirai lourdement.

**« Bella, je t'ai promis que je ne partirai pas, crois-tu que je mente Darlin' ? » **Lui demandai-je, tout en ignorant le conseiller. Je me reculai et la tournai un peu vers moi pour que je puisse voir son visage. Elle était en larmes. **« Darlin' ? » **L'appelai-je après un instant de silence. Je vis sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'elle déglutissait et je réalisai qu'elle essayait de ravaler ses larmes pour éviter de sangloter. Je lui fis un signe de tête.

Je laissai une main dans son dos pour la maintenir en place et l'empêcher de tomber de mes genoux. Je déplaçai mon autre main sur sa joue et tournai son visage de façon à ce qu'elle puisse me regarder dans les yeux. **« Je suis là. » **Je me penchai pour embrasser son front. **« Je ne pars pas. » **Je descendis pour embrasser son nez. **« Je veux être avec toi. » **J'embrassai rapidement ses lèvres. Ryan restait là, stupéfait, ne disant rien.

**« Allez-vous toujours me dire qu'il n'y a rien de romantique entre vous deux ? » **Demanda-t-il, un peu acerbe. Je reportai mon attention sur lui, le regard noir, je laissai ma main retomber de la joue de Bella mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Bella plaça sa petite main sur mes lèvres. "Je croyais que nous avions parlé des mouvements brusques ! Surtout vers ma bouche Bella !" criai-je dans ma tête. C'était un sujet à revoir. Je venais juste de l'embrasser mais je n'étais peut-être pas aussi tolérant pour sa main à cet endroit. Elle devait comprendre que ce n'était pas sans danger ! La chaleur de ses doigts pénétrait mes lèvres et je cessai de respirer, restai sans bouger, attendant son prochain mouvement.

Elle se tourna vers Ryan. **« Nous avons fini, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-elle calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je haussai mes sourcils. Elle se fermait à lui et je me surpris à faire une petite dans de la joie dans ma tête. Bella se défendait.

**« Ummm…eh bien, je pense que oui. » **Ryan bégaya. Je pris sa main qui était contre ma bouche et la pressai fermement contre mes lèvres lui donnant un petit baiser puis la redescendit et la bouscula légèrement pour qu'elle se lève afin que nous puissions partir.

Je ne dis rien mais lui fis un petit sourire satisfait. Il ne pensait qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule. Je savais qu'elle pouvait, mais c'est juste qu'en général, ce n'était pas le choix qu'elle faisait. Mais alors qu'elle se réveillait de ce coma dans lequel elle était plongée, elle devenait plus dominante, fini la petite Bella docile que nous connaissions, je le voyais. Emergeant lentement mais surement, et je devais admettre que j'étais un peu excité par la personne qu'elle voulait devenir. Elle se retourna vers Ryan au moment ou nous ouvrions la porte et je me décalai sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse le voir. **« Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine. » **Elle me regarda et me fit un large sourire qui atteignit ses yeux, le premier depuis que j'étais revenu. Elle regarda à nouveau le conseiller qui attendait impatiemment qu'elle finisse parce qu'il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas terminé. **« Avec mon frère. » **finit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Ho Mon Dieu ! Elle sourit ! Il semblait qu'elle prévoyait d'emmener Emmett avec elle. Je souris aussi, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, hormis le fait qu'elle me rendait extrêmement heureux et que je commençai vraiment à ne pas aimer le petit connard qui nous faisait face. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. **« Je pensais que vous étiez fille unique ? » **Demanda-t-il complètement pris au dépourvu par l'audace de Bella et je crois aussi l'expression de son visage. Son sourire s'élargit.

**« Vous verrez. » **dit-elle avec un ton menaçant et sur ce, elle se tourna et partit.

Intérieurement, j'étais mort de rire, en surface, je regardai Ryan, haussai les épaules et la suivis dehors avec un putain de grand sourire affiché sur ma figure. Peut-être que la thérapie serait bien pour elle. Simplement pas comme c'était prévu. Je me demandai ce qu'elle avait en réserve pour lui et Emmett. Je l'aidai à monter dans le pick-up et repris la route de la maison où nous allions finir la soirée en dinant, faisant les devoirs et reprenant notre "discussion".

* * *

Comme toujours, j'attends vos commenaires sur la tournure des évènements!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Comme j'ai pas mal de retard dans la publication, par manque de temps m'leureusement, je ne vais pas vous innonder en blabla.**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, et si je n'ai pas fait de réponses individuelles cette fois, c'est qu'il y avait un problème avec FF, les liens ne marchaient pas.**

_**Je voudrai aussi souhaiter officiellment la bienvenue à **_

_**love-jella19 **_

_**qui nous rejoins sur Saving Bella en approtant sa contribution en tant que BETA!**_

**Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture!**

la fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 22**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 21_

_Intérieurement, j'étais mort de rire, en surface, je regardai Ryan, haussai les épaules et la suivis dehors avec un putain de grand sourire affiché sur ma figure. Peut-être que la thérapie serait bien pour elle. Simplement pas comme c'était prévu. Je me demandai ce qu'elle avait en réserve pour lui et Emmett. Je l'aidai à monter dans le pick-up et repris la route de la maison où nous allions finir la soirée en dînant, faisant les devoirs et reprenant notre "discussion"._

Nous étions presque arrivés chez elle quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le sortit de son sac à dos. Je ne vis qui c'était mais elle décrocha comme si elle connaissait.

**« Allô » **dit-elle chaleureusement. C'était tellement bien d'entendre de l'émotion dans sa voix. Elle revenait et tant que je ne ferai pas de nouveau tout foiré, elle continuera d'aller mieux au lieu de régresser. Même si ces périodes de sursaut étaient de plus en plus courtes.

**« Hey chérie ! Est-ce que ça va ? Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? » **Entendis-je Charlie demander avec enthousiasme. Bella souffla un peu.

**« Ça a été papa. En fait, il a juste posé beaucoup de question sur moi, de l'enfance à aujourd'hui et d'autres choses dans ce genre. Il a dit que la thérapie commencerait probablement lentement mais qu'il avait besoin de me connaître pour pouvoir m'aider. Il a parlé à Jazz aussi mais il est vraiment curieux. » **Dit-elle un peu dégoûtée en retroussant son nez. C'était tellement adorable, j'avais encore envie de l'embrasser et j'aimais juste qu'elle m'appelle Jazz. Je lui fis un petit sourire tandis que nous nous garions dans son allée.

**« Bien chérie, je suis si fier de toi pour y être allée ! Je suis sûr que c'est un homme bien, j'ai entendu un tas de bonnes choses sur lui. Je ne savais que Jasper allait avec toi. Y avait-il une raison pour que M. Carr veuille lui parler ? » **Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

**« Je ne sais pas papa, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il lui a demandé s'il pensait que j'espérais que…E…IL revienne si je gardais Jasper près de moi. » **Elle dit presque son nom, je considérais que c'était un grand pas qu'elle y ait même pensé.

**« Oh. » **Dit Charlie d'une voix éteinte.

**« Oh et il a également demandé si nous sortions ensemble. » **Elle balança ça nonchalamment sans une allusion à la réponse.

Je rêverais de pouvoir ressentir ces émotions en ce moment. Peut-être que ça me donnerait une idée de ce qu'elle pense à l'idée de sortir avec moi. Est-ce que ça la rebute, la rend heureuse, nerveuse, effrayée, n'importe quoi ? Il semblerait qu'être si proche d'elle n'était pas vraiment dans mon meilleur intérêt. Nous restions là pendant que Charlie lui disait que nous serions "seuls pour dîner ce soir", ce dont j'étais reconnaissant, nous aurions la soirée pour nous. Il n'a pas poussé l'interrogatoire sur le sujet de sortir ensemble. Son adjoint était malade et il partageait son tour avec une autre personne, ce qui fait qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant 23h ou minuit. Il suggéra que nous invitions Emmett et Rose à venir et Bella fut d'accord disant qu'elle le ferait quand ses devoirs seraient terminés.

J'allais insister pour que nous finissions de parler de ce dont nous avions besoin parce que j'étais fatigué de remettre ces choses à plus tard, jour après jour, et que cela s'accumulait. Quand elle raccrocha le téléphone, elle se tourna et me fit un petit sourire, et putain qu'elle était belle, avec ses ecchymoses et tout le reste.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait ? » **Demandais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire. Elle me regarda, la confusion peinte sur son visage, puis baissa les yeux sur le téléphone qui était sur ses genoux.

Je ris encore plus. **« Pas l'appel. La chose dans le bureau du thérapeute ? » **Dis-je en riant, mes yeux s'élargissant en signe d'interrogation. Elle rougit, juste un petit rose qui s'étendit sur ses joues et ses yeux se fermèrent pour me cacher son humeur.

**« Ben…je…heu….ummm…je veux dire…c'est que… » **Elle murmura et devint rouge dans la minute.

**« Allez Bella, ce n'est que moi. » **Dis-je d'une voix traînante et avec un sourire, elle était vraiment mignonne à cet instant.

**« Eh bien, je n'ai tout simplement pas aimé la façon dont il te parlait. » **Finit-elle par dire rapidement en regardant ses genoux. Je fus heureux d'être capable de l'entendre parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu le redire. Je souris. Elle me "protégeait". C'était génial ! C'est du Bella tout craché.

**« Eh bien Darlin', je crois que ton assurance l'a laissé sur le cul. » **Dis-je avec un sourire que Bella me rendit. Encore un autre sourire franc qui atteignit ses yeux. Le vide de ses yeux chocolat semblait avoir disparu tout à coup, mais c'était comme si cet état antérieur restait tapis dans l'ombre. Une ombre qui pouvait refaire surface à tout moment. Je ne sais comment je pouvais le voir, ni le décrire, mais je pouvais dire que cette guérison n'était pas forcément acquise, pas encore.

Je devais encore faire attention. Mais j'étais en train de sauver Bella.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et nous installâmes à la table de la cuisine. Je l'encourageai à manger un bout, parce que, bordel, cette fille devait manger. Elle choisit une pomme rouge qui avait l'air délicieuse. Je regardais ses lèvres s'ouvrir et donner à ses dents la possibilité de percer la peau rouge de la pomme et de s'enfoncer dans le fruit croquant. Je l'écoutais aspirer le jus qui coulait quand elle croquait dedans et ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer ça à ce que ce serait si elle chassait. C'était sérieusement excitant. De temps en temps, du jus coulais le long de son menton mais elle l'essuyait rapidement. Alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était le lécher. Je doute que cela ait un bon goût si j'essayais de lécher son visage, à moins que ce ne soit du sang. Et puis, pour commencer, il y avait le problème de moi lui léchant le visage.

Je soupirai intérieurement et tentai de me concentrer sur le livre de maths posé sur la table. Elle essayait de manger et faire ses devoirs en même temps. Je voulus l'aider mais elle était douée et n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. J'avais juste besoin que mon attention soit distraite de sa bouche. Mon dieu, cette femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle me faisait ! Elle ne se rendait absolument compte de rien tandis qu'elle regardait les feuilles et le livre devant elle et qu'elle tenait son crayon dans l'autre main. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de ses lèvres roses, charnues et appétissantes. A cet instant, j'aurais préféré qu'elles soient n'importe où sur mon corps plutôt que sur cette pomme.

**« Jasper ? » **ce fut elle qui me ramena à la réalité, elle me regardait curieusement et je me rendis compte que je fixais ses lèvres depuis pas mal de temps et que je ne l'avais pas entendue m'appeler. **« Jasper ? J'essaye d'attirer ton attention depuis une minute maintenant. » **Dit-elle. Je me focalisai sur ses yeux et réalisai qu'elle avait fini sa pomme puisque le trognon était posé sur une serviette au bord de la table. Combien de temps avais-je rêvé de sa bouche ?

**« Désolé Bella, je crois que j'ai été un peu…distrait. » **Dis-je dans un haussement d'épaule en lui souriant.

Ses yeux changèrent, s'obscurcirent, son sourire se fana, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. A nouveau, elle me regardait sans me voir, à nouveau ses yeux étaient vides. Merde ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce que… ! Elle cessa de parler, elle cessa de fonctionner, de me regarder et avec ses ecchymoses violettes autour des yeux, elle avait l'air, tout au plus, _morte_ ! **« Bella ? » **Je devais la sortir de là. **« Bella ? Bébé ? Allez mon cœur, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **Je fus immédiatement à genoux devant elle. Je tournai sa chaise pour qu'elle soit face moi mais elle regardait droit devant comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si je n'avais pas bougé. Elle battait retraite. Je savais que cette journée se passait trop bien.

**« Darlin' ? Allez, il faut que tu m'aide là ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne sais ce qu'il y a eu, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger ça ! » **A cet instant, je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de pleurer parce qu'elle avait fait un pas en arrière, ou alors balancer quelque chose parce qu'elle me foutait hors de moi. Je subissais un raz de marée de mes propres émotions et décidai que je devais reprendre le contrôle. Je fis alors la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, j'appelai du renfort.

Inutile de dire qu'Emmett était énervé quand il reçu l'appel. J'espérais seulement que, lorsqu'il arriverait ici, son inquiétude pour elle l'emporterait sur sa colère envers moi. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, il arriva en moins de 10 minutes avec Rosalie. Pendant que j'attendais, je l'avais emmenée sur le canapé où je l'avais installée sur mes genoux, je lui caressais les cheveux et la berçais tout en lui murmurant, **« Reviens Darlin'. S'il te plaît ? » **Je la suppliais doucement, encore et encore. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je commençai à chanter, mais je pris conscience de la chanson quand j'en étais à plus de la moitié quand Emmett rentra.

_What good does it do to hold onto  
The anger deep in your heart  
You're the only one that it's hurting  
You're the one that it's tearing apart  
I'm sorry that he broke your heart girl  
But it's time to let it go_

Sometimes love is a river of tears so pick up the oars and row

He shattered your expectations  
He broke all his promises too  
With his little white lies he looked in your eyes  
And made you believe they were true  
Aw but this ain't the final curtain  
Girl it's time to get on the show

Sometimes love is a river of tears so pick up the oars and row

It's been far too long now  
Since I've seen your smile  
Your bitterness don't look good on you  
And self pity just ain't your style  
Sooner or later you know you've got to play the card you've drawn  
It's all up to you  
You can stay blue or you can move on

Au moment où il entra, il me regarda bizarrement et observa la femme brisée assise sur moi. Je crois que, inconsciemment, j'essayais de l'encourager alors que, dans ma tête, tout ce que j'entendais, c'était mes supplications pour qu'elle sorte de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. Je finis la chanson en regardant Emmett dans les yeux.

_Ain't it hard when you discover  
Things ain't what you thought they would be  
When all of your best played plans  
Hit the wall of reality  
Still all in all it's a good life  
But it sure can be painful I know_

Sometimes love is a river of tears pick up the oars and row  
Sometimes love is a river of tears so pick up the oars and go *******

Emmett secoua la tête, le visage triste et avança jusqu'à moi. Sans un mot, il la prit de mes bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il allait faire, je supposai qu'il allait la mettre au lit. Je crois. J'avais vraiment envie de pleurer. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Rosalie vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de moi. **« Qu'est-il arrivé Jazz ? » **dit-elle dans un murmure comme pour ne pas briser le climat émotionnel de la pièce qui, je suis sur, était très déprimant. Elle était inquiète tout comme Emmett. Il était en colère mais optimiste ce qui m'embrouillait. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air en colère contre moi quand il est arrivé. Je regardai Rosalie, me tournai et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant étroitement, étreinte qu'elle me retourna avec des remords.

**« Je ne sais pas Rose, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu, ce que j'ai fait. Elle était en train de manger et je me suis mis à rêver, elle a essayé d'attirer mon attention et quand j'ai refais surface, je me suis excusé et puis…et puis…voilà quoi. » **Dis-je, abattu en montrant du doigt les escaliers. **« Je vous ai appelé juste deux minutes après parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. » **J'étais vraiment au bord des larmes mais je refusais de me laisser aller.

Je pouvais entendre Emmett en train de bidouiller à l'étage dans les tiroirs et les armoires. Je montrai les escaliers à Rosalie d'un signe de tête et haussai un sourcil.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » **Demandai-je d'une voix monotone. Rose haussa juste les épaules puis nous entendîmes la douche se mettre en route. Mes sourcils se plissèrent en signe de questionnement et elle imita mon expression puis nous regardâmes les escaliers. Nous n'entendions rien venir d'en haut, la seule personne qui marchait était Emmett.

Nous entendîmes ce qui ressemblait à un bruit de chaussures tombant sur le sol, de grosses chaussures, puis le bruit d'une braguette. Là-dessus, nous nous élançâmes tous deux à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il se passait, se déshabillait-il ? Quand nous arrivâmes à la porte de la salle de bain, Emmett se tenait là, sans tennis ni chaussettes, et le bruit de braguette que nous avions entendu était celle de son pantalon qui était ouvert, exposant son boxer bleu à carreau. Son polo bordeaux était plié et posé sur le bord du lavabo, révélant son torse nu à nous tous. Bella était assise sur le couvercle des toilettes toute habillée et regardait droit devant elle. Mon regard fit le tour de la pièce, notant qu'il y avait des serviettes et de nouveaux vêtements secs sur le meuble alors que Rosalie hurla à Emmett, **« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS BORDEL ? »**

Il nous regarda et secoua la tête. **« Je répare cette connerie. » **Rosalie et moi nous regardâmes l'un l'autre, puis de nouveau la scène qui se jouait dans la salle de bain. Je crois que nous étions curieux de savoir comment une douche aller "réparer cette connerie". Emmett enleva son pantalon puis se pencha et releva Bella qui se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon mais resta debout. Il passa son pull par-dessus sa tête, et je fus heureux de voir qu'elle portait un débardeur blanc et un soutien gorge dessous qui faisaient qu'elle n'était pas totalement nue. Il retira ensuite son jean, ce qui la laissa avec sa culotte vert menthe.

Rose était énervée, jalouse et médusée. Ouais, j'aurais pu dire la même chose de moi. Mais Emmett, lui, était en plein boulot. Il ne ressentait aucun désir, ou rien d'autre qu'un amour fraternel, de l'inquiétude et un peu de colère. Emmett souleva Bella avec précaution, la cala contre sa poitrine et entra dans la douche. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai qu'elle était froide. Son corps était froid, il allait essayer de créer un choc pour la sortir de cet était. Elle se raidit dans ses bras quand elle sentit le froid mais ne cria pas. Nous ne pouvions plus voir ses yeux mais sa respiration s'accéléra tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Emmett resta là. Maintenant était légèrement amusée maintenant qu'elle avait compris.

Bella tenta de se blottir encore plus près d'Emmett, ce qui était quelque peu hilarant, je suis qu'il était aussi froid que l'eau. Nous restions silencieux et regardions Bella qui avait la chair de poule et continuait à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Emmett regardait son visage avec inquiétude, je présumais donc que ce n'étais pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. Puis il sourit légèrement. **« Bella, moi ça ne me dérange pas et je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne te seras pas secouer. Je peux rester là toute la journée sans être fatigué ou avoir froid. » **Dit-il d'une façon un peu brusque mais je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait qu'il voulait lui parler gentiment, il était juste vraiment frustré par la situation et plus précisément par Bella.

Elle était là-dedans depuis plus de cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose et ses paroles furent magnifiques. **« Ok…tu..as…g…gagné. » **Elle parla en claquant des dents. Emmett aima ces mots sans doute pas pour la même raison que moi. Il se sentait victorieux et joyeux. Moi, j'étais soulagé tout comme Rose. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de bain et j'éteignis la douche. Je pris Bella et Rose tendit une serviette à Emmett. J'étais tellement soulagé, le fait que je tenais Bella à moitié nue et dégoulinante d'eau n'avait même aucune importance pour moi à cet instant. Emmett sortit de la douche puis je passai Bella à Rose qui la mit debout. Emmett et moi nous en allâmes et il prit ses affaires au passage.

Dans le couloir, il se tourna et me sourit triomphalement tout en se séchant mieux avec la serviette beige que Rose lui avait donnée. **« Désolé mec si ça t'as gêné mais je n'allais pas attendre un ou deux jours pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Je commençais à m'inquiéter que ça ne fonctionne pas cependant. Je pensais qu'elle aurait une réaction humaine normale et qu'elle allait sauter et crier en sentant l'eau. » **Dit-il, redescendant un peu de son état d'euphorie en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas réagit comme il l'avait espéré.

Je ris parce que je me dis sans arrêt que "Bella n'a jamais la réaction qu'on attend". Je détournai le regard d'Emmett tandis qu'il retirait son short mouillé pour mettre ses vêtements secs sans sous-vêtement puisqu'il était trempé. **« Tu sais Em, je suis content que tu l'ais fait mais honnêtement, je n'aurai pas espéré ça d'elle. Elle est restée des heures sous la pluie la nuit où Fuckward l'a laissé dans les bois, elle était presque en hypothermie et ça na l'a pas dérangé plus que ça. Je crois que si son état actuel avait été plus grave, ça n'aurait pas marché. Et ça a quand même pris quelques minutes. » **Dis-je en pensant à Charlie qui n'avait pas parlé d'hypothermie mais je connais assez les humains pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, il ne l'a tout simplement pas dit, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

J'entendis Emmett remonter sa fermeture éclair et me tournai pour le voir complètement vêtu, entrain de sécher ses cheveux bruns bouclé avec la serviette, ils n'étaient pas trop mouillés, mais encore humide. Son boxer pendait à la poignée de porte de la chambre de Bella et gouttait sur la moquette. Je haussai un sourcil mais il sourit et haussa les épaules. Au même moment, nous entendîmes Rosalie parler à Bella dans la salle de bain.

Elle lui murmurait que tout allait bien se passer et que personne n'allait partir. Elle lui demanda avec beaucoup de prudence, ce qu'il s'était passé. Si cela avait un rapport avec le rendez-vous chez le thérapeute ou quelque chose que j'avais pu dire. Je n'entendis pas Bella dire un seul mot, je supposai donc qu'elle hochait juste la tête. J'espérais qu'elle ne jouerait pas la carte du silence mais si elle communiquait avec Rosalie, c'était tout ce que je demandais dans l'immédiat. Nous pouvions entendre la serviette frotter sa peau pour la sécher. Ses dents claquaient mais elle ne disait toujours rien. **« Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une douche pour te réchauffer ? » **Finit par dire Rose avec inquiétude. Je présume que Bella était d'accord puisque j'entendis la douche se mettre en route.

Emmett et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sens on avait l'impression de se retrouver comme la dernière fois où tout avait dérapé. Je frappai à la porte. **« Oui ? » **Répondit Rose.

**« Heu…Bella ? » **Appelai-je, pas certain qu'elle réponde.

**« Hein ? » **Elle couina entre deux claquements de dents après quelques secondes et je sentis la tension dans mes muscles se relâcher, heureux qu'elle me parle.

**« Bella, est-ce que va aller ?...là dedans ? » **Demandais-je, ne sachant pas si elle comprenait le sens de ma question.

**« Elle va bien et je reste avec elle. » **Ajouta Rose.

**« Rose, pourrait-elle répondre, s'il te plaît ? » **Dis-je plutôt sèchement, j'arrivai à adoucir mon ton mais dit comme ça, cela sortit de façon un peu rude.

Emmett me regarda méchamment et je ressentis sa désapprobation sur la façon dont j'avais parlé à sa femme. Au moins, j'eus le bon sens de lui lancer un regard plein d'excuses et décidai qu'ils méritaient tout deux de les entendre. **« Je suis désolé. » **Dis-je assez bas pour que tout le monde, à part Bella, puisse entendre. Emmett hocha juste la tête et Rose ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas en colère, juste vexée, je pouvais le sentir. Elle était toujours inquiète au sujet de Bella.

**« Je vais bien Jasper. » **dit-elle un peu plus fort que la fois d'avant et acerbe. Si elle voulait me tenir tête, j'étais prêt pour ça. Je souris un peu, ainsi qu'Emmett. Tout le monde avait ressenti un peu d'amusement suite à sa réponse.

**« Nous allons attendre en bas. »** Dis-je à travers la porte puis en pris le chemin. Emmett suivit discrètement. Une fois en bas, nous décidâmes de nous installer au salon. En fait, je craignais un peu d'être à la cuisine parce que c'était là-bas que je l'avais contrariée. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait !

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mec ? » **Dit Emmett, presque comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées. Sa colère grimpait maintenant. Je le regardais, essayant de faire passer dans mon regard mes regrets et mon trouble.

**« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. » **

Il plissa ses yeux. **« Tu veux me dire qu'elle s'est mise dans un état comme ça et que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ? J'en crois pas un mot Jasper ! » **Dit-il avec mépris. Ce fut à mon tour de plisser les yeux.

**« Je n'ai **_**jamais**_** menti au sujet de ce qu'il se passait avec elle Emmett. Je jure que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est partir dans un fantasme avec elle, » **Sa désapprobation s'amplifia mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, **« pendant qu'elle mangeait une pomme et faisait ses devoirs. Elle était en train de m'appeler quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais déconnecté et elle m'a ramené à la réalité. Je l'ai regardé et me suis excusé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après tout à basculer et voilà où nous en sommes. Je vous ai appelé même pas cinq minutes après parce que je n'arrivais à la faire revenir. » **J'étais à deux doigts de gronder ou pleurer, je ne sais même pas. Mais j'étais contrarié.

Emmett contrôla ses émotions et retourna à son inquiétude et sa frustration. Nous entendîmes Bella sortir de la douche et Rosalie lui demander comment elle allait et si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Mais à nouveau, Bella ne répondit pas. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle n'en revienne pas à ça. Je soupirai de frustration. Nous attendions sagement que Bella et Rose descendent. Quand elles arrivèrent, Bella portait son pyjama, son classique pantalon de survêtement et un débardeur avec un soutien gorge cette fois-ci, grâce à l'incitation de Rose, bien qu'il ne soit que 18h. Je suppose que c'était ce qu'Emmett lui avait sorti.

Quand elles vinrent vers nous, Emmett était dans le fauteuil et moi sur le canapé. Rosalie rejoignis Emmett et j'attendis de voir ce que Bella ferait. Elle resta un moment à fixer le sol surtout, tandis que nous la regardions tous attendant. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu plus alors qu'elle prenait une décision, et pour quelque raison que ce soit, quand je vis ça, je ressentis une douleur dans mon cœur, aussi surement que si elle m'avait laissé ressentir toutes ses horribles émotions. **« Bells ? » **Appelai-je gentiment.

Elle releva la tête et avança vers l'autre bout du canapé. Je crois que ça répondait à ma question. Ces derniers temps, elle avait toujours choisis mes genoux, sauf quand nous étions au lycée. La déception et la tristesse qui s'insinuaient en moi étaient douloureuses. Je suis sur que ça se voyait sur ma figure et je n'allais rien faire pour changer ça. J'avais mal, comme elle, même si je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. **« Bella ? Je suis désolé chérie, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé Darlin'. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » **Demandais-je en la suppliant du regard.

Elle était assise, le dos voûté et regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle ne releva pas les yeux. **« C'est….c'est…ce…que….ce que tu…as dit. » **Elle bégaya si doucement que je n'étais même pas certain qu'elle voulait que je l'entende. Et je me rappelai mentalement ce que j'avais dit dans les moindres détails"Désolé Bella, je crois que j'ai été un peu…distrait".

**« Je ne comprends toujours pas Darlin', j'étais en train de rêvé juste une minute c'est tout, de toi si tu veux savoir. » **Dis-je avec un sourire espérant que cette précision pourrait aider.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter la distance qu'il y avait entre nous, alors je me déplaçai plus près m'assurant de ne pas la toucher. Je ne voulais pas la contrarier encore. Elle ne prêta pas d'attention à mon mouvement. **« Je suis désolée. » **Murmura-t-elle platement.

**« Pour quoi ? Bella ? » **J'étais désespéré et je savais que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Je décidai que cela pourrait peut-être aider si elle le sentait aussi. Je lui envoyais mon inquiétude et mon désespoir concernant ses réponses. Elle me regarda quand elle le ressentit. Je lui fis un regard implorant. Je savais que Rose et Emmett étaient tout aussi inquiets mais ils restèrent silencieux, nous regardant.

Elle souffla et baissa à nouveau le regard. Je pris une des ses mais qu'elle fixait. **« Tu sais que je ne ferais rien pour te blesser Darlin'. Je t'en prie, quoique j'ai fait, dis-le moi pour ce ça ne se reproduise pas. » **Puis je réalisai et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit tant de temps, sans doute étais-je plus inquiet pour elle et notre relation ou l'absence de relation. Cela avait un rapport avec Fuckward. Je me remémorais la discussion que nous avions eue quand elle m'avait dit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et je trouvai. "Il a dit qu'il trouverait facilement des distractions qui l'aideraient à m'oublier" avait-elle dit. Je le compris en quelques secondes et je fus hors de moi. Fuckward ! Maudit soit-il !

**« Bella, je sais, ok, j'ai compris. Mais je veux que tu le dises Darlin', tu dois en passer par là. Dis-le. Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. » **Dis-je confiant, caressant sa main et traçant de légers cercles sur le dessus avec mon pouce. Sa chaleur m'électrisait. Je n'en aurais jamais assez. Mais je devais arrêter avec ces pensées. C'est ce qui nous avait amené à ce gâchis.

Emmett et Rose ne disaient rien mais commençait à être en colère, je crois qu'ils avaient compris eux aussi. Nous attendions Bella. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et bien qu'il y ait toujours ce vide, elle était bien avec nous. Le chocolat fondu de ses yeux était en ébullition tandis qu'elle se livrait une bataille interne pour sortir ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue.

**« Jasper, tu as dit que avait été distrait. Ça m'a rappelée E…E…LUI. » **Elle le dit avec force, bien plus que je ne m'y attendais mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas dire son nom. Cependant, je lui souris pour sa tentative. Rome ne s'était pas fait en un jour après tout. **« Je me suis juste rendu compte à quel point je ne savais pas retenir ton attention, je ne suis pas assez bien. » **Dit-elle brutalement avec conviction. Je ris. Ce n'était pas mon intention mais c'est juste que je suis surpris par ce que cette femme fait et pense.

**« Bella ! » **dis-je en riant et en la prenant sur mes genoux.** « J'étais tellement obnubilé par toi à ce moment, c'était incroyable. Je n'arrête pas de te dire à quel point tu me plais tu ne comprends pas. » **Je ris et embrassai ses lèvres. Je m'en foutais.

Elle fronça ses sourcils, sceptique. Je secouai ma tête. **« Tu es une femme magnifique, intelligente mais quand il s'agit des hommes, tu ne vois simplement pas les choses correctement. » **Dis-je, riant toujours d'elle. C'était peut-être méchant mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je la serrai dans mes bras pour un câlin. Cette femme pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas attirer mon attention alors qu'en réalité elle était dans chacune de mes pensées ! J'adore ! C'est ridicule.

**« Bella ! » **Dis-je sûrement un peu trop fort, je pris son visage entre mes mains et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais cette fois-ci en toute conscience. Je plongeai dans sa chaleur et le feu de son corps me submergea. En retour, je poussai en elle mon amour, mon adoration et mon désir pour elle. Elle était rigide mais je n'allais pas la lâché avant qu'elle ne succombe au baiser. Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer après tout. Je ne dépassais pas les limites du baiser mais maintenais mes lèvres dures et froides contre les siennes, douces et chaudes jusqu'à ce que je la sente se détendre. Cela sembla durer une éternité, alors qu'en réalité, ça n'avait pris que moins d'une minute.

**« Mec ! Lâche-la ! » **Hurla Emmett juste après qu'elle se soit lassée aller. Son cœur battait rapidement et sa respiration était hachée. Je me rendis compte que je devais la laisser. Même si je n'avais pas besoin d'air, elle si. Elle haleta légèrement quand je me reculai. Nous yeux se croisèrent et je suis sur que les miens étaient remplis de l'amour que je projetais. Je ne voulais pas la manipuler avec le désir alors je n'en avait envoyé que très peu. Ses yeux n'exprimaient pas autant d'adoration, ils reflétaient plutôt de la stupéfaction et de la confusion. Je regardai Emmett qui était visiblement furieux et Rose qui était inquiète et qui essayait de contrôler Emmett sans rien dire.

**« Ok, désolé, désolé. » **Dis-je, mon regard allant de Bella à Emmett et Rose. Je reposai Bella sur le canapé. **« Je suis désolé Bella, mais je vais quand même te dire la vérité. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des non-dits entre nous. Je te regardais manger ta pomme et c'était sensuel, érotique, peu importe la manière dont tu appelle ça, ça m'a excité et je me suis mis à imaginer ce que ce serait de te regarder chasser en tant que vampire et combien le spectacle serait magnifique. Ok…je sais que c'est mal de ma part et tout le reste aussi mais c'est vrai. Je t'en prie, ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi Darlin'. » **Dis-je un peu penaud et la colère de Rose grimpa après mon aveu. Je la regardai et maintenant il semblait que c'était Emmett qui essayait de la retenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ces deux là ?

**« Je suis désolée Jasper, c'est juste que, des fois, ça fait mal. Je ne le contrôle pas. Je ne contrôle pas la douleur. J'ai vraiment envie de me couper là maintenant. J'ai envie de m'évader. » **Dit-elle en me regardant avec de la tristesse et de l'envie dans les yeux. A cet instant, elle semblait avoir 20 ans de plus. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, en peine et malheureuse.

**« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » **demandai-je, **« ou veux-tu que nous partions un moment ? » **Finis-je et elle me regarda puis Emmett et Rose. Elle me regarda à nouveau, apparemment encore plus misérable qu'avant.

**« Je crois que j'aimerais avoir de l'aide. » **Dit-elle, chaque mot plus bas que le précédent, le regard baissé. C'était dur pour elle de l'admettre. Elle avait toujours été celle qui prenait soin des autres. J'étais fier d'elle et lui envoyait ce sentiment pour commencer. Elle releva la tête.

**« Quoi ? » **demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

**« Je suis fier de toi Darlin' pour avoir demandé de l'aide et je suis fier que tu veuille l'aide que je peux t'offrir. » d**is-je avec un sourire.

Évidemment, Emmett et Rose ressentir immédiatement de la déception et du rejet, oups. Je les regardai et le fis un sourire encourageant. **« Je suis sur que nous pouvons tous t'aider. Pas vrai ? » **Demandai-je en regardant Bella. Elle fit un petit sourire.

**« Tant que je n'ai pas à prendre une douche avec quelqu'un…encore. » **Dit-elle en regardant Emmett puis un petit rougissement apparut sur son visage. Cela nous fit tous rire et je remarquai qu'elle faisait déjà quelque chose pour elle-même sans le savoir. Faire des blagues et parler avec nous. Je ne l'ai pas aidée ce soir-là.

Elle prépara à manger juste pour elle, Dieu merci. Nous discutâmes de ce que nous pourrions faire ce week-end mais je n'abordais pas les choses plus sérieuses. Dans un sens, je pense que certaines choses ne seront jamais résolues. Il fut décidé que Bella et Rose pourraient aller faire les magasins dimanche et que samedi, nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble et faire quelque chose. Regarder des films et jouer à des jeux probablement. Pourtant, personne ne demanda si elle voulait venir chez nous. En réalité, nous marchions tous sur des œufs, que Bella le sache ou pas.

Emmett adora qu'elle ait "menacé" d'emmener son grand frère à la thérapie et il était partant pour ça. Rose se sentit un peu mise de côté et un peu inquiète de l'enthousiasme d'Emmett à la perspective d'y aller mais ne dit rien. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant et secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire du souci, elle allait avoir cette relation qu'elle voulait tant avec Bella bien assez tôt.

A 22h, Emmett et Rose s'en allèrent. Bella et moi partîmes nous coucher. **« Je vais peut-être avoir besoin d'un casse-croûte cette nuit. » **Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie et Bella sourit et acquiesça. Elle m'acceptait, ne protestait pas, et surtout, elle était de retour. Le gouffre n'était pas très loin, comme je l'avais appris plus tôt, mais pour le moment il était parti, c'était tout ce que je demandais. Elle ne se blessa pas, ne me demanda pas de la manipuler et dormi presque toute la nuit d'elle-même. Je la quittai pour environ deux heures. Quand je revins, elle était inquiète et un peu effrayée mais rien de terrible. Rien de ce qui est possible, ça c'est certain. Je la regardai dormir paisiblement, je notai que Charlie était rentré à 23h30 et prétendit dormir. Il y avait un peu d'aversion dans ses émotions, mais pour la plupart ce n'était que de la satisfaction et de la fatigue.

Bella était blottie contre son ours en peluche et je passai une bonne partie de la nuit à penser aux 877 façons de tuer et de faire souffrir Fuckward pour son existence. Le côté joyeux, c'était que Bella était allée à sa thérapie aujourd'hui et j'avais fait ma part pour la sauver.

* * *

La chanson qui se trouve dans ce chapitre est "pick u your oars and raw" de Randy Travis, vous pouvez la trouver sur deezer.

J'ai délibérément choisi de ne pas traduire les paroles parce que je trouve que ça ne rend pas bien très souvent. ici, le sens de la chanson est assez facile à comprendre, même si vous ne comprenez pas tous les mots. Pour vous éclairer, ça reflète très bien l'abandon de Bella par Edward et l'aide que lui approte Jasper en la poussant à se reprendre.

Bizzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour!**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre fraichement revenu de correction, merci love-jella19!**

**Pour les reviews, le lien pour répondre ne marche toujours pas, mais tant qu'on peut poster les chapitres, on peut aussi répondre ici.**

**Alors merci!**

**Pour celles qui attendent le retour d'Edward, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous dire qu'il va encore falloir patienter et qu'il apparait dans les derniers chapitres.**

**Par contre Peter et Charlotte ne sont pas loin!**

**Non, je ne donnerai pas les 877 façons de tuer Edward, même sous la torture, parce que même si je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Jasper, j'l'aime bien quand même.**

**Perso, je suis aussi volontaire pour la douche avec Emmett, ça doit valoir le coup d'oeil quand même!**

_Et bien sur, cette fic appartient à la génial mynxi_

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 23**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 22_

_Bella était blottie contre son ours en peluche et je passai une bonne partie de la nuit à penser aux 877 façons de tuer et de faire souffrir Fuckward pour son existence. Le côté joyeux, c'était que Bella était allée à sa thérapie aujourd'hui et j'avais fait ma part pour la sauver._

* * *

Le matin, je réveillai Bella avant que son alarme ne se déclenche. Elle avait l'air de se sentir mieux quand c'était moi qui la réveillait et non son réveil, c'était plus facile pour elle de se lever. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de dormir avec elle mais nous n'avions jamais reparlé de notre dernier baiser. Je commençais à avoir le sentiment de lui mettre la pression et, en réalité, j'y avais pensé tout au long de la nuit. Elle alla prendre le petit déjeuner avec Charlie et je rentrai à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir au lycée. Aujourd'hui on était jeudi et le week-end approchait. J'avais tellement de choses en tête que j'étais content d'avoir une si grande capacité cérébrale.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Que se passera-t-il quand Fuckward découvrira tout ça et je suis sur que ça arrivera ? Je me demandais si Esmé et Carlisle seraient horriblement tristes si je le tuais, ce qui me semblait être une idée sensationnelle. Comment pouvais-je la convaincre d'accepter un rendez-vous avec moi ? Est-ce que ce serait réel. Je sais pourquoi le thérapeute lui a demandé pourquoi elle acceptait ma présence, il pensait qu'elle espérait que Fuckward revienne. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis là, mais en même temps, je me demande si avoir une relation avec elle serait bien sincère ? Serait-elle avec moi parce qu'elle m'aime ou parce que je suis un vampire et qu'elle aime cette idée ? Voudra-t-elle être changée ? Comment est-ce que ça ira ? Quelle part aura Fuckward dans sa tête et dans son cœur ?

Je soupirai en me garant devant la maison, ça faisait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser et les réponses ne venaient pas rapidement ou facilement. Je crois que nous devions simplement avancer pas à pas. Ce qui était sur, c'est que sa guérison était plus importante que les réponses à quelques unes de mes questions égoïstes. Je savais que j'allais devoir être vigilant avec Emmett et peut-être Rose en arrivant ce matin. Ils n'étaient pas très contents de son petit retour en arrière hier ou du baiser et de ma démonstration flagrante de mon amour pour elle. Je sais qu'ils pensent que je la pousse trop et je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Entre moi qui insiste pour une relation pour laquelle elle n'est visiblement pas prête, et sa dépendance à moi, ce n'est vraiment pas sain pour elle. Je ne suis vraiment pas sur de ce que je dois faire de tout ça.

Je sortis de la voiture et sentis immédiatement la colère et la préoccupation venir de la maison. Ça n'allait pas être agréable. Il y avait beaucoup de rage. Je pris la direction du peloton d'exécution qui m'attendait à l'intérieur, simplement, parce que je ne pouvais pas l'éviter plus longtemps. Ils avaient gardé ces sentiments en eux toute la nuit. **« Allons discuter au salon. » **Dis-je calmement en me dirigeant là-bas. Ils se montrèrent sans tarder et la rage visible sur le visage d'Emmett était stupéfiante. Je pensais que l'inquiétude que je ressentais concernait Bella mais je prenais maintenant conscience que c'était Rose qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Emmett avait du fulminer toute la nuit.

**« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je dise. Je sais que les choses n'auraient pas du se passer comme ça hier et je suis désolé. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour arranger ça et je vais arrêter avec les bisous et tout parce que je sais que c'est mal, que c'est trop tôt de la pousser et tout le reste. Je crois aussi que le psy a mis le doigt sur quelque chose quand il a dit qu'elle était trop dépendante de moi. Je vais commencer à prendre du recul mais je ne peux pas la quitter. Je ne le ferai pas. » **Dis-je en regardant surtout Rose parce qu'elle se faisait vraiment du souci, Emmett était tellement furieux que je ne savais pas s'il m'avait écouté de toute façon.

J'attendis après mon monologue et durant quelques minutes, nous restions comme ça, sans rien dire. **« Espèce de sale bâtard égoïste. » **commença Emmett et ce n'était que le début. Ses paroles étaient tranquilles et menaçantes. Il me fixait toujours avec insistance, déversant une pure rage et des sentiments protecteurs. Il allait protéger sa sœur à n'importe quel prix. Je me devais d'admirer son amour pour elle mais il ne pourrait pas m'en éloigner ni me détruire. Pas que je pense qu'il le veuille, mais je crois, qu'avec toute sa colère, toute pensée cohérente l'a quitté pour le moment.

**« Je le suis. » **Affirmai-je en le regardant. **« Oui, et je suis désolé, et je vais faire mieux que ça parce que je ne veux pas la faire souffrir non plus Em. Je suis content que tu veuilles la protéger et la défendre mais tu n'as plu à la protéger de moi. Notre relation, quelque qu'elle soit, ne se fera qu'à ses conditions à partir de maintenant. Mon intention est toujours de la sortir de sa peur mais je le ferai sans persuasion ou pression sexuelle. Promis. » **Dis-je calmement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'étais sérieux et je voulais qu'il le comprenne. Je ressentis sa détermination une milliseconde avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi mais je l'évitai aisément et il atterrit sur le canapé qu'il envoya valser.

**« Emmett, nous n'allons pas nous battre pour ça. Tu as raison, j'ai tord et je m'excuse. J'ai passé la nuit entière à me fustiger à cause de ça et à penser à toutes les façons de tuer Fuckward pour avoir créer toute cette situation. » **J'étais toujours calme. Je me sentais presque comme si je devais laisser Emmett se défouler mais pas cette fois. Je n'allais pas signer pour me faire botter le cul alors que je m'étais fait assez de mal toute la nuit.

Il se leva et Rose courut vers lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille lui disant de se calmer. Je me décidai à l'aider un peu sachant très bien que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Je lui envoyai juste assez de calme pour que ça agisse sur lui sans avoir à le contrôler totalement. Rose me lança un regard reconnaissant, consciente de ce que je faisais. Emmett grommela un tas de chose mais se repris, redressa le canapé et s'assit dessus avec Rose.

Je pris une chaise face à lui. **« Em, franchement, je suis fier de t'appeler mon frère en ce moment même si tu es en colère contre moi. Tu défends quelqu'un que nous aimons tous les deux et je ne peux pas et ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça. Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi pour elle ou à cause d'elle. Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes autant qu'elle t'ait dans sa vie. » **Je marquai une pause, laissant ces paroles faire leur chemin. **« Évidemment, si elle est en retard pour le lycée parce que tu essayes de me foutre une raclée, elle ne sera peut-être pas très sympa avec toi. » **Dis-je juste parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la faire marcher un peu. Il utilisait tellement de temps à être en colère contre moi que je crois qu'il avait oublié qu'il devait l'emmener au lycée.

**« En fait Jazz, c'est moi qui vais aller la chercher tant que vous me promettez d'être sage le temps que je ne suis pas là. » **Dit-elle en nous grondant comme la mère qu'elle avait toujours voulu être. Je lui fis un signe de tête et Emmett lui assura qu'il allait mieux. Elle partit sans rien dire de plus et prit la jeep pour récupérer Bella.

Em et moi décidâmes d'aller chasser ensemble pour passer un peu de temps entre hommes et laissâmes un mot à Rose. Sur notre route, nous parlâmes, évitant tout ce qui concernait Bella mais je lui fis part de quelques une de mes idées préférées que j'avais mises au point pour tuer Fuckward. Emmett hua et cria à certaines de mes idées, s'imaginant quel pur divertissement ce pourrait être de voir Fuckward démembré, émasculé et humilié. Nous discutâmes aussi de ce nous ferions quand nous le reverrions en vrai.

Honnêtement, moi j'étais pour le tuer. Emmett aussi mais il pensait qu'il se sentirait peut-être mal au final. J'avais assez tué dans ma vie pour connaître ce sentiment, alors qu'Emmett, jamais. Je le prévins que ça nous poursuivais toujours et pour moi, les émotions qui sont toujours épouvantables restent aussi. Même en sachant ça, je n'arrivais pas à me dire que je ne voulais pas tuer Fuckward. J'étais déterminé à le faire et je me foutais de qui le savait ou essayait de m'arrêter. J'y parviendrai. Emmett me fis part de ses appréhensions et je savais que nous n'avions rien décidé mais je doute que quelqu'un puisse me faire changer d'avis le moment venu.

Apparemment, Rosalie allait aussi passer l'après midi avec Bella, et Emmett et moi décidâmes d'aller à Port Angeles pour faire quelques petites choses. Nous avions besoin de quelques affaires pour la maison et Emmett était sur qu'il lui fallait une console de jeux. Je pensais peut-être prendre quelques livres et même un cadeau pour Bella malgré le fait qu'elle déteste ça. Pourtant, elle aime ce maudit ours en peluche. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis toujours jaloux d'un putain d'ours en peluche. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Mais ma foi, j'ai bien pris un cadeau pour Bella. Je crois que j'étais vraiment jaloux de cet ours en peluche parce que c'était exagéré, même Emmett était d'accord. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Si nous n'étions pas passés près du magasin, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Je n'avais pas prévu de prendre ça, je pensais à un joli livre ou même un bijou mais ça…c'était un peu trop. Et tout ce que fit Emmett, fut de me demander si je m'étais acheté un casse-croûte. Parfois, il se comportait comme un gros bouffon mais j'étais content que nous soyons en meilleurs termes maintenant que nous ne l'étions ce matin. Il avait laissé tomber pendant notre chasse de ce matin et l'ours qu'il avait trouvé avait définitivement été bénéfique à son humeur puisqu'il avait pu jouer avec et évacué sa tension.

Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, nous déchargeâmes tout ce que nous avions et partîmes chez Bella, j'étais impatient de lui offrir mon cadeau. Emmett était, lui, impatient de voir la réaction de Rose. J'espérai que ce ne serait pas si terrible. Ma jalousie envers l'ours en peluche m'avait peut-être fait un peu perdre le contrôle. J'aurais pu aussi lui acheter un animal en peluche. Mais j'étais allé plus loin que ça. Alors que nous nous arrêtions devant la maison, je me demandais rapidement si le Chef allait me détester pour ça. J'attrapai mon cadeau et me dirigeai vers la porte, le tenant contre ma poitrine. J'entrai, Emmett me suivait en silence, laissant s'échapper de petits rires. Imbécile.

Charlie, Bella et Rosalie étaient assis dans le salon et se retournèrent pour nous faire face quand Emmett cria, **« Chérie, je suis rentré ! »** tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. Avec tous les yeux braqués sur moi mais surtout sur le paquet que je tenais dans les bras, il y eut un silence et je ressentis de la surprise, de la crainte et de l'inquiétude. Bien entendu, cela venait de Charlie et Rosalie. Bella était inaccessible comme toujours. Mon regard se déplaça d'elle à mon cadeau.

**« Je heu…t'ai pris quelque chose Darlin' » **Dis-je timidement en le lui tendant. Ses yeux étaient aussi gros que des soucoupes et elle regardait tout le monde dans la pièce. Tous les yeux voyageaient entre elle et le cadeau. Finalement, elle se leva du canapé et vient vers moi, le regard sceptique et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

**« Heu…Oh mon dieu ! Il est adorable Jasper ! » **Elle prit le petit bébé Labrador jaune de dix semaines de mes mains et il gigota pour se caler dans ses bras et contre son cœur. C'était le seul chien de l'animalerie qui ne s'était pas sauvé devant Emmett et moi. En réalité, il avait couru vers nous. Ses instincts de survie étaient apparemment aussi faibles que ceux de Bella et j'ai pensé qu'il était parfait.

**« Tu…tu m'offres un chien ? » **Dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes en le berçant contre sa poitrine. Il se tortillait mais pas trop. Charlie et Rose semblaient toujours sans voix et stupéfaits. Je souris à Charlie, penaud, espérant qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas.

**« Est-ce que c'est d'accord papa ? » **Demandai-je sachant que je devais jouer la carte papa tout de suite. Il regarda les yeux mouillés de Bella, puis son visage souriant et enfin le chiot couleur ocre clair et sourit.

**« Oui, fiston. » **Dit-il avec un large sourire. **« C'est bon. J'adore les chiens, c'est juste que je ne suis pas assez à la maison pour m'en occuper moi-même, mais avec Bella et vous trois ici, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. En particulier parce que c'est **_**son**_** chien. » **Il insista sur le son tout en allant jusqu'à Bella et tendit la main pour caresser le chiot qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à maintenir en place parce qu'il gigotait beaucoup.

Rose ne cessait de regarder entre moi et le chiot. **« Tu lui as pris un chiot ? Un chiot ? » **Elle fronça ses sourcils, elle était toujours sous le choc, peut-être seulement confuse, je ne sais pas. Je lui souris.

**« J'ai pensé que ce serait bien pour Bella d'avoir quelqu'un dont elle pourrait s'occuper. Et il était juste trop mignon pour passer à côté. » **Dis-je à Rose, fier de moi pour avoir pensé que Bella avait besoin de s'occuper de quelque chose plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. J'avais entendu parler de la thérapie assistée par les chiens et pensé que ça pourrait peut-être marcher. Et j'étais vraiment jaloux de ce foutu ours en peluche qu'elle avait l'air de tant aimer mais je n'allais rien dire de tout ça.

**« Bella, j'ai acheté tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour prendre soin de lui pendant un moment. Deux colliers, des laisses, des jouets, des biscuits, des gamelles, de la nourriture, une brosse, du shampooing et un panier. J'ai aussi pris deux livres sur l'éducation et les soins, ils sont dans la voiture. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de l'emmener chez le vétérinaire, j'ai reçu quelques instructions de l'animalerie pour les vaccins dont il a besoin et d'autres choses et puis, il lui faut un nom. Pour le moment, ils l'ont appelé Dilbert, mais il ne ressemble pas trop à un Dilbert et en plus il n'y répond pas, alors tu peux lui donner le nom que tu veux. » **Lui dis-je, lui retransmettant toutes les informations que j'avais eues de l'animalerie.

Emmett et moi allions ensuite jusqu'à la voiture récupérer "le kit des débuts du chiot", comme je l'appelais. Charlie et Bella se tenaient devant la porte nous regardant, et Rose nous suivit dehors. **« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'acheter un chien ? Un chien ? Les animaux ne nous aiment pas Jasper, elle va avoir vraiment du mal avec lui. Il va avoir envie de se sauver à chaque fois que nous allons venir, Charlie va devenir méfiant. » **Nous gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

**« Il ne va pas causer de problème Rose. Il nous aime bien. Il est le seul à ne pas s'être sauver devant nous au magasin. Il est juste comme Bella, il nous aime, il est mignon et il court en faisant des cercles autour de mes pieds. » **Dit Emmett, satisfait de ses explications. **« En plus, s'il lui pose des problèmes, il pourra toujours servir de casse-croûte à Jasper, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a acheté de toute façon. » **Dit Emmett avec un énorme sourire et je levai les yeux au ciel. Il avait dit ça sur tout le chemin du retour. Rose le regarda avec dégoût.

**« Ça m'étonnerait que Bella soit d'accord Em, ne va dire des conneries pareilles devant elle. » **Lui dit-elle, cassante. Nous portions tous quelque chose dans la cuisine pour le chien.

**« Humm…les gars…ces trucs sont énormes. C'est un petit chiot. » **Dit Bella, les yeux posés sur le sac de nourriture de 25 kilos qu'Emmett transportait et sur le panier grande taille qui avait un fond doublé de laine et un plaid en flanelle noir et blanc sur le dessus. Cela nous fit tous rire un peu. Rose et moi avions aussi plusieurs sacs remplis.

**« Bella, il ne va pas rester si petit que ça bien longtemps, Darlin'. Il va devenir un gars plutôt grand. » **Dis-je. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour me dire qu'elle savait déjà tout ça, elle le tenait toujours dans ses bras tandis que Charlie le caressait et nous apportâmes les affaires à l'intérieur. **« Alors, comment vas-tu l'appeler ? » **Demandai-je.

**« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux avant. » **Dit-elle quand nous fûmes tous dans la maison. Emmett, Rose et moi déposâmes les sacs et les affaires dans la cuisine puis rejoignîmes Charlie et Bella au salon. Emmett s'assit sur le canapé et nous autres nous rapprochâmes de Bella qui était installée en face du canapé et qui tenait toujours son nouveau chiot. Il commençait vraiment à s'agiter maintenant et elle avait du mal le contenir alors elle posa par terre. Le chiot se dirigea droit vers Emmett qui le prit et le posa sur ses genoux.

Rose regardait avec admiration, son mari assis avec le chien en train de le gratter derrière les oreilles. Elle se mit à ressentir de la tendresse et de l'adoration pour son gros ours de mari tandis qu'il parlait au chiot comme à un bébé en lui demandant **« n'es-tu pas le plus mignon des p'tits gars ? » **

Soudain Bella courut vers moi et dans un bruit sourd, entoura ma taille de ses bras. Je fis un pas en arrière pour faire comme si elle m'avait fait perdre mon équilibre, je ne savais pas trop comment j'y avais pensé. Elle me serrait dans ses bras me répétant **« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Jasper ! » **Y mettant toute l'excitation qu'elle pouvait. Ça devait être l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je plaçai spontanément mes bras autour d'elle et la serrai contre moi, absorbant la chaleur de son corps et sentant son cœur affolé battre dans sa poitrine. **« C'est trop ! Tu n'aurais pas du ! Mais merci, merci, merci ! » **Elle était toujours très excitée et je m'en délectais, même si je ne pouvais pas ressentir ses émotions.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient vraiment heureuses de la voir si joyeuse. Je jetai un œil à Charlie qui débordait de bonheur devant l'excitation de sa fille et mon égo se gonfla un peu de savoir tout le monde si content. Emmett cessa de grattouiller derrière les oreilles du chiot qui sauta de ses genoux vers Rosalie qui fit un bond en arrière accompagné d'un **« Oh ! » **quand il posa ses pattes avant sur ses genoux. Sa réaction fit rire tout le monde. **« Tu n'aimes pas les chiens Rosalie ? » **Demanda Charlie.

**« Heu...eh bien… » **Elle regarda Bella et lui fit un sourire. **« Moi non plus je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux. » **elle lui répondit mais c'était surtout à l'attention de Bella.

A cet instant, il semblait qu'elle venait juste d'établir un lien avec Bella quand celle-ci lui retourna son sourire. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire et je ne suis pas sur de le découvrir un jour mais c'était plaisant à voir. Cela pouvait être quelque chose qui les avait rapprochées plus tôt puisqu'elles avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble. Rose se pencha et se mit à caresser doucement le chiot alors qu'il dessinait des cercles devant elle. Elle sourit franchement. Le genre de sourire que l'on ne voyait pas souvent chez Rose. **« Vous avez vraiment dépensé trop d'argent les garçons, est-ce que je peux vous en rendre, Jasper ? » **Me demanda Charlie tout en regardant Rose et le chiot et en mettant la poche à sa poche arrière pour prendre son portefeuille. Je tenais toujours Bella dans mes bras et rit de cette famille qui ne pouvait jamais accepter un cadeau.

**« Non Monsieur, pas un centime. C'est un cadeau et c'est mon cadeau pour Bella. Ce n'est rien, vraiment. » **Dis-je avec sincérité alors que Bella se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Ses lèvres laissèrent une sensation de picotements brûlants sur ma joue. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'embrassait. Elle se tourna et alla à la cuisine où se trouvaient les affaires du chien et il la suivit. Je jetai un œil à Emmett pour jauger sa réaction parce que je sentis un peu de surprise et de prudence venir de lui. J'étais fier, parce que si ma gorge brûlait du fait de sa proximité comme de celle de Charlie et du chiot, je n'avais envie de me nourrir d'aucun d'eux. C'était juste légèrement inconfortable.

Je fis un signe de tête Emmett lui signifiant que je n'avais rien fait et ne dit rien au sujet du baiser qui venait d'avoir lieu. C'était juste un petit bisou sur la joue de toute façon. Charlie aussi était contrarié et je savais que j'allais devoir avancer prudemment. Il me regarda songeur puis suivit Bella dans le cuisine qui fouillait au milieu des sacs, le chiot sautait tout autour d'elle. Il savait que tout ça était à lui, ou du moins espérait que ça le soit et c'était adorable. J'entrai aussi et appelai **« ici petit chien. » **Il se tourna et me regarda mais continua de sauter en encerclant Bella.

Tout le monde rigola parce qu'il venait juste de m'ignorer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi. **« Je crois qu'il sait à qui il appartient. » **Dit Rose en allant jusqu'à Bella pour voir, aussi, ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs. **« Tu sais, Alice va s'en donner à cœur joie à acheter des vêtements de stylistes et toutes sortes de choses pour ce chien, pas vrai ? » **Dit Rose à personne en particulier tout en sortant une écharpe pour chien avec des pattes imprimées dessus. C'était une taille pour chiot, il pouvait donc la porter maintenant. Nous étions tous focalisés sur l'écharpe et n'avions pas remarqué que Bella avait stoppé tout mouvement. Elle ne regardait pas l'écharpe, elle était figée.

"Oh merde !" mon cerveau se demanda pourquoi la simple mention d'Alice provoquait cette réaction. J'avais déjà parlé d'elle auparavant et il n'y avait eu aucun souci. Du moins aucun dont je me souvienne. Quoique, je crois qu'à chaque fois je l'avais évoquée, Bella allait plus mal que maintenant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que bordel ?" au bout d'un moment, toute notre attention s'était portée sur Bella, même le chiot avait cessé sa danse joyeuse, choisissant de faire le tour de la cuisine en reniflant le sol. Je regardais Rose horrifié et Charlie était fixé sur le dos de Bella. Rose était la plus proche d'elle et Bella était littéralement figée, tournant le dos à tout le monde sauf Rose qui était à côté d'elle.

Emmett et Charlie étaient tous deux inquiets et avaient peur. Rose était affolée et ressentait énormément de culpabilité. Je me demandais si elle savait ce qui arrivait. Alice ne cessait de dire, à chaque fois que je lui parlais, ce qui n'était pas arrivé beaucoup ces deux dernières semaines, que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour qu'elle revienne. Tout le monde était aussi immobile que Bella, je fis un signe à Rose, puis je désignai Bella lui indiquant qu'elle devrait lui dire quelque chose. Après tout c'était son merdier cette fois, pas le mien. Et je ne pouvais ni ne voulais l'embrasser pour la sortir de cet état. Je ne voulais pas rejeter la faute sur Rose, mais j'étais heureux que ça ne vienne pas de moi cette fois-ci.

**« Bella ? » **Dit gentiment Rose. **« Bella, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. Alice n'a pas besoin d'acheter quoique ce soit pour le chien. Je plaisantais d'ailleurs. » **Dit-elle tandis qu'elle reposait l'écharpe et suppliait Emmett du regard. Charlie ne faisait que la regarder et avait peur. Il n'avait pas souvent été présent lors des précédentes rechutes. Après environ une minute et demie de complète immobilité, Bella bougea un peu.

**« Jasper ? » **Bella parla si doucement que je ne suis même pas certaine que Charlie put l'entendre.

**« Oui Darlin' ? » **demandai-je en m'avançant et je posai mes mains sur son bras recouvert d'un pull crème rayé.

**« J'ai envie. » **Elle ne dit que ça en le murmurant. Rose émit un petit bruit. Emmett se tenait immobile, horrifié et heureusement, Charlie ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

**« Que veux-tu que je fasse Bella ? On peut jouer un peu avec le chiot, ou aller le promener, il a sûrement besoin d'aller faire ses besoins. Où nous pouvons nous en aller pour la soirée. Et je reviendrai plus tard pour aller nous coucher. Que préfères-tu ? » **Demandai-je doucement, me doutant que quelques unes de mes paroles avaient probablement été entendues par Charlie mais pas toutes.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient effrayés. Ils savaient ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ils savaient qu'elle m'en parlait parce que je devais soit l'en dissuader, soit partir pour que nous ne puissions pas la tuer accidentellement. Je frottai ses bras avec mes mains quelques fois pour la rassurer en attendant qu'elle se décide. Charlie était une nouvelle fois curieux parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se tramait, mais ce n'était pas à nous de lui en parler. Alors que je restais là, j'essayai de comprendre le problème qu'elle avait avec Alice. Je savais que Fuckward l'avait complètement détruite en la laissant dans la forêt mais pas Alice. Alice ne voulait même pas partir. Je suppose qu'elle se sent encore probablement trahie et abandonnée par elle.

Alice savait de quoi elle parlait quand elle disait que ce n'était pas encore le moment pour son retour. Je soupirai et retournai Bella face à moi. **« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps **_**seule**_** ? » **insistai-je. On voyait sur les traits de son visage qu'elle était perdue mais elle était encore avec nous. Elle soufrait. Je pouvais le voir. Je lui envoyais un peu de calme parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre ma poitrine, prenant de petites inspirations.

Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle et la resserrai contre mon corps. **« Viens ici petit chien. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas voir ta nouvelle maman ? » **Bon, Bella et Rose avait quelque chose en commun, et maman n'était pas le bon mot à utiliser devant elle. Elle se raidit et ses yeux se remplirent aussitôt de venin. Elle regarda le chien puis Emmett. "Merde !" ce moment ne pouvait-il pas être pire que ça ?

Juste à ce moment, un petit coup retentit contre la porte. Je pouvais le sentir. Il était en colère comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Furieux même. Charlie fut le premier à se reprendre. Le reste d'entre nous ne fit aucun mouvement pour le moment. Charlie se dirigea vers la porte. Emmett alla finalement vers rose, agité et plein de remords. Je crus que l'agitation étant due soit au visiteur, soir à cette putain de situation. Pour quoi la souffrance doit-elle toujours se déverser ? Le chiot suivit Charlie, curieux, avec un adorable petit jappement et je poussai Bella à répondre. **« Bon ? » **Lui demandai-je, ignorant tout ce qu'il se passait autour de nous.

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus léger avec l'arrivée du petit chien!

Emmett toujours à fond dans son rêle de grand frère, un peu trop des fois même, faut bien qu'il l'embrasse un peu, non?

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou!**

**Je fais juste une brève apparition pour m'excuser du délai un peu plus long, perte de connexion internet...pour dire aussi merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, un merci, un encouragement, un com, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Merci à ma beta love-jella19 pour sa rapidité!**

**Allez, je vous retrouve en bas!**

la fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 24**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 23_

_Juste à ce moment, un petit coup retentit contre la porte. Je pouvais le sentir. Il était en colère comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Furieux même. Charlie fut le premier à se reprendre. Le reste d'entre nous ne fit aucun mouvement pour le moment. Charlie se dirigea vers la porte. Emmett alla finalement vers rose, agité et plein de remords. Je crus que l'agitation étant due soit au visiteur, soir à cette putain de situation. Pour quoi la souffrance doit-elle toujours se déverser ? Le chiot suivit Charlie, curieux, avec un adorable petit jappement et je poussai Bella à répondre. __**« Bon ? » **__Lui demandai-je, ignorant tout ce qu'il se passait autour de nous._

Même si jeudi avait été une bonne journée, il avait eu son lot de soucis. Bella allait bien et avait passé du temps avec Rose, ce qui les avait aidé à se rapprocher, selon Rose, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Rose n'avait pas voulu dire de quoi elles avaient parlé. Quand je lui rappelai que je leur disais tout pour qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait avec Bella, elle répondit poliment « trucs de filles ». Elle en resta là, nous agaçant, Emmett et moi.

Le chiot sans nom entra dans la pièce en sautant et je l'attrapai. Il s'agitait et frétillait, tout simplement heureux. Moi pas autant. Bella m'avait demandé de partir hier soir, bien entendu, ce fut après que ses "invités" soient partis. Elle passa une nuit difficile, je sais que le psy avait dit que les actes de mutilation pouvaient s'empirer avant qu'elle aille mieux mais merde ! Putain ! Elle se coupe le jour où je lui achète un chiot. Même ça, ce n'est pas assez pour l'empêcher de se mutiler ! MERDE ! Beaucoup de choses avaient foiré hier soir. Rose était bouleversée il avait fallut faire face à ce clébard qui était venu ici ! J'achète un chiot à Bella qu'elle aime, mais qui ne suffit pas à ce qu'elle ne se coupe pas.

Quand je revins dans la nuit, elle avait déjà nettoyé ses coupures, je pouvais sentir l'antiseptique et les pansements. J'étais content qu'elle fasse, au moins, attention à ne pas attraper d'infection ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais échoué. Je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Ce n'était même pas celle de Rose. C'était juste comme ça. Bella ne pouvait pas lutter. Le psy disait qu'elle avait besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments de manière plus positive. Je ne savais simplement pas quoi faire. Je commençais à déprimer. Est-ce qu'il existe du Prozac pour vampire parce que je suis presque sûr que je vais en avoir besoin ? Le chiot s'agitait toujours sur mes genoux, explorant ma poitrine et mon visage avec son nez, pendant que je le caressais distraitement.

Emmett l'accompagna au lycée ce matin, elle dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle aimait vraiment le chiot, rien de plus. Nous avions prévu de lui trouver un nom ce soir, tous ensembles. J'en avais un. Un qui convenait de bien des façons. C'est juste que je ne savais pas s'ils allaient être d'accord. **« Tu devrais t'appeler Spirit, hein p'tit gars ? » **demandai-je affectueusement au chiot et il redressa ses oreilles. **« Spirit ? » **L'appelai-je encore, ses oreilles se dressant à nouveau. **« Eh bien, on dirait que tu reconnais déjà ton nom, hein mon grand ? » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire en le grattant derrière les oreilles. Ce chien était surprenant, il ne se rendait pas compte que j'étais un prédateur, une chose dont il devait avoir peur. Les animaux avaient, bien évidemment, des émotions, mais je ne pouvais pas les sentir aussi bien que pour les vampires ou les humains. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je pensais qu'elles étaient moins fortes, juste que je ne pouvais pas les sentir de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas non plus les manipuler, bien que je n'aie jamais vraiment essayé. Je crois qu'ils sont sur une fréquence différente, pour ainsi dire.

J'avais trouvé le nom du chiot la nuit dernière, pendant que Bella dormait. Il était couché dans sa panière qu'elle avait mise à côté de son bureau, contre le mur. Il était entre la porte et son bureau, une place parfaite. Il était face à son lit, la regardant, et s'était endormi avec une grenouille en peluche dans la bouche. Il était plus que mignon. Alors que je tenais Bella dans mes bras, je commençais à réfléchir à des noms et à leur signification. Je cherchai dans plusieurs langues et trouvai quelques jolis noms, puis cela vint à moi. Je lui avais donné ce chien espérant qu'il la ramènerait à la vie. Pour qu'elle ait quelqu'un dont il faut prendre soin, pour lui donner des raisons de vivre. Je voulais lui redonner sa fougue. Et cela me frappa. Il est son énergie, sa vie, il la sortira des ténèbres, j'espère. Je le lui ai donné, elle retrouvait son entrain, c'était le nom parfait pour ce petit gars. Sans parler du fait qu'il était plein de vie lui-même. Je me fichais du nom qu'elle lui donnerait, tant qu'elle était heureuse.

Le chiot courut dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose qui couinait et revint un moment plus tard avec un os couineur en caoutchouc, bleu et blanc, plutôt gros. Il sautait, bondissait et le secouait. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour jouer avec lui, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. J'avais été désigné pour rester avec le chiot aujourd'hui et lui apprendre à être propre, tout en l'empêchant de saccager la maison. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait joué qu'avec ses jouets, mais qui sait ce que pensent les chiens et pourquoi ils font des bêtises, je n'avais jamais eu de chien avant.

Quand il fut l'heure pour moi de partir au lycée, Rose vint prendre ma place avec le chiot, puis je retrouvai Bella devant sa salle de cours. Le déjeuner et le cours de sport se passèrent sans problèmes. Bella avait droit à des regards bizarres de la part de tout le monde dont les émotions allaient de l'admiration à la haine. Elle me parlait aisément mais semblait toujours fermée aux autres. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup mais quand même un peu maintenant, puis nous discutâmes de comment s'était passée la matinée du chiot, privilégiant les sujets sains. Emmett la récupérait à la fin des cours et passait l'après midi avec elle. Rose et moi décidâmes de venir après le diner pour choisir un nom pour le chiot, en famille.

Quand je retrouvai Rose après le lycée, elle était triste mais essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien. **« Allez Rose, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me cacher tes sentiments. Je suis désolé pour hier soir. »**Dis-je gentiment, entourant ses épaules de mes bras et l'attirant contre moi. Elle laissa tomber ses bras sur mes hanches et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

**« Jazz, moi aussi je suis désolée. Tu sais, je pense que le chiot est vraiment adorable et que c'est une idée géniale. Je crois que je l'aime bien, même. J'ai été prise par surprise quand tu as dit "maman" hier soir. Je te promets que je vais me contrôler. » **Dit-elle comme si elle avait répété ce discours toute la nuit.

**« Rose, tu n'as pas à te contrôler, je sais que c'est un sujet sensible pour toi, je suis désolé, j'aurais du faire plus attention. »** Je n'allais pas la laisser s'en vouloir d'avoir été bouleversée hier soir. Puisque nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'en discuter, il semblait que le moment était parfait à cet instant.

**« Jazz, il y a des mamans partout dans ce monde, et ça fait des décennies que ça me fait mal de savoir que je n'en serai jamais une. C'est juste que ça me touche énormément que Bella puisse le devenir, qu'elle ait voulu jeter ça aux oubliettes pour Edward. Ce n'est pas vraiment le chiot, c'est surtout Bella. Je crois que je suis…je suis jalouse. » **Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais avait dit ce qu'elle pensait.

**« Je ne dirai plus ça Rose, en particulier en ta présence, je ne te ferai plus ça. »** Dis-je avec sincérité. Je détestais lui avoir fait du mal. Elle était réellement ma sœur et je ne voulais pas la voir triste. Je la serrai contre moi un long moment.

**« Merci Jazz, tu sais, pourtant, je pense que tu devrais le dire…tout le temps. »** Commença-t-elle et je fus surpris de ce qu'elle disait. **« Je veux que Bella pense à devenir mère je veux qu'elle réalise que ce n'est pas seulement son choix, mais la façon dont devrait être sa vie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un autre vampire, et qu'elle ait ses chances de devenir une épouse, une mère, une grand-mère. Vieillir avec quelqu'un de spécial. **» Elle s'arrêta, me laissant le temps de comprendre puis continua.** « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre parce que tu l'aimes. Je le sais. Et je suis désolée, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle laisse tomber.**

**S'il te plait, si tu le peux, laisse-la vivre sa vie d'humaine Jazz. C'est ce que je veux, et ce n'est peut-être pas juste de te demander ça, mais c'est ce qu'Edward voulait et la raison pour laquelle il l'a quittée. Je comprends ça, en fait, je l'admire pour ça. » **Je me sentis me tendre à ces mots. Elle admirait cet enfoiré ? **« Ce que je n'admire pas, c'est la manière dont il s'y est pris. Qu'il la laisse si détruite, qu'elle vivait à peine, dépérissait, ayant l'air d'un zombie. Je…je veux qu'elle ait la vie que je n'aurai jamais. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et amoureuse mais pas avec l'un de nous, pas avec un vampire. Je veux que tu trouves l'amour toi aussi ne te méprends pas, tu es mon frère et je veux te voir heureux, mais pas elle Jazz. S'il te plait ? Pas elle. » **Finit-elle, ses yeux remplis de venin, se torturant avec des sentiments de culpabilité, de perte, d'envie et de tristesse.

Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait se briser, s'il le pouvait, avec ce qu'elle avait dit. Il se brisait pour elle et ses rêves, et il se brisait pour ce dont je rêvais. Je voulais que Bella soit mienne, et si seulement elle pouvait me choisir, alors je lui donnerai l'immortalité, je la choisirai aussi. Je choisirai de vivre avec elle pour toujours et de l'aimer en tant que femme et âme sœur. Je ferai d'elle ma femme.

Je pouvais, maintenant, voir Bella descendre l'allée au bras de son père qui me donnait volontiers la main de Bella. Elle me dirait « oui » et je l'aimerais pour l'éternité. Je ne serai pas papa. Je savais ça, je savais que ce n'était pas une option et ça m'allait. Pour autant que je sache, cela convenait aussi à Emmett et Carlisle. Alice n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Esmé par contre, eh bien nous étions ses enfants, parce qu'elle ressentait le besoin de materner et prendre soin de quelqu'un, aussi fortement que Rosalie. La seule différence était qu'Esmé savait ce que c'était que de tenir un petit enfant dans ses bras, un enfant à soi. Rosalie n'avait jamais eu ce luxe, et pour ça, j'étais réellement désolé. Si Bella choisissait d'abandonner ça, qu'elle comprenne complètement ou pas ce à quoi elle renonçait, je le lui permettrais. Je suis un égoïste.

J'attirai Rose contre moi et la serrai simplement dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas être d'accord avec elle. Je ne pouvais simplement pas. Je crois qu'elle le savait puisque je sentis sa peine s'intensifier et sa culpabilité diminuer. Elle se résignait au fait que je n'allais pas renoncer à Bella. Si elle ne me choisissait pas, ce serait une autre histoire, mais si elle le faisait moi, je l'avais déjà choisie. Je serai à ses côtés tout au long de sa vie, qu'importe ce que, ou qui elle choisirait. Je ne pouvais que prier pour que ce soit moi. Je serai toujours là pour elle. J'allais la sauver des ténèbres qui la consumaient aujourd'hui, et je la sauverai de quoique ce soit qui entraverait sa route.

Rose et moi ne parlâmes pas beaucoup après ça, mais je l'étreignis un moment. Notre conversation s'éloignait de Bella et s'orientait plus sur le chiot. C'était un sujet plus raisonnable. Rose avait passé du temps avec lui pendant que j'étais au lycée avec Bella. Elle le trouvait mignon et pensait que c'était incroyable la façon dont il jouait facilement et volontairement avec nous. Elle avait même dit, deux fois, qu'elle en voudrait peut-être un.

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse la seconde fois qu'elle en parla. **« Rose, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas si ce sera facile de trouver un autre animal qui n'a pas peur de nous. Il est comme Bella, il n'a pas un grand sens de préservation et ne sait pas ce qui est mauvais pour lui. La plupart des animaux ne sont pas comme ça. »** J'essayais de le lui dire gentiment. Elle baissa la tête et acquiesça.

**« Je suppose que nous allons traîner avec Bella un bon moment de toute façon. »** dit-elle peinée. Et je ne pus vraiment pas m'empêcher de ressentir que c'était entièrement ma faute, encore. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à faire en sorte que les femmes de ma vie soient heureuses.

Rose et moi allions bien, mais étions loin d'être heureux. Elle avait essayé, elle m'avait dit comment elle se sentait mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle n'était pas de ceux à insister sur une chose quand elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. Et elle savait que c'était impossible d'aller contre le cœur d'un vampire. Nous sommes des créatures passionnées, et que Bella soit à moi ou pas, j'étais à elle, c'est tout ce qui compte. Aux alentours de 19h, nous nous rendîmes chez Bella, nous assurant de leur avoir laissé assez de temps pour manger et ranger. Ça me faisait rire qu'Emmett mange là-bas de façon régulière, avec Charlie qui ne disait que ça : **« je ne comprends pas comment tu peux manger comme Bella en étant un si grand bonhomme ? » **ça nous faisait toujours pouffer de rire, Rose et moi. Ouèp, je pouffe de rire, et je suis à l'aise avec ça. Je pouffe de rire, juste quand Emmett mange, ça a l'air de marcher.

Quand nous arrivâmes, tout le monde était assis par terre dans le salon, lançant des jouets au chiot pendant qu'il courait les ramasser. Il rapportait les choses naturellement, mais étant un Labrador, je suppose que c'était inné. C'est ce qu'ils font. Rose et moi rejoignîmes le groupe sur le sol. La table basse avait été poussée devant la télé et Bella était assise en tailleur devant elle portait un pull fin vert et un jean. Emmett était assis en tailleur contre le canapé, vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean. Charlie, toujours en uniforme mais sans arme, était adossé au pied du fauteuil, les jambes étendues devant.

La fierté de Charlie augmenta au moment où je passai la porte, j'étais heureux de faire partie de sa vie et de celle de Bella. **« Hey les enfants ! » **Dit-Charlie quand nous entrâmes.

**« Salut. » **dit Emmett en faisant un signe de la main tandis que nous nous installions. Bella nous fit un grand sourire mais ne dit rien, à la place elle fit un signe avec un dragon bleu dans la main, avant de le lancer pour que le chiot le rapporte. Je m'assis en face d'Emmett et Rose se mit à côté de lui. Nous formions un joli cercle mais les jouets étant toujours jetés vers la cuisine, je me décalai un peu vers Bella pour laisser de la place au chien. Mais je m'assurais de garder mes distances. Tout le monde était heureux au moment de notre arrivée et le bonheur d'Emmett grimpa quand il vit Rose.

Après que nous nous soyons installés, Bella regarda tout autour d'elle et commença, **« Alors…qui a une idée de nom pour le chiot ? Je sais que c'est le mien et je promets de n'approuver qu'un nom que j'aime, mais je veux que tout le monde participe. »**

Ça faisait presque bizarre de la voir se comporter "normalement", parler sans qu'on la stimule, sourire, être Bella, tout simplement. Si je ne savais pas mieux (ce bout de phrase sonne bizarrement), je dirais qu'elle va bien. Mais je savais que les ombres n'étaient pas loin, ces nuages pouvaient l'emprisonner facilement, en un rien de temps. Elle s'était mutilée hier soir. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle avait besoin de cette délivrance. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça arrive, mais que pouvais-je faire, elle n'avait pas aimé mes suggestions. Elle avait le droit de prendre ses propres décisions et je devais respecter ça. Alors j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux. Je suis parti, à sa demande. Elle s'est coupée et se matin, je lui ai demandé de me les montrer pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Bien que je sache que c'était le cas, j'essayais de la soutenir mais je ne fermais pas les yeux, ce qui était quelque chose de difficile à combiner avec quelqu'un plongé dans ce genre de merdier. Je me sentais toujours si impuissant quand j'y pensais. J'avais l'habitude de tout contrôle et ça, c'était une chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je suis mal à l'aise, je suis un militaire dans l'âme, ce qui implique contrôle et discipline.

Presque aussitôt après que Bella ai posé la question, Emmett lâcha, **« Scooby ! » **Elle lui sourit. **« Comme les Scooby snack. » **Ajouta-t-il. Bella, Rose et moi regardions Emmett, les yeux grands ouverts. Oh merde ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça. Charlie le regarda de manière joyeuse, n'ayant aucune opinion sur ce que venait de dire Emmett, puis sourit en regardant Bella à nouveau. Elle se reprit vite cependant.

**« Umm...non Emmett, je ne crois pas que j'aime ça. » **Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

**« Brutus. » **Dit Charlie d'un ton assez plat, supposant déjà qu'elle n'allait pas aimer.

**« Non, ça ne me parait pas être le bon non plus papa, mais merci. » **Répondit-elle.

**« Et pourquoi pas Tornado ? Ça rappelle sa façon de se déplacer. » **Suggéra Rose joyeusement. Bella lui retourna son sourire.

**« J'aime bien, mais réfléchissons encore à d'autres. » **Elle sourit en me regardant. Je crois que c'était mon tour, mais avant que je puisse parler, Emmett se lança.

**« Snickers ! » **elle reporta son regard sur lui avec une expression inquiète.

**« Ummmmmm…non Emmett. » **Dit-elle, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne donnerait pas le nom de quelque chose qui se mange à son chien.

**« Champ. » **Proposa Charlie.

**« C'est mignon, mais ce n'est pas lui, je ne pense pas. » **répondit Bella, ne voulant pas vexer Charlie. **« Donnez-en encore. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est Tornado que je préfère, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr. » **Nous encouragea-t-elle en nous regardant.

**« Pluto ? » **demanda Rose qui plissait déjà son nez, n'aimant pas l'idée. Bella était d'accord avec elle et secoua juste la tête.

**« Johnny ? Jack ? Jim ? » **Dit Emmett en jubilant, je gémis. Bella me regarda et haussa un sourcil, puis regarda Emmett.

**« Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu veuilles lui donner un prénom humain en "J" ? » **demanda-t-elle sceptique, et il rit.

**« Tu connais Emmett, Bella, il fait référence à Johnny Walker, Jack Daniel et Jim Beam, ce sont des alcools. » **Dis-je en jetant un regard noir à mon frère. Sa bouche forma un petit "o" tandis que le choc s'affichait sur son visage, puis elle foudroya Emmett du regard.

**« Arrête ça ! » **Lui cracha-t-elle, visiblement furieuse. Charlie regardait entre les deux.

**« Je suis d'accord avec elle Emmett, ce n'est pas bien de donner un prénom à un chien d'après un alcool. Est-ce que tu bois beaucoup fiston ? » **Demanda-t-il curieux, et tout le monde essaya de retenir son rire alors qu'Emmett ressemblait à une biche prise dans des phares. En fait, il avait un peu peur.

**« Heu…non…non…monsieur. En fait, je n'ai jamais touché à ce truc. Je pensais juste….que ce serait….drôle ? » **Répondit-il en bégayant et en finissant presque comme une question. Charlie lui fit un regard désapprobateur.

**« Bien, mettons les choses au clair fiston. D'ailleurs es-tu assez âgé pour boire ? » **Demanda-t-il. Nous arborions tous, toujours un grand sourire pendant que nous regardions Emmett subir un interrogatoire par Charlie.

**« Papa. » **oh, voilà qu'il joue la carte papa. **« Je ne suis pas assez vieux, je n'ai que 20 ans, comme Rose et Jazz. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce truc, j'ai essayé une fois mais je n'ai aucune envie de boire. Je plaisantais juste. Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'appeler Oscar ? » **Dit-il en regardant Bella et en essayant de détourner l'attention de lui.

Bella plissa ses yeux et tout humour disparut. **« Tu veux dire comme Oscar Mayer Wiener ? » **demanda-t-elle en colère et il réalisa qu'il s'était, encore une fois, fait prendre mais cela détourna effectivement l'attention de ses "problèmes de boisson". Ouais, il va se prendre un savon pour celle-là, pendant un bon moment.

**« Fiston, je ne crois pas que nous ayons terminé cette discussion mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, nous pouvons chercher un nom pour le chien, mais laissez-moi vous mettre en garde, vous aurez des problèmes et je le signalerai à vos parents si j'en prends un à boire, et ça vaut aussi pour toi Bella. » **Dit-il très sérieusement. Nous hochions tous la tête sachant très bien qu'aucun de nous ne boirait, à l'exception de Bella peut-être.

**« Peut-être que tu pourrais l'appeler Jasper Jr puisque c'est lui qui l'a ramené et qu'il n'a rien proposé. » **dit Emmett avec sa grande gueule en essayant de se faire bien voir de Bella. Ça eut l'air de marcher, au moins. Elle lui sourit mais secoua la tête.

**« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de plus d'un Jasper ici, mais as-tu des suggestions, Ô Monsieur Le Muet ? » **Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je n'avais rien à perdre.

**« J'en ai juste un. » **Dis-je doucement mais assez fort pour que tout le monde entendre. Bella et Charlie me firent simultanément un signe de tête pour que je continu. Ils ne se regardaient pas mais c'était adorable qu'ils fassent le même mouvement au même moment. **« Spirit. » **Dis-je en regardant chacun d'eux. **« Je crois qu'il nous apporte à tous l'énergie et la vie. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire. Les oreilles du chiot se dressèrent et il stoppa sa course vers Charlie en se tournant vers moi pour me regarder de ses grands yeux marron.

Bella et Rose me firent un grand sourire avant de se sourire l'une, l'autre. Charlie sourit d'un air entendu puis je sentis son amour, son intérêt et sa fierté augmenter et je lui souris. Emmett sourit aussi, mais avait l'air un peu abattu, dû au fait que le chien n'ait pas un nom se rapportant à de la bouffe ou une boisson. Le chiot courait tout autour de nous pour que nous lui lancions ses jouets pendant que nous discutions. Bella regarda dans sa direction. **« Viens ici Spirit ! » **dit-elle en tapotant sa jambe. Il dressa ses oreilles, regarda autour de lui et courut vers elle. Nous sourions tous.

**« Est-ce que ton nom est Spirit ? C'est un joli nom. Et tu y réponds ! Tu es si mignon, hein ? » **Dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un bébé. Je sentis que Rose était un peu mélancolique face à son bonheur mais je ne la regardais pas. Elle savait que j'étais conscient de ses sentiments. Pas besoin de le lui faire remarquer. Charlie regarda sa fille avec affection, amour et soulagement. Je lui souris, lui indiquant que je comprenais et quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, il hocha la tête. **« C'est Spirit alors. » **Dit Bella, apparemment plus pour elle et le chiot que pour nous, mais ensuite, elle le prit dans ses bras et regarda chacun de nous. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et je m'inquiétai immédiatement. Je ne pouvais pas revivre ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Hier soir, je soupirai intérieurement.

Je me déplaçai plus près d'elle, mis un bras autour d'elle et la tira contre moi. **« Ça va ? » **Demandai-je en l'étreignant. Elle hocha simplement la tête et serra le chiot un peu plus fort contre elle malgré ses tentatives pour s'échapper. Charlie la regardait, inquiet. **« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Darlin' ? » **demandai-je à voix basse bien que tout le monde se posait la même question et était inquiet.

**« Je suis…je suis…juste heureuse. » **Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux et me laissant ressentir sa joie. C'était extraordinaire. Je souris largement, accueillant ses émotions. Je la serrai un peu plus fort et embrassai rapidement sa tempe.

**« Je suis content Darlin'. » **Dis-je simplement. Charlie fit un signe de tête montrant son approbation et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Emmett et Rosalie sourirent aussi mais Emmett ressentait un peu de prudence. Je suis sûr que c'était plus par rapport à ma proximité qu'autre chose.

Rosalie ouvrit ses bras. **« Est-ce que je peux le tenir Bella ? » **Demanda-t-elle timidement, après que nous soyons restés silencieux quelques minutes, profitant du bonheur qui, pour une fois, emplissait la pièce. Bella acquiesça et le posa par terre. **« Viens là Spirit. » **Rose l'appela en tapotant le sol devant elle, et il trotta vers elle tout en remuant sa queue. Elle le prit et le porta contre sa poitrine. Il gigotait mais était parfaitement heureux d'être emprisonné dans ses bras de pierre. Bella se relaxa un peu contre moi. Il se faisait tard, l'heure d'aller se coucher n'était pas loin, mais comme on était vendredi, je pensais qu'elle voudrait veiller un peu plus tard.

**« Bella, est-ce que tu veux regarder un film ce soir, ou faire autre chose ? » **Lui demandai-je en regardant tous les autres. Charlie hocha la tête et sourit.

**« Je ne vais pas me joindre à vous les enfants, mais vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez ce soir. Comme vous savez, je dois me lever tôt pour aller pêcher avec Billy demain matin. » **Nous acquiesçâmes tous. Billy et Sam était passés hier soir. Bella et Rose étaient toutes les deux bouleversées et Sam n'était pas très content de tous nous voir ici, pas plus que Billy. En fait, Sam était carrément énervé. Jacob n'était pas avec eux et personne ne parla de lui.

Sam avait dit qu'il s'était arrêté pour voir Bella puisqu'il n'était pas venu dimanche et n'avait pas pu le faire le reste de la semaine. Il semblait que Billy était juste curieux et ronchon. Je pouvais dire, à son odeur, qu'il n'était pas un loup, mais étant un ancien de la tribu, comme Sam nous l'avait présenté, il savait ce que nous étions et sa haine, sa colère et ses regards noirs le confirmèrent. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était derrière la porte quand ils sont arrivés, parce que je ne pouvais sentir que le loup, et la colère était si forte, parce qu'elle venait des deux. Rosalie et Emmett leur furent présentés, puis ils s'étaient rapidement excusés pour la nuit, pour que Rose puisse se remettre. Tout le monde nous avait regardé, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour nous soyons dans cet état, mais personne n'avait demandé et nous n'avions rien dit. Pourtant, je savais ce qui n'allait pas avec Rose mais pour Bella, je n'étais pas bien sûr, sauf que ça avait un rapport avec Alice.

Bella dit "salut" à Sam et Billy, ce qui était un bonus dans le sens où, généralement, elle ne leur parlait pas du tout. Toutefois, Sam s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle était toujours dans les miens mais Bella se colla plus contre moi. Elle ne voulait pas que je la relâche, et Sam parvint à peine à retenir le grondement à cause de ça. Puis, il se concentra sur sa conversation avec Charlie et Billy, essayant de nous ignorer. En demandant pour le chien, Sam fut choqué de le voir courir vers nous. Il devait sûrement savoir que tous les êtres avaient peur de nous et nous évitaient. Ça avait l'air de m'octroyer un peu plus de respect de sa part, même si c'était à contrecœur. Je relâchai Bella puis nous entrâmes dans le salon.

Je savais que Bella était bouleversée, mais nous ne pouvions nous soustraire à la visite qui lui était destinée. Elle s'assit sur mes genoux, au bout du canapé, et je la tins fermement, absorbant volontiers sa chaleur, alors que Sam se tenait derrière le fauteuil roulant de Billy, me foudroyant du regard. Charlie prit le fauteuil, ne cessant d'inciter Sam à s'asseoir, mais il refusa à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas être autant à proximité de moi, et je pouvais qu'être d'accord pour ça. Je projetais du calme dans toute la pièce, bien que Charlie fût probablement la seule personne à ne pas en avoir besoin. Charlie débordait de fierté en leur disant que j'avais acheté le chien pour Bella ce soir et qu'elle allait merveilleusement bien depuis que j'étais là. Elle avait vu un thérapeute hier et prévoyait de le voir toutes les semaines. Charlie était fier de Bella, tous les autres étaient juste très mal à l'aise d'être dans la même pièce.

Le chiot continuait d'arpenter la maison, s'arrêtant pour renifler et se faire caresser par tout le monde. Billy remarqua aussi que le chiot venait vers Bella et moi. Soudain, je découvris que ce chien n'allait peut-être pas seulement nous aider avec Bella, mais aussi avec les Quileutes. La confiance que le chiot avait en nous nous faisait paraître meilleurs aux yeux des antis vampires présents dans la pièce. Ils restèrent environ 30 minutes, le temps de prévoir leur partie de pêche de samedi matin, et, heureusement, rien ne fut dit quand au fait que je dormais avec Bella. Je ne pensais pas être prêt à ce qu'il soit au courant de ce petit ragot, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'ils le découvriraient samedi, parce que Charlie avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et vu qu'il passait toute la journée avec Billy, c'était le meilleur moment pour donner ce genre d'information.

Tandis que nous étions assis par terre avec Spirit, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux qu'elle ait choisi le nom que j'avais proposé, nous débattions entre regarder un film ou aller au lit et parlions de passer la journée ensemble puisque Charlie ne serait pas là. Nous choisîmes "d'aller nous coucher" puisque Bella était fatiguée, tout comme le chiot qui était en boule sur les genoux d'Emmett, dormant paisiblement sur le bloc de glace pendant qu'il caressait son dos. Demain serait un nouveau jour, et, il faut espérer que Bella passerait une aussi bonne journée qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Je crois que beaucoup s'attendaient à quelques choses des visiteurs mais finalement, ils n'ont fait qu'un passage très rapide.

Le chien a un nom, d'ailleurs j'a délibérement choisi de garder le nom dans sa version anglaise parce qu'il y a beacoup de possibilités de traduction comme vous pouvez l voir au moment où Jasper explique pour il a pensé à ce nom là. Et en français, du coup, c'est pas vraiment super (fougue, courage, énergie...)

bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour!**

**Et le voici avec ce tout nouveau chapitre. Spirit a fait l'unanimité chez les lectrices! Il détrônerait presque le beau, fort et mystérieux Jasper!**

**Bien, une nouvelle journée commence pour Bella, va-t-elle se passer aussi bien que la précédente?**

**Un grand merci à Love-Jella19 pour son boulot de correctrice, bisous ma belle!**

La fic appartient à mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 25**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 24_

_Tandis que nous étions assis par terre avec Spirit, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux qu'elle ait choisi le nom que j'avais proposé, nous débattions entre regarder un film ou aller au lit et parlions de passer la journée ensemble puisque Charlie ne serait pas là. Nous choisîmes "d'aller nous coucher" puisque Bella était fatiguée, tout comme le chiot qui était en boule sur les genoux d'Emmett, dormant paisiblement sur le bloc de glace pendant qu'il caressait son dos. Demain serait un nouveau jour, et, il faut espérer que Bella passerai une aussi bonne journée qu'aujourd'hui._

* * *

Vendredi soir, j'essayai de ne pas trop aider Bella pendant qu'elle dormait. Je la gardais toujours près de moi, physiquement, parce que, franchement, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la tenir dans mes bras. Mais je voulais qu'elle soit capable de dormir sans mon aide. Elle allait de mieux en mieux, j'espérais qu'elle dormirait mieux d'elle-même aussi. Elle se débrouillait bien, mais à la fin, ses émotions se transformèrent en peine et en peur, je sus alors qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et l'aidai. Je ne suis, tout simplement, pas vraiment sûr que ça l'aide réellement. Je sais qu'elle est trop dépendante de moi, mais en même temps, elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Je crois que j'étais un peu perdu avec tout ça.

Spirit dormit sur son lit toute la nuit, s'étirant seulement un fois pour me regarder, puis se rendormit. Je le regardai dormir paisiblement une bonne partie de la nuit. Pour tout dire, il ressemblait juste à un chien en peluche. Il avait à peine l'air réel, avec le reflet de la lune qui dansait sur sa fourrure couleur miel pendant qu'il dormait profondément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser comme c'était triste que Rose veuille un chien, maintenant qu'elle savait que certains n'avaient pas peur de nous, mais je savais que sa tolérance envers nous n'était pas quelque chose de courant. Ce fut un pur hasard d'entrer dans cette animalerie et de trouver un chien qui veuille venir avec nous. Nous pourrions en chercher un autre, mais au bout du compte, il allait mourir, tout comme Spirit d'ailleurs.

C'était triste et Spirit était trop jeune pour que je pense à sa mort. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais faire, mais je savais que nous ne pouvions pas le changer. Il était gentil et adorable, mais là où le venin changeait les humains, ce n'était que du poison pour toutes les autres espèces d'animaux. Je savais qu'il tuait les loups garous tout comme il tuerait Spirit. Je souhaiterais qu'il puisse passer l'éternité avec nous, avec Bella. Il était aussi aimant et bon qu'elle. Innocent. Je souris au fait que nous puissions, au moins, profiter de lui maintenant, et que Bella et Rose aient quelque chose en commun, que Bella en connaisse la raison ou pas.

Quand le soleil se leva, j'entendis Charlie se réveiller et, comme d'habitude, je jouais le mort, mon bras passé négligemment en travers de Bella, tandis qu'elle dormait dans le lit, et que je prétendais dormir par-dessus la couette. J'étais surpris que Charlie n'ait jamais demandé pourquoi je ne dormais pas dans le lit, mais je pouvais dire qu'il en était reconnaissant, quelques soient mes raisons. Il n'allait pas me forcer à plus me rapprocher de sa fille. Il partit assez tôt pour aller pêcher avec Billy, il n'était que 6h du matin et Bella allait dormir un peu plus longtemps, alors j'attendis.

Vers 9h, Bella commença enfin à s'étirer, et nous allions pouvoir débuter notre samedi en famille, le premier. La semaine dernière, Bella était à l'hôpital, c'était plutôt incroyable de penser aux progrès qu'elle avait fait en une semaine seulement. Elle se comportait presque normalement. Du moins, en surface, je n'étais jamais sur de ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Ça me fit rire pourtant, même Fuckward ne saurait pas ce qu'elle pensait s'il était là.

Bella demanda que nous allions quelque part, je proposai donc un musée. Rosalie renchérit en disant qu'elle avait vu une annonce pour une exposition, ce qui plus à Bella. Qui étions-nous pour discuter ? Qu'elle veuille quitter la maison, sans parler d'aller à Seattle toute la journée, était inouï. Par contre, nous ne savions pas trop quoi faire avec le chien. Bella décida d'appeler Jake. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était, je doutais qu'il veuille faire ça pour nous mais je ne voulais rien dire. Rose, Emmett et moi nous regardâmes, pas vraiment sûrs de quoi dire, pouvions-nous le lui dire ? Devrions-nous le lui dire ? Est-ce que cela lui importerait ? Quelque part, en dehors de toutes ces questions, je savais que la réponse à la dernière serait "non".

Jake n'était pas chez lui pour prendre l'appel, même si ça ne semblait pas être le problème pour le moment. Bella décida que nous ne pouvions pas y aller et je paniquai. **« Bella !, non, allons-y, le chien peut rester seul quelques heures. Ça s'est très bien passé ces deux derniers jours. » **Je la suppliais presque. Elle avait besoin de cette balade, elle avait besoin de sortir et être normale, de simplement sortir.

**« Jasper, c'est bon, nous pourrons y aller une autre fois. Nous n'avons qu'à faire un jeu ou autre chose ici. Je suis sure que Spirit préférera ça plutôt qu'être tout seul de toute façon. » **Dit-elle en souriant affectueusement au chien. **« Hein bonhomme ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle. J'eus soudain l'impression qu'il était le pire des cadeaux. Je regardai Emmett et Rose qui n'avaient pas l'air de penser que c'était très grave.

**« Je vais rester avec le chien, vous n'avez qu'à y aller vous. » **Dis-je, résigné à rester seul avec le chien à la maison.

Ses yeux s'élargirent. **« Non ! Je n'y vais pas sans toi Jazz. Nous allons rester à la maison. » **Dit-elle presque effrayée. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas sortir sans moi.

Avait-elle peur de sortir seule ? Bon, elle était censée aller faire du shopping avec Rose demain. Je regardai Rose et Emmett qui se regardaient, presque comme s'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse. Rose sourit à Emmett puis hocha la tête. Je les regardais toujours en silence, de même que Bella. J'étais conscient que Spirit courait quelque part autour de nous avec un jouet qui faisait du bruit, mais il s'amusait tout seul.

**« Je vais rester, vous y allez. » **Dit Rose en regardant Bella puis elle leva la main avant que Bella ne proteste. **« Bella, nous sortons demain et j'aime vraiment le chiot. S'il te plaît, ce serait un honneur si tu m'autorisais à rester avec lui aujourd'hui. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il aura appris un nouveau truc le temps que vous rentriez à la maison. » **Dit-elle en souriant tendrement à Spirit comme Bella l'avait fait un moment plus tôt. Ouèp, elles allaient créer un lien grâce au chien. Bella étudia Rosa pendant une minute, puis nous regarda, Emmett et moi.

**« Emmett ? Tu viens ou tu restes ? »**Demanda-t-elle avec prudence mais je ne savais pas vraiment qu'elle réponse elle souhaitait entendre.

Emmett leva les yeux vers Rose qui hocha simplement la tête. Avec un sourire, il regarda à nouveau Bella. **« Je viens avec vous. Il vous faut un chaperon. » **Dit-il tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi avec son commentaire sur le chaperon, puis il gonfla sa poitrine et afficha un énorme sourire.

**« Quoi ? » **demandai-je innocemment. Je n'avais rien prévu. Emmett et Rose secouèrent leur tête à cause de mon innocente question, alors que Bella me regardait, confuse. Alors pour répondre à son regard, je souris et haussai les épaules.

Je pris mon pick-up pour que Rose puisse garder la jeep au cas où elle voudrait aller quelque part, avec Spirit. Je savais qu'elle aimait plutôt cette idée. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'affection, de l'amour et de la joie quand nous sommes partis. Emmett était méfiant mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Bella état habillée d'un sweat à l'effigie de Forks High, qui était trop grand, et d'un pantalon, elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés qui flottaient et s'enroulaient autour de son cors lorsqu'elle marchait. Emmett portait déjà un pantalon et un t-shirt blanc donc nous avions juste à nous arrêter à la villa pour que je puisse me changer et mettre un jean et un vieux t-shirt noir que j'avais. Bella et Emmett attendaient dans la voiture pendant que je complétais ma tenue par une paire de vieilles bottes de cow-boy. Aujourd'hui, je retournais à mes racines. Je pris même un chapeau noir de cow-boy sur une étagère du placard, qu'Alice avec caché là une fois, il y a quelques temps, et qu'elle avait choisi de laisser quand nous étions partis.

Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas mon style cow-boy, mais cacher mes affaires, c'était un peu trop. Elle était du genre à tout vouloir contrôler mais je ne l'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'à ce que je commence à m'habiller moi-même. Merde, j'ai plus de 150 ans, et je commence tout juste à choisir mes vêtements, ça craint. Fuckward et Alice vont très bien ensemble je me demandais qui gagnerait à ce jeu de vouloir tout diriger ? Je ris tout seul. Bon, je ne détestais pas Alice, en réalité, je l'ai aimé, je n'étais, tout simplement, plus amoureux d'elle et c'était là qu'était notre problème. J'étais toujours désolé que ça n'ait pas marché, mais elle n'avait jamais dit que notre amour serait éternel et je crois même qu'elle en savait un peu plus, c'est juste qu'elle ne m'avait jamais fait partager ce petit secret.

Ok, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas une journée spéciale " on déteste Alice", je ne sais pas quel est mon problème. Nous avons rompu, d'un commun accord, fin de l'histoire. C'était la première fois que Bella venait à la maison et je ne l'avais pas invitée à entrer. Elle semblait aller bien, à attendre dans la voiture, ce qui était rassurant, le temps que je me change. Bella était assise à l'arrière et j'étais légèrement contrarié par la tournure des événements, mais Emmett était plus satisfait. Bella avait déclarait que, comme elle était la plus petite, c'était logique qu'elle se mette derrière. J'avais insisté pour qu'elle s'installe au milieu, mais Emmett piqua une crise, comme une petite fille, se plaignant qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer avec l'humaine devant, alors qu'il y avait plein de place à l'arrière. Je crois qu'il ne voulait simplement pas qu'elle soit assise à côté de moi. Vu la suffisance qu'il dégageait quand elle passa derrière sans se plaindre, il semblerait que ce soit vraiment son problème. J'avais l'impression que ça allait être une très longue journée.

Nous parlâmes aisément pendant le trajet, en particulier du chiot et de toutes les choses adorables dont nous avions été témoins durant les 24 dernières heures. Bella dit qu'elle était inquiète à propos de Jacob parce qu'il n'était pas venu avec Sam et Billy et qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone aujourd'hui. Emmett et moi restâmes silencieux à ce sujet. Il fallait voir ce que nous devions faire par rapport à cette amitié. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire avec qui elle pouvait être ami et je ne le ferai pas.

Nous passâmes la journée à parcourir l'exposition mais nous nous arrêtâmes dans une salle de jeu afin d'apaiser un Emmett très grognon. Il n'était pas très content que Bella me prenne la main dès notre arrivée à Seattle. Ses émotions étaient celles d'un frère protecteur et inquiet. Je savais que Bella se reposait trop sur moi. J'aurais du resté à la maison et la forcer à aller avec Emmett et Rose. Mais je sais qu'elle sort avec Rose demain, alors je n'avais pas eu besoin de trop insister. Je crois que j'étais peut-être encore plus inquiet qu'Emmett ou le psy à ce sujet, en ce moment.

La journée devenait sympa cependant, quand nous arrivâmes à la galerie, elle eut réellement l'air d'apprécier les tableaux et les sculptures. Je ne pouvais toujours rien ressentir venant d'elle, bien sûr, rien n'avait changé, mais elle pointait du doigt et s'exclamait de manière appréciative devant toutes les bonnes choses. À un moment, elle partit aux toilettes et Emmett se tourna vers moi. **« Mec, il faut que tu arrêtes. » **Il me grogna pratiquement dessus. Cela me déçu.

**« Merde Emmett, je n'ai rien fait, elle m'a pris la main et m'a guidé de partout, ce qui, en fait, est une très bonne chose là. Écoute, je sais que c'est un problème, mais dans l'immédiat, elle sort de sa carapace et pour, je ne sais quelles raisons, elle a besoin de moi. Alors je la soutiens. » **Lui grommelai-je en retour, juste au moment où Bella revenait et elle remarqua nos regards.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les gars ? » **Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle liait ses doigts aux miens, et je fis un regard à Emmett pour lui montrer son comportement et sa prise sur ma main. Il soupira lourdement en affichant un faux sourire.

**« Rien du tout Bells. » **répondit-il, puis il se tourna et partit en direction de la prochaine exposition. Elle me lança un regard perplexe mais je haussai simplement les épaules. C'est ce qui semblait marcher aujourd'hui donc je m'y tenais. Elle fit de même et suivit Emmett. Comme il se plaignait en grommelant de ne pas s'amuser, nous trouvâmes une salle de jeu au bout de la rue, face au café où nous emmenâmes Bella manger. Nous commandâmes des boissons mais dîmes au serveur que nous n'avions pas faim alors que Bella pris un sandwich. Il était évident que cela la rendait un peu mal à l'aise, mais Emmett et moi avions eu notre lot de nourriture humaine pour un moment, supposant que le dîner avec Charlie allait être inévitable, Bella nous épargna le déjeuner.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à la salle de jeu où Emmett dénicha un vieux flipper de la Famille Addams et y joua. Bella choisit le skeeball parce qu'elle trouvait ça marrant, et moi, puisque j'avais mes deux mains libre pour une fois, je choisis un jeu de course de voitures. Nous jouâmes environ une heure, tournant sur les jeux, jusqu'à ce que ayons une tonne de ces petits tickets. Nous les donnâmes tous à Bella et les fîmes compter par la gamin boutonneux au guichet. Après en avoir trouvé 640, Bella choisit un cadeau. Je fus surpris qu'elle choisisse un collier best friend en argent massif, il état composé de deux collier, un pour elle et un pour le meilleur ami. Emmett et moi nous regardâmes brièvement, nous demandant qui allait avoir l'autre moitié. C'était un motif très fille, avec le "best friend" au milieu d'une fleur. Les deux pièces s'assemblaient par le milieu, entourées de pétales de chaque côté.

Elle prit la partie " Be Fri" et la mit. Elle mit la deuxième moitié dans sa poche, et je devais admettre que, bien que surpris, je fus soulagé. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle ne me demande pas de le porter pour plusieurs raisons, et pas seulement parce que c'était un pendentif fleur, mais parce que je voulais plus que de l'amitié et elle le savait déjà. Elle ne donna aucune information sur le collier, curieusement, ni Emmett, ni moi ne demandâmes.

Quand nous quittâmes la salle de jeu, Emmett la surpris en lui attrapant les bras et en la retournant sur son dos pour la porter. Elle fit une scène en hurlant et en lui criant de la reposer. Nous rigolions tous les deux, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas la faire descendre juste parce qu'elle s'agitait. Elle le frappa et il fit quelques bruits pour faire croire aux passant qu'il avait "mal". **« Bella tu attires l'attention Darlin', peut-être que tu devrais juste te calmer et le laisser te porter. »** Suggérai-je avec un petit sourire, sachant qu'elle détestait se faire remarquer. Elle me foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien d'autre pour qu'il la laisse descendre. Au lieu de ça, elle attrapa les oreilles d'Emmett, et la voix teintée de mépris dit, **« en avant. » **je ricanai, Emmett eut une expression outrée mais ne dit rien puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire mal.

C'était toujours difficile pour moi d'être au milieu d'autres personnes, le désir et la jalousie qu'elles projetaient me mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais alors que ces personnes regardaient Bella sur le dos d'Emmett, je ressentais plutôt de la tendresse de leur part. Je fus surpris qu'elles puissent être heureuses pour la paire de frère et sœur, mais en les regardant, pas besoin d'être empathe pour voir leur bonheur à cet instant. Emmett exaltait et bondissait avec Bella, tandis que je marchais à leur côté, en silence, regardant avec adoration la femme que j'aimais, et son frère, notre frère, être heureux, tout simplement.

**« BELLA ! » **nous entendîmes appeler derrière nous, et Emmett se retourna si brusquement que Bella s'envola presque. **« Bella ! » **un autre cri se fit entendre à nouveau et nous nous arrêtâmes pour voir un garçon à la peau foncée agiter frénétiquement sa main dans notre direction. Il était enthousiaste, nerveux, mais heureux tandis qu'il bondissait jusqu'à nous, ne portant qu'un jean, un t-shirt et des baskets il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça dehors, il aurait dû, au moins, avoir une veste. Je regardai vers Bella, d'un air interrogatif. Juste à sa taille et à sa couleur de peau, je pouvais dire qu'il était de la réserve, mais pas un de ceux que j'avais déjà rencontrés. Il ne sentait pas comme les loups même si l'odeur était faiblement présente. Je supposais qu'il était au moins reliés à eux, voire qu'il allait devenir l'un deux parce qu'il était grand mais tout dégingandé.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de nous, Bella tapota Emmett pour qu'il la repose, ce qu'il fit. **« Hey Bella ! » **Dit le gamin, qui ne devait pas avoir plus 14 ans, il se tenait devant nous, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant au vent. Elle s'avança un peu sans trop se rapprocher. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle se décala contre moi. Il plissa ses yeux mais ne dit rien, la regardant, curieux.

**« Salut Seth. » **dit Bella à voix basse, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je posai une main sur son épaule pour nous rassurer tous les deux. Il était juste heureux de la voir, mais devint inquiet en la regardant plus attentivement, nous ignorant totalement.

**« Hey Bella, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » **Demanda-t-il en nous regardant, Em et moi pour la première fois, puis il reporta son attention sur Bella qui elle, fixait surtout ses chaussures.

**« Umm…nous sommes venus voir l'exposition d'art. » **Dit-elle doucement. Il me semblait qu'elle n'allait pas nous présenter, je décidai donc d'intervenir.

**« Salut, je suis Jasper, et voici mon frère, Emmett. » **Dis-je d'un ton plus plat sans lui serrer la main mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il frissonna un peu sous mon regard, et je fus satisfait de la peur que je ressentis chez lui.

**« Seth. » **dit-il avec un signe de tête pour Em et moi. Bella me regarda, sentant la tension présente à cet instant.

**« Oh désolée. » **Marmonna-t-elle.

**« C'est bon Darlin'. » **Dis-je, tandis que je la tirais un peu plus près de moi et Emmett suivit le mouvement, réduisant l'écart entre nous tous, en se tenant légèrement devant Bella, en guise de protection. Je secouai un peu la tête. C'est juste un gosse humain qui connaissait Bella, je doutais qu'il soit un danger. Mais il faut se méfier d'un grand frère protecteur. Seth fit un petit pas en arrière, je sus alors qu'il avait saisi le message. Nous n'allions pas le laisser approcher Bella.

**« Alors… » **Dit Seth timidement, regardant le sol devant lui. Bella regarda la rue autour d'elle une seconde.

**« Tu es tout seul ici ? » **Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. J'aimais qu'elle prenne toujours soin des autres. Je savais qu'il était jeune et loin de chez lui.

**« Non, non, je suis avec ma mère et ma sœur, elles font du shopping par là, je suis donc venu à la salle de jeu. » **Dit-il en désignant l'endroit que nous venions juste de quitté. Bella hocha la tête.

**« Je vois. Bon, c'était sympa de te voir Seth. » **Dit-elle de façon hautaine, et je fus surpris par son attitude inattendue. Tout comme Seth et Emmett.

Emmett regarda Bella par-dessus son épaule, stupéfait, et Seth était sidéré, les yeux écarquillés, puis il nous regarda. Je haussai les épaules, vu que c'était mon truc du jour, et Emmett garda ses yeux sur Bella, ignorant le gosse qui était devant nous. **« Umm, d'accord. Est-ce que tu veux que je passe le bonjour à Jake ? » **Demanda-t-il, timide, tout en reculant d'un autre pas. Elle le regarda et plissa ses yeux. Elle était furieuse ? Elle en avait clairement l'air, mais je ne pouvais pas le sentir.

**« Pourquoi ? » **cracha-t-elle, et les yeux de Seth s'agrandirent, choqué par sa question.

**« Bella ? » **l'appelai-je, étonné. Elle relava ses yeux en feu sur moi, regard que je n'avais vu que deux ou trois fois depuis que j'étais là.

Ses émotions jouaient aux montagnes russes et étaient complètement hors de contrôle. Je levai les mains en signe de capitulation, n'ajoutant rien de plus. **« Non. » **Lança-t-elle à Seth, puis elle se mit en route et s'éloigna de nous, se dirigeant là où nous devions aller. Emmett et moi nous regardâmes, puis sans un autre regard vers un Seth hébété, nous trottâmes pour la rattraper rapidement. Nous marchions en silence depuis quelques blocs, avant qu'Emmett ne se risque à poser une question.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bells ? » **Essaya-t-il, doucement. **« Tu vas bien ? »**

Elle s'arrêta net, et si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je lui serais rentré dedans, vu que je la suivais de très près. **« Rien. » **Elle soupira et regarda Emmett, puis moi, avec des yeux suppliants. Mon seul problème était que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Je doutais qu'Emmett le sache également, parce qu'il était aussi confus et inquiet, mais il prit la décision d'essayer de l'aider de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour un câlin. Elle s'accrocha à lui un moment avant de se mettre à pleurer de façon incontrôlable. Emmett la serra un peu plus fort et me regarda très inquiet.

Je m'en tins à mon habitude du jour et haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. **« Bella ? Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **Demandai-je, plaçant une main ferme dans son dos, lui faisant savoir que j'étais là, tandis qu'Emmett la tenait. Quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans la rue ressentaient de l'inquiétude, mais la plupart essayaient juste de faire comme si elles ne voyaient la fille recroquevillée dans les bras du linebaker*. Emmett faisait de petits chut et la berçait gentiment alors qu'elle ignora ma question. Je regardai autour de nous pour voir où nous étions et repérai un petit café au coin du bloc. Je l'indiquai à Emmett pour qu'il l'emmène là-bas. Il me fit juste un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il avait compris.

**« Bells, pourquoi n'irions pas là-bas que tu puisses t'asseoir ? » **dit-il en la tournant dans la direction du café, elle hocha la tête mais ne le relâcha pas quand il essaya de s'écarter. Il la regarda une seconde, avant de la soulever dans ses bras et la porter contre sa poitrine. Ses larmes s'étaient calmées mais n'avaient pas cessé, et elle ne résista pas. Rien de tout cela ne ressemblait à Bella, enfin, pas celle que nous connaissions. Emmett s'assit avec elle dans un gros fauteuil et la câlina. Il avait tout du grand frère, il ressentait de l'amour, de l'inquiétude et était protecteur.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? » **je me penchai pour lui murmurai doucement à l'oreille, et laissai mon souffle frais chatouiller son cou.

Je la vis avoir la chair de poule et sentis la colère d'Emmett s'abattre sur moi. Un rapide coup d'œil à ses yeux m'indiqua qu'il était vraiment énervé par mon petit flirt. Je me reculai mais plissai mes yeux. Je n'allais le laisser m'intimider mais je ne voulais pas que Bella se trouve au milieu de ça. Elle renifla et je regardai pour trouver des mouchoirs, mais finalement, je lui pris quelques serviettes en papier. Elle se moucha puis me regarda avec ses yeux humides et gonflé. **« Chocolat. » **murmura-t-elle puis sa voix se brisa. Elle s'appuya contre la poitrine d'Emmett, laissa les larmes couler pendant que j'allais commander sa boisson.

**« Hey mec, elle va bien ? » **demanda le gars derrière le comptoir. Il était probablement étudiant, dans les 25 ans, et portait la traditionnelle tenue, pantalon noir et chemise blanche, avec un tablier bleu portant le nom du café. Ses yeux azur soucieux regardèrent vers Emmett et Bella tandis qu'il relevait une mèche de ses cheveux noirs de devant ses yeux. Il se sentait émotionnellement fatigué. Bella me maintenait constamment sur des montagnes russes, et ne pas pouvoir la sentir accentuait ma propre anxiété.

**« Je ne sais pas mec. » **Répondis-je avec lassitude.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? » **demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur eux avec tendresse et envie. Hein ? Je secouai la tête, je ne pouvais pas m'embarrasser de ses problèmes.

**« Rien, c'est ça le problème. » **dis-je d'une voix traînante.

Il me regarda à nouveau, apparemment sorti du rêve dans lequel il était à moitié plongé en regardant Emmett et Bella.

**« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » **Demanda-t-il en me regardant puis déviant son regard sur le côté. Les gens ne nous regardaient tout simplement pas dans les yeux.

**« Un chocolat chaud pour elle, s'il vous plaît. » **Dis-je en reportant mon regard sur eux avec inquiétude.

**« Quelle taille ? » **Demanda-t-il bêtement, ayant repris son rôle.

**« Peu importe, je suppose la plus grosse, et elle boira ce qu'elle voudra. » **Répondis-je sans le regarder.

**« Vous voulez de la crème fouettée dessus ? » **Est-ce que ce mec était sérieux. Je le regardais mauvais.

**« Oui. » **répondis-je les dents serrées. C'était un putain de chocolat, ce n'était pas sorcier.

**« Heu.. ? » **il commença, mais ne voulait pas poser la question, vu mon agacement apparent. Je haussai un sourcil mais gardait la mâchoire serrée. Ma colère, ma soif, et la soif d'Emmett, commençaient à m'user.

**« Un parfum ? » **demanda-t-il rapidement et à voix basse. Je secouai la tête et jetai un billet de 20$ sur le comptoir.

**« Garde la monnaie. » **Lui grognai-je avant de retourner m'asseoir avec Emmett et Bella.

Je l'entendis marmonner « sale ronchon » tandis que je m'éloignais. Ça m'aurait presque fait rire si ce n'était pas vrai. Le gars alla préparer la boisson de Bella et je m'assis face à eux. **« Ce sera prêt dans une minute Darlin'. » **Dis-je aussi calmement que possible, mais Emmett me regarda curieusement, étant donné qu'il avait entendu tout ce qui s'était dit au comptoir. Je l'ignorai simplement, ne m'embêtant même plus à hausser les épaules. Le jeune apporta gentiment sa boisson à Bella et lui souhaita une bonne journée, ignorant complètement Emmett et moi, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, parce que je sus immédiatement qu'Emmett n'aimait pas du tout cette proximité, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa soif.

Elle s'était calmée maintenant, restant juste silencieuse, appuyée contre Emmett, les yeux clos. Aux yeux des autres, elle avait l'air de dormir, mais nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas. **« Alors, qu'est-ce tout ça veut dire ? » **demandai-je pendant qu'elle prenait une gorgée de sa boisson.

**« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste…il n'a pas…je ne sais pas…je crois que j'ai réagi de façon excessive. Je suis désolée. » **Dit-elle le regard sur sa tasse, ayant l'air de souhaiter y disparaître, pour ainsi dire.

**« Tu vas nous parler Bella, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, plus maintenant. Tu le sais, alors crache le morceau fillette. » **J'utilisais mon accent, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère tout en était parfaitement clair sur ce que je voulais. J'envoyai un peu d'amusement à Bella et Emmett pour qu'il sache que je n'essayais pas d'être méchant.

* * *

(*joueur de football américain)

Voilà!

la journée avaitplutôt bien commencé, mais Bella est comme un nouveau-né (vampire), hros contrôle sur le plan émotionnel!

Et qui va en faire les frais? A votre avis?

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour!**

**Vous ne rêvez pas, la suite est enfin là. J'ai perdu mon ordinateur il y a trois semaines (paix à son âme), et il avait, malheureusement, emporté une partie de mon travail avec lui.**

**Bref, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Merci pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre!**

**Merci love-jella19 pour cette correction( nocturne)rapide!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 26**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 25_

_Elle s'était calmée maintenant, restant juste silencieuse, appuyée contre Emmett, les yeux clos. Aux yeux des autres, elle avait l'air de dormir, mais nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas. __**« Alors, qu'est-ce tout ça veut dire ? » **__demandai-je pendant qu'elle prenait une gorgée de sa boisson. _

_**« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste…il n'a pas…je ne sais pas…je crois que j'ai réagi de façon excessive. Je suis désolée. » **__Dit-elle le regard sur sa tasse, ayant l'air de souhaiter y disparaître, pour ainsi dire. _

_**« Tu vas nous parler Bella, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, plus maintenant. Tu le sais, alors crache le morceau fillette. » **__J'utilisais mon accent, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère tout en était parfaitement clair sur ce que je voulais. J'envoyai un peu d'amusement à Bella et Emmett pour qu'il sache que je n'essayais pas d'être dur._

* * *

Elle me regarda en plissant les yeux, même si j'essayais de plaisanter avec elle elle savait que j'étais également sérieux. Je plissai les miens en retour. Comme si j'allais être intimidé par ce chaton, elle devrait mieux me connaître.** « Bien, pourquoi avoir piqué ta crise sur ce gamin ? » **Demandai-je en la regardant, furieux.

**« Je n'ai pas piqué ma crise sur lui. » **Se défendit-elle, ressemblant à un gosse de mauvaise humeur.

**« Bella. » **La grondai-je. Elle fixa sa tasse une minute, les yeux dans le vide, avant qu'ils ne deviennent noirs de colère, à la limite de la rage. Je haussai un sourcil mais elle ne me regardait pas.

Emmett restait immobile, jouant le rôle de la chaise à la perfection. Il était nerveux. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état, mais il ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle leva les yeux sur moi. Son regard était féroce et brûlait d'une intensité que je n'avais pas vue depuis que j'avais quitté le Sud. La pure colère, la rage et la haine qui la parcouraient, auraient sûrement pu anéantir une ville entière si c'était possible, et je ne pouvais même pas les ressentir. Elle se redressa et se tendit, et bien qu'elle fût assise sur Emmett, tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à relâcher m'était visiblement destiné. C'était un de ces rares moments où j'étais content de ne pas pouvoir sentir ses émotions, parce que je savais qu'elles étaient puissantes, et Bella avait une façon bien à elle de me mettre à genoux rien qu'avec ça. Avant de la rencontrer, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

Bien sûr, j'avais ressentis de fortes émotions, j'avais combattu, nom d'un chien, mais même la colère et la terreur distillées, aussi bien par les humains que par les vampires, ne m'avaient mis à terre. Certaines fois, j'avais été étourdi quand je n'étais pas préparé, comme je l'avais été avec Emmett il n'y pas si longtemps, lorsqu'il avait balancé le piano de Fuckward par la fenêtre. Mais si je m'y étais attendu, ça n'aurait pas été un problème et, au final, j'aurais repris le contrôle. Avec Bella, elle pouvait m'affaiblir d'une façon dont je ne me souciais même pas et que je n'aurais même pas crue possible. Je frissonnai brièvement à cette pensée, puis reporta mon attention sur la beauté sauvage assise sur les genoux d'Emmett. Son visage devenait rouge, et sa respiration plus erratique à mesure que ses battements de cœurs s'accéléraient.

**« Bien ! » **Lâcha-t-elle soudainement. **« Tu veux savoir quel est mon problème, Jasper ? Je vais te dire quel est mon problème. » **Elle remua un peu sur les genoux d'Emmett, qui restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés, regardant ce qui semblait devenir une crise de colère. **« Toi ! LUI ! Ça ! Tout le monde ! Tout ! C'est ça mon putain de problème, mais ça ne change rien ! » **Hurla-t-elle. Le barman se tourna pour la regarder, surpris, puis m'interrogea du regard. J'étais, moi-même, choqué. Bella se déchaînait et jurait ! Les yeux d'Emmett s'élargirent et il avait peur. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il ait peur d'elle, mais avec lui, allez savoir. Je me remettais de mon choc et me réinstallais dans mon fauteuil.

**« Explique. » **dis-je d'un ton plat, essayant de ne pas lui montrer l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Elle plissa ses yeux et je me rendis compte que toute sa colère allait se déverser sur moi, maintenant. J'étais prêt à tout. **« Vous voulez tous que j'aille juste bien ! Personne ne comprend ! Personne ! » **Elle hurlait et j'étais content que nous soyons dans cette petite boutique, seuls. Emmett restait là, stoïque, afin d'éviter sa colère, je suppose.

**« Bien sûr que nous voulons que tu ailles mieux Bella, et nous essayons de comprendre. Ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est pourquoi tu laisses une seule personne tout détruire ? Pourquoi est-ce tu as repoussé tout le monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous cries dessus en ce moment ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as hurlé sur ce pauvre gosse dehors ? » **Je poursuivais mes question tout en pointant du doigt la porte. **« Pourquoi est-ce tu pètes les plombs quand on dit certains noms? Que pouvons-nous faire pour arranger ça, pour toi ? » **Finis-je. J'étais exaspéré, émotionnellement fatigué. Ses sentiments en montagnes russes, un jour bien, un jour mauvais, m'épuisaient.

**« Vous savez que dalle sur moi, Jasper ! Emmett ! » **Elle tourna son regard noir sur Emmett qui se sentait aussi choqué qu'il le laissait apparaître par le fait qu'elle le désigne aussi.

**« Bells, je t'aime, je suis désolé. Je veux juste t'aider. » **Dit-il, perdu quelque part entre le choc et la défaite. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'elle soit en colère contre lui.

**« C'est qu'un ramassis de conneries ! Tu sais ça. Prétendre être heureux ! Je n'aurai jamais rien ni personne dans ma vie. J'ai quitté ma mère et Phil parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi dans leurs pattes. Charlie s'en sort juste bien sans moi, et je ne lui ai apporté rien d'autre que des problèmes, **_**Edward**_**… » **Elle grogna son nom mais fut capable de le dire, puis continua. **« Ne voulait pas de moi…il m'a dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, et tu sais quoi ? Il avait raison. Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour lui, ni pour personne. » **Elle arrivait au bout de son accès de colère. Elle ne criait plus, mais nous la regardions toujours, abasourdis.

Mais ma stupeur fut vite remplacée par de la colère. Contre Fuckward, contre elle pour croire ça, et parce que je ne cessait de lui dire que je voulais d'elle mais qu'elle n'écoutait pas. Je me levai lentement elle haletait, essayant de ne pas pleurer, mais des larmes de colères s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, les faisant ressembler à une piscine de chocolat liquide. **« Tu sais quoi, bébé ? » **Grognai-je, tout en m'avançant vers elle, le visage en colère. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais furieux. Je devais lui reconnaître ceci, elle me regardait, avec ses yeux humides, sans une once de peur à l'intérieur. Et bien que je ressentais la peur des deux autres occupants de la pièce, je les ignorai, ne regardant qu'elle et sa réaction.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la soulevai des genoux d'Emmett, qui ne fit rien pour m'arrêter. **« Jasper ? » **Dit-il tout bas, essayant de m'avertir, mais ce ne fut rien de plus qu'une question, il était nerveux. Pitié, croyait-il que j'allais l'attaquer au milieu du café ? Elle ne m'arrêta pas, ne dit rien, et s'accrocha mollement alors que je la déplaçais pour qu'elle soit debout devant moi. Elle avait toujours cette rage dans les yeux, mais maintenant, elle était plus triste qu'autre chose. Elle me regarda, c'était tout ce que je demandais. **« Rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne, femme ! Fini l'apitoiement ! C'était une seule personne et il n'était même pas assez bien pour toi ! Je ne suis même pas assez bien pour toi, je le sais, mais je veux quand même être avec toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes. Alors tu veux continuer à jouer la pauvre malheureuse. Je ne vais pas rester là, à regarder ça. Tu es une femme intelligente, belle et sexy, qui peut avoir tous les hommes qu'elle veut, si elle veut bien se réveiller ! » **Je perdais rapidement le contrôle, je grondais de plus en plus, à chaque mot que je disais, et Emmett avait peur, le pauvre gosse derrière le comptoir était sur le point de se pisser dessus. Bella était là, me regardant, simplement, en reniflant.

Je regardai le gamin du comptoir, et même si je savais à quel point je lui faisais peur à cet instant, je lui demandai quand même, **« Est-ce que tu veux d'elle ? Juste en la regardant ? » **Dis-je en désignant Bella, qui regardait dans sa direction, attendant la réponse. Le gosse se tenait là, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

**« Heuuu…ummm…enfin…heu…bien sûr ? » **Bégaya-t-il. Je me tournai encore plus vers lui et fis un pas dans sa direction. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais, ni ce que je faisais, mais Bella posa sa main sur mon bras pour retenir mon attention.

**« Quoi ? » **grondai-je en me retournant vers elle.

Je crois que ce ton cassant fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour remonter en selle. **« Ne t'avise pas de me grogner dessus Jasper Hale ! Et arrête de faire peur à ce pauvre gars ! » **Me hurla-t-elle tout en pointant du doigt le barman, qui avait les yeux écarquillés et qui tremblait presque. Je fus un peu surpris, mais je n'allais pas en rester là. Je fis un pas en arrière vers elle. Nos poitrine(s) se touchaient presque, la sienne se soulevait un peu. Je me penchai et la regardai dans les yeux. Les miens étaient noirs charbons, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient peur. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait titiller, même Emmett savait quand ne pas chercher la merde avec moi. L'autre gars était loin d'être féroce.

**« Écoute, Darlin', je vais te laisser une chance de tout balancer, parce que j'en ai marre de cette connerie. » **Dis-je aussi calmement que possible, mais ce fut quand même dur et menaçant.

**« Alors, tu sais quoi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te casses pas ? C'est ce que vous savez faire de mieux, non ? Quand ça devient trop compliquer, on s'en va. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai besoin de personne. » **Dit-elle, d'une voix éteinte. Merde ! Ça revenait, mais ses yeux brûlaient toujours, donc j'espérais qu'on passerait à travers.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain d'attitude de Caliméro ? » **Demandai-je calmement, m'étant repris, parce que j'avais peur de la perdre à nouveau.

**« Rien. » **trancha-t-elle, puis elle me tourna le dos. Je l'attrapai et la retournai, mais elle détourna sa tête.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ? » **Demandai-je encore en saisissant son menton et en l'amenant vers moi. Elle gardait ses yeux baissés, et les larmes qu'elle avait retenus jusqu'à maintenant, roulaient sur ses joues. Elle renifla un peu, et fit une faible tentative d'échapper à ma prise. Je maintenais mon autre main sur son épaule pour la tenir en place. **« Bella ? » **La grondai-je.

**« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » **Répondit-elle à vois basse.

**« Tu n'as pas le choix Darlin', tu vas en parler tout de suite. » **dis-je en inclinant sa tête un peu plus vers le haut, lui signifiant que je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Je suis sûr que mes yeux étaient toujours noirs, ou en train de reprendre leur couleur d'origine, elle s'en accommodait. Qui sait pourquoi ? Mais elle n'avait pas peur de moi. **« Tu sais que tu as dit son nom, pas vrai ? Tu fais des progrès. » **L'encourageai-je. Et là, elle leva les yeux vers moi, il n'y avait plus ce feu qui brûlait en eux. A la place, j'y voyais de la peine. Encore une fois où j'étais heureux de ne pas pouvoir ressentir ses émotions, parce que ça me déchirait de la regarder dans les yeux, sans parler du fait de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.

**« Il m'a détruite Jasper, je n'étais qu'un passe-temps pour lui, et je l'ai aimé de toute mon âme. » **Dit-elle doucement. C'était vraiment Fuckward qui lui avait fait ça. Je hochai la tête et l'attirai dans mes bras. Elle se mit à sangloter, ses larmes coulant sans retenue sur mon t-shirt, et je la serrai juste un peu plus fort.

Après ça, Emmett se détendit, tout comme le gamin du comptoir. Je la pris sur mes genoux et la serra contre moi le temps qu'elle pleurait, pendant environ quinze minutes. Quand elle eut fini, le barman apporta des mouchoirs qu'il devait garder derrière le comptoir. Je le remerciai et les tendis à Bella. **« Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui a déclenché tout ça aujourd'hui ? Parce que j'avais l'impression que tu t'amusais bien jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre ce Seth. » **Demandai-je, curieux de savoir.

**« C'est juste que…Jake n'est pas venu me rendre visite avec Sam et Billy. J'ai été vexée que, d'un coup, il n'accompagne pas Sam, et ils n'ont même pas dit pourquoi il n'était pas là. J'ai pensé qu'il m'avait juste laissé tomber, lui aussi. Quand Seth a parlé de lui, ça m'a rappelé que tout le monde s'en allait et que personne ne voulait avoir à faire à moi. Toi. Toute ta famille est partie. Edward- »** elle tressaillit à son nom mais poursuivit**, « il vous a dit de partir, et vous l'avez fait. Vous êtes juste partis. Alice est partie. Personne ne s'est soucié de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, ou même de me dire au revoir. Qui fait ça ? Qui fait ça quand ils disent qu'ils vous aiment ? Ils disent qu'ils veulent que vous fassiez partie de la famille, mais s'en vont sans même un va te faire foutre. »** Sa colère s'intensifiait.

C'était facile à dire parce qu'elle jurait, mais ses yeux brûlaient à nouveau, et je devais admettre que c'était diablement sexy de la voir comme ça, jurer et se défendre. C'était tellement mieux que la Bella déprimée que j'avais trouvée à mon retour. Et elle avait raison. **« Tu as raison. »** dis-je calmement en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant mon aveu.

**« Hein ? »** demanda-t-elle, l'air perdu et découragé. Cela me fit presque sourire, puis je la poussai vers la chaise où j'étais au début. Je m'assis et l'attirai sur mes genoux.

**« Darlin', je ne vais pas nous trouver d'excuse. Ce que nous avons fait était horrible, et je me sens très mal pour ça. Nous avons appris à voir les personnes qui nous entourent vieillir et mourir. Nous avons appris à déménager quand les gens devenaient suspicieux, trop curieux, ou si nous faisions une erreur. Nous étions convaincus que tu allais vieillir et vivre une vie normale si nous partions. Nous savons aussi que c'était une erreur de te permettre de faire partie de notre monde. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous le regrettons, ça n'aurait, tout simplement, pas du arriver. Maintenant que c'est fait, nous t'aimons tous et voulons faire partie de ta vie, quoiqu'en dise Fuckward. »** Dis-je lentement et à voix basse, en toute sincérité.

Elle me fixa un moment, le regard vide, avant que ses yeux ne s'enflamment à nouveau, et elle recommença. **« Alors, vous revenez, vous vous excusez, et tout est censé être tout beau, tout rose ? »** Me grogna-t-elle. Elle n'était vraiment pas loin du vrai grognement. C'était diablement sexy et je voulais l'embrasser, mais je repoussai cette pensée à plus tard et choisis de m'occuper du problème actuel. Chacun son tour…..

**« Non, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout soit tout beau, tout rose, mais puisque tu nous as assez pardonnés pour nous accepter à nouveau dans ta vie, j'aimerais que tu ne nous traites pas comme de la merde. J'attends de toi que tu te comportes comme un humain et pas comme un zombie, et j'attends de toi que tu profites de ta vie tant que tu le peux. »** Grognai-je en retour, frustré, mais je réalisai que j'en avais peut-être un peu trop dit.

Ce fut confirmé par l'air choqué qu'affichait Bella et ce que grommelait Emmett de l'autre côté de la pièce, probablement trop bas pour que Bella l'entende. Je le regardai, puis reportai mon regard sur Bella, essayant de ne pas me trahir avec ce petit dérapage, mais je savais que c'était déjà trop tard. **« Quoi ? »** Dit-elle sèchement. MERDE !

**« Quoi ? »** Demandai-je, jouant l'imbécile, comme si je n'avais rien dit sur la durée limitée de sa vie.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "profite de ta vie tant que tu le peux" ? »** Demanda-telle sur un ton presque similaire au mien lorsque je le lui avais dit, me signifiant qu'elle comprenait tout ce que je disais. Sans parler du fait qu'elle me reprenait mot pour mot. Je soupirai et regardai Emmett qui secouait discrètement sa tête de gauche à droite pour me dire que je ne devrais rien lui dire.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à trouver une raison qui m'empêcherait de le lui dire, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir de secrets, surtout en ce qui la concernait. Je fixais à nouveau ses yeux qui reflétaient la défaite et une totale confusion. Je soupirai longuement. **« Bella, je te transformerai si jamais tu choisis d'être avec moi. Je n'arrête pas de te dire que je veux de toi, maintenant, tu sais à quel point, ok. Mais rien ne presse. Pas de limite d'âge. Si tu ne veux jamais être changée, pas de problème, mais je te transformerai pas pour que tu cours après Fuckward. Je suis un homme égoïste, et je te changerai pour moi, pour t'avoir comme amie, femme, amante, confidente et âme sœur. Pour nous, pas Lui, jamais ! »** Je gardais mes yeux dans les siens pour voir sa réaction. Elle n'en eut aucune, non de Dieu ! Elle rester là, à me fixer, l'air détaché.

**« Oh. »** Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit après une bonne minute. Je hochai la tête.

**« Pas d'urgence Darlin', je peux attendre, pour toujours. »** Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil et en faisant glisser ma main le long de son bras, de son épaule à son poignet. Quand j'atteignis sa cicatrice et remarquai la différence de température, je regardai la marque. L'empreinte que James et Fuckward lui avait laissée, elle la garderait même après sa transformation. Je la traçais de mes doigts, me rappelant très clairement de ce jour. Souhaitant qu'elle n'ait pas été capable de nous fausser compagnie. Souhaitant qu'elle n'ait jamais rien enduré de ce sadique de fils de pute.

J'étais perdu dans mes propres réflexions, sans me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Aussi quand je sentis Bella être arrachée de mes genoux, je ne cachai pas mon grondement ni mon geste pour la reprendre, Emmett ? Je le regardai, grondant toujours, et fis en sorte de me détendre, me demandant ce qu'il foutait. Bella pleurait dans ses bras et j'étais réellement paumé. Je regardai vers le gamin mais vit qu'il n'était pas là. J'écoutai une seconde et le trouvai dans la réserve en train de fouiller dans les caisses, à en juger par le bruit que cela faisait. Dieu merci ! Il n'avait pas vu ça. Je regardais vers la fenêtre pour être sûr que nous n'étions pas épiés mais ne vis personne.

Bella s'accrochait à la chemise d'Emmett et pleurait vraiment fort. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Je fis un regard perplexe à Emmett et murmurai doucement, afin que Bella n'entende pas. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? »**

**« Toi, toi, espèce de crétin. »** Ce fut tout ce qu'il chuchota, tandis que je continuais de regarder la fille qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Je regardai ma chaise et me rassis. Emmett en fit de même et retourna à son siège avec Bella sur ses genoux, juste de la même façon qu'à notre arrivée.

**« Bella ? Bella, je suis désolé. »** Dis-je doucement, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi je m'excusais.

**« Bella ? Je suis désolé Darlin', qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »** Demandai-je, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Cette fille avait vraiment de gros problèmes émotionnels. Ces pleurs cessèrent presque instantanément et elle me regarda de manière féroce.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu as juste débarqué dans ma vie en me balançant toute cette merde d'amour, tu me parles de me transformer, tu me touches, et tu veux savoir ce que t'as foutu ? T'es un putain d'ENFOIRE ! »** Elle hurla le dernier mot. Je restais là, assis. Je savais qu'elle avait raison, que pouvais-je dire ? Comment pouvais-je arranger ça ?

**« Bells, c'est un crétin, mais ne le laisse pas te contrarier. Il a dit beaucoup de choses qui sont vraies. Il tient à toi et nous sommes vraiment désolés d'être partis. Nous ne ferons plus la même erreur. Nous voulons juste que tu nous reviennes, que tu soies l'ancienne Bells que nous connaissons et aimons. C'était super de t'avoir avec nous. »** Finit par dire Emmett. Il commença tristement, mais finit par sourire en parlant du plaisir qu'il avait à la regarder évoluer avant que nous partions. Je pouvais sentir sa tristesse et son amour pour elle, et bien que ce soit réconfortant, ça m'énervait que son amour soit acceptable, mais pas le mien. C'était peut-être petit de ma part, mais c'était la vérité. Elle l'autorisait à l'aimer parce que ce n'était que fraternel, mais le mien était trop fort pour qu'elle le supporte, pour le moment, soupirai-je intérieurement. Je devais juste attendre, autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

Elle me regarda, pleine de remords. **« Jasper, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas prête pour toute cette merde que tu me balances. »** J'acquiesçai et elle continua, **« Je ne sais pas comment être l'ancienne Bells Emmett, désolée. J'ai vécu quelque chose qui m'a changée, et je sais que je vous ai pardonnés et acceptés dans ma vie, mais je ne suis pas prête à être changée, je ne cours pas après Fuckward. »** Elle me fit un sourire triste à l'emploi du surnom que j'avais créé. **« J'essaye d'aller mieux, mais il faut que vous compreniez ça, la fille qu'IL a laissée dans la forêt n'existe plus. Elle est toujours là-bas, dans les bois, attendant qu'il revienne. Je veux passer à autre chose, vraiment, mais c'est dur. Alors, laissez-moi juste du temps, ok ? »** Demanda-t-elle, en nous regardant Emmett et moi, à tour de rôle.

Nous hochions tous deux la tête mais savions qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé. **« J'apprécie que vous vous inquiétiez, sincèrement, et je ne peux même pas assez vous remercier de votre aide. »** Elle se tourna pour me faire face. **« Jasper, tu m'as aidée à ressentir les choses quand je n'y arrivais plus, et tu as éloigné la douleur quand elle me consumait. Tu m'as poussée et m'as fait me sentir aimée et désirée malgré mes efforts pour te repousser. »** Elle était très sérieuse, puis elle se tourna vers Emmett pour poursuivre. **« Em, tu es le grand frère que j'ai toujours voulu. Tu es revenu et tu m'as offert cet ours en peluche qui m'a aidée, et c'est agréable de savoir que tu as pris le temps de m'acheter un simple petit cadeau pour me montrer que tu tiens à moi. Tu as ramené Rose dans ma vie, et elle a été merveilleuse malgré sa façon de me traiter avant votre départ. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir tous les deux dans ma vie. »** Elle soupira profondément et baissa le regard sur ses genoux.

**« Je suis désolée pour la façon dont j'ai agit avec Seth tout à l'heure, et je m'excuse de vous avoir traités comme ça. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes émotions étaient hors de contrôle et que je ne pouvais plus rien ressentir du tout. Là, j'ai vraiment envie de me couper par ce que je me sens stressée et angoissée, et que je ne le supporte pas. Je n'arrive à gérer cette sensation angoissante de ne rien contrôler. Je veux être soulagée et en contrôle. »** Finit-elle à voix basse.

**« Bella ? »** Je me levai et allai m'agenouiller devant elle et Emmett, j'étais vaguement conscient du public que nous avions désormais. Un couple était entré pour prendre un café et attendait que leurs boissons soit prêtes. Enfin, ils attendaient que le gars les leur prépare, mais ils nous regardaient tous. Cependant, j'étais plutôt certain qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous entendre, parce que nous parlions à voix basse, mais la scène de Bella sur les genoux d'Emmett et moi à genoux devant eux, était sûrement un spectacle à ne pas manquer.

Ignorant les spectateurs, je poursuivis, **« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide pour ça maintenant ? »** Demandai-je en prenant une de ses mains dans la mienne. Je commençai à jouer un peu avec ses doigts alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre, cherchant quoi dire. Elle ferma les yeux très fort et des larmes s'en échappèrent. De ma main libre, je les essuyai. **« Bella ? Je peux t'aider, je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de contrôle que tu souhaites, mais ça t'aidera pour le moment. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire.** » La suppliai-je.

**« Umm...Jazz ? »** Dit-elle en me regardant. Je lui fis signe de continuer. **« Je…ton…ça…ça ne marche pas vraiment sur moi. »** Dit-elle tout doucement.

Hein ? **« Hein ? »** Demandai-je alors qu'Emmett me regardait curieusement.

**« Ben, en fait, je le sens, mais ça ne change rien pour moi à moins que je ne m'ouvre à toi et que je te laisse ressentir mes émotions. »**

**« Quoi ? Ca marchait avant. »** Dis-je, vraiment pas sûr de moi. Je repensais à toutes les fois où je l'avais aidée, où je lui avais transmis des émotions. Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait les sentir. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais dit si ça l'aidait ou pas. Du coup, je comprenais, au moins, certains des problèmes. **« Alors, tu veux de mon aide mais tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est ça ? »** Demandai-je, sachant déjà la réponse, qu'elle confirma d'un hochement de tête.

**« Que veux-tu Bella ? Je peux gérer. Alors je te le propose mais je ne joue pas. »** Dis-je, légèrement agacé par tout ça.

**« Tu es sûr ?** » Me défia-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. Puis elle leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le couple récupérer ses boissons et se diriger vers la sortie. Elle me regarda à nouveau et je le sentis. Colère, angoisse, douleur, dégoût de soi et le vide. Tout était écrasant, mais le pire était ce vide. Comment une seule personne peut-elle ressentir tout ça ? Je me tenais la poitrine, ayant la sensation qu'on m'arrachait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais déjà à genoux, puis la douleur me plia en deux alors que je tentais de reprendre le contrôle. Je relevai les yeux vers elle, et alors qu'Emmett avait l'air apeuré, elle, avait un sourire moqueur. Elle se foutait de moi !

C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait, pourtant, j'avais besoin d'être énervé et de ressentir mes propres émotions pour me reprendre. Grâce à cela, je rassemblai ses émotions et trouvai la force de me ressaisir. Je me relevai et sentis qu'elle était complètement ouverte à moi. **« Tu essayes de jouer à la garce, mais ça ne marche pas Darlin'. »** Grondai-je. Le regard d'Emmett passait de moi à Bella, qui était assise là, surprise, ce que je pouvais également sentir. Je l'attrapai par les bras et la soulevai des genoux d'Emmett.

**« Tu veux te faire du mal parce que cette merde est en train de te tuer, je le comprends, mais ça n'enlève rien, ça n'arrange rien, et ça te laisse dans cet état. » **Dis-je en tirant un peu son chemisier, exposant son ventre marqué. Je sentis sa gêne et elle regarda vers le comptoir où travaillait le gars, qui nous observait toujours, fasciné, mais qui détourna bien vite les yeux quand il vit que nous le regardions. **« Si tu ne veux pas que ça t'embarrasse, alors n'en rajoute pas. Fais face à tes émotions, je vais faire avec et toi aussi. Laisse tomber Bella, IL ne vaut pas toute cette torture. »** Sa peine s'amplifiait pendant que je parlais, mais je gardais le contrôle. Si elle voulait que je puisse ressentir ses émotions pour un temps indéfini, je n'étais pas sûr d'y arriver, mais nous nous en occuperons plus tard.

Je l'attirai dans mes bras et lui transmis des émotions apaisantes et réconfortantes, ce qui était difficile car je devais faire attention à ne pas lui renvoyer les siennes qui étaient nocives. Je ressentis un peu d'acceptation de sa part et sus qu'elle commençait à lâcher prise sur tout ça. Cependant, ça allait tout de même être un chemin de longue haleine. Emmett se leva et nous quittâmes le café, Bella collée à moi. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que je voulais que se déroule cette journée, mais si elle avait pu se débarrasser un peu de sa peine, ça en valait le coup. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence, cette fois-ci, Bella était entre nous, blottie contre Emmett et pleurait, tandis que je lui envoyais des vagues de réconfort.

Bella dit qu'elle était fatiguée et fila directement au lit, après avoir eu droit à une léchouille de la part de Spirit quand nous arrivâmes à la maison. Je dis bonne nuit à Emmett, Rose et Charlie qui était rentré de sa journée pêche. Apparemment, il était juste assis avec Rose, apprenant à mieux la connaître, au moment où nous sommes arrivés. J'expliquai rapidement et succinctement ce qu'il s'était passé, et me rendis compte que nous étions restés longtemps dans ce café et qu'il était déjà quasiment l'heure de se coucher d'ailleurs. Rose dit à Bella qu'elle la verrait demain après le petit déjeuner pour la sortie shopping.

Bella me laissa un accès complet à ce qu'elle ressentait, toute la nuit, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais connu et ce fut difficile de la garder endormie. C'était compliqué d'absorber sa peine et de lui envoyer du calme et un peu de joie en retour. Elle avait besoin d'en ressentir, même endormie. Elle remua beaucoup mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait des cauchemars. Espérons que demain se passe mieux. Une seule personne ne devrait pas avoir à vivre avec cette peine. Une seule personne ne devrait pas être capable de survivre à cette douleur et à ce qu'elle s'inflige. Elle ne se sentait digne de personne, ce Fuckward lui avait fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais pu, quand bien même l'aurais-je tuée ou transformée le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait raison pourtant, la personne que nous connaissions tous n'existait plus. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce qui allait émerger, mais j'avais la sensation qu'elle allait être forte. Je ne sais pas si sa colère disparaîtra complètement, ce sera peut-être sa cicatrice émotionnelle.

* * *

Bella se reveille et ce n'est pas fini, malheureusement, la pauvre Jasper est dans sa ligne de mire, attention!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour!**

**Déjà un chapitre tout neuf, faut bien que je rattrape un peu le retard que j'ai pris.**

**Encore un gros merci à toutes celles qui me laissent un petit mot, qui ajoutent la fic en favoris et alerte, merci mille fois!**

**Lyna, je tiens vraiment à te remercier pour ta review. Effectivement, plus de la moitié de la fic est assez dure, point de vue émotionnel pour Bella, mais elle est en train de sortir la tête de l'eau. Quand à la formation de leur couple, et bien, en fait, ça arrive, c'est tout proche, mais tout comme le reste de la fic, c'est assez différent de ce que vous avez déjà pu lire.**

**Un merci tout particulier pour ma super BETA love-jella19!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 27**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 26_

_Bella me laissa un accès complet à ce qu'elle ressentait, toute la nuit, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais connu et ce fut difficile de la garder endormie. C'était compliqué d'absorber sa peine et de lui envoyer du calme et un peu de joie en retour. Elle avait besoin d'en ressentir, même endormie. Elle remua beaucoup mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait des cauchemars. Espérons que demain se passe mieux. Une seule personne ne devrait pas avoir à vivre avec cette peine. Une seule personne ne devrait pas être capable de survivre à cette douleur et à ce qu'elle s'inflige. Elle ne se sentait digne de personne, ce Fuckward lui avait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais pu, quand bien même l'aurais-je tué ou transformée le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait raison pourtant, la personne que nous connaissions tous n'existait plus. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de qui allait émerger, mais j'avais la sensation qu'elle allait être forte. Je ne sais pas si sa colère disparaitra complètement, ce sera peut-être sa cicatrice émotionnelle._

Quand Bella se réveilla le matin suivant, elle se sentait vraiment heureuse, pas de sensation de perte ou de peine. **« Je t'aime Jasper. » **Dit-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser. Un baiser que j'approfondis rapidement. Elle gémit contre ma bouche tandis que je roulais au dessus d'elle, reposant mon poids sur mes bras mais poussant mon érection grandissante contre sa jambe. Mes mains s'occupèrent très vite de son pyjama et du mien. Nous passâmes la matinée à faire l'amour, sans se soucier de rien d'autre.

J'avais laissé mon imagination divaguer encore une fois. Je regardais Bella dont les yeux étaient à peine entrouverts, plein de fatigue. **« Je veux me rendormir. » **Dit-elle avec lassitude.

**« Non, aujourd'hui, tu vas faire les magasins avec Rose, Darlin'. » **dis-je, alors que je l'incitais à se lever pour la seconde fois. J'aurai voulu que nous ayons pu faire l'amour tout le matin. J'aurais voulu que mes songes soient vrais, chacune des parties, son bonheur, son amour, notre amour, mais, hélas, hier elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit d'aller me faire foutre elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi ? Bon, je crois savoir que c'est le cas, après tout, elle ne ferait rien sans moi. Bordel, elle m'avait, blotti contre elle, toutes les nuits. Si elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle aurait pu me demander de l'aider, sans être dans le lit. Mon don marcherait quand même avec la distance. Je savais qu'elle ne se servait pas de moi, elle n'était pas ce genre de personne.

Elle gémit et roula de l'autre côté, me tournant le dos. Je ris, ce fut une dure nuit pour tous les deux, mais elle devait se lever, et j'avais besoin de chasser. Maintenir ses émotions à distance me tuait peu à peu, et j'avais besoin de garder des forces. Son excursion shopping avec Rosalie était exactement ce dont nous avions tous les deux besoin. Je me levai et tira la couette. Je sentis sa surprise qui se transforma bien vite en colère. J'étais content qu'elle me laisse ressentir ses émotions, parce qu'elle ne bougea pas un muscle en réponse à mon geste. Je n'aurais alors eu aucune idée de comment le percevoir. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il y avait ce flux sous-jacent d'émotions qui parcourait cette femme. J'avais mis des vampire à genoux avec moins que ça. Évidemment, toujours stratégique, je notai que c'était une arme formidable dont je prenais doucement le contrôle.

Je sentis la confiance me traverser en y pensant, une confiance que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis que j'avais quitté Maria. Maria, cette garce, si jamais je- **« Jasper ? » **Bella agitait sa main devant mon visage, et je me rendis que j'étais perdu dans mon petit monde, une fois de plus. Bon, au moins, elle était sortie du lit. Cependant, elle était inquiète pour moi.

**« Je vais bien désolé, je repensais juste à quelque chose du passé. » **Dis-je en rejetant la couette sur le lit. Elle hocha simplement la tête, me regarda comme si elle ne me croyait pas, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Je retrouvai Charlie dans la cuisine qui préparait des œufs et du bacon pour nous trois. Je commençais vraiment à détester cet arrangement. Sans parle du gaspillage de nourriture dans cette maison. Bella descendit, fraîchement douchée et habillée d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un pull en laine marron. Certainement pas une tenue des plus attrayantes, mais elle avait un petit sourire et de la vie dans les yeux, ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux en ce moment. Malgré sa peine, son sentiment de vide, et tout le reste, elle souriait, une sensation de contentement persistant en elle. Je lui souris et son visage s'égaya un peu. Spirit courut vers elle et elle le caressa quelques minutes. Finalement, nous nous installâmes et déjeunâmes. Je suppose que Charlie allait encore pêcher avec Billy aujourd'hui, ce qui nous laissait, Emmett et moi, avec le chien.

**« Jasper ? » **Appela Charlie alors que nous prenions place. **« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que les gens de la réserve n'aiment pas ta famille ? » **Demanda-t-il simplement curieux. Je fus un peu surpris et pouvais sentir que Bella devenait nerveuse. J'essayai de la calmer un peu.

**« Je ne sais pas Monsieur, Carlisle disait toujours de pas aller sur leurs terres, et qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de nous. » **dis-je en haussant les épaules, essayant de paraître totalement ignorant quant à cette question. Ceci soulevait à nouveau la question Bella savait-elle pour les loups garous ? Ou savait-elle simplement pour le traité ? Spirit traînait dans la cuisine, à la recherche de quelques restes qu'il aurait pu trouver par terre, et je vis Charlie lui donner discrètement quelques bouts de bacon, par deux fois.

**« En fait, je me demandais juste, Billy, hier soir, a été catégorique quant au fait que je ne devrais pas vous permettre de rester chez moi. Il a dit que vous étiez dangereux. » **Dit-il alors que ses joues rougissaient et qu'il baissait le regard sur ses œufs, sceptique. J'étais reconnaissant qu'il ressente ça. Je ricanai légèrement, alors que Bella était complètement mortifiée, alors je lui bousculais le pied pour tenter de capter son attention et de la calmer un peu. Elle finit par me regarder avec un petit sourire penaud et retourna à ses œufs en silence.

**« Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis **_**dangereux**_**, Monsieur ? » **Demandai-je aussi amusé que possible, essayant d'en jouer. Bien sûr que j'étais dangereux, mais je n'allais pas lui donner raison.

Il me sourit de manière désabusée. **« Je suppose que non, en plus, pour être franc, j'ai fait une petite recherche sur toi et ta famille pendant que…enfin, le week-end dernier, et je n'ai rien trouvé. Même pas une contravention pour excès de vitesse. » **Dit-il légèrement embarrassé et je vis son visage rougir un peu sous son aveu. Je hochai la tête.

**« Oui Monsieur, Carlisle aurait notre peau si nous avions des problèmes avec la justice. » **Dis-je avec honnêtement, parce que ce serait réellement le cas. Emmett avait testé cette théorie, ici et là, et à chaque fois, nous avions dû pirater les fichiers pour changer ses conneries. Franchement, il était probablement recherché dans cinq états, mais c'est juste qu'ils n'en avaient pas de trace. Et le connaissant, ce n'était que des choses bizarres, comme fabriquer un aquarium à la station-service locale au milieu de la nuit. Voler des requins au zoo pour le dit aquarium. Et un de mes préférés, peindre un pénis sur le toit d'un lycée pas trop loin d'un aéroport. Ainsi, les passagers de l'avion pourraient le voir en passant au-dessus. La chose marrante, c'est qu'il y est resté pendant près d'un an avant que ce soit signalé au lycée. Il aurait pu passer au travers si cet imbécile n'avait pas signé son "illustration".

**« Jasper, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit avec cette histoire de monsieur. » **Me gronda-t-il. Je fis un petit sourire.

**« Désolé M…papa, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dures. » **Lui dis-je, et il me retourna mon sourire. Bella sembla se détendre à l'idée que rien d'autre ne serait dit sur mon interdiction d'aller sur la réserve ou sur ma "dangerosité". Évidemment, alors que nous étions tous les deux plus à l'aise et finissions notre petit déjeuner, Charlie revint bien vite sur le sujet.

**« Je vais essayer de convaincre Billy de te laisser venir au feu de camp ce soir, Jacob a demandé que Bella vienne, et je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas venir sans toi ou Emmett et Rose. » **Dit-il. Je secouai la tête.

**« C'est bon Charlie, je ne pense pas que Carlisle voudrait que l'on aille contre ses souhaits, même avec l'accord des Quileutes, s'il te plaît, ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Si Bella veut y aller, il n'y a aucun soucis, et nous passerons une soirée en famille, juste nous trois, chez nous, ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas fait ça. » **J'essayais d'être le plus rassurant possible, mais je vis Bella se détendre au milieu de ma réponse, elle était nerveuse et complètement affolée. La souffrance commençait à la submerger, alors je plaçai mon bras autour d'elle et l'attirai contre moi. **« Tu n'as pas à y aller, par contre, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux que nous y allions, mais toi, tu devrais, ce sont tes amis. » **Lui dis-je.

**« Bella, il a raison, s'il n'est pas à son aise pour y aller, nous, nous le pouvons, nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester longtemps, mais Jake, Billy et Sam aimeraient te voir, et Sam voudrait te présenter sa fiancée, Emily. » **Charlie était tendu mais espérait qu'elle serait d'accord pour y aller.

**« C'est à quelle heure ? » **demandai-je sans quitter Bella des yeux qui fixait intensément son assiette.

**« Ça commence à 18h. » **Répondit-il. Je hochai la tête.

**« Je vais rentrer me préparer. Emmett et moi seront de retour sous peu pour garder Spirit. Rose devrait être là bientôt pour aller faire du shopping avec Bella, c'est leur journée aujourd'hui. Je lui dirai de ramener Bella pour 17h30, comme ça, elle pourra y aller, si elle le souhaite. Est-ce que ce sera bon papa ? » **Demandai-je, le regardant. Il s'était résigné quant à ne pas avoir de réponse de la part de Bella, mais il acquiesça de la tête.

Je partis et me rendis chez moi, fit part des projets à Rosalie et elle fut d'accord. Emmett décida de se joindre à moi pour une chasse rapide, puis nous passâmes la journée à discuter tout en surveillant le chiot. Emmett était déterminé à lui apprendre "Choppe le vampire !" et à le faire venir en lui disant "ici snacky, snacky, snacky". Mes tentatives pour le décourager n'avaient l'air d'avoir aucun effet, il trouvait ça tordant. Et bien sur, j'étais le vampire sur qui, il essayait d'envoyer Spirit. Pauvre petit gars. L'ordre pour choper le vampire ne marchait pas, mais l'autre si. Bella n'allait pas être très contente.

Bella et Rose revinrent tôt, elles étaient tout sourire et portaient un tas de sacs. Je fus surpris de voir Bella avec le même jean, mais elle portait un pull moulant qui attira définitivement mon attention. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas ressentir ses émotions et cela m'inquiétait. J'allais leur faire à elle et Rose un câlin, et Emmett en fit de même. Il prit le temps de faire tournoyer Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne toute verte. **« Emmett, repose-la, tout de suite ! » **lui hurla Rosalie et je ricanai. Il la repose et la maintint alors qu'elle vacillait et essayait de retrouver son équilibre. Emmett en rit mais Rosalie le claqua derrière la tête. Puis je ris mais entendis un autre bruit. Je réalisai que ce bruit était le rire de Bella, je baissai les yeux sur elle, mais elle regardait Spirit qui attaquait les chevilles d'Emmett, en vain, mais il les attaquait quand même. Rose et moi nous joignîmes à ses rires, alors qu'Emmett regardait, confus, le chiot hargneux.

**« Non, non, non. » **Dit Emmett en attrapant le chiot qui se débattait, en vain. **« Quand je dis, choppe le vampire, c'est lui que tu dois attaquer. » **dit-il au chiot puis il le dirigea vers moi. Bella me tournai le dos mais je la sentis se tendre dans mes bras.

**« Quoi ? » **Demanda Bella en colère. Rose regarda Bella, puis Emmett et fit un pas en arrière. Je supposais que, vu le regard qu'elle avait, Emmett allait en prendre pour son grade.

**« Je lui apprenais juste quelques trucs, Bells. » **dit Emmett, comme un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder, tout en redéposant Spirit au sol.

**« Quels trucs ? » **demanda-t-elle sur le même ton. Elle se détacha de moi et se retourna pour me faire face. Je levai les mains pour dire que j'étais innocent.

**« Pas moi Darlin', lui. » **Je pointais Emmett du doigt je n'aurai pas de problème pour ça. Emmett me fit un bref regard noir avant de lui faire son air de chien battu.

Elle fit un pas vers lui. **« Si tu donnes de mauvaises habitudes à mon chien, Emmett Cullen, je te jure que ça va barder ! » **elle parlait fort, avec véhémence. Dieu que j'aime cette femme, elle n'a pas peur de cette brute de vampire qui se tient devant elle.

**« Bells. » **dit-il doucement en baissant les yeux. **« Je ne faisais que m'amuser. » **elle s'avança vers lui pour se retrouver juste sous son nez et il posa les yeux sur elle.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a appris d'autre ? » **Grogna-t-elle.

**« Je...heu… » **Il me regarda. Je secouai la tête avec un sourire moqueur, je ne l'aiderai pas, je l'avais prévenu. **« Ici, snacky, snacky, snacky. » **Murmura-t-il et Spirit courut vers lui.

**« Pourquoi, espèce d'imbécile, fils de » **commença par crier Bella tout en armant son poing, elle allait le frapper. Rose était plus près d'elle et saisis le bras de Bella avant qu'il s'abatte sur la figure d'Emmett. Il se tenait là, choqué. Rose était inquiète, mais par chance elle avait sauvé la main de Bella. Je m'avançai et bousculai Emmett pour elle, pas aussi fort que je l'aurais pu, mais assez pour le faire tomber. Elle arracha son bras de la poigne de Rose et vint vers moi. **« Penses-tu que je ne puisse pas prendre soin de moi, Jasper ? Penses-tu que je ne suis qu'une faible humaine ? Hein ? » **Me hurla-t-elle dessus.

Rose s'approcha pour tenter de la calmer. J'avais la sensation que Bella était hors de contrôle et que rien ne pourrait l'aider. **« Bella, tu te serais cassée la main si tu avais frappé Emmett. Alors dans ce cas, non, tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller seule contre un vampire. Tu le sais. » **Lui dit-elle gentiment en la détournant de moi. Emmett était assis par terre, ayant l'air d'un chien battu, et ne disait pas un mot.

**« Bien, je ne peux pas faire de mal à Emmett, mais je peux t'en faire, à toi. » **dit-elle avec méchanceté en déversant, au même moment, toutes ses émotions sur moi. Je fus plus rapide j'étais prêt cette fois-ci. Je restai debout. Mais ça faisait mal. Elle avait raison sur ce point.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » **lui demandai-je, avançant vers elle d'un pas ferme. Rose essaya de la reculer mais elle se dégagea d'elle.

**« Chez moi ? Tu es celui qui veut toujours voler à mon secours, sans me laisser être moi-même, me battre pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui passe chez moi ? Est-ce que tu as un putain de complexe de Dieu, ou un truc dans ce genre ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec rage. Elle ne criait pas, et il y avait ce vide dans le ton de sa voix. PUTAIN ! J'essayai de la calmer mais en retour elle m'envoya encore plus de douleur qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Que je sois maudit si elle n'arrivait pas à me battre comme ça.** »Tu ne peux pas juste me réparer abruti. Je ne suis pas grille-pain cassé. » **Elle était menaçante, c'était énervant, et oserais-je dire, terriblement sexy.

Rose restait sous le choc de ses paroles. Emmett et moi avions eu un aperçu de ça la veille. Dans l'immédiat, elle était juste en colère contre le monde entier, et je pense que ces mots étaient plus destinés à Fuckward qu'à moi, mais je n'étais pas son psy, j'étais son ami. Toutefois, ça ne voulait pas dire que ce qu'elle disait ne me blessait pas.** « J'en assez de tes conneries femme ! » **lui grognai-je. **« Tout à commencer à cause d'Emmett parce que c'est un putain de crétin et qu'il a appris des trucs débiles à ton chien, laisse tomber. C'est n'importe quoi, et je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi pour ça. » **Je me baissai, appelai Spirit par son nom et il vient vers moi. **« Tu vois, il vient toujours comme un bon petit gars, et c'est **_**ton**_** chien…tiens » **dis-je en le lui tendant. Elle le récupéra maladroitement. Je me retournai et partis dans la cuisine, retrouver mes esprits.

Une minute plus tard, Emmett se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et j'entendais Bella pleurer dans l'autre pièce. Ça me surprenait que, quelques soient les sentiments qu'elle montrait, ses émotions étaient constamment mauvaises. **« Bien joué, abruti. » **dit Emmett après avoir regardé vers le salon par-dessus son épaule. Je le regardai et sentis ma colère augmentée tout en plissant mes yeux.

**« MOI ? » **criai-je tout en m'avançant vers lui comme un prédateur sur sa proie. En fait, il avait peur. **« Moi ? Sale enfoiré ! Tout est de ta faute ! » **Je hurlai presque, bien qu'essayant de garder ma voix assez basse. **« Si tu m'avais juste écouté quand je t'ai dit de ne pas apprendre ces trucs débiles à ce foutu chien, rien ne serait arrivé. » **dis en tapant sa poitrine de mon index.

**« Hey mec, doucement. Je voulais juste dire que tu l'avais fait pleurer. »**Dit-il l'air inquiet. Mes ses émotions le trahissaient. Il avait peur. Il avait raison ! **« Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de ma putain de faute connard ! Tu sais quoi, peu importe, va-t-en. » **Dis-je en lui passant devant pou aller au salon. Bella s'était effondrée par terre, où je l'avais laissée, et serait fortement le chiot contre elle, tout en pleurant. Rose était accroupie près d'elle et faisant des petits cercles dans son dos.

**« Je vais vous laisser parler tous les deux, je te vois à la maison Jazz. » **dit-elle tristement. Je lui fis un signe de tête quand elle s'en alla je m'avançai vers Bella.

Je les soulevai, elle et le chien, et les portai dans sa chambre. Elle ne dit rien, pleurant toujours doucement et serrant toujours Spirit qui ne bougeait pas, Dieu merci. Il ne gigotait pas et n'essayait pas de s'échapper comme il en avait l'habitude. Il essayait de réconforter sa maîtresse. Je m'installai sur le lit, Bella sur mes genoux et Spirit sur les siens. Je m'appuyai contre la tête de lit et resserrai son corps contre le mien. Mon dieu, ça faisait du bien. **« Bella, tu es une vraie catastrophe émotionnelle. Je le comprends. Mais il faut que tu te trouves un axe Darlin'. C'est ce que je dois faire quand je ressens tes émotions. Je choisis une émotion, la moins dépressive possible, et je ne me concentre que sur celle-ci. » **Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Je sentis ses émotions virevolter et perçu une pointe de contentement que je lui renvoyai aussi sec. Elle hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement mon aide. Elle relâcha Spirit qui rampa au pied du lit et s'assit en nous regardant. Je l'entourai de mes bras et la serrai un peu plus contre moi. **« Tu iras bien Darlin'. » **lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, la chatouillant de mon souffle frais. Je ne pouvais empêcher les sentiments que j'avais. Elle frissonna discrètement, hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et se blottie un peu plus contre moi. Je voulais lécher son oreille. Goûter à son cou, l'embrasser passionnément. Mon Dieu, j'avais envie d'elle ! Combien de temps allais-je devoir encore attendre ?

Elle était dans mes bras et s'était calmée. Après quelques minutes, elle alla à la salle de bain et je l'entendis fouiller. Je pouvais toujours sentir ses émotions et perçus de la résignation, et avant de savoir ce que je faisais, j'étais à cogner contre la porte. **« Bella ! » **hurlai-je à travers la porte. Elle fut surprise. **« Ne fais pas ça Bella ! » **dis-je en essayant la poignée de la porte. **« Et ouvre cette foutue porte ! » **dis-je menaçant. Je n'étais pas loin de la défoncer. Elle ouvrit la porte, une lame de rasoir à la main. Où est-ce qu'elle avait dégoté ça ? J'avais vérifié la salle de bain. Elle me la tendit, tristement.

**« Excuse-moi. » **murmura-t-elle, le regard baissé.

**« Charlie va être là d'une seconde à l'autre pour t'emmener au feu de camp, et tu essayes de faire ça ? Sais-tu ce qu'ils vont croire s'ils peuvent le sentir ? Sais-tu ce je pourrais te faire si je le sentais ? Je croyais que nous avions un accord ? » **Dis-je en l'attirant contre moi pour un câlin. Je n'en revenais pas.

**« Je…ça va…j'avais juste besoin de me relaxer, le stress… » **Dit-elle contre mon torse. Je la reculai de moi et la tins, les bras tendu.

**« Alors tiens. Je te vois plus tard. » **Dis-je et je retournai pour partir.

**« NON ! Jasper, s'il te plaît ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu partes. » **Dit-elle abattue, elle avait toujours cette douleur et cette sensation permanente de vide en elle, tandis que je m'éloignais. Je m'arrêtai mais restai dos à elle.

**« Bella, je ne peux pas rester ici pendant que tu fais ça. Tu as fais ton choix. Je reviendrais plus tard, promis. » **Dis-je posément. Le vide s'emparait d'elle et c'était terriblement effrayant, ajouté à la haine qu'elle avait envers elle-même. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

**« Je t'en prie. » **Murmura-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me forcer à partir. Je lui envoyai un peu de réconfort et d'amour. Mais c'était dur. Sa douleur, le vide et la haine qu'elle ressentait était écrasants. Si je n'avais pas certaines barrières érigées, je supplierais sûrement pour mourir. **« Il faut que tu t'occupes de ça, si tu veux aller au feu de camp. » **dis-je en faisant un pas de plus. J'avais l'impression de me déchirer en deux à chaque pas que je faisais.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? » **Se manifesta-t-elle, curieuse. Je tentais de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

**« Tu vas au feu de camp, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demandai-je, lui tournant toujours et dos et admirant la rambarde des escaliers vers lesquels je me dirigeais.

**« Non, pas ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "sais-tu ce qu'ils vont croire s'ils peuvent le sentir" ? » **Demanda-t-elle en répétant mes propres mots. MERDE ! **« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils pourraient le sentir ? » **Questionna-t-elle.

**« Bella… » **Je m'arrêtai, pas certain de ce que je devrais dire. **« Demande(-)leur. » **dis-je, et sur ce, je fus dehors en un éclair.

Je sautai dans mon pick-up et rentrai à la villa. Je racontai à Rose et Emmett ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, et ils furent en colère contre moi pour l'avoir laissée avec la lame de rasoir. De toute façon, elle aurait trouvé autre chose pour le faire. Je le parlai aussi de mon lapsus mais ils trouvèrent que c'était probablement une bonne chose. Elle devait savoir à quoi elle avait à faire. Environ 20 plus tard, mon téléphone sonna, mais j'ignorai l'appel et le laissait tomber sur la messagerie. Quand il sonna pour annoncer que j'avais un message, celui de Rose sonna et elle répondit. Il se trouvait que c'était Charlie. J'étais dans ma chambre, mais je pouvais entendre ce que disait Rose. Apparemment, ils partaient pour la réserve et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour garder le chiot. Rose leur dit qu'elle serait là très vite et qu'ils pouvaient laisser le chien seul un moment, le temps qu'elle arrive.

Emmett alla avec elle mais je choisis de rester dans ma chambre. Je voulais parler avec Rose et savoir comment leur après-midi s'était passée, avant que tout ne tourne à la catastrophe, évidemment, mais j'étais nerveux à l'idée de retourner à la maison. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais ça m'agaçait malgré tout. Je me décidai finalement à l'appeler, Emmett initiant le chien à "pas bouger", un ordre plus convenable.

Rose dit qu'elles avaient passé un bon moment. Bella l'avait laissée lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements sans même protester. Mais Rose dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas transformée en poupée Barbie, et qu'elle lui avait pris des choses qu'elle aimait. Encore mieux, elle n'avait dépensé que 100 à 150$ pour elle. C'était intéressant de voir que Bella, qui n'avait jamais voulu qu'on dépense un centime pour elle, accepte subitement nos cadeaux. J'étais content, mais j'étais curieux de ce soudain changement. Bien sûr, il y avait eu pas mal de changement inattendu dans sa façon d'être. Rose dit qu'elle avait essayé de ne pas trop en faire et qu'elle ne s'était pas trop acheté de chose non plus. Elle avait aussi prévu d'apprendre à Bella à jouer au baseball et de bosser sur sa camionnette. Bella l'aimait, aussi délabré fut-il. Elles avaient vraiment eu l'air de s'être bien amusées, selon Rose.

J'étais plus qu'amusé lorsque Rose me dit qu'elle allait mettre des photos de Fuckward sur les balles que Bella frapperai et qu'elle adorait cette idée. Elle dit aussi qu'elle s'était senti un peu triste parce qu'il lui avait pris toutes ses photos, mais ensuite elles décidèrent qu'il avait fait ça pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les transformer en quelque chose de drôle ou s'en servir pour un jeu de fléchette Bella était emballée par l'idée. Rose était géniale avec elle. J'étais vraiment impressionné par la volte-face de Rose et l'intérêt qu'elle montrait. Elle avait réellement un grand cœur il fallait juste en percer la carapace. Mais une fois fait, c'était pour la vie, pour toujours. Je souris en y songeant.

Évidemment, alors que j'étais au téléphone avec Rose, Charlie et Bella arrivèrent. **« Laisse-moi lui parler. » **Je pouvais l'entendre, elle était en colère, puis j'entendis le téléphone être manipulé. Dans le fond, j'entendis Emmett demandé à Charlie ce qui n'allait pas. Mais je n'obtins aucune réponse. **« Tu le savais ! » **grogna-t-elle dans le téléphone. Je savais de quoi elle parlait.

**« Alors, tu as demandé à Sam ou un autre, pas vrai ? » **Lui demandai calmement. Je n'allais me laisser atteindre par une autre de ses crises.

**« Je n'en ai eu pas besoin, Billy à raconté les légendes ce soir, et j'ai deviné toute seule. » **Murmura-t-elle furieusement, et je sus qu'elle essayait d'être discrète par rapport à Charlie.

**« Bella, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je te le dise, ce n'était pas à moi de te révéler ce secret. Ne soit pas en colère contre moi Darlin'. » **Dis-je avec mon accent. Elle souffla. Je suppose qu'elle réalisait que j'avais raison.

J'entendis à nouveau le téléphone remué et Rose était à nouveau en ligne. **« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

**« Les loups. Elle a deviné. » **Dis-je sans émotion.

**« Oh. » **ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. **« Bon, je suppose que je te vois bientôt. Tu viens pour dormir ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

**« Je suppose que oui, il y a école demain, elle va avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » **répondis-je toujours sur le même ton.

**« Jazz, tu vas bien ? » **Rose se faisais du souci pour moi.

**« Ça va. A tout de suite. » **Dis-je, puis je raccrochai avant qu'elle ne pose encore plus de questions. Je n'avais simplement pas envie de me confronter à une Bella en mode peste, ce soir. J'espérais que nous, enfin qu'elle, irait juste se coucher quand j'arriverais.

Bella ne fut pas du tout comme je m'y attendais, en fait, elle était plutôt silencieuse, mais me laissa ressentir ses émotions. Je pouvais sentir sa méfiance, et ses éternels compagnons, la peine et le vide. Elle se sentait blessée par ce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et que personne ne lui avait rien dit. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'un mort vivant. Je l'aidais à dormir mais je ne me blotti pas contre elle comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je gardai plus ou moins mes distances quand je m'allongeais sur le lit avec elle. Lundi et mardi et mercredi se passèrent normalement, nous étions tombés dans une sorte de routine, et j'étais content qu'elle n'ait pas eu de rechute. Je restais la nuit, Rose et Emmett la récupérait à tour de rôle au lycée ou gardait le chiot, et nous passions les soirées en famille. En général, nous étions tous ensemble avec Charlie, et je commençais à vraiment me sentir comme à la maison, en réalité, nous ressentions tous ça. Bella souriait et parlait, pas beaucoup, mais nous n'attendons pas des miracles.

Dimanche soir, je l'avais trouvée pensive et un peu contrariée par la nouvelle sur les loups, mais elle n'avait jamais relancé le sujet. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais pu lui dire d'autre que de leur demander si elle avait des questions, et je ne sais ce qu'elle a appris de ces légendes.

Il s'avéra qu'elle ne s'était pas mutilée ce soir-là, et je lui dis que j'étais fier d'elle. Mercredi était le jour de son rendez-vous avec le psy et Emmett l'accompagnait. Rose et moi attendions leur retour avec impatience et étions resté avec Spirit, qui était vraiment un super chien. Il nous liait tous même Charlie s'asseyait par terre avec lui le soir, et lui lançait ses jouets tout en regardant la télé. Spirit était notre porte de sortie et devenait un sujet de conversation sans danger, quand les choses devenaient un peu bizarres. Il avait ramené Bella à la vie, et bien que ce fût Rose qui passait le plus de temps avec lui, quand Bella était à la maison, c'était son chien. J'avais l'impression qu'il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son réconfort.

Nous entendîmes la jeep d'Emmett se garer et Rose et moi nous sourîmes. Spirit reconnut le bruit et courut attendre à la porte. Je me demandais si elle avait encore énervé le psy cette fois.

* * *

Le pauvre Jasper s'est encore pris une brassée, je sens que vous allez commencer à détester Bella.

Allez, ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle, je peux vous dire que les efforts de notre vampire préféré vont finir par payer!

A vos com'!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour!**

**Ca y es, la suite est là, pfiou, après l'énorme chapitre de TWOL, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à m mettre dans celui-ci mais c'est fait et je vous promets qu'il va vous plaire!**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews auxquells je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre, merci aussi pour les mises en avoris et en alerte.**

**Comme d'habitude, un gros merci à ma super beta love-jella19!**

La fic appartient à mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 28**

Précédemment dans le chapitre 27

Il s'avéra qu'elle ne s'était pas mutilée ce soir-là, et je lui dis que j'étais fier d'elle. Mercredi était le jour de son rendez-vous avec le psy et Emmett l'accompagnait. Rose et moi attendions leur retour avec impatience et étions resté avec Spirit, qui était vraiment un super chien. Il nous liait tous même Charlie s'asseyait par terre avec lui le soir, et lui lançait ses jouets tout en regardant la télé. Spirit était notre porte de sortie et devenait un sujet de conversation sans danger, quand les choses devenaient un peu bizarres. Il avait ramené Bella à la vie, et bien que ce fût Rose qui passait le plus de temps avec lui, quand Bella était à la maison, c'était son chien. J'avais l'impression qu'il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son réconfort.

Nous entendîmes la jeep d'Emmett se garer et Rose et moi nous sourîmes. Spirit reconnut le bruit et courut attendre à la porte. Je me demandais si elle avait encore énervé le psy cette fois.

**« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » **Demanda impatiemment Rose alors que Bella et Emmett passaient la porte. Bella vint s'asseoir par terre et commença à jouer avec Spirit, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question. Emmett avait un grand sourire et projetait sa suffisance et sa joie avec, tout de même, une pointe d'inquiétude. Mon regard allait de lui à Bella, curieux.

**« C'était foutrement génial ! » **Dit-il en parlant trop fort, mais Bella leva les yeux vers lui, lui sourit puis retourna jouer à la balle avec le chiot.

**« Et ? » **Demanda Rose pour avoir plus de détails. Emmett pris place sur le canapé et se lança dans le récit.

**« Alors, je pense qu'il a fait la même chose qu'avec Jasper. Il a parlé avec Bella, puis avec moi, et enfin avec nous deux. » **Dit-il nonchalamment, essayant de ne pas trop en dire, mais je sentais son enthousiasme grandir. J'arquai un sourcil et lui fis signe de continuer. **« Donc Bella est entrée et lui a parlé un peu, de Spirit, son envie de se mutiler, l'exposition, le feu de camp et sa routine quotidienne, avant de se mettre à râler et perdre le contrôle comme elle l'a fait ces derniers jours. Quand il l'a interrogée sur ces pétages de plomb. »**

Je fus frappé d'un coup par l'irritation de Bella. Je la regardai et vis qu'elle commençait à être énervée, et rapidement, par la façon dont Emmett décrivait les choses, ou peut-être était-elle juste en colère parce qu'il avait écouté. C'était toujours réconfortant de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était toujours douloureux, mais au moins, elle n'était plus la seule à souffrir et elle ne le gardait plus que pour elle.

**« Alors… » **Emmett attira à nouveau mon attention, **« Ce psy, quel est son nom déjà ? Ryan ? » **Je hochai la tête pour lui confirmer que c'était bien ça et pour lui signifier de continuer. **« Alors, ce gars lui a dit de "se calmer". Comme si ça marchait. Elle s'en est encore plus pris à lui, en lui disant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir toujours quelqu'un qui essaye de le contrôler ou de contrôler ses émotions. Je dois lui reconnaître une chose il n'a jamais perdu patience avec elle. » **Emmett sourit fièrement à la silencieuse boule de nerfs assise par terre. Elle l'ignora, puis l'irritation et la colère qu'elle ressentait commencèrent à diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les habituels souffrances, vide et dégoût de soi qui persistaient le cocktail Bella, mélange d'émotions désagréables.

**« Quand Bella s'est enfin calmé, elle a pleuré. Il lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses émotions, qu'elles étaient sans dessus dessous, et que comme elle ne savait pas comment réagir de façon appropriée, elle utilisait la colère pour chaque émotion forte qu'elle ressentait. Il a dit qu'elle pourrait être bipolaire. » **Emmett fit une pause pour nous laisser assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Bella continuait d'agir comme si elle avait un problème d'audition, parlant doucement au chiot, lui lançant des jouets et totalement indifférente à la conversation. C'était un peu flippant, en réalité.

**« Ensuite il lui a donné quelques exercices, des "devoirs" pour apprendre à réguler ce truc émotionnel. Il lui a dit que si ça ne marchait, qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin de médicaments comme le Tégrétol ou le Dépakote. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait son propre Dépakote chez elle et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cette merde. Elle était en rogne contre son "diagnostic". » **Dit Emmett, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et utilisant ses doigts pour mettre entre guillemets le mot diagnostic. Je regardai Bella mais il n'y avait aucun changement dans ses émotions ou son comportement. Je savais qu'elle parlait de moi, mais je me demandais s'il avait compris ça. Je regardai à nouveau Emmett tandis que Rose regardait Bella avec admiration. Je crois qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas que Bella avait ça en elle.

**« En fait, il a demandé si elle prenait les cachets de quelqu'un d'autre ou si elle voyait un médecin pour ça, quel abruti ! » **Dit Emmett avec humour et j'opinai de la tête. Je pouvais voir les avantages d'une thérapie, mais il essayait de diagnostiquer chez elles des troubles et de la mettre sous cachets, juste parce qu'elle avait des accès de colère. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ? Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de médicaments, parfois, ils ont juste besoin d'un peu d'aide.

**« Continue. » **Pressai-je Emmett.

Il sourit et poursuivit, **« Elle lui a dit, fermement, qu'elle avait son chiot, son père, sa famille et ses amis qui lui apportaient de l'aide, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de médicaments, qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne, et que tout le monde arrête d'essayer de la contrôler. » **je souris, d'accord avec ça, puisque c'était principalement ce que je pensais. **« Il est d'accord pour lui donner encore quelques semaines avant de faire une ordonnance pour les cachets, mais il est inquiet en ce qui concerne les crises de colère et la mutilation. Elle lui a dit que s'il pensait que ça, c'était mauvais, alors il n'avait encore rien vu. » **Emmett se mit tant à rire qu'il ne put continuer pendant un moment. Cela nous fit rire, Rose et moi, plus qu'autre chose. Mais j'ai du mal à avoir confiance en la nouvelle Bella, si elle garde toute cette colère en elle, elle va devenir une femme dure, et j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas. Toutefois, je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas content qu'elle se défende, même si ça me parait encore inapproprié.

**« Ensuite, ils ont parlé encore un peu et elle a, à nouveau, pleuré. Il lui a recommandé qu'elle regarde ces exercices dès maintenant. Elle a dit qu'elle allait faire un essai. Puis c'était à mon tour d'y aller. » **Dit Emmett avec un grand sourire. **« Il m'a fait rentrer et m'a demandé quelle était ma relation avec Bella. Je lui ai dit que j'étais son frère. Il a demandé comment c'était possible puisqu'il savait que le Chef Swan n'avait qu'un enfant, et que c'était Bella. Je lui ai demandé en quoi ce genre de discussion aidait Bella, je lui ai dit que j'étais pratiquement son frère et que Charlie m'acceptait comme tel. Il a bégayé un moment, mais ensuite, a dit qu'il essayait de connaître les personnes qui l'entouraient, et qu'elle avait l'impression que ses amis l'aideraient pendant cette période difficile. » **Emmett plissa les yeux, et regarda par terre un instant.

**« Il avait l'air de penser que je jouais, que je ne tenais pas vraiment à Bella, comme un frère. » **Son sourire s'agrandit. **« Je lui ai dit que je savais que les gens voyaient Bella comme une fille renfermée, avec des problèmes caractériels, mais elle est bien plus que des crises de colères et des pleurs. C'est une magnifique personne qui est capable de profiter du temps passé avec ses amis, sa famille, ou de sorties comme celle qu'elle a faite ce week-end. Il y a des moments où les souvenirs lui font du mal, mais elle apprend à y faire face. Mais il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que quiconque pense qu'elle est folle et qu'elle ait besoin de médicaments. Nous tous, toi, moi, Rose, Charlie, et ses amis de la réserve, allons l'aider à traverser ça. » **Dit-il en souriant, fier de lui.

**« J'ai continué en lui disant que B.F. Skinner, dont j'ai suivi les cours à Harvard dans les années 50, disait, "la façon dont on apporte un renforcement positif est plus importante que la quantité". Nous faisons tous de notre mieux pour aider et soutenir Bella de la meilleure manière que l'on connaisse. Elle le sait et l'accepte. Actuellement, ses principaux problèmes sont la peur de l'abandon et un manque d'estime d'elle-même, pas la colère. » **Emmett sourit à chacun de nous puis à Bella.** « Je lui ai dit que sa colère était un effet secondaire de la situation qu'avant cet incident, elle n'avait aucun problème émotionnelle, hormis être trop timide. » **Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il la regardait tendrement, assise par terre avec le chiot. Son amour pour sa sœur était aussi sincère que si elle était sa vraie sœur.

Rose et moi riions, attendant d'entendre quelle fut la réponse du ce cher psy. A cette époque, nous avions tous pris des cours avec quelques uns des meilleurs psychologues qu'il y ait eu. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Emmett ait choisi de s'en servir. **« Il m'a regardé, bouche bée, pendant une ou deux minutes, je suppose qu'il a reconnu la citation, ou peut-être que c'était tout ce que j'avais dit, ensuite il s'est repris et m'a dit que je marquais un point. C'est tout. Ce crétin ne savait pas quoi dire. » **Emmett explosa de rire et Bella le regarda en souriant. Elle se leva et vint se mettre entre ses jambes. Il ouvrit les bras et elle s'assit sur ses genoux, sans un mot. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas jaloux. J'étais heureux de leur relation, mais je dus ravaler un grognement en voyant qu'elle le choisissait lui plutôt que moi. Rose était presque dans le même bateau que moi. Un vague de jalousie la submergea, rapidement suivit par de l'approbation, de l'amour et de l'adoration. Elle était vraiment une femme surprenante.

**« Et ensuite vous l'avez vu ensemble ? » **demandai-je. Il me semble qu'il l'avait dit. Il hocha la tête.

**« Oui. Il a dit à Bella qu'elle avait un ami très intelligent, et que je devrais penser à devenir conseiller. Bella l'a fermement corrigé, disant que j'étais son frère, et que tous ceux qui l'entouraient étaient des personnes très cultivées pour leur âge, suivit d'un petit rire et d'un léger rougissement dont il n'a pas saisi les raisons. » **Cela nous fit tous rire. **« Il m'a dit, qu'à partir de maintenant, il aurait sans doute besoin de voir uniquement Bella, et m'a remercié d'être venu. Quand nous étions à partir, je lui ai serré la main et je l'ai tiré un peu plus vers moi. Il s'est un peu dérobé et a essayé de rester bien en place. »**Emmett commençait à s'emballer.

**« Je lui ai dit : Vous savez, elle m'a emmené parce vous l'embêtiez à propos de sa relation avec mon frère. Je lui ai dit ça avec une voix grave, et visiblement il a eu besoin de déglutir, c'était tordant, mais je ne pouvais pas rire. Il a bafouillé qu'il essayait juste de comprendre leur relation et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui cache des choses. J'ai plissé mes yeux en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi menaçant que possible sans lui foutre la trouille. Vous êtes là pour l'aider avec ses problèmes relatifs à sa rupture, pas pour l'emmerdez. Si elle ne veut pas vous dire qu'un cow-boy blond d'1m90 partage son lit, elle n'a pas à le faire. Ce que vous savez déjà d'ailleurs. Donc sommes-nous d'accord que la discussion sur leur relation n'aura lieu que si elle le veut ? Je parlais doucement et Bella était restée là, à sourire, pendant tout ce temps. Elle m'avait dit, avant que nous arrivions, qu'elle voulait que je l'intimide un peu. Alors c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Je pense que ça a fonctionné. J'espère juste que je n'y suis pas allez trop fort. Le pauvre gars avait l'air plutôt effrayé quand on est parti. » **Le sourire et l'arrogance d'Emmett me firent sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça !

Bella rit et se blottit dans ses bras. **« Mon grand frère s'est assuré qu'il avait compris qu'on parlait de mes problèmes suite au départ de Fuckward et non de toi. » **Dit-elle en me regardant avec un sourire, puis se tournant vers Emmett. J'aimais voir ce sourire sur son visage, et je sentis l'amour qu'elle avait pour nous et l'amusement qu'elle ressentait face à cette situation qu'elle avait créée, mas il y avait toujours ces sentiments négatifs qui faisaient de l'ombre. J'espérais, qu'un jour, ces sentiments négatifs seront éclipsés par les positifs.

Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de qui est la personne que tenait Emmett. Elle rigole, ce que l'ancienne Bella ne faisait jamais, elle pique de graves crises de colère, elle se mutile, non, se mutilait, en espérant qu'elle en ait fini avec ça. Bella était littéralement allée en enfer, et maintenant, elle était sur le chemin du retour. Je suppose qu'elle va avoir bien plus de cicatrices que celles qu'elle a sur son corps. Elle traversait un changement de personnalité, et si nous ne faisions pas attention, elle pourrait terminer comme ces vieilles femmes solitaires et amères, qui n'aiment personne. C'est le genre de chose qui transforme les femmes en femmes à chat, qui ont genre, une centaine de chat, qui ne peuvent pas se nourrir mais qui s'assurent que les chats sont bien traités.

Je secouai la tête, chassant ces pensées. Je ne voulais pas penser à Bella comme ça.

Quand Charlie revint à la maison ce soir là, un peu de ce qui avait été dit au psy lui fut répété, mas uniquement les bonnes choses. Charlie était content que Bella veuille essayer les trucs pour contrôler ses émotions ses crises devenaient plus fréquentes, et Charlie était aussi une cible maintenant. Elle s'en était pris à lui ce matin parce qu'il avait simplement suggéré qu'elle termine son petit déjeuner avant de se préparer pour le lycée. Bella avait un tas de feuilles d'exercices, et décida qu'elle en ferait deux chaque soir après ses devoirs. Certains d'entre eux voulaient qu'on lui fasse des commentaires sur ses réactions par rapports à des situations, ce qui était difficile à faire sans la blesser.

On était maintenant dans la première semaine de février, et la Saint Valentin approchait. Je commençais à penser que c'était trop tôt pour reparler de notre rendez-vous, mais puisque je l'avais déjà évoqué, je n'allais pas faire marche arrière. Qui sait si elle se souvenait de cette conversation d'ailleurs ? Je décidai d'attendre jusqu'à ce week-end. Ça lui laisserait encore une semaine pour se décider. Jeudi et vendredi se passèrent sans rien à signaler. Bella essayait de travailler sur le contrôle de ses émotions, et bien qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de changement dans ce qu'elle projetait, il y avait quelques différences dans ses réactions par rapport aux autres. Un des meilleurs changements était qu'elle se remettait à parler à Angela. Angela et Ben commencèrent à venir déjeuner avec nous jeudi, et malgré l'inconfort que je notais chez eux, je sentais leur intérêt, leur compréhension et leur sincérité pendant que nous discutions. Je crois que, quelque part, la session chez le psy d'hier avait porté ses fruits.

Pour autant que je sache, la relation que Bella avait avec moi n'était jamais un sujet de discussion, avec personne, pas même entre nous deux. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas en parler, peut-être que c'était parce qu'à chaque fois, j'ouvrais ma grande gueule pour lui déclarer mon amour. Bien sûr, il y avait des murmures au lycée, mais personne ne disait ni ne demandait quelque chose, pas même Angela. Bella tenait ma main maintenant, chaque fois que c'était possible, mais elle avait aussi cessé de s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Même si cela me manquait, je me disais que ça voulait dire qu'elle se sentait mieux dans sa peau et que c'était un signe de son envie d'indépendance. Elle me laissait ressentir ses émotions en permanence, et je n'avais plus besoin de lui rappeler qu'elle devait rester ouverte à moi. Je ne sais pas si elle devait constamment y penser, ou si elle avait tout simplement baisser les barrières qu'elle avait érigées. C'était une des autres choses dont elle ne voulait pas parler, bien qu'elle ait dit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment cela marchait.

Une des premières choses que Rose appris à Bella ce vendredi, fut de remplacer le poste radio. Emmett était allé en acheter un autre, puisqu'elle avait entièrement détruit le premier, après notre départ. Je regardais par la fenêtre du salon pendant que les filles bossaient sur le pick-up depuis leur retour du lycée. Bella ne se plaignait jamais des dépenses faites, ce qui me faisait encore me demander pourquoi elle n'était pas plus chiante à ce sujet, parce qu'à en croire Fuckward, les cadeaux étaient un sujet tabou. Je me rendis compte que je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça alors, mais elle acceptait tout de bonnes grâces. Charlie nous avait donnés plus de mal qu'elle. Je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher, alors je ne lui posais pas de question à ce sujet.

Vendredi soir, je parlais avec Alice pendant que Bella dormait. C'était un peu étrange et j'avais la sensation que je devais quitter la pièce. Franchement, j'avais l'impression de la tromper, mais ce n'était qu'un coup de téléphone. Ce n'avait même rien à voir avec mon ancienne relation avec Alice. Nous nous donnions juste des nouvelles de Bella et du reste de la famille. Peu importe que nous nous soyons séparés en bons termes, les choses étaient quand même un peu gênantes, peut-être encore plus maintenant que j'avais des sentiments pour Bella. Alice était aimable et ne dit rien, bien que je fus allé à la pêche aux infos une fois, pour savoir si Bella serait mienne, mais elle rit et me dit, **«Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, elle n'a pas pris de décision.» **Je ne pus qu'être heureux, la décision n'étant pas prise, cela voulait dire que j'avais encore une chance.

Quand j'ai connu Alice, j'étais perdu et je pensais que je n'allais pas survivre à cette vie, parce que je la haïssais tant. Je sais que beaucoup pensent que je suis un animale, mais j'ai simplement fais ce que je devais faire pour survivre. J'étais un guerrier, et violent, pas parce que j'aimais ça, mais parce que je ne voulais pas perdre, et puis, mon don me donnait un avantage déloyal. C'était pour cette raison que Maria m'appréciait. Alice a changé tout ce en quoi je croyais, elle m'a sauvé des ténèbres, les mêmes que Bella a côtoyé. Nous pensions que nous étions compagnons, mais je ne me suis jamais senti entier avec elle. Je ne savais pas que cela me manquait alors, mais je commence à sentir cette plénitude avec Bella ainsi qu'une ambiance familiale quand nous sommes chez elle, chez nous. J'aime Alice, sincèrement, et je l'aimerai toujours. Je suis reconnaissant pour tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble mais elle n'est pas ma compagne. Je suppose qu'on ne peut jamais en être réellement sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la bonne personne.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle me voyait avec une autre personne, et qu'il fallait que l'on se sépare pour que je puisse trouver la vraie compagne. Elle m'avait expliqué que nous n'avions pas compris sa première vision parce qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de décisions à venir. Alors elle m'avait laissé tomber. Je sais que ça lui avait fait du mal, j'avais pu le sentir. Je mentirai si je disais que je n'avais pas été blessé également, mais je faisais confiance à Alice, de tout mon être, et jamais elle ne me ferait de mal intentionnellement, je ne le sais que trop bien. Parfois, elle se fie un peu trop à ses visons, sans jamais prendre en considération toutes les variables qui pourraient changer le résultat, mais pour sa défense, c'est difficile de tenir compte de décisions de dernières minutes ou d'accidents. Comme celui que Bella avait eu. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir que Bella allait se blesser cette nuit-là. Si elle avait su, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé se produire. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé quand nous étions partis. Mais elle avait eu sa famille pour la consoler. Bella, elle, avait son père, mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Elle avait été seule, en majeure partie.

Le petit lutin me manquait et je l'avais invitée, elle ainsi que le reste de la famille, sans Fuckward, bien entendu, à venir à Forks, mais elle avait dit que ce n'était toujours pas le bon moment. Je crois que je le savais, mais la meilleure nouvelle fut de savoir que Bella irait bien. Elle avait pris la décision qu'elle ne laisserait pas tout ça la détruire, et même si cela allait demander de l'aide et du temps pour arriver là où elle devrait être, elle y survivrait et en ressortirait plus forte. Cette pensée gonfla mon cœur mort, j'étais content d'avoir parlé avec Alice, aussi inconfortable que ça l'était des fois.

La seule chose qu'avait mentionnée Alice et qui laissait à réfléchir, était ce que j'avais besoin de faire, ou plutôt ce que je "devais" faire, c'est-à –dire, parler à Bella de mon histoire, et ce, avant de l'inviter pour la Saint Valentin. Je n'aimais pas cette idée, mais encore une fois, il ne fallait pas parier contre le lutin. Si elle disait que ça devait être fait comme ça, alors ce serait comme ça. De toute façon, je pense que ce serait mieux si elle avait toutes les informations avant de s'engager avec moi. Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de lui faire peur. Ça me fit rire ces merdes n'effrayaient jamais Bella comme ça le devrait.

Samedi matin, Bella se réveilla vers 9h, et je choisis de lui parlé de mon passé avec le reste de la famille, sans Charlie, évidemment.

**« Bonjour, bébé. » **dis-je d'une voix traînante, et en réponse, elle s'étira et gémit un peu. **« Bien dormi ? » **Demandai-je avec un sourire, sachant que c'était le cas. Elle sourit et se blottit contre moi. J'aimais ça je mentirais si je disais le contraire. Je mis mon bras autour d'elle et la serrai un peu plus contre ma poitrine. Charlie arrive à l'étage à ce moment et entra dans la chambre. Il nous regarda et sourit, malgré ce sentiment d'inquiétude latent, il était heureux de voir un sourire sur le visage de Bella.

**« Bonjour papa. » **Dis-je, Bella se tourna et lui murmura la même chose.

**« Vous êtes tous les deux réveillés alors ? » **Demanda-t-il, de façon rhétorique.** « Je venais voir ce que vous aviez prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que vous voulez venir pêcher avec moi ? » **Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. Bella retroussa son nez.

**« Désolée papa, ça ne m'intéresse pas tellement. Tu veux faire autre chose ? » **Demanda-t-elle, laissant le choix ouvert et lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas lui, mais l'activité en elle-même qui ne l'intéressait pas.

**« Que diriez-vous d'aller à Cape Flattery pour observer les animaux ? » **Dis-je en souriant. Ce n'était pas la pêche, mais on pouvait toujours aller voir des baleines, des lions de mer, des loutres, et des phoques si nous avions de la chance. C'était aussi réputé pour être l'un d'un endroit les plus beaux de la Péninsule.

Charlie était enjoué, ainsi que Bella. Oh Mon Dieu ! Il y avait quelque chose qui l'enthousiasmait. Je lui souris, sourire qu'elle me rendit en regardant Charlie.**« Est-ce que nous pouvons tous y aller ? Comme une famille ? » **Bella questionna Charlie en lui faisant des yeux de chiens battus. Il regarda Spirit. Est-ce qu'elle parlait aussi de lui ? Et bien, il pouvait venir lui aussi. Spirit se redressa dans son lit, il nous regardait, les oreilles dressées, comme s'il attendait la réponse.

**« Bien sûr. » **répondit Charlie avec un grand sourire. **« Mais j'ai bien peur que nous soyons obligés de prendre deux voitures, nous n'avons rien qui puisse contenir 5 personnes et un chien. » **Dit Charlie, un peu contrarié en réalisant ceci.

**« Pas d'inquiétude papa, nous allons louer une voiture pour la journée. C'est moi qui paye. » **Dis-je en souriant.

**« Jasper, j'apprécie la proposition, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu as déjà dépensé assez d'argent pour la maison et ma fille, sans parler du temps que tu passes ici. Nous allons simplement prendre deux voitures, et garder l'argent pour faire des choses au Cape. » **Dit-il avec sérieux, se sentant un peu en colère et inférieur.

**« S'il te plaît, ce sera avec plaisir papa, et puis, comme ça nous resterons tous ensemble, nous pourrons discuter sur le trajet. Comme ce n'est pas très loin, je suis sûr que nous pouvons tous rentrer dans la jeep d'Emmett, si c'est ok pour lui, évidemment. Spirit n'aura qu'à se mettre sur les genoux d'un de nous. » **Proposai-je, je n'aimais pas faire ressentir à Charlie qu'il était inférieur en quoique ce soit.

**« Je pense que nous devrions voir si Emmett et Rosalie veulent y aller, avant de planifier leur journée, non ? » **demanda-t-il, optimiste, mais ressentant encore, malheureusement, cette infériorité, même si c'était moindre.

**« Je vais les appeler tout de suite. Vous, allez prendre le petit déjeuner, je n'ai pas très faim ce matin, ok ? » **Dis-je en les regardant tous les deux.

**« Est-ce que tu te sens bien fiston ? Si ça ne va pas, nous pouvons aller au Cape un autre jour. » **Demanda Charlie, réellement soucieux, et j'étais impressionné par son acceptation et son intérêt quand à ma santé.

**« Je vais bien, vraiment, en fait, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un qui mange beaucoup le matin, et puis je vais finir pas prendre du poids si je continue de manger comme ça. » **Dis-je en tapotant mon ventre de ma main libre. Bella gloussa et Charlie fit un grand sourire et hoche la tête.

**« Ok…je n'essaye pas de te forcer à manger fiston, juste de m'assurer que tu es bien traité. » **répondit-il, et honnêtement, je suis content de ne pas pouvoir pleurer, parce que ce qu'il venait de dire signifiait beaucoup, particulièrement au vu de la sincérité qui accompagnait ses paroles. Hélas, je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenir de mon vrai père, et celui qui s'en rapprochait le plus était Carlisle. C'était sympa d'avoir cette relation avec Charlie.

Bella me fit un petit câlin puis se leva et suivit Charlie en bas pour le petit déjeuner. J'étais ravi d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'échapper au petit déjeuner pour un bon nombre de matins. Malheureusement, je savais que ce n'était pas possible de ne jamais déjeuner avec eux, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça irait. Je suis sûr que Rose et Emmett aimeraient pourvoir utiliser cette excuse, bien que Rose aie déjà utilisé l'excuse du régime. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett pourrait faire pour ça, pensais-je, amusé tandis que je sortais mon téléphone pour les appeler. Bella ne se servait toujours pas beaucoup de son téléphone, mais ce qui était important, c'était qu'elle l'avait.

Nous fûmes tous d'accord pour y aller et utilisâmes la voiture d'Emmett. Charlie s'assit devant, Emmett conduisait, et Bella se mit entre Rose et moi. Rose voulut prendre Spirit, mais il ne fut pas d'accord et s'échappa pour s'installer sur les genoux de Bella. Même si Rose en fut blessée, elle se consola en pouvant le caresser. J'avais mon bras sur le siège derrière Bella, principalement pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise mais aussi pour jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Elle ressentait de l'amour et du plaisir, et j'étais heureux de ça, même si ces émotions étaient toujours masquées par la souffrance. Par contre, je crois que son sentiment de manque était plus faible aujourd'hui, ce dont j'étais heureux.

Ce fut un bon moment ensemble en tant que famille, même si nous n'avons pas pu voir beaucoup d'animaux parce que c'était encore un peu trop tôt pour la saison. Étant donné que ce n'était que la première semaine de février, les baleines n'étaient pas encore là, mais nous avons vu quelques loutres et un phoque. Ce fut un super moment, nous avions fait un tour dans les petites boutiques locales, (e)t Bella me laissa lui acheter une loutre en peluche qui était positionnée sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air et la queue étirée derrière elle. Elle n'était pas très grosse, mais c'était bien assez cher selon Bella. Je m'en moquais, c'était mignon et elle l'a aimée dès qu'elle l'a vue. Il se trouve que Spirit avait d'autres plans pour la peluche quand nous sommes rentrés puisqu'il s'est sauvé avec, Bella lui criant dessus. Le temps était resté couvert mais il n'avait pas plu ce dont nous fûmes contents. En définitive, ce fut simplement une super journée.

Ce soir-là, je décidai de parler de mon passé à Bella. Je voulais l'inviter chez moi, mais ça ne me semblait plus être une aussi bonne idée que je le pensais ce matin. Je lui demandai si nous pouvions parler et nous passâmes la soirée dans sa chambre, pendant que Charlie regardait la télé en bas, en compagnie de Spirit. Je lui racontai mon histoire et sentis ses émotions tourbillonner, quand je lui parlai du temps avec Maria et des horribles choses que j'avais faites. Elle fut en colère, triste, désolée et dégoûtée. J'étais sûr qu'elle n'allais plus vouloir de moi ici. Jamais elle ne dit un mot pendant ce temps, et je fis attention de parler à voix basse, écoutant Charlie au cas où il aurait décidé de venir nous voir, mais cela n'arriva pas.

Quand j'en eu terminé, je la regardai, les yeux plein de remords. **« Je suis désolé Bella. Je pensais juste que tu devais savoir qu'elle genre de monstre je suis réellement. » **Dis-je, puis je regardai la couverture sur laquelle nous étions assis. Elle tendit sa main vers moi et je sentis sa compassion filtrer à travers ses doigts. Je relevai les yeux sur elle, et malgré les larmes dans ses yeux, celles-ci ne coulèrent pas.

**« Jazz, as-tu une si piètre opinion de moi pour penser que je jugerais une vie que tu as été forcé de vivre ? » **demanda-t-elle tout doucement, à peine capable de parler. Je ne la dégoûtais pas ? Elle ne m'en voulait pas ?

Il n'y avait que Bella pour toujours faire des choses inattendues. Elle se mit à genoux et rampa jusqu'à moi, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent mes tibias, vu que j'avais les jambes croisées. Elle s'assit sur ses talons et me regarda dans les yeux. **« Tu es un homme tendre et attentionné. Tu ne m'as jamais laissée tomber, peu importe combien j'ai été mauvaise avec toi. Je t'ai crié dessus, j'ai essayé de te repousser, pensant que je ne méritais, ni toi, ni ton amour. Je mourais à petit feu et tu m'as aidée pour ça. Quel genre d'amie serais-je si je te repoussais pour quelque chose que tu as fais il y a cent ans ? Pour survivre. Je suis désolée que toutes ces personnes aient eu à mourir, mais Jazz, je ne suis pas désolée que tu sois arrivé jusqu'ici, jusqu'à moi. » **Dit-elle et je pouvais sentir l'intérêt et l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Ce n'était pas un amour profond, mais c'était plus que fraternel, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je l'entourai de mes bras et la pris sur mes genoux pour un câlin.

**« Merci Bella. Je ne suis pas fier de mon passé, mais je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi, moi aussi. » **dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux, elle sentait si bon, assez pour avoir envie de la manger, mais je l'aimais trop pour faire ça. Je la serrai contre moi quelques instant et quand je la sentis se reculer, je la relâchai et la regardai dans les yeux. Les larmes avaient coulé sur mon t-shirt, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas mais elle me fit un petit sourire triste. Elle me coupa de ses émotions et je haussai un sourcil, curieux. Son sourire s'élargit, elle se pencha et déposa tendrement un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis retomba contre mon torse, et j'enroulai automatiquement mes bras autour d'elle. Je sentais la chaleur de ses joues à travers mon t-shirt, alors qu'elle se cachait contre ma poitrine. J'étais stupéfait. Est-ce que Bella venait juste de m'embrasser ?

* * *

Alors, contentes?

Bon c'est sur, y a rien d'extraordinaire, mais y a du progrès, c'est elle qui prend l'initiative et puis elle ne va pas s'arrêter là, promis!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour!**

**Je voulais toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews, je vois que le premier baiser a fait son effet!**

**Merci aussi pour les mises en alerte et en favoris, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a toujours plus de peronnes interessées par cette fic.**

**titine13110 : merci beaucoup, tu l'auras sans doute compris, je suis, moi aussi fan des Jella.**

**E : quel enthousiasme, merci! Pas de soucis, je profite bien de ces jours de repos.**

**acroatwilight : Un premier baiser, ça se mérite! ravie que cette fic te fasse ressentir ça.**

**Comme toujours, merci à love-jella19, ma super beta!**

la fic appartient à mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 29**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 28_

_**« Merci Bella. Je ne suis pas fier de mon passé, mais je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi, moi aussi. » **__dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux, elle sentait si bon, assez pour avoir envie de la manger, mais je l'aimais trop pour faire ça. Je la serrai contre moi quelques instant et quand je la sentis se reculer, je la relâchai et la regardai dans les yeux. Les larmes avaient coulé sur mon t-shirt, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas mais elle me fit un petit sourire triste. Elle me coupa de ses émotions et je haussai un sourcil, curieux. Son sourire s'élargit, elle se pencha et déposa tendrement un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis retomba contre ma poitrine, et j'enroulai automatiquement mes bras autour d'elle. Je sentais la chaleur de ses joues à travers mon t-shirt, alors qu'elle se cachait contre ma poitrine. J'étais stupéfait. Est-ce que Bella venait juste de m'embrasser ?_

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. J'étais tellement étonné que je ne pourrais même pas dire combien de temps ça avait duré, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures, mais en fait, je suppose qu'il ne s'était passé que 10-15 minutes. Bella m'a embrassé ? Elle m'a embrassé ? Sur les lèvres ! Délibérément ! Elle m'avait caché ses émotions, comme ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, j'ai compris. Je la maintenais serrée contre moi. Jamais je ne la repousserai. La chaleur qui provenait de son corps et de son visage était fantastique, après avoir déterminé qu'elle m'avait embrassé parce qu'elle le voulait, je pris la décision de lui parler de la Saint Valentin.

**« Heu…Bella ? » **l'appelai-je, elle se crispa dans mes bras mais ne chercha pas à se reculer, et je ne pouvais toujours pas sentir ses émotions. Je la repoussai gentiment, juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, son visage était toujours rougit, ses yeux chocolats fixaient les miens avec une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, et elle avait un sourire sur ses lèvres. **« Merci. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda confuse, mais ne dit rien.

**« Je ne ressens toujours rien venant de toi, Bella. » **Lui rappelai-je, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait à moi avant que nous commencions à parler. Elle le fit. Elle était confuse, embarrassée, très embarrassée à vrai dire, et il y avait toujours la souffrance, le dégoût de soi et le vide, comme d'habitude. Je me perdis dans ces yeux un instant, parce que c'était merveilleux de voir de la vie en eux, son âme dansant juste sous la surface. J'avais la sensation de pouvoir voir son âme. Avec elle, se trouvant dans mes bras, et avec la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, c'était comme si je ne la tenais pas seulement elle, mais son âme également. C'était une sensation de toute beauté et je m'en délectait, malgré ses sentiments négatifs.

Est-ce que c'était mal de penser, que juste après deux jours, j'étais habitué à ces horribles émotions, au cocktail Bella ? **« Hein ? » **Finit-elle par dire, ce qui me ramena au moment présent.

**« Tu es magnifique. » **Dis-je avec adoration. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'en empêcher, et la chaleur augmenta au niveau de ses joues. Je souris à son rougissement et elle oublia temporairement, pourquoi elle était confuse. Sa gêne diminua et je ris. **« Merci, de m'accepter, d'accepter mon histoire. » **dis-je, pensif, réalisant qu'il y avait plus à dire.

**« Bella, il y a encore une chose. » **dis-je en la regardant sérieusement, elle hocha la tête pour que je continue, ses rougeurs se dissipant et son humeur se régulant. **« Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, mais tu devrais savoir que j'ai…des cicatrices de cette partie de ma vie. Beaucoup. » **Dis-je en baissant les yeux. En réalité, c'était écœurant. Je pouvais sentir le doute en elle par rapport à ce que je disais. Je portais seulement un t-shirt, alors je tendis la main et allumait la lampe de chevet. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas les voir correctement de ses yeux, si elle avait pu, je l'aurais sûrement effrayée depuis longtemps. Je tenais mon bras sous la petite lampe, permettant à la lumière de se réfléchir dans les cicatrices en forme de croissant qui le jonchaient. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder.

Elle les fixa un moment avant de tendre la main et de se mettre à trace une cicatrice après l'autre sur mon avant-bras. Son touché était tendre et chaud, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dégoûter. Alice n'était jamais de ceux à faire toute une histoire à propos de mes cicatrices mais je pouvais dire que, des fois, principalement quand j'étais à peine vêtu, elle me regardait et la peur et le dégoût se déversaient. Rose était la seule qui s'en fichait complètement. Emmett avait, en réalité, eu peur de moi, quand il m'avait rencontré la première fois et qu'il les avait vues. Carlisle tentait d'être compréhensif, mais il savait ce qu'elles signifiaient, il m'avait fait savoir que c'était une chose à laquelle lui et sa famille allait devoir faire face et s'habituer, mais que ça ne jouerait pas contre moi.

Esmé, je l'aime comme une mère, mais elle aussi avait eu peur de moi, quand je suis arrivé, elle avait gardé ses distances pendant environ deux mois, ne se permettant pas d'être seule dans la même pièce que moi, toutefois, elle avait toujours été gentille. Fuckward essayait de la rassurer en lui disant ce que je pensais, de temps à autre. Son choc et sa répugnance quand le l'avais rencontré pour la première, me donnèrent tout de suite une idée du genre de personne qu'il était, mais il faut lui accorder qu'il n'a jamais fait de remarques à ce sujet. La famille se taisait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas dissimuler leurs émotions, je pouvais dire quand ils avaient peur ou qu'ils étaient dégoûtés parce que je ne portais pas de maillot, ou dans le cas où, certains jours, je choisissais un short. Je savais que les humains me voyaient comme un bel homme, mais les vampires pouvaient voir chaque cicatrice que j'avais, et ils savaient d'où elles venaient. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher, et ils avaient raison.

Pendant que je me remémorais tout ça, j'étais conscient que Bella remontait sur mon bras, hors lumière, et ne fonctionnait qu'avec le toucher. Elle caressait chaque cicatrice en relief qu'elle pouvait trouver. Le Cocktail Bella était toujours présent, mais il y avait aussi de la tristesse et de la sympathie. J'étais ébahi par la créature qui se tenait devant moi, et qui ne ressentait ni pitié, ni dégoût devant ce qu'elle voyait. Quand elle atteignit la manche de mon t-shirt, elle s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux. Je ressentis sa curiosité et son embarras au moment où elle parla. **« Jazz ? Est-ce qu'elles sont partout ? » **Demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

Je hochai lentement la tête. C'était difficile pour elle parce qu'elle était un peu sur mes genoux et qu'elle du se pencher en arrière pour me regarder. Je sentis une petite poussée de désir, mais cela disparut aussitôt. Je ne savais pas si je devais réagir à ça ou non, alors je ne fis rien. Et on peut compter sur Bella pour faire ce à quoi on ne s'attend pas. **« Je peux voir ? » **Murmura-t-elle tout bas en baissant la tête, les rougeurs faisant leur retour. Elle serrait mon t-shirt. J'étais surpris, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je voulais qu'elle voit. D'ordinaire, j'aurai trouvé une excuse ou lui aurait catégoriquement dit non, mais à cet instant, il y avait une connexion entre nous. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais je ne voulais pas que ça finisse, alors, je lui donnerai ça.

Je détachai ses doigts de mon t-shirt et je sentis son Cocktail s'intensifier. Pensait-elle que je la repoussais ?

Je ne dis rien, elle verrait bien assez tôt. Je l'enlevai de mes genoux, et rapidement, j'ôtai mon t-shirt. Elle fut surprise par la soudaineté de mes mouvements. Je lui souris chaleureusement, lui faisant savoir que tout allait bien. Elle regarda ma poitrine, et cette fois, il n'y avait aucune confusion possible sur le désir qui en découlait. Je vis ses yeux tracer lentement chaque muscles de mon torse et s'attarder sur la ligne de poils qui descendait jusqu'à mon pantalon. A ce moment-là, je fis tout ce que je pus pour éviter d'avoir une érection.

Elle ne cherchait pas de cicatrices, ni ne les regardait, elle me regardait, moi, et pour être honnête, j'aimais ça. J'aimais la façon dont elle me regardait, qu'elle me trouve attirant. Elle tendit la main et de son doigt, tel l'effleurement d'une plume, traça un chemin de ma clavicule gauche jusqu'au dessus de mon téton gauche. Il y avait trois cicatrices le long de cette ligne. **« Je ne peux même pas les voir. » **Elle murmura si bas que je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle savait que je l'entendais. Elle regardait ses doigts qui étaient posés juste au dessus de mon cœur mort. Je ne crois pas qu'une bombe aurait pu me faire bouger. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir assez de sa chaleur et de son acceptation. Le désir était toujours encore un peu présent, mais elle était encore mal, et il était difficile de noter les émotions les plus faibles après un certain temps.

Elle planta d'un coup son regard dans le mien et retira rapidement sa main. Je lui fis un petit sourire. **« C'est bon Bella. » **Dis-je en lui prenant la main et en plaçant sa paume sur mon cœur. Elle sourit faiblement et un nouveau genre de tristesse s'insinua. **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Demandai-je, pas vraiment certain vouloir la réponse. Elle renifla un peu et retira à nouveau sa main, je la laissai partir à contrecœur.

**« C'est juste que je…nous… » **Elle bégaya puis me regarda. **« Nous avons tous les deux…des cicatrices de notre passé. » **Dit-elle puis elle baissa les yeux sur la couverture sur laquelle nous étions assis.

Je mis mon doigt sous son menton et relevai sa tête. Elle garda les yeux baisser mais j'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde. **« Et nous devons tous les deux apprendre à vivre avec. » **Murmurai-je de ma voix traînante. Elle hocha la tête contre mon doigt puis je baissai ma main. Ses yeux revinrent sur ma poitrine et je la laissai faire, sentant à nouveau son désir augmenter. Ce n'était pas l'amour que j'espérais, mais au moins, elle me trouvait attirant. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Charlie monter les escaliers. J'attrapai mon t-shirt et le remis. Elle me lança un regard disant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et en réalité, elle était fâchée que je me rhabille.

J'étouffai mon rire tandis que je regardais vers la porte, indiquant que Charlie arrivait. Je sentis sa prise de conscience et du coup, elle rigola. J'aimais la Bella qui rigolait. Ce n'était pas elle, et pourtant, ça avait tellement de sens. Charlie s'arrêta devant la porte. **« Je vais me coucher les enfants, merci pour cette superbe journée. » **Dit-il avec un énorme sourire, il était fier et heureux, et pour une fois, je ne sentis aucune inquiétude. Bella et moi lui sourîmes et dîmes ensemble, **«Bonne nuit, papa ! » **cela nous fit tous rire, puis Charlie alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

**« Prête pour aller au lit Darlin' ? » **dis-je en la regardant à nouveau. Elle bailla au même moment mais ensuite secoua la tête. Je ris, **« que veux-tu faire alors ? » **Lui demandai-je. Je savais ce dont j'avais envie, mais je savais aussi que ça n'arriverait pas. Elle regarda la porte de son père un moment, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, puis se tourna vers moi. Reportant son regard sur ma poitrine, maintenant habillée de mon t-shirt, elle parla, le regard fixé dessus.

**« Est-ce que je regarder encore ? Elles sont tellement difficiles à voir. » **Dit-elle, la voix tremblante. J'émis un petit rire et elle releva les yeux vers moi brusquement ils étaient remplis de malice mais je ne pouvais pas le sentir. Je me demandai alors si elle pouvait me dissimuler certaines de ses émotions, elle était vraiment une curieuse créature.

Je retirai à nouveau mon t-shirt. **« Tu peux regarder tout ce que tu veux, Darlin'. » **Dis-je d'une voix sexy. Son désir grimpa encore, et je pensais avoir vu son corps frémir très légèrement. J'aimais voir que je puisse être capable d'engendrer une telle réaction. **« Si tu n'es pas un vampire, c'est plus facile de les voir sous une lumière vive. » **je lui souris. Il fallait que je lui montre que je n'étais pas gêné par mes cicatrices, parce que je réalisais que je ne voulais qu'elle le soit par les siennes. Elle regarda la petite lampe de chevet, puis moi à nouveau.

**« Allonge-toi ici. » **dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi et de la lampe. Elle me désigna l'espace du lit près de la table de nuit, et je m'installai au bord pour elle.

Je plaçai mes bras derrière ma tête, et m'allongea là, en jean, regardant ses yeux détailler mon corps. Elle ne regardait absolument pas mes cicatrices. Je lui souris, amusé, mais elle était tellement occupée à me reluquer qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. Après quelques minutes, je décidai de rompre son état d'extase et de la taquiner. **« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? » **Demandai-je avec humour. Elle devint plus rouge que je ne pense jamais l'avoir vue et je ris. **« Tu pourrais avoir besoin de te rapprocher si tu veux les voir. » **dis-je, la voulant juste plus près de moi. Je voulais sentir ses mains chaudes caresser mon corps, comme elle l'avait fait avec mon bras.

Elle reprit un peu le dessus sur son état de gêne et se décala plus près de moi. Au lieu de s'asseoir et de me regarder ou de tracer mes cicatrices, elle s'allongea et se déplaça contre mon côté, se blottissant contre moi, comme elle l'avait fait ce matin. La seule différence était que, maintenant, elle n'était pas dans le lit et je n'avais pas de t-shirt. Mon bras se plaça automatiquement autour d'elle, et je le resserrai contre moi. **« Est-ce que tu veux dormir chérie ? **Demandai-je alors qu'elle se colla à moi un peu plus. Elle fit non de la tête, puis elle tendit la main et se mit à dessiner les cicatrices de ma poitrine.

Je finis par comprendre, avec sa tête sur ma poitrine, et moi, placé près de la lumière, elle pouvait probablement voir facilement les marques en forme de croissant qui se trouvaient là. Ses doigts chauds lassaient un chemin ardant sur mon corps au fur et à mesure des cicatrices qu'ils traçaient. Je fermai les yeux et m'autorisai à simplement sentir ses doigts sur ma peau, un doux ronronnement crépitait au fond de ma poitrine. J'étais sûr qu'elle l'entendait puisqu'elle avait sa tête sur mon torse, mais j'étais trop content pour m'en soucier. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que mes narines se dilatent et que je sente l'odeur de son désir. Ma prise se resserra sur elle, mais avant que je sache ce que je faisais, elle lâcha un petit "umph" alors que je lui coupais littéralement la respiration. Mais dès que je l'entendis, je la relâchai.

Elle se redressa sur un bras et me regarda. **« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » **demanda-t-elle, curieuse, et un peu soucieuse. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de retrouver mes esprits. C'était un peu plus difficile que je ne m'y attendais, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

**« Désolé, j'ai…heu…pu te sentir. » **Dis-je en regardant au loin, puis je fermai les yeux, elle allait rougir et ça ne ferait que s'ajouter à mon problème. Je sentis mon jean se resserrer alors mon érection prenait le pouvoir. Pourtant, ses émotions ne changeaient pas. J'attendais qu'elle réalise, puis que vienne le rougissement et l'embarras, mais rien. J'ouvris les yeux et la regardai.

Elle regardait mon jean, mon entre-jambe plus particulièrement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Était-elle tellement hypnotisée par ma bite qu'elle oubliait d'être gênée ? Je la secouai un peu, à l'aide de mon bras qui était toujours autour d'elle, pour attirer son attention, tandis que ma queue devenait de plus en plus dure et frétillait rien qu'en pensant qu'elle la regardait. Elle releva les yeux sur moi. **« Est-ce que c'est moi qui te fais ça ? » **demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Cette femme est une énigme. Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui l'embarrasse. Elle rougit à l'idée que j'enlève mon t-shirt, mais elle peut regarder mon érection sans aucun problème. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Je lui souris d'un air entendu. **« Bébé, qui vois-tu d'autre dans cette pièce capable de me faire ça ? » **Demandai-je, regardant au loin, à l'endroit où Spirit était endormi dans son panier, puis la regardai à nouveau avec un air qui disait "je ne crois pas". Elle en rit mais fronça rapidement ses sourcils, confuse. **« Bella, ne comprends-tu pas à quel point tu es incroyablement belle ? » **demandai-je. Elle avait aussi une meilleure apparence, à la longue. Ses cheveux étaient brillants et forts, les cercles noirs qui semblaient permanents avaient disparu, ses joues creusées reprenaient formes, et sa peau était plus lumineuse de jour en jour. Elle redevenait la magnifique jeune femme que nous avions quittée il y a 5 mois.

L'expression de son visage ne changea pas à ma question, pas plus qu'elle n'y répondit. Elle semblait toujours aussi confuse. **« Ce n'est pas ça. Mais…ben, c'est ta réaction quand tu m'as sentie ? » **Demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux comme pour voir si j'allais mentir. Je lui retournai un regard curieux.

**« Évidemment, c'est difficile de sentir ça et de ne pas devenir instantanément…dur. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire narquois. Voilà qu'elle rougissait. Maintenant ? J'y crois pas ? Elle rougit et regarda au loin.

**« Pourquoi ? » **couina-t-elle, mortifiée. Maintenant, j'étais, à mon tour, perdu.

**« Hein ? » **Dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? » **Dit-elle, alors qu'elle jetait un nouveau coup d'œil à mon entre-jambe avant de rougir encore.

**« Bella, tu sais que tu me plais. Si je sens l'odeur de ton désir, pourquoi mon corps ne répondrait-il pas ? » **Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

**« Je…c'est que. » **Elle pencha sa tête de côté en me regardant, encore plus confuse qu'avant.

**« Bella, je ne comprends pas. Tu réagis comme si tu n'avais jamais pensé que tu pouvais susciter du désir chez un homme. » **Dis-je très sérieux, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle rougit encore, mas garda ses yeux sur moi. **« Ben, tu es un vampire, tu n'as un genre de contrôle surhumain là-dessus ? » **murmura-t-elle, puis elle regarda la porte de Charlie. J'écoutai, il ronflait déjà un peu.

**« Il dort Bella. » **Lui dis-je pour la rassurer. **« Contrôle surhumain sur une érection ? » **Je ris un peu en reformulant ses mots. **« Non, Bella, je suis toujours un homme. » **dis-je, souhaitant pouvoir l'attirer contre moi, la serrer dans mes bras. Toutefois, mon érection faiblissait par rapport à toute cette confusion et j'en étais content, même si la conversation que nous avions ne pouvait pas me mettre mal à l'aise. J'étais trop confus, je pense.

Elle fronça encore les sourcils, comme si elle pensait à quelque chose, et tandis qu'elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur mes hanches, j'eus un déclic.** « Bella ? » **elle me regarda. **« Est-ce que ce n'est jamais arrivé quand tu étais avec Fuckward ? » **je me disais que puisqu'elle arrivait à le dire maintenant, elle pouvait aussi l'entendre. Le Cocktail Bella engloutis ses émotions, mais elle resta stoïque, comme si elle n'avait pas de réponse à donner. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester immobile, alors que j'avais juste envie de me rouler en boule, étant donné l'importante souffrance qu'elle relâchait, mais je crois que je devenais vraiment bon pour la bloquer.

Alors que les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, elle fit signe que non et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Je l'entourai de mon autre bras, l'attirai contre moi et la serrai dans mes bras pendant qu'elle pleurait. Maintenant, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans toute cette avait l'habitude de passer toutes les nuits avec elle dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et jamais il n'a bandé ? **« Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés tous les deux, exactement ? » **Lui demandai-je avant de m'en rendre compte. Puis, je la fixai avec horreur, réalisant que je venais juste de l'interroger sur sa vie sexuelle. Bon, je savais qu'ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, mais quand même.

Elle devint rouge brillant et la chaleur contre ma poitrine était incroyable. Durant une seconde, je fus content d'avoir posé cette question, puis me ravisait. **« Je veux dire…heu…merde…désolé…tu n'as pas à répondre. » **bégayai-je comme un ado débile. Qu'est-ce que si passait avec cette femme ? J'étais l'un des vampires les plus craints d'Amérique du Nord, et elle me réduisait à un idiot empoté ! Souvent ! Je la sentis secouer sa tête contre moi mais je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait. Disait-elle qu'elle n'avait rien fait avec Fuckward parce que ce serait plausible, ou alors qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre ?

Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je restais là, telle une statue. Je ne voulais pas empirer les choses. Ses émotions faisaient les montagnes russes, mais même si elles étaient toutes négatives, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir humiliée, en colère, peinée ou jouer d'autodérision. Je sentis l'humidité chaude de ses larmes sur mon torse nu, et même si la sensation était merveilleuse, la cause de celles-ci ne l'était pas. **« Chérie, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je suis désolée, tu n'as pas besoin de répondre à mes stupides questions. » **Dis-je avec regrets contre ses cheveux tout en la maintenant toujours contre moi.

Tandis qu'elle se calmait, elle referma la porte de ses émotions. En réalité, j'en étais reconnaissant, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache, je voulais qu'elle soit à l'aise, en étant ouverte à moi. **« Chérie, ça va. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es coupée de moi ? » **Demandai-je, tout en prenant son menton et en tournant son visage strié de larmes pour qu'elle me regarde de ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle renifla.

**« J'ai juste…il n'a jamais…je pensais que…il…il a dit, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ces choses, que c'était trop dangereux. » **Finit-elle par dire dans un hoquet, et je ne pus empêcher un petit grognement moqueur de sortir. Je ne voulais vraiment pas rire d'elle, mais quand même.

**« Bella, ton sang l'appelait, alors, peut-être que d'une certaine façon, c'était trop dangereux pour toi, mais je ne le défends pas. J'ai eu de nombreuses relations avec des femmes durant des années avant de rencontrer Alice. C'est vrai que la plupart ont perdu la vie, mais c'était dû à ce que j'étais et à ce que je voulais, pas parce que je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Il y a un grand nombre de gens de notre espèce qui se servent d'humains pour leur chaleur et le sexe. Je ne vais pas tergiverser, ça peut être difficile, mais si je peux le faire, beaucoup d'autres le peuvent aussi. Ton rougissement rend les choses pénibles parfois, parce que c'est du sang qui te monte au visage, les battements de cœur sont un son exquis, mais l'odeur de la peur joue aussi, et tu n'as aucune peur envers ma race. Je suis désolé qu'il ait été distant avec toi. Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il l'était. » **Lui expliquai-je. Je n'allais pas lui mentir, elle avait besoin de comprendre que nous étions des monstres, mais elle ne donna aucune réponse ni verbale, ni visuelle, et je ne pouvais toujours pas la sentir.

**« Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment de moi. » **dit-elle doucement avec un sanglot dans la voix, et je la vis essayer d'avaler, presque convulsivement, pour ne pas pleurer. Je la rapprochais de moi et embrassai son front.

**« Je suis sûr qu'il avait seulement peur. » **Dis-je, ne croyez pas que je cherchais à le défendre, c'était elle que je tentais d'épargner. Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser qu'il jouait avec elle, il l'avait brisé de tellement de façons, que j'avais juste envie de le déchiqueter en morceaux. Elle hocha la tête tout en se blottissant contre moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas froid, mais c'était presque comme si elle me réchauffait, plutôt que je la refroidisse. Je la serrai contre moi, simplement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire d'en dire d'avantages. Rapidement, sa respiration se régula et elle s'endormit.

J'attendis un moment, la tenant simplement contre moi, me repassant notre discussion dans la tête. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Fuckward l'avait amenée à penser qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être touchée. Je n'arrivais pas croire qu'il n'ait pas eu une réaction physique à son contact. Comment est-ce qu'on peut se coucher dans un lit avec quelqu'un, nuit après nuit, sans jamais se toucher, s'embrasser, ou même être excité par l'autre ? Je ne comprenais simplement pas, quelque chose clochait, je ne savais juste pas quoi faire de tout ça, pourtant. Bella dormait depuis seulement une heure quand elle se réveilla calmement et bougea la tête pour me voir. Ses émotions étaient calmes, même si elles étaient associées à son Cocktail, quand elle était endormie, mais elles disparurent dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Je rencontrai ses yeux et y vit de la détermination. J'arquai un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Elle continuait à me fixer dans les yeux tandis qu'elle se redressait sur un coude, me faisant face. Je laissai retomber le bras qui était autour de ses épaules et l'étendis sur le lit, derrière elle. Elle contemplait mes yeux, y cherchant quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je lui fis un petit sourire arrogant. **« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » **Lui demandai-je, de manière taquine. Elle fit comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu et porta sa main à ma joue. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, tournant ma tête dans sa main, brièvement, puis la regarda à nouveau et haussai un sourcil, curieux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait, pensait ou ressentait. A cet instant, j'étais complètement perdu, et commençais à me trouver mal à l'aise.

Elle se décala un peu mais n'enleva pas sa main de mon visage et garda ses yeux verrouillés aux miens. Je la regardais, attendant juste une explication. Elle s'avança et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je fus stupéfait le temps d'une seconde, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Elle mit plus de force dans le baiser, puis je sentis sa langue toucher mes lèvres et tracer tendrement l'espace entre elles. J'avais une fraction de seconde pour prendre une décision. Je n'étais pas vraiment certain du pourquoi de son geste, mais je n'allais pas l'en priver, pas plus que je ne m'en priverais. J'ouvris la bouche et laissai sa langue entrer rapidement, avant de la repousser avec la mienne. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle soit aussi près de mes dents. Je pense qu'elle le savait, parce qu'elle ne lutta pas quand nous pénétrâmes sa bouche. La saveur que rencontra ma langue, envoya un frisson à travers tout mon corps. Elle était tellement douce, c'en était incroyable. Je l'avais déjà embrassé, oui, mais c'était différent.

Elle me laissait avoir un peu plus d'elle, délibérément, et elle avait le même goût que le plus doux des sucres connu de l'homme, pardon, des vampires. Je plaçai ma main qui était derrière elle, à l'arrière de son cou, sous ses cheveux, et la serra contre moi. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, comme si elles se connaissaient bien, anticipant chaque mouvement, chaque caresse. Je la fis rouler, la plaçant ainsi sur son dos et la surplombant. Je pouvais sentir son désir se répandre dans la chambre alors que nous nous embrassions toujours, nous arrêtant le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle puis nous replongeant dedans. Sa respiration était laborieuse et son cœur battait vite. Mon érection grandissait et je la frottais contre sa hanche sans rompre le baiser, lui montrant alors l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

A cet instant, je réalisai pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle voulait ressentir ça avec n'importe qui, elle voulait se sentir aimée, désirée, indispensable. Elle était humaine, elle avait besoin de ce rapport. Je suis un vampire, et j'ai juste clairement et foutrement besoin d'elle. J'étais partagé sur ce que je devais faire devais-je arrêter parce qu'elle m'utilisait, ou devais-je continuer en espérant qu'elle comprenne à quel point je voulais de ça avec elle ? Je sentis une de ses mains remonter et s'accrocher à mes cheveux puis je sentis la faible pression derrière ma tête. Elle me poussait à donner plus. Elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Je me décalai au dessus d'elle, sans quitter ses lèvres, et m'installai entre ses jambes, pressant mon membre durci contre son centre. Elle gémit au contact, ce qui se répercuta directement sur ma queue qui frétillait d'excitation. J'approfondis d'avantages le baiser, moulai nos deux corps ensemble et maintins son visage contre le mien.

Bien que je reposais une grande partie de mon poids sur elle, je pouvais encore la sentir se presser contre mon aine et retournai le geste avec plus de pression. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps à travers ses vêtement et étais content de ne pas avoir de t-shirt. Sa respiration était toujours difficile, alors je me retirai et optai pour de simples baisers sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle cherchait à reprendre son souffle entre chacun d'eux. L'odeur de son désir me tuait, et j'étais franchement heureux de ne pas pouvoir ressentir son envie. Ça m'aurait probablement conduit à lui arracher ses vêtements et la prendre sur le champ, sans penser à sa sécurité.

Elle passa son autre bras autour de mon dos et s'accrocha à mes épaules. Je me sentais enveloppé par sa chaleur et j'aimais ça. Je la regardais dans les yeux alors qu'elle était toujours haletante, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je faisais mieux, même si je n'avais pas besoin d'air. Il y avait un mélange d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans ses yeux et j'étais sûr de ce qu'il se passait. Je restai en place et gentiment, me frottai à nouveau contre elle. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne devienne rouge d'embarras.

Je ris mais ne bougeai pas. **« C'est censé faire du bien, Darlin'. » **dis-je, de mon accent, puis me baissai et pris son lobe entre mes lèvres, le suçant tendrement tout en le caressant avec ma langue. Elle fit un autre petit bruit, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement tandis que je léchais le contour de son oreille. Je me reculai et la regardai, voyant un air coupable inscrit sur son visage. Je lui souris, ironiquement, et roulai à côté d'elle. **« C'est bon, Darlin'. Je comprends et je ne suis pas fâché, mais s'il te plaît, ne le regrette pas, parce que moi, je ne regrette rien. » **Dis-je tendrement, et j'embrassai sa joue.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais elle hocha la tête positivement. Je crois que c'était ce que je pouvais demander de mieux. **« Tu as besoin de dormir. Tu vas apprendre à changer ton huile demain. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de discuter de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sourit timidement, sachant que je lui offrais une porte de sortie, et hocha encore la tête. Je n'étais plus aussi insistant quand au fait qu'elle réponde par des mots ces derniers jours, étant donné qu'elle allait bien, plutôt bien même. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il me semblait devoir faire redescendre la pression pour la énième fois, ce soir.

Quand elle revint de la salle de bain, prête à se coucher, je pus sentir que l'odeur de son désir s'était presque complètement évaporée, et quelque part, cela m'attrista. Mais connaissant Bella, elle essayait sûrement de me rendre les choses plus faciles. Elle grimpa dans le lit, je l'entourai de couvertures, comme je le faisais normalement, et la collai contre moi. Dès que la lumière fut éteinte, elle s'installa correctement mais j'avais encore une chose à lui demander. **« Bella ? » **Murmurai-je dans l'obscurité.

**« Humm ? » **Répondit-elle sans bouger, à deux doigts de s'endormir.

**« Est-ce que tu viendras avec moi pour la Saint Valentin ? » **Lui demandai-je dans un souffle rauque, empreint du désir qui flottait encore dans l'air après l'avoir vu dans son T-shirt informe et son pantalon de survêtement. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi je trouvais cette tenue affreuse, sexy, mais ça avait, sans doute, plus un rapport avec la personne qu'avec la tenue.

Son dos était contre ma poitrine, et j'avais même négligé de remettre un t-shirt, mais j'avais remplacé mon jean par un pantalon de pyjama, qui était plus confortable. J'aurais peut-être besoin de rendre une petite visite à la douche ce soir, parce que c'était douloureux. En presque deux cents ans, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'être à vampire à "couilles bleues", mais je suppose qu'il faut une première fois à tout cette douleur était nouvelle et pas franchement agréable. J'attendais sa réponse tout en repensant aux sensations que j'avais connues ce soir. Elles étaient nouvelles pour moi, parce que pour une fois, je n'étais pas capable de ressentir la personne. J'y étais allé à l'instinct et n'avais été conscient que de mes propres émotions. De bien des façons, c'était une sensation rafraîchissante, mais c'était aussi agaçant, car je savais très bien comment satisfaire une femme, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire avec Bella. Ce sentiment, combiné à notre séance de baisers impromptue, avait fait de moi un ado en chaleur. C'était juste Bella.

**« Oui. » **Murmura-t-elle, puis elle s'endormit. J'étais médusé. Je n'avais pas eu à la forcer, lui expliquer ou lui spécifier que ce n'était pas un vrai rendez-vous. J'avais déjà fait tout ça. Était-ce un vrai rendez-vous ? Merde ! Je ne savais pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus submergé par son Cocktail et me sentis immédiatement abattu. Merde. Je n'avais pas une assez bonne protection en place pour l'anticiper. J'avais besoin de m'y entraîner, pensai-je alors que je m'assurais que Bella et Charlie était bien endormis quand je me dirigeai vers la douche. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

Pauvre Jasper, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec elle. il a beaucoup de patience, je trouve...

PS : le prochain chapitre ne sera poster que dans 3 semaines pour cause de départ en vacances.

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour!**

**Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée... je sais que j'ai plus de retard que je l'avais annoncé avant de partir en vacances, mais je n'ai pas résussi à faire plus vite.**

**Alos sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture, sans oublier de remercier love-jella19, ma beta, et de vous remercier également pour vos reviews!**

la fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 30**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 29_

_**« Oui. » **__Murmura-t-elle, puis elle s'endormit. J'étais médusé. Je n'avais pas eu à la forcer, lui expliquer ou lui spécifier que ce n'était pas un vrai rendez-vous. J'avais déjà fait tout ça. Était-ce un vrai rendez-vous ? Merde ! Je ne savais pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus submergé par son Cocktail et me sentis immédiatement abattu. Merde. Je n'avais pas une assez bonne protection en place pour l'anticiper. J'avais besoin de m'y entraîner, pensai-je alors que je m'assurais que Bella et Charlie était bien endormis quand je me dirigeai vers la douche. Ça allait être une longue nuit._

J'avais raison. La nuit dernière fut très longue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer Bella fort contre moi, souhaitant qu'elle soit consciente de mes bras autour d'elle. Je n'avais pas non plus réussi à ne pas penser aux "et si", et si Bella se servait juste de moi ? Et si notre rendez-vous n'était pas réel ? Et si elle regrettait ce baiser ? Et si elle ne voulait jamais recommencer ? Et si elle le disait à Charlie ? Et si Rose et Emmett le découvraient ? Et si, et si, et si. La nuit dernière fut une de ces nuits où j'aurais souhaité pouvoir dormir, pouvoir échapper à la vie réelle pour quelques heures.

Cependant, Bella n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit non plus. J'avais essayé de ne pas trop l'aider, mais toutes les 20 minutes environ, ses émotions s'emballaient et elle gémissait avant que je la calme et la rendorme. Je supposais que notre "interaction" avant de se coucher, avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. Encore une fois, et si je lui avais causée plus de souffrance ? Et si je lui avais provoquée plus de cauchemars ? Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me sortir toutes ces questions de la tête. Charlie dormait profondément, ce dont j'étais, au moins, reconnaissant.

Après ma douche impromptue, je m'habillai complètement, comme ça, je n'aurai pas à quitter encore Bella. Je ne pense pas que Charlie serait très heureux de me voir torse nu, même au-dessus des couvertures, avec sa fille. Bella ne s'était endormie que très tard hier soir, aussi, je fus surpris quand elle se réveilla juste un peu après 8h. Ses émotions, illisibles avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne fasse pas ça. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle me regarda avec beaucoup de culpabilité et de tristesse. **« Bonjour. » **dis-je d'une voix traînante en lui faisant un petit sourire. Son regard ne changea pas et ça me tuait, je ne voulais pas la voir blessée ou regretter ce que nous avions fait.

**« Bella, c'est bon. Je n'attends rien, chérie. C'était juste un baiser, entre deux amis. » **Dis-je en posant gentiment ma main sur sa joue. Ça me tuait de lui dire ça, mais je savais que c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Je ne savais pas comment je le savais, mais c'était comme ça. Ses yeux s'adoucirent quand elle prit conscience de ce que je venais de dire, et elle hocha la tête une fois. **« Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne peux pas sentir tes émotions. » **Dis-je, pas vraiment sûr de ce que je devais dire à ce moment. J'absorbai sa chaleur à travers ma main et je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'enlever. Je voulais juste être toujours avec elle, la toucher.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis expira, tout en éclaircissant sa gorge. Je souris légèrement devant sa préparation à parler. **« Ça va, encore fatiguée, je pense. Um…Je crois que je veux juste un peu garder mes émotions pour moi aujourd'hui, ok Jazz ? » **Elle parla d'une voix basse, un peu rocailleuse du fait de n'avoir pas parlé pendant quelques temps. Elle serait adorable au réveil s'il n'y avait pas cette peine. Je devais avoir la réponse à la question qui m'avait taraudé toute la nuit, avant que la journée ne commence. **« Bella, est-ce que tu te souviens avoir dit que tu sortirais avec moi ? Pour la Saint Valentin ? Un rendez-vous ? » **Je fis une tout petite pause entre chaque question pour voir sa réaction.

Alice et Fuckward avaient l'habitude de dire que ses yeux étaient un vrai livre ouvert, qu'on pouvait y lire toutes ses émotions, qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Je me rendis compte que ces jours étaient révolus, elle gardait soigneusement ses expressions pour elle, et avait appris à ne pas réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Ça ne devrait pas vraiment me surprendre, elle avait eu quatre longs mois pour ça. C'était une chose que Carlisle avait mentionné à propos de la mutilation quand je lui avais parlé il y a quelques temps. Ils cachent bien leurs émotions, ils vous donnent les réactions que vous voulez, mais pas nécessairement leur vraie réaction. C'était un mécanisme de défense pratique et elle savait très bien s'en servir. Je la regardai dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

Les émotions étaient là, dans ses yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas les déchiffrer. Je ne me sentais pas très bien sans mon don pour me guider dans ce genre de situation. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à tout ça. Devais-je pousser un peu ? Laisser tomber ? Autre chose ? Je ne savais pas. Je me mis à caresser légèrement sa joue avec mon pouce, attendant une réponse. Je sentis son corps se détendre un peu et elle souffla légèrement. **« Oui, je me souviens. Mais…je ne sais pas, Jazz. » **Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Je souris chaleureusement.

**« Chérie, je ne vais pas te forcer à quoique ce soit. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, nous n'avons pas à le faire. Je veux juste passer la journée avec toi. J'ai envie de sortir avec toi, mais il faut que tu le veuilles aussi. » **Je souris et poursuivis, **« Et cette nuit, tu avais l'air d'en avoir envie. » **Je m'avançai et léchai le contour de son oreille, lentement. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! Elle m'attirait tellement que ça commençait à être douloureux, mon cœur, mort depuis longtemps, le sentais.

Elle frissonna délicieusement contre moi et je souris. Sa posture devint, d'un seul coup, rigide, et je me reculai pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air perdu. Je retirai ma main, et une sensation vide, créée par l'absence de contact, parcourut mon corps. **« Darlin' ? » **Appelai-je. Encre une fois, je retrouvai Bella et ses réactions inattendues.

**« Jasper, est-ce que tu as ronronné la nuit dernière ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec amusement et ses yeux brillaient de plaisir. Putain ! Elle était foutrement facétieuse mais je crois qu'elle ne le savait même pas, et elle venait juste de complètement changer de putain de sujet !

Encore une fois, je ne pus retenir un petit rire malgré mon admiration et mon trouble face à la personne qui se trouvait devant moi. **« Oui, Bella. Nous ronronnons. J'en déduis que tu ne le savais pas non plus ? » **Demandai-je. Elle secoua simplement la tête et sourit. Elle n'avait jamais fait ronronner Fuckward ? Je crois qu'une partie de mon cerveau en rigolait, tandis que l'autre partie se demandait quel genre de foutue relation ces deux là avaient eu.

**« Alors, tu es d'accord pour ce **_**rendez-vous**_** ? » **Demandai-je, m'assurant qu'elle savait bien que c'était un rendez-vous ou qu'elle devait choisir ce qu'elle voulait que ce soit. Elle hocha la tête sans enthousiasme.

**« Je suppose que ça ne peux pas faire de mal. Mais…jazz ? Je…je…en fait, merde, j'en sais rien mais ça ne me parait pas…bien. » **Elle soupira à la fin et elle jurait de plus en plus. Pour un court instant, je me rendis compte qu'Emmett, Rose et moi avions peut-être une mauvaise influence sur elle. Le reste de la famille avait un langage tout à fait correct, mais nous trois étions définitivement grossiers.

**« Darlin' ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te parait pas bien ? S'il te plait, parle-moi, parce qu'à moi, tout se semble correct. » **Dis-je et je serrai son corps contre le mien. Je voulais juste qu'elle me sente, qu'elle réalise combien elle était à sa place dans mes bras. Je n'essayais de la manipuler, juste de l'aider à me voir de cette façon. Elle se blottit contre moi. Me prouvant qu'elle aimait être dans mes bras. **« Bella je préfère t'avoir dans mes bras, plutôt que nulle part ailleurs. Là, je sais que tu es en sécurité, que tu es aimée, que tu es comme mienne. Mon cœur de pierre se gonfle quand il te sent dans mes bras. Mon corps te veux, j'ai l'impression de sentir ton âme, de la voir dans tes yeux, et je ne peux penser à rien de plus parfait que toi et moi en ce moment. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? » **Demandai-je, ponctuant mes paroles par de petites pression, veillant à ne pas y aller trop fort, mais assez pour qu'elle me sente contre elle.

Elle ferma ses yeux quelques minutes, comme si elle essayait de trouver ses mots. **« Je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas comme réponse que c'est trop tôt ? » **demanda-t-elle avec un regard plein d'espoir, voire suppliant. Je lui souris ironiquement.

**« Je suppose que non. » **continuai-je, puis j'attendis de voir si elle avait autre chose à dire.

**« C'est dur Jazz, je t'apprécie, ne te méprends pas, mais, quelque part, je me sens toujours comme infidèle, comme si je trahissais ma meilleure amie, même si vous avez divorcé ou quoique ce soit, même si Fuckward s'en fiche de moi. C'est juste que ça ne me parait pas bien. Peux-tu comprendre ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec ce même regard suppliant.

J'admis, qu'à ses mots, mon visage se décomposa et je ne cherchai même pas à le cacher. Elle l'aimait toujours, elle pensait qu'Alice allait lui en vouloir, comment pouvais-je être plus fort que ça ? **« Ça n'aiderait en rien si je disais non, hein ? » **Elle me fit un petit sourire.

**« Je suis désolée. Je….je… » **Elle était mal à l'aise et bafouillait, je plaçai alors mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter

**« Nous irons à ton rythme, Darlin'. Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je ne suis pas déçu, mais je t'attendrai, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Maintenant, s'il te plait, répond juste honnêtement. Veux. Tu. Sortir. Avec. Moi. Pour. La. Saint. Valentin ? » **Je voulais être sûr, sans aucune confusion.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. **« Je sortirai avec toi, mais, s'il te plait, comprend bien que ce sera peut-être la première, la dernière et l'unique fois, ok ? » **Dit-elle sérieusement alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier. PUTAIN ! Elle pleurait au sujet d'un rendez-vous.

**« Parle-moi, je t'en prie. » **murmurai-je dans ses cheveux quand je la pris dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure pour ça.

**« Ça ne sert à rien, Jazz. » **Dit-elle à travers ses larmes qui arrivaient, mais j'étais perdu. **« Je n'en vaux pas la peine. » **dit-elle dans un sanglot, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. **« Tu veux juste une distraction, tu ne peux pas m'aimer, je suis juste une conquête, et je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas faire face à ça, Jasper. » **elle sanglotait, et j'essayais de faire comme si je n'avais pas saisi chacun de ses mots à travers son souffle haché.

**« Jésus Christ ! Il t'a vraiment bousillée, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas seulement rompu avec toi. Il t'a brisée. Mon Dieu, Bella ! Ce sont des mensonges, que des mensonges. Il nous a dit qu'il t'aimait, et qu'il te quittait pour toi, pour que tu ne sois pas dans notre monde, pour que tu vives une vie humaine normale. Mais il n'a pas seulement rompu avec toi, il a brisé celle que tu étais! » **Je criai et Spirit bondit sur le lit et atterrit sur nous. Je m'arrêtai de parler et le regardai. Il n'avait même pas peur de moi lorsque j'étais énervé. Il renifla nos visages et se mit à lécher les joues de Bella, ses larmes.

Bella se détacha de moi et l'entoura de ses bras. **« Hey mon toutou, c'est bon, je vais bien. » **murmura-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien. C'était une chouette image et j'en oubliai presque pourquoi j'étais en colère. Je tendis la main et tapota sa tête. Au moins, grâce à lui, elle avait cessé de pleurer, je n'en étais même pas capable.

**« Bella, » **dis-je calmement, regardant le chien et non elle. **« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas une distraction, que tu mérites mon temps, mes efforts, mon amour. » **Mes yeux se posèrent sur elle et elle me regardait sérieusement, les yeux remplis de larmes à nouveau. **« J'attendrai. » **dis-je, mettant un terme à la discussion. J'embrassai son nez et un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je me levai et allait m'habiller pour la journée.

Rose arriva un peu plus tard et Bella sortit pour travailler sur sa voiture, sans grand enthousiasme. Charlie regardait avec admiration Rose montrer à Bella ce qu'il fallait savoir pour sa voiture. Emmett et moi étions dans je jardin avec Spirit, jouant à lui faire rapporter un objet et lui apprenant quelques trucs. Il avait l'air d'être plutôt intelligent et était plein d'énergie.

Quand Bella et Rose en eurent fini avec la voiture, huile changée et apprentissage des bases, Rose dit à Bella qu'elle avait un cadeau pour elle. Bella grogna un peu, ce qui ressemblait plus à l'ancienne Bella, mais elle fit un signe de tête à Rose pour qu'elle le sorte de la jeep. **« Alors, je t'ai fait un CD. » **Dit-Rose en le lui tendant, et elle le regarda, l'air confus.

**« Merci ? » **dit-elle plus comme une question, voulant en savoir plus.

**« C'est un genre de CD girl power, pour t'aider. » **dit-Rose avec un sourire hésitant. Emmett sauta sur ses pieds, à allure humaine, bien sûr, et courut vers sa jeep, où se trouvaient les filles.

**« Je t'en ai fait un aussi ! » **dit-il alors qu'il allait le chercher dans la jeep. Bella le regardait, légèrement amusé et confuse, probablement comme moi, se demandant s'il avait aussi fait un CD girl power. Je ris un peu et me levai pour le suivre. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il avait fait.

Il sortit son Cd et le lui tendit avec un grand sourire. **« Est-ce que c'est aussi un CD girl power ? » **demanda Bella en riant. Je rigolai en m'approchant.

**« Ouais, Em, tu te la joues féministe ? » **demandai-je, le cherchant un peu. Il rit et secoua la tête.

**« C'est un CD de rupture. » **il leva ses mains tandis que nos sourires fanèrent. **« Attendez une minute, pas le genre qui fait pleurer, Rose a approuvé, c'est un bon CD. » **Dit-il avec un énorme sourire et Rosalie lui sourit, ce qui me fit réfléchir. Je souris aussi, mais Bella avait l'air sceptique.

**« Écoute-les tous les deux, et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n'es pas obligée de les écouter encore, ok ? » **demanda Rose tout en la guidant à l'intérieur pour qu'elles aillent se laver après leur travail sur la voiture. Bella hocha juste la tête. Spirit nous courut après et Charlie était déjà parti s'installer devant la télé.

Les filles montèrent à l'étage mais Bella avait posé les Cd sur la table basse au passage. Je les pris et regardai celui que Rose lui avait donné, tout en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

Fighter: Christina Aguilera

I Will Survive: Gloria Gaynor

My Give A Damn's Busted: Jo Dee Messina

Survivor: Destiny's Child

Bye-Bye: Jo Dee Messina

I Am Woman: Helen Reddy

Picture to Burn: Taylor Swift

Since You've Been Gone: Kelly Clarkston

Respect: Aretha Franklin

What About: Janet Jackson

Elles me semblaient plutôt acceptables, si ce n'était qu'il y en avait un peu pour tous les goûts. Certaines des chansons me firent rire. Je suppose qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle genre de musique aimait Bella, alors elle avait pris un peu de tout, y incluant quelques vieux classiques. J'échangeai ce CD contre celui qu'avait fait Emmett. Sur le devant, il avait dessiné un chien qui ressemblait à Spirit, et en dessous, il y avait sa liste de chansons.

My Happy Ending: Avril Lavigne

There You Go: Pink

I Refuse: Aaliyah

Kiss This: Aaron Tippin

Ex-Factor- Lauryn Hill

Womanizer: Brittney Spears

Wish Me Well: Bouncing Souls

We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore: Twisted Sister

Foxy Lady: Jimmy Hendricks

Big Girls Don't Cry: Fergie

Emmett se tenait là fièrement, pendant que je lisais le CD. Je le reposai devant moi et levai les yeux sur lui, un sourcil arqué. **« Vraiment Emmett ? Vraiment ? » **Demandai-je, désignant de CD d'in signe de tête.

**« Quoi ? » **demanda-t-il innocemment, ne comprenant pas.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **demanda Charlie de son fauteuil, un sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que son regard voyageait entre Emmett et moi.

**« Et bien, apparemment, Rose et Em ont fait des CD pour Bella hier soir. » **dis-je en les lui donnant, et Emmett me regardait toujours comme sil ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi je parlais.

Charlie ricana. **« Vous savez, j'en ai entendu quelques unes de celui-ci. » **dit-il montrant le CD de Rose, **« et deux ou trois dans celui-là. » **il leva le CD d'Emmett. **« Mais…Womanizer ? Je ne comprends pas. Big Girls Don't Cry ? Ça ressemble à une vieille chanson que je connais, mais c'est un peu méchant, de lui dire qu'elle ne devrait pas pleurer, non ? » **Demanda-t-il en regardant Emmett. Son sourire disparut.

**« Ben…je…heu…c'est une bonne chanson, et Womanizer, ça parle d'un mec qui est un dragueur. » **dit-il.

**« Em, tu as dit que c'était des chansons de rupture, en quoi Foxy Lady rentre dans cette catégorie ? » **je ris.

Il reprit le CD à Charlie et le regarda. **« Et bien, c'est une femme rusée, je voulais qu'elle se sente spéciale. » **Dit-il avec ses yeux de chien battu, et il commençait à se sentir inférieur en comparant les deux CD.

**« Aww, je suis désolé Em. Je crois que ça a du sens. Je suis sûr qu'elle va l'aimer. » **Dis-je avec un sourire, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal à propos de son cadeau. Il fit juste un petit sourire et les reposa sur la table basse. Charlie avait un air triste et hocha la tête. Il se sentait mal pour avoir taquiné Emmett, mais il y avait aussi de l'inquiétude quand il pensait à Bella.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sam et Jake vinrent pour leur visite habituelle du dimanche. Bella les regarda durement et refusa l'étreinte de Jake. En retour, ils jetèrent des regards noirs aux vampires présents dans la pièce. C'était tendu avec les loups, et malgré leur politesse, Charlie pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce. Puisqu'ils ne comprenaient pas, je pensais qu'il allait sans doute falloir les appeler avant que la situation ne nous échappe. Rose dit qu'elle s'en chargerait en rentrant à la maison. Bella dissimula ses émotions toute la journée, et je fus heureux quand cela se termina enfin.

Durant la semaine suivante, Bella allait un peu mieux mais gardait d'avantages ses émotions pour elle. Elle les laissait filtrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une émotion intense, toujours négative, et alors, elle se refermait. Non pas qu'elle ne ressentait plus son horrible Cocktail, parce qu'il était toujours là, mais quand ses émotions s'intensifiaient, elle les contenait. Dans un sens, j'en étais content, mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Mercredi, elle alla voir son psy, seule. Je l'accompagnai parce qu'elle n'allait nulle part, par elle-même. Nous lui avions bien proposé qu'elle y aille toute seule, mais elle avait un solide argument, le fait que lorsque la séance était terminée, elle était peut-être trop bouleversée pour conduire. Puisqu'Emmett avait écouté la dernière fois, sans aucun remords, elle me demanda de l'accompagner. Encore un fois, Rose se sentit un peu mise de côté, mais elle ne dit rien. J'y allai mais restait dans la voiture et écoutai la radio à plein volume. Quand elle sortit, elle ne dit rien et s'assit dans la voiture, stoïque. Ce soir là fut silencieux et jamais elle ne laissa filtrer ses émotions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

J'avais hâte d'être à samedi. Notre rendez-vous était tout planifié, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais je voulais qu'elle s'amuse. Je n'avais jamais précisé d'heure, donc je pensais l'emmener pour la journée entière. J'espérais s'simplement que ça lui plairait. Ce vendredi, nous nous levâmes et Bella partit au lycée avec Rose. Je la rejoins pour le déjeuner et nous nous installâmes avec Angela et Ben, comme nous l'avions fait toute la semaine. Je leur avais dit que je mangeais avant de venir, vu que je faisais "la grasse matinée", je n'étais là que pour être avec Bella et ils avaient accepté cette explication de cette façon, je n'avais pas besoin de manger. Je prenais quand même une canette de soda pour faire comme si j'avais quelque chose, mais elle restait ouverte et intacte, tout le long du repas.

Bella avait une rose entourée d'un petit mot, posée sur son plateau. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **Demandai-je en montrant la fleur. Elle rougit.

**« J'ai un Valentin. Le lycée les livre encore cette année. On pouvait les acheter la semaine dernière, et ensuite ils viennent nous les donner durant toute la journée. » **Dit-elle en rougissant et en regardant son plateau. Elle était gênée.

**« Et ? » **insistai-je.

**« Quoi ? » **répondit-elle.

**« De qui vient-elle Bella ? » **demandai-je, peut-être avec un plus vigoureusement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Le rougissement disparut et elle plissa les yeux. **« Ça ne te regarde pas, Jasper ! » **cracha-t-elle, prenant la fleur sur le plateau et se levant pour partir.

**« Attend ! » **je saisis son bras et la tirai pour qu'elle s'asseye. **« Je suis désolé. Je voulais savoir, je ne voulais pas paraître aussi sec. Reste, s'il te plaît. » **Dis-je en la relâchant. Elle baissa les yeux sur la fleur.

**« Je ne sais pas. » **Dit-elle à voix basse.

**« Alors, tu as un admirateur secret ? » **demanda-je avec un petit sourire. Elle me regarda à nouveau.

**« Est-ce que c'est toi ? » **demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

**« Pas moi, Darlin'. Je t'ai, tout demain. » **Je me penchai et murmurai contre son oreille, laissant mon souffle la caresser. Je vis qu'elle avait la chair de poule sur son cou et ses bras, et souris intérieurement en me redressant.

**« Jasper, c'est un rendez-vous, pas une journée entière. » **dit-elle avec condescendance pour me corriger, comme si j'étais un enfant de 5 ans. Je souris.

**« C'est un long rendez-vous, nous ne rentrerons pas tard. » **Souris-je innocemment. Elle secoua la tête et ricana. **« De plus, si je t'achetais une fleur, je t'offrirais un lys blanc. » **dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle les plissa, confuse, et merde, je n'avais pas envie de donner d'explication.

**« Pourquoi ? » **demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Merde.

**« A cause de ce que le lys blanc signifie. » **Dis-je dans un léger rire, essayant de faire comme si ce n'était pas important.

**« Oh. » **elle voulait demander, je pouvais sentir sa curiosité, mais elle se ravisa et regarda la rose dans sa main.** « Tu sais, je préfère les roses blanches. » **dit-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux.

**« Alors je t'offrirai un bouton de rose blanc avec un éclat rouge sur la pointe des pétales. » **Citai-je, et Bella me regarda.

**« Hein ? » **dit-elle.

Je secouai la tête, m'éclaircis la voix et mettant mon poing devant ma bouche pour plus d'effet, et commençai à réciter le poème.

**«La rose rouge murmures de la passion,**

**Et la rose blanche souffles de l'amour **

**O la rose rouge est un faucon, **

**Et la rose blanche est une colombe.**

**Mais je t'envoie un bouton de rose blanc**

**Avec un éclat rouge sur la pointe des pétales **

**Parce que l'amour qui est le plus pur et plus doux**

**A un baiser de désir sur les lèvres.**

**C'est un poème de John Boyle O'Reilly, Une Rose Blanche. »**

Elle me fixait et d'un coup, ses émotions disparurent. Merde ! Étais-je allé trop loin ? A ce moment là, je ressentis de la stupeur et regarda vers Ben et Angela qui nous fixaient intensément. Merde ! Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'ils avaient été là durant toute la conversation.

**« Bella ? » **l'appela-je alors qu'elle faisait tourner la rose dans ses mains en la regardant.

**« Oh, heu umm…désolée. » **Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi, puis en regardant Ben et Angela. **« Je dois y aller. » **dit-elle en se précipitant vers la porte, nous laissant assis là, à la regarder.

**« Ooops. » **me murmurai-je, mais je suppose que ce fut assez fort pour que les deux autres l'entendent.

**« Vous avez un rendez-vous demain ? Pour la Saint Valentin ? » **Me demanda Angela, nerveusement. Je ne la regardai pas, fixant toujours la porte, et hochai la tête.

**« Mec, elle n'est pas prête pour ça. » **Dit Ben dans un petit grognement. Je le regardai durement. Il leva immédiatement les mains en signe de défense. **« Je dis juste ça, mec. Désolé. » **Dit-il rapidement puis il regarda Angela. **« On devrait y aller. » **Lui murmura-t-il.

**« Umm, ouais. » **dit-elle mais elle leva la main. **« Ecoute, elle ira bien, Jasper, vas-y juste doucement. » **Dit-elle d'une voix qui prouvait qu'elle tenait à elle, puis elle rassembla ses affaires pour partir avec Ben. Je restai là, attendant que la cloche sonne, annonçant le début du cours de sport. Je n'étais pas impatient d'y aller, parce que j'étais certain qu'elle allait être en colère contre moi, ou énervée, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Evidemment, Bella ne fait jamais ce à quoi l'on s'attend.

J'entrai dans le gymnase et cherchai aussitôt, nous nous retrouvions dans les gradins, normalement, mais elle n'était pas encore là. Je me dirigeai alors vers notre endroit habituel pour l'attendre avant que le cours ne commence. Très vite, elle arriva, dans son petit t-shirt et son short de gym. C'était peut-être la première fois que je l'a voyais avec autre chose que son pantalon de jogging en cours de sport. Elle avait des jambes magnifiques, et depuis un mois, elle avait repris un peu de poids et ne paraissait plus aussi maigrelette, malheureusement, les gars du cours le remarquèrent aussi, et plusieurs ressentaient de l'attraction et du désir. Ne l'avaient-ils jamais remarquée avant ? Connards.

Elle marcha vers moi et s'installa directement sur mes genoux. Je restai figé un moment avant de l'entourer de mes bras. **« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » **demandai-je en l'embrassant légèrement dans les cheveux.

**« Je suis désolée. » **marmonna-t-elle.

**« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser Bella. » **Dis-je doucement. Elle hocha la tête contre ma poitrine.

**« C'était une pensée adorable et un magnifique poème. »** Murmura-t-elle tout en se reculant pour me regarder dans les yeux. **« Je suis désolée, cela m'a un peu effrayée. Je n'ai plus envie de te repousser, Jasper. » **Dit-elle avec ses grands yeux tristes.

**« Laisse-moi ressentir. » **lui demandai-je à voix basse. Je savais que quiconque entendant ça, penserait tout de suite à la mauvaise chose. Elle le fit, je sentis ses émotions se déverser mais j'étais préparé à recevoir n'importe quoi, parce que nous étions en public. Il y avait son Cocktail, mais aujourd'hui, il était camouflé par de l'intérêt et de l'amour. De l'amour ? Je n'étais pas sûr, ses émotions étaient mélangées, et je devais d'abord m'habituer au Cocktail avoir tout ça balancé sur moi, me rendait incertain quant à ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Je regardai dans ses yeux à la recherche de ses émotions, il y avait de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude, mais alors que je regardais, je commençais à voir **« OK LES AMOUREUX, ON Y VA ! » **Hurla le coach Clapp de l'autre côté du gymnase, et Bella sursauta. Les gens autour de nous nous regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler, mais il y avait aussi de la jalousie venant de la part des garçons et des filles. Bella devint toute rouge et se leva. Elle me manqua immédiatement, plus que d'habitude. Je n'avais pas fini. Merde ! Putain de cours ! Bon, ça allait devoir attendre la fin des cours. Quoique, elle était censée passer l'après midi avec Rose et Spirit. Je suppose que je devrai attendre jusqu'après le diner. Au même moment, je crois que je ressentis le besoin d'aller à la recherche de roses blanches à pointe rouge, pour demain.

* * *

Voilà, on avance encore, elle se lâche quand même un peu plus, il va y arriver, doucement mais sûrement.

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour!**

**Me voilà avec un chapitre tout neuf, encore une fois corrigé en un temps record par love-jella19, merci ma belle!**

**Je dois vous dire que je suis particulièrement fan de ce chapitre et je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi, on se retrouve en bas!**

**titine13110 : merci, les vacances ont été géniales, un bon petit break qui a fait du bien, aux petits comme aux grands! Pour le rendez-vous, c'est tout de suite!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 31**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 30_

_Je regardai dans ses yeux à la recherche de ses émotions, il y avait de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude, mais alors que je regardais, je commençais à voir __**« OK LES AMOUREUX, ON Y VA ! » **__Hurla le coach Clapp de l'autre côté du gymnase, et Bella sursauta. Les gens autour de nous nous regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler, mais il y avait aussi de la jalousie venant de la part des garçons et des filles. Bella devint toute rouge et se leva. Elle me manqua immédiatement, plus que d'habitude. Je n'avais pas fini. Merde ! Putain de cours ! Bon, ça allait devoir attendre la fin des cours. Quoique, elle était censée passer l'après midi avec Rose et Spirit. Je suppose que je devrai attendre jusqu'après le diner. Au même moment, je crois que je ressentis le besoin d'aller à la recherche de roses blanches à pointe rouge, pour demain._

* * *

Le temps d'arriver chez elle, vers 21h, je m'étais mis dans un état de panique juste à cause de mes réflexions. J'avais essayé d'aller chasser avec Emmett, tout comme d'aller faire les magasins pour tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour notre rendez-vous de demain. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me repousser. J'espère…Mon Dieu ! Je prie qu'elle veuille de moi. Son rythme. Son rythme. Son rythme. C'était devenu mon mantra, je ne pouvais pas lui mettre la pression, sinon j'allais la faire fuir. Elle avait prit l'initiative de m'embrasser l'autre jour, alors il y avait de l'espoir. Elle avait affiché ouvertement son affection, en public, en cours de sport. Si ce maudit prof ne lui avait pas fait peur, la faisant non seulement sursauter, mais bloquant aussi ses émotions, j'en saurais peut-être plus.

Je rendais Emmett complètement dingue mais il restait avec moi. Pour autant que je sache, lui et Rose ne savaient rien au sujet de notre séance bisous, et c'était certain que je n'allais pas le leur dire. **« Jasper ? » **Emmett me sortit de mes pensées alors que nous étions dans l'allée de Bella. Il était juste venu pour "escorter" Rose à la maison. J'adorais comme il essayait de toujours impressionner Charlie. Ce n'était pas la peine, Charlie nous aimait tous.

**« Hey papa ! » **cria-t-il alors qu'l entrait dans la maison sans frapper. Nous avions tous arrêter de le faire il y a déjà un moment.

**« Bonjour les garçons. » **nous accueillit Charlie. **« Les filles sont en haut. » **dit-il d'un signe de la tête en direction des escaliers. Nous hochâmes la tête et nous y dirigeâmes sans rien dire de plus. Mon sac par-dessus mon épaule avec mes affaires pour la nuit et une tenue pour mon rendez-vous de demain avec Bella.

Rose et Emmett partirent quelques minutes plus tard, Spirit marcha avec eux jusqu'à la porte, puis revint tout de suite s'asseoir avec Bella et moi. J'étais juste prêt à lui demander comment s'était passée l'après-midi quand Charlie monta les escaliers. Il ne vint pas nous dire bonne nuit, comme à son habitude, et je sentis qu'il était extrêmement anxieux et inquiet à propos de quelque chose, il y avait même un peu de colère mais il essayait de la contrôler. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce que pouvait être le problème. Un moment plus tard, il ressortit avec quelque chose dans sa main et entra dans notre chambre.

**« Umm…les enfants ? » **Dit-il en regardant le morceau de tissu bleu à carreau qu'il tenait dans sa main. **« Je doute que je veuille connaître tous les détails. J'espère que c'est juste une coïncidence, mais je ne peux pas m'attendre à des miracles avec vous deux qui dormez ensemble dans le même lit. Vous êtes tous les deux adultes, mais je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous êtes responsables ? Si vous avez besoin d'aide, ou si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez toujours demander. Je vous aiderai à avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin, des préservatifs et tout ça. » **Dit-il d'un seul trait, le visage rouge d'embarras. Toutes ses émotions étaient extrêmement fortes et Bella avait une expression de pure horreur inscrite sur le visage couplé au même rouge que lui. J'étais totalement confus. Je regardai de plus près le tissu dans ses mains, et compris aussitôt.

Je me mis à rire, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Bella me regarda avec un air horrifié, ne s'étant pas complètement remise du petit discours de son père. Je pointai du doigt le boxer qu'il avait dans les mains. **« Bella, papa, » **j'éclatai de rire, **« c'est à Emmett ! » **je rugis, incapable de me contrôler. Le visage de Bella se transforma en une expression de totale confusion alors qu'elle regardait les mains de son père. Il baissa les yeux puis nous regarda, Bella et moi.

**« Oh…heu…Bella ? » **Appela-t-il en dépliant le boxer et en le levant pour qu'elle comprenne.

Quand elle prit conscience de ce que c'était, cela se vit sur son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne un air horrifié. Je savais pourquoi, comment allait-elle expliquer ça, de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui c'était réellement passé. **« Papa, ce n'est vraiment rien. » **Murmura-t-elle, complètement horrifiée et effrayée.

**« Papa, Emmett s'est changé ici, un jour, après s'être fait tremper par la pluie. Je suppose qu'il l'a oublié. Ce n'est pas grave. Je me souviens lui avoir amené des affaires de rechange ce jour là. J'imagine qu'il doit le chercher. » **Dis-je avec un sourire, essayant de couvrir ce qu'il s'était passé du mieux que je le pus. Charlie regarda le caleçon encore une fois.

**« Ouais, bon…heu…désolé, Jasper, Bella. » **dit-il, rougissant encore, mais sa colère disparut, et avec elle, une grande part de son inquiétude. **« Bon, ouais, ce que j'ai dis tiens toujours par contre. Je sais que vous vous rapprochez, et bien que je ne veuille jamais entendre ni savoir quoique ce soit, c'est irréaliste de penser que ça ne peut pas arriver. C'est juste que, s'il vous plaît, soyez prudent, je ne suis pas encore prêt à être grand-père. » **Dit-il en regardant ses pieds, mais il nous jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si nous avions bien entendu. Bella hocha simplement la tête, bouche bée. Je gloussai légèrement. Aujourd'hui étant étrangement humain.

**« Papa, je ne vais pas mentir. » **Commençai-je et Bella tourna la tête d'un coup sec, les yeux apeurés. Je lui souris. **« Ta fille me plaît vraiment beaucoup, jamais je ne profiterai d'elle, et jamais je ne lui ferai du mal délibérément. Demain, c'est la Saint Valentin, et Bella a accepté de sortir avec moi. J'espère que nous avons ta bénédiction ? » **Dis-je. Ce n'est pas qu'être assis avec sa fille sur son lit soit le meilleur endroit pour demander ça, mais je n'avais pas envie de rendre les choses plus difficiles pour Bella en essayant de le cacher. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire. Ses émotions partirent dans tous les sens pendant qu'il décidait ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça.

J'attendais patiemment, le regardant alors qu'il regardait Bella. L'amour pris le dessus sur ses émotions, même s'il se faisait du souci, et je fus fier et content d'avoir demandé, bien qu'un peu tard. Il eut une pointe de colère et je n'étais pas sûr à 100% de la raison, mais il n'allait pas nous crier dessus, j'en étais certain. **« Bella ? » **l'appela-t-il pour attirer son attention, puisqu'elle me regardait toujours, incrédule.

**« Hein ? » **demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers lui.

**« Je suis d'accord. » **Dit-il puis il s'avança pour l'embrasser sur le front.

**« Hein ? » **demanda-t-elle encore, à vrai dire, ça devenait un peu comique.

**« Bon, j'aurais aimé le découvrir avant aujourd'hui, et il ne me semble pas que vous alliez m'en parler, si je ne vous avais pas confronté sur ce sujet. » **dit-il, levant à nouveau le caleçon, et les yeux de Bella, toujours écarquillés, se posèrent dessus. **« Mais Jasper est un bon gamin, et je suis content que tu veuilles essayer. »** Dit-il avec un sourire triste, résigné et mélancolique. Je lui fis un signe de tête. J'imagine qu'elle était incapable de parler. **« Je vais juste te laisser ça pour que tu le rendes à Emmett. » **dit-il en me regardant et en posant le caleçon sur la chaise de bureau. Je hochai la tête.

Il nous regarda tour à tour et rougit avant de murmurer, **« Bonne nuit, les enfants. » **Et il s'en alla. Je ris encore et Bella se tourna vers moi, toujours horrifiée. Je caressai sa joue.

**« Il est vraiment d'accord avec ça, Darlin'. » **Ajoutai-je puis je me levai, attrapant mon sac pour aller me changer pour la nuit. Quand je revins, Bella s'était déjà changé, mais je fus surpris, elle se changeait toujours dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas entendu la porte de la chambre se fermer, alors s'était-elle changé la porte ouverte ? Je la regardai de haut en bas et vit qu'elle portait le caleçon d'Emmett, retenu par un élastique ou quelque chose qui le resserrait sur le côté pour ne pas qu'il tombe, et un t-shirt noir uni. J'arquai un sourcil et montrai le caleçon. Elle haussa les épaules et grimpa dans le lit. Je suppose qu'Emmett n'allait pas récupérer son caleçon. Je ressentis aussitôt de la jalousie, rêvant qu'elle porte un de mes boxers. Je pourrais peut-être juste arranger ça.

Je haussai mes sourcils et secouai la tête. Bella était en train de changer, et pas seulement dans sa tenue de nuit. Je grimpai sur le lit à côté d'elle, et me relevai sur un coude pour regarder son visage, par-dessus son dos. **« Est-ce que tu veux parler d'aujourd'hui ? » **Demandai-je tout en dégageant les cheveux de son visage en les plaçant derrière son oreille.

**« Heuuu…non ? » **répondit-elle, ayant plus l'air de poser une question.

**« Bella ? » **Appelai-je et je tirai sur son épaule pour qu'elle se tourne vers moi. **« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus me repousser. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu entends par là, s'il te plaît ? Ça m'a rendu dingue toute la journée. » **Demandai-je en la suppliant du regard. Elle ferma les yeux, m'évitant.

**« Est-on obligé de faire ça maintenant ? » **Demanda-t-elle, puis elle bailla ostensiblement.

**« Bella, s'il te plaît ? Tu sais que ça va me tenir éveillé toute la nuit. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire, essayant de l'inciter à répondre. Elle sourit et cela se vit dans ses yeux. Elle était plus que belle à cet instant.

**« Je ne sais franchement pas quoi dire, Jazz. » **dit-elle en baissant les yeux et ses joues se colorèrent à nouveau. Elle pensait à quelque chose qui en était la cause.

**« Laisse-moi te ressentir. » **murmurai-je dans son oreille, voyant les frissons parcourir son corps. Je doute qu'elle n'ait pas saisi l'allusion. Tout doucement, et c'était une sensation étrange, elle ouvrit la porte de ses émotions.** « Bella ? Comment fais-tu tout ça ? Tu peux aller doucement ? Est-ce que tu peux contrôler ce que je peux ressentir ? Me laisser l'accès, mais quand même me cacher certaines émotions ? » **Demandai-je rapidement parce que c'était juste surprenant et perturbant pour moi.

Son Cocktail était toujours présent et faisait toujours mal, mais le fait qu'il apparaisse lentement rendait les choses plus faciles pour que je puisse le contrer. **« Je ne savais pas si ça marcherait. J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa si tu ne prenais pas tout en pleine figure d'un coup. Je te vois grimacer à chaque fois. » **Répondit-elle tristement. **« Je n'ai fait qu'y penser et ça fonctionne. Donc je ne sais pas, je peux peut-être te cacher certaines de mes émotions. » **Dit-elle, visiblement curieuse elle aussi. J'absorbai ses sentiments, les bons et les mauvais. En majeure partie, il y avait de l'embarras, un peu de satisfaction et beaucoup de peine. J'avais la sensation qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

**« Tu me caches quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demandai-je, et elle hocha la tête et rougit.

**« Vas-tu me laisser le sentir ? » **Demandai-je poliment et je me mis à caresser la partie nue de son bras. Je sentis s'infiltrer de l'adoration et du respect. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais ça s'en rapprochait. Je lui souris. **« Merci, Darlin'. » **Dis-je suivi d'un rapide baiser sur son front. **« Va dormir, bébé. Nous sortons demain. » **Je lui fis mon sourire sexy et elle sourit en retour. Elle roula sur son côté et je me blottis contre elle. Je la serrai contre moi, et même si elle ne m'aimait pas, à proprement parlé, il y avait du progrès. Elle s'ouvrait à moi. J'étais impatient d'être au matin.

La nuit se passa bien pour elle. Je la réveillai en traçant le contour de son visage, son cou et son bras avec un pétale de rose. Elle gémit légèrement alors qu'elle émergeait de son sommeil et soupira en retourna complètement contre ma poitrine. Je ris et la serrai contre moi. Elle n'avait même pas encore réalisé ce que je faisais. Finalement, elle se recula un peu et planta ses yeux chocolat, teintés de fatigue, dans les miens. **« Quelle heure est-il ? » **demanda-t-elle, la voix encore endormie.

**« À peu près 8h30. » **dis-je avec un sourire. **« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, ma chérie. » **dis-je et je baissai la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres sans tarder.

**« Ug ! Jazz ! » **Elle s'écarta de moi, ressentant du dégoût et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir blessé par son attitude jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. **« Haleine du matin. » **Dit-elle et elle se tourna, se mettant en position fœtale. Cela me fit un peu rire et je l'entourai de mon bras, la rapprochant plus près de moi. C'était bon, tout simplement.

Je la tins contre moi un petit moment, alors qu'elle somnolait. Quand elle finit par être plus réveillée, je l'entendis émettre un petit hoquet de stupeur. Elle vit les roses posées sur sa table de chevet. Il y avait une douzaine de rose blanches à la pointe colorée, juste comme le disait le poème. Je savais qu'elle les fixait et ses émotions s'emballèrent. Je me concentrai sur les miennes et la laissait déchiffrer les siennes. Je tendis la main et attrapai le pétale dont je m'étais servi plus tôt puis me remis à effleurer son bras avec. Elle tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder le pétale, les yeux écarquillés. En fin de compte, elle décida qu'elle se sentait flattée, mais elle était effrayée. **« À ton rythme. » **Murmurai-je à son oreille puis je me penchai un peu plus et embrassai le bout de son nez. **« À toi, à jamais. » **Dis-je avec révérence, lui projetant toute ma sincérité et mon dévouement.

Bien sûr, je savais que Charlie était déjà en bas. Il pensait que nous dormions toujours, moi je le savais, mais pas Bella, aussi, je fus surpris lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baisser plein de passion, c'était tendre et doux. C'était un merci. Elle se recula et me sourit. **« Merci pour les roses. » **elle était sérieuse, et il y avait une émotion qu'elle développait, je crois que c'était de la confiance, mais c'était si minime, que c'était difficile à dire.

**« De rien, mon cœur. » **elle me fit un regard interrogateur que je lui retournai. Sur quoi s'interrogeait-elle maintenant ?

**« Tu m'as appelée mon cœur deux fois depuis que je me suis réveillée, et non Darlin'. » **fit-elle remarquer sans rien dire de plus et je souris.

**« C'est la Saint Valentin, et aujourd'hui, tu es ****mon**** cœur. Et plus tard, tu pourras décider si tu veux toujours l'être ou pas. » **Dis-je, en marquant bien mon accent. Elle rougit un peu et hocha la tête. Je fis à nouveau courir le pétale sur son bras. **« Tu es magnifique Bella. » **expliquai-je tout en voyant qu'elle avait la chaire de poule. Elle s'empourpra et se retourna.

**« Arrête ça, Jasper. » **dit-elle, un peu ronchon. Je me reculai immédiatement. Je suppose que j'avais un peu trop poussé. **« D'où viennent les roses ? » **demanda-t-elle, toujours dos à moi, ayant l'air un peu soulagé que je me sois éloigné.

**« Rose les a déposé, tôt ce matin. Je lui avais envoyé un message lui demandant de les apporter. Je les achetées hier après les cours. Emmett a aussi laissé quelque chose pour toi. » **Dis-je en me tournant vers ma table de chevet qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir et je pris le gros paquet qui était là. Il était emballé dans du papier rouge avec des cœurs roses et blancs dessus et il y avait aussi un nœud rose. Je savais ce que c'était. Je trouvais que c'était un peu bizarre qu'Emmett le lui acheté hier, mais peu importe.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit la taille du paquet. Elle s'assit et se décala pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit. **« Est-ce que je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ? » **demanda-t-elle, les yeux comme des soucoupes alors qu'elle regardait le paquet, elle était excitée.

**« Oui. » **dis-je en le posant doucement sur ses genoux. Elle prit la carte et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle la lisait. Tout ce que je savais jusqu'à maintenant, c'est qu'elle était blanche avec un cœur sur le devant dans lequel était inscrit, en rose brillant, "Pour ma sœur". Je regardai par-dessus son épaule et elle l'inclina vers moi pur que je puisse voir. Cela disait :

« J'ai rêvé d'un vœu de Saint Valentin,

Pour que tu ries et que tu aimes, que tu t'amuses et que tu vives

J'ai rêvé de sable chaud et de jours ensoleillés pour toi,

J'ai rêvé de ton sourire éclatant,

De tes yeux chaleureux, de ton cœur fort,

J'ai rêvé de ma sœur et je te souhaite du bonheur, pour toujours.

Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

Avec tout notre amour,

Emmett et Rose. »

Je lui souris chaleureusement et hochai la tête. Elle renifla légèrement et des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues. Ça aurait pu être génial si ça n'avait pas été assombri par son dégoût d'elle-même. **« Arrête. » **Je saisis fermement son menton et tournai sa tête vers moi. **« Assez de douter de toi et de te détester. Tu mérites tout ça et encore plus. Juste parce qu'un petit con, qui n'est même pas capable d'assurer, te brise le cœur, ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde pense comme lui, et j'en ai marre que tu dénigres les sentiments que l'on a pour toi. » **Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux et je sentis ma colère grandir. Je ne devrais pas faire ça le jour de la Saint Valentin, mais ça devait être dit. Elle essaya de hocher la tête malgré ma prise et je la relâchai, réalisant que je la tenais peut-être un peu trop fort. **« Désolé, mais, s'il te plait, arrête. » **dis-je avec douceur, mettant un petit coup dans le paquet posé sur elle. **« Ouvre-le. »**

Elle essuya ses yeux du dos de sa main et bougea un peu pour ouvrir le cadeau, ses émotions ne changèrent pas beaucoup mais elle essayait, et je savais que c'était dur de changer ça de soi-même. Je lui envoyai ce que je ressentais et elle me sourit. Un peu de ses doutes disparurent. Elle ouvrit le cadeau et en sortit l'ensemble SPA

qu'Emmett avait acheté. Ça s'appelait "L'Ensemble Spa Pétale de Rose Tranquille". Le tout était dans un pot argenté entouré d'un nœud en tulle rose. Selon, l'emballage, il y avait une lotion pour le corps, un gel douche, des perles de bain, des fleurs de bain effervescentes et des gants exfoliants. Bella sourit tout en inspectant le contenu et sentit chaque article. Ils sentaient bons, c'était pour ça qu'Emmett les avait achetés. Elle soupirait de contentement à chaque article qu'elle ouvrait et sentait.

**« Va prendre ton bain, prend ton temps, et quand tu auras fini, le petit déjeuner sera prêt. Habille-toi chaudement, pour aller jouer dehors. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire et elle me jeta un regard curieux, mais je secouai la tête et me levai du lit. Je descendis et un moment plus tard, j'entendis l'eau couler.

Charlie était assis à la table, lisant le journal, il leva les yeux et me sourit. **« Bonjour. » **dit-il d'un signe de tête et il retourna à son journal.

**« Bonjour. » **répondis en m'asseyant, et je pris la partie inutilisée du journal. C'était notre rituel du matin. Ce qui arriva ensuite n'en faisait pas partie.

**« Jasper ? » **Il s'éclaircit la voix tandis que je baissais mon journal pour le regarder. **« Merci pour hier soir, tu n'avais pas à me dire quoique ce soit, ou à me demander. » **dit-il. Son instinct protecteur ressortait et je savais qu'une mise en garde allait suivre. Je levai la main pour l'arrêter.

**« Papa, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, ****jamais****, je le promets. Elle me plaît, et ça fait un moment maintenant. Elle le sait. Tout dépend d'elle, toutefois. Et je sais que tu me tueras si je fais quelque chose de travers. » **Dis-je en souriant. Il ricana, hocha la tête et se replongea dans son journal, se sentant compris et fier.

Après que Bella et moi fûmes habillés et prêts à partir, je pris sa main et la dirigeai vers ma voiture. Elle était sceptique à propos de tout ça et était nerveuse. Je lui souris en lui ouvrant la portière et en l'aidant à monter dans le pick-up. Elle portait un jean baggy, des tennis blanches, un pull beige informe avec, je crois, un t-shirt bleu qui dépassait d'en dessous. Je ris pour moi-même c'était sure qu'elle avait fait ça pour me décourager. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Nous roulions vers Seattle tout en écoutant les CD qu'Emmett et Rose lui avaient offerts. Sa confiance en elle se manifestait durant certaines chansons et je ne pus que penser qu'ils avaient fait du bon boulot. Quand Womanizer de Britney Spears passa, ses émotions dégringolèrent. **« Bella ? » **L'appelai-je, certain qu'elle saurait ce que je lui demandai.

**« Pourquoi a-t-il choisi cette chanson ? » **demanda-t-elle tout doucement, mais je l'entendis quand même.

**« Et bien…je n'en sais trop rien nous pouvons l'appeler et lui demander. » **Dis-je doucement avec un tendre sourire. Elle secoua la tête**. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te gêne ? » **J'étais curieux.

**« Je suppose… »** Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et je sentis de l'insécurité et de la nervosité. Je tendis la main pour prendre la sienne.

**« Tu peux me parler. »** Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux, faisant mon maximum pour qu'elle veuille me parler, encore une fois.

**« C'est juste que je ne sais pas si c'était un dragueur, je crois que je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. » **Murmura-t-elle doucement.

**« Ben, je ne dirais pas qu'il en était un, mon cœur, en général, un dragueur essaye de sortir avec autant de femme qu'il le peut. Tu suffis à attirer l'attention de n'importe qui sur toi. » **Dis-je avec admiration. Elle rougit et regarda au loin.

Il n'était pas tout à fait midi quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant une aire de jeu plutôt simple, comme elle d'une cour d'école, où il n'y avait personne. Bella semblait ne rien y comprendre. Je souris et descendis de la voiture puis fit le tour pour l'aider à en sortir. **« Heu…Jasper ? »** Questionna-t-elle tout en sautant par terre. Je pris sa main et l'emmena vers les balançoires.

**« Grimpe. »** dis-je en époussetant un peu le siège pour elle. Heureusement, le temps était satisfaisant aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas plu la nuit dernière et cela restait couvert pour la journée. C'était parfait. Elle regardait la balançoire comme si elle était en feu et qu'elle allait se faire mal à s'asseoir dessus. **« Allez, assied-toi. Je vais te pousser. » **Dis-je avec mon accent tout en la rapprochant de la balançoire, puis je passai derrière. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais cinglé mais céda.

**« C'est notre rendez-vous ? » **demanda-t-elle, de l'amusement dans la voix.

**« Une partie. » **répondis-je**.**

Je la poussai quelques minutes, et alors qu'elle allait de plus en plus haut, je pouvais sentir son moral remonter. A un moment, elle poussa même un cri perçant et je ris. C'était super de voir un vrai sourire sur son visage, juste parce qu'elle s'amusait. Quand elle en eut assez, elle me demanda d'arrêter et je stoppai la balançoire**. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ensuite ? » **dis-je en ouvrant les bras pour désigner le reste de l'aire de jeu. En fin de compte, elle alla partout, les toboggans, la balançoire à bascule, le tourniquet, la structure de gym avec une poutre et des anneaux pour se balancer. Elle jouait vraiment. La souffrance qui ne la quittait jamais, s'amoindrissait un peu, tandis qu'elle se laisser aller. Ses joues étaient colorées par le froid et sa respiration était difficile comme elle était pendue par les genoux aux barres de la structure de gym.

Après 2 heures à jouer, son ventre se mit à gargouiller et je sus qu'il était temps de partir. Nous allâmes dans un petit restaurant qui était censé faire de super hamburgers. En fait, c'était juste un petit boui-boui, mais l'ambiance y était tranquille et intime. Bella adora son hamburger et ses frites. La raison pour laquelle nous avions fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à Seattle devint évidente quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant le théâtre de la compagnie Shakespeare in The Park. Elle me regarda avec enthousiasme et inquiétude. Je me penchai à l'arrière et pris deux couvertures. **« Il fait encore trop froid pour eux pour jouer dehors, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'accord pour jouer pour toi. » **dis-je de façon énigmatique avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle était perdue mais suivit. J'installai les couvertures au pied de la scène et m'assis en la prenant sur mes genoux. Le quatuor que j'avais engagé pris place sur la scène, et un maitre d'hôtel vint vers nous avec des chocolats chauds et un plateau garni de diverses pâtisseries. Il y avait quelques chauffages d'appoint sur l'estrade pour le quatuor, et deux par terre, devant nous, pour Bella. Dans le but de maintenir les apparences, je demandai à Bella de choisir une pâtisserie pour moi, sachant qu'elle prendrait quelque chose qu'elle aime, et nous prîmes chacun un chocolat chaud. La musique qui était jouée était une variété de morceaux de Chopin, de Brahms et autres. Ça allait de morceaux doux à quelque chose de plus enjoué, et Bella aimait ça. Toutefois, quand elle se tourna pour me nourrir du dessert qu'elle avait choisi, je devins un peu contrarié.

**« Bella, tu ne t'attends pas réellement à ce que je mange ça, n'est-ce pas ? » **demandai-je, un peu en colère qu'elle veuille m'y forcer. Ses yeux s'arrondir et elle baissa la tête pour me regarder à travers ses cils tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

**« Je te promets que ça en vaudra le coup Jazz ! » **Dit-elle innocemment, battant des cils. Mon Dieu ! Qui peut résister à ça ?

**« Bella. » **La grondai-je.

**« S'il te plaît, Jasper. J'ai mangé toute la journée toute seule, je me sens grosse. Et puis, j'ai envie de te faire manger. » **Ses émotions me disaient qu'elle était heureuse, nerveuse, effrayé et même un peu lubrique. Contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas essayé de la décourager, je portais un pantalon habillé, noir, avec une chemise bleu foncée dont les deux boutons du haut étaient ouverts et laissaient apparaître un t-shirt blanc près du corps. Je voulais qu'elle me remarque mais je voulais aussi être beau pour notre rendez-vous.

**« Fais attention, je mords. »** dis-je avec un petit sourire alors que j'ouvrais lentement la bouche, gardant soigneusement mes dents cachées derrière mes lèvres. Elle gloussa et hocha la tête, acceptant, heureusement, mon avertissement. Elle plaça le dessert entre mes lèvres, gardant ses doigts loin de mes dents, et lentement, je mordis dedans, gardant le contact avec ses yeux. Je mâchais une ou deux fois et ensuite, avalai. C'était carrément dégoûtant. Elle recommença jusqu'à que j'aie fini, le dernier morceau gentiment poussé entre mes lèvres. J'avais détesté chaque minute, mais avais aimé que Bella veuille d'une telle intimité avec moi.

Elle grignota quelques gâteaux en plus et but les deux chocolats chauds. J'avais payé le quatuor pour deux heures. Nous ne parlâmes pas vraiment beaucoup, hormis la discussion sur la nourriture, mais restâmes assis à écouter la musique, et de temps en temps, je lui caressai le bras, la jambe, le dos, le ventre. Elle ne me repoussait pas, elle ne ressentait pas d'amour, mais m'aimait bien, elle était plus nerveuse qu'autre chose à chaque fois que je la touchais. C'était l'après-midi parfaite.

**« Bella, j'aimerais t'emmener chez nous pour le dîner. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, ça ne fait rien, nous pouvons manger dehors ou chez toi. » **Dis-je alors que nous nous installions dans la voiture. J'avais des projets mais je voulais qu'elle soit à son aise.

**« Est-ce que Rose et Emmett seront là ? » **demanda-t-elle, mais je n'étais certain de la bonne réponse à donner, alors j'optai pour la vérité.

**« Ils seront dans la maison, mais nous ne les verrons, ni ne les entendrons. Ils ont acceptés de nous laisser de l'espace, à moins que tu veuilles qu'ils se joignent à nous. » **Dis-je. Elle secoua la tête.

**« Je crois que j'aimerais aller chez toi. Ce fut une super journée ! Merci, Jasper. » **Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement ma joue. Je lui souris en retour.

**« Merci d'avoir accepté de sortir avec moi. » **répondis-je.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa où Rose avait laissé le dîner sur le bar. Bella rigola en me regardant. **« PB&J ? Sérieusement ? » **Demanda-t-elle, riant toujours. Je hochai la tête.

**« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? Et Rose n'est pas vraiment une bonne cuisinière. » **Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

**« C'est ce que tu as demandé ! » **hurla Rose de l'étage pour que Bella puisse l'entendre et Emmett éclata de rire. Elle me fit un petit regard en coin pour avoir menti.

**« Viens là. » **dis-je en lui prenant la main et la dirigeant vers le canapé. Il y avait quelques films posés sur la table, dont "Volt", "Entretien avec un vampire" et "35 heures, c'est déjà trop". Elle les examina bien et me regarda avec scepticisme.

**« Tu as pris un dessin animé, un vieux film de vampires, et une vieille comédie. » **demanda-t-elle. Je ris.

**« A vrai dire, mon cœur, Emmett a choisi les films et j'espérai simplement passer un peu de temps seul avec toi. »**

Elle s'en sortait bien, elle ne montrait aucune angoisse à être ici. **« Allons dans ta chambre. » **dit-elle, toujours avec ce même regard, a travers ses cils tout en se mordillant délicieusement la lèvre.

**« Bella ? » **La questionnai-je.

**« Viens. » **dit-elle en attrapant ma main dans l'intention de m'emmener vers les escaliers.

**« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Il fallait que je demande, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit qu'elle me devait quelque chose. Soudain, je sentis la peine et le rejet s'abattre sur elle et elle s'affaissa un peu sur elle-même, là où elle se trouvait. Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, je la soulevai dans mes bras et volai jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, il y avait juste le stricte minimum, après tout, je n'y étais jamais, mais j'y avais mis un lit, juste au cas où elle voudrait rester ici. J'étais heureux de l'avoir fait.

Elle hoqueta sous l'effet de la surprise et s'accrocha à moi, même après avoir essayé de la reposer. Je ris.** « Je suis désolé mon cœur, mais je ne voulais pas que tu aies l'impression que je te rejetais. Jamais je ne le ferai, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » **Demandai-je en la regardant dans les yeux, puis je nous assis tous deux sur le lit. Je sentis son état de nervosité grandir et elle baissa le regard sur ses genoux, rougissant d'embarras.

**« Eh bien, c'est la Saint Valentin, et j'ai passé une journée tellement formidable, Jasper. » **Dit-elle mais elle ne continua pas.

**« Oui ? » **Demandai-je en lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle me regarde. Je commençais à me sentir aussi nerveux qu'elle. Je ne voulais simplement pas faire quelque chose de majeur, pensai-je sans humour, elle n'est pas prête pour ça Major, pas encore.

Je fixai ses grands yeux chocolat et y vit passer plusieurs émotions. Des émotions que je ne sentais pas, qu'elle cachait encore. Je plongeai dans son regard. Je m'imaginais la serrant contre moi, lui faisant l'amour, l'épousant. Je nous voyais avoir la fin heureuse des contes de fées, qui n'existait pas réellement. Je voyais tout ça et j'en mourais d'envie. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, puis finalement, écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ma réponse fut immédiate. Mon besoin fut immédiat. Je nous fis pivoter et l'allongeai sur le lit, la surplombant comme je l'avais fait la semaine dernière. Ses jambes se refermèrent autour de moi et automatiquement, je frottai mon érection grandissante contre son centre, suscitant de délicieux gémissement de notre part à tous les deux.

J'étais vaguement conscient qu'Emmett et Rose était au bout de couloir, discutant de la nécessité de nous séparer ou pas. Je chassai ça de mes pensées et me concentrai sur Bella. Je caressai ses lèvres avec ma langue, avant d'entrer et de goûter sa douce et chaude saveur. Je grognai au contact, à la chaleur, au désir. Elle me désirait ! Je l'embrassai encore plusieurs fois, tendrement, avant de reculer pour la laisser respirer. **« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » **Demandai-je, essayant de garder mes esprits.

**« Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? »** Me demanda-t-elle avec plus de virulence que je ne l'aurais jamais espérer.

**« Oui. » **Répondis-je en hochant la tête, avec prudence.

**« Alors, montre-moi. » **Dit-elle tout en se relevant pour m'embrasser encore. Je me figeai quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes.

* * *

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça va chauffer dans le prochain chapitre!

Bizzzzzzzzz

Em.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour!**

**Voilà la suite tant attendue!**

**Alors, Jasper va-t-il profiter de la situation? Bella va-t-elle aller plus loin ou faire machine arrière?**

**Elchep, je te remercie de ta review.**

**Titine13110, je crois qu'il n'y a pas que la tête qu'il va perdre, lol**

**Une ovation pour ma beta, bizou bizou**

La fic appartient à mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 32**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 31_

_J'étais vaguement conscient qu'Emmett et Rose était au bout de couloir, discutant de la nécessité de nous séparer ou pas. Je chassai ça de mes pensées et me concentrai sur Bella. Je caressai ses lèvres avec ma langue, avant d'entrer et de goûter sa douce et chaude saveur. Je grognai au contact, à la chaleur, au désir. Elle me désirait ! Je l'embrassai encore plusieurs fois, tendrement, avant de reculer pour la laisser respirer. **« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » **Demandai-je, essayant de garder mes esprits._

_**« Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? »** Me demanda-t-elle avec plus de virulence que je ne l'aurais jamais espérer._

_**« Oui. » **Répondis-je en hochant la tête, avec prudence._

_**« Alors, montre-moi. » **Dit-elle tout en se relevant pour m'embrasser encore. Je me figeai quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes._

* * *

J'étais là, à tripatouiller l'iPhone de Bella. Je mettais les chansons que Rose et Emmett lui avaient choisies, dessus, tout en y ajoutant quelques unes des miennes. Je n'arrivais pas croire comment la soirée avait tourné. Je levai les yeux vers le lit, regardant la beauté endormie devant moi, et sus que les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles entre nous. Mais, j'espérais que ça irait bien. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais eu en tête pour un premier rendez-vous.

En y repensant, je me disais que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'emmener dans ma chambre. Je ne supportais simplement pas qu'elle se sente rejeter je ne l'aurais jamais fait, ne le ferai jamais, mais elle ressentait encore ça, et j'en étais la cause. Tant de nuits, je m'étais allongé près d'elle, souhaitant et priant que le jour où elle voudrait de moi arrive, jamais je n'aurais pensé d'elle qu'elle soit plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Quand j'en eu fini avec l'iPhone, je retournai sur le lit avec elle. Je posai doucement mon bras sur sa hanche, et elle soupira, presque sans bruit, quand elle enregistra le poids de celui-ci. Je lui apportais même du réconfort de par ma présence physique, quand elle dormait tout du moins. C'est juste que je ne savais pas quoi faire par rapport à tout à l'heure.

Je passai les deux heures suivant à rejouer la soirée dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas quand les choses se sont gâtées. Je crois que j'aurais simplement dû prévoir le dîner à l'extérieur. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas avoir très faim après avoir mangé toutes ces pâtisseries au parc durant le concert. J'avais pensé qu'elle aurait apprécié le plat de chez PB&J et un film, quelque chose de simple. Foutu Emmett et ces films débiles. Je savais que j'aurais dû choisir ces films moi-même, mais il était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'aider.

Quand elle m'avait embrassé, je m'étais figé. Elle voulait que je lui montre que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais vraiment, mais je n'avais pas à le lui prouver par le sexe, ce qu'elle voulait, j'en étais certain. Emmett avait débarqué dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard en me disant de "le ranger". Connard, il n'était pas sorti. Rose l'avait suivi en lui disant de nous laisser tranquille et de nous laisser régler les choses nous-mêmes. Elle s'excusa à profusion pour son mari, mais Bella péta un plomb. Elle s'était mise à répéter de manière irrationnelle qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, y compris s'envoyer en l'air avec moi.

A ces mots, nos yeux s'écarquillèrent. La moitié du temps, ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens, hurlant qu'elle ne faisait jamais ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle était toujours contrôlée, tandis que nous étions bouche bée devant elle. C'est sûr que maintenant que j'y pensais, cela avait du sens, mais nous n'exerçons aucun contrôle sur elle, et la plupart du temps, nous faisons comme elle voulait. Je crois que, d'une étrange façon, elle avait peut-être crié après Fuckward. Il était celui qui contrôlait tout, celui qui ne la laissait jamais prendre une décision. Elle traita Emmett de tous les noms et pestiféra contre sa manie à "casser la baraque", ça aurait pu être hilarant de l'entendre dire à Emmett de se mêler de son cul si elle n'avait pas été si en colère. Et je sentis tout sa peine, sa colère, son rejet, sa tristesse, sa dépression. Elle était profondément blessée alors que nous avions passé une si bonne journée, j'étais furieux.

Quand elle s'était jetée sur Rose parce qu'elle lui avait dit de se calmer - ouais, même moi, j'avais vu que c'était une mauvaise idée alors qu'elle venait juste de s'arrêter de crier – je l'avais attrapée par la taille puis avais saisi ses bras agités. Je n'avais pas voulu que cela arrive, mais je n'avais pas su quoi faire d'autre, alors, j'avais envoyé une bonne dose de léthargie et d'épuisement, mettant une Bella psychotique, KO. J'avais reproché à Emmett et à Rose d'avoir déclenché tout ça, par leur manque de confiance en moi et pour ne pas m'avoir laissé une chance de régler ça moi-même. Le pire, c'est que je savais qu'elle allait être furieuse quand elle se réveillerait et qu'elle réaliserait ce qui s'était passé. J'étais donc là, deux heures plus tard, la regardant dormir, redoutant le moment où elle se réveillerait, ce qui, selon sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque, ne devrait pas tarder. Je me blottis contre elle une fois de plus avant de me décaler au bord du lit.

Je savais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir et je doutais qu'elle m'accepte dans son lit quand elle se réveillerait. Rose avait appelé Charlie et lui avait dit « Bella s'est endormie en regardant un film, donc nous allons la laisser là ». Charlie avait dit que ça ne posait pas de problème parce qu'il nous faisait confiance, et nous avait souhaité une bonne nuit. J'étais reconnaissant envers ma sœur pour son aide. Ça me laissait la nuit pour arranger les choses avec Bella, si elle ne filait pas d'ici en se réveillant, ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut tout de suite perdue, et je savais qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. Je la sentis se tourner dans le lit et je sentais qu'elle regardait mon dos, mais je ne me retournai pas. J'attendais de voir ce qu'elle ressentait : surprise, réalisation, regret, colère, puis plus rien. Je soupirai intérieurement. Elle savait ce que je faisais. J'attendis. Je la sentis bougé et pensai qu'elle s'était assise. Elle ne dit rien mais sa respiration augmenta légèrement. Je pouvais attendre indéfiniment, mais je savais que je lui devais des excuses.

Je me tournai pour la regarder, elle était assise en tailleur conte la tête de lit, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Elle ne me regarda pas. Elle avait l'air vraiment triste. Je me redressai et m'assis en face d'elle, dans la même position, nous portions encore les mêmes vêtements qu'hier et j'étais sûr qu'elle voulait sans doute se changer, parce que Rose me l'avait dit. **« Bella ? » **Dis-je doucement. Elle ne dit rien. **« Écoute, je suis désolée, et je voudrais te parler de ça, calmement. » **Dis-je, ajoutant calmement en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas me hurler dessus.

Elle m'ignora, tout simplement. **« Rose t'a laissée quelques vêtement si tu veux te changer, ou tu peux avoir les miens. Tu peux te doucher aussi si tu veux. Rose a appelé Charlie pour lui dire que tu t'étais endormie, comme ça, tu peux passer la nuit ici et nous pourrons parler, sans se soucier de l'heure. » **J'avais l'impression de bafouiller, essayant de dire n'importe quoi qui la ferait bouger, me regarder, qu'importe. Mon Dieu, pitié, ne la laissez pas retourner à cet état comateux. J'attendis 3 très longues minutes avant qu'elle ne soupire, et sans me regarder, elle se leva et alla vers la salle de bain.

Elle utilisa les toilettes et revint avec les vêtements que Rose avait laissés. Ils avaient l'air très féminin et plein de dentelle, mais ils étaient repliés dans sa main et je n'étais pas sûr de ce que c'était. **« Je ne mets pas ça. » **Dit-elle avec un peu de colère.

**« Tu peux m'emprunter ce que tu veux. Regarde peut-être dans ces tiroirs, par là. » **Dis-je calmement en pointant la commode. Elle hocha la tête et s'en approcha, posant les fanfreluches dessus. Elle jeta un œil dans chaque tiroir avant de s'arrêter sur celui qui contenait les boxers et les t-shirt.

Intérieurement, j'étais en train de danser, tout heureux qu'elle porte mes vêtements, mais je savais que le ton qu'elle utilisait n'allait pas s'évanouir de sitôt. **« Bella, est-ce tu vas te doucher ? » **Elle se tourna et me regarda froidement, **« Je peux t'apporter des serviettes propres. » **Ajoutai-je rapidement pour expliquer ma question.

**« Je vais juste me laver le visage. » **dit-elle puis se tourna pour retourner dans la salle de bain. Je soupirai, la nuit allait être longue.

Je bougeai et me changeai rapidement dans un débardeur blanc et une paire de short de basket bleu, j'étais moins vêtu qu'habituellement, mais ma tenue allait de paire avec que ce que Bella avait pris, à l'exception du short, mais je ne pouvais pas juste me balader en boxer. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et de mon caleçon vert, dont le bord était roulé plusieurs fois. Je suppose que c'était pour le faire tenir. Elle savait se débrouiller avec n'importe quoi. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux qui retombaient comme un voile châtain.

**« Viens t'asseoir avec moi, s'il te plaît ? »** Demandai-je en faisant un geste du bras vers le lit ouvert. J'étais de nouveau à ma place, face à celle qu'elle occupait avant de se lever. Elle regarda ma couette à rayure bleue et se renfrogna, sans bouger. **« Tu préfères qu'on aille en bas ? » **Demandai-je après qu'elle ait passé une minute à bouder devant le lit.

**« Non. » **Dit-elle sèchement et elle se dirigea vers le lit. Elle s'installa correctement devant moi. Me regardant droit dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de m'intimider. Alors je la laissai gagner et détourner le regard. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre.

**« Je suis désolé, tu étais tellement en colère, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais peur que tu te fasses mal vu la façon dont tu te débattais pour atteindre Rose et je n'ai juste pas su quoi faire. Nous avons passé une si bonne journée, c'était parfait, et puis, il y a eu ça. Em et Rose sont tous les deux désolés, ils sont sortis un petit moment, mais ils vont revenir. » **Dis-je, le regard baissé sur ma couette. Je voulais vraiment la regarder, mais je pensais que ça l'aiderait à comprendre à quel point j'avais honte. Elle ne dit rien durant une minute alors je la regardai.

Elle fixait mon bureau. **« Est-ce que c'est mon iPhone sur ton bureau ? » **demanda-t-elle quand nos yeux se croisèrent. Je jetai un œil à mon bureau.

**« Ouais ? » **répondis-je par une question, me demandant pourquoi elle me questionnait à propos de son téléphone, alors que j'essayais de m'excuser pour l'avoir endormie. Un tas d'émotions animèrent son visage, mais la dernière chose que je savais, c'était qu'elle s'était jetée contre moi beaucoup plus rapidement et fortement que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Elle sanglotait, répétant **« Ne me quitte pas » **et **« Je suis désolée », **encore et encore.

Je suis sûr que la collision l'avait blessée sérieusement, elle s'était juste élancée tête la première contre un mur en ciment. Je ne comprenais pas, je l'entourai de mes bras et la décalai plus sur mes genoux. Je l'apaisai et lui répétait **« Je ne pars pas ». **À un moment, je me mis à la bercer et elle se calma. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je pouvais sentir ses émotions, elle s'était rendormie. Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir, accrocher à mon t-shirt, et elle avait si mal, c'en était déchirant pour moi. Je me déplaçai jusqu'en haut du lit et l'allongeai, et alors que j'essayai de défaire ses mains, elle se réveilla. J'étais quasiment au-dessus d'elle, m'affairant sur ses mains, et elle me regarda de ses grands yeux chocolat, tristes et injectés de sang. Elle renifla un grand coup, regarda ses mains mais ne lâcha pas. Son visage strié de larmes ne montrait aucune émotion et elle me les cacha à nouveau très vite.

Elle me regarda un moment, et j'avais arrêté d'essayer d'ouvrir ses mains, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. **« Jasper. » **Murmura-t-elle d'une façon triste, mais tout de même tendre.

**« Ça va mon cœur ? » **Demandai-je.

**« Tu ne t'en vas pas ? » **Elle répondit par une question. Je lui souris chaleureusement.

**« Jamais. » **Lui répondis-je avec sincérité, la laissant ressentir mon dévouement et mon honnêteté. Elle essaya de me sourire, mais c'était faible et cela finit en grimace. Je m'équilibrai au-dessus d'elle et embrassai son nez. **« Je ne cesse de te le dire, je ne partirai pas à moins que tu ne me le demandes. D'où te viens une idée pareille ? » **Dis-je en me servant de mon accent pour essayer d'alléger la situation.

**« Je pensais… » **Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau, **« que… » **Elle renifla, **« tu prenais… » **Elle renifla encore. Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait besoin d'un mouchoir mais nous n'en avions pas, nous avions de la chance que Rose ait pensé au papier toilette. **« Mon téléphone… » **Sanglota-t-elle, essayant de retenir les pleurs. Je lui souris.

**« Darlin', j'étais en train de te mettre les chansons que Rose et Emmett t'ont choisies, et quelques-unes que j'ai rajoutées. C'est tout. » **Dis-je, aussi réconfortant que possible, sans rire. **« Jamais je ne te quitterai, et même si, et c'est un grand si, ça arrivait, je ne prendrais pas ton téléphone. » **Dis-je en embrassant son front, comme si c'était une idée absurde.

Aussitôt dit, je savais ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle se mit à pleurer et bafouilla, **« IL l'a fait. »**

**« Fils de PUTE ! » **Hurlai-je, sautant du lit en levant les poings, rêvant de LUI en mettre un. J'allais le tuer ! Je sentis la colère s'insinuer dans mes bras et mes jambes quand mes muscles se tendirent, cherchant une prise solide. Je me calmai un peu quand je vis que je lui faisais peur, mais ça l'avait assez secoué pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer. **« ..LUI. » **dis-je les dents serrées, revenant vers elle, ma colère courant toujours le long de mes veines d'acier. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts tandis qu'elle me regardait mais alors que j'approchais, elle baissa un peu les yeux, et je fus à nouveau perdu, pourtant toujours furieux.

Lentement, je sentis son désir s'infiltrer dans mon corps et réalisai qu'elle me trouvait attirant quand j'étais en rage. Je m'arrêtai net. Elle me regardait, sachant que je pouvais sentir son désir, et uniquement son désir. Elle pouvait vraiment bien contrôler ses émotions, et elle savait simplement comment me faire redescendre. Je sentis mon membre s'animer dans mon boxer et grimpai sur le lit, au-dessus d'elle. Cela devenait ma position préférée avec elle, pour sûr. Elle s'allongea complètement sous moi, me donnant un meilleur accès à tout son corps, et doucement, j'abaissai un peu de mon poids sur elle, reposant entre ses jambes écartées, mes coudes de chaque côté de sa tête. **« Tu aimes quand je suis en colère, hein ? » **Demandai-je d'une voix rauque, sans le vouloir, mais c'était l'effet que son désir avait sur moi.

Son désir grimpa encore, puis j'en sentis l'odeur qui commençait à imprégner toute la pièce. Je me frottai contre elle. **« Tu aimes m'énerver en me comparant à ce salaud ? » **Lui demandai-je, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse. Je me frottai à nouveau contre elle, et je sentis ma queue durcir au contact de la chaleur et sous l'effet de la friction, elle gémit légèrement et ses yeux roulèrent brièvement vers l'arrière, avant de revenir aussi sec pour me regarder.

**« Je n'essayais pas de t'énerver. » **dit-elle avec plus de colère que je ne l'en aurais crue capable. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et tira, indiquant qu'elle voulait que je sois plus proche. Elle s'avança vers mon oreille et je tournai un peu la tête pour lui en faciliter l'accès. **« Et oui, tu es sexy quand tu es en colère. » **Murmura-t-elle, puis elle lécha mon oreille. Je me reculai rapidement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle venait juste de dire et de faire. Ma colère s'envola, juste comme ça.

**« Bella ? » **l'appelai-je.

Elle me fixa dans les yeux un moment, cherchant quelque chose. Elle avait presque l'air déçu, mais je restais confus face à cette femme sexy que j'avais dans mon lit. **« Embrasse-moi. » **Murmura-t-elle, et comme un con, je restais à la fixer. Un flash de colère passa dans ses yeux, et soudain, elle me poussa et me bouscula, essayant de se dégager de moi. J'obtempérai rapidement. **« C'est ce que je pensais ! » **cria-t-elle pratiquement alors que je me poussais.

**« Hein ? » **demandai-je, toujours perdu.

**« TOI ! Tu fais de beaux discours, mais y'a rien au bout, pas plus que Fuckward ! »** Elle parlait vraiment très fort, mais réussit à ne pas crier, ce qui me sortit de ma stupeur.

**« Là, tu essayes vraiment de m'énerver, et écoute bien fillette, ça marche. » **Lui grognai-je. Elle ne broncha même pas. Elle n'avait vraiment pas peur, elle me foudroyait du regard puis elle croisa ses bras devant elle en soufflant, alors qu'elle était toujours assise sur le lit. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, bordel ? » **Demandai-je, carrément furieux d'être comparé à ce con. Elle tourna sa tête et je sentis les larmes fraîches qui lui montaient aux yeux. J'avais honte d'admettre que je me foutais qu'elle pleure, elle me poussait à bout et m'embrouillait, et si je ne faisais pas attention, elle allait finir par être blessée.

**« Quoi ? Tu veux que je te saute ? » **Dis-je avec la même quantité de colère que je vis qu'elle n'allait pas répondre. **« Tu veux que je te transforme ? Que je te vide de ton sang ? Que je te goûte ? Que je te touche ? QUOI ? » **Je devenais excité à chaque question, mais de frustration, je hurlai mon dernier "quoi". Bella se retourna pour me regarder, elle avait l'air si brisé.

**« Oui. » **Murmura-t-elle. Je haussai un sourcil.

**« Oui, quoi ? » **demandai-je calmement. Sa colère s'amenuisait et elle jeta ses bras en l'air.

**« N'IMPORTE QUOI ! QUELQUE CHOSE ! » **Me cria-t-elle.

Je revenais vers elle avec l'intention de lui montrer ce qu'elle venait juste de demander, ce n'était, certes, pas le meilleur plan. Puis cela me frappa, sa peur, sa confusion, sa frustration, son désir, son Cocktail mêlé à tout ça. Je lui renvoyai mes émotions rapidement, sans le vouloir, projetant ma colère, ma confusion et mon désir. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle les absorbait. Elle les voulait. Elle aurait pu facilement les empêcher de l'atteindre, elle me l'avait dit. Elle prit tout ce que je lui avais envoyé, puisqu'elle me les retourna. Quand je l'atteignis, je restai debout à côté du lit elle se releva sur ses genoux et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois-ci, je m'exécutai. J'autorisai ma langue à caresser ses lèvres avant de la glisser dans sa bouche et de goûter à sa douceur sensuelle. Elle gémit dans ma douche et son désir augmenta.

Je la rallongeai sur le lit et me remis sur elle. Mon érection n'avait pas complètement faibli, et revint pour de bon quand elle entoura ma taille de ses jambes. Je me pressai à nouveau contre elle, et sa colère, sa peur et son désir grimpèrent en flèche. Elle avait peur de la tournure que ça prenait. Je savais que ça n'allai pas aller trop loin, je n'étais pas près de le lui dire, pas encore. Je dégageai une main et la fit courir sur son flanc, notre baiser avait presque perdu toute sa férocité mais était toujours chaud. Ma main resta sur sa hanche, au rebord de son t-shirt, mon t-shirt.

J'entendis Emmett et Rose rentrer et grognai instantanément. Je savais qu'ils reviendraient ici s'ils entendaient ça. **« Chérie. » **dis-je dans un petit grondement encore plein de colère et de frustration que ces deux-là alimentaient. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et plissa les siens. Je sentis un sentiment de rejet commencer à apparaître et l'embrassai rapidement. **« Arrête. Rose et Em sont rentrés. » **Dis-je, m'énervant parce qu'elle recommençait avec cette connerie de sentiment haineux envers elle-même.

Cela s'évapora un peu quand elle répondit plutôt vite, **« Ho. » **elle me regarda un moment, et je me rendis compte que je projetais toujours ma colère, et que ses émotions commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur. **« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. » **dit-elle plutôt fortement, pour qu'ils puissent entendre, je suppose.

**« Putain, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » **et **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? » **se firent entendre, respectivement de Rose et Emmett, alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'étage. J'embrassai à nouveau Bella puis me tournai pour regarder vers la porter, sans bouger.

**« N'entrez pas ici. » **Dis-je fermement, essayant de contrôler ma colère, mais avec Bella, qui me nourrissait de ses émotions, et vice versa, ça ne marchait pas.

**« Jazz, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? Il y a beaucoup de colère qui sort de cette chambre. » **S'enquit Rose, juste derrière la porte.

**« FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! » **Hurla Bella, puis elle se tourna vers moi. **« Maudit casseurs de baraques, foutus boules à facettes de vampires, fouineurs qui se mêlent des affaires des autres. » **murmura-t-elle, plus ou moins pour elle-même, mais je suis sûr qu'elle était consciente que nous pouvions tous l'entendre.

Et je serais stupide de ne pas admettre que sa petite tirade était diablement sexy. Je sentis la stupeur et la crainte venir de l'autre côté de la porte, mais me penchai et l'embrassai intensément, essayant de les ignorer. Je savais que je ronronnais avec ce baiser, et réalisai que cela avait probablement un rapport avec ses mains caressant mon dos sous mon t-shirt. Quand avait-elle fait ça ? J'étais tellement focalisé sur sa chaleur, et sur les sentiments de colère que nous nous renvoyions, que je pourrais reconnaître que je n'avais pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, jusqu'à ce Rose hoquète de surprise et qu'Emmett gronde.

Bella et moi tournâmes nos têtes d'un coup sec dans leur direction, je me mis à gronder, et je crois même que Bella avait émis un petit grognement. Je grondais, bruyamment, mais Bella fut la première à retrouver sa voix. **« Quelle partie de FOUTEZ LE CAMP, vous n'avez pas compris ? » **leur cria-t-elle.

**« DEHORS ! » **finis-je par hurler. Notre colère augmentait, mais cette fois, ce n'étais pas entre nous deux.

**« Enlève-toi de sur elle ! » **Gronda Emmett.

**« Non. » **Grondai-je en retour. Emmett fit un pas en avant mais Rose posa la main sur lui pour le retenir.

**« Allons-y, Em. » **Dit-elle en colère. Ils étaient tous les deux sous l'influence des émotions présentes dans la pièce, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

**« Emmett ? » **Bella dit son nom, vraiment énervé, mais il y avait dans sa voix, un calme étrange, qui filait des frissons. **« Je t'aime. Mais si tu n'arrêtes pas avec cette connerie de grand frère protecteur, à essayer de m'éloigner de Jasper, je vais foutre le feu à ton cul glacé avec un chalumeau. Maintenant, sors de là et ****fous-nous la paix ! » **Elle fut étonnamment calme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui crie de sortir. Il était blessé et en colère (sûrement une extension de mon influence).

**« Tu n'es pas prête pour ça Bella. » **Dit-il entre ses dents serrées, essayant de se reprendre.

**« C'est ça ! » **hurla-t-elle, puis elle commença à me pousser pour que je m'enlève, mais je me baissai un peu plus, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille.

**« Emmett, laisse-là faire ses propres choix. » **Dit tristement Rose, et elle le tira pour essayer de la faire quitter la pièce. Emmett tira dans l'autre sens, s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre.

**« Emmett, que Dieu te vienne en aide, elle n'aura pas besoin d'un putain de chalumeau si tu fais un pas de plus. » **dis-je menaçant, et je savais que mes yeux étaient, maintenant, noirs de rage. Je le ressentais comme une menace que je devais stopper. Mes instincts se mettaient en marche et je savais qu'Emmett pouvait le voir.

**« Jazz, est-ce que ça va ? » **demanda Rose, timidement. Elle ne voulait pas me rendre encore plus furieux. Je hochai la tête.

**« Sors-le d'ici. » **grondai-je enréponse, ne quittant jamais Emmett des yeux. Mes muscles étaient tendus, prêts à l'attaque, mais quelque part, je restais pourtant conscient de la fragile humaine qui était sous moi, vibrant de colère, mais qui avait abandonné toute tentative de m'échapper.

**« Allons-y, maintenant ! » **dit Rose, se plaçant avec hésitation devant Emmett pour le pousser, les mains sur son torse. Ses grondements ne cessèrent pas, mais il là laissa le pousser dehors. Il avait peur, je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était pour Bella ou lui à cet instant, mais la peur était là.

La porte se referma et je reportai mon regard sur Bella qui avait des larmes de colère qui roulaient sur ses joues. Je grondai encore, et cherchait ce désir que nous avions partagé. Je le lui envoyai de toutes mes forces, et me frottai contre son corps rigide. Elle leva les mains et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, faisant pression sur ma tête. J'étais déjà trop englué là-dedans pour que ce soit sans danger, et mon corps le savait, mais je l'embrassai vigoureusement. Rapidement, je sentis ses mains retourner au bas de mon t-shirt, mais cette fois, elle le tirait vers le haut. **« Enlève-le » **Dit-elle.

Je m'exécutai. Pas certain de pouvoir parler, je me redressai un peu en position assise, attrapai le t-shirt par-dessus ma tête, l'ôtai et le jetai par terre. Je saisis le bas de son débardeur et grognai. Elle hocha la tête et je le lui arrachai. Elle fut un peu surprise par le geste, mais, à part un petit couinement, elle ne dit rien, et elle me tira vers le bas alors que je regardai sa magnifique silhouette. Le fait qu'elle portait un léger soutien-gorge vert en satin, ne m'échappa pas. Je le savais déjà parce que mon débardeur blanc ne le cachait pas vraiment, mais le voir réellement était complètement différent.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient redescendus, mais discutaient toujours sur le fait de ne pas laisser cette histoire leur échapper, mais je ne trouvai pas la force de m'en préoccuper pour le moment. Bella faisait courir ses doigts le long de certaines de mes cicatrices sur ma poitrine, tandis que je dévorais sa bouche de ma langue. Je n'en avais jamais assez d'elle. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais la laisser partir. Je me sentais étrangement hors de contrôle, mais en même temps, en contrôle de la situation. C'était énervant, mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas l'envie de m'y attarder. Je m'équilibrai sur un bras, et de l'autre main, caressait son flanc et son ventre je passai lentement mes doigts écartés sur son ventre, sentant, au passage, chacune de ses côtes.

Elle était encore trop maigre, et une partie de mon cerveau savait que c'était mal, qu'Emmett avait raison, mais elle le voulait, ou elle pensait qu'elle le voulait. Je quittai sa bouche et descendis poser des baisers de son cou à sa clavicule, sur laquelle je passais ma langue, et elle s'arqua contre moi. Mes doigts suivaient le dessous de son soutien-gorge, puis je remontai ma main vers son épaule, et fis glisser sa brettelle sur le côté. Je l'embrassai sur son épaule, et notre colère se transforma en désir. Je me sentais revenir, ronronnant, alors qu'elle remuait un peu sous moi, cherchant le contact. Elle faisait monter et descendre ses mains dans mon dos, s'arrêtant parfois sur une cicatrice plus perceptible.

Je savais que je devais arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas et je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Je découvris l'un de ses seins et me liai à son téton rose et tendu. Je le cajolai avec ma langue et quelques petites sucions, m'assurant de garder mes dents loin d'elle. Elle gémit et se cambra à nouveau contre moi, mais cette fois, je sentis sa peur réapparaître. C'est ce qui me fit réaliser que nous n'irions pas beaucoup plus loin. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Je voyageai vers son autre sein et lui prodiguai la même délicieuse torture, tout en laissant ma main frôler celui que je venais juste de quitter.

Malgré sa peur, son excitation augmentait et elle se frottait contre moi en permanence, dans un déluge de gémissements qui cherchaient à dominer mes ronronnements continus. Je léchai ses cicatrices jusqu'à son nombril, en fit le tour puis plongeai à l'intérieur. Elle était chaude et délicieuse, mais pas du tout comestible. Je sentais à peine ses cicatrices sous ma langue tandis que je me dirigeai vers le bord de son caleçon. Je sus, dès lors, que jamais je ne pourrai lui faire de mal. Je sus, à l'instant, qu'elle était tout pour moi. Je fis le chemin inverse avec ma langue, m'arrêtant sur chacun de ses tétons, puis continua jusqu'à son cou. J'avais assez de contrôle pour pouvoir m'attarder à cet endroit, maintenant, écouter ses gémissement s'intensifier et sa respiration changer quand je suivais sa jugulaire, sentant le sang pomper à l'intérieur, puis remonter plus haut jusqu'à son oreille. **« Tu es magnifique. » **Gémis-je à travers mon ronronnement. Ses yeux s'ouvrir pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait perdu son t-shirt, elle me fit un petit sourire, et je sentis s'infiltrer sa gêne et du regret.

**« Darlin' ? » **Questionnai-je, mais je m'occupai toujours de son cou et de son oreille avec attention.

**« Je suis pleine de cicatrices Jasper. » **Murmura-t-elle. Son Cocktail commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

**« Uh…Uh » **Dis-je et je lui envoyai tout mon amour et mon désir. Ouèp, je lui fis savoir combien je l'aimais. Elle hoqueta et tourna sa tête vers moi.

**« Uh…uh » **dis-je puis me penchai pour l'embrasser intensément. Elle se détendit quand même un peu, et je la sentis se presser fortement contre moi, dans un profond gémissement.

**« Plus. » **Murmura-t-elle.

**« Plus quoi, Darlin' ? » **demandai-je avec un sourire tout en me reculant pour regarder dans ses yeux.

**« Si près. » **dit-elle dans un faible gémissement.

**« Bella, as-tu déjà eu un orgasme ? » **Demandai-je, pas vraiment sûr de ce que serait sa réponse.

**« Oui, je pense. » **Dit-elle alors que son humiliation grandissait.

**« Comment ? » **demandai-je juste pour la torturer, parce que j'étais quasiment certain qu'elle en était l'auteur.

**« Je heu… » **Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

**« Vraiment ? » **Mon sourire s'élargit.

**« Jasper ! » **Cria-t-elle, mortifiée, et elle frappa mon bras. Je ricanai, lui projetant mon désir d'elle, ma joie et mon amour. Elle gémit fortement et je me frottai contre elle avec plus de force. Je maintenant la cadence, sachant que nous n'étions pas loin de la délivrance. Je descendis mon corps et pris son téton en bouche, et nous y étions. Une vertigineuse extase s'abattit sur nous deux, je jouis, grondant contre son mamelon tandis qu'elle cria mon nom.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce je décide de recommencer. Je lui envoyai tout ce que j'avais, et que je sois damné si tout ne me revint pas de plein fouet. En moins de trois minutes, nous explosâmes à nouveau, et elle claqua sa main derrière ma tête, s'arquant contre ma bouche alors que son deuxième orgasme la frappait avec force. Ce fut un accident. Mes dents affutées comme un rasoir, égratignèrent sa peau et, aussitôt, je goûtai son sang.

* * *

Qui a eu envie, même toute petite, d'arracher la tête d'Emmett? Vous pouvez vous lâcher, même si je l'adore, je ne vous en voudrai pas!

Jasper va être dans la m...

Dans le prochain chapitre, un retour pas vraiment attendu, ni voulu...(je sais, ça vous énerve de ne pas savoir)

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce long délai depuis le précédent chapitre, je tâcherai de faire beaucoup mieux pour le prochain.**

**twilight-disparition27, merci beaucoup pour ta review, encore désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Merci à ma super beta, je l'ai fait bosser dur ce we pour avoir les chapitre corrigés, bizou ma belle!**

la fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 33**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 32_

_Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce je décide de recommencer. Je lui envoyai tout ce que j'avais, et que je sois damné si tout ne me revint pas de plein fouet. En moins de trois minutes, nous explosâmes à nouveau, et elle claqua sa main derrière ma tête, s'arquant contre ma bouche alors que son deuxième orgasme la frappait avec force. Ce fut un accident. Mes dents affutées comme un rasoir, égratignèrent sa peau et, aussitôt, je goûtai son sang._

* * *

Je m'assis, la tête entre mes mains, je n'arrivais pas à croire que Carlisle et Esmé étaient en route à cause de ça. Alice avait vu ce qui allait arriver. Trop bête qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à m'avertir, hein ? Enfin, il me semble qu'elle a dit qu'il fallait que ça se passe comme ça. Je pouvais sentir la colère et la déception dans la pièce, et je regardais par la fenêtre pour éviter les regards noirs d'Emmett et de Rose. Ils avaient essayé de me dire qu'ils m'avaient prévenu, mais ils ne comprenaient pas. C'était un accident, et ils étaient carrément trop indiscrets.

J'écoutai une seconde, me concentrant sur le rythme cardiaque de Bella à l'étage. Elle dormait et allait bien. Personne ne semblait m'écouter quand je disais que je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal. Je ne lui avais pas fait ça, elle se l'était fait elle-même. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle avait aimé ça. Nous avions joui ensemble, et elle s'était cambrée violemment contre moi, ne pensant, certes, pas à mes dents, et j'avais goûté son sang. Mes sens étaient devenus plus sauvages et j'avais grogné bruyamment, mais j'étais déjà dans un état frénétique dû à la colère et au désir. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas la blesser. J'avais un peu sucé son sang au niveau de l'éraflure, savourant sa chaude douceur autour de son sein, puis j'avais scellé la plaie avec ma langue. Elle planait tellement qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé ce qui s'était passé.

Plus tard, elle avait dit qu'elle avait ressenti une légère sensation de brûlure et de picotement, mais qu'elle avait aimé et que cela avait renforcé son orgasme. Elle avait énormément rougit en disant ça, mais elle l'avait dit, et je savais qu'Emmett et Rose l'avait entendu. Je lui avais fait un petit sourire satisfait. Elle me faisait confiance et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Toutefois, quand Emmett nous avait entendus dire que j'avais goûté son sang, il avait débarqué dans la chambre, encore une fois. Elle n'était plus aussi énervée à cet instant, en réalité, elle était plutôt détendue. Mais que son grand frère arrive alors qu'elle était seins nus n'allait pas la maintenair dans un état très décontracté. Elle avait poussé un petit cri et avait fouillé pour trouver quelque chose pour se couvrir.

Emmett avait reniflé la pièce avec insistance et je savais qu'il avait pu sentir le fruit de notre plaisir et son sang. Bien que le sang fusse parti, il en restait une petite pointe dans l'air. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune plaie ouverte visible. **« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, JASPER ? » **Avait-t-il crié, furieux, ne prêtant pas attention à la silhouette nue de Bella qui farfouillait de partout.

**« Ce n'était rien Emmett. » **Avais-je dit calmement, les dents serrées. J'en avais assez qu'il nous tombe dessus constamment. Le téléphone de Bella avait bipé sur mon bureau, à côté duquel se trouvait Emmett.

Il y avait jeté un œil, puis l'avait pris. C'était un message d'Alice, disant : **C & E arrivent.**

Il m'avait tendu le téléphone avec un sourire arrogant. Connard. Il les considérait peut-être comme son père et sa mère, mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment été le cas pour moi physiquement, ils n'avaient que quelques années de plus que moi, et, en réalité, Esmé était plus que jeune que moi. C'était sympa qu'ils aient essayé de jouer les médiateurs et les parents, mais ce problème n'était pas ouvert au débat. Quoiqu'ils puissent vouloir dire sur ce sujet.

Bella avait trouvé son débardeur par terre et s'était habillée. La honte, l'humiliation, la peur et la colère s'étaient faufilé en elle, et j'étais furieux qu'elle puisse ressentir ça après ce qu'il venait de se passer. **« Dehors ! » **Avais-je dis sèchement à Emmett et Rose, qui se tenait, en silence, derrière lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle était nerveuse, et elle avait foutrement raison de l'être.

**« Bella ? » **Avait-elle fini par demandé, mortifiée. Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Son inquiétude avait pris le dessus, et elle n'avait pu partir sans parler à Bella.

Bella s'était tournée pour lui jeter un regard froid. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait choisi de montrer de la colère à ce moment là. **« Tu vas bien ? » **avait-elle murmuré, ayant peur de moi, et probablement de Bella également.

**« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas aller bien, Rose ? » **Avait craché Bella. Rose avait pincé ses lèvres, et avait laissé s'afficher, sur son visage, la douleur qu'elle ressentait face à la réaction de Bella. Elle s'était retournée pour partir, sans rien dire d'autre.

**« Peut-être que tu devrais aller t'occuper de **_**ta**_** femme. » **Avais-je dis à Emmett en pointant la porte du doigt. Il avait regardé Bella avec de grands yeux. Il était blessé et inquiet, mais m'en voulait toujours.

Je savais que j'avais besoin de me changer, mais j'avais d'abord besoin que ces deux enfoirés nous laissent seuls. Il avait fini par hocher la tête et la suivre. Je m'étais retourné pour voir les yeux de Bella s'emplirent de larmes. **« PUTAIN ! » **avais-je râlé, pas loin de crier. Je l'avais soulevée dans mes bras et l'avais emmenée à la salle de bain, l'asseyant sur le couvercle fermé des toilettes, puis je m'étais agenouillé devant elle, sur le tapis bleu en peluche. **« S'il te plaît, » **J'avais embrassé son front, **« ne fais pas ça, » **puis son nez, **« je t'en prie, » **et ses lèvres, **« tout va bien. » **je l'avais embrassé une fois de plus sur les lèvres, laissant ma langue glisser entre les siennes, essayant de lui rappeler les émotions les plus positives qu'elle venait juste d'avoir. Elle m'avait laissé l'embrasser, elle m'avait embrassé en retour, sans trop d'enthousiasme, mais ses émotions n'avaient pas changé.

J'avais rompu le baiser et appuyé mon front contre le sien. **« Je t'en prie ? » **Avais-je plaidé. Je ne voulais pas que tout soit gâché. Ça l'était déjà, je le savais, mais je devais espérer. J'étais tellement contrarié que je ne trouvais pas la force d'être en colère contre les deux crétins. **« Bella, s'il te plaît, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte. S'il te plaît ? » **L'avais-je imploré. J'avais été sur le point de pleurer, foutues émotions ! Elle avait détourné son regard pour le poser sur ses genoux. **« Tu as envie d'une douche ? » **Lui avais-je demandé doucement, et elle avait acquiescé. **« Est-ce que je peux aider ? » **Avais-je demandé avec un petit sourire, même si je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait accepté.

Sa tête s'était brusquement relevée pour me regarder dans les yeux. A cet instant, j'avais toute son attention, et mon sourire s'était élargi devant son air surpris. **« Hein ? » **Avait-elle dit, d'un ton plat. J'avais caressé ses bras.

**« Je veux aider. » **Avais-je dis d'une voix sexy, essayant de sauver la soirée, de lui laisser des bons souvenirs. Elle m'avait regardé, les yeux vides d'expression, mais ses émotions étaient devenues folles. C'était un tourbillon de gêne, de honte, de culpabilité, de désir, de peur, tandis que son Cocktail restait présent, dans le fond. N'allait-elle jamais s'en débarrasser ? J'avais pris le temps de réfléchir. **« J'ai besoin de me nettoyer aussi. » **Avais-je dit en regardant la tâche sur mon caleçon. Elle avait suivi mon regard et ses joues s'étaient immédiatement empourprées.

**« Désolée. » **Avait-elle murmuré.

**« Je ne le suis pas. » **Avais-je répondu, puis je m'étais penché vers son oreille. **« En fait, j'aimerais bien recommencé. » **Avais-je ajouté, puis je l'avais entendu haleter quand elle avait compris mes paroles. Sa peur avait augmenté et je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle n'était vraiment pas prête pour ça. Elle était jeune et sans expérience. J'avais pris son visage entre mes mains et l'avais embrassé tendrement, la goûtant une fois de plus, alors que sa peur augmentait et que son sentiment de dégout d'elle-même faisait son apparition. Je savais qu'elle était en train de penser que j'allais la voir dans la douche, et je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être attristé qu'elle ne se rende pas compte combien elle était belle, malgré ses cicatrices. Mais plus de pression pour le moment.

**« Tu prends ta douche. Je vais utiliser celle qui est au bout du couloir. Ensuite, tu auras sûrement besoin de te reposer. Apparemment, Carlisle et Esmé sont en route, et je ne sais pas exactement quand ils vont arriver. » **Avais-je dis aussi gaiment que possible, en y mettant mon accent. Elle s'était un peu détendue et son cœur avait ralenti. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était emballé, mais je pense que ça avait à voir avec ma suggestion concernant la douche. Je n'avais pas voulu la mettre mal à l'aise, c'était juste que je n'avais pas envie de la quitter. Elle avait hoché la tête et je l'avais embrassé sur le front, une nouvelle fois.

**« Je reviens tout de suite avec des serviettes propres. » **Avais-je dit en quittant la pièce. J'avais vraiment eu envie de descendre et faire sa fête à Emmett, mais j'avais attrapé deux serviettes bleues foncées dans le placard à linge du couloir et les lui avais rapportées. Je les avais déposées sur le lavabo sans un mot et l'avais laissée réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Je m'étais douché et était revenu dans la chambre, et quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain, elle était indécise et je ne pouvais plus ressentir ses émotions. Je n'avais même pas su quoi dire. Aurais-je du m'excuser ? Désolé d'avoir goûté ton sang, désolé pour mon crétin de frère, désolé d'avoir foiré cette soirée, désolé de t'avoir laissé une autre cicatrice, désolé de t'avoir embarrassée ! Aurais-je dû la remercier pour cette merveilleuse soirée malgré les dérapages ? Aurais-je dû lui dire que j'avais encore un cadeau pour elle ? Elle s'était assise sur le lit, près de moi, sans un mot, et je savais qu'elle était nerveuse.

Je doutais qu'elle accepte facilement quelque chose de ma part maintenant, mais j'avais décidé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment. J'étais allé dans mon placard et étais revenu avec un petit paquet et une carte. Je les avais déposés sur ses genoux. La carte était dans une enveloppe rose, et sur le dessus il y avait un petit sac cadeau noir. Elle m'avait regardé curieusement mais n'avait rien dit. **« C'est ton cadeau de Saint Valentin. » **Avais-je dit en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, j'avais vraiment eu envie de l'embrasser, mais cela m'avait semblé maladroit à cet instant.

Elle avait pris la carte et l'avait ouverte. Le devant était blanc avec plusieurs grosses tulipes roses, et il y était écrit Joyeuse Saint Valentin dans une simple écriture rose. L'intérieur était rose et l'écriture noire, cela disait "Toujours" et je l'avais signée " A toi, à jamais, Jasper". J'avais attendu pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait, et elle l'avait regardé pendant deux bonnes minutes. Finalement, elle avait pincé ses lèvres, et d'un léger signe de tête, elle avait posé la carte et l'enveloppe entre nous deux.

Elle avait regardé le sac avec scepticisme avant d'y plonger la main. Elle en avait ressortit une boîte rouge et l'avait regardée, un peu effrayée. J'avais juste fait un signe de tête, lui indiquant de continuer. Elle avait levé sa main tremblante pour ouvrir la boîte. Hey, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une bague de fiançailles ! Elle l'avait ouverte et regardée avec curiosité pendant un moment. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **Avait-elle fini par demander. J'avais ri et lui avais pris la boîte des mains.

**« C'est un collier Bella. Une panthère dorée avec des tâches noires, tu vois, » **J'avais pointé du doigt la figure qui était dans un cercle, lui-même décoré de petits points ajourés et d'un œil vert, fait de tsavorite. J'avais tiré le cordon de la boîte et l'avais soulevé. **« Tu l'aimes ? Parce que je peux le ramener. » **Avais-je dit, espérant qu'elle n'était pas contre.

Elle m'avait souri et hoché la tête. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux humides et s'était tournée pour que je puisse lui mettre le collier. Je l'avais attaché et elle avait baissé les yeux pour le regarder, mais elle ne pouvait sans doute pas le voir correctement comme ça. Elle avait souri, pourtant, et j'avais été tellement heureux de voir ce sourire. Il était sincère. **« Bon, je sais qu'il ne vient pas de chez Tiffany, parce qu'il n'est pas cette horrible boîte turquoise. Alors où l'as-tu acheté ? Il est magnifique ! » **Avait-elle demandé, essayant toujours de l'admirer d'en haut.

J'avais regardé le collier un moment, il étincelait dans la lumière du plafond tandis qu'il reposait juste au dessus du creux de ses seins. Il était parfait. Elle m'avait regardé, de ses grands yeux curieux. **« Jasper ? » **avait-elle appelé pour attirer mon attention. Je l'avais regardé, timidement.

**« Et bien, il ne vient pas de chez Tiffany, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »** Avais-je demandé, essayant de lui faire oublier tout ça. Elle avait plissé ses yeux.

**« Jasper. » **Elle avait dit mon prénom avec force, signifiant qu'elle voulait une réponse.

**« Cartier. » **Avais-je marmonné. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux et son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré tandis qu'elle regardait son collier.

**« Le Cartier ? » **Avait-elle demandé puis elle avait regardé la boîte. J'avais simplement hoché la tête, timidement. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle soit contrariée.

Son cœur s'était calmé pendant qu'elle l'admirait, puis ses doigts s'étaient mis à caresser le cordon, l'or, les taches en laque noire, l'œil vert en tsavorite, les trous dans l'or. **« Merci, Jasper. » **Avait-elle dit poliment puis elle s'était penchée pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je devais admettre que le baiser sur la joue était un peu décourageant, surtout après le moment intime que nous venions de partager.

Elle avait continué ses caresses sur le collier, puis m'avait regardé avec interrogation. **« Pourquoi une panthère, Jasper ? » **M'avait-elle demandé, comme la réponse à cette question allait répondre à toutes les autres.

**« Les panthères sont des créatures puissantes, Bella, et en tant que telles, sont portées par les personnes en signe de force et de courage. Tu as cette force et ce courage. » **Avais-je dit avec sincérité, elle devait savoir qu'elle était assez forte pour surmonter ça. Elle avait de nouveau posé ses yeux dessus et fait glisser ses doigts sur la surface. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir plus longtemps, son silence contemplatif me bouffait, je m'étais alors penché en avant et avait saisi son menton de ma main. **« Tu es forte, tu es belle, et un jour, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois mienne. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas ce jour, Bella. Je sais que les choses changent vite, et que c'est probablement perturbant pour toi. Mais me promettrais-tu une chose ? » **Avais-je demandé en regardant dans ses grands yeux chocolat, qui commençaient à se mouiller de larmes.

Je tenais toujours son menton, mais elle avait fait un signe de la tête et dégluti, essayant de retenir ses larmes. **« Porte-le fièrement, s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu me promettes de te servir de la force et du courage que tu as au fond du cœur. » **J'avais posé ma main, à plat, sur le collier, sur sa poitrine, j'avais pu sentir son cœur se mettre à battre sauvagement sous mon toucher, et sa peau se réchauffer par nervosité. **« Je sais que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, si tu fais appel à la panthère qui se trouve en toi. Promis ? » **Avais-je demandé, espérant que mon petit discours ait eu un quelconque sens. J'avais commencé à avoir du mal à me concentrer à cause de sa chaleur et de son sang, circulant sauvagement. Très vite, le désir m'avait de nouveau envahit, la colère n'occupant mon esprit que vaguement, tandis que le feu dans ma gorge rugissait.

**« Je peux te promettre d'essayer Jazz. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être toujours forte et courageuse, mais je vais essayer. » **Avait-elle dit en me regardant dans les yeux. Je savais qu'elle était sérieuse et j'en étais reconnaissant. J'avais poussé un petit soupir et hoché la tête tout en relâchant son menton. **« Pour toi. » **Avait-elle murmuré, sachant que je pourrai quand même l'entendre, et mes yeux s'étaient relevés d'un coup vers elle. Je cherchais, je cherchais une trace d'amour parce que je ne pouvais pas la sentir, mais je pourrais jurer que je l'avais entendu dans ces deux mots.

**« Bella ? » **L'avais-je interpelé, tout aussi doucement. Elle avait profondément soupiré, fermant ses yeux et se détournant de moi. Je crois que c'était tout, elle en avait terminé.

J'avais baissé le regard sur mes jambes marquées, étant donné que je portais un autre caleçon, déçu de ne pas obtenir plus d'elle. Je n'avais pas tant de cicatrices que ça sur mes jambes, mais elles étaient quand même là. Je doutais qu'il y ait un seul endroit sur mon corps qui ne soit pas marqué. Le dégoût que j'avais de moi refis surface tandis que je me perdais dans mon passé, avec mes propres démons. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à l'entendre parler de nouveau, et j'en eu presque été surpris lorsqu'elle le fit. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais elle s'était mise à parler. **« Je ne t'aime pas Jazz. » **avait-elle déclaré fermement, avec plus d'intensité dans la voix que depuis l'ouverture du cadeau. Et mon cœur s'était brisé. Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, mais l'entendre le dire, c'était comme si elle dansait sur ma tombe. A vrai dire, j'aurais préféré la danse, alors peut-être, je n'aurais pas à ressentir cette écrasante déception. Elle n'avait pas fini elle n'avait pas fini de me broyer. **« Mais je t'apprécie. » **avait-elle dit avec la même fermeté. Hein ?

Je l'avais regardé, terrifié. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Elle me m'aimait pas mais m'appréciait ? Et bien, c'était un début ! J'avais voulu faire une petite danse dans ma tête, mais elle avait encore des choses à dire. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et m'avait regardé, ils étaient toujours brillants de larmes, mais je ne savais pas si elles étaient récentes, ou si elles dataient de mon discours. J'avais rencontré ses yeux mais avait eu peur de regarder à l'intérieur. J'avais eu peur de ce qu'allait être ses prochains mots. **« J'ai peur. » **Avait-elle murmuré avec vigueur, et sa voix s'était brisée, ses larmes s'étaient répandues, et j'avais compris qu'elle se retenait de m'aimer parce qu'elle avait peur, peur que je lui fasse du mal. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et nous avais allongé sur le lit. Elle avait pleuré contre mon t-shirt, un petit moment, et quand j'avais sentis son Cocktail me frapper, j'avais su qu'elle s'était endormie.

Je l'avais gardée dans mes bras un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle frissonne, puis je m'étais écarté, à regret, et l'avait couverte. J'avais décidé qu'il fallait que j'aie une discussion avec _mon frère et ma sœur_, avant qu'elle ne se réveille. J'étais descendu.

J'avais crié, argumenté, je m'étais déchaîné, et ils avaient tout encaissé. Rosalie était inquiète et nerveuse, je ne savais pas pour qui. Emmett était simplement et totalement furieux. Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, fut, **« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies goûté son sang, tu aurais pu la tuer. » **Et avec ses mots étaient venus l'horreur et la rage. Je leur avais dit à quel point ils nous avaient manqués de respect et que je n'allais plus le tolérer. Rose avait acquiescé, Emmett m'avait regardé durement.

Puis j'avais appelé le maudit lutin, lui demandant de quel droit elle avait envoyé Carlisle et Esmé ici. Elle avait dit qu'elle savait que Bella allait être coupée, mais qu'elle n'en connaissait pas l'issue, parce que quand elle l'avait vu, ça ne s'était pas encore produit, et que par conséquent, je n'avais pas encore pris de décision. J'en avais été un peu désarçonné. Plus tôt dans la soirée, j'avais pris la décision que jamais je ne pourrais blesser Bella. Mon contrôle était-il aussi précaire que ça ? Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais furieux qu'elle ait envoyé Carlisle et Esmé. Je l'avais traitée de quelques noms dont j'aurai honte, plus tard, j'en suis sûr, mais j'étais trop en colère sur le moment pour m'en soucier.

J'étais allé m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, face à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas dit quand ils arriveraient. Et bien sûr, je n'avais pas non plus demandé. J'écoutais juste Bella et regardais par la fenêtre, évitant Rose et Emmett.

Quelques heures plus tard, Carlisle et Esmé s'arrêtèrent dans l'allée. Je savais que c'était eux quand j'avais entendu la voiture tourner dans notre chemin. Je me demandais juste comment ils étaient arrivés ici si vite. Ils avaient sûrement du prendre l'avion. L'aube était proche, et j'avais laissé Bella dormir seule toute la nuit. J'avais honte.

Carlisle et Esmé entrèrent et elle s'approcha de moi…** « Est-ce que tu l'as blessée ? » **Elle bouillonnait. Heu…je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé à Alice.

**« Pas vraiment. » **Répondis avec un regard noir à sa confrontation. Elle n'allait pas m'intimider.

**« Ne parle pas sur ce ton à ta mère. » **Me réprimanda Carlisle. Je tournai mon regard froid sur lui.

**« Ma mère ? Heu…j'étais presque sûr que vous étiez les parents d'Alice. Quant à ma mère, elle est morte avant même que tu ne sois née. » **Dis-je, gardant mes yeux sur Esmé. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de cette façon, ni jamais contredit Carlisle.

Je réalisais que je n'avais jamais été moi-même avec cette famille. J'avais laissé Alice me contrôler et j'en avais été heureux. Mais Bella avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort, et j'allais être ce quelqu'un. Ces personnes n'allaient plus me réprimander et me parler comme si j'étais un gamin. Bella était plus importante.

A mes mots, ils écarquillèrent tous les deux les yeux, puis les plissèrent avec colère. **« Vous voulez faire ça ? » **Bouillonnai-je, parce que ma colère était en train de prendre le dessus, grâce à la leur. J'avais dû supporter bien trop de choses durant des dernières 24 heures. J'avais passé la meilleure des journées avec Bella, mais ça s'était vite transformé en un véritable cirque, fait de colère, de méfiance et de ridicule. Je n'avais jamais défié ou menacé cette famille comme je l'avais fait aujourd'hui, et pourtant, ils étaient surpris ils connaissaient mon histoire, ce dont j'étais capable.

Esmé recula et sa peur augmenta. Carlisle entoura sa taille de son bras et la tira contre lui, la plaçant un peu derrière. Il était nerveux mais n'avait pas peur. **« Jasper, pouvons-nous simplement en parler ? » **Demanda-t-il, essayant de jouer le médiateur.

**« Il n'y a rien à dire. » **Dis-je sèchement. **« Alice a fourré son nez où elle n'aurait pas dû, Emmett nous a rendu complètement furieux, Bella et moi, Rose est prise au milieu de ça, vous deux, vous venez vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, et hier aurait été parfait si tout le monde nous avait laissés tranquille. » **Grondai-je, posant mon regard noir sur Emmett cette fois-ci, quand j'en eus terminé. Il était furieux, mais, finalement, eut assez de bon sens pour paraître honteux, même s'il était plus en colère que désolé.

**« Jasper, tu as dit que tu ne lui avais pas fait trop de mal. Je t'en prie, je peux entendre son cœur et sa respiration, elle ne semble pas être en cours de transformation. Elle va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? » **Demanda Carlisle, plein d'inquiétude et d'envie alors qu'il regardait vers les escaliers. Je voyais qu'il avait envie d'aller vérifier lui-même. Je ne savais pas si elle allait être très heureuse de les voir. Je n'en avais pas eu l'impression quand elle avait découvert qu'ils venaient.

Je regardais Emmett et Rose pour voir si l'un d'eux allait tenter d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils ne firent que me regarder. **« Elle s'est égratignée contre mes dents. Elle a à peine saigné, j'ai goûté son sang rapidement avant de refermer la plaie. » **Dis-je avec honnêteté, mais sans donner aucun détail. Esmé haleta et regarda vers les escaliers. Carlisle essaya de ne pas réagir, mais ces émotions étaient un tourbillon de confusion, d'inquiétude, de surprise et un tas d'autres que j'avais du mal à capter.

**« Elle va bien. » **Grondai-je. Avait-il loupé cette partie ?

**« Est-ce qu'elle va avoir peur de nous maintenant ? Jasper, comment as-tu pu ? » **Esmé me regardait avec inquiétude et déception. Je ris.

**« Vous vous souvenez de l'année dernière, quand elle s'est fait attaquer par l'autre psychopathe de James, elle n'a pas eu peur de nous après ça, pas vrai ? » **Dis-je, ne croyant pas ce que j'entendais. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, ni à moi d'ailleurs.

Ils me regardèrent bouche bée et je secouai la tête d'exaspération. **« Je vais aller m'allonger avec elle. Je n'ai pas été là-haut de toute la nuit, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait de cauchemar, je veux être avec elle quand elle se réveillera. Je vais lui dire que vous êtes là, mais ne soyez pas trop surpris si ça ne lui fait pas plaisir. » **Dis-je et ils me fixèrent, tandis que je montais dans ma chambre.

Ils chuchotaient, mais je pouvais quand même les entendre. Ils parlaient de mon changement d'attitude et des différences chez Bella depuis que nous étions partis, puis revenus. Emmett et Rose les informèrent de toutes les choses qu'il s'était passé et leur racontèrent la soirée d'hier. Cette partie m'énervait mais je ne dit rien, je faisais comme si je ne pouvais pas les entendre et me contentais de serrer Bella dans mes bras.

Quand elle se réveilla, je l'informai qu'ils étaient déjà là. Elle plissa ses yeux bouffis et avait presque l'air malade. Elle était pâle, trop maigre, son visage était rouge et gonflé d'avoir pleuré et de se l'être frotté, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et ses cheveux étaient en pagaille parce qu'elle avait dormi alors qu'ils étaient mouillés. Je m'en fichais. Je le serrai contre mon corps alors qu'elle enregistrait l'information que je venais de lui donner. Elle était énervée et je savais que ça allait faire d'autres étincelles. Elle ne dit rien mais me laissa le ressentir. **« Écoute mon cœur, au sujet de la nuit dernière, » **Elle se tourna pour me regarder **« je sais que tu as peur, je suis d'accord avec tes conditions, quel qu'elles soient. Des personnes, en bas, sont contrariées à cause du petit accident sanguin. » **Dis-je de mon plus beau sourire.

Elle rougit violemment. J'arquai un sourcil. **« Et maintenant, tu es gênée ? » **demandai-je avec amusement.

**« Je ne savais pas que tout le monde était au courant. » **murmura-t-elle. Je hochai la tête, indiquant que je comprenais. **« Je t'ai dit que c'était chaud. J'ai aimé ça. » **Dit-elle alors qu'elle rougissait encore plus. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait finir par exploser, vu la couleur qu'elle prenait, et je dus ravaler une grande quantité de venin, tandis que son pouls s'accélérait, parce que son sang était très proche de la surface. J'allais avoir besoin de chasser, après la petite dégustation d'hier soir, le venin arrivait trop rapidement et la brûlure dans ma gorge était conséquente.

Pourtant, au lieu de cela, je restais juste là, à la serrer contre moi un moment, elle s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes mais revint directement dans mes bras. Nous restâmes allongés, ensemble, elle était recroquevillée contre moi, comme un petit chaton, la tête sur ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment un oreiller de pierre pouvait être confortable, mais je n'allais pas argumenter ce point. Son ventre gargouilla mais elle ne dit rien. **« Tu as faim ? » **Lui demandai-je doucement. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait besoin de manger, mais sachant qu'elle évitait probablement Carlisle et Esmé, je ne dis rien.

Rose frappa à la porte. **« Quoi, Rose ? » **dis-je, agacé, et Bella releva la tête pour regarder vers la porte. Rose l'ouvrit avec hésitation puis passa la tête ans l'entrebâillement.

**« Je voulais juste savoir si Bella voulait que je lui apporte quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner ? » **Demanda-t-elle nerveusement, et elle fit un petit sourire à Bella. Elle le lui retourna mais secoua la tête négativement. Rosalie avait l'air déçue, elle aussi, mais elle hocha la tête et referma la porte doucement.

**« Hey, Rose ? » **Dit Bella sachant que Rose l'entendrait. Rose repassa la tête par la porte.

**« Oui ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

**« Merci d'avoir frappé cette fois. » **Dit Bella avec un sourire. Rose le lui rendit, fit un signe de la tête et partit. Nous restâmes sur le lit un peu plus longtemps.

**« Carlisle et Esmé sont impatients de te voir. Je peux le sentir. » **Dis-je à voix basse, dans les cheveux de Bella. Elle se tendit et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Merde, elle était si contente d'être simplement avec moi, pourquoi ai-je du gâché ça ? Sa peine, sa colère et sa peur augmentèrent. Ils lui avaient fait du mal, aussi. Nous l'avions tous fait.

Je ne dis rien de plus mais elle ne se détendit pas rapidement, même si, au final, son rythme cardiaque se stabilisa et ses émotions revinrent à la normale. Ce Cocktail de peine, de souffrance, de tristesse, de désespoir, tout était là, mais il y avait aussi la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour moi, et la satisfaction du moment. J'apprenais comment bloquer ses émotions à chaque crise, juste pour ne pas devenir dingue, mais je trouvais tout de même si moyen de rester connecter avec elle. Trop tôt, il y eut un autre petit coup à la porte et je savais qui c'était. Esmé et Carlisle, et de la nourriture. Mon Dieu. Ça allait être un grand chamboulement.

**« Entrez. » **Répondis-je avec réticence, suivit d'un rapide **« Vous de devriez pas faire ça, » **assez bas pour que Bella ne l'entende pas. Comme son oreille était contre ma poitrine, elle sentit que j'expirais et sa curiosité se manifesta, parce qu'elle savait que j'avais dit quelque chose. Je savais qu'elle savait. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Bella releva une nouvelle fois la tête, pour voir Esmé avec des œufs et des toasts, et Carlisle derrière elle.

Elle ne bougea pas, mais maintenant, ses émotions étaient tellement détraquées que je n'arrivais même pas à distinguer celles des deux autres vampires présents dans la chambre. Esmé s'avança et Carlisle l'imita. Bella ne lassait rien paraître, mais sa colère commençait à tout écraser.

**« Bonjour, Bella. » **Dit Esmé d'une voix douce. **« Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner. » **Elle présenta l'assiette à Bella, la tendant devant elle, même si elle était à une certaine distance. Les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur l'assiette.

**« J'ai dit, je n'ai pas faim. » **Grogna-t-elle tout en essayant de contenir sa colère.

Je caressais son dos avec douceur, essayant de la calmer sans rien faire d'autre, ils auraient dû attendre. **« Tu as besoin de manger chérie. Oh, regarde comme tu es maigre, et pâle aussi. » **Dit Esmé, essayant de se montrer aux petits soins pour Bella. Et c'est là que ça commença. Elle s'assit complètement, se reculant de moi, et son corps se mit, littéralement, à vibrer sous la colère, pourtant, son visage n'en montrait rien.

**« Um…est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes ? » **demandai-je, hésitant. Tous deux regardaient Bella.

**« C'est bon de te revoir Bella. » **dit-Carlisle de derrière Esmé, tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, et faisant un signe de tête à Bella.

Est-ce qu'ils faisaient comme si je n'avais rien dit ? Esmé fit un pas de plus en avant. **« Tiens chérie. » **elle offrit l'assiette à Bella.

**« Bella ? » **l'appelai-je. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, mais Bella était sur le point d'exploser. Son visage devint soudainement rouge, et la fureur maquilla ses traits. Leurs yeux s'élargirent, une fraction de seconde avant que Bella n'ouvre la bouche.

**« VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS POUVEZ DEBARQUER ICI ET ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ? DE QUOI J'AI L'AIR ? EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ UNE IDEE DE CE QUE J'AI TRAVERSE ? » **Leur cria-t-elle, puis elle reprit sa respiration. **« J'ai vécu un ENFER ! » **Elle déglutit, elle n'avait pas fini. **« Vous avez tous dit que vous m'aimiez ! Vous êtes partis ! On ne quitte pas ses enfants ! » **Elle ne criait pas mais parlait fort, surtout pour un vampire, et elle était définitivement furieuse. **« Mes parents ne m'ont jamais abandonnée ! Ils ont toujours fait en sorte que je sache que j'étais aimée, même si ma mère est farfelue et mon père, un handicapé des sentiments. Je sais qu'ils tiennent à moi, qu'ils sont là pour moi. ET VOUS, VOUS ETIEZ OU, BORDEL ? » **Hurla-t-elle.

Je savais que cette question n'étais que purement rhétorique, et je suis presque sûr que Carlisle le savait aussi, mais Esmé choisit de répondre. **« Nous étions à New York, chérie. » **Dit-elle gentiment, comme si la tirade de Bella n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle.

**« Esmé. » **Dit Carlisle en la tirant près de lui. Bella eut un petit rire sarcastique.

**« Alors repartez d'où vous venez. » **Fulmina-t-elle, puis elle leur tourna le dos, se rallongea sur le lit, se roula en boule et se mit à sangloter.

**« Vous ne pouviez pas attendre, hein ? » **Leur demandai-je en les regardant durement.

**« Je laisse ça là. » **Dit Esmé en allant poser l'assiette sur mon bureau.

**« Je ne le mangerai pas. » **Dit Bella entre deux sanglots. Esmé pinça ses lèvres et ses yeux se remplirent de venin, elle hocha la tête et sortit avec l'assiette, Carlisle la suivant, assommé et attristé.

Je me blottis contre Bella, la serrai contre moi, la laissant pleurer. Je ne dis pas un mot. Je n'allais pas prendre leur défense j'avais passé trop de temps à me défendre moi-même face à elle, ils n'auront qu'à gérer ça. Quand elle fut calmée, Bella demanda à rentrer chez elle. Elle demanda aussi à ne voir personne. Ils partirent chasser en forêt pendant que je la ramenai chez elle. Charlie s'apprêtait juste à partir chez Billy regarder un match, et demanda si nous voulions venir. Je dis à Bella d'y aller, parce que j'avais besoin de chasser, et elle accepta à contrecœur. Je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité avec les loups, en majorité, et elle ne pouvait pas être seule, juste après ce qui venait de se passer.

Je chassais seul, m'assurant d'aller à l'opposé des autres si je croisai l'une de leur trace. Quand j'eus terminé, je m'assis près de la rivière qui passait derrière la maison. Rose vint vers moi. Nous discutâmes des problèmes de confiance, de la rage que Bella avait envers tout le monde, des constantes intrusions dans ma chambre. C'était une sœur bien et j'étais heureux de l'avoir. Je dis à la famille de laisser de l'espace à Bella et qu'elle finirait par venir vers eux.

La semaine suivant(e) passa mais Bella refusait de voir qui que ce soit, sauf Rose et moi. Emmett était dévasté. Il faisait constamment passer des mots par Rose, comme un petit garçon qui cherchait à se faire aimer. Bella n'en avait pas lu un seul. Elle s'en débarrassait, disant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Esmé et Carlisle étaient patients, à présent. Esmé refusait de repartir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait réglé les choses avec Bella, et Bella, bien qu'elle ait eu le message, ne répondit pas. Je refusais de jouer au pigeon voyageur, et laissais Rose s'attirer les foudres de Bella lorsqu'elle délivrait un messages écrit ou oral.

Durant cette semaine, Rose fut celle qui emmena et ramena Bella du lycée. Je restai chaque nuit, comme toujours, l'accompagnai à sa séance de thérapie le mercredi (en gardant mes distances), et j'allai au lycée avec elle. Bella était beaucoup plus affectueuse envers moi devant ses camarade de clases et Charlie, s'asseyant plus près de moi, me tenant la main, et même, quelques fois, elle m'embrassait sur la joue. J'avais trop peur de demander où nous en étions. Je ne pensais pas que nous étions déjà un couple, mais, encore une fois, j'étais prêt à prendre tout ce qu'elle me donnerait. Je ne l'avais plus embrassée depuis la Saint Valentin.

Vendredi, elle demanda à Rose de l'emmener à la maison après le lycée, je fus surpris de voir la jeep d'Emmett se garer devant, cette après-midi là. Aucun de nous ne savais quoi faire, ni à qui elle venait parler. J'étais juste heureux de savoir que je n'étais pas une des personnes figurant sur sa liste noire. Je savais qu'elle se sentait mal, mais elle était en colère, et avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

Elle entra dans la maison, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une blouse bordeaux, tous deux trop large pour son petit corps, Rose suivait derrière elle. Nous étions déjà tous au salon, ne sachant pas trop comment nous comporter. Elle vint droit vers moi et se blottit sur mes genoux. Elle ignora tous les autres et je l'entourai de mes bras, elle embrassa ma gorge, me faisant ronronner un tout petit peu. Elle gloussa, vu que c'était la première fois. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'aimais ça.

**« Darlin ? » **l'appelai-je, sachant qu'elle comprendrait que nous ne savions pas pourquoi elle était ici, sur mes genoux, et si elle voulait parler à quelqu'un. **« Humm. » **Fit-elle, à la fois de contentement, mais aussi en guise de question, tout en se collant plus contre moi. Je ne voulais pas briser le silence à nouveau, alors je me contentai de l'étreindre.

**« Hey, Sis. » **Dit Emmett, timidement, de l'autre côté de la pièce, après quelques minutes. Il se tenait là, effrayé par cette petite fille. Elle nous avait tous à la bonne. J'avais été la cible de sa colère avant, et bien que ce soit difficile mais mérité, je me sentais quand même mal pour lui. Mais j'étais toujours en colère, il fallait qu'il apprenne à s'occuper de ses affaires. Je le lui disant souvent, évidemment.

Bella se tourna pour regarder Emmett. **« Hey. » **Dit-elle, et même si je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, je vis celui d'Emmett s'illuminer. Il était finalement pardonné.

* * *

Ce n'était donc pas Edward...mais les parents-Ô combien parfait-Cullen.

Qui ne veut? je les brade, vraiment, tout petit prix!

Ah, attendez, Bella me dit qu'elle offre une récompense pour qui l'en débarasse. Et non, ce n'est pas Jasper (je vous vois déjà toutes débarquer en courant!)

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour!**

**Ca y est, le voilà. Désolée de cette attente, ma beta et moi avons eu deux semaines bien occupées.**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours plus les bienvenues!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 34**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 33_

_Bella se tourna pour regarder Emmett. __**« Hey. » **__Dit-elle, et même si je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, je vis celui d'Emmett s'illuminer. Il était finalement pardonné._

* * *

Elle leva la main et la plaça, il me semblait, sur le pendentif panthère qu'elle portait, maintenant, constamment. **« Emmett, je ne t'en veux plus. » **Elle prit une profonde inspiration. **« Je veux, néanmoins, que tu saches que, quoiqu'il se passe avec Jasper, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu m'as manqué, et cette semaine a été terrible pour moi. Je ne veux plus jamais faire ça. » **Dit-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux, et je pouvais sentir son Cocktail augmenter à chacun de ses mots, cette aversion pour elle-même montrait son affreux visage. **« Mais je le referai si tu te comportes à nouveau comme un crétin, compris ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un peu plus d'humour dans le ton de sa voix bien qu'il ne se reflète pas à travers ses émotions. Je n'allais rien dire. En fait, elle essayait de rendre la chose plus légère, mais elle était sérieuse. Je la serrai un plus fort contre moi pour avoir été capable de dire ça.

Durant toute la semaine, nous avions discuté de sa façon de crier sur tout le monde dimanche dernier. Je le voyais comme une façon d'être forte face à tout le monde elle voyait ça comme une perte de contrôle. Je savais qu'elle en avait également parlé à Ryan, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Cela me prit un certain temps pour la convaincre que sa colère était justifiée je crois que le psy l'avait aussi aidée avec ça. Elle avait le droit d'être en colère et de l'exprimé devant les personnes qui étaient impliquées. Elle était d'accord, mais disait que la colère lui faisait aussi du mal. Elle ne se mutila pas, mais dit que c'était difficile.

Certes, elle fut soulagée de devoir aller chez Billy et Jake, après cet accès de colère, cela l'avait empêchée de se couper. Elle avait confronté Jake sur le fait qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Il n'était pas content qu'elle le sache et m'en tenu pour responsable. Connard. Il fallait que nous réglions cette situation.

Emmett traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla devant nous, par terre il sourit tendrement à sa plaisanterie, mais prit, rapidement, une attitude sérieuse. **« Je jure d'être le meilleur grand frère possible. » **Dit-il avec culpabilité et admiration, en nous regardant tous les deux avec honnêteté. C'était ses excuses les plus récentes. Je lui fis un signe de tête montrant que je les acceptais. Je ne l'avais pas ignoré. Au contraire, je lui avais dit plusieurs fois par fois, à quel point il était con. Il prit la main libre de Bella, celle qui ne touchait pas son collier, et la tint entre ses énormes paumes. **« Je t'en prie, peu importe combien tu es furieuse après moi, comprends-tu que je ne te ferai jamais de mal intentionnellement ? » **Demanda-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. **« Je t'aime. » **Dit-il plein d'émotion et d'espoir.

Je pouvais sentir les larmes jaillir de ses yeux, ainsi qu'un sentiment d'envie grandir en elle. Je relâchai ma prise sur elle, juste à temps pour qu'elle se jette sur lui. Il l'attrapa facilement et ne vacilla pas, bien qu'il fût en équilibre sur ses jambes, de façon précaire. C'était un solide roc et j'entendis le bruit sourd quand elle le heurta. Celui me fit, mentalement, grincer des dents mais je restai à la regarder pleurer et le serrer fort contre elle. J'étais heureux pour elle, elle avait besoin de son grand frère ils avaient réellement besoin l'un de l'autre.

Les vacances de printemps n'étaient que dans deux semaines, et cet à ce moment-là que Peter et Charlotte étaient censés venir. Je regardais ce qui se passait devant moi, et pensais, distraitement, à les appeler pour voir s'ils venaient toujours, quand mon téléphone sonna. Foutu vampire je-sais-tout, c'était Peter. Je m'excisai et sautai par-dessus le fauteuil puisqu'Emmett et Bella bloquait le passage. Alors que je passai la porte, je vis Emmett soulever Bella, la prendre dans ses bras et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, devenu libre, l'installant plus confortablement sur ses genoux. Ses larmes commençaient à se tarir et lui avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer, s'il avait pu. Il lui murmurait des mots tendres et réconfortants, alors que je me dirigeais vers l'allée.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux ducon ? Nous sommes en famille ! » **Répondis-je au téléphone, sachant que Peter savait déjà ce qui se passait. Il rigola à l'autre bout du fil.

**« Oh, je sais frangin, je voulais juste te faire savoir que nous venons bien, et que nous serons là le premier week-end des vacances. » **Je ne lui avais jamais dit quand étaient les vacances, mais je savais que je n'en avais pas besoin.

**« Autre chose ? » **Demandai-je, jouant au con.

**« Ouais, passe le téléphone à ma nouvelle petite sœur. » **Demanda-t-il, amusé. Je n'étais pas bien sûr que ce soit judicieux, elle était plutôt occupée. J'hésitai et il me rit au nez. **« Fais-le, enfoiré ! » **Dit-il avec son accent.

Je ris, comme avec Alice, vous n'alliez jamais à son encontre. Sans un mot de plus, je retournai dans la maison, vers Emmett et Bella. **« Bella ? » **L'appelai-je pour attirer son attention. Elle me regarda avec un faible sourire, les yeux gonflés. **« Téléphone. » **Dis-je en lui tendant le téléphone, et elle plissa les yeux, regardant entre le téléphone et moi.

**« Dis-lui que c'est moi, Crétin ! » **Dit Peter et je pouvais facilement l'entendre, mais je doute que ce soit le cas de Bella.

**« C'est Crétin. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin, et en tendant le téléphone à Bella, je lui articulai tout bas "Peter". Elle sourit et hocha la tête, me prenant le téléphone. J'avais parlé de Peter de temps à autres, quand je lui avais racontée mon histoire, ou lors de conversations plus générales. Elle savait que j'étais excité de les revoir.

**« Hey, Crétin ! » **Dit-elle en approchant le téléphone de son oreille, et des rires résonnèrent dans la maison.

Peter rigola aussi. **« Ecoute, je voulais juste parler vite fait à ma nouvelle petite sœur, et lui dire que, si son idiot de grand frère lui fait encore de la peine, je m'en servirai pour nettoyer l'allée, sans problème, ok poupée ? » **Cela la fit ricaner, mais Emmett se mit un peu en colère, ressentant de la possessivité, et était sur la défensive.

**« Non, » **Murmurai-je pour qu'il entende et ses yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Il me regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne ferait rien. Il venait juste de la retrouver, il ne pouvait pas tout foutre en l'air.

**« Ok, Crétin, d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je t'appelle comme ça ? » **Demanda Bella tout en riant toujours. J'aimais juste entendre cette femme s'amuser. Elle avait été plutôt grave toute la semaine à cause de sa dispute avec Emmett, Esmé et Carlisle. Je remarquai que Carlisle et Esmé étaient toujours dans la pièce, attendant impatiemment de voir s'ils étaient, eux aussi, pardonnée. Jusque là, elle les avait ignorés.

**« Parce qu'Imbécile était déjà pris par Jasper. » **Répondit Peter en riant, et je lui en voulu brièvement pour avoir dit ça, même si c'était de l'humour. Honnêtement, il m'était impossible d'être en colère quand Bella me regarda et fit un grand sourire. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi, mais son affection pour moi augmenta et elle me fit un signe de tête.

**«Eh bien, je suppose que tu peux l'appeler comme ça, mais pas moi, il est trop mignon. » **Dit-elle et elle prit une belle couleur rouge, le regard baissé sur ses genoux. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes, et je crois que ce fut le cas de tout le monde. Peter ricana.

**« Tu es précieuse, bébé, dis-lui simplement que tu l'aimes déjà, tu n'en auras que plus en retour si tu le fais. » **Dit Peter entre deux gloussements.

**« Ca suffit Peter. » **Dis-je en colère tandis que j'allais pour prendre le téléphone, mais Bella l'éloigna de moi et plissa ses yeux. Je levai la main, capitulant je n'avais pas envie de me fâcher avec elle à cause de Peter.

**« Peter ? » **Demanda gentiment Bella dans le téléphone.

**« Oui chérie ? » **Répondit-il sur le même ton.

**« Tu vas aussi être mon grand frère, pas vrai ? » **Demanda-t-elle et je ressentis chez elle un certain entrain, elle préparait quelque chose.

**« Ben sûr, chérie, nous allons être **_**vraiment**_** proches. » **Je dois dire que je fus jaloux quand il appuya le "vraiment" et dus retenir un grondement de sortir, ce qui fut difficile.

**« J'en suis sure. » **Ronronna-t-elle de façon aguicheuse et je ne pus contenir le grondement plus longtemps. Elle me regarda, m'avertissant, avant de continuer avec Peter. **« Parce que tu vas avoir du mal à ne pas m'avoir sur le dos si tu interfères dans ma relation avec Jasper encore une fois. » **Elle commença sur un ton léger qui finit plus féroce sur le dernier mot, et elle était sérieuse à mort.

**« J'ai hâte, bébé. » **Dit Peter, d'une voix nonchalante, tandis qu'elle me jeta le téléphone sans dire au revoir.

**« Hey enfoiré, ne viens pas ici si tu ne peux pas te retenir. Je ne veux plus de drame pour un bon bout de temps. Compris ? » **Grognai-je, j'étais énervé.

**« Peu importe Imbécile, regarde-là. » **Dit-il comme s'il était assis dans la pièce. Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent directement sur Bella qui s'était blottie sur les genoux d'Emmett et jouait avec son collier. Elle était contente et pas du tout en colère, enfin, son Cocktail contenait toujours de la colère, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'elle ressentait quand elle parlait à Peter il y a un instant, elle était _fière_ d'elle. **« T'as fini d'être surpris ? » **Demanda Peter.

**« Heu. » **Ce fut que je pus dire avant qu'il ne se moque de moi.

**« J'ai aidé. Fais-moi confiance. » **Dit-il et il raccrocha.

Stupide vampire je-sais-tout, vivre avec Alice toutes ces années m'avais vraiment dégoûté de ce genre de _talents_. Bella avait l'air calme, sereine, même heureuse. Je m'installai sur le canapé, juste en face d'eux, la regardai, me demandant à quoi elle pensait. Personne ne bougeait ou ne disait quelque chose. Carlisle et Esmé étaient complètement perdus et impatients de parler à Bella. Rose était un peu jalouse en regardant Emmett et Bella, mais elle ressentait aussi de la tendresse et de l'acceptation. Moi, ben j'étais abasourdi. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait ou ce qui allait se passer. Alors j'attendais.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, déterminée. **« Jazz ? » **Appela-t-elle doucement, et je rencontrai ses yeux rouges. **« Est-ce que nous pouvons avoir un autre rendez-vous ce week-end ? » **Demanda-t-elle sans rougir. Sa peur grandissait, mais elle resta en contrôle, ne montrant rien. Je lui fis un grand sourire.

**« **_**J'adorerai**_**, Darlin'. » **Dis-je en insistant bien. Elle me retourna un large sourire.

**« Je sais ce que je veux faire, si tu es d'accord ? » **Dit-elle, maintenant timide. Elle en avait terminé avec la question difficile et devint toute rouge.

**« Ce que tu veux. » **Dis-je avec révérence, tout en m'agenouillant pour me sentir plus proche d'elle.

**« Je veux aller nager. » **Sa crainte augmenta mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Je hochai la tête.

**« Est-ce que sais où, Darlin ? » **Demandai-je, me disant que ça allait devoir être en intérieur, on était en février, après tout. Elle fit un signe de tête et j'attendis pour plus d'informations.

**« Il y a un hôtel à Port Angeles, avec une piscine. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde habituellement, d'après ce que j'ai compris. » **Dit-elle, et je savais que mes yeux étaient de nouveaux écarquillés. Emmett se crispa.

**« Un hôtel ? » **Demandai-je calmement, alors que j'étais tout sauf calme, essayant de comprendre si j'étais censé m'en aller avec elle tout le week-end, et ce qu'elle en attendait. Je pensais à plein de choses en même temps.

Elle me fit un sourire qui en disait long. **« Jasper ! » **Me gronda-t-elle en riant. **« Pas comme ça ! Ils sont ouverts au public, le week-end, pour nager. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix dans le coin. J'ai entendu dire que c'était sympa, et comme je l'ai dit, en général, il n'y a pas trop de monde. » **Expliqua-t-elle.

**« Ok. » **Je ne pus rien dire de plus, n'ayant toujours pas vraiment saisi ce qui se passait. Tout le monde était sur des charbons ardents, attendant la suite.

**« Bon allez, vous voulez venir chez moi ? Mon père va bientôt rentrer et je dois aller sortir Spirit. » **Dit-elle, nous regardant, Rose, Emmett et moi. Quelque part, je savais que nous n'allions pas sortir de là sans que Carlisle et Esmé ne disent quelque chose.

Ouèp.

**« Bella ? » **L'appela Carlisle. Sa colère se réveilla et elle se tendit. Lentement, elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et plissa les yeux.

**« Quoi ? » **Dit-elle sèchement.

**« Pouvons-nous parler rapidement avant que vous ne partiez, s'il te plaît ? » **Demanda-t-il poliment. Il était nerveux mais sans plus. C'était un abruti.

Je secouai la tête, plus pour moi-même, mais toujours dans l'espoir qu'il le verrait et comprendrait. Bella le regarda froidement sans répondre. **« Pouvons-nous te présenter nos excuses, s'il te plaît ? » **Demanda-t-il alors qu'il serrait Esmé plus près de lui, s'ancrant à elle, saisissant, maintenant, la situation. Bella le regardait toujours durement alors qu'Esmé paraissait plutôt honteuse à côté de lui. **« Nous sommes vraiment désolés de la façon dont les choses se sont passées, Bella. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de te blesser nous pensions aider, faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Edward nous a demandé de partir, pour te garder en sécurité, et nous l'avons fait. C'était une erreur, je le vois maintenant, je suis désolé que ce soit arrivé et je souhaiterais avoir fait différemment. » **Finit-il, regardant ses pieds, plein de remords.

**« Eh ben, si ce n'est pas un ramassis de conneries. » **Dit Bella avec antipathie, et nous la regardâmes tous avec une certaine admiration. Qui était cette grande gueule ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Et elle était foutrement sexy ! Carlisle et Esmé étaient blessés et en colère.

**« Excuse-moi ? » **Demanda-t-il, de la colère dans la voix.

**« J'ai dit, " Eh ben, si ce n'est pas un ramassis de conneries ». Est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous l'épeler ? » **Demanda-t-elle, comme si elle parlait à des enfants. Malgré l'ambiance tendue, j'étais sur le point d'exploser de rire. Elle parlait à un vampire de plus de 300 ans, comme elle aurait parlé à un gamin.

**« Je t'en prie. » **Gronda-t-il, les dents serrées. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu Carlisle se comporter de la sorte. Esmé(e) était furieuse et inquiète, mais regardait sans rien dire.

**« Eh bien, **_**très cher papa, **_**tu reportes la faute sur Fuckward pour ce que vous avez fait, en tant que famille. Mon psy ne cesse de me dire que nous sommes responsables de nos actions et réactions que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler celles des autres. Alors, pourquoi ne m'expliques-**_**tu**_** pas pourquoi ça ne **_**vous**_** a pas posé de problème de partir sans même me dire d'aller me faire foutre ? Pourquoi ne m'expliques-tu pas comment, en tant que "parents" de cette famille, **_**vous**_** avez laissé un con, dicter à tout le monde ce qu'ils devaient faire ? Pourquoi ne m'expliques-tu pas comment tu as pris la décision de me considérer comme de la famille pour ensuite faire comme si je n'existais pas ? Pourquoi ne m'expliques-tu pas comment **_**tu**_** arrives à être un connard insensible et prétendre être un humanitaire ? » **Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, Carlisle était furieux et la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre.

**« Ecoute bien fillette, nous nous sommes excusés. Tu veux des explications. Tu rendais notre fils heureux, alors nous t'avons acceptée dans nos vies, partagé notre secret, et maintenant, tu nous manques de respect parce que nous avons commis une erreur ? Je me suis excusé. Tu as accepté celles de tous les autres, pourquoi pas les nôtres ? » **Gronda-t-il. Et Dieu devrait vraiment l'aimer, Bella ne fléchit pas, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se leva des genoux d'Emmett et marcha jusqu'à Carlisle, se tenant seulement à un mètre de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

**« Tu as plus de 300 ans, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'hilarité dans la voix. Mon faible gloussement sembla passer inaperçu, c'était exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait en tête. Carlisle hocha simplement la tête, puis elle regarda Esmée. **« Tu as dans les 100 ans, pas vrai ? » **Demanda-t-elle, et Esmée acquiesça, les yeux plissés. **« J'ai 18 ans, hein ? » **Elle les regarda tour à tour mais aucun de répondit. **« Même moi, je sais comment traiter les gens mieux que vous. Vous venez ici, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, **_**m'insultant**_**, agissant comme les parents que vous voulez être, mais vous n'avez rien appris à personne. Alice est une gamine pourrie gâtée qui ne pense qu'à elle, Fuckward est un trou du cul qui se crois mieux que tout le monde et qui veux tout diriger, Emmett est adorable mais c'est un grand enfant, » **Elle le désigna, **« Rose est un peu garce, mais relativement normale pour quelqu'un qui se retrouve au milieu de ce cirque, » **dit-elle tout en agitant ses bras, **« et Jasper a toujours été mis de côté ou contrôlé. » **Dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main vers moi avant de la reposer sur sa hanche. **« Alors, qu'est-ce qui, selon vous, fait de vous des bons parents ? » **Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse. Ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc, merde, nous l'étions tous.

Bella se retourna pour s'éloigner de Carlisle mais il lui attrapa le bras. Je fus devant lui avant que Bella ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. **« Lâche-la. » **Grondai-je, pressant ma poitrine contre la sienne, verrouillant mon regard noir à ses yeux choqués. Je savais que mes yeux étaient noirs de rage, et je pouvais sentir que la peur prenait le pas sur sa colère. Je ne l'avais jamais défié avant, et il ne serait pas vraiment content de savoir exactement ce que je serais prêt à faire, mes muscles étaient tendus et je luttais pour garder mon corps sous contrôle. Il la retint une seconde de trop et un grondement féroce s'échappa de ma poitrine

Il la lâcha.

Elle s'éloigna, je savais qu'elle était allée vers Emmett, dont les propres émotions révélaient qu'il n'était pas très content de ce que Carlisle avait fait, et il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Je supposais qu'elle avait hoché la tête parce que je ne l'entendis pas répondre. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, pour voir qu'il la serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

**« Elle va bien ? » **Demandai-je doucement et Emmett hocha la tête. Je retournai la tête pour regarder Carlisle. Ce con n'avait même pas assez de bon sens pour reculer. **« Toi, plus jamais te ne l'attrapes comme ça, compris ? » **Demandai-je, menaçant. Sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il ravalait ses mots et il fit un signe de tête, indiquant qu'il avait compris. Je le regardais toujours froidement, ne bougeant pas, dans un grondement sourd et continu. Carlisle avait un petit aperçu du Major et il n'aimait pas ça. Il finit par reculer quand il réalisa que je ne céderai pas. Je regardai vers Esmé, qui avait vraiment peur de moi, elle saisit le bras de Carlisle, les yeux écarquillés et se plaça derrière lui.

**« Vous n'avez aucune idée de la peine qu'elle a dû traverser quand nous sommes partis. Je vous en ai parlé mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez compris. Si elle n'est pas prête à vous pardonnez, il faudra faire avec, et vous comportez en **_**adultes**_**. » **Dis-je, avec un petit sourire sur la fin. Je commençai à m'éloigner d'eux deux. Rose avait rejoint Emmett et faisait des cercles dans le dos de Bella. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'elle pleurait silencieusement contre la poitrine d'Emmett. **« Allons-y. » **Leur dis-je. Rose et Emmett hochèrent la tête, Bella pleurait toujours. Je fis un pas de côté vers la porte d'entrée. Je n'allais pas tourner le dos à Carlisle pendant un certain temps, maintenant.

Avant que nous ne puissions partir, Carlisle eut l'audace de me défier, m'incitant à le laisser ressentir les émotions de Bella. Je ne voulais pas. C'était douloureux. Esmé confirma qu'ils voulaient savoir, comprendre. Je tentai de les calmer en leur faisant goûter à ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Ils gémirent tous deux de douleur, enfoirés, elle et moi devions y faire face en permanence, et encore, de temps en temps, elle m'en préservait. Esmé n'en voulait pas plus, mais Carlisle avait l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose à prouver, et demanda le Cocktail dans son intégralité.

Quand je lui demandai la permission, elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, juste sous ses seins. Je remarquai rapidement à quel point elle était magnifique, se tenant là, énervée, avec sa blouse collée contre son corps, tandis que, dans cette position, les filles pointaient en avant. Je le laissais tout ressentir, après le feu vert de Bella. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent, mais elle était furieuse qu'il minimalise ses émotions et qu'il essaye de me provoquer.

Il cria, un cri guttural et long, et Esmé, qui s'était retirée à l'étage après avoir reçu la moitié du Cocktail, fut de retour en une seconde, pour voir son mari se tordre de douleur sur le sol. **« Jasper ! » **Me hurla-t-elle, et je la regardai, d'un air interrogateur, faisant comme si je ne comprenais son problème. **« Laisse-le se relever, maintenant ! » **Hurla-t-elle à nouveau. J'arrêtai tout. Il resta comme ça un moment. Je savais que c'était déroutant, donc j'attendis.

**« Ok. » **Grinça-t-il, et sans rien dire de plus, je partis vers ma voiture. Rose et Emmett dirent au revoir rapidement et sortirent une seconde plus tard, Bella sur le dos d'Emmett.

Aucun de nous ne parla de ce qui venait de se passer dans la maison. Emmett, Rose et moi passâmes une bonne soirée avec Charlie, Bella et Spirit. Nous regardâmes un film, jouâmes avec le chien, et discutâmes du lycée et de la vie en général. Même si je n'en avais pas envie, je dis à Charlie que Carlisle et Esmé étaient ici, en visite. Il demanda juste s'il fallait que nous allions passé du temps avec eux, rien de plus. Nous lui dîmes que non, puis il demanda si j'allais pouvoir rester avec Bella. Bella eut immédiatement peur, et Charlie s'inquiétait d'un changement, mais je les rassurai tous les deux, leur disant que j'étais adulte, et que mes "parents" étaient parfaitement au courant de cette situation.

Samedi, j'emmenai Bella nager. C'était super de la voir s'amuser. Elle portait un maillot une pièce, bleu marine. Bien qu'elle eût eu l'air très bien en bikini, cela aurait laissé voir ses cicatrices et le haut de son corps trop maigre. On pouvait, toutefois, en voir quelques unes sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mais seulement en regardant bien. Je suppose que je regardais vraiment bien. Elle était à la fois sexy et innocente. Je savais que mes cicatrices n'étaient pas facilement visibles pour les humains, mais j'en avais tout de même conscience. Mais maintenant, je crois que je savais pourquoi Bella voulait aller nager. Elle me dit qu'elle n'irait pas dans l'eau si je n'enlevais pas mon t-shirt. Je portais donc un short de bain bleu style hawaïen, et à l'origine, également un t-shirt blanc tout simple. Apparemment, si je voulais que cette journée en vaille le coup, j'allais devoir tomber le haut. Je ne ressentais plus rien venant d'elle, depuis tôt ce matin, je devinai donc que c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Honnêtement, j'étais ravi qu'elle veuille me voir seulement en short, et me demandais si, oui ou non, je ne devrais pas être plus souvent torse nu à la maison. Généralement, les vampires qui partageaient ma maison se fichaient de voir mes cicatrices, même s'il n'en disait trop rien. Je pouvais toutefois dire, que, les quelques fois où je m'étais baladé en short, cela les mettait mal à l'aise. Aujourd'hui était un jour où je me sentais sexy. Je savais qu'en tant que vampires, nous attirions de par notre apparence et notre odeur, mais la façon dont elle me reluquait, et c'était ce qu'elle faisait, sans aucun doute, ne pouvait pas me rendre plus heureux. Je la surpris à lancer quelques regards mauvais à des lycéennes, tandis que nous nous éclaboussions, mais nous restâmes principalement isolés, et il n'y eut qu'une dizaine de personnes du temps où nous étions là.

Avant de partir, je plaquai Bella contre le bord de la piscine, côté profond. Je fis glisser mon nez le long de son oreille, et quand son souffle se coupa, je lui demandai doucement si je pouvais avoir un baiser. Elle prit une profonde inspiration quand mon souffle froid caressa son oreille humide, le chlore ne faisait rien de bien pour la merveilleuse odeur de Bella, mais elle sentait toujours bon. Elle hocha à peine la tête. Je commençai par faire descendre ma langue froide le long de son contour d'oreille, le long de son cou, en passant pas son point de pulsation, puis le long de sa clavicule. Je remontai ma tête jusqu'à son oreille et pris son lobe entre mes lèvres, évitant d'y mettre les dents.

Quand elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement, que personne n'aurait pu entendre à part moi, j'allai jusqu'à sa bouche. Je déposai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais elle y alla avec force. Je pris cela comme le signe que je pouvais aller plus loin, et glissa ma langue dans sa bouche, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésitation. Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, nous nous embrassions avec passion et je frottais mon érection tendue, contre elle. Elle grogna au milieu du baiser et entremêla ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Nous fûmes grossièrement interrompus par un jeune garçon qui faisait une bombe dans la piscine. Bella lui jeta un regard noir et je remisai mon érection au placard pour que nous puissions rentrer. J'étais heureux que nous ayons pu avoir ce moment avec Bella, et de toute façon, nous n'aurions pas pu aller plus loin puisque nous étions en public.

Dimanche, Rose emmena Bella jouer au baseball avec des balles à l'effigie de Fuckward, qu'Emmett et elle avaient fabriquées pendant notre sortie de samedi. Plus tard, Bella alla à la réserve avec Charlie pour regarder un match, et quand elle rentra, elle me dit qu'elle s'était excusée auprès de Seth pour lui avoir parlé sèchement à Seattle. Cela me rappela qu'elle avait ce collier d'amitié dont elle n'avait encore rien fait.

Dimanche soir, alors que nous étions assis sur le lit, je décidai de lui poser la question. **« Darlin', est-ce que tu te souviens de ce collier que tu as eu aux arcades de jeu ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? » **Demandai-je. Elle sourit et en sortit la moitié de sa table de chevet. C'était la partie qu'elle portait à l'origine, mais je l'avais jamais revu avec depuis ce jour, et à présent, le collier que je lui avais offert était en permanence à son cou. J'inclinai la tête tout en la regardant. **« Où est l'autre moitié ? » **Demandai-je par pure curiosité en scannant la pièce.

**« Je l'ai envoyée à ma mère. » **Dit-elle. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'étais pas au courant.

**« C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? » **Demandai-je, encore plus confus.

**« Je l'ai envoyé juste après notre retour, en m'excusant pour mon comportement la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était important. Je sais qu'elle est censée être ma mère et non ma meilleure amie… » **Elle s'arrêta un moment, traçant des doigts le dessin du collier, pensive, avant de me regarder et de poursuivre, **« Mais nous avons toujours été proches, et bon… ils ne font pas de pendentif mère/fille pour le partager de cette façon. » **Dit-elle en le soulevant pour que je vois qu'il était effectivement séparé.

Je hochai la tête, juste surpris de ne pas l'avoir su. **« Je crois que je suis juste surpris, mais je suis content que tu communiques avec ta mère, et que tu aies ça à partager avec elle. » **Dis-je en désignant le collier alors qu'elle le remettait dans le tiroir. **« Darlin', s'il te plaît, ne crois pas que tu doives porter le collier que je t'ai offert tout le temps. Tu peux aussi porter celui-là, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. » **Dis-je alors que je tendis la main et caressai la panthère qui pendait autour de son cou, me servant de cette excuse pour être plus proche. Elle secoua simplement la tête.

**« Nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour le garder près de notre lit et de rêver l'une de l'autre régulièrement. » **Dit-elle avec un sourire triste en baissant la tête.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Dis-je en me décalant à côté d'elle, plaçant un bras autour d'elle et l'attirant contre moi.

**« Rien, c'est juste qu'elle me manque. » **Marmonna-t-elle et je hochai la tête, comprenant.

**« Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui rendre visite. » **Suggérai-je doucement. Elle secoua la tête.

**« Je ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas, non. Je…je…j'aimerais juste…pouvoir rêver d'elle. » **Bafouilla-t-elle, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Je lui envoyer mon amour et mon réconfort, et elle se fondit contre moi.

**« Tu peux y aller quand tu veux Darlin', même si je ne peux pas, tu comprends ? » **Lui demandai-je sérieusement. Je ne voulais pas l'empêcher de voir sa mère.

Elle hocha juste la tête et s'allongea sur le lit. Nous n'en parlâmes pas plus. Quand je retournai à la villa, lundi matin, avant d'aller au lycée, je parlai avec Carlisle. Il n'était pas content de la situation entre Bella et moi, mais je m'en foutais. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont nous les avions traités, lui et Esmé et voulait des excuses, mais encore une fois, je m'en foutais. Quand il finit par réaliser, il céda et dit qu'ils repartaient à New York jusqu'à fin mai, quand le moment sera plus approprié pour qu'ils reviennent, après "la fin des cours ", avec Alice. Je hochai la tête et ils partirent, me demandant de faire savoir à Bella qu'ils allaient revenir et faire amende honorable. J'acceptai de jouer le rôle du pigeon voyageur pour ce message, si cela signifiait qu'ils nous laissaient tranquille quelques temps.

* * *

Bon, enfin débarrassé des parents Cullen, pas pour très longtemps, mais c'est déà un début, et du coup, on va y gagner a change, puisque Peter et Charlotte ne sont pas très loin!

Bizzzzzz

Em.


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour!**

**Me voici avec un tout nouveau chapitre, sans papa et maman Cullen, ouf, d'ailleurs un chapitre presque 100% Jasper/Bella.**

**Jess, merci pour ta review!**

**Merci à ma beta pour les corrections!**

La fic appartient à mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 35**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 34_

_**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **__dis-je en me décalant à côté d'elle, plaçant un bras autour d'elle et l'attirant contre moi. _

_**« Rien, c'est juste qu'elle me manque. » **__Marmonna-t-elle et je hochai la tête, comprenant. _

_**« Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui rendre visite. » **__Suggérai-je doucement. Elle secoua la tête._

_**« Je ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas, non. Je…je…j'aimerais juste…pouvoir rêver d'elle. » **__Bafouilla-t-elle, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Je lui envoyer mon amour et mon réconfort, et elle se fondit contre moi. _

_**« Tu peux y aller quand tu veux Darlin', même si je ne peux pas, tu comprends ? » **__Lui demandai-je sérieusement. Je ne voulais pas l'empêcher de voir sa mère._

_Elle hocha juste la tête et s'allongea sur le lit. Nous n'en parlâmes pas plus. Quand je retournai à la villa, lundi matin, avant d'aller au lycée, je parlai avec Carlisle. Il n'était pas content de la situation entre Bella et moi, mais je m'en foutais. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont nous les avions traités, lui et Esmé, et voulait des excuses, mais encore une fois, je m'en foutais. Quand il finit par réaliser, il céda et dit qu'ils repartaient à New York jusqu'à fin mai, quand le moment sera plus approprié pour qu'ils reviennent, après "la fin des cours ", avec Alice. Je hochai la tête et ils partirent, me demandant de faire savoir à Bella qu'ils allaient revenir et faire amende honorable. J'acceptai de jouer le rôle du pigeon voyageur pour ce message, si cela signifiait qu'ils nous laissaient tranquille quelques temps._

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent relativement vite. Il y a des petits ragots sur moi et Bella, au lycée, parce qu'elle se montrait plus affectueuse avec moi devant les autres. Nous ne parlions jamais de notre relation et je la laissais mener la danse. Si elle voulait me tenir la main ou s'asseoir sur mes genoux, j'étais complètement d'accord, mais je ne la poussais jamais pour ce genre de chose. Je pense que je n'en avais pas besoin puisqu'elle me touchait sans arrêt, gravitant autour de moi. Sinon, j'essayais de garder mes mains pour moi. Je me suis dis qu'après son coup de colère contre Carlisle et Esmé, qu'il vaudrait mieux lui laisser un peu de temps.

C'était difficile pour moi de ne pas aborder certains sujets difficiles avec elle, mais, par ailleurs, elle s'ouvrait à nous et se montrait plutôt affectueuse envers nous tous. Elle jouait avec Spirit qui grandissait, mais restait quand même une boule de poils qui aimait faire le fou. Se relation avec Rose se développait gentiment, mais ça restait privé. Elles ne partageaient rien avec nous de leur temps passé ensemble, et quand nous étions là, cela restait plutôt superficiel. Je devais admettre que j'étais jaloux de la connexion qu'elles avaient, mais je crois que c'était seulement parce que je ne comprenais pas ce besoin du secret.

Après la discussion avec Bella sur la possibilité d'aller voir sa mère, je pensais que ce serait un cadeau de remise des diplômes, sympa. Toutefois, La Floride n'était pas un endroit pour moi en Mai, le soleil brillait, les jours se rallongeaient, et je n'avais pas de réelles excuses pour ne pas aller dehors. En outre, si je n'étais pas là, Bella pourrait trouver un peu plus d'indépendance, ce dont elle avait besoin. Je savais que le psy pensait qu'elle s'appuyait trop sur moi, et même si j'étais d'accord, j'étais aussi content que ce soit vrai. J'avais besoin qu'elle le fasse.

La semaine dernière, nous changeâmes les choses, et laissâmes Rose et Bella passer un jour entre filles, tandis que Charlie, Emmett et moi allâmes à la pêche. C'était ennuyeux, mais sympa de passer du temps avec Charlie et de sentir sa fierté de pouvoir m'apprendre à pêcher. Même si je pensais avoir pêché quand j'étais humain, je n'en étais pas sûr, et je n'en avais jamais eu le besoin, en tant que vampire. Emmett était quelqu'un qui avait plus l'habitude de la nature, et qui se rappelait avoir pêché durant sa période humaine, qui était, certes, moins éloignée que la mienne. Charlie fut surpris que, durant tout le temps que nous passions à camper, Carlisle ne nous ait jamais appris à pêcher. J'expliquai que nous avions le matériel, mais que ça ne nous avait jamais intéressés et que nous préférions marcher.

Le visage de Bella avait bien guéri, les ecchymoses étaient parties et son nez n'avait pas l'air de garder de séquelles du lancer de plateau.

Je commençais à être excité, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de printemps et l'arrivée de Peter et Charlotte. Leur amitié était la seule partie de mon passé que je chérissais. Ils m'avaient sauvé la vie de bien des façons, et j'en serai, à jamais, reconnaissant.

A présent, j'étais en route pour aller chercher Bella pour notre troisième rendez-vous. Je l'avais attendue patiemment, et ne l'avais même pas de nouveau embrassée après l'aventure à la piscine, aussi, je fus ravi quand elle me demanda si nous pouvions faire quelque chose ce week-end. Me comportant comme le crétin que j'étais, je lui demandai si nous y allions en tant qu'amis ou pour un rendez-vous. Je fus récompensé par son rougissement et un "rendez-vous" marmonné alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

Cette fois, j'en informai d'abord Charlie parce que j'avais prévu un rendez-vous classique, ciné et resto. Il était inquiet mais accepta et me remercia de lui en avoir parlé avant. Emmett était aussi inquiet au sujet du rendez-vous, et me demanda si nous pouvions y aller tous les quatre. Je refusai immédiatement, et même s'il savait que je pouvais sentir son inquiétude, il ne dit rien de plus. Rose promis de le garder "occupé" pour la soirée, mais je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Charlie décida d'inviter quelques amis de la réserve pour une partie de poker, puisque tous _ses enfants_ allaient être occupés pour la soirée.

Quand j'arrivais chez Bella, j'entrai sans frapper, comme d'habitude, et trouvai Bella assise sur le canapé, la jambe rebondissant à cent à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions, mais c'était, sans aucun doute, le signe qu'elle était nerveuse et/ou inquiète. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle s'élança du canapé et se jeta dans mes bras ouverts. Je fus content qu'elle ait ralenti et ne m'ait pas heurté de plein fouet, mais heureux de l'avoir, une nouvelle fois, dans mes bras. Je devais admettre que sa nervosité m'avait un peu inquiété, mais je ne posai pas de question. Je pouvais seulement espérer atténuer ses peurs grâce à ma présence et mon soutien continus.

Il ne s'était passé qu'un peu plus d'un mois depuis mon retour, et elle paraissait toujours fragile physiquement, bien qu'elle ait presque pris 5 kg. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point elle avait l'air malade, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne vie. Même ma parfaite mémoire ne pouvait se souvenir de la beauté qu'elle était devenue, elle était vraiment magnifique. Je crois qu'elle était même mieux maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

J'hésiterais à dire qu'elle était redevenue la Bella normale, loin de là elle se mettait facilement en colère, et, le plus souvent, disait tout ce qu'elle pensait. En général, je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était une mauvaise chose, pourtant. Emmett s'était mis à l'appeler "Couillue Bella", ce qui était typiquement suivi, soit d'un regard noir de Bella, soit d'un rougissement, ce qui faisait rire Emmett à chaque fois. Bien qu'elle fût plus sure de ses opinions, elle restait émotionnellement fragile.

**« Tu es prête à y aller, Darlin' ? » **Lui demandai-je avec un sourire, la serrant toujours dans mes bras. Je remarquai que Charlie était dans la cuisine et qu'il avait l'air de préparer quelques trucs à grignoter pour ses invités. La petite table de cuisine avait remplacé la table basse, accompagnée de chaises dépareillées, prêtes pour les festivités. Bella se recula et me regarda avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux, mais hocha la tête en forçant un sourire.

Je la guidai en silence vers la porte d'où je criai à Charlie que nous partions, et en retour, il nous souhaita une bonne soirée. Bella lui lança un faible " Salut papa", et je me demandais ce qui se passait, mais attendais qu'on soit dans la voiture et sur la route vers Port Angeles avant de demander. Elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours s'asseoir contre moi, mon bras autour de ses épaules, quand je conduisais. Je l'attirai contre moi et demanda, **« Quelque chose ne va pas, Darlin' ? » **elle soupira, comme si elle ne voulait vraiment pas répondre, mais elle allait le faire, alors j'attendis patiemment, regardant la route tandis que nous roulions.

**« C'est juste que je m'inquiétais que tu viennes me chercher alors que les gars de la réserve allaient venir. » **Dit-elle doucement puis elle regarda par la fenêtre côté passager.

**« Pourquoi ? Je ne me faisais pas de souci pour ça. » **Dis-je sérieusement. Elle me regarda à nouveau, choquée.

**« Tu n'étais pas inquiet ? » **Demanda-t-elle, surprise par mon admission.

**« Non, chérie. Pourquoi le serais-je ? D'abord, ce ne sont pas des loups, et ensuite, nous avons un traité que je n'ai pas violé. » **Tentai-je d'expliqué, mais plus je parlais et plus elle était sceptique.

**« Jasper ! » **Hurla-t-elle pratiquement.

**« Quoi ? » **Demandai-je, confus. Elle se tourna pour me regarder, elle était en colère.

**« Et pour le fiasco de la St Valentin ? » **Demanda-t-elle, come si cela expliquait tout.

**« Ummm… Alors quoi ? » **Demandai-je, parce que je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

**« Le traité Jasper, il dit que vous ne pouvez mordre personne, et tu m'as mordue, gouté mon sang, tu as rompu le traité, Jasper. » **Répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à un gamin. Quelques fois, cette nouvelle partie de la personnalité de Bella pouvait être un peu énervante. Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais un petit rire m'échappa et ses sourcils se haussèrent en signe d'interrogation.

**« Bella, pour commencer, je ne t'ai pas **_**mordue**_**, tu t'es accidentellement coupée sur mes dents, et j'ai goûté ton sang, juste un petit peu. Si je me souviens correctement, » **Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, **« tu as dit que tu avais aimé, mes yeux ne sont pas rouges, et tu as une minuscule cicatrice argentée à l'endroit où c'est arrivé. Sans dire que j'espère vivement qu'ils ne vont pas voir où est cette cicatrice, parce que j'aurai définitivement un problème avec ça. Ils ne le sauront pas Bella, à moins que tu ne le leur dises. » **J'essayai de ne pas me moquer de son inquiétude, mais c'était vraiment sans fondement.

**« Bien. » **Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit en soufflant. Je mentirais si je disais que ce n'était pas adorable.

**« C'est bon ou nous allons nous disputer ? » **Dis-je avec mon accent, toujours en souriant. Elle me regarda durement un instant puis regarda par le pare-brise.

**« C'est bon. » **Trancha-t-elle. J'étais satisfait et la tira plus près de moi.

**« Bon alors, un ciné et un resto, ça te va, pas vrai Darlin' ? » **Demandai-je, essayant de changer de sujet. Elle hocha la tête. **« Bella ? » **Appelai-je, essayant d'en obtenir un peu plus d'elle.

**« Ça me va Jasper. » **Répondit-elle poliment, peut-être un peu trop poliment, mais je laissai couler.

Alors que nous approchions de Port Angeles, je remarquais qu'elle essayait de se décaler plus près de moi, et même si je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions, je sentais la nervosité qui émanait de son corps. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi. **« Quel est le problème, Bella ? » **Demandai-je, essayant de contrôler ma propre inquiétude, espérant qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa décision d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi. Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux tristes, et je sus, à cet instant, que ça n'avait rien avoir avec moi. Elle ne répondit rien durant quelques minutes, et une nouvelle fois, je lui fis juste savoir que j'étais là, physiquement, attendant sa réponse.

Elle finit par couiner, **« Rien. »**

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas acceptable, mais je ne voulais pas insister alors que je conduisais, car je ne pouvais pas lui donner toute mon attention, alors je me garai sur le côté. Franchement, nous n'étions qu'à 10 minutes du restaurant, mais je voulais parler de ça en privé, quelque soit le sujet de cette discussion. Elle me regarda, ne comprenant pas, alors j'expliquai, **« Nous ne continuerons pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas. » **Elle regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre et soupira fortement, sachant que je n'allais pas abandonner.

**« C'est rien Jasper, laisse tomber. » **Dit-elle, agacée.

**« Oh… Non, tu vas parler bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu ne veux pas sortir ? » **Demandai-je, un peu blessé, parce que ce rendez-vous était son idée. Elle avait dit que nous pourrions faire ce que je voulais, et j'avais pensé que quelque chose de normal serait bien. Elle se retourna vers moi, agitée.

**« NON ! » **Cria-t-elle, et cela fit écho dans l'habitacle. Je tournai mon corps vers elle et plaçai gentiment mes mains sur ses épaules.

**« Dis-moi, » **Demandai-je à voix basse, essayant de la rassurer.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens avant de se baisser sur ses genoux et elle marmonna : **« C'est stupide. » **Doucement, je recourbai mon doigt sous son menton et le relevai pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, cela lui prit un moment avant de me regarder mais quand elle le fit, je lui parlai avec considération, **« Rien n'est stupide si ça te contrarie autant, dis-moi, s'il te plaît ? »**

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et je tenais toujours son menton. **« C'est juste que nous… Nous allons… A, » **Elle regarda au loin un moment puis à nouveau vers moi, **« J'ai peur. » **Finit-elle avec un frisson, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température. Je plissai les yeux, avait-elle peur de moi ?

**« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, Darlin', de quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ? » **Demandai-je, confus et un peu blessé. Elle écarquilla les yeux et devint nerveuse.

**« Non ! Je n'a pas peur de toi Jasper. C'est juste… Que… Il fait sombre… Et… Ces hommes. » **Elle s'arrêta pour prendre une inspiration pour se calmer, elle était à deux doigts d'hyperventiler, et avec ces deux derniers mots, je compris.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui s'affichait sur mon visage je mis mes mains sur ses joues. **« Bella, regarde-moi. » **Exigeai-je avec un sourire. Elle fit ce que je lui avais demandé, mais fut perdu en voyant mon sourire. **« Chérie, je t'ai dis que ces hommes n'étaient plus un problème. » **Dis-je vivement. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

**« Toi ? » **Elle s'arrêta une seconde et me regarda dans les yeux. **« Tu les as tués ? » **Demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète de la réponse. Je souris encore plus et ses yeux s'élargirent, interprétant mon sourire de travers. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

**« Non, Bella. » **Dis-je, et j'attendis qu'elle comprenne ce que je venais de dire. Quand la compréhension puis la confusion devinrent apparentes, je lui souris.

Elle regarda mon visage, cherchant la supercherie, et je vis un autre frisson parcourir son corps, mais ce n'était ni de peur, ni de froid, c'était de désir. Je le sais parce que j'inspirai aussitôt que l'odeur me frappa, et bien que je lui résistais depuis les deux dernières semaines, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je me penchai et embrassai doucement ses lèvres. La chaleur, le goût, l'odeur de Bella, tout était enivrant, dans la cabine du pick-up, avec seulement le bourdonnement du chauffage, j'étais content et un ronronnement gronda dans ma poitrine. Cela prit Bella par surprise et elle essaya de se reculer, ce qui interrompit immédiatement mon ronronnement. Je la laissai partir mais pas avant de lui avoir donné un autre petit baiser.

Elle regarda dans mes yeux qui devaient être noirs de désir, j'en suis certain, mais j'étais en contrôle. Elle me sourit et rougit. **« Les hommes sont en prison, Darlin' » **Dis-je, répondant à la question qu'elle n'avait pas posée. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux.

**« Pourquoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**« Ils étaient mauvais Darlin' et étaient recherchés dans d'autres états. Alice à pirater la base de données de la Police du Texas et s'est assuré qu'ils soient recherchés là-bas. Ensuite, un informateur anonyme a donné leur adresse ici, ils ont été arrêtés le lendemain de notre rencontre avec eux. C'était aux informations, mais tu ne les regardes jamais. » **Je lui souris.

**« Pourquoi le Texas ? Alice les a fait passé pour pires que ce qu'ils sont. Ce n'est pas juste, Jasper ! » **Elle parlait fort et s'énervait.

**« Bella, Bella, calme-toi, ils sont mauvais, ils sont recherchés pour meurtre, Alice a déplacé les mandats au Texas et a changé quelques détails pour qu'ils soient détenus là-bas. Ils allaient te faire du mal, Darlin', je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse les faire passer pour pires que ce qu'ils sont en réalité. Ils sont au Texas, parce qu'il y a plus de détenus exécutés que dans les autres états. Je ne les ai pas tués Bella, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je crois qu'ils doivent vivre. » **Je l'aimais, mais elle devait comprendre, que maintenant, il n'y avait plus de problèmes.

Elle sembla pensive un moment avant de poser une dernière question, **« Pourquoi Alice s'est retrouvée impliquée ? » **Son expression et son ton catégorique me firent penser qu'elle cherchait plus qu'une réponse à cette question, c'était lourd de sens et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Heureusement, je n'eus pas à le faire. Le téléphone de Bella bipa à l'arrivée d'un nouveau message, et nous savions tous deux de qui il provenait. Elle soupira d'agacement, je ne compris pas, mais elle sortit son iPhone et ouvrit le message. Elle le lit, le visage sérieux, puis me le tendit. J'y jetai un œil : **Je l'ai fait pour que Jazz n'ait pas à s'en soucier. Je vous aime tous les deux et veux que vous soyez heureux ensemble –A**

Je souriais intérieurement mais savais que je ne devrais pas être totalement heureux. Je regardai Bella qui gardait une expression neutre. **« Est-ce que c'était ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? » **Demandai-je doucement alors que je lui redonnais son iPhone.

**« Ouais, j'espérais que la salope, qui prétend m'aimer et être ma meilleure amie, se retrouve impliquée dans les problèmes de son ex pour que nous soyons heureux ensemble. » **Me dit-elle en ricanant. Sa colère prenait toujours le meilleur d'elle-même. J'essayai de ne pas me laisser affecter par ça. Je savais qu'une des causes était qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire de mal et exprimer ses émotions, mais ses paroles étaient quand même cassantes. Deux choses étaient claires à cet instant, (1) c'était pour ça qu'Alice n'était pas revenue, (2) j'avais déjà appris que lorsqu'elle était comme ça, faire de l'humour n'était pas une chose à faire. Je n'étais donc pas certain de la façon dont procéder. Emmett s'était fait remettre à sa place maintes et maintes fois en essayant de la sortir de ces crises de colère par de l'humour, et ça n'avait jamais marché.

**« Bella ! » **la réprimandai-je, ne sachant pas comme poursuivre. Je regardai ses yeux et vis les flammes de colère, qui accompagnaient ses paroles, se transformer en tristesse, mais elle ne pleurait pas. **« Parle-moi, laisse-moi sentir tes émotions, quelque chose, je t'en prie ? » **La suppliai-je tandis que je prenais ses poings dans ma main. Je les tenais en douceur, absorbant leur chaleur et regardant ses yeux. Je me préparai pour le barrage d'émotions qu'elle pouvait m'envoyer, et fixai ses yeux, animés de sentiments que je ne pouvais identifier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle détendit ses mains dans les miennes et je massai ses doigts, parce que je savais qu'ils devaient lui faire mal à cause de la tension qu'elle avait mis en serrant les poings. Elle soupira profondément et rompit le contact visuel, tournant la tête pour regarder par la lunette arrière de la voiture. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je me tournai pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, réalisant qu'il y avait du mouvement dans mon champ de vision périphérique. Je ressentis l'exaspération, dès que je le vis marcher vers mon côté. Je me retournai dans mon siège à vitesse humaine, juste au moment ou il tapait à la fenêtre. J'avais laissé le moteur tourner, il n'y avait donc pas de condensation sur les vitres.

Le son des battements du cœur de Bella s'amplifia, sûrement dû à sa nervosité, et j'appuyai sur le bouton pour descendre la vitre. Le vrombissement de la fenêtre sembla assourdissant dans ce petit espace, où notre conversation n'était que plus ou moins un murmure, malgré notre intimité. **« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, fiston ? » **Demanda l'homme en bleu.

**« Non, Monsieur. » **Dis-je, lui envoyant calme et sincérité.

**« Pourquoi êtes-vous arrêtés le long de la route alors ? » **Demanda-t-il, encore un peu agité, mais je sentais qu'il se détendait. Je jetai un œil à Bella, qui après avoir eut l'air de s'être fait surprendre, affichait maintenant un air contrarié. Oh-oh.

**« Officier, est-ce que ça pose un problème que nous nous arrêtions sur le côté quelques minutes ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'insolence.

**« Bella, » **Murmurai-je à la hâte, essayant de la laisser me régler ça.

**« Nous ne faisions rien de mal, vous n'avez aucune raison de nous importuner. » **Elle devenait plus nerveuse, saleté de colère. Je savais qu'elle était sous traitement, mais il n'aidait en rien avec ce problème, elle allait nous faire arrêter tous les deux.

**« Bella, c'est bon. Je suis sûr qu'il ne fait que vérifier. Pas vrai, Officier ? » **Demandai-je, lui envoyant d'agréables émotions.

**« Heu… Oui. C'est vrai. Est-ce que je peux voir ton permis et ta carte grise, fiston ? » **Demanda-t-il un peu confus, parce qu'au départ, il était agacé, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se montrait sympa. Cela arrivait quelques fois quand je modifiais les émotions des gens, ils savaient qu'il y avait un changement, mais ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

**« Bien sûr, Monsieur. » **Dis-je en appuyant mon accent, je savais que ça rendait les filles dingues, mais je savais aussi que les autres se sentaient respectés.

**« Non Jasper. » **Bella posa sa main sur la mienne que je tendais vers la boîte à gants. Je n'avais pas à la laisser me stopper, mais cela aurait rendu les choses suspicieuses.

**« Bella ? » **Demandai-je, désarçonné.

**« Il te harcèle parce que tu es jeune, il n'a pas besoin de voir quoique ce soit. » **Elle était énervée et à deux doigts d'hurler, j'en étais sûr.

**« Officier, est-ce que je peux vous parler à l'extérieur ? » **Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui, sachant que j'allais le faire accepter, avant que Bella ne se laisse aller.

**« Non Jasper ! » **Commença Bella et je mis ma main sur sa bouche, m'assurant d'éviter son nez. Elle se débattit et le policier nous jeta un regard étrange tandis qu'il acceptait de me parler à l'arrière du pick-up.

Je me tournai vers Bella et lui dis deux mots accompagnés d'un regard noir, **« Arrête ça. » **Je remontai la vitre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre facilement, et allait à la rencontre du policier, derrière de la voiture. **« Désolé pour ça. Elle a, heu, quelques problèmes. » **Dis-je avec un sourire.

**« Ouais, avec l'autorité, » **Dit-il en riant. Je lui fis un sourire désabusé.

**« Heu… Non, à vrai dire, son père est policier, et d'habitude elle n'a aucun souci avec l'autorité, c'est juste qu'elle traverse quelques problèmes en ce moment. » **Dis-je, ne voulant pas me servir du nom de Charlie pour nous sortir de là, mais il me semblait que c'était la chose la plus facile à faire dans l'immédiat.

**« Son père est policier ? Qui est-ce ? » **Demanda-t-il, curieux et incrédule, mais j'attendais cette question.

**« C'est Charlie Swan… » **Commençai-je mais avant de pouvoir poursuivre, il me coupa.

**« Oh, le Chef de Forks, » **Dit-il. C'était une observation, non une question, et je hochai la tête. Je regardai Bella et pus sentir sa tristesse. **« C'est la dingue, c'est ça ? » **Me demanda-t-il à vois basse, comme si c'était un sale petit secret. Je plissai les yeux et sentis ma colère monter.

**« Elle n'est pas folle. » **Je lui grognai presque dessus et il fit un pas en arrière.

**« Oh, ouais… Heu… Merde… Désolé. » **Marmonna-t-il en bégayant.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de tout ça, n'importe comment ? » **Demandai-je sur un ton menaçant.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa main se crispa vers son arme, mais il avait trop peur pour le sortir. Je commençai à lui envoyer de la peur je n'aimais pas qu'il parle de Bella comme ça. **« Je... Heu… Rien… Ils disent… Juste… Qu'elle… Ne parle plus. » **Bafouilla-t-il. Je fis prudemment un pas en arrière et repris le contrôle de mes émotions.

**« Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, ce **_**n'est**__**pas**_** le cas, » **Dis-je fermement. Il hocha la tête niaisement et recula timidement. **« Avons-nous fini ? » **Demandai-je, prêt à me débarrasser de cet imbécile et retourner auprès de Bella. Il hocha encore la tête, et sans un mot de plus, je retournai vers la voiture.

J'aurais dû savoir que ma petite lutte de pouvoirs avec Bella allait me coûter. J'allais pour remonter dans le pick-up mais il était fermé. Elle était assise au milieu de la banquette, regardant par le pare-brise en m'ignorant totalement. **« Bella ? » **Dis-je en tapant sur la fenêtre, sachant qu'elle était énervée et qu'elle m'ignorait. **« Ouvre cette porte Bella. » **Dis-je, en colère. Là, elle me mettait carrément en rogne. Le policier était toujours garé derrière nous. **« Bella, est-ce que tu veux qu'il revienne ? » **Demandai-je en essayant de jouer sur le fait qu'elle voulait qu'il reste éloigné, du moins c'est ce que j'espérais. Elle m'ignora. Je soupirai. M'énerver ne servait à rien. Je montai sur le plateau du pick-up et m'assis, dos à la lunette arrière. Le policier me regarda bizarrement avant que je ne lui fasse signe de partir. Heureusement, il s'en alla après m'avoir regardé quelques minutes.

Ce n'était comme ça que je voulais que notre rendez-vous se passe. Je décidai de me mettre à parler. Assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende à travers la fenêtre. Je débutai par des excuses pour la façon dont je l'avais traitée et écoutai s'il y avait du mouvement. Comme je n'entendis rien, je poursuivis en lui parlant de ma rupture avec Alice. Je lui expliquai que nous savions que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments assez forts entre nous. Que j'avais toujours de l'amour pour Alice, mais pas le même que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je mettais mon cœur à nu. Après 30 minutes environ, je lui dis qu'elle ferait mieux de nous conduire quelque part ou d'éteindre le moteur pour ne pas tomber en panne d'essence. J'étais presque sûr que nous en avions assez, mais je n'y avais pas prêté trop d'attention.

J'étais content qu'il ne pleuve pas pour le moment, mais il me semblait que ça n'allait pas tarder. Je choisis une nouvelle tactique. Je sortis mon téléphone et appelai Bella. J'entendis son téléphone sonner mais elle l'ignora. Je lui envoyai un message lui demandant de me laisser entrer parce qu'il allait pleuvoir. Je ne sais même pas si elle l'a lu. Finalement, ma colère commençait à prendre le dessus, même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je sautai du plateau et allait vers le coté passager. **« Bella, ouvre cette foutue porte ou je casse la vitre. » **Dis-je fermement. J'étais fatigué de jouer à son petit jeu. Cette fois elle me regarda, son visage était strié de larme et le mascara qu'elle avait mis pour notre rendez-vous, avait laissé des traces. Sa lèvre tremblait et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

Je me sentis dépité en regardant dans ses yeux. **« Bella, allez, je t'en prie, laisse-moi entrer. » **L'ironie de ces mots ne m'échappa pas, je les avais utilisés il y a une heure, dans un tout autre contexte. Elle secoua la tête et j'appuyai mon front contre la fenêtre. **« Pourquoi ? » **Demandai-je en la regardant à travers la vitre. J'étais à deux doigts de la casser. J'essayais de voir comment faire sans que le verre n'éclate de partout. Mon autre option était d'arracher la portière, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir à la faire réparer, et Rose serait furieuse. **« S'il te plaît, Bella ? » **Demandai-je une dernière fois avant de décider de passer à l'action. Elle restait là à me regarder.

J'estimai l'endroit ou se trouvait le loquet, sous la fenêtre, et l'espace qu'il me faudrait pour l'atteindre. Je commençai à tracer une demi-lune sur la vitre, espérant que ce serait assez profond pour simplement la faire sauter, sans briser complètement la glace. Dès que Bella me vit faire ça, elle se précipita pour déverrouiller la porte. Evidemment, la vitre aurait quand même besoin d'être remplacée, mais au moins, je n'avais pas eu besoin de la casser. J'ouvris la porte rapidement et la pris dans mes bras. Ses larmes se mirent à couler et elle était à la limite de l'hystérie. Je tentai de la calmer mais elle ne me laissa pas faire, alors, je l'étreignis, simplement. Elle pleura encore pendant 15 minutes, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne soirée, en fait, le rendez-vous était terminé.

Je conduisis en direction de sa maison, en silence, ne pensant pas vraiment à ce que nous allions rencontrer en arrivant là-bas. Je me garai devant la maison, il y avait deux autres vieilles voitures que je ne reconnaissais pas. Bella essuya son visage et je la fis sortir de mon côté. Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la porte et entrâmes. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent pour nous regarder. **« Papa. » **Je fis un signe de tête à Charlie alors que nous nous dirigions vers les escaliers.

**« Vous n'êtes pas allés au cinéma ? » **Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se levait et venait vers nous.

Bella fit non de la tête et renifla. Elle ne faisait que renifler comme elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, mais je n'avais pas de mouchoir. J'allais rapidement à la cuisine lui en chercher. Charlie la regardait inquiet, et les autres émotions dans la pièce n'étaient que confusion, crainte, et colère. **« Que s'est-il passé ? » **Lui demanda Charlie quand je revins avec les mouchoirs. Elle secoua la tête et me regarda. Je lui tendis les mouchoirs.

**« Va te préparer pour la nuit, je vais t'amener à manger. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? » **Demandai-je en passant un bras autour d'elle, et bougeant pour la cacher des regards noirs et choqués venant de la table de poker silencieuse.

**« Pas faim. » **Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. **« Je vais aller prendre quelque chose alors. » **Dis-je et je la tournai face aux escaliers puis la relâchai. Charlie et moi la regardâmes monter tranquillement les escaliers en mouchant son nez. Quand la porte de la salle de bain se referma nous nous retournâmes, face à face. Il était inquiet et un peu gêné. Je suppose que c'était à cause de la présence de ses amis.

**« Vous n'êtes même pas allés jusqu'au restaurant ? » **Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Je regardai à nouveau vers les escaliers à la fois triste et songeur.

**« Non, elle s'énervée sur la route, un truc à propos d'Alice. » **Dis-je assez bas, pour rester hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes. Je marchais jusque dans la cuisine et Charlie me suivit.

**« Je me suis garé pour lui parler, un policier est arrivé et nous a demandé pourquoi nous nous étions arrêtés. Il a voulu voir mon permis et ma carte grise, et Bella s'est mise en colère et lui a mal parlé. Je lui ai mis la main sur la bouche et j'ai demandé au policier si nous pouvions discuter à l'extérieur. Tout allait bien, je n'avais rien fait de mal et il nous laissait partir, mais quand je suis revenu à la voiture, Bella m'avait enfermé dehors. » **Expliquai-je tout en fouillant dans le frigo et les placards pour prendre quelque chose à manger pour Bella. Je savais qu'elle aimait les pop tarts, alors je les sortis, et pris aussi du fromage et des crackers au cas où ça ne ferait pas l'affaire.

**« Et ensuite ? » **Demanda Charlie. Je soupirai.

**« Elle a attendu que je sois sur le point de casser la vitre pour me laisser entrer, au bout d'une demie heure environ. Quand elle a ouvert, elle a éclaté en sanglot, très agitée. Ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens, et puis, elle n'a pas parlé depuis que je suis sorti de la voiture parler avec le policier. »**

Je passai les mains sur mon visage, frustré. **« Je vais juste amener ces trucs à Bella, et je pense que nous pourrons en rester là pour la soirée. Je vais essayer de la faire parler, mais je n'y crois pas trop, il va falloir qu'elle travaille sur cette merde émotionnelle… Désolé. » **Dis-je agacé, tout en m'excusant pour ma grossièreté. Je mis le pop-tart dans le grille-pain quand j'entendis l'eau se couper à l'étage.

**« Tu veux que je me débarrasse des gars pour que nous puissions tous parler ? » **Demanda Charlie mais le cœur n'y était pas, il se sentait mal pour Bella et s'inquiétait pour elle, sans aucun doute, mais il voulait aussi passer du temps avec ses amis, sa confusion et son inquiétude était en conflit.

**« Non, ça va aller. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas trop d'humeur à parler. J'espère pouvoir la faire manger un petit quelque chose. » **Dis-je avec un sourire désabusé.

Charlie hocha la tête et dit, **« Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quelques chose, » **avec une tape dans le dos. Il ajouta, **« Passe une bonne nuit, fiston. » **il était content que je sois là pour l'aider avec ça, son soulagement était palpable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Bella, voilà tout. Je hochai la tête et pris un verra de lait que je posai sur un plateau. **« Tu ne prends rien pour toi ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« Non, je n'ai pas trop faim, moi non plus, et ça m'étonnerais qu'elle mange tout ça. » **Dis-je avec un autre sourire triste et me tourna pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Je fis un signe de tête aux hommes qui me regardaient alors que je montais à l'étage avec le plateau, contrôler les dégâts sur Bella.

Les hommes se mirent tout de suite à chuchoter quand Charlie revint vers eux. **«Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » **Demanda l'un d'eux.

**« Où va-t-il ? » **Demanda un autre.

**« Tu le laisses aller dans sa chambre ? » **Demanda Billy. J'entrai dans sa chambre, elle était en boule, serrant son ours en peluche contre elle et pleurait. C'est là que je réalisai que je n'avais pas vu Spirit depuis que nous étions rentrés. Je jetai un œil dans la pièce mais il n'était pas là.

**« Tiens, Bella. » **Dis-je gentiment en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle. **« Est-ce que tu sais où est Spirit ? » **demandai-je. Sa tête se redressa et elle regarda de partout dans la chambre.

**« Spirit ? » **croassa-t-elle à travers ses sanglots.

**« Tu manges quelque chose et moi, je vais voir s'il est en bas. » **Dis-je en poussant le plateau. Elle le regarda, puis moi. Elle prit le pop-tart délicatement mais ça me suffisait. Je retournai en bas et fut accueilli par des bruits de dispute venant de la table.

**« Il ne devrait pas être là ! » **Déclara un homme.

**« Tu le laisses dormir avec elle, quel genre de père es-tu ? » **Reprocha un autre à Charlie.

**« On ne peut pas faire confiance à sa famille ils lui ont causée tous ses problèmes. » **Dit Billy avec autorité et en connaissance de cause. Ils étaient tous en colère contre Charlie. J'atteignis le bas des escaliers et me raclai la gorge. Les hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent pour me regarder.

**« Charlie, désolé d'interrompre votre **_**jeu**_**, mais où est Spirit ? » **Demandai-je en ne regardant que lui. Il écarquilla les yeux.

**« Je heu… Merde. Je l'ai laissé sortir, et ensuite, les gars sont arrivés. Merde. Je ne l'ai jamais fait rentrer, c'était il y a plus de deux heures. » **Je hochai la tête et allait chercher le chiot dehors. Le jardin n'était pas clôturé, il ne s'était jamais sauvé mais il était dehors depuis un bon moment.

Après avoir appelé Spirit pendant 15 minutes, Bella me rejoignit dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, accompagné de Charlie et de deux autres gars. Il finit par sortir de la forêt et revint vers moi en courant. Il était sale, mais sinon, il allait bien, il avait l'air d'avoir passé un très bon moment. Je le soulevai et le frottai avant que Bella ne l'attrape et le sert contre elle. **« Regarde, tout va bien Darlin'. » **Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête. Sa colère et sa tristesse avait régressé quand nous nous étions aperçus de l'absence de Spirit.

Tout le monde rentra à l'intérieur et je remerciai les hommes pour leur aide. Bien que je fus gratifié de regards noirs, je leur envoyai ma gratitude et guidai Bella et Spirit à l'étage. **« Bella, nous devons parler de ce soir et de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture. » **Dis-je un peu brusquement, mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne que nous en parlerions ce soir. Elle hocha la tête, ce qui me soulagea un peu.

Je lui fis signe de commencer après que nous nous soyons installés en tailleur, face à face, sur le lit. J'écoutai toujours la conversation qui se tenait en bas, Charlie se faisait attaqué par ses amis mais il tenait bon, leur disant que mon implication avec sa fille ne les regardait pas. J'étais reconnaissant qu'il prenne ma défense, mais ils savaient ce que j'étais, pas lui. Je me sentais un peu mal pour ça.

Bella s'excusa pour sa façon d'agir avec le policier, elle admit qu'elle était inquiète de me perdre, au profit d'Alice, que son message l'avait aidée, mais qu'elle était toujours en colère qu'elle soit partie, ce que je comprenais. J'aurais du m'attendre à ce qu'elle m'enferme dehors.

Elle dit qu'elle était juste en colère, au départ, mais qu'ensuite elle avait essayé de me repoussé parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle se rabaissait autant. Elle parla de ses cicatrices et je retirai mon t-shirt, la défiant de ne pas aimer quelqu'un à cause de ses cicatrices. Je regardai ses yeux s'assombrir de désir à la vue de mon torse nu, mais elle admit que c'était égoïste. Elle dit ensuite qu'elle a eu peur d'ouvrir la porte, parce qu'elle craignait que je ne la quitte dès qu'on serait rentré. Cette fille avait vraiment des problèmes d'abandon. Elle grignota un peu les crackers que j'avais amenés et finit par boire tout le lait pendant que nous parlions. Je fus heureux qu'elle ne s'effondre pas à nouveau. Elle paraissait un peu détachée par rapport à la conversation, mais nous allâmes jusqu'au bout.

Spirit était resté dans son panier, nous regardant pendant tout ce temps. Je me préparai pour me coucher. Je pensais faire savoir à Charlie que nous allions au lit, mais son _jeu_ était toujours en court. Ils étaient plutôt bruyants, et je savais que lorsque Bella entendrait la discussion, elle serait de nouveau contrariée. Ils ne cessaient de lui dire à quel point il était atroce et lui passaient un savon pour m'avoir autorisé à être avec Bella. Je pensais essayer de changer leurs émotions, mais j'étais presque sûr qu'ils savaient que je pouvais faire ça, et je ne voulais pas plus les énerver.

Je finis par décider d'aller dire à Charlie que nous allions nous coucher. Je descendis en pyjama. **« Hey, papa. » **L'appelai-je en descendant les escaliers, parce que même si ses amis me méprisaient, il aimait se faire appeler papa. Il leva les yeux. **« Nous allons nous coucher. » **Je ne dis rien aux autres. Charlie acquiesça de la tête mais était confus, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je le lui disais. **« Je me demandais si nous pouvions fermer la porte, et tu pourras l'ouvrir quand tu monteras. C'est un peu bruyant ici. » **Dis-je, essayant de contrôler mon ton dédaigneux. Tous les yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, j'entendis même un hoquet de stupeur, mais je n'étais pas sûr de qui il venait. Chaque émotion négative que ressentaient les trois hommes semblait m'inonder, tandis que je sentais aussi la peur, le choc et l'inquiétude de Charlie. Je me concentrai sur lui et lui envoyai assurance et acceptation.

Charlie regarda les autres gars, et ils lui firent tous non de la tête. **« Nous allons y aller, » **Dit Billy, décidé. Je le regardai et lui souris aussi aimablement que possible.

**« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça pour nous, c'est encore tôt, mais Bella est émotionnellement épuisée. Je veux m'assurer que Charlie est d'accord pour que nous fermions la porte. Je n'essaye rien du tout, ce serait juste plus facile de dormir pour Bella. » **Dis-je aussi calmement que je le pouvais, en m'adressant à toute la tablée.

**« Et **_**toi**_** ? Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était que pour Bella, nous n'allons pas te gêner pour **_**dormir**_** ? » **Demanda un homme aux cheveux complètement blancs tout en plissant ses yeux ridés, il ricana. Je souris de façon angélique.

**« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas tant fatigué que ça, mais Bella ne dormira pas sans moi, alors je vais être debout encore un moment je doute que vous me dérangiez. Alors pour répondre à votre question, oui, c'est pour Bella. » **Je regardai à nouveau Charlie, attendant une réponse. Il était médusé par notre interaction mais hocha la tête. Je haussai un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre que je préférais une réponse verbale.

**« C'est bon Jasper. » **Dit-il doucement. Je le remerciai et retournai au lit avec Bella. Je lui expliquai que nous avions la permission tout en fermant la porte.

Bella faisait toujours quelque chose d'inattendu.

* * *

ca chauffe avec les Quileutes, première confrontation directe.

Comme vous pouvez l voir, Bella est loin d'être guérie et Jasper a bien de la patience, le pauvre.

Bizzzzzzzz et à bientôt!

Em.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour!**

**Je vais faire très court pour ne pas vous embêter et vous laisser à votre lecture.**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews mais je vous remercie toutes énormément pour chaque com que vous laissés.**

**Merci à ma beta!**

La fic appartient à mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 36**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 35_

_**« Et toi ? Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était que pour Bella, nous n'allons pas te gêner pour dormir ? » **__Demanda un homme aux cheveux complètement blancs tout en plissant ses yeux ridés, il ricana. Je souris de façon angélique._

_**« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas tant fatigué que ça, mais Bella ne dormira pas sans moi, alors je vais être debout encore un moment je doute que vous me dérangiez. Alors pour répondre à votre question, oui, c'est pour Bella. » **__Je regardai à nouveau Charlie, attendant une réponse. Il était médusé par notre interaction mais hocha la tête. Je haussai un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre que je préférais une réponse verbale._

_**« C'est bon Jasper. » **__dit-il doucement. Je me remerciai et retournai au lit avec Bella. Je lui expliquai que nous avions la permission tout en fermant la porte._

_Bella fait toujours quelque chose d'inattendu. _

* * *

Quand je refermai la porte, je la trouvai face à la fenêtre, me tournant le dos. Après une inspection plus poussée, je remarquai qu'elle ne portait pas son pyjama ordinaire, ni son pyjama "emprunté", mon t-shirt et le caleçon d'Emmett, qu'elle avait revendiqués comme étant à elle. Elle se tourna, elle était dans une chose blanche, pur style baby doll avec une culotte à froufrous dessous, faite dans la même matière mais pas aussi fine. Evidemment, je pouvais voir ses petits tétons roses qui pointaient droit vers moi, m'appelant, les bras de Bella étaient croisés en-dessous, soulignant le décolleté, les poussant encore plus dans ma direction, attendant juste d'être léchés.

Je sentis le venin emplir ma bouche alors que mon pantalon de pyjama érigeait une tente et que mon cerveau me criait que c'était mal. J'avalai plusieurs fois de suite, essayant de reprendre le contrôle et de me calmer. Mes muscles se tendirent et je pouvais les sentir se battre les uns contres les autres juste pour courir vers elle et la baiser sauvagement. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, mes yeux devaient ressembler à deux grandes soucoupes noires, désir et choc s'affrontant, alors que je la fixais sans vergogne.

**« Jasper, » **Murmura-t-elle d'une voix sexy, et ma queue de granit l'entendit et répondit. C'était comme si elle essayait de me pousser vers elle, mais quelque chose, quelque part dans le fond de ma tête, me disait que ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Quoique, pour être honnête avec moi-même, c'était bien ce dont j'avais envie. Je voulais lui faire crier mon nom, et je voulais que tous ces bonhommes, en bas, l'entende aussi.

Cette pensée m'aida à me faire revenir à la raison, il y avait une maison pleine de monde. J'écoutai leur conversation, et il semblait qu'ils commençaient à laisser Charlie tranquille, quand il leur décrivit combien j'avais aidé et été poli. Il me respectait, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rose, qui étaient venus dès qu'ils avaient su. Il était reconnaissant que j'aie sorti Bella de son état comateux et que je l'aie incitée à chercher de l'aide. Il leur dit que le fait d'avoir demandé si je pouvais fermer la porte, lui montrait mon respect, et que, bien qu'il sache qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, je ne m'étais comporté que de manière honorable sur ce point.

Je me reconcentrai sur Bella, elle se tenait là, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et regardant nerveusement par terre. **« Bella ? » **Appelai-je, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle leva les yeux sur moi, rougit et détourna le regard. J'étais anxieux à l'idée de l'approcher. Anxieux, je ne pourrais pas contrôler mon propre désir, mais la distance me tuait et visiblement, cela la troublait.

Je l'approchai timidement et elle regarda dans mes yeux. Je vis la petite fille effrayée qu'était Bella, et je sus que mon désir ne serait plus un problème. Je la pris dans mes bras, et même si j'embrassais la chaleur que je pouvais sentir à travers le fin vêtement, je gardai mon membre durci, loin d'elle et l'étreignis un moment, savourant sa chaleur et ses mamelons plissés qui étaient gentiment pressés contre moi.

Après quelques instants, je me reculai et la regardai. Elle était brisée et pas prête pour ça. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Darlin' ? » **Demandai-je gentiment. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, puis les haussa avant de répondre.

**« N'est-ce pas évident ? » **Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Je lui souris chaleureusement et hocha la tête.

**« Je crois que la vraie question est, pourquoi ? » **Dis-je, sans rompre le contact visuel.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, rendant son regard chocolat trouble. Elle regarda au loin tandis que les larmes se déversèrent, striant son visage. Je recourbai un doigt sous son menton et tourna son visage vers moi. **« Regarde-moi Bella, s'il te plaît ? » **Dis-je en commençant à essuyer ses larmes de mes pouces tout en tenant son visage chaud dans mes mains. Elle était tellement fragile, même pour une humaine. Son cœur battait vite et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal face à son chagrin.

**« Je veux ressentir, Jasper. » **Murmura-t-elle si doucement, que je fus même surpris que ça sorte. Je la repris contre moi un peu trop vite, et mon érection se retrouve coincée entre nous deux. Elle se raidit rapidement avant de remuer un peu, pour me taquiner, m'embêter. Je la repoussai et la grondai. Les larmes coulèrent d'avantages.

**« Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges ça, Darlin' ? » **Demandai-je en la guidant vers le lit.

La partie de poker battait son plein maintenant, et la conversation à mon sujet avait été abandonnée au profit de la pêche et des ragots de la réserve. J'en étais heureux et me concentrai à nouveau sur Bella. Je m'assurai de l'asseoir à côté de moi mes genoux n'étaient pas une place très sûre pour le moment. **« S'il te plaît ? » **Demanda-t-elle tout en levant les yeux sur moi, puis les baissant vers la tente dressée dans mon pyjama. J'embrassai son front mais regrettais réellement la position dans laquelle elle me mettait.

**« Bella, je t'aime et je **_**ne pars pas, **_**tu n'as pas t'inquiéter de ça, jamais. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre pour toi, mais ça ne me retiendra pas ici, Darlin'. » **Je parlai aussi gentiment et doucement que possible. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à mesure que je parlais parce que je savais à quoi elle pensait. Je savais qu'elle pensait que c'était ce que je voulais et que je resterais ici pour ça. **« Ne te méprend pas, je te veux, en voici la preuve, » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire et je posai sa main sur mon érection pour que je puisse sentir sa chaleur brièvement, mais aussi parce que j'étais un sale vorace, mais l'enlevai rapidement quand elle commença à m'empoigner à travers mon pantalon.

**« Je suis prêt à attendre Darlin', au moment où tu seras réellement prête. Je te prendrai et je te ferai crier mon nom de plaisir, » **Je pouvais sentir son désir se construire avec mes mots, et ça me tuait de continuer, **« mais ce ne sera pas comme ça. Je ne le ferai pas avec une maison pleine de monde et je ne le ferai pas parce que tu essayes de remplacer la mutilation par le sexe. » **J'essayai, de nouveau, de lui balancer ça en douceur parce que je savais que ça allait lui faire du mal mais c'était juste. Elle allait être blessée quoiqu'il se passe, elle avait tout fait pour. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit la dernière partie de ma phrase.

**« Quand tu m'aimeras et que tu le feras pour me montrer ton amour, je le ferai avec joie, mais ce ne sera pas ce soir, ma puce. » **Je me levai et pris sa main pour la mettre debout. Je regardai dans la chambre et trouvai son pyjama habituel posé sur le rocking-chair dans le coin de la pièce. Je la tirai dans cette direction et elle vit pourquoi j'y allais. Son corps flancha et les larmes coulèrent silencieusement. Cela me brisait le cœur, je ne supportais pas de la voir se sentir tant rejetée. Je savais qu'elle avait sérieusement envie de se couper, comment n'en serait-il pas ainsi après la journée qu'elle avait eue.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas coucher avec elle, mais au moins, je pouvais lui faire sentir mon amour. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée ou pas, mais j'en avais envie, au moins autant qu'elle pensait le vouloir. J'avançai vers elle, elle était si petite qu'elle avait les yeux au niveau de ma poitrine et je me penchai, prenant son visage entre mes paumes, et murmurai, **« Pas jamais, seulement, pas ce soir, » **Puis je l'embrassai. Je laissai mes lèvres s'attarder sur les siennes, sentant la chaleur de son visage dans mes mains, et la douceur de ses lèvres de velours qui épousaient l'acier froid et lisse des miennes. Je la tenais, attendant qu'elle prenne le contrôle et elle comprit.

Elle enroula délicatement ses bras autour de mon torse et ouvrit la bouche. Sentant l'air chaud frappé mes lèvres, je glissai ma langue glacée dans l'enfer de sa bouche et en explorai chaque recoin. Je laissai mes mains descendre sur ses épaules, puis autour de sa taille, la tirant même un peu plus contre moi, écrasant mon érection avide contre son ventre. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et je souris intérieurement. Je reculai gentiment et regardai la prétendue chemise de nuit. Il y avait deux fermoirs sur le devant et je les décrochai. Ses yeux s'élargirent et je souris. **« Pas ce soir. » **Murmurai-je à nouveau. Son cœur battait fort à cause du baiser et sa respiration était laborieuse, mais elle sembla se calmer à mes mots. Elle n'était pas prête.

Je fis tomber la chemise de nuit par terre, derrière elle et regardai ses seins appétissants, observant la cicatrice argentée que j'avais laissée là. Je mis un genou à terre devant elle et elle haleta. Je lui fis un petit sourire plein d'arrogance et fis courir ma langue sur la petite cicatrice. Elle réalisa ce que je faisais et enlaça une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre se posa sur mon épaule. Je pris le téton le plus proche dans ma bouche et le sentis durcir immédiatement contre ma langue froide. Je traversai pour donner à l'autre le même traitement et elle gémit encore.

Je fis remonter mes mains derrière ses jambes nues et lisses et elle frissonna de plaisir, tandis qu'elles trouvaient une prise parmi les volants de sa petite culotte. Je me reculai et lui souris. **« Où as-tu eu ça ? » **Demandai-je, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu quelque chose de ce genre, c'était plus un truc de Rose que de Bella, et j'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'y était pas étrangère. Elle rougit et je sentis la chaleur irradier de sa poitrine qui s'alluma comme une balise. Je n'attendis pas la réponse alors que je fondais une dernière fois sur ses seins, tâtonnant tendrement ses fesses recouvertes de froufrous. L'odeur de son désir devenait presque trop forte, je devais arrêter.

Je reculai pour mon propre bien et le sien, et retrouvai mon t-shirt que je savais sur la chaise. Quand je me relevai, elle avait l'air un peu triste mais apaisée. Je ne l'avais pas perdu au profit des ténèbres, nous avions chacun eu une partie de ce que nous désirions et elle allait bien. Pas génial mais bien. Je regardai le t-shirt en me redressant et pris une décision de dernière minute en le rejetant sur la chaise. Je pris celui que je portais et le levai pour qu'elle y glisse ses bras. Elle sourit et leva ses bras, tandis que je le rabaissai, j'effleurai le côté de ses seins avec mes pouces et souris, elle haleta.

**« Je promets » **Dis-je et je me dirigeai vers le lit. Elle regarda les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et sur la chaise. **« Je vais les prendre, monte dans le lit. » **Dis-je d'une voix rauque, le désir courant toujours dans mon corps. Je prendrais probablement encore une _douche_ ce soir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point ma vie était devenue humaine ces dernières semaines.

**« Mon caleçon, Jasper. » **Murmura-t-elle en pointant la chaise. Je la regardai de haut en bas deux ou trois fois, le t-shirt retombait presque sur ses genoux. Je lui fis un sourire vicieux et dit, **« Laisse-le là. » **Ses yeux devinrent une nouvelle fois des soucoupes chocolat avant de montrer de la confusion, puis la nervosité secoua son corps.

Je mis ma main derrière son cou et l'attira près de moi. **« Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit Bella, et je ne te toucherai plus ce soir, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas t'imaginer dans cette petite culotte à froufrous avec mon t-shirt. » **Pour souligner mon point de vue, je léchai lentement la chaude ligne de pulsation, qui partait de son cou à son oreille où je murmurai, **« Tu es diablement sexy, Bella, » **Parce qu'elle l'était et encore plus, parce qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

Elle frissonna, à cause de mes paroles ou mon souffle, je ne savais pas et je m'en fichais, je sentais l'odeur de son désir s'intensifier, je savais que je jouais avec le feu, mais c'était foutrement bon. Je reculai, **« Grimpe dans le lit, » **ordonnai-je, peut-être un peu plus fort que je ne le voulais, mais elle s'exécuta immédiatement, poussant un petit cri quand je lui mis une tape sur les fesses lorsqu'elle se retourna. Je ris et ramassai les vêtements dans la chambre.

Je me disais que Charlie n'allait pas remarquer une pile de vêtements pliés sur sa commode, et m'assurai que la chose toute fine était bien cachée sous le reste. Je rejoignis Bella au-dessus de la couette et sans t-shirt. **« Tu ne vas pas mettre de t-shirt ? » **Demanda-t-elle, somnolente. Je l'embrassai derrière l'oreille et lui murmurai un rapide "Non".

Elle soupira et s'endormit en quelques minutes. Je regardais Spirit qui me regardait en retour, les yeux endormis. J'écoutais les hommes, en bas, boire, parler et jouer au poker. Je ne fis plus partie des sujets de conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent. Billy avertit Charlie qu'il devrait être prudent quand au fait de me laisser fréquenter Bella. Charlie répondit qu'il me faisait implicitement confiance, et je ne pouvais en être plus heureux. Je sentis sa fierté et la laissa me submerger, alors que les autres s'excusaient de s'être disputés avec lui et lui souhaitaient de faire les bons choix. Ils étaient tous sceptiques, et aucun d'eux n'était réellement désolé, mais leurs paroles signifiaient beaucoup pour Charlie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

J'étais blotti contre Bella, comme d'habitude, et attendais de voir si Charlie allait ouvrir la porte. Je l'entendis ramasser quelques affaires mais il était tard, et le rangement allait vraisemblablement attendre le lendemain. Il était inquiet et nerveux en venant jusqu'à la porte, il resta devant deux bonnes minutes, avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Il était très inquiet, alors je l'aidais à s'endormir parce que l'anxiété le gagnait et j'étais sûr que c'était à cause de la porte fermée. Il l'aimait, et même s'il ne savait pas toujours quoi faire, il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher.

Quand ils furent tous deux endormis, j'allai à la salle de bain, m'occuper de mon douloureux problème, me servant du shampoing à la fraise de Bella. Ce n'était certainement pas aussi bon que de l'avoir autour de moi, et rien n'était comparable à sa chaleur. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de la dernière femme humaine que j'avais eue, mais les images commencèrent à envahir ma tête, et malgré ma jouissance, j'en fus immédiatement dégoûté. Je l'avais tuée. Elle n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un jouet sans nom, une chose à baiser avant de me nourrir. Elle avait été l'une des dernières récompenses de Maria avant que je ne la quitte. Je n'avais pas voulu la tuer. A vrai dire, j'étais censé la transformer, mais je n'avais pas pu la condamner à l'existence que Maria avait prévue pour elle. Elle n'était pas réellement belle, mais assez jolie, gentille et confiante, comme Bella sur ce point, et cela me rendit encore plus malade.

Je me lavai, nettoyai la douche et retournai dans la chambre. Avec la porte fermée, la forte odeur de Bella et de son désir imprégnait la pièce, ses émotions étaient une vague de désespoir, de haine, de colère, de tristesse et de désir. J'essayai de la calmer du mieux que je pouvais et l'entourai à nouveau de mes bras, choisissant de me perdre dans le souvenir de cette soirée et la sensation de son corps souple contre le mien. Essayant, une fois de plus, d'oublier le monstre que j'avais été.

Le réveil de Charlie se déclencha peu avant 7 heures, je savais qu'il avait prévu d'aller pêcher avec quelques gars qui étaient là hier. J'attendis alors de voir s'il allait venir nous voir. Je voulais l'aider à se réveiller mais je ne voulais pas risquer de réveiller Bella. Elle avait besoin de sommeil. Alors je patientai. Il finit par aller à la salle de bain et je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude et l'anxiété grandirent à mesure qu'il se préparait. Juste avant de descendre, il s'arrêta devant notre porte. Je fermai les yeux parce que ses émotions étaient fortes, anticipation, inquiétude et nervosité, et indiquaient qu'il allait sûrement ouvrir la porte. Je gardai mon bras serré autour de Bella, comme toujours, et attendis. Je savais qu'avoir la porte fermée et choisir de ne pas porter de t-shirt le même jour était une mauvaise idée, mais c'était fait.

Savoir que, à cet instant, elle portait mon t-shirt, en valait la peine. J'entendis le clic de la porte, la respiration de Charlie faiblit et son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il allait trouver. Je restai immobile, respirant normalement et attendant ses émotions. Il s'attarda un moment sous le choc, la colère, la peine, la déception et l'inquiétude. **« J'aurais dû le savoir. » **Marmonna-t-il en refermant la porte. Sa peine, sa déception et sa colère que je supposai m'être destinées, faisaient mal. J'étais surpris que cela me contrarie autant. J'avais trahi sa confiance, quelque part. Mais il était préparé à ça, ou, du moins, il pensait qu'il l'était. Je pensais qu'en parler et le voir étaient deux choses totalement différentes.

Je n'avais pas fait beaucoup de choses avec elle hier soir, mais assez, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me détester en ce moment, pour faire ressentir ça à Charlie. La réelle seule indication que quelque chose était mal ou différente était l'absence de mon t-shirt. Bella état trop enfouie sous la couette pour qu'on voie qu'elle portait mon t-shirt, que je n'allais pas redemander. J'étais déçu de moi-même, mais Bella était plus importante pour moi, que l'approbation de Charlie. Je savais que je devais prendre une décision sur la façon de procéder mais je n'étais pas certain de ce que je devais faire. Je pourrais descendre et aller parler à Charlie, maintenant, torse nu. Mettre un autre t-shirt et aller lui parler, ou rester ici avec Bella et descendre avec elle quand elle sera réveillée, probablement après le départ de Charlie.

Je me dis que la dernière solution était de la lâcheté, et je n'étais pas un lâche. Charlie savait déjà que j'étais torse nu, et j'avais envie de l'être plus souvent dans la maison c'était le bon moment pour "le dépucelage", pour ainsi dire. Je me détachai alors de Bella, lui envoyai une bonne dose de léthargie et de sommeil pour la maintenir endormie et descendis, vêtu seulement de mon pantalon de pyjama vert à carreaux.

Charlie était assis dans la cuisine avec un journal légèrement humide, qu'il avait récupéré devant la maison, et malgré l'emballage plastique, il était quand même un peu mouillé. **« Bonjour, »** Dis-je d'une voix endormie, que j'avais peaufinée pour nos matins ensemble. Il regarda par-dessus son journal et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant torse nu. J'allai m'asseoir et ses yeux me suivirent.

**« Bonjour, » **Croassa-t-il sans me quitter des yeux, alors je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, les frottant un peu, essayant de faire comme si je venais juste de me lever.

J'attrapai la partie inutilisée du journal mais Charlie posa le sien sur ma main. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil mais avec curiosité. J'allais essayer de faire en sorte que cela se passe confortablement, mais le tourbillon des émotions qui l'habitaient, après que le choc soit passé, disait clairement qu'il avait plus à dire. Je le fixai une minute, **« Tu n'as pas ouvert la porte hier soir ? »** Finis-je par dire en le regardant. Sa colère s'intensifiait.

**« Je ne crois pas que j'aurais dû le faire, étant donné ça. » **Me cracha-t-il pratiquement, en faisant un geste de la main vers moi.

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. **« Etant donné quoi ? Le fait que je n'ai pas de t-shirt ? » **Demandai-je, déterminé. Il était en colère, et franchement, il en avait le droit. Il hocha la tête et se racla la gorge. **« Désolé, mais il faisait chaud avec la porte fermée. » **Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux marron, qui étaient tant semblables à ceux de Bella, me scrutaient pour détecter le mensonge. Je soutenais son regard noir qui, je devais l'admettre, aurait été intimidant si j'avais été un jeune garçon, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, je n'allais pas me défiler. Non seulement ça, mais je savais aussi qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la porte hier soir en allant se coucher. Alors il essayait de faire comme s'il savait, mais je n'allais pas lui faire remarquer ce petit mensonge.

Il plissa les yeux tout en demandant, **« Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir mis un t-shirt pour descendre ? » **Voilà la question à un million, je devais être prudent. Je détournai le regard, admettant une certaine culpabilité, parce que je me sentais réellement coupable, et il pensa de suite que ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Charlie bondit de sa chaise, me pointant du doigt. **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » **Il hurla presque et je n'avais que quelques secondes pour prendre la décision de mentir ou non. Je pensai à Bella et au genre de position dans laquelle elle serait, et pris ma décision.

**« Rien. » **Dis-je doucement, ne laissant pas sa colère m'affecter. Il avança vers moi, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je poursuivis, **« C'est Bella qui a mon t-shirt pour le moment. Comme je trouvais qu'il faisait trop chaud après que nous nous soyons couchés, elle a demandé si elle pouvait le mettre. Je l'avais déjà enlevé, alors je le lui ai donné et elle est allée se changer. » **Je finis l'explication sur un ton un peu condescendant mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je ne me sentais pas de m'embêter avec cette connerie, aujourd'hui.

Il me fixa un long moment avant de se rasseoir dans un souffle. **« Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et ma fille la nuit dernière ? » **Demanda-t-il en grognant.

**« Non. » **Répondis-je et ses émotions tourbillonnèrent dans un déluge de colère et de confusion. **« Je l'ai embrassée. » **Dis-je calmement, et il me lança un regard noir et je vis qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il expira lourdement.

**« C'est tout ? » **Demanda-t-il en prenant son journal, nerveux à l'idée de ma réponse.

**« S'il y avait plus, voudrais-tu que je te le dise ? » **Demandai-je sérieusement, arquant un sourcil.

Je le regardais en débattre intérieurement et son corps s'affaissa. **« Je ne sais pas. » **Dit-il doucement mais assez fort pour que je l'entende.

**« Elle était bouleversée la nuit dernière jamais je ne profiterai d'elle quand elle est aussi vulnérable. » **Dis-je en laissant mes émotions, lentement flotter jusqu'à lui, dévouement, amour et sincérité. **« Je n'ai rien fait hier soir que je n'aurais fait la porte ouverte. » **Insistai-je, sachant que c'était un beau mensonge, mais j'avais besoin de cette relation avec Charlie si je voulais toujours être le bienvenu dans sa maison et donner à Bella, amour et soutien. Je détestai vraiment lui mentir, mais, de toute façon, aucun père ne voudrait vraiment entendre quoique ce soit au sujet des exploits sexuels de son enfant.

Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Elle portait une nuisette transparente quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre et elle a essayé de me séduire. Je l'ai repoussée mais non sans l'avoir déshabillée, pris soin de ses seins, malmener un peu sa bouche tout en frottant mon érection contre elle, puis, je lui ai passé mon t-shirt et je l'ai mise au lit.

Ouais, je ne pense pas que ça passerait très bien.

Il me fixait toujours, sceptique, inquiet et irrité. **« Monsieur, vous aviez dit que vous étiez d'accord avec le fait que nous nous fréquentions, et vous étiez même prêt à accepter que quelque chose se soit déjà passé quand vous avez trouvé le caleçon d'Emmett, est-ce que quelque chose à changé ? » **Demandai-je innocemment, croisant mes mains sur la table. Il y réfléchit quelques instants, regardant mon torse, puis autour de la pièce et à nouveau vers moi.

**« Non, c'est juste que… C'est différent, de le voir. » **Dit-il, bougeant la main de haut en bas dans ma direction.

**« Je ne dors même pas avec un t-shirt, normalement, je ne le faisais que pour votre confort. » **Dis-je doucement en regardant au loin. Il hocha la tête.

**« Je l'apprécie Jasper. Si… Enfin… Fait ce que tu veux, c'est chez toi, en fait. » **Il était inquiet, nerveux et abattu. Je détestai qu'il se sente comme ça.

**« Monsieur, si ça vous met plus à l'aise, je porterai un t-shirt, mais honnêtement, Bella à l'habitude de me voir sans, après tout, elle passait assez de temps chez nous avant que tout cela n'arrive, ce n'est pas nouveau pour elle, juste pour vous, mais je respecterai vos souhaits, et je dormirai avec un t-shirt, la porte ouverte, si cela est plus **_**confortable**_** pour vous. » **Dis-je sincèrement, mais espérant qu'il n'accepterait pas mon offre. S'il voulait que je me sente chez moi, j'espèrerais qu'il m'autoriserait à séduire sa fille, furtivement, enfin, à la faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Si cela n'était que de la séduction, je ne l'aurais pas repoussé hier soir.

**« Jasper, » **Soupira-t-il, **« je me suis résigné au fait que tu voulais une relation avec ma fille. Je comprends, et honnêtement, si tu y arrives avec toute cette merde d'émotions, »** Dit-il en montrant l'étage de la main, **« alors, je te félicite. Je t'apprécie, vraiment. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux chez moi. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne profite pas de mon hospitalité, ou de ma fille sans défense. » **Il disait la vérité, mais je ne savais pas trop où nous en étions avec cette histoire de t-shirt et de porte.

**« Donc, pas de t-shirt, c'est bon ? Et pour la porte ? Je sais qu'elle dormait toujours la porte fermée avant que je n'entre en jeu. » **Je le regardai, attendant sa réaction. Il réfléchissait et était nerveux, mais il hocha la tête avec réticence.

**« Vous devenez de plus en plus proche, et je ne veux pas voir ça. » **Il me regarda durement. **« Pas plus que je ne veux l'entendre. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, quoique que ce soit contre sa volonté, ou si tu profites d'elle, tes parents auront de la place pour adopter quelqu'un d'autre. » **Menaça-t-il, et il ne mentait pas. Il pensait vraiment qu'il tuerait pour sa fille. J'acquiesçai, simplement.

**« Je crois que je vais remonter et attendre que Bella se réveille. Je lui parlerai de notre discussion. » **Dis-je en baissant le regard et en frottant mes mains sur mon pantalon, faisant croire que je transpirais peut-être. Il pouvait croire qu'il m'avait intimidé. J'espérais juste qu'il n'essaierait jamais de réellement me tirer dessus, comment expliquerai-je ça ? Il était toujours en colère, mais hocha la tête, et je remontai au lit avec Bella. Je laissai la porte ouverte, pour l'instant une preuve de bonne fois s'il devait monter. Il ne monta pas et partit peu de temps après.

* * *

Bella joue avec le self control de Jasper, après avoir mis sa patience à rude épreuve, elle n'a pas fini delui en faire voir.

**Je vous annonce que je publie dès aujourd'hui une nouvelle traduction, mais je change de camp...je passe chez les loups, mais je vous le dis tout de suite, il ne s'agit pas de Jacob et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Non j'ai un certain penchant pour ténébreux Paul. La fic s'appelle Apologies, je vous en mets un petit bout. Attention, fic pour Adultes, seulement!**

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose… » Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle lécha ses lèvres, soudainement sèches.

Il le remarqua.

« … Et je vais te la donner. » Annonça-t-il. Il désigna son corps. « Tu veux ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Jake va te tuer. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu, en fait.

« J'te l'ai dit… J'm'en fous. » Il haussa les épaules et plaça ses mains à hauteur de la taille de son short, désormais tendu.

Il semblait savoir qu'elle le regardait. Pour tout dire, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Elle avait du mal à respirer c'était comme si tout l'oxygène avait, soudain, été aspiré de la salle de bain.

Il s'arrêta. Il fit remonter ses mains sur son corps et les passa sur ses abdos complètement plats ses doigts dessinaient la définition des muscles. Elle le regardait faire. Lentement, il suivit la fine ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril jusqu'à un endroit, bien plus bas. Elle frissonna.

Elle prit une bouffée d'air. Sa bouche était ouverte alors qu'elle le regardait.

Il la fixa et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son short.

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour!**

**Comme je ne suis pas en avance sur ce coup là, je ne vais pas perdre de temps en bavardage.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve plus bas.**

**twilight-et-the-vampire (j'espère que tu repasseras par là, je n'ai pas réussi à laisser de post sur ton blog) et céline, merci de vos reviews.**

**Un gros merci à ma super beta, comme toujours!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 36_

_**« Je crois que je vais remonter et attendre que Bella se réveille. Je lui parlerai de notre discussion. » **__Dis-je en baissant le regard et en frottant mes mains sur mon pantalon, faisant croire que je transpirais peut-être. Il pouvait croire qu'il m'avait intimidé. J'espérais juste qu'il n'essaierait jamais de réellement me tirer dessus, comment expliquerai-je ça ? Il était toujours en colère, mais hocha la tête, et je remontai au lit avec Bella. Je laissai la porte ouverte, pour l'instant une preuve de bonne fois s'il devait monter. Il ne monta pas et partit peu de temps après._

* * *

Je parlai à Bella de la conversation que j'avais eu avec son père et elle fut en colère contre moi. Ok, elle était carrément énervée, mais quand ne l'était-elle pas ces derniers jours ? Malgré toute sa colère, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de mon torse nu, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. Je savais que ça ressemblait un peu à de la manipulation, mais c'était ce que n'importe quel mec viril ferait, un peu comme un paon qui se pavane. Encore une fois, je remarquai à quel point ma vie était devenue humaine.

Depuis la semaine dernière, le cours de sport et la pause déjeuner était devenus l'un de mes plus gros problèmes. Les démonstrations d'affection de Bella avaient pris de l'ampleur, depuis cette nuit dans sa chambre. Elle cherchait toujours à m'embrasser, et à s'asseoir sur moi, à me toucher, et visiblement, elle se fichait de qui pouvait le voir. Nous n'avions pas été aussi intimes depuis ce samedi-là, mais depuis, elle était en permanence émoustillée. Les rumeurs s'étaient intensifiées et mercredi, elle s'était battue pour la première fois. Elle avait, heureusement, gagné, et ce n'était pas vraiment une bagarre, mais là n'était pas la question.

Quand Lauren s'était approchée d'elle dans la file de la cantine et lui avait demandé si elle s'envoyait en l'air avec toute la famille Cullen, Bella n'avait rien dit mais en retour, elle l'avait cognée dans la bouche, fortement. D'un côté, j'avais été surpris et excité, mais de l'autre, j'avais eu peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier pour moi, pour Bella, pour la famille, pour l'école, et pour tout le monde en fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse expulser, ou pire, arrêter. J'avais promis à Charlie que je la garderais saine et sauve, ça n'aurait rien de bon si son propre père devait l'arrêter alors que j'étais censé veiller sur elle. Lauren s'était relevée toute seule et avait couru à l'infirmerie. Sa lèvre saignait et enflait rapidement. J'avais retenu ma respiration quand j'avais vu Bella armer son bras, juste au cas où.

Je n'étais pas près d'elle pour l'arrêter et je me demande si je l'aurais fait. Je crois que, quelque part, Lauren le méritais. Le Principal était arrivé et nous avait trouvés en train de manger avec Ben et Angela, qui se trouvaient juste à côté de Bella quand cela s'était passé. Tout le monde avait essayé d'expliquer que Bella avait été provoquée mais le Principal Dekker nous avait tous appelés dans son bureau. Comme je n'étais pas vraiment impliqué, il m'avait été demandé de m'asseoir à l'extérieur, tandis que les quatre autres expliquaient la situation derrière la porte close. Lauren était catégorique sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien dit de mal et que Bella l'avait frappée sans raison.

Il y eut quelques bruits de déplacements et le son d'une chaise qui tombait, puis je sentis la peur, la colère et l'inquiétude venir de la pièce. J'avais voulu aidé mais j'étais resté là où j'étais, écoutant. Il s'avéra que Bella s'en était à nouveau pris à Lauren, sans bruit, mais Ben l'avait arrêtée. Ce qui était bizarre, c'était que Bella ne s'était pas défendu verbalement, elle n'avait pas dit au Principal ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait rien dit. Récemment, Bella n'avait eu aucun problème à trouver sa voix, et je n'arrivais pas imaginer ce qui avait bien pu l'empêcher de parler. Elle gardait toujours ses émotions pour elle maintenant. Elle disait que c'était parce qu'elle était, gênée, mais je commençais à me demander s'il n'y avait pas autre chose, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi.

Elle récolta une retenue, qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas eue, si elle s'était défendue verbalement et/ou, si elle n'avait pas essayé de frapper Lauren une nouvelle fois. Mais heureusement pour nous, il lui avait été demandé de rentrer chez elle pour se calmer, sa retenue se déroulerait samedi matin, de 8h à 12h. Je savais que Peter et Charlotte arrivaient ce jour-là, mais je ne connaissais pas l'heure. Elle avait vu son psy cette après-midi là. Durant le rendez-vous, elle avait principalement parlé de sa relation avec moi, j'avais réellement essayé de ne pas écouté, mais j'avais quand même entendu qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour moi. D'en entendre la confirmation était à la fois libérateur et frustrant. Libérateur, parce qu'elle commençait à ressentir des choses pour moi et que j'étais sur la bonne voie, frustrant, parce que je n'étais pas censé savoir et que je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose.

Ce samedi, elle voulut conduire elle-même au lycée pour sa retenue et je la laissai faire. Je restai à la maison et pris, à contrecœur, le brunch avec Charlie. Je jouai avec Spirit, et à 11h, un Tahoe Chevrolet bleu marine aux vitres teintées se gara. On sonna à la porte et je fus accueilli par des sentiments joyeux et facétieux tandis que j'allais répondre. Là, je fus salué par un poing en pleine figure quand j'ouvris la porte. Le bruit du choc entre deux pièces métalliques se fit entendre dans la maison Charlie était dans la cuisine et demanda ce qu'était ce bruit. Maudit Peter, c'était ce que j'avais envie de répondre. Je dis que ce n'était "rien", alors qu'il arrivait pour vérifier lui-même, l'air inquiet. Je me frottais le visage parce que ça faisait mal, cette connerie, et les yeux de Charlie s'ouvrirent en grand quand il vit les deux magnifiques vampires devant lui, oubliant, heureusement, le bruit.

La surprise et la curiosité de Charlie le dépassèrent et Charlotte lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire éclatant. Elle était juste un peu plus grande qu'Alice, avec des cheveux brun clair qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle portait un jean serré, une veste noire à franges encore plus serrée qui accentuait son décolleté et des bottes de cowboy noires. Peter culminait à 1m90, faisant paraître la femme à coté de lui, toute petite. Il était de même taille que moi, portait un jean large, un t-shirt noir serré, des bottes noires et un chapeau de cow-boy noir. Sans parler d'un putain de sourire niais, le faisant ressembler au chat dans Alice au pays des merveilles.

**« Salut, » **Dit Charlie, sortant à peine de son état de surprise et d'admiration. Je me reculai et les invitai à entrer, les présentant à Charlie comme mon frère et sa femme, puisque nous pouvions passer pour frère. Je sentis le trouble et la curiosité de Charlie alors qu'il prenait conscience de cette information, avant que son visage ne reflète ses sentiments. Ma réponse fut simple, **« Nous sommes allés dans des maisons différentes, » **Dis-je tout en étreignant Charlotte et en mettant une tape à Peter derrière la tête. Pas aussi fort que je l'aurais voulu, mais bon, on peut faire ça à son frère, non ? Charlie serra la main de Peter, et Char le prit dans ses bras avant même qu'il ne puisse se tourner vers elle.

Je lui lançai un sale regard car je sentis sa soif augmenter quand son corps entra en contact avec le sien. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **Murmurai-je, de façon à ce qu'elle seule l'entende, mais elle me rendit mon regard tandis qu'elle se reculait et souriait adorablement à Charlie.

Je leur dis que Bella était en retenue, ce qui, évidemment, rendait Charlie furieux depuis mercredi, mais cela fit rire Peter. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, je leur expliquai qu'ils pouvaient aller chez les Cullen où se trouvaient Emmett et Rose, et que j'y amènerais Bella dès qu'elle rentrerait. Peter et Charlotte acceptèrent et dirent au revoir à Charlie. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent partir, Spirit courra droit vers Charlotte qui sursauta et poussa un petit cri de surprise, n'ayant jamais été approchée par un animal auparavant.

Cela nous fit tous bien rire, à ses dépens, tandis qu'elle soulevait le petit chien remuant, qui essaya de lui lécher le visage, mais elle ne le laissa pas aller jusque là. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je le lui reprochais, l'haleine des chiens était horrible. Peter caressa le chien dans les bras de sa femme avec stupéfaction, sentiment partagé par Charlotte. En fait, j'étais surpris que le vampire qui savait tout, ne sache rien à propos de Spirit.

Après quelques minutes, Peter éloigna Charlotte du chiot et je promis de l'emmener avec nous plus tard. Le côté malicieux de Peter ressortit à nouveau, et je m'inquiétais de ce qu'il avait bien pu prévoir, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. 45 minutes plus tard, j'entendis la camionnette de Bella pétarader au bout de la rue et sus qu'elle serait là dans quelques minutes. Je ne pus empêcher d'afficher un sourire sous l'effet de l'excitation. Spirit était tout aussi excité que moi et alla s'asseoir devant la porte, remuant la queue, en attendant patiemment. Il était vraiment mignon, et si cela ne paraissait pas bizarre, je me serais tenu à ses côtés pour attendre Bella. Je restai donc, sur le canapé, à regarder un match avec Charlie, en silence.

Je pus sentir le Cocktail de Bella alors qu'elle se garait, c'était la première fois en une semaine qu'elle me laissait la sentir, consciemment. Mais ce qui était encore plus impressionnant, au-delà de son Cocktail, c'était le fait qu'elle était énervée, carrément furieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était une foutue retenue, on restait juste assis. Je voulais la rejoindre, mais je ne pouvais pas indiquer à Charlie que je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, ça semblerait bizarre. Elle claqua la porte de sa camionnette, ce qui était un exploit, parce qu'il fallait déjà de la force pour la fermer. Je regardai Charlie pour voir s'il s'en était rendu compte, et oui. Nous regardions tous les deux la porte, plein d'inquiétude et d'impatience.

Bella monta les escaliers en tapant des pieds, ouvrit la porte d'un coup, et Spirit sauta en arrière, remuant toujours la queue en la regardant, attendant qu'elle lui dise bonjour. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention elle lui passa devant, allant droit dans le salon en me regardant durement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? **« Quoi ? » **Demandai-je, parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait, mais elle était en colère, et si le regard pouvait tuer, je serais un tas de cendre, à l'heure qu'il est.

**« Peter, » **Elle bouillonnait et me regardait toujours avec ses yeux noirs, comme si cela expliquait tout, et d'un côté, c'était le cas. Je fermai mes yeux, essayant de contrôler ma colère, parce qu'il avait énervé mon ange elle passait déjà une mauvaise journée parce qu'elle avait dû en passer la moitié en retenue. J'ouvris mes yeux, maintenant noirs, rencontrant son regard chocolat sévère.

**« Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré à fait ? » **Demandai-je, en colère.

**« Jasper, » **Me réprimanda doucement Charlie, encore sous le choc devant la fureur de sa fille. Je l'ignorai, regardant toujours Bella dans les yeux, nos regards noirs, comprenant maintenant qu'elle n'était pas du tout en colère contre moi, mais contre Peter.

**« Il est venu au lycée. » **Dit-elle les dents serrées. Je lui fis signe de continuer, c'était que je m'étais dit au moment où elle avait prononcé son nom. Charlie s'assit en silence, et Spirit vint s'asseoir devant Bella, essayant d'attirer son attention. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, à la fois pour se calmer et pour parler. **« Il a débarqué dans la classe où j'étais, s'est mis à crié "Bella bébé, tu m'as manqué !", puis il est venu vers moi, m'a soulevé de ma chaise et m'a embrassé. Devant. Tout. Le. Monde. » **Elle avait toujours les dents serrées et je bondis sur mes pieds. J'allais arracher la tête de cet enfoiré ! Il lui avait mis la honte ! Il l'avait embrassée !

**« Je vais le tuer. » **Fulminai-je.

Elle me regarda et plissa les yeux. **« Je n'ai pas fini. » **Dit-elle, débordant de colère, Charlie était déjà choqué et furieux, mais nos yeux s'agrandirent en apprenant qu'il y avait plus à dire. **« Il a fait demi-tour et à crier "A tout à l'heure" en courant dans le couloir. M. Banner m'a demandé qui c'était et a crié sur tout le monde parce qu'ils rigolaient, alors que j'étais debout, sous le choc. Il m'a dit que j'avais tout planifié pour perturbé la retenue parce que je ne voulais pas y être, donc, j'échappe au samedi suivant parce qu'il fait parti des vacances, mais le celui d'après, je suis à nouveau en retenue ! » **Elle hurla, faisant sursauter Spirit qui courut à la cuisine, Charlie bondit de sa chaise tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

**« Où vas-tu, fiston ? » **Demanda Charlie.

**« Tuer mon frère. » **Grognai-je, les dents serrées moi aussi. C'est alors que les émotions de Bella passèrent de la colère à la joie. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai, elle avait un grand sourire. **« Hein ? » **Je n'avais pas mieux. Elle se mit à éclater de rire, et quand je dis éclater de rire, ça veut dire que je n'avais jamais vu Bella rire comme ça. Des larmes coulaient, son ventre était secoué et elle se tenait les côtes, me pointant du doigt, tout en essayant de parler de façon incohérente.

**« Bella ? » **Interrogea Charlie, alors que lui et moi nous regardions, ahuris. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il commençait à ressentir du plaisir et de l'excitation devant les rires de sa fille. Je suivis, parce que, quand bien même étais-je contrarié par la blague qu'ils avaient concoctée, la voir rire comme ça en valait la peine. Elle finit carrément par s'écrouler par terre, juste à l'endroit où elle se tenait debout, et Spirit courut vers elle. Elle continuait de rire et essuyait ses larmes, tout en caressant et tenant son chiot.

Quand Bella eut finalement retrouvé ses esprits, elle raconta. **« Il est bien venu au lycée, mais il m'attendait à ma voiture. Je savais, évidemment, qui il était, et lui et sa femme se sont présentés. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une idée pour te faire une blague et qu'il avait besoin de mon aide. Quand je lui ai dit que je pourrais le faire, nous avons ri et il m'a dit qu'on se verrait plus tard chez les Cullen. » **Elle souriait et me laissait l'accès à ses émotions, son habituel Cocktail toujours là, mais elle s'en sortait bien, peut-être mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle se sentait heureuse et fière. Je décidai qu'après avoir massacré cet enfoiré pour lui avoir fait faire ça, je le remercierai. Elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse depuis mon retour.

Je revins vers elle, pris sa main, la relevai et la pris dans mes bras. **« Je suis content que tout aille bien, Darlin'. » **Murmurai-je, puis je sentis Charlie venir vers nous alors que ses émotions reflétaient de l'envie. Je me reculai et la plaçai dans ses bras ouverts, il me sourit par-dessus son épaule et nous nous fîmes un signe de la tête, nous comprenant. Elle irait bien.

Bella et moi rassemblâmes les affaires de Spirit et partîmes pour l'autre maison. Bella ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes pour y aller après les deux premières fois. Et après la Saint Valentin, cela n'eut plus l'air d'être un souci, ce dont j'étais heureux. Le 4x4 de Peter était garé devant, alors je me mis juste à côté. Sur le chemin, j'avais convaincu Bella que nous allions faire la même blague à Peter et prétendre qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit la vérité. Je courus dans la maison, projetant colère et haine, flairant Peter. Parfait.

Je courus à l'étage et dans la chambre d'amis pour y trouver Char, en train de défaire un sac. Quand elle me sentit et qu'elle vit la furie dans mes yeux, les siens s'agrandirent. **« C'était juste une blague, Jasper. » **Elle haleta parce que la colère l'affectait et sa peur augmenta. Ils savaient bien qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher, j'entendis la douche se couper et fis un sourire diabolique à Char. Je coupai la projection des émotions et avançai silencieusement vers la porte. Peter l'ouvrit et je l'accueillis d'un coup de poing en pleine figure, comme il l'avait fait pour moi, plus tôt. Il portait seulement une serviette, et quand je le frappai, il leva les mains pour se défendre, relâchant la serviette. Apparemment, Bella était arrivée à ce moment et hoqueta.

Peter fut d'abord surpris, puis il lui fit un petit sourire arrogant alors que son érection prenait forme, Bella la fixait avec admiration. Char et moi nous regardâmes, puis nos regards se portèrent sur Peter et Bella, choqués. Retrouvant rapidement mes esprits, je me précipitai vers elle, la balançai sur mon épaule et courus dans ma chambre tandis qu'elle poussait des petits cris. **« Enfoiré ! » **Criai-je en même temps, j'entendis les rires de Char, éclipsés par l'éclat de rire de Peter.

Visiblement, Emmett et Rose n'étaient pas à la maison, sinon, ils seraient venus voir ce qui se passait. Je m'étais tellement focalisé sur Peter que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Je jetai Bella sur le lit qui couina encore tout en rebondissant un peu, puis elle se mit à rire alors que son visage prenait de la couleur. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, cela me fit rire. J'adorais la voir rire et être heureuse. **« Toi, Miss Swan, tu es une vilaine fille. » **Dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et en essayant de la regarder durement, mais ses rires étaient communicatifs.

Avant de m'en rendre compte, je me jetai sur elle, la plaquant au lit. Ses rires s'arrêtèrent subitement alors qu'elle me regardait dans les yeux. Je lui souris. **« As-tu aimé ce que tu as vu, là-bas ? » **Demandai-je avec un petit sourire, et elle devint encore plus rouge en enregistrant mes paroles. Le sang qui envahissait son visage était délicieusement proche du mien. Sa chaleur et son odeur m'enveloppaient. Je laissai échapper un léger grondement quand l'odeur de son désir vint se mêler au reste. Au début, elle écarquilla les yeux, puis elle me sourit en retour, de façon très fière.

**« Jaloux ? » **Demanda-t-elle, les yeux animés par l'amusement.

**« Non, » **Dis-je avec un sourire, alors qu'en réalité, je l'étais, un peu. J'étais pratiquement sûr que c'étais la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu, et j'avais espéré que ce serait moi, et seulement moi, d'ailleurs. **« Enfoiré. » **Répétai-je assez fort, même Bella pouvait l'entendre et le rire de Peter résonna dans toute la maison. Je me sentis durcir alors que je reposai un peu de mon poids sur Bella, la laissant me sentir alors que je m'imprégnais de sa chaleur, parce que, ouais, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Ses yeux se voilèrent et je savais que les miens s'assombrissaient.

Mon regard alla de ses yeux à ses lèvres, la questionnant, et elle hocha la tête, juste un peu. C'était vraiment très subtil, mais c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me penchai et pressai doucement mes lèvres d'acier froid contre celles, ardentes et satinées, de Bella, et les sentis se mouler autour des miennes. C'était le premier contact que j'initiais depuis la semaine dernière. Nous ouvrîmes la bouche en même temps, et je glissai ma langue pour goûter à la chaleur suave de Bella. Son rougissement la rendait encore plus chaude et parfumée, et je me délectais de la sensation, avec son cœur qui battait contre ma poitrine, me donnant presque l'impression d'en avoir un, moi aussi.

M'équilibrant sur mon avant-bras droit, mon autre main alla caresser doucement son flanc, frôlant le côté de son sein, juste comme je l'avais fait, il y a une semaine, quand je lui avais passé mon t-shirt. Je laissai ma main s'attarder juste sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt, à sa taille, frottant mon pouce, d'avant en arrière, sur la peau de son ventre. Doucement, je suivis les cicatrices verticales qui remontaient vers son sein, et le prit en coupe par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Elle gémit au contact, et je l'embrassai le long de son cou, allant jusqu'à ce point sensible derrière son oreille, pour lequel elle tourna volontiers la tête, me donnant un plein accès, tandis que mon nom s'échappait de ses lèvres en un murmure.

Ses mains effleurèrent légèrement mon dos avant de se mettre à soulever mon t-shirt et le tirer par-dessus ma tête. Je me redressai assez longtemps pour pouvoir le jeter par terre. Elle fit courir ses mains en remontant sur mon torse marbré, tandis que je m'abaissai à nouveau sur elle. **« Jasper, » **Murmura-t-elle, les yeux implorants, ses émotions trahissant sa nervosité et son impatience.

**« Bella, » **Murmurai-je à mon tour. Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus, alors je l'embrassai, intensément. J'essayais de lui faire sentir tout mon amour et mon désir pour elle à travers ce baiser. Je me reculai et lui donnai quelques baisers chastes, puis regardai entre nos deux corps, pour la voir essayer de défaire mon pantalon. Je la regardai à nouveau, l'interrogeant du regard.

Elle était déterminée et effrayée, mais j'étais heureux de pouvoir toujours sentir ses émotions. **« Bella ? » **Demandai-je finalement, quand mes yeux ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre qu'un regard un peu honteux. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent au même moment, mais il ne s'était passé qu'une semaine depuis son pétage de plombs et sa tentative de séduction sur moi.

**« Je suis prête, Jasper. » **Murmura-t-elle, mais je pouvais toujours entendre les tremblements dans sa voix. Je savais que, quelque soit les circonstances, elle serait toujours nerveuse la première fois. Mais ce n'était pas prévu merde, je n'étais même pas certain que cela doive se produire. Le seul sentiment que je voulais n'était pas là. Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle avait de l'affection pour moi, et du désir, c'était évident, mais elle ne m'aimait pas. Toutefois, je savais ce qu'elle avait dit à son psy, et je savais aussi qu'elle pouvait me cacher des émotions particulières.

En fait, après réflexion quant à sa performance de tout à l'heure, je n'était pas sûr que ce que je ressentais venant d'elle, autre que son Cocktail, fût logique. Je savais que cette merde était réelle, et qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas de si tôt, du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait. Je m'assis brusquement en réalisant cela. Ce fut une seconde de trop pour me rendre compte que j'allais la blesser. Immédiatement, je sentis sa surprise, puis le dégoût d'elle-même, la gêne et la déception. De mon côté, je me sentais coupable.

**« Bella ? » **Appelai-je en la regardant. **« Je suis désolé, Chérie. » **Je m'excusai de m'être éloigné. **« Je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose, pourtant, et j'ai une question pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement, ou qu'est-ce que tu ressentais il y a quelques instants ? » **Elle me regarda, perplexe, et inclina la tête sur le côté, me faisant presque rire quand je pensai à Spirit faisant la même chose. Spirit ? J'écoutai, Bella l'avait laissé en bas et je pouvais entendre un rythme cardiaque tranquille. Il se reposait quelque part, dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Ça irait pour l'instant et je me focalisai à nouveau sur le problème du moment.

**« Jasper, tu peux sentir ce que je ressens. Je t'ai laissé le faire depuis que je suis rentré à la maison. » **Dit-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je le lui demandais. Mais je le devais, parce qu'elle avait dit à son psy qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, et je ne le sentais pas.

**« Je ne crois pas que tu les partages tous, Darlin'. » **Elle écarquilla les yeux, juste une fraction de seconde, avant de tout reprendre sous contrôle rapidement. C'était suffisant pour me dire que j'avais raison, ses émotions n'avaient pas changé avec ce que j'avais dit, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle les avait sous contrôle également. Elle était très douée. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais été perdu, mais j'étais un vampire, avec la capacité de ressentir et de manipuler les émotions, et encore, je ne trouvais pas que je me débrouillais bien.

Je restai sur mes talons, la regardant, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. La voix de Peter voyagea dans la maison, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. **« Pose-lui juste la question. » **Et je réprimai l'envie de l'appelé enfoiré encore une fois. Pas certain de la question à poser, je me lançai pour celle pour laquelle j'espérais obtenir la meilleure réponse.

**« Bella, est-ce que je peux sentir toutes tes émotions, s'il te plaît ? » **Elle ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre. Elle la mordait si fort que j'avais peur que du sang s'échappe. Je bougeai la main pour la poser sur son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux. Je tirai doucement sur sa lèvre avec mon pouce pour qu'elle la relâche.

**« S'il te plaît, Bella ? » **Demandai-je encore, espérant qu'elle me donne quelque chose. J'attendis et traçai le contour de sa lèvre avec mon doigt. Son désir grandissait et ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais de nouveau abaissé sur elle, jusqu'à ce que je sente la brise chaude de son souffle sur mon visage. Prenant une décision rapide, je décidai d'essayer une nouvelle tactique. Je l'embrassai doucement et me reculai. **« S'il te plaît ? » **Demandai-je, un baiser, **« S'il te plaît ? » **un baiser, et je recommençai plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je sente du changement dans l'air. Un courant électrique passa entre nos deux corps alors que je sentais son Cocktail s'intensifier, mais j'y étais préparé.

Elle se mit à devenir nerveuse, effrayée, inquiète, terrifiée, tandis que son affection commençait à s'écouler d'elle. Cela se mit à bourdonner entre nous. Ce n'était pas le vrai amour, mais il y avait de l'affection, de l'adoration, de l'attraction, du désir et de la passion. Tout était là, et cela tourbillonnait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle soutenait tendrement mon regard. Elle m'aimait, seulement ce n'était pas intense, et elle était terrifiée. Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce qui lui faisait peur. Si c'était le fait qu'elle me laissait sentir son amour, ou ce que nous faisions, ou son désir d'aimer mais de ne pas être blessée. Je savais que c'était un sujet important de sa thérapie, être capable de faire confiance pour essayer à nouveau.

J'étais anxieux et la recouvrais toujours de mon corps. **« Bella, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » **Je voulais juste une réponse franche ses émotions ne m'aidaient pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité. Elle était trop confuse et apeurée. Sans parler de la force de son Cocktail, qui était presque insupportable. Dans l'état actuel des choses, j'étais plutôt doué pour bloqué ces émotions, chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de faire.

Je regardai ses yeux que la peur commençait à submerger et l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, tendrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me mis à parler. Me sentant obligé de la rassurer. **« Bella, c'est bien d'aimer, c'est bien de LE laisser partir, c'est bien de prendre cette chance. Tu dois essayer, Darlin'. Il n'y a pas d'obligation que ce soit moi, mais laisse-toi aller, laisse partir ta peine. Tu n'as pas à souffrir j'ai promis que je prendrais soin de toi. Mais si tu me laisse le faire. » **Alors que je parlais doucement, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et sa lèvres inférieur se mit à frémir. Ses émotions ne se modifièrent pas malgré son changement de comportement. Je savais qu'elle cachait encore quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer autre chose que la tristesse qui avait causé ses larmes.

**« Bella, laisse-toi aller, ouvre-toi à moi, Darlin'. » **Je l'implorai, continuant de déposer de petits baisers sur son visage, essayant de l'aider à contenir ses larmes. Ses yeux se fermèrent, les larmes furent forcées de couler, et je perdis la seule connexion que je semblais avoir avec elle. Le bourdonnement entre nos deux corps cessa et je me sentis vide, bien que ses émotions fussent étouffantes, la sensation de solitude était infinie. J'inclinai mon corps au-dessus du sien et elle ouvrit les yeux du fait du mouvement. Le bourdonnement ne réapparut pas.

Je fixai ses yeux chocolat vitreux un moment, regardant mon ange brisé. Je décidai de faire un dernier gros effort pour l'amener à s'ouvrir à moi. **« Je. T'aime. » **Dis-je avec autant d'émotion que je le pus puis portai mes lèvres aux siennes encore une fois. Je forçai mon amour pour elle à sortir et à la pénétrer là où nos corps se touchaient, elle haleta juste un peu quand elle commença à le sentir. C'était difficile de se concentrer dessus avec toutes ses émotions qui m'enveloppaient, mais j'y parvins. J'y ajoutai même un peu de fierté, parce que j'étais capable de le faire et je savais qu'elle pouvait la sentir, mais elle ne savait probablement pas pourquoi.

Nos bouches bougeaient de façon parfaitement synchronisée, et ma langue explorait l'enfer de sa bouche sucrée. Sa langue caressait tendrement la mienne tandis que je laissai mon amour se répandre en elle. Puis je le sentis et me figeai. Sa peur, sa colère et sa culpabilité augmentèrent jusqu'au point de me broyer, et je manquai de m'effondrer sur elle. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment cette créature pouvait ressentir des choses de façon si passionnée, si forte, au point de me mettre littéralement à genoux. Je savais qu'elle me sentait chanceler, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer et continuais de l'embrasser tendrement, me retirant une seconde, ici et là, pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, puis replongeais pour un baiser sensuel.

Alors que mon amour s'infiltrait en elle, je commençai à ressentir un amour si fort, que je n'aurais pas cru un humain capable de l'éprouver. Elle m'aimait et cela lui foutait la trouille. Son cœur tapait si fort et si vite, que j'avais peur qu'elle fasse une attaque, elle transpirait, et son corps se mit à trembler de peur. J'essayai de la calmer. Pourtant, elle ne me le permettait pas, et ses émotions ne cessaient de m'engloutir et de m'embrouiller. A cet instant, j'étais sûr de trois choses, 1) Bella m'aimait, 2) maintenant, cela allait tout changer, et 3) Peter était derrière la porte. Merde.

* * *

_Et ben voilà, on y est arrivé, enfin, elle y est arrivé et lui a enfin ce qu'il souhaitait: l'amour de sa Bella._

_Je sais que je vous laisse sur votre faim, alors je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pur le suivant, promis._

_A vos claviers les miss!_

_bizzzzzzzzz_

_Em._


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, bonne année à toutes, meilleurs voeux de santé et de joie pour cette nouvelle année!**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse mille fois pour ce retard dans la publication.**

**Et enfin, je tiens à vous remercier de tout coeur pour vos reviews, qui, à chaque fois, me font extrêmement plaisir!**

**Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'y répondre prsonnellement, j'aimerais pouvoir le trouver ce temps, mais la fin d'année dernière et ce début d'année sont assez mouvementés au niveau boulot et je suis épuisée. Autant vous dire que mon ordinateur ne me voit pas baucoup ces derniers temps.**

**Par contre, n'ayez aucune crainte, je suis toujours sur mes trad et ça ne changera pas, même si vous notez un délai plus important entre les publications.**

**Merci à ma beta.**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 38**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 37_

_Alors que mon amour s'infiltrait en elle, je commençai à ressentir un amour si fort, que je n'aurais pas cru un humain capable de l'éprouver. Elle m'aimait et cela lui foutait la trouille. Son cœur tapait si fort et si vite, que j'avais peur qu'elle fasse une attaque, elle transpirait, et son corps se mit à trembler de peur. J'essayai de la calmer. Pourtant, elle ne me le permettait pas, et ses émotions ne cessaient de m'engloutir et de m'embrouiller. A cet instant, j'étais sûr de trois choses, 1) Bella m'aimait, 2) maintenant, cela allait tout changer, et 3) Peter était derrière la porte. Merde._

* * *

Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon, comme un animal en cage. Je pouvais entendre Peter qui essayait de me calmer, mais j'étais loin d'être calme pour le moment. Il se plaça devant moi et mit une main sur ma poitrine pour me stopper. Je le foudroyai du regard et grondai sans même m'en rendre compte. **« Arrête. » **Dit-il fermement. Je secouai la tête.

**« Je l'ai presque tuée, Peter ! » **Lui criai-je. Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

**« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. » **Dit-il calmement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **« Je n'aurais **_**jamais**_** laissé faire ça, frangin. » **Je le regardai toujours froidement, mais je commençais à me relaxer sous son toucher. Le regard et la sincérité qu'il me communiquait étaient assez pour savoir qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Je n'arrivais pas à parler sur le moment, alors je hochai seulement la tête, acceptant ses paroles. Cet à instant que je remerciais l'étrange capacité de Peter à savoir les choses. Il l'avait sauvée, comme il m'avait sauvé, je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner.

Il retira sa main de mon torse et pointa vers les escaliers. **« Va la retrouver, Tiger. » **Dit-il en riant. Je secouai la tête et lui fis un petit sourire, mais m'exécutai. Je grimpai les escaliers aussi vite que possible mais fus incapable d'ouvrir la porte une fois devant. Je pouvais entendre les battements de cœur de Bella, ils étaient revenus à la normal, et elle reniflait suite à sa récente crise de larmes. Char essayait de la réconforter et quelqu'un, sûrement Bella, se balançait sur le lit.

**« Vas-y, » **Dit Peter d'en bas. Je pris alors une profonde inspiration et ouvris la porte. Bella était recroquevillée sur les genoux de Char qui les faisait se balancer toutes les deux. Elle ne cessa de la réconforter quand j'ouvris la porte, mais me regarda avec des yeux tristes. Je détestais voir sa pitié, mais la sentir était encore pire. Bella s'était à nouveau fermée à moi, et n'avait pas encore remarqué que j'étais entré. Elle restait assise sur Char, s'accrochant au pull vert foncé qu'elle venait de mettre. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne porte plus cette petite veste en cuir, cela aurait été bizarre, pensai-je, ce qui me fit légèrement rire, en imaginant de quoi ça aurait l'air, si Bella était agrippée à la veste de Char.

Bella m'entendit et tourna la tête vers moi, avec de grands yeux. Le petit sourire que j'affichais disparut immédiatement quand je vis la peine dans ses yeux. **« Bella, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Darlin'. » **Dis-je, avançant vers le bord de lit. Ses yeux suivirent mon mouvement mais elle ne dit rien. Je m'agenouillai à côté du lit, ne sachant pas comment j'allais être reçu. **« Est-ce que nous pouvons parlez ? » **Dis-je en l'implorant du regard. Je lui envoyai ma culpabilité et ma peine, mais malheureusement, cela atteint également Char qui hoqueta. Je rompis le contact visuel avec Bella, pour rapidement m'excuser auprès de Char. Les yeux rouges de Char rencontrèrent les miens, et sa compassion pour moi grimpa en flèche. Je n'avais pas envie de ressentir ça. Je plissai les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais ni envie, ni besoin, de compassion.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle se mit à ressentir de la fierté, ce qui me troubla. Je ne pensais pas avoir dit quelque chose, mais apparemment, j'avais laissé échapper un petit "Hein ?". Elle déplaça Bella sur le lit afin de pouvoir se lever, et je me levai aussi pour être à son niveau, même si je la dépassais. **« C'est vrai, » **Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant transpercèrent les miens. **« Je suis fière de toi Jasper, tu as trouvé ta compagne… » **Dès que le mot compagne sortit, je flanchai, ce qu'elle remarqua. **« Quoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

**« C'est juste que je n'aime pas ce mot, je ne suis pas un animal, je ne veux pas être un animal. » **Dis-je doucement en soupirant. Je baissai les yeux, rompant le contact. Je n'avais pas envie d'être le monstre, dont nous qualifiait tout le temps Fuckward. Et j'étais bien plus un monstre, bien plus un animal, que le reste d'entre eux.

**« Regarde-moi Jasper. » **Demanda Char, tenant toujours mes joues. Je rencontrai un regard glacial, celui qu'elle avait quand elle avait un objectif. **« Tu es un animal Jasper. » **Commença-t-elle, et je haussai les sourcils. La conviction et la détermination qu'elle projetait me disaient qu'il y avait d'avantages à dire, alors j'écoutai. **« Tu es l'une des créatures les plus craintes sur cette planète, tu es un formidable prédateur, tu es un vampire, fais avec. » **Dit-elle avec un petit sourire, mais ses émotions n'avaient pas changé, l'humour n'était pas réel. **« Tu es aussi l'un des plus craints parmi ton espèce. Tu es le Major Jasper Whitlock, ton nom seul sème la terreur chez ceux qui te connaissent, ceux qui ont entendu parler de toi, et ceux qui ne savent pas, feraient mieux d'espérer ne jamais avoir à le découvrir. »**

**« Mais Jasper, peu importe la façon dont tu te considères, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous nous accouplons pour la vie, Alice n'a jamais été ta compagne, tu n'as jamais été heureux comme tu pourrais l'être. Bella, » **Elle se tourna et je concentrai mon regard sur Bella, qui était assise au milieu du lit, nous regardant intensément. Sa respiration légèrement hachée, ses joues colorées d'un roses exquis, ses yeux grand ouverts. **« Bella est ta compagne, Peter le sait, je le sais, tu le sais, Bella est-ce que tu le sais ? » **Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers elle, dont les yeux s'agrandirent encore plus en me regardant.

**« Char, » **la grondai-je tout en me dégageant de sa prise. **« Ne lui fais pas ça. » **J'entendis Peter rire en bas et je jetai un bref coup d'œil vers porte, mais quand je me retournai, Bella me surplombait, debout au bord du lit. Char ricanait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

**« Jasper Whitlock-Hale-Cullen, quelque soit ton putain de nom ! » **Se mit à hurler Bella. **« NE ME TRAITE PAS COMME UNE GAMINE ! » **Cria-t-elle. Je ne bougeai pas. Elle avait raison, à cet instant précis, j'essayais de la protéger, comme Fuckward l'aurait fait, et je méritais qu'elle me crie dessus, mais, en même temps, je n'allais pas m'excuser. Elle était en colère et venait juste de réaliser qu'elle m'aimait. Cela l'avait presque tuée. Je ne pouvais simplement pas oublier ça.

Elle tourna son regard vers Char qui cessa immédiatement de ricaner. **« Char, voudrais-tu venir ici une minute, s'il te plaît ? » **Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement douce. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais Char avait raison, j'étais craint de tous et je n'allais pas laissé cette fille, qui pesait 45 kilos toute mouillée, me faire peur. Ou du moins, je n'allais pas lui faire voir que j'avais peur, alors je me tenais, sûr de moi. Char était nerveuse, mais vint droit vers nous. **« Est-ce que je peux voir ta main, s'il te plaît ? » **Demanda Bella sur le même ton, et je pouvais sentir la réticence de Char, mais elle leva main à hauteur de la taille de Bella, qui était à peu près au niveau de mes yeux. Bella pris sa main et le fit rebondir dans la sienne, un peu comme si elle la soupesait. Char et moi échangeâmes un rapide coup d'œil, nous demandant ce que faisait Bella.

Peter apparut à la porte à ce moment-là, et quand je jetai un regard vers lui, je sentis une grosse baffe atterrir sur ma joue. Peter éclata de rire, je me retournai pour voir, Char était médusée, mais elle se mit rapidement à rire et repris sa main de celle de Bella, qui était toujours au bord du lit, l'air plutôt fière d'elle. C'était une bonne chose que Peter soit déjà mort, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rire, il tapait son genou, penché en avant, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer, et il se donnait en spectacle. Moi, je ne faisais que laisser mon regard errer entre tous.

Bella finit par se mettre à rire et s'écroula sur le lit, Char avait rejoint son mari qui faisait toujours son cirque, et je restai là, complètement abasourdi. Bella et Peter me pointaient tous les deux du doigt tout en rigolant, tandis que les rires de Char devenaient de plus en plus forts. Evidemment, ma vie ne devint que meilleure, puisqu'au même moment, Rose et Emmett apparurent à la porte, demandant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Ils se mirent à ricaner en me regardant, car je suis certaine que j'avais l'air débile, les yeux écarquillés, regardant Bella puis les quatre vampires qui se tenaient vers la porte. Je savais ce qui s'était passé. Je ne comprenais simplement pas. Un regard vers Char, un regard vers Bella, vers Char, vers Bella.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **Demanda encore Rose, un peu exaspéré que tout le monde éclate de rire et ne dise rien, enfin, tous étaient hystériques, sauf moi. Emmett l'abandonna pour aller prendre Bella dans ses bras et s'asseoir sur le lit. Il gloussait en la voyant rire, et je me rendis compte que, mise à part la confusion d'Emmett et Rose, tout le monde était joyeux, eux y compris. Je me mis aussi à rire, mais avant que je ne puisse expliquer, Peter ouvrit sa grande bouche.

**« Il l'a presque tuée. » **Dit-il à travers ses rires et la pièce devint d'un coup, silencieuse.

**« Quoi ? » **Gronda Emmett et il serra Bella contre lui.

**« C'est bon, Em. » **Dit Bella en tapotant l'un de ses gros bras qui était autour de sa petite taille. Je le vis le desserrer un peu, je me dis alors qui devait serrer un peu trop fort, mais elle n'en dit rien.

**« Ce n'est pas bon, Bella, s'il ne peut pas se contrôler… » **Bella mit sa main sur la bouche d'Emmett et tout le monde rit alors qu'il la regardait, surpris.

**« La ferme. » **Ajouta-t-elle, et toute la pièce éclata de rire, sauf que cette fois, c'était Emmett qui la regardait, surpris et fier.

**« Je... Je… » **Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire. Nos yeux se croisèrent, et je peux vous dire, qu'à cet instant même, le monde s'arrêta, rien d'autre n'existait que cette femme et son regard dans lequel je me perdais. **« Je l'aime, » **Dit-elle doucement et son sourire s'élargit. Le mien grandit aussi et je l'enlevai des bras d'Emmett, puis l'embrassai, fougueusement. Je laissai ma langue explorer sa bouche tout en serrant son corps chaud contre le mien, sans me soucier des quatre autres vampires présents dans la chambre. Je me fichais que ma gorge me brûle comme si on y avait mis le feu, à cause de la tension, parce que je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis hier, et à cause des quatre autres vampires. Elle m'aimait !

Quand je me reculai pour la laisser respirer, la chambre était vide. Ma gorge était toujours en feu, comme s'ils étaient là, et je réalisai, **« Ok, vous pouvez vous montrer. » **Dis-je en riant, et Bella me regarda, curieuse. Je la reposai à terre, réalisant que ce n'était peut-être pas la position la plus confortable, puis quatre vampires sortirent de la salle de bain.

**« Merde ! On espérait plus. » **Dit Peter, revenant le premier dans la chambre.

Je ris. **« Moi aussi. » **Et je déposai un autre petit baiser sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle rougit mais ne dit rien. **« Mais je suis trop assoiffé, » **Dis-je dépité et regardai Bella qui tenta de faire un pas en arrière, trébucha sur sa chaussure et tomba sur le lit. La tête qu'elle fit nous déclencha une nouvelle crise de rires. Nous nous regardions à nouveau avec tendresse mais Rose rompit le charme.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **Demanda-t-elle et Bella soupira.

**« Rose, franchement, ce n'était rien. » **Dit Bella, et je la relevai du lit.

**« Allons parler en bas, » **Suggérai-je, entrainant Bella vers la porte.

Après nous être tous installés, je leur racontai tout ce qu'il s'était passé après être arrivé à la maison. Emmett éclata de rire en entendant que j'avais mis un coup de poing à Peter, qui avait laissé Bella le voir comme ça. Tout en riant, et alors que Peter se frottait un peu le visage, je continuai d'expliquer que Bella et moi nous embrassions, et que je l'avais convaincue de me laisser ressentir toutes ses sentiments, y compris l'amour et la peur. **« J'essayais de la détendre parce qu'elle transpirait et son cœur battait très vite, alors je l'ai embrassée. Honnêtement, j'avais peur qu'elle ait une attaque, et ensuite, Peter a frappé à la porte, » **Je fis une pause dans mon récit pour lui faire un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement et il me sourit en retour. **« J'étais tellement grisé par les émotions qu'elle m'envoyait que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle ne respirait pas, je n'ai pas vu que je la serrais un peu trop fort, et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je l'étouffais. » **Dis-je en regardant Bella, des excuses au bord des lèvres mais elle me stoppa d'un doigt.

J'étais vraiment trop assoiffé pour qu'elle fasse ça, et je savais que mes yeux s'étaient assombris et elle se retira immédiatement. **« Ne fais pas ça, c'était un accident, nous étions tous les deux submergés par les émotions. » **Dit-elle en portant ma main à ses lèvres. Je souris et hocha rapidement la tête.

**« Ok, j'ai compris, tu l'as presque étouffée, ça va, Ballsy Bella ? » **_(N/T : ballsy = gonflée/couillue, mais c'est vraiment pas beau pour un surnom, donc gardez en tête la trad., mais ça restera Ballsy Bella) _Demanda Emmett, inquiet mais avec le sourire. Il savait qu'elle allait bien. Elle hocha simplement la tête et je vis le visage de Peter s'illuminer face au nouveau surnom. **« Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, » **Continua Emmett, **« c'est pourquoi vous rigoliez tous quand nous sommes arrivés ? Enfin, visiblement, c'était un truc avec Jasper, » **dit-il en me désignant de la main. **« Désolé mec, mais le fait que Bella se fasse étouffer n'est pas marrant, alors, est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose, ou est-ce que je vais devoir botter des culs tout de suite ? » **Il était complètement sérieux et tout le monde regarda de partout. Un coussin vola et il l'attrapa facilement. Je me tournai pour regarder Bella qui sourit innocemment et haussa les épaules.

**« Ballsy Bella, » **Gloussa Peter comme une vieille poule, d'abord à cause du coussin volant, mais ensuite il expliqua, **« a mis une claque à Jasper… » **Peter laissa sa phrase en suspens tout en riant, accompagné par Char, et Bella rit en voyant l'expression mécontente sur mon visage quand j'y repensais. Rose hoqueta.

**« Oh Mon Dieu ! Bella, tu vas bien ? » **Rose fut aux côtés de Bella en un instant, vérifiant si sa main était blessée. Cela fit encore plus rire Peter et Char et cette fois, je me joins à eux. Bella essayait de se dégager de Rose, alors qu'Emmett était complètement abasourdi, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'humeur du moment.

**« Elle… Elle… » **Peter prit une profonde inspiration pour raconter, **« Elle ne s'est pas servie de sa main, elle a pris celle de Char. » **Puis les rires reprirent de plus belle. Rose et Emmett riaient aussi mais ne comprenaient pas vraiment, alors, elle prit la main de Rose, qui se trouvait près de moi, et me claqua, encore !

Je lui grognai dessus et elle rougit en souriant, Rose et Emmett finirent par saisir et éclatèrent de rire. Spirit, qui dormait dans le salon à notre arrivée, s'en alla peu après le début des éclats de rire. Après que les choses se soient calmées, nous discutâmes, rattrapant le temps perdu, parlant de tout et de rien, tandis que je jetai, fréquemment, des coups d'œil vers Bella, qui rayonnait. C'était le plus long et le plus beau des sourires que j'avais jamais vu chez elle, et j'adorais ça. Je tenais sa main, mais nous savions tout deux que j'avais soif, et la sensation de son pouls ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je savais que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, mais la tentation n'était pas une chose des plus relaxantes. Spirit revint et s'assit sur les genoux de Bella après que nous nous fûmes calmés, et Char s'approcha pour jouer avec lui, ce dont j'étais reconnaissant. Je changeai de place avec elle pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser avec le chiot et elle me lança un regard entendu.

Bella appela son père pour être sûre que ça ne posait pas de problème que nous restions _dîner_ à la villa, ce qu'il accepta et il lui dit qu'il allait chez Billy. Rose avait approvisionné la maison avec un peu de nourriture pour Bella, qui se fit un sandwich accompagné de quelques fruits. Ma soif était vraiment inconfortable, j'avais besoin de chasser. Je m'excusai auprès du groupe et ils décidèrent de se lancer dans une partie de scrabble.

Je me repassai le film de cet après-midi dans ma tête tout en chassant, et j'aurais beau essayer, je ne pourrais jamais laisser l'animal en moi prendre le dessus. Je ressassais les mots de Peter, qualifiant Bella comme ma compagne. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé ce terme, ça me faisait me sentir moins civilisé, mais il avait raison sur ce point. J'étais à elle pour la vie. Je le savais déjà depuis un moment, mais le savoir et le comprendre était deux choses différentes. Elle m'aimait et cela changeait tout. J'avais abattu quelques cerfs et étais à la recherche de quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant, quand je sentis un autre vampire.

Je connaissais cette odeur. Je la suivis, pas certain de vouloir la trouver. Cela ne présageait de bon si elle se trouvait à nouveau dans les parages. J'arrivai dans une petite clairière et elle était là, assise sur un arbre à terre, la tête entre les mains, elle leva ses yeux tristes et apeurés vers moi, attitude que confirmaient ses émotions. **« Victoria ? » **Appelai-je, sachant que c'était elle mais sans avoir autre chose à dire. Elle hocha la tête et se leva, mais recula de quelques pas. Je regardai autour, ouvrant mes sens pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un autre, je ne sentis personne d'autre. Elle était seule et effrayée, c'était évident. Ses yeux avaient une teinte orangée, ce qui indiquait qu'elle avait commencé, depuis peu, à se nourrir d'animaux.

Je tentai un pas dans sa direction. Je savais que ses émotions montraient qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour moi, mais je ne savais pas si elle avait un quelconque don et si elle connaissait le mien. On n'était jamais trop prudent

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

**« Que fais-tu ici ? » **Demandai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment si je voulais entendre la réponse si c'était au sujet de James, les choses allaient être difficiles. Je ne m'approchai pas plus, elle était si nerveuse qu'elle pouvait déguerpir à tout moment. Alors que j'attendais qu'elle réponde, je l'observais, elle portait un jean et une chemise en flanelle déchirés. Ses cheveux de feu étaient ébouriffés et plein de feuilles. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle venait juste de se nourrir, pourtant il semblait qu'elle ait réussit à ne pas se couvrir de sang. Je savais que j'étais un peu débraillé, mais je n'étais pas dans le même état qu'elle. J'enlevais toujours mon t-shirt quand je chassais, cela m'évitait d'entendre Alice me crier dessus à cause de vêtements déchirés, plein de sang ou foutus. **« OH. » **Dis-je, baissant les yeux sur mon torse nu, réalisant que je n'avais pas remis mon t-shirt.

La peur était en partie, due à mes cicatrices, elle pouvait les voir, toutes. **« Tout va bien, » **Tentai-je de la rassurer. **« J'ai laissé mon t-shirt par là-bas. » **Dis-je en pointant derrière moi. **« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais je te le redemande, que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais que nous nous sommes débarrassés de James, j'en suis sûr. » **Dis-je en grondant. Je n'avais pas l'intention de paraître menaçant, mais j'étais certain que c'était l'effet donné. Et d'une certaine façon, je voulais qu'elle sache que je ne tolèrerai pas son désir de vengeance, si c'était de cela qu'il était question. Elle recula encore, secouant la tête et levant les mains devant elle.

**« Non, non, non. » **Couina-t-elle. Je la fixai, attendant plus. J'étais en mode intimidation maintenant, et je n'allais pas cédé, jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qu'elle voulait.

**« Je suis désolée, c'est juste que, je sais que vous avez tué James… » **Elle s'arrêta puis me regarda dans les yeux avec autant de sincérité qu'elle pouvait et dit, **« Merci. » **J'étais encore plus déconcerté que plus tôt, n'étaient-ils pas ensemble ? Ils avaient semblé être un couple, ce jour-là, dans le champ, quand elle riait diaboliquement, ses bras autour de lui, elle l'avait aidé à traquer Bella. Tandis que mes pensées prenaient ce chemin, je me mis à gronder.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » **Lui grognai-je en avançant, réduisant rapidement la distance entre nous. Elle était figée par la peur tandis que je m'approchais d'elle et se mit à geindre, mais je m'en fichais. J'arrivai à sa hauteur et la saisis par la gorge. Elle haleta et couina quand ma main se referma. **« Que. Veux. Tu ? » **Demandai-je, la secouant à chaque mot.

Je me nourrissais de sa peur ses yeux étaient écarquillés tandis que sa main s'était légèrement refermée sur mon poignet, au bout duquel elle était suspendue. **« Pitié, » **Couina-t-elle. **« Aide-moi. » **J'étais confus et je desserrai doucement ma prise sans la relâcher.

**« Quoi ? » **Demandai-je encore. J'étais carrément agacé et je le lui fis sentir. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle le ressentit.

**« Je t'en prie, je ne vous veux aucun mal. » **Dit-elle en relâchant mon poignet et en levant les mains, montrant qu'elle capitulait.

**« Explique. » **Lui grondai-je. Je ne me laissai pas amadouer, juste parce que c'était une femelle, elle avait peur, et jusqu'à ce que je comprenne, il en serait ainsi.

**« C'est juste que je ne veux plus être seule. » **Dit-elle tristement.

**« Tu as traqué ma compagne, » **Dis-je avant même de me rendre compte de mes paroles. Victoria fronça les sourcils et je sentis sa confusion, mais cela ne l'emportait pas sur sa peur.

**« Je croyais qu'elle était la compagne d'Edward ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement puis une expression de peur s'afficha sur son visage quand mon regard devint enragé. Je la secouai encore.

**« Tu l'as traquée. » **Dis-je avec insistance.

Elle baissa les yeux et je sentis sa culpabilité et sa honte. **« Je n'avais pas le choix, il m'aurait tuée. » **Murmura-t-elle. Je la lâchai mais gardai une main sur son épaule.

**« Explique. » **Demandai-je une nouvelle fois. Elle hocha la tête et désigna le tronc d'arbre.

**« C'est une longue histoire, » **Dit-elle, faisant un pas en direction du tronc d'arbre, mais je la tirai en arrière avec la main que j'avais toujours sur elle.

**« Donne-moi les grandes lignes. » **Ordonnai-je. Je perdais patience et cela n'allait pas bien se terminer pour elle. Elle hocha encore la tête et commença.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que Victoria et moi passions la porte de la maison, Rose bondit sur ses pieds et cria sur Peter, **« C'est l'invitée qu'il nous amène ! Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ! Ce qu'elle a fait ! » **Elle était furieuse. **« Et toi, » **Elle se tourna vers moi, **« Qu'est-ce tu fais en la ramenant ici ? » **Emmett se leva et posa une main sur elle pour la retenir tandis que Bella se plaça derrière eux. Peter restait à sa place, autour de la table, un sourire sur les lèvres, la partie de scrabble aux oubliettes, et Char regardait autour d'elle, confuse, mais choisit d'adopter la même expression que Peter, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Victoria se réfugia derrière moi, mais je ne fis aucun mouvement pour la toucher et envoya du calme dans la pièce. Emmett fit passer sa main derrière lui et attrapa celle de Bella, dont le cœur battait la chamade, et je vis qu'elle elle s'était collée contre son dos. **« Je suis désolé, mais on dirait bien que vous attendiez que je ramène quelqu'un à la maison. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais pensé qu'elle représentait un danger pour nous ou Bella. » **Dis-je, fermement, essayant de m'expliquer et de ramener le calme.

**« ELLE L'A TRAQUEE ! » **Cria Rose.

**« J'étais là, Rose. Ecoute son histoire et tu comprendras, toi plus que quiconque. » **Dis-je avec un regard qui en disait long. Elle nous regarda, moi et Victoria. Elle souffla et regarda Emmett.

**« Vas-tu la laisser rester ici avec Bella ? » **Elle implorait Emmett, se servant de son côté protecteur. Il me regarda en plissant les yeux, nerveux et en colère. Il regarda vers Peter qui avait un air amusé devant nos échanges.

**« Bella ? » **Appela-t-il en la faisant passer devant lui. Bella nous regarda et je vis le désir dans ses yeux, le désir d'être avec moi, mais je n'allais pas laisser Victoria sans protection. J'ouvris mes bras, l'invitant à venir vers moi, et elle regarda Emmett qui tenait toujours sa main.

**« Nous pouvons écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. » **dit Bella en se dégageant de la prise d'Emmett.

Dire que j'étais vexé serait un euphémisme, au lieu de venir vers moi, elle alla vers Peter. Il ouvrit ses bras et elle s'installa sur ses genoux. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? Mon cerveau se mit tourner à toute vitesse et la colère me gagna immédiatement. Puisque je projetais du calme, je me mis à projeter ma colère. **« Doucement, Major, » **Dit Peter en rapprochant Bella de lui. **« C'est toi qu'elle veut, mais elle a peur d'elle. Je suis plus proche de toi, donc c'est moi qu'elle a choisi pour la protéger. Je savais qui tu ramenais, mais si je le leur avais dit, ils auraient allumé un feu avant que tu n'aies posé un pied sur la propriété. »**

Je regardai Peter et Bella quelques instants, avant de désigner le salon. **« Pouvons-nous aller discuter, calmement ? » **Demandai-je, les dents serrées, n'aimant pas du tout le fait qu'elle ait sympathisé si vite avec lui. Elle était sur ses genoux. Lui, qu'elle avait vu nu quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait voulu laisser personne l'approcher pendant des mois, et le jour où elle rencontre Peter, c'est comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Spirit choisit ce moment pour arriver, d'où qu'il fût, et sauta sur les genoux de Bella. Victoria sembla curieuse à propos du chien mais resta derrière moi, observant sans rien dire. Et elle était toujours nerveuse et effrayée. Tout le monde acquiesça et se dirigea vers le salon.

* * *

Bon cette fois, c'est sûr, elle l'aime, si c'est pas beau tout ça!

Victoria, le retour? Qu'en pensez-vous? Perso, j'ai été agacée que Jasper se place devant pour la défendre au lieu d'aller vers Bella. Finalement, c'est un juste retour des choses qu'elle court dans les bras de Peter, nan mais!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour!**

**L'apparition de Victoria à suscité bien des questions, mais ce chapitres vous éclairera sur son retour.**

**il sera aussi question de l'évolution de la relation de Jasper et Bella, enfin un peu d'action, lol.**

_Celine, ce chapitre répondra à toutes tes interrogations._

**Je voulais aussi apporter une petite explication sur mes délais de publication. Vous avez surement remarqué, pour celle qui suivent aussi Apologies, que je publie plus souvent cette dernière que Saving Bella, tout simplement parce que j'ai de l'avance dans les chapitres, qu'ils sont moins longs et plus facile à traduire.**

**Les chapitre de Saving Bella ont déjà une bonne longueur et les paragraphes sont plus denses, une traduction prend du temps et demande de la concentration.**

**Voilà, je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps, c'était simplement pour vous dire, que même si, parfois, je mets un peu plus de temps que prévu, je suis toujours dessus et j'irai au bout, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, j'aime trop ce que je fais.**

**Un grand merci à ma super beta!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 39**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 38_

_Je regardai Peter et Bella quelques instants, avant de désigner le salon. __**« Pouvons-nous aller discuter, calmement ? » **__Demandai-je, les dents serrées, n'aimant pas du tout le fait qu'elle ait sympathisé si vite avec lui. Elle était sur ses genoux. Lui, qu'elle avait vu nu quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait voulu laisser personne l'approcher pendant des mois, et le jour où elle rencontre Peter, c'est comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Spirit choisit ce moment pour arriver, d'où qu'il fût, et sauta sur les genoux de Bella. Victoria sembla curieuse à propos du chien mais resta derrière moi, observant sans rien dire. Et elle était toujours nerveuse et effrayée. Tout le monde acquiesça et se dirigea vers le salon._

* * *

Je pris soin de tirer Bella vers moi quand elle se leva avec Spirit qui gigotait dans ses bras. Je l'entrainai, légèrement derrière moi, tandis que mon autre main touchait à peine le bas du dos de Victoria, la guidant vers du salon. Peter était juste derrière Bella, touchant son dos, je pense, et ma colère ne fit que s'accroître en y pensant. Nous nous assîmes, Bella entre Peter et moi, sur le canapé, Victoria voulut rester debout, près de moi, à côté du canapé, et Bella la regarda avec prudence. Bella avait choisi de se blottir plus près de Peter que de moi, et je la regardais durement. Je savais que mon regard était froid. Je ne pouvais simplement pas m'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait faire, bordel ? Spirit s'installa sur les genoux de Peter, et ils le caressaient tous les deux, m'ignorant totalement.

**« Du calme, Major. » **Dit Peter tout bas, et mes yeux se posèrent brusquement sur lui. Il fit un signe de tête vers Bella, qui essayait presque de s'asseoir sur lui, et c'est là que je remarquai que son rythme cardiaque était hors de contrôle et qu'elle tremblait un peu, s'accrochant doucement à la panthère de son collier, tout en caressant Spirit de l'autre main. J'étais tellement aveuglé par la colère que je ressentais envers elle, que je n'avais pas vu qu'elle avait peur. Je pris une inspiration inutile et soupira. Elle me regarda et je lui souris gentiment. Je me penchai et l'embrassai mais la laissai à sa place. Elle avait si bon goût, j'avais juste envie de l'emmener en haut et de lui faire l'amour.

Rose choisit ce moment pour dire qu'il fallait que nous en finissions avec ça, ce qui me sortit de mes songes. Emmett, Rose et Charlotte avaient pris le canapé en face du nôtre, et j'avais la nette impression que c'était "nous" contre "eux". Victoria avait peur mais ressentit de l'espoir quand elle commença son récit.

**« Je ne veux de mal à personne. » **Dit-elle en regardant Bella avec insistance puis croisant le regard de chacun. Elle se tenait debout entre les deux groupes, légèrement plus près de moi tandis qu'elle continuait, triturant ses mains, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. D'un côté, c'était drôle de voir un vampire mal à l'aise comme ça, mais elle luttait contre son envie de s'enfuir, donc son attitude semblait être une bonne chose. **« Je… Je n'ai nulle part où aller. J'ai erré sans but toute l'année dernière, et ça me manque d'être avec des personnes comme moi. Evidemment, je connais votre famille. » **Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. **« Je n'ai aucun droit de demander à me joindre à vous, mais je n'ai jamais été seule. Je n'ai jamais été sans James. Il était mon créateur. Il m'a transformée. » **Un hoquet de stupeur de la part de Bella se fit entendre, mais tout le monde restait immobile, écoutant. Les émotions, dans la pièce, allaient de la confusion à la haine, et entre ces deux, toutes sortes d'autres sentiments. Je me concentrais sur la peur qui venait de Victoria, et espérait que rien ne vienne de Bella.

**« J'ai juste aidé James à te chasser, » **Dit-elle à Bella avec ses yeux orange plein de tristesse. Bella hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle écoutait, mais ne regarda pas Victoria. **« Parce qu'il m'aurait tuée si je ne l'avait pas fait. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne pas se mesurer à un si grand clan qui, visiblement, possédait des combattants expérimentés, » **Cette fois, elle me désigna, moi. Je ne savais pas si elle savait quoique ce soit de mon histoire, mais mes cicatrices en disait long. Je lui fis signe de continuer. **« James à dit qu'il connaissait l'un de vous. » **Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

**« Ca devait être Alice, mais elle n'est pas là. Il a dit à Bella qu'il était après Alice quand elle a été changée par un autre vampire, nous avons ça sur vidéo. » **Emmett répondit à la question que Victoria n'avait pas posée.

Rose, Bella et moi confirmâmes d'un signe de tête et Victoria continua son histoire. **« James m'a trouvée à l'asile où était Alice. Il était en colère de ne pas avoir pu l'avoir. Mais il a dit que je ferais l'affaire. Il m'a enlevée et m'a transformée avant même que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Mes parents m'avaient placée là-bas jusqu'à ce que j'accepte d'épouser un des riches associés de mon père, un homme vieux, répugnant et dur. J'avais essayé de m'enfuir, alors ils m'ont enfermée et m'ont dit que lorsque j'aurais décidé d'être une épouse convenable, ils reviendraient me chercher. » **Victoria s'arrêta de parler alors que toutes les femmes de la pièce hoquetèrent, choquées par la façon dont elle avait été traitée.

**« Au tout début de ma nouvelle vie, James était dur et cruel. Il ne m'a jamais violée, parce qu'ils disaient que c'étaient pour les hommes faibles. Par contre, il m'a battue quand j'ai essayé de m'échapper, à plusieurs reprises, il m'a arraché les jambes pour que je ne puisse plus m'enfuir. Il me disait souvent que je ne valais rien. Il était très cruel, » **Dit-elle tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de venin. **« Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne je ne voulais pas importuner votre famille. J'avais peur de lui. Laurent n'était pas avec nous depuis longtemps et James ne s'en souciait pas. Mais moi, j'étais sa propriété. Au fil des ans, je me suis finalement donnée à lui, plusieurs fois, espérant qu'il serait plus gentil, qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de moi, me laisser partir, n'importe quoi qui changerait sa façon de me traiter, » **Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse et sa peur avait perdu de son intensité, elle couvrit son visage de ses mains et prit quelques inspirations pour retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient.

**« Cela a eu l'effet inverse, il savait ce que je faisais et s'est mis à me traiter de tous les noms, salope, poufiasse, putain, et j'en passe. J'ai pensé m'enfuir quand nous nous sommes séparés l'année dernière, pour te chasser, mais si vous ne l'aviez pas tué, il m'aurait retrouvée. Après tout, c'était un traqueur, et un bon. » **Elle avait l'air fatigué et avait besoin de se laver. Je jetai un œil autour de moi, la plupart des autres étaient en colère ou choqués. Bella se leva et alla vers elle, puis la prit dans ses bras. Rose se méfiait et me regarda pour avoir mon aval je lui fis un petit signe pour lui dire qu'elle disait bien la vérité et que c'était sans danger pour Bella.

Rose et Charlotte s'approchèrent, l'étreignirent à leur tour, et toutes se mirent à sangloter, à part Bella, qui pleurait de vraies larmes. Les hommes échangèrent des regards et décidèrent d'attendre en silence. Quand elles se relâchèrent, Bella se recula et regarda dans la pièce. **« J'aimerais qu'on puisse le ramener ici, juste pour pouvoir encore le tuer. » **Dit-elle fermement et tout le monde s'arrêta pour la regarder. **« Il était cruel et sans cœur, il n'en avait rien à faire de toi. » **Dit-elle en faisant face à Victoria, qui la regardait, surprise. Elle n'avait pas encore fait connaissance avec Ballsy Bella.

**« Bella, »** Commença Rose, mais elle fut interrompue par un regard noir.

**« Quoi, Rose ? Tu ne penses pas que ce connard mériterait de mourir une autre fois ? Il la contrôlait, il ne la laissait jamais rien faire seule, il la rabaissait, elle ne s'est jamais sentie assez bien pour lui, il lui disait ce qu'elle pouvait faire et quand, elle n'a jamais eu son mot à dire concernant sa propre vie, elle n'a jamais pu décider de ce qui était le mieux pour elle, elle a été abandonnée, elle a été laissée dans la forêt, et il faisait froid et humide et c'était perdu… »** Elle s'écroula en pleurs et je la pris tout de suite sur mes genoux. Elle se mit pleurer énormément, s'accrochant à ma chemise, et nous savions tous, que, quelque part, dans tout ce déballage, qu'elle ne parlait plus de Victoria, mais d'elle-même.

Tout le monde resta assis en silence, abasourdi, tandis que je la berçais et la calmais. Victoria était confuse, bouleversée et curieuse au sujet de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ne dit rien, au lieu de ça, elle choisit de s'installer dans un fauteuil, sur un côté de la pièce. La respiration de Bella finit par se stabiliser et ses émotions commençaient à apparaître. Elle s'endormait. Je crois qu'après l'agitation d'aujourd'hui, c'était prévisible. De toute façon, c'était l'heure de se coucher pour elle.

J'appelai le chef pour lui dire que Bella avait passé un mauvais après-midi. Je lui expliquai qu'une cousine était arrivée à l'improviste et avait posé des questions sur Fuckward, ce qui avait affecté Bella. Je lui dis qu'elle avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir dans mes bras, et que j'allais la coucher ici et la ramener demain matin. Il était aimable mais inquiet et demanda à ce qu'elle rentre au plus tôt, ou, qu'au moins, elle appelle si elle se réveillait, pour qu'il sache qu'elle alait bien. Je lui dis que c'était d'accord et raccrochai. **« Elle ira bien, Jasper. » **Dit Peter alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Je hochai la tête en passant.

Alors que j'installai Bella sur le lit, j'entendis Victoria demandé ce que tout ça voulait dire. Rose et Emmett lui donnèrent une version abrégée de l'histoire de Bella et je grimpai avec elle dans le lit. Je savais qu'elle allait finir par avoir froid, mais je la serrai contre moi, absorbant sa chaleur, jusqu'à ce que je vois apparaître des frissons, indiquant qu'il était temps que je sorte du lit. Je la couvris et redescendis un moment, vérifiant ses émotions. Elle avait moins besoin d'aide depuis la semaine dernière, mais cette nuit, elle lui était nécessaire.

Peter, Charlotte et moi nous donnions des nouvelles, Victoria nous dit qu'elle préférait être appelée Vicky, et Rose lui montra où elle pouvait se nettoyer. Nous passâmes la majorité de la nuit à parler des récents changements dans nos vies, et du désir de Vicky d'adhérer au régime végétarien pour s'intégrer à la famille. Nous lui parlâmes du traité, des loups, et Peter et Charlotte acceptèrent de s'essayer au mode végétarien. Je devais admettre que j'avais ris à l'idée de voir Peter se nourrir d'animaux, je le faisais depuis plus de cinquante ans, et il trouvait encore ça amusant. Ce sera différent. A l'approche de l'aube, je décidai de rejoindre Bella.

Quand Bella se réveilla, j'étais juste à côté d'elle. Elle était contente de me voir et je pouvais sentir l'amour mais aussi la peine alors qu'elle se souvenait des évènements d'hier. **« Ton père s'inquiète pour toi, quand tu seras prête, on devrait te ramener chez toi. » **Dis-je avec un sourire qu'elle me rendit.

**« Hmmm, juste quelques minutes de plus. » **Demanda-t-elle doucement. Je ris et me blottis contre elle.

**« Ok. » **Répondis-je en embrassant son cou. Dieu, qu'elle s'entait bon le matin. Elle bougea sa tête sur le côté, me donnant un meilleur accès, et je déposai des baisers le long de son pouls, sentant son sang couler le long de sa veine saillante. Je dus ravaler le venin plusieurs fois, et la brûlure était douloureuse, mais ça en valait le coup. Je pouvais le supporter. J'étais coucher sur une main, mais de l'autre, je m'autorisai à caresser les cicatrices de son ventre, en douceur. Elle était belle, avec ses cicatrices et tout le reste.

Je me penchai et traçai le contour de son oreille avec ma langue, avant de la suçoter, et elle gémit de contentement. Je pris ça comme un encouragement et releva son t-shirt. Honnêtement, je ne me lassais pas de ses seins parfaits, et, Oh Mon Dieu, elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Au moment où je le relevai pour découvrir ses appétissants petits seins, elle se redressa et enleva son t-shirt. **« Magnifique, » **Murmurai-je, n'étant même pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra mais elle ne rougit pas cette fois. Elle aimait que je la regarde. Je pouvais sentir son amour, et l'approbation émaner d'elle. Bien sûr, son Cocktail était toujours présent, mais elle n'était pas focalisée dessus, pas plus que je ne l'étais. Je me concentrais sur elle et pour ne pas me laisser submerger par ses émotions. A cet instant, j'étais vraiment content de pouvoir penser à plusieurs choses à la fois.

Je me déplaçai au dessus d'elle, et laissa ma langue goûter la délicieuse saveur de son sein. J'allai vers l'autre, passant délicatement ma langue sur ma marque, puis suça son autre téton. Je voyageai de l'un à l'autre, plusieurs fois, prenant mon temps, alors que ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin de mes cheveux. Elle exprima sa satisfaction par de petits bruits, associés à ses émotions, il y avait aussi de l'appréhension, mais rien à voir avec la peur que j'avais sentie auparavant. Je me demandais si elle était réellement prête. Je décidai de tester cette théorie en descendant vers son ventre, frôlant, au passage, plusieurs cicatrices avec ma langue. Ce n'était pas joli, mais il y avait quelque chose qui m'attirait vers elles. J'avais envie de les goûter, de les toucher… De les posséder.

J'arrivai à son jean, dans lequel elle avait dormi toute la nuit. Je ne m'étais pas embêté à la changer. Je défis le bouton et la braguette avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. J'entendis un petit hoquet et ressentis sa surprise, mais elle avait toujours ses mains dans mes cheveux et je ne détectais aucune peur. Elle était nerveuse mais c'était à prévoir. Toutefois, il y avait cette grisante odeur de désir et je humai, de façon audible, de là où je me trouvais. Là-dessus, sa gêne se manifesta légèrement mais elle s'en sortait bien et commençait un peu à remuer. Elle se tortillait un peu alors que je passais ma langue sur sa peau, le long de sa culotte turquoise.

La sensation de ses cicatrices sous ma langue était un aphrodisiaque en soi. Je ne me lassais pas d'elle. L'odeur de son désir s'intensifiait à chaque coup de langue jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir. J'évaluai rapidement mon état pour voir si je ne représentais aucun danger pour elle, dans le cas où elle me permettrait de faire ça. Je savais que c'était bon j'avais chassé hier après-midi, c'était comme ça que j'avais trouvé Vicky d'ailleurs. J'écoutai très vite les discussions qui se tenaient en bas. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que je faisais, pourtant, la respiration de Bella devenait plus irrégulière et son cœur tapait fort dans sa poitrine. Mais je ne crois pas que Bella voudrait que cela se passe avec tout le monde dans la maison, alors je commençai à me retirer quand je sentis sa déception.

**« Bella ? » **L'appelai-je, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir envie de ça avec une maison pleine de vampires, si ? Et voilà qu'elle rougissait, gênée.

**« Dé… so… lée, Jazz. » **Bégaya-t-elle.

**« De quoi es-tu désolée, Darlin' ? » **Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'excusait, mais avant même d'avoir fini ma question, je ressentis un sentiment de rejet et de dégoût. Putain ! Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et elle essayait de s'éloigner de moi. Mais je n'allais pas tolérer ça et la bloquai dans mes bras. **« Hey, maintenant tu arrêtes ça. » **Dis-je fermement. **« Crois-tu que je me sois arrêté parce que je ne te trouve pas attirante ? » **Demandai-je juste pour être sûr que nous parlions de la même chose. Elle fit un petit signe de la tête pour confirmer.

**« Je sais que je suis répugnante, avec les cicatrices et tout le reste. » **Pleura-t-elle.

Je pris son visage entre mes paumes, réalisant à quel point elle était fragile quand je la forçai à me regarder. **« Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Darlin'. En réalité, elles sont plutôt du genre à me plaire. C'est moi le monstre plein de cicatrices, toi, tu es une femme magnifique, Bella. » **Dis-je tout en me penchant pour l'embrasser passionnément. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Elle me refusa l'entrée de sa bouche, ce ne fut donc qu'un chaste baiser. Je me reculai, ses yeux étaient toujours humides, mais le feu brûlait en eux. Elle était en colère. Je pouvais le sentir venir, couplé à de la détermination.

**« Tu n'es pas un monstre ! » **Hurla-t-elle presque. J'entendis tout le monde se taire, en bas, écoutant ce qu'il se passait.

**« Ok, ok, Darlin'. » **Répondis en murmurant bien que tout le monde puisse m'entendre. **« J'ai arrêté parce que la maison est pleine de monde. » **Dis-je en désignant la porte fermé de la tête.

**« Alors tu as arrêté parce que tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ? » **Demanda-t-elle, blessée et en colère.

**« Mon Dieu ! Quoi ? Non ! » **Lui criai-je. Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pensait que j'avais honte d'elle. **« Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils… Entendent. » **Murmurai-je aussi bas que possible à son oreille, me disant qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas entendre. Quand je me reculai, elle plissa ses yeux.

**« Je m'en fous. » **Dit-elle avec provocation.

Je haussai les sourcils. **« Tu t'en fous ? » **Demandai-je, de façon purement rhétorique, avec un petit sourire et je me penchai pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle se perdit dans le baiser et cette fois-ci, m'accorda l'accès à sa bouche. Alors que j'approfondissais le baiser, absorbant son goût sucrée et sa chaleur, elle gémit doucement. Je rompis le baiser et entamai ma descente le long de son cou, de sa clavicule, faisant rouler doucement un téton sous ma main et, pour finir, laissant ma langue glisser sur l'autre. Je le lécher et le suçai, faisant attention à mes dents, cette fois, m'occupant de ses deux mamelons de manière équitable.

Je descendis jusqu'à son pantalon ouvert, léchant et embrassant, une nouvelle fois, ses cicatrices, passant son nombril, et m'arrêtai à la limite de sa culotte. **« Tu es sûre ? » D**emandai-je une dernière fois. Je sentis son hésitation, son désir, son besoin et sa détermination. Elle était sûre et elle hocha la tête, ne faisant sûrement pas confiance à sa voix. Elle était nerveuse, mais elle ne voulait pas y mettre un terme. Je m'assis alors sur mes talons, et entrepris de retirer son jean et sa culotte en même temps. Elle souleva un peu ses hanches pour m'aider et finit avec les jambes pliées et serrées, tandis que je jetai ses vêtements par terre. Je retirai rapidement mon t-shirt, et bien que mon pantalon fût terriblement inconfortable, je le laissai en place.

Je pris un de ses pieds et embrassai l'intérieur de sa cheville jusqu'à son genou, et quand j'en eux fini, je plantai son pied vers ses fesses, le genou replié, juste un peu plus écarté que ses hanches, de manière à ce qu'elle reste ouverte pour moi. Je la regardai en plaçant son pied, lui indiquant qu'elle ne devait pas le bouger. Elle était très nerveuse mais comprit mes instructions silencieuses. J'attrapai doucement son autre cheville, la portant à mes lèvres, et vis sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement, sa respiration devenant profonde et hachée. Son désir augmentait, mais comme elle était juste allongée là, sa nervosité et sa peur ressortaient. Rapidement, je fis de même avec cet autre pied et la regardai un instant. C'était un spectacle magnifique, comment ne pas prendre le temps d'en profiter ?

Elle était exposée à moi, ses plis luisant de son désir et l'odeur inondait la chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que Bella ici. Je me penchai et commençai par embrasser l'intérieur de son genou, descendant vers sa cuisse, elle remua un peu, cherchant le contact, je crois qu'elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas s'enfuir, mais elle était déterminée à rester là. **« Bella, tu me dis d'arrêter quand tu veux, c'est toi qui contrôle, Darlin'. » **Dis-je avec un regard insistant, elle hocha la tête mais il y avait une certaine curiosité, je crois, que je ne comprenais pas. J'inclinai la tête et la regardai. **« Tu as quelque chose en tête Darlin'. » **Demandai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler ma question.

Sa peur grandit, et d'un coup, je m'inquiétai de savoir si je devais vraiment faire ça. **« Eh bien, je, heu… J'espérais… Tant pis, » **Bafouilla-t-elle puis elle rougit. Je m'assis à nouveau sur mes talons, la laissant abandonnée et exposée.

**« Quoi ? » **Demandai-je, la regardant dans les yeux, essayant de lui montrer mon inquiétude.

**« J'espérais juste… Que tu voudrais peut-être me goûter aujourd'hui, encore. » **Dit-elle sans me regarder, ses yeux tourner sur le côté, et son rythme cardiaque accéléra, si tant est que ce fut possible, et elle se mit à rougir. J'étais perdu, je ne l'avais jamais goûtée avant, et c'était exactement ce qui l'attendait, d'ailleurs, ce serait déjà fait si tout ça n'avait pas fait surface.

Je n'eus pas un long moment d'absence, mais la confusion dut certainement se lire sur mon visage. **« Mon sang, Jasper. » **Dit-elle dans un murmure.

**« Quoi ? » **Hurlai-je presque. **« NON ! » **Criai-je en sautant du lit. Elle referma ses jambes, et son sentiment de rejet et sa déception ma déchirèrent le cœur.

**« S'il te plaît, je sais que tu peux te contrôler et c'est vraiment excitant, Jazz. » **Dit-elle en battant des cils, par-dessus ses grands yeux marrons, et je ne pus dire non. Je pouvais m'en sortir, pas vrai ? Je peux. J'espère. Oui, je peux. Je crois que je peux. Génial, maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être comme la locomotive de ce livre pour enfant qui répète sans cesse la même chose pour se donner du courage. Je levai les yeux au ciel face à ces pensées débiles.

**« Comme tu voudras, » **Dis-je avec révérence en rampant à nouveau sur le lit. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir aujourd'hui, et j'en avais envie autant qu'elle. Je saisis ses jambes et les écartai, sûrement avec un peu plus de force que je n'aurais dû, elle grimaça mais se reprit rapidement. **« Désolé, chérie. » **M'excusai-je tout en humant son odeur. **« Où, Bella ? » **Demandai-je. Je n'allais présumer de rien.

**« N'importe où, là, en bas, c'est bien. » **Dit-elle en regardant la surface entre ses jambes et je hochai simplement la tête. Je me mis à nouveau à lécher sa peau au niveau de ses genoux, absorbant sa chaleur à travers ma langue et mes mains, me dirigeant vers la Terre Promise. Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour que son désir explose, tout comme le mien, et nous étions à nouveau là où je le voulais. Je tendis la main et pris un oreiller qui ne servait pas, recevant un regard curieux de la part de Bella. Je ris.

Je passai la main sous ses reins et soulevai légèrement ses fesses, juste assez pour y glisser le coussin pour la surélever. Elle se détendit un peu quand elle comprit. Je savais qu'on en avait déjà parlé mais je voulais être sûr. **« Bella, c'est tout nouveau pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demandai-je, aussi tendrement que possible. Elle hocha juste la tête alors je lui murmurai, **« Regarde-moi. » **Je me penchai, mon regard dans le sien, et amenai ma langue à son centre. Oh Mon Dieu ! Son goût était divin. A peine sucré avec une pointe de musc. Elle était complètement rasée, je n'avais donc pas à me soucier d'un poil qui viendrait se mettre sur ma route, je me jetai dessus.

Je la léchai de bas en haut, plusieurs fois, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Elle gémissait à chaque coup de langue. Je finis par aller plus loin et laissai ma langue la pénétrer, lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière et agripper les bords du lit. Elle gémit bruyamment et son désir augmenta. Mon Dieu, elle était magnifique ! J'approchai ma main, caressai ses plis, et doucement, entrai un doigt en elle, multipliant ses gémissements. Je léchai son clitoris avec fougue et décidai de me donner un coup de pouce en lui envoyant le désir que je ressentais, l'aidant à se concentrer dessus plus facilement. Elle frissonna quand il s'abattit sur elle, rendant ses gémissements et sa respiration plus forts. **« Chérie, chhh. » **Dis-je à voix basse mais elle secoua la tête. J'introduisis un autre doigt, qu'elle était étroite. J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir une vierge. Presque. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je me focalisai à nouveau sur sa chaleur et ses cris de plaisir.

Elle se mit à bouger beaucoup trop, je passai alors un bras entre son mollet et sa cuisse et vint le poser en travers de sa taille, la maintenant en place. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un autre accident. Avec mes doigts, je pouvais sentir la fine membrane de sa virginité, tandis que je pompai en elle. Je léchai et suçai son clitoris en alternance, suscitant d'agréables gémissements et sentiments de sa part. Je n'étais pas certain de quand et où je devais la mordre, alors j'optai pour le dessus de son sexe, juste au-dessus de son clitoris. Je voulais la marquer comme mienne. Mienne ! Le démon en moi rugissait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait, mais je me sentais en contrôle. Je léchais et suçai furieusement, tandis que mes doigts la pénétraient vigoureusement, butant contre sa peau fine, avant que je les recourbe, cherchant le point sensible. Ses muscles se mirent à se resserrer autour de mes doigts quand je le trouvai, Dieu que j'avais envie que ce soit ma queue. J'avais pleinement conscience de la douleur que j'endurai et du fait que je me frottais sur le lit.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était pour elle, qu'elle soit à l'aise, heureuse et aimée. Je lui envoyai mon désir et mon amour et fus récompensé par la même chose. Elle ne pouvait pas parler et gémissait et grognait de façon incohérente, agitant sa tête de droite à gauche. J'entendis Emmett crier en bas, demandant ce qu'on "foutait", mais ça ne pouvait pas me perturber. J'augmentai le rythme et la pression de mes doigts, ses cris s'intensifièrent et elle crocheta une main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre serrait les draps. **« Jouis pour moi, Bella. » **Murmurai-je et suçant son clitoris avec force, alors que mes doigts frappaient son point G aussi vigoureusement que j'osais le faire. Elle jouit fortement, criant mon nom, et doucement, je fendis sa peau avec mes dents, juste à l'endroit prévu. Je ravalai le venin avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec son sang, et laissai couler le doux nectar, le lapant avidement, enflammant ma gorge un peu plus. Sa saveur était merveilleuse mais j'avais assez de contrôle pour savoir que j'avais droit qu'à quelques gouttes, que je ne laisserais pour rien au monde. Quand elle redescendit de son état d'euphorie, j'immobilisai mes doigts en elle et refermai la coupure.

**« Ca va, Darlin' ? » **Demandai-je en me rasseyant, pressant légèrement ma main sur mon sexe à travers mon pantalon. Elle hocha la tête et soupira.

**« Merveilleusement. » **Je ris et rampai jusqu'à elle. Elle était complètement nue et roula contre moi. Ses doigts se mirent à dessiner les cicatrices de ma poitrine et je ronronnai de contentement, me rappelant à peine de ma propre situation. En bas, j'entendais tout le monde crier à Emmett de se mêler de ses affaires, et j'étais content qu'ils prennent notre parti.

**« Je t'aime. » **Dis-je en la regardant dans ses grands yeux chocolat, toujours teintés de désir et de sommeil.

**« Mmmmhmmmm… » **Marmonna-t-elle et elle ferma les yeux.

Cela me fit rire et je ressentis l'amour qu'elle m'envoya, ce qui me suffisait. Elle se rendormit. Je savais que j'allais probablement avoir à faire à Emmett, tôt ou tard, et qu'il n'allait pas aimer savoir que je l'avais, à nouveau, goûté, mais l'odeur de son sang embaumait la chambre. Et j'étais sûr que, parmi les cinq vampires qui se trouvaient en bas, un ou plusieurs l'avaient entendue me demander de la goûter et m'avaient entendu donner mon accord. Pendant qu'elle dormait, je regardai la nouvelle cicatrice que j'avais créée. Elle était magnifique et mienne, et elle avait voulu que je la marque… A un endroit intime… Est-ce que c'était de l'avoir goûtée ou de l'avoir marquée ? C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait que je sache, mais, en même temps, je ronronnais de satisfaction d'avoir pu la goûter, et je léchai mes lèvres, récoltant des traces de son sang et de sa jouissance avec ma langue, ce qui me fit gémir de contentement et de désir, tout en regardant dormir ma Belle Au Bois Dormant.

* * *

Finalement, Victoria n'a rien de méchant, du moins, sur cette fic...

Bella se lâche enfin, y en a un qui doit être plus que content, bon peut-être un peu à l'étroit, le pauvre, mais content quand même!

A bientôt.

Em.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour!**

**Vous ne revez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre et franchement, ce soir, je voudrais commencer par envoyer un grand grand merci à Tracie, ma super beta pour sa correction, aussitôt envoyée, aussitôt faite!**

**Merci à vous toutes pour votre fidélité, c'est qu'on ensemble depuis plus d'un an déjà, ça passe vraiment super vite. Il reste excatement 15 chapitres , vous allez me supporter encore un petit moment!**

**Celine, merci. Des moments Jasper/Bella, il va y en avoir encore pas mal, pas de soucis là dessus, maintenant qu'il y a goûté, si je puis dire, il ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi.

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 40**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 39_

_Cela me fit rire et je ressentis l'amour qu'elle m'envoya, ce qui me suffisait. Elle se rendormit. Je savais que j'allais probablement avoir à faire à Emmett, tôt ou tard, et qu'il n'allait pas aimer savoir que je l'avais, à nouveau, goûté, mais l'odeur de son sang embaumait la chambre. Et j'étais sûr que, parmi les cinq vampires qui se trouvaient en bas, un ou plusieurs l'avaient entendue me demander de la goûter et m'avaient entendu donner mon accord. Pendant qu'elle dormait, je regardai la nouvelle cicatrice que j'avais créée. Elle était magnifique et mienne, et elle avait voulu que je la marque… A un endroit intime… Est-ce que c'était de l'avoir goûtée ou de l'avoir marquée ? C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait que je sache, mais, en même temps, je ronronnais de satisfaction d'avoir pu la goûter, et je léchai mes lèvres, récoltant des traces de son sang et de sa jouissance avec ma langue, ce qui me fit gémir de contentement et de désir, tout en regardant dormir ma Belle Au Bois Dormant. _

* * *

Bella ne dormit pas longtemps, seulement une demi-heure de plus. Durant ce temps, j'avais écouté les trois autres vampires qui essayaient de calmer un Emmett furieux et de l'empêcher de monter réveiller Bella. Il avait des raisons de s'inquiéter, je le savais, mais il était juste en colère, et je pouvais sentir les émotions de chacun, inquiétude et colère. Dieu merci, Vicky gardait son nez hors de mes affaires. Je pouvais l'entendre roucouler auprès du chiot dans la cuisine, où elle s'était réfugiée, sûrement pour échapper au drame qui se jouait dans le salon. Quand Bella se réveilla, elle me regarda avec un sourire ensommeillé et je le lui rendis au centuple. Mon "problème" s'était évaporé mais je n'étais encore pas très à l'aise, pourtant, je l'attendrais l'éternité s'il le fallait.

**« Re bonjour, » **Dis-je en souriant. Elle rougit furieusement et frotta son visage contre mon torse nu, me serrant fort avec son bras qui m'entourait, et je l'étreignis. **« Tu veux allez te laver, Darlin' ? » **Demandai-je, parce que je voulais allez parler avec Emmett avant qu'elle ne descende, elle hocha la tête contre ma poitrine. **« Viens là, » **Murmurai-je puis je la relevai pour l'embrasser. Sa chaleur me surprenait à chaque fois, particulièrement contre ma bouche, où le venin s'accumulait juste sous la sensation. Je le ravalai et glissai ma langue pour explorer sa bouche, une nouvelle fois. Elle se recula pour respirer et j'embrassai doucement son cou en souriant. **« Je vais t'attendre en bas, ok ? » **Dis-je avec le sourire, parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Son Cocktail était présent, mais elle était heureuse. J'étais fier d'elle, elle n'était ni nerveuse ni gênée par sa nudité.

Elle acquiesça et se leva, je la reluquais tandis qu'elle se tenait là, et elle me laissa faire. Elle était magnifique, elle avait pris quelques kilos, juste là où il fallait, et même si elle devait encore en gagner quelques uns de plus, elle n'avait plus ce corps osseux, ses cicatrices n'étaient qu'une preuve de la peine qu'elle avait endurée un crime, qui selon moi, était passible de mort. Je regardai le collier panthère que je lui avais offert, il était suspendu à son cou, reposant juste au dessus de ses seins, au milieu de sa poitrine, elle ne portait rien d'autre. C'était une vue splendide, j'étais content de pouvoir m'en souvenir à jamais puis elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dès que la porte se ferma, je courus en bas.

**« JASPER ! » **Hurla Emmett tandis qu'il se levait du canapé quand Rose et Peter relâchèrent ses bras. Je lui envoyai un peu de calme parce que je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec lui. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier, Jasper ? » **Cria-t-il encore, mais de façon un peu plus calme cette fois.

**« Emmett, elle est mienne et je l'aime. Tu dois juste laisser les choses se faire. » **Dis-je, parce que je n'avais vraiment pas l'envie de me battre. Je savais qu'il était inquiet et qu'il avait peur pour elle.

**« Jasper, tu es en train de faire la seule chose que tu as dis que tu ne ferais pas, » **Dit-il, me regardant, ses yeux dorés en feu, mais il y avait aussi de la tristesse, et je me sentis perdu.

**« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » **Demandai-je.

**« Tu as promis de ne pas profiter d'elle. TU VIENS JUSTE DE LE FAIRE ! » **Vociféra-t-il alors que se colère grandissait.

**« C'est faux ! » **Cria-je, mais une partie de mon cerveau se repassait le film de ce qu'il venait de se passer cherchant une preuve de mon éventuelle culpabilité. Emmett soupira et se rassit, abattu.

**« Jasper, elle est vulnérable et cherche quiconque pourrait l'aimer, elle n'est pas prête pour une relation. Elle s'est accrochée à toi depuis que tu es revenu, et ce n'est pas bien. Tu ne peux pas faire ça tu ne peux pas la faire passer d'une relation à une autre sans qu'elle se soit remise de la première. » **Il était calme maintenant, et déterminé à me faire entendre raison.

Je regardai autour de la pièce, évaluant les émotions, Rose était juste inquiète mais cela semblait plus dirigé vers Emmett. Peter et Char se tenaient maintenant la main, rayonnant d'amour et de bonheur, ne semblant pas du tout réagir à ce que venait de dire Emmett. Victoria était dans l'autre pièce, elle était juste curieuse avec une pointe de nervosité, mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit à cause du chien ou de la conversation que nous avions. Je m'assis sur le canapé désert, face à tout le monde. Nous étions revenus au familier "moi" contre "eux".

**« Em, frangin… Elle m'aime, plus que personne ne m'a jamais aimé, je le sais, et tu sais que je le sais. S'il te plaît, je comprends ton inquiétude, mais s'il te plaît, mon frère, il faut que tu arrêtes cette connerie de surprotection, où tu vas la perdre, nous allons peut-être tous la perdre. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, promis. » **Dis-je, l'implorant, et je ponctuai mes mots en lui envoyant ma sincérité.

Peter secouait la tête et je levai les yeux vers lui. **« Quoi ? » **Demandai-je, pas certain de vouloir la réponse.

**« Rien que je puisse faire pour le moment. » **Répondit-il avec un petit sourire, comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose.

**« Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me prévenir ? » **Demandai-je alors que je regardai vers les escaliers, pour voir Bella se tenir sur le palier.

**« Non. » **Dit-il, insistant sur le N. Je levai les yeux au ciel et regardai Bella en souriant. Elle plissa les yeux.

**« Te prévenir de quoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle, sceptique. Je haussai les épaules alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

**« Peter et ses trucs secrets. » **Je n'avais que ça à dire. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et j'entourai son petit corps de mes bras, embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

Je regardai à nouveau tout autour de moi, et alors que je me détendais dans le silence, je le sentis immédiatement. Je jetai un œil à chaque vampire et vis qu'ils avaient soif, mais ils se contrôlaient. **« Bella ? » **L'interpellai-je et je la repoussai un peu. Le venin s'accumulait dans ma bouche à une vitesse alarmante. **« Que s'est-il passé ? » **Réussis-je à sortir tout en déglutissant. Je la déplaçai sur le canapé et sentis son sentiment de rejet. Elle se tortillait, mal à l'aise, Vicky était vers la porte, c'était sa soif qui était la plus forte. Elle fit un pas en arrière et siffla.

**« Oh, » **Dit Bella en regardant dans la pièce puis en baissant le regard. **« Désolée. » **Murmura-t-elle et elle bougea pour se lever. Je saisis son bras chaud dans ma poigne d'acier froid elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » **Demandai-je les dents serrées. Elle tira pour se dégager mais je n'allais pas la laisser partir comme ça.

Vicky reculait de plus en plus, elle n'avait pas autant d'expériences avec des humains blessés qui ne faisaient pas office de repas, et elle tentait de changer de régime alimentaire, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour elle pour que ça arrive. Un grondement prenait vie dans sa poitrine et elle fit un pas de plus en arrière, elle essayait. Emmett s'élança pour l'aider à se contenir. Je soulevai Bella et fonçai à l'étage pour l'éloigner de Victoria. Je jetai littéralement Bella sur le lit, comme une patate chaude, parce qu'elle saignait, et qu'à cet instant, mon contrôle n'était pas au mieux. Je me tenais dans un coin de la chambre, aussi loin d'elle que possible, avant de décider d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de me mettre devant. **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu saignes, Bella ? » **Demandai-je encore, furieux.

**« Je… Je… » **Bégaya-t-elle mais je l'interrompis.

**« Ne dis pas que tu es désolée, Bella. Tu t'es coupée intentionnellement, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es coupée dans une maison remplie de putain de vampires ! » **Je hurlai pratiquement par la fenêtre, je ne pouvais même pas lui faire face. Mes yeux s'étaient assombris avec le désir que je ressentais tout à l'heure, puis il y avait eu ma soif quand j'avais goûté son sang, et maintenant, ça. Il y avait plus de sang que lors de ma petite expérience gustative, et je me sentais perdre le contrôle. **« Va dans le bureau de Carlisle, il y a de l'antiseptique et des bandages dans le tiroir. Nettoie la plaie et rentre chez toi. » **Lui criai-je presque dessus. Elle se détestait, se sentait rejetée et était dévastée. Ça me tuait mais je ne pouvais pas être près d'elle pour le moment. **« Tiens, » **Dis-je en plongeant la main dans la poche de mon jean puis je lui jetai les clés de mon pick-up. Elle les loupa et je me rendis compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser mais s'écroula par terre, en larmes.

**« Très bien, va te nettoyer, j'ai besoin de chasser. Maintenant ! Ne descend pas, je reviens. » **Dis-je et je sautai par la fenêtre ouverte. Je démarrai en trombe, cherchant n'importe quoi avec un cœur pour assouvir mon horrible soif. Je laissai le contrôle m'échapper et je rugis de frustration alors que j'abattis un chevreuil trouvé non loin de la maison, près de la rivière. Je le vidai de son sang et le déchiquetai sous le coup de la rage et de la déception, puis je l'enterrai. Je trouvai un gros lynx, ce qui fut super. Grâce au sacrifice de sa vie, je retrouvai mon sang-froid, puis m'effondrai, en pleurs, serrant l'animal mort contre moi. Cela aurait pu être Bella une part de moi voulait que ce soit Bella. Elle s'était fait du mal. Je pensais qu'elle allait mieux, et nous venions de partager un moment très intime. Je l'avais laissée seule 15 minutes, et elle s'était coupée. Comment pouvait-elle se faire ça ? A elle ? A moi ? Ne tenait-elle pas du tout à sa vie ? Trois, trois vampires qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient là, dans la maison, et elle s'était mutilée. Putain ! Ma tête ne suivait plus et mon cœur se brisait, j'étais en colère, triste et confus. Je n'étais parti que depuis une heure, environ, mais je décidai de rentrer après m'être débarrassé du corps de l'animal que j'avais dans les bras.

Tout en courant vers la maison, je me sentais de plus en plus en colère, contre Bella pour s'être fait du mal, en colère qu'elle ne soit pas venue me voir avant de faire ça, comme c'était prévu, en colère contre Peter parce qu'il savait et qu'il ne m'avait pas averti, en colère contre Emmett qui ne voulait pas me laisser être avec elle, en colère contre moi pour mon incapacité à contrôler ma soif, en colère contre Fuckward pour avoir déclencher tout cette foutue histoire. A chaque nouvelle chose qui me venait en tête, ma colère grandissait, ainsi que mon allure.

Je venais juste de me rendre compte que je ne portais même pas de-t-shirt, et que j'avais du sang sur moi, et d'autres choses qui venaient du chevreuil que j'avais mutilé plus tôt. Je pouvais les entendre parler alors que j'approchais de la maison, mais le seul son sur lequel je me concentrais, était celui du cœur qui battait à toute allure à l'étage. Je passai la porte d'entrée.

**« Sortez ! » **Ordonnai-je en grondant, d'une manière qui n'autorisait pas de discussion des autres vampires. Tous hésitèrent et je regardai vers le salon avant de me diriger vers les escaliers. **« TOUT DE SUITE ! » **Rugis-je.

**« Il est sérieux, » **Dit Peter calmement, prenant la main de Char et la guidant vers la porte. Vicky se précipita derrière eux et Rose me regarda avant de prendre la main d'Emmett pour le mettre debout.

**« Ne lui fais pas de mal, » **Me défia Emmett avec un air protecteur en fixant mes yeux noirs. A ce moment là, j'étais dans un état de rage absolue et je fis un pas vers lui, un sourd grondement se formant dans ma poitrine.

**« Em, mon pote, tu n'as plus que 2 secondes. » **Appela Peter de dehors.

La peur que ressentaient Emmett et Rose augmenta tandis qu'elle le tirait, et je leur projetai ma rage. Tous deux hoquetèrent et Rose réussit à tirer Emmett vers la porte quand je fis un pas de plus vers eux, ce n'était pas le moment de m'emmerder. Je savais que Vicky était blottie contre Char, dehors, qui essayait de l'apaiser, et Peter était un peu inquiet mais ne disait rien. Je me retournai vers les escaliers et les montai en tapant des pieds, pour qu'elle sache que j'arrivais. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, tout comme sa respiration. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte un instant, le temps de me reprendre. Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et la regardai, elle était assise en tailleur sur mon lit. Je lui jetai un regard dur alors qu'elle fixait mes yeux sombres. Son regard se durcit et j'avais déjà remarqué que je ne pouvais pas ressentir ses émotions quand j'avais vérifié celles de tout les autres. Elle n'allait pas s'écraser. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait passer d'une fille timide à une garce, d'un seul coup.

**« Alors ? » **Demandai-je, la fixant toujours.

**« Alors quoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle sur un ton insolent, mais son cœur témoignait de sa peur, à chaque battement.

**« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Bella ? » **Dis-je avec colère, marchant lentement vers elle sans rompre le contact. Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la chambre, attendant une réponse.

**« Ce n'est pas ton putain de problème. » **Répondit-elle comme si j'étais un quelconque abruti qui lui posait une question personnelle à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre.

**« C'est là que tu fais erreur, Darlin'. Tu viens juste de te couper dans une maison où six vampires étaient présents, tu n'en connais même pas la moitié. Alors, est-ce que c'était une autre tentative de suicide ? Tu n'étais pas triste quand tu t'es rendue à la salle de bain ? Alors qu'est-ce t'as foutu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête pour que tu trouves cette idée géniale ? » **Demandai-je en grondant à moitié à partir du moment où je m'étais mis à l'imaginer en train d'essayer de se tuer.

**« Tu ne comprendrais pas. » **Dit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

**« Ben, tu fais pas grand-chose pour m'aider, là, non ? » **Dis-je, me rapprochant un peu plus.

Je sentais vaguement l'odeur du sang et des antiseptiques, maintenant. Ça, je pouvais le supporter et je pris une profonde inspiration.

**« Je me suis juste dis…J'sais pas…Je pensais…Enfin…Une ou deux cicatrices de plus, de toute façon, peu importe, » **Finit-elle, détournant son regard de moi vers la fenêtre ouverte, et inspirant un bon coup.

Elle avait mis un de mes pulls et son jean, mais je pouvais voir la chair de poule sur son cou, et je la regardais rester là et frissonner. J'allai fermer la fenêtre. Je sentis les larmes venir avant de me tourner face à elle.

**« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu t'es fait ça, à toi. A moi. A nous. » **Dis-je, en montrant l'autre côté de la chambre pour signifier que je parlais de tous les autres. **« Est-ce que tu imaginais qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences, Bella ? » **J'étais toujours en colère mais je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer. **« Alors ? » **Demandai-je encore. Je voulais une explication et je la voulais maintenant.

**« J'sais pas, Jasper. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'étais sous la douche et les émotions ont commencé à me submerger, et j'avais peur que tu t'en ailles pendant que je me lavais. J'avais peur, parce que je t'aime tellement, et j'avais peur qu'**_**il**_** revienne et vienne tout gâcher. J'avais juste peur et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. » **Dit-elle en pleurant, de façon hachée.

Cette fois, je n'allais pas faire comme si tout allait bien. Ça n'allait pas.

**« Bella, tu te rends compte que ce tu viens de faire, c'est plus que te couper ? » **Demandai-je.

**« Je… Je suis désolée Jazz. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'étais tellement engluée dans mes problèmes, » **Dit-elle, essuyant ses joues avec la paume de ses mains.

Je gardai mes distances alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était effacer ses larmes.

**« Exactement ! » **Lui hurlai-je presque et elle sursauta même à cause de ça. Cela me fit sourire intérieurement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui la faisaient sursauter. **« Tu ne pensais à rien tu étais renfermée sur toi-même. Il n'y a pas que toi Bella. Tu comprends ? Ce que tu fais à un impact sur nous ! Sur moi. » **Je soupirai, exaspéré. Ma colère s'effaçait, remplacé par la frustration. Fuckward avait raison sur un point, c'était un vrai aimant à danger.

**« Bella, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. » **Demandai-je.

**« Je ne peux pas, » **Répondit-elle doucement, regardant ses genoux.

**« Pourquoi ? » **Maintenant, j'étais perdu, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà entendu dire ça.

**« Le sang, je ne me sens pas bien. » **Répondit-elle et je me rappelai de mon état actuel.

J'allais à la salle de bain me doucher rapidement sans rien dire d'autre.

Comme je m'étais précipité sous la douche, je savais que j'allais devoir retourner dans ma chambre vêtu d'une serviette. Je n'étais pas gêné, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour que nous nous enflammions à cause de mon manque de vêtement. Il n'y aurait aucune barrière de mon coté si je voulais la prendre. J'aurais juste à la déshabiller, ce qui serait chose aisée. Je soupirai intérieurement et pensai à des mamies en bikini au moment où j'ouvris la porte. Bella était à nouveau assise sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle se tourna pour me regarder et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand elle vit mon corps simplement recouvert d'une serviette.

**« J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements, » **Dis-je même si c'étais évident. Elle hocha juste la tête mais ne cessait de regarder et je vis le désir voiler ses yeux. Même si je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions, je pouvais le voir dans le langage de son corps, qui était maintenant rigide, son cœur battait plus vite, sa respiration devenait haletante et ses yeux était grand ouvert, sauvages et insistants.

Je souris quand je me sentis durcir sous son regard et ses yeux s'ouvrir encore plus quand elle vit la tente se former sous la serviette.

**« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? » **Demandai-je en tendant mon érection vers elle, la faisant écarquiller les yeux plus encore, mais elle se reprit très vite.

Ses yeux reprirent le forme normale et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne me regarde dans les yeux et réponde, **« J'ai vu mieux. »**

Là, ce fut moi qui la regardai avec de grands yeux, surpris. Non, elle n'avait pas ? Si ? Elle l'avait dit ? Qu'est-ce c'était que ce bordel ? Mon cerveau se mit en route et des images de Peter, d'hier, l'envahirent, et je sus de quoi elle parlait.

**« Oh Darlin', tu n'as encore rien vu, » **Dis-je avec un sourire diabolique avant de faire tomber la serviette, et elle me regardait toujours dans les yeux. Son sourire resta en place, ses yeux toujours verrouillés aux miens, bien qu'elle jetât un petit coup d'œil quand elle vit le mouvement de la serviette quand elle tomba par terre, et son cœur se mit à taper plus fort. Moi je restais là, à attendre, après tout, je pouvais attendre l'éternité.

Ses yeux regardaient quelques fois vers le bas, mais elle ne voulait pas céder à la curiosité. Je me mis à faire bouger ce muscle, en fait, j'agitai ma queue comme un drapeau blanc en essayant d'attirer son attention pour qu'elle capitule.

Les yeux de Bella finirent par regarder en bas et je restai immobile. Je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions mais je voyais ses yeux changer légèrement, même si elle tentait de faire de son mieux pour contrôler ses réactions, la seule sur laquelle elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, était les battements de son cœur, qui augmentaient plus elle regardait. Très vite, je sentis son désir imbiber son jean.

**« Mmmm, maintenant, je crois que tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, hein Darlin' ? » **Demandai-je, toujours avec ce même petit sourire arrogant.

Elle lécha ses lèvres, et je le jure, j'allais disjoncter juste à la regarder faire ça.

**« Je… » **Murmura-t-elle mais elle s'arrêta et continua à regarder.

J'avançai lentement vers elle et son cœur se mit à battre sauvagement contre sa poitrine à chaque pas que je faisais.

**« Tu, quoi ? » **Demandai-je, la taquinant.

Je n'étais qu'à quatre pas d'elle et mon membre la regardait droit dans les yeux. C'était une sensation étrangement géniale de la voir me regarder comme ça. Elle lécha ses lèvres encore une fois avant de détourner le regard pour lever ses yeux vers moi.

**« Heuuu, désolée ? » **Cela sortit plus comme une question et je ris devant son incohérence.

**« Est-ce que je devrais… ? » **Demanda-t-elle mais elle s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi demander et regarda à nouveau mon sexe.

**« Tu devrais quoi ? » **Je me délectais un peu trop de son trouble, et mon cerveau choisit de me rappeler, à cet instant, que j'étais toujours en colère contre elle. Elle déglutissait convulsivement et je savais qu'elle était nerveuse.

**« Ummm.. » **Commença-t-elle, regardant toujours droit vers moi. Je réduisis la distance entre le lit et moi et m'agenouilla devant elle.

**« Tu t'es coupée aujourd'hui, et je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Alors tu as profité d'un incroyable spectacle, mais c'est fini Bella. Tu m'as fait du mal en te faisant ça Bella. D'ailleurs, de quoi t'es-tu servi ? » **Demandai-je, n'ayant même pas pensé à ça jusqu'à maintenant.

Etre en colère aida à atténuer mon petit problème, ça et aussi le fait que je tapais contre mon lit. Bella était focalisée sur mes yeux et les siens commencèrent à s'emplir de larmes. Cette fois, je tendis la main pour essuyer une larme qui tombait avec mon pouce, je pris sa joue chaude en coupe, et son souffle se coupa sous l'effet de surprise, parce qu'elle pouvait voir que je lui en voulais alors que c'était un geste tendre.

**« Je me suis servi d'un couteau de poche qui était dans l'armoire à pharmacie. » **Murmura-t-elle avec crainte.

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un couteau de poche là dedans, c'était quelque chose que je devrais vérifier. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui rendre les choses faciles.

**« Ferme tes yeux. » **Murmurai-je en retirant ma main.

Elle fit ce que je lui demandais et je fus habillé en 30 secondes.

**« Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant. » **Dis-je de l'autre côté de la chambre alors que je finissais d'enfiler mon t-shirt.

Elle me regarda et un air déçu traversa son visage.

**« Ce que tu as fait aura des conséquences, Bella. Je vais te ramener chez toi et je te verrai demain. C'est lundi, mais comme ce sont les vacances, je viendrai dans la matinée. » **Dis-je fermement mais avec douceur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa peur me frappa de plein fouet. Pourtant, j'allais bien. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me réfugier dans mon cocon afin de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur moi, son Cocktail commençant à devenir incontrôlable. Je n'allais pas faire en sorte que ça aille mieux même si j'en avais envie je n'allais pas lui rendre les choses plus faciles.

**« Je sais que je ne suis pas censé te punir pour t'être coupée et ce n'est pas ça du tout. » **Dis-je, marchant vers elle et m'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

**« Je veux être bien clair. Nous avions un accord, si tu sens que tu as envie de te couper, ce n'est pas grave mais tu dois me laisser une chance de t'en dissuader avant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. Tu n'es pas venue me voir pour que je t'aide. Tu n'es venue voir aucun de nous. Tu t'es mise en danger devant une étrangère. Je ne vais pas fermer les yeux sur ce comportement. Tu veux être une grande fille, alors tu dois prendre des décisions responsables. Je m'excuse d'avance si tu fais des mauvais rêves cette nuit, j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas. Honnêtement, j'espère que tu verras à quel point tu es forte, que tu n'as pas autant besoin de moi que tu le penses. Ça peut être un bon test pour ça. » **Dis-je doucement, je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais elle n'avait même pas essayé.

Tandis que je me garais devant chez Bella, je lui dis de passer la journée avec son père, et de m'excuser auprès de lui car j'allais passer la soirée avec mon frère et que je les verrai demain matin. Bella ne dit rien. Il y avait toujours de la vie dans ses yeux, mais son Cocktail avait pris le dessus, et même si ça me tuait, vraiment, je n'allais pas arranger ce problème pour elle. Elle devait apprendre à faire avec. Je lui suggérai de travailler sur ses exercices avant de se coucher, elle hocha simplement la tête avant de fermer la porte du pick-up.

Aujourd'hui avait encore été un jour en montagnes russes, et ça devenait de plus en plus dur. J'avais juste envie de la secouer, de lui crier dessus et de lui dire de se rependre, mais ça ne marcherait pas. Elle devait apprendre à gérer ses émotions et ça n'allait pas se faire facilement. Elle faisait de gros progrès et Ryan nous avait dit que ça pouvait s'empirer avant d'aller mieux. Je pouvais, sans aucun doute dire que ça n'avait pas empiré elle avait juste fait un écart. Franchement, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, mais c'était une autre histoire que d'être entouré de 6 vampires, par rapport à une autre fille qui ferait ça sans avoir à proximité, des personnes qui vous prendraient volontiers comme dîner. J'avais aussi conscience que mon contrôle s'amenuisait un peu avec trois vampires supplémentaires. C'était quelque chose que j'allais devoir travailler, si je voulais être à l'aise avec elle en leur présence.

* * *

On le trouvait faible, mais il a son caractère et cette fois, il ne s'est pas laissé démonter notre Jasper, moi je dis bravo et applaudit bien fort!

Non mais oh, elle croit qu'elle va tout avoir, le coup des larmes cette fois, ça ne marche pas!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour!**

**Ca y est, le voilà, enfin. Je vais juste m'excuser pour ce délai et m'arrêter là pour vous laisser à votre lecture.**

**Merci à toutes d'être toujours fidèles, merci pour vos encouragements.**

**Je tiens simplement un remercier Tracie pour son travail plus que rapide.**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 41**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 40_

_Aujourd'hui avait encore été un jour en montagnes russes, et ça devenait de plus en plus dur. J'avais juste envie de la secouer, de lui crier dessus et de lui dire de se rependre, mais ça ne marcherait pas. Elle devait apprendre à gérer ses émotions et ça n'allait pas se faire facilement. Elle faisait de gros progrès et Ryan nous avait dit que ça pouvait s'empirer avant d'aller mieux. Je pouvais, sans aucun doute dire que ça n'avait pas empiré elle avait juste fait un écart. Franchement, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, mais c'était une autre histoire que d'être entouré de 6 vampires, par rapport à une autre fille qui ferait ça sans avoir à proximité, des personnes qui vous prendraient volontiers comme dîner. J'avais aussi conscience que mon contrôle s'amenuisait un peu avec trois vampires supplémentaires. C'était quelque chose que j'allais devoir travailler, si je voulais être à l'aise avec elle en leur présence._

* * *

Quand j'arrivai à la villa, Peter tenait Spirit dans ses bras. _Merde._ Nous avions oublié le chien. Il sourit quand il vit l'air que j'avais quand j'en pris conscience.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, frangin, je vais le ramener chez lui. » **Dit-il avec un large sourire.

**« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais le ramener. » **Dis-je, avançant pour lui prendre le chien des bras. Peter s'éloigna brusquement de moi et le chiot glapit, surpris. Spirit nous avait vu nous déplacer rapidement mais n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience.

**« Fais attention, » **Le réprimandai-je.

**« Je vais ramener le chien chez lui, ta copine et moi devons parler. » **Il me regarda avec un regard qui disait de lui faire confiance, que c'était nécessaire. Je détestais ce regard. J'abdiquai, silencieusement, d'un signe de tête.

Peter partit pour ramener Spirit et j'allai voir comment allait Vicky. C'était un peu surréaliste. Je n'avais jamais songé à être le chef de cette quasi famille qui était là, mais c'était l'impression que je commençais à avoir. Je commençais à me sentir plus vrai, plus moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas me l'expliquer, et encore moins l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre, mais le chemin que j'avais pris pour prendre soin de Bella, faisait ressortir le Major qui sommeillait en moi. Le Major que j'avais enterré il y a bien longtemps, ne pensant jamais vouloir le revoir. Maintenant, je n'en étais plus si sûr. Bella changeait, devenait plus forte, et je sentais que moi aussi. Réaliser que j'étais devenu une chiffe molle était un peu déconcertant, mais j'avais laissé faire. Je ne voulais plus être le meurtrier que j'étais avant. Je m'étais perdu mais plus maintenant.

Avec plus d'assurance que je n'en avais ressentie depuis un bon moment, j'entrai dans la maison. Vicky était assise sur le canapé, seule, Char avait pris un large fauteuil, et Emmett et Rose était sur l'autre canapé. J'allais m'asseoir sur le même sofa que Vicky, lui laissant de l'espace.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? » **Lui demandai-je, lui accordant toute mon attention.

Elle était nerveuse et avait peur. Des émotions qu'elle semblait ressentir constamment. Elle hocha la tête et regarda ailleurs.

**« Ecoute, tu t'es bien débrouillée. Personne n'est mort, pas vrai ? » **Demandai-je, lui faisant un petit sourire.

Elle hocha encore la tête. Je soupirai, frustré, une de ses habitudes humaines que j'avais réapprise, et qui, en réalité, m'aidait à relâcher la tension.

Je regardai Char. **« Est-ce que tu sais sur quel coup est Peter en ce moment ? » **Elle haussa les épaules, sa typique façon de répondre quand je lui posais une question sur Peter.

**« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a dit qu'il devait ramener le chien et qu'il en aurait pour un moment. » **Répondit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

Je hochai la tête, sachant que c'était déjà plus que ce que j'avais obtenu de lui.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à discuter et Peter ne réapparut pas jusqu'au soir. Je devenais nerveux et cela se répercutait sur tous les autres. Nous avions parlé de la possibilité à Vicky de rester avec nous et de certains de ses voyages. Emmett avait essayé d'en remettre une couche avec ce qui s'était passé avec Bella et essayait d'être en colère pour les avoir chassés hors de la maison, mais il était trop nerveux pour en parler directement.

Quand j'entendis la voiture se garer, je ressentis un grand sentiment de suffisance et de l'angoisse. Bella était là, son cœur tapait fort à cause de sa nervosité. Je n'y croyais pas. Il l'avait ramenée ? À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Je n'arrivais pas non plus à croire qu'elle me laissait la sentir, elle savait que je pouvais. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose, j'étais dehors, devant le véhicule.

**« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? » **Sifflai-je à Peter, sans que Bella ne puisse entendre, même si elle pouvait voir ma colère.

Peter leva sa main devant elle sans rien dire, lui signifiant qu'elle devrait attendre, et elle hocha la tête.

Sortant rapidement de la voiture, Peter vint vers moi et me demanda de le suivre. J'essayai d'éviter de regarder durement Bella avant d'entrer dans les bois, mais en vain. La peine qu'elle me laissa ressentir quand je le fis, me fit aussitôt me sentir coupable et beaucoup moins en colère, alors que je suivais Peter, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer. Nous nous arrêtâmes à un peu moins d'un kilomètre de la maison. Je me disais que nous étions certainement assez loin pour qu'on ne nous entende pas. Ce n'était que lorsque Fuckward était là que nous devions nous soucier d'aller plus loin.

Alors que nous venions de nous arrêter, je me tournai vers Peter et ma colère revint d'un coup. Il n'aurait pas dû l'amener ici ! Il leva sa main vers moi, avant que je ne puisse me lâcher sur lui, je ravalai mes mots et l'encourageai à continuer d'un bref signe de la tête.

**« Jasper, » **Soupira fortement Peter. **« Il n'y a pas de manière facile de dire ça, tu sais que je sais des choses. Ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que si cette fille passe la nuit toute seule, tu la perdras… Pour **_**toujours**_**. Je sais aussi que si tu ne la fais pas tienne **_**ce soir**_**, tu ne le feras jamais. » **Dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse, mais il était ferme et ses yeux rouges montraient son sérieux. Je le fixai, interloqué, ressassant ses mots dans ma tête.

Je la perdrai pour toujours si elle passe la nuit seule ? Je ne la ferai jamais mienne ? Si je ne le fais pas cette nuit ? Attend, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je le regardai, l'air interrogateur.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par la faire mienne ? » **Je pensais comprendre, mais est-ce qu'il voulait dire que je doive faire l'amour avec elle, scellant notre lien comme ça, ou alors la transformer ? Je ne pouvais pas la changer. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt, pas vrai ? Mon cerveau tournait vite, les mots qu'il n'avait pas encore dits pesaient lourd, comme suspendu dans l'air, alors que des scénarios et des images envahissaient ma tête.

Je gardai mes yeux sur lui tandis que tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Ses yeux se mirent à brillait et la suffisance qu'il dégageait s'amplifia.

**« Tu dois coucher avec elle, Jasper. » **Dit-il avec un sourire mielleux.

Mon cerveau s'arrêta net quand je réalisai que je pouvais la tuer d'un seul faux mouvement. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de ses paroles et je secouai la tête avant même d'avoir conscience de répéter bruyamment et catégoriquement le même mot. **« Non, non, non, non. »**

Son sourire grandit et il hocha la tête, tout simplement. **« C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer, Jasper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu le sais, mais ce que je sais, c'est que si ce n'est pas ce soir, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut pour faire de vous des compagnons. »**

Le mot me fit lever les yeux au ciel, comme si j'étais un animal, mais il continua sans relever. **« Et la seule autre chose dont je suis certain, même si je ne sais pas quand ni comment, c'est que si rien ne se fait, elle mourra. »**

Ces deux derniers mots étaient les même que ceux qui étaient restés en suspens il y a quelques instants. Cependant, les entendre ne semblait pas rendre les choses plus claires qu'avant qu'ils ne soit dit. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était répéter ces mots dans ma tête, entendant Peter prédire sa disparition, ma perte. Je sentais mon cœur mort se serrer à chaque pensée. C'était presque comme s'il essayait de battre à nouveau pour pouvoir s'arrêter. J'étais sûr que l'expression sur mon visage n'était que pure terreur, terreur pour ce que je pourrais lui faire si je faisais une erreur, et terreur pour ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si je ne faisais rien. J'en savais assez pour dire que Peter était un grand blagueur, mais ça, ce n'était pas une de ses plaisanteries. Je savais aussi que son sourire voulait dire que j'allais le faire, mais comment, où ? Tout le monde allait devoir quitter la maison. Et si quelque chose se passait mal ?

**« J'ai besoin de chasser. » **Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, j'étais déjà loin.

J'étais parti depuis ce qu'il me semblait des heures, perdu dans mes pensées et mes peurs, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui composait mon repas, ressassant ces deux mots dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se produire. Je ne pouvais pas, c'est tout. Mais pourquoi le sexe ? Pourquoi était-ce la clé pour garder Bella ? Je ne comprenais pas. Le sexe ne construit pas une relation, le sexe ne change pas la personnalité d'une personne, et le sexe n'empêcher certainement pas une personne de mourir. Je savais qu'elle le voulait. Je savais qu'elle était mal chaque fois que je devais arrêter, peu importe combien elle était, en réalité, rassasiée. Je savais qu'elle avait un goût délicieux et qu'elle prenait même son pied quand je la mordais. NON ! Je ne pouvais pas penser à son sang. Je savais qu'elle était très forte mais elle ne le montrait pas toujours. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais prêt à faire ça juste parce que Peter le disait. Qui était-il déjà ? Il était juste un vampire, un vampire qui savait des choses. Merde !

Je pris ma décision avant de le savoir, et mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans ma poche. Je laissai tomber le cerf que je drainais sans même m'en rendre compte, et le regardai une seconde. J'avais sucé dessus si fort que son cou était mutilé et son corps s'était affaissé sur lui-même. Merde ! Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant ! Je répondis rapidement au téléphone, sachant qui c'était.

**« Alice ? » **Répondis-je d'une voix tendu, tandis que je regardais toujours l'animal mutilé.

**« Tout se passera bien Jasper, tant que tu fais ce que Peter te dit. » **Sa voix était douce, avec une pointe de tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ses émotions à travers le téléphone, mais je connaissais assez bien sa voix pour reconnaître cette tristesse, et qu'elle essayait de la cacher.

Avant même que je puisse le lui demander, elle répondit. **« Je vais bien, Jasper, juste un peu triste que tu ne sois plus à moi, et que tout soit sur le point changer avec ça, mais c'est pour le mieux. C'est ce qui doit arriver Jasper, fais confiance à Peter, il ne va pas t'induire en erreur, et vous en sortirez tous les deux plus fort. » **Sur ces derniers mots, elle raccrocha. Sa tristesse me pesait. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle soit mal ou qu'elle ait de la peine.

Alors que je retournais à la villa, j'avais maintenant trois choses en tête, _elle mourra, fais confiance à Peter, _et _vous en sortirez tous les deux plus fort._ Je savais que j'étais en train de changer, j'en avais pris conscience tout à l'heure, et je savais que Bella avait aussi besoin de changer. Elle se détruisait lentement. Je ne sais pas si elle avait vraiment cessé d'essayer je crois que j'ai juste ralenti le processus. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle aille dans la bonne direction. Je regardai autour de moi et nettoyai le merdier que j'avais fait. Je savais que j'étais définitivement repu quand j'enterrai trois chevreuils, deux cerfs et un petit loup. Ce dernier me fit penser aux loups, à la tribu Quileute, et eux ? Trop d'incertitudes et trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête pour pouvoir vraiment donner du sens à ces personnes. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi perdu de toute ma vie. Et ça voulait dire beaucoup.

En tant que nouveau né, être extrêmement confus était chose commune et désorientant. Ajouter à cette sensation, le tourbillon d'émotions qui vous entoure, et pendant deux ans, mon propre nom était flou. Mais ça, c'était encore bien plus hors de contrôle que tout ce dont je me souvenais. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'aimais l'ordre et le contrôle, et être celui qui dominait ces deux choses. J'avais toujours été comme ça.

Je courais vers la maison, sachant que j'allais jeter tout le monde dehors, peut importe que ce soit mal. La finalité de la situation était que j'allais faire l'amour avec ma petite amie pour la première fois, et c'était ce qui comptait. C'était bizarre qu'on me dise que je _doive_ faire ça c'était étrange et presque inconfortable de sentir que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûr, je ne pouvais pas perdre Bella. Ce n'était pas une option, donc si coucher avec Bella en faisant attention était ce qu'il devait se passer, alors c'est ce qu'il se passerait. Je n'avais juste aucune idée que ça allait être si tôt, que ça allait être aujourd'hui !

Quand je revins à la villa, toutes les filles étaient assises sur la terrasse arrière. Peter et Emmett étaient à l'intérieur, se disputant à voix basse sur la nécessité de partir d'Emmett. Je fis signe de la main aux filles et sentis leurs doutes, leur nervosité et leur inquiétude.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » **Demandai-je en passant la porte, ne voyant pas les deux hommes mais sachant qu'ils pouvaient m'entendre facilement.

**« J'essaye de faire comprendre à cet abruti qu'il ne peut pas rester là cette nuit. Il faut qu'il prenne Vicky avec lui et qu'il parte. » **Dit Peter, regardant Emmett avec mépris.

Emmett souffla d'agacement mais ne répondit rien. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets et anxieux, et évidemment, bornés.

**« Ok, bon c'est comme ça, tout le monde doit partir. » **Dis-je avec autorité.

Mais Peter commença à secouer la tête.

**« Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, boss. Tu as besoin que Rose et moi soyons là. Char peut rester ou partir, mais Emmett et Vicky **_**doivent**_** partir. » **Les mots de Peter restaient en suspens. Je ne les aimais pas.

Je devais avoir Rose et Peter ici avec moi ? Est-ce que quelque chose allait arriver ? Est-ce que j'allais la mordre ? La changer ? La tuer ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je sentis le sentiment de protection, du grand frère qu'était Emmett, augmenter alors qu'il me regardait.

**« Peter… » **Je fus interrompu avant d'avoir pu aligner deux mots.

**« Ecoute, Major, fais-moi confiance. Le lutin t'as dit de me faire confiance et tu dois le faire. Ça ne dérangera pas Bella, je te promets. Elle est du genre, coquine. » **Gloussa-t-il.

Il gloussait !

**« Tu viens juste de glousser ? » **Demandai-je avec un petit sourire en coin de mon cru, et il haussa les épaules, plaçant une main ferme dans le dos d'Emmett, il commença à le pousser vers le patio, où se tenaient les filles.

**« Vicky ? Tu es prête poupée ? » **La voix de Peter interrompit leur conversation, et elles se tournèrent pour le regarder.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Peter sauf ceux de Bella, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour moi.

Ses sphères de chocolat fondu brillaient dans la lueur du feu, auprès duquel elle était assise les filles avaient allumé la cheminée au gaz, pour elle. Son visage restait maussade tandis qu'elle jaugeait mon humeur, et je fis de mon mieux pour lui sourire. Visiblement, ça avait marché, parce que, pour une humaine, elle se déplaça, sans aucun doute, rapidement et vint dans mes bras. Je serrai son corps souple et chaud contre ma poitrine d'acier froid, et eut presque envie de pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce que nous avions dû traverser. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle s'était encore fait du mal. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais lui faire l'amour, maintenant.

Maintenant ?

Je regardai tout le monde et leur fis un signe de la tête. Je me tournai, emportant Bella avec moi, et marchai calmement vers l'étage. Je pouvais sentir leurs yeux sur moi et leurs émotions emplir mes veines, inquiétude et bienveillance, mais je m'en fichais.

Je leur envoyai à tous un peu de calme et sentis l'assurance qu'ils essayaient de véhiculer jusqu'à moi en retour. Tous sauf Peter, il débordait de supériorité et de joyeuse excitation. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, et ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer. J'emmenai Bella dans ma chambre, sachant qu'elle avait doucement pleuré contre ma poitrine, le temps d'y arriver.

Je remarquai un sac appartenant à Bella, posé sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre. "Peter", c'est son nom qui me vint à l'esprit pour cette considération. Je m'assis sur le lit avec Bella, puis la souleva pour la prendre sur mes genoux. Ses pleurs étaient maintenant plus intenses. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ignorer les vampires, qui étaient en bas, tous en train de pousser Emmett à partir avant qu'il ne gâche tout pour Bella.

Ça aurait été comique, si elle n'était pas assise sur moi, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. J'essayai juste de la calmer, attendant, que le torrent de larmes se tarisse. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je savais que j'étais un con, mais elle devait accepter les conséquences, et au lieu de ça, je lui donnais la plus grosse récompense à laquelle je pouvais penser. La seule chose qu'elle voulait vraiment de moi.

"OH !"

Je baissai le regard sur la fragile créature qui se trouvait dans mes bras, réalisant que, même si j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout donner à Bella, tout de moi, mes craintes de lui faire du mal étaient les même que Fuckward. Je le savais. Mais je savais aussi que j'allais céder. Mais Bella se renfermait sur elle-même. Et je l'avais renvoyée chez elle, seule, pendant que ça se produisait. J'avais essayé de le lui expliquer, mais difficile d'expliquer ce qu'on a dans le cœur.

Je la serrai contre moi un peu plus fort, puis la repoussai, plaçant un doigt sous son menton pour relever sa tête vers moi. Le venin avait légèrement empli mes yeux, mais ne coulerait jamais. Je voulais qu'elle le voit, seulement elle, et maintenant. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, renifla un gros coup, puis plusieurs fois de suite, ce qui nous fit, tous deux, sourire légèrement. Sa mâchoire en tomba quand elle vit mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais voulu que quelqu'un me voie à ce point vulnérable. Je ne l'avais jamais été, sauf avec elle. Et je voulais qu'elle le voit mon sourire triste rencontra son air surpris tandis qu'elle me regardait, elle porta sa main à ma joue, la cajolant et elle passa son pouce sous mes yeux, comme pour effacer une larme.

Je me laissais aller contre sa main un peu plus, mon sourire s'élargit légèrement et le venin commença à sécher dans mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi prêt de pleurer. Je m'autorisai à ressentir l'oppression qui allait avec, la peine qu'elle aussi ressentait. Non, je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions, mais je le savais. Je savais assez bien ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

**« Tu n'as jamais vraiment cru que je t'aimais, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demandai-je, très sérieux, mais dans un murmure, non pas pour le cacher aux autres parce qu'ils l'entendraient, mais pour conserver cette ambiance paisible. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra et elle écarquilla les yeux.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle allait de nouveau ressentir mon amour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne. J'ouvris la vanne de mes émotions. Tous, dans la maison, allaient les ressentir, mon amour, ma nervosité, mon espoir, et mon désir.

Des rires éclatèrent en bas, alors qu'une porte s'écrasait et qu'Emmett courait en criant encore et encore, **« Putain, NON ! », **le long du chemin, Vicky et Char le suivaient en courant et en gloussant.

Bella, inconsciente de tout ça, gémit au milieu du baiser et absorba mes sentiments. Je la serrai plus fort et gémis encore plus quand son amour et son désir me frappèrent en retour. Elle les projetait vers moi, mais rien d'autre. Je savais qu'elle se retenait, mais je n'allais pas chipoter là-dessus maintenant.

Je m'allongeai et la fis pivoter de manière à ce qu'elle me chevauche, et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se frotter contre moi. Mon corps répondit à la friction avant que mon cerveau n'ait la chance de prendre conscience de ses mouvements ou de l'odeur de son désir. Nous ne cessions de nous embrasser, je la maintenais derrière la tête et une de ses mains tenait ma joue en coupe, tandis que l'autre était accrochée à mon t-shirt, au niveau de l'épaule. Son souffle chaud se mélangeait à mon souffle frais, tandis que nous langues dansaient comme le feu et la glace, comme une lente caresse entre nos deux corps.

Nous restâmes comme ça un long moment, nous goûtant, caressant doucement nos visages avec nos doigts, et frottant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. C'était une séance de câlins chaude et intense, mais j'avais besoin de plus. Bella respira lourdement et je la fis rouler pour pouvoir être au-dessus d'elle. Ses jambes retombèrent automatiquement sur le côté, me donnant un meilleur accès pour pouvoir me frotter contre elle. Je déposai des petits baisers sur ses lèvres, lui donnant une chance de reprendre son souffle, mais en ne délaissant jamais sa bouche plus d'une seconde. Elle avait un goût fantastique.

**« Bella, » **Son nom passa mes lèvres, dégoulinant d'amour et d'adoration.

**« Jasper, » **Soupira-t-elle avec amour, entre deux baisers.

Je laissai mes mains parcourir son corps, jusqu'à atteindre le rebord de son chemisier. Je les glissais dessous, sentant la chaleur de sa peau entre nos deux corps et la caressai de mes doigts froids, remontant jusqu'en dessous de ses seins. Ses mains attrapèrent mes poignets et je la regardai dans les yeux alors qu'elle embrassa furieusement mes lèvres, pour un court instant. Je fus un peu surpris et supposai qu'avec ce geste, elle me demandait d'arrêter, ce que je fis, puis, m'équilibrant sur mes genoux au-dessus d'elle, je me reculai pour regarder nos mains, espérant qu'elle donne une explication.

* * *

Vous y avez cru, hein?

Et ben non, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois...Alors Bella va-t-elle flipper et tout arrêter?

A la prochaine.

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour!**

**Je vais tout de site vous remercier pour vos reviews, Grazie, Slakware, Galswinthe, Crys063, Aryaueda, Célin, Erika Shoval, Triskelle Sparrow, Asuna93, Célia, Hp-drago, gladyw Malfoy.**

**Si je n'ai pas répondu, ce n'est pas par manque de temps, ni par manque d'envie, c'est simplement parce que la question récurente était : vont-ils aller jusqu'au bout, enfin?**

**Malheureusement, il m'était impossible de répondre sans vous dévoiler le contenu de ce chapitre, c'est plus sympa de vous tenir en haleine, non?**

**Par contre, je peux répondre à une autre question qu'il m'a été posé, oui, toute la petite famille Cullen va réapparaître.**

**Un gros gros merci à Tracie qui m'a rendu la correction très vite pour que vous puissiez en profiter.**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 42**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 41_

_Je laissai mes mains parcourir son corps, jusqu'à atteindre le rebord de son chemisier. Je les glissais dessous, sentant la chaleur de sa peau entre nos deux corps et la caressai de mes doigts froids, remontant jusqu'en dessous de ses seins. Ses mains attrapèrent mes poignets et je la regardai dans les yeux alors qu'elle embrassa furieusement mes lèvres, pour un court instant. Je fus un peu surpris et supposai qu'avec ce geste, elle me demandait d'arrêter, ce que je fis, puis, m'équilibrant sur mes genoux au-dessus d'elle, je me reculai pour regarder nos mains, espérant qu'elle donne une explication._

* * *

**« Umm…Non, Jasper. » **Dit-elle doucement en regardant au loin. J'étais abasourdi. Elle m'arrêtait ? Sa respiration était toujours hachée, et je m'assis sur mes talons, entre ses jambes, alors qu'elle tenait toujours mes poignets. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la regarder, totalement perdu.

**« Bella ? » **Il me semblait avoir dit son prénom comme une question.

Je dégageai mes mains de sa prise et les posai sur mes cuisses, à côté de ma furieuse trique, qui, franchement, pouvait attendre, mais je ne l'avais vraiment, vraiment, pas vu comme ça. La peur voilait ses yeux, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'en tenir à ce qui était prévu, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger son refus me frappa de plein fouet, pour la première fois. Je pensais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne le veuille déjà plus ? L'avertissement de Peter avait eu lieu trop tard. Je l'avais perdue, pour toujours.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était assise, me gardant entre ses jambes, pendant que je m'apitoyais sur mon amour perdu et sur moi-même. Je n'eus conscience de sa présence que lorsque ses petites mains entourèrent mon visage et me ramenèrent au présent. Un présent dans lequel je n'étais plus certain de vouloir exister, un présent où elle allait me dire au revoir. Je sentis mon corps trembler sous son toucher brûlant mais gardai mes yeux dans les siens. Je sentis la pression quand elle essaya de m'attirer à elle, mais je ne pouvais pas réagir. Je ne pouvais que fixer ses yeux chocolat, remplis de peur et de confusion.

**« Jasper, Jasper, Jasper ? » **Disait-elle, mais je ne répondais pas.

Au troisième appel de mon nom, Peter entra dans la chambre sans même frapper. Mes yeux bougèrent pour le regarder, et au ralenti, je vis son poing se connecter à mon nez. Je n'essayai pas de le stopper. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Mais quand je ressentis la douleur qui m'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce et loin de Bella, je vis rouge.

Il avait mis Bella en danger en faisant cette connerie ! Je me jetai sur lui et le taclai au sol, lui hurlant dessus alors qu'il saisit mes poignets, juste de la même façon que Bella. Bella ? Je m'arrêtai, le laissant m'attraper, tandis que je m'asseyais sur sa poitrine, scannant la pièce, la cherchant.

Je pouvais l'entendre pleurer et Rose lui murmurer que tout irait bien. Je regardai Peter qui souriait comme un fou, encore.

**« Je te l'avais dit, tu avais besoin de moi et de Rose. » **Dit-il, répondant à ma question silencieuse.

**« Pourquoi est-ce tu ne me l'as pas dit, que c'était pour rien ? Qu'elle allait m'arrêter ? Que ça ne servait à rien ? » **Je lui hurlai presque dessus, tout en me relevant. Comme toujours, il était fier de lui, mais il ressentait aussi un peu d'inquiétude et d'espoir.

**« Calme-toi, frangin, elle ne te rejetait pas. Ne te rappelles-tu pas qu'elle s'est coupée aujourd'hui ? » **Je le regardais alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Ils n'avaient aucun sens. Je me rappelais. Je me souvenais qu'elle s'était coupée et que je l'avais renvoyée chez elle. Je me souvenais qu'il l'avait ramenée. Elle ne me rejetait pas ? Mes yeux se verrouillèrent à ses pupilles rouges, qui me fixaient en retour. L'humour présent dans ses émotions ne reflétait pas l'inquiétude visible sur son visage.

**« Hein ? » **Mon corps me semblait fort, mais ma tête était embrouillée.

Les mots que j'entendis ensuite venir d'elle, alors qu'elle pleurait dans les bras de Rose, brisèrent mon cœur mais me poussèrent à bouger.

**« Il…ne…veut pas…de moi. » **Babilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, et je fus, d'un coup, hors de la pièce et à sa recherche. Je suivis le son de ses pleurs déchirants jusqu'à la chambre d'Emmett et Rose, qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Bella et Rose étaient assises sur le lit, Rose la tenait fermement dans ses bras, la berçant et la réconfortant.

Sans réfléchir, je l'arrachai des bras de Rose et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et Rose me hurlait de la relâcher. Je projetai mon amour et mon désir à la pièce entière, et très vite, Rose la ferma et Bella répondit à mon baiser. Ses lèvres chaudes se mirent à bouger contre les miennes, et je pus goûter ses larmes quand je léchai sa lèvre inférieure. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, et ses jambes, qui pendaient dans le vide, se refermèrent autour de ma taille, sa chaleur me brûlant à travers mes vêtements. J'avais presque envie de rire, remarquant qu'après notre séance câline, nous étions encore tous les deux complètement habillés.

Je vis rapidement Peter passer par là alors que je la ramenais dans ma chambre, là où notre place était. J'entendis Peter murmurer à Rose que tout irait bien désormais, et je fus heureux de l'entendre. J'allongeai Bella sur le lit, moi au-dessus d'elle, prêt à la revendiquer comme étant mienne. Je me reculai légèrement, la couvrant de petits baisers pour la laisser reprendre son souffle et me permettre d'absorber l'amour et le désir qu'elle me renvoyait.

**« Il n'y aura pas d'interruption ce soir, Darlin'. » **Murmurai-je à son oreille tout en la léchant, comme je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant. Je sentis les frissons parcourir son corps, sous l'effet de mes mots et de mon toucher, et son amour ainsi que son désir s'intensifièrent, auquel s'ajouta par son acceptation.

Cela ne me prit qu'une seconde pour m'émerveiller devant la créature en-dessous de moi. M'émerveiller devant sa beauté, ses lèvres gonflées, son visage strié de larmes, sur lequel je passai mes mains pour effacer les quelques résidus salés sur ses joues. Je fixai mon regard sur ses magnifiques yeux chocolat qui pouvaient lire mon âme et me laissaient la voir au plus profond d'elle. Je souris tandis que je me perdais dans ces yeux et admirais son superbe corps, qui restait sous le mien, légèrement pantelant.

L'odeur de son désir qui imprégnait la chambre était plus prononcée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, amplifiée par notre désir mutuel. Je souris en entendant Rose et Peter discuter de quoi regarder à la télé et se battre pour une émission de relooking ou de cuisine. Apparemment, Peter pensait que ce pourrait être amusant d'apprendre à cuisiner pour Bella le temps de sa visite chez nous.

**« Tu sais que nous avons du public ? » **Demandai-je à Bella à voix basse.

Sans bruit, sa tête se tourna vers la porte que j'avais refermée derrière moi. Elle me sourit diaboliquement et je fus un peu surpris par ce sourire.

**« Jasper, ça fait longtemps que je sais qu'il n'y a aucune intimité dans cette maison. Je me fous qu'ils entendent à quel point je t'aime ou à quel point tu m'aimes. Tant qu'ILS NE SE JOIGNENT PAS A NOUS ! » **Elle cria la dernière partie, complètement inutilement, tout en riant.

Evidemment, Peter avait raison. Elle se fichait d'avoir une audience. Quand elle eut fini, la mimique diabolique laissa place au tendre sourire de ma petite amie. La fille que j'allais faire mienne, officiellement, dans tous les sens du terme, tout de suite.

Je me penchai en avant pour lui donner un autre baiser à lui en faire perdre la tête, nous gémissions tous deux tandis que je remontais son t-shirt.

**« Enlève-le Jasper, enlève-le juste. » **Murmura-t-elle avec hâte, entre deux baisers, et là-dessus, j'arrachai mon t-shirt de son corps et jetai les morceaux de chaque côté du lit. Elle me sourit et son désir grandit. La petite coquine aimait quand ça devenait un peu brusque. Si elle se sentait nerveuse, elle ne me laissait pas le ressentir.

J'enlevai rapidement mon propre t-shirt et revins l'embrasser, embrasser son cou, sa clavicule, sa poitrine, autour de son pendentif panthère qui reposait dans son décolleté, jusqu'à arriver à ses seins, recouverts d'un fin soutien-gorge bleu en coton. Je la regardai, l'interrogeant silencieusement elle savait ce que je demandais. Après un signe de sa part, son soutien-gorge se transforma en lambeaux qui atterrirent au sol, et Bella gémit bruyamment quand mes lèvres entourèrent son téton droit. Voyant le pansement à côté du sein gauche, je repris mes esprits, sentant le sang séché, et me déplaçai vers la gauche. Doucement, j'ôtai le pansement et éraflait la coupure à l'aide de mes dents, pour la rouvrir et pouvoir la refermer proprement.

Ses doigts étaient emmêlés dans mes cheveux durant tout ce temps, elle ne demanda pas ce que je faisais, n'agissait pas comme si elle avait peur, et semblait, même, bien accueillir la légère douleur. Me rendant compte de la déesse du sexe qu'elle allait devenir, je nettoyai et scellai la coupure assez large, et réalisai que ma soif de sang n'était même pas un problème. J'étais tellement amoureux de cette créature humaine, qu'il était impossible d'en faire un repas. Honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais essayé de l'attaquer lors de sa fête d'anniversaire. Les choses étaient tellement différentes maintenant, j'étais tellement différent désormais.

Je cessai de penser au passé et me concentrai sur la belle jeune fille devant moi. J'embrassai à nouveau ses deux seins, puis descendis vers son ventre tout en faisant glisser son jean et sa culotte avec mes mains, me reculant juste le temps de passer ses pieds et les jetai sur le côté.

Je remontai ses jambes en commençant par ses chevilles, déposant des baisers le long de sa peau douce et souple. Je léchai la peau fine à l'intérieure de sa cheville et regardai ses yeux se refermer, ses paupières frémir, pour savourer la sensation. Quand j'atteignis son genou, je saisis son autre pied et repris mon ascension. Elle me regardait avec une intensité dans les yeux, alors que sa respiration était saccadée et que l'odeur de son désir emplissait la chambre. En toute honnêteté, j'étais impatient d'atteindre ce point, mais je voulais que cette soirée soit mémorable pour nous deux.

Je continuai ma remontée jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ses jambes s'ouvrirent automatiquement, tandis qu'elle descendait sa main pour caresser mes cheveux avec amour. Je croisai son regard mes yeux noirs comme la nuit et un sourire sur le visage alors que je m'avançai pour ma première dégustation de la soirée. Ses yeux restèrent fixés aux miens à mon premier coup de langue. Mon Dieu, elle était si chaude et avait une saveur si sucrée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir au deuxième passage. A ce moment là, ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et elle m'offrit son corps pour le satisfaire.

Je chatouillai son clitoris avec ma langue, à plusieurs reprises, tandis qu'elle se tortillait sur le lit, s'accrochant à moi, agrippant ses seins, le lit, ses cheveux, son besoin devenait frénétique. Je finis par me reculer et entrai deux doigts, luisants de mon venin et de son désir, dans son antre chaude et humide. Elle jouit presque immédiatement sous l'effet de l'intrusion, gémissant mon prénom avec force. Mais je n'avais pas fini, j'insufflai en elle tout le désir que je pouvais et pilonnai son sexe avec mes doigts, veillant à briser son hymen sans trop d'effort, alors que son deuxième orgasme la submergeait. Elle le sentit quand même, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et je ressentis une douleur vive venant d'elle. Mais je faisais ça de la manière que je pensais la meilleure possible. Nous n'en avions pas parlé et maintenant il était trop tard. L'odeur de son sang m'emporta un instant et j'eus hâte de la goûter à nouveau, me surprenant à désirer sa saveur et non un repas.

Ma déesse savait ce que j'avais fait, et me regardait, attendant de voir si j'allais réagir. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant tout en suçant mes doigts, goûtant son sang et sa jouissance. Ce devait être la meilleure chose que j'aie goûtée de toute ma vie. Enduisant mes doigts de venin, je les réintroduisis en elle pour tenter de cicatriser la plaie, tout en frottant son clitoris, espérant ainsi qu'elle ne ferait pas trop attention à la douleur. Désormais, elle aurait juste à faire face à l'intrusion en elle-même et à l'élargissement de ses parois, ce qui était un autre problème en soi. Je me mis alors à faire un mouvement de ciseaux avec mes doigts pour les aider à s'étirer.

**« Tout va bien, Jasper. » **Dit-elle en murmurant et gémissant à moitié.

J'en déduisis qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Je léchai mes doigts, une fois encore, récoltant la plus exquise des saveurs de Bella. Je retirai rapidement mon pantalon, et je fis glisser ma langue sur son corps, en remontant, sentant les cicatrices, alors que je revenais vers elle. Elles ne me gênaient pas, ce qui me dérangeait, c'était de savoir qu'elle se les était faites, mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser. Je ne les voyais même pas. Je ne voyais qu'elle.

**« Magnifique, » **Murmurai-je en frottant mon sexe entre ses plis et en l'embrassant intensément.

L'entendre gémir alors qu'elle se goûtait sur moi me fit presque perdre les pédales, mais je devais garder la tête froide. Je pouvais la briser si facilement. C'était comme essayer de baiser une putain de poupée en porcelaine, ça allait demander une certaine dextérité.

**« S'il te plaît ? » **Supplia-t-elle en gémissant, me faisant des yeux de chien battu, tandis que je m'émerveillais de l'amour que cette créature m'envoyait. Je hochai la tête et entamait mon avancée à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était comme si le bout de ma queue avait passé les portes de l'enfer. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur les siens, évaluant sa douleur, et m'empêchaient, tout simplement, de perdre le contrôle et de pousser en elle. Elle était foutrement étroite !

Alors que je commençais un mouvement de va et vient, poussant en elle petit à petit, je vis la douleur et l'anxiété teinter ses yeux. Elle s'accrochait à mes épaules et mordait sa lèvre inférieure, ne détournant jamais son regard du mien et ne disant rien. Elle ne voulait pas que j'arrête, et, honnêtement, il fallait juste qu'elle s'y habitue. Elle était complètement mouillée, je m'en étais assuré. Son hymen n'était plus un problème, mais ma taille, oui. Je savais que Dieu m'avait doté d'une chose extraordinaire. Je savais aussi, que par le passé, j'avais éprouvé un plaisir malsain de la douleur que je pouvais faire endurer grâce à ça. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas avec Bella, je n'aurai jamais de plaisir à la voir subir une quelconque peine.

Je la questionnai du regard alors que je continuais mon chemin, centimètre par centimètre, dans son antre chaud et serré, et elle me fit un signe de la tête, m'indiquant que c'était supportable.

**« Laisse-moi sentir, s'il te plaît Bella ? » **La priai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et, lentement, ses émotions se dévoilèrent un peu plus à chaque poussée. Son Cocktail, son amour, sa peine, sa joie, sa nervosité, son inquiétude… Cette fille était une véritable fontaine à émotions, incomparable à tous ceux que j'avais croisés auparavant.

Quand je fus enfin complètement enfoui en elle, je m'immobilisai, même si mon membre crevait d'envie de sentir la friction que pourrait lui procurer sa chatte brûlante. Je me penchai et l'embrassai pour la distraire, tandis que ma main parcourait son corps, caressant son sein gauche.

"Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça ! Avec elle !"

**« Je t'aime, Bella. » **Dis-je en me reculant pour embrasser le bout de son nez.

**« Je t'aime aussi, Jasper. » **Murmura-t-elle.

Après ça, j'entrepris de plus longues poussées et je sentis son inconfort et sa nervosité, que je savais être présente. J'y allais lentement, espérant qu'elle puisse jouir autour de moi, mais franchement, je n'y croyais pas tant que ça. J'allais et venais en elle, doucement, embrassant son visage, son cou, et caressant son corps. Je descendis ma main pour frotter son clitoris mais elle me stoppa et secoua la tête. Je soupirai. Sa gêne était trop importante et elle n'allait pas être capable de prendre du plaisir. Je commençai à me retirer mais elle enroula rapidement ses jambes autour de moi.

**« Finis, s'il te plaît, Jasper. » **

**« Je ne mérite pas de jouir si tu ne peux pas, Darlin'. » **Répondis-je en la regardant.

Elle afficha un petit sourire et je plissai les yeux, confus.

**« Alors aide-moi, Jasper. Tu peux me faire… Avec ton don. » **Dit-elle, rapprochant son corps du mien. Elle était moite malgré la fraîcheur de mon corps, et son centre dégoulinait autour de ma queue.

Je n'avais pas envie d'utiliser mon don pour notre première fois, autre que pour briser son hymen. Mais je supposai que ce souvenir serait meilleur que celui vers lequel nous nous dirigions. Je hochai à nouveau la tête et m'avançai vers son cou, le suçotant, tandis que je nous enveloppai, doucement, d'un désir si intense que je crus que j'allais exploser, et elle se mit à se tortiller sous moi, gémissant mon prénom et des oui à n'en plus finir. J'en conclus que ça avait grand effet sur elle.

Je pompai en elle un peu plus vite, sentant l'orgasme approcher et je m'installai sur mes talons, l'emmenant avec moi, assise sur mes cuisses. Je saisis ses fesses et la fis monter et descendre sur mon manche, m'enfonçant encore plus profondément qu'avant. Je pouvais ressentir sa douleur, mais c'était minime par rapport au désir que nous échangions. Elle entoura mon cou de ses bras et se mit à le sucer et le mordiller, m'excitant encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, du fait de toutes les émotions qui habitaient la chambre. Durant toutes mes années d'existence, je n'avais jamais ressentis une connexion aussi puissante. J'avais l'impression qu'elle aspirait mon don, l'absorbant, mais en même temps, qu'elle me rendait autant qu'elle prenait. C'était une expérience unique. Je me sentais à la fois faible et puissant, et bien que ce ne fût pas terminé, j'avais hâte de connaître à nouveau cette sensation.

Ses baisers se transformèrent en grognements contre mon cou et je sus qu'elle approchait de la fin. J'accélérai mon allure, poussant plus fort et plus loin, parce que, moi aussi, j'étais proche.

**« M…mo…rds-moi, » **Bégaya-t-elle au travers de ses cris et grognements.

Je regardai sa jugulaire pulser devant mon visage. Oh, comme j'en avais envie. Mais je ne pouvais pas mordre dedans, c'était trop prêt, c'était juste trop, ce n'était pas bien. Je me penchai en avant juste au moment où ses cris devenaient plus forts et je me sentais sur le point d'exploser. Je repérai l'endroit juste au-dessus de son cœur. Mon endroit, mon cœur. Je sentis ses parois frémir autour de moi et d'un dernier puissant coup de rein, j'éjaculai en elle et elle se resserra fermement sur moi, pressant ma queue. Je mordis sa peau douce, la tranchant comme du beurre chaud. Encore une fois, je laissai le sang envahir ma bouche et je fus incapable de penser à ne pas sucer.

J'étais vaguement conscient de ses cris alors que mon sperme se déchargeait en elle, ressortant et coulant sur mes cuisses. L'odeur, le sang, qu'étais-je censé faire ? Il y avait un être dans mes bras. Je ne me nourrissais pas d'elle. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Je ne pouvais pas la goûter. Je la relâchai et regardai la morsure sur sa peau, qui saignait. Je regardai son visage et elle me lança un regard inquiet avant de poser ses yeux sur la morsure.

**« Ca va, Jazz ? » **Demanda-t-elle, essoufflée et les yeux brillants.

Je la fixai un instant avant d'y voir clair, puis me penchait pour lécher le sang gaspillé et scellai la plaie.

**« Bella. » **Je la serrai dans mes bras peut-être un peu trop fort, mais elle ne dit rien.

**« Je suis tellement désolé, Darlin'. » **M'excusai-je, la berçant.

**« Pourquoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu étranglé et à bout de souffle, me faisant réaliser que je la tenais un peu trop serrée et je détendis ma prise.

**« J'ai perdu la tête, Darlin'. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que je faisais, ou pourquoi. Je suis tellement, tellement, désolé, Darlin'. » **Dis-je, ne comprenant encore pas bien pourquoi c'était arrivé ou ce qu'il s'était passé, à vrai dire.

Elle rit et cela sur répercuta sur mon sexe qui était encore profondément enfoui en elle. Je la reculai pour voir son visage.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? » **Demandai-je, très perplexe. Son amusement était une bonne émotion, mais j'étais perdu et je détestais ça.

**« Ben… J'ai…un peu…perdu la tête… Moi aussi. » **Dit-elle en riant.

**« Hein ? » **Fut ma réponse intelligente.

**« Jasper, » **Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer. **« J'ai eu un trou noir pendant une minute et quelques, je pense. » **Dit-elle, me souriant comme si cela expliquait tout.

**« Heu, hein ? » **C'était encore moi et mes brillantes répliques.

**« Bon, » **Dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur mon visage, **« puisque les vampires ne peuvent pas s'évanouir, je pense que c'est la version de ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. »**

Eh bien, ça avait du sens. Je regardai l'incroyable femme qui était sur moi.

**« Nous ferions mieux de bouger, Darlin', ou je vais avoir envie d'un deuxième round. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire et elle écarquilla les yeux.

**« Oh, » **Dit-elle un peu penaude tandis qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner de moi mais je la maintins en place.

**« Laisse-moi faire, Bella. » **Dis-je et elle ne bougea plus, tandis que je l'allongeai, l'embrassant profondément et me retirant d'elle, sentant les fluides couler sur ma couette et le long de mes cuisses.

**« Tu vas bien, mon cœur ? » **Dis-je rompant le baiser.

Elle manifesta son contentement par un petit son, les yeux fermés et fut endormie avant que je ne sois complètement sorti. Ce fut un jour épuisant pour elle, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Bizarrement, je me sentais différent, en un sens. J'allai à la salle de bain pour me laver et pris un gant de toilette pour la nettoyer un peu. Alors que je m'occupais de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point je me sentais différent. C'était comme de la fierté mais plus encore, plus intense. Et pas seulement une émotion, mais comme si c'était ancré dans mon âme. J'essayais de mettre un nom dessus mais en vain. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer suffisamment, tout ce que je voulais, c'était rejoindre Bella.

J'apportai le gant de toilette et la bousculai un peu pour la réveiller, lui disant que j'allais la nettoyer. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle gémit juste une nouvelle fois, et je descendis vers ses cuisses pour l'essuyer doucement, m'assurant de la laver assez pour qu'elle ne se sente pas toute poisseuse en se réveillant. Elle ne broncha pas une seule fois durant tout ce temps. Cependant, le lit était sale. Je savais que je n'étais pas un amant très soigneux, mais considérant que nous n'avions pas trop bougé, je pensais que ce ne serait pas si mal que ça. J'avais tord. Après une inspection plus poussée, je vis qu'il y en avait de partout et sur son dos.

Je m'habillai et posai une couverture sur Bella. Je demandai à Rose de venir m'aider à refaire le lit, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers, tandis que Peter restait de l'autre côté de la porte. Même si Bella était couverte, je ne le voulais pas ici. Je suppose qu'il en savait assez pour rester dehors. Je tenais Bella pendant que Rose changeait la couette mais aussi les draps. Ni elle, ni Peter ne firent de commentaire. Quand elle eut terminé, elle embrassa ma joue et celle de ma beauté endormie, et sortit silencieusement. Je déposai Bella sur le lit et était en train de m'installer avec elle, quand Peter demanda s'il pouvait entrer.

**« Non. » **Répondis-je sèchement. Je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangé, et encore moins par lui.

**« Tu ne vas pas bien et nous devons parler. » **Dit-il simplement. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et allai vers la porte.

**« Pas ici, je ne veux pas réveiller Bella. » **Dis-je sortant de la chambre et refermant la porte, ce qui nous amena à être presque torse contre torse.

**« Ca ira, nous parlerons doucement, mais tu ne devrais pas la laisser seule. » **Dit-il en désignant la porte derrière moi.

J'étais son aîné, à un moment, c'est moi qui avais été en charge de son cul, et maintenant, il me donnait des ordres, mais je n'allais plus le supporter.

**« J'ai dit non. » **Lui grognai-je, et je m'avançais contre sa poitrine, le regardant dans les yeux.

**« Je vois que ça commence déjà. » **Dit-il en levant ses mains en guise de soumission, et se dirigeant vers le bureau de Carlisle.

"Quoi ? "

**« Quoi ? » **Demandai-je en lui suivant.

Il ne dit rien d'autre alors que nous entrions dans le bureau et refermions la porte derrière nous.

**« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » **Demandai-je.

Il se retourna et resta là, à me regarder. Je m'en foutais. Mon esprit était tourné vers Bella. J'écoutai son cœur et me concentrai dessus. Je pouvais voir Peter me fixer, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe, mais j'étais focalisé sur Bella. Sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, j'écoutais pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre autour d'elle. Elle était en sécurité et avait l'air endormie.

**« Mon frère, » **Dit Peter avec condescendance et je me tournai un peu plus vers lui. Ma colère grandissait. Il me tenait éloigné de Bella, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait me dire et mais il ne faisait que me regarder.

**« Quoi ? Je dois retourner vers Bella. » **Dis-je sèchement, le regardant froidement.

**« Je sais, » **Soupira-t-il. Il soupirait ? Comme si c'était une mauvaise chose ?

**« C'est quoi l'histoire, Peter ? Tu me dis de coucher avec elle et je l'ai fait. Tu m'arraches à elle en me disant que nous devons parler, et je te suis. Tu restes là et soupires parce que je veux retourner auprès de mon véritable amour ? » **Le questionnai-je avec agitation. Un triste sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**« Tu peux le sentir, Major. » **Dit-il avec un regard significatif.

"Je peux le sentir ? Sentir quoi ?"

Je me concentrai sur moi-même une seconde, mais je n'y arrivais pas, le lien qui m'attirait vers Bella était trop fort.

**« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, foutu taré de vampire. » **Lui grognai-je. Son sourire s'élargit un peu, se transformant en un sourire arrogant.

**« Je t'ai dit de ne pas la quitter. » **Dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

**« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose d'utile à dire, trou du cul ? » **Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte tout en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

**« Oui, mais seulement quand tu pourras l'entendre. » **Je relâchai la poignée de la porte et me tournai vers lui.

**« Et tu ne crois pas que je puisse l'entendre maintenant ? » **Lui demandai-je, très confus et en colère.

**« Nnnon. » **Dit-il en allongeant le N.

Je soupirai et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. **« Dis quelque chose. Maintenant. » **Lui ordonnai-je.

Son sourire narquois s'élargit encore plus alors qu'il passait devant moi, me bousculant au passage en ouvrant la porte. Je l'attrapai et le tirai en le retournant pour qu'il soit face à moi.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Peter, qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde ? Est-ce que Bella va bien ? Je lui ai fait quelque chose ? Elle a des soucis ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? » **Je lui balançai un déluge de question, le retenant en otage par la gorge. Il aurait pu parler, ma poigne n'était pas si forte. Il pendait au bout de mon bras, tout mou, me regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait plus parler, et il ne se défendait même pas.

Je lui adressai un regard curieux quand je vis que je l'avais décollé du sol et qu'il était inerte. Il se balançait comme une poupée chiffon. Je le reposai, l'interrogeant du regard, et libérai son cou. Il prit une seconde pour se sortir de cet état, il se secoua la tête et le corps, littéralement.

**« C'est un sacré nouveau pouvoir que tu as là, Major. » **Dit-il en souriant.

**« Hein ? » **Demandai-je, parce qu'il semblait que ce soit devenu ma question favorite.

* * *

Alors? Alors?

J'avoue que j'étais super nerveuse, CE chapitre était attendu depuis tellement longtemps, j'espère que ça rend bien.

Ce qe j'aime avec Mynxi, c'est que tout n'est pas tout beau, tout rose, finalement, pour une fois, Bella vit la première fois que la majorité des filles vivent.

A bientôt pour la suite et j'attends vos impression avec impatience!

Bizzzzzzzzz

Em.


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour!**

**Ca y est le voilà, enfin!**

**Désolée de cette longue attente, oui pour moi c'en est une, et je ne vais pas m'étaler en excuse, j'ai simplement été prise par le temps, ma beta aussi.**

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un grand bonheur pour moi de les recevoir et même si je ne peux pas toujours y répondre, sachez que chacune d'entre elles me touche énormément, alors merci.**

**NOUVELLE IMPORTANTE : IL Y AURA UNE SUITE A SAVING BELLA, C'EST LANCE!**

**Un gros merci à ma beta Tracie, bizzzzz**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 43**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 42_

_**« C'est un sacré nouveau pouvoir que tu as là, Major. » **__Dit-il en souriant._

_**« Hein ? » **__Demandai-je, parce qu'il semblait que ce soit devenu ma question favorite._

* * *

Je fixai Peter, "_C'est un sacré nouveau pouvoir que tu as là, Major" _résonnait dans ma tête, additionné à cette constante attraction qui me poussait à retourner vers Bella.

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, il fallait que je sois avec elle. Je secouai la tête, regardant Peter qui me voyait assimiler ses paroles, mais sans répondre à ma question. Je me sentais agacé et un peu désorienté. Bella, je devais retourner auprès de Bella. Elle allait bien. Je pouvais le sentir, mais j'avais quand même besoin de la rejoindre. Je devais la voir.

Sans rien dire de plus, je me tournai et quittai le bureau de Carlisle pour aller dans ma chambre. Peter marchait en silence, quelques pas derrière moi. Quand j'atteignis la porte de ma chambre, je l'ouvris doucement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma petite amie, comme si elle allait se réveiller si je faisais trop de bruit, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, évidemment. Elle respirait profondément et son cœur battait en rythme. Un sourire illumina mon visage tandis que je la regardais, malgré le drap et la couverture, je pouvais voir les contours de son corps recroquevillé et ses lèvres relâchées en une petite moue, légèrement entrouvertes. Je pourrais la regarder dormir indéfiniment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, j'en avais perdu la notion mais je remarquai que le ciel commençait tout doucement à s'éclaircir, en regardant par la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'étais toujours conscient que Peter se tenait à quelques pas de moi, immobile et silencieux. Je lui avais donné une chance de parler mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt. C'était un spectacle que je voulais graver dans ma mémoire, non pas que ce soit un problème, mais je voulais absolument m'en souvenir. Elle ne ressemblerait pas à ça pour toujours. C'était peut-être le sommeil le plus paisible qu'elle ait jamais eu. Je ne me concentrais sur rien d'autre qu'elle et mon amour pour elle.

Finalement, Peter devait gâcher ce moment et se racla doucement la gorge derrière moi. Je me tournai, lui adressant un autre regard meurtrier.

**« Quoi ? » **Lui grognait à voix basse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il interrompait un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Cette fois, il baissa la tête en signe de soumission, ses mains pendant le long de son corps, sans arrogance, pour une fois. Bien.

**« Je demande respectueusement la permission de parler, Monsieur ? » **Sa voix était douce et humble.

Ce n'était pas le Peter que je connaissais, pas même quand nous travaillions ensemble dans le temps. "Hein," c'est ce qui me vint à l'esprit alors que je prenais rapidement note de la situation. J'aimais ça, beaucoup. Il s'inclinait devait moi, bien que je n'en connaisse pas la raison.

**« Parle, » **Ordonnai-je, redressant mes épaules et lui donnant toute mon attention. Toutefois, Bella ne sortit jamais de mes pensées.

**« Monsieur, j'aimerais vous parler de ce que vous ressentez, et de ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête aussi. »**

Je le regardai, attendant d'avantages. Que savait-il de mes émotions ou de ma conscience ? Je savais que je me sentais différent et que j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Mais que savait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Mes instincts commençaient à prendre le dessus alors que j'envisageais de l'emmener avec moi dans ma chambre pour que je puisse être avec Bella. Je n'aimais pas ne pas être avec elle, ne pas la voir. Mais mes instincts ne voulaient pas de Peter dans cette pièce. J'essayai de me raisonner, c'était Peter, c'était mon frère. Il n'allait pas lui faire du mal il n'allait pas me l'enlever. Je savais que quelque chose, était en train de changer.

**« Très bien, viens avec moi. » **Ordonnai-je, rentrant dans ma chambre, en prenant bien soin de me placer entre Peter et Bella.

Il me suivit en silence et je vérifiai la respiration et le rythme cardiaque de Bella, alors que je m'assis au bord du lit, faisant face à la fenêtre, près de laquelle je voulais qu'il se positionne. Il passa très loin du lit en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Malin, pensai-je.

Il gardait les yeux baissés, le corps détendu, mais ne respirait pas. Il n'en avait pas la nécessité, mais il semblait toujours absent. Il s'appuya lourdement contre la vitre et j'attendis. Il se mit à respirer doucement, et très prudemment, il leva les yeux vers moi, presque comme s'il essayait de jeter un coup d'œil. Je lui grognai immédiatement dessus quand nos regards se croisèrent, et il regarda à nouveau, rapidement, ses pieds.

**« Désolé, Monsieur, » **Murmura-t-il doucement.

J'étais un peu choqué par ma propre réponse. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était me regarder, mais j'avais tout de suite ressenti le besoin de nous défendre, ma compagne et moi. Curieux ? Je regardai Bella, qui dormait paisiblement. J'étais content que mon grognement ne l'ait pas réveillée. Compagne ? Je n'aimais toujours pas ce mot, mais comment pourrais-je la nommer ? Ame sœur ? Gardienne de ma vie, de mon cœur, de mon corps… De mon âme. Je crois qu'elle était ma compagne, à défaut d'avoir une meilleure expression.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Peter ? » **Finis-je par demander, un peu exaspéré.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il ne me regardait pas. **« Monsieur, pouvez-vous sentir ce que je ressens ? »**

Attendez ? Non, je ne peux pas ? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas été capable de le ressentir ? Pourquoi n'y arrivais-je pas ? J'étais tellement focalisé sur Bella que je ne ressentais rien, mais je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte ! A cet instant je réalisai que je me sentais libre, libéré, normal et faible. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'essayai de ressentir Peter c'était comme si j'avais appuyé sur un bouton. Il était hésitant, nerveux et excité. Le Cocktail de Bella me foudroya, je n'étais pas préparé. Je serrai ma poitrine un moment, reprenant le dessus, tandis que Peter restait immobile. Je la regardai, un grondement sortit de ma poitrine alors que je ressentis le besoin de la protéger de ces émotions. Elle avait l'air sereine, pas comme si elle ressentait tout ça. C'était presque aussi fort que le jour où j'étais arrivé ici. Je pensais que ça disparaissait ?

Quand je sentis enfin que j'avais le contrôle, je remarquai que je ressentais également une pure joie venir de Bella. Comment avais-je pu louper ça ? Tout était si bizarre et ça commençait à m'énerver.

**« Réponses, » **Aboyai-je à Peter. Je me sentis mal parce que je n'avais pas fait attention à mon ton et j'aurais pu réveiller Bella, heureusement, son sommeil ne fut pas perturbé.

**« Monsieur… »**

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles monsieur, Peter ? Je m'appelle Jasper, tu m'as toujours appelé Jasper. » **Dis-je à voix basse, exaspéré.

Il releva d'un coup la tête, choqué, et ses émotions reflétaient à la fois sa confusion et sa surprise. De nouveau, je grondai quand ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les miens et il les baissa aussitôt, tandis que ses émotions fluctuèrent durant un moment. Elles se stabilisèrent et il n'y avait plus que confusion, curiosité et cette incroyable excitation.

**« Jasper, » **Il s'arrêta, attendant ma réaction. J'avoue que l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom sonnait faux, mais je le gardai pour moi. **« Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, mais je vais te dire ce que je sais. » **J'écoutai patiemment alors qu'il poursuivait, **« La nuit dernière, tu t'es accouplé avec ta véritable compagne. » **Je grinçais encore légèrement des dents à chaque fois qu'il utilisait le mot compagne, mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Il fallait que nous en finissions avec ça, avant que Bella ne se réveille.

**« Je sais que tu te sens différent, plus puissant. Tes pouvoirs ont évolué, tu as évolué. » **Il fit une nouvelle pause, laissant les mots faire leur chemin, mais j'étais toujours confus.

Les vampires n'évoluent pas juste parce qu'ils s'accouplent. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Visiblement, j'avais parlé à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte, parce qu'il répondit.

**« Non, **_**la plupart **_**des vampires n'évoluent pas en s'accouplant. Mais tu ne fais pas partie de la plupart des vampires. Tu es l'un des vampires les plus forts de notre monde, Jasper. Et t'accoupler avec Bella a révélé la totalité de ton pouvoir. » **Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens, mais je choisis d'écouter sans l'interrompre.

**« Quand deux véritables compagnons s'accouplent, tous leurs pouvoirs deviennent actifs, bien sûr, ton pouvoir principal reste l'empathie, mais il est bien plus puissant maintenant. Je n'en connais pas la portée. Quand tu m'as attrapé dans le bureau de Carlisle… Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'avais aucun contrôle, ni pour parler, ni pour bouger, c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas débattu. C'était comme si j'étais complètement paralysé, mais presque douloureux. C'était plutôt effrayant, en fait. » **Finit-il en ricanant légèrement.

Je le regardais avec incrédulité, mais il continuait à fixer le sol. Hein ? Il ne dit rien, me laissant quelques minutes pour ingérer tout ça, alors qu'il était de plus en plus excité. **« Qu'est-ce qui te met autant dans cet état ? » **Finis-je par murmurer.

Les traits de son visage étaient impassibles mais la nervosité remplaça l'excitation. D'accord ?

**« Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr, Jazz. Je sais que quelque chose de spécial va se produire, et je sais que vous allez tout déchirer, mais c'est tout ce que je sais. J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus. Mais, je peux te donner un peu plus d'informations te concernant. Tu as une véritable compagne, pas seulement une compagne. Char et moi sommes compagnons, nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité parce que nous n'irons jamais chercher ailleurs, et nos véritables compagnons n'existent peut-être même pas. Mais la tienne, oui. Bella est ta **_**véritable**_** compagne. »**

Ok, je crois que je saisis, en quelque sorte. Bella est ma véritable compagne, ce qui est différente d'une compagne ordinaire. De ce que je comprends, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent. Pourquoi Alice ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Ne savait-elle pas. Elle devait savoir, si nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. J'entendis soudain un grondement et réalisa que cela venait de moi. Peter était vigilant mais resta immobile et silencieux. Je stoppai immédiatement, vérifiant encore que Bella n'ait pas été dérangée. C'était la discussion que j'avais voulue avoir dans le bureau de Carlisle, mais il n'avait pas voulu me parler, alors.

**« Continue. » **L'incitai-je.

**« Essentiellement, tu es devenu complet. Les humains diraient que tu es "dans la force de l'âge", et ça ne changera jamais. T'accoupler avec Bella a scellé votre lien en tant que véritables compagnons. Tu as toujours été l'un des plus puissants et plus redoutés vampires de notre monde. Tu es juste devenu plus fort, Jasper. Et comme l'accouplement est tout frais, tu fonctionnes principalement à l'instinct pour le moment, mais ça diminuera quand Bella sera réveillée et que tu seras convaincu de votre lien et de son bien-être. Jusque là, tu me tuerais pour même oser vous regarder, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Son ton fut un peu prétentieux sur la fin. Ah, le Peter que je connaissais et aimais était de retour. Alors que je repensais à ce qu'il avait dit, je sus aussitôt qu'il avait raison. Enfin, au moins sur le fait de le tuer. Tous et tout représentaient une menace. Si j'étais prêt à tuer Peter, alors je pourrais tuer tout le monde. Et j'étais prêt.

J'avais des doutes concernant cette force supplémentaire, apparemment, je pouvais engourdir Peter et me couper de toutes les émotions qui m'entouraient. Cette idée de pouvoir bloquer tout ça était un vrai soulagement, surtout quand Bella avait de mauvais jours. Bella ?

**« Et Bella, Peter ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » **Je jetai un regard inquiet vers elle. Elle avait l'air paisible, mais elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle était blottie sous les couvertures, et je pouvoir voir et entendre que son cœur, ses poumons fonctionnaient parfaitement. Mais, et si ?

**« Elle va bien. Elle montrait déjà des capacités, alors son pouvoir va peut-être se développer aussi, mais peut-être pas avant d'être changée. Je ne suis pas sûr. » **Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Peter partit après notre discussion. Je me demandais comment il savait tout ça, vu que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce truc de véritables compagnons. Je me demandais presque s'il se foutait de moi. Ce ne serait pas inhabituel avec lui, mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais surtout sentit cette méga excitation, il n'y avait aucun sentiment de tromperie, d'amusement et quoique ce soit indiquant qu'il mentait.

Bella dormit jusqu'après le lever du soleil et j'étais blotti contre elle quand elle se réveilla. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseaux, bien qu'elle n'ait pas bougé d'un poil durant la nuit.

"Je suppose que c'est à cause de l'activité pratiquée _avant_ qu'elle ne s'endorme", pensai-je, souriant en y repensant.

Elle se colla contre moi et je sentis une pointe de douleur émaner d'elle. Je me tendis immédiatement et essayai d'atténuer sa peine. Elle était encore plutôt endormie, mais elle posa sa main sur ma poitrine et murmura un petit "non".

Même si elle ne me repoussa pas physiquement, je sentis les émotions relaxantes que je lui envoyais, me revenir. C'était comme si je heurtais à un mur invisible, mais bien plus que ça. Cela me revenait, ce n'étais pas seulement que ça ne marchait pas. C'était une sensation bizarre, et ma première pensée fut que cela devait sûrement être ce que ressentaient les personnes à qui j'envoyais des émotions. Ma seconde pensée fut un choc complet devant le fait que Bella me repousse. Putain de merde !

Complètement inconsciente de tout ce qui se passait, elle se blottie un peu plus contre moi tout en se réveillant doucement. Ne voulant pas la réveiller brusquement, je repris le contrôle de ce que j'avais projeté et fus aussitôt soulagé. Je serrai Bella plus près de moi, et ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de la signification des véritables compagnons. Peter savait quelque chose, je le savais. Mais pour je ne sais quelles raisons, il n'allait rien me dire. J'entendis les autres revenir en silence. Emmett était complètement inquiet pour Bella et voulait savoir si elle s'en était sortie indemne.

Il pouvait vraiment être un crétin, des fois. J'avais été avec plein d'humaines. Je n'étais pas Edward et j'avais cent ans de plus que lui. Ma soif de sang était mon seul souci, parce que contrairement aux autres humaines avec qui j'avais couché, celle-ci n'allait pas devenir un repas, et je n'avais pas bu de sang humain depuis longtemps. Techniquement, nous étions moins un danger pour les humains lorsque que nous nous en abreuvions régulièrement. Il n'avait, tout simplement, pas l'air de comprendre ça. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'aimer Bella. Peter mit tout le monde au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit et de nos changements. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas réellement dire quels étaient ces changements, seulement qu'il fallait s'attendre à une différence chez chacun de nous deux.

Je fus content qu'Emmett pose la question que j'avais en tête. Il demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de véritables compagnons.

Voilà ce que répondit cet enfoiré de Peter, **« Je sais seulement ce que je sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sais, ni comment je connais la réponse. C'est ce qui est arrivé avec Jasper et Bella. Ne doute pas de mon génie. »**

Bon, ça me dit juste qu'il ne pas comment il en sait plus que nous à ce sujet. Je soupirai contre la tête de Bella et elle me regarda avec des yeux fatigués.

**« Bonjour, » **Dit-elle avec un sourire, la voix rauque.

**« Bonjour, » **Je lui souris.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Elle était vraiment mienne, pour toujours et à jamais. Enfin, elle serait à moi pour toujours, nous allions devoir parler de sa transformation. Quoi qu'elle veuille, sans pression, et, de toute façon, je suis encore plus âgé qu'elle de deux ans. Je la serrai contre mon corps et elle grimaça un peu, je sentis la douleur qu'elle éprouvait avant qu'elle ne bloque tout.

**« Tu va bien ? » **Lui demandai-je, la relâchant et l'éloignant.

**« Jasper, je suis juste un peu courbaturée. Il n'y a rien de grave, c'est sûrement comme ça que ce doit être. Je vais bien. Promis. » **Elle sourit et s'avança pour m'embrasser.

Elle se doucha et s'habilla. Je notai sa douleur, son inconfort et sa raideur quand elle marcha pour aller se laver. Elle avait quelques bleus, mais rien d'important, une nouvelle cicatrice au-dessus de son cœur, mais à part ça, elle ressentait surtout un petit inconfort.

Je finis de m'habiller et alla rejoindre ma famille. Je détestais la laisser, mais Peter avait raison, je me sentais mieux maintenant qu'elle était réveillée et que je savais avec certitude qu'elle était mienne. Emmett et Rose était assis sur un canapé face à celui sur lequel étaient installés Peter et Char. Vicky était dans un fauteuil, se sentant un peu nerveuse, mais je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi.

Alors que j'étais juste sur le point de lui demander, Peter parla, **« Elle arrive, ne la regarder pas. »**

Tout le monde regarda Peter avec un air interrogateur, et je marmonnai mon fameux, "hein ?"

Ce mot commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je pus entendre, sentir et flairer Bella. Je me tournai et elle descendait les escaliers, magnifique. Elle portait un pantalon cargo gris et un t-shirt noir, moulant. Elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Je la rejoignis au bas des escaliers et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle était toujours courbaturée, mais l'eau chaude avait dû lui faire du bien parce qu'elle se sentait mieux. Alors que nos langues dansaient ensemble, Peter s'éclaircit la voix, depuis son canapé.

**« Heu, Major ? » **Dit-il, complètement incertain.

Incertain, ce que Peter était rarement. Je me retournai, tout le monde avait l'air un peu ailleurs, leurs yeux plutôt noirs, mais ils revenaient lentement à la normale. Oups. Je suppose que je projetais. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je regardai à nouveau Bella qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'elle observait le reste de la pièce. Curieusement, je remarquai que je ne pouvais sentir la soif de personne, qu'engendrait normalement la présence de Bella. Je jetai un œil à la pièce, alors qu'ils se redressaient tous, mais je vis que tout le monde gardait les yeux baissés et regardait quelqu'un d'autre.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » **Demandai-je, regardant directement vers Peter. C'était sûr qu'il serait le seul à avoir une réponse.

**« Et bien, tu projetais ton désir, à grande dose… »**

**« Pas ça. » **Le coupai-je. **« Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas regarder Bella ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous regarder tous ailleurs mais pas vers nous ? »**

Cette connerie était en train de me gonfler. A ma question Peter me regarda droit dans les yeux et je me tendis immédiatement. Un faible grondement se forma dans ma poitrine et il détourna rapidement le regard.

**« Voilà pourquoi, Major. » **Dit-il avec condescendance.

Cette connerie m'énervait encore plus. Il ne cessait de m'appeler Major, il savait que je gronderais s'il me regardait, mais je ne savais même pas que j'allais le faire. Et alors que je me redressais, je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais adopté une posture défensive devant Bella.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Peter ? Je n'arrive même pas à contrôler cette merde ? Putain, c'est quoi ce truc ? » **Demandai-je, exaspéré.

Bella glissa sa main dans la mienne et me projeta de la curiosité. Il faut dire qu'elle en savait encore moins que moi, et je n'en savais déjà pas beaucoup. Je souris tendrement, et fis une petite pression sur sa main, lui indiquant que j'allais bientôt lui donner une explication.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent au moment où je reportais mon regard sur la pièce Emmett bondit sur ses pieds en regardant frénétiquement entre Peter et moi, puis hurla, **« IL NE PEUT PAS LE CONTRÔLER ? »**

Rose et Char restèrent assises sur leurs canapés respectifs, regardant leurs maris avec effroi. Un grognement sonore se fit entendre quelque part dans la pièce. Peter se leva, s'approcha rapidement d'Emmett, le pris par le bras et le fit se retourner. Bella avait avancé en direction d'Emmett pour le rassurer, mais Peter l'avait fait se retourner, il était donc dos à nous, puis je scannai le salon et vis Vicky regarder Bella, les yeux grand ouverts, choquée et apeurée. Bella ne voyais même pas que la petite rousse, plantée dans un coin de la pièce, la regardait, elle était entièrement focalisée sur Peter et Emmett. L'instant suivant, je volai à travers la fenêtre avec Vicky et la plaquai au sol, prêt à la décapiter, je me penchai pour la mordre mais soudain, je fus paralysé.

Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni parler, rien faire, mais je me rendis compte de l'énorme erreur que j'allais commettre en faisant du mal à cette pauvre femme, qui n'avait rien fait, à part regarder ma petite amie. Elle était, elle aussi, immobilisée. Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'une petite partie de mon cerveau qui regrettait mes actions. L'autre partie paniquait complètement parce que je ne pouvais pas bouger ! Je pouvais bouger les yeux pour regardee un peu autour de moi. J'étais dans un état de pure panique comme je ne l'avais jamais été, et je n'avais aucun contrôle, aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son, rien. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé, seul mon cerveau et mes yeux fonctionnaient, mais j'étais trop perturbé pour en savoir plus.

Je cherchais à entendre le cœur de Bella, je pouvais le capter et cela m'aida à me détendre juste un peu. Il battait rapidement mais ralentissait, et je l'entendais respirer lourdement, quelque part au loin. Elle était toujours dans la maison.

"Mon Dieu, allait-elle bien ?"

Je n'étais plus paniqué par mon état figé, mais parce que je ne savais pas dans quelle condition était mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme, ma Bella.

L'effet de choc devait commencer à s'estomper, parce que Bella retrouva sa voix et fut capable de verbaliser ce que je ne pouvais pas, **« QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE BORDEL ? »**

Exactement ce que je me demandais.

Personne ne lui répondait. Rien ne bougeait. Je pouvais entendre son cœur accélérer sous la panique.

**« Pourquoi personne ne bouge ? Qui fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Elle paniquait complètement, je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions ni rien d'autre, mais j'en savais assez pour reconnaître le bruit de l'affolement. Elle se déplaçait dans toute la maison.

**« Emmett ? Emmett ? Est-ce que tu peux me répondre ? Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? Rose ? Rose ? Charlotte ? Oh Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Peter ? Peter, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu peux cligner des yeux ? Es-tu vivant ? Qui fait ça ? Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous ! Montrez-vous ? TOUT DE SUITE ! »**

Elle était complètement terrorisée et pleurait. Je l'entendis s'écrouler par terre sur quelques débris de verre et elle pleurait toujours. Sérieusement, ne pouvait-elle pas être un peu plus prudente au milieu de 6 vampires ? J'avais envie d'aller près d'elle, de la serrer dans mes bras. Putain, je voulais relâcher Vicky, mais je ne pouvais rien faire de tout ça. Mes yeux étaient posés sur le cou de ma supposée victime, je ne pouvais voir que ça, et le sol qui nous entourait. Ma bouche était restée ouverte au-dessus d'elle, prêt à lui arracher la tête à tout moment. Juste pour avoir regarder ma petite amie. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Lentement, je commençais à sentir mon corps, de nouveau, mais c'était comme essayer de se déplacer dans du ciment frais. Mon objectif principal était de m'éloigner de Vicky et de rejoindre Bella. J'entendis Peter marmonner le nom de Bella, et d'un coup, je fus libre. Je m'écroulai sur Vicky en refermant la bouche et roulai sur le côté. Je fus debout et sautai à toute vitesse à travers la vitre pour aller vers Bella. Peter tenait Charlotte contre lui, et Emmett et Rose avait adopté la même position. Vicky partit pour se remettre de l'attaque qu'elle avait subit, seule dans son coin. Je soulevais Bella et vérifiai si elle était blessée. Malgré quelques petites égratignures, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Personne, à part moi, ne parlait ou ne regardait autour d'eux. Bella était blottie contre moi et je l'emmenai à la cuisine.

**« Qu'est…qu'est-ce…qu'il…s…s'est…pa…passé ? » **Bégaya-t-elle, en larmes.

**« Je ne sais pas, Darlin. Je ne sais pas. Peter ? » **Demandai-je, sachant qu'il m'entendrait. Il était celui qui avait toute les réponses, non ?

**« Bella, » **Dit-il doucement. Je ne savais pas s'il l'appelait ou s'il disait que c'était elle.

Attend ! Elle ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Elle fige le temps ? C'était ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Je regardai le dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle pleurait contre ma poitrine. J'étais sous le choc. Bella ne pouvait pas faire ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais marmonné ma dernière question. Peter dit à tout le monde de rester là où ils étaient. Je pouvais entendre Vicky pleurer et s'excuser alors que les filles essayaient de la consoler, elle était revenue dans la maison après que j'aie emmené Bella dans la cuisine. Je sentis Peter approcher et se positionner juste derrière moi, et j'attendis. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se tramait.

**« Major, je crois que l'on peut dire avec certitude, que le don de Bella s'est aussi amélioré. » **Dit-il calmement, comme si cela expliquait tout.

**« Le temps ? » **Demandai-je, même pas certain qu'il comprenne. Bella s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, et ses émotions n'étaient que terreur et anxiété.

**« Non, pas le temps, elle est un bouclier, et un extrêmement puissant. » **Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Un bouclier ? Elle nous avait tous complètement immobilisés. Comment cela fonctionnait-il ? Elle s'était calmée et écoutait attentivement, son cœur battant à toute allure, même si ses émotions prouvaient qu'elle s'était détendue.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, ni quoi dire, à part une chose. **« Bella ? » **Dis-je en la reculant un peu pour que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux. **« Merci de m'avoir stoppé. Merci de m'avoir empêché de faire du mal à quelqu'un, parce que je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mon instinct de protection envers toi. » **

Elle me fixa et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle assimilait ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle regarda de partout, frénétiquement, choquée et confuse. Il fallait juste que je sois près d'elle. Je la tirai contre moi et écrasa mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais trouvé mon point d'ancrage. Le reste du monde s'évanouit, et il ne me restait que l'amour que nous partagions. Elle était mienne, et j'avais besoin de cette assurance. Je tuerais pour elle, immédiatement, et bien trop facilement, juste pour être sur qu'elle soit à moi. Une autre chose traversa mes pensées, quelque chose qui me titillait depuis hier soir.

Je serrai Bella contre moi et la regardai profondément dans les yeux. Je pouvais y lire la confusion tandis que je posais la question empoisonnée.

**« Peter ? Pourquoi est-ce que, d'un seul coup, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler Major ? »**

* * *

**Encore un peu plus d'explication à venir sur l'évolution de leurs dons dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bizzzzzzz**

**Em**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonsoir!**

**J'ai juste envie de me faire toute petite pour vous avoir promis le chapitre il y a déjà 3 jours (pour les lectrices d'Apologies), mais, je ne suis pas complètement fautive. Je n'arrivais pas à éditer le chapitre, le site se mettait en erreur, mais après des jours d'exaspération, j'ai installé une nouvelle version d'IE et voilà...**

**(Par rapport à la suite de SB, oui j'en ferai la traduction)**

**Comme d'habitude, un gros merci pour toutes les reviews auxquelles je n'ai encore pas eu le temps de répondre.**

**Je vous laisse avec quelques explications supplémentaires sur les nouveaux pouvoirs de Jasper, puis sur une note un peu plus légère en fin de chapitre.**

**Merci à Tracie pour la relecture!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 44**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 43_

_Je serrai Bella contre moi et la regardai profondément dans les yeux. Je pouvais y lire la confusion au moment où je posais la question empoisonnée._

_**« Peter ? Pourquoi est-ce que, d'un seul coup, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler Major ? »**_

* * *

Il s'était écoulé quelques jours depuis ce week-end étrange et riche en émotions, qui avait marqué le début des vacances de printemps. Bella restait avec moi mais elle s'assurait de rentrer chez elle pour dîner avec Charlie. Elle disait que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il mange un repas correct, mais je l'avais déjà vu se faire à manger, et convenablement. Je ne contestais pas ça, elle voulait passer du temps avec lui, je ne pouvais le lui reprocher. J'étais collé à elle, chaque fois que nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce. Je ne savais pas comme ça allait se passer quand elle retournerait au lycée. Je ne supportais pas d'être loin d'elle. Je ne le supportais tellement pas, que je me joignais volontairement à elle et Charlie, tous les soirs, pour dîner, ce qui voulait dire que je m'étais à nouveau transformé en vampire boulimique, régurgitant mon repas chaque soir.

Même si ça ne faisait que trois jours, j'avais l'impression que ça durait depuis deux mois. A chaque fois que je devais avaler un morceau, je savais que j'allais devoir le vomir, c'était comme si quelqu'un m'arrachait une partie de mon corps et en riait. C'était affligeant, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas être loin d'elle. C'était donc le prix à payer. Je crois que, techniquement, tout le monde se moquait, parce que je le faisais par choix. Bella se sentait vraiment mal et me suppliait de ne pas le faire, mais au final, elle capitulait et acceptait que j'aie ce besoin de proximité. J'étais à fleur de peau. Je grognais, beaucoup, sur tout le monde, mais au moins, je n'avais encore attaqué personne. Ils gardaient, évidement, leur distance avec nous deux, à l'exception de rapides câlins pour Bella ou pour lui passer des choses, et évitaient de nous regarder.

Me contrôler en présence de Charlie n'était pas aussi dur que je l'aurais crû. Je grognais sur les vampires, à la maison, mâles ou femelles, s'ils s'approchaient trop près de Bella ou s'ils regardaient un peu trop longtemps. Elle était agacée et nous nous inquiétions que je grogne sur Charlie, vu que ce n'était pas une décision délibérée. C'était simplement un réflexe. Il s'avéra que je ne le considérais pas comme une menace. En réalité, je ne voyais aucun humain comme une menace. La première fois que nous étions retourné chez Bella pour prendre des affaires, cela avait été tendu, jusqu'à que nous nous rendions compte qu'il n'y avait pas de souci. Bella avait même dû se rendre à l'épicerie pour des provisions et, moi, collée à elle, je l'avais suivie. J'avais pris plaisir à ne pas ressentir ma soif, et nous avions été soulagés de découvrir que je me foutais des gens qui l'entouraient. Elle avait discuté avec le caissier et le gars du rayon épicerie fine, et j'étais resté tranquille. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour nous deux.

Je ne pouvais pas assez m'excuser auprès de Vicky pour l'avoir attaquer, alors je lui avait acheté une voiture le jour suivant. Elle n'aimait pas les choses trop voyantes, elle avait donc choisi, bien qu'à contrecœur, une Dodge Charger blanche. Elle était sympa, avec intérieur cuir et toute équipée. Pas ce que j'aurais choisi, mais maintenant, elle avait au moins une voiture. Enfin de compte, elle n'avait pas grand-chose. James ne lui avais jamais appris à gagner de l'argent, ni même montrer quoi en faire. Ils prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils le voulaient, à n'importe qui.

Par certains aspects, Vicky ressemblait presque à une enfant, avec sa nervosité, ses insécurités et son manque de confiance en elle. Elle me rappelait ces gamins qui étaient toujours pris pour cible, parce que leurs parents n'avaient pas les moyens de leur acheter de beaux vêtements. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de l'inclure à la famille, elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, et Esmé, déjà informée de la situation par Rose, était tout heureuse de pouvoir prendre le nouveau membre de la "famille Cullen", sous son aile. De ce fait, elles passaient des heures au téléphone.

Quant à moi, et bien, je devais gérer pas mal de choses. La présence permanente de Bella était mon principal centre d'attention. J'avais péter les plombs quand Peter et Emmett m'avaient éloigné pour aller chasser. Je savais que j'en avais besoin mais je ne voulais pas. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de quitter Bella. La raison de ce malaise n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'elle était mienne et que je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, mais aussi parce que nous ne savions pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. J'avais un peu testé mes pouvoirs, une fois que j'avais pu permettre aux autres de me regarder, de nouveau, dans les yeux. Mon don semblait avoir grandement évolué. Je me sentais beaucoup plus en contrôle, tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était penser à une émotion que je voulais qu'une personne ressente, et c'était fait. Le gros plus était que j'étais apparemment capable de faire ressentir des émotions différentes, à plusieurs personnes, au même moment, plutôt que de tous les envelopper de la même émotion.

J'avais découvert ça alors qu'Emmett se moquait de Peter, qui avait été, une nouvelle fois, "paralysé", et j'avais juste envie qu'il la ferme. J'avais réussi à maintenir Peter dans cet état d'inertie et à faire chialer Emmett comme une petite fille qui venait de perdre son chiot. Je n'avais que cinq vampires et Bella sur lesquels je pouvais m'exercer, mais je pouvais leur faire ressentir une émotion différente au même moment. En fait, c'était plutôt cool, et tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était le vouloir. Je savais que perdre mon calme pouvait avoir des effets désastreux, surtout en présence d'humains. Le bon coté des choses était que je me sentais plus en contrôle que je ne l'avais jamais été, malgré ma possessivité envers Bella. Et même si ça l'agaçait, elle ressentait une part de cette attraction et, par conséquent, acceptais mon besoin de l'avoir près de moi.

Il semblait que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais concernant n'importe quelle émotion, désormais, et c'était beaucoup plus simple. J'avais aussi remarqué que je pouvais me protéger de la soif de sang des autres vampires. C'était, de loin, le meilleur des cadeaux ! Je connaissais l'importance de l'impact que leur soif avait sur moi. C'était une expérience nouvelle et merveilleuse de pouvoir être entouré de vampires sans être englouti par leur soif, m'empêchant de profiter de la vie. J'étais vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir ce vrai pouvoir, ce don complet, quelque soit son appellation.

Peter me rappelait constamment que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire, mais, honnêtement, je ne croyais pas devoir faire autre chose que garder le contrôle.

Pour Bella, c'était une autre histoire. Nous lui avions expliqué le concept des véritables compagnons, et elle l'avait très bien accepté, m'envoyant tout son amour et son adoration. Nous lui avions parlé de l'évolution des pouvoirs, et dit que c'était elle qui avait figé tout le monde, ce qui l'avait un peu fait flipper. Ses émotions étaient toutes détraquées, et elle avait peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas, non plus, trouvé comment ça marchait, et n'avait pas réussi à le reproduire. Elle avait vu que la part de son bouclier, qui repoussait tout influence émotionnelle de ma part, fonctionnait toujours de la même façon, mais avec plus de puissance.

Pour la partie "clouer les gens sur place", hé bien, nous ne savions pas comment ça marchait. Peter nous corrigeait sans arrêt, affirmant qu'elle ne figeait rien du tout. Même si nous ne pouvions pas le voir, en réalité, elle avait entouré chaque individu d'une sorte de champ de forces. Elle avait voulu que tout arrête de bouger et c'était ce qu'elle avait obtenu. Bella n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir le contrôler, il y avait certaines craintes que cela puisse arriver devant Charlie ou en public. Mais comme le principal déclencheur avait été un stress extrême et de la peur quand j'avais attaqué Vicky, nous avions juste à espérer que rien n'arrive avant que nous ne trouvions comment elle pourrait le contrôler.

Spirit avait aussi senti un changement en nous. Il avait passé cette nuit fatidique chez Charlie, mais Bella avait été catégorique sur le fait d'aller le chercher après avoir nettoyé les morceaux de verre. Elle disait qu'il la calmait et la faisait se sentir mieux. Bon, c'était pour ça que je le lui avais offert. Ça, et elle devait prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre, en dehors d'elle-même. Nous lui avions fait un petit sac avec des jouets, ses gamelles et sa nourriture et l'avions rapporté chez les Cullen. Il était, sans aucun doute, heureux de nous voir, mais avait passé un bon moment à nous sentir, tout en gémissant un peu. Je n'étais franchement pas sûr que ce soit bien ou pas. Qu'est-ce je savais des chiens ? Il était le seul à m'avoir approché.

Après une inspection approfondie de la part de Spirit, et que les émotions, habitant la maison, se soient calmées, nous parlâmes de ce qu'il s'était passé. Peter suggéra que nous travaillions sur mon don, ce que nous fîmes, découvrant quelques uns des tenants et aboutissants. Le fait de pouvoir engourdir quelqu'un et le rendre incapable de bouger, était intéressant, mais je ne pouvais pas le ressentir moi-même. Tout le monde y passa, à l'exception de Vicky, mais je ne pris même pas la peine de le lui demander, à cause de ce que je lui avais fait plus tôt. De toute façon, je la soupçonnais de déjà connaître la sensation que cela procurait. Apparemment, elle avait, encore, pas mal peur de moi, et la réponse de Peter à la question que je lui avais posée avant, n'aidait pas non plus.

Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne cessait de m'appeler Major. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, sauf pour plaisanter, mais maintenant, il le faisait avec sérieux et respect. Sa réponse nous avait tout embrouillés, moi en particulier.

**« Jasper, je t'appelais tout le temps Major. » **Dit-il, se tenant derrière Bella et moi, dans la cuisine.

**« Non, c'est faux, sauf pour rigoler ou pour plaisanter par rapport à mon implication dans la Guerre Civile. » **J'étais catégorique. J'étais un vampire, après tout, je pouvais me souvenir de tout. Ou c'était ce que je croyais.

**« Jazz… » **Un grognement d'avertissement sortit de ma poitrine, sans même y penser, et Peter arrêta de parler.

Je me surpris moi-même. Je n'aimais pas la façon familière dont il s'adressait à moi. Je voulais qu'il sache la place qu'il avait, mais, quelque part, je savais qu'il avait utilisé mon surnom pour prouver quelque chose. Je voulais de la discipline et du respect, et il avait plutôt intérêt à en faire preuve.

Ces pensées me choquaient et m'effrayaient, mais je restai stoïque, cessant mes grondements, et tenant contre moi, ma Bella, mon garde-fou. Elle s'y plia volontiers et me serra plus fort. Je sentis sa nervosité et sa confusion, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, rien ne lui avait encore été expliqué. Mais elle avait également l'air de savoir que j'avais besoin d'elle, et c'était ce qu'elle m'offrait.

Je nous tournai tous les deux face à Peter. **« Regarde-moi. » **Dis-je, avec plus d'autorité que voulu.

A contrecœur, il leva ses yeux vers les miens. Je remarquai qu'il faisait bien attention à éviter de regarder Bella, mais je me gardais ça dans un coin de ma tête pour plus tard.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » **Demandai-je en grondant.

**« Je ne sais pas exactement, Monsieur. Je sais que le Major, celui qui m'a changé, celui auprès duquel j'ai combattu durant presque cent ans, est de retour. Je sais que tu n'es pas la même créature, pleine de colère, de haine et de soif, mais, désormais, tu es l'un des plus puissants vampires qui ait jamais existé. Tu l'as toujours été, tu ne le savais simplement pas. À présent, tu es en train de le réaliser. Tu es fait pour diriger. Quand à t'appeler Major, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne pas t'en souvenir, je t'ai appelé comme ça pendant des décennies, comme tout le monde, Char y compris. Jusqu'à que nous nous échappions. »**

Il arrêta de parler, mais j'avais du mal à maintenir le contact visuel sans avoir envie de lui arracher la tête. Je repassai ses mots dans ma tête deux ou trois fois afin de bien tout comprendre. Je ne me souvenais de personne m'appelant Major. Mais en y réfléchissant, je ne me rappelais pas du nom qu'on me donnait. Maria m'appelait son guerrier, son second, mais je ne me souvenais plus comment m'appelait les

nouveau-nés. Je me souvenais d'eux. Je me souvenais les avoir changés, les avoir entraînés, les avoir détruits. Je ne me rappelais pas d'eux me parlant. Je ne comprenais pas. Nous continuâmes la discussion dans le salon, maintenant que les morceaux de verres aveint été nettoyés et qu'Emmett avait été assez gentil pour calfeutrer la fenêtre, le temps que l'on puisse la remplacer.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir que je me faisais appeler Monsieur ou Major, du temps de Maria, que je l'exigeais, en fait. Ce que je savais, c'était que ce n'était pas une période à laquelle j'aimais penser, et je me rappelais encore des horreurs qui allaient avec ce temps. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'avais aucun souvenir de quelconques échanges avec quelqu'un, autre que Maria et ses sœurs, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je parte.

Les choses étaient très troublantes, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup du problème du respect, et la plupart du temps, j'acceptais que l'on m'appelle Jasper. Je m'étais exercé quelques heures pour pouvoir avoir un contact visuel avec les autres sans gronder. La seule chose vraiment difficile, était de permettre aux autres, particulièrement les vampires, de regarder ma femme.

Peter ne savait pas bien pourquoi personne ne pouvait la regarder si c'était parce qu'elle était humaine, ou simplement parce qu'elle était mienne. Deux jours plus tard, Peter dit aux filles de trouver une activité amusante le temps que nous partions chasser. Son sourire me disait qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elles allaient prévoir. Entre le stress du week-end, tester mes pouvoirs, mes grognements permanents et ma possessivité envers Bella, les effets persistants sur le mental de tout le monde à cause de mon attaque contre Vicky, et par conséquent, l'ignorance concernant le bouclier de Bella, hé bien, nous avions tous besoin d'un moment de répits.

Nous étions partis pendant environ six heures et à notre retour, nous entendîmes les filles rire comme des folles. Peter avait un sourire éclatant et nous dit que nous étions sur le point d'avoir un petit cadeau. Les émotions positives qui sortaient de la maison, venant en particulier de Bella, étaient extras et me faisaient un bien fou. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que dès que nous fûmes assez près pour les entendre, je fis le reste du chemin en fonçant, pressé de voir Bella. Je la soulevais dans mes bras, recouvrant son visage de baisers alors qu'elle rigolait toujours, tandis que Rose et Char allèrent accueillirent leurs hommes.

Vicky était un mélange d'émotions joyeuses et tristes. Elle était seule, mais elle était contente d'avoir trouvé une place dans notre maison et de ne pas être complètement mise à l'écart. Spirit était dans la pièce, et elle profita de ce moment en famille pour jouer avec lui. Bella les regarda tendrement, avec l'amour d'une sœur mais aussi de la tristesse. Elle savait les mêmes choses que moi au sujet de cette douce petite rouquine qui avait atterri chez nous. Elles s'étaient vraiment rapprochées le temps de notre chasse.

Après quelques minutes de lents baisers passionnés, à se regarder dans les yeux, et à observer le nouveau membre de la famille jouer par terre, mon regard balaya la pièce. Nous étions dans la chambre de Rose, et il y avait des vêtements éparpillés de partout, des robes de bal, des costumes, des maillots de bain, chacun dans des piles différents. Je regardai les filles qui semblaient toutes porter la même chose que lorsque nous les avions quittées.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ? » **Demandai-je en souriant, serrant Bella fort contre moi. Bella pouffa de rire et releva les yeux, c'était merveilleux de la voir heureuse et de ressentir l'exaltation qui allait avec.

**« Nous allons faire un défilé de mode. » **Dit-elle en rougissant furieusement, avec un petit rire. Ben, un défilé mode ne me semblait pas si mal.

**« Oh NON ! » **Dit Peter plutôt fort, et toute notre attention se porta sur lui. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir peur.

**« Quoi ? » **Demandai-je en même temps qu'Emmett, alors que les filles commençaient à rire.

Char intervint pour répondre à la question qui nous avait tous déconcertés, elle encercla son mari dans ses bras et lui sourit alors qu'il la regardait les yeux écarquillés, secouant la tête, comme s'il refusait déjà. **« Les vêtements sont pour vous. » **Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, puis elle pouffa.

Je regardai les vêtements sur le lit et les chaises, ils étaient neufs, et bien trop grand pour nos femmes, et, nom de dieu !

**« QUOI ? » **Emmett et moi criâmes au même moment.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire alors que Peter, Emmett et moi nous regardions, maintenant, horrifiés. Elles voulaient que nous portions des vêtements de femmes ? Hors de question !

**« Y a pas moyen ! » **Dis-je fermement.

**« Hooooo s'il te plaît ? » **Demanda Bella, s'arrêtant de rire pour me faire une moue boudeuse et des yeux de chien battu, tandis que, de l'autre côté de la chambre, Rose et Char en faisaient de même auprès de leurs conjoints. Je fixai ces grands yeux marron, et sus qu'il n'y avait rien que je ne ferais pour elle. Mais je voudrais dire qu'elle allait vraiment devoir insister pour que je mette une putain de robe.

**« Ok, » **Soupira Emmett, capitulant, et nous regardant, Peter et moi, pour voir si nous allions lui botter le cul, ou marcher avec lui.

Nous fîmes la seule chose virile possible nous hochâmes la tête et regardâmes les quatre femmes hurler de joie.

**« Vous êtes sûrs ? » **Demandai-je, m'avançant vers les gars, tandis que les filles étaient en train d'organiser des piles de fringues pour chacun de nous. Notre dignité en prenait un coup, mais nous ferions n'importe quoi pour nos femmes.

**« Hey Rose ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire la version homme ? Tu sais, costumes, pantalons à pinces, et tout ? » **Demanda Emmett, plein d'espoir.

Je crois qu'il se disait qu'elles n'y avaient peut-être pas pensé. Les filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Aucun de nous ne trouvait cette question marrante.

**« Hé bien, à l'origine, nous allions défiler pour vous, mais Bella n'a pas voulu. Elle a alors suggéré que vous défiliez avec les vêtements que nous devions porter. » **Expliqua Rose en regardant les autres, l'air pensif.

Et merde, Bella avait de gros complexes par rapport à ses cicatrices, et en général. Je regardai Bella, qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer à cause de ses sentiments d'infériorité et de gêne, mais elle m'avait encore caché ses émotions. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser pleurer, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente comme ça.

Plus personne ne parlait, grâce aux explications de Rose, ce qui voulait dire que nous allions tous le faire pour Bella. Même ce petit péteux de Peter n'avait rien à dire. Je traversai la pièce jusqu'à Bella, lui projetant tout mon amour et mon dévouement. Elle me fit un petit sourire en retour et m'entraîna vers une pile de vêtements.

**« Ceux-ci sont pour toi. » **Dit-elle d'une voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure, tentant de dissimuler son émotion. Mais je l'entendis quand même.

Je fis alors la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser pour la faire sourire. **« Où est la perruque ? » **Demandai-je.

Je sentis à la fois le choc et l'horreur ressentis par les autres hommes présents dans la chambre, mais aussi leur résignation. Les filles se mirent à rire, de nouveau, et c'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais que ma copine soit heureuse.

Elles avaient arrangé la terrasse pour en faire un podium, pendant que Peter, Emmett et moi nous préparions dans nos chambres respectives. Les choses que nous faisions pour nos femmes. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir, mais je n'avais rien à dire. J'avais envie de me moquer d'eux, mais j'avais vu mon propre reflet, et nous avions tous cette même expression horrifiée et embarrassée sur le visage. C'était une de ces choses que faisaient les mecs, mais dont ils ne reparlaient jamais ensuite. Soupirant lourdement, nous descendîmes les escaliers.

Rose nous parla depuis l'extérieur, nous disant que nous allions défiler le long de la terrasse. Avec nos perruques en place, nos robes de soirées ornées et nos hauts talons, nous avançâmes jusqu'à la porte de derrière et l'ouvrîmes. Nous entendîmes la chanson _You Sexy Thing, _de Hot Chocolate, commencer et nos regards se croisèrent. Peter se lança en premier, se pavanant gracieusement sur ses talons aiguille bleus, dans une longue robe en soie bleue, nouée au cou, fendue jusqu'au nombril, dévoilant sa poitrine de marbre sculptée, sa longue perruque blonde descendant dans son dos, ne cachait en rien le dos nu de la robe, qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses fesses. Il marcha jusqu'au bout, se tourna, alla d'un côté, puis de l'autre, où il s'arrêta.

Emmett gonfla la poitrine, rassembla son courage, remisa sa gêne au placard, et avança fièrement dehors, dans sa robe de soirée rouge, à paillettes, qui se nouait aussi dans le cou. Le problème de la robe d'Emmett, était qu'elle était trop large au niveau de la poitrine, alors il l'avait rembourrée à l'aide de ballons rouges, remplis d'eau, mais je ne savais pas bien comment il arrivait à les faire tenir. Sa longue perruque blonde n'arrivait qu'au milieu de son dos, et elle épinglées par des barrettes rouges de chaque côté. Une nouvelle chanson suivit, _Milkshake _de Kelis, et il vacilla un peu sur ses talons en entendant ça, un air horrifié se dessina sur son visage, mais il l'effaça bien vite, et se mit à marcher au rythme de la musique, imitant ce que Peter avait fait, et s'arrêta du côté opposé.

Puis tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Être un vampire n'empêchait pas d'avoir le trac, ni d'être gêné ou se sentir humilié, mais regarder dans les yeux de Bella alors que je sortais, valait la peine de le faire. Elle me fit un grand sourire. Je fis mon premier pas, ne la quittant pas des yeux, tandis que la musique changeait pour moi. _Cowboy Casanova _de Carrie Underwood commença, et mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de surprise. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse cette chanson. En fait, nos moitiés avaient dû choisir nos chansons, et mes yeux s'élargirent encore quand je sentis progressivement son désir. Du désir ? J'étais habillé en femme ! PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Je jetai rapidement un regard à la robe en soie noire, qui était plutôt moulante, et aux chaussures à talons rouges, qui puaient le sexe. Je portais une longue perruque brune et l'avait bouclée, comme les cheveux de Bella, qui avait une ondulation naturelle. La robe n'était pas trop courte, mais elle retombait de chaque côté des épaules et l'élastique qui reposait sur mes bras me gênait. Ce n'était certainement pas aussi décolleté que celles qu'avaient choisies Rose et Char.

Mon regard restait fixé sur Bella mais je me concentrais sur ce que je faisais, c'est-à-dire, avancer fièrement sur la terrasse, aller de chaque côté puis m'arrêter au milieu, puisque ça me semblait être le seul endroit logique où terminer. Nous n'en avions pas parlé et n'avions rien planifié, mais je supposai que nous allions tous faire demi-tour et aller nous changer pour le prochain round, mais nous attendions, en quelque sorte, des instructions, un commentaire, une note, n'importe quoi. Il y avait des déguisements qui nous attendaient en haut, le mien était un costume de cheerleader des Dallas Cowboy, et je n'avais pas vu ce que les deux autres avaient, c'était pas mon problème, mais je n'avais pas hâte d'y être, et encore moins pour le bikini, qu'elles _pensaient_ que j'allais mettre. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ces petits maillots aillent, peu importe quelle taille elles avaient achetée !

Alors que ma chanson se terminait, nous attendions, regardant les filles, qui semblaient afficher de plus en plus, un sourire diabolique, quand Rose appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande. La curiosité et l'envie de jouer des filles étaient palpables. La chanson suivante démarra, leurs sourirent s'élargirent et les nôtres aussi. Au son des basses, je regardai Emmett, puis Peter, nous nous fîmes un signe de tête, nous retournâmes et commençâmes à remuer nos fesses au rythme de _Baby Got Back _de Sir Mix-A-Lot.

Les filles hurlèrent de rire et nous continuâmes à secouer nos fesses, dans nos robes de soirée. Char finit par monter et se mit à se frotter contre le derrière de Peter, et ce ne fut pas long avant que Rose et Bella nous rejoignent. Bella ne bougeait pas vraiment de la même façon que les deux autres, mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien et s'éclatait. Peter appela Vicky, qui avait l'air mise de côté, et se fit prendre en sandwich par les deux femmes. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Char, mais j'étais bien plus occupé par la femme très très sexy qui se trouvait dans mon dos.

La musique continuait, mais Rose et Emmett disparurent rapidement à l'étage. Je nous retournai, Bella et moi, je me frottai ainsi contre elle, contrôlant ses mouvements, pressant mon évidente érection, recouverte par la robe, contre ses fesses. J'avais mes priorités, et son corps sexy en faisait partie. Désormais, je tournai le dos au trio, mais ils s'amusaient et riaient. Je sentais un peu de désir venir d'eux, mais c'était principalement de l'amusement. Par contre, Bella ressentait énormément de désir et c'en fut trop pour moi. Je la soulevai dans les bras, courus dans ma robe et mes talons jusqu'à l'étage pendant qu'elle criait, et j'espérai que trois jours et demi suffisaient pour qu'elle soit remise, par ce qu'il fallait que je l'ai, MAINTENANT ! Ce défilé de malheur se termina au moment au Baby Got Back toucha à sa fin.

* * *

Le défilé vous a plu? Personnellement j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer Jasper jouer le jeu, par contre, étrangement, je n'ai aucun soucis concernant Emmett et Peter, ça vous étonne?

Sinon, retour du Major, ça risque de donner!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonsoir!**

**Le voilà, enfin.**

**Je vous l'avais annoncé un peu plus tôt, mais ma beta a été plutôt occupé et quand elle me l'a renvoyé, je n'étais pas là.**

**Bon, le principal c'est de l'avoir.**

**je ne vais donc pa****s vous embêter avec de longs discours, mais je tenais à vous signaler que Saving Bella , la VO, a été retirée de FF, fiction jugée trop "hard". J'espère qu'il ne retireront pas la trad, ou au moins, j'espère pouvoir la finir avant que ça n'arrive, mais j'aurais vraiment les boules si c'était le cas.**

**D'ailleurs, vu qu'ils traquent les fics qui sont hors rating, je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Apologies...**

**Croisons les doigts!**

**Du coup je me sens obligée de signaler que ce chapitre contient un lemon, Jasper se lâche, voilà vous êtes prévenues!**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 45**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 44_

_La musique continuait, mais Rose et Emmett disparurent rapidement à l'étage. Je nous retournai, Bella et moi, je me frottai ainsi contre elle, contrôlant ses mouvements, pressant mon évidente érection, recouverte par la robe, contre ses fesses. J'avais mes priorités, et son corps sexy en faisait partie. Désormais, je tournai le dos au trio, mais ils s'amusaient et riaient. Je sentais un peu de désir venir d'eux, mais c'était principalement de l'amusement. Par contre, Bella ressentait énormément de désir et c'en fut trop pour moi. Je la soulevai dans les bras, courus dans ma robe et mes talons jusqu'à l'étage pendant qu'elle criait, et j'espérai que trois jours et demi suffisaient pour qu'elle soit remise, par ce qu'il fallait que je l'ai, MAINTENANT ! Ce défilé de malheur se termina au moment au Baby Got Back toucha à sa fin. _

* * *

C'était l'une de ces fois où je pouvais dire que j'étais content d'être un vampire, sinon, nous ne serions jamais arrivé en haut, vu ma tenue et mes chaussures. J'entendis un gros bruit venir de la chambre d'Emmett et Rose, et sentis leur amour et leur désir m'encercler, ce que j'accueillis volontiers. Je devais admettre que je profitais complètement du développement de mon pouvoir, et me demandais si je pouvais jouer un peu avec Bella.

Je la pressai contre la porte de la chambre, une fois celle-ci fermée, et partis à l'assaut de sa petite bouche. Elle donnait autant qu'elle recevait, et j'acceptais tout avec bonheur. Je me mis à lui projeter autant de désir, d'euphorie et d'excitation, que je pouvais des émotions pures, sans obstacle. Honnêtement, j'étais probablement un peu trop difficile à gérer pour beaucoup d'humains, mais là, il s'agissait de Bella. Ma "véritable compagne", dans tous les sens du terme, même si cela restait encore un peu flou pour moi, mais je savais, instinctivement, que je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Et à cet instant, je n'agissais que par pur instinct.

Ses mains s'accrochaient fermement à mon cou et elle cria presque quand elle fut frappée par les émotions. Je souris, satisfait ce n'était pas un cri de peur, de douleur ou même de jouissance. C'était un cri de plaisir et de surprise. Ses émotions m'envahirent, mais je ne me focalisais que sur celles que je voulais voir voyager entre nous. Je n'avais jamais produis autant d'émotions de toute ma vie. Je sentis la puissance entre nous se mettre à frémir, et je laissai ma petite amie humaine, haleter et se tortiller contre la porte, tandis que mon corps la plaquait fermement et que ma bouche goûtait la douceur de son cou. Je n'entendais que le sang qui battait dans ses veines, mais il ne provoquait pas une once de soif en moi. C'était le sang de ma vie, de l'être qui était le centre de mon univers, ma Bella.

Les bruits qu'elle faisait se perdaient dans ma tête. Je savais qu'elle sortait des sons hors du commun et merveilleux, mais je n'entendais que ce qui la maintenait en vie, son sang pur. L'attraction magnétique entre nos corps était forte et il fallait que je la possède. J'ôtai son t-shirt et attaquai immédiatement ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge, poussant le tissu avec mes dents pour avoir un meilleur accès. Je laissai les émotions nous envelopper, me perdant dans le moment présent. Je regardai dans ses yeux qui étaient presque aussi noir de désir que les miens.

Je fixai ce qui, d'ordinaire, ressemblait à deux piscines de chocolat et qui étaient maintenant sans fond, sans vie. Je ressentis une énorme peur en la regardant. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, ce qui arrivait. Immédiatement, je coupai toutes les émotions que je projetais. Désormais, pour moi, c'était comme appuyer sur un bouton.

**« Bella ? » **Murmurai-je doucement.

Elle me fixait toujours, haletant et cherchant à m'attirer plus près d'elle encore, mais je ne bougeais pas. Je craignais réellement de lui avoir fait mal. Le vide dans ses yeux, leur noirceur je ne comprenais pas et je n'aimais pas ça.

**« Bella ? » **L'appelai encore, plus fort cette fois.

La maintenant contre la porte, je posai mes mains sur chaque côté de son visage. Même si elle me regardait déjà dans les yeux, j'essayais de la ramener à moi. C'était comme si elle était présente, mais ce vide et cette noirceur faisaient froid dans le dos.

**« Bella, tes yeux, ça va ? » **Demandai-je, essayant de lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois et ils commencèrent à s'éclaircir un peu. Je pouvais toujours sentir ses émotions, elle était excitée, contrariée et en colère.

**« Oh merde, » M**armonnai-je. La rage bouillonnait en elle et, doucement, je détachai ses jambes de ma taille et la reposai au sol.

**« TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! MAINTENANT ! » **Beugla Peter depuis l'extérieur.

Quelque part, je savais que cela ne nous concernait pas, Bella et moi. C'était à cause de nous.

**« Bella, ça va ? » **Demandai-je, sur un ton normal.

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien. J'entendis tout le monde sortir dehors en vitesse et rejoindre Peter sur la terrasse, lui demandant ce qu'il y avait et si Bella allait bien. Je ne pouvais pas me préoccuper de ça. Je ne savais pas ce qu'allait faire Bella, mais j'avais la sensation que ce ne serait pas bon. Dans ma tête, quelque part, je réalisai que Bella était le seul être humain à m'avoir mis à genou, maintes et maintes fois.

Je m'éloignai peu à peu de Bella. La rage et la colère qui émanaient d'elle n'étaient comparables à rien de ce que j'avais déjà pu ressentir. Je ne savais pas bien si c'était dû à notre lien, à mes pouvoirs décuplés, ou à l'étrangeté qu'était Bella. L'idée d'essayer de la calmer me traversa l'esprit, mais encore une fois, je savais que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce ne serait pas d'une grande aide. J'allai de l'autre côté de la chambre, fixant toujours les yeux noirs, qui étaient maintenant en flamme.

**« Darlin' ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Demandai-je calmement, quand tout ce qui me vint en tête, fut de lever les mains en signe d'abandon.

Elle se décala de trois pas de la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, révélant Peter. Je m'accroupis et lui grognai dessus instinctivement, parce que je ne savais pas qu'il était là. Bella ne broncha même pas.

**« Pardon Major. » **Dit-il, attrapant Bella par la taille et déguerpissant de la maison.

J'allai pour les suivre, mais me heurtai à une force invisible. C'était comme se cogner contre une porte en verre sans la briser. Je me mis à tâtonner mais n'en trouvai pas la fin.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ramène-la ici ! » **Criai-je.

Je ne sais pourquoi je demandais ce qu'il y avait. Je savais ce que c'était. C'était le bouclier de Bella et elle m'avait enfermé dans la chambre. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Je me retournai vers la fenêtre et sautai. Comme un con, j'avais foncé droit dans l'autre côté de cette bulle, qui semblait interminable. Je suppose qu'elle y avait pensé.

**« Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » **Demandai-je, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre, contrairement aux autres.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse à mes questions, dehors, personne ne parlait. Je savais qu'ils étaient pourtant tout là. Je pouvais sentir leurs émotions, principalement de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Bella était là, sa rage couvrant pratiquement son Cocktail, sa marque personnelle.

Je me concentrai un peu plus sur les bruits. Il n'y en avait aucun. Je ne pouvais rien entendre, les voitures, la musique de tout à l'heure, parler, même les bruits de la forêt. Cette bulle était insonorisée. Ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus concernant le bien-être de Bella et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec elle. Je me mis à cogner contre le mur invisible et me rendis compte que même ça, ne faisait aucun bruit. J'essayai de la briser. J'en suivis les contours dans la pièce. Cela faisait pratiquement la taille de la chambre.

En levant les yeux, je fus étonné de voir que le plafond pliait en son centre. Il était poussé par la bulle invisible géante. Je me souvins soudain que Peter avait fait sortir tout le monde, parce que si elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette chose, cela pourrait faire écrouler la maison. Durant un instant, je me sentis fier de ma petite amie, ah zut, ma compagne, elle était certainement plus qu'une petite amie, mais pas encore ma femme. Pas encore ? Ca me plaisait, mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

Ma peur et ma colère bataillaient en moi, alors que j'étais coincé dans cette bulle, apparemment insonorisée. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de fixer la porte par laquelle Bella m'avait été enlevée. J'étais sûr qu'elle était proche et qu'elle allait bien, tant que j'étais prisonnier dans cette bulle, ce qui voulait dire quelque chose. Je me disais que la meilleure façon de savoir quand la bulle disparaîtrait, était de m'appuyer contre, ce que je fis. Je ne tins que cinq minutes, avant que le grondement dans ma poitrine devienne trop dur à supporter, et je me mis à aller et venir devant la porte, comme un animal en cage.

Aller et venir, aller et venir, aller et venir. Les émotions de Bella s'intensifiaient puis diminuaient, son Cocktail devenant si puissant que je dus la bloquer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se faisait ça. Je n'étais pas parti. J'étais juste coincé !

Il semblait s'être passé des heures, alors que l'obscurité envahissait la chambre, mais mon grondement perpétuel, dû à ma frustration, et mes va-et-vient, ne cessèrent pas. Finalement, des sons inondèrent la pièce et je sus immédiatement que la bulle avait disparu. Sans y réfléchir deux fois, je courus à travers la maison en rugissant, à la recherche de Bella. Mes muscles se tendirent en prévision d'un combat, j'étais furieux et nerveux. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver, mais quelqu'un allait payer pour m'avoir enfermé ici, sans même venir me dire ce qu'il se passait, me rassurer, n'importe quoi. Quelqu'un allait payer.

Je suivis leurs odeurs jusque dans le jardin, où je savais qu'ils étaient restés une bonne partie de la soirée. Quand j'arrivais, Bella se tenait là, dans la tenue de cheerleader des Dallas Cowboy, qu'elle avait achetée pour moi. Elle aurait dû être trop grande, quelqu'un avait dû la reprendre. Elle était belle et sexy, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ça, j'étais en mode combat. Et où est-ce qu'ils étaient, tous, putain ? Je passais Bella, reniflant l'air, cherchant les odeurs de ma famille, qui disparaissaient dans les bois.

Je ne reprocherais pas ma capture à Bella, mais je pourrais reprocher à Peter de l'avoir enlevée et à ma famille et m'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance. Je fus immédiatement frappé par le sentiment de rejet et de dégoût de Bella, alors que sa respiration devenait hachée et que ses pas se dirigeaient vers la porte. Je me maudissais d'être passé devant elle, laissant mon démon et mon désir de vengeance passer avant elle. Je n'avais même pas demandé si elle allait bien. Je m'insultais intérieurement tout en entrant dans la maison, pour la trouver en train de pleurer, recroquevillée dans un coin. Le fait de pouvoir voir ses fesses dépasser de la jupe ne m'échappa pas, mais j'avais laissé filer ma chance il y a quinze minutes.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'au canapé le plus proche, dans le salon. Elle se blottit contre moi, mais ses émotions ne changèrent pas et ses pleurs ne diminuèrent pas.

**« J'ai merdé. Tu es magnifique et je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne pensais qu'à me venger après avoir été enfermé dans cette chambre pendant des heures. Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu es tout pour moi. C'est juste mon explication pour m'être comporté comme un sale con d'égoïste. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes, Darlin' ? » **L'implorai-je, avec mes yeux et ma voix, même si elle ne me regardait pas.

Elle finit par lever les yeux et renifla, beaucoup. Je voulais lui attraper un mouchoir, ça semblait inconfortable et son embarras s'enflamma au bruit que ça fit, mais je refusais de la quitter.

**« S'il te plaît ? » **Murmurai-je, mes yeux dans les siens.

Ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur marron habituelle, maintenant. J'obtiendrai l'autre chose plus tard, mais je devais me faire pardonner pour avoir tout foiré. Elle s'était habillée pour moi et j'avais ignoré ça, je l'avais ignorée, elle.

Elle hocha la tête et je sentis son amour et son pardon alors qu'elle se penchait vers moi, pour essuyer ses larmes sur mon t-shirt. J'avais au moins eu de la chance d'avoir des vêtements potables pour me changer et enlever cette horrible robe de soirée. Au moment où j'y avais pensé, j'étais prêt à rester nu plutôt que de garder cette chose. Je n'avais rien d'autre qu'un t-shirt sur le lit et un short par terre. Comme je ne transpirais pas, la propreté n'était pas un problème, mais je suis sûr que les femmes s'en donneraient à cœur joie, si elles savaient de quand dataient ces trucs.

**« Tu es vraiment superbe, chérie. » L**a regardant de bas en haut avec insistance, plusieurs fois de suite.

**« Je crois que ça pourrais même être un fantasme récurent, » A**joutai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

**« Par contre, peux-tu me dire où est passé tout le monde, Darlin' ? Pourquoi suis-je resté prisonnier dans une bulle ? Et que s'est-il passé là-haut, tout à l'heure ? Tout ça avant que je ne te ramène en haut et fasse de toi mon esclave sexuel. » **Je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner et j'embrassai le bout de son nez rouge, gonflé et coulant.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux larmoyant et renifla encore un bon coup. Je retirai mon t-shirt et le lui tendis. **« Tiens, mouche-toi. »**

Elle avait le t-shirt dans les mains quand elle réalisa ce que je lui avais dit, et un sentiment de répugnance la submergea.

**« Baahhhh. » D**it-elle et repoussant le t-shirt vers moi et je ricanai. Je la posai sur le canapé, courus à la salle de bain prendre la boîte de mouchoirs et revins avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

**« D'accord, tu n'as pas aimé cette idée. Tiens. » **Je lui passai les mouchoirs et la soulevai, pour m'asseoir, avec elle sur mes genoux. Mon inquiétude et ma colère s'étaient envolées, mais je voulais quand même des réponses à mes questions.

**« Tu vas bien, princesse ? » D**emandai-je, lui souriant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant le surnom tout en se mouchant bruyamment, et malgré son embarras, je ris quand même. Je réussis, malgré mon rire, à la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser sur la joue, tandis qu'elle me lança rapidement un regard noir. Je lui souriais, laissant une partie de mon esprit faire des plans pour la débarrasser de cette petite tenue qu'elle portait.

D'autres parties de ma tête étaient encore confuses et énervées par les évènements du jour. J'attendais toujours des réponses, et préparais le démembrement de Peter pour l'avoir gardée loin de moi. Le désir de Bella fit son apparition, alors qu'elle était assise et regardait mon torse nu. Ca faisait du bien d'être regardé de cette façon, mais je voulais mes réponses, alors, je plaçai un doigt sous son menton et relevai ses yeux vers moi.

Je déposai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres douces et chaudes, puis redemandai. **« Où sont les autres ? »**

**« Ben… Peter a dit qu'ils devaient nous laisser un peu de temps tout seul après ce qu'il s'était passé. Les filles m'ont habillée avec ta tenue, et visiblement, l'ont arrangée. » **Dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur elle, tirant sur sa petite jupe, se sentant encore plus gênée.

Je lui fis signe de continuer et souris, appréciant, la tenue, malgré le fait qu'elle était carrément sexy, dedans.

**« Ils sont partis chasser, je pense. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne seraient pas trop loin. » **Ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

**« D'accord. Que s'est-il passé dans la chambre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? J'étais tellement inquiet mais je ne pouvais pas être près de toi, Darlin'. » **Je l'embrassai encore sur la tête et la serrai contre moi. Il fallait juste que je continue de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

**« Hé bien, » **Elle hoqueta, se sentant encore plus embarrassée, et je ris encore, la serrant un peu plus. **« Désolée. » **Elle rougit en baissant les yeux.

**« Continue, Darlin'. » **Je l'encourageai, j'avais besoin de réponses.

**« Umm…Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, Jasper. C'est vrai, nous étions en train de nous embrasser, et les émotions étaient vraiment hors du commun, parce que tu les projetais, et j'adorais ça. Mais ensuite, tu as arrêté, et je me suis sentie rejetée, et… Et… » **Elle hoqueta encore et étouffa un sanglot.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais causé la peine qu'elle ressentait. Non, je n'avais pas fait ça, c'était Fuckward. Je ne pouvais même pas arrêter de l'embrasser sans qu'elle se demande si j'allais l'abandonner. Elle avait un réel problème avec ça. Je me demandais, brièvement, si ce sujet était abordé lors de sa thérapie, alors qu'elle se reprenait afin de poursuivre.

Je lui fis signe de continuer, elle prit une profonde inspiration, se moucha une nouvelle fois, puis commença. **« J'ai perdu le contrôle. C'est ma seule façon de l'expliquer. J'ai vu rouge. J'étais en colère, je croyais, à ce moment là, que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je ne voulais rien de plus que te faire autant de mal que tu m'en faisais. Mais je voulais également juste m'éloigner de toi, courir, m'enfuir, et ne jamais revenir. J'ai senti comme une force autour de moi, et je pouvais sentir Peter de l'autre côté de la porte. C'est pour ça que je me suis éloignée de la porte. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait m'emmener. **

**J'ai été tellement surprise que j'ai poussé cette force vers toi, ce qui a donné la bulle dans laquelle tu étais enfermé, je suppose. » **J'allais parler, mais elle leva la main pour me signifier d'attendre, elle reprit son souffle et continua. **« Je ne pouvais pas l'enlever. Peter savait ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. Nous avons été plus que surpris de découvrir que nous ne pouvions pas t'entendre. Nous savions que tu devais sûrement être très agité parce que Peter m'avais emmenée. Il a essayé, pendant des heures, de me calmer, de me persuader de lever mon bouclier. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais tellement engluée dans ma… Ma rage. » **Elle murmura ce dernier mot avec honte et dégoût.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente comme ça, mais je n'allais pas arranger les choses. J'avais besoin qu'elle continue, aussi, j'attendis patiemment.

Me regardant dans les yeux après quelques instants, elle poursuivit. **« Je suis désolée, Jasper. Je ne savais pas comment arranger ça. J'avais transformé tout le désir que tu avais en haine et en rage. C'était horrible. J'en voulais à Peter de m'avoir emmenée, je t'en voulais de me rejeter, et en fait, j'avais l'impression de trembler. Je crois que c'était le cas. J'ai enfermé toute la famille dans des bulles individuelles et je tapais dessus, mais je n'arrivais pas à les faire partir. » **Elle leva ses poings, me montrant les marques violettes qu'elle avait sur les mains et les poignets, dues aux coups qu'elle avait portés à ses propres bulles. Je n'en revenais pas de n'avoir rien vu.

Je pris ses petits poings dans mes mains et les embrassai tendrement, souriant, tandis que je sentais son désir augmenter. Cela n'expliquait pas sa tenue toutefois, si tout le monde était enfermé dans des bulles, ni pourquoi je fus le dernier libéré. Cela amenait juste d'autres questions. Ses yeux commencèrent à se charger de désir et je sus que je projetais à nouveau. Avec elle, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mais nous n'avions pas fini. J'arrêtai de lécher et d'embrasser ses mains et ses poignets, et déposai un baiser sur son front.

**« Continue, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » D**emandai-je, lui signifiant de poursuivre.

**« Hé bien, j'ai éclaté en sanglots, mais, quelque part, je savais que je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre, alors je me suis concentrée sur Vicky pour la libérer, elle paniquait. J'y ai pensé longuement et fortement, mais ça ne marchait pas. Enfin de compte, j'ai décidé d'essayer de jouer avec l'énergie que j'avais sentie avant que tout ça n'arrive. Ce fut dur d'obtenir les émotions nécessaires pour y arriver. J'avais abandonné, » **Elle murmura à nouveau sur la fin, la honte et le dégoût la submergeant.

**« Darlin', tu n'as pas abandonné, tu étais juste frustrée. Je pouvais sentir les émotions de tout le monde pendant que j'étais là-haut. Je savais que tu étais en colère et frustrée. Les autres étaient surtout inquiets pour toi. »**

Je l'attirai vers moi et laissai mon amour et ma compréhension, lentement s'immiscer en elle. Je ne voulais pas l'étouffer à nouveau. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire, comme si elle ne me croyait pas. Pourtant, je ne sentais aucune méfiance de sa part, juste de la résignation.

**« Tu as libéré Vicky, donc ? » L**'invitai-je à continuer.

**« Oui… J'ai dû… J'ai dû repenser à ce jour… Dans la forêt. »**

Elle me regarda, des larmes silencieuses barrant ses joues rosies. Je compris. Elle avait besoin d'émotions fortes pour que son pouvoir fonctionne. Et ce foutu Cocktail, cette douleur, était la clé. Mon Dieu, si je pouvais haïr Fuckward d'avantages, je le ferais, juste parce qu'elle avait dû revivre tout ça pour pouvoir nous libérer. Un léger sourire s'afficha toutefois sur mon visage, quand je me focalisai sur la cheerleader devant moi.

**« Darlin', et pour cette tenue ? » **Il fallait que je sache. Quand avaient-elles eu le temps ? Pas que ça en demanderait beaucoup, mais ça n'avais pas de sens. Elle rougit et cacha son visage contre ma poitrine qui vibrait sous mon rire.

**« Rose était coincée dans sa chambre, et elle a dit qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et qu'elle voulait que nous soyons tous les deux heureux. Elle a pensé que tu aimerais que je la porte et que ce serait un bon "cadeau en signe de paix", comme elle l'appelle. Je suis tellement désolée, Jasper. » **Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, mais je la relevai aussitôt.

**« Tu ne dois jamais t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu ne contrôles pas, même si c'est toi-même. Notre couple a beaucoup à faire avec l'évolution de ton pouvoir. Mais il semblerait que tu aies même appris à le contrôler. C'est moi qui m'excuse de t'avoir contrariée dès le début. C'est juste que… Tes… Tes yeux, ils sont devenus noirs, Bella. J'étais inquiet. Je ne t'ai jamais rejetée. Je crois que je t'ai juste projeté trop d'émotions. Ça a eu l'effet inverse. Je m'étais dit que ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Je pense que ça ne t'en a pas fait, mais il y eu des effets secondaires. Tu as besoin d'émotions extrêmes pour alimenter ton bouclier, ou devrais-je dire, tes bulles. » **Je souris fièrement après ça, et eu droit a un vrai sourire de sa part, le premier depuis que j'étais sorti de ma prison.

**« Je crois qu'on va t'appeler Bubble Girl. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » **Demandai-je en ricanant.

Elle avait l'air tout à fait confus, mais je pouvais sentir son amusement.

**« Je ne suis pas Bubble Girl. » R**épondit-elle, moqueuse, mais elle n'était pas fâchée.

Je continuai de rire et la serrai contre moi. **« Je t'aime ma Bella Bulle. » **Je riais toujours alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face au nouveau surnom, puis ils se plissèrent.

Tout ce que je sus après ça, c'est que ses émotions grimpèrent en flèche, me faisant presque la lâcher, puis, je fus incapable de bouger. Mes yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle avait un air fier, assise sur moi, avec un sourire arrogant, que je n'avais jamais vu chez elle.

Elle avait très bien compris comment contrôler son bouclier. Elle pouvait tout simplement m'immobiliser quand bon lui semblait. Je détestais qu'elle se serve des émotions créer par la peine que lui avait infligée Fuckward. Mais c'était toujours là, et oui, c'était très, très fort. Je soupirai, sachant que j'étais bloqué jusqu'à ce qu'elle en décide autrement.

**« S'il te plaît ? » **Murmurai-je, lui faisant mes plus beaux yeux de chien battu. Elle sourit et ses émotions grimpèrent à nouveau tandis qu'elle retirait son bouclier.

Je la pris dans mes bras dès que je fus libre. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ait un complet contrôle sur son bouclier, et je ne savais pas bien comment elle pouvait m'encercler par une grosse bulle, ou une si petite que j'étais incapable de bouger, mais je n'avais pas envie d'y penser dans l'immédiat. J'avais juste envie de l'avoir dans mes bras et de l'aimer.

**« Est-ce que je peux t'avoir maintenant ? » D**emandai-je dans un murmure.

Elle hocha juste la tête et je nous ramenai en courant dans ma chambre, à l'étage. La porte n'eut pas un grand succès la dernière fois, alors j'allai directement vers le lit. Personne n'était à la maison, je ne m'embêtai donc pas à fermer la porte et j'enlevai petit à petit son haut, embrassant et léchant chaque centimètre de peau. Je suivais ses cicatrices avec la langue et remontant vers ses mamelons roses, parfaitement ronds. Je suçai doucement chacun des deux tout en faisant remonter son top jusqu'au bout. Ses mains atterrir dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle gémissait doucement.

**« Jas… Per… Je veux… Le sentir… S'il te plaît… » **Elle haletait et gémissait sa demande, mais je ne comprenais pas.

Je relevai les yeux du téton que je cajolais.** « Hein ? »**

«Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je sentis son agacement.

**« Je veux encore ressentir les émotions, Jasper. Je t'en prie ? Je veux ressentir comme tout à l'heure. S'il te plaît ? » **Elle suppliait presque, et je ne pouvais le lui refuser, mais j'étais inquiet.

J'aurais juré qu'elle pouvait lire mes pensées quand elle répondit, **« Je peux le contrôler maintenant, je ne comprends pas ce truc avec mes yeux, qui t'a fait peur, mais je vais bien, je t'assure. Je comprends. Et je veux ressentir. Tout ressentir, s'il te plaît ? » **Elle se servit de ses grands yeux marron pour me supplier et je lâchai prise.

Je ne contrôlai pas notre amour et notre désir, ni ne les modérai, je nous laissai être libre.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent immédiatement, devenant onyx, et je fus heureux de ne pas y voir de vide. Je pouvais gérer ça, parce que je savais que les miens étaient semblables. Je me demandai, brièvement, si la petite quantité de venin à laquelle elle avait été exposées, pouvait avoir un effet sur elle. Mais notre envie l'un de l'autre était trop importante pour m'en soucier. J'embrassai à nouveau son cou, laissant ma langue suivre la circulation du sang le long de son artère principale. Je savourai sa source de vie, son goût, et le fait de n'avoir aucune envie de la drainer, me fit sourire.

Je descendis vers sa poitrine, m'occupant de ses seins avec tendresse. J'entendis Spirit se balader dans le couloir en haletant. Je me dis que nos émotions pouvaient aussi l'affecter, mais, pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de ça. Je poursuivis ma descente, prêt à la goûter pour la première fois, depuis des jours. J'avais hâte. J'étais concentré sur nos émotions, ce que nous échangions, et la sensation de sa peau sous ma langue. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'odeur, jusqu'à que je me retrouve au-dessus de sa petite jupe, qui avait fini par avoir plus l'air d'une ceinture, dévoilant sa culotte blanche. Je me reculai, levai les yeux vers elle, puis regardai à nouveau entre ses jambes.

**« Mmm… Heu, Bella. Est-ce que tu attendais tes règles ? » **Je léchai mes lèvres en la regardant avec le sourire.

Affolement et honte envahirent la pièce, tandis qu'elle se redressa d'un coup, je hoquetai, surpris par le soudain et violent changement d'émotions. Je m'étais complètement ouvert à tout.

**« Non, non, non, Bella, ça a commencé, mais… » **Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, et la regardait à travers mes cils, de manière séductrice, ou innocente, ou je ne sais quoi.

**« Je veux y goûter, te goûter. Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre. Et puis, bébé, je suis un vampire. » **Je remuai mes sourcils, à la façon d'Emmett, mais cela fonctionna et elle me fit un grand sourire.

Elle se rallongea sur le lit et hocha la tête. Il y avait toujours une pointe d'hésitation de sa part, mais je la connaissais, elle allait tout oublier au moment où ma langue entrerait en action. Je retirai alors doucement sa jupe et sa culotte, laissant le parfum envahir mes sens. Je savais qu'elle était ma compagne, et ce besoin primaire semblait naturel. Doucement, je léchai ses mollets, puis remontai ses cuisses. Plus j'approchai, plus le venin s'accumulait dans ma bouche et je le ravalai, frénétiquement, mais je savais que je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Mes instincts prirent le dessus quand je vis des petites perles de sang à son entrée, et j'écartai ses jambes plus largement. J'inspirai profondément et continuai à lui faire ressentir toutes mes émotions, y compris ma soif. Même si l'odeur de son sang brûlait ma gorge, je n'avais aucune envie de boire. Enfin pas plus que ce qu'elle me donnerait. Je m'avançai et écartai ses lèvres avec mes doigts. L'arôme était altéré, mais toujours appétissant. Je la léchai, lentement, mais avec force. Ma langue appuyait fortement contre elle, et sa nervosité fut bien vite remplacée par du pur désir.

C'était toujours mieux que de me nourrir d'un putain de cerf. Ma langue passait le long de ses plis, encore et encore, prenant le temps de s'enrouler autour de son clitoris, avant de plonger en elle, pour en avoir plus. Ses gémissements me guidaient, une de ses mains était emmêlée dans mes cheveux, son autre main dans les siens, de temps en temps, ses ongles grattaient ma tête. Je relâchai un grondement sourd, et les vibrations agirent directement sur son clitoris, la faisant donner un coup de rein en avant. Je n'étais pas préparé à cette réaction, et alors que son bassin se pressait contre mon visage, une de mes dents entailla accidentellement son clitoris.

Elle jouit instantanément, criant mon nom tandis que je léchai son sang avec ferveur, massant son clitoris le temps de son orgasme. Je scellai la petite plaie et la regardai haleter et implorer des yeux pour avoir plus. Je souris, satisfait. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle se soit rendu compte de quelque chose.

Je m'allongeai et étendis mes jambes, elle me regarda curieusement depuis l'autre bout du lit. Je lui fis signe avec mon doigt de venir, elle se redressa instantanément et rampa jusqu'à moi. J'aimais la voir ramper. J'aimais la voir à quatre pattes pour moi. C'était quelque chose que nous allions devoir explorer un peu plus, mais au bon moment. Je levai la main vers son épaule pour la stopper, quand elle se retrouva juste au-dessus de ma queue. **« Suce. » **Ordonnai-je. Elle lécha ses lèvres, je sentis son appréhension puis sa détermination. **« Maintenant. » **Ajoutai-je avec force. Je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Elle baissa les yeux sur mon sexe et lécha à nouveau ses lèvres. Dieu que j'aimais cette vision. Elle avança sa main et me caressa quelques fois, pour donner le ton, puis elle baissa sa tête vers mon sexe. Elle lécha la pointe puis fit glisser sa langue jusqu'en bas, prenant en bouche ce qu'elle pouvait, une main restant au niveau de la base. Mes mains vinrent immédiatement se positionner dans ses cheveux, mais je dû les agripper un peu trop fort, parce qu'elle gémit. **« Désolé, bébé. » J**e relâchai légèrement ma prise, puis la guidai alors que je me mis à frapper le fond de sa gorge. Elle s'étouffait mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Sa bouche humide et chaude était trop bonne. **« Détend-toi et laisse-moi faire, Darlin'. » **Je me mis à baiser sa bouche avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme alors qu'elle se détendait, mais à chaque fois que je buttais au fond, elle avait un effet de reflux, mais jamais elle ne me repoussa. Elle jouait le jeu, et sa réceptivité à mon besoin de contrôle, était définitivement quelque chose que j'avais envie d'expérimenter d'avantages.

Mais pour le moment, j'allais la faire avaler ça, en espérant qu'elle soit d'accord. Je ne pouvais pas me retirer, il fallait que je jouisse dans sa bouche, il le fallait. Je baisais toujours sa gorge, donnant quelques coups de reins supplémentaires mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle ne le supportait plus aussi bien. J'enfonçai ma queue dans sa gorge tout en criant son nom et en lui disant d'avaler alors que je me déversais en jet en elle, sentant ses dents sur ma peau de marbre. Je n'étais toujours pas complètement enfoui en elle, mais peut-être que ? Humm…. Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse. Elle avala tout ce que je lui donnai, s'étouffant un peu. M'aidant de ses cheveux, je la repoussai sur le lit et plongeai à l'intérieur de sa chatte humide, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Un cri de surprise interrompit ses halètements, et je sus qu'elle avait eu un peu peur.

**« Encore pardon, Darlin'. Je crois que je suis un peu trop excité. Tu vas bien ? » **«Demandai-je, suspendant tout autre mouvement. Il lui fallut une minute pour reprendre sa respiration, et elle avait légèrement mal dû à ma soudaine intrusion, mais elle allait bien. J'avais juste besoin de savoir si était en phase avec ça. Ses émotions finirent par se transformer en désir tandis qu'elle se soulevait à la rencontre de ma queue, me faisant grogner. Je roulai avec elle, restant bien ancré à l'intéruieur. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et je la fis monter et descendre sur moi. Elle commença par des gémissements, je savais que c'était un peu douloureux pour elle, mais le désir, l'euphorie et le besoin qui nous entouraient suffisaient à effacer cette peine et à se concentrer sur le plaisir. Mes yeux roulèrent en arrière quand que sa chaleur m'engloutit, et mes mains remontèrent pour caresser ses seins qui rebondissaient.

J'ouvris mes yeux, regardant mes mains sur elle. Une fine pellicule luisante de sueur commença à se former sur son corps, et sa chaleur me donnait l'impression de faire agréablement fondre mes os. Je ronronnai quand elle cria et grogna de façon incohérente, sa tête retombant en arrière, me chevauchant en y mettant tout son cœur. C'était un putain de beau spectacle. Elle se mit à murmurer mon nom mais ça ne me convenait pas. **« Tu m'appelles Major quand tu jouis bébé, compris ? »** Dis-je avec fermeté et sa tête se redressa d'un coup, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et cessa tout mouvement.

**« Oui, Major. » **Dit-elle timidement. A cet instant, toutes les pièces manquantes du puzzle qu'était mon passé, revinrent rapidement.

Tout le monde m'appelait Major, s'inclinant à ma demande. Je savais que Bella me chevauchait toujours, mais j'étais perdu dans un flot de pensées, pas vraiment plaisantes. Je pensais me souvenir de mon histoire. Les guerres dans le Sud, travailler pour Maria, échapper à Maria. Comment avais-je pu être autant dans le faux ? Bella sentit l'horreur et la confusion qui s'échappait de moi, mais elle était si proche qu'elle continua ses mouvements. Et encore une fois, Bella ne fit pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle se pencha, pressa son nez contre le mien, m'embrassa tendrement, me ramenant au moment présent, et je lui rendis son baiser. Me rappelant que je faisais l'amour à la plus belles des créatures du monde, juste à cet instant, je me concentrai sur mon amour et mon désir. Ma langue se faufila dans sa bouche, elle la suça tendrement puis la mordit d'un coup sec !

Je la saisis et la repoussai, faisant assez attention pour ne pas la blesser. Elle m'avait fait putain de mal ! Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle savait que ça l'était, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait fait. **« Tu es avec moi, maintenant, Major ? » **Elle ricana et poussa ses hanches, me rappelant ce que nous étions en train de faire.

**« Je suis là, et tu vas payer pour ça, jeune fille. » D**is-je en m'asseyant, attrapant sa taille, et la pilonnant avec force. Je savais que c'était un peu trop fort, mais elle ne fit que crier de plaisir. Ses émotions n'étaient qu'excitation, amour et béatitude. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la délivrance, et au moment où ces émotions me frappèrent, couplées à sa chaleur humide et à l'odeur de son sang, j'explosai en elle. Bella hurla "major", juste comme je le lui avais demandée, et je rugis comme un lion ayant trouvé sa proie. La maison trembla sous mon rugissement, et j'entendis des murmures venir d'en bas, me prévenant que tout le monde était à la maison. Je crus entendre des " putain de merde" et des "Jésus", tandis que des pas s'approchaient des escaliers. Je jetai un œil, pour voir Spirit dans l'encadrement de la porte, remuant la queue comme si de rien n'était. Curieux animal.

Bella regarda par-dessus son épaule, suivant mon regard, et rigola. **« Viens ici, bonhomme. » **Elle tapota le lit à côté de nous, et il s'élança.

**« Heu, Darlin'. La famille est à la maison, et comme tu peux le voir, la porte n'est pas fermée. Je pense qu'il faut que je me lève pour aller la fermer. » **Bella jouait avec Spirit, tout assise sur ma queue, et elle balança ses hanches.

**« Tu ne va nulle part, cowboy. » **Elle sourit et remua encore ses hanches. Ma queue revint à la vie en sentant le frottement. **« Je me fous qu'on ait du public, je vais te monter jusqu'à ce que je prenne mon pied. » E**lle rit et se déhancha encore. Je gémis.

**« Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux regarder ? » **La question vint calmement, du putain de connard arrogant qui se tenait à la porte.

* * *

Bella se la joue exhibo, ça promet!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Em


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonsoir!**

**Vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien un nouveau chapitre qui arrive, seulement 5 jours après le pécédent, lol.**

**ATTENTION: à partir de maintenant, les chapitres vont contenir des passages un peu plus matures, le choix de les lire est le votre.**

**Concernant un possible suppression de la fic, j'ai eu plusieurs questions quant à ce que je ferai dans le cas où cela arriverait.**

**A ce jour, je ne sais absolement pas. Evidemment, je continuerai la trad et il y aura la possibilité d'aller poster ailleurs, sous réserve d'avoir l'accord de l'auteur. mais dans tous les cas, vous serez prévenues via une annonce sur mon profil.**

**Un gros gros merci à tracie, ma beta, qui a bosser en un temps record.**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 46**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 45_

_**« Heu, Darlin'. La famille est à la maison, et comme tu peux le voir, la porte n'est pas fermée. Je pense qu'il faut que je lève pour aller la fermer. » **__Bella jouait avec Spirit, tout assise sur ma queue, et elle balança ses hanches. _

_**« Tu ne va nulle part, cowboy. » **__Elle sourit et remua encore ses hanches. Ma queue revint à la vie et sentant le frottement. __**« Je me fous qu'on ait du public, je vais te monter jusqu'à ce que je prenne mon pied. » E**__lle rit et se déhancha encore. Je gémis._

_**« Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux regarder ? » **__La question vint calmement, du putain de connard arrogant, qui se tenait à la porte._

* * *

Assis sur le canapé avec Bella sur moi, je jouais distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle somnolait devant un film dont je me fichais. C'était le dernier jour des vacances et les cours reprenaient le lendemain. En repensant au reste de la semaine, ces vacances s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Les filles partirent faire du shopping un jour, mais comme Bella détestait ça, elles finirent par faire une visite historique des bâtiments gouvernementaux d'Olympia. Je suppose qu'elles avaient passé un bon moment et Bella semblait plus insouciante.

A vrai dire, elle était fière.

Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait, exactement, mais je pense que ça avait un rapport avec l'évolution de son pouvoir. Elle s'entraînait un peu, mais vu que c'était son Cocktail qui en était le carburant, j'avais un peu ralenti les choses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse faire apparaître, des émotions ridiculement joyeuses, à la place de la peine, de la colère et de la solitude. Ses émotions étaient toujours plus intenses qu'une personne normale. Je suppose que ce n'est pas seulement notre accouplement qui les a suffisamment développées pour lui donner la puissance d'un pouvoir, que seul un vampire devrait avoir. Cela me faisait vraiment me demander quel genre de vampire elle ferait, et j'en rêvais constamment, surtout quand elle dormait dans mes bras, comme en ce moment.

Nous nous étions amusés, allés au parc pour la journée, et comportés comme de vrais ados, en réalité. Je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça depuis longtemps. Nous étions allés au cinéma, sans le popcorn, mais nous avions emmenés Bella dîner, ce qui impliquait que six vampires avaient mangé au profit d'une humaine. Au moins, les filles avaient pu s'en sortir avec une petite salade et Vicky avait commandé une soupe. Je ne suis pas sûr que la soupe soit un choix prudent ou non, mais ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée. Mais pour nous, les mecs, on aurait pu croire que le restaurant avait la pire des nourritures, vu la tête que nous faisions en mangeant. Cependant, Bella s'était amusée, riant de nous tous. Pour moi, la voir heureuse en valait la peine, je ne sais pas si tout le monde était d'accord avec ça. J'en doute.

Peter avait décidé de lui donner une leçon, et lui montrer à quel point nous étions mal en quittant le restaurant et quand nous étions allés dans les bois pour régurgiter. Il avait tenu Bella et l'avait obligée à regarder. Ce fut la seconde fois qu'elle fut capable d'envelopper tout le monde dans une bulle géante insonorisée. Nous avions vomi à l'intérieur de la bulle, simultanément, parce que Peter disait qu'elle avait besoin d'être confrontée à cette réalité. J'étais d'accord, c'est pourquoi je l'avais permis, même si je n'aimais pas ses mains sur elle. Habituellement, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler l'insonorisation, ni la taille de la bulle, mais ce jour là, elle avait réussi. Elle avait dit que c'était une réaction automatique. Du coup, elle n'avait pas vraiment appris quelque chose de cette expérience.

Nous étions partis en boîte de nuit et elle avait bu deux ou trois verres. Peter et Emmett voulaient la saouler. Heureusement, ma copine est assez intelligente pour ne pas écouter ces crétins. Bella était arrivée dans une belle petite robe noire volante, avec des ballerines noires. C'était tout elle. Elle était magnifique ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, son cou crémeux exposé, et je prévoyais de le lécher toute la nuit. J'avais mis un jean bleu classique avec une chemise noire, des bottes et un chapeau de cowboy noir. Peut-être que j'avais un peu exagéré le côté cowboy, mais elle avait tendance à m'appeler comme ça de plus en plus souvent. Alors quoi ? Évidemment, tout le monde était bien habillé, Peter et moi nous ressemblant vraiment comme les frères que nous prétendions être. Nous avions nos femmes super sexy au bras et étions sortis pour la nuit.

Vicky était venue avec nous, portant une jolie robe bleue, achetée durant leur shopping. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'acheter des vêtements, donc les essayages avaient eu un air de jeu, même si cela avait été de courte durée. C'était bizarre de penser à la façon de vivre des autres vampires, volant et tuant, prenant ce qu'ils voulaient. Aucune notion de l'argent, du système économique ou de gagne-pain. Je sais que j'avais vécu cette vie. Je m'en souviens, mais c'est comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait fait ces choses. Ça ne paraît pas réel, comme si ce n'était pas celui que j'étais.

Quand nous étions arrivés au club, nous avions laissé les filles aller faire leur truc sur la piste de danse. Peter, se comportant comme l'excentrique qu'il est, avait décidé qu'il préférait aller "bouger son corps" et les avait accompagnées. Cela avait été dur de voir Bella danser avec les autres femmes, mais quand Peter la touchait, Emmett avait dû, à chaque fois, poser une main sur moi. Honnêtement, je progressais avec mes problèmes de distances et de contacts, mais le désir sexuel qui flottait dans le club n'arrangeait en rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett me fasse remarquer que je pouvais le bloquer. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

Emmett et moi nous étions assis et avions parlé, et franchement, ce fut l'une des rares fois où nous étions nous-mêmes. Nous avions parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé récemment avec Bella, qui allait reprendre les cours bientôt, du départ prochain de Char et Peter et de la façon dont cela allait affecter la dynamique de notre nouvelle famille. Nous avions parlé et parlé, et tout le monde s'amusait, jusqu'à ce que Bella s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes et qu'un abruti, bourré, petit et gros, l'attrape et la ramène sur la piste. Cela avait prit, en tout et pour tout, une minute. Sa peur et sa colère grandirent, me prévenant des ennuis. Comme j'avais bloqué tous les autres, c'était facile et naturel de maintenir une surveillance sur elle. J'étais arrivé vers elle aussi vite qu'il était possible de le faire dans un club bondé étant exigé que je me déplace à allure humaine à travers un océan d'êtres humains.

En vérité, cette situation m'avait effrayé, j'avais eu peur de ce que je pouvais faire et peur que Bella ne nous expose, parce que ses émotions étaient devenues très agitées. Peter était arrivé en même temps, mais était resté en arrière, ses yeux baissés en me voyant approcher. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'adresser un commentaire à son dîner. **« T'es dans la merde, maintenant. »**

Drunkee Magee, comme l'avait surnommé Rose, après ça, avait rit, un bras autour de la taille de Bella, en la serrant contre son corps. Elle l'avait repoussé, mais elle était encore si légère, que ça n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir grand effet sur lui. Ma main s'était refermée fermement sur son épaule, assez pour lui faire mal et le faire grimacer, et se retourner vers moi en hurlant, **« Vé-vé-ga-ge… De… Lo ! » **Ca aurait pu être drôle si je n'avais pas été aussi furieux.

**« Lâche. La. Maintenant ! » **Avais-je dit fermement, accentuant la pression de ma main et y ajoutant une bonne dose de peur. Il avait titubé, s'écartant d'elle, et relâchant Bella, tout en commençant à se remettre de sa peur.

**« Hé me-ec, f'sait qu'danser… Po peine d'êt' désa-grable, » A**vait-il dit en s'éloignant de Bella. Elle avait couru vers Rose et toute les filles l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'au toilettes dames.

Drungee Magee s'était alors retrouvé entouré de trois vampires, bien plus grands que lui, bien mieux bâtis, et en colère. Nos yeux étaient noirs, et un bas grondement, venant d'Emmett, s'était perdu parmi la musique qui hurlait autour de nous.

**« Elle ne **_**voulait**_** pas danser avec toi, » D**it Peter à ma place, parce que j'étais bien trop occupé à essayer de me contrôler pour ne pas transformer son corps en chair à pâté au milieu du club, pour parler.

Il avait touché ma femme. LA MIENNE ! IL L'AVAIT TOUCHEE ! Il n'avait pas voulu la lâcher ! Il… Je n'y voyais pas clair, tout était noir. Un voile couvrait ma vision, mes pensées, mon raisonnement, ce même voile auquel j'avais été confronté plus tôt dans la semaine, quand Peter nous avait surpris, Bella et moi. Le grondement dans la poitrine s'intensifiait et je savais que mes yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, j'avais attrapé le connard par le col, et l'avait escorté en dehors du club, suivi, en silence, par mes potes, à quelques pas derrière moi. J'avais vaguement remarqué le videur à la porte, mentionner à son collègue que Drunkee Magee "allait enfin avoir ce qu'il méritait".

Le poussant dans l'allée qui se trouvait derrière une entreprise fermée, de l'autre côté de la rue, j'avais regardé le déchet que j'avais au bout de la main. La sensation de pouvoir irradiait en moi.

L'ange et le démon n'avait, alors, fait plus qu'un.

Je savais, que lorsque Peter nous avait surpris et que ma vision n'avait plus qu'été un voile noir, que j'étais le Major que Peter redoutait le Major dont les souvenirs étaient encore pires que ceux de Jasper Whitlock. Mais alors, je n'avais aucun regret pour l'animal que j'étais. J'avais toujours détesté ressentir les émotions de mes proies, mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment soucié des vies que je prenais. Alice m'avait donné un peu de conscience, mais à cet instant, je n'en avais plus.

Peter l'avait vu dans mes yeux, alors qu'il se tenait à la porte, fier de lui, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir et se sauver, je l'avais assommer avec le Cocktail de Bella. Au même moment, Bella qui était toujours sur moi, avait sursauté au son de sa voix, puis de surprise quand la douleur avait frappé Peter, et, à vrai dire, tous ces sursauts lui avait juste permis de chevaucher ma queue. Elle avait grogné et s'était retournée vers moi avant qu'un autre mot n'ait pu sortir. Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi noirs que les miens, et j'avais su que notre connexion avait atteint un autre niveau. Même si je ne savais pas quel en était le degré à ce moment là, je savais que nos bêtes venaient de s'accoupler. Nous nous fichions de Peter et des autres personnes devant la porte, essayant d'aider Peter et nous criant dessus, ce n'était que des bruits. Bella avait, inconsciemment, bloqué la porte avec son bouclier et nous avions fait notre chemin jusqu'à un orgasme épique, faisant trembler la maison avec mon rugissement et ses cris, brisant toutes les glaces de la chambres, les fenêtres y compris. Pris dans notre bulle orgasmique, je l'avais mordue avec force, sur la hanche, aspirant longuement, avant de sceller la morsure. Sa saveur était plus forte et meilleure que tout le sang que j'avais pu goûter. Je savais ce que je faisais je savais que je n'allais pas lui faire de mal, elle le savait aussi. Les cris et hurlements dans le couloir avaient pris de l'ampleur quand ils m'avaient vu la mordre. Mais cela m'avait semblé naturel de marquer ma compagne devant tout le monde, comme ça, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la marque qu'elle portait, à qui elle appartenait. J'avais vraiment eu envie de la changer à cet instant, mais je savais que nous n'étions pas prêts pour ça. J'avais alors choisi de la marquer devant les autres et goûter le meilleur sang reconnu chez les vampires, sachant qu'il était tout à moi.

Portant à nouveau mon attention sur le déchet que j'avais sortit de la boîte, j'avais laissé échapper un grondement sauvage et l'avais regardé mouiller son froc. Le Major avait apprécié cette réaction mais n'en avait pas encore fini. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le devenir de cet homme. Il était un repas avec un grand "R".

**« Major, Monsieur, nous… Nous ne pouvons pas attirer l'attention, on nous a vus partir avec cette ordure, » A**vait dit Peter, trop bas pour que Drunkee Magee ne puisse entendre.

Mon irritation à tout sujet avait certainement gagné le meilleur de moi-même, mais il fallait qu'ils comprennent quelque chose, quand je m'étais retourné vers eux. **« Écoutez, je sais qui j'étais, ce que j'ai fais, et ce que je suis capable de faire. Je sais que ça ne me fait pas grand-chose. Je suis un animal ! Je sais aussi que je me contrôle parfaitement, plus que jamais. Oui, je suis furieux, et oui, ce trou du cul va crever ! » **Avais-je dit, en désignant Drunkee Magee par-dessus mon épaule, qui pouvait entendre chacun de mes mots et qui s'était mis à marmonner quelque chose, comme être désolé pour ses pêchés. **« Mais comprenez bien, tous les deux, je ne suis pas le Major, ni Jasper Whitlock ou Jasper Hale. Je suis Major Jasper Whitlock, il n'est pas question de personnalité démoniaque, ni de perte de mémoire, ni de problème de contrôle, mettez-vous ça dans le crâne ! Maintenant… » **Intérieurement, j'avais eu un petit sourire mesquin devant leur bouche ouverte et leurs yeux écarquillés, mais sur le moment j'étais loin d'être content.

**« Toi ! » **Avais-je rugis, le regardant à nouveau. **« Tu as des pêchés à confesser ? » **Avais-je demandé sur un ton menaçant, en avançant vers lui, ignorant les hommes derrière moi, qui me suppliaient de le laisser partir. Je tremblais violemment et avait ouvert mes sens pour m'imprégner de sa peur. Ma bête s'en nourrissait, d'une façon que je n'avais plus connu depuis cent ans, et j'avais adoré ça. Je me souvenais aimer les mises à morts, la peau douce, les battements de cœur diminuant, c'était juste la douleur, la haine et la faim constante des guerres, que je détestais. Je savais maintenant qu'il existait un compromis, comme la façon dont Peter et Char choisissaient leurs proies. Je n'avais pas à tuer un innocent. Je pouvais tuer un coupable, nourrir ma bête, et me couper des émotions quand ma proie mourrait dans mes bras. Je savais que si je voulais redevenir le vampire que j'étais, je le pouvais et aucune femme ne changerait ça.

Femme. Bella.

Merde, nous les avions laissées dans le club. Comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées, Emmett avait dit qu'il allait voir les filles et avait disparu aussitôt. Il avait peur. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour lui, moi, les filles, ou la larve qui se tenait devant nous. Honnêtement, je m'en foutais, il s'en remettrait. **« Alors ? » **Avais-je interrogé Drunkee Magee.

**« Je… Je… » **Avait-il bégayé.

**« Peter, tu sais quelque chose sur lui ? » **Avais-je demandé, pas certain qu'il sache. Il avait froncé les sourcils pendant un moment, ne lâchant le bâtard du regard.

**« Il est pourri, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus que ça, frangin. »**

Je me focalisai à nouveau sur Drunkee Magee. **« Nous sommes les anges de la mort, nous venons réclamer ton âme ce soir, confesse tes pêchés… As-tu de la famille… Ou des amis à qui tu vas manquer ? » **Avais-je demandé sur un ton graveleux, ne sachant même pas pourquoi je paraissais si sinistre, je n'avais même pas forcé. Je me souvenais demander cela à tout mes repas quand j'étais jeune vampire. Savourant le pouvoir de jouer à Dieu, ou au Diable, comme j'y faisais référence. Je me souvenais que c'était une façon, pour moi, d'embrasser le mal et de m'aider à faire face aux vies innocentes que je prenais. Je suppose qu'une part de moi s'en souciait mais tristement, une autre part de moi s'en fichait.

**« Je… J'ai… Enl… Ah… Vio… Violé… N… Neuf… Filles… Et… J'en… Ai… Tué… Une… Acc… Accidentellement, » A**vait-il bégayé dans un murmure, tombant à genoux. **« P… Pitié ? » **Avait-il supplié.

J'avais ri, menaçant. **« J'ai dit, nous venons chercher ton âme ce soir, vas-tu au moins manqué à quelqu'un ? Tu es un misérable et pathétique humain, qui croit que la seule chose qu'il ait fait de mal est d'avoir tué une personne, sans aucun intérêt pour les autres. Je peux sentir tes regrets, mais ce n'est que pour la vie que tu as prise, par pour toutes celles à qui tu as fait du mal. Et tu as le culot de demander notre clémence ? » **Il avait pâli face à mes paroles mais ne les avait pas niées.

Une main chaude avait saisi la mienne alors que plusieurs sifflements venaient de derrière nous. Je savais que c'était elle, j'avais pu la sentir depuis un bon moment, regardant et écoutant. **« Tu ne peux pas cowboy, tu ne peux pas lui faire du mal. » **Avait-elle dit les dents serrées, contrôlant sa propre colère et me laissant sentir ses regrets. Je l'avais regardé, la questionnant du regard, un sourcil arqué. **« Le traité. » **Avait-elle murmuré.

Ah oui, le foutu traité avec les loups. Le traité dont nous avions discuté avec eux peu de temps après notre retour et que nous avions convenu de maintenir. D'un autre côté, nous n'étions pas à Forks, personne ne saurait, mais je le saurais. Je m'étais perdu dans ses grands yeux chocolat qui me suppliait de laisser partir le déchet. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Le gars avait décidé de faire une dernière tentative désespéré pour s'en sortir. J'avais senti son courage et sa détermination avant que ses jambes ne bougent, mais Peter l'avait rapidement rattrapé.

**« **_**Nous**_** ne faisons pas partie de **_**votre**_** traité. »** Avait-il souligné, tenant Drunkee Magee par le col de son manteau. J'avais juste acquiescé de la tête et avais regardé Bella pour avoir son accord ou son avis, je ne savais pas bien. Nous nous étions regardé intensément nous perdant à nouveau dans le moment. Je suppose que Peter avait réalisé que c'était bon, parce que, alors que nous étions toujours dans notre bulle, la peur du gars était devenue soudainement vive, avant que je ne le bloque et que ses cris ne retentissent, puis soient étouffés, tandis que Peter et Char partageaient leur petit repas. Emmett, Rose et Vicky n'étaient pas là ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps, après avoir vu que Bella était en sécurité avec moi. Ils savaient que ce gars allait mourir, et il ne voulait pas y participer.

Je ne voulais pas encore aborder le sujet du traité auquel je ne me sentais pas appartenir, mais auquel j'adhérais. Les émotions de Bella avait grimpé d'un coup, comme lorsqu'elle utilisait son bouclier, et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi pour voir ce qu'elle avait fait. Peter, Charlotte, et Drunkee Magee, maintenant mort, étaient dans une bulle invisible et insonorisée. Cela semblait un peu tard pour ça mais je n'avais rien dit. J'étais trop absorbé par ma copine. Ils s'étaient mis au travail, mettant le corps dans un sac poubelle extra-large, il semblait qu'ils en avaient toujours un à portée de main. Je m'étais rendu compte que le bruit du sac poubelle et la conversation au sujet du corps étaient maintenant inaudibles, et même si la bulle n'avait pas été là pour les hurlements du début, elle avait été utile pour le reste.

**« Tu vas bien ? » **Avais-je demandé timidement.

Elle n'avait montré aucune émotion mais n'avait cessé de me regarder avec amour et avait hoché la tête affirmativement. **« Est-ce que ça te gêne ? » C**e n'était que de la curiosité.

Elle avait semblé y réfléchir un moment et puis avait doucement répondu. **« Je n'aime pas que cela ait dû arrivé, mais je sais que c'est fait, et au final, nous avons sauvé d'autres filles d'un destin pire que la mort. » Q**uand elle avait finalement rompu le contact visuel avec moi, elle avait regardé vers le bout de l'allée, juste à temps pour voir arrivé le reste de notre groupe. Comment avait-elle su qu'ils étaient là ? Ou était-ce juste une coïncidence ? J'avais secoué la tête, la regardant avoir une discussion silencieuse avec Rose, tandis qu'ils avançaient vers nous. Ses émotions s'étaient intensifiées, et la bulle qui enveloppait les trois autres avait disparu.

**« Vous parliez de nous, n'est-ce pas ? » A**vait-demandé Peter, jetant le sac dans la benne à ordure.

Bella m'avait laissé ressentir son amusement alors qu'elle avait dit de façon impassible, **« Nan, **_**tu**_** n'es pas assez important. Nous parlions du mec mort. » **Elle s'était éloignée alors que Peter la regardait avancer nonchalamment vers le groupe de vampires, qui avait les yeux écarquillés et qui s'était arrêtés à mi-chemin. Elle avait croisé son bras avec celui de Rose, qui s'était inclinée de telle façon, qu'on avait l'impression que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Bella, puis elles s'étaient tournées et étaient parties en silence. Le Major en moi ne voulait pas que Rose la touche, ne voulait pas qu'elle soit près d'eux, tout court, surtout Emmett parce que c'était un mâle, mais j'avais appris ma leçon, j'avais passé outre et regardé, incrédule, tous comme les autres, leurs silhouettes s'éloigner.

J'avais ouvert mes sens pour absorber les émotions de ceux qui m'entouraient surprise, confusion et fierté dominaient. J'avais jeté un œil à Peter qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une grosse boule d'orgueil et qui regardait ma femme s'en aller. Je l'avais interrogé du regard mais il avait juste souri. **« C'est une femme plutôt puissante que tu t'es trouvé Major. » **Avait-il dit avec un fort accent Texan et un petit sourire en coin, tandis que Charlotte nouait son bras au sien et hochait la tête, d'accord avec lui.

Je n'avais pas su quoi dire, alors j'avais guidé le groupe hors de la ruelle. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je ne comprenais pas dans la relation qui s'était créée entre Bella et Rose, et elles n'avaient jamais offert aucune explication. Je savais trois choses avec certitude : un, je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes, deux, je sais qu'il y a certaines choses qu'un homme ne doit jamais questionner, ceci en faisant partie, et trois, je suis, de façon permanente, complètement changé par mon amour pour Isabella Marie Swan.

Sachant ce qu'elle avait vu, ce dont elle avait fait l'expérience, et qu'elle avait accepté tout ce que nous étions, cela me rendait encore plus confiant en notre relation. Sur le chemin du retour, Peter m'avait dit qu'il avait décidé qu'il pouvait aussi bien casser la croûte, parce que j'en avais trop dit. Il avait dit, qu'après mon adorable discours, laisser le gars s'en aller aurait été néfaste à nous tous. Je grinçais des dents à la possibilité que Peter n'ait pas été là, et qu'Emmett ou Bella m'auraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, convaincu de le laisser partir.

Je regardai mon ange dormir dans mes bras et souris. En entendant la voiture de Charlie se garer dans l'allée, je commençai à réveiller Bella. Elle avait seulement eu la permission de rester chez moi pour la semaine, et maintenant, la semaine était finie. La bonne nouvelle était que j'allais à nouveau rester chez Charlie. Peter et Charlotte allaient partir demain, après les cours, pour pouvoir dire au revoir à Bella, et il semblait que tout aller revenir à la normale.

Rose et Vicky arrivèrent de la cuisine, où elles étaient en train de préparer le repas pour Charlie et Bella. Notre histoire de ce soir, était que nous étions affamés et que nous avions mangé, mais comme Bella s'était endormie, nous avions pensé qu'elle aimerait manger avec Charlie, ce qu'elle avait fait presque toute la semaine, de toute façon. Emmett et Peter jouaient à un jeu de pêche à la ligne, par terre, devant la télé, comme deux gamins, et Vicky était assise dans le fauteuil de Charlie avec Spirit, et regardait un film que nous lui avions laissé choisir.

Quand Charlie entra, un "Salut papa !" murmuré en cœur se fit entendre et Charlie sourit. Spirit sauta par terre et galopa jusqu'à Charlie, bondissant et dansant autour de lui avec excitation, mais sans jamais faire de bruit. Charlie s'accroupit et accueillit l'hyper joyeux petit chien avec des petits mots et des caresses. Il prit un moment pour sourire à chacun d'entre nous tout en s'occupant de Spirit. Charlie s'était vite habitué à Vicky, une cousine des Cullen qui restait avec nous pour s'assurer que nous n'ayons pas de problèmes et que nous nous occupions bien de la maison. Comme elle était un peu plus âgée, 26 ans, c'était le scénario que nous avions concocté, et Charlie l'avait tout de suite aimée, et de plus, il aimait l'idée que quelqu'un nous surveille un peu plus.

Rose alla expliquer la situation pour le repas à Charlie, et il murmura que ça lui allait tout en regardant sa fille endormie, que j'essayais de réveiller. La complétude, l'amour et le bonheur qu'il ressentait avec la famille que nous étions devenus, étaient exaltant. Je savais que les choses ne pourraient pas être toujours comme ça, mais aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée.

* * *

Comme j'ai pu le dire à certaines, le Major reprend son rôle de mâle dominant. C'est un gros contraste avec le personnage qu'il était jusqu'à maintenant, mais il va falloir vous y habituer!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz et à la prochaine.

Em.


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonsoir!**

**Après toute cette attente, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre.**

**Nous nous rapprochons tout deoucement de la fin de cette fic (quand même encore 8 chap), mais une suite est en cours, je le rappelle.**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos petits mots, bienvenue aux nouvelles!**

**Bonnes vacances pour celles qui partent ou qui se reposent chez elles, tout simplement, bon courage aux autres, qui, comme moi, sont encore au boulot!**

**Comme d'habitude, un immense merci à ma beta.**

**La fic appartient à Mynxi**

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 47**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 46_

_Rose alla expliquer la situation pour le repas à Charlie, et il murmura que ça lui allait tout en regardant sa fille endormie, que j'essayais de réveiller. La complétude, l'amour et le bonheur qu'il ressentait avec la famille que nous étions devenus, étaient exaltant. Je savais que les choses ne pourraient pas être toujours comme ça, mais aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée._

* * *

Quand les cours reprirent, je fis de mon mieux, pour que les choses ne paraissent pas différentes entre Bella et moi. Toutefois, Bella voyait ça autrement. Elle était beaucoup plus affectueuse. Quand je lui disais que les gens parlaient parce qu'elle m'avait embrassé pendant le déjeuner, ou qu'elle m'avait pincé les fesses en cours de gym, elle haussait les épaules et me répondait, "Et alors". C'était juste que je savais qu'elle détestait attirer l'attention, mais quand il s'agissait de notre relation, elle se fichait de qui était au courant. Je suppose que cela aurait dû me rendre heureux, mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Je n'étais pas à l'aise.

Il s'était écoulé presque deux mois depuis les vacances de printemps, et il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Nous avions tous pris un rythme confortable, passant 3 soirs par semaines chez Charlie et Bella, nous montrant après le dîner, puis nous passions du temps ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Les deux autres nuits, Bella et Spirit venait chez les Cullen dans la soirée, et durant les week-ends, nous sortions, comme de vrais ados. C'était des plus étranges que de traîner au centre commercial, pique-niquer quand le temps se réchauffait, aller au cinéma ou faire des soirées pyjamas. C'était tellement puéril, mais en même temps, tellement libérateur. Elle faisait ressortir notre humanité, et pour ça, nous lui en étions reconnaissants. Bella était enfin heureuse, normale, même, elle assistait à ses séances de thérapie chaque semaine, et cela avait l'air d'aider, mais il y avait eu un jour, où j'avais pensé que tout allait changer, et pas de le meilleur des sens.

Rose ramena Bella de son rendez-vous, elle pleurait, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel mais cela me brisait le cœur à chaque fois. Rose me lança un regard d'excuse et je sentis sa compassion, son inquiétude et sa nervosité. Ce fut ce qui commença à m'inquiéter. Bella se précipita dans mes bras et je la serrai contre moi. Je ne l'obligeais jamais à me parler. Je ne cherchais jamais à la protéger de ses émotions, je savais que c'était des choses auxquelles elle devait faire face. Alors je fis ce que tout bon petit ami ferait, je la serrai dans mes bras. Je murmurai à son oreille que tout irai bien et que j'étais là pour elle, que nous étions tous là pour elle.

Quand elle se calma enfin, elle renifla et me regarda avec ses grands yeux rouges et bouffis de chien malheureux. Ils m'imploraient, mais je ne savais pour quelle raison. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Darlin' ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **«Demandai-je doucement, sachant que toute la famille était tout près, observant l'amour de ma vie s'effondrer dans mes bras. Mais j'avais été très clair avec tout le monde, ils ne devaient, en aucun cas, intervenir lors de ses moments d'intenses émotions. J'étais son compagnon et je prendrais soin d'elle.

Elle renifla encore puis dit, **« Nous devons parler, Jazz. »**

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais rien de bon après ces mots. Je savais que si j'étais humain et que je ne pouvais sentir l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, je serais d'abord inquiet pour notre relation. C'était la seule chose qui ne m'inquiétait pas, mais il y avait tellement d'autres sujets qu'elle pourrait vouloir aborder. J'implorai Rose du regard pour avoir un indice sur ce que cela pourrait être. Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir entre Emmett et Vicky, qui étaient installés à chaque extrémité du canapé.

**« Tu me dis où et quand, Darlin'. » C**'était le mieux que je puisse faire. J'étais véritablement anxieux, et je ne pouvais même pas expliquer pourquoi. Je crois que la discussion à venir me préoccupait trop.

Elle balaya la pièce des yeux en hochant la tête, puis regarda, à nouveau vers moi. **« La cabane, maintenant ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

Sans rien dire de plus, je la pris dans mes bras, laissant son sac près de la porte d'entrée, et filai en direction de la petite cabane qui se trouvait sur la propriété. Elle n'était en aucun cas habitable, mais elle était isolée, suffisait pour s'abriter à cette période de l'année, et était un des endroits favoris de Bella pour se retrouver seule. Elle nous demandait souvent de la déposer là-bas, pour pouvoir réfléchir et elle se baladait au milieu de la végétation grandissante autour de la cabane, s'asseyait sur un tas de gravas qui étaient autrefois un mur, où arpentait le petit abri, "s'imprégnant de son histoire", comme elle aimait le dire. Elle était belle quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'inventait des histoires à propos de la cabane, pourquoi elle se trouvait là, depuis combien de temps elle y était, qui l'utilisait. Elle était parfaite.

C'était un de ces jours, légèrement humides et frais, alors elle sortit un bonnet et des gants de sa poche et les enfila. Nous entrâmes dans la bâtisse, où j'installai deux rondins de bois, pour que nous puissions nous asseoir face à face, comme elle me l'avait demandé.

**« Jazz ? » **Dit-elle timidement, alors que je m'asseyais face à elle, lui donnant mon entière attention. Je ne répondis pas mais lui laissa quelques instants pour rassembler ses pensées. Oui, j'étais inquiet, mais j'attendis patiemment, goûtant à ses émotions, qui étaient un mélange de nervosité, de tristesse, de peur, d'inquiétude, auquel ne s'intégrait rien d'agréable, hormis de l'amour, et ce perpétuel Cocktail. L'amour était ce qui me maintenait à flot, je restai silencieux, la regardant, et lui faisant comprendre, par le langage de mon corps, que je l'écoutais.

**« Je… Il y a certaines choses dont je dois te parler. Des choses dont nous devons discuter en tant que couple, selon Ryan. » **Je hochai simplement la tête pour qu'elle continue. Elle était sur la réserve mais je pouvais sentir sa détermination. **« Je t'aime, » D**it-elle, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres boudeuses. J'attendais, mais soudain, je devins nerveux, pensant que cela avait peut-être un rapport avec notre relation. Je considérai brièvement la possibilité de tuer Ryan s'il lui avait dit de rompre avec moi. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, lui souriant légèrement.

**« Je t'aime aussi, » R**épondis-je.

Quand je pris sa main, elle sembla se concentrer un peu plus et prit une profonde inspiration. **« Je t'ai demandé et permis de me mordre quand nous faisons l'amour, » **Dit-elle, regardant au loin. Ma respiration se bloqua. Je ne faisais que me demander, " Mon Dieu, qu'a-t-elle raconté à son psy ?" Plutôt que de passer pour un imbécile, je restai stoïque et hocha la tête.

**« Char était inquiète que je me serve de ça comme une alternative à l'automutilation et… Que c'était pour ça que je voulais faire l'amour aussi souvent. » J**'écoutais, je m'étais posé la même question, et Emmett ne s'était pas privé de m'en faire la remarque. Depuis que nous étions devenus intimes, j'avais probablement ajouté deux douzaines de cicatrices sur le corps de Bella, principalement autour de ses seins et de la zone pubienne. Honnêtement, le nombre de cicatrices indiquait combien d'orgasmes qu'elle avait eus. Son sang était juste un tout petit peu plus suave durant un orgasme, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué les premières fois, parce que j'étais trop occupé à contenir ma soif de sang, mais plus maintenant, cela faisait juste partie de ce que nous faisions. Cela semblait aussi naturel qu'un arbre dans une forêt. Je hochai la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre. Je n'allais rien dire, mais je me demandais encore ce qu'elle avait pu dire à son psy.

**« Bon, j'ai parlé à Ryan. Je… Heu… Je lui ai dit que nous étions intimes et que Char était inquiète. » **Je haussai un sourcil face à son aveu. Elle ajouta rapidement, **« Je n'ai pas mentionné le sang. » **Reprenant un rythme normal, elle continua, **« Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle était inquiète que je substitue le sexe à la mutilation. Je ne me suis pas coupée depuis deux mois, maintenant. » **Elle prit une minute pour sourire, fière de cette révélation, et je lui souris en retour, heureux.

**« Ryan a dit… » **Elle me regarda, les yeux tristes. **« Il a dit… Que Char pouvait avoir raison. Je me fais du mal en couchant avec toi. » **Elle baissa les yeux, et la honte, l'humiliation et la haine d'elle-même envahirent son corps. Ouèp, j'allais le tuer. Elle inspira un bon coup, puis releva les yeux vers moi, ses larmes coulant. Je fus immédiatement à genoux devant elle, prenant ses joues en coupe.

**« C'est ce que tu crois, Darlin' ? » **Je devais savoir si elle était d'accord avec ça. Ca allait me foutre un coup, mais nous le surmonterions.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle me regarda dans les yeux, m'envoyant son amour et son assurance, et je lui souris. **« Non. » **Affirma-t-elle fermement. **« Je sais que je ne suis pas guérie. » E**lle me regarda à nouveau avec ses yeux m'implorant, mais je n'étais sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. **« Je sais que j'ai des problèmes et je sais que ma souffrance te gêne. » E**lle me regardait toujours avec ces mêmes yeux. Je lui donnerais ce qu'elle voudrait. Je le tuerais par principe il l'avait fait pleurer, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de demander. Je lui indiquai d'un signe de tête qu'elle devrait poursuivre, puis pris ses deux mains dans les miennes, enlaçant nos doigts.

**« Je veux arrêter la thérapie, Jasper. Je suis désolée. Je te fais encore du mal, mais je suis arrivé à un point… Je ne peux pas lui parler de nous, des vampires, de tous mes problèmes. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse m'aider d'avantages. Il croit qu'il traite une fille de 18 ans normale, avec des problèmes normaux de fille de 18 ans. Je lui ai dit que je ne reviendrais pas. Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas choisir le sexe aux dépens de ma santé mentale. » **Dit-elle en reniflant, tandis que j'essuyais ses joues striées de larmes en la serrant contre moi.

**« Je comprends Darlin'. Tu n'as pas à y retourner. Nous travaillerons sur le reste ensemble, d'accord ? » **Demandai-je, me reculant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était inquiète, et soudain, toute sa haine et ses émotions négatives revinrent à toute vitesse. Je grognai de douleur, je n'y étais pas préparé. Je ne pouvais pas simplement la bloquer comme je le faisais pour les autres. Nous étions liés maintenant. Dans un sens, je pense que je ressentais ses émotions tout le temps, quelque soit la distance entre nous. Mais je n'avais pas encore pu prouver cette théorie, puisque les seules fois où je suis loin d'elle, elle dort et je chasse. Sinon, je reste assez près.

**« Bella ? » **L'appelai-je, reprenant le contrôle de moi-même. Cela avait probablement dû sonner plus en pein que je ne l'eus voulu, mais j'espérais qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas.

**« Jasper, » E**lle renifla, **« Je… Il, » U**n autre reniflement, **« Il… Enfin, ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais… » **Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'elle voulait me dire, mais je savais que c'était la cause de toutes ses larmes. J'attendis. **« Il… Merde… Putain… Ok. » **Elle se reprit puis passa par la colère et la détermination, de façon à pouvoir me dire ce qu'il lui avait fait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment détesté ce gars, et honnêtement, il l'avait beaucoup aidée. Je pouvais le dire quand elle rentrait à la maison un peu triste, mais qu'en fin de compte, elle était un peu plus déterminée, un peu plus légère, et même un peu plus soulagée. **« Je me suis sentie comme une pute quand il m'a dit ça. » L**âcha-t-elle, puis elle se mit à nouveau à pleurer.

Mon grondement résonna à travers la maison, et elle ne le trouva pas seulement excitant, mais aussi apaisant. Je sentis ses émotions changer et ses larmes commencèrent à se tarir. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque endormie dans mes bras, le tourment émotionnel de la journée avait pesé son poids. J'avais proposé de faire disparaître ce minable de la surface de la Terre. Elle fut choquée et en colère. Elle me cria de ne pas tuer chaque personne qui lui faisait de la peine, de prendre soin d'elle et d'oublier le reste du monde. C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire je suppose. Alors, je hochai la tête je la tenais contre moi tandis qu'elle s'endormait, passant en revue toutes les façons de faire disparaître le psy, mais sachant que je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout, pas après la brassée que je venais de prendre.

Pour dire vrai, à chaque fois que sa colère s'intensifiait, je ressentais de la fierté, elle devenait tellement forte. Charlie n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle arrête ses séances de thérapie, mais trouvait aussi qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux du moment qu'elle pouvait contrôler sa colère. Mais il lui fit promettre de rependre si sa colère devenait un problème pour l'un d'entre nous je promis également de lui faire part des soucis qu'il ne verrait pas.

**« Papa, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'aider et je ne vais pas enjoliver les choses, » D**is-je, confiant. Il acquiesça et ce fut la fin de cette conversation, il me croyait et j'étais sincère. Je voulais que ma copine soit en bonne santé et heureuse, de toutes les manières possibles. Elle avait pris plus de poids et avait de jolies formes de temps en temps, elle participait encore aux "séances de défoulement", avec Rose et Vicky. De ce que j'avais compris, Vicky avait pris l'idée de frapper les couilles de James, juste comme Bella le faisait avec Fuckward. Char et Rose faisaient les dessins, c'étaient juste un truc entre filles. Nous, les mecs, n'étions jamais conviés, alors nous assistions à d'autres événements sportifs, comme le football, le basket, et Peter nous avait même convaincus d'essayer le tir au pigeons. Évidemment, avec notre vue, cet exercice devint vite ennuyeux, nous ne rations jamais, jusqu'à ce que l'on se mette à tirer en s'attaquant les uns les autres. L'un de nous envoyait le disque, un autre essayait de tirer et le dernier fonçait sur lui, le taclait, lui lançait des choses, etc. c'était plutôt marrant en fin de compte.

Je devais admettre que les derniers mois avec ma famille avaient été plutôt intéressants. Nous parlions avec les loups une fois par mois, ils insistaient toujours pour passer voir Bella et vérifier son "état", et bien qu'ils aient admis que nous l'ayons aidée, ils exprimaient aussi leur inquiétude pour sa vie quand elle était avec nous. Nous ne leur avions pas dit que nous avions prévu de la transformer, je pense qu'ils le savaient, de toute façon. Jake avait du mal à se contenir en ma présence, parce qu'il pouvait voir que ma relation avec Bella était au-delà de l'amitié. Je n'en étais pas certain, mais je crois qu'il espérait être son héros. Il m'en voulait de m'être incrusté et de l'avoir prise, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été à lui, pour commencer.

Bella ne remarquait pas vraiment les problèmes avec les loups. Ils étaient ses amis et je la laissais passer du temps avec eux de temps en temps. C'était vraiment l'une des choses les plus dures que j'aie eue à faire depuis que nous nous étions accouplés, mais Charlie voulait l'emmener aux feux de camp, puis il y eut l'anniversaire de Billy, et je dus juste faire avec. Je fus, évidemment, invité par Charlie, mais je ne pouvais pas aller là-bas, alors j'inventais des excuses et leur laissais passer du temps en famille. Je fus immensément heureux ce soir-là, deux mois en arrière, quand Peter apparut à la fenêtre de Bella.

A la fin des vacances, la nuit précédant le supposé départ de Peter et Charlotte, quelqu'un vint frapper à la fenêtre de Bella. Je pouvais sentir son odeur et palper son appréhension. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais heureux qu'il soit à la fenêtre, mais c'était simplement Peter. Je lui fis signe d'entrer mais il garda ses distances. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ce qu'il avait à me dire, pour que cela le fasse venir chez Bella au milieu de la nuit. Il allait me voir le matin après que Bella soit partie au lycée, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas attendre ces quelques heures ?

Comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées, il se mit à m'appeler Major, et dès que j'entendis ça, je sus que ça n'allait pas être bon, ça allait m'énerver. Je lui fis signe de continuer, mon instinct de défense au maximum, serrant le corps endormi de Bella plus fort contre moi.

Il tenta un petit sourire et parla, **« Char et moi ne partons pas. » **Je hochai la tête, sachant qu'il allait poursuivre pour me dire pourquoi. Je voulais être heureux de cette nouvelle, mais ils restaient ici pour une raison, donc je n'étais pas content, pas encore. **« Bon, merde… Ils arrivent tous, Major, **_**tous**_** les Cullen. » **Insista-t-il, et je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Fuckward était de retour.

**« Quand ? » **Demandai-je en colère.

**« Hé bien, au plus près, je dirai après la remise des diplômes. Fuckward va revenir pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes d'Alice et va découvrir qu'ils ont décidé de revenir à Forks. » **Il me sourit faiblement et je le lui retournai, suivi d'un ricanement mauvais.

**« Il va payer. » **Sifflai-je.

Peter acquiesça. **« Oui, Major. Et Char et moi allons rester pour aider. C'est aussi notre petite sœur. C'est une Whitlock. Il fallait que je te le dise maintenant, sinon tu allais me botter le cul, demain. » **Il sourit, se retournant pour remuer son derrière.

Je souris intérieurement quand il parla de Bella comme de sa sœur et comme étant une Whitlock. Je ne pouvais simplement pas paraître heureux, je tremblais de rage et regardais la femme que je tenais dans mes bras, certain que j'allais la réveiller avec mes grondements que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. Peter continua à remuer ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire apparaisse et que je cesse de grogner. Je le remerciai pour ses âneries. Maintenant, j'avais hâte de mettre la main sur Fuckward.

Après que Bella m'ait dit qu'elle voulait arrêter la thérapie, elle m'avait tout raconté, chaque horrible cauchemar, toutes les choses affreuses qu'elle pensait d'elle, la mutilation, son envie de mourir, de dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Elle avait prié pour que ses cauchemars la tuent, la mutilation était, pour elle, un moyen de faire face, mais elle avait espéré déraper, toucher une artère et se vider de son sang. Elle ne voulait rien faire intentionnellement pour se tuer, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était prudente.

Mon cœur glacé se brisa pour elle et pour moi, pour ce que j'aurais pu perdre si ses prières avaient été exaucées. Cela m'avait aussi amené à haïr Fuckward encore plus, et je ne l'aurais pas cru possible. Je suis un empathe, j'avais ressenti la rage et la haine, mais jamais comme je le ressentais envers ce connard. Sachant le temps que j'avais passé dans les guerres du Sud, cela voulait dire quelque chose. Je savais que les émotions de Bella, particulièrement son Cocktail, étaient des plus fortes que j'aie jamais ressenties, mais ma pure furie était au même niveau si forte qu'elle en était paralysante et douloureuse.

Toutes les rigolades, les peines, le sexe, l'amour, l'amitié, le temps passé en famille menèrent à cette semaine. Cette semaine, Alice et Bella allaient être diplômés, et ce week-end, les Cullen allaient revenir à Forks. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler à l'un d'entre eux, mais Vicky restait régulièrement en contact avec Esmé, et faisait le lien entre nous pour ce qui était prévu. Alice ne m'avait pas appelé pour me prévenir du retour de Fuckward, mais je suis sûr qu'elle savait déjà que Peter me l'avait dit. La maison des Cullen allait être bien remplie.

Pourtant, il allait y avoir quelques différences à leur arrivée. Ceux d'entre nous qui vivaient maintenant à Forks étaient devenus une famille à part entière, une famille très unie, dont faisaient partie Bella et Charlie. Il en était le père et en était heureux, avec ses six vampires et sa fille. Nous passions tous beaucoup de temps avec eux deux. Spirit était plus gros et encore très jeune, et arrivait toujours à attirer l'attention, dans une maison bien remplie.

Nous avions tous passée des nuits chez Charlie, installés dans le salon avec des sacs de couchage et des trucs à grignoter, pour garder les apparences, à regarder des films, mettant le bazar. Les filles se coiffaient et se faisaient les ongles. Les mecs bavaient en les regardant, ou jouaient aux jeux vidéo. Charlie étaient venus quelque fois au parc avec nous et avait joué au foot. C'était l'image de la famille parfaite, de bien des façons. Je crois que nous savions tous que cela allait toucher à sa fin après la cérémonie des diplômes. J'étais censé retourner à l'école. Mon frère et sa femme étaient censés rentrés chez eux. Les Cullen allaient revenir à Forks et Charlie n'était pas du tout content de ça, sachant que Fuckward serait là. Comme les Cullen revenaient, on pourrait supposer que Vicky allait rentrer chez elle, mais nous n'en avions pas parlé, et Rose et Emmett allaient venir à la fac avec moi.

Tout le monde était censé aller chacun de son côté, sauf Bella. Elle ne parlait jamais de son futur et ça m'inquiétait. Je lui avais suggéré de venir à la fac avec Emmett, Rose et moi, mais elle n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour ça. Elle répondait sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Elle ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle allait faire après être diplômée. Je savais qu'elle savait que Fuckward revenait, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer avec lui. Elle était ma compagne. Ma _vraie compagne,_ ce lien était indestructible. J'avais déposé des dossiers pour elle, dans plusieurs facs du nord du pays, au cas où elle choisirait cette option. Mais son futur était juste quelque chose qu'elle repoussait. **« Nous en parlerons plus tard, » **Disait-elle.

Nous étions tous inquiets, mais tellement fiers d'elle. Elle allait finalement mieux, se comportait normalement, il y a eu une fois, il y a deux semaines, où elle s'était coupée. Elle avait fait ça quand personne n'était là, et cela été resté très minime. Elle avait dit qu'elle était stressée et avait fait une erreur de jugement. Elle me l'avait dit dès mon retour de la chasse, et avait admit qu'elle n'avait pas cherché d'autre solution. Elle s'en était directement remise à l'automutilation. Mais c'était juste une fois. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas être parfaite, et franchement, je m'attendais à pire depuis qu'elle avait cessé ses séances chez le psy.

Quant au fait que je la mordille pendant que nous faisions l'amour, nous en avions beaucoup parlé, et malgré mon avis, avec toute la famille, elle fut surprise que cela les contrarie autant. Au final, elle finit par tous nous convaincre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la mutilation. Pour elle, c'était un échange entre nous deux, quelque chose de vital. Elle aimait la sensation de planer que lui procurait cette légère douleur durant l'orgasme, et le petit picotement que laissait le venin derrière lui cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de gérer des émotions incontrôlables ou de cacher quelque chose. Les autres vampires n'aimaient toujours pas que son corps déjà marqué, soit encore plus abîmé, mais reconnurent que c'était son choix.

Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle les ait autant convaincu que lorsqu'elle leur avait dit "de se mêler de leur cul et de se mettre dans le crâne que ça continuerait tant qu'elle serait humaine". Évidemment, cette déclaration apporta son lot de questions à propos de sa transformation. Elle avait levé la main et dit, **« La discussion sur ma vie sexuelle est close. » **Elle s'était tournée et avait quitté la pièce, laissant des vampires bouche bée derrière elle.

J'essayais de ne pas avoir de rapports avec elle chez Charlie, surtout quand il était là, la nuit. Ok, je pouvais le maintenir endormi, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux souiller sa fille juste de l'autre côté du couloir, pendant qu'il dormait. Mais convaincre Bella de ça était un autre problème. Elle essayait de me faire craquer pour que je couche avec elle presque chaque nuit, chez son père, pendant qu'il était endormi. C'était difficile de lui dire non, particulièrement quand l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même était si précaire, mais je me ferais pardonner plus tard. Je la laissais se tourner en ridicule au lycée. Elle me grimpait dessus, me demandait de la nourrir et se frottait contre moi dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Elle essayait de faire la même chose à la maison, mais je n'étais pas aussi conciliant. Charlie savait que nous étions un couple, il était sûr que nous couchions ensemble, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir ou de l'entendre. Rose me dit un jour, en privé, que Bella se comportait un peu comme une salope, je fis finalement la connexion entre son comportement et ce qu'elle m'avait dit deux mois plutôt, quand elle avait arrêté sa thérapie. Elle avait l'impression d'être une salope, donc elle agissait comme telle. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi toutes ces petites démonstrations publiques me mettaient mal à l'aise. J'étais en colère contre moi pour lui avoir permis d'agir comme ça devant tout le monde, et la confrontai sur ce sujet dès que je le pus.

Elle admit qu'elle exagérait, et que, même si elle détestait attirer l'attention, elle aimait montrer l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Elle dit aussi que ça l'excitait de savoir que des gens la regardait se comporter de manière sexuelle. Ma copine était une exhibitionniste. Je crois que je l'avais toujours su, mais je pensais que, maintenant que nous couchions ensemble, elle aurait un peu levé le pied, mais cela avait l'effet inverse. Elle en voulait encore plus. Alors je fis la meilleure des choses, en second lieu je lui fis promettre de garder ça hors de vue des personnes extérieures, et je lui ferais d'avantages d'avances subtiles en public. Maintenant que je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait, non, ce dont elle avait besoin, cela la faisait se sentir sexy et aimée. Elle accepta d'essayer.

J'étais en contrôle désormais, alors quand des contacts "inappropriés" commençaient en public, et que je ne pouvais pas y répondre, je lui envoyais du désir, de l'extase et de l'excitation, tout en lui caressant doucement le bras ou la jambe. C'était devenu un nouveau jeu, voir la quantité qu'il faudrait que je lui envoie avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir de gémir. Les autres membres de la famille savaient ce que nous faisions, mais aucun de nous ne s'en souciait. Vivre dans une maison pleine de vampire ne garantissait aucune intimité, mais je n'allais quand même pas l'étaler devant Charlie. Il nous aimait et je voulais que ça reste comme ça.

La remise des diplômes était demain pour Bella, et les filles l'aidaient à se préparer. Nous, les mecs, nous préparions pour autre chose, et je commençais à rassembler du petit bois, en prévision de ce week-end.

* * *

Tadam!

Nous y sommes, le grand retour d'Edward, ce qui n'annonce rien de bon, selon Jasper et Peter.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Bizzzzzzzzz

Em.


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonsoir!**

**Avant toute chose, je vais déjà vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous toutes qui me suivez depuis le début. je sens déjà la nostalgie se pointer, la fin arrive, il reste encore quelques chapitres mais quand même...**

**Bon, je sais que vous attendez toutes avec impatience, le retour d'edward et surtout les réactions.**

**Désolée de vous décevoir, ce sera sur le prochain chapitre (qui est terminé et va partir en correction), mais là, je vous dis que j'ai de quoi vous faire patienter, attendez-vous à du grand Jasper Whitlock, mesdames!**

**Gros merci et énormes bisous à Tracie, toujours là pour réceptionner mes chapitres.**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 48**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 47_

_J'étais en contrôle désormais, alors quand des contacts "inappropriés" commençaient en public, et que je ne pouvais pas y répondre, je lui envoyais du désir, de l'extase et de l'excitation, tout en lui caressant doucement le bras ou la jambe. C'était devenu un nouveau jeu, voir la quantité qu'il faudrait que je lui envoie avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir de gémir. Les autres membres de la famille savaient ce que nous faisions, mais aucun de nous ne s'en souciait. Vivre dans une maison pleine de vampire ne garantissait aucune intimité, mais je n'allais quand même pas l'étaler devant Charlie. Il nous aimait et je voulais que ça reste comme ça._

_La remise des diplômes était demain pour Bella, et les filles l'aidaient à se préparer. Nous, les mecs, nous préparions pour autre chose, et je commençais à rassembler du petit bois, en prévision de ce week-end._

* * *

**« Oui papa, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu après l'obtention de son diplôme, mais je l'ai inscrite à la fac avec Emmett, Rose et moi. J'espère juste qu'elle acceptera. » **Je passai la main dans mes cheveux en bataille tandis que je parlais avec Charlie ce matin, le jour de la remise des diplômes. Aujourd'hui, Bella terminait le lycée et nous étions tous un peu inquiet pour la suite.

Charlie hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées inquiétude, crainte et amour le submergeaient. **« Jasper, je ne veux pas perdre ma fille. » **Dit-il, me souriant tristement. Je le regardai curieusement, arquant un sourcil, parce qu'il n'était pas question de la perdre, du moins, pas que je sache.

**« Papa? » **L'appelai-je, désireux d'avoir une réponse.

**« Jasper, » S**oupira-t-il, ressentant de la résignation et de la nervosité. **« Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec ta famille. » J**e lui fis mon regard le plus incrédule possible et attendis. Merde, je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir. **« Je… Ben… J'ai fais des recherches sur toi, sur Edward, sur Carlisle. Il existe des histoires sur Carlisle et Edward de partout, des histoires bizarres, le nom des Cullen ressort tout le temps. Toi par contre, tu n'existe pas en dehors de Forks. Bien sûr, au début, j'ai cherché sous le nom de Hale, mais maintenant, je sais que utilises le nom de Whitlock. La seule chose que j'ai trouvée au sujet de Jasper Whitlock, c'est qu'il était un soldat qui a disparu dans les années 1800, probablement tué lors d'une bataille, au Texas, en tant que soldat confédéré. »**

Merde, je savais que les Swan étaient trop observateurs, trop curieux pour leur bien. Fuckward aurait pu savoir ça, mais évidemment, il n'était pas là. Je hochai la tête, sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait. **« C'était mon arrière arrière arrière grand oncle, Charlie. On m'a appelé comme lui, parce que ma famille a toujours pensé qu'il était revenu sous la forme d'un esprit. » **Je lui servais le mensonge que j'avais répété des centaines de fois, au cas où j'en aurais besoin. Au même moment, Spirit arriva en bondissant dans la pièce, nous ayant entendu parler, et sauta sur mes genoux. Il devenait un peu gros pour faire ça. Je l'attrapai et prétendis avoir un peu de mal, avant de le reposer gentiment par terre en lui disant de ne pas sauter.

Charlie hocha encore la tête, semblant réfléchir à la façon dont il voulait dire les choses, alors je lui laissai du temps. **« Voilà comment je vois les choses, fiston. » I**l me sourit chaleureusement. Je ressentis son amour et son acceptation envers moi cela réchauffa mon cœur froid. **« Je ne veux pas connaître les détails, d'accord ? C'est juste que je… S'il te plaît… Prend soin d'elle. Je sais que tu l'aimes et j'implore le ciel pour que ce soit suffisant. » **Il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant encore.

**« Je ne sais pas pourquoi toute la tribu Quileutes a l'air de haïr votre famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi chacun des membres de ta famille, même ceux qui n'ont aucun lien de parenté avec** **vous, sont aussi beaux, toi y compris. Oui, je dis que tu es beau. Toute ta famille à l'air tout droit sortie d'un magazine ou d'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Et vous êtes tous pâles comme des fantômes, et vous avez tous des yeux jaunes brillants, sauf ton frère et sa femme, qui ont clairement les yeux marron. Et là encore, alors que vous n'avez pas de lien de sang, vous avez la même couleur d'yeux. » **Merde, cet homme ne loupait rien, hein ? On était dans la merde.

**« Je suppose… Ce que je veux dire Jasper… C'est que… Peu importe qui tu es ou **_**ce**_** que tu es… » **Je grinçai des dents en entendant ça. **« Assure-toi juste qu'elle en soit informée, qu'elle sache dans quoi elle s'embarque avec toi. S'il te plaît, ne lui offre pas la lune pour ensuite la lui reprendre. Elle n'y survivra pas, et honnêtement, je crois que moi non plus. S'il vient un moment où vous devez disparaître, ce que les Cullen et donc toi, avez la capacité de faire, je m'en suis bien rendu compte… S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, laisse-moi lui dire au revoir. » **Il clôtura sa demande avec des larmes dans les yeux et une boule dans la gorge il dégageait une forte dose d'amour, de nostalgie et de confiance. Il était un bon flic, je devais bien le lui accorder.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il me donnait le feu vert pour m'enfuir avec sa fille, sans plus avoir de nouvelles, sans poser de questions. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Même mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que demandait cet homme. Il m'acceptait et m'aimait complètement, ayant confiance en moi pour prendre soin de la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, Bella. C'était un moment tellement beau, j'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Je tendis la main par-dessus la table, la posant sur les siennes qui étaient croisées.

**« Charlie, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour l'amour et la confiance que tu me portes. Je te jure que ta fille, mon avenir, ne manquera jamais de rien, n'aura jamais le cœur brisé comme ce qu'elle a connu, et sera aimée d'un amour inégalé dans l'histoire des couples. Comme tu l'as demandé, elle est parfaitement au courant et m'accepte moi, et ma famille. Je ne peux pas promettre que je ne vais pas l'emmener, mais je peux promettre que vous pourrez vous dire au revoir. » **Et là, je lui envoyai tout l'amour et l'honnêteté à travers ma main. Il hoqueta, regardant ses mains. Oui, je me dévoilais encore plus, et c'était peut-être stupide, mais je voulais qu'il sache qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, que j'aimais sa fille. Il était important pour elle, ce qui faisait qu'il l'était aussi pour moi.

Il murmura tout doucement, **« Qui es-tu ? » **Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

Je relâchai sa main et me dirigeai vers l'étage. **« Oh et, papa ? » **L'appelai-je.

**« Ouais ? »**

**« J'apprécierais si tu ne parlais à personne de cette conversation, » D**emandai-je poliment, lui souriant et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il rit légèrement et hocha la tête. Je retournai au lit avec Bella, pour pouvoir la réveiller correctement, mais je me laissais quelques instants pour repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer en bas. Comme Bella, Charlie avait assemblé les morceaux du puzzle. Je savais que personne ne lui en voudrait, mais je me demandais si je devais m'en faire pour sa sécurité. Je ne pensais qu'aux Volturi comme possible menace, mais pas beaucoup plus. La probabilité qu'ils se montrent à Forks et découvrent que Charlie savait tout, serait un miracle. Mon téléphone bipa, alors que j'étais allongé, me demandant si je devais appeler Alice pour lui demander si Charlie irait bien. Comptez sur Alice pour ne pas attendre que j'ai pris ma décision.

**Alice : Charlie ira bien. Personne ne saura jamais qu'il sait. Il est comme Bella. ;)**

Je soufflai de soulagement, peut-être un peu trop fort, et réveillai Bella. Elle commença à bouger et se tourna vers moi. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« J'ai éternué ? » Répondis-je, mais cela sonna plus comme une question et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce mensonge débile. Elle gloussa et secoua la tête en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à " cinglé de vampire". J'avais tellement envie de parler à Bella de ma discussion avec Charlie mais je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire, je devais donc en faire de même. Peut-être qu'un jour, je le lui dirai, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Nous étions tous tendus alors que nous nous préparions pour la cérémonie de ce matin. Bella était nerveuse et agitée, elle ne voulait même pas vraiment y aller, mais nous l'y obligeâmes. Vicky ressemblait à une énorme boule de nerfs, parce que c'était sa première tentative au milieu d'une foule de gens. Elle était, bien entendu, allée au centre commercial et dans d'autres endroits, mais n'avais jamais eu à s'asseoir dans un gymnase fermé, rempli d'humains, pendant deux heures. Elle était anxieuse mais sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle le faisait autant pour elle que pour Bella. Elles n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde mais s'entendaient bien. Vicky était proche de presque tout le monde. Elle était plus attachée à Esmé, ce qui nous allait, même si cette dernière n'était pas dans le même État. Elle allait la rencontrer dans quelques jours et avec un peu de chance, la présence d'Esmé la calmerait un peu. Vicky avait de gros problème de confiance, et elle était particulièrement mal à l'aise avec Emmett et moi. Elle s'était vite entichée de Peter, mais il faisait tellement l'andouille avec elle, qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

Je savais que je m'étais montré un peu froid avec elle, par le passé. Et lors de son arrivée, qui coïncidait avec les moments clé de ma relation avec Bella, je n'avais pas été des plus accueillants. Le côté surprotecteur d'Emmett envers Bella l'effrayait aussi. Elle était naturellement plus à l'aise avec les femmes, mais elle s'efforçait de parler à chacun d'entre nous, en restant à bonne distance, et elle participait toujours à nos sorties en famille malgré son inconfort avec nous. Elle faisait tout pour faire partie de notre famille. Rose et Char passaient des heures à essayer de l'endurcir un peu, mais c'était une femme très soumise, une âme maltraitée. J'étais triste pour elle et pour la vie qu'elle avait été forcée d'avoir avec James, et même avant lui. Elle méritait un break, de connaître le bonheur, et elle essayait vraiment de le trouver, d'elle-même.

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes ressemblait à toutes les autres, des noms étaient appelés, les diplômés traversaient l'estrade en espérant ne pas trébucher, serraient nerveusement la main du principal qu'ils avaient détesté pendant quatre ans, puis c'était terminé. Pour moi, la seule différence de celle-ci, c'était que d'un côté, il y avait six vampires et un humain qui applaudissaient Bella, et de l'autre côté du gymnase, trois loups et deux humains faisaient la même chose. Je les avais évidemment sentis dès qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sam, Jake et Seth étaient venus l'encourager, tout comme Billy et Harry, mais ils avaient gardé leur distance, et ça m'allait bien. Bella semblait un peu stupéfaite par le volume produit par les deux parties. Elle cogna à peine son orteil quand elle s'arrêta pour serrer la main du principal, qui l'avait probablement rattrapée un peu au passage. Je souris, amoureux de ma magnifique et rougissante femme.

La remise des diplômes d'Alice avait lieu le lendemain, à New York. Vicky nous rapporta que, selon Esmé, ils étaient déjà prêts à partir après la cérémonie. Fuckward était attendu ce soir. Ils avaient décidé de lui dire qu'ils retournaient à Forks pour Bella et moi, mais sans autres détails. Il saurait que Rose et Emmett étaient déjà là, mais ne s'attendrait pas à trouver Peter, Char et Vicky comme il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ex petite amie, qui en était arrivée à s'automutiler, soit la _véritable compagne_ de son frère. Il n'aurait aucune idée de l'évolution de nos pouvoir, je ne pense même pas que Carlisle et Esmé le sachent, à moins qu'Alice le leur ait dit. Je supposais qu'elle le savait étant donnée son don. Fuckward ne saurait pas non plus que nous avions créé une nouvelle famille avec Bella et Charlie. Il allait avoir une sacrée surprise, souris-je intérieurement en y pensant.

Bella alla se coucher, tard dans la nuit de vendredi, en redoutant les retrouvailles du lendemain matin. Je pouvais sentir que son Cocktail menaçait de prendre le dessus, à l'idée du retour de Fuckward. Je l'aidai à se calmer pour s'endormir. Et elle se mit à marmonner son nom, ce qui ne me fit absolument pas plaisir. Je la serrai contre moi, sachant que c'était plus un cauchemar qu'autre chose, et essayai de l'apaiser du mieux que je pouvais, toute en laissant mon esprit vagabonder.

_Quand arriva le matin, Bella se réveilla en forme. Nous fîmes l'amour doucement, Charlie dormant de l'autre côté du couloir, et atteignîmes notre plaisir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je l'embrassai tendrement quelques instants, avant de la laisser aller se rafraîchir. Sa nervosité avait disparu et était remplacée par une sensation de calme, même son Cocktail n'était plus là. J'avais l'espoir qu'elle soit enfin libre, l'espoir que voir Fuckward aujourd'hui, lui permettrait de le laisser partir._

_Dès que fûmes lavés et près à partir, nous nous rendîmes chez les Cullen. Nous savions que la famille serait déjà arrivée et que Peter, Char, Emmett, Rose et Vicky étaient là pour les accueillir. Alors que je me garai, je fus surpris de sentir que Bella ressentait plus d'excitation et d'envie qu'autre chose. En moi, se mélangeaient nervosité et colère, juste de savoir que Fuckward était à l'intérieur._

_Bella se précipita hors la voiture avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait passé la porte et je la rejoignis rapidement. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et son regard se posa sur un Fuckward très triste. Son cœur manqua un battement et ses émotions s'emballèrent. Avant que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, elle fut dans ses bras._

_Elle avait couru vers lui ? Dans ses bras ? Mon cerveau ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Elle embrassait son visage de partout, lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle était morte sans lui. Elle était réservée, mais tellement heureuse qu'il soit de retour. Je restai là, abasourdi. Elle le voulait, lui ? Pas moi ? LUI ? QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CE BORDEL ?_

_Je sentis ma rage atteindre son apogée et inonder ceux qui se trouvaient autour de moi, les faisant gronder à en ébranler la maison. Fuckward poussa rapidement Bella derrière lui, me souriant fièrement. Il pouvait entendre mes pensées me lamentant de la perte de Bella, de s'être servi de mon cœur, de m'avoir trahi, et ma rage envers lui, qui me prenait ma compagne. Comment pouvait-elle aller vers lui ? Nous étions de véritables compagnons ! Ça voulait dire quelque chose, même si je détestais ce mot, compagne, il avait une signification !_

_Avant de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je plongeai vers Fuckward, m'écrasant contre le mur le plus proche, manquant Bella de justesse. Mon amour, ma vie, MIENNE ! Mais quelle importance ? Elle l'avait préféré à moi. Ma colère grandit encore et j'arrachai un morceau de son épaule en le mordant, bougeant juste à temps pour ne pas subir le même sort. Nous nous tournions autour, la haine et la rage montaient et se répercutaient entre nous, des grognements se faisaient entendre autour de nous. J'avais un parfait contrôle. Major Jasper Whitlock planifiait son prochain mouvement. _

_Dans un effort d'intimidation, j'arrachai mon t-shirt, montrant mes cicatrices et dévoilai mes dents. Fuckward jeta à un œil à mon corps et je sentis une petite pointe de peur, avant qu'il ne réprime ses émotions, puis il se précipita vers moi, déchirant un bout de mon bras, tandis que j'arrivai à arracher sa main droite et la jetai à travers la pièce. Bizarrement, je savais exactement ce que je faisais, et la main atterrit directement aux pieds de Bella. J'allais lui montrer. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi, il n'était pas son compagnon, et si elle le voulait, elle l'aurait, en pièces ! _

_Je poursuivis mon assaut sur Fuckward, ne lui laissant pas la chance de se reprendre, et nous traversâmes le mur près de la fenêtre, finissant sur la terrasse. Merde. Je grondai sur lui, accroupi au-dessus de son corps, alors qu'il était allongé, immobilisé, pendant que je me servais de mon pouvoir pour le paralyser, le tenant par la gorge, comme je l'avais fait avec Peter, tant de mois auparavant. Ses yeux et ses émotions me racontaient maintenant sa peur et ses regrets. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortit vivant._

_Bella courut dehors, nous criant d'arrêter. Quelque part, je n'arrivais à attacher d'importance à ce que cette petite salope avait à dire. Elle l'avait choisi à ma place ! J'étais enragé. Ça faisait le même effet que de les avoir trouvés en train de baiser dans mon lit. Ça me déchirait les entrailles, et si je devais subir ça, alors le petit enculé que j'avais dans les mains allait connaître le même sort. J'arrachai sa tête de son corps, et le bruit métallique qui en découla, n'avait jamais mieux sonné qu'à cet instant. Je balançai sa tête vers elle._

_**« Tiens, ton foutu prince, » L**__ui grognai-je. Elle ne la rattrapa pas, et je fus plutôt content de la voir rebondir sur le sol, passer devant elle et rouler. J'entendis mon rire diabolique, pendant que je me mis à démembrer Fuckward de façon méthodique. Un avant bras par ici, une cuisse par là, là un pied, encore un pied, chaque partie du corps je chantais dans ma tête, principalement pour en faire profiter Fuckward._

_Bella était en larmes, et même si ça me touchait, j'étais toujours furieux. Je jetai les parties du corps dans le jardin, arrachant les vêtements au passage. Je m'assurai même que la queue, non utilisée, de Fuckward aille directement dans la rivière. Tant pis si j'avais prévu de le brûler jusqu'à ce que le cendres s'envolent. Je brûlerai chaque petit bout. Chaque petite partie laisserait une jolie traînée de fumée pourpre dans le jardin. _

_Quelque chose me disait qu'une fois qu'il serait parti, parti pour de bon, Bella me reviendrait. Oui, j'étais furieux contre elle, mais jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, peu importe ce que je pensais. Après tout, nous étions compagnons. Sans elle, je serais juste une coquille vide, une créature sans âme, qui n'aurait aucune envie de vivre. Mon cœur se sera à cette pensée et cela me mit encore plus en colère._

_Le corps de Bella frissonnant apparut dans mon champ de vision périphérique, cajolant la tête de Fuckward, lui murmurant son amour et son dévouement chaque mot entaillait mon cœur de pierre. J'allai dans la maison, à la recherche de mon briquet favori, un briquet en forme de chapeau de cow-boy. Je l'avais eu dans les années 50, et faisais en sorte de toujours l'avoir sur moi quand je me déplaçais et le garder en bon état. Je ressortis et alla d'abord vers la main que j'avais lancé à Bella, puis me penchai pour mettre le feu au venin qui coulait, sachant que ça allait prendre rapidement, comme un pétard. _

_Bella hurla quand l'odeur nauséabonde flotta jusqu'à elle, et lâcha la tête de Fuckward par terre, courant vers moi alors que je me déplaçai vers l'épaule que j'avais arrachée et y mis le feu. Je la repoussai et continuai avec chaque partie du corps qui se trouvait sur mon chemin, y compris sa tête, replaçant le morceau de mon épaule au passage. Bella était tellement occupé à tenir le rythme qu'elle arrivait trop tard. Je riais comme un malade à chaque fois qu'un nouveau morceau de son corps partait en fumée, et éclata d'un rire, sans aucun humour, quand les flammes qui consumaient sa tête, léchèrent ses cheveux bronze. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les miens, plein de haine et de peur._

_Je sentis quelque chose sur mon dos et me tournai pour voir que Bella me tapait dessus de toutes ses forces. Son corps était secoué de sanglots et ses poings devenaient violets à force de me taper dessus. Je la saisis et la rapprochai de mon visage. __**« Tu as choisi cet enculé à ma place ! » **__Rugis-je contre son visage. Elle grinça des dents, mais était noyée par le chagrin et ne comprenait pas le danger que je représentais. A cet instant, j'avais envie de la baiser de toutes mes forces et de la vider de son sang, elle n'était bonne qu'à ça. Je me remémorai ce temps, où les salopes n'étaient que des jouets. Elles pleuraient, elles suppliaient, elles faisaient ce qu'on leur demandait, et au final, elles étaient foutrement délicieuses. _

_Une idée me frappa et je m'éloignai de Bella, sautant dans la rivière. Je revins un moment plus tard, mes chaussures et mon pantalon trempés, et l'eau coulant de mes cheveux sur mon torse nu. Je rabattis mes cheveux en arrière, ignorant la puanteur de la rivière qui collait à ma peau, et tendis à Bella la partie de Fuckward qui restait. Je notai toutes les piles de cendres fumantes, éparpillées dans le jardin, et fus satisfait que ce soit la seule partie qu'il restait de lui._

_J'eus un petit sourire satisfait quand elle regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la queue dans sa main. Je haussai les épaules. __**« Je suppose que c'était ce que tu voulais de lui surtout, de toute façon, non ? Maintenant, tu l'as. » **__Dis-je avec désinvolture, puis je partis._

Alors que l'aube se levait, je réalisai que Bella gémissait et tremblait de peur. La colère que j'avais ressentie en m'imaginant tout ça s'était projetée sur elle, et je regrettai de lui avoir fait subir cette nuit de torture, alors qu'elle était déjà nerveuse en allant se coucher.

Je la regardai un long moment, furieux qu'elle ait choisi Fuckward à ma place. Je n'arrivais pas croire que ma colère avait pris le dessus sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas croire que j'étais allé jusque là. Je la serrai plus près de moi et lui murmurai des mots d'amour et de tendresse, à l'oreille, la sentant se relaxer, et j'essayai d'absorber cette sensation de calme. Je ne voulais pas retrouver la famille en étant en colère. C'était vrai que j'étais furieux, mais je voulais garder la tête haute. Je voulais être raisonnable, responsable et aimable. Nous pouvions sûrement éviter de répandre du venin, non ?

Bella commença à s'étirer et je me mis à parsemer son visage de baisers. Elle se réveilla en souriant et m'attira pour un tendre baiser. Je me fichai de l'haleine du matin, c'était juste Bella, elle avait toujours le goût de Bella et j'avais fini par l'en convaincre. Je descendis plus bas, embrassant sa gorge, sentant son pouls contre mes lèvres et mis un petit coup de dents contre son cou, le sang surgissant de la petite éraflure. Je le léchai, m'assurant d'avaler le venin qui emplissait ma bouche à chaque fois, et me délectai de la douceur de mon amour. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup et cela s'arrêta de saigner assez vite. Je ne scellai pas la plaie pour qu'elle n'ait pas de cicatrice.

Pourtant, j'allais la marquée aujourd'hui. Charlie dormait toujours, le soleil se levait à peine et on était samedi. Je n'étais au courant d'aucun projet d'aller à la pêche et je pensais qu'il allait rester dans le coin aujourd'hui. Alors, je profitai qu'il dorme toujours et si je le voulais, je pouvais toujours manipuler son sommeil. Cependant, je n'aimais pas faire ça à Charlie, cela me semblait irrespectueux. Tout comme ce que je m'apprêtais à faire à sa fille, bien entendu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X(Lemon hard à venir)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Je roulai au-dessus de Bella, retirant rapidement la couverture. Elle fut surprise par l'air froid qui frappa son corps chaud. Je souris, fier de moi, m'abaissant pour lécher sa clavicule et remontant mes mains sur son t-shirt pour empoigner ses seins. Je les pressai juste un peu plus fortement que je n'aurais dû, et savais qu'elle allait probablement être marquée. Mon geste était en partie dû à ma colère, mais aussi à mon besoin de la posséder. Elle hoqueta, gémit et cria de douleur. Je la relâchai immédiatement quand elle dit "aïe", mais continua de molester sa poitrine. Brusquement, je fis pression sur ses seins, puis pinça ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise à nouveau "aïe".

**« Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu ne veux jamais rien faire chez mon père et maintenant, tu m'attaques ? »** Demanda-t-elle, ayant l'air en colère, mais je sentais son excitation. Malgré notre colère, nous le voulions tous les deux.

**« Tais-toi et profite, Bella. » **Dis-je avec mon petit sourire en coin. J'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes, possédant immédiatement sa bouche avec ma langue, sachant que je lui faisais légèrement mal, mais elle ne me repoussait pas et elle n'avait pas peur, elle était en colère. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était sa propre colère ou si c'était la conséquence de mes précédentes projections. Je me dis que c'était les deux.

Je relâchai un peu la pression sur sa bouche pour qu'elle puisse respirer et arrachai son débardeur et son pantalon de pyjama de son corps brûlant. Elle poussa un cri de surprise mais ne dit rien d'autre, alors que je faisais glisser ma langue glacée sur sa poitrine et autour de chaque mamelon. Ouvrant ma bouche autant que je le pouvais, j'aspirai son sein jusqu'à ce mes dents entaillent sa peau tendre, et je me mis immédiatement à frotter son clitoris pour la distraire de la douleur. Elle cria encore de surprise et je me rendis compte que j'allais devoir assommer Charlie, parce que je sentais que ses émotions commençaient à changer et il se réveillait.

Je m'assurai de lui envoyer assez de léthargie pour le maintenir endormi, puis me remis à lécher le sang qui coulait des deux marques sur le sein de Bella, une sur le dessus, l'autre en dessous. Je gémis, savourant son sang, gardant en mémoire l'arôme savoureux et la douce saveur de ce nectar qui glissait sur ma langue. Je travaillai toujours son clitoris, humant l'odeur de son désir qui se mêlait dans l'air à celle de son sang. C'était presque comme si j'avalais les deux. Pourtant, je connaissais déjà ce goût, c'était celui de sa virginité, et ceci n'était en rien comparable.

Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et gémit mon prénom. J'attrapai sa main et la repoussai au-dessus de sa tête, la maintenant à cet endroit. Son autre main était près de son oreille, ce qui m'allait bien. Tandis que je scellai ses blessures, je libérai sa main mais continua mes caresses circulaires sur son clitoris, la sentis se tortiller sous mon toucher, cherchant plus de pression et un rythme plus rapide. Je la rendais dingue, jouant de son corps comme d'un violon parfaitement accordé. Je pris un bout de son pyjama en lambeaux avec ma main libre. Je stoppai mes mouvements sur son clitoris et elle ouvrit les yeux subitement un petit couinement de protestation s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui me fit diaboliquement sourire.

**« Un problème, Darlin' ? » **Demandai-je, déchirant une longue bande de son pyjama.

**« Oui, Darlin'. » **Se moqua-t-elle. **« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi mon pantalon pourri reçoit plus d'attention que moi. » **Demanda-t-elle, regardant le tissu dans ma main. Je lui souris, satisfait, et sans un autre mot, je la retournai et attachai ses mains dans son dos. Je nous relevai tous les deux à genoux et pressa son dos contre ma poitrine, ses mains caressant doucement ma puissante érection.

**« Parce que je vais te faire mienne, comme jamais auparavant, Darlin'. Tu n'oublieras jamais de qui tu es la **_**vraie compagne**_**. » **Grondai-je doucement contre son oreille. Mon ton la fit gémir et elle hocha la tête. Je pouvais sentir un peu d'agitation et elle n'exprima pas son inquiétude et, franchement, je m'en foutais. Elle était à moi et il fallait que je l'aie. A cet instant, c'était un besoin purement animal.

Je passai une main devant son corps et frottai son clitoris un moment, avant de plonger deux doigts dans son centre dégoulinant, et arrachai en même temps, mon pantalon de pyjama avec mon autre main. Je posai son visage à plat, retira mes doigts après seulement quelques va-et-vient. Elle était trempée et proche, et je la voulais, maintenant. Son corps était prêt.

**« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement, Darlin'. Tu sais ça, alors s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose si cela devient trop pour toi, d'accord ? » **Murmurai-je à son oreille, me penchant sur son corps, sentant ma queue rentrer en contact avec sa moiteur.

**« Mmmmhmmm, » R**épondit-elle, agitant ses fesses contre moi. Je frappai doucement sa croupe, juste parce que je pouvais le faire.

**« Tu me fais confiance Darlin, n'est-ce pas ? » D**emandai-je, un peu nerveux par rapport à ce que j'avais en tête.

**« Évidemment, cow-boy. » **Répondit-elle en souriant.

**« Alors accroche-toi bébé, on est parti pour un tour. » **Dis-je plus fort, m'éloignant de son corps. Je pris un autre morceau de son pantalon, le passa autour de son cou et le croisa à la base de sa nuque, prenant un bout dans chaque main. Mes rênes. Je sentis monter sa peur et son désir, mais rien ne fut dit. J'avançai ma queue à son entrée, et m'enfonçai en elle, aussi fortement que j'osai le faire.

Elle cria sous l'effet de l'intrusion et ses parois se resserrèrent immédiatement sur moi. Elle était vraiment proche de l'orgasme. **« Retiens-toi, bébé, autant que tu le peux. » **Dis-je, poussant en elle. Elle ne répondit pas mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu. Elle grognait et criait presque, alors que je possédais son corps. Je tirai sur les "rênes", l'étranglant un peu mais pas trop, il n'y avait pas de bruit d'étouffement de sa part. Je continuai de la tirer avec force contre ma queue, aimant le contrôle que j'avais sur son corps. Ce côté dominant était quelque chose que j'aimerais explorer d'avantages, plus tard, si elle était d'accord. Je la sentis même se détendre quand elle réalisa que je n'allais pas l'étrangler, ou la priver d'air. Je relâchai un peu les "rênes", à chaque fois que mon corps entrait en collision avec le sien. Au point où j'en étais, je m'inquiétais plus de lui faire des bleus au niveau de son os pelvien que de l'étouffer.

C'était si bon et elle était si chaude, coup après coup. Je ne pouvais imaginer l'avoir d'une autre façon. **« Putaiiiiiiiiinnnnnn, » C**riai-je encore et encore. Elle se retint aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, puis explosa, violemment. Hurlant littéralement sans aucun mot, je lui projetai avec force, mon désir et mon amour quand elle jouit, mais le tourbillon des émotions commença à devenir trop pour moi, et je me sentis aussi commencer à jouir. Je me retins, pourtant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse à nouveau aller, puis je la rejoins dans son plaisir. Je contins mon rugissement, parce que nous avions du voisinage, pas comme lorsque nous étions chez les Cullen, comme c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois avant. Au lieu de ça, je le camouflai en la redressant contre moi et mordant son cou.

Ma tête vacilla à cause de ce j'avais fait, et je me sentis aspirer une longue gorgée de son essence de vie qui se déversait puissamment dans ma bouche. J'en voulais plus, j'arrivais à peine à me contrôler, mais je le pouvais. Je ne la changerai pas, mais Dieu que j'en avais envie à ce moment là. Juste injecter le venin et le laisser prendre le dessus, la faisant mienne pour toujours. Mains nous n'en avions pas parlé, de sa transformation. Quand je l'entendis doucement supplier, "Jasper, non", je ne pus laisser cela arriver, et je relâchai son cou. J'avais juste promis à Charlie, il y a quelques jours, qu'il aurait le droit de dire au revoir, et je n'allais pas lui enlever ça non plus. Le sang s'échappa rapidement mais je devais savoir. **« Est-ce que ça brûle Bella ? Est-ce que j'ai tout enlevé ? » **Lui demandai-je avec hâte.

**« Oui, c'est bon. » **Répondit-elle tout aussi vite, mais maintenant elle avait peur. Je me penchai et refermai la plaie. Elle grimaça, mais cela allait la brûler un peu, sa peur rendant la douleur plus perceptible, d'autant plus que son orgasme était terminé. Je léchai le sang qui avait coulé le long de son cou et sur son épaule, la nettoyant, tout en ronronnant, savourant le goût. Je savais que je ne devais pas autant apprécier ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Et je savais que ça allait arriver, mais elle réussit quand même à me surprendre, se détachant de mon corps, et elle se retourna rapidement, ses seins fermes rebondissant à quelques centimètres de mon corps, mes ses yeux marrons étaient en feu. **« JASPER WHITLOCK, QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CA ? » **Hurla-t-elle, me balançant à la figure sa rage, sa confusion et son mépris. Ce n'était pas bon et cette journée n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Son visage rouge pâlit et elle s'évanouit.

**« Merde ! » **Criai-je, serrant son corps nu et mou contre moi. J'avais vraiment merdé cette fois. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour où je voulais avoir à m'occuper d'une merde. **« MERDE ! PAS AUJOURD'HUI ! » **Hurlai-je encore.

* * *

Ca va, vous êtes toujours là, pas trop en feu?

Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est qu'un début, le Major se lâche les filles!

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir donner signe de vie pendant plusieurs semaine.**

**J'ai été prise de crises depuis migraine fin août, rendant le temps prolongé sur ordinateur très douloureux, d'où mon silence.**

**Il y a eu quelques question quant aux réactions de Jasper et Bella à la fin du chapitre 48, vous trouverez les réponses au début de celui-ci.**

La fic appartient à Mynxi.

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 49**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 48_

_Et je savais que ça allait arriver, mais elle réussit quand même à me surprendre, se détachant de mon corps, et elle se retourna rapidement, ses seins fermes rebondissant à quelques centimètres de mon corps, mes ses yeux marrons étaient en feu. __**« JASPER WHITLOCK, QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CA ? » **__Hurla-t-elle, me balançant à la figure sa rage, sa confusion et son mépris. Ce n'était pas bon et cette journée n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Son visage rouge pâlit et elle s'évanouit._

_**« Merde ! » **__Criai-je, serrant son corps nu et mou contre moi. J'avais vraiment merdé cette fois. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour où je voulais avoir à m'occuper d'une merde. __**« MERDE ! PAS AUJOURD'HUI ! » **__Hurlai-je encore._

* * *

**« Merde, merde, merde… Allez Darlin', réveille-toi. Fais-le pour moi, Bella, allez… » **Je ne cessai de marmonner dans ses cheveux, pour ce qu'il semblait être des heures, m'assurant que Charlie dorme toujours. En toute honnêteté, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été inconsciente plus de deux minutes, mais pour moi, ce fut quelques unes des plus longues minutes de ma non-vie. Je savais que j'allais avoir des problèmes.

Alors que Bella commençait à gémir et à se réveiller, je la déposai tendrement sur son oreiller, la couvrant avec le drap. Elle revint à elle, se prenant la tête entre les mains. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Jasper, merde ? »** Demanda-t-elle, sans me regarder.

**« Tu t'es évanouie. Où est-ce que tu as mal, Darlin' ? »** Demandai-je, redoutant la réponse. Ses émotions étaient principalement confuses, un peu de colère, et bien sûr, il y avait toujours son Cocktail, tapis dans l'ombre, prêt à ressurgir. J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir endommagé plus que son cou.

**« Ma tête, j'ai l'impression de m'être cogné la tête. »** Grogna-t-elle.

J'essayai de me rappeler si j'avais rattrapé sa tête trop durement, non, j'étais presque sûr que lorsque son corps s'était ramolli, j'avais été très prudent avec elle. Alors que je me repassais les événements dans ma tête, elle se mit à frissonner et à claquer des dents. Il ne faisait pas trop froid dans la chambre, mais elle n'était couverte que par un drap. Mon corps ne lui avait jamais vraiment provoqué de sensation de froid, ce que nous trouvions tous deux bizarre puis je compris d'où venait le problème.

**« Merde, Bella, j'ai pris trop de sang. Je reviens tout de suite. »** Je courus en bas, lui servis un verre de jus de fruit et cherchai quelque chose à manger dans les placards. Techniquement, je savais qu'elle irait mieux avec un bon steak, mais je n'en avais pas sous la main, alors je lui amenai des cookies que j'avais trouvés. Je savais qu'ils donnaient des cookies et du jus de fruits lors des dons de sang, donc ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je revins, lui tendis le verre et posai les cookies sur sa table de chevet.

**« Bois. »** Lui dis-je, m'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit. J'étais désolé pour ce que j'avais fait, mais je n'allais pas m'excuser avant qu'elle ne soit à nouveau elle-même.

**« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? Je t'ai amené des cookies. »** Je fis un geste vers les gâteaux, sur sa droite. Elle les regarda, retroussa son nez et retourna à son jus de fruits. Elle tâtonna son cou, là où se trouvait ma marque froide sur sa peau chaude. Je me tendis, m'attendant à plus de hurlements.

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que ses doigts continuaient de tracer la marque, et lentement, très lentement, elle leva son regard furieux vers moi, me coupant de ses émotions. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça. Je me sentis immédiatement nerveux et sur la brèche, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pensait.

**« Espèce de salaud, t'essayais de me tuer ? T'as pas eu assez d'écureuils au dîner, l'autre jour ? Putain de merde, Jasper ? »** Dit-elle très calmement. Je regardais dans ses yeux, ses yeux très en colère.

Désolé ne semblait pas être assez je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je restais muet. Elle but une autre gorgée de son jus de fruits sans rompre notre regard. Je finis par céder et baissai les yeux. **« Je veux m'excuser, Bella. C'est juste que, je ne crois pas que je puisse dire quoique ce soit pour que tu saches à quel point je nous ai tous les deux blessés. Je t'ai presque perdue ce matin. Ce n'était pas… C'était un accident. »** Je levai les yeux vers elle, implorant son pardon.

Elle regarda ailleurs, semblant en pleine réflexion, et je le lui laissai le temps nécessaire. Je voulais la toucher, au moins lui tenir la main, mais je n'osais pas bouger. Elle était en colère, et je savais que je m'aventurais en territoire dangereux. Il fallait que nous arrangions cela, la famille arrivait aujourd'hui. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir un fossé comme ça entre nous, avec eux qui revenaient. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça arrivait aujourd'hui ! Je commençai à me fustiger mentalement, rêvant d'avoir un fouet qui pourrait faire quelques dégâts. Je maintins également Charlie endormi, au cas où elle déciderait de hausser le ton.

Elle regarda droit devant elle pendant environ 20 minutes et je ne pus tenir plus longtemps. Je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne, n'en laissant qu'une tenir le verre de jus de fruits. **« Je suis désolé. »** Dis-je, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

**« Je sais. »** Murmura-t-elle.

Nous restâmes cinq minutes de plus à nous tenir la main, elle gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'autre côté de la pièce. Finalement, Dieu merci, elle se tourna vers moi. La colère dans ses yeux était partie mais remplacée par de la tristesse. **« J'ai fait beaucoup de choses stupides, Jazz. Je suis tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Ma famille m'a abandonnée parce que je n'étais pas comme eux. J'ai commencé à me faire du mal. Je me suis blessée devant des vampires. J'ai saccagé la maison de mon père. Puis, je suis retombée amoureuse… »** Sa voix tremblait et traînait mon cœur se brisa à sa dernière phrase. Elle nous voyait comme une erreur ? Une chose stupide ?

Je lâchai sa main, ayant soudain la sensation que mon cœur se brisait. Là, je savais que c'était bien différent de ce que je m'étais imaginé, la voyant retourner auprès de Fuckward. C'était réel. Et ça ne me mettais pas en colère ça me mettais en miettes. **« Nous sommes une erreur ? »** Osai-je à peine demander, regardant au loin.

Un cookie s'écrasa sur le côté de ma tête. Ça ne me fit rien, mais cela attira mon attention. **« Sale con, foutu attardé dramatique. »** Me cracha-t-elle. La fureur se voyait à nouveau dans ses yeux mais pas aussi forte qu'avant. **« Je n'arrive pas croire que tu aies dit ça. C'est carrément certain que je n'ai pas dit ça ! »** Dit-elle fortement, mais sans crier. Je la regardai choqué.

**« Tu as dis que nous étions une "chose stupide". »** La citai-je.

Elle secoua la tête. **« Je n'avais pas terminé, espèce de débile. »** Elle haussa les sourcils, demandant si elle pouvait continuer et je hochai la tête. **« J'ai dit que j'avais fait des choses stupides, oui. Ce que j'ai donné en exemples, c'est ma façon stupide de penser. Ce n'est pas débile de faire ces choses. C'est normal d'aimer. Je n'ai su que plus tard qu'IL était la mauvaise personne. La famille qui est partie, ils ont fait ça parce qu'ils étaient SA famille. Je voulais qu'ils soient à moi, qu'ils m'aiment. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. J'ai une famille, une que je n'ai pas su apprécier. J'ai fait des mauvais choix en me faisant du mal et en retournant la maison de mon père. J'ai choisi d'aimer encore d'avantages consciente de ce qu'il se passait, et de qui je choisissais. Je me rends compte que mes choix ne sont pas toujours parfaits, mais même toi, tu fais des erreurs. »** Elle me sourit et je le lui retournai.

**« Jazz, tu as fait une grosse erreur aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris si c'était l'appel de mon sang, ton envie de me changer, ou juste dans le feu de l'action. Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications. Je ne veux pas te donner une chance de me dire pourquoi tu m'as mordu le cou et pourquoi tu m'as pratiquement vidée de mon sang. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir… Comment… Pourquoi c'est arrivé ? »** Demanda-t-elle gentiment, me regardant, sa colère s'étant estompée, remplacée par de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude.

Je soupirai, détestant lui dire comment fonctionnait mon cerveau, mais j'allais être honnête. Je l'entourai de mes bras et la pris sur mes genoux. Elle s'installa, semblant contente d'être là. Cela rendit tout de suite les choses plus faciles pour moi.

**« Il était une fois… »** Commençai-je. Elle se tourna, me lançant un regard dur, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se blottir contre moi. Je serrai son corps juste un peu trop fort contre le mien, et me mis à lui raconter l'histoire. Je lui parlai de mon imagination qui s'était emballée et de la façon dont elle avait couru vers Fuckward, comment j'avais tué Fuckward, ne lassant aucun détail au hasard. Au moment où j'arrivai au bout du récit de mon rêve éveillé, elle était déjà morte de rire.

**« Tu… M'as donnée… Son… Sexe ? »** Demanda-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire, arrivant à peine à respirer. Je ris avec elle. Ok, maintenant, ça avait l'air nul. Je hochai la tête et poursuivis avec mon histoire. Je décrivis le sexe, le besoin de la dominer, et de la faire mienne. Elle frissonna quand je décrivis ce qu'il m'étais passé par la tête, la beauté que j'avais vue en elle quand je m'étais enfouie dans sa cavité, et ma vigilance permanente pour éviter de l'étrangler et de lui briser le bassin. Quand je lui dis que je l'avais mordue pour : a) la marquer, b) étouffer mon rugissement, et c) suivre l'instinct qui m'avait poussé à choisir cet endroit, elle se tourna dans mes bras.

**« Jasper, je suis furieuse, mais je vais être franche, le sexe était foutrement hot ! J'ai adoré ! J'aimerais recommencer. Simplement, ne mords pas mon cou. Comment je vais cacher ça ? »** Demanda-t-elle, me collant sous le nez ma dernière série de croissants. Je me penchai et ronronnai tandis que je léchai chacun d'entre eux. Elle frémit sous mon toucher et je sentis instantanément l'odeur de son désir.

**« Donc, ce que tu me dis, c'est que… Tu n'étais pas en colère parce que je t'ai attachée et que je t'ai baisée comme une bête, ni parce que je t'ai presque vidée de ton sang, tu es furieuse parce je t'ai laissé une cicatrice que tu dois maintenant cacher ? »** Demandai-je avec un sourire arrogant, me sentant plus que stupide. Je savais qu'elle avait pris du plaisir avec tout ce que je lui avais fait. Je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait m'arrêter si elle le voulait. Ses émotions étaient de l'amour et de l'extase, avec juste une pointe de peur, mais qui s'était évaporée quand elle s'était détendue pendant que je baisais son centre chaud et étroit. La seule fois où elle avait prononcé mon nom, c'était quand j'avais sucé son cou, comme le foutu vampire que je suis.

**« C'est à peu près ça, mais j'ai une autre question. »** Elle me regarda dans les yeux. **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis à penser à ça, de toute façon ? Tu sais que je ne retournerai jamais vers Fuckward tu sais à quel point je t'aime, tu peux le sentir. Alors comment est-ce que ça a commencé ? »** Demanda-t-elle, ouvrant à nouveau le flux de ses émotions, me permettant de sentir son amour, et même un soupçon de désir. Je lui souris et l'embrassai intensément.

**« Tu as gémi son prénom en dormant. »** Dis-je un peu honteux. **« Je sais que c'était probablement un cauchemar, mais je me suis souvenu du temps où il venait et restait avec toi. Ça le rendait toujours heureux de t'entendre l'appeler pendant ton sommeil, et avant, quand tu le faisais, tu le voulais, lui. »** Je haussai les épaules. **« J'ai aussi senti que j'avais besoin d'une bonne raison pour tuer cet enfoiré, et que tu retournes vers lui en était une. J'ai tout déformé dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que je puisse justifier le fait de le mettre en morceaux. Je t'en voulais de retourner vers lui, mais je savais, qu'un final, je t'aurais, alors ça allait. »** Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle rougit et secoua la tête.

**« Mais tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais, pas vrai, Jasper ? »** Elle était aussi sérieuse qu'une crise cardiaque.

**« Oui Darlin', je me suis un peu laisser aller, mais je sais, dans mon cœur, que tu ne veux pas de lui. Je suis désolé pour la marque. »** Dis-je en la traçant avec mon doigt, notant qu'elle était presque aussi froide que moi. **« Je suppose que puisqu'elle est pratiquement à l'arrière de ton cou, tu peux laisser tes cheveux lâchés et ça ira… Franchement Bella, j'ai voulu te changer à cet instant. Mais je peux attendre pour toujours s'il le faut. Je t'aime et je suis désolé, mais je promets que je vais faire de cette marque, ma marque, la seule qui ornera ton cou. Si tu choisis de me laisser te changer, je mordrai par dessus celle-ci. »** Je la regardai dans les yeux et sentis son amour et son pardon. Je savais que tout allait bien entre nous.

**« Oh ! Charlie ? »** Elle sursauta et regarda vers la porte fermée de la chambre.

**« Il s'est levé pendant que je te racontais mon rêve. Il est en bas en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Je me suis assuré qu'il soit endormi pour les… Umm… Moments plus bruyants. »** Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour, heureuse. Elle se mit debout et s'affaira à enfiler des vêtements, vu que son pyjama était foutu.

**« Je t'aime aussi, Jasper. Et nous discuterons de ma transformation. Pas aujourd'hui, mais bientôt. Je veux l'éternité avec toi. Ne doute jamais de ça. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quand. J'ai encore deux ans avant de te rattraper en âge physique, donc il me semble qu'il n'y a pas le feu. Ça te va ? »** Demanda-t-elle, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, de cette façon qui, elle le savait, me rendait dingue. Je lui souris largement, en entendant ces mots.

**« Bien sûr que c'est bon, Darlin', »** Dis-je, puis je fis courir ma main le long de son bras, lui envoyant un peu de nervosité et de désir, comme ce que nous avions convenu, lorsque nous ne pouvions pas être intimes. Elle frissonna et je sentis immédiatement l'odeur de son désir, et l'émotion que cela lui procurait me frappa de plein fouet.

**« Ça a dû marcher un peu trop bien, »** ricanai-je, puis je me levai pour mettre un pantalon, avant de descendre. Je restai pas mal torse nu lorsque j'étais avec Bella, surtout lorsque nous étions chez son père. Je savais que mes cicatrices mettaient encore Vicky mal à l'aise. C'est sûr, ma simple présence lui était inconfortable, mais j'essayais d'être sympa avec elle. Par contre, chez Charlie, c'était habituel pour moi de ne porter qu'un pantalon de pyjama.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula de manière tout à fait ordinaire, mais Charlie exprima son inquiétude quant au retour des Cullen. Bella et moi lui assurâmes, tous les deux, que nous reviendrions ici si les choses tournaient mal, et je lui jurai sur tout ce que j'avais, que Fuckward ne poserait pas un doigt sur elle. Charlie restait inquiet, mais était apaisé par ma présence, ainsi que par celle de ceux qu'il appelait désormais, sa famille.

Bella s'habilla d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir que je savais servir à ce qu'elle se sente bien. Elle était sexy, et j'avais enfin réussi à lui faire comprendre ça. Elle portait une brassière rose sexy, en guise de soutien gorge, qui ressortait en dessous de s(

on débardeur. Je priais juste qu'elle ait négligé de mettre une culotte, vu que je n'étais pas avec elle dans la salle de bain quand elle s'était habillée. J'avais encore tellement envie d'elle, j'avais peur de la toucher et de commencer quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas finir. J'enfilai une tenue semblable, un jean clair et un débardeur bleu marine, avec mes bottes de cow-boy que Bella aimait tant. Elle brossa ses longs cheveux et dissimula facilement ma marque à l'arrière de son cou.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de chez les Cullen et fûmes accueillis par tout le monde à l'extérieur.

Honnêtement, j'étais impressionné qu'elle ne soit pas aussi nerveuse que je ne l'aurais pensé ou alors elle me le cachait. Je fis le tour, l'aidant elle, puis Spirit, à descendre de la voiture, puis nous tournai pour faire face à notre _famille_.

**« Salut, »** Dis-je, faisant un petit signe de la tête, en souriant à ma vraie famille, ceux qui étaient sur le côté, Emmett, Rose, Char et Peter. Vicky était sur le côté pour garder ses distances et ne pas interférer dans les "retrouvailles", et Spirit courut tout de suite vers elle. les quatre nouveaux venus regardent bizarrement le chien, mais reportèrent leur attention sur Bella et moi, après un bref coup d'œil. Tout le monde gardait un visage stoïque, tandis que je fis le tour des neuf paires d'yeux qui nous fixaient.

**« Je suppose que je devrais dire, bienvenue à la maison. »** Dis-je, regardant les quatre vampires devant nous. Bella les regarda mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient nerveux, anxieux et… Fiers d'eux ? Alice était la seule qui n'envoyait pas de signe de suffisance, elle était juste inquiète. Je lui fis un signe de la tête. Je ne l'avais jamais détestée, nous nous étions séparés en bons termes, et je pense que c'était surtout parce qu'elle savait que j'allais finir avec Bella. Fuckward grogna et je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de dissimuler cette pensée. Oh bon, il allait finir par le découvrir tôt ou tard.

**« Toi ? Tu crois qu'elle est à toi ? »** Cracha-t-il.

**« Allons Edward, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que nous n'allions pas faire d'histoires. Jasper et Bella se sont réconforter pendant que tu n'étais pas là, c'est tout. »** Esmé y ajouta son grain de sel, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. La colère de Bella grandissait à chacun des mots prononcés, et je regardai Peter, qui hocha simplement la tête, me confirmant qu'elle allait exploser.

**« Écoutez, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes tous là. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? Vous voulez réparer la dingue que vous avez laissé derrière vous ? Vous voulez encore jouer au papa et à la maman ? Alors ? »** Elle se tourna vers Fuckward, pointant son regard froid sur lui. **« Pathétique. »** Grogna-t-elle. Les vampires qui venaient de revenir la regardaient comme si elle avait trois têtes, et le reste, moi y compris, ricanèrent. Nos rires moqueurs ne passèrent pas inaperçus et les Cullen semblaient tous confus.

Alice choisit ce moment pour faire un pas en avant, lançant un regard hésitant vers Fuckward. **« Bella… Je sais qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour que tu me pardonnes. J'étais ta meilleure amie et je suis partie sans un mot. Je n'ai pas vérifié pour voir si tu allais bien, et je sais maintenant, que ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne demande pas ton pardon, pas tout de suite. Je demande que tu te montres tolérante. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais rester et peut-être reconstruire un peu notre amitié. Je sais que ce ne sera jamais cette relation fraternelle que nous avions avant, mais j'aimerais gagner ton pardon et ton amitié, si tu m'en laisses l'occasion ? »** Alice parla doucement, vers le sol, ayant effectivement, l'air désolé. Elle était triste mais espérait. Esmé, Carlisle et Fuckward la regardèrent, surpris, se sentant trahis par ses paroles. Pourtant, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Bella la regarda, tremblant, avec son Cocktail qui menaçait de prendre le dessus. Je ne savais pas que s'il se passerait si cela arrivait, alors je la tournai pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je n'allais pas tourner le dos à ces imbéciles, ça c'était certain.

**« Bella ? Darlin', tu n'as pas lui répondre maintenant si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu peux juste y réfléchir. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais reste avec moi, ok ? »** Demandai-je, l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

Edward fit un pas vers elle mais se heurta à cinq vampires, grondant. **« Tu vas garder tes distances, Fuckward, »** Lui grognai-je à voix basse. Il me foudroya du regard avant de reporter ses yeux noirs sur Bella. Je ne pensais à rien, le télépathe n'obtenait rien de moi, à part quelques mesures du "Dixie", parce que je savais qu'il détestait ça.

Bella repris ses esprits et se tourna vers Alice qui attendait impatiemment sa réponse. Bizarre, j'aurais pensé qu'elle connaîtrait déjà la réponse, depuis le temps. Bella hocha la tête, puis leva ses yeux vers Alice. **« Tu as raison. Je ne te pardonne pas. Je ne veux pas être ton amie. Mais je suis prête à te donner une chance. Jasper ne te déteste pas et vous avez été ensemble pendant de nombreuses années. Je te tolérerai, comme tu l'as demandé, mais rien de plus. Je ne veux pas faire de fêtes avec toi, faire du shopping avec toi, ou jouer à tes putains de jeux de relooking. Terminées ces conneries, Alice. Compris ? »** Dit-elle fermement. Les Cullen apparurent choqués par ses mots, et bien que Alice fût triste et pleine de remords, elle acquiesça et alla vers Vicky, s'agenouillant pour caresser le chiot, un peu affligée et impressionnée, tout en cachant son visage de la famille.

Esmé ne put la fermer, encore une fois. **« Bella, »** La réprimanda-t-elle. **« Ce n'était très gentil envers ta sœur, et ton langage est répréhensible. Tu devrais tout de suite t'excuser et accepter les excuses de ta sœur également. Tu lui as vraiment manqué, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour ses sentiments. »** Continua-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Bella de regarder Esmé comme si une troisième tête avait poussé sur son corps. Carlisle sourit à sa compagne pour son attitude "maternelle", et Edward, étrangement, sourit fièrement, comme s'il avait triomphé. Bella regarda droit dans les yeux de Peter. **« Elle est sérieuse ? »** Demanda-t-elle, pointant son pouce vers Esmé. Les quatre membres de notre famille hochèrent la tête simultanément, mais seuls les mâles sourirent à Bella.

**« Il semblerait qu'il lui manque quelques cases, Darlin'. »** Commenta Peter. Char et Emmett ricanèrent. Bella sourit.

Elle me regarda et fronça ses sourcils, confuse. **« Jazz ? Est-ce qu'ils n'ont rien appris de leur dernière visite ? Est-ce qu'ils ont une sorte de vampnésie ? »** Demanda-t-elle, essayant de se retenir de sourire.

Je lui souris et embrassa chastement ses lèvres, récoltant un autre grognement de la part de Fuckward, puis du groupe des Whitlock en retour. C'était à ça que nous étions réduits : les Whitlock et les Cullen. Une ribambelle de blagues dignes des Hatfield et des McCoy défilait dans ma tête, alors que j'essayai de maintenir Fuckward en dehors de mes pensées, m'empêchant de répondre tout de suite à Bella.

**« Darlin', je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vampnésie, mais si ça existe, ils doivent sûrement en souffrir. »** Ricanai-je.

**« Bella, mon amour, pouvons-nous entrer et parler, s'il te plaît ? »** Finit par demander Fuckward. Je grondai en réponse à ses paroles affectueuses. Elle ne sera plus jamais son amour.

Bella eut un petit sourire et fit un pas vers lui, mais je la tirai en arrière contre ma poitrine. Sa colère envers moi pour avoir faire ça était écrasante, mais je ne la voulais pas près de lui, alors je prendrais volontiers sa colère pour pouvoir la garder en sécurité. **« Il ne peut pas m'atteindre, Jazz. »** Dit-elle en me regardant sévèrement. Je sentis son Cocktail s'intensifier et sus qu'elle mettait en place son bouclier, même si je ne pouvais pas le voir. Je hochai la tête sans rien dire, pensant à lui acheter une nouvelle voiture, ou peut-être une moto, juste pour énerver Fuckward, puis la relâchai.

Elle entra, juste comme il le lui avait demandé, mais au lieu qu'il n'y ait que lui qui l'accompagne, nous suivîmes tous, nous assurant que les Cullen soient les derniers à entrer dans leur maison. Bella s'arrêta au milieu du salon puis pris place sur le canapé. Nos Hatfield et McCoy s'installèrent chacun de leur côté, se tenant éloignés les uns des autres, dans le salon.

Edward sourit comme s'il savait quelque chose. **« C'est tout ? Elle te dit qu'un vampire ne peut pas atteindre l'humain et tu la crois ? »** Demanda-t-il, sur un ton arrogant.

Je lui souris en retour et me plaça à côté du canapé, près de Bella. **« Ouais. »** Répondis-je, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Il resta là, étonné, durant un instant, puis regarda à nouveau vers Bella. **« Tu veux être avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as toujours aimé, Bella. Quitte le monstre balafré et nous pourrons être heureux ensemble. »** Dit-il en me montrant.

**« Je ferais attention à ce que je dis sur les monstres balafrés, à ta place, Fuckward. »** Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

**« Pourquoi ? Juste parce que tu peux me cacher tes pensées, ça ne fait pas moins de toi un monstre balafré ! Et alors quoi, parce que Bella a quelques cicatrices ? Tu crois que ça a de l'importance ? Elle est humaine, c'est évident qu'elle ait quelques imperfections sur sa peau. Toutefois, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais, »** Me cracha-t-il. Hé bien, s'il ne se sentait pas fier de lui !

Je souris d'avantages. **« Accepterais-tu autant Bella si elle était couverte de cicatrices comme les miennes ? »** Lui demandai-je calmement, comme si je lui demandais de me passer le sel. Je vidai mes pensées de Bella, me concentrant surtout sur notre discussion et ma dernière chasse. Il n'aurait rien de moi. Je supposais que personne ne lui donnait rien.

**« Evidemment, mais cela n'arrivera pas, elle est parfaite. D'ailleurs, connaît-elle l'existence de tes cicatrices ? La façon dont tu les as eues ? »** Demanda-t-il avec dégoût, puis il poursuivit, **« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle t'accepterait aussi facilement si elle pouvait les voir comme je les vois et si elle savait ce que tu as fait pour les avoir. »** Il était sûr de lui et je trouvais tout ça doucement amusant.

Cette fois-ci, je laissai intervenir Bella quand je l'entendis se lever du canapé.

**« Oui, chérie ? »** Demandai-je, comme si elle venait me demander de défaire le couvercle d'un bocal. Elle me sourit tendrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer tout mon amour. Elle sourit encore plus puis fit face à Edward.

**« J'ai autant de cicatrices, Edward. Visiblement, tu te fiches des siennes, donc je doute que les miennes te préoccupent. Les seule différence, c'est que, là où Jasper est entré dans ce monde en tant que guerrier et à gagner ses cicatrices en combattant, des fois pour sa vie, les miennes, au contraire, **_**sont toutes de ta faute,**_** »** Dit-elle, avec un sourire satisfait. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser embobiner par ses belles paroles, et elle allait même lui faire des reproches. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était de se rendre responsable, mais aujourd'hui, c'était lui le coupable. Pour moi, c'était du progrès.

Je savais qu'Edward avait entendu cette petite information dans mes pensées, mais je m'en fichais. Il allait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant il m'ignora, et fixa son attention sur Bella, les yeux implorants. **« Bella, je suis désolé… Je suis désolé de t'avoir quittée. J'ai fait ça pour te protéger, mon amour. »**

Je grognai encore quand il l'appela "mon amour", mais elle prit ma main pour me rassurer et me donna accès à ses émotions. Je pus sentir son amour, son inquiétude, son animosité, sa colère et de la malice. Dans tout ça, je savais faire la distinction. Je savais ce qui m'étais destiné et ce qui était pour Fuckward, et je ne pouvais pas en être plus heureux. Son Cocktail se trouvait en retrait par rapport au reste, j'étais tellement fier d'elle. Il était toujours là, mais elle était plus furieuse contre lui qu'autre chose.

Il continua**, « Je n'ai jamais voulu être sans toi, je voulais juste que tu restes humaine, que tu vives une vie remplie de joie, mais je n'ai pas pu rester au loin, je t'aime trop. Désormais, c'est avec joie que je passerais le reste de mes jours avec toi. »** Il la suppliait, ignorant complètement ma présence. Trop bête que ça ne le mène nulle part.

**« T… Tu me changerais ?** » Sa voix indiquait de l'espoir, mais cela ne faisait pas partie de ses émotions. Je tentai de garder ceci hors de mes pensées. Que faisait-elle ? J'étais sûr que c'était du cinéma, alors je me tenais là, observant tout en tenant sa main. Elle gardait ses émotions ouverte et j'adorais ça, retournant la faveur avec un flux constant d'amour et de dévouement.

**« Bella, je, hé bien… Oui, nous pouvons être ensemble pour l'éternité. Je te transformerai. »** Dit-il, les yeux sur le sol.

**« Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux juste que je vienne avec toi. Tu ne me veux pas transformer, hein, jamais ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de colère. Je gardais mes pensées inexistantes, faisant comme si je n'étais pas là.

**« Non, je le ferai, je te changerai. »** Continua-t-il, le regard toujours baissé, secouant légèrement la tête. Il finit par lever les yeux vers elle. **« Je donnerais tout pour être à nouveau humain, pour pouvoir être avec toi. »** Murmura-t-il, torturé.

**« D'accord, alors allons-y, faisons ça. Où est-ce que tu veux que je me mette ? » **Demanda-t-elle, alors que je sentis monter son courage et son amusement, et elle lâcha ma main pour faire un pas dans sa direction.

Ma surprise ne fut pas difficile à simuler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? "Ne pas penser", répétais-je dans ma tête. Fuckward était plus choqué et surpris que moi. Il me regarda mais je restai fixer sur Bella. **« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Nous pouvons faire ça sur le canapé qui est là. Ou nous pourrions aller dans une chambre. »** Dit-elle comme si elle se demandait où ranger des cartons. A la mention de la chambre, je ne pus plus contenir le grondement qui prenait vie lentement.

Elle se tourna vers moi. **« Relaxe Jazz, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions sérieux. »** Dit-elle avec humour, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, se retournant pour faire face à Fuckward. J'avais toujours une expression choquée, parce que c'était bien ce que je ressentais réellement, ravalai mon grognement, essayant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, tout en gardant Fuckward hors de mes pensées. Elle avait un plan et j'allais le regarder se dérouler, dans la mesure où il n'approcherait pas ses dents d'elle, cela va de soi.

**« Bella ? »** Il était perdu. **« Je… Heu… Je ne suis pas prêt. Tu… Tu devrais attendre… Marions-nous d'abord… Va à l'université… Tu as le temps, nous n'avons pas à le faire tout de suite. Je t'en prie ? Je viens juste de te retrouver laisse-moi être avec toi, telle que tu es maintenant, pour quelques temps ? »** Sa voix était désespéré et il tomba à genoux. Au lieu d'être prêt à tout pour la récupérer, ce qu'il pensait avoir fait, maintenant, il voulait désespérément la garder humaine.

**« C'est ce que je pensais. »** Dit-elle durement, reculant vers moi et me prenant la main. Avide de l'avoir à nouveau vers moi, je réalisai que j'avais serré un peu trop fort, parce que je sentis sa peine, mais elle ne dit rien. Je relâchai ma prise, lui envoyant mes remords et ma culpabilité, en guise d'excuse.

**« Quoi ? »** Demanda Fuckward, en la voyant prendre ma main. Il plissa les yeux qui étaient en train de virer au noir, sous le coup de la colère, encore une fois. Je me plaçai légèrement devant elle pour la protéger, alors que la colère de Fuckward augmentait.

**« Je savais que tu ne voudrais jamais me changer Edward, tu me veux seulement parce que je suis humaine, chaude, et que je sens bon, »** Dit-elle avec colère. Elle avait raison, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il entendit cette pensée et tourna la tête vers moi, d'un cou sec, pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**« TOI ! Sale monstre défiguré ! Tu l'as convaincue de ça. Que je ne voulais d'elle que pour sa chaleur ! Sale con ! Tu ne pouvais pas contrôler ta soif pour une petite coupure au doigt, et maintenant, elle a confiance en toi ? Tu peux sûrement à peine l'embrasser sans avoir envie de l'égorger ! Et tu dis que tu l'aimes ! Tu ne pourras jamais l'aimer comme je l'aime. Comme je l'ai aimée. Elle est belle et merveilleuse ! »** Il ne hurlait pas vraiment, essayant de garder le contrôler, mais parlait très fort, et mon sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir.

Bella devenait nerveuse face à sa colère mais ne vacilla jamais. **« Et chaude, »** Ajoutai-je avec affection, regardant Bella qui me sourit. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur de garder mes pensées hors de portée de Fuckward, mais je faisais de mon mieux. Je me mis à réciter le recueil de poèmes Leaves of Grass de Walt Whitman, j'en avais pour un moment. La rage de Fuckward s'accélérait, alors je me préparai à le contrer à n'importe quel moment, tout en restant stoïquement aux côtés de Bella. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que le pouvoir que j'avais en moi.

Nous étions tous comme des statues, même Bella. Pour une humaine, elle était doué pour rester immobile. Le reste de notre famille se tenait autour, regardant et se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer, mais ne faisait aucun mouvement pour intervenir. Bella finit par soupirer fortement. **« Je vais m'asseoir, je ne suis pas un vampire… Pas encore. »** Me dit-elle, mais elle regarda Fuckward à la fin. Je riais intérieurement elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

Je souris à Fuckward aussi, et mena Bella vers un large fauteuil dans lequel je m'assis et la pris sur mes genoux. Ma soif était un peu plus dure à supporter avec Fuckward dans la pièce, puisqu'elle était sa chanteuse et que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en sa présence, c'est alors avec plaisir que je me coupais de cette merde heureux d'avoir cette capacité à le faire, désormais cela rendait ma vie plus facile. Franchement, j'étais surpris qu'il n'implore que son amour, alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait, était son sang. **« Ce n'est pas tout ce que je veux, salaud. »** Lâcha-t-il. Oups, j'avais oublié de lui cacher mes pensées. Je retournai à mes poèmes, restant silencieux, attendant qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. **« Tu ne peux pas être près d'elle tant que je suis là, hein ? »** Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je vis les yeux de Bella se plisser, se posant des questions, et sentis sa confusion. Je lui rendis son sourire. **« En fait, si. Tu veux savoir ce que je peux faire avec toi à côté ? »** Demandai-je, moqueur, passant ma main sous son débardeur, caressant doucement son ventre, sentant sa peau chaude et douce comme du velours. Bénie soit-elle, elle s'inclina même un peu pour me donner un meilleur accès. Son débardeur se resserra autour de ma main, de ce fait, on voyait plus facilement où elle se trouvait et ce je faisais, alors que je traçais les cicatrices le long de son ventre. Les yeux de Bella papillonnèrent jusqu'à se fermer, tandis que je remontai, centimètre par centimètre, vers ses seins et elle gémit un peu, appréciative. Je souris à Fuckward.

**« Tu veux regarder ? »** Lui demandai-je, remuant mes sourcils, à la Emmett. Sa colère grimpa encore mais il ne bougea pas. Il était probablement inquiet qu'elle soit sur mes genoux.

**« Moi, non ! »** Cria Emmett, sortant en courant par la porte d'entrée, suivi par le reste de la famille Whitlock. Les Cullen les fixèrent, mais ne dirent rien et ne bougèrent pas.

**« Tu veux voir ce dont elle parle ? Ce que tu lui as fait ? Ce que je lui fais maintenant ? »** Continuai-je de le pousser, de me moquer. Je voulais qu'il demande à voir. Ca marchait, sa colère se transformait en confusion et en curiosité.

**« Jasper, ça suffit. Edward n'a pas besoin d'être traité de cette façon. Comporte-toi en adulte et arrête de te moquer de ton frère. Je suis sûr que Bella n'apprécie pas que tu l'exposes de cette façon.** » Ajouta Carlisle, les dents serrées. Je l'ignorai, me focalisant sur Fuckward.

**« Est-ce que tu veux savoir à quel point elle me ressemble ? »** Demandai-je sur un ton plus sinistre, haussant mes sourcils.

Sa curiosité l'emporta et il hocha à peine la tête, incertain de ce qui était à venir. Je déplaçai ma main sur son ventre, vers le bord de son débardeur, puis le relevait lentement, pour dévoiler uniquement son ventre. Son joli ventre couvert de cicatrices, faites principalement par elle, mais je suis sûr que quelques uns de mes grignotages pouvaient être visibles. Elle ne m'arrêta pas, mais je pouvais sentir sa nervosité et aussi du désir. Elle choisit de garder les yeux fermés alors que je soulevai son top. Ma colère s'amplifia quand je dévoilai son ventre. Il lui avait fait ça. C'était de sa faute si elle les avait.

Il fixait, son visage frappé d'horreur il était choqué, horrifié, dégoûté et furieux. Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire moqueur, malgré ma propre colère. C'était quelque chose à voir, surtout quand vous appreniez que c'était elle qui s'était infligé ça. Oups, il avait entendu ça dans mes pensées. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les miens, épouvantés. **« Hein, »** Se fut tout ce qu'il put sortir.

"Non, parle-lui, à elle, enfoiré", pensai-je, à son intention. Je n'allais rien cacher à Bella. Je laissai son ventre exposé, maintenant son débardeur en place, pendant que mon autre main faisait son chemin vers les magnifiques globes qui se trouvaient plus haut. Je pris son sein en coupe par-dessus le soutien gorge rose, et passa mon pouce sur son mamelon, le sentant devenir granuleux sous ma froideur. Je me penchai vers elle, et déposai un doux baiser sur son cou, suscitant instantanément la réaction que je voulais, l'odeur de son excitation. La fragrance emplit la pièce et me mit l'eau à la bouche.

Les yeux de Fuckward s'agrandirent encore plus, pour peu que cela soit possible, il était énervé et horrifié. Bella gardait ses yeux toujours fermés, se sentant heureuse, lubrique et aimante. Sa colère, son inquiétude, et tout le reste, s'étaient envolés. C'était presque comme si elle avait oublié qu'il était dans la pièce. Mais je savais qu'elle était exhibitionniste, et j'avais souvent fantasmé de la prendre devant Fuckward, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle était à moi. Je me demandai brièvement, si elle avait aussi eu ce fantasme. Il resta là, ses yeux allant et venant entre mes yeux et le corps de Bella, étalé sur moi.

Il était figé par la colère et le choc. Je me demandais si je pouvais le sortir de cet état. J'avais tellement envie de me débarrasser de lui, et j'étais fatiguer qu'il regarde ma femme de cette façon. Voyons ce qu'il peut encore encaisser. Son ventre toujours à nu, je fis descendre ma main, de ses seins jusqu'au rebord de son pantalon. Elle portait un jean, alors ce n'allait pas être facile, mais je prenais juste la température, de toute façon. Je passai mon doigt sous la ceinture de son jean, sentant le haut de son sous vêtement, et la multitude de petites cicatrices qui étaient là. Il pouvait voir les stigmates descendre dans son pantalon. Il regardait maintenant ma main, puis le corps de Bella, mais jamais directement vers moi.

Il devait sans doute souhaiter être à ma place à cet instant. Ou peut-être est-il focalisé sur l'épave qu'elle était devenue, résultat de son abandon.

* * *

Bon, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Jasper et Bella passent en mode exhibo, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop...surprises!

C'est aussi l'occasion pour moi de vous annoncer la parution d'une nouvelle trad.

**Le 1er chap de ma nouvelle traduction, un Jella, encore, A Moment Changes Everything sera en ligne aujourd'hui.**

Je vous invite donc à, soit me mettre en alerte auteur, ou à aller sur mon profil pour accéder à cette nouvelle fic.

Bizzzzzzzz

Em.


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour!**

**Je ne vais pas faire de grand discours, juste vous remercier encore pour vos reviews.**

**Et maintenant, place à la suite et à la confrontation avec Fuckward.**

**Merci à Tracie.**

La fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 50**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 49_

_Il était figé par la colère et le choc. Je me demandais si je pouvais le sortir de cet état. J'avais tellement envie de me débarrasser de lui, et j'étais fatiguer qu'il regarde ma femme de cette façon. Voyons ce qu'il peut encore encaisser. Son ventre toujours à nu, je fis descendre ma main, de ses seins jusqu'au rebord de son pantalon. Elle portait un jean, alors ce n'allait pas être facile, mais je prenais juste la température, de toute façon. Je passai mon doigt sous la ceinture de son jean, sentant le haut de son sous vêtement, et la multitude de petites cicatrices qui étaient là. Il pouvait voir les stigmates descendre dans son pantalon. Il regardait maintenant ma main, puis le corps de Bella, mais jamais directement vers moi._

_Il devait sans doute souhaiter être à ma place à cet instant. Ou peut-être est-il focalisé sur l'épave qu'elle était devenue, résultat de son abandon._

* * *

Ma et Pa Cullen regardaient, choqués, mon doigt glisser dans le jean de Bella, provoquant Fuckward. Alice s'éclipsa silencieusement par la porte, allant parler avec la famille qui était à l'extérieur. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je lui en voulais de partir. En fait, je crois que j'étais le seul, dans la maison, à avoir remarqué son départ.

Je retirai mon doigt et défit le premier bouton du jean de Bella. Elle bougea un peu sur moi pour se mettre plus à l'aise mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Je me demandai brièvement où elle était partie dans sa tête. Était-elle d'accord avec ça ? Nous n'avions jamais parlé de ce que nous allions réellement montrer à Fuckward, juste que nous afficherions notre amour. Sachant qu'elle était plutôt tigresse au lit, et réellement différente de la fille qu'elle était avant, elle me laisserait probablement la prendre, complètement nue, juste ici, à l'instant. Ma queue tressauta à cette pensée.

Toutefois, je pense que je me montrerai un peu plus discret. Pour le moment. Fuckward restait là, éberlué et horrifié. Visiblement, il ne savait pas que je pouvais lui faire ça, et qu'elle me laisserait faire. Je l'embrassai le long de son cou, m'assurant de le regarder durant tout ce temps, mais il était focalisé sur ma main. Ce crétin était un petit voyeur. Je continuai d'embrasser ma marque sur son cou et baissai la braguette de son jean, l'exposant un peu plus. Elle portait sa petite culotte en dentelle rose, ma préférée. Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais que sentir le haut de la culotte, ce qui voulait dire que Fuckward ne voyait que sa peau, encore plus marquée, et un peu de dentelle. Quelques unes des cicatrices brillaient à la lumière, montrant clairement qu'elles étaient des morsures de vampires. Je déplaçai ma main pour écarter le devant du jean. Je voulais qu'il voie mieux. Les cicatrices étaient plus épaisses et plus profondes ici, fruits de son automutilation et de mes morsures.

Je mis ma main à plat sur sa peau, nouvellement dévoilée, juste pour la caresser un moment. Puis, poussant un peu son abdomen, je fus récompensé par la puissante odeur de son désir.

**« Arrête ça, sale pervers ! »** Fuckward essaya de hurler, mais ça ne sortait pas. Il était trop outré, horrifié, exaspéré, c'était juste trop.

Je lui fis un petit sourire satisfait. **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Fuckward ? Je pensais que tu aimais le spectacle ? Ma, Pa, comment ça va pour vous ? »** Je mis autant d'innocence que je le pus dans le ton de ma question. Puis, je me mis à tracer les cicatrices sur son bas ventre, de haut en bas, avec mon majeur, mon toucher aussi léger qu'une plume.

**« Oh Mon Dieu, tu es épouvantable, Jasper, » R**éprimanda Esmé. Je l'ignorai, portant mon attention sur Fuckward.

**« Fils, tu ne devrais pas la traiter… Manipuler ses émotions de cette façon. Que va-t-elle dire quand elle reviendra à elle ? » **Dit celui qui faisait figure de merveilleux père.

Je ris. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire d'eux. **« Je n'sais pas, **_**mon amour**_**. »** Dis-je, fixant Fuckward avant de continuer**. « Que vas-tu penser de tout ça quand tu… Reprendras connaissance ? »** Lui demandai-je, ricanant.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle gémit, entrant dans mon jeu. Gardant ses yeux clos, elle répondit fermement, **« Je pense que si tu ne me baises pas maintenant, je vais exploser, Cow-boy. »** Je souris fièrement à Esmé et Carlisle qui étaient bouche bée, encore une fois. Le choc et le dégoût qu'ils ressentaient étaient palpables.

**« Est-ce que vous pensiez honnêtement qu'elle dormait ? Que je l'avais rendue incapable de faire quoique ce soit ? Que je profitais d'elle ? Je ne ferais pas ça ! Putain, je **_**ne peux pas**_** faire ça, à moins qu'elle me le permette, »** Dis-je avec un sourire. Je savais que je leur donnais un peu plus de renseignements, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas pu comprendre par eux-mêmes.

**« Je vous suggère de tous partir, à moins que vous ne vouliez réellement regarder. »** Dis-je avec un fort accent, pointant mon regard froid vers Ma et Pa Cullen. Je fus encore récompenser par une nouvelle vague de l'odeur de l'excitation de Bella.

Esmé et Carlisle déguerpirent par la porte, pleins de haine et d'aversion. J'étais juste content que leur arrogance ait disparu, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient ramener Fuckward et que nous allions tous jouer à la parfaite petite famille ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils aient pu penser ça, putain d'abrutis.

**« Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Jasper ? »** Fuckward bafouilla, en colère. J'écarquillai les yeux, lui lançant un regard innocent, sans cesser mes caresses.

**« Quoi ? »** Demandai-je. Bella, Dieu que je l'aimais, restait là, continuant d'avoir l'air de dormir. Si ce n'était pas pour le bruit retentissant de son cœur et l'odeur de son désir, je croirais qu'elle était endormie. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne rougissait pas comme je l'aurais cru. Pourtant, elle rougirait probablement si elle ouvrait les yeux et voyait la façon dont Fuckward la fixait.

**« Toi… Elle… Ca ! »** Bégaya Edward, agitant son bras vers nous.

**« Fuckward, est-ce que tu as enfin compris ? »** Demandai-je calmement, glissant ma main à l'intérieur de son dessous, saisissant son sexe dans ma paume, sentant l'humidité revêtir mes doigts quand ils entrèrent en contact avec les lèvres de sa fleur. Bella et moi gémîmes tous deux légèrement sous l'effet de ce premier toucher, et Fuckward gémit d'agonie. Je palpai et caressai son sexe entier, augmentant son désir dont l'odeur emplissait la pièce. Je pouvais le sentir couler sur mes doigts qui s'infiltraient entre ses plis et je ne manquai pas d'en répandre sur son clitoris palpitant. Évidemment, Fuckward pouvait la sentir. Je n'arrivais toujours pas croire qu'il restait là. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devoir faire pour qu'il réagisse ? Bella manifesta son contentement et grogna un peu quand j'accentuai la pression de ma main sur son sexe.

**« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »** Demanda-t-il, un peu trop fort, tout en plissant ses yeux.

**« Hein ? »** Demandai-je, curieux de savoir ce qu'il entendait par là. Parlait-il de mes cicatrices ?

**« Tu… Tu es en train de manipuler ses émotions. On dirait une poupée de chiffon. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Est-ce qu'elle a mal ? »** Il était confus, mais sa colère commençait à prendre le dessus. Bien. Je ricanai et secouai légèrement la tête. Si seulement il savait.

Je la regardai et élevai à nouveau le son de ma voix. **« Quelque chose à redire, Darlin' ? »** Lui dis-je d'une voix traînante, murmurant à son oreille. Mon souffle titillait les cheveux sur son cou, tandis que j'appliquai plus de pression sur son sexe et son clitoris avec la paume de ma main, frictionnant énergiquement la zone entière.

**« Mmmm… Uh… Nuuhh… »** Grogna-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis elle secoua la tête. Ses fluides s'écoulaient dans ma main, sa chaleur était exaltante je doute de ne pouvoir jamais m'habituer à cette sensation.

**« OTE TES MAINS D'ELLE ! »** Hurla Fuckward, ayant enfin retrouvé sa voix. Il se jeta en avant mais se heurta au mur de Bella. Ah, le voilà.

Je continuais, comme s'il ne venait pas de rentrer dans un mur invisible, et lui souris. **« Veux-tu que j'enlève mes mains, Darlin' ? »** Demandai-je, exactement comme je l'avais fait avant. Elle était forte. Elle n'avait même pas sursauté quand il avait crié ou quand il avait cogné le mur. Il est vrai, que lors de mon retour à Forks, elle était dans un tel état de catatonie, qu'elle ne répondait pas vraiment. Pour un spectateur, sachant ce que je pouvais faire, cela pouvait sûrement ressembler à de la manipulation, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

**« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MERDE ? »** Cria-t-il poussant sur l'invisible bouclier qu'il y avait entre nous, le frappant avec ses poings. C'était aussi solide que du verre, mais il ne pouvait pas le casser croyez-moi, j'avais essayé pendant des heures. Il grondait, il était déjà tout ébouriffé, et je ne l'avais encore même pas touché. Je continuais de lui sourire.

**« Non, »** Répondit Bella vicieusement, ouvrant finalement ses yeux pour regarder dans ceux d'Edward. **« Fais-moi jouir, Jasper, s'il te plaît ? J'en ai besoin. »** Elle avait l'air d'une petit fille suppliant pour avoir un bonbon dans un magasin. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, encore, en entendant sa demande. Étrangement, le ton de sa voix ne correspondait pas au regard foudroyant qu'elle lançait en direction d'Edward. Je l'admets, je fus surpris.

**« Bella »**, Gronda-t-il, frappant sur le mur invisible en nous regardant avec colère, mais toujours confus à propos du mur.

**« Recule, Fuckward, »** Dis-je, le faisant cogner encore plus fort sur le bouclier. **« Dernière chance, Fuckward. J'ai dit, recule ! »** Je levai mes yeux vers lui. _"Ne me pousse pas connard. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire", _Lui dis-je par la pensée, pas certain que cela fonctionne à travers le bouclier. Bien, nous allions jouer avec mes règles.

**« Or. »** Dis-je calmement. Les émotions de Bella s'envolèrent à travers son Cocktail puis disparurent aussi vite que je dis le mot. Edward était trop près, et j'avais l'intention de lui apprendre à garder une distance convenable. Ses poings continuèrent de frapper dans le vide, là où se trouvait le mur, et avant qu'il ne puisse complètement se rendre compte que le bouclier avait disparu, je lui envoyai toute la peine, la peur, la colère et la rage que je pus, librement tirés du Cocktail de Bella. Il tomba à genoux, dans la souffrance, tandis que nous restions là, immobiles, à le regarder.

**« Que… Q… Qu'est… C… Ce… Que…T…Tu…Fais ? »** Hoqueta-t-il, souffrant, parce que cette merde vous coupait littéralement le souffle, vampire ou pas. Heureusement, Bella était immunisée contre ça, aussi longtemps qu'elle ne me laissait pas l'accès à ses émotions. Elle pouvait le ressentir, mais cela ne l'affectait que si elle le permettait.

Il y a quelques jours, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le nom de code "or", comme un signal, pour être sûrs qu'elle soit prête à repousser mon pouvoir. Elle avait choisi or, parce que c'était sa couleur favorite, la couleur de mes yeux. Cela m'avait fait sourire. La famille était parti chasser ou faire je ne sais quoi quand Ma et Pa Cullen avait rejoint le jardin, nous étions donc seuls, tous les trois. Ma famille savait que Bella se fichait qu'ils soient là ou non, mais je suppose que la situation les rendait mal à l'aise.

Je ne cessai d'alimenter Fuckward de cette douleur, pour le maintenir au sol, et effleurai le clitoris de Bella avec mon majeur. Elle sursauta un peu et je ricanai. Fuckward nous regardait, enroulant ses bras autour de son ventre, essayant de ne pas s'effondrer. J'étais heureux d'avoir appris à contrôler mon don, de telle façon à ce que je puisse le restreindre sous la douleur, sans avoir à absorber moi-même cette sensation. La première fois que j'avais fait ça avant que Bella et moi ne nous accouplions, cela avait été aussi dur pour moi que pour Emmett et Rose.

Elle m'avait demandé de la faire jouir, et c'était ce que j'allais faire. J'étais content de pouvoir faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Garder Fuckward à terre était la plus facile. Je me penchai vers elle, mordillai son oreille puis descendis vers son cou tandis qu'elle tournait sa tête, me donnant un meilleur accès. Je fixai Fuckward avec un petit sourire en coin, passant ma langue sur ma marque. Ses yeux s'élargirent, repérant la nouvelle cicatrice sur son corps et il gémit, parce que c'était tout qu'il était capable de faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je léchais cette marque depuis que nous étions installés là, mais il regardait enfin mon visage et non ma main.

Je me concentrai sur la chaleur sur mes genoux et les pulsations sous ma langue, me régalant de ces deux sensations enivrantes. Je n'en avais jamais assez d'elle et je me foutais de qui le savais. Je stimulai son clitoris encore quelques fois, avant de glisser mon doigt glacé dans sa cavité chaude et humide. Elle soupira, un peu de soulagement elle était vraiment tendue. Le jean ne rendait pas la manœuvre facile, mais je m'en sortis, sans le déchirer. Mon autre main remonta sous son t-shirt jusqu'à ses seins et passa sous son soutien-gorge, je pinçai son téton durci, et le roulai entre mes doigts. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et elle les ferma à nouveau.

Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque augmentaient, alors qu'elle se pressait contre ma main et que j'accélérai la cadence. Fuckward regardait, horrifié et en souffrance, alors qu'il endurait la peine qu'il avait lui-même fait subir à Bella. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que ces émotions appartenaient à Bella. Mais il le saura, dès que ma petite coquine aura pris son pied. Je me sentis durcir alors qu'elle se tortillait sur moi, tout en agrippant les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Je me remis à sucer et à lécher son cou, parce que sa peau était simplement délicieuse, et que je savais que je n'aurai pas d'autre chance de la goûter aujourd'hui. J'allais avoir besoin de chasser une fois que tout ceci serait terminé. Quelques va-et-vient supplémentaire, une petite pression sur son clitoris, et elle se laissa complètement aller. **« Oh oui, Jaaasssper ! »** Cria-t-elle.

Je souris fièrement, regardant directement Fuckward. Je continuai de masser son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme ses jambes, indiquant qu'elle était trop sensible. Je retirai ma main et portai mes doigts à ma bouche pour lécher ses fluides. Je ne pouvais rien sentir venant d'Edward à cause de la merde que je lui envoyais, mais je crois que ça devait encore plus l'énerver. Il y avait une chose de plus que je voulais faire avec elle, avant de le laisser se relever. Bella s'était un peu pencher en avant, essayant de reprendre son souffle, l'odeur de son orgasme flottant nettement dans l'air. Elle avait pris des couleurs et était exquise.

**« Bella, »** Dis-je sévèrement, ma voix teintée de désir. Elle ne répondit pas, mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était ce que j'avais espéré. Je saisis ses cheveux et tira doucement sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule, pour que je puisse l'embrasser fougueusement, la laissant se goûter sur mes lèvres. Elle ne me déçut pas, gémissant contre ma bouche quand elle goûta le fruit de sa jouissance qui recouvrait mes lèvres, sa langue recherchant activement ce qu'il en restait.

**« Bella, tu m'as déçu. »** Elle me regarda curieusement, mais ne dit rien. Je jouais avec elle, alors je lui envoyai un peu d'amusement pour apaiser ses inquiétudes. **« Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de jouir, jeune fille. »** Dis-je fermement.

**« Désolée, Major. »** Répondit-elle, regardant par-dessus mon épaule, à l'opposé de Fuckward. Je pouvais voir ses lèvres frémir, tentant de réprimer un sourire.

Je regardai à nouveau Fuckward, qui avait fini par détourner le regard. Je stoppai rapidement les émotions que je lui envoyais. Quand cela arrive, il est difficile de se reprendre immédiatement, parce que vous ne savez pas ce que vous ressentez. Beaucoup ont décrit ça comme étant inconfortable et désorientant. Fuckward s'écroula complètement par terre, épuisé. Nous ne nous fatiguions pas, mais il était lessivé, émotionnellement parlant. Je savais ce que ça faisait.

**« Tu… Tu sais ce qu'on ressent ? »** Dit-il avec colère, ayant entendu mes dernières pensées.

Je ricanai. **« Hé bien, je sais quel effet a ce Cocktail, que je viens juste de te balancer. C'est terrible, hein ? »** Demandai-je, n'asseyant même pas de dissimuler mon amusement. Bella se recroquevilla sur moi, apparemment prête à faire un somme, après son puissant orgasme, et la situation n'était plus aussi drôle. Je l'entourai tendrement de mes bras et la serrai contre moi, embrassant le dessus de sa tête. **« Est-ce que tu as enfin compris quelque chose, Fuckward ? »** Lui grondai-je. Il redressa d'un coup sa tête pour me regarda et plissa les yeux.

**« Est-ce que j'ai **_**enfin compris**_** ? Sale plouc. Oui, je crois que j'ai compris. Tu as piqué… MA… Petite amie ! Et tu m'as juste immobilisé pendant que tu baisais cette salope avec tes doigts, devant moi ! »** Hurla-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Bella. Elle se raidit et son cœur accéléra. Il ne savait pas qu'elle n'était plus la même fille qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Il allait comprendre. Je ne pouvais même pas dire que ce qu'il venait de dire me gênait. Je n'étais pas très heureux qu'il la traite de salope, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, alors ça ne me contraria pas comme je l'aurais cru. Bella et moi avions dépassé ça. J'espérai que ça ne la ferait pas régresser.

Je crois que Bella le regardait après qu'il ait dit ça, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr à cause de sa position sur mes genoux. Elle se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir droite, faisant face à Fuckward. Je déplaçai mes mains pour tenir ses hanches, signalant que je n'allais pas la laisser se lever. Elle me donna accès à ses émotions, elle était furieuse. Je ne crois pas qu'il existe un nom pour décrire la fureur qui émanait d'elle. C'était semblable à la colère d'Emmett, quand il avait balancé le piano par la fenêtre. Ses émotions étaient toujours puissantes, et c'en était une autre, qui m'handicapait.

**« Bella ? »** Murmurai-je, soucieux, bloquant ses émotions pour pouvoir fonctionner. Je fis pression sur sa hanche, essayant d'obtenir une réponse me disant qu'elle allait bien.

**« Quoi ? »** Demanda vivement Fuckward, regardant méchamment Bella. Il avait peur, avait le cœur brisé et était en colère. Il essayant de se montrer plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Bella à cet instant, je lui aurais ri au nez. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser savoir que quelque chose pouvait clocher je devais faire confiance à Bella. Oui, ses émotions étaient fortes, mais si elle pouvait supporter que je lui projette tout ce que j'avais, côté désir, je supposais qu'elle pouvait faire face à tout ce qu'elle fabriquait. Son Cocktail, par exemple, mettait les vampires à genoux, et elle y avait survécu, de justesse. Je voulais empêcher Fuckward de connaître d'elle ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, alors je me remis à réciter Leaves Of Grass.

**« Jazz ? »** Demanda-t-elle, le regardant, d'abord, les yeux plissés, puis elle se tourna légèrement vers moi**. « Montre-lui. »** Exigea-t-elle, d'une manière calme et effrayante. Je fermai les yeux une seconde. Je n'étais pas certain de ce qu'elle voulait que je lui montre.

**« Bella ? »** Questionnai-je. Finalement, elle bloqua ses émotions et je me redressai un peu. Le soulagement était considérable, même si je l'avais bloquée. J'étais tellement en accord avec elle, que je ne pouvais pas complètement l'occulter, comme je le faisais pour les autres. **« Lui montrer quoi, Darlin' ? »** Demandai-je avec curiosité.

**« Montre-lui tout, depuis le jour où tu es revenu. »** Ricana-t-elle. Avec un petit sourire, elle ajouta, **« Et ce matin. »** Je n'allais pas désobéir si elle voulait qu'il sache, il saurait. Je mis à me repasser mes souvenirs important, son état de zombie, quand elle en sortait pour de brèves périodes, les pourritures du café, le plateau à la cantine, son automutilation, son séjour à l'hôpital, le chiot, les soirées en famille, toutes les nuits que nous passions ensemble au lit. Tous mes baisers, mes carresses, mon amour. Tout. Les relations entre les familles, les loups, et j'y ajoutais même Peter et Charlotte. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant quarante bonnes minutes tandis que je faisais défiler les images de ma mémoire. Fuckward regardait avec une intense aversion, de la haine et un certain dégoût envers lui-même.

Quand j'en eus fini, je reportai mon attention sur Bella, qui avait fixé Fuckward avec un regard mauvais, durant tout ce temps. **« Puisque je suis un plouc, doublé d'un crétin balafré, et qu'elle est une salope, es-tu prêt à disparaître et ne jamais revenir ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, **_**je suis**_** prêt à me débarrasser des précieuses ordures, »** Dis-je sèchement, foudroyant Fuckward du regard, alors que je sentais mes yeux noircir et mon côté guerrier apparaître. Je passai de la poésie et des scénarios de batailles. Ses yeux s'assombrir également, mais Bella ne bougea pas.

**« Tu aimes ce que tu as vu ? Est-ce que c'était la vie normale que tu espérais, pour moi ? Après que tu m'aies laissée seule… DANS LES BOIS ! »** Ok, elle n'était pas prête à ce que les ordures soient jetées.

**« TU M'AS BRISEE ! TELLEMENT QUE LES GENS ONT CESSE D'ESSAYER DE ME FAIRE ALLER MIEUX ET M'ONT LAISSEE COMME CA ! CE N'EST PAS DE L'AMOUR ! JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS QUITTER JASPER ! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS PU TE QUITTER ! TU VIENS ICI ET TU M'INSULTES ! TU L'INSULTES ! »** Elle me pointa du doigt et se débattit pour se lever, mais je la tins fermement sur mes genoux. Fuckward baignait entre colère et culpabilité.

Elle n'avait pas fini. **« Les cicatrices sur mon corps ne sont en rien comparables à celles de mon cœur, de mon âme ! J'ai encore besoin de l'aide de Jasper pour dormir quelques fois ! Pour éloigner les cauchemars ! CEUX QUE TU AS CAUSES ! »** Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essoufflée par sa rage, et se tournant vers moi avec un regard aimant. Je lui souris en retour. Les yeux de Bella s'obscurcirent encore, mais je ne me préoccupais jamais beaucoup de cette ruse, ça voulait dire qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

Fuckward restait là, à attendre de voir si elle allait dire autre chose, comme le débile qu'il était. Elle le regarda à nouveau et la colère put une nouvelle fois se lire sur son visage. **« Est-ce qu'il t'a montré le genre de salope que je suis ? Les choses qu'il peut me faire, pour que je crie son nom ? Des choses que tu n'avais même pas les couilles de faire ! Tu ne m'aimais pas tu aimais mon sang, mon odeur. C'est pour ça tu pouvais facilement garder tes distances, toujours me repousser. »**

**« Tu penses que je suis une salope pour avoir couché avec une personne, la seule personne qui m'a vraiment aimée. Tu viens ici, tu le traites de plouc, de con et de monstre ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes cicatrices, Bébé ? Est-ce que tu les aimes sur ma peau ? Je t'ai vu les regarder. Tu te demandes probablement quelle surface de mon corps elles couvrent. Disons juste qu'elles sont partout, Bébé. Il y en a partout parce que je cherchais à me libérer de ce trou béant que tu as laissé dans mon âme. »** Elle chercha son souffle et s'étrangla, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

**« Sauf pour les argentées. Celles-ci ont été créées dans l'amour. Celles-ci sont un cadeau de mon Plouc d'amant et elles sont aussi partout, Bébé. Je sais que tu as vu ma nouvelle cicatrice, et comment je l'ai eue. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »** Demanda-t-elle, mettant ses cheveux sur le côté pour qu'elle soit visible.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler, alors je l'attirai contre ma poitrine, la blottissant contre moi, qu'elle sache que j'étais là. Fuckward ne bougeait pas, réfléchissant, je suppose rassemblant les informations. Je souris un peu, il était sans voix, abasourdi, en colère, et un tas d'autres choses qui tournoyaient un peu trop pour pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. J'étais plus préoccupé par Bella. **« Tu as compris, maintenant, connard ? »** Dis-je, avec un accent de bouseux, bien exagéré. Il plissa les yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne, exactement, Jas-per ? »** Demanda-t-il, crachant mon nom. Je sus alors qu'il n'avait pas saisi.

**« Que tu lui as fait ça. Que c'est de ta faute. Que la douleur que j'ai utilisée pour te clouer au sol… Était la sienne. »** Il écarquilla ses yeux face à cette révélation. Je savais qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. J'avais gardé cette information pour moi quand je lui avais montré mes souvenirs. **« Qu'elle te prouves que tu ne l'aimais pas. Que nous savons ce que tu lui as dit et ce que tu as fait, quand tu es parti. Et qu'Emmett, Peter et moi allons faire frire ton cul, comme un porc embroché sur un barbecue. »** Dis-je avec du venin dans la voix, le foudroyant du regard. Je le laissais accéder à mes pensées, lui montrant les 877 façons auxquelles j'avais pensées, il y a des mois, pour le tuer.

Il avait peur, comme il le devrait, mais il ressentait aussi de la défiance, de la supériorité et de l'arrogance. **« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Carlisle et Esmé te tueraient si tu le faisais. Et je doute qu'Emmett veuille me tuer également. Peter ne me connaît pas, ne la connaît pas, et s'en fout, c'est juste ton ami barbare. Mais nous savons tous les deux que je suis plus rapide, et comme je peux lire tes pensées, tu ne pourras pas m'attraper. Bella ne me veut probablement pas mort non plus. Tu le veux, mon amour ? »** Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire fier. Je souris à mon tour.

**« Or. »** Murmurai-je, bien qu'elle me bloquait déjà, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle hocha juste la tête une fois.

Je paralysai une nouvelle fois Fuckward, le mettant à genoux. Je me levai calmement, avec Bella dans mes bras, et la reposai sur le fauteuil. Je m'avançai lentement et m'agenouillai devant Fuckward, le regardant droit dans les yeux. **« Est-ce que tu peux lire mes pensées, maintenant, espèce de sale merde ? »** Demandai-je à voix basse, même si Bella pouvait sûrement m'entendre.

Je pensais avec autant de haine envers lui que possible, pendant que nous gardions nos yeux noirs verrouillés l'un à l'autre. "_Je n'ai pas besoin de la permission de maman et de papa, Eddie. Emmett est, sans aucun doute, de mon côté, parce que Bella est bien plus une sœur pour lui que le frère que tu n'as jamais été, et tu lui as fait du mal, énormément. Peter l'aime presque autant que moi. Ils ont lien que moi-même je ne comprends pas, et ce, depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Et Peter et Emmett ont tous les deux vu ses cicatrices, du con, toutes ses cicatrices ! Ils ont ressenti cette peine, cette douleur que tu as causée, parce que tu t'es amusé avec ta nourriture. Ta rapidité et ton don ne font aucune différence pour moi. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Elle a vécu avec ça, pendant quatre mois, constamment ! Quatre mois, Fuckward ! Plus que ça, en fait, mais après, j'étais là pour l'aider à retrouver un peu de paix. Donc, la seule vraie question ici est, de quelle manière veux-tu mourir ? »_

* * *

J'espère que le comportement de jasper et Bella ne vous pas trop choqué.

C'est certain qu'elle a bien changé depuis son retour, méconnaissable. Et juste pour vous prévenir, ce n'est pas fini.

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonjour!**

**Me voilà et la chapitre avec, ce que vous attendez sûrement plus que moi, lol.**

**Voilà donc la suite du devenir d'Edward...**

**Merci à tracie pour son travail rapide.**

la fic appartient à Mynxi

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 51**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 50_

"_Je n'ai pas besoin de la permission de maman et de papa, Eddie. Emmett est, sans aucun doute, de mon côté, parce que Bella est bien plus une sœur pour lui que le frère que tu n'as jamais été, et tu lui as fait du mal, énormément. Peter l'aime presque autant que moi. Ils ont lien que moi-même je ne comprends pas, et ce, depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Et Peter et Emmett ont tous les deux vu ses cicatrices, du con, toutes ses cicatrices ! Ils ont ressenti cette peine, cette douleur que tu as causée, parce que tu t'es amusé avec ta nourriture. Ta rapidité et ton don ne font aucune différence pour moi. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Elle a vécu avec ça, pendant quatre mois, constamment ! Quatre mois, Fuckward ! Plus que ça, en fait, mais après, j'étais là pour l'aider à retrouver un peu de paix. Donc, la seule vraie question ici est, de quelle manière veux-tu mourir ? »_

* * *

**« Bella ? »** La supplia-t-il, tendant un bras vers elle. Je suppose qu'il croyait qu'elle allait l'aider. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil et nous regardait elle savait que je lui parlais. Elle haussa un sourcil.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas rappelée, en quatre mois ? »** Demanda-t-elle méchamment, les yeux toujours noirs. Elle avait pour habitude de pardonner, mais maintenant, elle était rancunière. Elle n'avait aucune pitié pour lui, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, c'était ce qu'il méritait, de toute façon. L'ancienne Bella se serait probablement précipitée dans ses bras, l'aurait embrassé et aurait repris leur relation foireuse, où il contrôlait tout.

Il me regarda, la peur dans les yeux, et je lui grognai dessus. **« C'est exact ! Je ne manipule rien du tout, et elle est devenue un peu garce. Rose fait même pâle figure à côté. Emmett trouve ça hilarant, Rose l'adore, comme… Tout le monde… En fait… Je suppose. Quant à moi… Je trouve que c'est carrément sexy. Elle n'est plus la timide petite fille que tu as quittée, Fuckward. Et juste pour ton information… Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué… Je ne peux pas la manipuler, à moins qu'elle ne me le permette. Elle peut me bloquer, juste comme elle le fait en ce moment. C'est de cette façon qu'elle a pu s'asseoir sur moi tout à l'heure, pendant que je t'envoyai ces émotions. Tu l'as détruite, et le reste d'entre nous l'a aidée à se reconstruire, plus forte qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. »** Dis-je fièrement, la regardant avec amour et adoration, heureux de voir qu'elle me rendait mon regard.

Elle se leva et avança pour se placer derrière moi. Je n'aimais pas ça, elle était trop proche. Alors, je me redressai lentement de ma position accroupie, et me tournai pour lui faire face, m'assurant de garder Fuckward dans mon champ de vision périphérique. **« Oui, Darlin' ? »** Demandai-je, posant mes mains sur ses hanches, nonchalamment. Je souris parce que son jean était toujours ouvert.

**« Non, rien, tu étais juste trop loin de moi, et bien trop près de cette chose. »** Dit-elle innocemment, regardant Fuckward comme s'il était un chat qui venait juste de pisser sur ses draps.

Je l'éloignai de lui, de quelques pas, puis nous retournai pour le regarder. Je pouvais rester comme ça toute la journée. Ce n'était plus difficile je m'étais assez entraîné pour pouvoir fonctionner normalement tout en diffusant le Cocktail de Bella. Peter, Char, Em et Rose m'avaient chacun prêté leur corps pour que je me fasse la main dessus et apprenne à mieux contrôler mon pouvoir. C'était une arme efficace. Alors que nous le regardions, je gardai un bras autour de la taille de Bella, caressant l'os de sa hanche du pouce, au rebord de son jean, tellement il était relâché. **« Est-ce que tu veux que je le tue, Darlin' ? »** Demandai-je, comme si j'allais sortir et mettre fin aux souffrances d'un cheval.

Elle sembla pensive un moment, l'observant. Il implorait son indulgence avec ses yeux. **« Il m'a laissée dans les bois sans se soucier de savoir si j'allais vivre ou mourir je pense que je vais lui retourner la faveur. »** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle se pencha, m'embrassa sur la joue, tourna et monta dans notre chambre. Je ris et retournai vers le fauteuil où je m'étais assis avant. Fuckward la regarda partir puis reporta son attention sur moi. Il ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas parler. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'il pouvait dire allait le sauver. Je haussai les épaules.

**« Je vais attendre Emmett et Peter, » **Dis-je, expliquant pourquoi il était toujours en vie.

Je me mis à lui parler mentalement, tout à fait certain qu'il pouvait m'entendre, malgré le cocktail dont il faisait les frais actuellement. _" Tu vois Fuckward, ce n'est pas une salope, c'est juste qu'elle se fout de qui peut la voir ou l'entendre ce qui est bien, parce qu'elle est plutôt bruyante. Mais ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, étant donné qu'elle vit dans une maison remplie de vampires". _Plus besoin de parler fort, avant, c'était simplement pour le confort de Bella. Il se tenait toujours les côtes, tandis que la douleur le traversait._ "Ca craint hein ? C'est ce que tu lui as fait ressentir. Tu as vu à quoi elle ressemblait quand je l'ai retrouvée. Elle était presque morte, pire que nous. Je ne peux pas te le pardonner. Non. Ni elle. Elle a vécu ça 24h/24. Penses-tu pouvoir vivre avec ça 24h/24, sans en voir la fin ?" _Je fis une pause pour voir s'il allait répondre. Après un moment, il fit non de la tête, confirmant qu'il avait un peu les idées claires.

Cela devenait ennuyeux. Je ne savais pas quand tous seraient de retour. Je me levai et allai vers Fuckward, me penchai légèrement et lui offris ma main, sans un mot ni aucune expression sur mon visage. Il ne fit rien pendant un long moment, puis mit sa main dans la mienne, pensant que j'allais l'aider à se relever. Sérieusement, Fuckward ? Parce que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin d'aide. Je serrai sa main et écrasai mon pied sur son poignet, arrachant sa main. Il hurla de douleur et serra son moignon contre sa poitrine. Je souris. _"Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas vu venir, hein ?" _Pensai-je, jetant la main en l'air plusieurs fois avant de retourner m'asseoir avec. L'odeur du venin s'écoulant de la plaie béante de Fuckward commençait à emplir l'air, remplaçant l'odeur succulente du désir de Bella. Inutile de cacher laquelle des deux je préférais.

Un peu de venin s'échappait aussi de la main, mais ça ne me faisait rien. Ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, à moins d'avoir une plaie ouverte dans laquelle il s'infiltrerait. Fuckward haletait toujours et était recroquevillé sur lui-même, par terre. Hmm, je crois que c'est sa première cicatrice. S'il retrouvait sa main. Je jouai un moment avec la main, remarquant qu'elle était longue et fine, pas vraiment masculine. Cela me fit légèrement rire. Etait-il une fille déguisée ? Des choses ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre. Il grogna. Je l'ai rendu incapable de bouger, clouer au sol, je tiens une main que je viens juste d'arracher de son corps, et il me grogne dessus parce que je mets en doute sa masculinité ? Je ricanai. _"Hé bien, excuse-moi, mais il y a de quoi se poser des questions, quand je sais que tu as repoussé la fille sexy qui est actuellement dans mon lit, à l'étage"._

Il me regarda durement mais ne dit rien, et je continuai à lui envoyer le Cocktail de Bella. Je me faisais bien trop plaisir. Honnêtement, si je pensais que je pouvais tenir comme ça, pendant quatre mois, c'est ce que je ferais. Il ne méritait rien de moins que ça. Vicky entra à ce moment-là, elle était bien habillée, avec une jupe blanche et un top bleu, noué dans le cou, des sandales, et ses cheveux de feu étaient retenus par une pince. Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant Edward par terre et moi assis dans le fauteuil, lançant sa main en l'air. Elle réalisa soudainement ce qu'il se passait.

**« Jazz, est-ce que tu crois que je peux lui parler ? »** Demanda-t-elle timidement, se sentant nerveuse et apeurée. Je lui fis un geste du bras pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait y aller. **« Est-ce qu'il peut parler ? »** Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

**« Non. »** Répondis-je en le fixant, jouant toujours avec sa main.

Elle se tourna vers lui. **« Je voulais juste te remercier. »** Commença-t-elle, timidement, regardant à nouveau vers moi, sûrement inquiète de ce que je pourrais dire. Elle s'assura de rester à bonne distance de chacun de nous deux.

Les sourcils de Fuckward tombèrent, lui donnant un air confus mêlé au masque de souffrance qu'il affichait. Visiblement, il essayait de communiquer qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le remerciait. Elle hocha la tête.

**« Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvée de James. C'était un connard de dictateur, qui était mauvais envers Laurent et moi. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé… Mais j'avais trop peur pour le quitter. C'était un trop bon traqueur. Je l'ai aidé à chasser Bella parce que j'avais trop peur. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il lui fasse du mal. Je savais juste qu'il m'en ferait si je ne l'aidais pas. Il ne souciait pas beaucoup de Laurent, donc le fait qu'il ait quitté notre petit clan ne l'a pas vraiment gêné. »** Termina-t-elle, timide et incertaine, les yeux rivés au sol.

Fuckward la regardait toujours avec confusion. Je pensais que c'était plutôt clair, il n'y avait rien qui prêtait à confusion. J'étais surpris qu'ils n'aient pas eu cette discussion avant que Bella et moi n'arrivions. Elle me regarda, l'air perplexe. Ses yeux couleur tournesol étaient focalisés sur moi, alors que Fuckward tentait de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur lui et recula.

**« Est-ce que tu peux le laisser parler ? »** Demanda-t-elle, tout en s'éloignant de moi. Je n'avais même pas bougé, et cela faisait un an que James était mort, mais elle était toujours effrayée à l'idée de demander quelque chose, de parler, tout simplement. J'étais certain que, sachant qui j'étais, cela n'aidait pas. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

**« Pour toi. »** Dis-je gentiment, nous essayions tous de la faire sortir de sa coquille.

J'allégeai assez les émotions pour donner un temps de répit à Fuckward, mais sans faire complètement disparaître le Cocktail. Je voulais qu'il se rappelle que j'étais toujours là, et que je pouvais augmenter le débit à tout moment. Victoria attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne un peu le dessus. Il s'assit en tailleur, tenant toujours son bras sans main contre sa poitrine. **« Je ne comprends pas ? »** Questionna-t-il, sa voix rauque à cause de la douleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir un brin de satisfaction, sachant que j'en étais la cause.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »** Demanda Victoria, le regardant curieusement.

**« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu mens. Pourquoi tu racontes cette histoire ? Pour qu'ils se sentent désolés pour toi ? Tu veux Bella morte et tu feras n'importe quoi pour l'atteindre. Je te traque depuis septembre. J'ai perdu ta trace au Brésil, il y a environ deux mois, mais tu as toujours été là pour avoir Bella, pour te venger. Je peux entendre tes pensées. »** Dit-il fièrement, comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait. C'est juste un crétin. Les yeux de Victoria s'élargirent et elle fut surprise.

**« Q… Quoi ? »** Elle avait peur et était confuse. Sa crainte augmenta quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et son corps trembla.

J'étais sur le point d'intervenir quand Fuckward décida d'ouvrir encore sa bouche, alors je le laissai faire. **« Je suis capable d'entendre tes pensées. Je te traquais pour sauver Bella. Je savais que tu allais la pourchasser, que James était ton compagnon et que tu allais t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ma famille, même si ce n'était pas Bella. Tu veux te venger. »** Dit-il avec un peu plus de force, lui crachant les mots, comme s'il était dégoûté. Je haussai un sourcil. Les yeux de Victoria se remplirent de larmes venimeuses, et elle recula de plusieurs pas, secouant la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

**« Vicky ? »** Dis-je calmement pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux tournèrent vers moi d'un coup et elle eut l'air horrifié.

**« Je… Heu… Non… C'est faux… S'il te plaît… Jasper… Major, JE T'EN PRIE ! »** Elle bégayait et gémissait, essayant de réfuter les accusations, terrifiée que je lui fasse du mal.

**« Bella est en haut. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec elle et n'ignorerais-tu pas ce tas de merde qui est ici. »** Dis-je avec un sourire, lui envoyant de la confiance, lui faisant savoir que je ne croyais pas un mot de tout ça. Elle relâcha une grosse bouffée d'air, dont elle n'avait pas besoin, et fila à l'étage avant qu'autre chose ne puisse être dit. Je souris en la regardant partir. Edward était à nouveau furieux. Je me retournai et le foudroyai du regard. Je me mis à tirer sur les doigts de sa main et les balançai à l'endroit où se trouvait, autrefois, son piano.

Il était enragé. **« Ca ne me fait pas mal, crétin, ce n'est plus attaché à mon corps. »** Dit-il avec haine et supériorité.

Je ricanai. _"Si je voulais te faire mal, Fuckward, je t'arracherais les couilles. Ce que je ferai probablement, puisque tu ne t'en sers pas". _Pensai-je à son intention, tout en me moquant. _"C'est juste pour m'amuser", _Terminai-je. Je jetai le dernier doigt par-dessus mon épaule, étudiant sa petite main trapue. Je remarquai qu'elle avait d'avantages un aspect féminin sans les doigts. Il me grogna dessus une fois de plus et je ris.

"_Tu sais que tu vas mourir ici, Fuckward, peut-être que tu voudrais dire quelque chose qui en vaille la peine, tant que tu le peux". _Je lui lançai un regard significatif. Il n'y avait rien dans mes pensées qui contredisait mes paroles, alors je le laissai me lire. Je n'essayais pas de lui cacher des choses et j'étais totalement sérieux. Je le regardai méchamment.

"_Tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es tant surpris. Tu savais que j'étais ici, que j'aidais Bella, quand tu as décidé de revenir c'est pour ça que tu as choisi de revenir. Quoi, tu croyais honnêtement que tu allais réapparaître et qu'elle allait te sauter dans les bras ?" _M'interrogeai-je, sérieusement, à quoi pensait-il ?

A cet instant, _We're Not Gonna Take It des Twisted Sister's_ se fit entendre à l'étage. Bella écoutait le CD qu'Em lui avait offert et je ris en regardant vers les escaliers.

**« De toute façon, tu vas juste finir par la tuer ! Au moins, elle serait un meilleur repas pour moi son goût serait meilleur pour moi, quoique tu lui aies fait. »** Dit-il en se moquant de moi, ignorant la musique.

"_Sérieusement ? Tu vas me narguer ? Je tiens ta putain de main, tes doigts sont aux quatre coins de la pièce, et tu sais que je peux t'assommer avec le Cocktail de Bella, sans parler des autres astuces dont tu ne sais rien, et tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?" _Je le regardai, perplexe.

J'aurai pu le frapper avec la douleur de Bella, mais je voulais vraiment une réponse. Comment est-ce que ça marchait ? Prenait-il du plaisir à avoir mal ? _"L'éternel martyr". _Je secouai la tête et lui offris une nouvelle chance de parler. C'était trop bon pour faire l'impasse.

Au même moment, Victoria sortit comme un éclair, criant un rapide au revoir, se sentant embarrassée et horrifiée. Je regardai Fuckward, curieux. **« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »** Demandai-je à voix haute, plus à moi-même qu'à Fuckward, mais il était là. Il sourit, arrogant. D'accooord ! Donc il savait, où il voulait que je pense qu'il savait et n'allait pas me le dire. Je haussai les épaules et me réinstallai dans le fauteuil.

**« En fait, oui, »** Dit-il avec ce foutu sourire.

J'arquai un sourcil. **« Oui, quoi ? »** Questionnai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _"Peu importe, Fuckward". _Il avait toujours ce besoin de se sentir supérieur, et son habilité à lire les esprits lui allouait le statut de monsieur-je-sais-tout. Je savais qu'il essayait de m'appâter mais je ne mordais pas à l'hameçon. Je m'assis au fond du fauteuil et laissai mon esprit errer vers Bella. Elle était dans toutes pensées. Je m'arrêtai sur la nuit où je lui avais offert le collier, la nuit où je l'avais goûtée pour la première fois, la Saint valentin, et je vis Fuckward se tendre à mes pensées. Je continuai sur cette lancée, pensant à ce que ce serait de finalement la transformer. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle devienne l'une des nôtres.

**« Je suppose que c'est parce que tu perdrais la douceur de son sang, hein ? »** Je souris, sachant que c'était le réel problème. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire je le savais rien qu'à ses émotions envers elle – possessivité, envie et faim. Il n'y avait pas de réel désir ou d'amour. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en ait déjà eu, c'est juste que je n'y avais pas fait attention.

Je pensais un peu plus au sang chaud, exquis et parfumé de Bella le venin envahit ma bouche, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle me laissait fréquemment la goûter pendants nos ébats, elle le demandait, même. Ca l'excitait, et moi aussi**. « Elle est vraiment délicieuse, et ça va me manquer… Mais les bénéfices de sa transformation surpassent tout le reste, »** Dis-je avec un sourire plein d'envie. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour en avoir juste un petit échantillon, là, maintenant. J'étais pourtant sûr que ma soif avait quelque chose à voir avec celle de Fuckward. Je l'avais bloquée, mais l'avais déjà ressentie, l'absorbant comme si c'était la mienne. Juste à cet instant, j'entendis un bourdonnement venir de l'étage.

Je souris malicieusement. Je connaissais ce bruit. Oh, c'était pour ça que Vicky était partie, ricanai-je intérieurement. Fuckward sembla ne pas tout de suite comprendre, puis il réalisa quand Bella gémit doucement mon nom. Il écarquilla les yeux et me regarda. Je souriais toujours. _"C'est un cadeau de ma part et du Lapin de Pâques, nous en profitons tous les deux, complètement", P_ensai-je.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne lui suffis pas, tu as besoin d'aide ? »** Demanda-t-il avec condescendance. Je souris fièrement et pensai à toutes les façons dont nous avions utilisé ce cadeau. Je pensai aux fois où je la baisais avec ça et ma bouche. Je me remémorai quand je le plongeais en elle pendant qu'elle me suçait. Je me souvins de la sensation que m'avais procuré notre première anale, tandis que je m'occupais de sa chatte avec cet objet. Je souris largement en repensant à tout ça, alors que Fuckward avait l'air d'être malade. Si les vampires pouvaient devenir verts, je crois que ce sera le cas pour lui. Cela me fit vraiment plaisir et je souris encore plus.

**« Ouais je serais là-haut en ce moment, si ce n'était pas pour toi et ta misérable existence. »** Lui dis-je sèchement. Il m'empêchait d'être avec elle et ça n'arrangeait pas son cas. Nous écoutions. Nous écoutions les bruits de frictions mouillés, tandis qu'elle se faisait plaisir avec le gros vibro rose que je lui avais offert, criant mon non et celui de Dieu. J'avais tellement envie d'être là-bas. J'étais déjà dur depuis tout à l'heure, mais apparemment, mon état permanent et douloureux était de retour, parce que j'avais besoin d'elle maintenant, et que j'étais en train de faire du baby-sitting pour le sale gosse de la famille.

**« Salope, »** Marmonna Fuckward.

Je me jetai sur lui, sans même réfléchir. Je le coinçai sous moi, le tenant par la gorge, l'immobilisant avec mon nouveau don, compliment de ma compagne. **« Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir dans qu'elle position tu te trouves là, **_**gamin**_**, alors, laisse-moi clarifier les choses. C'est ma véritable compagne que tu insultes et ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Tu vas mourir et je suis fatigué de devoir te surveiller pendant que j'entends ma femme s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Alors cette connerie prend fin, MAINENANT ! »** J'attrapai sa tête, et dans un geste précis, la séparai proprement du reste du corps. Il y eut un cri étouffé à ce moment là. Sans poumon et avec des cordes vocales détruites, il était impossible de parler, mais il n'était pas mort. Au moins, je n'avais plus besoin de le surveiller maintenant. Toutefois, son corps pouvait marcher à travers la pièce, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait. Je le mis dans le placard à manteau, vers la porte d'entrée. Laissant sa main et ses doigts éparpillés dans le salon, je pris sa tête et partis dans ma chambre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre, Bella était étalée sur le lit, ne portant que son pendentif panthère, tandis qu'elle se remettait de son orgasme. **« J'espère que ce n'était pas le seul que tu comptais avoir, Darlin'. »** Dis-je de ma voix traînante, marchant avec un but précis dans la chambre, la tête de Fuckward sous le bras, tournée vers la porte. Il n'allait pas regarder ça. Elle se tourna calmement et me regarda. Rien ne choquait vraiment cette femme. Elle remarqua l'objet sous mon bras et plissa les yeux.

**« Oh Mon Dieu ! Jasper, il **_**ne regarde pas**_** ! » **Cria-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. **« Non. Il ne regarde pas ! C'est juste que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre qu'Emmett et Peter revienne après avoir entendu ce truc ! » **Je pointai le vibro qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, éteint. **« Comme ça, il n'est pas mort, mais il ne va nulle part. Et maintenant, je peux m'occuper de toi, comme le gentleman que je suis. »** Dis-je avec un sourire sexy. Elle me sourit et je me dirigeai vers mon placard, balançant sa tête dedans sans prêter attention à l'expression de son visage.

Je me retournai vers Bella et elle rigola. **« Alors, chérie, où est-ce que tu en étais ? » D**emandai-je, agitant mes sourcils, tout en m'avançant vers elle, retirant mon t-shirt et mon maillot de corps. Elle se redressa et rampa jusqu'au bord du lit pour me rejoindre.

**« Je crois… Que j'en étais juste là. » **Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Elle fit traîner ses ongles sur mes épaules, le long de mon torse, nu, sur mes abdos, jusqu'au rebord de mon jean, qui était légèrement inconfortable depuis un moment. Elle le déboutonna facilement puis baissa lentement la braguette.

Mon érection formait une tente à l'intérieur de mon boxer, vu que de l'espace lui avait été donné, et elle baissa à la fois mon jean et mon caleçon. Quand ils atteignirent mes pieds, je baissai le regard juste à temps pour voir ses magnifiques yeux chocolat me regarder, tandis qu'elle m'avalait tout entier. Je faillis presque jouir dans l'instant et hoqueta bruyamment, ma main se positionna à l'arrière de sa tête, saisissant une poignée de cheveux. Je l'immobilisai un moment, mais ça ne ralentit pas sa langue, et Dieu que c'était bon ! Mes yeux roulèrent en arrière et je relâchai sa tête. Je la laissai aller à son rythme, me touchant, me caressant avec ses lèvres, sa langue, sa main, tandis que son autre main s'accrochait à mes fesses. Je bougeai légèrement mes hanches, pompant en elle, tout en caressant son dos.

Je me mis à ronronner fortement et me retirai rapidement d'elle. Elle bouda, ce qui était vraiment adorable. **« Tourne-toi, chérie. » D**is-je de manière sexy. Elle sourit et se tourna à quatre pattes. Je claquai ses fesses et le bruit raisonna dans la pièce, mêlé à son cri. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'en attendait pas plus, aujourd'hui.

**« Je trouve que tu as été une vilaine fille aujourd'hui. S'amuser sans moi. Tu as aussi fait fuir Vicky, » C**e qui me fit un peu rire. Je la tapai encore puis frottai sa peau qui commençait à rougir. Elle grogna à la deuxième claque.

**« Je suis désolée, Major. » **Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, sans louper un battement de cœur. Je souris et claquai encore.

**« Maintenant que je suis là, ma petite, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » D**emandai-je avec arrogance, sachant que Fuckward allait en prendre plein les oreilles.

**« Je veux que tu me fasses jouir si fort que j'en perde connaissance, Monsieur, Major ! »** Demanda-t-elle. J'aime cette femme !

**« Tout ce que tu veux, » D**is-je avec révérence. Je tombai à genoux et léchai ses plis luisants. Ça allait être difficile parce que j'avais soif. Il allait falloir que je sois prudent. **« Je ne peux pas te mordre à nouveau aujourd'hui, bébé, d'accord ? »** Demandai-je, parce que je savais qu'elle l'attendait. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et sa déception dans ses yeux transmis tout ce qu'elle pensait. Je savais qu'elle aimait ça et je regardai toutes les cicatrices argentées qui ornaient ses cuisses et son sexe.

**« C'est à cause de l'autre tête de nœuds, n'est-ce pas ? » D**emanda-t-elle, très en colère, regardant le placard fermé.

**« Pas entièrement, mais sa présence n'aide pas. Désolé Darlin'. »**

**« Ouais, ben rien à foutre ! » C**ria-t-elle et elle se retourna. J'attendis. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver d'avantages.

**« Allonge-toi. »** Ordonna-t-elle. Je fis ce qu'il m'était demandé, comme un gamin écervelé. Je léchai mes lèvres, la goûtant encore une fois. Elle me chevaucha et descendit sur moi en gémissant.

**« Si. Il. Continue. A. tout. Foutre. En. L'air. Je. Vais. Vraiment. M'énerver. »** Elle insista sur chaque mot, tandis qu'elle montait et descendait sur ma queue longue et dure. Je me voyais aller et venir en elle. Sa chatte nue et marquée n'était jamais plus belle que lorsqu'elle me montait. Sa colère était foutrement sexy.

Quand elle commença à ralentir, je nous retournai et me mis et la pilonner. Je trouvai rapidement son point G et elle se mit à hurler et à se tortiller de façon incohérente sous moi, oubliant sa colère. Je pompai en elle, sachant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, ce dont elle avait besoin. Sa colère prenait le dessus et elle avait besoin de ce relâchement pour tout extérioriser.

Je sentis son orgasme et accélérai juste un peu pour le prolonger, puis ralentis quand elle redescendit de son nuage. Je n'avais pas encore joui mais je ne le prévoyais pas de si tôt. Je continuai de la baiser sans relâche, stimulant son clitoris de temps en temps. Elle jouit trois fois sur moi cela ne prenait pas en compte celui qu'elle avait eu en bas, ni celui avec le vibro avant que je ne vienne dans la chambre. Je finis par me libérer en elle et mordit l'oreiller à côté de sa tête. Il était rempli de coton, alors j'y injectai une bonne quantité de venin, tout en explosant en elle en grondant bruyamment. Quand je m'arrêtai, elle était à peine consciente et arborant le sourire de quelqu'un qui sortait d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

**« Est-ce que c'était convenable, Darlin' ?** » Demandai-je avec mon sourire sexy, sachant que ça l'était.

**« Hum-um. Dodo. »** Marmonna-t-elle. Je ricanai et l'aidait à s'endormir en douceur. Je me blottis contre son corps un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la famille revenir.

**« Jasper ? »** Appela Rose. Je me dégageai de Bella et remis mon jean. J'ouvris le placard, ôtai le t-shirt qu'il y avait sur la tête d'Edward et le jetai par terre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il était arrivé là.

**« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »** Demandai-je avec un énorme sourire. Il ne pouvait pas parler alors il me lança un regard mauvais. Je ris et transportai sa tête en bas. Esmé hoqueta d'effroi. Carlisle se tenait près d'elle, et je sentis le choc et la peur, tandis qu'Emmett, Peter, Char et Rose éclatèrent de rire. Je cherchai Alice du regard et la vis, par terre, en train de ramasser les doigts de Fuckward. Elle me fit un sourire triste, se sentant surtout désolée et un brin nerveuse. Apparemment, Vicky n'était pas revenue avec eux.

Spirit passa devant moi en courant, avec un des doigts de Fuckward dans la gueule. Il s'amusait avec Alice pour qu'elle ne l'attrape pas, et il faut avouer qu'elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour attraper le chien. La famille Whitlock se tordait de rire en regardant la scène. Esmé et Carlisle étaient horrifiés.

**« Où est le reste de son corps, Fils ? »** Demanda solennellement Carlisle, résigné quant au sort de son fils, tandis que les rires diminuaient.

**« Placard, »** dis-je en montrant la direction d'un signe de la tête. Je lançai la tête de Fuckward à Emmett, fatigué de porter cet enfoiré de partout.

**« Bella ? »** Demanda Rose, inclinant la tête vers les escalier, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

**« Épuisée, »** Ricanai-je. Emmett balançai la tête de Fuckward, ici et là, comme si c'était un ballon de foot. En entendant cette nouvelle information, il s'arrêta, regarda la tête, puis moi.

**« Il n'a pas regardé, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il, atterré.

**« Non, Em. Il n'a rien regardé, à part les murs du placard. Juré. Par contre, il a eu droit à un petit show, tout à l'heure. »** Je lui souris, fier de moi. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis regarda la tête de Fuckward, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Je sentais Esmé me regardé et je lui jetai finalement un regard significatif. Elle était un peu horrifiée et dégoûtée, mais je ne pouvais pas dire avec certitude, si c'était parce que j'avais décapité son fils bien aimé, ou parce que j'étais torse nu.

Elle réalisa enfin que je la regardais aussi, et bien que l'embarras vint s'ajouter à la liste de ses émotions, les autres ne disparurent pas. **« Jasper, où es ta chemise ? »** Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il était temps que cette femme descende de ses grands chevaux.

**« Eh, vous avez de la chance qu'il ait un pantalon sur lui, vu la façon dont il se ballade ici. »** Gloussa Peter. Ma et Pa le regardèrent comme si un lutin lui sortait de l'oreille, alors que les autres pouffèrent de rire. Je pouvais voir les questions concernant ma nudité, leur envahirent l'esprit, mais ils ne dirent rien, ce qui m'allait très bien.

**« Et maintenant alors, »** Demanda Char, assez courageuse pour le faire, ramenant la conversation vers quelque chose de plus sérieux.

Je regardai vers Emmett, puis Peter. **« Nous pouvons le tuer, pas de problème. Ca a presque perdu de son intérêt. »** Dis-je, en désignant la tête.

Juste à cet instant, j'entendis Bella descendre du lit. Je suppose qu'elle avait juste besoin de recharger les batteries. Nous regardions tous les escaliers, attendant qu'elle rejoigne le groupe. Elle utilisa la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et je l'accueillis au pied des escaliers.

**« Darlin »**, Je pris sa main, la guidant vers les deux dernières marches, puis passai mon bras autour d'elle quand elle fut en bas.

**« Hey, Cow-boy, »** Dit-elle, endormie, puis elle se dressa sur ses pieds pour embrasser ma joue. Je l'embrassai à mon tour sur le haut de sa tête. Nous rejoignîmes la famille qui formait un demi-cercle dans le salon.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Demanda doucement Bella, en regardant autour d'elle.

**« Eh bien, Darlin', nous essayons de voir ce que nous allons faire du trou du cul là-bas. »** Dis-je avec haine, en montrant la tête que tenait Emmett et qui faisait face au demi-cercle que nous formions.

**« Cela te concerne en grande partie. Que veux-tu faire ? »** Lui demandai-je, sachant ce que serait probablement sa réponse, vu qu'elle m'avait laissé avec lui plus tôt.

**« Je ne ressens plus grand-chose. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Le clan Whitlock et moi éclatâmes et rire, tandis que les trois autres restaient là, sans comprendre.

**« C'est une chanson que je lui ai donnée. »** Finit par dire Rose en riant, pour aider ceux qui n'avaient pas saisi. Nous nous calmâmes et je la regardai.

**« Darlin', tu vas vivre éternellement, et je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes ta décision. »** L'avertis-je. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et la guidai vers le canapé, nous asseyant en nous faisant face.

**« Jasper, si tu ne peux pas le faire, je comprends. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. »** Dit-elle avec condescendance. Je lui grondai dessus. Je n'en avais pas l'attention, mais ça m'avait énervé.

**« Jasper ! »** Gronda Esmé.

**« Fils. »** Rajouta Carlisle, critique.

Bella n'avait pas peur de moi et elle plissa les yeux. **« Ne t'avise pas de me gronder dessus, Major ! »** Dit-elle sèchement.

**« Il a grondé sur toi ? »** Lança la voix menaçante de Peter depuis l'encadrement de la porte, il était énervé. Où était-il passé ? Il se déplaça rapidement devant nous. **« Tu lui a grondé dessus ? »** Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, bouillonnant. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

**« Du calme garçon ! »** Dit Bella, et Peter se tourna vers elle, son expression adoucie.

**« Il t'a grondé dessus ? Pour de vrai ? Je sors une putain de petite seconde et il te gronde dessus ? »** Il était blessé.

**« Il l'a fait, mais c'est bon. Je le méritais. »** Admit-elle, tournant son regard désolé vers moi.

Il attrapa son bras et je lui grognai dessus tout en serrant violemment son poignet. **« LACHE ! »** Criai-je, sautant sur mes pieds, nous retrouvant alors face à face.

**« Elle ne mérite même pas de se faire gronder dessus ! »** Hurla-t-il quasiment, lâchant son bras.

**« Maintenant, ça, »** Dit-il en montrant l'endroit de son bras où il avait posé sa main, **« ça mérite un grondement. »** Il sourit. Ce stupide fils de pute essayait de prouver quelque chose. J'aurais dû le savoir. Bella secoua la tête, amusée.

**« Du calme Brutus, va jouer. »** Dit-elle, le traitant toujours comme un animal de compagnie. Je ricanai, relâchant son poignet, et il sut qu'il pouvait partir. Il retrouva Char et Vicky, qui était visiblement rentré après lui. Ah, il avait dû aller chercher Vicky, réalisai-je.

**« Maintenant, revenons aux choses sérieuses. »** Dit Bella sur un ton professionnel. **«** **Je suppose que ce stupide enfoiré, ce menteur, ce sale mec, cet égoïste, ce moralisateur, qui ne vaut rien, mérite de mourir mais tu as raison, Jazz. Je ne veux pas vivre avec regret. Je ne veux pas que tu vives avec, et par-dessus tout, je veux qu'il vive en sachant ce qu'il a perdu. »** Dit-elle diaboliquement.

**« Darlin', j'en ai tués des milliers, et je me souviens de tous, y compris Peter et Char. »** Je leur fis un signe de tête, reconnaissant mon rôle dans leur transformation. **« Néanmoins, si tu le veux mort, je le **_**ferai**_**. Sans aucune question. »** Dis-je, lui envoyant la sincérité.

**« Moi aussi ! »** Cria Emmett, traversant la pièce pour nous rejoindre.

Je secouai la tête. **« Emmett, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais tu n'as jamais tué quelqu'un délibérément, et certainement pas un membre de ta famille. Tu ne veux pas ça, »** Dis-je sincèrement. **« Je sais qui je suis, je sais ce que j'ai fait, et je suis en paix avec tout ça. C'est, sans aucun doute, un problème de famille, mais elle est mienne et je suis à elle. C'est à elle qu'on a fait du tord, et je serai celui qui prendrai la responsabilité de la sentence. Ça ne fera vraiment rien. Je me fous que ce connard de maniaque égocentrique meurt de mes mains. »**

**« L'homme est la seule créature qui peut tuer pour le sport et y prendre du plaisir. »** Cita Bella, comme ça, sortit de nulle part. Ses yeux marron cherchèrent les miens, jaugeant ma réaction. Je lui souris et lui fis un bref signe de la tête. Autrefois, j'y avais pris du plaisir. J'apprécierais encore s'il m'en était donné l'opportunité. Je ne me sentirais pas mal à propos du passé, c'était fini. C'était ce qui faisait celui que j'étais et nous le savions tous les deux.

Bella l'avait accepté et voulait que je l'accepte à mon tour. C'était libérateur. Je n'avais pas à être le Jasper qui dissimulait un horrible passé. Pas plus que le Major qui commettait des atrocités au nom du sang. J'étais les deux, et je devais remercier Bella pour ça. Elle rendait non seulement mon pouvoir plus puissant, mais elle m'apprenait aussi à aimer avec passion et elle m'aidait à guérir de mon passé.

**« Je crois que ça dépend de Bella. Mais peut-être que nous devrions le réassembler et voir s'il se tient bien. Dans ce cas, nous le laisserons vivre, »** Suggéra Char, confortablement installée dans les bras de Peter. Tout le monde acquiesça. Je m'abstins de faire un quelconque commentaire, parce que, selon moi, le tuer était la meilleure option. Les émotions de Bella étaient embrouillées, tandis qu'elle se tenait dans mes bras, stoïque, imitant la position de Char. Le destin de Fuckward semblait être à nouveau entre les mains de Bella.

* * *

encore du suspens.

Alors va-t-il périr ou pas?

Que va décider Bella?

A bientôt, bizzzzzzzz

Em


	52. Chapter 52

**Bonjour!**

**Alors non, je vous rassure tout de suite, ceci n'est ni une hallucination, ni un dysfonctionnement de votre vue, mais bel et bien un nouveau chapitre.**

**Sans en faire des tonnes, vous vous douterez bien que je suis affreusement désolée pour cet énorme délai depuis le dernier chapitre.**

**Le suivant est déjà traduit, manque plus qu'une relecture de ma sympatique beta et ce sera bon.**

**Evidemment, je vous remercie toutes pour votre patience et votre fidélité sur cette fic qui a été commencée il y a déjà plus de deux ans.**

**Le petit point négatif, c'est que nous arrivons de la fin, il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres et SB sera bouclé.**

**Et malheureusement, la suite que je vous avais annoncée ne se fera pas en fin de compte. L'auteur a laissé tomber, je pense, échaudée par le retrait systématique de ses fic sur FF, après la grande campagne de chasse aux fics "incorrectes" (je ne trouve pas de mots convenable, c'est peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas). Après avoir reposter ses fictions quelques fois, elle a finalement capitulé, ce que je comprends.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est suite était purement du bonus, SB ne se termine pas sur quelque chose d'inachevé, donc pas de regret à avoir, je vous assure.**

**Sur ce, je vais peut-être vous laisser lire le chapitre!**

_La fic appartient à Mynxi_

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 52**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 51_

_**« Je crois que ça dépend de Bella. Mais peut-être que nous devrions le réassembler et voir s'il se tient bien. Dans ce cas, nous le laisserons vivre, »**__ Suggéra Char, confortablement installée dans les bras de Peter. Tout le monde acquiesça. Je m'abstins de faire un quelconque commentaire, parce que, selon moi, le tuer était la meilleure option. Les émotions de Bella étaient embrouillées, tandis qu'elle se tenait dans mes bras, stoïque, imitant la position de Char. Le destin de Fuckward semblait être à nouveau entre les mains de Bella._

* * *

**« Oh mon dieu ! »** Hoqueta soudainement Esmé ; tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle fixa Bella, particulièrement son cou**. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Jasper ? »** Tout le monde regarda alors ce qu'elle fixait, puis il y eut une éruption de grondements tout autour de nous.

Le Cocktail de Bella augmenta quand Peter s'élança vers moi. Je me préparai pour l'impact, prêt à le mettre en pièces s'il le fallait. Il était trop près de Bella, et se jeter sur moi, alors qu'elle était juste à côté, était inconscient. Le fait qu'il soit furieux contre moi n'importait pas ; seule Bella comptait. Il heurta de plein fouet son bouclier invisible. Je me redressai, le regardai, puis portai mon attention sur Bella. Elle haussa les épaules, comme si c'était habituel.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »** Hurla Emmett en s'avançant, puis il frappa du poing sur le bouclier, dans ma direction.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »** Demanda Edward. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il avait rejoint le groupe, son corps à nouveau entier. Il avait été réassemblé, paraissant mal en point et avec le petit doigt en moins. Mon regard se fixa sur ce doigt manquant, puis je regardai Alice, qui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Elle l'avait remis en état pendant la scène précédente.

**« Tu as perdu quelque chose ? »** Dis-je de ma voix traînante, en montrant sa main, ignorant complètement sa question.

**« Stupide chien ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un chien ici ? Et puisque personne n'a répondu, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » **Il agita sa main rattachée, sans doigt, vers Peter et Emmett.

**« Un bouclier ? » **Questionna-t-il, regardant Emmett, qui avait dû répondre mentalement, délibérément ou non ; je ne savais pas vraiment. **« Alors, qui fait ça ? Le monstre aux cheveux rouges, cette menteuse, que vous avez laissé entrer dans notre maison ? » **Demanda-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur Vicky. Elle écarquilla les yeux et me regarda, sa peur augmenta encore. Je crois qu'elle attendait que je l'attaque, comme je l'avais fait le jour où Bella et moi nous étions accouplés. Les émotions d'Edward étaient à mi-chemin entre l'arrogance et la rage, en entendant cette pensée.

**« Alors tu sais ? Tu sais qu'elle ment et tu la laisses approcher Bella ? Elle veut Bella morte parce que j'ai tué James. »** Il était à nouveau satisfait de lui. Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre dans toute la pièce, et Vicky fit un grand pas en arrière, prête à déguerpir.

**« Il semblerait que tu détournes l'attention de toi, Fuckward… »**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir avant qu'il se mette à hurler. **« ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER FUCKWARD ! »**

Je me moquai un peu de lui, assis avec Bella sur mes genoux. Ils pouvaient tous rester debout s'ils le voulaient, mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de s'asseoir. Elle était à peine éveillée. Entre le trouble émotionnel, provoqué par sa présence ici, et les parties de jambes en l'air d'aujourd'hui, elle était épuisée. Je souris en y pensant, tandis que Fuckward tressaillit.

**« Comme je le disais, »** Continuai-je, m'arrêtant pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas m'interrompre**, « tout ce que Vicky a dit est vrai. Et… Emmett et moi avons tué James, pas toi, connard. Tu l'as juste empêché de tuer **_**ma**_** Bella, donc je suppose que je devrais te remercier. Evidemment, je sais que tu protégeais juste ton repas. »**

Sa colère grimpa en flèche, mais il ne nia pas vraiment. **« Je l'ai sauvée, parce que je l'aime. »** Dit-il en me fusillant du regard. Le Cocktail de Bella m'atteint avec force, et je dus prendre une bouffée d'air après cette attaque émotionnelle. Elle s'était endormie. Elle était vraiment crevée.

Je la blottis contre moi et lui envoyai un peu de calme, de l'amour, mélangés à un soupçon de léthargie pour la garder endormie.

**« Regarde, tu l'as assommée ! »** Hurla pratiquement Edward.

Je haussai un sourcil. **« Pas littéralement, non. »** Je fis un sourire en coin. **« Toutefois, je l'ai baisée sans retenue. Est-ce que ça compte ? »** Demandai-je, juste pour faire chier. Je sentis la consternation d'Esmé et la désapprobation de Carlisle face à mes paroles. Etonnamment, Alice ne ressentit qu'un peu d'humour, comme tous les autres qui s'étaient habitués à ma nouvelle personnalité, tout au long des derniers mois. Je lui fis un signe de tête, reconnaissant qu'elle ne ressentait rien de mauvais envers mes propos, et pour ça, j'en étais heureux.

**« Maintenant, les choses sont un peu différentes ici, les amis. »** Dis-je à toute la pièce. **« Voici ma famille, et je comprends que ce soit votre maison. Nous sommes préparés à déménager chez Bella, si nécessaire, mais, s'il vous plaît, comprenez que vous n'avez aucun contrôle ici. Vous ne me contrôlez pas, ni Bella, ni ma famille ; Peter, Char, Emmett, Rose et Vicky sont les bienvenus s'ils le souhaitent. »**

Carlisle avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser, et était juste enragé et choqué. Esmé était en conflit avec ses émotions, entre colère, peur et amour.

Fuckward… Hé bien, il ne servait à rien, mais ses émotions reflétaient celles de Carlisle. Tous les autres ressentaient un peu de fierté mais Alice était un peu méfiante**. « Darling', tu es la bienvenue dans la famille, également, tant que tu sais où est ta place. »** Je n'avais pas envie d'être un salaud, mais je n'allais pas, non plus, accepter les emmerdes. Pas qu'elle m'ait causé des problèmes, parce que ce n'était pas le cas, mais c'était certains que ça n'allait pas commencer.

**« Je suis une Cullen, »** Dit-elle en souriant à Esmé et Carlisle qui lui sourirent en retour, puis ils regardèrent froidement Emmett et Rosalie.

Peter s'avança vers nous, passant là où se trouvait le bouclier. Je suppose qu'elle n'allait pas le maintenir si elle dormait, et Fuckward le regarda.

**« C'est le tien ! »** Fuckward accusa Peter d'être responsable pour le bouclier. C'était vraiment un crétin. Peter s'est jeté sur son propre bouclier, la tête la première, pour m'attaquer ? Crétin ! Peter s'agenouilla devant Bella et moi, ignorant Fuckward.

**« Je suis désolé, Major, elle doit se réveiller. »** Dit-il, l'air très grave. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais qu'il était sérieux. Je hochai la tête et commençai à lui envoyer de fortes émotions. **« Et nous discuterons de la morsure plus tard. »** Il me jeta un bref regard noir, avant de tourner des yeux plein de tendresse vers Bella. **« Petite puce ? »** Appela-t-il doucement, alors qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. **« Petite puce, il faut te réveiller. »**

**« Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle se réveille ? Laisse-la comme ça, cette conversation concerne la famille. »** Dit Carlisle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, deux choses se passèrent. Les Whitlock grondèrent et Emmett se jeta sur Carlisle, comme une vierge dans un bordel voulant le baiser, puis la sonnette retentit. Les grondements cessèrent immédiatement, sous l'effet de surprise. Bella avait commencé à s'éveiller quand Emmett avait plaqué Carlisle pour sa remarque désobligeante, et Peter se leva, tirant Bella sur ses pieds.

**« Voilà pourquoi elle doit se éveiller. »** Dit-il en colère, allant ouvrir la porte puisque personne ne semblait capable de bouger. Emmett s'enleva de sur Carlisle et le releva, le tenant par la nuque. Il s'obligea à sourire et dit à Carlisle d'en faire de même, ce à quoi il se plia volontiers.

**« Charlie, entre. »** Salua Peter. Je fus surpris que Charlie se montre, il savait que nous allions avoir beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde regarda vers la porte d'entrée, tandis que Peter guidait Charlie vers le salon. Une pléiade de "salut papa" se fit entre chez les Whitlock, alors que Carlisle, Esmé et Fuckward regardaient, surpris. Char s'approcha rapidement et prit Charlie dans ses bras. Il retourna le geste avec joie mais était aussi très triste.

**« Bella. »** Il se tourna vers elle. **« Il faut que tu viennes à la Réserve avec moi. Harry a fait une crise cardiaque. »** Il fit une pause, se reprenant, et Bella hoqueta.

**« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »** Demanda Char, essayant de paraître concernée.

**« Il est… Mort. »** Dit Charlie d'une voix étranglée. Bella courut vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

**« Papa, je suis vraiment désolée. »** Murmura-t-elle contre sa poitrine, essayant de retenir ses propres larmes.

Il hocha la tête. **« Seth te réclame, est-ce que tu peux venir ? »** Elle regarda autour de la pièce en commençant par moi, et je lui fis un petit sourire et un signe de la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mon approbation. Fuckward faisait non de la tête, avec insistance, et tous les autres avaient un air grave, assimilant la mort de l'ami de Charlie.

**« Je vais chercher mes affaires. »** Murmura-t-elle en partant à l'étage.

**« Désolé pour votre perte, Charlie. »** Dit Carlisle, essayant de s'éloigner d'Emmett et de serrer la main de Charlie, mais Emmett avança avec lui.

**« Je suis désolé, moi aussi, papa. »** Emmett lui offrit sa main libre. Une tournée de condoléances, de poignées de mains et d'étreintes, s'ensuivit. Cela termina par moi, et Charlie me prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas horriblement inconfortable, mais c'était un peu bizarre. Je le laissai s'accrocher à moi tandis qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes, et je l'aidai, aussi légèrement que possible.

Quand Fuckward fut le seul qui n'ait rien dit, ni même bougé, Charlie le regarda par-dessus mon épaule, attendant un peu. Bella descendit à ce moment, et remarqua la tension qui grandissait dans la pièce.

**« Je suis prête. »** Dit-elle, attirant l'attention de son père.

Il hocha la tête, gravement, puis alla vers elle. Je m'approchai et lui donnai un petit baiser sur les lèvres. **« Fais attention et appelle-moi plus tard, je t'aime. »** Dis-je en lui prenant la main. J'entendis Fuckward gronder, mais c'était trop bas pour des oreilles humaines.

Tandis que nous avancions vers la porte, il murmura, **« Ne la laisse pas aller chez les loups. »** Je l'ignorai, mais juste à ce moment, Charlie se retourna.

**« Oh, bienvenue Dr et Mme Cullen, Alice. »** Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Fuckward et se plissèrent. **« Pathétique, »** Marmonna-t-il, assez fort pour que nous entendions tous et tout le monde ricana, nous rappelant que Bella avait dit la même chose, quelques heures plus tôt.

Je les accompagnai à la voiture et les regardai partir.

Quand la voiture fut hors de vue, je retournai dans la maison pour trouver Emmett et Carlisle en train de se disputer au sujet de Bella et de son appartenance à la famille. Même si Carlisle admettait qu'elle était de la famille et qu'il l'aimait, elle était humaine et ne prenait pas de décision pour _sa_ famille. C'était horrible d'entendre qu'il pensait ça de ma femme, un membre sans opinion. Mais ce n'était rien, comparé à la violente dispute entre Peter, Rose et Fuckward.

**« Elle est à moi ! Je l'ai trouvée, j'en ai fait quelqu'un d'obéissant ; elle est à moi. Vous deux n'avez rien à dire là-dessus. Tu es complètement jalouse d'elle. » **Dit-il en se tournant vers Rose. **« Et tu n'es rien qu'un vampire néandertalien, qui suit Jasper comme un chiot perdu ; tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes. Je la connais depuis presque un an, et tu es là depuis, quoi, quelques mois ? Je t'en prie ! Elle est à moi et vous devez dégager ! »** Il radotait et était furieux, mais il ne ressentait que de la possessivité. Alice, Vicky, Char et Esmé parlaient de la façon horrible dont se comportaient Rose et les hommes.

Esmé était pleine de regrets, mais je crois encore qu'elle ne comprenait pas que ce n'était pas la famille qu'elle avait, quand ils étaient partis en septembre.

**« Toi ! Tu es un assassin ! Tes pensées sont affreuses ! Tu es à nouveau le tueur que tu étais avant d'arriver ici. Tu te fous de l'amour, de la vie et du reste. Tu es un monstre ! Tu… »** Se mit à m'accuser Fuckward, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens quand j'approchai.

Mes yeux étaient devenus noirs et j'étais en mode chasse, mas pas pour le sang ; je chassais son misérable petit cul et il le savait. Il savait, parce que mes pensées n'étaient plus là. J'agissais à l'instinct, le poursuivant avec une seule pensée cohérente : _tuer_. J'inondai la pièce de peur. Les Cullen l'absorbèrent puis la renvoyèrent, n'ayant jamais ressenti une telle chose avant. Les Whitlock arrivèrent à se contenir mais geignirent d'inconfort, alors que Carlisle, Edward, Esmé et Alice se recroquevillèrent au sol, là où ils étaient.

La peur qui s'échappait de moi me soulageait presque de mon stress… Presque. J'étais trop nerveux, prêt à mettre en pièces la chose qui avait torturé ma femme pendant des mois, la chose qui avait laissé entendre qu'elle n'était rien d'autre que de la nourriture et une pute. Soudain, Vicky hurla de terreur et courut vers la porte. Elle ne le supportait plus, mais était assez forte pour fuir. Quand elle fut hors de portée de mon don, elle cria, **« Désolée, Major. »** Peu importe, elle n'était pas ma priorité. Si j'y avais prêté attention, j'aurais été désolé qu'elle en ait fait expérience.

**« Tu as même… Fait… Qu'ils t'appellent… Major, »** Grinça Fuckward, apeuré. Je repris un peu le contrôle et me focalisait sur les trois Cullen qui m'énervaient. Alice n'en faisait pas partie. Elle essayait de se faire plutôt discrète et de se contenir ; une chose rare chez elle. Tous les autres soufflèrent de soulagement quand leurs propres émotions revinrent. Je me sentis plus grand, redresser de ma position accroupie, tandis que j'approchais les trois Cullen qui méritaient une leçon.

J'étais vaguement conscient que Spirit se trouvait en haut des escaliers avec le doigt de Fuckward, par terre, devant lui, regardant toute la scène. Je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi je choisis ce moment pour remarquer le chien, le doigt, ou l'endroit, au lieu de voir qu'il n'avait jamais été, une seule fois, effrayé par moi.

**« Jas-per, »** Appela Esmé malgré sa peur, accroché fermement au pull marron de Carlisle.

**« Quoi, **_**maman**_** ? »** Ricanai-je.

Ils n'étaient pas assez bas pour moi, alors j'ajoutai ma rage au mélange que je leur envoyais et ils s'écroulèrent sous le poids de l'assaut émotionnel. Tous les trois tombèrent par terre, simultanément, et je souris méchamment, satisfait.

Une petite main se posa sur mon épaule. C'était une main qui m'était familière, mais pas celle que je voulais qui me touche. Avant même de lui adresser un regard, je lui envoyai une forte dose de désapprobation. Elle retira lentement sa main. **« Jasper. »** Murmura-t-elle doucement à mon oreille.

Je me tournai pour regarder Alice. **« À moins d'avoir envie de mourir, Darling, je te suggère de ne plus**_** jamais**_** me toucher. »**

Elle recula et regarda dans mes yeux, qui n'avaient pas changés depuis qu'ils avaient pris cette couleur onyx. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. **« Je peux voir maintenant… Maintenant que Bella est partie. »** Dit-elle timidement sans répondre à mon autre commentaire.

**« Et est-ce que tu vois quelque chose d'utile ? »** Demandai-je sarcastiquement.

**« Non, tu n'as pas encore pris de décision. Ton futur est trop obscur, parce que Bella en fait partie. »** Elle se tourna vers Peter et Char. **« Votre futur est le même que Jasper. Vous allez former une famille pour un bon bout de temps. »** Puis elle regarda Emmett et Rose. **« Il semble que vous allez voyager entre les trois familles. »** Ca, ça attira mon attention.

**« Trois familles ? »** Demandai-je.

**« Oui les Dénali en font partie. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, la décision n'a pas été prise, mais c'est l'issue la plus probable. »** Commenta-t-elle, regardant le sol. Je savourai sa soumission, sachant qu'elle aimait toujours avoir un peu le contrôle, la garce. Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention ; enfin, la plupart du temps. Je crois qu'elle a fait, pour moi, ce dont j'avais besoin, à l'époque. Nous n'avions jamais été des compagnons, mais nous nous étions aimés, mais l'amour que je ressentais pour elle, n'étais en rien comparable à ce que je ressentais pour Bella, ou ce que Bella ressentait pour moi. Encore cette histoire de vraie compagne.

Fuckward releva d'un coup la tête à ma dernière pensée, et me regarda durement. **« Quelle… Histoire… De vraie… Compagne ? »** Demanda-t-il, tremblant violemment sous le coup des émotions que j'envoyais.

Je regardai Carlisle, me demandant vraiment s'il en avait une quelconque connaissance. J'étais prêt à parler, mais cela allait se faire selon mes termes.

**« Avant que je ne vous laisse vous relever, vous devez comprendre quelque chose. »** Je fis une pause, attendant qu'ils m'indiquent qu'ils écoutaient. Finalement, tous les yeux furent sur moi. **« Une fois de plus, voici **_**ma**_** famille. Vous pouvez m'appeler Jasper ou Major. "Fils" peut être réservé pour les deux autres mâles Cullen. Je ne suis pas un homme patient : cette situation est ridicule et a duré bien assez de temps. Maintenant, si cela doit finir avec moi, vous mettant en pièces et laissant ma magnifique compagne y mettre le feu, soit. Les choses sont différentes maintenant. Je suis différent, et vous devez tous le comprendre et le respecter.** **Je n'ai aucun scrupule à tous vous tuer ou vous déchiqueter. La chose la plus importante pour moi, est ma compagne. La deuxième chose la plus importante pour moi, est moi-même, et la troisième chose, ce sont ces quatre personnes là-bas.** » Dis-je, montrant Peter, Char, Rosalie et Emmett.

**« Désormais, vous vous abstiendrez de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur moi, ma compagne ou ma famille. »** Je lançai un regard significatif à Fuckward, puis à Carlisle et Esmé. **« Vous allez avoir la chance de parler. Ne me le faite pas regretter. Vous allez avoir la chance de partir. Et vous aurez une chance de faire amende honorable avec ma compagne. Ne me le faite pas regretter. Et par ça, j'entends, vous tuer, ce que je ne regretterai pas. »**

**« Voilà les pièces manquantes du puzzle, que vous devez connaître : Bella et moi nous sommes accouplés, et en plus de ça, nous sommes de **_**véritables compagnons**_**. Si vous avez besoin d'explications là-dessus, demandez à Peter plus tard. Du fait de notre accouplement, Bella a déjà développé de puissants pouvoirs physiques. Le mur invisible est à elle. »** Tous les yeux de ceux au sol s'élargirent, et je souris intérieurement de leur choc.

**« Mon don a aussi évolué. Ma famille a accepté Charlie comme figure paternelle. Il ne sait rien de nous. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, je vis chez Charlie depuis que Bella a quitté l'hôpital. »**

**« L'hôpital ? » **Questionna Edward, agonisant.

**« Oui, Fuckward, souviens-toi, je t'ai montré l'épisode de l'hôpital, la maison retourné ? Bella y est restée trois jours, et j'étais avec elle durant tout ce temps. »** Je levai les yeux au ciel suite à sa question.

**« Nous sommes souvent chez Charlie. Nous lui avons dit que Peter était mon frère aîné et que, naturellement, Charlotte était sa femme. Qu'il est venu voir comment nous, les enfants, allions ici, et a décidé de rester. Entre temps, Carlisle et Esmé ont envoyé Vicky, qui est une cousine, pour nous surveiller, également. Le chien s'appelle Spirit ; je l'ai offert à Bella et il a fait des merveilles avec toutes les femmes. Sans parler du fait que j'aime aussi ce petit chenapan. C'est une créature rare, comme Bella, et il n'a pas peur de nous. »** Je lui souris. Il retourna le geste en remuant la queue, puis pris le doigt et courut vers moi. Je m'accroupis pour le caresser, lui donnant un peu d'attention.

**« Quel bon garçon, hein ? Et quel homme à femmes, »** Ris-je. Tout en le caressant, je sentis ma colère descendre d'un cran, mais je maintenais fermement les autres au sol. J'étais, une nouvelle fois, heureux de pouvoir séparer mes émotions de celles que j'envoyais ; un avantage de Bella, je souris. Et, pensais-je paresseusement, Spirit gardera ce doigt aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra.

Dans un souffle, je libérai la famille. **« Je vais aller m'asseoir pour que nous puissions discuter de ça. »** Je m'assis dans le fauteuil où je m'étais installé avec Bella, précédemment, son odeur était faible et masquée par les autres dans la pièce, mais c'était quand même réconfortant.

En silence, tout le monde trouva une place, un peu partout dans le salon.

**« Commençons avec Carlisle ; qu'est-ce que tu connais des vrais compagnons ? »** Demandai-je, le regardant impatiemment.

Il me fixa un moment et je pus voir l'étonnement et la curiosité danser dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. **« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas Jasper. Les compagnons sont juste des partenaires de vie. Des partenaires qu'on aime de façon inconditionnelle, pour toujours. Nous savons tous ça. »** Il était encore confus et se disait que ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais ; il avait raison.

**« Non, Carlisle, véritables compagnons. Pas juste des compagnons, mais des vrais compagnons. Est-ce que tu en connais ? »** Je reposai la question, m'assurant qu'il comprenait la connotation. Il me regarda curieusement et je me tournai vers Peter. Fuckward était assis, silencieusement, avec les autres, probablement en train de ressasser cette allusion et essayant de lire les pensées de quelqu'un.

**« Hé bien, »** Commença Carlisle après avoir médité sur le sujet un moment. **« Quand j'étais avec les Volturi, il y avait des bavardages au sujets des véritables compagnons, comme étant très puissants, complètement liés, une connexion comme Marcus n'en a jamais vue. Mais ce n'était que rumeur, des légendes de vampires. Est-ce que c'est de ça dont tu parles ? »** Il était curieux mais ne comprenait toujours pas. Je fis un tour de la pièce avec les yeux ; les Whitlock étaient assis, plutôt de façon stoïque, se concentrant sûrement pour garder Fuckward hors de leurs têtes. Fuckward semblait en pleine réflexion ou essayant de tirer quelque chose de quelqu'un. Carlisle et Esmé paraissaient, eux aussi, plongés dans leurs pensées, mais Esmé avait l'air perdu. Alice, eh bien, elle était assise avec un sourire, me regardant.

Je savais, avec ce regard, qu'elle savait mais elle ne dit rien. Pour cette réunion, elle restait principalement en arrière-plan. Nous ne nous étions jamais disputé et nous n'allions pas commencer maintenant. Je lui retournai son sourire, heureux qu'elle ne soit pas un problème durant tout ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle avait regardé ma relation avec Bella évoluer. Elle appelait occasionnellement ou envoyait des messages, et il était certain qu'elle avait aidé quelques fois, d'abord avec les voyous du café, puis avec Charlie. Je l'aimais, mais plus comme une sœur, maintenant, comme une meilleure amie.

**« Alice ? »** Demanda-je, voulant voir ce qu'elle dirait. Je le leur avait brièvement expliquer mais je voyais qu'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas.

**« Tu as toujours été un grand homme, Jasper. Un fort guerrier, le célèbre Major, le Dieu de la Guerre, tu es tout cela. Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu deviendrais plus que ça. Tu es fort et féroce, puissant et rapide… »**

**« Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec le reste ? »** Interrompit Fuckward.

Je lui grognai dessus et essayai quelque chose de nouveau. Si ça ne marchait pas, tant pis. Je lui envoyai une dose de souffrance mais essayai de me concentrer juste sur ses jambes. Si j'échouais, alors tout son corps ressentirait la douleur, pas simplement ses jambes. Je fus merveilleusement surpris quand il attrapa ses jambes et hurla comme une fille. C'est à se poser de sérieuses questions concernant sa virilité là ?

Tout le monde regarda Edward avec choc et effroi, puis les regards se tournèrent vers moi, qui ne projetais que de la satisfaction au reste de la pièce.

**« Waouh chaud ! Le Major cuisine ce soir ! »** Explosa de rire Peter. L'idée de cuisiner ne passa pas inaperçu et je fis un petit sourire en coin. Emmett se joignit aux rires et les femmes Whitlock sourirent, mais Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient pas contents. En fait ils étaient furieux que le golden boy soit blessé, mais ils étaient confus.

**« Tu as fait ça, Jasper ? »** Demanda Carlisle. Il connaissait l'ampleur de mes capacités. Deux décennies après avoir rejoint la famille, je fus assez à l'aise avec lui pour lui en dire plus à mon sujet, sur mon don et comment il fonctionnait.

**« Yep, »** Dis-je avec mon accent, regardant directement Fuckward et allégeant la douleur.

**« Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais entendre ce qu'Alice disait et c'est dans votre intérêt d'écouter. Compris ? »** Demandai-je avec insistance, regardant les trois Cullen. Bon d'accord, je devenais peut-être un peu dingue avec mon accent, mais me faire appeler un plouc me donnait envie d'en jouer, parce que, peu importe le reste, j'avais toujours le contrôle. Je souris à cette pensée et regarda Fuckward pour être sûr qu'il avait bien saisi. Je pouvais dire, en regardant dans ses yeux, que c'était le cas. Enfin.

**« Humm… Comme je le disais, tu es toutes ces personnes, Jasper. Ton don t'a** **permis de rester vivant durant cette horrible guerre et de te faire un nom en étant impitoyable, en contrôle et talentueux. Ton don s'étend non seulement à tes émotions empathiques, mais aussi à tes stratégies de guerre, ta connaissance et ta réussite. Tu t'es abandonné au démon pour survivre. Tu as été capable de l'enfermer, grâce à Peter et Charlotte. »** Elle leur fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux, avant de poursuivre.

**« Je t'ai rencontré et apporté le soulagement que tu désirais. La capacité de vivre parmi les humains, de vivre sans sentir leurs émotions pendant que tu te nourrissais. Tu as réprimé une grande partie de ce que tu étais, pour obtenir ce dont tu avais besoin à cette période. Et, hélas, je t'ai aidé pour ça aussi. »** Dit-elle, honteuse. Je lui envoyai un peu d'indulgence et de confiance pour qu'elle enchaîne.

**« Désormais, tu es le vampire le plus puissant de l'histoire, Jasper. Toi et ta compagne, Bella… »** Encore une interruption.

**« C'est grotesque ! C'est Jasper ! Il est faible, sa soif de sang le contrôle, c'est un poids et un monstre ! »** Lâcha Fuckward. **« Et Bella n'est pas sa compagne ! »** Hurla-t-il presque. Je focalisai ma capacité à le faire souffrir sur sa tête, espérant pouvoir vraiment donner une migraine à un vampire. Il agrippa immédiatement sa tête. Il me semblait être un bon sujet pour m'entraîner, alors je décidai de voir si je pouvais garder sa tête en souffrance, tout en envoyant le Cocktail au reste de son corps. Je souris quand une de ses mains alla de sa tête à sa poitrine, serrant sa chemise.

Je le laissai se relever, après quelques minutes à le regarder souffrir en silence, et il se redressa rapidement.

**« Tu sais quoi ? Prend-la, de toute façon, elle est abîmée, maintenant. Elle est juste aussi défigurée que toi et tu as fait d'elle une pute ! »** Il se tourna pour s'en aller mais mon grondement résonna à travers la pièce, comme ceux des autres Whitlock.

Avant qu'il ne puisse partir, Emmett le plaqua par derrière et frappa plusieurs fois sa tête par terre, brisant le parquet jusqu'à ce qu'il cogne contre les fondations en pierre. Alice grinça des dents mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider. Carlisle et Esmé hurlèrent frénétiquement à Emmett d'arrêter, mais leurs supplications tombaient dans les oreilles d'un sourd.

Peter, Char, Rose et moi, grondâmes quand il fit ce commentaire, mais nos grondements faiblirent quand notre frère essaya de faire de la bouillie avec le crâne de Fuckward. Je pense que Peter et moi, au moins, appréciâmes le spectacle. Emmett écrasa la tête de Fuckward encore quelques fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une oreille tombe. Il relâcha Fuckward et lança l'oreille à Rose, qui la rattrapa avec grâce et avec un sourire diabolique.

Fuckward était un peu désorienté, et bien qu'il soit un vampire, il y avait quand même des dommages cérébraux comme conséquence. Je souris à cette pensée ; dommage que ça se répare tout seul.

Emmett retourna vers Rose et tapa dans ma main et celle de Peter au passage.

**« Merci frangin. »** Dis-je, le regardant s'asseoir et prenant Rose sur ses genoux.

**« Je me sens mieux. »** Dit-il en souriant, fier de lui.

Carlisle alla évaluer les blessures de Fuckward et Esmé sanglotait.

Carlisle finit par décider d'emmener Fuckward chasser ; son corps avait trop subit aujourd'hui. La soirée se fit silencieuse quand Alice et Esmé partir faire un tour, surtout parce qu'Alice essayait de garder Esmé hors de la ligne de mire. Nous autres nous assîmes et parlâmes du culot de Fuckward. Vicky nous rejoignit quand Alice et Esmé s'en allèrent. Elles lui avaient demandé de les accompagner mais elle voulait me parler.

Elle entra timidement dans la pièce, le regard baissé, pleine de nervosité et de peur. J'avançai lentement vers elle mais elle ne me vit pas. **« Major ? »** Dit-elle, me regardant dans les yeux. Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se crispa puis se détendit quand je lui envoyai un peu de calme et de compréhension. Je n'allais pas lui faire du mal. Elle avait, visiblement, traversé déjà beaucoup d'horreurs. La façon dont Fuckward parlait de Bella la blessait profondément, à cause de ce que James lui avait dit ou fait.

Soudain, la vision d'Alice me vint en tête et je souris. **« Vicky, Darlin', fais tes bagages, tu pars en voyage. »** Elle eut immédiatement peur et j'aurais pu me frapper pour ça. Je la tenais à bout de bras.

**« Hey hey, arrête ça. Tout va bien. Je ne me débarrasse pas de toi. Je te sors du merdier qu'est cette famille. »** Dis-je, lui envoyant de la sincérité et de la confiance.

**« Ce… Ce qu'il a dit… Je ne ferais…Jamais de mal à Bella. »** Sanglota-t-elle en me rapprochant d'elle. **« S'il te plaît ? Je t'en prie Jasper, ne m'envoie pas ailleurs. »** Supplia-t-elle à travers ses pleurs.

**« Chut, c'est bon Darlin'. Tu n'as pas à partir. Je pensais juste que tu aurais préféré partir d'ici. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Vraiment. Chut, tout va bien. Si tu changes d'avis, tu peux rester avec les sœurs Denali ; nous t'avons parlé d'elles. Il y a quatre femmes et un homme là-bas, et il est en couple. Je pensais que tu serais peut-être plus à l'aise là-bas, pour le moment. Mais non, tu n'es pas obligée de t'en aller. »** Dis-je, la serra fort contre moi, mais regardant Peter et Char pour de l'aide.

Char la prit de mes bras et Rose les rejoignit quand elles disparurent à l'étage, me laissant juste avec Peter et Emmett.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que Rose va faire de cette oreille ? »** Il fallait que je demande. Peter ricana et Emmett sourit.

**« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait un morceau de lui. Alors je lui en ai donné un. »** Sourit-il joyeusement. Nous rigolâmes, sentant un peu de tension s'en aller.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon téléphone sonna. C'était ma chérie et elle était prête à aller au lit ; elle semblait vraiment épuisée, elle serait, sans aucun doute, endormie le temps que j'arrive. Je lui dis que je venais tout de suite. Quand je sortis de la maison, Alice et Esmé passaient la rangée d'arbres. Je leur dit que je serai absent pour le reste de la nuit.

Esmé vient vers moi. **« Jasper ? »** Elle était enfin désolée et se sentait coupable, ce qu'elle aurait dû ressentir tout le temps. Je pouvais juste supposer qu'Alice avait fait la différence. Je lui fis un sourire entendu, qu'elle me retourna, hochant brièvement la tête et regardant Esmé.

**« Oui ? Je suis un peu pressé là. »** Répondis-je, parce qu'elle ne disait plus rien et que j'étais impatient de voir Bella.

**« Je suis désolée, Jasper. Je m'excuse pour ce que nous t'avons fait, pour ce que nous avons fait à Bella, et pour la façon dont nous avons agi. Je pensais honnêtement… Je pensais que si Edward revenait, tout serait comme avant. J'aurais à nouveau ma famille. Toi et Alice seriez ensemble. Cela aurait été… Cela aurait été comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle nous déteste, qu'elle est différente de la timide petite fille que nous avons rencontrée il y a un an. Je suis désolée. J'espère, qu'un jour, vous pourrez me pardonner pour mon comportement, pour mon manque de cœur. »** Elle parla, la tête baissée, mais elle était sincère et j'envoyai ma reconnaissance à Alice.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais j'en étais heureux. Esmé n'avait jamais vraiment été ma mère, mais elle avait toujours été gentille avec moi, par le passé. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à croire à l'attitude qu'elle et Carlisle avaient, quand il s'agissait de Bella et moi. Alice hocha la tête et nous laissa seuls, Esmé et moi.

**« Esmé. »** Commençai-je doucement, attendant qu'elle lève la tête. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent, je poursuivis. **« J'accepte tes excuses, mais comme tu le sais, je n'oublierai pas. Les choses ne seront jamais les mêmes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera pour nous, mais Bella a besoin d'entendre tes excuses… »** Elle me coupa rapidement.

**« Bien sûr, Jasper. Bien sûr que je vais m'excuser auprès de Bella. Je suis tellement désolée. »** Elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à genoux et elle m'avait interrompu. Je l'arrêtai en levant la main.

**« Ne… M'interrompt plus. En fait, je sais que tu es désolée. Je peux le sentir. Je n'aime pas être interrompu et tes excuses mielleuses n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Mais comme je le disais… Bella a besoin de les entendre et… Tu dois comprendre qu'elle n'est plus la même Bella qu'avant. Elle ne te pardonnera peut-être pas. Elle a connu l'enfer, et faisant figure de parent, dans sa tête, tu es encore plus coupable que Fuckward. Comprend juste que son "démon", tel qu'il est, ne fait que commencer à sortir pour s'amuser. Il veut sa revanche, Esmé. »** Quand j'eus fini de parler, nous nous regardâmes un moment, puis je me tournai et alla vers mon pick-up.

Je partis, laissant Esmé pleurer silencieusement devant la maison. Mon démon, moi, n'étions pas trop indulgents, non plus.

Je me garai devant la maison et pus sentir qu'il avait été là il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il ferait mieux de ne pas me laisser le surprendre à la harceler, spécialement après les choses qu'il avait dites sur elle. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et, en marchant vers la porte d'entrée, je pus entendre Charlie et Bella ronfler légèrement.

Soudain, il y eut une énorme quantité de haine et colère, puis il fut devant moi, me bloquant l'accès à la porte.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »** Me siffla-t-il.

* * *

Houuuu, alors, à votre avis, qui est cette personne qui ose barrer la route au Major?

Avez-vous pris plaisir à la torture de F...ward? Allez, on s'est marré un p'tit coup, non?

A bientôt.

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em


	53. Chapter 53

**Bonjour!**

**Je sais que les délazsi de publication sont de plus en plus longs et je ne peux que m'en excuser.**

**Je suis actuellement en pleine préparation pour un concours, ce qui me prend du temps.**

**Je prépare aussi mon déménagement, qui aura lieu d'ici un mois, un mois et demi au plus tard, du coup, je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier d'ici là, honnêtement.**

**Mais comme je l'ai dit dès le départ, je vais jusqu'au bout, et le fin est très proche, il ne reste que deux chapitres à venir.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et vous remercie encore d'être tjs là!**

**Un gros merci à Tracie, aussi, ma bêta, pour sa correc.**

_La fic appartient à Mynxi_

* * *

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 52_

_Je me garai devant la maison et pus sentir qu'il avait été là il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il ferait mieux de ne pas me laisser le surprendre à la harceler, spécialement après les choses qu'il avait dites sur elle. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et, en marchant la porte d'entrée, je pus entendre Charlie et Bella ronfler légèrement._

_Soudain, il y eut une énorme quantité de haine et colère, puis il fut devant moi, me bloquant l'accès à la porte._

* * *

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »**__Me siffla-t-il._

**« Je vais rejoindre ma femme au lit ; voilà ce que je fais. » **Lui grognai-je. Je n'étais pas sur la défensive, pas encore. Je savais ce qu'il y avait. Il renifla l'air et me regarda.

**« Il était là.** **»** Dit-il, et je hochai la tête, l'ayant déjà senti. Je pris note qu'il avait dû courir aussi vite que possible pour arriver ici si rapidement, voyant que ses habits étaient tous tordus et qu'il avait des feuilles dans les cheveux.

**« Avec un peu de chance, Carlisle peut avoir assez de contrôle sur lui pour le tenir éloigné. Je n'ai pas peur de me débarrasser de son sale cul de menteur pour de bon. » **Dis-je avec colère.

**« Je vais rester surveiller autour de la maison, cette nuit. Mais tu as quelques explications à donner, Major. » **Me grogna-t-il, les yeux plein de colère. Cette connerie n'allait pas passer comme ça, et je lui envoyai mon irritation et mon aversion pour son attitude.

**« J'en ai rien à foutre ! » **Murmura-t-il avec force. **« Tu l'as mordue ! Bordel, Jasper ? Son artère ! Son cou ! Ce n'était pas juste une petite **_**éraflure**_**, tu as commencé à te nourrir d'elle. Je peux le voir en toi. Je peux le sentir, venant de **_**toi**_**. » **Ouais, il était furieux et il avait raison, mais il n'avait pas le droit de me parler comme ça.

**« Écoute bien, enfoiré, un avertissement. Un, c'est tout ce que tu auras. Oui, je l'ai mordue. Oui, j'ai perdu le contrôle durant un instant. Et oui, j'en ai tiré une leçon. Non, ça n'arrivera plus, jusqu'à ce que je la change. Et maintenant, comprend ceci : tu ne me remets plus jamais en question, ni tu m'attaques de cette façon. Tu as mis Bella en danger quand tu t'es jeté sur moi, comme un animal de retour chez lui. Tu aurais perdu la vie si tu m'avais atteint. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, connard, tu étais une menace envers ma femme, et une que je ne prends pas à la légère. Et Peter, fais passer le message au reste de la famille. La morsure sur le cou de Bella est une erreur, dont j'endosse l'entière responsabilité. Cependant, à parti de maintenant, toute discussion à ce sujet est close. C'est entre Bella et moi, et elle n'est même pas aussi contrariée que je le suis. Et elle ne sera ni rabaissée, ni harcelée, ni soumise à être témoin d'une conversation à ce propos. Ce sont nos affaires, son corps, et mon contrôle est meilleur qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Affaire classée, compris ? » **Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre.

**« Oui, Major… Nous ne pouvons pas la perdre. Je ne veux pas la perdre, et je ne veux pas que tu perdes… » **Gronda-t-il, mécontent du résultat, mais conscient que le débat s'arrêtait tandis que je le regardais froidement. Il se la ferma tout de suite après ça, faisant un signe de tête indiquant qu'il avait terminé. Ses paroles avaient quand même marqué un coup. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, mais je ne voulais pas, non plus, y penser.

**« Maintenant Peter, pas la peine de rester dehors comme un voyeur. Va à la maison ou rentre à l'intérieur et fais un lit sur le canapé. Mais te cacher dans les arbres comme un mec bizarre, n'est pas une option. Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? » **Je n'allais pas lui permettre de s'asseoir dans les arbres comme un hippie. Je savais que Fuckward avait été là, je pouvais le sentir. Ce serait sympa d'avoir une paire d'yeux et d'oreilles en plus, ainsi que le don de Peter. J'avais juste assez d'espoir que Fuckward ne soit pas assez stupide pour venir pendant que j'étais là.

Je pouvais juste présumer qu'il ne l'avait pas contactée, parce qu'elle me l'aurait dit. Charlie m'aurait probablement appelé, après avoir essayé de lui tirer dessus. J'espère qu'il a juste traîné dehors avant que Carlisle ne l'emmène. Son odeur était forte ; il était sûrement parti dès qu'il avait entendu ma voiture en bas de la rue, ou mes pensées. Je soupirai lourdement et Peter me lança un regard significatif. Nous allions devoir faire attention à nos pensées et c'était une tâche fastidieuse.

**« Je vais rester, Major. Mais je dois appeler Char avant. Je serai là dans une minute. »** Dit-il doucement, regardant le sol dans une attitude de soumission. Sa colère s'était dissipé, mais il était toujours irrité et inquiet. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça, alors d'un signe de tête, je me servis de la clé que Charlie m'avait donné, des mois plus tôt, pour entrer et laissai la porte entrouverte pour Peter.

Je me précipitai au chevet de mon amour, sifflant quand j'entrai dans sa chambre. **« Carrément…Incroyable ! » **Grondai-je les dents serrées. Fuckward était assis dans le rocking-chair de Bella, dans le coin de sa chambre. Il ne respirait pas, ses yeux, prudemment sur moi, mais tout ce que je percevais de lui était un étrange calme. Comment ne l'avais-je pas senti plus tôt ? Les rideaux flottaient dans la brise chaude, alors je supposai que c'était son point d'entrée, puisque je ne l'avais senti nulle part ailleurs dans la maison.

Il était aussi immobile qu'une statue dans un parc, et me regardait. Je m'approchai pour défendre Bella, me plaçant entre eux, grondant férocement. Où était Peter, putain ?

**« Je ne veux pas me battre. » **Dit doucement Edward, levant ses mains en signe d'abandon. Je me mis à penser aux cinquante façons de tuer Fuckward. Aller chercher ces foutus chiens, les attacher à chacun de ses membres, tirer et écarteler le salaud. J'imaginais l'attacher avec de lourdes chaînes, me demandant si elles céderaient. Ouais, probablement. Bon, l'autre meilleur idée, était de les laisser prendre chacun un membre dans leur gueule et tirer. " Ca marchera, c'est sûr", Pensai-je avec un sourire, tandis que Fuckward grimaçait.

**« Ne pourrions-nous pas simplement discuter ?** » Demanda-t-il, baissant ses mains.

**« Pas ici. Tu ne devrais même pas être là, connard. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu sais quoi, ne répond pas. Dégage d'ici ! » **Lui crachai-je.

**« Crois-moi, Jasper… » **Il déglutit le venin, qui, j'en étais certain, s'accumulait abondamment à cause de l'odeur de Bella. **« Je sais qu'elle est à toi maintenant. Sa chambre entière à ton odeur et la sienne, et celle de vos **_**bassesses**_**. » **Dit-il avec mépris. Je fis un pas vers lui. Oh non, tu ne me parles pas comme ça.

**« C'est du sexe, Fuckward. S-E-X-E. Et c'est une chambre, c'est comme ça que c'est supposé sentir. **» Je le foudroyai du regard et il releva ses mains.

**« Je ne veux pas me battre, Jasper. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ? » **Demanda-t-il sans rien dire de plus.

**« Pars. Nous parlerons demain. » **Dis-je, montrant la fenêtre du doigt. Il essaya de jeter un œil à Bella sans que cela soit trop évident, mais il ne pouvait pas.

**« Elle pue le chenil. **» Dit-il, retroussant son nez.

**« Elle était avec les loups, crétin. Et je suppose qu'elle était trop fatiguée, physiquement et émotionnellement, pour se doucher. C'est bon. Je peux le supporter et **_**tu **_**peux partir. »** J'étais de plus en plus en colère à chaque minute qui passait, et malgré mon excellent contrôle, je ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrai encore.

**« Alors comme ça, tu es super puissant maintenant, hein ? » **Se moqua-t-il. _Il me cherche ? _Pensai-je, et ses lèvres frémir quand il lut mes pensées. Je passai immédiatement en mode combat et me jetai sur lui. Il n'essaya même pas de bouger et je le pris par le cou. Je le poussai contre le mur et me servis de mon nouveau don pour l'immobiliser. Peter choisit se moment pour plonger par la fenêtre, nous regardant, surpris.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé ici, Major ? » **Demanda-t-il en surveillant la pièce. **« Désolé de te réveiller, chaton. » **Dit-il, regardant vers le lit. Merde ! J'envoyai une dose de léthargie à Charlie pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours endormi. Je descendis Fuckward pour que ses pieds touchent le sol, même s'il était toujours paralysé, et me tournai vers Bella.

**« Je suis désolé, chérie. » **Dis-je, lui faisant des yeux tristes pour qu'elle sache combien j'étais navré, sans parler que j'avais juste envie de me blottir contre elle.

**« Bon, je présume que tu ne l'as pas ramené avec toi… » **Elle bailla. **« Alors continue, rendors-moi, Jazz. Je suis trop fatiguée… Fais juste attention à ne pas mettre le feu à ma maison. » **Marmonna-t-elle, s'étant pratiquement rendormie seule, avant que je ne l'aide à retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit et Peter alla couvrir son épaule dénudée. Je ne pus empêcher un grondement sourd de m'échapper quand il se pencha pour la toucher.

**« Désolé, Major. Je m'assurais juste qu'elle ait assez chaud. Je crois que nous devrions continuer dehors. » **Il désigna la fenêtre de la tête.

**« D'accord, mais rapidement. Et si je dois construire ton bûcher, **_**garçon**_**, ne crois pas que je ne le ferai pas. » **Dis-je à Fuckward. **« Assure-toi que la porte d'entrée est fermée et verrouillée, Peter. Nous te retrouvons derrière. »** Il hocha la tête et alla vers le couloir pour sortir en traversant la maison. J'avançai et jetai Fuckward par la fenêtre, tête la première, sans aucune délicatesse. Il retrouverait ses sensations le moment où je le lâcherais, je ne m'inquiétai donc pas trop d'un crash à l'atterrissage. Dommage que ce don ne marchait qu'au contact.

**« Ne portes-tu jamais de t-shirt ?** » Demanda Fuckward quand j'atterris à côté de lui.

**« Nan, » **Dis-je, lui montrant l'arrière de la maison pour qu'il avance.

**« Et toi et Peter, vous vous baladez simplement dans la maison de Charlie ? » **Demanda-t-il, comme s'il y avait une raison qui ferait que nous ne devrions pas ou ne pourrions pas.

**« Les choses ont changé… Nous utilisons les portes, pas les fenêtres et les arbres, comme des singes. » **Je sentis sa colère et sa frustration face à ma réponse et je haussai un sourcil.

**« Ce que je voulais dire… Et si Charlie te voit sans t-shirt ? S'il voit tes cicatrices? » **Demanda-t-il, me regardant avec prudence. J'eus le sentiment qu'il allait à la pêche aux informations, mais je ne savais pas lesquelles.

**« Charlie me voit tous les jours sans t-shirt et il n'a jamais rien dit. Maintenant, avance. »** Je fis un signe de tête vers le jardin.

Il se mit lentement en route, et dès que nous contournâmes la maison, nous vîmes Peter qui nous attendait à l'orée du bois. En silence, nous marchâmes vers lui, tandis que je passais en revue, dans ma tête, différents bûchers. Je savais que Fuckward les voyais, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Une autre partie de ma tête, que Fuckward ne pouvait pas voir, bouillonnait de rage et de haine, voulant simplement me débarrasser de lui pour de bon et faire bon usage de ces bûchers. J'essayais de me forcer à croire que je n'avais pas besoin de tuer cet enfoiré, juste parce qu'il était un bâtard sans cœur, qui avait rompu avec sa petite amie sans se retourner.

**« Parle. » **Ordonnai-je quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant Peter, puis nous nous tournâmes pour le regarder.

**« Combien ? » **Demanda Fuckward. D'accord, c'était étrange, je regardai Peter curieusement. Voulait-il parler de ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Ce que je voulais entendre ? Quoi ?

Peter secoua la tête, plaça la paume de sa main sur son visage tout en marmonnant, **« Ne fais pas ça. »** Cela m'alerta au plus haut point. Fuckward devait, à présent, savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas se mesurer à moi, physiquement, mais je m'y préparai quand même, en le regardant durement, attendant qu'il continue, sans répondre à sa question débile.

**« Combien ? » **Demanda-t-il encore, mais il continua. **« Combien est-ce que ça me coûterait pour que tu partes ? Pour que vous partiez tous ? »** Il était sérieux et il me fixait, attendant une réponse.

**« Tu veux me **_**payer **_**pour que je parte ? Pourquoi ? Tu as dit, quand nous étions là-haut, que tu avais compris qu'elle était à moi. Est-ce que quelque chose a changé ? » **J'étais abasourdi. Je n'arrivais même pas à être en colère, puis cela fit tilt avant qu'il ne puisse répondre je fus sur lui, comme une mouche à merde. Il essaya de m'esquiver et y arriva presque, mais Peter était sur sa route. Quand cette tafiole tenta de l'éviter, j'attrapai son bras avant qu'il ne puisse dire ouf et le paralysai. Honnêtement, j'avais envie de quelque chose d'un peu plus physique plutôt que de le casser avec des émotions. Je voulais vraiment arracher son bras. Heureusement, j'eus la présence d'esprit de réaliser que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Le crissement causé par le démembrement aurait réveillé tout le voisinage. Je devais me contenter des deux secondes de danse que j'avais obtenues.

**« Tu n'es qu'un stupide trou du cul. Tu veux l'acheter, pour pouvoir la drainer. Tu crois que je vais simplement vendre ma compagne, espèce de débile ? MON DIEU ! Où est ce foutu Carlisle, n'était-il pas censé surveiller ton cul ? » **A mes mots, Peter rugit et bondit sur la poitrine de Fuckward, bien qu'il fut déjà immobilisé et couché par terre. Sur le moment, il était purement en mode animal. Je n'avais pas envie de gérer un Peter furieux et incontrôlable, mais je n'étais pas contre le laisser avoir sa part du combat. Je suppose que Peter savait ce que ce con allait demander, il ne savait juste pas pourquoi.

Je relâchai Fuckward, le laissant reprendre vie sous Peter. Ses yeux s'élargirent et la peur émanait de lui, parce qu'il était déjà cloué au sol. Je lui fis un petit sourire satisfait, et laissai mes yeux se noircir de haine, m'imprégnant de sa peur, la savourant. Je devais être en capacité de contrôler Peter, et franchement, j'étais prêt à en finir avec ce connard. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et ricanai, **« Fuckward, je te présente le Capitaine Peter Whitlock. Capitaine, Fuckward. » **Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent encore plus quand ils croisèrent le regard, littéralement noir, de Peter. On ne pouvait qu'imagine ce que Peter pensait, ou pas, d'ailleurs. Peter me regarda et gronda férocement. Je grondai méchamment en retour, tout à fait conscient que j'étais la seule personne, autre que Char, à pouvoir contrôler Peter. Je lui envoyai un sentiment de reconnaissance et de confiance, mais ne fit rien pour atténuer sa rage aveugle.

**« Retrait, Capitaine. » O**rdonnai-je, et Peter s'éloigna immédiatement. Fuckward, lui, se remit tout de suite sur pieds, regardant entre nous deux. Regardant dans les yeux de vrais vampires ; des vampires qui connaissaient la douleur, le plaisir et le mal. Je devais avoir recours à mon démon pour contrôler Peter, mais j'étais encore en pleine possession de mes moyens. Ce voile rouge, qui avait l'habitude de prendre le dessus, ne me contrôlait plus. Je le contrôlais. Peter, toutefois, c'était une autre histoire.

**« Capitaine, ne le tue pas. » O**rdonnai-je en grondant, lui laissant sentir ma colère, pour qu'il comprenne l'ordre et les conséquences d'une désobéissance. Il grogna son consentement tout en fixant Fuckward avec hargne. Avec un air meurtrier et un ricanement manique, je regardai Fuckward dans les yeux et lui dis le seul mot nécessaire. **« Cours. »**

Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour comprendre et il déguerpit dans les arbres, Peter sur ses talons. Je me sentais un peu mal d'envoyer Peter sur une chasse à l'oie sauvage. Fuckward avait de la chance d'être rapide. Ce serait peut-être suffisant pour ne pas tomber entre les griffes de Peter. Je sortis mon téléphone de la poche. Char allait être énervée.

**« Jazz ? » R**épondit-elle au téléphone.

Fuckward choisit cet instant pour courir à travers le jardin, avec le vent et Peter à ses trousses.

**« Rappelle-le. » **Supplia-t-il, comme une tapette, en passant vers moi.

**« Edward ? Rappeler qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » **Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je répondis à ses questions, ne m'embêtant pas à modérer mon ton enragé. **« Le Capitaine a fait une petite apparition ce soir, quand Fuckward s'est montré à l'improviste dans la chambre de Bella et a offert de l'acheter. Il va être occupé un moment. Je retourne me coucher. » **Et je raccrochai. Pas besoin de dire autre chose, et il était certain que je n'avais aucun intérêt à l'écouter râler.

**« S'il te plaît, Jasper ? » **Fuckward repassa par là. Je ricanai et allai vers la porte arrière, utilisant la clé pour entrer. Quand il s'approchait trop de la maison, Peter rugissait et Fuckward s'enfuyait à nouveau dans les arbres. Après deux fois, je ne les entendis plus. Je ne pouvais pas être sûr que Peter ne le tuerait pas, même si je lui avais donné un ordre direct. Mais Fuckward devait apprendre la peur, et Peter avait besoin d'évacuer un peu de pression. Après mon coup de téléphone, je ne serais pas surpris si les autres n'avaient pas envie de rejoindre Peter pour l'aider. Avec un peu de chance, Char les arrêterait. Peter avait seulement l'ordre de ne pas tuer Fuckward, mais dans son état d'esprit, il pourrait ne pas reconnaître les autres, et encore moins ne pas les tuer.

Je laissai tomber mon pantalon sur le sol de la chambre de Bella et me blottis contre elle. Son corps se lova, instinctivement, contre moi, et même si je ne pouvais pas dormir, c'était là que je voulais être. C'était le bonheur absolu. Toute la haine et la colère, ainsi que le poids de cette journée, quittèrent mon corps. Je décidai de me servir du temps que j'avais pour former un plan, nous ne pouvions pas continuer à nous en prendre à Fuckward à tour de rôle, sinon, il allait finir par mourir.

Environ 30 minutes avant l'aube, je pris le téléphone de Bella sur sa table de chevet, vu qu'il était plus près que le mien, et envoyai un message à Char.

**Jasper : Rappelle Le Capitaine, Lieutenant ~M**

Étant sa compagne, elle était la seule personne qui pouvait s'approcher de lui dans cet état.

**Char : Déjà fait Major. En train de rattacher la jambe ~C**

Je ricanai. Alors il avait perdu une jambe, hein ? Et je savais que ce n'était pas Peter qui avait perdu une jambe. Si ça avait été le cas, Char m'aurait appelé, juste pour me traiter de tout les noms connus, sauf de celui qui m'avait été donné en baptême. Bella remua un peu dans mes bras et je lui envoyai un peu de léthargie pour la maintenir endormie. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un bon repos et elle n'en avait pas beaucoup eu dernièrement. Le retour des Cullen et de Fuckward, plus le chagrin pour l'ami de Charlie, pesaient lourd cette nuit. Ne parlons pas du fait qu'elle sentait vraiment mauvais, mais je n'allais la faire se lever pour aller se laver, pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait même pas sentir.

Charlie partit tôt ce matin après avoir jeter un coup d'œil sur Bella et moi. Quelque chose qu'il ne faisait normalement plus, mais je pouvais dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Au grincement de la porte, je relevai la tête et essayai de le regarder avec des yeux à moitié ouverts, faisant comme si j'avais dormi.

**« Oh, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais venu hier soir, fiston. Rendors-toi. Je rentrerai probablement tard. Je vais chez Sue pour l'aider avec les funérailles. » **Murmura-t-il, et je hochai la tête, me rallongeant et attirant Bella un peu plus près de moi. Vers 9h30, Bella se mit à bouger mais je la gardai contre moi. Je jure, elle s'était baignée dans l'odeur de ces bâtards, et peu importe le temps que l'avais tenue contre moi, leur fumet lui collait à la peau. J'essayai de ne pas être jaloux et de me convaincre qu'ils avaient tous de la peine et se prenaient dans les bras les uns les autres, faisant ça, je l'espérais, dans un lieu très public. J'essayai de me convaincre qu'ils n'en profitaient pas pour reluquer et peloter ma malheureuse petite copine. Je crois que je me persuadai du contraire, et quand Bella fut enfin réveillée, je tremblais presque de jalousie et de colère.

Elle était encore trop endormie pour s'en rendre compte, et je repoussai ces pensées quand elle se tourna dans mes bras et enfouit son nez dans mon cou, me faisant des petits bisous. Je pus sentir ses larmes quand elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Je la serrai dans mes bras, ressentant sa peine et sa tristesse, mais aussi le réconfort que lui apportait ma présence. Je savais alors que je faisant mon job. Hier avait vraiment été une horrible journée pour tout le monde. A un moment, je tendis la main et pris un mouchoir sur le chevet pour qu'elle se mouche. Elle finit par se calmer et se colla contre moi, s'endormant pour 30 minutes de plus. Je la tenais contre moi. Je n'étais pas pressé de la remettre entre les mains des Cullen, et j'espérai qu'ils avaient réglé quelques trucs avant que nous ne revenions. Au moins, j'avais réfléchi à quelques petites choses et je voulais en parler à Bella.

Après nos douches, dieu merci, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner de Bella. Elle se décida pour des œufs, alors je l'aidai à sortir tous les ingrédients pour une omelette puis m'assis à table.

**« Bella…J'aimerais parler de notre futur, Darlin'. »**Elle se figea un moment puis hocha la tête. Je me dis qu'elle ne pensait pas que j'allais parler de ça.

**« Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi la nuit dernière, et je crois que tu seras d'accord pour dire qu'être en présence des Cullen, pour un temps incertain, ne marchera pas. » **Je fis une pause, et elle acquiesça tout en continuant de cuisiner. **« Bien… Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire, Darlin ' ? Nous pouvons voyager, voir le monde. Je peux te changer et nous pouvons traverser ta première année de nouveau-né. Nous pouvons aller à l'université. Nous pouvons déménager et faire tout et n'importe quoi, ce que tu veux. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tente ? Ou as-tu une autre idée ? » **Je sortis toutes mes idées et mes questions en même temps. Je savais ce que je voulais faire, mais j'avais déjà tout fait avant, et j'avais tout le temps que je voulais. C'était sa décision.

Elle réfléchit un moment tout en mettant tout les ingrédients pour son omelette et mélangeant. Je la regardai en silence, pendant qu'elle faisait du café et se servait un verre de jus de fruits. J'attendis. Quand son omelette fut prête, elle la fit glisser dans une assiette et me rejoignis à table. Elle but un peu de son café, fixant son assiette. J'attendais, en retenant mon souffle, d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais cette fois, je n'allais pas pousser pour avoir une réponse. Elle prit son temps et je laissai faire. Après quatre bouchés de son omelette, elle leva les yeux vers moi et hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Je fis aussi un signe de la tête, impatient qu'elle me donne enfin sa réponse.

**« Je crois que je veux essayer l'université, mais je n'ai postulé nulle part… »** Je la coupai, levant la main.

**« Je t'ai inscrite à Dartmouth avec moi, Rose et Em ; nous serons tous en première année et le prochain semestre commence mi-août. » **Dis-je, regardant sa réaction attentivement. Elle hocha la tête et sourit, prenant un bout de son omelette. **« Mais nous pouvons aller où tu veux, Darlin'. » **Ajoutai-je.

Nous parlâmes un peu plus longtemps et planifiâmes. Tant que Peter et Char étaient d'accord, nous ne serions plus à Forks pour très longtemps. Une fois cette conversation close, nous retournâmes chez les Cullen pour voir quelles catastrophes il y avait eu du temps que nous n'étions pas là.

Quand je me garai devant la maison, tout me sembla plutôt calme. J'aidai Bella à sortir de la voiture, mais avant d'entrer, je la plaquai doucement entre mon corps froid et le véhicule chaud. Je l'embrassai intensément, la laissant sentir mon amour, ma sûreté et mon adoration pour elle. Nos langues dansaient paresseusement, tandis que nous prenions notre temps contre la voiture, aucun de nous n'ayant envie d'affronter cette journée. Je sentis de l'agitation et de l'impatience venir de la maison, et je sus que nous allions devoir entrer, sinon, ils allaient venir nous chercher. Alors, le cœur lourd, je m'éloignai d'elle, lui donnant quelques petits baisers. Je souris fièrement face à son regard voilé de désir. Elle était magnifique avec son teint rosé et ses lèvres gonflées.

**« Je t'aime, »** Murmurai-je alors que nous montions les escaliers menant à la maison, et elle m'envoya son amour, sans rien dire. Je décidai d'entrer avec une attitude grave et projetai ce sentiment dans la maison. J'étais sérieux et je n'allais pas supporter leurs conneries.

Je fis le tour de la pièce et fis une bise sur la joue à chacune des femmes, tandis que Bella embrassai ses frères. Quand j'arrivais vers Alice, qui était la dernière avant Esmé, je sentis une pointe de jalousie qui disparut rapidement. Je me tournai pour regarder Bella.

**« Sérieusement ? » **Demandai-je à Bella, et elle me transmit sa honte. Je hochai la tête, mais embrassai quand même Alice, comme prévu, puis avança. Je fis aussi une bise à une Esmé surprise, ce qui recueilli quelques sentiments de choc dans toute la pièce, mais j'étais focalisé sur Bella. **« Sérieusement, encore ? As-tu si peu confiance ? » **Demandai-je, quelque peu joueur, mais légèrement soucieux.

**« Désolée, » D**it-elle, tandis qu'un certain amusement commençait à se faire sentir de sa part, puis elle ajouta en haussant les épaules, **« après tout, je ne suis qu'humaine. » **Tout le monde dans la pièce rit légèrement, enfin, sauf Fuckward. Je le regardai, comme tous les autres et fronçai les sourcils.

**« Est-ce que tu lui as aussi enlevé son sens de l'humour ? » **Demandai-je, arquant un sourcil à Peter, ce qui fit augmenter les rires et l'amusement dans la pièce, mais aussi l'indignation et la prétention de Fuckward. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de retrouver mon sérieux. **« Maintenant, » **Dis-je en regardant autour de la pièce, confirmant que tout le monde était bien là. **« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Fuckward, ici présent, était dans la chambre de Bella la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui ? » **Demandai-je, montrant Carlisle avant de poursuivre, **« Et qu'est-ce que nous allons faire pour la pagaille qu'il y a ici ? » **Je scannai le reste du salon et Bella alla dans la cuisine pour prendre à boire.

Esmé était nerveuse, mais elle me jeta un coup d'œil, puis vers la cuisine, avant d'avancer lentement dans cette direction. Du regard, je dis à Rose d'aller avec elles et elle suivit en silence. Regardant dans la pièce, je vis toutes les têtes tournées dans ce sens, et envoyai mon impatience à Carlisle, espérant qu'il réponde.

Carlisle se tourna pour me regarder et soupira lourdement, attirant tous les regards sur lui. **« Je suis désolé, Jasper. Je pensais juste qu'il chassait. Il a dit qu'il voulait un peu de temps seul, et il avait vraiment besoin de chasser. Quand j'ai entendu qu'il avait essayé d'acheter, » **Il s'étouffa avec le mot et je l'interrompis.

**« As-tu enfin, **_**enfin **_**commencé à comprendre quel con est ton **_**fils**_** ?» D**emandai-je en crachant le mot fils. Il hocha la tête gravement.

**« Je…Je pensais vraiment qu'il était supposé être avec Bella. Maintenant, je sais que c'était plus une obsession. Je crois que, soit, il essaye de se martyriser en la gardant près de lui et en ne buvant pas son sang. Soit, il essaye simplement de vous empêcher d'être ensemble. Peut-être les deux. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec ta famille cette nuit. Ils m'ont parler de cette histoire de véritables compagnes, et bien que je n'ai jamais entendu que ce soit déjà arrivé, je comprends que ça s'est produit. Toi et Bella êtes toujours mes enfants, même si tu ne le veux pas. Je ne te verrai jamais autrement que de cette façon. Toutefois, je sais mes mots et mes actes ont été blessants, probablement impardonnables. Alors je ne demande qu'une chose… Ne nous battons plus ? » **Il baissa le regard, honteux. Tous ce que je ressentais de lui étaient la honte, l'espoir et la culpabilité, qui aurait dû être là depuis le début. Lui et Esmé essayaient de faire les choses bien, finalement, et pour ça, j'en étais reconnaissant. Mais il avait raison ; cela prendrait beaucoup de temps avant que ses paroles ne soient pardonnées.

J'écoutai la conversation dans la cuisine et entendis Esmé chialer et Bella y aller franchement.

**« …Carrément incroyable ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses pouvoir dire que tu es désolée et que je vais te pardonner ! Tu m'as traitée comme de la merde ! Comme un déchet qu'on jette ! Tu t'es enfuie et m'as laissée seule… Crever par terre, dans les bois. Quand j'avais le plus besoin d'une mère, tu sais qui était là ? MA VRAIE MERE ! **_**Elle **_**ne m'a pas abandonnée ! Non, et ni mon père ! Sans parler du fait que la dernière fois que vous êtes revenus, vous ne l'avez pas fait pour moi, pas vraiment. Vous êtes venus parce que vous pensiez que Jasper allait me tuer ou peut-être me changer… Parce que **_**je **_**me suis coupée sur ses dents. Ouais, je sais tout. Nous n'avons aucun secret. Si ce n'était pas pour cet incident et le fait qu'Alice, »** Elle cracha le prénom, ce n'était pas bon. Elle se déchaînait, elle n'était pas complètement sensée, et ses mots commençaient à venir de façon hachée. **« …ne savait pas qu'elle en serait l'issue, **_**vous **_**ne seriez jamais venus ! Vous êtes venus pour Jasper ! Parce que vous ne lui faites pas confiance ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu arrivée ici, hein ? Cette première fois ? Tu es venue dans ma chambre alors que j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas encore vous voir. Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser avec mon petit copain jusqu'à ce que je sois prête… Et ensuite, tu m'as insultée ! Tu m'as dit à quel point j'avais l'air horrible ! Ensuite, vous avez mené Jasper à vous faire sentir mes émotions, mes émotions **_**blessées**_** ! **_**Mes émotions**_** ! Celles avec lesquelles vous m'avez laissée ! Comme si le fait que vous les ressentiez était censé arranger les choses ? Vous n'avez pas eu à vivre avec pendant des mois. Vous n'avez pas eu l'envie de mourir. Vous n'avez pas eu à vous lever le matin et prétendre vivre pour que votre père ne vous mette pas à l'asile. Et j'ai quand même été enfermée ! Cette fois, vous êtes revenus avec **_**lui **_**dans votre sillage, » **Dit-elle en pointant Fuckward du doigt. **« En agissant comme si j'allais me jeter dans ses bras et que tout irait bien. Est-ce que vous deviez vraiment me rabaisser comme ça ? Est-ce que me croyez tellement superficielle, que je suis avec Jasper juste en attendant **_**son **_**retour ? Je sais… Sais que vous avez entendu que nous sommes accouplés. Mais vous revenez quand même ici, comme si nous allions être une grande famille heureuse, parce que vous avez ramené ce menteur, dictateur, manipulateur fils de pute avec vous ! Parce que tu as créé une relation avec Vicky ? Je **_**ne suis**__**pas **_**Vicky ! Je **_**ne suis pas**_** Alice ! Je ne suis pas une de tes filles. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu N'ES PAS MA MERE ! »** Elle hurla puis se tourna vers moi, les yeux noirs remplis de larmes. Ceux qui remarquèrent ses yeux étaient choqués ; ceux qui ne les virent pas, étaient focalisés sur Esmé qui chialait.

**« Putaiiiin. » **Grogna Peter, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Rose, Emmett, Alice et moi le regardâmes pour voir quel était son problème. Pendant ce temps, Vicky et Carlisle s'étaient approchés d'Esmé et essayaient de la calmer. Char était à genoux, près de la porte d'entrée, avec Spirit, et nous regardait tous attentivement. Et Fuckward, ben il décida que c'était le bon moment pour approcher Bella.

**« Mon amour, tu ne peux pas… » **Commença-t-il doucement, mais il n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin, que le Cocktail de Bella se mêla à une quantité incompréhensible de rage qui sortit de son corps, faisant naître le démon en moi. En temps normal, ce genre de chose m'aurait mis à terre, mais je suppose, qu'étant son compagnon, mon côté guerrier est ressorti. Elle se tourna et posa son regard noir sur Fuckward, Peter plongea, taclant Rose qui n'était pas très loin derrière Fuckward, et Emmett rugit en voyant sa femme se faire attaquer. Une fraction de seconde avant qu'Emmett ne puisse atteindre Peter et Rose, Fuckward fut projeté à travers le mur, dans le jardin, avec un bon nombre de meubles. Enfin, il semblait, d'avantages, que tout le côté de la maison avait été enlevé. Tout ce qui était devant Bella, incluant un canapé, deux fauteuils, une grosse partie du mur et un buffet qui était devant ce mur, tout était parti.

La partie choquante était que ces choses n'avaient pas simplement été projetées en dehors de la maison. Elles étaient enfermées dans une bulle, aux reflets noirs, qui les compactaient ensemble, lentement, y compris Fuckward. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, essayant de sortir de là. Il repoussait les choses et j'étais certain qu'il hurlait, mais nous ne pouvions pas l'entendre. Je ne savais pas vraiment si un vampire pouvait être broyé à mort, mais il semblerait que j'allais le savoir. Le bouclier de Bella avait toujours été transparent, mais celui-ci, on pouvait à peine voir à l'intérieur. Nous pouvions voir Fuckward détruire les choses à l'intérieur et les réduire en miettes, mais il ne restait, tout simplement, pas beaucoup de place disponible. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de différent avec cette bulle, mais je savais que c'était mauvais.


	54. Chapter 54

**Bonsoir!**

**Je vous ai vraiment fait attendre pour ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée.**

**Il n'en restera plus qu'un et nous serons à la fin de cette aventure.**

**Merci à toutes et bonne lecture.**

_La fic appartient à Mynxi_

**Saving Bella chapitre 54**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 53_

_La partie choquante était que ces choses n'avaient pas simplement été projetées en dehors de la maison. Elles étaient enfermées dans une bulle, aux reflets noirs, qui les compactaient ensemble, lentement, y compris Fuckward. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, essayant de sortir de là. Il repoussait les choses et j'étais certain qu'il hurlait, mais nous ne pouvions pas l'entendre. Je ne savais pas vraiment si un vampire pouvait être broyé à mort, mais il semblerait que j'allais le savoir. Le bouclier de Bella avait toujours été transparent, mais celui-ci, on pouvait à peine voir à l'intérieur. Nous pouvions voir Fuckward détruire les choses à l'intérieur et les réduire en miettes, mais il ne restait, tout simplement, pas beaucoup de place disponible. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de différent avec cette bulle, mais je savais que c'était mauvais._

* * *

Deux semaines après le désastreux retour des Cullen, Bella et moi nous rendîmes à Seattle pour récupérer des papiers chez Jenks. En entrant dans son bureau, nous fûmes accueillis par une secrétaire à l'allure ordinaire. Elle était jolie, mais vêtue simplement d'un pantalon et d'un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en un chignon serré, et elle ne portait aucun bijou.

**« Puis-je vous aider ? » **Demanda-t-elle poliment, me regardant, comme un enfant dans une confiserie. Je pouvais déjà ressentir le dégoût de Bella. Le désir de la femme augmentait, tandis qu'elle ignorait complètement Bella et me reluquait.

**« Nous avons rendez-vous. » **Dit Bella sèchement, attirant l'attention de la fille.

**« Oh oui, um… Désolée. Votre nom ? »** Demanda-t-elle, ouvrant le carnet de rendez-vous devant elle.

**« Jasper. »** Dis-je fermement. Je n'allais pas entrer dans son jeu. J'étais là pour affaires et ça allait en rester là. Sans parler du fait que Bella pourrait bien lui rentrer dedans si elle ne faisait pas attention. Je mis mon bras autour de la taille de Bella et la tira plus près de moi, en partie pour la retenir, si nécessaire.

**« Oh, d'accord, juste un instant. »** Elle prit le téléphone et appuya sur une touche. Je pouvais entendre le téléphone sonner au bout du couloir et Jenks décrocher.

**« Quoi ? » **Aboya-t-il.

**« Jasper est ici, Monsieur. » **Dit-elle, me souriant. Je lui sortis un sourire mauvais. Ce fut comme jeter de la glace sur du feu, après ça, tout ce que je ressentis venant d'elle, fut de la nervosité et de la crainte. Son sourire s'évanouit et ce fut suffisant, pour le moment.

**« Oh bien… Fai… Faites-le entrer. »** Jenks passa du connard de patron à une tapette, en un clin d'œil. Je souris fièrement, sachant le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui. La crainte de la fille augmenta quand elle réalisa que le vilain patron avait peur de moi, elle essaya de prétendre le contraire. Dans son état d'agitation, elle raccrocha au nez de Jenks sans rien dire d'autre, ce qui me fit légèrement rire, tandis que Bella me regardait avec curiosité. Je secouai la tête, lui faisant comprendre que je lui dirai plus tard.

**« Par ici, s'il vous plaît. »** Dit-elle, se levant et nous dirigeant le long d'un couloir. **« Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? Eau plate, eau pétillante, café, thé ? »**

**« Pourquoi pas un baiser du soir ? »** Demanda Bella, souriante. J'étais carrément choqué, mais je sentis une vague d'amusement, alors que la fille la regardait avec des grands yeux. **« Quoi ? C'est une boisson. »** Souffla-t-elle, comme si tout le monde était censé le savoir. Je me demandais comment elle connaissait ça. La fille se détendit visiblement quand elle dit que c'était une boisson.

**« Ummm… Oui Mademoiselle…Je vais vois ce que je peux faire pour vous. Monsieur Jenks a un bar dans son bureau. » **Bafouilla-t-elle, ouvrant la porte de son bureau pour nous.

**« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous ne restons pas longtemps. »** Dis-je, lui fermant la porte au nez et me tournant vers Jenks, qui avait l'air d'avoir peur à se faire dessus. Bien.

**« J-Jasper, Monsieur, ravi de vous revoir. Vous avez l'air en forme, comme toujours. » **Il tremblait littéralement dans ses bottes, enfin ses mocassins, mais c'était exactement dans cet état qu'il devait être. J'avançai jusqu'au bureau et claquai ma main dessus, regardant son visage pâlir considérablement.

**« Je crois que vous devriez faire attention à qui travaille pour vous, Jenks. Je n'aime pas me faire draguer par vos réceptionnistes quand je viens ici. Surtout quand ma femme est avec moi. »** Dis-je menaçant, en désignant Bella. Je me sentais presque un peu mal pour la fille, mais elle ne pouvait pas travailler ici la prochaine vois que je reviendrais. Toujours la même histoire : je me plains, il les vire immédiatement, puis c'est toujours une fille différente. De cette façon, il n'y a personne qui remarque que mon apparence ne change pas. Il est le seul à savoir que je ne vieillis pas, et sa peur de moi le fait taire.

**« O-oui-oui, évidemment Jasper, Monsieur, je suis désolé que ça ne cesse de se produire. Je m'excuse également, Mademoiselle. »** Il prit son téléphone et renvoya sa secrétaire sur le champ, la réprimandant pour avoir dragué sa clientèle et pour ses pauvres résultats, et lui demanda de partir avant que ses actuels clients ne sortent. Je pouvais l'entendre pleurer à travers le téléphone, s'excusant et suppliant pour garder son travail. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en soucier. Elle trouverait un autre travail, et puis, de toute façon, je savais qu'il était con avec ceux qui travaillaient pour lui.

Bella encaissa tout sans sourciller. Elle ne semblait même pas surprise, et elle ressentait même un peu de satisfaction. Je suppose que si elle pensait que je l'avais fait pour elle, il n'y avait aucun mal à la laisser croire ça. Honnêtement, je le ferais pour elle. Nan, comme elle l'avait dit à Esmé, il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous. Et j'avais l'intention de garder sa confiance et son amour en faisant en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de secret entre nous. Je lui parlerai sur le chemin du retour.

Nous récupérâmes rapidement les papiers, et pendant que Bella était assise dans un fauteuil, je me tenais debout au-dessus du gars et lui fit me montrer, en détail, chaque document, vérifiant leur authenticité. Bella semblait contente de regarder et trouvait le comportement de Jenks amusant. J'étais heureux qu'elle ne soit pas contre les méthodes d'intimidation, mais après ce qu'elle avait fait à Fuckward, je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais être surpris.

Bella ne dit pas un mot, et quand nous quittâmes le bureau de Jenks, je vis que la secrétaire était partie, tout comme ses effets personnels. Je fis un signe de la tête et guidai Bella vers la voiture. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle avait demandé un baiser du soir à la secrétaire, ce qui était quelque peu amusant, en y repensant, vu que je l'avais fait virer.

**« Tu le savais ? » **Demandai-je à Bella alors que nous roulions en direction de Forks. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr.

**« Je savais quoi ? » **Répondit-elle nonchalamment. Toutefois, ses émotions reflétaient autre chose, elle était amusée et fière d'elle. Elle savait. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Bien, on pouvait avoir cette discussion et en finir avec ça.

**« Savais-tu que j'allais faire virer cette fille ? »** Demandai-je précisément, tandis que je faisais courir un doigt froid le long de sa cuisse nue, en remontant jusqu'aux limites de son petit short en jean. Quelques cicatrices, dues à ses coupures, ressortait sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse ; mais honnêtement, si quelqu'un les remarquaient, il ne survivrait pas pour pouvoir le raconter.

**« Restons à Seattle ce soir. »** Répondit-elle tandis que nous passions devant une poignée d'hôtels. Je sortis immédiatement et me garai devant l'hôtel Vintage Park, avant de le dépasser. Il était bien sans être trop extravagant. Bella l'aimait, et j'avais même réussi à nous obtenir leur version d'une suite, ce qui consistait en une grande pièce, avec un lit King size et tous les équipements que l'hôtel offrait.

Je n'avais toujours pas eu de réponse, et je me demandais si elle espérait que j'oublie. Nan, Bella me connaissait mieux que ça. Alors je m'assis au bord du lit, attendant qu'elle ait finit d'explorer la chambre, regardant ce qui était disponible.

**« Quoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle. Je haussai un sourcil, indiquant que je n'allais pas poser la question une nouvelle fois.

Elle rigola. **« Oh ça. Hé bien, je me suis dit que si tu utilisais souvent les services de ce gars, et par souvent, je veux dire tous les cinq ans environ, » **élabora-t-elle. **« Cette fille ne peux pas travailler tout le temps ici et te voir. » E**xpliqua-t-elle, comme si ce n'était rien.

**« Le savais-tu quand tu lui as demandé ce verre ? »** Demandai-je, impressionné par l'intelligence de ma copine. J'étais étonné qu'elle ait compris ma relation avec Jenks et le besoin de remplacer la secrétaire.

**« Je n'étais pas certaine, Jazz. » E**lle avança et s'installa sur moi, léchant mon oreille. **« Mais, j'étais énervée contre elle pour t'avoir dragué. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais enfoncer le clou. » **Elle se tortilla pour pouvoir se mettre à califourchon sur moi, et mes mains vinrent immédiatement se poser sur ses hanches pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

**« Est-ce que c'est une vraie boisson ? » **Demandai-je, curieux.

Elle hocha la tête. **« Je l'ai vu quelque part. J'ai toujours trouvé ça marrant et j'ai toujours voulu en commandé un. »** Expliqua-t-elle, touchant tendrement mes lèvres avec les siennes, mettant un terme à la conversation.

Nous nous embrassâmes doucement et tendrement, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence ce soir. J'étais heureux d'avoir la chance de faire l'amour à ma femme.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, l'entraînant avec moi, nos lèvres ne perdant jamais le contact. Mes mains parcouraient gentiment son dos et ses fesses, caressant les courbes de son corps, le remémorant encore. Elle avait enfin pris assez de poids pour être parfaite, et je savourai les courbes douces et les muscles toniques qui allaient avec.

Bella s'appuya sur ses coudes, un de chaque côté de ma tête, et ses mains jouèrent tendrement avec mes boucles souples. C'était intime et pas du tout pressé. Je finis par m'asseoir, ses bras venant se mettre autour de mon cou quand nous bougeâmes. Doucement, j'enlevai son t-shirt moulant rose et je le jetai par terre. Elle portai toujours le collier que je lui avais offert, tous les jours, je posai un baiser dessus et la regardai. Elle était belle, toute rosie et excitée. Elle me sourit, ses yeux et ses émotions remplis de rien d'autre que d'amour et de dévouement. C'était merveilleux de la sentir autant libérée de son cocktail. Tandis que je couvrais ma nana d'amour, je me mis à repenser à ce jour.

Il avait fallu tout son cocktail, et plus encore, pour créer cette bulle de la mort qui avait encerclé Fuckward. Ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens après son altercation avec Esmé, et quand Edward avait essayé de la contrôler, elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Ce qui se tenait devant nous dans le salon, ce jour, n'était rien de moins que le pur démon de Bella. Ses yeux noirs étaient juste une indication qu'elle s'était perdue dans son désir de vengeance. Elle n'était même pas un vampire, mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait perdu tout contrôle et m'avait en même temps entraîné avec elle. La seule différence entre nous, c'était que je n'avais plus de black out et que je ne devenais plus un démon incontrôlable. Grâce à ma merveilleuse compagne, j'avais un entier contrôle sur moi-même, et n'étais plus régulé par mes émotions.

Le seul problème était de la faire relâcher Fuckward de la bulle avant que nous ayons un grand pancake de vampire, un vampcake peut-être ? Bien sûr, les autres n'étaient pas seulement inquiets pour Fuckward, mais aussi pour eux.

Peter laissa Rose se relever, et Emmett le remercia à voix basse pour l'avoir empêché d'être enfermée dans la bulle avec Fuckward. Char s'approcha d'Emmett et Rose, portant Spirit dans ses bras. Malgré la grande taille de Spirit, les filles avaient toujours tendance à le transporter de partout, comme s'il était encore chiot, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Ce groupe se blottit les uns contres les autres, et Peter leur dit à tous, doucement, de ne rien dire du tout.

Alice et Vicky se dirigèrent en silence vers Carlisle et Esmé, mais Carlisle se mit devant elles et essaya de parler à Bella. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire qu'il essaya de lui dire quoi faire.

**« Bella, il faut que tu te calmes et que tu relâches Edward tout de suite… » **Commença-t-il, mais je lui rugis dessus.

**« Tu n'as aucun droit de lui parler. »** Grondai-je gravement et de façon menaçante, pressant ma poitrine contre la sienne. J'étais complètement conscient que j'avais totalement l'air du vampire que j'étais ; mes muscles étaient tendus, ma mâchoire serrée, et mes yeux noirs comme la nuit. Je commençai par lui envoyer des petites doses de peur, de furie et d'étourdissement. C'était une tactique que j'avais choisie, il y a longtemps, pour désorienter mes ennemis. Alice et Esmé tirèrent Carlisle en arrière, tandis que Vicky recula encore plus loin. Elle avait toujours eu peur de moi, pour de bonnes raisons, je suppose.

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient grand ouverts et ne quittèrent jamais les miens, mais une fois qu'il fut tiré en arrière par les autres, et que je supposai qu'il allait rester silencieux, je focalisai mon attention sur ma femme. Cependant, je ne tournai jamais le dos aux Cullen, les gardant dans mon champ de vision périphérique. Elle était face au trou fait dans la maison, ne prêtant attention à aucun de nous, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle était pleinement consciente de nous tous. La rage animale, bien qu'étranger chez un humain, n'était pas complètement inhabituelle, en particulier chez un vampire nouveau-né. Par contre, mon humaine, avec son pouvoir plus puissant que celui de beaucoup de vampires, était absolument anormale. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que je devais faire pour la ramener.

Plus tard, Carlisle avait émis l'hypothèse que le démon de Bella avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec les petites doses de venin que j'avais déposé dans son système, au fil du temps. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Peter pense que cela a plus à voir avec le pouvoir qu'elle a reçu en étant ma vraie compagne. Je crois que je suis d'accord avec Bella, c'est probablement un peu des deux. A ce moment là, le pourquoi et le comment n'étaient pas importants ; la première mission était de la ramener.

Franchement, je me foutais qu'elle tue Fuckward, si cela était même possible. Mais j'avais besoin qu'elle me revienne, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça lui faisait mentalement ou physiquement. Visiblement, elle n'était en rien une humaine normale, mais je ne pouvais laisser quelque chose lui arriver sans en connaître les conséquences éventuelles. Je commençai à lui envoyer un peu de calme, mais je pouvais sentir que ça ne faisait rien, ça me revenait directement. Je le sentais si fortement que je le voyais presque.

**« Bella, arrête ça maintenant. »** Exigeai-je d'une voix très grave. Elle m'ignora, regardant à travers moi, comme si je n'étais pas là. Je la tournai, de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit plus face au con dans la bulle, ou au trou dans le mur, et répétai mon ordre. Cette fois, je pus voir ses yeux onyx me regarder avec colère. Je fus soudain heureux d'être son compagnon. J'avais eu le sentiment que les choses ne se seraient pas aussi bien passées, si cela avait été demandé par quelqu'un d'autre. **« Bella, est-ce que tu as le contrôle sur ce que tu es en train de faire ? Réponds-moi ! »**Ordonnai-je.

Elle resta silencieuse, me foudroyant du regard. Je regardai la bulle noire de la mort et vit que Fuckward était en crise. Il grattait les murs de sa cage scintillante, les meubles derrière lui étaient en miettes autour de ses pieds. La bulle se refermait toujours sur lui. Il avait plein de place, mais nous savions tous que si elle n'avait pas le contrôle… Enfin, nous ne savions pas ce qu'il se passerait, mais ça ne sentait pas bon. Honnêtement, je pris une minute pour profiter du spectacle qu'il donnait, en train de farfouiller pour trouver un point faible, s'arrêtant pour détruire un peu plus les meubles, puis cherchant à nouveau. Il ressemblait à un rat dans un piège, et c'était ce qu'il était, un rat.

Carlisle commença à avancer vers nous, émettant une forte compassion et de l'inquiétude, mais je ne pouvais pas me soucier de lui, alors je laissai sortir un sourd grondement d'avertissement, et lui lançai un bref regard noir. Alice l'attrapa et le tira en arrière. J'envoyai mon amusement, face à la situation, à Bella, espérant la sortir de son état. Mais cela eut simplement l'air de rebondir sur elle.

Emmett câlinait Rose et la traitait comme si elle avait réellement été attaquée, regardant si elle était blessée. Ils regardaient tous les deux Bella avec inquiétude, alternant constamment entre nous et Fuckward. Peter était allé se mettre près de Char, qui tenait toujours Spirit dans ses bras et qui nous regardait avec attention.

**« Spirit. » **Murmurai-je, faisant un signe de ma tête au chien. Char me regarda avec perplexité et je lui fis signe de laisser le chien descendre. Au moment où ses pattes touchèrent le sol, il courra vers moi et Bella. Je m'assis par terre, entraînant Bella avec moi. Quand il nous rejoignit, il alla directement sur ses genoux. Je me demandais franchement, si la capacité du chien, à ressentir de la peur, était cassée. Comme quand on a l'os du coude brisé, sauf que là, c'était celui de la peur. Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées insensées et reportait mon attention sur le chien qui s'installait confortablement sur Bella. Au départ, elle n'y fit pas attention, mais elle finit par le caresser. Je pouvais voir que tout le monde nous regardait, comme si nous étions bizarres ou fous, mais je savais que le chien la calmait. Ils avaient peut-être pensé que ce n'était, ni le moment, ni le lieu, pour avoir une jolie petite réunion de famille, mais à vrai dire, c'était exactement le bon moment et le bon endroit.

Bella était assise sur moi, de côté, et je regardais attentivement ses yeux, qui commençaient à légèrement s'éclaircir. Je regardais aussi la bulle qui était maintenant trop petite pour Fuckward. Il y avait quelques bouts de meubles et de murs pressés autour de ses jambes, tandis qu'il était recroquevillé par-dessus, dans ce tout petit espace. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais entièrement satisfait de cette situation. J'avais hâte d'avoir un Fuckward frisbee.

Durant ma réflexion, une voix douce se fit entendre sur mes genoux. **« Jazz ? »** En regardant ma femme, je vis l'enfant en elle. Elle avait l'air apeuré et perdu. Elle tenait Spirit contre elle et il était content, malgré la position bizarre, laissant le haut de son corps pendouiller mollement dans ses bras. Je la serra contre moi.

**« Bon retour parmi nous, Darlin'. »** Murmurai-je dans ses cheveux. Regardant de nouveau Fuckward, je me rendis compte qu'il ressemblait à un hamster coincé dans une boule en plastique, trop petite, et je souris intérieurement, serrant un peu plus ma femme contre moi. Je réalisai aussi que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle pouvait se débarrasser de la bulle. Elle se mit à pleurer contre ma poitrine et je la serrai aussi fort que je l'osais. Je n'avais pas été capable de sentir ses émotions depuis l'explosion de haine et de son cocktail, qui avait causé l'enfermement de Fuckward.

**« Chut, Darlin', je te tiens, tu es en sécurité. Tu vas bien, Bella. Tout le monde en a fini ici, c'est terminé. Chut, tout va bien. Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal, promis. »** Elle continua de pleurer sur moi et je la laissai faire.

Après quelques minutes, Emmett et Rose avancèrent lentement vers nous, me lançant des regards interrogateurs. Ils voulaient réconforter leur sœur. J'étais un peu inquiet à cause de mes propres instincts, mais je leur fis signe qu'ils pouvaient approcher. Emmett s'agenouilla derrière Bella, et Rose s'assit en tailleur devant moi.

**« Nous sommes là pour toi, p'tite sœur. »** Murmura Emmett, gardant l'ambiance calme, tandis qu'il se mit à caresser son dos en faisant des cercles.

**« Nous t'aimons, Bella. » **Ajouta Rose, posant une main sur sa jambe.

Bella leva la tête et fis un petit signe à Rose, indiquant qu'elle avait entendu mais elle ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment. Esmé s'approcha timidement avec une boîte de mouchoirs qu'elle avait trouvée dans la cuisine. Je la lui pris, la remerciant d'un bref signe de la tête et les tendis à Bella. Elle relâcha Spirit qui s'allongea sur ses genoux, emprisonnant la main de Rose entre son corps poilu et la jambe de Bella. Bella pris un instant pour se moucher le nez et prendre quelques profondes inspirations.

Peter et Char s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent également, complétant le demi-cercle familial qui était autour de Bella et moi. **« Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour ça, ma puce. »** Demanda Char, montrant Fuckward de la tête. Bella se tourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, et fis un petit sourire à Emmett, quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse voir la prison de Fuckward. Elle écarquilla les yeux et le fixa un moment. Elle se retourna et regarda chacun de nous, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle renifla et rigola, et rigola encore plus. C'était contagieux et nous commençâmes tous à rire, à la vue de Fuckward dans la minuscule bulle noire de la mort. Mais ce qui nous fit réellement mourir de rire, ce fut quand Bella fit un bruit de grognement au milieu de son rire.

Tout le monde éclatait de rire, même Carlisle et Esmé, toutefois, de façon un peu plus modérée que le reste d'entre nous. Alice caquetait à moitié, tandis qu'elle s'avança pour toucher la bulle de la mort. Nous étions tous en train de la regarder prétendre caresser Fuckward, ce qui nous fit rire encore plus. Vicky était près de sa nouvelle mère adoptive et rigolait en pointant du doigt, Alice et Fuckward au fond du jardin. Après avoir ri encore et encore, Bella eut le hoquet, ce qui déclencha d'autres éclats de rire. Son rougissement m'indiqua qu'elle était un peu gênée, mais elle rit quand même.

Quand nous nous calmâmes enfin, Peter se leva et alla vers la bulle, et nous regardâmes pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il frappa dessus, en fit le tour, puis sauta dessus et s'installa à califourchon.

**« Allez ! » **Cria-t-il, tapant sur l'arrière de la bulle et bondissant dessus pour faire comme s'il avançait. Les rires reprirent mais ne durèrent pas longtemps. L'amusement aux dépens de Fuckward était maintenant du réchauffé, mais je dus admettre que notre divertissement dura au moins quelques heures.

Bella poussa Spirit et sortit de notre « cercle d'amour » pour allez aux toilettes. **« Alors, que faisons-nous pour Edward ? »** Demanda Carlisle. Je regardai la bulle et souris.

**« Je suppose qu'il y restera jusqu'à ce que Bella trouve comment faire pour le faire sortir. » **Répondis-je.

**« Il sortira quand elle s'endormira. »** Répondit Alice qui se tenait dans le trou du mur.

**« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas voir le futur de Bella. »** Demanda Vicky, et j'admis que la même idée me traversa l'esprit.

**« Je ne peux pas. C'est juste du bon sens. Son bouclier à disparut quand elle s'est endormie, hier. Je me dis que c'est pareil pour cette chose. N'est-ce pas, Jazz ? »** Répondit Alice. Je crois que j'aurais pu y penser.

**« Je pense que tu as raison, Alice. Donc je crois qu'il a gagné le droit d'être un garçon-bulle pour la journée. »** Dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin, ce qui valut une autre série de rire, alors que Bella revenait.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire cette fois ? »** Demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant sur moi. Je lui dis ce que nous pensions et elle acquiesça d'un sourire.

**« Darlin', je ne peux toujours pas te sentir. Est-ce que tu peux me donner l'accès ? » **Demandai-je, tandis que nous nous installions.

**« C'est comme si je n'arrivais toujours pas à reprendre le contrôle, Jazz. Je suis désolée. » **Elle avait vraiment l'air triste.

**« C'est bon, quand tu crois que c'est possible, dis-le moi. »** Elle hocha la tête.

**« Je… Je suis désolée. Je crois que j'ai vraiment perdu le contrôle. Je ne me sens toujours pas très bien. »** Dit-elle, le regard baissé, en jouant avec son pendentif.

J'embrassai son nez. **« C'est pas grave. On va aller te chercher à manger et ensuite nous parlerons avec les autres de ce dont nous avons discuté ce matin, d'accord ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas très faim, mais d'accord.** » Approuva-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

**« Je vais te chercher quelque chose. Qu'es-ce que tu veux ma puce ? »** Demanda Char en se levant.

«** Des fruits et peut-être des toasts, si on en a ici. »** Répondit Bella et se lovant dans mes bras. Char hocha la tête et trotta jusqu'à la cuisine, suivie par Esmé et Vicky.

**« Maintenant, il y a quelque chose dont nous aimerions vous parler, à tous. Nous avons entendu vos excuses… »**

**« Non. Pas tous. » **M'interrompit Carlisle. Il fit quelques pas vers nous et s'agenouilla à la place de Char, près de Rose. Il tendit la main vers le visage de Bella, qui se tendit dans mes bras, juste au moment où ma main bondit pour attraper la sienne, avant qu'il ne la touche.

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de la toucher. »** Grondai-je et je repoussai sa main vers lui. Il hocha la tête gravement et s'assit un peu plus loin. Il apprenait, lentement. Il s'excusa auprès de Bella, qui semblait plus intéressée par son repas que par lui. Je crois, qu'à un certain point, elle ne voulait plus faire face à rien.

Quand Carlisle eut terminé, je parlai de nos projets et des choses dont nous avions discuté ce matin, avant de revenir ici. Bella ne dit rien et Carlisle n'insista pas. Elle ignora complètement Esmé et Carlisle tandis que je faisais part de nos plans pour la famille, pour cet été et pour l'automne.

Ce fut une sale journée. J'étais content que ce soit fini, même si les choses étaient encore tendues dans la maison des Cullen. Je regardai la beauté qui était sous moi, et focalisa mon attention sur elle, effaçant de ma mémoire, le souvenir de notre dispute avec les Cullen. Elle était magnifique, étendue sur le lit, ses cheveux châtains recouvrant l'oreiller en vagues. Certaines de ses cicatrices avaient presque un éclat irisé, créé par amour, tandis que d'autres montraient la force de quelqu'un qui s'était perdu un certain temps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX (Sexing Time et Domsper) XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je me reconcentrai et embrassai Bella en descendant sur sa poitrine et sur son ventre. J'étais heureux que nous ayons tout le temps du monde, ensemble. Je mordillai légèrement son ventre, sans faire couler de sang, et la regardai se tortiller sous moi. Lentement, je déboutonnai et fis glisser la braguette de son jean, puis le tirai en bas de ses jambes musclées. Tandis que je me levai pour l'admirer dans son ensemble de lingerie, j'ôtai rapidement mes propres vêtements, ce qui me valut une grimace de la part de Bella. **« Quoi ? » **Demandai-je.

**« Je voulais le faire. »** Elle montra la pile de vêtements. Trop mignon, elle voulait me déshabiller.

**« Tu veux que je me rhabille ? »** Demandai-je, feignant la déception, en me tournai vers mes affaires.

**« Non ! » **Cria-t-elle, se mettant assise. Je souris malicieusement en voyant ses seins rebondir dans son soutien-gorge, à cause de ses mouvements, ce poids en plus faisait la différence.

**« Alors, couche-toi, Petite. »** Ordonnai-je, grimpant sur lit et au-dessus d'elle. Elle obéit immédiatement, et ce fut même drôle de la voir se jeter en arrière. Mes mains étaient si grandes qu'elles engloutissaient son corps, la faisant paraître beaucoup plus fragile. Je les fis courir sur son corps, de ses clavicules à ses hanches, sentant ses seins pointer sous mes tendres caresses. Elle était magnifique et n'avait plus ce corps osseux qui m'avait franchement effrayé par le passé. J'avais eu peur de la briser, qu'elle meurt, c'était malsain. Maintenant elle est parfaite.

Elle gémit et se cambra, cherchant plus d'attention, et je ris. **« Je ne vais pas assez vite pour toi, hein ? »** Elle mordilla sa lèvre en réponse à ma question, et je me penchai, retirant sa lèvre de ses dents en l'aspirant dans ma bouche. J'entaillai doucement l'intérieur de sa lèvre et suçai les gouttes de sang. Elle hoqueta et était trop distraite pour remarquer que j'avais arraché ses sous-vêtements. Ses yeux écarquillés me firent sourire, tandis qu'elle portait sa main à sa lèvre. J'avais déjà refermé la coupure, mais je suppose qu'elle sentait le petit picotement qu'elle avait si souvent mentionné.

**« Jasper, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »** Elle frotta doucement sa lèvre. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, puis descendis pour prendre son sein dans ma bouche. Elle hoqueta, surprise et excitée, et ses mains vinrent immédiatement se positionner dans mes cheveux. Je portai mon attention sur chacun de ses seins, sentant ses tétons durcir sous ma langue, tandis que ma queue se raidissait contre la couette en polyester. Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'apporter un peu de friction à mon propre membre, me frottant légèrement, tout en massant ses seins. Mes lèvres remontèrent d'elles-mêmes vers les siennes, alors que ma main se dirigea tout droit vers la terre promise et que mes doigts glissèrent entre ses plis humides et chauds. J'étalai ses fluides, frottant son clitoris et, incroyablement elle resta immobile, pour moi. D'habitude, elle partait dans tout les sens, mais là, nous prenions notre temps, ce n'était pas des baisers torrides jusqu'à ce qu'on baise. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que nous faisions l'amour, mais cela faisait un bon moment.

Doucement, j'introduisis deux doigts dans son centre, tout en suçant sa langue dans ma bouche. C'était érotique, sentir un bout d'elle venir dans mon corps, tandis qu'un bout de moi entrait en elle. J'aimais faire ça avec elle. Je ne m'embêtai pas à pomper mes doigts en elle. Je cherchai ce petit point moelleux qui la ferait planer et je sus à quel moment j'appuyai dessus, parce qu'elle cria de surprise et donna un coup de hanches contre ma main. Je ricanai une seconde puis continuai d'embrasser son cou, ses clavicules, ses lèvres, de partout. Mon pouce alla se placer sur son clitoris et le caressait, tandis que je me mis à tapoter son point-G avec mes doigts. Pas de va-et-vient puissants en espérant trouver le bon endroit. Certes, j'étais littéralement dessus, à chaque petit mouvement. Et les gestes devaient être minimes ; je pouvais facilement la transpercer si je ne faisais pas attention à ma force.

Elle remua et cria, et quand je sentis son orgasme approcher, je lui envoyai tout l'amour, toute l'extase et toute l'euphorie, que je pus. Elle explosa violemment et je sentis ses fluides gicler sur ma main, avec une puissance que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses yeux noircirent tandis qu'elle se calmait, me regardant. Elle avait un air féroce, mais ce n'était que de l'amour et du désir.

**« Tu en veux plus ? »**Demandai-je avec paresse.

**« Hé bien, à moins que tu ne sois fatigué. Sinon, je peux allez voir qui je pourrais trouver… » **Je ne la laissais pas finir sa phrase avant d'être sur elle, grognant et tenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

**« Tu trouveras qui ? » **Grondai-je, poussant juste un peu la pointe de mon sexe en elle. Elle ne répondit pas, restant là en me souriant, fière d'elle. **« Je crois que tu as besoin d'une leçon, Darlin'. » **Dis-je, sortant d'elle. Je la retournai rapidement et frappai ses fesses quelques fois. Alors que son derrière rougissait, elle ne fit rien de plus que grogner sous l'effet de sa punition.

**« Ces lèvres sont terriblement silencieuse, chérie. Peut-être que nous avons besoin d'être gentil pour obtenir une réponse. »** J'enfonçai mon doigt dans son trou humide et massai, une fois de plus, ce petit point moelleux. Ses grognements, presque des cris, étaient un plaisir pour mes oreilles. Je retirai mon doigt très vite et le déplaçai vers son trou plissé, entre ses fesses enflammées. Je poussai à l'intérieur, gentiment, espérant ne pas la blesser, et la sentis se relaxer durant l'intrusion, tandis que je possédai son petit cul avec mon doigt, lentement. Elle grogna d'avantages, mais ne dit rien.

**« Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un d'autre qui peux te faire ressentir ce que je te fais ? » **Honnêtement, c'est une question rhétorique, c'était simplement quelque chose avec laquelle nous avions appris à jouer. Elle menaçait de partir et je lui donnais tout ce que je pouvais, essayant de lui faire dire un nom. Bien sûr, il n'y en avait pas, alors elle se taisait. Je plongeai mon pouce dans sa chatte, puis pinçai et frottai la fine peau qui se trouvait entre ses deux ouvertures. Je sentais mes deux doigts bouger ensemble et modérai ma pression. Je m'avançai et mordillai son sein, faisant couler un peu de sang, ce qui la fit presque venir, mais je réduisis rapidement mes mouvements et la pression que j'infligeais, la torturant.

**« Sois gentille et dis qui il est, et je te laisserai jouir. »** Je léchai l'extérieur de son oreille. La plaie, de laquelle s'échappait un peu de sang, m'appelait et je la léchai copieusement. **« Dis-moi, » **Murmurai-je, et je lui envoyai un peu de confiance.

**« Qui a dit que c'était il ? »** Pantela-t-elle. J'arrêtai tout et la regardai avec de grands yeux, son espièglerie et son humour ne m'ayant pas échappé quand elle me prit par surprise. Sa réponse habituelle était un gars qui s'appelait le Major. Je ne bougeai toujours pas. En fait, je retirai mes doigts et elle écarquilla les yeux.

**« Bon, si **_**elle **_**est mieux que moi, alors soit, va. »** Dis-je en boudant. C'était de la comédie, mais je projetai un peu de déception, puis craquai et rigolai.

**« Jasper, je plaisantais ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. »** Rigola-t-elle. Elle se moquait de moi.

**« Tu es une garce… Tu le sais ça, pas vrai ? »** Dis-je tristement, me détournant d'elle. Elle attrapa mes cheveux et essaya de tirer ma tête vers elle, alors je la laissai faire.

**« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes terriblement. Maintenant, fais-moi l'amour Cowboy. Plus de jeu pour ce soir. Je veux juste qu'on soit nous. » **Elle embrassa mon front et s'allongea derrière moi.

**« Non. »** Dis-je. Je me tournai pour voir son air choqué. **« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »** Ajoutai-je. Elle avait vraiment l'air blessé, mais je me levai pour lui faire face, magnifiquement nu. Mon érection était toujours bien présente, et si je bougeais juste un peu, je me retrouvais directement face à son visage. Je m'approchai un peu plus. **« Tu vas sucer ma bite, Demoiselle. Et ensuite, je te ferai l'amour. »** Elle hocha la tête puis se mit à quatre pattes devant moi. Sans un mot, sa langue s'enroula autour de ma pointe sensible et engorgée, puis elle m'avala tout entier. Sa bouche chaude et humide m'enroba de salive, tandis que sa tête montait et descendait. C'était un spectacle dont je ne me lassais jamais. Je me retins aussi longtemps que je le pus, avant d'empoigner ses cheveux et de baiser sa bouche, jusqu'à que je me libère. Je savais qu'elle aimait que je prenne le contrôle de cette façon, et je pus sentir, de plus en plus, l'odeur de son excitation dans la pièce, alors qu'elle finissait d'avaler mon venin.

**« Ne bouge pas. » **Ordonnai tandis que je me positionnai au bord du lit et la tirai en arrière, directement sur ma queue. Faire l'amour serait pour plus tard. Voyant son cul en l'air comme ça, il fallait que je la prenne de cette façon. Elle grogna quand j'entrai en elle, et je me mis à la pilonner. Elle criait des jurons que même mon ouïe ne distinguait pas complètement. Il s'était passé un peu plus de deux semaines depuis l'incident, quand je l'avais baisée pendant que la tête de Fuckward était dans le placard, et nous n'avions pas été ensemble depuis. Nous avions organisé des choses avec les Cullen et Charlie, et ses jours étaient bien occupés, tandis que les nuits lui servaient à se reposer.

Je restais avec elle la plupart des nuits, et les quelques fois où je ne pouvais pas, dû à mon besoin de chasser, les filles passait la nuit chez Charlie, de cette façon, Rose, Char, Vicky, et même Alice, pouvaient garder un œil sur Bella. Je ne la laisserais pas seule avec Fuckward qui était toujours en ville, et pour de bonnes raisons. Sa quasi transformation en vamp cake, à cause de la bulle de la mort, l'avait bien énervé.


	55. Chapter 55

**Bonsoir**

**Ca y est, cette fois, on y est arrivé, c'est la fin, le dernier chapitre de cette traduction.**

**Que vous dire? Je suis contente de vous livrer cet ultime chapitre, mais bien évidemment, triste que cela s'arrête.**

**Bien entendu, je tiens à vous remercier pour m'avoir suivie durant ces 2 ans 1/2, pour tous vos messages.**

**Je remercie aussi Mynxi, l'auteur, pour m'avoir permi cette traduction et pouvoir vous faire partager cette histoire.**

**Et enfin, un grand merci à Tracie, pour ses correction, en lui adressant toutes mes félicitations pour la naissance de son petit bouchon.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant.**

_La fic appartient à Mynxi_

* * *

**Saving Bella chapitre 55**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 54_

_Je restais avec elle la plupart des nuits, et les quelques fois o__ù__ je ne pouvais pas, dû à mon besoin de chasser, les filles passait la nuit chez Charlie, de cette façon, Rose, Char, Vicky, et même Alice, pouvaient garder un œil sur Bella. Je ne la laisserais pas seule avec Fuckward qui était toujours en ville, et pour de bonnes raisons. Sa quasi transformation en vamp cake, à cause de la bulle de la mort, l'avait bien énervé._

* * *

J'étais chez Bella, l'aidant à emballer les choses qu'elle voulait emporter pour notre voyage, avant de commencer la fac à l'automne prochain. En fait, nous faisions deux tas, un pour le voyage et un pour la fac. Charlie avait accepté de nous envoyé les affaires au dortoir de Dartmouth, en août. Jusque là, nous avions environ un mois et demi pour voyager à travers les États-Unis et aller où l'on voudrait, même si nous prévoyions de rester sur le territoire américain.

En silence, Bella me passa une pile de t-shirts pris dans son placard et désigna une boîte. Je les pliai et les empaquetai. Ses étagères étaient déjà bien vides, cela ne prit donc pas trop de temps à les mettre en cartons. En fait, tout ce qu'elle emmenait étaient des vêtements et l'ours en peluche blanc qu'Emmett lui avait offert. Elle avait tant de fois enroulé le nœud, qu'il avait à son cou, autour de ses doigts, qu'il était maintenant tout bouclé. Et l'ours avait carrément l'odeur de Bella. Ça m'embêtait un peu que je puisse même sentir des traces de larmes dessus, provenant des nuits où elle avait pleuré, soit à cause de moi, ou d'autre chose. Mais elle aimait l'ours et Emmett était ravi qu'elle l'aime autant.

Pendant notre voyage, Spirit resterait chez Charlie, avec Emmett et Rose. Quand la fac commencera, Spirit restera pour tenir compagnie à Charlie, vu que nous étions tous d'accord pour rester dans les dortoirs durant la première année. Toutefois, je doutais que nous tiendrions si longtemps. Nous nous étions assurés de partager un appartement avec une chambre à trois lits pour les garçons, un salon commun, et une autre chambre avec trois lits, pour les filles chaque chambre ayant sa propre douche. Char, Peter, Emmett, Rose et moi n'étions pas vraiment contents de cet arrangement, mais Bella avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle voulait avoir une expérience de la vie universitaire, comme une personne normale. En espérant que nous ne nous tuions pas entre-temps. Évidemment, l'organisation pour la nuit n'était pas un gros problème, mais pour avoir du temps seul, ça l'était, et cinq vampires dans un dortoir de trois pièces, ben, je n'étais pas ravi. Mais je le faisais pour elle. Nous le faisions tous. Enfin, les autres le faisaient pour moi, parce que je les avais suppliés. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans un appartement avec quatre personnes que je ne connaissais pas, et être obligé de prétendre que j'étais humain, 24h/24.

Je travaillais toujours sur mes tendances possessives, mais je réalisais aussi qu'ils aidaient Bella à se sentir aimée et rassurée sur le fait que je n'allais pas la quitter. Ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose de sain pour chacun de nous deux, mais nous le savions et nous y travaillions. Je détestais que ces émotions refassent surface de temps en temps, mais elle allait mieux la plupart du temps. Son Cocktail avait disparu, voilà pourquoi elle s'était sentie si bizarre après avoir enfermé Edward. Elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait de ne pas être sujette à la colère et à la haine. J'étais heureux que sa rage et son sentiment de revanche lui enlèvent la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Depuis cet incident, elle n'avait pas été capable d'alimenter les bulles comme elle le faisait auparavant. Elle n'avait plus cette violente émotion enfouie en elle, et même si elle pouvait encore contrôler ses capacités à me bloquer mentalement, tout comme Edward et Alice, son bouclier physique était quasiment inexistant. Si je lui envoyais une forte émotion, elle pouvait ressortir quelque chose qui s'en approchait, mais rien d'aussi puissant que ce qu'elle avait pu faire avant. Nous supposions tous que ça reviendrait quand elle serait vampire, ou soumise à une forte émotion, ce qui, espérons-le, n'arriverait jamais. A ce niveau-là, notre accouplement prenait son sens, les émotions étaient ce qui alimentait son pouvoir, et mon pouvoir était l'émotion. Techniquement, je pense que nous nous nourrissions l'un de l'autre.

Bella s'était mise à emballer les chaussures et me les balançait depuis le placard, quand j'entendis une voiture se garer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fus surpris qu'ils soient là nous partions le lendemain après tout. J'entendis les portes de la voiture, puis la sonnette. Bella sursauta puis sortit du placard en me regardant curieusement, me demandant, silencieusement, qui était à la porte. Ne rien se dire nous convenait parfaitement. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas lui avoir dit plus que « bonjour », « je t'aime » et « peu importe », de toute la journée. J'embrassai ses lèvres, pris sa main et l'emmenai en bas.

Jake, Sam et Billy étaient juste dans l'entrée, en train de parler avec Charlie, quand nous arrivâmes dans la pièce.

**« Salut, »** Dirent-ils simultanément, voyant nos doigts entrelacés. Je fis un signe de la tête pour les saluer et lâcha Bella, sachant qu'elle allait les prendre dans ses bras. Elle alla vers chacun des indiens, les embrassant et leur disant bonjour.

Je restai en retrait et observai pour une fois, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était mienne. Je savais que nous quittions cette ville demain, ensemble, et cela me suffisait elle était à moi. Charlie les invita tous au salon, et comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour s'asseoir, je pris une chaise dans la cuisine et m'installa en face du canapé. Bella vint se mettre sur moi, et je lui envoyai un peu de désir, tandis que mes mains vinrent automatiquement se placer autour de sa taille. Je suppose que notre petit jeu n'était pas des plus appropriés en présence des loups, parce qu'ils grognèrent tous les deux, à voix basse, et plissèrent les yeux quand l'odeur de l'excitation de Bella les atteignit.

Ils savaient que nous étions ensemble, mais ils ne voulaient pas que nous l'étalions devant eux. Je hochai la tête et leur envoyait mes excuses silencieuses. Je n'allais pas être grossier. Ils avaient été bien avec Bella et aimable avec ma famille.

Charlie et Bella allèrent chercher à boire après avoir demandé à chacun ce qu'il voulait, et me laissèrent en leur compagnie.

**« Il faut que je parle avec Carlisle, » ****B**ougonna Billy.

J'allais répondre, mais Sam m'interrompit avec autorité. **« Nous avons à faire à Rosalie maintenant, pas Carlisle. Je vais m'en occuper. »**

**« Il y a un problème ? » **Demandai-je.

**« Tu emmènes Bella, pour la changer, nous présumons, et le traité sera annulé quand ce sera fait. »** Répondit Jake en grognant.

**« Ce n'est n****i**** le moment, ni le lieu pour parler de ça. Cependant, Bella ne sera pas changée d'ici deux ans. Et oui, si dans deux ans, elle veut toujours être avec moi, je la changerai. C'est quelque chose dont vous devriez me parler, puisque ça nous concerne, Bella et moi. »** Dis-je, un peu plus impoliment que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je n'étais pas préparé à cette discussion. Ils étaient tous en colère contre moi, mais ça allait. J'envoyai une vague de calme dans la pièce et ils me lancèrent tous des regards noirs, mais Charlie et Bella entèrent à ce moment-là, alors ils se calmèrent un peu par respect pour eux.

Ils burent, racontèrent quelques histoires sur Bella, parlèrent de chasse et de pêche, et apparemment, leur visite se transforma en une petite fête d'adieux imprévue. L'ambiance était tendue mais tolérable, et j'essayais d'aider pour qu'elle reste calme et légère. Quelques heures plus tard, ils décidèrent de partir. Je dis à Sam que je prendrai contact avec lui ce soir et il accepta.

Charlie me remercia d'avoir été courtois envers ses amis et Bella me jeta un regard interrogateur. Je haussai les épaules et l'accompagna dans sa cambre pour qu'elle puisse finir d'emballer. Nous partions tout de suite demain matin, mais nous n'étions pas sûrs de notre destination. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de bien dans ce voyage. Nous pouvions aller où nous voulions, conduire aussi longtemps que nous le souhaitions, s'arrêter quand bon nous le semblait, faire l'amour où nous le voulions, baiser quand nous le voulions, et ainsi de suite. C'était une liberté que je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu en tant que vampire. C'était ça, ou alors, c'était juste bien mieux parce que j'allais le faire avec ma Bella.

Une heure plus tard, sa chambre était en cartons et complètement vide, à l'exception de quelques photos sur le mur, qu'elle ne voulait pas, et ses draps. Elle en aurait besoin ce soir, et il n'y avait aucune raison de les prendre avec nous. Mais comme elle avait jeté la plupart de ses affaires quand Edward avait rompu avec elle, et qu'elle ne les avait jamais remplacées, elle n'avait pas grand-chose.

Charlie et Bella avait fait des plan pour dîner ensemble, juste tous les deux, entre père et fille. C'était l'idée de Bella pour éviter à neuf vampires d'être forcés de manger de la nourriture humaine. Je remerciai ma bonne étoile pour ça. Elle dit qu'elle avait fait à ça à cause de Peter, qui l'avait obligée à nous regarder vomir après avoir mangé la dernière fois, et qu'elle trouvait que c'était dégoûtant pour nous. Donc je suppose que je devais aussi remercier ce trou du cul, puisqu'elle avait retenu la leçon à partir de là.

Quand je revins chez les Cullen, je trouvai tout le monde assis dans le salon. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Vicky. J'étais franchement triste de la voir partir, mais je savais qu'elle le devait. Fuckward lui avait trop fait peur quand il était sorti de sa bulle. Il était complètement cinglé et menaçait les vies de tous, mais surtout celle de ma femme. Si Esmé, Carlisle et Alice ne m'avais pas retenu, je l'aurais tué dans les deux minutes qui avaient suivi sa libération. Bella était montée à l'étage en fin d'après-midi pour une sieste, et nous avions attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour qu'il soit relâché de sa prison-bulle. Je ne la rejoignis pas, même si j'en avais envie, affreusement. J'attendais de voir ce que le con, dans sa bulle de la mort, allait dire. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû être surpris par sa colère. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait se transformer en vamp cake.

Il avait immédiatement tenté d'aller vers les escaliers, mais Alice l'avait bloqué, tandis que Carlisle et Esmé l'avait attrapé. Instinctivement, Peter et Charlotte m'avait retenu. Ils savaient tous que je pouvais les mettre à terre et le tuer plus vite qu'un battement de cœur d'un colibri, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Je les avais autorisés à me retenir. Je ne pouvais même pas expliquer pourquoi. J'avais décidé que Fuckward, même s'il était un total abruti, ne méritait pas de mourir. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'étais devenu indulgent, et même charitable, mais c'était arrivé, tout du moins, dans son cas. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer et j'ai peur d'essayer réellement. J'aurais dû le faire frire, avec un côté en guimauve, dès qu'il avait passé la porte. Être clément n'aurait, alors, pas été nécessaire. Je souris face à mes idées très différentes, la clémence ou la guimauve ? J'accordai la clémence, mais il ne devrait pas abuser de sa chance, dans le futur.

Quand il finit par être assez calme pour être raisonnable, il nous avertit que Bella ne serait rien d'autre qu'un repas pour lui. Il a dit qu'il ne tolérerait pas d'être enfermé comme ça et que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Ouais, il était un peu trop sûr de lui. Carlisle et Esmé lui crièrent dessus, lui disant qu'il était un enfant pourri gâté et égoïste, et qu'il était en colère parce qu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était probablement la première fois qu'ils avaient l'air de vrais parents, mais aussi qu'ils criaient sur Edward. Malheureusement, leurs hurlements s'avérèrent inefficace, et la seule chose qui lui fit fermer sa bouche, fut quelque chose que lui montra et lui dit Alice, par la pensée.

Aucun d'eux ne voulut nous dire ce qu'il se passait, mais Alice m'indiqua, plus tard, en privé, qu'Edward avait maintenant compris qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer en menaçant la vie de Bella. J'espérais que ça veuille dire qu'il avait vu sa propre fin. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que nous lui faisions confiance. Il se tut, bouda, mais je pouvais toujours sentir qu'il était énervé. Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi. Que ce soit son comportement, son emprisonnement ou ma relation avec Bella, je n'avais aucune certitude. Mais j'étais sûr que nous allions garder un œil sur Bella.

Malheureusement, Edward n'en était pas arrivé à cette conclusion avant de détruire un bon nombre de meuble qui restaient dans la maison, à la plus grande consternation d'Esmé. Carlisle finit par centralisé sa propre colère sur la cause du problème, principalement Edward, et le remit à sa place, chaque jour pendant une semaine lui disant comment traiter les femmes, comment traiter sa famille, et comment ne pas être un sale gosse. Il avait même arrangé les choses pour qu'Edward ait une place de caissier dans le magasin des Newton, pour gagner de l'argent pour aider pour les dégâts. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait gagner beaucoup avec ce boulot, mais cela servait plus à gagner en humilité que de l'argent. Mike allait montrer le travail à Edward cette semaine, pour le roulement du soir, pendant lequel Mike le superviserait, en tant que manager du soir. Je dus admettre que cela nous fit tous plaisir en entendant cette nouvelle.

Peu de temps après la crise d'Edward, suite à sa libération de la bulle, Vicky craqua. Cette fois-ci, Esmé et Alice étaient là pour la réconforter, ainsi que Rose et Char. Bella réussi à dormir durant toute cette pagaille, ce dont j'étais content. Vicky pleurait, frissonnait, gémissait et hurlait à chaque fois qu'un homme s'approchaient d'elles. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait bien, j'en déduis que ce n'était qu'une façade. Je savais qu'elle avait peur de moi, mais elle était vraiment forte. Elle s'était montrée sûre d'elle un bon nombre de fois. La violence d'Edward lui avait rappelé trop de choses, même si ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle. Esmé comprenait ce que ça faisait de vivre ça. Bien que la plupart de ses souvenirs humains soient flous, elle se souvenait de la peur que pouvait infliger un homme abusif.

Après que Vicky ait repris ses esprits et se soit abondamment excusée pour sa crise de panique, elle accepta d'aller vivre avec les Denali. Il y aurait Eléazar, mais il était le seul mâle, et un plutôt contenu. Laurent, qu'elle connaissait déjà, venait de temps en temps, rendre visité à Irina, mais d'après Tanya, il ne restait jamais longtemps. Tanya avait parlé avec Alice, pour arranger le déménagement de Vicky. Les sœurs Denali compatissaient à la situation de Vicky, et avaient accepté de l'aider, par n'importe quel moyen, à surmonter la torture qu'elle avait subie. Même Eléazar était d'accord pour dire que les sœurs pourraient, avec le temps, lui apprendre à être une femme plus heureuse et plus saine. De par ma propre expérience avec Bella, je savais que les blessures mentales mettaient plus de temps à guérir que des coupures ou des bleus. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir aider Vicky. J'étais heureux, au moins, de m'être débarrasser de James pour elle.

Je saluai, à mon tour, ma famille, qui était assise sur les nouveaux meubles du salon. Le piano d'Edward n'avait pas encore été remplacé, mais il arrêtait vite de se plaindre quand les regards noirs se posaient sur lui. Il n'avait même pas tous ses doigts. Spirit avait toujours son doigt, mais nous le lui laissions à la maison des Cullen, parce que nous ne voulions pas que Charlie le voit. Quant à son oreille, hé bien, Rose la lui avait rendu parce que tout le monde l'avait convaincue qu'il avait l'air trop bizarre sans. Toutefois, elle ne la rendit pas sans dommage. Elle puait et était percé par six boucles d'oreille, à intervalles réguliers. Tout le monde se demanda d'où venait cette odeur, mais je le savais. Je ne savais juste pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'explique.

Après que Rose nous ait brièvement enseigné comment percer des trous dans une oreille, elle expliqua que des boucles ordinaires ne resteraient pas en place, et que l'oreille, se guérissant d'elle-même, rejetterait l'objet étranger. Cependant, elle avait appris que les poils de loups pouvaient empêcher la plaie de se refermer. Carlisle fut plutôt intrigué quand elle expliqua, qu'un jour, elle avait trouvé des poils et les avaient gardés, pour avoir l'odeur des loups, au besoin. Ce n'avait été que de la curiosité de se servir des poils pour les trous. Apparemment, elle avait remplacé la tige en acier par les poils et avait obtenu des boucles d'oreille pour vampires. Elle admit même qu'elle aurait aimé en avoir une paire s'il n'y avait pas cette horrible odeur. Edward était agacé mais pas en colère, et il enleva simplement les boucles d'oreille et remis son oreille en place.

**« Bella est partie d****î****ner avec Charlie. »** Annonçai-je à la pièce. **« Les loups se sont arrêtés et je crois qu'ils ont besoin de nous parler à tous les deux, »** Dis-je en regardant Rose, qui hocha la tête.

**« Hé bien, ne devrais-je pas parler avec eux ? »** Demanda Carlisle.

**« Nous avons traité avec eux et nous en sommes bien sortis. Ce dont ils doivent nous parler ne concerne ni toi, ni ta famille. »** Dis-je. Je voulais être sympa, vraiment, mais je n'en étais pas encore là. Il était franchement chanceux que je veuille bien être gentil. Il nous regarda, Rose et moi, puis tous les autres.

**« Bien sûr, je suis désolé. J'ai juste pensé que si cela concernait le traité… Je… Tant pis. »** Ajouta-t-il, vaincu. Je hochai la tête.

**« Je sais, mais c'est à propos de Bella et moi, et ils ont eut à faire à Rose depuis notre retour. Sam est à l'aise avec elle et l'a demandée. »** Dis-je doucement, espérant qu'il comprenne. Il fit un autre signe de la tête.

**« Bien, comme vous le savez tous, nous partons demain matin. Nous aurons nos téléphones si quelqu'un à besoin de nous, mais s'il vous plaît, évitez. » **Dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

**« Esmé et moi partons aussi dans la matinée, pour l'île d'Esmé. »** Ajouta Carlisle. Je hochai la tête.

**« Rose et moi partons chez Charlie demain matin. »** Dit Emmett avec un sourire. Il appréciait vraiment Charlie et il aimait avoir quelqu'un qu'il pouvait appeler papa. C'était différent d'avec Carlisle, je suppose, parce qu'il était humain et se comportait comme un père. L'écart d'âge faisait aussi la différence pour nous tous, tout comme le fait qu'il nous avait acceptés avec amour. Il nous avait accueillis et intégrés à sa famille, et nous l'aimions tous pour ça. Je fis un signe de tête à Emmett.

**« Je crois que nous partirons en même temps que vous tous, mais nous ne vous suivrons pas. » **Dit Peter avec un petit sourire. **« Nous devons rentrer et nous occuper de la maison pour l'hiver si nous vous rejoignons à l'école, et nous récup****é****rerons quelques affaires également. »** Je fis un signe à Peter, l'avertissant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à nous suivre. Je voulais du temps seul avec ma femme.

**« J'ai un entretien d'embauche à New York, demain. »** Intervint joyeusement Alice. **« Je vais être la nouvelle fashionista pour le magazine Vogue. Je sais déjà que j'ai obtenu le poste. »** Elle était excitée et bondissait presque. Ce serait son premier travail et la première fois qu'elle serait loin de la famille, mais j'étais heureux qu'elle sache où elle allait et ce qu'elle allait faire. Nous n'en avions pas entendu parler jusqu'à maintenant. Je pouvais tout de même sentir son excitation et c'était contagieux. J'étais content pour elle. Elle serait proche mais en solo.

Juste à cet instant, le téléphone de Rose sonna, c'était Sam. Nous sortîmes tous les deux pour aller dans un endroit plus privé, pour pouvoir parler avec lui. Je pense qu'il était impatient et ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'au rendez-vous. Il posa immédiatement des questions au sujet de la transformation de Bella, et voulait savoir si je disais la vérité à propos de nos projets. Rose lui assura que nous avions prévu d'attendre deux ans avant de la changer, ou plus si elle le désirait. Toutefois, nous la changerions plus tôt si un accident ou toute autre chose menaçait sa vie. Nous ne la perdrions pas. Sam indiqua que le traité serait annulé mais Rose lui demanda de faire une exception.

Jake était à l'arrière, hurlant des obscénités et qu'il en était hors de question, qu'il y aurait une guerre. Au final, je dis à Sam que je ne faisais pas parti du traité initial, tout comme ma famille. Ma famille comprenait Peter et Char, et maintenant Rose et Emmett, s'ils le voulaient. Sam était furieux qu'il y ait des buveurs de sang humain dans la région, et qu'ils ne s'en soient pas aperçus. Je ricanai discrètement, mais je ne voulais pas d'affrontement. Nous nous accordâmes pour nous rencontrer dans quinze minutes, dans la forêt, vers une clairière.

Rose et moi y allâmes sans prévenir la famille et retrouvâmes Sam, Jake et deux autres loups que je ne connaissais pas. Je leur expliquai que Bella était ma vraie compagne, et nous parlâmes de l'imprégnation et des similarités qu'il y avait entre les deux. Je leur fis sentir l'amour que j'avais pour elle et ils furent ébahis. Pour finir, nous acceptâmes de laisser Sam et Jake appeler Bella aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient, pour qu'ils s'assurent qu'elle était toujours humaine et qu'elle poursuivait cette relation de son plein gré. Quand le moment de la transformation de Bella viendrait, elle devra expliquer sa décision à Sam, et basé sur cette discussion, il autorisera, ou non, une exception au traité.

Nous étions aussi tombés d'accord sur autre chose : j'offrirai ma vie si Bella devait mourir pour une autre raison que son changement. Honnêtement, ce fut mon idée. J'étais tellement lié à elle, de quelque manière que ce soit, que la simple idée de la perdre serrait mon cœur de pierre de chagrin. Quand le rendez-vous fut terminé, nous rentrâmes et trouvâmes Bella et Alice à la table de la cuisine en train de parler de son nouveau travail, tandis que tous les autres étaient dans leur chambre.

**« Prête pour aller au lit, Darlin' ? »** Demandai-je.

**« Pas encore ! »** Cria Rose, puis elle apparut devant nous en un instant, un peu ébouriffée.

**« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda Bella.

**« Nous voulons faire quelque chose avec toi, comme c'est ta dernière nuit ici. Que dirais-tu d'un jeu, ou d'un film, ou autre chose ? »** Demanda Rose. Je mis ma main dans la poche arrière du jean de Bella, caressant légèrement ses fesses, et en ressortis son iPhone. Elle me regarda curieusement avant de sourire.

**« Il y a un film d'horreur à Port Angeles qui commence à 21h30. »** Dis-je, regardant le téléphone. Je savais que Bella ne voulait pas jouer. Elle en avait assez que Peter triche sans arrêt et qu'Emmett se moque d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle perdait. Nous avions fait un tas de jeux chez Charlie, et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle soit en colère après quelqu'un pour sa dernière soirée ici.

**« Ca me parait bien. »** Dit-elle, m'envoyant ses remerciements. Je hochai la tête avec un clin d'œil, en retour.

**« Alors en route ! »** Peter apparut soudainement derrière Rose et attrapa Bella, la tirant vers sa voiture. Je grognai et le suivis. Peter, Char, Bella et moi nous installâmes dans la voiture de Peter. Emmett, Rose et Alice prirent la jeep. Nous appelâmes pour si voir s'il y en avait d'autres qui voulaient venir mais nous ne reçûmes aucune réponse.

Bella s'endormit à la moitié du film, mais nous restâmes et la regardâmes et fûmes heureux d'être tous ensemble une dernière fois. Quand le film fut terminé, je la portai jusqu'à la jeep même si les gens nous regardaient comme si nous étions fous. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes pour nous regarder. Alice bondissait tout autour, me disant que nous allions bien nous amuser, nous expliquant qu'elle pouvait voir Bella quand elle dormait. Cela me surprenait que pendant tout ce temps, Edward n'ait jamais pu lire les pensées de Bella, et je me demandais pourquoi. J'avais envie de croire que, quelque part, son esprit savait qu'il devait lui refuser l'accès, mais comme elle le bloquait depuis le premier jour, je ne pouvais pas en être certain.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous parlions tous de ce que nous allions faire pendant l'été, de l'excitation de vivre ensemble dans un dortoir, de retourner à la fac comme des jeunes normaux. Quelques expériences que Peter et Char n'avaient jamais eues. Il fallait que je me souvienne de donner à tous leurs papiers, quand je serai de retour. J'avais les papiers du divorce pour Alice, bien que ce ne fût qu'une formalité pour le bien de Bella, puisque Jasper Hale n'existait pas. J'avais les papiers d'identité avec mon changement de nom, revenant à Whitlock. Char et Rosalie serait les sœurs Hale, et Emmett récupérait le nom de McCarty. Nous ne pouvions pas être mariés en allant à la fac, les couples mariés n'étaient pas admis dans les dortoirs. Peter et moi serions les frères Whitlock et Bella serait juste Bella. Elle avait été admise à l'université de son propre chef et nous n'allions rien changé à ça, pas encore.

J'étais pour qu'elle ait son diplôme en quatre ans, sans mémoires vampiriques, mais elle insistait qu'elle voulait avoir le même âge que moi, c'est-à-dire 20 ans. Cela nous donnait deux ans pour arranger les choses, mais je savais, grâce aux erreurs d'Edward, que le jour où elle dirait qu'elle voulait être changée, elle le serait. Je ne lui refuserai jamais une éternité avec moi, parce qu'en vérité, je me priverai aussi, et j'étais trop égoïste pour faire ça. Je la voulais à mes côtés.

Rose était contrarié par la grossesse, mais Bella lui expliqua que, indépendamment de ses sentiments sur les enfants, Rose ne pouvait pas vivre à travers Bella. Bella dit aussi que vivre 80 ans ou plus, et juste mourir, sachant que les personnes qu'elle avait créées mourraient aussi, lui semblait plutôt cruel. Bella avait une façon étrange de voir les choses. Je pensais qu'elle avait fait face à la mort plusieurs fois, et certains diraient même quotidiennement, puisqu'elle était en couple avec un vampire. Mais elle était catégorique sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas amener des enfants et des petits-enfants dans un monde violent, où les gens se faisaient maltraités, étaient affamés, et allait vivre l'enfer, juste pour finir par mourir. Elle était d'accord pour dire que la vie n'était pas si mal, il y avait de l'amour, mais il y avait aussi des pertes, il y avait du bonheur dans les réalisations, mais il y avait aussi des échecs. Tout avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, y compris être un vampire qui pouvait vivre pour toujours mais ne jamais se reproduire, et Bella l'acceptait.

Elles argumentèrent sur le fait que tous les humains ne pouvaient pas se reproduire, que d'autres mouraient pendant l'accouchement, que des enfants étaient malade et mouraient, et des tas d'autres possibilités. Bella fit remarquer que si Rose n'avait pas été changée, elle serait morte, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé Emmett, et, de toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais eu d'enfant. Finalement, elles se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Bella prendrait ses propres décisions, et que Rose la soutiendrait, qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas. Je souris à Rose qui étaient à l'avant de la jeep alors que mes pensées et la conversation sur notre futur se terminaient. Emmett nous déposa chez Charlie et je portai Bella dans la maison. Charlie dormait déjà dans sa chambre, et Spirit sautait autour de moi comme un fou mais silencieusement, tandis que je montai à l'étage et déposai Bella dans son lit.

Je redescendis, fis sortir Spirit et m'assis quelques minutes pour regarder la lune. C'était étrangement clair ce soir, surtout que cela ne l'avait pas été de la journée. Je profitai de la vue depuis quelques instants avant que je n'entende le changement dans le rythme cardiaque de Bella, indiquant qu'elle se réveillait. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et atteignit l'entrée de sa chambre juste quand elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle scanna la pièce et sourit quand elle me vit là.

**« Salut beauté. **» Dis-je avec un sourire.

**« Salut. **» Répondit-elle ensommeillée. **« Nous sommes à la maison. Comment était le film ? »** Demanda-t-elle doucement avec un sourire.

**« Il était nul, mais nous avons aimé sortir ensemble. Comment était ta sieste ? » **Demandai-je avec un grand sourire.

**« C'était bien. Désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'endormir et vous laisser tomber. »** Elle avait l'air un peu triste. Je haussai les épaules, lui faisant savoir que ce n'était pas grave. J'avançai doucement vers le lit et la regardai me détailler. Je jetai mon t-shirt par terre et ses yeux remontèrent sur mon corps.

**« Prête à dormir ? » ****D**emandai-je, sentait l'odeur de son désir dans l'air. Elle secoua la tête et tendit la main vers moi. Je posai doucement mon corps sur le sien, juste pour sentir sa chaleur m'imprégner, un gémissement s'échappant de mes lèvres quand elles touchèrent les siennes.

**« Je t'aime. »** Murmura-t-elle quand je me reculai.

**« Je t'aime aussi. »** Je suçai sa lèvre inférieure et remontai ma main sur sa poitrine.

**« Montre-moi. »** Encouragea-t-elle. Je grognai et regardai la porte ouverte, et je jurai que j'avais une vision aux rayons X qui me montrait Charlie, profondément endormi dans son lit, de l'autre côté du couloir.

**« Et si je te faisais jouir, ensuite tu dors, et demain, nous pourrons faire ce que nous voulons, quand nous voulons. »** Suggérai-je, agitant mes sourcils, lui envoyant plusieurs vagues successives de plaisir. Elle gémit et secoua la tête, l'interrompant. Je le sentis aussitôt que cela rebondit sur moi, et gémit juste comme elle venait de le faire. Elle sourit malicieusement.

**« J'ai envie de toi, pas de tes émotions. »** Bouda-t-elle.

Je me penchai, l'embrassant, allant sur son cou, puis son oreille, murmurant, **« ****T****u m'as, tout entier. »** Je frottai mon sexe devenu dur contre son centre, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nos vêtements ne furent plus du passé, et nous fîmes l'amour, lentement, sensuellement. Nous ne fûmes pas bruyants, aucune goutte de sang ne coula, et nous atteignîmes notre apogée, lentement et intensément. De toutes les fois où j'avais été avec Bella, je crois que celle-ci était peut-être la meilleure. J'étais impatient d'essayer de la battre.

J'enfilai un pantalon de pyjama, fermai la porte de la chambre, et recouvrai le corps nu de Bella. Je la serrai fort, m'imprégnant des odeurs de la pièce, de Charlie, et écoutant le monde autour de moi. Je profitai de l'instant, toute la nuit. Quand l'aube commença à pointer, ce qui ne fut que quatre heures plus tard, l'alarme de Bella se mit en route. C'était seulement 6h du matin, mais nous voulions partir de bonne heure. Elle pourrait dormir dans la voiture, ou nous pourrions trouver un hôtel, aucune option n'était à écarter. Aujourd'hui était le départ de notre été de liberté. Ça me faisait presque sentir comme un hippie. J'étais excité, parce que dans un sens, c'était comme si nous commencions enfin notre vie ensemble.

L'alarme de Charlie se déclencha une minute plus tard. Il devait travailler aujourd'hui, mais il y allait plus tard. Mon pick-up était devant puisque j'avais couru pour aller chez les Cullen hier, et que Charlie avait déposé Bella. Nous dirions au-revoir ici, puis nous irions faire nos adieux là-bas, et ensuite nous prendrions la route.

Bella et Charlie prirent leur petit déjeuner, Charlie ne me proposait plus rien. Une chose de plus montrant qu'il savait que nous ne mangions pas. Il savait que nous étions différents. Alors que nous nous douchions puis nous préparions, Charlie m'entraîna dehors. **« Fiston, est-ce que tu as assez d'argent ? »** Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, Charlie. Tu le sais bien. »** Répondis-je. Je n'avais aucune raison de mentir, et il était certain que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'offre de l'argent.

**« Bon, et si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dites-le moi. » **Je hochai la tête. Je voyais qu'il n'avait pas encore fini, alors j'attendis qu'il mette ses idées en ordre, ressentant sa peur, sa peine et son inquiétude. **« Jasper, fils, heu, je dois savoir… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vais revoir ma petite fille ? »** Il était au bord des larmes, et sa peur de la perdre était écrasante.

Je posai une main lourde sur son épaule, et essayait de lui envoyer du réconfort, faisant attention à mes mots, **« J'ai promis Charlie. Je t'ai promis de te le dire pour que vous puissiez vous dire au-revoir, et ce n'est pas le jour. » **Je souris. Il me retourna timidement ce sourire.

**« Combien de temps ? Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-il. Merde, il était bon.

**« Deux ans papa. Je te promets de te prévenir. Et tu peux venir nous voir quand tu veux. Je payerai pour le billet, ce n'est pas un problème. Et s'il te plaît, profite de mon offre. Tu appelles et tu me dis, et j'aurais un billet pour toi dans les 24h. Peu importe où nous sommes. Nous viendrons pour les vacances quand l'école aura commencé. Mais tu es le bienvenu, n'importe quand. Tu as tous nos numéros de téléphone, appelle-nous. »** Lentement, je retirai ma main de son épaule et il la regarda curieusement, tandis que je la repositionnai le long de mon corps. Merde, trop observateur. Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà mes différences. J'avais levé le secret la dernière fois que nous avions eu une discussion sérieuse et que je lui avais fait cette promesse.

**« Je ne serai jamais un grand-père, hein ? »** Il rigola doucement, luttant contre les larmes. Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais pas c'était une de ces choses dont Bella le privait pour être avec moi, et je me sentais mal. Mais comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne pourrait peut-être même pas avoir d'enfant. C'était plutôt invraisemblable, puisque pour moi, elle avait l'air d'être une jeune femme en bonne santé et ses règles étaient régulières, sans dire que c'était ma période favorite du mois. Mais bon, c'était sa décision, et, franchement, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Je ne vivais que pour elle maintenant, et sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je regardai l'homme qui essayait de se contenir devant moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui, pour nous deux. Aucun de nous ne serait grand-père, mais au moins, il savait ce que c'était que d'être un vrai père.

**« Papa ? » **Il leva les yeux vers moi. **« Je suis désolé que les choses soient comme ça, mais tu nous as tous maintenant moi, Char, Peter, Emmett et Rose. Bella nous a réunis, a fait de nous une famille. Nous ne t'abandonnons pas, nous… Grandissons, c'est tout. » **J'essayai de le réconforter avec un sourire et un peu de confiance. Il hocha la tête.

**« Merci, fiston. »** Il me prit dans ses bras, je lui retournai son étreinte, contente qu'il ne soit plus si contrarié. **« Bien, vous deux devez partir, et je dois aller travailler. Prends soin de **_**notre**_** fille, Jasper. »** Insista-t-il, et j'étais fier d'entendre qu'il me faisait assez confiance pour la partager avec moi.

**« Oui, Monsieur ! »** M'exclamai-je, et il sourit. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison, Bella était en larmes quand elle fit un câlin à son père et lui dit au-revoir. Je crois que les yeux mouillés de Charlie furent trop pour elle. Il monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Mais ce soir, quand il rentrera, Rose et Emmett seront là à notre place.

Spirit monte dans la voiture avec nous et nous allâmes chez les Cullen pour faire nos derniers adieux.

Cela se passa mieux que je l'aurais pensé. Char et Peter étaient dans l'allée. Ils avaient déjà dit au-revoir à tout le monde et nous attendaient. Quelques embrassades, une poignée de mains et ils furent partis. Bella renifla tandis que nous entrions dans la maison pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Seule Alice manquait et je ne la sentais nulle part dans la maison.

**« Où est Alice ? »** Demandai-je à tous. Une énorme quantité de nervosité me frappa d'un coup et plusieurs personnes regardèrent vers Bella. Merde ! Elle était partie.

**« Elle avait un vol à 6h. Désolée, il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle a demandé de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait et qu'elle vous appellerait plus tard dans la journée. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Bella en appelant trop tôt. »** Expliqua Esmé. Bella grogna quand nous la regardâmes.

**« Quoi ? Je ne vais pas paniquer si c'est ça que vous attendez. »** Dit-elle, clairement agacée.

**« Bien sûr que non, »** Dit Esmé, s'avançant vers elle les bras ouverts. Bella recula contre ma poitrine et je mis mes bras autour d'elle. Je fis un sourire forcé à Esmé et secoua la tête. Bella n'avait pas été ouvertement méchante envers eux, depuis le jour de la bulle, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à leur pardonner. En toute honnêteté, elle n'avait pas à le faire. Ils n'étaient pas ses parents, ils n'étaient personne pour elle.

Entre l'inquiétude dont ses parents avaient fait preuve durant sa période catatonique, et sa thérapie, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait plutôt des parents biens. Elle avait expliqué qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'excuses de la part de Carlisle et Esmé tant qu'ils ne gagneraient pas sa confiance, ce qui prendrait du temps, peut-être même des années. Elle avait également dit qu'elle ne se mettrait pas dans une position où ils pourraient la blesser si elle n'y était pas obligée ce qui voulait dire que pour le moment, elle les gardait à bonne distance. Je la laissai prendre cette décision et fut d'accord avec elle. J'étais en colère contre eux pour la façon dont ils avaient géré la situation, mais ma capacité à sentir leur tristesse et leurs remords m'avait aidé à pardonner plus vite.

Esmé recula et baissa lentement ses bras, se sentant blessée mais acceptant la situation.

**« Bon, installons le chiot et en route. »** Dit Emmett, soulevant le chiot qui se baladait autour de la pièce. Il brisa la tension et tout le monde se détendit un peu. A la façon dont il parlait, on aurait dit qu'il se préparait pour un voyage. Ils allaient juste de l'autre côté de la ville. Mais il se dirigea vers la porte, jusqu'à sa jeep chargée et y déposa le chien.

Il prit Bella dans ses bras et me serra la main il embrassa Carlisle et Esmé, serra la main d'Edward et monta dans sa jeep. Rose fit le tour et en fit de même, puis ils partirent. Bon, apparemment, c'était prévu que nous restions avec ces trois-là. Je regardai Bella qui me lança un regard lourd de sens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face aux tactiques de la famille.

**« En fait, nous devons attraper notre avion, alors au-revoir Bella, Jasper, je vous souhaite un très bon été. S'il vous plaît, appelez quand vous voulez nous aimerions ****a****voir de vos nouvelles. »** Parla Carlisle, très proprement et avec diplomatie. Je m'approchai de lui et lui serrai la main, le remerciant de m'avoir laissé utiliser la maison en son absence. Bella resta silencieuse.

J'allai ensuite vers Esmé, la prenant rapidement dans mes bras, et la remerciant aussi. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer face à la froideur de Bella, mais Bella se radoucissait déjà sous mes yeux, devant l'allure contrite des parents. Elle n'était pas prête à leur pardonner aujourd'hui, mais les choses seraient probablement différentes la prochaine fois que nous les verrions. Ils embrassèrent Edward et s'en allèrent.

'_Et puis, il y avait nous trois'_, pensai-je silencieusement, regardant Edward. Il sourit en coin, et je sus que Bella ne savait pas pourquoi il souriait. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis l'incident de la bulle. Mais elle avait entendu parler de sa réaction et de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle n'avait ni sympathie, ni pardon à son égard. Elle se tourna et monta dans le pick-up sans rien dire. Je haussai un sourcil, lui demandant, silencieusement, s'il avait quelque chose à dire.

Un regard blanc s'afficha sur son visage et il regarda dans le vide, je supposai alors que nous en avions terminé. Je montai dans la cabine, sans un autre mot, et démarrai. Je fis demi-tour et m'engageai sur le chemin, suivant le même trajet que ma famille. En regardant dans mon rétroviseur, je sentis beaucoup de tristesse et d'animosité de la part d'Edward, qui se tenait juste derrière mon pick-up, quelques mètres plus loin. J'entendis un faible **« ****E****t moi ? »**, flotter dans l'air avant que nous ne disparaissions de sa vue. Je l'ignorai et continuai.

Je souris à Bella elle est mon futur, mon éternité. J'étais venu dans le but de sauver Bella, et j'aime à penser que j'y suis arrivé… Je n'avais simplement pas prévu qu'elle me sauve aussi.

**FIN**


End file.
